Bend Around the Wind
by Skyaraneth
Summary: TRADUCTION - Quelques mois après la bataille de New York, Loki réapparaît sur la Tour Stark dans des circonstances chaotiques. Cependant, il est cette fois-ci en fuite. Tony Stark se retrouve pris dans le feu de l'action et est capturé avec l'Ase. Pourront-ils faire la paix afin de s'évader et retourner aux Neufs Mondes ? Mais avant toute chose, ils doivent survivre.
1. Prologue

**Titre:** Bend around the wind

**Auteur:** Scyllaya

**Traducteur: **Skyaraneth.

**Fandom:** Marvel Cinematic Universe

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing(s):** Loki/Tony Stark (mentions de Tony/Pepper, quelques autres légers pairings secondaires dans les chapitres à venir)

**Avertissement(s):** langage, violence explicite, A venir: sang, gore, torture, H/C, contenu sexuel explicite

**Spoiler(s):** MCU Phase Un

**Résumé:** Quelques mois après la bataille de New York, le Dieu Loki réapparaît sur la Tour Stark dans des circonstances chaotiques. Cependant, il est cette fois-ci en fuite. Tony Stark se retrouve pris dans le feu de l'action et est capturé avec l'Ase. Pourront-ils faire la paix afin de s'évader ? Et même s'ils y parviennent, comment peut-on s'échapper d'un coin si noir de l'univers, tellement loin des Neuf Mondes, que même Loki ne connaît pas le chemin du retour ? Mais avant tout, ils doivent survivre.

La chanson du titre est « _Rose_ », par A Perfect Circle.

x-x-x

**Chapitre Un**

**Prologue**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes, Planète Terre**

Trois mois. C'était la seule période de paix qu'il avait obtenue après la bataille de New York, seulement trois satanés mois et le bordel recommençait. Rien de drastique, rassurez-vous, juste votre emmerdeur moyen avec trop de fric et bien trop d'armes et de soldats personnels à sa disposition. Du coup Tony n'avait pas une mais deux de ses propriétés complètement détruites, ce qui était génial, vraiment. La Tour Stark était déjà en réparation, juste comme le reste de New York, mais sa villa de Malibu serait plus longue à remettre en état et pour être honnête, il n'arrivait pas à trouver l'énergie pour commencer les reconstructions. Il devait déménager dans la villa familiale de New York, il le savait, mais chacune des cellules de son corps était contre l'idée. Chaque pièce lui rappelait son enfance en ces lieux, et par conséquent, Howard Stark. Et s'il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle il n'était définitivement pas d'humeur, c'était un délectable retour en arrière dans cette ligne mémorielle particulière.

Pepper était toujours à l'hôpital. Ce fait était comme un parasite dans sa poitrine, rampant, se contorsionnant désagréablement à chaque seconde, bien plus douloureux que le shrapnel ne pourrait jamais l'être. Elle n'était pas supposée être prise entre deux feux, elle n'était pas supposée être blessée, pas quand Tony s'était sorti de toute cette débâcle avec à peine quelques bleus et une côte fêlée. Mais Tony avait son armure bien sûr, Pepper n'ayant pas cette chance.

Ainsi était-il, essayant d'étouffer chacune de ses hantises concernant la maison familiale et la préparant en prévision du retour de Pepper. Que faisait-il à la place ? Il était assis dans sa tour à moitié détruite avec un verre de scotch, évitant la maison comme la peste. Ils auraient pu décider d'aller quelque part, n'importe où, Venise peut-être, Rome, Tokyo, cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais Pepper insistait. Ils ne pouvaient juste pas abandonner les Entreprises Stark. Tony aurait été plus qu'heureux de faire juste ça, envoyer la compagnie aux orties, mais il n'avait pas la force de protester lorsque Pepper, douce et parfaite Pepper, le regardait avec ces yeux déterminés. Le regard était ferme, même sur son visage meurtri, et Tony abandonna. Il avait encore pas mal de temps avant qu'ils aient à déménager dans la villa, alors quelques nuits dans la tour ne changeraient rien, mais lui permettraient de lui accorder du temps pour rassembler ses idées et apaiser sa colère.

De la colère oui, contre le SHIELD qui n'avait pas levé le petit doigt alors que la villa de Tony était réduite en cendres, contre leur Agent Qui-que-ce-soit-connard dans son costard ayant osé se présenter à l'hôpital après que tout ait été terminé. Juste pour l'informer qu'ils aimeraient le débriefer à propos des événements ayant pris place. Que malheureusement, le Capitaine Rogers, l'Agent Barton et l'Agent Romanoff étaient loin sur une importante mission, et que c'est pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas venir à son aide. Tony expliqua à l'Agent où Fury pouvait mettre son débriefing. Bien sûr qu'il pouvait s'en charger seul. Il l'avait déjà fait, un putain de généreux bon point pour Tony Stark, pour « avoir gardé la situation sous contrôle. » C'était à propos de Pepper finissant blessée parce que Tony n'avait pas de renforts, parce que putain de SHIELD avait des préoccupations plus importantes que le maniaque essayant de détruire la vie de Tony. Bien sûr, il comprenait parfaitement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'attendait à autre chose. Au moins Rhodey était arrivé à temps, un peu en retard, mais pile à l'heure, et il ne voulait pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était arrivé trop tard.

Une bourrasque souffla dans la pièce, arrachant Tony à ses pensées. La brise était glaciale et le fit frissonner, lui rappelant qu'il y avait encore de nombreuses fenêtres non remplacées. Il se leva, étira son dos et ses épaules, revenant au bar pour remplir son verre de nouveau. Il fixa le sol tout en buvant, l'incrustation opérée par Hulk au moyen de Loki n'étant plus présente, mais cela aurait été dur d'oublier l'endroit, qui lui apparaîtrait toujours.

« -Monsieur, résonna la voix de JARVIS soudainement, je détecte une signature énergétique inhabituelle dans la tour. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et posa son verre.

« -Quel genre de signature énergétique ? demanda-t-il.

-Non identifié Monsieur, les données sont insuffisantes, une analyse plus approfondie est requise. Cependant elle augmente rapidement en force.

-Génial. Garde tes capteurs en alerte, je vais jeter un œil. Où est-ce ?

-Cela semble être concentré dans la chambre principale, mais il serait contre-indiqué de l'approcher sans votre armure, Mr Stark, lui rappela JARVIS. Cela pourrait très bien être une présence hostile. »

Le Mark VII était toujours en sale état et il ne s'était jamais occupé de réparer le Mark VI, ce qui le laissait avec le Mark V, qui était un étage en-dessous, où il planifiait de dormir plus tard.

« -Eh bien, je peux aller chercher mon armure après avoir jeté un œil, décida-t-il.

-C'est toujours contre-indiqué Monsieur, lui dit JARVIS. »

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui lui fit ignorer l'avertissement, peut-être l'alcool consommé, ou ce parasite dans sa poitrine lui rappelant qu'il s'en était sorti avec des égratignures grâce à son armure, alors que Pepper allait passer des semaines allongée dans un lit d'hôpital. Duquel il s'agissait n'avait vraiment pas d'importance.

Le vent était beaucoup plus fort dans la chambre, parce qu'ici toutes les fenêtres manquaient. La ville était presque complètement noire à l'extérieur, avec toujours trop de dommages, trop d'immeubles sans électricité, trop de ruines. Le soleil couchant ne produisait pas assez de lumière, et la chambre baignait dans une mixture de lueur rouge et d'ombres de mauvais augure. Tony avait de l'électricité dans la tour, mais pas dans cette chambre, les réparations n'étaient pas encore finies. Il y avait des sacs de ciment et des seaux de peinture autour de lui, attendant les ouvriers pour continuer leur travail demain matin. Il essaya rapidement de trouver ce qui pouvait être l'inhabituelle signature énergétique dont parlait JARVIS. Cela ne prit pas longtemps, car son IA était plus que correcte à propos de « l'augmentation rapide ». La porte de son armoire était recouverte d'un large miroir, et l'image était distordue d'une façon qui n'avait rien à voir avec la longue craquelure qui le traversait.

Tony se rapprocha prudemment du miroir, observant comment son reflet se transformait et tremblait de manière régulière. Il se mit sérieusement à considérer le fait que JARVIS avait raison à propos de l'armure lorsque le miroir s'assombrit, comme s'il était assaillit par une sombre tempête. Il recula à peine de quelques pas et n'eut pas le temps de réagir davantage quand les ténèbres se dissolurent et qu'une silhouette sombre un peu trop familière passa littéralement à travers la surface du miroir, vola quelques mètres dans les airs et atterrit sur le sol de Tony avec un bruit sourd très déplaisant.

De grands yeux furieux croisèrent ceux de Tony une seconde plus tard, et cela lui rappela ce chien errant qui avait essayé de le mordre une fois dans une ruelle à l'arrière d'un bar, un animal blessé et vicieux. Il ne sut pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire, car il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot, le miroir s'illuminant intensément en face de lui, et Tony esquiva la seconde qu'il vit Loki faire de même. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui fut touché, peut-être sa table de nuit ou son lit, il entendit seulement le bois craquer et le grondement de Loki. Il pressa son dos contre le mur à côté duquel il avait réussi à s'aplatir et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il parvint enfin à voir ce qui se passait. Deux larges silhouettes se trouvaient à l'intérieur de sa chambre, plus grandes que Loki et beaucoup plus volumineuses. Pendant un moment elles lui rappelèrent les Chitauris, mais la couleur de la peau ne correspondait pas ainsi que la forme de leur crâne et de leur visage, bien que leurs armes et armures soient similaires. Une des créatures visa et tira avec son arme, et Loki répliqua par un éclair doré qui sembla absorber l'attaque. Cela ne stoppa cependant pas les assaillants et les deux commencèrent à lui tirer dessus, ce qui fut le signal pour Tony d'essayer de sortir de la chambre pour aller chercher son armure.

C'était un bon plan, seulement au moment où Loki cessa de détruire les attaques pour les renvoyer à la place, cela devint beaucoup plus dur de l'appliquer. Tony fit de son mieux pour éviter les rayons d'énergie pleuvant autour de lui, mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il ne pouvait juste pas sprinter vers la porte sans finir grillé. D'imposantes parties du mur s'écrasaient au sol et l'un des sacs de ciment avait dû être touché parce que de la poussière blanche virevoltait dans l'air comme du brouillard sec. Loki semblait passer de la défense à l'attaque car à la place de son bouclier doré il renvoyait à présent leurs tirs aux créatures. Sans la moindre arme que ce soit, il n'avait pas besoin de bâton du destin pour faire ce genre de chose alors. C'était bon à savoir, si Tony survivait à cette confrontation il instruirait immédiatement JARVIS d'en prendre note. Un des rayons de Loki parvint à faire tomber une des créatures, et elle s'écroula juste devant Tony. Des yeux orange se braquèrent sur son visage un moment plus tard. Tony entreprit de courir en direction de la porte, mais la créature chargea également. Il l'avait presque atteinte lorsqu'il sentit une poigne vicieuse se refermer autour de sa jambe pour le faire tomber, et ses réflexes seuls préservèrent son visage de s'écraser contre le sol. Les rayons d'énergie ne détruisaient plus sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas le temps de se demander pourquoi. Il donna deux coups de pied dans la tête de la créature, mais la poigne autour de sa cheville ne se relâcha pas. L'alien commença à se relever et à rapprocher Tony dans le processus. Il commença à se débattre, bougeant, tordant sa jambe pour se dégager en quelque sorte, mais il était de toute évidence trop faible physiquement pour faire le moindre dégât. Putains d'aliens.

La créature tendit le bras et referma son autre main autour de son cou, malgré tous ses efforts pour s'échapper. La main se resserra suffisamment pour faire apparaître des marques, mais pas assez pour le tuer. Tony agrippa son avant-bras en retour, essaya de lui mettre de nouveau un coup de pied, mais la créature l'ignora en majeure partie et se leva. Se battre devenait beaucoup plus compliqué lorsqu'il pendait dans le vide, seulement retenu par son cou. Eh bien c'était fini, il allait crever. Enfin, à moins que Loki parviennent à tuer ces choses. Le dieu taré l'avait certes balancé du haut d'une fenêtre, mais quelque part Tony aurait préféré tenter sa chance avec lui plutôt qu'avec qui qu'étaient ces putains d'aliens. Il jeta un œil autour de la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait : il semblait que les rayons s'étaient transformés en combat au corps à corps, et Loki était à terre. Il se battait bien, avec bien plus de succès que Tony. La créature le combattant avait une large blessure à la tête et semblait avoir perdu un œil jusque-là, elle saignait également à plusieurs autres endroits et son armure fumait comme si elle avait été en feu il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Mais au bout d'un moment le désavantage de Loki d'être à terre mit fin au combat et Tony ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir lorsque la large créature commença à le frapper encore, encore et encore au visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de se débattre.

La créature retenant Tony parla d'un ton profond et grondant, dans un langage qu'il ne put comprendre. Celle agenouillée au-dessus de Loki grogna quelque chose en réponse puis continua d'enchaîner le dieu, attachant ses mains et ses chevilles. Le visage de Loki était en bouillie et tout ce sang autour de lui absorbé par le tapis n'était également pas des plus ragoûtants.

« -Vous avez eu votre dieu, Tony parvint à articuler. Peut-être que vous pouvez juste l'emmener et partir ? demanda-t-il bien que cela lui fut particulièrement pénible de parler. »

Il avait à peine de l'air, et sa vision commençait déjà à se troubler. La créature posa de nouveau ses yeux orange sur lui mais ne dit rien. Tony vit un gros poing voler vers son visage, et après un éclair blanc de douleur, les ténèbres s'ensuivirent.

x-x-x

Et voilà pour le prologue de cette incroyable fanfic ! L'originale est comme vous pouvez vous en douter en anglais, et vous pouvez aller y jeter un œil en allant sur mon profil.

Je n'ai pas mis de Disclaimer au début pour ne pas perturber la mise en page originale de la fic, aussi je le mets ici : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice, aussi, si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires pour l'auteur, Scyllaya, c'est à elle qu'il faut s'adresser si vous vous sentez le courage de lui écrire une petite review en anglais, auquel cas je peux me charger de lui faire passer vos interrogations si vous le souhaitez !

En ce qui concerne la parution, j'essaierai d'être régulière (oui pas comme pour mes propres fics je sais mais ça a rien à voir d'abord !), mais je ne fais aucune promesse, sachez juste que ce sera sans doute au fur et à mesure que je traduirai les chapitres. Pour information, il y en a 35 pour le moment, et cela n'est toujours pas terminé. Donc, pas mal de lecture en perspective ! XD

Ah oui, si certains sont intéressés par les raisons qui m'ont poussée à me lancer dans ce projet, sachez juste que je suis une grande fan de FrostIron, et qu'il y a bien trop peu de fanfics sur ce pairing dans notre fandom francophone. Je pourrais certes en écrire moi-même, mais je suis pratiquement sûre qu'une longue et douloureuse mort m'attend si jamais je m'avance à poster une nouvelle histoire sans avoir terminé celles déjà en cours…et qui ne sont pas sur les Avengers.

Du coup, hop ! Traduction !

Sur ce, j'espère que ce prologue a au moins piqué votre intérêt et que vous serez curieux de savoir la suite (moi qui la connais, je vous assure que ça vaut le coup).

N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir vos avis, que ce soit sur l'histoire en elle-même ou sur la traduction, si vous pensez que je me suis bien débrouillée ou que des choses sont bancales avec certaines phrases.

Au prochain chapitre !


	2. Les Sables du Temps

**Chapitre Deux**

**Les Sables du Temps**

**Localisation : Inconnue**

La première chose qu'il remarqua hormis ses muscles courbaturés fut un léger bourdonnement tout autour de lui. Cela sonnait électrique, comme un générateur ou un moteur peut-être. Il ouvrit les yeux et les referma rapidement car la lumière, quoique pas si forte, faisait plutôt mal. Il plissa le regard et tenta de s'asseoir. Il était allongé sur ce qui devait être le plus dur et le plus inconfortable lit de son existence. Et ses mains étaient enchaînées, génial. Il inspira profondément plusieurs fois, pas du tout content du fait qu'il se retrouva essoufflé immédiatement sans même bouger, putain de merde ?! Il parvint à s'asseoir et balança ses jambes par-dessus le bord du lit. Tous ses muscles étaient courbaturés et douloureux, et il se sentait trop faible. Maintenant que ses yeux commençaient enfin à s'ajuster à la lumière et que sa vision s'éclaircit, il se figea à la vue qui l'accueillit.

Loki était assis sur un lit exactement comme celui de Tony de l'autre côté de la pièce grise. Il était aussi enchaîné, Tony ne pouvant décider de se réjouir ou pas de ce fait, mais pour le moment il le répertoria en tant que bonne chose. Il était sans la majorité de son armure, ce qui le rendait plus mince, mais certainement pas moins menaçant. Les événements précédents lui revinrent en mémoire et il fut surpris de constater que le visage de Loki n'avait quasiment pas la moindre trace de son passage à tabac ; ça devait être sympa de guérir aussi vite. Tony était trop engourdi pour évaluer ses propres blessures ; il ne se sentait pas à l'article de la mort, tout le reste pouvait attendre.

« -Tu viens ici souvent ? demanda Tony avant de se racler la gorge. »

Sa voix était éraillée et sa bouche vraiment sèche. Combien de temps au juste était-il resté inconscient ? Loki le regarda, mais ne daigna pas lui accorder de réponse ; pas que Tony en attendait une.

« -Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-il alors, mais n'obtint de nouveau aucune réponse. Fais-moi confiance, j'ai aucun problème pour ce qui est d'écouter le son de ma propre voix, dit-il. »

Loki soupira, apparemment ennuyé.

« -Je ne sais pas, dit-il.

-Ok, alors ça te dérange pas de me dire qui étaient tes amis ?

-Ils ne sont certainement pas mes amis.

-Sans déconner. Qui sont-ils ? Je veux dire, ouais je peux t'imaginer foutre des gens en rogne un peu partout, mais t'es pas supposé être enfermé dans un joli donjon tout confort à Asgard ? »

Loki resta silencieux un moment, visiblement considérant l'idée de gaspiller son souffle en parlant à l'humain.

« -Qui ils sont n'a aucune importance, ils ont été engagés pour me capturer.

-Eh bien merci de les avoir menés jusque dans ma tour, connard, fit Tony d'un ton cinglant. C'est exactement comme ça que j'avais prévu de passer ma nuit, dit-il alors qu'il relevait et tirait sur ses chaînes. »

Loki le toisa d'un air renfrogné.

« -Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, mortel.

-C'est toi qui m'a entraîné dans ce bordel au départ !

-Non, c'est toi, lorsque tu as détruit le vaisseau Chitauri ! »

Tony referma la bouche de surprise et cligna des yeux, rivé sur Loki.

« -Par quel putain de moyen auraient-ils pu savoir que c'était moi ?! demanda-t-il. »

Puis les pièces se mirent en place et une colère froide commença à embraser ses entrailles.

« -Tu leur as dit, pas vrai ?

Loki n'émit qu'un son moqueur.

« -J'aurais pu, mais il n'y en a pas eu besoin. Ce dispositif dans ta poitrine te rend très facilement reconnaissable, et ils en ont vu suffisamment à travers moi pour savoir où te trouver. »

Tony considéra l'information une seconde.

« -Non, c'est des conneries. Quoi que tu aies fait avec ce miroir, tu as traversé en premier, tu les as menés à moi !

-Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence durant quelques instants Tony observa ses chaînes, mais il ne lui semblait pas possible qu'il s'en défasse. La pièce paraissait également sans issue, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de chercher.

Loki souffla, comme amusé, et Tony arqua ses sourcils lorsqu'il reporta son attention sur lui.

« -Y'a quelque chose de drôle, Tête de Bouc ? demanda-t-il.

-Le fait que tu crois véritablement que tu as quelque part où aller si tu t'échappes de cette pièce, lui dit le dieu. »

Tony le regarda une seconde avant de réaliser de quoi il parlait.

« -Nous ne sommes plus sur Terre, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non.

-Mais tu ne sais pas où ?

-Je le saurai, une fois que nous y serons, déclara simplement Loki.

-« Y » ? On est… »

Il balaya de nouveau la pièce du regard. Ils ne semblaient pas être en train de bouger, ce qui signifiait que quel que soit le véhicule dans lequel ils étaient, le machin était gros.

« -Alors c'est…commença-t-il.

-Un vaisseau, vint la courte réponse.

-Un vaisseau spatial ? demanda Tony. »

Loki répondit avec un regard ennuyé. D'accord, un vaisseau spatial, parfaitement normal. Bordel, il avait combattu l'armée de Loki, il ne devrait plus être surpris par des trucs comme ça.

« -J'aime vraiment pas demander ça, mais…qu'est-ce qu'ils vont nous faire ? »

Loki émit de nouveau ce son qui se situait quelque part entre un soupir amusé et un rire sans joie.

« -Mourir…à la fin. »

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que cela soit davantage élaboré.

« -Et tu as vraiment juste l'intention de rester assis là sans rien faire ?

-Tu as déjà vu comment ma dernière tentative d'évasion s'est terminée, répondit Loki. Il n'y a nulle part où aller en partant d'ici.

-Non, répondit immédiatement Tony. Je vais pas m'asseoir et abandonner.

-Oh, éclaire-moi alors, qu'est-ce que tu feras une fois que tu te seras débarrassé de tes quasi-indestructibles chaînes et que tu te seras enfui de cette pièce lourdement renforcée qui s'ouvre uniquement de l'extérieur ? »

Tony grinça des dents.

« -Je ne sais pas…encore. Nous ne pouvons pas être déjà si loin de la Terre, il doit y avoir…quelque chose. »

Loki roula littéralement des yeux cette fois. Tony avait envie de l'étrangler avec ses chaînes. Après avoir inspiré profondément, l'Ase le regarda de nouveau.

« -Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je te le dise, avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose de téméraire qui pourrait mettre en danger mes plans futurs.

-Me dire quoi ?

-Pendant combien de temps penses-tu avoir été endormi ? »

La question était inattendue.

« -Heu…quelques heures ? s'avança Tony.

-Oh vous les mortels et votre perception pathétiquement limitée, commenta Loki. Ne le sens-tu pas ? Que quelque chose ne va pas ? Tes muscles ne te semblent-ils pas trop fatigués, tes poumons trop étroits, ta gorge trop sèche ? »

Tony continua de regarder le dieu, n'aimant pas ce qu'il entendait.

« -Quelques jours ? demanda alors Tony. Cela ne peut pas être plus.

-Si, cela peut. Si c'est induit magiquement, répondit simplement Loki. Dans le cas présent, c'est dur à dire… J'étais moi-même inconscient, mais les effets persistants sont trop forts pour être ignorés.

-Combien de temps ? demanda Tony d'un ton plus dur.

-Au moins quelques semaines, mais des mois semblent plus probables. »

Un lourd silence suivit ces mots, seulement interrompu par le léger bourdonnement. Tony fixa l'autre durant de longs moments.

« -Ce n'est pas possible. »

Loki esquissa juste un roulement d'yeux et s'appuya contre le mur.

« -Non, ce n'est pas possible. Je serais mort de soif…de faim… Ma barbe n'a même pas poussé…ce n'est pas possible !

-Je te l'assure, ça l'est. Puisque c'était quelque chose de suffisamment fort pour me garder même moi inconscient, je dirais que cela devait être un mix entre des méthodes magiques et alchimiques.

-Mais…

-Je commence à fatiguer de te donner des explications. Ils ont simplement « stoppé » nos corps, c'est la façon la plus simple de le tourner. Une pratique courante lorsqu'il s'agit de « biens vivants ». Pas besoin de subsistance et ils peuvent s'assurer que nous serons toujours vivants à la fin du voyage. »

Tony se laissa tomber contre le mur et digéra l'information. Des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Loki devait mentir, pas vrai ? Cela ne semblait pas possible, même si la faiblesse de ses muscles et la trop grande sécheresse de sa gorge disaient autrement. Il ne se sentirait pas comme ça s'il avait été inconscient pour quelques heures, mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres explications à ça. Si à tout hasard Loki disait la vérité, cela voulait dire qu'il avait disparu de la surface de la Terre depuis peut-être des mois. Non, il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Pepper, putain de Dieu !

« -Pourquoi je suis réveillé maintenant alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air hébété, son esprit tournant à plein régime pour couvrir toutes les possibilités. »

Il espérait également discerner un mensonge, car il y avait de grandes chances pour que cela arrive. Il aurait été fou de prendre les choses pour acquises avec Loki.

« -Eh bien, nous devons approcher de notre destination bien sûr.

-Tu as l'air bien trop tranquille pour quelqu'un qui est expédié à sa mort.

-La mort ? Oh non Iron Man, la Mort est miséricorde, la Mort est un don généreux, la Mort est la liberté pour laquelle nous supplierons. Nous n'avons pas d'aussi grandes perspectives. A la fin, oui, mais cela peut être dans un futur très lointain. »

Maintenant que Tony observa de nouveau le dieu, il remarqua que l'indifférence n'était rien de plus qu'un masque de très bonne facture. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait dans son esprit dérangé. Son visage était soigneusement vide de toute expression, cachant délibérément ce qu'il ressentait. Refusant d'afficher la moindre faiblesse. Cela avait du sens, qui aurait voulu donner un tel avantage à l'ennemi ? C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il y avait une question qu'il avait oublié de poser jusqu'à présent.

« -Alors à qui nous amènent-ils ?

-A quelqu'un qui m'a promis que je soupirerais pour quelque chose d'aussi doux que la douleur. »

**x-x-x**

Ils passèrent les quelques heures suivantes (ou du moins ce que Tony pensa être quelques heures) dans le silence absolu. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony voulait converser avec l'enfoiré, et il doutait de pouvoir obtenir de lui plus d'informations utiles, donc cela convint de manière splendide. Son esprit était assailli de possibilités pendant qu'il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas tomber dans un cercle de frénésie en raison de ce qui allait arriver. Il était facile de comprendre à travers les mots de Loki ce qui les attendait, s'il disait la vérité bien sûr. Tony pouvait jurer que le réacteur dans sa poitrine lancinait, les cicatrices autour brûlant comme lors des premiers jours. Le pire des déjà-vus possibles, mais il refusait de se laisser aller maintenant. Il doutait de l'abandon de Loki également, mais il ne pouvait pas compter sur quoi que le dieu planifiait. Il laisserait Tony à leurs ravisseurs sans ciller, ou il le ferait même avec un sourire sur sa foutue tronche. Peut-être même qu'il l'utiliserait pour s'échapper lui-même. Il devait le garder à l'œil.

Il pensait également aux autres. Pepper, Rhodey, le SHIELD. S'il était vraiment parti depuis des semaines, ou des mois –des mois merde, putain de bordel à la con- cela signifiait que beaucoup de gens étaient à sa recherche. Ouais ben ils avaient pas été capables de le trouver dans une putain de grotte afghane, comment pourraient-ils le trouver qui-sait-où-à-quelle-distance-de-la-Terre…sur un vaisseau spatial alien…dans l'espace !

Le silence fut rompu par un bruit de tôle aigu provenant de la porte qui les fit tous deux relever la tête. Tony se tendit, il vit du coin de l'œil Loki faire de même, mais l'Ase parvint à relaxer sa pose une seconde plus tard. Le putain de bon acteur qu'il était. Tony fit la même chose, même si c'était un peu plus dur de paraître complètement détendu dans cette situation, mais il y parvint. Cracher à la face du danger, tout ça.

La lourde porte s'ouvrit et Tony reconnut l'alien qui avait fracassé le visage de Loki, il avait une grande cicatrice sur sa tête et un de ses yeux était en effet manquant, mais ce n'était pas une blessure récente, plutôt quelque chose qui avait complètement cicatrisé. Cela semblait confirmer les propos de Loki concernant la longueur du temps passé. A moins que ces aliens ne guérissent beaucoup plus vite, ce qui était plausible, mais évidemment s'ils guérissaient plus vite la blessure n'aurait pas cicatrisé de manière aussi horrible. Putains d'aliens.

Le balafré s'approcha de Tony pendant qu'un de ses collègues se tenait près de la porte avec un énorme flingue pointé sur Loki. Ils ne le sous-estimaient pas. Loki garda juste un regard froid rivé sur les créatures et resta silencieux. Le balafré commença à parler et désigna la poitrine de Tony. L'ingénieur arqua un sourcil.

« -Désolé mon gars, je parle pas le charabia de l'espace. »

L'alien le fixa d'un œil orange furieux avant de se tourner vers Loki et de parler de nouveau, gesticulant vers Tony. Loki soutint le regard de la créature avec un air de défi pendant un moment.

« -Que fait le dispositif dans ta poitrine ? demanda alors Loki. »

Ouais, Tony se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de ce dont se préoccupait l'alien.

« -C'est pas ses putains d'affaires, répliqua Tony. »

Loki attendit un moment, puis dit d'un ton impassible :

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir. »

La créature grogna, comprenant, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à Tony, mais il était trop préoccupé pour y penser maintenant. L'alien dit quelque chose d'un ton plus fort.

« -Il te menace…de manière pas trop créative, dit Loki dans une façon de traduire. Tony lui servit son meilleur regard si-tu-crois-que-ça-m'impressionne-tu-te-fous-le-doigt-là-où-je-pense. La créature se rapprocha alors et l'agrippa par son t-shirt, le soulevant légèrement. Elle lui grogna de nouveau quelque chose au visage.

« -Est-ce que c'est une arme ? demanda Loki d'une voix plaisante. »

Tony garda la bouche fermée, mais l'alien n'avait semble-t-il aucune patience, ni n'était d'humeur à supporter ces petits jeux. Car la prochaine chose qu'il sut fut son t-shirt finissant déchiré et une grande main se dirigeant sur son réacteur Ark. Il essaya de s'éloigner, se débattant, mais les chaînes ne lui laissaient pas vraiment d'espace pour bouger et ses muscles étaient toujours courbaturés et fatigués, sans mentionner le fait que la créature était bien plus forte que lui. Quand l'alien parvint finalement à l'immobiliser, sa main sur le réacteur, Tony fut certain de n'avoir rien à perdre.

« -Cela me maintient en vie ! lâcha-t-il.

-Cela me maintient en vie, répéta Loki. »

L'alien balança Tony par terre en réaction et lâcha le réacteur. Il grommela alors quelque chose et ils s'avancèrent vers Loki, qui se leva, mais ne se débattit pas alors qu'on l'enchaînait davantage. Peut-être que le flingue pointé sur son visage en était la raison. Après que Loki fut attaché solidement, ils le détachèrent du mur. Puis le borgne revint vers Tony. Ils ne l'enchaînèrent pas comme Loki, mais il n'était de toute évidence pas vraiment une menace. Ils les traînèrent hors de la pièce, Loki en premier, de façon à ce qu'il marche entre les deux grandes créatures, Tony simplement tiré derrière eux. Au moins ils ne lui payaient pas grande attention, ce qui avait ses possibilités.

Ils marchèrent dans des couloirs sombres durant un moment, sans un mot. Puis ils atteignirent finalement une porte. Cela menait à un passage de verre avec une autre porte à son extrémité. Lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent, Tony tourna immédiatement la tête, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se serait arrêté si ce n'était la force brute qui le traînait. Il sentit plus que vit Loki s'arrêter de marcher un moment, et que leurs ravisseurs eurent à le pousser pour continuer d'avancer. Peut-être que même lui ne s'attendait pas à la vue extérieure. Laquelle était une terre complètement nue, le ciel vide, plus comme une vue ouverte sur l'espace tout autour d'eux, et quelque chose que Tony avait seulement vu sur des images de télescope haute résolution.

« -Est-ce que c'est une galaxie ? demanda-t-il. »

Cela en avait l'air, le genre spirale, ce qui n'était pas bon, parce que à quel putain de point ils étaient loin de la Terre alors ? C'était large, assez large pour couvrir la majorité de la vue au-delà de la terre nue autour d'eux.

« -Andromède, cracha Loki, définitivement pas ravi à ce propos. »

Tony reprit son souffle, ses entrailles se congelant de nouveau. Pas étonnant que ça avait l'air familier. Andromède étant aussi proche d'eux, ils devaient être à…2,5 millions d'années-lumière de la Terre.

Oh…putain.

**x-x-x**

Et voici l'histoire qui commence véritablement ! J'ai passé une bonne partie de la nuit dessus, parce que j'étais tellement concentrée que j'ai pas vu le temps passer… *imbécile*

Ensuite, merci à ceux –et celles- qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire sur le prologue, même succinct, cela me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que cette fiction attise l'intérêt de certains ! Nous n'en sommes qu'au début, donc c'est difficile à évaluer, mais je vous assure que le potentiel est là (vous croyez tout de même pas que j'allais me farcir la traduction de plus d'une trentaine de chapitres pour une fiction de seconde zone non ? *se prend une brique qui passait par là-et oui les briques ça vole*) !

Je vous demanderais donc juste d'être patients, vu que tout dépend de mon rythme de parution, même si comme je l'ai dit je ferai de mon mieux.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, et comme pour la partie précédente, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des erreurs ou s'il y a des choses qui vous paraissent incompréhensibles…je ne m'en offusquerai pas, sinon je ne recourrai pas à votre assistance pour ça ^^

Sur ce, jusqu'au prochain chapitre !


	3. Dans une Galaxie Très Très Lointaine

**Chapitre Trois**

**Dans une Galaxie Très Très Lointaine…**

**Galaxie Cassiopée**

**Système Shedir**

**Secteur 40**

Andromède. Putain d'Andromède était visible dans le ciel, et pas juste façon « truc brillant dans le lointain », non, façon « en plein dans ta tronche couvrant le ciel entier ». C'était pas comme s'il avait des espoirs énormes de s'échapper, mais ça ? Ca foutait en l'air tous ses possibles plans même pas encore élaborés, et de loin. L'ingénieur en lui ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de se demander à quelle putain de vitesse allait le vaisseau sur lequel ils étaient. Tout le reste de son être était juste trop choqué pour faire autre chose que mettre une jambe devant l'autre. Son esprit était un peu lent, ce qui n'arrivait presque jamais, aussi en déduit-il qu'il s'agissait là d'un effet secondaire de son sommeil prolongé. Il savait qu'il devait penser à un moyen de s'échapper, mais quelles options y avait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas juste se mettre à courir, il n'y avait nulle part où aller ! Il était à des putains de millions d'années-lumière de la Terre. La pensée en elle-même était trop grosse pour s'y attarder en détail. Il était le premier humain à avoir jamais mis le pied dans une autre galaxie (aussi loin qu'il en savait du moins) et il marchait droit en direction de douleurs atroces et d'une mort éventuelle. Il aurait parié que Magellan n'avait pas dû faire face à ce genre de situations.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois la nette et magnifique forme d'Andromède avant d'être traîné à l'intérieur par le biais d'une porte et elle se soustrait à sa vue. Superbe, vraiment…son souffle trembla alors qu'il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas s'échapper d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Cela semblait irrémédiable. Sa poitrine lui sembla de nouveau trop étroite, mais il déglutit et réprima toute émotion menaçant de déborder. C'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, il devait se contrôler aussi longtemps que possible. Peut-être que plus tard il trouverait un moyen, il avait juste besoin de temps, il pouvait trouver quelque chose…il y arrivait toujours.

Il était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire attention à ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Ils traversèrent une autre porte et à la seconde où elle se referma sa chaîne fut tirée brutalement. Le temps qu'il relève la tête, Loki avait déjà enroulé ses propres chaînes autour du cou d'une des créatures. Il les entortilla, rapide et gracieux, et Tony entendit le son écœurant des os se brisant lorsque la nuque de l'alien se rompit. Loki poussa le poids mort en direction de l'autre alien, qui n'avait pas pu lever son arme assez tôt parce qu'il tenait la chaîne de Tony. Lorsque l'alien trébucha, le mouvement entraîna Tony, et il était sur le point de tenter d'échapper à son emprise lorsque des cris envahirent le couloir alors que la porte à l'autre bout s'ouvrait. Encore plus d'aliens, merveilleux.

Tony ne vit pas l'intérêt de se battre, ils étaient en sous-nombre, il n'avait pas d'armes, pas de protection et il était enchaîné. Les gens disaient qu'il n'avait aucun instinct de préservation, eh bien il était juste en train de prouver qu'ils avaient tort. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Loki. Il se battit bien, vicieusement. Sûr, il n'était pas aussi vulnérable que Tony, puisqu'il pouvait endurer un tabassage du Hulk, mais ça, c'était carrément stupide. Finalement ils parvinrent à le maîtriser, mais purée c'était pas du dommage à la barbapapa qu'il avait infligé avant ça. Le temps que ce soit fini, la plupart des aliens arboraient une plaie sanguinolente. Tony était pratiquement sûr que si quelqu'un n'avait pas souhaité Loki vivant ces types auraient continué d'attaquer jusqu'à le battre à mort. A la place l'Ase fut laissé sanguinolent et trébuchant, mais toujours avec ce regard noir empli de défi. Cela lui fit plus ou moins se demander pourquoi Loki avait accepté sa défaite sur Terre aussi facilement.

Les aliens crièrent entre eux un moment avant de continuer leur avancée sur un rythme bien plus rapide. Loki avait vraiment un talent pour mettre les autres en rogne. Tony espérait juste que cela n'allait pas se retourner contre lui. Bien qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment les choses pourraient empirer.

**x-x-x**

« -Déité, dit la silhouette sombre à la seconde où Loki fut jeté à terre. »

Tony ne le distingua pas vraiment, ceci dû au fait qu'il se tenait toujours près de l'entrée entre deux gros bœufs de gardes aliens. Au moins quelqu'un ici à part Loki parlait…anglais ? Ok c'était étrange, mais il ne s'y attarda pas pour le moment, c'était pas une priorité. Loki cracha du sang sur le sol et se redressa sur ses genoux.

« -Tu as été prévenu, dit la silhouette.

-Et tu avais promis une armée formidable, qui a été facilement éliminée par une poignée de mortels…qui exactement a brisé sa parole ? demanda Loki sombrement. »

La silhouette se retourna. Son aspect était différent de celui de leurs gardes. Une peau bleu pâle, presque blanche, Tony ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de sa capuche, et c'est pas comme s'il le voulait les mains avec six doigts étaient déjà suffisamment flippantes.

« -Tu as échoué, fit la silhouette encapuchonnée d'une voix râpée, d'un ton sans équivoque. Et tu paieras pour cela.

-Je ne te crains pas, répondit Loki. »

Un des gardes tira sur la chaîne de Loki en représailles et l'encapuchonné fit quelques pas en direction de l'Ase.

« -Cela viendra. »

Loki se mit à rire. C'était un son bas, aigu, amusé et dangereux à la fois, et un peu malsain aussi.

« -Cela sera avec un immense plaisir que j'arracherai ton cœur. Tu le verras palpiter entre mes doigts alors que tu hurleras d'agonie, cracha-t-il à l'alien qui le surplombait. »

L'autre gronda et fut juste à côté de Loki en un éclair, une longue lame recourbée à la main, pressée contre la bouche du dieu.

« -Si tu n'avais pas encore des choses à nous dire, je te couperais la langue sur le champ, déité. »

Malgré la lame contre ses lèvres, Loki eut un large sourire, ne se préoccupant pas du tout d'être coupé au coin de la bouche. Les deux se considérèrent l'un l'autre quelques instants avant que la lame ne soit ôtée.

« -Emmenez-le hors de ma vue, ordonna l'alien encapuchonné dans un sifflement. »

Cette fois Loki ne se débattit pas. Tony le regarda se faire emmener avec un imminent sentiment d'effroi. Lorsque la porte se ferma et que la haute silhouette de Loki eût disparue, Tony se retourna pour sursauter, trouvant l'alien encapuchonné debout juste devant lui.

« -Faible. Fragile. Humain, dit-il lentement, son visage juste à quelques centimètres de celui de Tony. Dis-moi, comment un seul homme Midgardien peut-il tuer plus des nôtres que Lui des vôtres ?

-Je suis plus génial ? répondit Tony. »

Il était plutôt sûr que sa voix était sortie suffisamment confiante et nonchalante. Il se tapota mentalement sur l'épaule.

« -Tu as certainement été plus efficace, répondit l'alien. Mon maître apprécie…l'efficacité. »

Tony garda un regard neutre et fit son expression aussi vide que possible.

« -Dis-nous quelle arme tu as utilisée, continua-t-il. »

Tony fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop réagir. Donc c'était ça. Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait dû le savoir !

« -Il a beaucoup apprécié sa puissance.

-J'ai détruit ton armée et ton boss s'en réjouit ? demanda Tony.

-Cela a été une grande contribution pour sa Maîtresse, répondit-il d'un ton théâtral, se retournant pour faire quelques pas sur la droite. »

Tony n'avait absolument aucune putain d'idée de ce que c'était supposé vouloir dire.

« -Parle-nous de cette arme. »

Eh bien, ça c'était une situation foutrement familière.

« -Non, répondit-il catégoriquement.

-Mon maître te récompenserait généreusement, l'autre répondit.

-Non, répéta Tony.

-Il pourrait te donner des pouvoirs et une connaissance au-delà de ton imagination.

-Non.

-Imbécile, dit-il en se retournant vers Tony. Nous aurons ce que nous voulons. Tu parleras. »

Hm, dire aux aliens qui avaient envoyé Loki conquérir la Terre comment fonctionne une arme nucléaire. Moui, bien sûr, cela allait certainement arriver.

« -Non, je ne parlerai pas.

-Si…tu parleras. »

Il fit un geste de la main et Tony fut emmené.

**x-x-x**

Sans surprise, ils le jetèrent dans une cellule. Contrairement à celle sur le vaisseau, celle-ci n'avait pas de lits. Elle n'avait rien, juste des murs nus et un sol très dur. Ses mains restèrent enchaînées, mais il ne fut pas attaché au mur. Il se considéra chanceux. De plus, il était seul. Peut-être les garderaient-ils, lui et Loki, séparés. Il ne désapprouvait pas cette décision. Loki était juste aussi enclin à le trucider que ses ravisseurs, voire même plus l'Ase n'avait pas besoin de quoi que ce soit venant de lui.

Il fit les cents pas dans la pièce durant un long moment. Il compta cinq mètres de longueur sur deux mètres quarante de largeur, le plafond étant trop haut et trop sombre pour en deviner correctement la hauteur. Il y avait un trou profond dans un coin qui menait à une sorte de tuyau. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour réaliser ce pourquoi c'était fait, c'était trop étriqué pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Oh joie, quel luxe dans cet endroit. C'était pire que la grotte, bien pire. Il essaya de ne pas penser à la dernière fois qu'il avait été capturé, mais cela restait compliqué. Il n'y avait littéralement rien ici qui pourrait l'aider à élaborer quelques nouveaux plans d'évasion. Du moins certainement pas qui pourraient le ramener sur Terre. Il se demanda comment ils essaieraient de le persuader de parler à propos du missile, mais il avait sa petite idée. Ce n'était pas son premier rodéo…s'il pouvait dire. Il frissonna, et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la froideur de la cellule.

Il avait dû être seul durant comme ce qui semblait des heures, n'étant pas dérangé par qui que ce soit. Cela le mettait mal à l'aise, l'incertitude, ce qui était probablement pourquoi il avait été laissé ainsi. Puis il entendit finalement quelqu'un ouvrir la porte et il se redressa, se tournant vers qui que ce soit d'arrivant. C'était deux des gardes, avec un troisième se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte, rien de surprenant. Ils traînaient Loki à l'intérieur, ce qui était un peu inattendu. Ils le jetèrent brutalement à terre. Loki roula juste sur le côté et rit, le sourire large, les dents ensanglantées. Ses poignets étaient menottés comme ceux de Tony, mais un des gardes l'enchaîna également au mur. Les deux gardes avaient de larges coupures, et celui se tenant près de la porte avait tellement de sang sur son visage que cela dégoulinait sur son armure. Loki avait de nouveau dû se rebeller.

Une fois Loki enchaîné, les trois aliens s'en allèrent et Tony se retrouva debout à regarder le dieu toujours riant. Loki glissa plus près du mur et se pencha à côté. Son rire se calma et il tourna finalement son regard vers Tony.

« -Stark…pourquoi cet air si sérieux ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oh, je sais pas, dit Tony, et toute sa frustration, toute son impuissance, sa colère et tout ce qu'il avait tenté de garder désespérément sous contrôle se mit à bouillir en lui, cherchant à s'évacuer violemment. »

Il n'avait pas l'énergie pour les réprimer.

« -Que penses-tu du fait que je me sois pris un gnon dans la tronche dans ma chambre pour me réveiller des mois plus tard dans les tréfonds du cul de la PUTAIN DE GALAXIE ANDROMEDE ! Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit du connard ravagé qui a essayé de conquérir ma planète et qui m'a entraîné là-dedans ! Ou que je sois enchaîné dans un trou à rat parce que tes putains de potes flippants ont kiffé la manière dont j'ai zigouillé une armée entière ! Et, pour couronner le tout, je t'ai toi, une espèce de SALOPERIE DE TARE en tant que putain de colocataire ! »

Il se détourna et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations, essayant de se calmer. Putain, il était vraiment paumé là. Comment avait-il pu finir comme ça, dans un endroit comme ça ? Comment cela pouvait-il se passer ? Comment allait-il sortir d'ici ? Comment ?!

Après qu'il se sentit suffisamment calme pour pouvoir parler sans crier, il se retourna vers Loki, qui n'avait pas du tout l'air impressionné par son pétage de câble, ce qui énerva Tony encore plus.

« -Ils veulent cette arme que tu as utilisée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda l'Ase après quelques autres moments de silence. »

Tony considéra le fait de l'ignorer, mais décida autrement finalement.

« -Oui.

-Cela peut sonner quelque peu particulier venant de moi…mais je te suggère de ne pas leur dire ce que c'était. »

Tony eut une exclamation moqueuse. Comme s'il avait besoin que Loki par-dessus le marché lui dise ça.

« -Je n'en ai pas l'intention, dit-il d'un ton qui rendait évident à quel point il était idiot de ne serait-ce que suggérer qu'il considère pareille idée.

-Oh bien, répondit Loki d'un ton léger en essuyant une partie du sang sur son visage. Je n'ai pas à te briser la nuque pour le moment alors. »

Tony le fixa, les épaules tendues, l'expression plus dure que précédemment.

« -N'ait pas l'air si surpris…Iron Man, dit Loki, son ton positivement moqueur lorsqu'il prononça la fin de sa phrase. Tu peux être mon ennemi, mais ils le sont également, et je ne souhaite pas voir une telle arme en leur possession.

-Eh bien, une chose sur laquelle nous sommes d'accord. Je pense que le monde court à sa perte, commenta Tony.

-Si, pour ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, il semble que tu sois sur le point de…coopérer avec eux, je te tuerai avant même que tu ne puisses prononcer un mot. »

Ses yeux perçants se rivèrent sur le visage de Tony d'une manière particulièrement énervante.

« -Pigé.

-Bien. »

Après ça, ils demeurèrent silencieux, aucun des deux n'étant particulièrement emballé par l'idée de prononcer de nouveau un seul mot à l'intention de l'autre.

**x-x-x**

Troisièmeuh chapitreuh ! Eh bien, si je ne me savais pas aussi feignasse, je pourrais presque me croire zélée… Enfin bref, pas grand-chose à dire cette fois, si ce n'est que ça a été ONE HELL OF A KIND de traduire certaines expressions. Du coup j'ai un peu adapté à ma sauce (qui a dit que je savais pas cuisiner ?!), et j'espère que cela n'a pas interféré avec la lisibilité du texte.

Ceci dit, tenez-vous prêts pour la suite, et au prochain chapitre ! (Non ce n'est pas vrai, je ne me répète pas ! D'abord !)


	4. Marques de Pointage

**Chapitre Quatre**

**Marques de Pointage**

**Galaxie Cassiopée**

**Système Shedir**

**Secteur 40**

Ils ne lui firent rien. A chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, Tony se préparait pour ce qui allait éventuellement suivre, mais ils ne venaient jamais pour lui, seulement pour Loki. Il essayait de deviner combien de jours s'étaient écoulés, mais une telle pensée lui provoqua un rire hystérique. « Un jour », comme si le nombre de fois que tournait sur son axe un grain de poussière quelque part dans un lointain inatteignable avait la moindre importance.

Chaque fois que les gardes venaient pour Loki, il appelait ce moment « matin », et le « soir » était lorsqu'ils le ramenaient et leur apportaient de l'eau et quelque chose qui pourrait passer pour de la nourriture, le terme étant des plus prompts à l'exagération. Etre incapable de mesurer le temps le rendait fou, en commençant par ses longs premiers mois de convalescence. Alors il commença à compter les jours.

En incluant le jour où ils avaient été jetés dans la cellule, ils étaient là depuis huit jours déjà. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de combien d'heures se composaient ces « jours » cependant, mais il les qualifiait néanmoins ainsi. Depuis huit jours maintenant ils traînaient Loki à l'extérieur pour un long moment et le ramenaient sanguinolent et blessé. Depuis huit jours maintenant Loki leur riait à la figure lorsqu'ils le balançaient à l'intérieur, et il n'y avait pas un seul garde n'arborant pas de blessure infligée par le dieu.

Et Tony se contentait de regarder et d'attendre, mais quelle que soit la quantité de temps passée, il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir. Alors simplement comme avant, il entreprit juste de ne pas craquer.

Le jour 17 fut la première fois que Loki ne ria pas à son retour dans la cellule, mais au regard des marques rouges proéminentes autour de son cou et la quantité de sang qu'il crachait, cela devait être davantage dû à ses blessures qu'autre chose.

C'était plus qu'irritant de voir de quoi Loki avait l'air chaque matin et de le comparer à l'état dans lequel ils le ramenaient. Regarder comment sa chair se reconstituait au fil des heures, puis voir comment de nouveaux dégâts étaient une nouvelle fois infligés le jour d'après. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, et le silence n'arrangeait en rien l'état des nerfs de Tony. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il pouvait blâmer nombre de choses, le sol bien trop inconfortable, Loki se trouvant dans la même cellule, ce qui rendait impossible de ne pas rester alerte et sur ses gardes, et évidemment les cauchemars qui tentaient de dévorer son esprit de plus en plus fréquemment au fur et à mesure du temps s'écoulant. Au moins Loki ne le menaçait pas et ne l'attaquait pas. Maigres consolations.

Il remarqua aussi l'état de Loki empirant de jour en jour, certes il guérissait rapidement, mais plus il y avait de blessures, plus le processus se ralentissait, et parfois il n'était pas complètement remis lorsqu'ils revenaient le chercher. Tony avait son idée de pourquoi ils ne s'en prenaient pas encore à lui. Il était mortel, beaucoup moins robuste que quelqu'un comme Loki, et ils avaient besoin des informations qu'il détenait, alors ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de le blesser trop gravement. Une vague de nausée le submergea lorsqu'il se dit que lui faire voir ce qui arrivait à Loki, ce dont leurs ravisseurs étaient capables, était leur façon de le rendre plus coopératif.

Cela arrivait lentement, très lentement, mais cela arrivait. Les gardes ayant moins de blessures, Loki guérissant un peu plus lentement…tous étaient des signes menant à l'inévitable.

Le jour 31, lorsque Loki s'assit à côté du mur, chacune de ses respirations émettant un sifflement mouillé dans la cellule froide, Tony ne supporta plus le silence.

« -Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu n'aies aucun moyen de sortir d'ici, dit-il. »

Sa voix était un peu plus grave et plus éraillée que d'ordinaire, il n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas parler aussi longtemps.

Les yeux de Loki s'ouvrirent lentement et se focalisèrent sur lui. Il le fixa un moment avant de lever ses mains.

« -Tu aurais pu avoir deviné que ma magie a été scellée, lui dit le dieu. »

Maintenant que Tony y regardait de plus près, les menottes de Loki étaient en effet différentes des siennes. Elles avaient des gravures, certaines ressemblant à des runes, d'autres étant des symboles que Tony n'avait jamais vus auparavant.

« -Alors tu ne peux pas soigner ça non plus ? demanda Tony, désignant la poitrine de Loki. »

Ce sifflement mouillé devait avoir quelque chose en rapport avec ses poumons et une ou deux côtes fêlées.

« -Cela guérira, dit Loki.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent de toi ?

-Rien.

-Je pensais qu'il y avait des choses que tu devais leur dire.

-J'ai toujours des choses à dire, mais peu sont intéressés par mes mots. »

Le dieu prit une plus grande inspiration et se redressa un peu, et Tony entendit le son des os bougeant, revenant à leur place. Loki expira alors et s'affala au pied du mur. Son visage était majoritairement inexpressif, mais pas aussi impassible que ce à quoi Tony s'était habitué à voir. Il était probablement fatigué.

« -Alors pourquoi ils…

-Cela ne te concerne pas, Stark. »

Le jour 32 marqua la première fois que Loki fut ramené inconscient. Pendant de longues minutes, Tony fixa la longue silhouette sombre allongée au sol, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Finalement il n'eut pas à prendre de décision car Loki reprit conscience assez tôt. Il ne prononça pas un mot, et s'affala juste à côté du mur dans son coin habituel. Il était d'une pâleur mortelle, encore pire que d'ordinaire, et quand Tony remarqua les longues et profondes entailles sur ses avant-bras il comprit pourquoi : perte de sang. Le jour 31 fut marqué comme étant la dernière fois que Loki rit.

**x-x-x**

Le jour 37 leur amena un nouveau colocataire. Un type petit et mince, terrifié, de toute évidence c'était sa première fois dans une cellule de ce genre. Il était un peu vert, littéralement, pas vert comme Hulk, mais vert néanmoins et Tony ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait, la réciproque étant vraie. Il considéra de demander à Loki de traduire, ou n'importe quel autre moyen bizarroïde qui lui aurait permis d'être compris, mais il était plus qu'évident que l'Ase se fichait éperdument de l'homme. C'était pas comme si Tony avait vraiment besoin de comprendre. Il commença à gémir et à pleurer, sans doute à supplier aussi en direction de la porte après quelques heures seulement. Puis il se mit à hurler. Ce fut le moment que choisit Loki pour lui grogner quelque menace des plus colorées. Après ça le type vert se recroquevilla dans un coin, aussi loin que possible de Loki, et resta silencieux.

Il y avait une partie de Tony qui voulait plus ou moins le rassurer, ou le calmer, faire quelque chose quoi. Mais il surprit les yeux verts de l'homme et il reconsidéra l'idée. Il n'était pas un lâche, mais il s'éloigna imperceptiblement. Cela le rapprocha de Loki, ce qui en temps normal n'était pas bon, mais au moins le dieu ne le regardait pas comme s'il voulait en mordre un bout, le genre morsure littéralement sanglante, tue-l'amour. Il ne pouvait pas en dire autant du type vert.

Plus le temps passait et plus Tony devenait prudent, leur nouveau coloc suivait définitivement des yeux le moindre de ses mouvements. Il ne dormait pas du tout la nuit et pendant que le mec vert s'affalait et dormait, il parvint à s'éloigner encore davantage de lui sans avoir à être prudent, mettant Loki entre eux. Au moins l'Ase ne fit aucun commentaire là-dessus, et de nouveau, maigres consolations. Il était cependant ridicule que Loki fût le moindre des deux maux. Moindre que plusieurs maux même.

Le jour 38, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le type vert se ratatina dans son coin puis commença à crisser quand les gardes s'avancèrent vers lui. Loki était assis impassiblement à environ un mètre cinquante de Tony, pendant que l'humain gardait ses yeux rivés sur les gardes alors qu'ils traînaient le type vert dehors. Il pouvait entendre ses cris même après la fermeture de la porte, puis ils se calmèrent un peu avant de se transformer en le son indubitable de la supplication. Le silence s'en suivit pendant un instant peu après. Lorsque les cris commencèrent, Tony s'agaça d'avoir sursauté. Il pouvait toujours reconnaître la voix du type vert. Il hurlait, plus de peur, mais d'agonie.

Cela se prolongea pendant ce qui sembla des heures durant, avant que cela ne se calme et cesse complètement. Tony pouvait entendre le sang battre à ses tempes. L'alien avait pu être dangereux, peut-être même quelqu'un (quelque chose) d'horrible, mais être l'auditeur de ça était une chose complètement différente.

« -Tes instincts ont été étonnamment perspicaces, dit soudainement Loki. »

Tony se tourna pour le regarder. Ils étaient assis contre le même mur à présent que Tony se fut relocalisé.

« -A propos de ? demanda-t-il.

-Cette bête…

-Qui voulait me bouffer…ouais, c'était dur de pas le remarquer. »

Il ne devrait pas être soulagé, pas après ce qu'il venait juste d'écouter, mais purée, c'était bon de savoir que le type vert ne revenait pas. Cela aurait été problématique.

« -Toi par contre il avait pas l'air de te trouver très appétissant, commenta-t-il.

-Les monstres le sont rarement. »

Tony dut se demander à quel monstre Loki faisait allusion, parce qu'il ne semblait pas parler de l'homme vert.

Les gardes revinrent pour Loki peu de temps après. Tony réalisa alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre chaque cri, chaque sanglot, chaque seconde de la torture de l'homme vert, mais qu'il n'y avait jamais un seul son provenant de Loki.

**x-x-x**

Après le jour 40, l'état de Loki empira de manière dramatique. Il avait constamment des blessures à moitié guéries et sa pâleur maladive devint permanente. Tony assistait littéralement à comment lentement, méthodiquement ils le brisaient. Sachant combien Loki se défendait au départ, sachant de quoi il était capable et voyant ceci se passer n'apportait rien de bon à Tony et à son état d'esprit. Il n'avait littéralement rien fait durant les quarante jours passés. Il commença à faire plus ou moins de l'exercice lorsque Loki n'était pas là afin que ses muscles ne commencent pas à se détériorer. Il prit l'habitude de faire les cent pas dans leur cellule, non pas qu'il y ait vraiment quelque part où aller, mais il avait besoin de bouger. Quarante jours et il ne voyait toujours pas de moyen de sortir, il ne savait pas vraiment où est-ce qu'ils pourraient aller au-delà de la porte.

Et aussi, il détestait l'admettre, mais il redoutait le jour où les gardes viendraient finalement le chercher au lieu de Loki, parce que même s'il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils lui faisaient, il pouvait voir les effets que ça avait sur le dieu. Tony était seulement humain et ces types savaient parfaitement ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le jour 46, Loki était encore inconscient lorsqu'ils le ramenèrent et cette fois il ne se réveilla pas immédiatement. Tony le fixa durant quelques minutes avant de se rappeler qu'il était supposé être le gentil et s'approcha pour le déplacer vers le mur, le faisant s'asseoir. Loki ne se réveilla pas. Il ne l'était toujours pas lorsque les gardes leur apportèrent de l'eau et de la nourriture. En voyant que Loki n'était pas conscient ils remportèrent sa part. Tony garda une partie de la sienne pour lui. Il était le gentil, se répéta-t-il, alors cela semblait être quelque chose qu'il devait faire. Et puis, Loki était celui qui perdait du sang et devait guérir, pas lui.

Quand Loki finit par se réveiller, Tony s'était déjà éloigné de lui. Après avoir remarqué la nourriture et l'eau à ses côtés, il regarda l'humain durant un long moment avant d'attraper l'eau. Il laissa la nourriture cependant.

Le jour 48, Loki vomit du sang, violemment, et Tony ne réfléchit pas avant de se rapprocher et de l'aider à rester droit. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le mur et que Loki se fut assis, il retira la main de Tony et le repoussa, les yeux furieux et venimeux.

Le jour 51, les mains de Loki furent brisées, mais il ne laissa pas Tony l'aider à boire un peu d'eau. Tony le traita d'enfoiré têtu, Loki répondit qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile pathétique, puis ils continuèrent opiniâtrement de s'ignorer.

Le jour 52, les gardes étaient de nouveau blessés, furieux et sanguinolents, mais Loki ne rit pas.

Le jour 65, Tony essaya de ne pas faire attention à la façon dont Loki remettait un de ses os brisés en place, mais il l'entendit. Il admirait à contrecœur juste combien de dégâts pouvait encaisser le dieu, combien il pouvait guérir de choses comme ça en une question d'heures…ou dernièrement, en une question de jours, si ses blessures n'étaient pas rouvertes.

Le jour 78, Loki ne le repoussa pas lorsqu'il s'assit à côté de lui pour l'aider à boire un peu d'eau, mais ses yeux demeuraient meurtriers. Tony était à moitié exaspéré par sa fierté mais respectait quelque part le fait que Loki refusait de se soumettre.

Le jour 84, Loki hurla. Il avait été absent depuis longtemps, et Tony faisait de nouveau les cent pas dans la cellule, étirant ses muscles, lorsque soudainement son cri résonna de quelque part à l'extérieur. Tony se figea et ne bougea plus pendant un moment. Il pouvait sentir son pouls s'accélérer, le sang battre à ses oreilles et il serra les poings, les yeux clos fermement. Il ne pouvait cependant pas stopper le son, alors il entendit tout. Il y avait des cris de douleur, pas de peur, pas ce son suppliant et sanglotant comme ils l'avaient entendu de l'homme vert. Non, Loki ne supplierait pas, et il n'avait certainement pas peur d'eux, et il s'agissait là d'une chose dont Tony était certain.

Lorsqu'ils le ramenèrent, les gardes avaient l'air particulièrement suffisants, sans aucun doute fiers d'être finalement parvenus à arracher des cris au dieu. Ils le jetèrent à terre. Tony ne bougea seulement qu'après que la porte se soit refermée et aida Loki à s'appuyer contre le mur sans un mot. Il essaya encore de le repousser, mais Tony raffermit sa prise et l'aida néanmoins. Une fois assis, Loki le regarda, les yeux durs, mais semblant chercher quelque chose sur le visage de Tony. Puis il se détourna et Tony ne sut pas ce qu'il avait ou n'avait pas vu.

Le jour suivant, après que Loki eut été emmené, le silence se fit durant un long moment, puis juste comme la veille les cris commencèrent. Tony s'assit et pressa ses poings contre ses yeux, essayant désespérément de bloquer le son, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre sur quoi se focaliser. Lorsque les gardes le ramenèrent, Loki tenait debout sur ses pieds, mais à peine. Les gardes avaient toujours cet air suffisant, et l'un de ces gros bœufs d'aliens dit même quelque chose alors qu'ils traînaient le dieu à l'intérieur : Tony ne put dire s'il s'était adressé à un de ses collègues ou à Loki. Ce dernier lui cracha à la figure en réponse, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied massif dans l'estomac. Le second garde retint celui qui avait donné un coup de pied à Loki et après quelques mots furieux ils s'en allèrent.

« -T'es vraiment un incroyable enfoiré d'entêté, tu le sais ça ? dit Tony tandis qu'il s'approchait pour aider Loki à s'asseoir contre le mur convenablement. »

L'Ase ne répondit rien, mais il regarda de nouveau Tony avec ce regard presque inquisiteur, se détournant encore après avoir ou ne pas avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.

Le jour 88, ils vinrent pour lui. Tony savait qu'ils viendraient, il s'y attendait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait, ses muscles se tendaient et il se préparait à l'inévitable. Il n'avait pas besoin de deviner ce qui lui arriverait. Pas parce qu'il avait déjà été à la merci de ceux qui voulaient lui soutirer une arme, mais parce qu'il avait vu ce qu'ils faisaient à Loki. Le fier, puissant Loki qu'ils avaient graduellement brisé de leurs mains. Tony était seulement humain, mais il se jura de ne pas se soumettre facilement, et qu'il ne leur dirait jamais ce qu'ils voulaient savoir. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire, supporter aussi longtemps que possible et chercher n'importe quel moyen d'évasion lorsqu'il était à l'extérieur de leur cellule, regardant partout.

Alors quand ils vinrent enfin, il serra la mâchoire et se laissa traîner à l'extérieur. Il était certain que Loki l'avait suivi des yeux, mais il ne regarda pas en arrière. Aurait-il l'air réjouit du fait que Tony était sur le point de souffrir finalement ? Qu'il aurait plus de temps pour guérir pendant que leurs ravisseurs étaient occupés avec Tony ? Ou portait-il son masque d'indifférence ? Il ne pouvait le dire et il ne voulait pas le voir. Le type aux six doigts fut là en premier, lui demandant à nouveau de leur parler de l'arme. Après tout, il savait ce qui allait arriver s'il ne le faisait pas. Tony lui dit avec un grand sourire qu'il pouvait aller se faire foutre. Loki avait souri, Loki leur avait ri à la figure, les avait combattus, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'un dieu taré qui portait un casque avec des cornes fasse mieux que Tony Stark. Ils pouvaient lui faire mal, mais ils ne le briseraient pas, il ne les craindrait pas. Alors quand il fut traîné dans une pièce dont la fonction était des plus évidentes, Tony attrapa rapidement une lame à portée juste avant qu'ils puissent l'attacher et la plongea dans un des gardes. Il fut frappé pour ça, violemment, mais le pire était à venir et entendre le cri de douleur et voir la blessure du poignard était des plus satisfaisants. Il se promit également de ne pas crier. Plus tard, certainement, il le savait, mais pas maintenant.

Il tint sa promesse durant dix jours, puis il en fut incapable.

Le jour 100, il atterrit sur le sol de la cellule avec un grand bruit sourd. Ses blessures étaient douloureuses, mais jamais trop destructives, ils avaient besoin de lui vivant après tout. Il ne connaissait toujours pas de moyen de sortir et cela devenait difficile de se rappeler du sourire de Pepper, parce que cela paraissait tellement loin et comme quelque chose qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y avait des années de ça. Il sentit deux mains le relever. Il n'était pas aussi fier que Loki, alors il ne le repoussa pas. Il le remercia même de l'avoir amené jusqu'au mur. Loki ne répondit pas, mais il ne s'éloigna pas non plus, s'asseyant à trente centimètres de Tony.

Le jour 100, Tony arrêta de compter les jours.

**x-x-x**

Je vous présente le chapitre qui m'a fait définitivement haïr toute forme de captivité et de torture. L'impact psychologique d'une telle situation est très bien retranscrit je trouve, sans tomber dans le pathos ou les rapprochements niaiseux dans l'adversité. C'est parmi ce que j'ai lu de plus réaliste, et j'espère que ma traduction n'a pas éteint la suggestion de ce sentiment.

Et j'espère également que cela donnera à réfléchir à ceux qui sont friands de ce genre d'ambiance, parce que moi personnellement, ça m'a rendue malade.

Pour embrayer sur une note plus positive, sachez que même si nos deux lascars vont continuer d'en baver un moment, cela s'arrange par la suite, vous pouvez me faire confiance sur ça. J'arrive visiblement à tenir un rythme d'environ un chapitre traduit par jour (je m'étonne moi-même à vrai dire), alors courage, la suite ne devrait pas tarder !

Je vous donne donc rendez-vous lors de celle-ci. (Oui j'ai réussi à changer ma formule de clôture, pas mal non ?)


	5. Mieux

**Chapitre Cinq**

**Mieux**

**Galaxie Cassiopée**

**Système Shedir**

**Secteur 40**

Tony essaya de penser à Pepper tous les jours, tenta de se rappeler d'autant de détails que possible pour la garder vivante dans son esprit. Cela l'aida en premier lieu, mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait cela lui rappelait juste à quel point il était loin et qu'il ne retournerait probablement jamais auprès d'elle. Il se demandait parfois, était-elle toujours en train de chercher ? Ou avait-elle abandonné à présent ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été arraché à la Terre, et il ne savait pas combien de temps cela prendrait d'y retourner, si jamais il y retournait. Penser à elle dernièrement rendait la cellule encore pire, le rendait encore plus conscient de la saleté, de l'humidité et de l'omniprésente puanteur du sang, sans compter qu'ils ne devaient pas sentir mieux que la cellule elle-même. Il remarqua également qu'il avait perdu du poids de manière considérable. Ce n'était pas surprenant avec la quantité moindre de nourriture qu'on leur servait. Ses cheveux avaient poussé aussi, ce qui était un autre signe –des plus irritants- de la longueur du temps passé.

Ils faisaient attention avec lui, provoquaient de moindres dommages mais beaucoup de douleur, on le coupait ou le faisait saigner rarement, ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs propres façons d'être créatifs. Il tenait bon, il criait jusqu'à ce que sa voix finisse enrouée, mais il gardait la bouche fermée et se raccrochait aux dernières branches de sa raison, ainsi qu'autant que possible à sa dignité. Loki également. Loki, qui n'avait plus que la peau sur les os et était aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, regardait toujours de haut leurs ravisseurs et ceux-ci en avaient conscience. Son corps était faible maintenant, mais ses yeux irradiaient toujours de haine. L'enfoiré. Tony détestait admettre, même juste dans sa propre tête, qu'il était impressionné. Parce que ça demandait vraiment quelque chose, d'être capable de regarder de haut des hommes qui pouvaient le faire hurler comme un animal qu'on égorge. Peut-être que c'était un truc de royauté, ou juste un truc de Loki.

Il détestait également le fait que ça l'affectait autant. Que voir ce regard sur le visage de Loki le faisait grincer davantage des dents, lui permettait de relever la tête un peu plus haut. Il n'avait rien à prouver, pas à ce type ! Pas à ce connard fêlé qui avait essayé de dominer le monde, avait détruit la tour de Tony et balancé ce dernier à travers une fenêtre ! Il n'avait pas à lui prouver sa valeur ! Mais cela lui permettait quand même de s'endurcir, parce que si Loki pouvait le faire, alors il était pas question pour une connerie de seconde qu'il cède à la pression. Y'avait aucune putain de chance.

C'était une routine tacite à présent d'aider l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient trop faibles pour se relever par eux-mêmes. Ils n'en parlaient jamais, ne le reconnaissaient jamais. Tony était presque sûr que Loki ne voulait plus le tuer maintenant. Enfin, à moins que sa mort puisse être utilisée en tant que moyen d'évasion ou autre. Au moins Tony pouvait s'endormir dans une paix relative, n'ayant pas trop à s'inquiéter de Loki le tuant dans son sommeil, car il était plutôt sûr que si le dieu décidait de l'assassiner, il le ferait alors qu'il était conscient.

Evidemment le sommeil apportait avec lui son lot de cauchemars et jusqu'à maintenant il avait été chanceux qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit trop intense ou vivide. Lorsque les heures de réveil étaient suffisamment horrifiantes, ses cauchemars habituels ne semblaient pas si terribles. Sa chance devait finir par tourner cependant. Il ne pouvait le dire, dans le cauchemar, qu'il soit dans la grotte ou ici n'avait pas d'importance. Il y avait de la douleur et des cris, de l'eau glaciale et du feu brûlant. Son réacteur Ark le lançait comme lorsque le palladium empoisonnait ses veines, Yinsen le fixait d'un regard vide et mort et lorsqu'il se retournait, c'était Pepper qui hurlait sur la table et lui qui tenait la lame.

Il se réveilla en hurlant, son corps parcouru de tremblements, sa peau sale couverte de sueur et il avait chaud et froid en même temps. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et il était certain qu'il pleurait. Et merde. Il remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur eux, cherchant à se déconnecter de la réalité juste pour un moment. Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait donné pour avoir un peu d'alcool là maintenant.

« -Il existe un endroit…résonna la voix de Loki dans les ténèbres. Entre-deux espaces, coincé entre les branches d'Yggdrasil, et qui n'est pas un endroit du tout, qui n'est rien. »

Tony releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Sa respiration était toujours erratique et il tremblait toujours. Loki était assis dans son coin habituel à quelques mètres de Tony, regardant droit devant lui pendant qu'il parlait.

« -C'est un vide sombre, tellement silencieux que le son n'existe même pas, et tu ne peux entendre ni ta propre voix…ni tes cris. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise là-bas, ni les souvenirs, ni les espoirs. Mais si tu es assez bon, assez fort, tu peux apercevoir l'apparence véritable des branches, entrelaçant tous les mondes, des couleurs que tu ne pensais pas exister, des lumières qui auraient dû s'éteindre bien avant qu'elles t'atteignent. C'est le véritable visage de l'Yggdrasil. Et lorsque tu le vois, tu ne te demandes plus pourquoi ceux qui ont jamais posé les yeux sur lui sont devenus fous à ce spectacle.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Oh oui…et c'était magnifique.

-Pourquoi me racontes-tu ça ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à qui le raconter.

-Et les dieux n'ont pas permis à ton extraordinaireté d'être reconnue par quelqu'un, dit Tony.

-Ne te moque pas de moi.

-Je ne me moquais pas, répondit-il facilement. »

Il y eut un autre moment de silence puis Loki se détourna.

« -Un spectacle valant la peine de perdre la raison…cela doit vraiment être quelque chose, dit-il, mais Loki ne répondit pas. »

Tony était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, alors il essaya de trouver une position un peu plus confortable. C'est alors qu'il réalisa : il ne tremblait plus.

**x-x-x**

Loki fut retenu plus longtemps ce jour-là. Habituellement ils le ramenaient plus tôt. Tony faisait les cent pas dans la cellule comme d'habitude, mais cette fois ses pensées allaient à cent à l'heure. L'avaient-ils tué ? Avait-il passé un accord ? S'était-il évadé ? Toutes trois étaient des possibilités plausibles et aucune d'elles n'auraient surpris Tony le moins du monde. Puis la porte s'ouvrit finalement et Tony était quelque peu…soulagé…peut-être…quelque chose du genre. Cela faisait un moment que les gardes ne se préoccupaient plus de l'enchaîner au mur. Ils le pensaient probablement assez faible maintenant. Tony pensait que c'était idiot, Loki serait toujours dangereux, mais il ne le ferait certainement pas remarquer à leurs ravisseurs.

En premier lieu il pensa que Loki était inconscient, mais il ne l'était pas. Le dieu restait juste allongé sur le sol, et il se meut jusqu'à se trouver sur ses genoux et commença à se lever. Il retomba, ses bras ne le tenant plus. Tony s'approcha pour aider.

« -Laisse-moi ! gronda Loki et Tony s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui. »

Le dieu demeura à terre, ne pouvant se lever. Un son bas, furieux, s'arracha à sa gorge et il claqua sa main contre le sol. Son corps entier était tendu et tremblait un peu, et il prenait de longues inspirations à travers ses dents qu'il expirait dans un sifflement. Au fil du temps sa respiration devint saccadée et il frappa de nouveau furieusement le sol, quelque chose d'inintelligible s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres. Ses épaules tremblaient et le son qu'il produisit par la suite pouvait s'apparenter à un toussotement ou à un sanglot, c'était dur à dire. Tony se déplaça de nouveau, mais à la seconde où il toucha l'épaule de Loki le dieu se tourna furieusement vers lui. Une main se referma autour de la gorge de Tony et il fut amené au sol.

« -Je t'ai dit de me laisser, espèce d'imbécile pathétique ! gronda-t-il, ses yeux étaient durs et furieux mais le reflet de larmes retenues ne le rendait pas moins intimidant. Ou te réjouis-tu qu'ils puissent me mettre à genoux ainsi ?!

-Je ne prends aucun plaisir à regarder quiconque souffrir, répondit Tony. Pas même toi.

-De quoi s'agit-il alors ? De la pitié de héros ? D'un noble geste dont tu m'honores gracieusement ? Je n'ai pas besoin de choses aussi inutiles ! »

Pour une raison inconnue, Tony n'était pas aussi effrayé qu'il aurait dû l'être. Loki était capable de le tuer sur l'instant, mais toujours sans savoir pourquoi il resta relativement calme. Son cœur battait lourdement dans sa poitrine, mais sa voix sortit d'un ton neutre et léger.

« -De la pitié ? Cela serait plutôt dur de te prendre en pitié après avoir vu ce que ça leur a coûté juste pour te faire cesser de leur rire et cracher à la figure. »

Les yeux de Loki étaient toujours durs et rivés sur son visage, la colère ne se dissipant pas.

« -Et je ne suis pas noble ou gracieux, et la plupart du temps je déteste vraiment qu'on m'appelle un héros aussi. Alors voilà. »

Loki le regarda durant un autre moment, et ce regard inquisiteur sur le visage commençait à devenir familier. Puis il s'éloigna de Tony et s'assit, prenant une profonde inspiration tandis que la majorité de la tension s'évacuait de son corps.

« -J'ai une question, dit Tony après s'être assis à son tour.

-Tu peux ne pas recevoir de réponse.

-Probablement…hum…c'est pas ta première fois ici, pas vrai ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Cela n'a pas l'air d'être la première fois que tu passes par là, dit Tony. »

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment expliquer ce qui le rendait certain de ça, il avait juste une intuition.

« -Il faut l'avoir vécu pour le connaître…et tout ça, finit-il. »

Loki souffla, de cette façon qui aurait une fois pu être un rire plutôt que de l'air vide.

« -Pas ici, mais avec eux, oui, répondit Loki après une longue pause. Cet endroit dont je t'ai parlé.

-L'endroit entre-deux, où tu peux perdre la raison de par ce que tu vois.

-J'ai fini par en sortir, mais cela me fit atterrir chez eux. Seulement, la dernière fois leur maître était présent également et j'avais de quoi négocier.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Le Tesseract. Je savais que c'était sur Midgard, et je les ai convaincus que je pouvais le récupérer.

-Je pensais que ton but principal était…tu sais…libérer de la liberté, la domination du monde, tout ça.

-Midgard aurait été ma récompense si j'avais été victorieux et ceci, il leva la tête balaya leur cellule du regard. Ceci est la récompense pour mon échec.

-Mais comment t'ont-ils arraché d'Asgard de toute façon ? demanda Tony.

-Laisse donc cela être un récit pour une autre fois, répondit Loki en se levant et en marchant lentement jusqu'à son coin habituel près du mur. »

Tony rejoignit également son coin à quelques pas de Loki. Il avait toujours des questions mais il avait le sentiment que Loki ne lui répondrait pas.

**x-x-x**

Il se la ferma, c'était la seule promesse qu'il pouvait encore tenir. C'était dur et au fil des jours cela le devenait de plus en plus. Le pire était qu'il savait qu'ils ne le tueraient pas. Ils étaient trop avides de savoir à propos du missile. Tony supposa aussi que l'échec n'était pas acceptable pour leurs ravisseurs il n'avait qu'à regarder Loki pour le savoir. Quiconque était le mystérieux maître de « L'Autre » -comme Loki l'appelait-, ils en avaient tous suffisamment peur pour ne pas accepter non en tant que réponse. Il voulait interroger Loki à son propos, mais il n'était pas sûr d'obtenir une réponse, et il n'était pas non plus sûr de vouloir savoir. Quelqu'un qui était craint par leurs ravisseurs, peut-être même par Loki lui-même.

Le jour vint où, comme il l'avait prévu, il en eut assez. Il n'avait pas cru Loki au départ, qu'ils souhaiteraient la mort, mais il était très proche d'espérer juste ça. Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de moyen de s'échapper et si cela continuait il allait devenir dingue. Oh à quel point il pouvait à présent voir comment l'esprit de Loki avait été progressivement réduit en pièces. Cet endroit était ténèbres, misère et silence…trop de ce putain de silence. Lorsque lui et Loki s'échangeaient quelques mots de temps à autre, ce temps-là était des plus plaisants, car il n'y avait pas de silence et pas de cris. Cris-silence, silence-cris, ténèbres oppressives ou douleur intense. Juste entendre Loki parler était le terrain neutre, quelque chose d'entre-deux, comme cet endroit que Loki avait mentionné, si magnifique que cela vous fait perdre la raison. Il se fichait de ce dont ils parlaient, il vint juste progressivement à apprécier le son de la voix du dieu. Lorsque Loki parlait, les choses étaient paisibles, aussi paisibles qu'elles pouvaient l'être dans cet endroit, alors Tony aimait écouter.

Il était fatigué, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de cauchemars. Un humain pouvait mourir du manque de sommeil, mais cela serait vraiment une horrible façon de partir, et douloureuse. Bien que cela soit relatif, cela ne pouvait pas l'être plus que ce qu'ils lui faisaient…ce qu'ils leur faisaient.

« -Stark ! »

Il releva brusquement la tête et regarda Loki. Le dieu devait appeler son nom depuis un moment déjà. Tony cligna des yeux et attendit. Loki s'approcha et l'attrapa par le menton, forçant leurs yeux à se rencontrer.

« -Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Loki, sa voix profonde et neutre.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que je ferai si d'aventure il arrivait que tu sois sur le point de leur donner ce qu'ils veulent ? »

Tony cligna des yeux une nouvelle fois, son esprit chassant une partie du brouillard.

« -Tu me tueras.

-Oui.

-Bien.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent, je ne leur dirai pas, mais…ouais, tu pourrais aussi bien le faire. »

Loki le fixa durant un moment, puis son expression durcit.

« -Oh, alors c'est ça ? Comment vous êtes-vous désignés ? « Les Plus Puissants Héros de la Terre » ? Et tu es prêt à te soumettre à et à mourir ? Le Iron Man, le grand champion de Midgard.

-Je ne suis pas un héros ! répondit Tony. »

Sa voix était un peu plus ferme maintenant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? Lorsque tu n'es pas l'homme qui a détruit un escadron entier d'un seul coup ? N'étais-tu pas celui qui vint à ma rencontre sans armes ou armure ? Ne faisais-tu pas partie de ceux qui m'ont défait ?

-Je… »

Loki raffermit sa prise sur son menton de façon tellement serrée que cela allait à coup sûr laisser des marques.

« -Tu sais ce que je vois là tout de suite ? Une vermine pleurnicharde ! Un imbécile inutile s'apprêtant à chouiner aux pieds de ses ennemis comme un enfant ! Est-ce ce que tu es ? Une fourmi attendant d'être écrasée ? Car si tel est le cas, laisse-moi donc cet honneur, tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité dans cet état. Tu n'es même pas quelque chose de suffisamment digne d'être utilisé pour essuyer mes bottes.

-Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, dit Tony, les yeux plissés et le corps tendu. »

Loki le surplombait à l'instar d'une tempête sombre, tout en angles et en couleurs. Cela faisait battre le cœur de Tony furieusement.

« -Non ? Regarde-toi. Comment serais-je autre chose que mieux ?

-Si tu as besoin de te comparer à quelqu'un comme moi juste pour te sentir supérieur alors tu es encore plus dérangé et pathétique que je le pensais. »

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit de colère et il le plaqua contre le mur, sa prise toujours laissant plus de marques.

« -Ne parle pas de choses que tu ne comprends pas.

-Oh, je comprends, je peux voir à travers tes conneries, tes putains d'obsessions et ton attitude. Il faut l'avoir putain de vécu pour le savoir. Au moins j'ai changé mon train de vie pour faire quelque chose de mieux, toi, tu ne fais que détruire, tu piques tes crises et essaies de te convaincre toi-même que tu es au-dessus de tout ça. Que tu es mieux que quiconque, mais tu n'es pas mieux que moi !

-Prouve-le moi, dit Loki d'un ton sombre et dangereux. Prouve que tu es plus qu'un inutile sac de viande.

-Je n'ai rien à te prouver !

-Et à toi-même ? demanda Loki et cela réduit Tony au silence pour un moment. Il faut l'avoir vécu pour le savoir, Stark. »

Loki le lâcha alors et Tony se contenta de le fixer, les yeux furieux et écarquillés.

« -Pourquoi tu t'en soucies ?

-De toi ? Je ne m'en soucie pas, dit simplement le dieu. Mais je ne peux pas m'échapper seul, pas en portant ces choses, expliqua-t-il en bougeant ses mains pour montrer ses chaînes. »

Tony cligna des yeux, surpris.

« -Quoi ? S'échapper ? Comment ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Parce qu'il m'est apparu clairement à présent que je n'ai rien à leur offrir, mais ils te veulent vivant, donc ils feront attention même durant leur poursuite, expliqua Loki. J'avais également besoin d'informations qui étaient difficiles à récolter pendant que nos gardes étaient alertes et prudents. Et j'ai attendu, parce que tu aurais refusé si je l'avais proposé plus tôt. Tu n'étais pas assez désespéré pour t'allier à quelqu'un comme moi. »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fantôme de sourire.

« -Et aussi, parce que je voulais savoir si tu serais assez fort ou utile sans ton armure et tes chers compagnons d'armes.

-Et maintenant tu penses que je le suis ?

-Pas considérablement, mais je n'ai pas de meilleures options.

-Eh bien, tu sais vraiment comment faire sentir à un type qu'il est spécial, dit Tony et après qui savait combien de temps le désespoir consumant lentement chacune de ses pensées fut atténué par un brillant rayon d'espoir. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire confiance au dieu cependant, pas du tout.

« -Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Je ne te fais pas confiance non plus, répondit Loki.

-Mais nous n'avons absolument rien à perdre, dit Tony. »

Même si Loki le trahissait, cela ne ferait aucune différence, soit ils s'évaderaient, soit ils seraient ramenés ici, ou il serait tué.

« -Rien du tout, convint Loki. »

**x-x-x**

Voici pour le cinquième chapitre dans lequel ils reprennent du poil de la bête. Dans le prochain, promis, ils sortent de là !

En aparté je dédicace ce chapitre à **Spiel'**, qui se reconnaîtra certainement !

Je remercie également tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça m'encourage vraiment pour traduire la suite le plus rapidement que je peux ! J'ai pu répondre à ceux qui ont un compte sur le site (d'ailleurs j'espère n'avoir oublié personne), mais pour les invités, je vous remercie ici !

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, on se retrouve au prochain, et j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture !

**P.S.**_** :**_ juste une remarque personnelle...quelque part je trouve ça des plus ironiques de publier un chapitre s'intitulant "Mieux" un jour de supposée fin du monde. Enfin bon, comme je me tue à le dire depuis des lustres : la fin du monde, c'est une affaire personnelle.


	6. La Grande Evasion - Partie 1

**Chapitre Six**

**La Grande Evasion – Partie 1**

**Galaxie Cassiopée**

**Système Shedir**

**Secteur 40**

Son corps était endolori et son nez assailli par l'indubitable puanteur de la saleté et du sang. Les ténèbres n'étaient jamais ses ennemies, pas plus que le froid, mais dans ce trou, à la merci des sbires de L'Autre, il le méprisait. Il devrait vraiment se sentir insulté que Thanos ne le considère pas assez important pour se montrer lui-même, mais en réalité il était plus que soulagé de l'absence du Titan Fou. Il aurait pu négocier avec lui, mais L'Autre l'avait toujours détesté, alors pas étonnant que chacune des offres que Loki proposait cette fois soit complètement ignorée. Mais finalement c'était mieux d'avoir Thanos à distance. Ce qu'il avait planifié ne pourrait jamais se réaliser s'il était également présent. Ses chances étaient déjà assez maigres comme ça. Sa magie était scellée et son corps affaibli, il ne savait pas non plus où ils étaient exactement. Ce n'était pas dur de deviner qu'ils devaient se trouver dans quelque coin obscur de la galaxie Cassiopée. C'était la seule galaxie inhabitée de laquelle on pouvait voir Andromède avec autant de détails. Pas que leur localisation exacte avait de l'importance. Ils étaient bien trop loin des Neuf Mondes, alors même si sa magie était disponible, il n'aurait pas été capable de prendre les voies dérobées, les branches de l'Yggdrasil n'allaient pas aussi loin.

Le plan était bancal pour le dire franchement, et sa seule aide laissait véritablement à désirer. Stark pouvait être utile cependant, malgré sa condition de mortel Loki aurait pu se retrouver avec bien pire. Au moins l'humain était l'un des plus intelligents de sa race –comme il l'avait prouvé auparavant lors de leur bataille sur Midgard-, capable d'infliger une destruction des plus considérables avec les bonnes armes à sa disposition. Qu'est-ce que lui avait dit Barton ? « Le Marchant de Mort » ? Cela sonnait vraiment bien. Thor et la Bête avaient pu être les membres les plus puissants des fameux « Avengers », Barton avait pu être le plus débrouillard et la Veuve la plus trompeuse, mais Stark, oh Stark était intelligent, très intelligent, imprévisible et un maître de la technologie Midgardienne, ce qui avait son utilité même si c'était beaucoup moins avancé que la magie. Utile en effet, alors il n'y avait aucune raison de se débarrasser de lui, pas maintenant du moins. La Veuve ou Barton auraient été appropriés aussi bien sûr, mais ils auraient été également beaucoup plus à même de lui trancher la gorge que Stark. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'inventeur tienne bon aussi longtemps cependant. C'était surprenant de continuer à voir le feu brûlant au fond de ses yeux bruns, Loki aurait parié qu'il aurait craqué bien plus tôt. Habituellement il n'appréciait pas d'avoir tort, et il aurait été bien plus facile de lui instruire ce que Loki voulait qu'il fasse s'il avait été moins alerte, mais dans ce cas précis la force de Stark –ou entêtement- était à son avantage.

Il n'était pas facile à déchiffrer cependant, même après autant de temps. Il y avait de la méfiance dans ses yeux, et il considérait tout ce que Loki disait avec suspicion, mais il était toujours là pour donner un coup de main à chaque fois que le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Sentiment, inutile sentiment, voilà ce que c'était. Il aurait été plus à l'aise s'il était capable de prédire ce que l'humain ferait dans chaque situation, mais même dans son état affaibli il refusait de se comporter en pion. C'était énervant, exactement comme l'absence de peur dans son regard. La suspicion oui, le doute certainement, mais pas de peur. Il avait de la chance que Loki ait besoin de lui. Stupide humain.

« -Alors…demain ? demanda Stark. Matin je présume.

-Nous ne serons plus aussi faibles, alors oui. »

La première partie du plan était plutôt simple, et n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être planifiée à ce stade. Cela avait pris longtemps et beaucoup de patience pour en arriver là cependant. Trop longtemps. Loki souffrait des nombreux coups de leurs ravisseurs à chaque fois qu'il les provoquait, mais leur colère les rendait stupides et ils lui donnaient bien trop d'informations. Et à chaque fois qu'ils le pensaient inconscient ils parlaient entre eux librement. C'est de cette façon que Loki savait qu'il y avait un aérodrome à deux jours à pied de leur prison, littéralement le seul endroit qui pourrait leur permettre de s'échapper. Beaucoup de vaisseaux y faisaient escale, c'était l'idéal. Une fois qu'ils auraient atteint Andromède et seraient sur le territoire Skrull, L'Autre et ses hommes auraient bien des difficultés à les suivre. Thanos était craint certes, mais pas assez pour qu'un empire entier se soumette à lui pour deux petits prisonniers. Ils ne voudraient pas être impliqués et L'Autre n'avait pas assez d'hommes avec lui pour imposer sa volonté. Même si Thanos avait apprécié le ticket mortel, la destruction de l'armée Chitauri était toujours un coup. Et autant que Loki sache, l'Empire Skrull était anarchique, ce qui faisait d'Andromède un endroit des plus idéals pour leur permettre de se cacher un moment. Il maudit simplement sa chance d'avoir mis autant de temps à rassembler ces maigres informations. L'Autre était bien plus précautionneux que la dernière fois.

« -J'étais en train de penser, dit Stark, interrompant le cheminement des pensées de Loki. Je serai capable de respirer à l'extérieur, pas vrai ?

-Très probablement. Les planètes colonisées n'ont pas toujours une atmosphère, mais où que nous soyons nos gardes semblent effectuer des voyages réguliers à l'extérieur. Et tu auras pu observer qu'ils respirent le même air que toi ici.

-C'est rassurant.

-Il risque de faire froid cependant, donc si tu le peux, tu devrais attraper quelque chose pendant que nous partons.

-Il y aura le temps pour ça ?

-Pas beaucoup, répondit Loki. »

Il avait besoin de Stark jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'aérodrome, non, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent Andromède même. Ils seraient probablement moins enclins à abattre le vaisseau qu'ils arriveraient à détourner si Stark était à bord. Loki connaissait suffisamment Thanos pour savoir que s'il voulait quelque chose il ferait tout pour l'avoir, et il semblait qu'il voulait vraiment quelle que soit l'arme que Stark avait utilisée contre les Chitauri. Pas que Loki l'en blâme, ce n'était vraiment pas la puissance de feu standard.

« -Peut-être que l'on pourrait obtenir davantage de temps si nous partons plus discrètement, dit Stark.

-Et comment cela serait-il possible ?

-D'accord, on fait comme t'as prévu. Deux gardes entrent, on les neutralise…en quelque sorte. Mais à la place de simplement sortir on pourrait partir discrètement.

-Je ne vois pas comment…

-Le système de ventilation, interrompit l'humain. Tu l'as sûrement remarqué. Vers le milieu de l'autre pièce tu peux monter dedans. C'est vraiment large, je veux dire ouais puisque ces types sont plus grands que nous, et qu'ils font ces trucs assez larges pour que quelqu'un puisse tenir dedans, au cas où cela aurait besoin d'être réparé. C'est logique non ? C'est partout pareil, enfin au moins sur Terre, j'en sais trop rien en ce qui concerne les autres planètes, mais…

-Arrête de meubler.

-On neutralise les deux gardes, on les laisse ici à l'intérieur, on rejoint la ventilation, et purée, ça mène probablement à un conduit de service, ça ferait sens, du moins je pense que ça en ferait. Et ces trucs sont toujours connectés à l'extérieur, parce que t'sais…ventilation. J'ai vu quelqu'un avec des outils entrer là-bas il y a…quelques semaines je pense, pendant qu'ils me ramenaient ici. Cela devrait marcher.

-Hum, eh bien tu ne t'es certainement pas reposé sur tes lauriers, Stark.

-Oh oui ça m'aurait fait beaucoup de bien, sachant que je n'aurais pas su où aller une fois à l'extérieur. »

Mais avec les informations que Loki avait rassemblées ils avaient une destination. Ils auraient dû faire ça plus tôt peut-être. Mais bon, ils avaient toujours au moins trois gardes pour les accompagner au début, lourdement armés aussi. Et ceux montant la garde devant leur cellule n'avaient disparus que récemment. Leurs chances auraient été encore plus maigres. Non, c'était le meilleur moment. La patience était toujours récompensée à la fin et avec les idées de Stark, les choses semblaient encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait pensé en premier.

« -Une fois qu'ils auront remarqué que nous sommes partis ils vont probablement sceller toutes les issues et ils chercheront dans leur secteur. Ils ne s'attendent probablement pas à ce qu'on sorte par un autre moyen, dit-il. »

Loki acquiesça.

« -Je veux dire, sur Terre ils soupçonneraient la ventilation et les conduits de service, et il y a une chance pour que ce soit le cas ici aussi, mais je doute que ces types aient jamais vu un seul film d'action.

-Aient jamais vu quoi ?

-Laisse tomber. Nous n'aurions pas à…tailler notre voie de sortie, ce qui est cool…la dernière fois que j'ai été capturé je suis sorti comme ça, enfin, j'ai utilisé du feu, mais j'avais construit une armure alors c'était différent.

-Oui, nous aurons bien plus de chances de réussir si nous ne rencontrons pas trop de gardes. Même si laisser une traînée de corps derrière aurait été plus…plaisant.

-J'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas encourager la moindre tendance à l'homicide, mais je suis plutôt d'accord avec toi sur ce coup-là. Bande de salopards. »

Stark s'appuya contre le mur, les yeux plus aiguisés que jamais. La possibilité d'une évasion le régénérait vraiment.

« -C'est vraiment nul que nous n'ayons pas plus d'armes. »

Loki était parvenu à subtiliser une lame provenant de l'autre pièce –la chambre de torture- pendant qu'ils le pensaient inconscient de par une perte de sang et de ce fait lui avaient tourné le dos. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, mais c'était assez. Quelques semaines auparavant, voire quelques mois, il n'en aurait pas eu la possibilité. A cette époque ils surveillaient ses moindres mouvements comme des rapaces. A présent qu'ils le pensaient brisé, ils étaient moins alertes.

« -Les gardes portent habituellement plusieurs armes. Nous pouvons acquérir quelque chose pour toi également.

-Mouais, je serai pas vraiment utile avec un couteau…mais je peux utiliser à peu près n'importe quoi qui peut tirer.

-Tu serais un constructeur d'armes de seconde main si tu ne le pouvais pas.

-Oh, tu es au courant de ça ?

-Barton m'a informé de tous les détails importants.

-Ouais… »

Peut-être que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment de rappeler à Stark tout ce que Loki avait fait à ses alliés. Cela n'avait pas d'importance cependant, ils se devaient de travailler ensemble maintenant, le passé ne changeait rien.

« -Je te suggère de te reposer, dit Loki. Demain sera très fatigant.

-Je suppose, répondit Stark avec un soupir, et il s'allongea. »

C'était stupide à quel point il lui était facile de dormir en présence de Loki maintenant. Stark savait qu'on avait besoin de lui, alors il n'avait rien à craindre pour le moment. Stupide humain.

**x-x-x**

La première partie du plan était à la fois simple et parcourue de risques non négligeables. Loki donna la lame à Stark, pendant qu'il se tenait prêt près de la porte. C'était simple. Loki, même dans son état affaibli, serait capable de s'occuper de l'un des gardes, pendant que Stark se tiendrait prêt et s'occuperait de l'autre. Loki doutait un peu que l'humain soit capable d'utiliser la lame de façon suffisamment experte pour finir le garde d'un seul coup, mais tant qu'il parvenait à faire ce qu'on lui avait dit dans un calme relatif, Loki ne rechignerait pas à utiliser le mot succès.

Il devait avouer que c'était fascinant de le regarder, sale et ensanglanté, debout dans les ténèbres, avec la longue lame à la main, ses yeux alertes et déterminés. Il était vraiment une surprise pour certaines choses.

A la seconde où Loki entendit le son familier du verrou s'ouvrant, son corps se tendit pour se préparer à l'attaque. Stark était silencieux et se tenait prêt à sa place. Les gardes entrèrent, et les choses se passèrent étonnamment bien, en fait. Ils ne s'attendaient de toute évidence pas à ce que leurs faibles prisonniers meurtris les attaquent, les imbéciles. Il ne fallait pas le sous-estimer, jamais ! Ils paieraient chèrement leur erreur. Il attrapa l'un d'eux en passant ses chaînes autour de son cou et en le tirant en arrière. Le garde perdit l'équilibre. C'était la faiblesse actuelle de Loki qui l'empêchait de lui briser la nuque immédiatement, mais heureusement il pouvait toujours l'immobiliser pour qu'il ne puisse pas dégainer son arme. Il entendit comment le son que voulait émettre l'autre garde fut abruptement coupé par l'indubitable son d'une lame entrant dans la chair, puis l'odeur du sang envahit l'air. Très bien Stark, étonnamment bien. Le garde qu'il tenait devint finalement mou entre ses mains et il put de nouveau tirer la chaîne jusqu'à ce que la gorge du garde soit finalement écrasée. Il laissa le corps tomber au sol.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de rappeler à Stark quoi faire. Le temps que Loki relève le regard il avait déjà pris le manteau du garde et lui faisait les poches. Cherchant pour des munitions supplémentaires, réalisa Loki. Il ne savait pas comment ces types d'armes fonctionnaient, seulement que c'était de l'armement énergétique, et étant aussi proche d'Andromède il devait s'agir de technologie Skrull. Stark était rapide et semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait, il prit différentes choses sur le corps du garde. Après un temps de réflexion, Loki s'agenouilla auprès de l'autre garde et prit les mêmes petites boîtes noires, il semblait que c'était ce que Stark rassemblait. Une fois qu'il eût terminé, l'humain le regarda et prit celles que Loki avait trouvées sans un mot et donna la lame à Loki. Le manteau était trop grand pour lui, mais cela lui apporterait plus de chaleur et il pourrait y cacher la lumière dans sa poitrine.

« -Prêt ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki acquiesça et passa devant. Cela le rendait nerveux d'avoir Stark dans son dos, alors qu'il était ainsi armé, mais la pensée que l'humain ne saurait pas où aller sans lui le relaxa. C'était stupide d'être prudent à cause d'un humain de toute façon… Non, pas juste un humain, se rappela Loki, c'était Stark, il ne devait pas être sous-estimé.

Les menottes autour de ses poignets rendirent légèrement difficile son ascension dans le conduit, mais il y parvint. Stark par contre était presque trop petit pour se hisser à l'intérieur. Loki essaya de ne pas rouler des yeux tandis qu'il attrapait son poignet et le soulevait. Si seulement il n'avait pas besoin du stupide humain pour ça. Il ne s'en préoccuperait pas.

« -Merci Tête de Bouc, dit Stark et replaça la porte du conduit pour ensuite balancer son arme dans son dos au moyen de la sangle de façon à ce que cela ne le gêne pas. »

Ils étaient assez rapides. Ils leur restaient encore quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un suspecte ce qui était en train de se passer.

Ils ne savaient pas où aller exactement, alors ils devaient s'appuyer sur la chance seule. Loki détestait ça, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était peu probable qu'ils parviennent à mettre la main sur une carte. Loki faisait confiance à ses talents et instincts pour l'aider à trouver le bon chemin, même sans sa magie.

Le trajet était long, trop long peut-être, et après un moment Loki fut certain que leurs ravisseurs les recherchaient déjà. Mais Stark avait raison et les tunnels étaient assez larges afin de leur permettre de bouger aisément et finalement Loki perçut l'odeur imperceptible de l'air froid, une fois qu'ils aient atteint ce qui devait être le conduit de service. Ouvrir la dernière grille de ventilation ne marcha pas, alors Loki opta finalement pour la défoncer d'un vigoureux coup de pied. Elle tomba au sol bruyamment et ils espéraient ne pas avoir été entendus par quelqu'un. Loki descendit en premier, et en examinant les alentours il fut satisfait de constater qu'il n'y avait personne en vue. Stark remit la grille de ventilation à sa place et resserra le manteau autour de son corps.

« -Tu ne plaisantais pas à propos du froid, dit-il. J'espère que tu sais par où est cet aérodrome. »

Loki leva les yeux : il ne faisait pas complètement noir, mais il pouvait toujours voir les étoiles d'Andromède clairement, et cela lui suffisait pour se diriger.

« -Oui, allons-y. »

Il se déplaçait vite et sûrement. Ils devaient bouger rapidement s'ils voulaient atteindre leur destination sans être rattrapés. Il était toujours blessé et il savait que Stark ne serait également pas capable de marcher deux jours sans s'arrêter, alors ils avaient besoin d'un abri, quelque part où se cacher, où ils pourraient se reposer. Avec un peu de chance aussi loin que possible de cet endroit. Stark le suivait à quelques pas derrière, ses jambes étaient plus courtes, mais il arrivait à tenir la cadence rapide. Il était tellement déterminé à ne pas rester derrière. Comme si un mortel pouvait ne serait-ce qu'espérer arriver à égaler un dieu dans tout. Il pensait que Loki ne valait pas mieux que lui, et il semblait qu'il soit déterminé à le prouver. Stupide humain.

**x-x-x**

Première partie de leur évasion ! Oui il était temps je sais, personnellement arrivée à ce stade-là j'en avais tellement assez de ces saloperies d'aliens que je commençais même à regarder les types un peu baraques d'un œil mauvais…mais bon c'est anecdotique *psyyyyychopaaaathe* XD

Vos avis sont toujours les bienvenus, que ce soit des critiques, des remarques, des crises de fangirlisme sur les personnages *parle pas du tout en connaissance de cause*, de théories concernant la suite, etc… ce que vous voulez en somme !

A la revoyure pour la seconde partie !

**P.S. :** si le sujet principal n'était pas leur évasion, j'aurais intitulé ce chapitre « Stupide Humain » vu le nombre de fois que Loki le pense XD


	7. La Grande Evasion - Partie 2

**Chapitre Sept**

**La Grande Evasion – Partie 2**

**Galaxie Cassiopée**

**Système Shedir**

**Secteur 40**

Froid était un euphémisme. Tony enviait vraiment quoiqu'étaient les gènes aliens bizarres qui permettaient à Loki de ne pas ressentir le froid et de simplement marcher à l'extérieur avec une simple chemise. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste, il ne pouvait plus sentir ses doigts et ses orteils. Il était content de n'avoir jamais été sévèrement blessé et de n'avoir pas cessé d'essayer de garder son corps en bonne condition. La marche était quand même fatigante. La première partie de leur évasion s'était bien passée, au point que Tony aurait été suspicieux si la quantité de chance pure avait été négligeable. Depuis que Loki avait mentionné leur évasion pour la première fois, il était quelque peu ennuyé que le dieu ne se soit pas senti d'humeur à partager sa petite info à propos de l'aérodrome plus tôt. Sa majesté ne voulait probablement pas s'abaisser à demander à quelque misérable mortel de s'associer avec lui. Tony avait également noté la diminution du nombre de gardes cependant, alors une petite partie de lui-même se réjouissait presque qu'ils n'aient pas décidé de faire ça plus tôt. Cela ne se serait probablement pas passé aussi bien. Même si pour le moment ils étaient loin d'être tirés d'affaire.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, seulement qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir, non pas qu'il eût fait très clair dès le début. Les ténèbres étaient leurs alliées, sûr, mais le soleil manquait à Tony, enfin n'importe quel soleil, le sien était trop putain de loin, alors il se satisferait de n'importe lequel à portée dès maintenant. L'air frais, bien que froid, faisait des merveilles à sa tête, il ne pensait plus aussi clairement depuis des semaines. Ça faisait du bien d'être dehors, même si il commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Il n'avait pas autant utilisé ses muscles depuis qui savait combien de temps. Non pas qu'il soit prêt à admettre sa fatigue, il pouvait continuer un peu plus. Il avait survécu au dernier putain de désert, il survivrait à celui-là également.

« -Descendons là, nous pouvons trouver quelque abri pour quelques heures.

-On devrait pas continuer ? demanda Tony.

-J'ai toujours besoin de toi vivant, tu dois te reposer ou tu ne survivras pas. J'ai besoin de guérir également. »

Tony redoutait d'être capturé de nouveau, mais quelques heures de repos avaient l'air d'être juste ce dont il avait besoin. Il ignora l'insulte sous-jacente dans les mots de Loki, le suivit sur la pente pas trop raide d'une colline, et il était stupidement heureux qu'ils ne lui aient jamais pris ses chaussures. Les engelures et les coupures auraient été un comble. Il n'était même pas sûr si cet endroit était un désert ou juste une sorte de plaine avec trop peu de végétation. Tout était froid et sec. Il suspectait également que Loki pouvait voir dans le noir bien mieux que lui, parce qu'il ne remarqua où ils étaient que lorsque Loki regarda dans l'ouverture d'une grotte.

« -Je me demande ce qui vit là-dedans, dit Tony, plaisantant à moitié, vraiment.

-Rien qui ne puisse être tué, répliqua platement Loki en entrant. Peut-être même que cela nous ferait un repas décent.

-Je t'aurais pas cru du type Bear Grylls, observa Tony en le suivant.

-Quoi ?

-Aventurier, survie dans la nature, ce genre de chose.

-Tu tues et tu manges. C'est une aptitude ayant difficilement matière à éloge. Même la brute la plus demeurée en est capable.

-Des fois j'oublie que tu es un Viking de l'Espace.

-On devrait être assez loin, dit Loki en s'arrêtant. Si quelqu'un regarde à l'intérieur il ne pourra pas nous voir. »

Et suite à ces mots il s'assit. Tony observa les alentours afin d'éviter de s'asseoir sur quelque chose et finit par l'imiter.

« -Ok, donc pendant qu'on se repose… Comment va se dérouler la phase deux ?

-Tu devrais élaborer davantage sur ça.

-On arrive à l'aérodrome…ce qui est, maintenant que j'y pense, actuellement la phase deux, puisque la phase un était-

-Arrête avec le meublage.

-Donc on arrive à l'aérodrome. Comment on va partir ? Juste monter à bord et se faire passer pour des bagages ?

-Je pensais davantage à une prise de contrôle hostile, répondit Loki.

-Oh oui, bien sûr…j'ai toujours voulu être un pirate.

-Repose-toi Stark, nous ne pouvons pas savoir comment nous allons procéder à moins de savoir quel genre de vaisseaux sont disponibles.

-Sûr, c'est pas comme si je me les gelais ici.

-Nous ne pourrons pas trouver de l'eau sur le chemin, alors tu pourrais considérer d'amoindrir ton temps de parole. »

Tony grogna et s'appuya contre le mur. Ce n'était pas très différent de leur cellule. L'air était plus froid et plus frais, mais à part ça, il en exhalait le même sentiment. Il savait qu'il ne dormirait pas, mais il resserra le manteau autour de son torse et tenta de rester au chaud.

« -On peut pas allumer un feu ou quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Déconseillé, dit Loki. De plus, nous n'avons rien pour allumer un feu, pas avec ma magie toujours indisponible.

-Ah oui, les menottes fantaisie, très utile, lui dit Tony, et Loki le fusilla du regard en retour.

-Notre évasion serait bien plus aisée si je ne les portais pas.

-Ton évasion serait une mission en solo si tu ne les portais pas, corrigea Tony.

-Tu as tellement peu de foi, Stark, je t'ai dit que j'avais besoin de toi vivant.

-Ah oui ? Pour combien de temps ? Le plus longtemps tu porteras tes bracelets, le mieux ce sera. »

Loki se retourna finalement complètement vers lui.

« -Elles pourraient aussi bien causer notre perte, dit le dieu. »

Tony le scruta, pourquoi insistait-il ? Puis il réalisa.

« -Oh, j'ai pigé, tu as besoin de moi pour les enlever ! dit-il.

-Si je pouvais les enlever moi-même, je l'aurais de toute évidence déjà fait, répondit Loki d'un ton irrité.

-Et si je dis non ? demanda Tony. Je ne vois pas en quoi t'aider avec ça me bénéficierait.

-Et si tu ne m'aides pas, pourquoi je te garderais en vie après que nous soyons suffisamment loin ?

-Ce genre d'attitude n'arrange pas ton cas. »

Loki le fusilla du regard pendant un moment puis sembla réfléchir à la question.

« -Très bien, mais j'ai seulement besoin d'atteindre les frontières des Neuf Mondes pour pouvoir aller où je veux, aussi comment reviendras-tu sur Midgard sans moi ?

-Et si je t'aide à les enlever, qu'est-ce qui me garantit que tu m'aideras ? Tu n'auras plus besoin de moi alors, tu pourrais juste m'abandonner ou me tuer. Et je ne laisserai aucun des deux scénarios prendre place.

-Je pourrais te donner ma parole. »

Tony grogna de nouveau.

« -Même moi ne peux briser un serment, Stark, et crois-moi, je me soucie davantage de récupérer ma magie et d'échapper à L'Autre que de ta vie. Te laisser en vie ne m'apporte aucun désagrément, bien au contraire. Ta mort en l'occurrence me désavantagerait. Tu peux sûrement voir que tu m'es plus utile en vie. »

Tony le regarda. Il n'avait aucune raison de le croire, mais ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. Il ne devrait pas lui faire confiance cependant, il ne devrait vraiment pas.

« -Je vais probablement avoir besoin d'outils pour ça de toute façon, dit-il finalement. Pas de raison de se disputer à propos de ça maintenant. »

Une partie de lui était convaincue qu'il le regretterait s'il le faisait, mais une autre était certaine qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre pour se sortir de là, pour s'échapper de cet endroit, aller en sécurité, et que Loki le savait aussi. Il traverserait le pont lorsqu'il l'atteindrait, maintenant n'était pas le temps de décider.

**x-x-x**

Ils ne se reposèrent vraiment que quelques heures et alors que Tony avait vraiment froid cela l'aidait aussi à continuer. Purée, cela faisait particulièrement du bien de s'être remis à bouger et de sentir le sang circuler de nouveau dans ses membres. Même s'il y avait du vent à l'extérieur, il avait toujours moins froid que lorsqu'ils étaient restés immobiles au même endroit. Il ne sentait vraiment plus ses orteils à ce stade cependant, ce qui était chiant. Il passait également son temps à regarder aux alentours à et prêter l'oreille au moindre bruit pouvant provenir de leur environnement immédiat. Après qu'ils aient quitté la grotte ils se retrouvèrent à déambuler parmi de plus petites et de plus grandes collines, laissant la plaine derrière eux. Il aurait été vétilleux sur un tel terrain, mais Loki avançait avec une telle certitude que Tony pouvait être sûr qu'ils ne tomberaient pas d'une falaise ou un truc du genre. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils marchaient, sa perception du temps était déglinguée depuis qu'il avait été arraché à la Terre.

« -Dis-moi au moins qu'on en est à la moitié ou un truc du genre. »

Et merde son visage était congelé aussi. Il pouvait comparer les données maintenant, ce qui était pire, brûler au soleil après avoir échappé à la torture dans la grotte d'un désert ou mourir de froid après avoir échappé à la torture dans une prison alien. Vie de merde tiens, qu'elle aille se faire foutre bien profond.

Loki s'arrêta brusquement et Tony manqua de lui rentrer dedans.

« -Quoi ? »

Loki lui intima de se taire –ou plutôt lui siffla, c'était dur à dire- et tendit simplement sa main en arrière pour la lui plaquer sur la bouche. Grossier personnage.

Puis Tony manqua de s'aplatir au sol lorsqu'un grand bruit se fit entendre et qu'un vent violent leur fouetta le visage. Il suivit le regard de Loki après s'être assuré de ne pas faire de crise cardiaque et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un avion volant à travers le ciel juste au-dessus d'eux. Non, pas un avion, un vaisseau spatial ! Il était vraiment près du sol, il devait sûrement atterrir.

« -Oui, je pense que nous sommes proches, observa Loki tandis que le vaisseau continuait sa descente jusqu'à disparaître derrière une autre colline. »

Ils recommencèrent à bouger et Tony sentit l'adrénaline battre dans ses veines.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la colline, Loki s'accroupit et Tony l'imita.

« -Whoa, fut sa première réaction lorsqu'il remarqua l'aérodrome au loin. »

Il y avait une tour incroyablement haute parcourue de lumières, et qui ressemblait à une sorte de champignon géant avec le dôme à son sommet. L'intégralité de la chose était énorme, avec des vaisseaux atterrissant et décollant tout autour de la tour, des cargos se ravitaillant et transportant. Cela grouillait de mouvement.

« -Comment on est supposé monter sur un vaisseau sans se faire remarquer ? demanda Tony. »

Ils étaient très proches, alors atteindre les vaisseaux ne serait pas un problème, mais monter à bord de l'un d'eux pourrait l'être, surtout avec le plan de « prise de contrôle hostile » de Loki.

« -Et prendre le contrôle de l'un d'eux me paraît plutôt impossible.

-Evidemment que nous n'allons pas tenter de faire ça maintenant. Nous montons à bord, nous cachons parmi la cargaison et prenons le contrôle une fois que nous sommes dans l'espace attend patiemment et agis silencieusement au moment opportun.

-Une attaque silencieuse venant du cargo…on va être les serpents dans l'avion, remarqua Tony.

-Précisément.

-Non, c'est un…laisse tomber. »

Il devrait vraiment arrêter avec les références de pop culture terrienne, surtout avec quelqu'un n'étant pas en mesure de les comprendre.

« -Alors, quel vaisseau ? demanda-t-il en faisant déjà un bilan de ceux étant disponibles. »

Un petit vaisseau discret serait l'idéal.

« -Côté éloigné, le second à partir de la gauche, dit Loki. »

Tony se tourna pour chercher et sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller, parce que c'était le plus grand vaisseau de tout le putain de quai.

« -Ecoute, je connais les joies de la mégalomanie, vraiment je t'assure, mais que penserais-tu de la mettre légèrement en veilleuse cette fois et de prendre un petit vaisseau comme les gens raisonnables ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le dieu, parce que, sérieusement. »

Loki se tourna vers lui et semblait vouloir rouler des yeux.

« -Tu vois les plus petits vaisseaux, n'est-ce pas ? Vois-tu les insignes sur leurs côtés ? Ce sont des cuirassés Skrull. Rapides oui, et lourdement armés, mais également remplis de soldats, une trentaine ou peut-être même une cinquantaine sont à bord. Je doute très fortement que nous soyons capables de tous les neutraliser avec une lame et ton arme. »

Tony se retourna vers le quai pour regarder les plus petits vaisseaux. Il y avait pas mal d'aliens autour, ce qui confirmait en partie les propos de Loki.

« -Après, le vaisseau que je signifiais au contraire est un cargo. Il n'a pas d'insigne, ce qui veut dire qu'il appartient probablement à quelqu'un d'indépendant, mais certainement pas aux Skrulls. C'est plus lent et plus large, mais n'a qu'un équipage minime n'étant très probablement composé que de peu de soldats hautement entraînés.

-Qui sont ces Skrulls ? demanda Tony.

-Ceux qui gouvernent la majorité d'Andromède, une force à ne pas négliger, je te l'assure. Andromède est là où nous allons si tu ne l'avais toujours pas deviné, donc il serait imprudent de prendre un vaisseau qu'ils peuvent reconnaître comme étant un des leurs.

-De combien est composé un équipage minime alors ? demanda Tony. »

Il détestait vraiment d'avoir à se reposer autant sur Loki, mais il était sa seule source d'information. Il voulait se barrer d'ici aussi, alors pour le moment Tony lui ferait confiance sur certaines choses.

« -Je n'en suis pas sûr, répondit le dieu. Mais je suppose que cela doit être aux alentours de huit ou dix au moins, mais même si c'est le cas, nous aurons de meilleures chances qu'avec aucun des cuirassés.

-Ok, va pour le cargo, dit Tony. Maintenant il ne nous reste plus qu'à y arriver sans se faire griller.

-Exactement, dit Loki en se levant. »

Tony était sûr que le dieu avait davantage d'expérience en infiltration –il avait l'air d'être de la maison- alors il le suivit de nouveau, aussi silencieusement que possible.

Le cœur de Tony menaçait de tout simplement éjecter le réacteur Ark hors de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort le temps qu'ils atteignent les premières caisses étalées sur le quai. Il avait raison à propos de Loki étant bon en infiltration, ce qui était vraiment, vraiment une bonne chose là maintenant. Il respirait fort, mais il essayait quand même de rester silencieux, et heureusement il y avait du bruit et du mouvement en permanence autour d'eux, alors il n'avait pas à être si silencieux. Sa bouche était sèche puisque cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait eu de l'eau pour la dernière fois, il avait froid aussi et était éreinté, mais son esprit était alerte. Cela lui rappelait l'époque où il ne voyait pas le temps passer pendant qu'il travaillait dans son atelier, il était habitué au manque de sommeil avant même que tout cela n'arrive, et maintenant il plus que meilleur dans le domaine. Il avait plus que jamais besoin de l'être. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir combien de temps le vaisseau allait rester, alors prendre le large pourrait prendre plus ou moins de temps même s'ils l'atteignaient.

Loki bougea encore et Tony le suivit de près, cette fois ils se cachèrent derrière des sortes de larges barils. Le vaisseau était vraiment proche maintenant, ils avaient juste à y grimper par la porte du cargo et trouver une cachette. Personne ne les avait remarqués jusqu'à maintenant, le timing était essentiel et Loki choisissait toujours les bons moments pour bouger. Cela n'aida pas vraiment les nerfs de Tony à se calmer cependant. Il resta accroupi et attendit la prochaine manœuvre. Soudain, Loki s'aplatit encore plus et Tony fit de même sans savoir ce qui se passait.

« -Ils sont là, chuchota Loki. »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'approfondir. Tony était sûr depuis le début qu'ils iraient les chercher ici. Evidemment, puisque par quel autre endroit qu'ici auraient-il pu partir ?

« -Combien ?

-Cinq, dit Loki. Une unité de recherche, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ici. »

Tony acquiesça et pris quelques grandes inspirations. Il n'avait pas besoin de jeter un œil. Il savait que Loki bougerait dès que la voie serait libre. Sérieusement, merde, ils étaient si près, ils ne pouvaient pas être pris maintenant.

Loki devint rigide et complètement silencieux alors, et Tony n'eut pas besoin de demander ce qui se passait, parce qu'il capta le bruit d'une conversation. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, mais il avait appris à reconnaître le langage que leurs gardes utilisaient. Ils se rapprochèrent, fais chier. Tony garda le contrôle de sa respiration et recouvrit même sa bouche et son nez du manteau pour cacher son souffle dans l'air froid. Loki avait l'air d'avoir carrément cessé de respirer. Tony vit comment les gardes marchèrent en direction du vaisseau qu'ils avaient choisi pour parler avec un autre alien qui se tenait debout là, lui posant très probablement des questions pour savoir s'il avait vu quelque chose. La conversation prit place pour quelques moments. S'ils choisissaient de marcher dans leur direction ils n'avaient nulle part où fuir, pas sans se faire remarquer. Oh et puis merde à la fin ! Ils avaient pas intérêt à s'approcher.

La conversation se termina et les gardes s'en allèrent. L'alien à côté du vaisseau, qui était bien plus humanoïde et avait une peau plus claire que leurs ex-ravisseurs, rentra à l'intérieur. Loki et Tony demeurèrent cachés derrière les barils durant de longs moments. Le corps de Loki se relaxa un peu après un moment et Tony respira un peu mieux également.

Mais avant même qu'il ait le temps de cligner des yeux, Loki passa à l'action et Tony réagit trop lentement. Le temps qu'il commence à courir, il avait déjà remarqué du mouvement du coin de l'œil et il resta caché. Deux aliens passèrent, pas trop près, mais pas assez loin non plus, tandis que Loki avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Merde. Bon, Tony avait toujours le temps de le rattraper. Il jeta un œil très prudemment et attendit que les deux aliens lui tournent le dos. Lorsqu'ils finirent par s'exécuter il se mit à courir. Le vaisseau était à un peu moins d'une douzaine de mètres, mais cela lui sembla être la distance la plus longue qu'il ait jamais eue à parcourir.

Puis il fut à l'intérieur. C'était bien plus lumineux qu'à l'extérieur et il y avait des caisses au-dessus d'autres caisses partout, sans aucun signe de Loki. Il s'avança prudemment, espérant ne pas être remarqué. Où était donc passé cet enfoiré ?

« -Lok… »

Une main se referma sur sa bouche et il fut tiré en arrière, se retrouvant au sol, la prise autour de lui étant trop forte pour s'en libérer et trop rapide pour qu'il puisse davantage réagir. Il fut traîné derrière des sortes de boîtes en un clin d'œil.

« -Silence, lui dit Loki dans un souffle à côté de son oreille, à peine audible. »

Tony se relaxa dans l'emprise du dieu tandis qu'ils glissaient au sol, se dérobant à la vue extérieure. Tony acquiesça, espérant que le dieu le libérerait, mais il semblait que Loki était concentré sur quelque chose d'autre et il ne se relâcha pas. Le dos de Tony était pressé contre son torse et la main de Loki recouvrait toujours sa bouche.

Inconfortable ne commençait même pas à décrire la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Tony entendit des pas non loin d'eux, puis le son d'une voix. Encore une fois, Tony ne pouvait la comprendre. Puis il entendit le mécanisme de la porte s'activer, toute la cargaison était à l'intérieur apparemment et ils refermaient la soute. Merci putain, peut-être qu'ils décolleraient bientôt alors. Loki était à l'image d'un rocher immobile dans son dos et il se relaxa seulement après que les pas se soient évanouis.

« -Maintenant, on attend, lui chuchota-t-il. »

Tony acquiesça de nouveau et cette fois le dieu le relâcha.

Maintenant, ils attendent.

**x-x-x**

Rien de spécial à dire concernant ce chapitre, si ce n'est que j'adore l'efficacité de Loki et les commentaires de Tony XD Ils font vraiment la paire ces deux-là…

Sinon, même chose que les fois précédentes, vous pouvez vous lâcher ! Je réponds aux reviews quand je peux, alors pour les lecteurs invités je vous répondrai sans doute ici si vous avez des questions !

Voilà, en espérant que cela vous a plu et vous botte pour la suite !

**P.S. :** concernant les références terriennes de Tony, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, Bear Grylls est un aventurier ancien militaire qui anime l'émission « Man versus Wild » sur je sais plus quelle chaîne. Le principe est le suivant : il est largué pendant plusieurs jours dans un endroit totalement hostile (genre, le désert de la Mort aux Etats-Unis ou la jungle asiatique), et il doit survivre avec ce qu'il trouve sur place. Oui c'est un taré.

Ensuite, même sans l'avoir vu, « Des Serpents dans l'Avion » est un film suspense/catastrophe ou un truc du genre. Et tout est dans le titre. Vraiment.


	8. Les Pirates de Cassiopée

**Chapitre Huit**

**Les Pirates de Cassiopée**

**Galaxie Cassiopée**

**Système Shedir**

**Espace Ouvert**

Ils restèrent dans leur cachette longtemps. Bien après que les moteurs du vaisseau n'aient pris vie et qu'ils aient décollé de cette maudite planète. Il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas poussé un soupir de soulagement une fois partis. Stark était assis juste à côté de lui, leurs épaules se touchant, puisqu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place derrière les caisses ; l'attention de l'humain déclinait, mais il était toujours alerte. Loki ne savait pas encore s'il aurait besoin de lui dans l'élimination de l'équipage du vaisseau, mais il valait mieux le savoir prêt. Il voulait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez loin avant de passer à l'action, mais il n'avait aucune idée de la vitesse à laquelle allait le vaisseau. Il aurait à deviner.

« -Combien de temps allons-nous rester ici ? demanda Stark très calmement.

-Pressé ?

-Assoiffé.

-Bientôt. Nous devrions être assez loin dans un petit moment.

-Comment ça va se passer alors ?

-Nous bougeons discrètement, cherchons à travers le vaisseau et les tuons, préférablement un par un.

-Les tuer, répéta Stark lentement, et quelque chose dans son ton incita Loki à le regarder.

-Oui, les tuer. Que pensais-tu que nous allions faire ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Stark en hochant la tête. Mais je n'aime pas ça. »

Loki résista à l'envie de se moquer. Il s'attendait à ce genre de sentimentalité. Cela rendait tous ces nobles « héros » si terriblement énervants. Qu'ils laissent leurs émotions personnelles et leurs codes moraux sans importance les empêcher de faire ce qui devait être fait. Ils refusaient de faire les sacrifices nécessaires pour le plus grand bien, mais se jetaient toujours dans les bras de la Mort. De vaillants champions courageux, mais dès qu'il y avait besoin de faire un sacrifice de plus grande importance ils reculaient, se cachant derrière des boucliers faits de fausses idées et de règles. Des imbéciles, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

« -Je me fiche du fait que tu n'aimes ou n'aimes pas ça, Stark, dit Loki d'un ton calme mais ferme. Nous avons besoin de ce vaisseau, alors nous allons le prendre.

-Peut-être que nous pourrions le prendre sans…

-Sans quoi ? Tu n'avais pas l'air de te soucier de tuer avant.

-C'était différent ! Ils nous ont tenus captifs, ils nous ont putain de torturés, mais l'équipage de ce vaisseau n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Ils ne sont pas impliqués, ils sont innocents.

-Innocents ? Comment pourrais-tu savoir ça ? Peut-être que ce sont tous des contrebandiers, ou des voleurs et des meurtriers, qui massacrent et violent à travers la galaxie.

-Ou peut-être qu'ils n'en sont pas.

-Tu penses vraiment que des innocents utiliseraient cet aérodrome duquel nous venons juste, que des innocents négocieraient et échangeraient avec ces bêtes crasseuses qui habitent cette planète ? Seraient-ils bienvenus sur les quais d'une planète se trouvant dans une zone si ombrageuse de l'univers, s'ils étaient véritablement inoffensifs ? Es-tu si naïf ? Ou es-tu encore en train de jouer au héros ? »

Stark le fixa avec des yeux furieux.

« -Regarde la chose sous cet angle, continua Loki. Si nous les laissons en vie, ils nous ramèneront ou alerteront L'Autre et ses hommes.

-Peut-être que non. Peut-être qu'ils aideraient.

-Es-tu vraiment prêt à prendre ce risque ? demanda-t-il. Le risque de retourner là-bas, dans ce trou immonde entre les mains de L'Autre ? Réfléchis. Que se passerait-il si tu étais ramené ? Combien de temps cela leur prendrait pour te briser complètement, pour t'arracher ta raison en même temps que ta peau ? Ils ne te laisseront pas mourir, tu le sais ça, oh non, pas avant que tu ne leur aies dit tous tes secrets, vendu ta planète, ta race, tes amis. Ils te maintiendraient en vie des années durant s'ils le doivent. Et à la fin, tu oublierais même qui tu es. Tu ne serais rien d'autre qu'un pantin brisé entre leurs mains, tremblant à leurs pieds pendant que ton monde brûle. Pense à cela, Stark. »

Les mains de Stark étaient serrées maintenant, à l'instar de sa mâchoire. Ses yeux étaient durs et il regardait droit devant lui, son visage un masque dur et froid, cachant soigneusement la plupart de ses émotions. Un léger tremblement parcourait son corps, mais Loki ne pouvait dire si cela était dû au froid, à la colère, ou à la peur.

« -Es-tu vraiment prêt à prendre ce risque ? demanda Loki une nouvelle fois, plus lentement et plus fermement. »

Stark inspira à travers ses dents et ferma les yeux. Après un long moment il secoua la tête, même si cette action lui semblait douloureuse. Bien, au moins il apprendrait de ça.

« -Allons-y donc, dit Loki avant de se lever. »

Ils avaient un vaisseau à prendre.

**x-x-x**

La première gorge qu'il trancha appartenait à un homme accroupi près des machines. C'était le plus proche de la zone de cargaison, donc ils tombèrent sur lui en premier. Les deux suivants furent un peu plus difficiles à neutraliser car pendant que le premier tomba sans un son, le second dégaina une arme –beaucoup plus petite que celle que Stark portait- et parvint à éviter la première attaque de Loki. Heureusement, il put le blesser avant qu'il ait le temps de tirer et après avoir perdu son arme il tomba peu après. Stark ne fit rien, non pas qu'il ait besoin de lui, mais Loki était sûr que si la situation tournait à son désavantage il appuierait sur la gâchette. Il ne voulait pas être de nouveau capturé, de nouveau emprisonné, et il ne voulait certainement pas donner une connaissance à L'Autre et à Thanos qui mettrait en danger un nombre considérable de mondes.

Il en tua un autre dans ce qui semblait être une petite cuisine, et il remarqua qu'ils auraient suffisamment de provisions, même pour un voyage plus long. Ils en trouvèrent deux endormis, ou du moins somnolents, et ils partirent assez silencieusement. Stark était un peu pâle, mais son visage était sinistre et dur, et Loki connaissait cette expression. Il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision et combattrait sa culpabilité plus tard. Oh Stark pouvait se sentir coupable s'il le voulait, c'était sa propre faute s'il ne pouvait pas accepter une nécessité.

Ils tombèrent sur un autre dans un couloir, et Loki était sûr que l'équipage était déjà conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas même s'ils ne savaient pas quoi, parce que celui-là avait déjà son arme de dégainée. Loki ne put l'atteindre assez rapidement et il souffrit d'une blessure de la petite arme. Il siffla de douleur et tituba, mais alors un autre tir presque silencieux se déclencha et l'homme tomba sous le feu sortant du pistolet de Stark.

« -Finalement décidé à participer ? demanda Loki.

-La ferme, fit Stark sèchement, le gratifiant d'un regard noir impressionnant. »

Loki se leva, et bien qu'il soit douloureux de marcher maintenant il n'était pas incapable.

Finalement ils arrivèrent au centre de commande et l'estimation de Loki à propos du nombre de membres de l'équipage sembla se révéler correcte. Ils avaient définitivement au moins deux pilotes à l'intérieur, peut-être même un capitaine ou quelqu'un d'autre, mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus de trois ou quatre d'entre eux. Seulement ils ouvrirent le feu sur eux en premier, alors cela ne se passa pas si bien. Côté positif, il semblerait que Stark était plus axé sur le fait de survivre que sur ses remords moraux pour le moment. L'un fut blessé par l'arme de Stark et l'autre mourut lorsque Loki eut finalement une chance de lancer sa lame. C'était dur de viser et de faire un bon jet avec ses mains toujours attachées, mais il y parvint admirablement bien. Lorsque le troisième fut abattu ils purent bouger et Loki récupéra sa lame pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne soit vivant. Stark lâcha son arme dans un choc lourd et s'adossa contre le mur, enfonçant la paume de ses mains sur ses yeux, respirant lourdement.

Loki voulait faire un commentaire, mais décida que cela serait imprudent d'aliéner complètement Stark quand il avait encore besoin de lui. Alors il le laissa se morfondre dans sa colère ou culpabilité ou quoi que ce fut d'autre qui lui passait par la tête.

« -J'ai changé d'avis, dit Stark après un moment. Je ne veux pas être un pirate.

-Bien, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'autres vaisseaux. Les prises de contrôle sont tellement fastidieuses.

-Fastidieuses…tu vas vraiment pas bien dans ta tête, pas vrai ? demanda Stark et Loki se figea durant un instant avant de se retourner vers le mortel.

-Je suis prêt à faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait. Quoi qu'il en coûte pour survivre, lui dit Loki. Juste de nobles raisons ne sont pas assez pour justifier les moyens d'une fin. Peu importe ce qu'il en est, des vies sont prises, et les morts ne se soucient pas de tes raisons. Celles-ci sont juste des outils pour apaiser ta propre conscience. Alors épargne-moi ta leçon de morale et viens ici. Nous devons être sûrs d'aller dans la bonne direction. »

Stark resta silencieux pour une fois dans sa vie et le rejoignit pour jeter un œil aux commandes.

**x-x-x**

Loki n'était pas familier de la technologie. Pas ce genre-là du moins. Tous les écrans, données, nombres et graphiques variés ne signifiaient rien pour lui. Stark par contre regardait tout et son regard devint immédiatement aiguisé et calculateur. Quelques-uns des écrans flottaient en l'air comme des illusions lumineuses et transparentes, et furent les premiers que Stark approcha. Il tendit les mains et déplaça plusieurs choses sur les écrans autour d'eux.

« -Regarde-moi ça, je me sens presque de retour à la maison.

-Ce qui veut dire ?

-Ce qui veut dire que je suis un génie et que je vais dans la bonne direction avec ma propre technologie. »

Ce qui n'expliquait pas vraiment grand-chose à Loki. Stark regarda tout de nouveau et soupira.

« -Je suis bien trop fatigué pour ça, remarqua-t-il en se frottant les yeux. Tu as déjà été sur un vaisseau de ce genre ?

-Non. Et toi ? »

Stark grogna.

« -Non, mais comme je viens de le dire…je suis un génie. Viens là et traduis tout ce que je désigne. »

Loki n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres de la sorte mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Ils avaient besoin de tourner le vaisseau dans la bonne direction avant de se débarrasser des corps. Il se déplaça à côté de l'humain.

« -Tu le peux au moins ? demanda Stark. Traduire je veux dire. J'ai remarqué que tu comprends toujours et que pour une raison inconnue tu es toujours compris, mais j'ai le sentiment que ce n'est pas parce que tu es multilingue.

-Omni-langage, ce n'est pas important. Je peux traduire. Nous devrions procéder.

-Très bien, en convint Stark, n'insistant pas pour avoir des réponses. »

Il commença à désigner des textes variés à l'écran et Loki les lut à voix haute. Cela prit pas mal de temps. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'humain s'arrêta pendant un moment, fixant juste les écrans, puis tendit de nouveau les mains et commença à y déplacer des choses.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Shhh. »

Loki retint sa réplique à ça et se contenta de regarder. Stark continua de déplacer des choses, ses yeux passant de temps à autre sur un second, voire un troisième écran qui flottait en l'air. Puis soudainement un quatrième apparut devant les trois autres et Loki n'eut pas besoin de demander pour reconnaître une carte stellaire.

« -Alors, où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda Stark.

-Cela n'a pas d'importance, quelque part au milieu d'Andromède.

-Ok, mais on devrait pas se diriger vers la Voie Lactée ?

-La quoi ?

-La Voie Lactée…notre galaxie, dit Stark.

-Vous appelez votre…Loki s'arrêta et pris une inspiration. Vous, les mortels, êtes ridicules.

-Pourquoi ? Lorsque tu es sur Terre et que lèves la tête, le reste de la galaxie ressemble à une grande et large route blanche à travers le ciel. Ça colle.

-C'est toujours un nom ridicule.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Sinon, on devrait pas se diriger vers la Voie Lactée ? Parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'Andromède soit dans la même direction.

-Cela serait imprudent de choisir une route de retour directe vers…la…notre galaxie, parce que si quelqu'un nous suit, ils nous chercherons dans cette zone.

-Ok, bien vu, une route alternative, un détour.

-Oui, sans compter que je ne suis pas sûr que nous ayons suffisamment d'eau, de provisions et d'énergie pour atteindre Midgard directement.

-Non, tu as raison à propos de ça, dit Stark. Je sais que nous sommes à au moins 2 millions d'années-lumière, si ce n'est plus, peut-être même beaucoup plus. Je ne sais même pas combien de temps cela nous prendrait pour y arriver.

-Je ne le sais pas exactement non plus, mais considérant que nous avons à prendre une route plus longue, faire de multiples arrêts pour nous ravitailler en ce dont nous avons besoin semble approprié…peut-être pour le fuel notamment.

-Nah, il semblerait qu'on ait des panneaux solaires, dit Stark, et il continua de parler jusqu'à ce que Loki fronce les sourcils. Cela rassemble de l'énergie solaire, donc on a seulement besoin de s'approcher d'une étoile pour recharger les générateurs.

-Ah, je vois…intelligent je suppose. Tu as appris ça de…

-Je peux ne pas comprendre tous les mots, mais les images aident pas mal. »

Stark tendit de nouveau les mains vers les écrans et déplaça un point sur la carte stellaire sur un autre, pendant qu'une épaisse ligne bleue s'étendit entre les deux. Une petite fenêtre s'ouvrit.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, ça dit calcul, dit Stark.

-Oui, dit Loki en fronçant de nouveau les sourcils. »

La ligne bleue devint verte une fois le texte disparu.

« -Nouvelle route initialisée, annonça Stark.

-Et c'est tout ? demanda Loki.

-Yep, fait et refait, répondit Stark. Enfin, c'était pas si dur, il y a une sorte d'autopilote de déjà activé, alors j'ai seulement eu besoin de changer de route, mais il y a toujours trop de choses à propos de ce vaisseau que je ne connais pas encore. Rien de détaillé à propos de la navigation ou du système de survie ou si nous avons des mécanismes de défense ou quelque chose du genre, je ne sais même pas comment ça se fait qu'on soit pas en train de flotter dans ce qui devrait être zéro gravité. Mais tout ça aurait besoin d'au moins quelques heures de travail intense et je suis juste incapable de faire ça maintenant. »

Stark se passa une main sur le visage et pris une profonde inspiration.

« -Pour le moment on va dans la bonne direction, je peux changer quelques trucs plus tard après avoir dormi…et avoir bu quelque chose, et mangé.

-Va, dit Loki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Stark.

-Je vais aller me débarrasser des corps, répondit Loki. La chair en décomposition n'est pas très plaisante.

-Et comment tu vas t'en…débarrasser ?

-En les évacuant dans l'espace.

-Ah oui, bien sûr. »

Stark regarda autour de lui, semblant un peu perdu.

« -Tu pourrais vouloir prendre leurs affaires…je veux dire, armes, clés, munitions, ce genre de chose…on pourrait en avoir besoin.

-Très bien.

-Sérieusement, tout ce qui paraît utile.

-J'ai dit très bien, Stark. Va te reposer, nous aurons beaucoup de travail à faire dans les jours à venir. Je te réveillerai si quelque chose se passe.

-Je suis quasiment sûr que tu devrais faire une sieste toi aussi, lui dit l'humain.

-Dans quelques heures, répondit Loki. Tu voudrais te laver également, ajouta-t-il avec un ton significatif. »

Non pas qu'il soit plus propre que l'humain, mais il en arriverait là bien assez tôt. Il se tâcherait de nouveau de sang très bientôt, alors cela n'avait aucun intérêt pour le moment.

« -D'accord, comme tu veux. »

Stark haussa les épaules avant d'attraper son pistolet et de sortir. Loki fixa la direction dans laquelle il était parti pour un moment puis se retourna vers les écrans qui ne faisaient toujours pas grand sens pour lui, malgré sa compréhension des mots écrits dessus. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« -Hmm… »

Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers les corps étalés sur le sol.

**x-x-x**

Et un nouveau chapitre pour ce soir festif, un ! Oui, comme quoi même pendant les fêtes je fais pas ma glandeuse de base ! Le chapitre de demain risque d'être un peu compromis vu que je n'aurai pas accès à mon ordi de la journée (du moins pas avant le soir), mais bon, j'espère pas et au moins je vous préviens !

Concernant le chapitre en lui-même…j'adore juste TROP lorsque c'est du point de vue de Loki, il a une façon de voir les choses qui est juste fascinante (et très proche de la mienne mais c'est anecdotique) ! Et puis, même s'il le dit pas, voire qu'il fait tout pour le nier, on sent bien tout de même qu'il est impressionné par Tony…le petit (enfin grand) cachottier !

Enfin bref, à la revoyure au prochain chapitre !

**P.S. :** je dédicace ce chapitre à trois de mes fidèles lectrices, à savoir **loki-natsume**, **Gwenhifar**, et **Rose-Eliade**, qui prennent le temps de me laisser un commentaire à CHAQUE nouveau chapitre ! Je vous en remercie profondément, ça m'encourage beaucoup ! Alors voilà votre cadeau de Noël de ma part XD (qui a dit « radine » ?!)


	9. La Survie du Plus Fort

**Chapitre Neuf**

**La Survie du Plus Fort**

**Orbite d'Andromède**

Tony évita les zones où il savait qu'il y avait des corps. C'était probablement lâche, de ne pas vouloir faire face à ce qui venait juste de se passer, mais il s'en fichait. Ce fut inévitable lorsqu'il eut à entrer dans la petite cuisine, mais il attrapa rapidement quelques trucs qui semblaient comestibles et une bouteille qui sentait et semblait être comme de l'eau en évitant de regarder la mare de sang sur le sol et le corps derrière le comptoir. Il but l'eau en premier, tout en cherchant un endroit où se laver et dormir. Il trouva une chambre. Elle avait deux lits, une table et plusieurs armoires. En observant la pièce plus attentivement il trouva également une salle de bain. La douche ne semblait pas être une invention exclusivement humaine, même si le pommeau de douche et la cabine avaient l'air différents, de même que les poignées. Il trouva un miroir aussi, et cela lui fut difficile de reconnaître son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient longs, plus longs qu'ils l'aient jamais été depuis des années, de même que sa barbe. Ce n'était pas non plus sa barbiche stylée, mais une barbe entière, digne de ce nom. Il aurait à trouver un rasoir ou une lame ou quelque chose plus tard, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas maintenant. Son visage était pâle et creusé, beaucoup plus maigre et anguleux qu'il s'en souvenait. Ses yeux étaient soulignés de profonds cercles noirs et le fixaient d'une couleur brune morne. Il était trop fatigué, trop usé, presque sans vie, et bien, bien trop sale.

Il mangea en premier cependant, juste un peu de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas affamé. Il mangeait très peu depuis très longtemps, alors il aurait été stupide de tomber malade à cause d'une overdose de nourriture. Il mâcha méthodiquement quel que soit ce qu'il mangeait, il ne pouvait sentir aucun goût. Puis il enleva ses vêtements pour la première fois depuis des mois. Il était tellement sale, partout, c'était dégoûtant. Il comprit comment allumer l'eau et trouva du savon, et de nouveau, cela semblait être une invention universelle. L'eau n'était pas du tout chaude, mais fit des merveilles sur ses membres gelés. Faire partir toute la crasse de sa peau, de ses cheveux et de sa barbe faisait vraiment du bien. Il se rappela de la première fois qu'il avait pris une douche après s'être échappé en Afghanistan. C'était dans un camp militaire de l'armée américaine et c'était un sentiment surréel, d'avoir de l'eau qui lui faisait du bien et n'étant pas utilisée pour lui faire du mal, de regarder ses cicatrices et nouvelles blessures de près pour la première fois. C'était surréel cette fois-ci également, mais principalement pour des raisons bien différentes. C'était de la chaleur qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis tellement longtemps, et lentement la puanteur de la saleté et du sang était remplacée par l'odeur propre du savon et de l'eau. Regarder ses cicatrices fut similaire cependant, même s'il n'en avait pas trop acquis. La plupart guériraient et disparaîtraient complètement. Il ressentait cette douche comme étant la meilleure qu'il ait jamais eue de sa vie.

Ils étaient dehors, ils l'avaient fait, et ils étaient sur le chemin du retour. Ils avaient juste eu à trucider une douzaine d'étrangers pour ça…fais chier.

Il appuya son front contre le mur de métal de la cabine de douche et laissa l'eau chaude tomber sur l'arrière de sa tête et sur sa nuque. Cela détendit ses muscles pendant que le courant d'eau dévalait son dos et il prit plusieurs larges inspirations. Cela ne relâcha ni la constriction dans sa poitrine, ni le chaos dans son esprit. Il l'avait fait, il l'avait approuvé, pour s'échapper.

Merde, il ne pouvait pas le justifier, il ne devrait pas le justifier. Il aurait à se regarder dans le miroir et vivre avec. Il savait qu'il aurait dû objecter plus, il savait qu'il aurait dû dire non, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela avait de l'importance. Les morts ne s'en souciaient pas. Putain de Loki et ses putains de petits speechs. Les morts ne s'en souciaient pas. Ces corps éparpillés à travers le vaisseau se fichaient du fait qu'il se sentait mal en ce moment, ils étaient morts de toute façon. Loki avait raison, même s'il avait quelques bonnes raisons de se sentir de la sorte, ils s'en ficheraient. Cela le ferait juste se sentir moins coupable. S'il pouvait découvrir que ces types étaient vraiment des assassins sans-cœurs qui faisaient de la vie des autres un enfer, soudainement cela passerait alors ? Non, il avait tué et les avait laissés se faire tuer sans rien savoir, même s'il s'avérait qu'ils étaient des sortes de monstres, cela ne changerait pas le choix qu'il avait fait. Il se nourrirait juste de platitudes pour se sentir mieux.

Car qu'est-ce qui était la vérité ? Qu'il était terrifié, terrifié de revenir, d'être à nouveau capturé, de se retrouver encore à la merci des autres. Loki l'avait parfaitement bien exposé. Il n'était pas prêt à prendre ce risque. Pas du tout prêt. C'était ça ou risquer cela, il n'avait pas d'autre…non, les morts ne s'en souciaient pas. Et une voix dans sa tête, une voix vraiment ennuyeuse qui lui rappelait Steve Rogers lui dit qu'un homme meilleur aurait préféré mourir que de tuer pour des raisons aussi égoïstes, qu'un homme meilleur n'aurait pas pris cette décision. Mais il n'était pas cet homme meilleur, alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix. On lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire des sacrifices, mais il venait juste de prouver le contraire, et maintenant il venait à nouveau de contredire cette déclaration, seulement de la pire manière cette fois. Il avait fait un sacrifice, d'accord, seulement il ne s'était pas sacrifié lui. Il avait voulu vivre, et il avait voulu s'en aller. C'était un choix et il aurait à vivre avec. Il aurait à se souvenir ce que cela avait coûté de quitter cet endroit, de quel prix il était prêt à payer. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour survivre.

Il ne se serait jamais pensé capable de ça. Mais il était un homme changé lorsqu'il s'était échappé de cette grotte, en ayant vu ses armes, en ayant souffert dans cette grotte, sans oublier le shrapnel dans son cœur, le réacteur Ark, et les yeux vides et morts de Yinsen qui l'avaient transformé en quelqu'un de différent. C'était idiot de penser qu'il serait le même après s'être échappé maintenant, que cela ne le changerait pas. Cette fois il avait les yeux verts perçants de Loki, sa voix douce et sombre, et ses vérités cruelles pour l'accompagner, et non les mots sages et patients de Yinsen et sa guidance aimable. La grotte l'avait rendu meilleur, lui avait donné envie de faire mieux, l'avait forcé à poser un regard sévère sur sa vie et les dommages qu'il causait, sans compter lui avoir donné un nouvel objectif. Qu'est-ce que ceci lui avait fait ? En quoi cela l'avait-il transformé ?

Il frappa le mur de son poing, violemment, cela fit mal, mais son corps entier le faisait souffrir, donc cela ne faisait aucune différence. Alors il frappa encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la piqûre d'une nouvelle blessure et le sang ruisseler sur ses jointures. Il prit de longues, lourdes inspirations, mais après quelques instants toute énergie s'échappa de son corps et il glissa sur le sol de la cabine de douche. Il ne remarqua qu'au bout d'un moment qu'il pleurait, que de longs sanglots brisés s'échappaient de sa bouche. Les mois précédents, la prison, la douleur, la faim, la peur, les derniers jours passés dans le froid en avançant juste dans l'obscurité, et finalement les heures précédentes le firent juste craquer. Loki n'était pas là pour le voir. Il ne le regarderait pas de haut avec dégoût, se moquant de sa faiblesse. Il n'avait pas à se retenir maintenant, et l'eau chaude emportait les larmes de toute façon. Cela faisait mal, tellement de choses le faisaient souffrir, mais en même temps un poids énorme s'envola de sa poitrine.

Les morts ne s'en souciaient pas, mais il voulait juste rentrer à la maison.

**x-x-x**

Finalement il se reprit et sortit de la salle de bain. Il se sentait engourdi. Comme si toutes les émotions qu'il avait gardées verrouillées durant les mois précédents finissaient finalement par s'épancher, le laissant vide. Il voulait se forcer à manger davantage de nourriture, mais il était des plus certains qu'il régurgiterait, alors il se mit en quête de vêtements propres. Il ouvrit les armoires les unes après les autres, et trouva des outils en premier, certains semblaient assez simples, comme des tournevis avec des têtes différentes, des clés à molette de formes inhabituelles, mais la plupart étaient des choses qu'il n'avait jamais vues avant. Il était trop fatigué pour que sa curiosité s'attise, alors il referma les portes et continua de chercher. Il trouva des armes aussi, majoritairement des petits pistolets. Puis il tomba finalement sur quelques vêtements. Ils étaient trop grands pour lui, mais ils étaient propres et devraient convenir pour le moment. Il prévoyait de dormir de toute façon. Il attrapa un pantalon et l'attacha à sa taille avec une ceinture de façon à ce qu'il ne tombe pas et enfila un large maillot de corps par-dessus sa tête. Il avait sans doute l'air ridicule, mais il n'en avait rien à faire.

Il marcha simplement vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus. Il dormait sur le sol depuis qui savait combien de temps, du coup le lit était encore une fois une sorte d'acquisition surréelle. Il laissa les lumières allumées parce qu'il en avait plus qu'assez des ténèbres. Il était trop fatigué pour y penser et s'endormit en quelques instants, l'épuisement gagnant finalement la partie.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il était toujours fatigué lorsqu'il se réveilla. Rien de surprenant à ça. Il avait pu être éreinté, mais son sommeil était toujours agité. Etre allongé dans un lit était inhabituel, l'environnement était inhabituel, et la prudence était probablement encore profondément ancrée au fond de lui, car ils n'étaient pas encore assez loin et que soudainement L'Autre et ses hommes les attaqueraient et les ramèneraient. Alors non, il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Il ne pouvait pas. Cela lui prit un moment de rassembler ses pensées et de se rappeler où il était exactement. Il s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Il voulait se lever pour boire à nouveau et peut-être essayer de manger encore. Il balaya la chambre du regard et manqua faire une crise cardiaque.

« -Putain de bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? invectiva-t-il. »

Loki était assis par terre entre les deux lits. Il s'était également lavé, il portait un pantalon, mais il était pieds et torse nus. Son dos était appuyé contre le mur, ses mains posées sur ses genoux courbés. C'était une position que Tony connaissait très bien à présent, Loki semblait toujours s'asseoir de cette façon.

« -Et pourquoi es-tu putain de torse nu ? demanda-t-il de nouveau.

-Il serait des plus ardu d'enfiler quoi que ce soit tout en portant ceci, dit-il, et il leva ses mains menottées. »

D'accord.

« -J'ai eu à déchirer mes vêtements précédents juste pour pouvoir les enlever.

-Ok. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Il serait…hum…non avisé de rester trop loin l'un de l'autre…au cas où quelqu'un nous rattraperait. Ou si nous sommes attaqués.

-Mouais, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. »

Loki ne le regardait pas, mais semblait fixer un point vague devant lui. Tony l'observa un moment avant de reconnaître son regard, un regard hanté, sur ses gardes, qu'il avait vu dans le miroir tellement et tellement de fois. Cela signifiait presque toujours la même chose : cauchemars.

« -Du mal à dormir ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est mieux si quelqu'un monte toujours la garde au cas…

-Non écoute, j'ai pigé.

-Pigé quoi ? »

Le ton haché dans la voix de Loki indiquait également une colère explosive juste en-dessous de la surface. C'était bien de pouvoir être capable de capter ces allusions subtiles dans sa voix. Il s'était amélioré pour deviner si Loki allait juste jurer, siffler ou actuellement essayer de l'étrangler.

« -C'est le lit, dit-il après une longue pause. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et le regarda finalement.

« -C'est trop doux, continua Tony. On a dormi sur ce putain de sol durant tellement de temps qu'on y est habitué. Le stupide lit est juste bizarre, du coup c'est la misère pour dormir. C'est pareil avec moi. »

Loki le regarda un moment encore.

« -Oui, dit-il doucement avant de détourner le regard. »

Il bougea un peu, s'installant un peu plus près du mur, ses menottes cliquetant.

« -C'est le lit.

-Ouais, acquiesça Tony. Stupide lit. »

Il continua de regarder le dieu assis sur le sol. Son esprit chassait les dernières traces de sommeil et recommençait à fonctionner à une vitesse normale. Très bien alors. Il se leva du lit et se dirigea à travers la chambre vers une des armoires. Il en ouvrit les portes et commença à chercher. Il prit plusieurs choses puis revint vers Loki, s'asseyant par terre à côté de lui.

« -Donne-moi tes mains, dit-il. »

Loki se retourna vers lui, les sourcils toujours froncés. Tony lui montra les quelques outils qu'il avait pris dans l'armoire. La réalisation se fit sur le visage de Loki et il leva les mains afin que Tony puisse jeter un œil aux menottes.

« -Tu me fais soudainement confiance ? demanda-t-il, et Tony grogna.

-Je te fais confiance aussi loin que je peux te balancer, dit-il. »

Il garda son regard sur les menottes, les examinant sous tous les angles pour trouver comment le mécanisme de verrouillage fonctionnait. Un silence significatif fut la seule réponse qu'il reçut, alors Tony continua de parler.

« -Voilà où on en est, Tête de Bouc. Tout ce dont nous avons parlé ? Prendre une route alternative plus longue pour rentrer, devoir faire plusieurs arrêts, avoir besoin de déchiffrer le vaisseau, et cela veut dire une chose : que nous allons être coincés ensemble pour un peu plus longtemps. »

Il trouva finalement où les menottes devaient s'ouvrir et il eut un endroit par où commencer son décorticage.

« -Je sais que tu as déjà dit avoir besoin de moi vivant, mais tu as plus ou moins besoin de moi un peu plus que vivant.

-Vraiment ? demanda le dieu.

-Ouais, corrige-moi si j'ai tort, mais j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'as absolument aucune idée de comment diriger ce vaisseau. »

Il releva le regard vers Loki.

« -Pas vrai ? »

Loki plissa les yeux, mais ne dit rien.

« -C'est bien ce que je pensais, remarqua Tony avant de se remettre au travail. Donc tu as besoin de moi pour être plus que juste ton bouclier de chair. Parce que ouais, j'ai pigé, ils me veulent vivant, mais toi pas tellement. C'était évident dès le début pourquoi tu me voulais avec toi même après que je t'ai aidé à éliminer les gardes et à sortir de la prison. C'est pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'enlever ce petit accessoire.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé ?

-Ce qui a changé est le fait que tu aies besoin de moi avec le vaisseau.

-Je pourrais le déchiffrer par moi-même.

-Sûr, fit Tony en haussant les épaules avant de relever le regard vers le dieu une nouvelle fois. Mais es-tu prêt à en prendre le risque ? »

D'après la façon dont les yeux de Loki s'étrécirent de nouveau, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que Tony lui renvoyait ses propres mots.

« -Alors, continua Tony. On va être coincés ensemble pour un long moment et malgré le fait de savoir que tu ne me tueras pas est sympa et tout, on va devoir être un peu plus coopératifs si on veut jamais retourner sur Terre. Tu me suis jusque-là ?

-Oui.

-Bien. Maintenant ne te méprend pas, je te déteste toujours plus ou moins…beaucoup. Ce tour de domination totale du monde était pas un truc que j'ai apprécié. Toi tuant Coulson, ça c'était un truc que j'ai particulièrement méprisé. »

Il tordit les menottes tout en disant ça, faisant siffler Loki.

« -Désolé, c'est un verrou coriace…et aussi, utiliser ma tour pour ouvrir ton petit portail…c'était carrément insultant à un niveau personnel.

-Ce que tu veux dire est ?

-Ce que je veux dire est que je ne t'aime pas et que de toute évidence tu ne m'aimes pas non plus, mais on a besoin de travailler ensemble. Efficacement, pas de manière réticente, pas de la façon « dormir-que-d'un-œil-parce-que-tu-vas-me-planter-un-couteau-dans-le-dos ».

-Une trêve ? demanda Loki avec une pointe de surprise dans la voix.

-Je préfèrerais l'appeler un arrangement commercial. Tu as besoin de moi, mais considérant le fait que je ne sais rien à propos de cette partie de l'univers et que je n'en parle aucun langage, j'ai besoin de toi également. »

Il prit une inspiration avant de poursuivre.

« -Et pour que ça fonctionne, on va devoir se faire confiance…au moins jusqu'à un certain point, au moins jusqu'à ce que nous atteignons notre destination.

-Alors ceci est ta marque de confiance ? demanda Loki.

-Non, ceci est moi te donnant le bénéfice du doute. C'est moi croyant que tu réalises que j'ai raison et que ce que je dis a du sens. Et c'est moi faisant le premier pas, dit-il tout en arrivant finalement à débloquer le verrou. Parce que tu seras de toute évidence pas celui qui le fera, finit-il. »

Il ôta la menotte du poignet de Loki. La peau pâle était écorchée et ensanglantée en-dessous. Tony n'attendit pas que Loki dise quelque chose, il prit juste son autre main et s'attela à ouvrir le second verrou.

Cela ne prit pas tellement de temps, car maintenant il savait comment le mécanisme fonctionnait. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux pendant que Tony travaillait. Lorsqu'il put enfin enlever les chaînes il releva le regard vers le dieu.

« -Eh bien…c'était décevant. Je m'attendais au moins à quelques feux d'artifice, dit-il, lâchant enfin les outils sur son lit.

-Je suis épuisé. La magie consomme beaucoup d'énergie. J'ai besoin de récupérer ma force avant de pouvoir lancer des sorts.

-Ok, bon à savoir, les dieux en sous-nutrition ne peuvent pas balancer de boules de feu.

-Je ne peux pas lancer de boules de feu de toute façon, fit remarquer Loki. Ce n'est pas le genre de magie élémentaire avec lequel je suis familier.

-C'est encore mieux à savoir, répondit Tony. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pour un moment.

« -Tu penses arriver à dormir ? demanda Tony.

-Non.

-Moi non plus, répondit-il.

-Stark.

-Oui ?

-Je ne reviendrai pas, dit Loki. Je ne peux pas, je n'y repartirai pas. Alors si jamais ils nous trouvent, je ne les laisserai pas me prendre. Pas encore. Plus jamais. »

Tony garda son regard sur le dieu qui regardait de nouveau dans le vague devant lui.

« -Alors si jamais ils nous trouvent, je ferai tout, absolument tout pour leur échapper. Je me ficherai de ce qu'il en coûtera, je ne reviendrai pas. »

Tony prit un moment pour considérer ce que cela signifiait réellement et voir que Loki était aussi désespéré que lui d'être aussi loin de leur prison et de leurs ravisseurs que possible. Ils ne reviendraient pas, quoi qu'il en coûte. Ca au moins était des plus clairs.

« -Nous ne reviendrons pas, lui dit Tony, et il le pensait réellement. »

**x-x-x**

Pfiou, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le temps de le traduire celui-là…c'est le problème des périodes de fête -_-

D'ailleurs, j'en profite pour signaler qu'il faudra vous attendre à n'avoir le chapitre de demain que après-demain, car je ne suis pas là toute la journée et je rentrerai sans doute très tard, du coup, ben pas de temps du tout pour traduire…

Cela dit, cela ne vous empêche pas d'apprécier ce chapitre et de laisser des commentaires ! *sort*

A la revoyure !


	10. Prise Branchée

**Chapitre Dix**

**Prise Branchée**

**Orbite d'Andromède**

« -Priorités, ça veut rien dire pour toi ? Parce que j'avais l'impression qu'un mot aussi simple que ça ne serait pas trop dur à comprendre !

-C'est toi qui as de toute évidence un problème pour comprendre ce qu'est actuellement la tâche la plus importante.

-Argh, on a besoin de comprendre comment le vaisseau fonctionne ! dit Stark, encore il passait son temps à se répéter.

-Nous avons essayé d'avancer de ce côté-là, nous n'avons fait rien d'autre qu'essayer. Il est à présent temps de porter attention à d'autres importantes préoccupations, expliqua Loki. »

Encore. Stark était une vraie tête de mule, refusant d'écouter, et Loki arrivait aux limites de sa patience avec lui.

« -Explorer le vaisseau et la cargaison n'est pas une « importante préoccupation » ! répondit l'humain. Nous sommes seuls ici et la putain de cargaison n'ira nulle part !

-Oui, mais si la cargaison s'avère avoir de la valeur, alors il y a une chance pour que son propriétaire parte à sa recherche, et de ce fait nous devons être préparés, lui dit Loki.

-Ca j'ai pigé, mais c'est plus important ! Tu ne comprends pas ce que je suis en train de te dire là ?! »

Stark élevait la voix maintenant, clairement aussi frustré que Loki.

« -Je ne vois pas comment davantage pourrait être fait, dit fermement Loki. Ni pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être là pour ça.

-Parce que je ne comprends pas le putain de langage ! s'écria Stark.

-J'ai déjà traduit jusqu'au plus petit texte étant apparu sur ce maudit écran, et quoi que tu aies fait, rien de nouveau ne s'est produit !

-Et tu ne vois pas que c'est un problème ? demanda Stark avant de se tourner complètement vers lui. Il y a quelque chose qui manque, d'accord ? Les écrans ne montrent qu'un fragment d'information à propos du vaisseau, rien de plus ! Et quoi que je fasse, je peux rien tirer de plus de l'ordinateur ! Sans compter que pour couronner le tout, je peux même pas exercer d'influence digne de ce nom ! Les écrans sont inutiles en ce qui concerne la moindre entrée de données et rien dans cette pièce ne l'est également, même de loin !

-Tu as pu modifier notre route de manière parfaitement acceptable, disputa Loki. »

Stark se pinça l'arête du nez et pris plusieurs grandes inspirations.

« -Est-ce que tu sais ce qui va se passer si l'autopilote ou l'un des systèmes a besoin d'une intervention manuelle et que je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire ? Hm ? demanda Stark, ses yeux irradiant de colère et sa pose intégralement tendue et frustrée. J'ai pu modifier notre route parce que l'autopilote était déjà allumé, et j'ai juste eu à changer la direction, mais il doit y avoir des douzaines de systèmes en activité et je ne peux pas y accéder. C'est un vaisseau, j'ai besoin de pouvoir être capable de le contrôler, car si je ne peux pas, tu peux parier tes fesses que ce ravissant voyage se terminera avec beaucoup de chutes, de crashs, et pour finir, une bonne grosse mort explosive tout plein de flammes.

-Me demander de traduire les mêmes textes sans discontinuer ne résoudra pas ce problème, lui dit Loki. »

Ils essayaient d'accéder aux systèmes principaux depuis des heures maintenant et la seule chose qui avait changé était leur humeur, devenue des plus exécrable au fil du temps passé.

« -Tu sais, je suis vraiment en train de me demander ce que tu aurais fait tout seul, après avoir tué tous les gens sachant comment conduire cette chose avant de leur avoir soutiré la moindre information.

-Cela ne fait que quelques heures que nous essayons, je suis certain que cela ne peut pas être si compliqué, répondit Loki sévèrement.

-Non, ça ne le peut pas, approuva Stark alors qu'il se passait une main dans les cheveux. Mais toute cette traduction rend le processus trop lent, si je pouvais tout lire par moi-même je pourrais travailler plus vite, mais on n'a pas le temps que tu m'apprennes ce…langage machin.

-Je ne pourrais pas te l'enseigner même si je le voulais, je ne le parle pas moi-même. »

Stark fronça les sourcils.

« -Mais tu traduis.

-Omni-langage, je te l'ai dit. C'est différent.

-Ok, peut-être que c'est le moment pour cette conversation, dit Stark avant de s'asseoir sur une des chaises, fixant Loki avec un regard d'attente. C'est quoi ce truc d'Omni-langage ?

-J'utilise l'Omni-langage, ainsi que d'autres dieux et vieilles races des Neuf Mondes. Je comprends tous les langages et suis compris de tous.

-Comment c'est possible ? demanda Stark. »

Loki pouvait voir comment son esprit bouillonnait, essayant de deviner lui-même.

« -Tu ne comprendrais pas mon explication. »

Stark émit un son moqueur.

« -Essaie pour voir.

-C'est magique en nature, commença Loki. Mais seulement en ses fondements, à un niveau subconscient, car même ceux ne maniant pas de tels pouvoirs sont capables de l'obtenir.

-Mais…

-Lorsque tu parles, je te comprends, parce que ce que j'entends est la signification de tes mots, pas les mots en eux-mêmes, et ce que tu entends est ce que mes mots signifient et comment ils existent dans ta langue.

-Donc à la base tu piges juste la définition de quelque chose au lieu du mot spécifique.

-C'est là une explication simplifiée, mais toujours correcte. Un mot n'est rien qu'un son dénué de sens s'il n'y a pas d'idée derrière, donc le son n'a pas d'importance, seulement l'idée.

-Mais je suppose que les phrases spéciales, les expressions familières ou les double-sens ne se traduisent pas toujours bien.

-Cela est exact, certaines tournures de phrases existent partout, mais d'autres sont uniques à un monde ou un autre et ne sont de ce fait pas facilement comprises.

-Les icônes, index et symboles, dit Stark après un instant de silence. Les signes audibles ont une corrélation avec leur signification, parce que les mots sont juste des modèles de son et obtiennent leur sens de leur association mentale avec des symboles. Les symboles s'associent très fortement entre eux, ce qui ancre la signification du mot. »

Loki regarda l'humain pendant un moment.

« -C'est une description étonnamment juste.

-Je suis un génie, même si c'était juste de la linguistique de lycée. C'est comme ça que tu lis aussi, pas vrai ? Les mots écrits sont comme ceux prononcés, seulement ils sont visibles directement, du coup ils sont des symboles liés au même contenu sémantique que les mots parlés et les sons.

-Correct de nouveau.

-Je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de comment c'est possible ! s'exclama Stark. Je veux dire, ouais le fait que tu puisses comprendre la signification sans avoir à comprendre les signes audibles spécifiques ou visibles est une chose, mais être capable de projeter le contenu aux autres, de façon à ce que j'entende les signes, les index et symboles que je connais alors que tu prononces seulement le sens…ok, non, je vais pas m'embarquer là-dedans, j'ai déjà mal à la tête du fait de la complète et hors toute science impossibilité de tout ça. »

Loki eut un léger rire.

« -Il te manque en effet un des concepts de base en raison de ta connaissance limitée des lois de l'univers et des pouvoirs cosmiques.

-Connaissance limitée ? demanda Stark en levant un sourcil.

-Je suis capable de comprendre le sens parce que les mots ont un pouvoir, de même que les symboles et les signes, et leur pouvoir vient des énergies cosmiques qui composent l'univers. »

Stark le fixa durant un long moment, son regard indéchiffrable.

« -Ok ça suffit, c'est devenu trop « new-age » à mon goût. Cette conversation est terminée. Je ne veux pas entendre davantage à propos de comment fonctionne tes pouvoirs de fée magique. »

Loki était prêt à admettre qu'il était amusé.

« -Mais tu es en train de rassembler de la connaissance supérieure, Stark. Je pense que tu devrais te sentir honoré de mon consentement à en partager autant avec toi.

-De la connaissance supérieure ? Je pense pas non, dit l'humain distinctement peu impressionné. Ce n'est pas de la connaissance supérieure, c'est de la connerie de vaudou mambo-jumbo magique qui va me faire rentrer dans le putain de mur. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir au putain de problème maintenant ?

-D'accord, acquiesça Loki. »

Le plus tôt ils parvenaient à déchiffrer comment opérer avec le vaisseau, le mieux ce serait.

« -Il nous manque de toute évidence quelque chose.

-Sans déconner. »

Stark revint à ses écrans pendant que Loki commença à parcourir la pièce. Il commença à chercher autour du siège le plus large qui était au milieu du pont, et que Loki présuma être le siège du Capitaine ou du Commandant. Juste comme Stark l'avait remarqué avant, il n'y avait pas d'interfaces de contrôle ou quoi que ce soit semblant pouvoir aider à contrôler le vaisseau. Vraiment, il semblait que le siège n'était rien de plus que quelque chose fait pour s'y asseoir, mais Loki en doutait. Il devait y avoir quelque chose. Ils avaient remarqué plus tôt que le pont avait plutôt une large fenêtre panoramique, mais ils étaient masqués de l'extérieur. De toute évidence ces boucliers panoramiques pouvaient être enlevés, mais ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé comment. Il devait y avoir quelque chose qui donnerait le contrôle sur tout ça, Loki continua de chercher et ses yeux tombèrent sur une fente circulaire à côté du siège du commandant. Il fit parcourir ses doigts dessus.

« -Pour quoi est-ce fait ? demanda-t-il. »

Stark le regarda.

« -Aucune idée, c'est vide cependant. Ça pourrait être un affichage holographique ou un simple porte-gobelet.

-C'est trop large pour un gobelet, observa Loki. »

Le cercle était large de plus de quinze centimètres et pas très profond.

« -Je pense que quelque chose doit être mis…oh !

-Quoi ? demanda Stark.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit le dieu avant de se retourner pour sortir de la pièce malgré les appels de Stark. »

Il était toujours trop fatigué, il aurait dû penser à ça avant. Heureusement cela ne lui prit pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver là où il avait déposé toutes les armes et gadgets qu'il avait trouvés sur les corps des membres d'équipage. Il fouilla la pile puis retourna au pont.

« -Tu te souviens m'avoir dit de prendre tout ce qui pouvait avoir l'air utile avant d'évacuer les corps ? demanda-t-il à l'humain une fois revenu.

-Et ? demanda Stark. »

Loki montra le métal fin qu'il avait retiré de la tête de l'un des membres en guise de réponse.

« -Oh ! Est-ce que c'est une sorte d'accessoire de coiffure ?

-Son propriétaire précédent le portait sur sa tête, dit Loki en revenant vers le siège principal et en insérant la petite bande métallique dans la fente circulaire. »

Elle faisait la même taille. Lorsqu'elle se mit en place, l'intégralité de la chose se mit à briller d'une légère lumière, mais ne fit rien autrement.

« -D'accord, donc c'est là que tu le mets, observa Stark avant de s'en saisir. »

Ce n'était pas un cercle complet, c'était plutôt fin et n'atteignait même pas trois centimètres de largeur.

« -Bon, pas d'enceintes ou quoi que ce soit, donc définitivement pas un accessoire normal, mais il semble quand même y avoir des capteurs au bout, à l'intérieur, remarqua Stark. »

Il l'observa sous tous les angles puis glissa ses doigts sur le bord où des petites lumières s'allumèrent immédiatement et un écran apparut, similaire à ceux qui flottaient, mais plus petit.

« -Oh, je vois, dit Stark et passa ses doigts de nouveau au même endroit, mais dans l'autre sens. »

Les petites lumières sur le côté et l'écran entre les deux bords s'évanouirent.

« -Alors, pour quoi cela est-il fait ? demanda Loki.

-Laisse-moi le temps de trouver, déclara Stark en l'enfilant. »

Il l'ajusta jusqu'à ce que cela soit enroulé autour de son crâne, les deux extrémités touchant ses tempes.

« -As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu fais ? demanda Loki.

-Nope, répondit Stark avant de repasser ses doigts sur le côté. »

Les lumières s'allumèrent et Stark trébucha promptement en avant, se raccrochant au fauteuil à côté d'eux pour ne pas tomber.

« -Stark ?

-Je m'attendais pas à ça…je vais bien…oh…ce… »

Il secoua un peu la tête et rouvrit les yeux, ne lâchant pas le siège.

« -Oh c'est brillant…c'est tellement brillant…bordel de merde.

-Quoi ? demanda Loki d'un ton impatient.

-Il n'y a pas d'interfaces manuelles en-dehors des basiques, répondit Stark. »

Ses yeux étaient vitreux et il fronçait intensément les sourcils.

« -Parce que tu dois communiquer directement avec le vaisseau. »

Stark se redressa et regarda droit devant lui, l'écran devant ses yeux faisant défiler rapidement des symboles et des textes.

« -Oh c'est comme le grand frère de mon moyeu…oh c'est génial, c'est incroyable.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Loki.

-J'ai besoin de commander directement le vaisseau ! dit Stark, et sa voix perdit ce ton surpris pour tourner à l'excitation et à la joie.

-Comment ?

-Shh…non attend…j'ai besoin de piger le truc. »

Stark fronça de nouveau les sourcils, il y avait une intense concentration sur son visage pendant que Loki se contentait de le fixer. Cela devait avoir un lien avec le dispositif, mais le dieu ne savait pas encore quoi. Puis Stark commença à marmonner dans sa barbe, se parlant de toute évidence à lui-même, pensant juste à voix haute.

« -Non…trop abstrait…les ordinateurs ont besoin de données claires…claires, claires…non non…plus doucement…oh mon dieu c'est vraiment quelque chose…simple, des nombres, des codes…des codes clairs, des données…allez…allez maintenant. »

Loki releva la tête, surpris, lorsque plusieurs des différents écrans apparurent autour d'eux d'un seul coup, tous montrant des données différentes, des nombres, des graphiques variés et des textes.

« -Est-ce toi qui fait cela ? demanda-t-il en regardant autour.

-Juste en train de collecter des infos…oh…oh attend…je pense que j'ai trouvé… »

Les boucliers sur la vue panoramique commencèrent à glisser pour révéler l'espace à l'extérieur. Loki pouvait voir la proue du vaisseau devant eux, et l'espace tout autour. Plusieurs étoiles étaient trop floues en raison de leur vitesse, mais celles dans le lointain pouvaient être vues nettement. Il allait sans dire que c'était une vue des plus remarquables.

« -Comment fais-tu cela soudainement ? demanda Loki. »

Stark le regarda, ses yeux se concentrant sur lui de nouveau. Il y avait un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

« -C'est une IND ! Une interface neuronale directe, dit-il dans un ton suggérant que cela devait être quelque chose de merveilleux, quoi que cela doive être. »

Puis ses yeux se détournèrent encore de Loki et il se mit à fixer soit l'écran, soit rien du tout.

« -Un hautement avancé, la vitesse de transfert des données est incroyable, et cela ne requiert même pas le moindre récepteur intracrânien artificiel…oh c'est incroyable…je ne sais même pas comment les capteurs recueillent tout ça aussi bien…signification directe…ha ! Cassez-vous le langage d'alien et le speech magique, salut la science, tu m'as manqué bébé ! »

Puis l'humain redevint silencieux. Des écrans apparaissaient, se déplaçant autour sans que personne ne les touche. Le mortel semblait être perdu dans son petit monde.

« -Stark ! appela-t-il. »

Cela prit un moment avant que les yeux de l'humain ne se reconcentrent sur lui. Ils étaient brillants, grand ouverts, et emplis d'excitation.

« -Que peux-tu alors contrôler sur le vaisseau avec ? »

Il y avait de nouveau un sourire…ou plutôt un rictus sur le visage de l'humain.

« -Donne-moi un peu de temps…et tout. »

**x-x-x**

Chose promise chose due, voici le nouveau chapitre tant attendu ! (oui j'ai une certaine tendance à faire des rimes)

Alors je sais que ce n'est pas très diplomate suite à ma petite interruption de rythme d'annoncer que vous allez subir une nouvelle interruption, mais c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, alors me tapez pas !

Pourquoi quatre jours ? Parce que je passe le nouvel an chez une copine en Allemagne, et même si j'aurai très certainement accès à internet, je ne vais pas là-bas pour ça, alors encore une fois…va falloir être patient. Je trouverai peut-être du temps pour répondre aux reviews cependant, alors n'hésitez pas !

D'ailleurs en parlant de réponses, je réitère ma déclaration disant que je répondrai aux reviews des invités ici, donc ne soyez pas timides, vous pouvez poser des questions si vous en avez !

_**LokiAddict : **__merci de ta review, elle est vraiment très sympathique ! Et même si je prends mon temps pour traduire, sache tout de même que j'essaie de faire le plus rapidement possible pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre (même si là en l'occurrence c'est plutôt râpé -_-). Mais merci encore, et Joyeux Noël (en retard oui je sais) à toi aussi ! (Et à tout le monde d'ailleurs)_

Sur ce, Tony se la pète un peu beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais ça nous avait manqué XD

A…l'année prochaine…(2013. Je sens que ça va promettre.)


	11. Alyndor

**Chapitre Onze**

**Alyndor**

**Orbite d'Andromède**

La technologie du vaisseau était incroyable au-delà des mots. En premier lieu les interfaces holographiques lui rappelaient sa propre technologie et il était plutôt confiant d'arriver à contrôler le vaisseau à travers elles. Lorsque ces assomptions se révélèrent fausses, il en fut malade de frustration. Non pas juste à cause du fait que son deal avec Loki incluait qu'il soit capable de conduire le vaisseau, mais aussi à cause du fait qu'il y avait de la technologie étalée devant lui à laquelle il ne pouvait pas accéder, et donc contrôler. Et puis BAM ! IND.

Bien sûr les armes énergétiques étaient intéressantes, très intéressantes, et Tony avait l'intention de jeter un œil de plus près à leur fonctionnements, parce qu'ils avaient l'air d'être très différents de ses répulseurs et de son unirayon, bien qu'aussi efficaces, alors même s'il ne faisait plus d'armes, il pouvait utiliser leur technologie pour quelque chose d'autre, peut-être même pour son armure. Il voulait également toujours savoir comment le vaisseau compensait pour la gravité zéro, il avait quelques théories, mais il avait besoin de confirmations. Il s'agissait également de technologie qu'il pourrait utiliser de bien des manières, oh la NASA lui mangerait dans le creux de la main s'il leur offrait une telle trouvaille…même si c'était pas comme si ils n'étaient pas déjà en possession du logiciel satellite qu'il leur avait bidouillé quelques années auparavant. Il était également des plus certains que le vaisseau possédait des cellules solaires plus avancées que celles sur Terre, et il s'agissait donc d'un autre point à examiner. Et il n'avait même pas le temps de vérifier s'il y avait des filtres à air et à eau d'installés. Cela semblerait logique. Qui voudrait transporter une immense quantité d'air et d'eau lorsqu'on pouvait juste purifier et faire circuler le tout ? Il avait hâte d'y jeter un œil également. Tous étaient géniaux, mais l'IND…oh l'IND était la superbe cerise au sommet de son gâteau technologique. Il allait inverser les moteurs de ce satané vaisseau en un rien de temps. Oh oui.

Il voulait passer davantage de temps à explorer l'ordinateur principal et les systèmes du vaisseau, parce qu'il s'agissait juste d'une façon incroyablement nouvelle d'interagir avec quelque chose. La première fois qu'il avait activé le cercle, son esprit avait été submergé par la quantité d'information pure lui étant balancée. Puis il était parvenu à se concentrer et cela avait été fascinant. Le langage n'était plus un problème : l'IND ne projetait pas de mots dans son esprit, mais des concepts et des données pures. C'était étrange, mais soudainement il comprenait ce que Loki voulait dire concernant l'Omni-langage. Cela devait être similaire. Il pouvait toujours faire apparaître des écrans, mais il n'en avait pas besoin, ils étaient de toute évidence pour les autres membres de l'équipage, de façon à ce que le commandant puisse se concentrer sur le contact avec l'ordinateur principal pendant que des changements mineurs se chargeaient d'être effectués par d'autres. De la même manière dont Tony avait modifié leur trajectoire sans l'IND. C'était vraiment exceptionnel. C'était à la fois similaire et en rien comparable au fait d'être dans son armure. Similaire dans le sens où il obtenait aussi des infos visibles et qu'il savait juste qu'il était connecté au vaisseau et pouvait modifier des choses aisément, mais différent dans le sens où la connexion avec son armure n'était pas si profonde. Il avait effectivement l'intention de travailler sur quelque chose dans le genre, un système de contrôle plus efficace, mais il était toujours bien loin d'un tel niveau de technologie.

Tout ceci mis à part, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis longtemps. Il était toujours loin de chez lui, il y avait toujours autant de dangers rôdant aux alentours, mais cela lui remontait le moral. Il pouvait de nouveau penser au futur. Il était actuellement en train de réfléchir sur quoi travailler et à la façon dont il pourrait en user. Oh l'IND améliorerait tellement son armure qu'il n'avait pas de mots pour ça. JARVIS lui manquait, il pourrait le brancher sur l'ordinateur principal du vaisseau, qui était très avancé, mais qui n'avait pas d'IA. C'est pourquoi un commandant était évidemment nécessaire. Les possibilités en combinant cette technologie alien avec ses propres inventions et innovations étaient infinies et presque à se provoquer un claquage cérébral.

Il serait resté dans la salle de contrôle principale pour explorer le vaisseau si Loki n'était pas venu l'interrompre. Puisqu'il sentait déjà un début de migraine pointer le bout de son nez, il décida de continuer avec ça plus tard. Il devait toujours s'adapter à l'IND, du coup trop en faire ferait plus de mal que de bien. Alors il expliqua à Loki comment fonctionnait l'IND, comment cela le reliait directement à l'ordinateur, comment l'information était transférée entre le commandant et le vaisseau. Le dieu avait l'air intrigué, même s'il fronçait les sourcils à chaque fois que Tony utilisait de longs termes techniques, qui ne se traduisaient sans doute pas très bien en Omni-langage. Le dieu voulut évidemment essayer et voir la chose par lui-même. Tony objecta en premier lieu, mais Loki lui dit de ne pas être trop gourmand avec son nouveau jouet et lui prit l'IND.

Ce qui s'en suivit furent de longues heures de querelle, parce que Loki ne pouvait pas donner d'ordre au vaisseau. Il comprenait bien les données entrantes, du coup Tony avait probablement raison concernant le fait que la chose était similaire à la façon dont Loki comprenait toutes les langues, mais il ne pouvait pas commander le vaisseau. Cela le mettait évidemment en colère qu'une espèce de machine infernale ose le défier ou un truc du genre. Au début, ils se disputaient juste. Tony essaya de lui expliquer comment les ordinateurs avaient besoin de données claires et que Loki devait se concentrer sur ça pour être compris. Loki se plaignit que le vaisseau était trop stupide pour le comprendre.

Puis la dispute se transforma en discussion et après qui savait combien de temps ils en arrivèrent à la conclusion que Loki, en tant que magicien, percevait le monde de manière complètement différente, pouvait sentir les énergies et mécanismes qui étaient invisibles pour les non-initiés à la discipline, et que de ce fait l'intégralité de son processus d'investigation était fondamentalement différente de ce dont était nécessaire. La discussion devint vraiment intéressante à partir de là. Tony expliqua qu'en programmant, et principalement en créant JARVIS, il était plus que familier avec les mécanismes intérieurs des ordinateurs, ceci incluant la façon dont le processus des données fonctionnait et ce qui serait facilement compris ou confus et dont il résulterait donc des erreurs. La manière de penser de Loki était trop abstraite et il était incapable de suivre la logique que l'ordinateur utilisait.

C'était comme si quelqu'un essayait de résoudre une équation mathématique en se basant sur les fréquences et les ondes de la couleur des nombres. Tony pouvait résoudre l'équation, l'ordinateur avait besoin de l'équation résolue, et Loki connaissait la réponse, pas parce qu'il l'avait développée, mais parce qu'il y avait une sorte de grand pouvoir cosmique qui avait emmagasiné toutes les réponses et Loki pouvait en entendre les échos de façon à puiser dedans. Ce fut le point de la discussion où le côté métaphysique fut de trop pour Tony. Il mit fin au débat en disant au dieu que oui, sa manière de penser était trop différente pour être compatible avec l'ordinateur, mais que bien sûr il pourrait l'apprendre, il aurait juste besoin de temps et de concentration, il aurait à ajuster ses pensées à l'ordinateur. Loki rejeta alors complètement la chose, disant que simplifier son esprit serait une perte de temps, parce que Tony pouvait contrôler le vaisseau. Tony ne le corrigea pas en disant que l'esprit de Loki n'était pas plus avancé que celui de Tony mais simplement différent. Il avait déjà réalisé qu'un peu de brossage dans le sens du poil l'emmènerait loin et rendrait Loki bien plus supportable. Et ce n'était pas comme si Tony avait à mentir, car il aurait été dur de nier que le dieu était en effet très intelligent.

**x-x-x**

Ils mangèrent après en avoir terminé avec la salle de commande principale puis se dirigèrent vers la cargaison pour faire la petite exploration que Loki avait demandée. La zone de cargaison était aussi large que dans les souvenirs de Tony. Ils commencèrent leur recherche chacun d'un côté différent et annonçaient à voix haute ce qu'ils trouvaient.

« -J'ai trouvé de la nourriture…je pense, commença Tony.

-Ici il y a comme des sortes de produits chimiques dans des barils, je ne sais pas de quelle nature, répondit Loki depuis l'autre côté.

-Combien ? demanda Tony.

-Cinq barils. Nous ne devrions probablement pas les ouvrir.

-Sage décision, ça pourrait être empoisonné, répondit Tony alors qu'il retournait la cargaison. Ai trouvé plus de ce truc qui ressemble à de la nourriture. Tu sais, il y a probablement une liste quelque part, nous disant ce qu'on transporte.

-Pas s'ils ont acquis leur cargaison par des manières moins qu'honorables, répondit Loki. »

Tony ne répondit pas, parce que c'était une possibilité.

« -Ai trouvé des sortes de grands outils, dit alors Loki. Et de nouveau, je ne sais pas pour quoi ils pourraient être utilisés.

-J'y jette un œil dans une seconde, lui dit Tony tout en ouvrant une autre large caisse. J'ai trouvé…aucune idée de ce que j'ai trouvé. »

Il tendit le bras et ouvrit un des plus petits paquets qui étaient à l'intérieur.

« -Ca ressemble à des balles de verre…mais je pense pas que ça soit du verre, ça y ressemble juste.

-Est-ce qu'elles brillent ?

-Non.

-Alors peut-être que ce sont des coquilles vides…j'ai en effet vu auparavant des armes qui étaient chargées avec de petits objets brillants cylindriques.

-Peut-être, acquiesça Tony en replaçant le paquet. »

Ca aussi était quelque chose qu'il aurait à examiner plus en détail.

« -Stark ! Viens là ! appela le dieu, et Tony sauta de la caisse et le rejoignit.

-Oui ?

-Regarde ça, dit Loki, et Tony regarda à l'intérieur de la caisse.

-Un genre de métal ? demanda-t-il. »

Il y avait des plaques de métal dans les caisses, de toute évidence préparées pour une prochaine fabrication. C'était d'un rouge très profond, presque noir à l'ombre.

« -Pas juste n'importe quel métal. C'est de l'alyndor.

-Quoi ? »

Loki soupira.

« -C'est le nom du métal. C'est très rare dans les Neuf Mondes, et très précieux.

-C'est pas bon pas vrai ? Précieux comment ? demanda Tony.

-Extrêmement, dans les Neuf Mondes la très grande majorité ne peut être trouvée qu'à Nidavellir, et les nains protègent jalousement leurs réserves.

-Les nains ?

-Pas maintenant, dit Loki pour couper ses interrogations.

-Ok, qu'est-ce qui le rend si spécial ? demanda Tony à la place, mais il allait définitivement demander à propos des nains plus tard.

-C'est très léger, mais solide, parfait pour forger des armures légères ou des épées, mais ce qui le rend unique est qu'il est l'un des métaux les plus parfaits pour les enchantements. »

Ce fut au tour de Tony de soupirer.

« -Ok, on en revient aux trucs de Donjons et Dragons…explique.

-Chaque armure, casque, lame ou épée n'est rien qu'un bout de métal, et bien que certains puissent infliger des dommages considérables avec un bout de métal, cela serait difficilement suffisant pour blesser un dieu ou d'autres êtres immortels, ou encore t'en protéger. Les armes enchantées tranchent comme aucune autre arme, une armure enchantée peut te protéger d'attaques qu'aucun métal ou cuir ne pourraient arrêter. Mais tous les métaux ne sont pas appropriés pour l'enchantement. Les nains sont les meilleurs artisans d'armes et d'armures magiques, pas en raison de leurs compétences, mais parce qu'ils ont les meilleurs matériaux.

-D'accord, et ce métal là est très bien pour faire des armes magiques.

-Ou autre chose.

-Combien on en a ? demanda Tony.

-J'ai déjà compté douze caisses, mais je pense que les quelques prochaines rangées en contiennent toutes. »

Tony se passa une main dans les cheveux. C'était pas bon.

« -Donc tu dis que le propriétaire pourrait vouloir le récupérer ?

-Oui, éventuellement.

-Génial. »

Tony balaya le hall du regard et réfléchit une seconde.

« -Attend…du métal rare utilisé pour des armes et armures, des balles vides, des produits chimiques, des rations… »

Il revint à Loki.

« -Je pense qu'ils se dirigeaient vers une zone de guerre. »

Loki regarda autour de lui à son tour, observant les caisses.

« -Je pense que tu pourrais avoir raison, approuva-t-il. L'Empire Skrull est plutôt instable en ce moment, et l'anarchie est présente dans beaucoup de systèmes. Il pourrait y avoir des centaines d'armées en train de se battre au moment où nous parlons.

-Et on se dirige par là ? Pourquoi ? demanda Tony.

-Parce que crois-le ou non, le chaos est notre allié, il est bien plus facile de se cacher ou de disparaître dans une foule révoltée que sur une place paisible.

-C'est beaucoup plus facile d'y mourir aussi, fit remarquer Tony.

-Pas si nous jouons correctement nos cartes…il semblerait que nous ayons beaucoup de choses avec lesquelles nous pouvons négocier. Une guerre est un passe-temps coûteux, et toutes les parties belligérantes auront besoin d'approvisionnements.

-Mais tu veux garder le métal, dit Tony.

-Oui, répondit Loki sans la moindre hésitation. Des matériaux aussi précieux ne devraient pas être ainsi donnés.

-Ok, voyons ce qu'on a d'autre alors. »

Loki acquiesça et ils retournèrent à leur exploration de la cargaison. Tony avait raison à propos de sa théorie de la zone de guerre, car ils trouvèrent des fournitures médicales, des petites boîtes à outils, toutes sortes de produits hygiéniques, plus de produits chimiques (peut-être des carburants), des matériaux de barrière de toute évidence pour des tentes ou du camouflage, des tissus vestimentaires, et des choses que Tony reconnut comme étant des pièces de rechange et des components, bien qu'il n'ait aucune idée du genre de véhicules pour lesquels elles étaient destinées. Eh bien, ils pouvaient être dans un coin de l'univers complètement différent, mais la guerre était la guerre et les armées avaient besoin des mêmes choses partout. La seule chose qu'ils n'avaient pas était des armes, bien sûr ils avaient les balles vides et l'alyndor, mais pas de pistolets ou d'explosifs. Chose dont Tony était plutôt reconnaissant. Ils avaient déjà suffisamment d'armes pour se protéger, et il n'était pas question pour une seule seconde qu'il recommence à en commercialiser. Mais la cargaison en tout et pour tout était vraiment quelque chose qu'ils pouvaient troquer. Il y avait toujours des endroits, particulièrement ceux frappés par la guerre, qui avaient besoin de fournitures médicales, de nourriture ou autre chose.

« -Stark, appela Loki. J'ai trouvé une porte ici. »

Tony descendit du sommet des caisses sur lequel il marchait et rejoignit le dieu. Ils trouvèrent le mécanisme d'ouverture sans problème au bout de quelques instants et Tony se contenta de fixer droit devant lui pendant un moment après que les immenses portes se soient ouvertes.

« -Est-ce que cela appartient au vaisseau ou cela fait-il partie des fournitures de guerre ? demanda Loki.

-Eh bien, cela a certainement de gros canons en tout cas, fit remarquer Tony en pénétrant à l'intérieur. »

Ladite chose ressemblait à un avion, était environ de la même taille que les quinjets du SHIELD, et il y avait des canons impressionnants en-dessous de chacune des ailes. Définitivement pas pour les voyages dans l'espace ou les vols normaux, les ailes seraient terriblement redondantes pour une utilisation dans l'espace uniquement.

« -Peut-être que c'est un petit transporteur, comme ça ils n'ont pas à atterrir avec le vaisseau principal à moins qu'ils aient à transporter une plus large cargaison. Je veux dire, décoller d'une planète avec un vaisseau aussi grand, sortir de son atmosphère et de son attraction gravitationnelle, ça crame de l'énergie de fou. Ce serait du gaspillage d'atterrir avec le vaisseau principal pour des petites choses.

-Quoi que ce soit, dit Loki en s'approchant pour observer l'appareil, c'est à nous maintenant, cela sera très utile.

-Ouais, on va avoir besoin de ces canons lorsque le coco à qui appartenait tout ça commencera à le rechercher.

-Inutile de s'inquiéter. Une expédition sera certes manquante, mais qui que soit la personne à qui cela appartenait, elle a certainement des problèmes plus importants que prendre en chasse sa cargaison…comme être en guerre par exemple.

-Donc ils vont pas avoir les ressources pour la rechercher.

-Probablement pas, ou quand ils commenceront, nous serons déjà loin.

-C'est moi ou nos chances ont de plus en plus l'air de s'améliorer ? demanda alors Tony. »

Il était également à côté de l'appareil à présent. Ils devraient probablement regarder à l'intérieur aussi.

« -En effet.

-On peut y arriver en fait, dit Tony. »

L'idée commençait à faire son chemin maintenant. Ils avaient un vaisseau avec une technologie incroyable, ils avaient des provisions, des armes, de larges réserves de trucs à vendre ou à échanger si les circonstances le voulaient et maintenant ils avaient même un appareil plus petit en extra.

« -Y a-t-il jamais eu le moindre doute ? demanda Loki.

-Hmm…oui ! lui dit Tony et Loki eut un rire.

-Viens ! Voyons si je suis en mesure de piloter cet engin ou si cela requiert quelque esprit simpliste d'ordinateur.

-Je savais que ça t'emmerdait de pas pouvoir contrôler le vaisseau.

-Sois reconnaissant que je ne le puisse pas, lui dit Loki en trouvant l'entrée de l'appareil et en l'ouvrant. »

Il apprenait vite lorsqu'il s'agissait de technologie.

« -Car si c'était le cas…pour quoi donc aurais-je besoin de toi ? »

Cela sonnait presque comme une menace, mais son ton était léger. Tony se sentit confus pour un moment, mais il finit par réaliser. Loki était de bonne humeur. Toutes les choses qu'ils avaient trouvées dans la cargaison amélioraient leurs chances de retourner chez eux de manière considérable. Peut-être même que l'alyndor tout spécialement en était la cause, le métal rare était bon pour l'utilisation de la magie. Ce ton, cette lueur dans ses yeux…Loki était juste aussi impatient de jeter un œil de plus près au métal et d'en faire quelque chose que Tony l'était à propos de l'IND et du reste de la technologie du vaisseau. Il ne devrait pas se réjouir d'avoir quelque chose en commun avec une espèce dieu psychopathe mégalo comme Loki, mais cela aiderait à garder ce semblant de paix entre eux, et c'était la priorité comparé à ce que Tony ressentait à propos de la chose. Il pouvait se morfondre dessus une fois à la maison, une fois qu'il aurait de nouveau Pepper à ses côtés, son sourire à admirer chaque matin, JARVIS répondant à son appel, Rhodey assurant ses arrières lorsque les choses se gâtaient…juste être à la maison. Dès à présent il n'avait que ce vaisseau et Loki, c'était ainsi qu'il rentrait et la moindre aide était la bienvenue.

« -Stark ! Dépêche-toi ! appela Loki de l'intérieur de l'appareil. »

Petit enfoiré autoritaire. Mais Tony vint néanmoins à sa suite.

**x-x-x**

Oui, je l'ai fait : pour votre plus grande joie (du moins je l'espère), en direct d'Allemagne (vous ne POUVEZ PAS imaginer à quel point les claviers allemands sont chiants pour le français. Vous ne pouvez juste PAS.), ce nouveau chapitre auquel j'ai pu miraculeusement consacrer du temps à traduire !

S'il vous semble moins abouti et plus maladroit, c'est normal, j'ai dû switcher entre trois langues différentes tout au long de ces derniers jours, aussi les expressions françaises ne m'ont pas forcément parues évidentes du premier coup, aussi ne m'en veuillez pas trop je vous prie…

Sur ce, je retourne en France demain, et en attendant (souhaitez qu'aucun de mes avions ne se crashent) bonne lecture !

**P.S. :** À la base je suis la première à dénigrer les conventions de toute sorte, mais vous pouvez exceptionnellement voir ce chapitre en tant que mon cadeau pour l'année 2013. Exceptionnellement oui. Parce que j'ai une histoire avec ce nombre maudit.


	12. Le Temps est de mon Côté

**Chapitre Douze**

**Le Temps est de mon Côté**

**Orbite d'Andromède**

Les jours suivants, ils décidèrent tous deux qu'il était temps pour lui et Stark de passer un minimum de temps éloignés l'un de l'autre afin d'éviter de s'entretuer sur une simple discussion ayant tourné au vinaigre. L'humain était obsédé par la technologie qu'offrait le vaisseau et se contentait de manger, dormir, et faire joujou avec. Cela convenait parfaitement à Loki, car il avait de son côté à s'occuper de plus importantes préoccupations.

Regagner sa magie lui demandait davantage d'effort que simplement dormir et se sustenter. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps sans magie, et pour couronner le tout il se situait dans une partie de l'univers avec laquelle il n'était pas familier. Sans aucun doute était-ce la raison pour laquelle L'Autre les avait emmenés aussi loin des Neuf Mondes : afin de limiter les pouvoirs de Loki. Comme si cela pouvait l'arrêter ! Il aurait juste à méditer et explorer les énergies cosmiques que cette galaxie avait à offrir. Il ne pouvait pas atteindre les branches de l'Yggdrasil. Même malgré le fait –au contraire des Neuf Mondes- qu'il ne se trouvait pas sur un plan métaphysique, il ferait en sorte que cela soit le cas. Il savait très bien que les races habitant cette partie de l'univers s'appuyaient davantage sur la technologie que sur la magie, comme Midgard, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ses pouvoirs se devaient d'être diminués. Au contraire même, cela devrait lui donner un sacré avantage. Ceux qui ne connaissaient que le pouvoir des armes et leurs pistolets ne seraient pas capables de le combattre. Cependant, il avait entendu dire que la métamorphose était un art des plus communs parmi les Skrulls. Il aurait à confirmer cela personnellement plus tard.

Il prévoyait de forger quelques dagues d'alyndor en premier, mais il réalisa rapidement qu'ils leur manquaient des outils et des matériaux vitaux pour le travail au noir. Ils auraient besoin de s'arrêter pour en troquer quelques-uns. C'était une chose que Stark avait approuvée. Peut-être planifiait-il de forger une nouvelle armure pour lui-même. Jusqu'à maintenant il n'était pas sûr que Stark soit d'une quelconque utilité en tant que forgeron, mais il semblait qu'il savait exactement ce qui était nécessaire. Loki était des plus talentueux pour forger des lames, s'il pouvait se qualifier ainsi lui-même, mais une armure était une question bien différente. Certainement Stark pouvait être convaincu de prêter quelques-uns de ses talents avec les bons arguments. Cela pourrait prendre du temps cependant.

Donc il ne pouvait pas travailler sur les armes, mais il le pouvait sur sa magie. Il s'assit par terre dans la chambre qu'il partageait toujours avec Stark pour une raison inconnue. Ça ne lui plaisait juste pas de ne pas savoir où était l'humain pendant qu'il dormait. Le mortel n'allait probablement pas retourner sa veste dans les jours à venir, mais Loki appréciait toujours de savoir où il était, juste pour être sûr. Il médita, expira calmement et laissa ses sens explorer tout ce qui l'entourait. Toute l'énergie parcourant le vaisseau rendit difficile d'accès l'espace au-delà. Cela requerrait le maximum de concentration. S'il ne pouvait pas se familiariser avec l'énergie cosmique de la partie non-métaphysique de l'univers, il serait limité à sa magie la plus basique. Il savait que d'autres étaient plus que capables de l'exploiter, particulièrement les Kree, alors il apprendrait aussi. C'était seulement une question de temps. Il pouvait la sentir, une fois qu'il avait étendu ses sens au-delà du vaisseau, c'était là, n'attendant que d'être pris, et il n'aurait seulement qu'à apprendre comment. Cela ne serait pas une capacité qu'il pourrait utiliser s'il retournait dans les Neuf Mondes. Enfin, peut-être sur Midgard, puisque cela faisait partie des deux mondes. Physiquement cela avait sa propre place dans le Système Solaire, tout en étant connecté aux branches d'Yggdrasil. Cela en faisait un point tellement stratégique. Maintenant qu'il pouvait y réfléchir avec un esprit clair, non consumé par la douleur, la colère, et la vengeance, il était certain que Thanos ne lui aurait jamais permis de la garder. Ou il aurait fait de Loki un roi-pantin, un pion dans sa main et ce n'était pas mieux que ce que Odin-Roi avait certainement planifié au nom de la paix permanente avec Jotunheim. Né pour être roi…le roi d'une terre en friche morte peuplée de mons…

Sa concentration se brisa et ses sens perdirent leur connexion avec l'extérieur. Ses poings étaient serrés et il haletait légèrement. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de vider de nouveau son esprit, mais il n'y avait rien à faire, il serait incapable de réessayer tant qu'il ne serait pas calmé. Il se leva et rejoignit l'autre côté de la pièce où ils gardaient toujours un peu d'eau sur la table. Sa gorge était sèche et il se sentait froid, il était presque sûr que l'eau gèlerait au contact de ses lèvres. Cela ne fut pas le cas, mais cela n'aida pas à améliorer son humeur.

« -Loki ! »

Il releva la tête et regarda autour de lui, mais Stark n'était nulle part en vue.

« -Où…

-Nous avons un intercom, résonna de nouveau la voix de Stark, et Loki s'aperçut qu'elle provenait d'un des coins supérieurs. Ça veut dire communications internes, clarifia Stark sans qu'on lui ait rien demandé. De cette façon on peut parler avec d'autres parties du vaisseau même de loin.

-Oui, je comprends parfaitement, répondit Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu pourrais vouloir venir sur le pont.

-Je suis occupé, répondit-il sèchement. »

Il n'était pas d'humeur à discuter avec Stark.

« -C'est important, fais-moi confiance. »

Loki termina son eau puis sortit. Il ne serait pas capable de continuer de toute façon. Mais bon, cela avait intérêt à être important.

**x-x-x**

« -Fais vite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

-Oui, faire un sitting en solo par terre. Très important, répondit Stark. »

Il portait la bande de l'IND et n'avait pas regardé Loki lorsqu'il était entré.

« -Etais-tu en train de m'espionner ? demanda Loki, l'irritation rampant dans sa voix.

-Non, je vérifiais juste ce que tu faisais.

-Donc tu m'espionnais.

-Ne le fait pas sonner de façon si mauvaise, lui dit Stark avant de se tourner finalement vers lui pour le regarder. J'ai quelques mauvaises nouvelles.

-Ô joie, soupira Loki avant de s'approcher. »

Stark fit apparaître quelques larges écrans et Loki les parcourut du regard.

« -C'est une carte, dit-il.

-Oui, et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Stark. »

Loki plissa les yeux et regarda de nouveau.

« -Considérant le fait que nous voulons aller sur Terre bien sûr, rajouta le mortel. »

Cela prit à Loki seulement quelques instants pour réaliser quel était le pépin.

« -Elle est incomplète, dit-il.

-Bingo, dit Stark. »

Loki ne remarqua le ton serré d'ennui de sa voix que maintenant.

« -On a environ que la moitié d'Andromède. Au-delà ? Rien, le vide, pas la moindre postille de carte.

-D'accord, acquiesça Loki. Cela doit-il être un problème ? Avons-nous besoin d'une carte pour la navigation ?

-Oui, on en a besoin, dit Stark d'un ton sévère, indiquant que ce n'était pas le moment de le contredire. Regarde à l'extérieur, invita-t-il. »

Loki tourna son regard vers la vue panoramique et les étoiles floutées autour d'eux.

« -As-tu la moindre idée de la vitesse à laquelle on va ? demanda Stark.

-J'en ai plutôt une des plus précises, oui, dit Loki.

-Et sais-tu ce qui se passerait si on vole à l'aveuglette avec une telle vitesse ? demanda-t-il de nouveau. Laisse-moi faire une démonstration, continua-t-il en levant ses deux mains. C'est le vaisseau, dit-il avant de serrer une de ses mains pour former un poing. Et ça là c'est une planète dont nous ne connaissons pas l'existence parce qu'on n'a pas de carte. »

Il présenta sa paume.

« -On va tellement vite qu'elle apparaît juste littéralement de nulle part. Notre vitesse rend toute manœuvre d'esquive impossible, donc la seule chose qui pourrait arriver… »

Il frappa sa paume de son poing.

« -…est ça ! termina-t-il. Clair ?

-Cela l'aurait été même sans le côté visuel, répondit sèchement Loki. Ne possédons-nous rien qui puisse nous avertir au cas où nous serions trop proches ou quelque chose du genre ?

-On a, mais comme je l'ai dit, si on va à cette vitesse cela serait trop tard, le temps que les capteurs choppent quelque chose et nous préviennent, on est déjà trop près pour éviter l'impact.

-Que pouvons-nous faire alors ?

-On a besoin d'une carte, ou de cartes, au pluriel, j'en ai aucune idée. »

Stark se frotta la nuque.

« -Est-ce qu'il y a des routes commerciales régulières ou des trucs du genre entre Andromède et la Voie Lactée ?

-Probablement pas, répondit Loki. Je suis sûr que même Midgard l'aurait remarqué s'il y avait un trafic si régulier.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…eh bien, on va devoir prospecter. Si on a de la chance on pourrait trouver une carte qui a tout jusqu'à la Voie Lactée ou au moins une bonne partie…si on en a pas…

-Nous ne pourrons aller qu'aussi loin que notre carte, continua Loki. Ou aussi loin que nos nouvelles cartes.

-On peut aussi faire des distances plus courtes avec juste des coordonnées, si on peut les avoir, mais même avec ça… »

La voix de Stark s'estompa.

« -Cela pourrait prendre des années, finit Loki. »

Ils pourraient obtenir une carte du reste d'Andromède, ça c'était certain, mais au-delà ? Certainement qu'il y avait des routes vers les galaxies satellites à proximité, mais leur galaxie mère était très lointaine.

« -Ouais, acquiesça Stark avant de finalement retirer l'IND pour faire face correctement à Loki. Je veux dire, on peut être chanceux.

-Je préfèrerais ne pas compter sur la chance, mais sur les faits, lui dit Loki. C'est mieux si nous restons réalistes.

-Ouais, je compterais pas trop sur la chance non plus, approuva Stark. »

Il semblait des plus contrarié par les nouvelles, et cela en diminuait toute l'énergie que lui avait donné la découverte de la nouvelle technologie.

« -Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une chose urgente auprès de laquelle revenir, lui dit Loki en haussant les épaules. »

Stark arqua un sourcil.

« -N'ai pas l'air si surpris, aussitôt que je serai de retour dans les Neuf Mondes, le Père de Toute Chose enverra Thor après moi afin que je puisse être emprisonné et puni pour mes crimes. Je ne suis pas des plus impatients de retourner en captivité.

-Pourquoi reviens-tu tout court alors ? demanda Stark.

-Parce que même si Thor parvient à me capturer, ce qui n'est pas une certitude, quel que soit le châtiment que me donnera le Père de Toute Chose sera sûrement une amélioration comparé à ce que L'Autre et son maître souhaitent me faire subir.

-Alors tu te fous que ça va prendre aussi longtemps, déclara l'humain.

-Nous arriverons à destination à la fin. Je me fiche du temps que cela prendra. Cela ne fait aucune différence.

-Cela fait une différence pour moi, s'exclama Stark. Il y a des gens qui m'attendent à la maison ! J'ai des amis, une compagnie, ma vie entière m'attendant et je suis probablement déjà parti depuis un an.

-Es-tu en train de faire appel à mon humanité ? demanda Loki. Cela n'a pas fonctionné la dernière fois.

-La dernière fois je t'ai menacé, répondit Stark et Loki eut un rictus.

-Cela n'a aucune importance que je m'en soucie, dit-il à l'humain. Ce n'est pas comme si je peux y faire quelque chose et nous permettre d'atteindre notre destination plus tôt. »

Stark soupira et se renfonça dans son siège.

« -Ouais, tu as raison…c'est juste que…je pouvais finalement me voir rentrer à la maison…et maintenant cela me file encore entre les doigts, revenant à un rêve distant qui ne deviendra réel qu'un jour dans le futur. Ça ne semble plus réel maintenant.

-Ne gémis pas ! lui dit Loki. Cela ne changera rien. »

Suite à cela il tourna les talons pour partir.

« -Tu as certainement nombre de choses avec lesquelles occuper ton temps. »

Stark ne dit rien et le laissa partir.

**x-x-x**

Stark le trouva dans la cuisine bien plus tard. L'humain prit de la nourriture et s'assit à la table, en face de lui, sans un mot. Ils demeurèrent en silence ainsi un moment, et Loki attendit. Stark voulait de toute évidence parler, alors il devrait s'exécuter sans qu'on ait à lui demander.

« -Eh bien je suppose que tu as raison.

-J'ai toujours raison, dit Loki. Sur quoi donc cette fois ?

-Il y a des choses avec lesquelles je pourrais occuper mon temps. Je veux dire, oui, c'est chiant…c'est vraiment chiant que ça puisse prendre autant de temps, mais…peut-être qu'ils me pensent mort, peut-être qu'ils sont toujours en train de chercher, quel que soit ce qui se passe je sais que les choses vont relativement bien sur Terre. »

Loki ne fit pas de commentaire et Stark poursuivit.

« -Je ne suis pas le seul sur la planète qui est doué pour botter le cul de sales types, alors malgré le fait qu'ils ne sont évidemment pas aussi géniaux que moi, ils s'en sortiront.

-Stark, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je m'en soucie ?

-Laisse-moi juste finir. »

Loki roula des yeux mais recommença à manger. Stark continua.

« -Ma compagnie s'en sortira, d'après mon testament tout sera à P…sous le contrôle de quelqu'un de confiance, ma technologie, mes armures, tout. Alors même s'ils me pensent probablement mort, ils s'en sortiront.

-Comptes-tu atteindre le fond de ta pensée à un moment aujourd'hui ?

-Si cela va prendre autant de temps…j'ai juste à faire…quelque chose…quelque chose de productif, ou je vais devenir complètement dingue. Alors je devrais tout aussi bien commencer à travailler sur tout ce que j'ai prévu de travailler, à savoir un tas immense de technologie à explorer.

-Et en quoi tout cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ?

-Je veux construire un atelier, et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour ça. Puisque t'es le seul ici. Je n'ai même pas d'IA pour m'assister. »

Loki l'observa d'un regard pensif.

« -Et qu'obtiendrais-je en échange ?

-C'est pour la science ! »

Loki se contenta de le regarder de nouveau.

« -Ok, d'accord. Tu pourrais probablement bénéficier également de n'importe quelle technologie géniale que j'aurais dénichée.

-Vas-tu essayer de reconstruire ton armure ? demanda Loki.

-Si je peux. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -C'est pas sûr que j'aie tous les matériaux, pas maintenant du moins. Je devrais sans doute avoir à inventer un design complètement nouveau.

-Et tu as l'intention d'utiliser l'alyndor pour la faire ?

-Eh bien, tu as dit que c'était léger et solide, ça sonne bien. Je vais devoir faire quelques tests pour voir si c'est aussi bon que l'alliage or-titane que j'utilisais, je sais pas encore. J'ai besoin d'un atelier et de construire de l'équipement avant de pouvoir achever quoi que ce soit.

-Je pourrais avoir besoin d'équipement…en alyndor également, lui dit Loki.

-Quoi, tu veux un casque à cornes ? demanda Stark avec un tremblement de lèvres.

-Nous pouvons discuter des détails plus tard, lui dit Loki. Mais si tu requiers mon aide, alors tu devrais me donner quelque chose en retour. Certainement qu'une armure basique pour me protéger de façon plus efficace n'est pas trop demander.

-Une armure, que tu vas enchanter.

-Naturellement, dit Loki. Qui sait, peut-être que je pourrais être convaincu d'en faire bénéficier la tienne également.

-Non merci, je veux pas de magie à proximité de ma technologie.

-Ne dis jamais jamais, Stark, sourit Loki.

-Très bien, on a un deal, dit Stark. Armure basique.

-Pas une armure complète bien sûr, dit Loki. Plastron, protèges-bras, sous-armure.

-Casque à cornes ?

-Arrête ça.

-T'as intérêt à t'habituer aux blagues sur les casques à cornes, dit Stark avec un rictus. »

Loki se contenta de lui lancer un regard peu impressionné. Stark acquiesça de nouveau après un moment et Loki revint à sa nourriture, satisfait de la facilité avec laquelle ils étaient parvenus à un accord.

« -On devrait nommer le vaisseau, dit soudainement Stark.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les vaisseaux sans nom portent malheur…d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

-Je pensais que nous ne comptions pas sur la chance, fit remarquer Loki.

-Ca peut pas faire de mal, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Des idées ?

-Je m'en fiche.

-Je vais appeler le vaisseau « Bob » si tu ne m'aides pas. »

Loki grogna.

« -Très bien. Je suppose que tu as quelques idées.

-Eh bien, je dirais que comme on a piqué le vaisseau ensemble, il nous appartient…à cinquante-cinquante, ok ? Donc on pourrait faire comme ça : la moitié du nom devrait être quelque chose en rapport avec moi, et l'autre moitié quelque chose en rapport avec toi.

-Tu es ridicule. »

Stark ignora la remarque.

« -Donc je me disais que « Iron » est un préfixe remarquable pour n'importe quoi.

-Complètement prévisible, fit remarquer Loki.

-Sois content que je choisisse pas « Stark », dit-il. Maintenant, on va évidemment pas utiliser ton nom, ou n'importe quel autre titre comme « dieu », parce que c'est juste trop prétentieux.

-Et nous sommes des créatures tellement humbles après tout.

-Oui, en effet, dit Stark d'un ton amusé. Peut-être quelque chose avec la magie, parce que t'es un sorcier et tout.

-Mage.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis un mage, pas un sorcier.

-C'est quoi la différence ?

-Les sorciers sont généralement des voyants et des guérisseurs. Ils ont besoin d'artefacts et de bibelots magiques pour les aider. Je suis parfaitement capable de lancer n'importe quel sort sans user de parchemins, livres, ou runes. Et je suis un guerrier, pas une sorte de vieil ennuyeux ridé qui porte des robes et passe sa vie dans des bibliothèques poussiéreuses.

-Pigé, mage alors…uuuhhh…Ironmage ? »

Loki soupira de nouveau.

« - Fais ce que tu veux.

-J'aime comment ça sonne.

-Je m'en fiche, Stark.

-Je prends ça comme un « oui » alors, dit l'humain. »

Il fourra le reste de sa nourriture dans sa bouche rapidement et se leva pour boire de l'eau

« -On peut commencer l'atelier demain, dit Stark en quittant la cuisine. Et on devrait nommer l'avion aussi, lança-t-il juste avant de disparaître. »

Loki soupira pour la énième fois. Par les Nornes, serait-il vraiment forcé de passer des années en compagnie de cet homme ? D'endurer ses bavardages inutiles jour après jour ? S'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour autant de raisons qu'il en avait à présent, il craquerait sûrement et le truciderait bien avant qu'ils n'atteignent Midgard. Stupide humain.

**x-x-x**

Aaah, qu'est-ce que j'adore les chapitres du point de vue de Loki XD Stark y est décrit comme particulièrement exaspérant, et c'est ce qui fait tout son charme ! Et il commence sérieusement à taper sur les nerfs de Loki (j'adore ses « stupide humain »), ce qui veut dire qu'il fait suffisamment attention à lui pour être ennuyé ! Mais je vous laisse à vos propres spéculations…

Sur ce, j'espère que cela a été une lecture agréable, et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !


	13. Le Conte de Galand - Partie I

_Que la véritable aventure commence !_

**Chapitre Treize**

**Le Conte de Galand – Partie I**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Janoth**

**Planète Galand**

Cela prit au moins quelques semaines pour atteindre Andromède. Enfin, Tony supposait que c'était quelques semaines, mais il n'était pas sûr. Le vaisseau utilisait le Calendrier Impérial Skrull, qui leur montrait au moins le passage du temps, mais Tony ne se donna pas la peine de le synchroniser avec celui de la Terre. Il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps était passé sur Terre depuis qu'il avait été capturé, et malgré le fait qu'il avait pu observer qu'un jour du CIS semblait plus court qu'un jour terrien, leurs heures étaient beaucoup plus longues, donc quelques semaines sur le CIS équivalaient probablement à deux mois sur Terre. Il cessa de comparer les deux après quelques jours car cela n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler la longueur du temps qu'il leur faudrait probablement pour rentrer. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas y penser.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent dans l'orbite du Système Janoth –comme la carte avait montré avec succès-, lui et Loki avaient dressé une liste de choses dont ils avaient besoin et qu'ils devaient échanger. Pour Tony il s'agissait essentiellement de choses nécessaires pour l'atelier qu'ils avaient déjà commencé à installer, des choses qu'il pourrait utiliser pour construire de l'équipement afin de pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, mais également des outils et matériaux dont ils avaient besoin s'ils voulaient faire bon usage de l'alyndor. Tony était un peu surpris de voir que Loki avait accepté de prendre part à ce projet aussi facilement, mais il obtiendrait une armure magique ultra classieuse à la fin après tout, alors peut-être que ce n'était pas si étrange. Loki avait également une liste de choses, des choses bizarres dont Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi faire.

« -Sérieusement, pourquoi t'as besoin de toutes ces herbes et trucs ? demanda Tony pendant qu'il s'attachait au siège et démarrait le moteur.

-Pour le maniement de sortilèges, répondit Loki. »

Il s'était déjà attaché également.

« -Je pensais que seulement les sorciers avaient besoin de… « bibelots » et tout ça pour la magie, commenta Tony.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, mais je peux en faire usage. Cela sera pratique d'avoir les ingrédients de sorts variés à portée de main.

-Ok, tout ce que tu veux, c'est ton domaine alors je vais pas discuter. »

Tony était plus ou moins excité en ce moment, alors il s'en fichait un peu, ce serait la première fois qu'il ferait voler le Drake. « Drake » était finalement leur choix final en ce qui concernait le nom de leur petit appareil. Les yeux de Loki lançaient des éclairs à chaque nom que Tony avait proposé et à la fin il remarqua qu'en le regardant du devant, la forme de l'appareil lui rappelait un type de dragon qui vivait à Svartalfheim. Du coup Drake cela avait été. En premier lieu, cela avait été étrange d'utiliser le nom sérieusement lorsque ça sonnait comme quelque chose sorti tout droit d'un bouquin de fantasy, mais il réalisa alors qu'il était en train de voyager à travers la Galaxie Andromède avec un mage alien de mille ans et il décida que ce n'était pas si ridicule après tout.

La planète Galand était une planète jaune-bleue, majoritairement désertique, avec quelques mers, lacs, et rivières ici et là. A peine étaient-ils sortis du vaisseau principal et volant droit vers le globe que le fait qu'il se trouvait dans une partie différente de l'univers, qu'il utilisait un vaisseau spatial et était sur le point d'atterrir sur une planète étrangère fit de nouveau son chemin dans sa tête. Galand avait l'air tellement différente de la Terre vue de l'espace. C'était dur de ne pas être submergé par la réalité de tout ça.

Tout d'abord ils avaient voulu atterrir sur la planète Guna, qui aurait été plus proche, mais les scans atmosphériques lui avaient dit que l'air était composé d'oxygène à 40% et d'hydrogène à 50%, donc il eut à abandonner l'idée rapidement. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment cela se faisait que la planète n'explose pas avec une telle concentration d'hydrogène. Cela devait probablement être dû aux derniers 10% de gaz inconnu. Il s'agissait bien sûr d'une raison supplémentaire de pourquoi il avait besoin d'une armure ou d'au moins un casque qui lui permettrait de respirer même dans une atmosphère inamicale. Pour le moment ils continuaient de voyager jusqu'à la planète Galand, qui était beaucoup plus appropriée, même pour ses poumons.

En se basant sur les données qu'il avait obtenues concernant la gravité, cela devait être similaire au standard de la Terre à 91%. En comparaison, la gravité artificielle sur le vaisseau s'avéra être à 105% similaire à celle de la Terre, mais ce n'était pas trop de poids supplémentaire alors cela ne causait aucun inconfort. Ou peut-être que la planète sur laquelle ils avaient été prisonniers avait une attraction gravitationnelle plus large et il s'y était habitué. Il était trop fatigué et mal en point à ce moment-là pour se rappeler si son propre poids semblait plus lourd ou plus léger. Cela n'avait pas d'importance et il n'avait pas besoin de se prendre la tête là-dessus. C'était juste encore une fois quelque chose à garder en tête en construisant sa nouvelle armure : différentes planètes signifiaient différentes gravitations. Pour le moment il allait se sentir léger et rapide, ce qui serait carrément génial. Loki ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper une seule seconde, mais il avait sa stupide super-force d'alien alors quelques kilos en plus çà et là ne signifiaient sans doute rien pour lui.

« -Très bien, dit Tony alors qu'ils atteignaient l'exosphère. Première fois qu'on fait voler ce truc, alors je vais essayer de pas m'écraser, d'accord ?

-Très rassurant, fit remarquer Loki, mais il ne semblait pas inquiet. »

Soit il avait plutôt confiance en les capacités de Tony, soit il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un puisse être si terriblement incompétent pour actuellement faire s'écraser un avion.

« -J'espère juste que la mésosphère ne sera pas trop cahoteuse, lui dit Tony. »

Il s'était assuré que l'appareil était approprié pour atterrir sur une planète sans brûler jusqu'au désagrègement, alors il n'était pas trop inquiet, mais quand même, première fois et tout. Encore une fois il devait apprendre à courir avant de savoir marcher.

L'extérieur du vaisseau chauffa considérablement lorsqu'ils traversèrent la mésosphère et cela fut en effet un peu cahoteux lorsqu'ils atteignirent la stratosphère. La différence entre naviguer le Drake dans l'espace et ici était plutôt énorme en raison de la soudaine résistance de l'air. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour s'y habituer, il pouvait pratiquement sentir comment l'appareil était enveloppé par le vent et c'était plus dur de le garder stable. Il agrippa le volant un peu trop fort jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la troposphère. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'appareil arrêta de trembler.

« -Eh bien, ça s'est mieux passé que prévu, dit Tony. »

Loki ne semblait pas perturbé par la chose.

« -Ok, maintenant on a juste besoin du bon endroit pour atterrir.

-L'idéal serait de se poser à un endroit à l'abri des regards et de marcher jusqu'à l'une des cités ou aérodromes.

-Tu ne fais pas confiance aux habitants locaux ?

-Je ne fais confiance à personne.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Ils n'avaient pas de destination exacte, mais une fois qu'ils seraient assez bas ils seraient plus que capables de trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Le sol était plutôt vide une fois en vue, étant un désert jaune et rouge aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient voir.

« -Je déteste vraiment le sable, dit Tony. »

Le paysage était d'un style Tataouine irritant.

« -Bon je suppose qu'on cherche un port ou une rivière, la plupart des colonies se doivent d'avoir de l'eau à proximité.

-Oui, nous ne pouvons pas être bien loin d'une alors continue d'avancer. »

Evidemment ils avaient observé la planète autant qu'ils le pouvaient depuis leur orbite, mais c'était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire sans télescopes haute résolution dignes de ce nom. Peut-être qu'il devrait en construire un aussi. Il mit l'idée en réserve pour plus tard et se concentra sur le vol.

**x-x-x**

Après que le désert fut remplacé par des arbres et des buissons, trouver une colonie ne prit pas longtemps. Une large rivière menait à un lac et une cité se dressait sur sa rive. Cela semblait assez grand et il y avait des sons de trafic aérien dans le lointain. Tony fut surpris de constater que personne n'avait essayé de les contacter ou quelque chose du genre, mais il s'agissait peut-être d'un truc de terrien, où les avions n'avaient pas de scanners aussi avancés que ceux des appareils et des vaisseaux d'ici, et un contrôle aérien s'avérait nécessaire.

Tony était juste un tout petit peu nerveux à propos de l'atterrissage, car malgré le fait qu'il possédait un permis de vol sur Terre, diriger le Drake ne consistait pas en naviguer n'importe quel genre d'appareil qu'il avait conduit avant. Peut-être que les quinjets seraient similaires. Il n'en avait jamais conduit un, alors il ne pouvait pas savoir. Finalement, le sol était dur et assez plat, et même s'il fit descendre l'avion de manière un peu trop brusque c'était quand même pas mal. Il était juste content de pouvoir flotter et atterrir comme avec un hélicoptère.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu d'emporter tout ce qu'ils avaient à offrir pour échanger avec eux, seulement de petits paquets en tant qu'échantillons de façon à pouvoir montrer ce qu'ils avaient. Heureusement, ils étaient parvenus à trouver des vêtements plus adaptés parmi les fournitures de guerre dans la cargaison. Loki supposait qu'il s'agissait de sous-vêtements pour des soldats portant des armures complètes. Tony n'en faisait pas vraiment grand cas, il était juste content de finalement avoir des pantalons et des bottes adaptés de nouveau à sa taille. La chemise à manches longues était toujours trop large, mais rien ne pouvait être parfait. Il semblait que Loki avait trouvé le moyen de laver ses bottes et son pantalon, ce qui expliquait qu'il soit dans ses cuirs habituels de la taille jusqu'aux pieds, mais il portait également le même genre de chemise à manches longues. Tony était également parvenu à fabriquer un sac de marin très simple avec un des tissus qui était probablement supposé être une tente à l'origine. Et il avait enfin pu se raser…plus ou moins. Au moins il n'arborait plus une barbe de clochard, mais c'était une barbiche plutôt désordonnée qu'il affichait, puisqu'il avait eu à se raser avec un couteau, mais certainement qu'il s'améliorerait en pratiquant. Le visage de Loki était complètement dénué de pilosité, comme toujours, et soit c'était de la magie –puisqu'il n'avait pas de barbe en prison non plus-, soit il n'en avait jamais eu, ce qui était étrange, mais hey…alien. Cependant Thor avait une barbe…enfin bref, c'était pas important. Il devait vraiment revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. L'absence de pilosité sur le visage de Loki ne méritait pas son attention lorsqu'il avait tellement d'autres choses intéressantes à analyser.

« -Ok, puisque je porte un flingue, tu devrais pas porter le sac ? demanda Tony en regardant Loki. »

Le dieu se contenta de souffler et de sortir de l'appareil.

« -Evidemment, marmonna Tony. »

Il enfila le sac et attrapa son pistolet. Il avait pris le grand. Non pas qu'il soit paranoïaque ou quoi…nah ! Il allait totalement faire porter à Loki tout ce qu'ils parviendraient à trouver d'inscrit sur leur liste. Cependant ni le sac ni l'arme n'était bien lourd grâce à la gravité légère. Alors qu'il sortait de l'appareil il pouvait déjà sentir la différence avec le vaisseau principal. C'était une sensation étrange, mais géniale, juste comme il avait prévu.

« -J'espère que personne va nous piquer notre vaisseau, dit Tony en fermant l'avion.

-J'y ai pensé, dit Loki avant de commencer à peindre sur le côté de l'appareil avec ce qui ressemblait à…

-Est-ce que c'est du sang ?

-C'est un sort d'occultation, lui dit Loki. »

Sa main était ensanglantée, alors ouais c'était son sang.

« -Même si quelqu'un passe devant, la personne détournera le regard de l'appareil et évitera instinctivement ses environs.

-C'est vraiment cool.

-Je l'ai inventé après que nos chevaux soient volés bien trop de fois durant les parties de chasse. »

Le dieu marcha de l'autre côté du Drake et dessina les mêmes symboles sur sa surface.

« -Combien de temps ça va marcher ? lui demanda Tony.

-Jusqu'à ce que le cercle reste intact cela devrait tenir. Je doute qu'il y aura des averses par ici alors cela devrait aller pour quelques jours.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester aussi longtemps.

-Moi non plus, mais chacun devrait être préparé à toutes les éventualités. »

Lorsque Loki eut terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers la cité. C'était à environ une heure de marche et même s'il faisait chaud au soleil, ce n'était pas vraiment fatiguant. Tony remercia de nouveau la gravité légère.

Le bruit d'une foule se fit entendre avant qu'il ne puisse voir la cité elle-même, mais ils pénétrèrent dans l'endroit bien assez tôt. Seulement les habitants avaient une apparence bien différente.

« -Eh bien, on va un peu se faire remarquer, fit remarquer Tony. »

Les habitants avaient un air…reptilien, leur peau était brune, violette, ou même jaune. Ils n'avaient pas de queues ou quelque chose d'approchant, mais ils n'avaient également pas de cheveux, d'oreilles, ou de nez. Ils étaient assez humanoïdes cependant, et Loki pouvait parler avec n'importe qui.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils sont habitués aux voyageurs venant d'autres mondes, lui dit Loki, et ils continuèrent leur chemin. »

Tony resta proche du dieu pendant qu'ils étaient gratifiés de regards curieux tout autour d'eux.

« -Hmm, c'est plus ou moins logique tu sais. S'ils sont vraiment des reptiles ils ont aussi le sang froid, et du coup une atmosphère désertique est parfaite. Pas de froid pour réduire leur température corporelle.

-Garde ta curiosité pour plus tard, nous sommes là pour une raison, lui rappela Loki. »

Tony grommela. Il était sur une planète alien, alors il avait le droit d'être curieux. Peut-être que Loki avait déjà vu toutes sortes de créatures, mais tout ça était nouveau pour Tony.

Ils poursuivirent leur chemin à travers ce qui semblait être un marché peut-être. Finalement Loki s'arrêta devant quelques-uns des habitants et commença à demander s'il y en avait d'intéressés par l'échange de quelques marchandises. C'était étrange de comprendre parfaitement ce que disait Loki tout en n'étant pas capable de deviner quoi que ce soit de ce qui se disait dans les réponses, mais au moins il pouvait un peu suivre la conversation.

Puis Loki lui demanda son sac pour montrer ce qu'ils avaient. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps, il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'intéressé. Super. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder prudemment autour de temps à autre et il était certain que malgré la posture relaxée de Loki il était également sur ses gardes. Les hommes semblaient apprécier ce qu'ils offraient à échanger, alors Loki commença à leur lister toutes les choses dont ils avaient besoin. Un homme jaune secoua la tête juste après la mention de quelques-unes, mais il semblait qu'ils avaient quelques-unes d'entre elles. Loki commença alors à négocier, discutant de combien ils donneraient en échange de ce dont ils avaient besoin. Il était terriblement bon pour ça d'après ce que pouvait en dire Tony. Son ton restait amical, mais sévère, le genre de ton « t'avise-pas-de-me-prendre-pour-un-con » que Tony utilisait également lorsqu'il devait rencontrer des partenaires commerciaux. S'il pouvait parler avec les aliens lui-même il aurait pu faire ce genre de chose aussi, vraiment.

Loki et l'homme semblèrent parler pour un long moment avant de parvenir à un accord. A la fin il semblait que Loki ait négocié avec succès, puisque l'homme se contenta de grommeler pendant que le dieu le gratifia d'un grand sourire qui aurait pu être charmeur si Tony n'avait pas su qui il était. Tain, c'était charmant même en sachant ça. Petite merde manipulatrice, mais c'était à leur avantage alors Tony ne se plaindrait pas.

« -Ils vont rassembler ce qu'ils ont avant de nous rencontrer dans quelques heures, lui dit Loki une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés. La moitié de notre liste est complète avec ça, mais il ne semble pas qu'il y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec le reste sur cette planète, et définitivement pas dans cette cité.

-Ok, j'appelle toujours ça un succès. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire en attendant ? demanda Tony en sortant sa bouteille d'eau du sac pour boire.

-On pourrait tout aussi bien explorer, dit Loki. »

Tony haussa les épaules et ils continuèrent leur marche.

**x-x-x**

Le reste aurait dû être facile. Attendre quelques heures puis échanger, cela aurait vraiment dû être facile. Tony aurait dû savoir que jamais rien n'était facile. Ils s'étaient séparés seulement pour quelques minutes, le temps que Tony cherche un endroit isolé pour soulager sa vessie. Mais alors qu'il revenait, il surprit le son d'une conversation bruyante, au bord de la dispute. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se disait bien sûr.

« -Non, ce n'est pas ce que nous avons convenu, dit Loki calmement, et Tony s'arrêta, se glissant près d'un mur pour voir ce qui se passait avant de revenir à eux. »

Parano ? Juste un tout petit peu peut-être. Il y eut comme une sorte de réplique colérique aux mots de Loki.

« -Comment le pourrais-je, alors que je n'ai même pas vu ce que vous aviez à offrir ? lui dit Loki. Je dois m'assurer que c'est de bonne qualité. »

Tony jeta un œil de derrière son mur et fut accueilli par la vue de cinq ou six habitants reptiles. La posture de Loki était calme et confiante alors qu'il se dressait devant eux. Tony contempla l'idée de se montrer pour se tenir aux côtés de Loki ou pas. Il n'était pas sûr quelle était la situation pour le moment.

« -Ce n'est pas…commença Loki avant de se stopper. »

Tony scanna le groupe rapidement avant d'en remarquer immédiatement la raison. Quelques-uns des aliens avaient des pistolets en main maintenant, pas en joue, mais juste suffisamment visibles pour être considérés comme une menace. Tony étouffa un juron et resta caché.

« -Eh bien, si vous insistez, dit Loki avec nonchalance. »

Sa voix ne trahissait rien du tout. Puis il commença à marcher lorsque les autres ouvrirent la marche. Deux s'étaient placés derrière lui, le reste devant.

Tony les fixa pour de longs moments, sa respiration plus lourde qu'elle ne l'était un instant auparavant alors qu'il se rendait compte de l'accélération trop familière du sang dans ses veines. Il tenta de décider quoi faire. Cela aurait dû être facile, mais évidemment leur chance ne pouvait pas durer éternellement.

**x-x-x**

Et c'est ce que j'appelle « avoir un karma pourri » ! Loki, sérieusement, tu devrais davantage bosser ta médiation, c'est quoi c'travail là ?! Tsss…

Sinon, cet épisode est en deux parties comme vous pouvez le voir, aussi je tâcherai de mettre la seconde le plus rapidement possible ! Il y a plusieurs épisodes découpés comme ça dans les chapitres à venir, aussi je vous préviendrai s'il y a plus de deux parties !

En attendant, encouragez Tony, il va en avoir besoin !


	14. Le Conte de Galand - Partie II

**Chapitre Quatorze**

**Le Conte de Galand – Partie II**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Janoth**

**Planète Galand**

Loki était irrité. C'était comme une loi cosmique non-écrite, à chaque fois qu'il essayait de négocier honnêtement, cela revenait le hanter. C'était comme si l'univers lui-même essayait de lui dire qu'il valait mieux pour lui de tromper les gens pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. La ruse pouvait lui avoir causé des ennuis de nombreuses fois, mais cela lui avait également permis de s'échapper. L'honnêteté par contre…

Il considéra l'idée de savoir s'il devait juste tuer les stupides reptiles pour avoir osé prendre un tel ton avec lui, mais finalement il opta pour la solution contraire. Il n'était pas menacé en soi, la menace était juste implicite. Normalement cela lui aurait suffi pour attraper la lame qui était cachée en sécurité dans ses bottes, mais à la fin il décida que la situation n'en appelait pas la nécessité…pour le moment. Celui avec lequel il avait négocié plus tôt dit qu'il devait « rencontrer le propriétaire » concernant l'échange. Cela ne lui convenait pas, mais si le propriétaire était le leader de ce petit groupe et que Loki parvenait à trouver le bon ton avec lui, peut-être qu'ils pourraient obtenir plus de ce petit marchandage que ce qui était attendu auparavant. Ou les choses empireraient davantage. Il le saurait bientôt, mais il était prêt à prendre le risque. C'était toujours mieux de négocier avec un leader qu'avec un serviteur après tout.

Le groupe de reptiles le mena aux abords de la cité, où des bâtiments ressemblant à des entrepôts s'alignaient. Où évidemment plus des satanées créatures attendaient, elles avaient des sortes de véhicules avec elles également. Elles lui rappelaient un peu ceux qu'il avait vus sur Midgard, bien qu'ils étaient moins anguleux et n'avaient pas de capot, seulement des supports et des tuyaux sans doute pour la même fonction sur les portions supérieures. Ils semblaient avoir des roues de métal également, pas en caoutchouc, et six d'entre elles, pas quatre. Cela s'appelait un coureur de dune, s'il avait entendu correctement alors.

Il y avait un reptile plus grand debout près d'un des coureurs de dune, et Loki fut mené à lui. De toute évidence le leader avec lequel il devait parler, d'où sa présence ici. En l'observant, il fut absolument convaincu qu'il n'était pas un honnête citoyen. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il juste pas tomber sur un simple marchant ? Pourquoi tout devait-il être aussi difficile ? Le reptile l'observa durant de longs moments. Il était un peu plus grand que Loki et plutôt costaud également, sa peau était d'un brun sombre comme la boue et ses yeux orange. Ce détail rappela à Loki les gardes de leur prison de manière déplaisante. L'homme retira une bâche des sièges arrière du véhicule pour révéler deux plus grosses boîtes et un sac. Il ouvrit le sac et montra son contenu à Loki.

« -C'est ce que tu avais demandé, pas vrai ? demanda le reptile.

-Oui, cependant je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne pouvions pas nous donner rendez-vous pour l'échange comme il avait été convenu.

-Mes hommes ont accepté la négociation trop hâtivement, la marchandise est à moi et ils l'ont promise à un prix trop bas. »

Oh Loki savait où est-ce que ça allait, ils étaient pires que les nains.

« -C'est quelque chose dont tu as besoin de discuter avec tes hommes alors. Un échange m'a été promis, si tu as décidé de ne pas le suivre, alors bonne journée à toi. »

Il y eut une large main sur son épaule avant qu'il puisse tourner les talons et Loki lança un regard glacial à celui qui l'avait touché. Il le fixa dans les yeux sans ciller jusqu'à ce qu'il le lâche.

« -Je suis plus que décidé à échanger, continua le reptile. Seulement le prix a changé.

-Vraiment ? Combien ?

-Je veux cinq caisses des fournitures que vous avez. »

Loki eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -C'est ridicule, déclara-t-il. Ce dont nous avons besoin de vous ne vaut pas autant.

-Mais vous en avez de toute évidence besoin, dit le reptile. Et tu ne l'auras de personne d'autre.

-Nous verrons à propos de ça, répondit Loki et s'apprêta à tourner les talons une nouvelle fois. »

Celui qui l'avait attrapé précédemment ne fit pas un geste cette fois, au contraire du plus grand. Il attrapa sa chemise et l'attira plus près.

« -Regarde les choses de cette façon alors, dit-il. Soit tu acceptes et donnes cette quantité ou nous prenons tout ce que tu as et te laissons avec rien ! »

Loki plissa les yeux mais garda sa colère sous contrôle pour le moment.

« -Y a-t-il autant de malades et de blessés par ici ? demanda Loki. »

Il maintint le ton de sa voix léger et son expression imperturbable. Cela ne manquait jamais d'énerver un peu de tels mécréants, de ne pas lui arracher la moindre réaction.

« -Les médicaments se vendent bien dans les rues, répondit le reptile. »

Loki résista à l'impulsion de soupirer. Oh, Dame Chance était bien vilaine aujourd'hui. Loki fixa le reptile, considérant quoi faire. La négociation en devenait de moins en moins une au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient, sans compter que cet individu semblait être trop buté pour être raisonné.

« -Maintenant soit gentil petit sang-chaud et dis-nous où tu gardes le reste de votre réserve. »

Il sentit sa colère se répandre dans son corps au ton dérogatoire et il bougea avant même qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir. Il serra le poing et frappa le reptile en pleine face. Il y eut le son léger d'un os qui se brise, ce qui fut très satisfaisant, probablement quelques dents qui s'étaient détachées de leurs gencives. Celui couleur de boue tomba sur le sol poussiéreux avec un son sourd, mais Loki ne put apprécier l'instant longtemps car il sentit une douleur aiguë au côté. Il reconnut la piqûre d'un pistolet énergétique. Il trébucha. Ce n'était pas une blessure importante, mais considérant le nombre de reptiles en possession d'armes à feu, c'était tout sauf bon. Avec sa magie toujours pas complètement à disposition, s'ils lui tiraient tous dessus en même temps il serait en grave danger.

« -Imbéciles ! Pas à la vue de tous ! cria le plus grand depuis le sol. »

Loki avait au moins quatre armes visant sa tête alors quand ils le traînèrent loin des véhicules en direction d'un des bâtiments il ne se débattit pas. Il devait réfléchir rapidement. Heureusement, il avait déjà quelques solutions possibles à l'esprit.

**x-x-x**

Ils restèrent à l'extérieur, mais entre deux des bâtiments, où ils ne pouvaient pas être vus de n'importe qui aussi facilement, car de larges barils et des boîtes en bois étaient stockés là. Comme c'était prévisible. Comme solution ouverte, se battre semblait être la meilleure option, sans compter que l'espace restreint serait parfaitement à son avantage. Ces imbéciles avaient perdu à la seconde où ils n'avaient pas tiré lorsqu'il était désavantagé en étant à découvert.

Loki se demandait où était Stark cependant. Parti depuis longtemps peut-être. Il serait un idiot de ne pas saisir l'opportunité de se débarrasser de lui. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, Loki savait que Stark n'avait pas de réelle utilité pour lui. Il pouvait parfaitement contrôler le vaisseau tout seul, et bien qu'il ne puisse pas parler librement avec autrui, quelqu'un de son intelligence serait certainement capable d'apprendre au moins la langue Skrull, qui était probablement comprise par la majorité dans cette partie de l'univers. Loki savait qu'il devait être sur ses gardes, qu'il devait se montrer prudent au cas où l'humain tentait quoi que ce soit, mais il semblait que ces stupides reptiles avaient donné l'opportunité attendue à Stark. Et Loki ne pouvait rien faire. S'il s'en débarrassait et revenait à l'avion dès maintenant, il pourrait rattraper l'humain avant qu'il parte. Mais il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait avant que cela n'arrive.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas les menaces que le leader reptilien lui balançait. Oh, s'il restait coincé sur cette planète, il trouverait un moyen de partir et Stark paierait chèrement pour ça. On ne se débarrassait pas de lui aussi facilement, pas lui, jamais.

« -Toujours têtu ? demanda le leader. Très bien, je ne voulais pas donner mes biens de toute façon. »

Loki se prépara au combat, sachant déjà quelle magie pourrait l'aider même avec ses pouvoirs limités et comment il pourrait attraper sa lame et attaquer tout en évitant de se faire tirer dessus. Les reptiles semblaient un peu trop impatients de le mettre en pièces, ou peut-être qu'ils essaieraient juste de le secouer un peu afin qu'il abandonne les fournitures médicales qu'ils avaient. Ils ne savaient pas à qui ils avaient affaire, aussi ils ne savaient pas à quel point il était profondément et complètement inutile d'espérer qu'il se brise face au danger et à la douleur.

Le seul avertissement qu'eut Loki fut un éclat d'énergie avant que la moitié des barils se retrouvent réduits en miettes par une explosion. Les tours de barils et les boîtes de bois dégringolèrent. Il y en avait tellement que le chaos sembla s'abattre en un instant. Loki attrapa un des pistolets et le reptile qui le tenait, lui brisant le bras pour le désarmer. La fumée et la poussière étaient absolument parfaites pour que Loki puisse éclater quelques têtes, trancher quelques gorges et faire une sortie hâtive.

« -Loki ! »

Il releva la tête et aperçut Stark assis dans un des véhicules qu'il avait vu plus tôt. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'être surpris de le voir.

« -Allez ! lui cria l'humain, et Loki commença à courir. »

Sa blessure au côté était seulement irritante, alors cela ne le ralentissait pas. Il surgit d'entre les bâtiments et sauta dans le coureur de dune. Stark démarra le véhicule dans l'instant, juste au moment où des explosions d'énergie étaient tirées dans leur direction.

« -Je pouvais les mater ! l'invectiva Loki.

-Ouais, j'en suis sûr, répondit immédiatement Stark.

-J'étais sur le point d'attaquer !

-Mais n'est-ce pas beaucoup plus classe de partir comme ça ? Courir, ça date de la dernière galaxie.

-Alors tu as pris un de leurs véhicules ?

-Yep.

-N'y a-t-il rien que tu ne puisses conduire ? demanda Loki alors qu'ils tournaient hors de la cour, constatant à quel point le volant tournait facilement entre les mains de Stark.

-Nope, répondit Stark gaiement.

-Ils nous suivent, lui dit Loki. »

Il se retourna et en effet les reptiles étaient déjà en train de sauter dans leurs propres coureurs de dune.

« -Non, sans déconner. Je me demande pourquoi, dit l'humain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon ? lui demanda Loki à la place, élevant la voix à travers les fouettements du vent autour d'eux.

-J'ai eu soudainement envie d'aller faire un tour sympa dans le quartier, lui dit Stark. Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je suis en train de foutre ? »

La prochaine question de Loki fut interrompue avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot lorsque plusieurs explosions d'énergie les frôlèrent.

« -Oh putain, génial, remarqua Stark en essayant d'esquiver les tirs en changeant légèrement de direction de manière constante. »

Loki continua de fixer les trois véhicules derrière eux, son esprit listant toutes sortes de possibilités. Aucun de ses sorts disponibles ne pourrait les aider à s'en débarrasser. Puis il remarqua l'arme de Stark sur le siège arrière, sur les deux boîtes qu'il avait vues plus tôt.

« -Tu t'es débrouillé pour voler le coureur de dune qui contient la marchandise pour laquelle nous sommes venus, remarqua Loki.

-Ils voulaient nous entuber en premier, d'accord ? expliqua Stark. Alors on peut tout aussi bien piquer leurs trucs. »

Loki fut soudainement inexplicablement amusé malgré les tirs qui pleuvaient et le sable explosant tout autour d'eux.

« -Et coureur de dune ? C'est comme ça que ça s'appelle ? J'aurais plutôt choisi poussette de suivi, mais bon. Ça sonne plus cool.

-Ils nous rattrapent ! avertit Loki.

-Je vais aussi vite que je peux, lui dit Stark.

-Nous allons devoir nous en débarrasser alors, déclara Loki. »

Il s'agenouilla sur le siège et s'accrocha avec l'une de ses jambes pour se stabiliser avant d'attraper le flingue de Stark.

« -Hé oh ! Est-ce que tu sais au moins comment tirer avec ça ?! cria Stark.

-Je t'ai vu l'utiliser suffisamment de fois, répondit-il.

-C'est pas la même chose ! rétorqua Stark. »

Loki le regarda et enleva la sécurité de l'arme, exactement comme il avait vu l'humain le faire avant de tirer.

« -Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, dit-il. Et je sais très bien viser. »

Il semblait que Stark ne voulait pas discuter car il ne dit plus rien. Le coureur de dune était des plus instables, mais si Loki pouvait utiliser un arc ou lancer des couteaux tout en étant à cheval, il pouvait définitivement tirer avec un pistolet dans un véhicule en mouvement. Il visa, à peine dérangé par le vent et la façon dont il entortillait ses cheveux.

« -Ca a un peu de retour, alors tiens-le fermement, lui dit Stark, presque criant par-dessus le son du moteur, du vent et des tirs d'énergie. Et vise les roues ou le moteur !

-Je sais, dit Loki, et il appuya sur la gâchette. »

Le premier des trois coureurs de dune braqua et tourna violemment sur le côté lorsque l'une des roues avant explosa littéralement suite au coup de feu. Le conducteur tenta de s'arrêter et de ralentir, mais l'élan était trop puissant. Alors que l'avant à moitié détruit du coureur de dune se coinça dans le sol, il bascula sur le véhicule entier, le retournant. Il tourna encore une fois avant de disparaître dans un nuage de sable et de poussière.

« -Bordel de merde, tu sais vraiment viser ! s'exclama Stark. Accroche-toi, virage brusque ! avertit-il une seconde plus tard. »

Loki s'accrocha au siège pendant que l'humain tournait le volant pour éviter des arbres. Il y avait encore deux coureurs de dune qui les poursuivaient. Une fois qu'ils recommencèrent à aller relativement droit, Loki éleva l'arme pour viser de nouveau mais seulement pour esquiver immédiatement afin d'éviter d'être touché.

« -Je vais les anéantir ! siffla-t-il furieusement.

-Je serais satisfait si tu pouvais juste les arrêter, lui dit Stark. Pas sûr qu'on ait le temps pour l'anéantissement. »

Loki s'éleva sur ses genoux pour viser et tira de nouveau. Ce tir n'était pas aussi parfait que le premier, mais cela fit quand même perdre le contrôle du véhicule au conducteur, et le coureur de dune fit une petite embardée sur le côté, dont Loki profita pour appuyer de nouveau sur la gâchette. La seconde explosion parvint à envoyer le véhicule déjà instable dans le décor.

« -Des arbres, fais gaffe ! cria Stark, et Loki esquiva rapidement une nouvelle fois alors qu'ils se précipitaient à travers quelques branches trop basses. Une pluie de feuilles leur tomba dessus, mais avec la quantité de poussière et de sable dont ils étaient couverts, cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla de nouveau, il put voir que le troisième coureur de dune était toujours après eux, seulement un peu plus loin qu'avant. De toute évidence ils avaient eu à éviter celui qui était sorti de la route, et cela les avait ralentis un peu.

« -Tu peux avoir celui-là aussi ? demanda Stark.

-Naturellement, dit Loki en visant encore. »

Il semblait que les armes utilisées par les reptiles n'étaient pas adaptées au tir à longue portée, car aucun de leur coup de feu n'avait été ne serait-ce que proche de les toucher. Le flingue de Stark par contre était juste parfait pour la besogne. Il appuya de nouveau sur la gâchette et cette fois il toucha le reptile qui leur tirait dessus. L'homme en tomba du coureur de dune. Loki sourit tout en visant encore. Il parvint à toucher complètement l'avant du coureur de dune et alors que les roues n'explosèrent pas comme la première fois, l'avant du véhicule, mutilé, se rompit, le neutralisant alors qu'il s'encastrait dans le sol. Loki abaissa son arme, puis servit un sourire resplendissant au reptile qui essayait de leur tirer dessus tout en le saluant de la main.

« -C'était impressionnant, fit remarquer Stark.

-Un jeu d'enfant.

-Si tu le dis, rit l'humain. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que le coureur de dune rentrera à l'arrière du Drake ?

-Je le pense oui, lui dit Loki. »

**x-x-x**

Ils atteignirent leur appareil en quelques minutes, et même s'ils étaient parvenus à stopper leurs poursuivants, cela ne faisait pas de mal de se dépêcher. Loki sauta du véhicule et ouvrit la large porte arrière de façon à ce que Stark puisse conduire le coureur de dune à l'intérieur. C'était beaucoup plus facile de prendre le véhicule. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'en décharger les boîtes. Loki suivit le mouvement et ferma la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Stark sortit du véhicule à son tour.

« -Sécurise-le, dit l'humain. Il y a des sangles et des cordes dans le coin pour ça. Je vais allumer le moteur pour qu'on puisse décoller. »

Loki acquiesça et attacha le coureur de dune des deux côtés. Le temps qu'il finisse, les moteurs rugissaient déjà, et Stark était prêt à décoller lorsque Loki s'assit pour s'attacher au siège.

« -Bien, on va avoir tout plein d'ennemis si on continue comme ça, fit remarquer l'humain.

-Ce n'était pas intentionné, dit Loki. Et comme tu l'as dit…ils nous ont entubés en premier.

-Hey, tu deviens vulgaire là. Cool, dit l'humain avec un sourire tordu pendant qu'ils s'élevaient enfin du sol. »

Loki pouvait sentir son cœur battre de manière erratique dans sa poitrine. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu à fuir comme ça, et pour une raison inconnue c'était beaucoup plus amusant maintenant que lorsque SHIELD le pourchassait pour le Tesseract. Stark semblait tout aussi énergique, une telle course-poursuite procurait de toute évidence des poussées d'adrénaline et l'humain bénéficiait aussi de leurs effets.

« -Nous pouvons ne pas souhaiter être des pirates, mais il semblerait que nous ayons un talent naturel pour la discipline, fit remarquer Loki. »

Stark rit de nouveau. Ils volaient maintenant, et s'élevaient de plus en plus haut rapidement. Il n'y avait pas besoin de rester près du sol comme ils l'avaient fait à l'atterrissage. Le plus tôt ils seraient dans l'espace, le mieux ce serait.

Alors qu'ils revenaient à leur vaisseau, tous deux demeurèrent silencieux, se contentant de retrouver leur souffle et laisser la tension s'évacuer de leurs corps. Cela avait certainement été une expérience intéressante.

« -Au moins nous avons quelques-unes des choses que nous voulions, dit Loki après un moment quand ils furent déjà dans l'espace. »

L'obscurité et les étoiles étaient apaisantes comparées à la poussière et au ciel lumineux de Galand.

« -Et nous n'avons même pas eu à céder une once de notre cargaison.

-Ouais, on a juste failli crever, déclara Stark.

-C'est un risque entrant dans les calculs, lui dit Loki. A chaque fois que nous atterrissons sur une planète, il y a une chance d'avoir à faire face à l'hostilité et au danger. Sûrement es-tu au courant de ça.

-Ouais, je souhaite juste qu'on tombe sur un gars sympa une fois de temps en temps. »

Loki souffla d'amusement et le silence retomba. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent leur…l'Ironmage. Ça sonnait toujours aussi idiot, mais peut-être qu'il s'y habituerait. Nombre de vaisseaux à Asgard portaient des noms beaucoup plus ridicules.

« -Ok, chargeons tout, dit Stark en se levant après s'être mis à quai en sécurité. On a un coureur de dune maintenant ! Je pourrais limite me retrouver avec une nouvelle collection de voitures si on continue comme ça.

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu pour moi ? demanda Loki soudainement. »

Stark s'arrêta et le regarda.

« -C'est quoi cette question ? demanda-t-il.

-Une question très simple. »

Stark fronça les sourcils.

« -Sérieusement ? Tu l'as pas compris la première centaine de fois que je te l'ai dit ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Bien sûr que je t'ai pas laissé derrière. J'ai besoin de toi pour rentrer ! dit-il. »

Puis il considéra la conversation de toute évidence terminée. Il tapota légèrement l'épaule de Loki en passant et partit.

« -Non, c'est faux, dit Loki doucement. »

**x-x-x**

_**Note de l'Auteur : **__**Tony avait raison. Le coureur de dune est juste comme une sorte de poussette à six roues. )**_

Awww, j'ai eu trop envie de faire un câlin à Loki à la fin du chapitre mais comme j'ai besoin de ma tête pour traduire, m'en suis abstenue XD Mis à part ça, l'a toujours la grande classe hein -_- Et comme prévu, Tony à la rescousse Stark Style !

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture comme toujours, et on se retrouve pour la suite !


	15. Le Bénéfice du Doute

**Chapitre Quinze**

**Le Bénéfice du Doute**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Huz'deyr **

**Espace Ouvert**

L'atelier avançait bien. Il était installé à l'une des extrémités de la zone de cargaison, près de la salle des machines et des générateurs. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment travailler pour le moment, parce qu'ils étaient toujours occupés à installer la chose. En premier lieu l'équipement approprié était nécessaire, ainsi que les bons outils. Ils auraient définitivement besoin de faire quelques arrêts pour récupérer ce qui leur manquait toujours, mais au moins il y avait quelque chose avec quoi travailler. Tony n'avait pas à penser à la Terre et à quel point ils en étaient toujours aussi loin lorsque son esprit était occupé. Il y avait des douzaines et des douzaines d'outils étalés partout ainsi que plusieurs des pièces de rechange de la cargaison. Il y en avait toujours trop dont il n'avait pas deviné l'utilité. L'intégralité de l'atelier était un énorme capharnaüm, mais Tony pouvait voir de quoi cela aurait l'air dans quelques mois, comment tout ceci trouverait sa place. Où il pourrait mettre les outils pour forger, quel bureau pourrait être utilisé pour le travail délicat –note à lui-même : il devait récupérer ou construire une loupe- et aussi quel plan de travail serait parfait pour l'assemblage. Il pouvait voir tout ça dans le chaos qui les entourait pour le moment. Il avait déjà des lumières supplémentaires partout, donc au moins ça c'était fait. Une fois qu'ils auraient terminé, l'atelier serait putain de sacrément génial. Pas aussi génial que celui qu'il avait à la maison, mais d'un autre côté il n'avait pas de technologie alien, alors c'était déjà ça.

« -Où ira la forge ? demanda Loki.

-J'ai pas encore décidé, répondit Tony sans lever les yeux des outils qu'il triait. Ça dépend. Je suis vraiment contre les trucs moyenâgeux, alors pas de charbon ou machin du genre. Je pensais à une forge à gaz avec une chambre cylindrique, puis j'ai réalisé qu'on n'avait pas de combustible hydrocarboné. Et l'hydrogène pur, qu'on pourrait synthétiser à partir de l'eau, produit trop d'ultraviolets et je suis plus ou moins sensible à ces trucs. »

Il mit de côté les outils qu'il avait considérés comme utiles et continua de fouiller dans le chaos par terre.

« -Alors une sorte de forge électrique, d'accord ? continua-t-il d'expliquer. A moins qu'on veuille mettre la main sur du gaz naturel, dit-il. Ce qui est un non catégorique, je veux pas m'occuper de cette merde, alors je vais devoir puiser dans les générateurs. J'aurai besoin de renforcer plutôt pas mal de choses ici en fait. Ça va prendre du temps.

-Que fais-tu de l'énergie contenue dans les armes ? demanda Loki. Elles pourraient sûrement alimenter des outils aussi bien que des pistolets.

-C'est une bonne question. Les flingues ne sont pas électriques de nature cependant, évidemment. Je ne peux pas étudier la question avant que l'atelier soit terminé.

-Cela va prendre des mois, dit Loki en balayant du regard le chaos que Tony avait créé.

-C'est pas comme si on a pas tout le temps du monde, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Je suppose oui.

-Tu pourrais m'aider tu sais.

-Que fais-tu exactement ?

-Trier les outils qui pourraient être utiles, répondit Tony. Donc tenailles, serre-joints, pinces, toute sorte de tournevis, fer à souder, clés. Tout va sur ce bureau. Je vais devoir construire une perceuse et un chalumeau, mais on dirait que j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour ça, alors pas de problème.

-Nous avons des burins, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Loki. Je vais avoir besoin d'un petit calibre pour graver des runes sur mon armure.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'un découpeur laser de toute façon, ça sera pas trop dur de l'adapter à la gravure aussi, c'est beaucoup mieux, particulièrement si tu as besoin de sculpter des symboles plus petits. Oublie le burin traditionnel.

-Très bien, dit Loki. Nous verrons je suppose.

-Alors tu vas filer un coup de main ou quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quelque chose de mieux à faire. »

Loki était beaucoup plus agréable dernièrement, la différence avec le taré enragé à qui il avait eu affaire sur Terre était énorme. Pas comme si il savait pas que Loki était timbré à l'époque, mais voir comment il agissait tout en étant calme et recueilli était toujours fascinant. Ou peut-être être un peu moins un connard était sa façon de dire merci pour le sauvetage sur Galand. En parlant de…

« -Au fait j'étais en train de penser, commença Tony. Est-ce qu'il y a une manière pour quelqu'un d'apprendre l'Omni-langage ? Ou de l'obtenir ou quelque chose…je sais pas comment ça marche. »

Loki resta silencieux un moment alors Tony releva la tête pour le regarder. Il semblait qu'il s'était arrêté à mi-chemin pour poser quelques outils sur la « pile utile » de Tony sur le bureau.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Parce que c'est chiant que je puisse pas parler pour moi-même sur une planète étrangère, répondit Tony. T'aurais pas à traduire pour moi alors. Ça serait vraiment cool, de tout comprendre et d'être compris. Ma grande gueule est un de mes meilleurs atouts. C'est nul que je puisse pas me faire entendre.

-Peut-être, mais je doute que tu sois capable de le supporter, dit-il avant de poser les outils.

-Comment ça ?

-Les esprits humains ne sont pas faits pour fonctionner de cette façon. Je crains que cela soit trop éprouvant pour toi. C'est le don que les Ases ont partagé avec quelques-unes des anciennes races, mais les esprits humains sont trop simples pour pouvoir s'y adapter.

-Simples ? Tu te fous de moi ?

-C'est un fait. Cela serait trop pour quelqu'un comme toi.

-Mais c'est comme l'IND pas vrai ? Je veux dire, j'entends pas les mots, mais le sens pur. C'est ce que tu as dit. La manière dont le vaisseau transfère des données dans mon esprit me semble horriblement similaire.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça, il n'y a aucune garantie que ton esprit puisse le supporter.

-J'ai un splendide esprit génial très avancé, merci beaucoup. Je suis plus que sûr qu'aucune quantité d'information pourrait me submerger comme ça.

-Tu peux être avancé parmi les humains, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu l'es parmi les dieux ! dit Loki, l'invectivant presque. »

Ça devait encore être une sorte de connerie en rapport avec la supériorité, ça pouvait être que ça.

« -Oh vraiment ? Tu veux dire que quelqu'un comme monsieur-tonnerre, qui se balade dans une cape rouge avec un putain de sa mère de marteau, est plus intelligent que moi ? Vraiment ?

-Ce n'est pas à propos d'intelligence. Un esprit supérieur peut supporter des choses qu'un esprit inférieur ne peut même pas espérer appréhender.

-Je vais pas t'arrêter maintenant et crier à la connerie, dit Tony. Ouais, t'es sacrément intelligent, mais tu n'as pas de putains d'année-lumière d'avance sur moi. Tu n'as pas d'esprit supérieur. Peut-être que la dernière fois que tu as passé du temps sur Terre avec les Vikings, cette connerie était vraie, mais c'est plus le cas. »

Il devenait de plus en plus ennuyé à ce stade. Personne s'en tirait après avoir insulté son esprit. Il y avait une lueur furieuse dans les yeux de Loki avec laquelle Tony était très familier, mais cela ne l'arrêta pas.

« -Tu n'as pas énoncé une seule raison expliquant pourquoi cela ne peut pas se faire. Tu as juste proclamé un paquet de foutaises qui sonnent comme des principes fascistes pour moi. Race supérieure mon cul. T'as aucune preuve que tu es de quelque façon que ce soit supérieur lorsqu'il s'agit d'esprit. Tu es plus fort, plus résistant, et tu vis plus longtemps, mais c'est tout. Une putain de tortue peut être plus forte et plus âgée que moi, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est plus intelligente ou supérieure. Je l'ai dit avant et le je redis : tu n'es pas mieux que moi. S'il y a de réelles raisons de pourquoi cela ne marcherait pas, dis-le, mais ne répète pas juste des excuses vides. »

Oh la lueur furieuse dans les yeux de Loki empira dangereusement, très dangereusement. Tony était toujours accroupi par terre au milieu des outils. Malgré l'impulsion de vouloir se lever pour être plus ou moins au même niveau que le dieu vu que ce dernier était grand, il ne bougea pas.

« -Je le vois maintenant, dit Loki. »

Son ton était tranchant, les mots énoncés lentement, comme s'il essayait de garder sa colère sous contrôle. Pas bon.

« -Bien sûr. Tu veux l'Omni-langage, c'est la seule pièce manquante, le dernier talent que j'ai à offrir. »

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour enregistrer.

« -Quoi ?

-L'avantage final en ma possession et la dernière chose dont tu as besoin. Cela te serait tellement simple alors.

-De quoi parles-tu bordel ? demanda Tony.

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ! s'exclama Loki, élevant la voix. Tu penses que je ne peux pas voir à travers cette farce ! Que je ne connais pas la réelle raison de ton désir d'obtenir l'Omni-langage ?!

-Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je le veux !

-Ha ! Tenter de tromper un manipulateur, que c'est pathétique. »

La lueur furieuse se transforma en quelque chose de différent, quelque chose de plus instable et sauvage, quelque chose de dément, attendant de s'extirper violemment et de détruire. Tony se leva finalement, laissant les outils sur le sol.

Il pouvait déjà sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines. La présence de Loki ne l'avait pas énervé comme ça depuis longtemps. Il n'oubliait jamais qu'il était dangereux, et se retrouver soudainement en face de lui comme ça était un excellent rappel de ça également. Loki était comme une tempête tropicale, une fois que sa colère élevait son horrible tête vous ne pouviez pas être sûr où elle attaquerait et quel niveau de destruction elle laisserait dans son sillage. Il devrait probablement atténuer cette situation. Seulement il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Loki avait tiqué autant sur la question.

«- Pourquoi tu penses que je le veux alors ? demanda-t-il. »

Il garda un ton calme. Il espérait que cela n'énerve pas davantage le dieu.

« -Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Est-ce un jeu ? Tu me penses vraiment idiot à ce point ? Je savais déjà que tu n'avais pas de réelle utilité pour moi. A la seconde où l'équipage fut neutralisé j'ai perdu toute mon influence. Et maintenant tu prendrais le dernier avantage que j'ai, la dernière chose t'empêchant d'essayer de te débarrasser de moi ? Je ne pense pas non !

-Pourquoi tu penses ça bordel ? Je te l'ai déjà dit ! J'ai besoin de toi pour rentrer !

-Non ! Non, c'est faux ! Tu n'as besoin de rien venant de moi ! Tu es parfaitement capable de contrôler le vaisseau par toi-même, tu as des armes, tu as des provisions et toute cette technologie, la seule raison pour laquelle tu as toujours besoin de moi est parce que tu ne peux pas communiquer avec les races d'Andromède ! C'était notre accord. De travailler ensemble, parce nous avons besoin de ce que l'autre a à offrir. Mais ça a changé, n'est-ce pas ?! Je ne peux pas rentrer sans toi, mais tu pourrais facilement te débarrasser de moi et ne souffrir d'aucune conséquence négative. Alors non, tu n'auras pas l'Omni-langage, je ne te permettrai pas d'avoir un tel contrôle sur mon destin. »

Tony cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et digéra tout ça.

« -Alors tu t'inquiètes du fait que je vais te poignarder dans le dos ? Pourquoi je ferais ça ? On a un accord, si tu n'essaies pas de m'entuber, je n'essaierai pas non plus. Je pensais que ça au moins c'était clair.

-C'était avant qu'il devienne évident que ce maudit vaisseau n'obéira qu'à toi !

-Si je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de toi, pourquoi penses-tu que je suis revenu pour toi sur Galand ?

-Je ne sais pas ! invectiva Loki. Pourquoi tu es revenu ?! Cela n'a aucun sens ! »

Tony prit une inspiration pour se calmer un peu avant de reprendre la parole.

« -On a un accord, ok ? Et je m'y tiens, commença Tony. Et juste parce que je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin de toi lors d'un jour standard et ennuyeux, cela ne veut pas dire que je n'aurai pas besoin de ton aide dans le futur, expliqua Tony. »

Loki avait toujours l'air nerveux, tendu comme un ressort, prêt à craquer. Alors Tony parla rapidement.

« -Même si je parviens à me construire une armure, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi. Tu es plus fort et bien entraîné au combat, sans compter ta magie. Je me ferais cramer à mort mon derrière d'humain ultra facilement sans soutien.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin d'aide sur Galand.

-Si, j'en avais besoin ! Je conduisais, tu tirais. C'est un putain de partenariat ! On a besoin de travailler ensemble, toi et moi, moi et toi, personne ne se débarrassant de personne, d'accord ? Je n'ai aucune putain de raison de retourner ma veste, et pas juste à cause de l'Omni-langage. Tu n'as rien fait pour que je me retourne contre toi.

-Oh, alors tu as déjà oublié à propos des choses que j'ai faites sur ta précieuse planète mère ?

-Tu n'as rien fait depuis que nous avons été emprisonnés, corrigea Stark.

-As-tu l'intention de me dire que tout ce qui se trouve avant ça est oublié dans ce cas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas oublié, mais…

-Et que tu ne souhaites pas que je reçoive mon « juste châtiment » ? Que tu n'essaieras pas de me faire capturer une fois retournés sur Midgard, de façon à ce que SHIELD puisse me livrer à Asgard ?

-Tu as été assez puni. »

Cela sembla finalement surprendre suffisamment Loki pour l'extirper de sa colère.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu me l'as dit toi-même, les morts ne s'en soucient pas. C'est seulement ceux encore vivants qui demandent à ce que quelqu'un soit puni. J'ai été là avec toi, dans cette prison…Je sais ce que tu as traversé. Te punir encore plus changera strictement rien. Les dommages faits à New-York ne seront pas réparés et les morts ne reviendront pas magiquement à la vie juste parce que tu es enfermé ou blessé davantage. Cela ne changerait rien. »

Tony soupira et s'accroupit de nouveau, retournant à ses outils. Peut-être que ce n'était pas malin, puisque Loki pouvait toujours être d'une humeur massacrante, mais pour une raison inconnue il en doutait.

« -Aussi loin que je suis concerné, je passe à autre chose…tu as été assez puni.

-As-tu la moindre idée de la quantité de mort et de destruction que j'ai causée ?

-Et as-tu la moindre idée de combien moi j'en ai causé ? demanda Tony en retour. Je dis juste. Jusqu'à ce que tu fasses de nouveau quelque chose, on n'aura pas de problème l'un avec l'autre. On retourne sur Terre, tu vas de ton côté, je vais du mien. Je n'essaierai pas de te capturer. Je n'essaierai pas de te livrer à Asgard. »

Il releva la tête de nouveau pour regarder Loki dans les yeux.

« -Mais si jamais tu essaies encore de tuer et de détruire sur ma planète, je viendrai te botter le cul. »

Il haussa encore les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre.

« -C'est tout ce que je dis. Jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la Terre on est ensemble là-dedans, alors je te trahirai pas si tu me trahis pas. Aussi simple que ça. Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne. »

Loki demeura silencieux pour un long moment. Tony le laissa intégrer la chose et retourna calmement à son triage d'outils. Mais le dieu resta silencieux très longtemps.

« -T'as vraiment un gros problème avec la confiance, hein ? »

Loki avait toutes sortes de problèmes, c'était certain. Des problèmes qui rendaient ceux de Tony bien pâles en comparaison. Cela l'intéressait de savoir pourquoi, parce que les bribes du Loki qu'il apercevait, celui qui était calme et facile à amadouer avec des plaisanteries, était caché derrière un masque furieux, arrogant. Et il devait y avoir une raison pour ça. Quelque chose était brisé en lui, éparpillé en pièces, et Tony se demandait qui ou quoi en était la cause.

« -Je ne te trahirai pas, si tu ne me trahis pas. Tu as ma parole, dit Loki finalement, et Tony eut envie de soupirer de soulagement. »

La colère avait déserté sa voix. Il releva la tête pour le regarder de nouveau. L'intégralité de la prestance du dieu était différente, son expression, ses yeux, et l'inclination de sa bouche, presque comme s'il était une personne complètement différente.

« -Mais si tu me trahis, je te pourchasserai et te ferai regretter d'être né, cela je peux te le promettre également.

-T'as pigé le truc, reconnut Tony. »

Il était content d'avoir réglé la chose sans effusion de sang ou destruction. Il devrait vraiment être fier de lui. Loki n'avait même pas essayé de l'étrangler.

« -Ma magie est limitée, dit Loki après un moment de silence.

-Hm ? fit Tony en relevant une nouvelle fois la tête vers lui.

-C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas te faire don de l'Omni-langage, expliqua-t-il. Tu voulais connaître la véritable raison.

-Oh, je vois. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ta magie alors ? demanda Tony. »

Il essaya de rendre son ton léger de façon à ce qu'ils puissent sortir de l'atmosphère de leur dispute précédente.

« -Nous sommes trop loin des Neuf Mondes.

-Explique ça au nul en magie ici, invita Tony.

-Les Neuf Mondes existent sur un plan métaphysique. Ils ne peuvent même pas être approchés par un vaisseau spatial. C'est un plan d'existence entièrement et complètement différent. Asgard n'est même pas une planète, mais un bout de terre suspendu à l'Yggdrasil avec l'aide de la magie.

-Un bout de terre ?

-Oui, comme…une sorte de disque.

-Oh, vraiment ? Est-ce que c'est aussi sur le dos d'une tortue géante et de quelques éléphants ? demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

-Je dois vraiment te filer quelques bouquins lorsqu'on sera de retour sur Terre.

-Je pensais que tu irais de ton côté et moi du mien.

-Ca veut pas dire que je peux pas te donner quelques bouquins avant que tu partes, dit Tony. »

Loki souffla et cela sonnait presque amusé.

« -Sinon la magie…plan métaphysique d'existence…

-Nous ne sommes plus sur ce plan, expliqua Loki. Les énergies cosmiques d'ici sont complètement différentes de celles des Neuf Mondes. J'ai besoin de cette énergie pour faire de la magie, mais je dois encore m'ajuster à son pouvoir. Je pourrais utiliser quelques simples pouvoirs plus bénins en puisant dans mes propres réserves d'énergie, mais cela m'épuiserait trop facilement, aussi ce n'est pas adapté lors d'une bataille. Je requerrais un repos immédiat après l'utilisation d'une magie de ce genre, et je refuse de me rendre vulnérable de cette façon.

-Tu as occulté le Drake pourtant, fit remarquer Tony.

-Tu penses vraiment que quelques peintures au doigt égalent la véritable magie ? demanda Loki. Dessiner des runes ou faire des potions est bien loin d'être au-dessus de mes talents, mais ces aptitudes sont difficilement les outils d'un mage.

-Ah, trucs de sorcier, pas vrai ?

-Oui. Je peux ne pas être l'un d'entre eux, mais je connais leurs sortilèges. Ils peuvent être utiles de temps à autre.

-Mais c'est seulement une question de temps, pas vrai ? Avant que tu… »

Il fit un geste vague de la main.

« -Parviennes à connaître le truc cosmique de cet endroit.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cependant, alors ne t'attend pas à ce que j'exerce de la magie expérimentée pour un moment. J'ai pensé que cela serait…juste de t'en informer, considérant ce…partenariat. Tu es revenu pour moi sur Galand, malgré le fait que rien ne t'en donnait l'obligation, alors je suis prêt à…t'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

-Merci. J'apprécie, dit Tony d'un ton mélodieux qui lui valut un roulage d'yeux de la part de Loki. »

C'était vraiment intéressant de voir à quelle vitesse l'humeur de Loki pouvait changer. Vraiment une tempête tropicale, un moment tu bronzes au soleil sur la plage et celui d'après tu cours pour ta vie alors que le ciel te tombe sur la tronche. Tony était honnête cependant, c'était vraiment un signe non négligeable de la confiance de Loki de lui en dire autant.

« -Et une fois que tu auras récupéré tout ton mojo tu pourras m'impressionner avec tous tes tours de passe-passe géniaux.

-Magie.

-Hm ?

-C'est de la magie. Ritualisée ou énoncée, dit fermement Loki. Un tour de "passe-passe", ou une "passe", est l'apanage d'une prostituée afin d'obtenir de l'argent. »

Tony aboya de rire à ces mots.

« -Dûment noté. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Je voudrais laisser un mot en prévision des futurs chapitres. Que la raison pour laquelle il y aura autant de peuples reptiles et de créatures lézard n'est pas parce que je suis incapable de trouver autre chose, mais parce que dans les Comics de Marvel, la majorité des races d'Andromède sont des créatures reptiliennes, à commencer par les Skrulls.**_

_**Alors oui, encore plus de reptiles à venir dans les chapitres futurs **_

Bon, tout d'abord, je voudrais faire remarquer que les notes de l'Auteur en gras et italiques sont celles de Scyllaya, que j'ai traduites, comme ça au moins c'est clair XD Et de ce fait vous pouvez constater qu'elle connaît très bien l'univers des comics, et qu'elle puise allègrement dedans, ce qui est je trouve impressionnant lorsqu'on a une petite idée de la quantité d'informations que cela représente (et croyez-moi, même si je suis pas une experte, j'en ai une).

Aussi, attendez-vous à ce qu'elle laisse de temps à autre des explications de ce genre à la fin des chapitres, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je me chargerai d'expliquer les références, donc ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

D'ailleurs, en parlant de références…La plaisanterie de Tony à propos d'une tortue géante et d'éléphants qui transportent Asgard est une allusion aux Contes du Disque-Monde, une série de livres de fantasy humoristique écrite par l'écrivain britannique **Terry Pratchett**. Je ne les ai pas lus personnellement, mais sachez qu'une adaptation filmique d'une partie des contes a été adaptée en film télévisé par la BBC il y a quelques années, et qu'elle passe généralement sur nos antennes lors de la période de Noël, vu que ça a un rapport avec. Je vous les recommande, c'est assez déjanté, mais surtout…l'héroïne, ou plutôt le héros, c'est la MORT. La Mort quoi. Oui oui, en mode squelette avec la cape noire et tout. C'est pas trop cool ça ?! Enfin bref, vous pouvez aller y jeter un œil ^^

Ensuite, il ne s'agit pas vraiment d'une référence, mais plus d'une explication de traduction vers la fin du chapitre, Tony (oui encore lui tu commences à me faire chier mon gars -_-) utilise le terme « mojo », que j'ai laissé tel quel. La raison est simple : le mojo existe vraiment, il s'agit d'une amulette magique dans une forme de rituel africain appelé le Hoodoo, qui se base sur la croyance que les formes rocheuses naturelles sont supposées être dotées de pouvoirs magiques. Du coup, pas de traduction possible, j'ai laissé comme ça.

Z'avez vu comment je bosse pour que vous compreniez tout bien ? Et puis j'apprends plein de trucs en même temps que vous en plus ! Cette fic est vraiment…une perle culturelle. Ouais, carrément.

Enfin bref, sur ce, jusqu'au prochain chapitre !


	16. Rouge et Or - Partie I

**Chapitre Seize**

**Rouge et Or – Partie I**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Huz'deyr **

**Planète Ki'eend**

« -Je t'avais dit de prendre un flingue, souffla Stark.

-Oui, tu avais raison. Est-ce ce que tu veux entendre ? Ne parle pas ! siffla Loki.

-Je pense qu'ils peuvent suivre l'odeur du sang de toute façon.

-Ils suivront une traînée de tes entrailles si tu ne la fermes pas !

-Je peux pas aller aussi vite…on…on doit ralentir…

-Si tu peux, et non nous ne ralentirons pas ! lui dit fermement Loki et il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Stark pour l'exhorter à avancer. »

**x-x-x**

_Deux jours auparavant…_

« -Tu devrais aussi prendre un flingue, remarqua Stark avec désinvolture.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, lui dit Loki. Je suis parfaitement capable de me protéger sans.

-Ça ferait pas de mal pourtant, insista l'humain. Tu vises mieux que moi.

-Non.

-Bien, comme tu veux. »

Stark attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers le Drake. Loki n'appréciait pas les armes à feu, l'énergie les parcourant ne manquait jamais de le faire se sentir étrange. C'était comme si cela interférait avec sa magie. Peut-être s'agissait-il d'une interférence bénigne, mais il n'appréciait quand même pas la sensation de picotement dans ses mains à chaque fois qu'il maniait un des pistolets d'énergie. Peut-être qu'après être parvenu à contrôler les énergies cosmiques aux alentours cela ne serait plus le cas, mais pour le moment sa lame suffisait. Après ce voyage ils pourraient finalement commencer à forger. Loki avait l'intention de commencer à travailler sur des couteaux, peut-être même une épée, et laisser Stark s'occuper des armures. Leur soi-disant « atelier » était toujours chaotique, mais au moins semi-fonctionnel. Enfin, fonctionnel pour les projets de Loki. Stark n'était même pas à la moitié d'avoir terminé l'équipement dont il avait besoin pour son armure et d'autres projets pour lesquels il voulait mettre l'atelier à contribution. La science midgardienne était vraiment des plus ennuyeuses avec la quantité d'outils et d'équipement qui lui était nécessaire.

Lorsque Loki entra dans leur navette, Stark était déjà prêt à décoller. Alors il ferma la porte et alla s'installer à côté de lui.

« -Tu veux parier si on tombe sur des emmerdes ou pas ? demanda l'humain d'un ton joyeux.

-Tu ne prends pas ceci au sérieux, lui dit Loki.

-Je déteste prendre les choses au sérieux. Prêt à partir ?

-Je suis prêt depuis une heure maintenant. Tu es celui qui a perdu du temps en empaquetant.

-J'aime juste être préparé.

-Oh, partons juste. »

Stark rit, mais ne discuta pas et bientôt ils étaient dans l'espace en route vers la planète Ki'eend. A la seconde où Stark l'avait vue il avait insisté pour atterrir. C'était une planète vert-bleu, similaire à Midgard. Stark avait dit que la majorité du climat de la planète était chaud, humide, et couvert de végétation. Loki n'était pas pressé d'y mettre les pieds. Il semblait également que la gravitation était plus forte que sur leur vaisseau, ce qui était la raison principale de leur choix de la planète en premier lieu. Mais tout de même, chaud et humide ? Cela sonnait comme la pire des combinaisons. Stark l'avait appelé « tropical », mais cela sonnait plus dégoûtant qu'autre chose. Toutes sortes de vermine adorait peupler ce genre d'endroits, et il n'était pas des plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'y avoir affaire.

Cette fois cependant ils pénétrèrent l'atmosphère de la planète avec encore moins de difficulté qu'auparavant. Stark devenait doué en pilotage. Le paysage devant eux était en effet vert. Des nuages blancs au-dessus de forêts sans fin et un lac ou deux dispersés parmi les arbres.

« -Cela va être un plus difficile de trouver une cité sur cette terre, remarqua Loki.

-Heureusement ce bébé peut voler longtemps, si on trouve rien on retourne juste au vaisseau, lui dit l'humain.

-Nous devons vraiment trouver un moyen d'observer une planète plus en détail depuis l'espace.

-Mais où serait l'aventure là-dedans ? demanda Stark. »

Loki lui lança un regard incrédule qui fit de nouveau rire l'humain.

« -Je plaisante, je suis en train de travailler là-dessus. Mais sérieusement, j'ai genre, une centaine et dix choses différentes sur quoi bosser.

-Qu'est-ce qui était à propos des priorités déjà ? demanda Loki.

-Je pense que construire une armure pour pouvoir combattre ou me protéger est plus une priorité qu'un télescope. C'est pas comme si avoir à descendre là en bas était un gros problème. La pire chose qui puisse arriver est qu'on retourne au vaisseau après un vol sympa au-dessus des forêts.

-Si tu le dis, lui dit Loki. »

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à se disputer avec Stark à propos de choses comme ça.

Ils volèrent pour un moment, échangeant quelques mots de temps en temps. C'était principalement Stark bavardant, avec Loki répondant lorsqu'il y avait actuellement quelque chose digne d'intérêt à dire. L'humain s'était amélioré pour le faire participer à ces petits entretiens. Bien des fois, Loki réalisait qu'ils étaient en train de parler initialement de rien seulement une fois qu'ils conversaient déjà depuis un moment. C'était énervant. Au moins Stark avait majoritairement des choses à dire, et ne commençait le bavardage inutile seulement que lorsqu'il faisait quelque chose qui n'était pas stimulant intellectuellement. Installer l'atelier prenait beaucoup de temps, mais c'était difficilement une tâche qui requerrait le maximum de concentration. Piloter le Drake était encore une fois une tâche quelconque, aussi il n'était guère surprenant que l'humain insiste pour parler. Loki aurait dû être davantage ennuyé par cet homme qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Ce qui était très étrange.

Stark était au milieu d'un long monologue à propos de la façon dont il pourrait utiliser les coquilles vides des balles une fois qu'il aurait terminé d'alimenter son atelier lorsque quelque chose de gros et de vert heurta l'appareil. Des alertes commencèrent à clignoter sur le panneau de contrôle et Stark jura alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de l'avion. Il agrippait fermement le volant, mais l'appareil s'était retourné sous l'impact et ils étaient en train de tomber. Stark commutait des choses, essayant de stabiliser la navette.

« -Stark ! Nous avons presque atteint les arbres ! cria Loki.

-Je sais ! répondit l'humain. »

Loki sentit comment ils ralentirent un peu alors que Stark coupait de toute évidence les moteurs pour les maintenir en l'air. Ils étaient trop proches cependant, alors malgré avoir ralenti considérablement, Loki pouvait déjà entendre le craquement des branches qui se brisaient sous eux lorsque le dessous du Drake atteignit les cimes.

« -Accroche-toi ! avertit Stark avant qu'ils ne se tournent de nouveau et descendent encore plus bas. »

Ils étaient parmi les arbres maintenant, continuant d'avancer, des branches s'écrasant contre le pare-brise, mais ne le brisant heureusement pas. Soudainement ils émergèrent un peu de la forêt et s'écrasèrent au sol.

« -Putain de bordel de merde ! jura Stark, la respiration intense alors qu'il était toujours agrippé au volant. »

Loki ne s'en sortait pas mieux, il pouvait sentir son cœur remonter dans sa gorge.

« -Bien joué, loua-t-il. »

Au moins avaient-ils atterri en un seul morceau.

« -Qu'est-ce c'était que ce putain de truc ?! demanda Stark, ou hurla, vraiment. »

Il n'avait de toute évidence pas passé le choc.

« -Cela ressemblait à un dragon.

-Un dragon ?! »

Maintenant le ton de l'humain était presque frénétique.

« -Ou un lézard avec des ailes, je ne sais pas, dit Loki en reprenant son souffle. »

Stark lâcha enfin le volant et se renfonça dans son siège, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

« -Putain de merde.

-Penses-tu que nous pouvons décoller à nouveau ? demanda Loki.

-Je sais pas, répondit Stark, mais il se pencha et commença à vérifier les systèmes de la navette. »

La meilleure façon d'éviter à Stark d'être trop ébranlé était de lui donner une tâche sur laquelle se concentrer. Cela semblait marcher également cette fois-ci.

« -La majorité des choses semble marcher, je vais devoir en quelque sorte redémarrer le système cependant, parce que tout a déconné à l'atterrissage.

-Fais donc, acquiesça Loki. »

Il se pencha pour regarder à l'extérieur : ils étaient dans une très petite clairière. Ils avaient atterri sur quelques troncs morts, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas de branches au-dessus d'eux, alors redécoller ne devrait pas être un problème.

« -Quelque chose doit être coincé dans le moteur gauche, dit Stark soudainement. Probablement une branche, je vais voir.

-Veux-tu que j'y aille ? demanda Loki. »

Se demandant pourquoi il l'avait fait un moment plus tard.

« Nah, je vais juste y jeter un œil. Si j'ai besoin d'aide pour l'enlever, je te le ferai savoir, dit-il en se levant pour aller à l'arrière. »

Loki entendit la porte s'ouvrir puis les pas de Stark lorsqu'il marcha à l'extérieur. Loki regarda les systèmes revenir à la vie sur le panneau de contrôle, se stabilisant les uns après les autres. Heureusement le Drake n'était pas facilement endommagé. Certainement que s'ils avaient souffert du moindre dégât seraient-ils en mesure de le réparer une fois de retour sur le vaisseau.

Il attendit Stark durant quelques autres minutes puis se leva à son tour. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps juste parce que l'humain était trop borné pour revenir demander de l'aide car il était trop faible pour déplacer une branche. Stark était têtu à propos des choses les plus étranges parfois. Il sortit et fut frappé au visage par l'air chaud et humide. Il avait raison, c'était une horrible combinaison.

« -Tu sais, j'ai offert mon aide afin de pouvoir sortir d'ici rapidement, dit-il une fois à l'extérieur. »

Il contourna l'appareil pour atteindre le moteur gauche puis s'arrêta promptement lorsqu'il ne vit personne.

« -Stark ? »

Il fut immédiatement sur ses gardes. Il n'avait rien entendu lorsqu'il était dans la navette.

« -Stark ! appela-t-il de nouveau. »

Il alla également rapidement de l'autre côté, mais l'humain n'était nulle part en vue.

« -Stark ! appela-t-il encore, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse. »

La forêt était anormalement calme autour de lui. Il aurait dû y avoir du bruit. Le son de la vie, des oiseaux, des insectes, mais il n'y avait rien. Il regarda autour encore une fois, mais il ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres et des plantes. Le silence se jouait de lui avec sa perfection.

« -Enfer et damnation. »

**x-x-x**

Puisque Stark n'était pas assez stupide pour s'aventurer ainsi tout seul, il était évident qu'il avait été emmené contre son gré. Cela prit un peu de temps à Loki, mais il trouva finalement quelques traces, cela faisait des années depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu à pister quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans une forêt, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait perdu la main. Il occulta le Drake avec un rituel de sang et suivit la piste. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. S'il était suffisamment rapide, il pourrait les rattraper assez tôt.

Il devint plutôt clair après un peu de temps que ce ne serait pas le cas. En premier lieu, les traces montraient seulement les empreintes d'une minorité. L'une était Stark, une autre celui qui le tenait, presque traînait, et deux de plus les suivaient. Mais alors les traces devinrent les rails d'animaux à quatre pattes. Trois d'entre eux. De toute évidence leurs montures. Pas des chevaux cependant, les marques montraient des pattes à quatre doigts avec des griffes. En considérant la créature ailée qui les avait heurtés, il devait s'agir d'un genre de reptiles. Il commençait vraiment à haïr les reptiles. N'y avait-il aucune autre espèce dans cette maudite galaxie ?

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la vitesse de ces animaux, mais il suivit la piste. Peut-être n'avait-il aucune chance de les rattraper, mais de toute évidence ils finiraient par s'arrêter. Parcourir la forêt ainsi lui rappelait toutes les chasses qu'il avait faites. Au moins une fois par an, mais parfois plus, à chaque fois que Thor…

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ce bouffon.

Il continua. La forêt restait suspicieusement silencieuse autour de lui, et cela ne manqua pas de le mettre sur les nerfs. Rien qui ne semblait aussi plein de vie ne devrait être aussi calme. Il commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Ah oui et puis, c'était la dernière fois qu'il laissait Stark choisir une planète. Il serait celui qui déciderait où atterrir à partir de maintenant.

Le sol sous ses pieds était humide et encombré de pierres et de racines, ce qui rendait la marche difficile. Il y avait des lianes et des plantes grimpantes qui pendaient des arbres, et plus d'une fois il dût s'accroupir ou escalader des rochers pour avancer. Ses bottes étaient couvertes de boue, ses cheveux commençaient à boucler aux extrémités à cause de l'humidité, et ses vêtements étaient déjà sales. Si Stark était vivant, il allait le tuer pour ça. C'était ridicule qu'il ait à crapahuter au travers d'une forêt comme ça pour retrouver un humain exaspérant. Il avait besoin de lui pour le vaisseau, se rappelait-il constamment. Il devait récupérer Stark.

**x-x-x**

La nuit tomba et il n'avait toujours pas rattrapé ceux qui avaient emmené l'humain. La piste était assez facile à suivre, et Loki s'exécuta jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre, même pour ses yeux. Il espérait que quiconque avait emmené Stark s'était également arrêté pour la nuit. Il s'assit sur un rondin et utilisa une étincelle de son pouvoir pour allumer un petit feu. Pas pour la chaleur, bien sûr, mais pour la lumière. Le silence de la forêt était assourdissant. Il était fatigué des bêtes, mais dans ce silence il serait en mesure d'entendre quoi que ce soit en approche. Il ne dormit pas cependant. Il attendit juste le lever du soleil.

**x-x-x**

Il maudit les fichues créatures que chevauchaient les ravisseurs de Stark. La piste était facile à suivre, mais elle n'était jamais fraîche, comme s'il était toujours plusieurs heures derrière eux. Stark avait intérêt à être vivant. Il allait massacrer jusqu'à la dernière de ces maudites créatures s'il ne l'était pas. Peut-être qu'il allait les massacrer de toute façon, juste pour l'avoir forcé à les suivre à travers cette misérable forêt.

Le jour était bien avancé lorsqu'il entendit finalement quelque chose. Il étouffa le bruit de ses pas et s'approcha furtivement, en faisant attention de ne pas se faire remarquer. Le soleil se couchait déjà et le crépuscule lui permettrait de se rapprocher en passant inaperçu.

C'était comme il s'y attendait, trois à pied, et trois lézards des plus immondes qui étaient harnachés comme des chevaux. Et Stark, heureusement vivant quoiqu'un peu amoché, était attaché à un arbre à côté d'eux. Les hommes avaient l'air de barbares. Ils portaient des cuirs laborieusement cousus, ainsi que des lances et de petites épées. Probablement les éclaireurs d'une tribu. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi ils voulaient Stark, mais il ne voulait pas spécialement le deviner non plus.

Il attendit jusqu'à ce que les trois hommes aillent se coucher, ce qui ne prit pas très longtemps. Même leurs montures s'enroulèrent à côté d'eux pour dormir. Il ne savait pas à quel point leur sommeil pouvait être léger, aussi il s'assura que le vent ne provenait pas de sa direction et s'approcha aussi furtivement et silencieusement que possible.

Stark était heureusement éveillé, mais Loki ne se révéla pas à lui, ne voulant pas lui provoquer de réaction qui serait trop bruyante. Ce fut le son du dernier pas de Loki qui alarma Stark, le faisant se figer, mais Loki glissa sa main sur sa bouche rapidement avant qu'il puisse émettre le moindre son. L'humain se relaxa immédiatement, le reconnaissant. Loki fit glisser sa lame hors de sa botte et entreprit de couper les cordes. Il considéra l'idée de se rapprocher doucement des reptiles et de leurs créatures lézard pour les tuer dans leur sommeil, mais il se méfiait des bêtes. Elles étaient énormes, avec de larges griffes aux pattes, des dents acérées luisant dans leurs gueules, et leurs cavaliers avaient également des armes. Il n'était pas certain de leurs chances face à eux. Stark était désarmé et Loki n'avait que sa lame. Il aurait dû prendre un pistolet, maudite soit la déplaisante sensation, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être confronté à ces bêtes lorsqu'il avait commencé à suivre la piste. Il se sentait rarement aussi stupide. Il aurait dû y réfléchir au lieu de se lancer immédiatement à leur poursuite.

Une fois les cordes coupées, Stark se retourna et se rapprocha de Loki, réduisant au silence chacun de ses pas. Pas de manière aussi efficace que Loki, mais c'était satisfaisant. Loki l'attrapa par le coude et commença à l'éloigner des créatures sur un chemin relativement dégagé parmi les arbres. Aucun d'eux ne parla et même leur respiration était aussi silencieuse que possible. Leurs pas s'accélérèrent au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, et bientôt ils avançaient dans le noir de façon beaucoup moins discrète. Loki pouvait toujours voir convenablement et il ne lâcha pas le bras de Stark afin que l'humain puisse suivre.

« -J'ai jamais été aussi content de te voir, dit Stark une fois qu'ils furent assez loin. Je ne sais pas d'où ils sont sortis, je marchais vers le moteur et l'instant d'après je me retrouve bâillonné avec une corde autour des bras. Putain de merde.

-Sais-tu ce qu'ils voulaient de toi ? demanda Loki.

-Aucune idée. L'un d'eux arrêtait pas de me parler, mais évidemment je pigeais rien. »

La voix de Stark était éraillée et essoufflée, il était de toute évidence fatigué.

« -Cela n'a pas d'importance, dit Loki. Nous devons continuer pendant qu'ils sont endormis, je ne veux vraiment pas avoir à combattre ces bêtes qu'ils montent.

-Pourquoi t'as pas pris au moins un flingue ? demanda Stark. Le mien dans le Drake au moins ? demanda l'humain.

-Je n'ai pas pensé que cela serait nécessaire.

-Un flingue est toujours nécessaire ! C'est la nouvelle loi, ok ? Toujours avoir un flingue !

-Silence ! Nous ne sommes pas si loin.

-Je vois que dalle, se plaignit Stark.

-Moi je le peux, alors reste juste près de moi, lui dit Loki. »

Stark s'exécuta sans discuter.

**x-x-x**

C'était presque l'aube lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit derrière eux, des branches se brisant, le son de pieds se déplaçant sur le sol. Ils les avaient rattrapés. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, alors ils se mirent à courir. Ils n'étaient pas si loin du Drake, mais également pas assez près.

Courir fut inutile à la fin, mais c'était seulement un cavalier qui les avait trouvés. Un instant le son venait de derrière eux, et l'instant suivant le lézard géant était sur le tronc d'un arbre juste devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux et le fixèrent. Le lézard descendit au sol, s'approchant d'eux. Loki attrapa sa lame et fit un pas en avant. Stark ne serait pas en mesure de se battre, mais Loki serait capable de défaire l'une de ces choses. Avec de la chance les deux autres étaient loin.

« -Cours, Stark, dit Loki doucement, ne lâchant pas des yeux le lézard et son cavalier.

-Tu vas te battre ? demanda Stark d'un ton presque paniqué.

-Je peux les prendre, lui dit Loki. Mets-toi juste à courir dès qu'ils attaquent. »

Peut-être que Stark voulait objecter, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le lézard sauta, et Stark se mit à courir. Seulement, le cavalier sauta du dos de la bête et attaqua Loki avec sa lance, pendant que la créature suivit Stark. Par l'enfer !

Loki esquiva la lance et riposta avec sa lame, mais l'homme était suffisamment doué pour l'éviter. Rapide aussi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il serait victorieux. Un misérable sauvage de reptile ne pouvait pas le battre. Cela prit quelques minutes, mais finalement Loki parvint à attraper la lance et à plonger sa lame dans le ventre du cavalier. Il prit les deux armes et courut à la suite de Stark et de la bête, espérant ne pas arriver trop tard.

Stark était acculé, c'était un miracle qu'il puisse éviter le lézard aussi longtemps. C'était un humain intelligent, il savait comment survivre. Il était presque impressionné. Loki courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, parce qu'il était toujours trop loin pour aider le mortel. Stark avait une branche épaisse en main, sa seule arme contre la vicieuse créature. La bête jouait seulement avec lui, attendant probablement l'ordre de le tuer de son maître, mais elle attaquerait bientôt, même sans injonction. Sa queue bougeait frénétiquement. Stark avait trouvé le moyen de l'énerver. Il était très bon pour ça.

Deux choses arrivèrent en même temps. La bête chargea finalement et Loki s'approcha suffisamment pour envoyer la lance. Le hurlement de douleur de Stark retentit une seconde avant le crissement de la bête. La lance de Loki avait atteint sa cible un instant trop tard. Il se remit à courir. Stark était à terre, le lézard sur lui, ses dents enfoncées dans la chair du mortel alors que la lance de Loki sortait de son dos. Loki ne perdit pas de temps en arrivant sur les lieux, il plongea sa lame dans la tête de la bête sur le côté, lui perçant le crâne et la tuant. La chemise de Stark était rouge du sang s'écoulant de la blessure et les crocs du lézard géant étaient toujours enfoncés dans sa chair.

« -Accroche-toi, Stark, dit Loki. Cela va être douloureux, avertit-il, puis il brisa la mâchoire de la créature morte pour libérer Stark. »

L'humain plaça immédiatement sa main sur la blessure.

« -Merde, putain de merde, nom de Dieu ! jura Stark d'une voix tremblante.

-Nous sommes assez proches du Drake, lui dit Loki. Nous avons juste à marcher un peu plus longtemps.

-Je peux pas marcher, dit Stark.

-Bien sûr que tu peux. »

En premier lieu il devait recouvrir la blessure avec quelque chose. La chemise de Stark était en lambeaux, cela ne tiendrait pas, alors face au manque de meilleures options il fit passer sa propre chemise par-dessus sa tête et la déchira à moitié. Il releva Stark en position assise pour l'attacher autour de sa taille. La blessure était sur le côté de son abdomen.

« -Ça a l'air plus grave que ça ne l'est, dit Loki.

-Ouais je sais…blessure au ventre. Saigne comme pas possible, mais je mourrai pas avant au moins quelques heures.

-Tu ne mourras pas du tout, lui dit sévèrement Loki. Nous devons partir, dit-il. Je doute que les deux autres soient loin. »

Il aida Stark à se relever. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et plaça son bras au-dessus de ses épaules, il pouvait supporter la majorité de son poids comme ça.

« -Est-ce qu'on peut atteindre le Drake avant qu'ils nous trouvent ? demanda Stark.

-Si nous nous dépêchons, lui dit Loki. »

Il imposait la cadence et malgré le fait que Stark avançait très lentement, il suivait autant qu'il le pouvait.

« -Juste, ne perds pas conscience.

-Je t'avais dit de prendre un flingue, souffla Stark.

-Oui, tu avais raison. Est-ce ce que tu veux entendre ? Ne parle pas ! siffla Loki.

-Je pense qu'ils peuvent suivre l'odeur du sang de toute façon.

-Ils suivront une traînée de tes entrailles si tu ne la fermes pas !

-Je peux pas aller aussi vite…on…on doit ralentir…

-Si tu peux, et non nous ne ralentirons pas ! lui dit fermement Loki et il resserra sa prise sur la taille de Stark pour l'exhorter à avancer. »

Stark trébuchait et s'écroula à côté de Loki sur les derniers mètres, mais le dieu le maintint facilement droit, l'emmenant à l'intérieur. Stupide humain lui causant autant de souci.

Il avait à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur lorsqu'il entendit le son d'une des bêtes à proximité. Il déposa l'humain à terre et se retourna pour fermer la porte. La créature lézard fonça dans le Drake une seconde après qu'elle se soit fermée. Elle commença immédiatement à griffer la porte.

Stark était immobile sur le sol de la navette lorsqu'il se tourna vers lui. La chemise de Loki était imbibée de sang au niveau de la blessure. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui malgré le bruit des griffes provenant de l'extérieur. La bête voulait entrer.

« -Par les Neuf, si tu me claques entre les doigts Stark, tu le regretteras ! lui dit Loki, mais l'humain était inconscient et ne réagit pas à sa voix. Stark ! »

La bête monta sur le sommet de la navette et était à présent sur le pare-brise, essayant de se tailler un chemin à l'intérieur à coups de griffes, et Stark ne réagit toujours pas. Alors il le secoua de nouveau.

« -Stark ! cria-t-il, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. »

**x-x-x**

Et oui, cliffhanger ! S'il vous plaît ne me tuez pas, je suis pas responsable, et en plus vous aurez pas la suite sinon !

Ah oui, il semblerait que j'ai eu une sorte de poussée de super productivité, alors vous voici non pas avec un, mais deux nouveaux chapitres, et ce en moins de 24 heures ! (Non j'attends pas un susucre d'abord !)

Sur ce, même si je suis une personne cruelle, je vais tout de même me dépêcher de traduire la suite, histoire que vous ne mourriez pas de frustration (et je sais ce que ça fait, moi j'ai dû attendre que la suite soit ECRITE à l'époque !)…oui je sais être magnanime quand je veux ! *Loki sort de ce corps*

Allez, courage, Loki s'occupe de lui, alors y'a aucune raison pour que Tony s'en sorte pas !

C'est un épisode en deux parties, aussi suite et "fin" bientôt !


	17. Rouge et Or - Partie II

**Chapitre Dix-Sept**

**Rouge et Or – Partie II**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Huz'deyr **

**Planète Ki'eend**

Il se réveilla soudainement à la sensation d'une piqûre aiguë lorsque quelque chose le frappa au visage et il sut que quelqu'un venait de le gifler. Fort. Cela détourna son attention de la douleur brûlante à son côté pour un moment, mais seulement pour un moment. Maintenant il était de nouveau à l'agonie. Il cligna des yeux et vit Loki se dressant au-dessus de lui. Un Loki sans chemise…ensanglanté…attends…ah oui c'était son sang. Une sorte de dinosaure de l'espace avait essayé de le bouffer. Juste génial. L'image était un peu floue au début, mais lorsqu'il cligna des yeux de nouveau il put finalement distinguer l'expression furieuse sur le visage du dieu.

« -Reste éveillé, tu m'entends Stark ? avertit Loki.

-Ok, marmonna Tony. »

Son esprit était confus et lent et il avait mal, il ne voulait vraiment pas se disputer avec Loki.

Le dieu disparut de son côté l'instant suivant, et Tony entendit les moteurs démarrer.

« -Tu peux piloter ? demanda-t-il. »

Il savait que les moteurs n'avaient rien, du moins d'après ce qu'il pouvait entendre, et les dommages ne devraient pas les empêcher de décoller, mais Loki n'avait jamais piloté le Drake avant. Pas que Tony ne croyait pas qu'il pouvait, il était intelligent. Loki semblait être capable d'apprendre les choses très rapidement en regardant seulement et il avait vu Tony piloter plusieurs fois maintenant.

« -Bien sûr que je peux, répondit Loki. »

Tony inclina la tête pour le regarder et remarqua un de ces putains de lézard géant en train de griffer le pare-brise. Il se sentit comme s'il avait été propulsé dans Jurassic Park, et il s'attendait sérieusement à ce qu'une sorte de T-Rex apparaisse juste de nulle part. Ce n'était pas une image mentale sympa, et actuellement il y avait quelque part une petite chance que cela arrive.

« -Fais chier.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, reste juste en vie, lui dit Loki sans même regarder la bête hargneuse devant lui de l'autre côté de la vitre. »

Puis le Drake commença enfin à décoller. Ouais, évidemment que Loki pouvait le piloter. La chose lézard essaya de se raccrocher au cadre de l'appareil, mais à la seconde où ils s'élevèrent suffisamment pour accélérer elle commença à glisser. Ses griffes essayèrent inutilement de s'enfoncer dans le corps du Drake. C'était un bruit abominable, la façon dont les griffes crissaient sur le côté de l'avion.

« -Ca a dû ruiner la peinture, marmonna Tony. »

Le trajet de retour au vaisseau fut un moment confus dans l'esprit de Tony, qu'il passa au bord de l'inconscience. La douleur n'était plus aiguë, mais se révélait sous la forme d'un lancer constant dans son abdomen. Sa peau était à la fois chaude et froide et il suait comme un porc. Il perdait trop de sang, il le savait. Les vertiges dans sa tête empiraient au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient. Il ne savait même pas à quel point la blessure était grave. Et si seulement la putain de chemise gardait ses entrailles à l'intérieur ? C'était mauvais, c'était trop putain de mauvais.

Il réalisa seulement qu'ils étaient arrivés lorsque Loki fut de nouveau avec lui. Le dieu ne s'embarrassa pas à le relever cette fois, il le souleva pour le porter sans faire de commentaire, puisque Tony ne pouvait plus marcher.

« -J'ai été trop con de sortir comme ça, dit faiblement Tony d'une voix étouffée.

-Nous discuterons de cela plus tard, d'accord ? lui dit Loki. »

Ils furent bientôt hors du Drake, mais ils n'allèrent pas jusqu'à leur chambre. Loki le déposa sur une des tables vides dans l'atelier à moitié terminé de Tony. Puis il regarda la blessure, mais ne souleva pas la chemise de plus de quelques centimètres.

« -T'as déjà recousu une plaie ? demanda Tony. »

Il savait qu'ils avaient tout ce dont ils avaient besoin dans les fournitures médicales et cela n'avait pas d'importance si Loki avait déjà fait quelque chose du genre auparavant, c'était pas comme s'il avait quelqu'un d'autre sous la main pour l'aider.

« -Cela ne marchera pas, dit Loki. La plaie est trop profonde, tu mourrais d'une hémorragie interne si je me contente de la refermer. »

Cette simple phrase terrifia davantage Tony.

« -Qu'est-ce qui peut…juste fait…quelque chose… »

Le visage de Loki fut soudainement de nouveau au-dessus de lui, son expression grave. Il prit une des mains de Tony et la pressa contre la blessure.

« -Garde ta main là pour ralentir le saignement un peu plus. Je reviens de suite.

-Où…

-Reste juste éveillé, je reviens. »

Et il disparut.

Tony fixa le plafond et les lumières qu'il y avait fixé afin de pouvoir mieux travailler dans son atelier alors que du sang chaud recouvrait sa main de rouge. Le silence se referma sur lui soudainement. S'il était sur le point de mourir, il ne voulait pas que ça se passe alors qu'il était allongé sur une table dans un vaisseau spatial alien, complètement seul. Tout mais pas seul. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Les gens comme lui mourraient toujours seuls à la fin. Il s'était attendu à ça depuis pas mal de temps en fait pour être honnête.

Sa vue s'obscurcissait lentement, comme si elle se rétrécissait petit à petit. La chaleur qu'il avait ressentie auparavant se dissipait, et maintenant il tremblait de froid. Il s'accrochait à sa conscience par sa volonté pure. Loki lui avait dit de rester éveillé, qu'il reviendrait. Tony voulait vraiment le croire. C'était dur, vraiment dur de rester conscient cependant.

La pression qu'il maintenait sur la plaie épuisait son bras rapidement et il ne pouvait plus grader sa main en place. Ses yeux se fermèrent, mais juste pour un moment, parce qu'il fut brutalement réveillé de nouveau par la voix aigre de Loki.

Tony rouvrit les yeux pile au moment où Loki apparut à côté de lui. Le dieu força son bras en-dessous de lui et le souleva un peu de la table. Tony n'avait pas la force de demander ce qui se passait. L'instant d'après un petit verre fut pressé contre ses lèvres.

« -Bois ça, ordonna Loki. »

Tony le regarda en clignant des yeux, confus.

« -Juste fais-le ! le pressa Loki. Fais-moi confiance, dit-il. »

C'était étrange de l'entendre dire ça. Tony écarta les lèvres cependant et laissa Loki verser lentement le contenu du verre dans sa bouche. Tony avala. Il manqua s'étouffer à deux reprises avant d'avoir terminé d'ingurgiter la chose. Purée, il tremblait tellement.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'ét…il ne termina pas sa question, car il sentit de la chaleur se répandre dans son corps alors que le liquide coulait dans sa gorge, comme si c'était une sorte d'alcool très fort. »

Loki jeta alors le verre au loin et rallongea la tête de Tony sur la table. Tony était toujours trop dans les vapes pour avoir une réaction digne de ce nom lorsque le dieu monta sur la table pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il força quelque chose entre les lèvres de Tony.

« -Mords ça, instruisit-il. »

Tony fit ce qui lui était demandé.

« -Cela va être douloureux, avertit Loki alors que ses mains se refermaient autour des poignets de Tony, les plaquant contre la table, gardant l'humain en place. »

Tony le fixa juste de ses yeux écarquillés, sa respiration devenant erratique sous la panique. Il voulait demander ce que Loki était en train de faire. Qu'est-ce qui allait faire mal ? Qu'est-ce qui pouvait possiblement être plus douloureux que la blessure qui le vidait lentement de son sang ?

Il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche pour demander quoi que ce soit cependant. Puis la chaleur qui se répandait en lui s'embrasa soudainement en un insupportable brasier. Il aurait hurlé de douleur si ce n'était pour le bout de cuir entre ses dents. Tous ses muscles se tendirent à l'extrême, douloureusement, sa colonne vertébrale se cambra, mais Loki s'appuya sur lui et le maintint en place de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas se débattre. Qu'avait fait Loki ? Quoi ? Il fut au-delà de toute pensée cohérente en quelques instants, et alors qu'il faisait de son mieux pour rester conscient, le monde s'évanouit et son corps se consuma de douleur.

**x-x-x**

Tony s'éveilla lentement, ses muscles et sa tête douloureux, et il avait bien trop chaud, presque comme s'il avait la gueule de bois. Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour rassembler ses souvenirs. Pendant un moment il espéra ouvrir les yeux pour tomber sur le plafond de sa chambre, mais ce qu'il vit fut la soute de l'Ironmage. Il n'était pas dans un lit, mais allongé sur une table. Il réalisa qu'il était en train de mourir il y avait pas si longtemps, qu'il avait été parfaitement honnête au seuil de la mort. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle expérience, mais cela n'était pas plus plaisant que les fois précédentes. Celle-ci avait fait beaucoup plus mal que les autres, incluant la fois où son réacteur Ark avait été arraché de sa poitrine. Il réalisa également qu'il ne se sentait plus sur le point de mourir. Il déglutit plusieurs fois, essayant de déterminer s'il avait toujours mal, mais il ne sentit rien. Il avait trop chaud et mal partout, mais il n'était pas mourant.

Il tourna la tête pour regarder autour et aperçut Loki assis sur quelques boîtes à côté du plan de travail déjà fonctionnel de Tony. Il était toujours torse-nu, aussi peu de temps devait s'être écoulé. Il avait ses coudes sur le bureau, son menton posé sur ses mains croisées. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, ne regardant rien en particulier.

« -Loki, appela-t-il, sa voix essoufflée et éraillée. »

Le regard du dieu fut immédiatement sur lui et après avoir cligné des yeux une fois il se leva et se dirigea vers Tony.

Avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit à Loki, le dieu défit une sorte de bandage autour de son abdomen. Oh, cela avait été fait proprement. Loki avait dû s'en charger après que Tony ait perdu connaissance. Ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi il l'enlevait maintenant cependant. Seulement, lorsque le bandage ensanglanté fut ôté, il n'y avait aucune blessure en-dessous.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Tony en fixant la peau régénérée avec incrédulité. »

Il y avait encore une sorte de cicatrice et toute la zone était tendre, mais c'était une amélioration ahurissante comparé à la blessure qu'il avait.

« -Je t'ai sauvé la vie, répondit Loki. »

Il plaça sa main à l'endroit où était la blessure, ses longs doigts écartés sur la peau toujours sensible. Il les enfonça légèrement puis déplaça sa main de quelques centimètres avant de recommencer.

« -Que sens-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-Hum…ça fait pas mal…un peu sensible cependant…répondit Tony. »

Loki garda sa main là un moment de plus avant que ses yeux ne reviennent au visage de Tony. Puis il posa sa main sur le côté de la tête de ce dernier.

« -Et ta vue ? Vois-tu clairement ?

-Oui, répondit Tony en fronçant les sourcils.

-Garde tes yeux sur mon visage, instruisit Loki avant de bouger la tête de Tony d'abord vers la gauche, puis vers la droite. Très bien, prends une grande inspiration, aussi grande que tu le peux. »

Considérant le fait que y'avait pas si longtemps il saignait à mort, il ne se sentit pas de discuter, il était toujours trop confus par la situation, mais il était des plus certain que Loki était en train de s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« -C'était quoi ce truc que tu m'as fait boire ? demanda Tony.

-Un élixir de guérison, répondit Loki. Peux-tu bouger tes orteils ? »

Tony s'y essaya.

« -Oui, mes orteils vont bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il finalement. »

Loki attrapa une de ses mains et commença à plier son poignet dans différentes directions, puis ses doigts, observant comment les jointures s'articulaient aisément. Après qu'il eut terminé, il reposa la main de Tony et le regarda de nouveau.

« -Je m'assure juste qu'il n'y a pas de dommage permanent, répondit Loki. Comment te sens-tu en général ? Ta tête ? Peux-tu penser clairement ? Remarques-tu la moindre différence ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête, mais je me sens bien. Un petit peu trop chaud peut-être. Pourquoi tu dois t'assurer qu'il n'y pas de dommage ? Ce truc m'a pas guéri ? »

Il était sûr que c'était ce qui s'était passé. Il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de guérir une telle blessure aussi rapidement. Magie : 1, Science : 0, parce que c'était vraiment incroyable, même lui l'admettait. Sûr que quelques médecins dans un hôpital auraient pu lui sauver la vie aussi, mais il aurait été dans un monde de douleur avec une horrible plaie recousue au côté et une vilaine cicatrice même après des semaines et des mois de convalescence.

« -Oui, enfin…il y avait une chance que cela te tue.

-Pardon, quoi ?

-La potion était quelque chose d'adapté à l'anatomie et à la physiologie Ase. Je n'étais pas sûr que ton corps réagisse positivement.

-Et tu me l'as fait boire quand même ? demanda Tony.

-Tu étais en train de mourir. Si je n'avais rien fait tu te serais vidé de ton sang. Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre choix. »

Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps pour réaliser que Loki avait raison. Si l'une des options est la mort certaine et l'autre une mort possible, alors de toute évidence la seconde gagne.

« -T'as raison, désolé. Merci. »

Il essaya alors de s'asseoir, mais Loki plaça une main sur son torse, l'arrêtant.

« -Tu es toujours faible. L'élixir a utilisé les réserves de ton propre corps pour te guérir. Il n'a également pas pu régénérer tout le sang que tu as perdu.

-Oui, mais je peux pas me reposer sur cette table, lui dit Tony. Si je dois rester allongé, je préférerais que ça soit sur un lit. »

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et le regarda un moment. Il avait l'air plutôt étrange, toujours torse-nu, couvert de sang un peu partout, sa chevelure sombre en désordre, mais toujours fier et royal dans la moindre cellule de son corps, complètement indifférent à ce dont il avait l'air. Tony n'était pas surpris, après tout, ça demandait pas mal de charisme d'être en mesure de porter un casque à cornes doré et une cape. Un peu de sang et une chemise manquante n'étaient rien. Soudainement Tony fut traversé par l'image de Loki récitant un de ses discours de conquérant du monde dans cet accoutrement. Les gens ne seraient pas une seule seconde moins terrifiés, et peut-être même que le sang le ferait paraître encore plus dangereux. Cela lui donnait une sorte d'aura sauvage.

« -D'accord, dit alors Loki, et il laissa Tony s'asseoir. »

A la seconde où il fut droit il manqua de glisser sur le côté et de s'étaler au sol. Anémie, ouais, génial.

« -Je pense avoir besoin d'aide, dit Tony.

-J'aurais été surpris si cela n'avait pas été le cas, lui dit Loki avant de lui offrir impassiblement son bras. »

Tony descendit de la table et agrippa immédiatement l'avant-bras de Loki pour ne pas tomber. Au bout d'un moment, Loki glissa son bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir droit.

« -C'est assez humiliant, dit Tony alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. Tu vas pas faire une remarque à propos de ma misérable et faible condition de mortel ? »

Il ne devrait vraiment pas lui tendre la perche, mais sa bouche était animée d'une volonté propre pour compenser son embarras.

« -Si tu étais vraiment aussi faible, la potion t'aurait tué, lui dit Loki. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, tu t'en es sorti.

-Ouais, j'adore botter le cul aux statistiques.

-Tu es juste borné. »

Tony eut un rire fatigué à ces mots.

« -Peut-être, admit-il. »

Cela prit beaucoup trop de temps pour atteindre leur chambre avec Tony qui avançait à la vitesse d'un septuagénaire. C'était vraiment horriblement humiliant. Il était stupéfait que Loki ne se plaigne pas, enfin…qu'il ne se plaigne pas verbalement. L'expression de son visage en disait plus qu'un millier de mots. Il était définitivement irrité par la chose. Une fois arrivés au lit de Tony, celui-ci lâcha le dieu et s'assit. Puis il remarqua l'état chaotique de la table. L'armoire de Loki était ouverte et toutes les herbes et autres trucs qu'ils étaient parvenus à obtenir sur Galand étaient étalés là, éparpillés. Il était de toute évidence pressé lorsqu'il avait préparé l'élixir.

« -Loki. »

Le dieu ne se retourna pas pour regarder Tony, il continua juste de réarranger ses affaires.

« -Oui ?

-Merci.

-Tu l'as déjà dit.

-Ouais mais…vraiment, je serais un tas de viande dans l'estomac d'un lézard sans toi alors…merci d'être venu pour moi et de m'avoir sorti de là.

-Le vaisseau ne m'obéit pas, ne l'oublie pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. N'y vois rien d'exceptionnel. »

Tony voulait rouler des yeux. Ça aurait été trop simple de dire un simple « Pas de quoi. » C'était Loki après tout.

« -D'accord. La pause sentiments est terminée. J'ai dit mes remerciements.

-Noté. »

Tony s'allongea sur le lit et essaya de trouver une position confortable tout en écoutant le tintement des verres et le froissement des paquets pendant que Loki rangeait la table. Il était sur le point de s'endormir lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau les pas de Loki s'approchant. Tony ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Loki était debout à côté de son lit avec un verre contenant un liquide d'un doré éclatant à la main.

« -C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il.

-Le même élixir. Le premier a aidé ton corps avec les dégâts les plus critiques, mais un second devrait t'aider à guérir complètement. »

Tony observa le verre prudemment.

« -Ce truc a pas failli me tuer ? demanda-t-il.

-Le premier, oui, mais tu as survécu. Cela signifie que ton corps s'est adapté et y est maintenant parfaitement réceptif.

-Adapté ? Ça m'a changé quelque chose ?

-Pas de façon remarquable, lui dit Loki. Cela signifie juste que ton corps et ses défenses naturelles ne le combattront plus. A la base, l'élixir en lui-même renforce et accélère juste ton processus de guérison naturel et augmente la régénération. Une fois qu'il a fait son affaire, tu redeviens normal. »

Tony regardait toujours le verre d'un air dubitatif.

« -Si je voulais te tuer, j'aurais juste pu te laisser te vider de ton sang, lui dit Loki impatiemment. Cela ne sera pas douloureux cette fois, cela fera à peine monter la température de ton corps pour quelques heures, mais tu seras endormi, alors tu ne le remarqueras même pas. Maintenant, bois cette maudite potion avant que je ne te l'enfonce dans la gorge. J'en ai assez d'être couvert de ton sang et de l'équivalant de deux jours de saleté. »

Suite à ça il poussa le verre dans la main de Tony et le foudroya sombrement du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait bu entièrement. Tony sentit la même chaleur se répandre dans son corps, mais cette fois aucune douleur brûlante ne suivit.

« -Merci, dit Tony en lui rendant le verre. »

Loki le lui arracha de la main furieusement. Il semblait que sa patience avec Tony avait atteint ses limites.

« -Est-ce que ce truc guérit tout ? demanda-t-il.

-Seulement les choses que ton corps serait en mesure de soigner par lui-même, ou ce qui peut être réparé en remplaçant le tissu endommagé.

-Mon foie va adorer alors, dit Tony en cherchant de nouveau une position confortable sur le lit. »

Loki ne daigna pas apporter de réponse à ce dernier commentaire. Il attrapa juste quelques vêtements propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Le temps que la douche se mette en marche, Tony était déjà endormi.

**x-x-x**

Et voilà, qu'est-ce que je disais ? L'a rien à craindre avec Loki XD Ou presque…

Bref, conclusion de cet épisode riche en rebondissements ! Il nous a quand même bien fait flipper le Tony ! Et puis Loki…pas la peine de nier mon gars, cache-toi derrière ton pragmatisme autant que tu veux, personne n'est dupe -_-

A la revoyure pour le chapitre prochain les gens !


	18. Le Don des Dieux

**Chapitre Dix-Huit**

**Le Don des Dieux**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Huz'deyr**

**Espace Ouvert**

Stark se remit très vite des événements sur Ki'eend. Avec l'élixir faisant son travail dans son corps, il retourna à la normale en un rien de temps. Enfin, peut-être un peu mieux qu'à la normale. Le jour après l'incident, il fut assez vocal à propos de son rétablissement et d'un certain…effet secondaire.

« -Tu as dit que cela changerait rien que je puisse remarquer, dit Stark en sortant de la salle de bain avec une mine renfrognée.

-Oui ? demanda Loki sans lever les yeux de la lame qu'il était en train d'affûter. »

Il avait perdu celle qu'il utilisait avant sur Ki'eend et il avait besoin d'autre chose en attendant que sa lame d'alyndor soit forgée. C'était juste un petit couteau qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine, mais cela irait.

« -Tu te fous de ma putain de gueule ? J'ai l'air d'avoir cinq ans de moins…ou plus ! s'exclama l'humain. »

Loki releva la tête pour le regarder. Le mortel était fraîchement rasé, seule subsistait sa petite barbiche qui rappelait désagréablement Fandral à Loki. Ses cheveux étaient humides aussi, tombant un peu devant ses yeux. Maintenant qu'il l'observait mieux, la peau de son visage avait en effet l'air un peu plus lisse. Quelques-unes des pattes d'oie autour de ses yeux avaient également disparues. Il n'avait pas l'air considérablement plus jeune cependant.

« -Ou peut-être qu'il s'agit là de l'apparence que tu es supposée avoir. Si tu avais vécu plus sainement bien sûr, lui dit Loki. »

Il y avait une petite chance pour que l'élixir se soit « occupé » de choses comme quelques-uns des signes du vieillissement. Le vieillissement était l'accumulation de dommages dans les cellules et les organes, vraiment presque comme une maladie, et l'élixir était fait pour aider le corps dans les réparations desdits dommages.

« -Non. Je sais à quoi je suis supposé ressembler. C'est pas à quoi je suis supposé ressembler. C'est à quoi je ressemblais y'a quelques années. »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Le vieillissement est un type de dégât pour le corps, alors je suppose que l'élixir en a réparé un peu. Je ne l'ai jamais vu utilisé sur des êtres vieillissant aussi vite que vous, les humains, alors je ne sais pas.

-C'est vrai, tu vieillis pas.

-Nous vieillissons, juste très très lentement, lui dit Loki.

-Alors t'as vraiment mille ans ? demanda Tony. »

Il supposait que c'était le cas, mais il ne s'était jamais donné la peine de demander.

« -En années midgardiennes ? 1040 ans environ, ce n'est pas comme si je connaissais ma véritable date de naissance.

-Comment ça se fait ? »

Loki releva de nouveau la tête vers lui et espéra que son expression était facilement compréhensible.

« -Je ne souhaite pas en discuter. »

Stark fronça les sourcils.

« -Est-ce que ça a à voir avec cette histoire d'adoption ? »

Loki plaqua violemment sa lame contre la table et fusilla le mortel du regard.

« -Je ne souhaite pas discuter de ça ! »

Ni maintenant, ni jamais, et certainement pas avec quelque stupide mortel. Stark leva les mains d'une manière qui se voulait apaisante.

« -D'accord, ok. C'est juste ultra zarbi.

-Il n'y avait pas d'autre option, Stark. Ne l'oublie pas. Tu es vivant, alors tu n'as aucune raison de te plaindre.

-Ouais, je sais. Ça me dérangerait pas d'avoir une liste complète des possibles effets secondaires cependant.

-A moins que tu ne commences à en remarquer des négatifs, je n'en ai que faire.

-D'accord, souffla Stark.

-Certainement que perdre quelques rides ne consiste pas en quelque chose de si terriblement dérangeant.

-Non, pas vraiment, fit Stark en haussant les épaules avant de commencer à sécher ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette.

-Alors cesse de m'importuner. »

Et avec ça, Loki reprit l'affûtage du couteau.

« -Sinon, j'étais en train de penser. »

Loki posa sa lame. Il commençait vraiment à détester tout ce qui sortait de la bouche de Stark lorsque cela commençait avec cette phrase.

« -Ce truc que tu as dit à propos de l'Omni-langage, que mon esprit pourrait pas le supporter. Quel était le pourcentage de vérité là-dedans ?

-Je pensais que nous en avions déjà discuté, pourquoi ramènes-tu la chose sur le tapis ?

-Parce que si on se retrouve séparés, je l'ai dans l'os, et j'aime pas ça, dit l'humain.

-Je doute que pouvoir être en mesure de parler avec ces sauvages t'aurait aidé.

-Qui sait ? demanda Stark. Ils me parlaient bien de quelque chose. S'ils avaient pu me comprendre, peut-être que j'aurais pu faire plus. Leur offrir quelque chose, les faire se paumer ou au moins les ralentir un peu bordel. C'est plus facile de se jouer de quelqu'un ou même de le rouler dans la putain de farine si tu sais ce qu'ils veulent. »

C'était certainement vrai. Stark avait une sacrée tchatche, et l'esprit vif. Le fait qu'il ne puisse parler avec qui que ce soit le privait d'un de ses plus grands avantages…et également de son plus grand handicap. Parfois l'humain ne savait pas quand la fermer, et sa bouche pouvait également lui attirer pas mal d'ennuis.

« -Considérant le fait que tu as survécu à l'élixir, commença Loki, peut-être que tu pourrais l'endurer, mais il y a toujours un risque. Il y aura toujours un risque, il est juste moins important à présent.

-Ouais, c'est ce que je pensais, dit Stark en posant la serviette avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Donne-moi quelques chiffres, sur une échelle de un à cent, combien de chances y a que je sois capable d'utiliser l'Omni-langage sans infliger le moindre dommage à mon cerveau ? »

Loki eut besoin d'y réfléchir un moment. Quelques jours auparavant il aurait dit qu'il y avait davantage de chances d'échec que de succès, mais maintenant c'était différent. Le corps de Stark avait pu supporter l'élixir, et il s'y était même adapté en quelques heures seulement. Peut-être que les humains en général étaient plus résilients qu'il ne le pensait, ou Stark était un cas spécial. Le second élixir avait fonctionné sur lui de la manière dont il était supposé fonctionner sur n'importe quel Ase. De plus, l'intelligence de Stark et son aptitude à contrôler le vaisseau avec une facilité déconcertante était également quelque chose à prendre en considération. Ses chances étaient plutôt élevées, si on considérait la connaissance de Loki en matière de magie et la façon dont l'Omni-langage fonctionnait. Avec quelque sorcier de seconde zone les chances seraient plus basses, mais Loki était assez talentueux pour savoir manipuler une si délicate magie avec la prudence requise.

« Autour de 85 peut-être, lui dit Loki. Ou plus avec les préparations adéquates, cela dépend de ta réaction à la magie.

-C'est un très bon score.

-Tu risquerais vraiment la raison de ton esprit juste pour être capable de parler à quiconque ?

-Je suis prêt à prendre le risque pour qu'on se retrouve pas encore dans une situation comme ça. Peut-être que ça aurait rien changé, mais peut-être que si. Peut-être que la prochaine fois j'aurais à être capable de répondre à une satanée question au lieu de béer comme un poisson. Et si on se retrouve séparés et que je peux pas te retrouver parce que je peux même pas demander à des gens s'ils t'ont vu ? Et si je dois retrouver mon chemin tout seul dans une cité mais que je peux pas lire les putains de panneaux ?

-Eh bien, peut-être pouvons-nous éviter d'être séparés, offrit Loki.

-Ouais, parce qu'on l'avait totalement prévu les fois d'avant aussi, remarqua Stark. Je sais qu'on a besoin de compter l'un sur l'autre pour rentrer, mais avoir à compter sur toi dans ce… C'est comme si j'étais un poids mort, incapable de rien faire par moi-même dès que je mets un pied hors du vaisseau. Tu peux pas me dire que c'est pas un fardeau à répétition, un problème pour tous les deux. »

Loki soupira. D'une certaine façon c'était un problème, n'importe quelle sorte de situation d'urgence pouvait requérir Stark d'avoir à parler avec quelqu'un, tout comme il pouvait arriver qu'une situation demande à Loki de porter un pistolet. Ne pas être en mesure de communiquer avec qui que ce soit pourrait très bien un jour leur causer des problèmes encore plus graves, surtout en considérant à quel point leur chance avait été remarquable avec des planètes étrangères jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Je t'ai dit que ma magie était limitée, lui dit Loki.

-Tu m'as aussi dit que tu pouvais l'utiliser, seulement ça te fatiguerait trop. Mais c'est pas comme si on allait quelque part, alors je me demandais si tu en avais assez en réserve pour faire quelque chose comme ça. »

Cela l'épuiserait complètement, mais il pouvait le faire, s'il le voulait. Cela le rendrait juste plus qu'inutile pour le reste de la journée, et ce n'était même pas un sort si coûteux en énergie. L'idée de se rendre aussi vulnérable lui donnait de l'urticaire. C'était Stark cependant, et même si ses instincts hurlaient à l'encontre même de l'idée, il était des plus certains de connaître suffisamment le mortel pour savoir qu'il n'était pas en danger en sa présence, même dans un état vulnérable.

« -Et tu me laisserais vraiment m'approcher autant de ton esprit ? Sais-tu à quel point cela est stupide ?

-Je t'ai pas trahi, pas vrai ? Alors je vois pas de quoi j'ai à m'inquiéter. »

Stark était un imbécile de lui faire confiance. Enfin, Loki lui avait donné sa parole. Mais c'était toujours un imbécile. Tout ce que Loki faisait, il le faisait pour lui-même et son propre bénéfice, le stupide humain ne pouvait-il donc pas voir cela ?

« -D'accord, c'est ta tête, concéda-t-il. »

**x-x-x**

« -Allonge-toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Sur quoi nous sommes-nous mis d'accord ?

-Sur le fait que je suive tes instructions sans les remettre en question, récita Stark consciencieusement.

-Très bien. Maintenant allonge-toi. »

L'humain s'exécuta sans discuter cette fois. Loki s'assit à côté de sa tête. Il avait déjà expliqué à Stark comment cela se passerait, mais réussir en réalité était à présent une autre affaire. Il était parvenu à faire boire à l'humain quelque légère mixture calmante, car il serait incapable de faire taire son cerveau assez longtemps sans. Mais même comme ça Loki imaginait que cela représenterait un défi. Stark n'était pas du genre à arrêter de réfléchir, et Loki pouvait le comprendre bien assez, mais cela rendait quand même les choses un petit peu plus difficiles.

« -Alors, tu peux y parvenir ? A ne penser à rien ? demanda Loki.

-Crois-le ou pas, je l'ai pas mal fait dans le passé...seulement y'avait plus d'alcool et de sexe impliqués.

-Je ne veux même pas savoir si ma préparation t'as délié la langue ainsi ou pas.

-Ma langue est toujours déliée, répondit Stark alors que ses lèvres laissaient apparaître un sourire paresseux. Est-ce que « genre de dysfonctionnement » te rappelle quelque chose ?

-Silence maintenant, Stark. Fais taire ton esprit. Cela va te faire mal si tu n'es pas assez bien préparé. »

L'humain ferma les yeux à ça et inspira profondément.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu sois du genre à beaucoup méditer, mais cette fois, essaie donc. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, écoute le son de tes battements de cœur. »

Loki atténua un peu le son de sa voix, son ton s'approfondit également, plus apaisant que sévère. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas manipulé de magie aussi délicate. Personne ne lui faisait confiance sur quelque chose comme ça, au cas où il déciderait de jouer un jeu quelconque ou de faire une frasque, si du moins c'était ce qu'ils craignaient présumait Loki. Ils préféraient aller voir les guérisseurs ou la Guilde des Sorciers plutôt que Loki, même s'il était bien plus approprié pour ce rôle. S'il se souvenait correctement, la dernière fois que cela était arrivé était sur Alfheim, lorsque l'une des Dames de la Cour avait été mordue par un serpent venimeux pendant un voyage. Le poison avait attaqué le système nerveux. Loki était le mage le plus proche et les elfes n'avaient même pas hésité pour lui demander son aide. C'était un travail délicat de réparer les dégâts infligés à l'esprit. Aucune simple potion ne pouvait soigner quelque chose comme ça. Un magicien devait être présent pour conduire le flux de la médecine aux bons endroits. Cela devait se faire très rapidement, mais avec beaucoup d'attention. Loki n'avait jamais été un véritable guérisseur, mais ses talents étaient célèbres, du moins à Alfheim. Il avait été récompensé par une dague d'une manufacture remarquable pour son acte, et que Loki avait gracieusement acceptée. Les elfes avaient également été très impressionnés, tous les mages de la Cour parlaient de lui avec grande estime. Non pas que cela lui ait apporté le moindre éloge à Asgard, guérir une fille quelconque, pas vraiment un récit que quelqu'un pouvait raconter dans le Grand Hall durant un festin.

La fille était une Elfe de Glace, se remémora-t-il soudain, simplement en visite à la Cour Ljósálfar en tant qu'ambassadeur de Kaldálfar des Terres Gelées d'Alfheim. Le souvenir de sa peau bleue éclatante brûlait dans sa mémoire plus fort que jamais, malgré toutes les années passées. Ses yeux étaient bleus également, exactement comme ses longs cheveux. C'était étrange de se rappeler de ça maintenant…considérant…

Il repoussa le souvenir, se reconcentrant sur la tâche en cours. Il plaça ses mains sur la tête de Stark et l'intima au silence lorsqu'il bougea un peu au contact.

« -Ne me résiste pas, dit-il. Laisse juste faire les choses, comme lorsque tu ouvres ton esprit au vaisseau. Si le chemin est dégagé, la magie ne causera aucun dommage. »

Stark se tendit un moment lorsque Loki puisa finalement au fond de lui et eut une prise sur son pouvoir, libérant la magie. Il la sentit immédiatement commencer à le purger. L'Omni-langage était de la vieille magie, et quelque chose qui avait résidé dans son essence même aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvenait. Il avait seulement besoin de temps pour comprendre ses mécanismes internes, mais il pouvait toujours sentir sa présence.

Parfois il se demandait comment les Ases pouvaient-ils être aussi ignorants, en n'étant pas conscients de la présence d'une telle magie au fond d'eux.

Il y eut un peu de résistance au début, alors Loki ne força pas.

« -Ne me résiste pas, Stark. Je ne te ferai aucun mal, lui dit-il. »

Il attendit quelques instants de plus. L'humain prit plusieurs grandes inspirations et Loki sentit la résistance s'effriter. Parfait.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et introduisit son pouvoir, le liant à cette source, cette poignée de magie qui était ancrée profondément dans l'esprit de Loki ainsi que dans celui de tous ceux qui possédaient ce don. Il devait seulement l'implanter comme une graine, et presser l'esprit de Tony de le faire grandir, de façon à ce qu'il s'épanouisse et se développe assez pour être utilisé. Chez les jeunes enfants, la graine de magie était plantée avant qu'ils ne soient capables de parler, et de ce fait ils ne connaissaient rien d'autre que l'Omni-langage. Oh cela avait pris tellement de temps à Loki d'apprendre de nouveaux langages pour la magie. D'être capable de prononcer les mots de la façon dont ils étaient destinés à être parlés, à la place de l'Omni-langage. Cela serait différent pour Stark, il utilisait déjà sa propre langue, ou même plusieurs, puisqu'il y en avait beaucoup de différentes sur Midgard.

Stark se tendit de nouveau lorsque la magie prit racine, mais Loki réitéra son intimation au silence et se retira doucement de son esprit. Il coupa la connexion seulement après s'être complètement retiré. Il remarqua alors qu'il haletait légèrement et dès que son attention se concentra sur son corps il prit conscience de la fatigue qui imprégnait chacun de ses os. Il ne retira pas ses mains de la tête de l'humain.

« -Loki ? demanda Stark.

-La tâche principale est accomplie…Félicitations, tu n'as souffert d'aucun dommage au cerveau.

-Eh bien, yay, cool pour moi, mais je me sens pas très différent, dit Stark. A moins que je compte la sensation de comme si ma tête était bourrée de coton.

-Non, tu ne sentirais rien. En premier lieu tu dois apprendre à l'utiliser et à devenir conscient de sa présence.

-Et comment je peux faire ça ? demanda le mortel.

-Tu as seulement besoin d'écouter, lui dit Loki. Il y a longtemps, j'ai appris le langage des Elfes. La langue qu'ils utilisaient et utilisent toujours pour bien des raisons, bien qu'ils soient en possession du don de l'Omni-langage.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour la magie bien sûr, répondit Loki.

-Mais t'as fait comment pour apprendre une langue si tu peux déjà tout comprendre ?

-Cela demanderait une longue explication que je ne me sens pas de donner.

-Tes doigts sont froids, sortit soudainement Stark de nulle part. »

Loki retira sa main de sa tête.

« -Non, hum…ça faisait du bien…à la situation cotonneuse de ma tête je veux dire. »

Loki ne répondit rien à ça.

« -Je vais te parler en langue Elfique, dit Loki. Tu auras seulement à essayer de me comprendre. Plus tu essaieras, plus tu deviendras proche d'utiliser l'étincelle de magie que j'ai plantée dans ton esprit. Pour le moment c'est comme un muscle que tu n'as jamais utilisé avant, tu dois être capable de le faire bouger, il a donc besoin en premier lieu d'être renforcé.

-Et au bout d'un moment je vais soudainement me mettre à comprendre ?

« -Cela arrivera graduellement et cela pourrait prendre quelques jours, mais comme je suis épuisé et préfèrerais rester immobile, nous pouvons commencer quand tu veux. Tu seras en mesure de comprendre un peu dès le début, mais pas tout.

-Alors j'écoute juste ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, écoute juste.

-De quoi tu vas parler ? demanda alors Stark.

-Y'a-t-il un sujet spécifique en lequel tu es intéressé ?

-Eh bien, t'as lâché des bouts d'infos çà et là à propos des Neuf Mondes jusqu'ici, alors tu pourrais me donner une image complète de tout ça.

-Très bien, acquiesça Loki. »

C'était assez général, avec le moins de chances de se transformer en une déplaisante conversation.

« -Juste, fais gaffe à pas être trop technique lorsqu'il s'agit de magie, sinon je vais rien piger, Omni-langage ou pas.

-J'essaierai de garder les choses très très simples dans ton intérêt dans ce cas.

-Commence pas, Rudolph. »

Stark semblait aussi épuisé que Loki, seulement sa fatigue provenait de l'éreintement de son esprit, et non de son corps. Oh, s'ils se faisaient attaquer maintenant, ils mourraient d'une mort atroce.

« -Nous avons bien une sorte de système de défense automatique sur ce vaisseau, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais, bien sûr. C'est toujours allumé. On a quelques flingues sympas qui traînent çà et là, mais on est plutôt pas mal loin de tout là, du coup je doute qu'on tombe sur qui que ce soit.

-C'est parfait, acquiesça Loki.

-Je peux aller chercher à manger pour ça ? J'ai plus ou moins faim…et soif. »

Loki y réfléchit un instant.

« -C'est…une très bonne idée, décida-t-il. »

Le moyen le plus rapide pour recouvrer sa force était de pleinement se sustenter. Et il aurait besoin d'eau également s'il allait autant parler.

**x-x-x**

_**AN :**__** Hollywood paierait une fortune pour l'élixir de guérison de Loki. Il pourrait en faire un commerce XD**_

Pfiou, j'ai cru que j'arriverais jamais au bout de celui-là…pour une raison inconnue il m'a donné plus de fil à retordre, mais j'espère que cela ne se voit pas trop !

Et oui, je pense que si Loki commençait un commerce avec son élixir, il deviendrait maître du monde en un rien de temps parce que 1) il deviendrait ultra méga giga riche, et avec le capitalisme ambiant, bah jackpot, et 2) il pourrait faire du chantage au monde entier avec, tout simplement !

…comment ça je lui donne des idées ? Mais même pas vrai d'abord !

Enfin bref, on se retrouve pour la suite !


	19. Conte de Mystificateur

_**AN:**__** La première phrase est une version modifiée du monologue d'introduction d'Heimdall, du script de « Thor », et qui n'a jamais été utilisée pour le film. **_

**Chapitre Dix-Neuf**

**Conte de Mystificateur**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Huz'deyr**

**Espace Ouvert**

« -Les Neuf Mondes du Cosmos sont liés les uns aux autres par les branches d'Yggdrasil, l'Arbre Monde. S'étendant comme un quasar, une nébuleuse sinueuse, ses branches d'énergie éclatante se répandent dans le néant noir de l'espace. C'est un monde de prodiges, de beauté, et de terreur que tout un chacun peut à peine appréhender. »

Loki commença son conte.

Et pour une fois, Tony ne parla pas, ne posa pas de questions, et se contenta d'écouter. Les mots étaient plus que des mots, pas juste des sons étrangers. C'était plus…c'était dur de placer son doigt dessus. C'était comme l'IND, mais à la fois complètement différent. Il pouvait tout imaginer dans les moindres détails en écoutant le son de la voix du dieu. Il n'était pas sûr si c'était l'Omni-langage, ou à cause de la façon dont Loki parlait. Peut-être les deux. Sa voix était calme et apaisante, parfaite pour raconter des histoires. Tony craignait de s'endormir, mais son esprit bouillonnait en absorbant chaque détail qu'on lui donnait. Il doutait que beaucoup d'humains connaissent ça, si ce n'était aucun. Thor pouvait être allé sur Terre avant, mais Tony doutait qu'il se soit jamais donné la peine de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un, ou alors peut-être une partie. Tony préférait la version de Loki. Thor aurait sans doute raconté des sagas de nobles batailles grandioses, il aurait loué son peuple et son monde. Loki racontait la vérité, de brutales et sanglantes vérités. Et n'était-ce pas là la plus grande ironie de l'univers ? Mais Tony savait que les menteurs connaissaient les plus grandes vérités. Ceux qui écoutaient les murmures dans l'ombre, qui pouvaient se faufiler derrière des rideaux et jeter un œil à ce qui se passait réellement au lieu d'être distraits par la fumée, les miroirs, et les lumières brillantes éclatantes sur scène. Tony voulait la vérité, pas de jolies histoires.

« -Asgard est la terre des Ases, le Royaume Doré Eternel, le monde de Thor, dont tu connais déjà beaucoup de choses, même si en tant que mortel tu n'y poseras jamais le pied. Vanaheim est la maison des Vanes, les dieux anciens, maîtres de la sorcellerie et de la magie. Ils ont pu perdre la majorité de leur gloire passée, mais cela reste un royaume à ne pas manquer. Alfheim est le territoire des elfes, de l'éclatant Ljósálfar et du libre esprit Kaldálfar. Ce monde est la terre du printemps éternel au Sud et de l'hiver blanc éclatant au Nord. Les elfes sont, et même toi as pu en entendre parler, de grands maîtres du tir à l'arc, mais plus grande encore est leur connaissance de la magie et de ses disciplines. Ils sont ceux qui, les premiers, ont appris comment utiliser les dons de l'Yggdrasil, les pouvoirs cosmiques des mondes.

Il y a alors Midgard bien sûr, ton monde, pile au milieu des huit autres. Eternellement changeant, exactement comme les humains qui y habitent. Vous pouvez faire partie des Neuf, mais vous en êtes également séparés. Les humains sont restés ignorants des autres mondes pour longtemps, et de ce fait furent ignorés en retour. Midgard est jeune et les humains davantage. C'est ainsi que les autres mondes vous regardent.

Puis il y a Jötunheimr, terre des Géants, les fils de Ymir, gouvernés par les Géants du Givre, mais également terre mère des Géants de l'Orage et des Géants de la Montagne. C'est un monde cruel, recouvert de glace et de givre, parcouru d'un froid éternel, ses montagnes s'élevant haut dans le ciel et ses mers sombres et profondes abritant les plus grands monstres de tous les mondes. C'est un monde qui ne change jamais, mais qui ne se départit jamais non plus de susciter la crainte.

Svartalfheim est également le territoire des elfes, mais celui des Dökkálfar, les Elfes Noirs. Des forêts sans fin recouvrent la terre et des labyrinthes de cavernes parcourent ses sous-sols. Alors que les Elfes d'Alfheim sont éclatants de beauté, l'apparence des Dökkálfar insinue la peur dans les cœurs d'autrui. Ils sont évidemment juste aussi forts et talentueux que les autres elfes, que cela soit au combat ou en magie.

Nidavellir, les « champs noirs », est la terre des nains. Ils vivent sous le sol, travaillant dans les cavernes, créant les armes les plus incroyables des Neuf Mondes dans leurs forges géantes. Mjölnir est une de leurs créations, ainsi que Gungnir, la lance d'Odin. Les nains sont, comme tu peux le deviner, de petite taille et également des plus désagréables. Spécialement lorsqu'il s'agit d'échanger, mais les autres mondes commercent avec eux malgré leur nature. Avec les talents qu'ils ont à offrir, inutile de se demander pourquoi.

Muspelheim est le monde du feu éternel et le territoire du Grand Géant de Feu Surtur et sa féroce progéniture, les démons du feu. Ils sont une race nomade à l'intérieur même de leurs terres, et peuvent paraître primitifs, mais leurs nombres sont vastes. Sage est celui qui les craint, car il y a en effet beaucoup à craindre.

Et enfin il y a Niffelheim, la maison du brouillard, la région des brumes glacées, des ténèbres et du froid. Sa froideur est plus grande même que celle de Jötunheimr. Niffelheim fut le premier des Neuf Mondes, créé dans l'Abysse vide de Gunnungagap. En son sein, à côté de Nastrond, le Rivage des Corps, est là que se trouve le Royaume de la Mort, Helheim. Aucune âme vivante ne devrait être assez insensée pour s'aventurer en ces terres à moins que la Mort ne soit déjà sur elle.

Un imbécile à l'image de Thor dirait qu'Asgard est le Gardien des Neuf Mondes, le protecteur de la paix et le guide de l'espoir durant les temps désespérés…un imbécile, qui croit toujours aux contes d'enfants. La vérité n'est jamais aussi parfaite que l'on peut l'espérer.

Il y a de cela des années, lorsque les mondes étaient encore jeunes, Asgard était sous la loi du Roi Bor, Seigneur d'Asgard, et de sa femme, la Géante Bestla. Bor était un combattant né. Il mena son peuple dans une période de pouvoir et de prospérité et gagna leur loyauté à travers et son commandement et ses triomphes. Bor et Bestla eurent un fils, Odin. Bor trouvait son fils talentueux dans bien des domaines, au combat, en politique, dans sa façon de servir, et également dans sa manière de défendre ses rêves. Il fit une erreur cependant, il n'encouragea pas son fils à rêver par lui-même, et lorsqu'inévitablement Odin se retourna contre lui, il entra dans une rage formidable. Dans sa colère, le vieux Roi Bor fit subir les pires horreurs imaginables à ceux qui osaient le défier.

Les légendes disent que Bor tomba lors d'une grande bataille dans les montagnes de Jötunheimr, et que dans ses derniers moments il fit la paix avec Odin, ce qui lui permit d'entrer au Walhalla sans qu'aucune colère ne vienne assombrir son âme. Maintenant, les murmures de leur côté disent quelque chose de bien différent. Les murmures disent que Bor n'est pas tombé comme un guerrier, mais qu'il a été maudit par un grand sorcier et qu'il supplia son fils de l'aider, lui demandant de lui trouver un magicien suffisamment puissant pour le sauver. Les murmures disent qu'Odin ne tenta rien en ce sens, qu'à la place il se proclama lui-même roi et qu'il alla occuper le trône d'Asgard pour suivre ses propres ambitions. Les murmures disent que Bor maudit son nom en rendant ses derniers soupirs. Personne n'est certain de ce qu'est la vérité et de ce qui ne l'est pas. L'histoire est toujours écrite par le vainqueur après tout, et il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'Odin pour conter le récit de la mort de Bor. Si j'étais toi, je ne mentionnerais pas ce que les murmures disent en présence de Thor, il pourrait être saisi de l'impulsion de t'introduire intimement auprès de Mjölnir d'une manière des plus directes.

Ainsi Odin prit le trône d'Asgard. De nouveau, l'histoire dit qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que la paix et la prospérité pour chacun des Neuf Mondes. Les imbéciles peuvent le croire, mais je n'en suis pas un. Odin était jeune, il avait des projets et des ambitions. La guerre était inévitable. Personne ne parle de la raison de pourquoi cela a commencé. De nos jours, ils ne mentionnent même pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Les faits sont qu'un jour, la guerre éclata entre Asgard et Vanaheim, et Odin mena ses armées au combat. La guerre dura pendant des siècles, mais aucune bataille ne vint jamais déranger le Royaume Doré, seulement Vanaheim souffrit alors que ses terres étaient teintées de sang rouge. Ils disent qu'il y a beaucoup de raisons pour lesquelles Odin eût à marcher contre Vanaheim « pour le bien des Neuf Mondes ». Que des sorciers malfaisants menaçaient les mondes, que leur Roi planifiait de conquérir Alfheim et de massacrer tous les mages. Des fantaisies…la vérité est simple, mais jamais énoncée à haute voix. Odin était un belliciste, il recherchait le triomphe, la gloire et le pouvoir. Son idée de la paix était Asgard à la tête de tous les autres mondes, avec le plus puissant des pouvoirs entre ses mains. Les Vanes étaient un peuple fier et ne se seraient jamais soumis à la volonté d'Asgard, alors Odin s'en chargea pour eux.

La guerre se termina avec la victoire d'Odin et il emmena le fils et la fille du Roi Njord à Asgard. Puis il épousa la fille, Frigga. Personne n'avait la maîtrise de la sorcellerie aussi bien qu'elle parmi les Vanes, et après leur mariage, elle enseigna à Odin ces secrets de magie.

En voyant comment Odin avait brisé la résistance Vane sans la moindre merci, Alfheim s'allia rapidement à Asgard et à son Roi. Odin, pour s'assurer du contrôle d'Asgard sur le monde, plaça Frey, le frère de Frigga, sur le trône d'Alfheim. Les elfes acceptèrent bien sûr, mais même aujourd'hui Frey n'est pas un véritable roi. Les elfes ne croient pas en le pouvoir absolu, chaque cité Ljósálfar décide de son propre destin, tout comme les cités Kaldálfar. Frey ne les a jamais forcés à changer leurs habitudes, alors il reste juste assis dans son palais et assure au Roi Odin que les elfes lui seront loyaux jusqu'au Ragnarök. Les nains de Nidavellir offrirent à Odin de somptueux présents pour éviter la guerre, et en signe de loyauté et d'alliance, les armes Mjölnir et Gungnir, le collier Brisingamen pour la Reine Frigga, et l'épée Hofund, l'arme de Heimdall, le Gardien d'Asgard. Ce fut un prix non négligeable à payer, mais Odin accepta, et il n'y eut pas de guerre à Nidavellir. Muspelheim, Svartalfheim et Jötunheimr étaient trop puissants pour être asservis après la longue guerre avec les Vanes, alors Odin cessa de chercher bataille.

Ainsi la paix avait pu être possible, du moins pour un temps, si cela n'avait été pour le Roi Laufey de Jötunheimr s'en prenant à Midgard. Maintenant encore, les imbéciles peuvent croire que les Géants du Givre attaquèrent pour nulle autre raison que tuer et détruire sans réfléchir, et que le noble Odin eut à intervenir pour sauver les faibles mortels sans défense des bêtes monstrueuses. C'était la chose honorable à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Thor y croit toujours. Que la seule raison d'Odin pour défendre Midgard était l'honneur, et qu'il s'agit de la seule raison pour laquelle Asgard continue de protéger le monde. Asgard, le grand protecteur et ses nobles guerriers…quelle blague.

La vérité est encore une fois plus compliquée que ça, et beaucoup moins respectable. Le Roi Laufey s'inquiétait de la façon dont Odin avait gagné en pouvoir après qu'Alfheim et Nidavellir se soient soumis sans combattre. Il craignait qu'Odin ne veuille Jötunheim ensuite. C'était une crainte justifiée. Bor lui-même avait tenté de devenir Roi de Jötunheimr de nombreuses fois, mais il avait toujours échoué dans la conquête de la terre natale de sa femme. Alors Laufey se mit en route pour renforcer ses propres armées, mais il avait besoin d'une terre plus riche que Jötunheimr pour cela. Il espérait une victoire rapide, alors il se tourna vers Midgard. Les humains n'étaient rien face à l'armée de Laufey, ils auraient certainement été conquis si les Ases ne s'étaient pas alliés avec eux. Cela sonne comme si les Ases ont fait la juste et noble chose. Seulement ce n'était pas les humains pour lesquels Odin s'inquiétait.

Midgard fait partie des Neuf Mondes, cela est vrai, elle pend sur une des branches de l'Yggdrasil, mais contrairement aux autres Huit, elle existe également dans un monde physique au-delà de l'Arbre Monde. Asgard et les sept autres mondes ne peuvent pas être approchés uniquement à travers l'Yggdrasil. Ils existent sur un cosmos métaphysique. Nous en sommes à l'extérieur en ce moment, et malgré le fait que nous soyons en possession de ce vaisseau, nous pourrions chercher autant que nous le voulons, nous ne pourrions jamais trouver aucun d'eux de cette manière. Midgard cependant, existe dans les deux mondes. Je peux voir à ton regard que tu as déjà deviné ce que cela signifie. Midgard est le portail entre les Huit Anciens Mondes et l'univers physique. Il y a bien sûr d'autres portails, mais aucun n'est aussi sûr que Midgard. Si Laufey avait conquis ton monde alors, il aurait non seulement acquis le pouvoir du monde, mais également le seul chemin sûr menant à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur des Neuf Mondes. Et Odin ne pouvait certainement pas laisser les Géants du Givre avoir une position stratégique de cette importance entre leurs mains.

Alors Odin intervint, combattit l'armée de Laufey et parvint finalement à repousser les Géants du Givre sur Jötunheimr. Puis il fit comme auparavant avec Vanaheim. Il prit…un prince…et le Cœur de Jötunheimr, le Coffret des Hivers Anciens. En le prenant il plongea le royaume dans les ténèbres éternelles et la décadence, laissant les géants dépérir en les abandonnant à une mort lente. Ils sont coupés des autres mondes ainsi, forcés de vivre dans leur monde agonisant jusqu'à la fin sans aucun moyen de sortir. L'histoire est écrite par le vainqueur cependant, alors Asgard est le noble sauveur de l'humanité et les Jotnar les monstres malfaisants dans chaque conte.

Cela nous mène à pourquoi Odin n'a pas dissuadé Thor de devenir un protecteur de Midgard. Le portail doit être protégé. Si quiconque parvenait à conquérir ton monde, quelqu'un d'extérieur aux Neuf Mondes, ils auraient soudainement entre leurs mains un chemin qui les mèneraient droit à Asgard. Les humains sont chanceux, car sans ce rôle de passage, aucune aide ne viendrait jamais des Ases. Odin est un grand roi, un roi malin, et l'est encore davantage car il parvient à masquer ses plans sournois derrière un bouclier de valeur, à envelopper ses mensonges dans un honneur factice et à s'habiller de nobles idées. Et les Neuf Mondes le célèbrent pour cela.

Autant que tu sois au courant de cela, puisqu'il s'agit du passé, mais le Tesseract n'était pas la seule chose que le maître de L'Autre convoitait, il voulait aussi un chemin jusqu'à Asgard. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé diriger Midgard. Il vous aurait tous massacrés et aurait utilisé le globe comme une base d'opérations. Il aurait utilisé le Tesseract pour ouvrir un portail jusqu'à Asgard et par son biais aurait pénétré le coffre d'Odin. Car il s'y trouve quelque chose qu'il est impatient de ravoir en sa possession.

-Tu dis jamais son nom, parla Tony pour la première fois depuis un long moment.

-Non, et je ne le prononcerai jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ses mains s'étendent très loin et très profondément, et la dernière chose que je souhaite est l'inviter dans mon esprit en disant son nom.

-Il peut faire ça ?

-Ceci et bien plus encore, je n'ai pas beaucoup souffert entre ses mains, il ne voulait rien d'autre qu'avoir un contrôle sur mon esprit pour y arracher toute information de valeur. Il a vu le Tesseract avant que je ne puisse lui refermer mon esprit et l'accord fut passé bien assez tôt. Et puis, après ils…me convainquirent tu vois.

-Alors il a pas fait mumuse avec ta tête ?

-Cela dépend ce que tu veux dire par là. Je contrôlais mes propres actions. Personne ne m'a forcé de ce point de vue-là. Mais tu le sais déjà, j'étais dans le néant, le monde entre les mondes, avant qu'ils ne me trouvent, et j'étais…instable dirons-nous. Il a complètement détruit mes dernières défenses mentales. Mon esprit était comme une plaie à vif qui ne cessait jamais de saigner. Seulement ce n'est pas du sang qui s'écoule, mais tout ce que tu as souhaité garder scellé à tout jamais. Chaque démon, chaque cauchemar, chaque peur. Et la vérité du Tesseract était le seul baume, le seul soulagement et l'unique lumière dans les ténèbres. Du pouvoir, que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, et pas même le véritable visage des branches de l'Yggdrasil aurait pu me préparer à ce que cela m'a montré. Tu es défait…et ressuscité. Je me suis raccroché à mon esprit à l'aide de la moindre étincelle de volonté que je possédais encore, je me suis battu bec et ongle pour ne pas être effacé et sans âme. Puis, plus de temps je passais loin de cet endroit et de lui, plus je regagnais en force, mais il n'était jamais loin. Non, je pouvais toujours sentir sa présence, rôdant dans le néant. Alors je ne dirai pas son nom, parce qu'il l'entendrait, tournant de nouveau son attention sur moi…et alors il saurait où je suis. »

Tony fixa le dieu sans un mot durant un long moment.

« -Y'a pas moyen de s'en débarrasser définitivement ?

-Il connaît mon nom, il connaît mon pouvoir, la seule solution serait de le tuer, mais je pense que sa Maîtresse le favorise toujours, alors cela n'arrivera pas de sitôt.

-L'Autre a mentionné la Maîtresse aussi…c'est qui ?

-La Maîtresse Mort, Stark. Et avant que tu ne demandes, oui…La Mort. »

Tony le fixa juste d'un air incrédule, mais il força son esprit à l'accepter, mais si c'était dur à croire.

« -Il doit y avoir un autre nom pour lui, je vais pas l'appeler le Maître de L'Autre.

-Le Titan Fou, répondit Loki. C'est ainsi que les Ases le nomment.

-Donc ils le connaissent à Asgard.

-Bor et ses alliés l'ont combattu, il y a très longtemps. Il est parvenu à sortir victorieux et l'a banni des Neuf Mondes et de notre Galaxie. C'est ici qu'il est né, seulement à quelques planètes de Midgard en fait. Bor lui a également retiré quelque chose, quelque chose d'inimaginablement puissant. Un artefact qui se trouve actuellement dans le coffre d'Odin à Asgard. Un gant. Et il veut le récupérer. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait le Tesseract, c'est pour cela qu'il veut toujours conquérir Midgard, il veut atteindre Asgard et le coffre, et de ce fait sa possession. Il m'a envoyé en avant parce que je pouvais atteindre Midgard par mes propres moyens, afin d'ouvrir un chemin pour les Chitauris. J'ai échoué, les Chitauris ont été détruits, mais tu sais déjà qu'il n'est pas trop chagriné de cela. Il est patient et il essaiera encore, et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse. Me défaire n'a rien fait d'autre que lui donner une idée de la force dont il a besoin pour vous vaincre.

-Est-ce que tu sais quand ça va arriver ? Il va attaquer ?

-Oui, mais pas maintenant. Perdre les Chitauris fut un pas en arrière pour eux, ainsi que perdre le Tesseract. Cela peut prendre des années, voire même des décennies avant qu'il ne se mette à marcher sur Midgard. Je ne sais pas.

-Alors on a gagné une fois, mais on a également montré nos cartes, c'est ça que tu es en train de dire ?

-Le ralentir et porter un coup étaient plus important, et au moins le Tesseract est en sécurité, dit Loki en haussant les épaules.

-C'était plus important de porter un coup ? Tu menais cette armée !

-Eh bien oui, officiellement, avec L'Autre et le Titan Fou soufflant sur ma nuque métaphysique, mais il était plutôt évident au bout d'un moment, et en particulier lorsque Thor est arrivé, que tous les tuer me serait plus favorable.

-Quoi ? »

Stark s'assit.

« -Ça sonne comme si tu les avais trahis, mais j'ai pas vu la moindre trahison de ton côté. »

Loki sourit paresseusement, toujours assis sur le lit de Tony, le dos contre le mur.

« -Eh bien je remercie les Nornes pour cela, si tu avais été en mesure de le voir, alors le Titan Fou en aurait également été capable et n'aurait jamais laissé les Chitauris traverser ce portail. »

Tony le regarda juste avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

« -Je n'ai rien fait d'héroïque, alors ne me regarde pas comme ça. J'ai juste été…un général plutôt désastreux. Et tout le monde est toujours tellement prompt à me sous-estimer que personne ne l'a remarqué. Pas même toi, Stark. Vous avez juste tous regardé le spectacle, les lumières éclatantes, l'exceptionnelle performance et avez ignoré le reste. Ne fais pas d'erreurs. Je méprise toujours Thor. Et vous, tous autant que vous êtes, et votre SHIELD, m'ennuient toujours autant, sans compter que tout ce que j'ai fait sur Midgard ne m'a pas causé la moindre détresse, mais j'aurais pu faire beaucoup mieux…enfin, bien pire, cela dépend de la façon dont tu vois la chose. J'aurais pu rester silencieux, caché, et vous attaquer avec l'armée entière depuis un point stratégiquement plus important que ta tour.

-Comment…

-Parce que le mensonge était caché dans la vérité, lui dit Loki. La destruction était réelle, de même que les morts, ma oh tellement basse opinion à propos des humains était vraie, et le danger en lui-même des plus réels.

-Mais tu étais un mensonge.

-Je ne suis jamais une complète vérité, corrigea Loki.

-Tu aurais pu juste ne pas ouvrir le portail et…

-Oh, mais dans ce cas les Chitauris seraient toujours en vie et ni toi, ni Asgard, n'auraient pris la menace au sérieux. L'insistance est sur Asgard bien sûr. Odin devait voir, et il a vu. Il sera préparé le temps que le Titan Fou se rapproche.

-J'ai mal à la tête rien que d'entendre ça, dit Tony. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour le digérer.

-Rien n'est compliqué. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me rallier à eux après avoir été sorti du néant. J'étais en colère, à moitié fou de par ce dont j'avais été le témoin et j'étais avide de destruction et de revanche. Il a pu le voir pendant que j'étais là, et l'a utilisé à ses propres fins. S'introduisant violemment dans mon esprit et ne me laissant aucun autre choix que d'approuver ses plans. Puis je suis allé sur Midgard par le biais du Tesseract, et avec la distance me séparant du Titan Fou, j'ai lentement pu redevenir moi-même. J'ai suivi le plan élaboré par L'Autre tout en cherchant des solutions possibles à ma situation. Je me suis fait connaître de Midgard. J'ai récité quelques grands discours de façon à ce que vous saviez ce qui arrivait, même si je ne comptais pas vraiment sur votre succès à ce moment-là. Puis Thor s'est montré et j'ai su que j'avais finalement l'attention d'Asgard, et que vos chances d'éliminer les Chitauris s'élevaient de manière drastique avec lui à vos côtés. Ceci bien sûr, si les choses étaient correctement mises en place. Le portail que j'ai fait ouvrir à Selvig était parfaitement imparfait. La ville n'était pas un emplacement stratégique. Le portail n'était pas assez large pour qu'un vaisseau entier puisse traverser…toutes ces petites choses. Tu t'es certainement surpassé en les détruisant tous d'une seule main. Quelle pitié de ne pas avoir pu voir ça personnellement. Ton monstre était en train de redécorer ton plancher avec moi à ce moment-là. C'était déplaisant.

-Et donc tu t'es pas taillé, parce que tu pensais que t'étais à l'abri de L'Autre et du Titan à Asgard.

-Malheureusement ma prison n'était pas aussi sûre de me préserver des intrus que je l'espérais, finit Loki.

-Je suis sûr que t'aurais trouvé un plan qui aurait pas impliqué un si grand nombre de cadavres et de destruction, accusa Tony.

-Oui, peut-être. Mais je suis le Dieu du Chaos, il y a toujours de la destruction dans mon sillage, alors ne t'attends jamais à autre chose. J'apprécie le chaos, et cela me suit comme les tempêtes suivent Thor. Et je ne me souciais pas vraiment des dommages infligés à Midgard. C'était minimal, considérant…

-Est-ce que tu ferais les choses différemment cette fois ? En sachant ce que tu sais ? »

Loki se contenta de sourire de nouveau.

« -Peut-être, peut-être pas. Je suis comme ça, imprévisible. Peut-être que tu pourrais me convaincre d'aboutir à un meilleur plan, peut-être que Thor se montrerait et me rendrait tellement furieux que je voudrais juste ravager quelque chose par les flammes. Qui sait ?

-Mais tu n'as aucune intention de reconquérir la Terre, pas vrai ?

-N'as-tu donc pas écouté ? Cela ne marcherait pas, cela ne peut pas se faire. Même si vous les humains ne pouvez pas vous protéger, les autres mondes ne laisseraient jamais personne vous asservir. Vous êtes protégés parce que le portail doit l'être. »

Tony resta silencieux, réfléchissant à tout ça. Cela faisait beaucoup à absorber, pas juste toutes les informations à propos des Neuf Mondes, mais celles à propos du reste aussi. Sa tête bourdonnait autour de tout ça, réfléchissant sur le moindre détail de l'invasion. Il ne connaissait alors pas Loki aussi bien que maintenant. En rétrospective, il y avait plusieurs choses qui d'une certaine manière en effet n'allaient pas, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de le remarquer à l'époque.

« -Stark.

-Hm ?

-Je suis toujours en train de parler en Elfique, fit le dieu en haussant un sourcil.

-Ah oui, regarde ça, sourit Tony. »

Il n'avait même pas remarqué que Loki était revenu à l'Omni-langage. Son esprit était préoccupé par des affaires plus importantes.

« -Je suppose que tu n'auras pas besoin de plusieurs jours alors, remarqua Loki. Tu es également déjà en train de parler à moitié en Omni-langage. »

Ça aussi il avait pas remarqué, bizarre.

« -Je suis un génie, tu sais.

-Je suis presque sur le point de le croire, dit Loki avec un rictus. »

**x-x-x**

_**AN :**__** Comment ça a pu devenir si long ?! O.o**_

_**Loki parle BEAUCOUP.**_

Alors, honte à moi, car j'avais dit à **Medrawt **que je lui dédicacerai le chapitre d'avant, mais dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublié ! T_T *pas taper*

Je lui dédicace donc celui-là, en remerciement de m'avoir donné un sacré coup de main sur une subtilité de traduction que je n'avais pas vue ! Merci encore !

Sinon…JE VEUX QUE LOKI VIENNE ME RACONTER DES HISTOIRES. Il le FAUT.

Juste pour vous rendre compte de l'ampleur du talent du type : il parle en langue ELFIQUE. Avec CE niveau de langage. Ouais mon gars.

Alors Tony…REVEILLE-TOI. C'pas possible ça !

Allez, vais m'occuper de la suite avant de faire bouffer son casque à Iron Man -_-

A la revoyure les gens !

**P.S. : **J'aime bien la petite pause de Loki à la mention du « prince » pris de Jötunheimr par Odin…


	20. Juyu et Bee - Partie I

_**Note de l'Auteur :**__** Pour rendre le passage du temps plus facile à suivre, je voudrais faire remarquer qu'à chaque fois que l'on change de Systèmes d'Etoiles (celui d'avant était Huz'Deyr, et maintenant nous sommes dans Filipima), cela veut dire qu'au moins une semaine ou deux sont passées, voire plus. Pas des mois, mais quelques semaines généralement.**_

_**Des semaines du CIS cependant, donc un peu plus longues que celles de la Terre.**_

**Chapitre Vingt**

**Juyu et Bee - Partie I**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Filipima**

**Orbite de Wobb-Lar**

Loki entra dans l'atelier pour trouver Tony assis, le front sur le plan de travail, pratiquement suintant de misère.

« -J'ai presque peur de demander, dit Loki.

-Mes fils sont merdiques, répondit Tony. »

Sa voix était un peu étouffée car il n'avait pas pris la peine de relever la tête pour parler.

« -Veux-tu bien élaborer ? demanda Loki. »

Stark se redressa enfin et désigna le bazar sur son plan de travail.

« -C'est une chose qu'on ait finalement réussi à faire une armure avec l'alyndor, mais la mienne a besoin de plus que ça, commença-t-il. »

Loki était plus que satisfait de la lame qu'il avait forgée pour lui-même, et même si l'artisanat de Stark était un petit peu rudimentaire, c'était plus que suffisant. Loki avait passé beaucoup de temps à graver des runes sur son plastron et protège-bras après que ces derniers furent terminés, puis il s'était attaché à faire quelques modèles standards également. Stark n'était pas un spécialiste des armures décorées, aussi son design était simple et ordinaire. Aucun sens de la finesse. Au moins le burin laser sur lequel Stark avait insisté était mieux qu'un burin traditionnel, et s'avéra vraiment bien mieux approprié. Loki était des plus satisfait avec le modèle de serpent qu'il avait gravé sur ses protège-bras. Le plastron avait encore besoin d'être travaillé, mais il était également opérationnel. C'était juste assez étroit et confortable, et bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une couleur qu'il était habitué à porter, le métal d'un profond rouge sombre était suffisamment appréciable. Stark n'avait travaillé sur rien d'autre pour Loki jusqu'à présent, il était occupé avec sa propre armure.

« -Oui, j'en suis bien conscient, acquiesça Loki.

-La technologie alien du vaisseau se heurte avec mon design d'origine. L'alyndor est génial, alors je pourrais commencer avec le design du Mark V sans avoir à m'inquiéter de perdre de la force, ce qui est super, mais le pouvoir des générateurs fout tout en l'air. »

Loki ne comprit pas grand-chose de cette explication. Il regarda toute la technologie sur le plan de travail.

« -Explique le problème, dit-il.

-Tu veux aider ? demanda Stark.

-Explique-le juste, en des termes que je suis en mesure de comprendre. Oublie les technicités. »

Alors Stark expliqua. Comment il avait besoin d'alimenter l'armure sans avoir à se reposer complètement sur son réacteur, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le remplacer, puisqu'il lui manquait les ressources pour récréer l'élément à la base de son pouvoir, et que donc il avait à ajouter une seconde source d'énergie à l'armure. Puis il expliqua comment l'énergie dans les générateurs, dans lesquels il avait puisé avec succès pour alimenter leur forge et le reste de l'atelier, se comportait légèrement différemment de l'électricité normale et que de ce fait ses circuits –les conducteurs- n'étaient pas adaptés. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure de conduire l'énergie sans griller. Ceux qu'il avait utilisés pour amener du pouvoir à l'atelier étaient de larges câbles épais et pouvaient le supporter, mais son armure requerrait des fils et des câbles fins, c'était une technologie bien plus délicate après tout. Son design original se heurtait à ce type d'énergie et il n'arrivait pas à trouver un moyen d'incorporer un transformateur dans l'armure, sans compter qu'il n'avait aucune idée du matériau qui pourrait être un meilleur conducteur ou de comment renforcer les câbles sans les rendre considérablement plus épais.

Loki observa le petit dispositif que Stark avait utilisé pour expérimenter avec l'énergie provenant des générateurs. La façon dont la lueur émise était plus profonde, mais d'une couleur plus éclatante que le bleu électrique dans la poitrine de Stark. La sensation était différente également. Loki était parvenu à avancer avec son exploration des énergies cosmiques, pas assez pour les exploiter, mais suffisamment pour être en mesure de les ressentir convenablement. L'énergie provenant du réacteur de Stark se ressentait différemment de celle venant du générateur. Donc le problème était clairement évident. Un conducteur, quelque chose qui transférait de l'énergie… Il regarda les fils brûlés sur lesquels Stark avait visiblement expérimenté avant et les nouveaux qu'il n'avait pas encore grillés. De toute évidence il avait besoin de quelque chose de mieux, de plus approprié pour transférer ou même stocker…

« -Hmm…je pourrais juste savoir quelque chose…dit-il avant de s'éloigner du bureau en direction de l'autre côté de la zone de cargaison pour atteindre les caisses. »

Après tout ce temps, il savait où chercher ce dont il avait besoin. Une des boîtes était ouverte, alors Loki n'eut qu'à allonger le bras pour attraper une poignée des « coques de balle », comme ils les avaient nommées. Il revint et les déposa. Stark l'observa curieusement.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu as dit qu'elles étaient en verre, dit Loki en prenant un des petits cylindres pour l'installer dans le dispositif expérimental d'énergie de Stark après l'avoir éteint durant un moment. »

Il n'en connaissait pas le nom.

« -Hé oh, ça a pas l'air d'être une bonne idée, dit Stark en voyant ce qu'il faisait. »

Loki ne l'écouta pas et poursuivit.

« -Seulement, elles ne sont pas faites de verre, dit-il avant de rallumer le dispositif lorsqu'il eut terminé. »

Stark sauta instinctivement de la table et recula d'un pas. Il n'y eut ni étincelles ni explosion cependant.

« -Elles sont faites de crystal. »

Stark et Loki observèrent tous les deux le petit cylindre commencer à briller grâce à l'énergie qui y était transférée à travers la petite machine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit éclatant et pulsant d'énergie.

« -Comment t'as su ça bordel ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« -C'est toi qui me l'as dit.

-Quoi…quand ? demanda Stark, confus.

-Ta théorie à propos de la façon dont ces balles peuvent être remplies avec de l'énergie. »

Stark se contenta de continuer à froncer les sourcils.

« -Avant que nous nous crashions sur Ki'eend, clarifia Loki.

-Oh…j'étais juste en train de blablater. Ce n'était pas une théorie solide.

-Ca l'était, si tu considères que ceci… »

Il prit une des balles.

« -Est fait de crystal, et non de verre comme tu le présumais.

-Pourquoi le cristal fait une telle différence ? demanda Stark. Je veux dire, je suppose que si je savais quel genre de cristal c'est je le saurais.

-Non, ce n'est pas à propos du type de cristal, mais plus à propos de sa pureté et de sa perfection. Certains types sont plus appropriés pour certaines tâches que d'autres, mais c'est sans importance dans ce cas. Ceux-ci sont de toute évidence des crystaux artificiellement cultivés, aucun crystal naturel ne possède une forme si commode, lui dit Loki. Les crystaux sont largement utilisés pour stocker de l'énergie. Je ne les pensais pas appropriés pour être utilisés en tant qu'arme avant que tu ne me fasses part de ta théorie à propos de comment ils pourraient être galvanisés avec de l'énergie. Tous les types de pistolets énergiques ne requièrent pas de telles munitions cependant, cela au moins est certain. Les sorciers stockent habituellement de l'énergie dans des cristaux pour d'autres pratiques, envisionner principalement.

-Des boules de cristal…elles sont vraiment utilisées par de réels utilisateurs de magie.

-Eh bien oui, naturellement.

-Naturellement, répéta Stark avec ce ton étrange qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que la magie ruinait sa vision du monde, ou l'offensait juste franchement. »

C'était un ton amusant.

« -Ok, mais si c'est si bien pour stocker de l'énergie, ça m'aide pas vraiment pour mon problème de câblage. Cependant, c'est cool qu'on puisse faire des balles d'énergie.

-Réfléchis hors de ta boîte à science de temps à autre, Stark, dit Loki. Un crystal est bien pour stocker de l'énergie, oui, dit-il et éteignit de nouveau le dispositif pour prendre le crystal dans sa main. Mais seulement tant qu'ils ne perdent pas leur perfection. »

Il leva le cylindre brillant devant Stark, puis se tourna et le lança sur le mur du fond, où il s'écrasa et explosa dans un intense éclair de lumière. Très similaire aux explosions des pistolets énergétiques en effet.

« -Fais pas de trou dans le vaisseau ! le réprimanda Stark. »

Loki se contenta d'un rictus.

« -Donc si le crystal se fissure l'énergie éclate hors de celui-ci, résuma l'humain.

-Oui, parce qu'il ne peut plus la contenir. Si cela est mis en pièces, l'énergie déjà stockée s'en échappe, violemment. Ce type de crystal semble se briser facilement, parce qu'ils ont été faits pour se fissurer je suppose, sinon comment pourraient-ils être utilisés en tant qu'arme ? Maintenant, si nous démarrons avec un crystal imparfait dès le début… »

Il prit une pièce de métal qui ressemblait à une clé à molette et commença à mettre en pièces les crystaux sur le plan de travail.

« -Arrête d'écraser des trucs, se plaignit Stark une fois que Loki ait écrasé au moins trois-quatre crystaux. C'est un truc de dieu du chaos, pas vrai ? »

Loki eut un rire en lâchant la clé. Malgré ses plaintes, il savait que Stark n'était en réalité pas ennuyé. Il faisait sa juste part de destruction, écrasant, coupant et brûlant dans son atelier. Il aimait le chaos.

Stark continua de le regarder alors que Loki attrapait quelques morceaux de crystal plus grands et commençait à les aligner proprement, les connectant à la machine. Il plaça un crystal parfait au bout de la file. Puis il alluma de nouveau le dispositif. Les crystaux brisés se mirent à éclater lorsque le flux d'énergie les traversa, et Loki éteignit une nouvelle fois la chose, pour découvrir que cette fois seulement le crystal parfait brillait, les autres s'éteignant dès que l'énergie fut coupée.

Stark regardait la ligne de crystaux.

« -Alors si je…disons broie le crystal en petits morceaux, comme…de la poussière presque. Ça ferait toujours ça ?

-Oui.

-Donc je peux les fondre dans le câblage, ou mieux, recouvrir le circuit normal avec de la poussière de crystal ?

-Cela a l'air faisable, approuva Loki.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas pu trouver ça tout seul ? demanda Stark les sourcils froncés en regardant toujours les crystaux. Tu t'es basé sur ma théorie.

-Ta théorie était imparfaite parce que tu manques de connaissance en sorcellerie et en énergétiques cosmiques.

-Ouais, les énergétiques cosmiques étaient plus ou moins manquants de mon éducation au MIT. Je sais même pas pourquoi c'est pas inclus au programme d'ingénierie électrique. J'aurais dû aller à Poudlard peut-être. Je saurais comment une putain de boule de cristal marche alors.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi tu parles.

-Laisse tomber. J'me sens juste comme un inculte, c'est tout. C'est un nouveau…sentiment déplaisant. »

Stark commença à ranger les choses sur son plan de travail, jetant des bouts de câbles sur lesquels il avait sûrement voulu expérimenter. Le regard qu'il avait était plutôt familier.

« -Tu parviens à saisir rapidement des concepts bien loin d'être basiques sans aucune connaissance antérieure. C'est plus que ce à quoi je m'attendrais d'un mortel. Je te fais part de théories magiques et de connaissance cosmique que les sorciers et mages ont mis des milliers d'années à explorer et à perfectionner. Il est ridicule de présumer que quelque chose d'aussi nouveau que la science midgardienne aurait pu te préparer à ça.

-C'était une insulte ou un compliment ? demanda Stark.

-A toi de me le dire, répondit Loki. »

L'humain l'observa pour un long moment.

« -Eh bien, je suppose que personne avant n'a jamais fait d'armure d'alyndor volante remplie de tout un arsenal et câblée de crystal avec une IND comme système de contrôle. »

Loki rit dans un souffle. Oh l'ego de cet homme…

« -Non, personne, confirma Loki. »

Stark eut un sourire éblouissant.

« -J'utilise mon design d'armure légère aussi, parce que l'alyndor est assez solide pour me protéger même si je le rends plus fin que mon alliage or-titane normal.

-Cela a l'air pratique.

-J'ai l'intention d'avoir des genres de bottes, de protège-bras, et une sorte de…plastron et ça sera comme…juste le déplier sur moi en une armure complète si j'allume l'IND et le commande. L'idée m'est venue quand je faisais tes trucs.

-Eh bien, je suis impatient de voir ce que ça donnera, lui dit Loki. »

Cela serait bien plus pratique d'avoir à ses côtés quelqu'un en possession d'une défense et d'un arsenal formidables.

« -Je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail dans ce cas.

-Pas maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tes commandes ont commencé à clignoter sur le pont. Nous sommes arrivés.

-Oh génial, visite de planète alien. »

Il était beaucoup moins excité que lors des occasions précédentes, ce qui était des plus compréhensibles.

**x-x-x**

« -Qu'est-ce donc que ceci ? demanda Loki en fixant la feuille de…papier peut-être, accrochée au mur à côté de l'entrée du quai du Drake. »

Il était déjà dans sa nouvelle armure. Son pantalon et ses bottes de cuir noir, son plastron et ses protèges-bras d'alyndor léger. Il se sentait beaucoup plus lui-même ainsi, sans compter qu'il était moins vulnérable également. Il avait enchanté son armure pour l'absorption d'énergie à côté de l'avoir rendue plus durable que l'alyndor normal. Les pistolets d'énergie ne pourraient pas y infliger trop de dégâts de cette façon, et Loki se sentait très satisfait de ça.

« -Ceci sont… « Les Règles », dit Stark en s'approchant. »

Loki observa l'étrange liste.

_Règles et Régulations pour les Expéditions Planétaires_

_-N'aller nulle part tout seul. Jamais._

_-Toujours porter un flingue ! (Non, une lame n'est pas une arme suffisante)_

_-N'emporte pas plus que ce que tu peux porter._

_-Ai de la nourriture pour au minimum deux jours._

_-S'habiller de manière appropriée en fonction du temps et de l'atmosphère est obligatoire._

_-Emporter un kit médical basique._

Loki les parcourut et se sut pas s'il devait être amusé par la liste de Stark ou offensé que les règles aient été conçues sans lui.

« -Sinon j'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit Stark. »

Loki se retourna sous la surprise. L'humain était debout juste devant lui et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille sans avertissement.

« -Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? demanda-t-il, confus. »

Puis il sentit que Stark était en train d'attacher quelque chose autour de lui, alors il baissa le regard. C'était une ceinture, en quelque sorte, modifiée.

« -Pour quoi est-ce fait ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est un holster, dit Stark en attachant la ceinture. »

Cela pendait lâchement autour des hanches de Loki et les petites sangles sur le côté droit pendaient un peu, comme une petite poche ou un sac.

« -Et ça c'est ton flingue. »

L'humain lui présenta l'un des plus petits pistolets d'énergie qu'ils avaient trouvés sur le vaisseau. Cela tenait facilement dans une main, donc c'était probablement fait pour être utilisé de cette manière. Stark tendit alors de nouveau le bras et glissa le pistolet dans le holster. De nouveau, Loki ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir insulté par le comportement de Stark ou agréablement surpris de voir qu'il avait fait un porte-pistolet lui étant adapté sans qu'on lui ait demandé.

« -Tu dois suivre les règles. Donc aussi… »

Il recula d'un pas et se retourna. Loki ne remarqua que maintenant qu'il n'avait pas juste son sac habituel, mais également un second.

« -Nourriture, eau, kit médical, extra munitions. La prochaine fois, tu le fais pour toi, dit-il avant de pousser le sac dans les mains de Loki. J'ai également rajouté « vêtements » à notre liste de courses. Parce que je commence à en avoir ma claque de porter tous les jours exactement les mêmes chemises.

-Nous devrions acquérir quelques crystaux de meilleure qualité également, lui dit Loki. Tu pourrais en avoir besoin pour ton armure, pour stocker du pouvoir supplémentaire comme tu l'as mentionné, et je peux imaginer bien des manières dont je pourrais en faire l'utilisation également.

-Ça a l'air bien, approuva Stark. »

Loki regarda dans le sac que Stark lui avait donné pour savoir exactement ce qu'il avait avec lui.

« -Je devrais probablement transporter quelques-uns de mes équipements soignants, remarqua-t-il.

-Je t'en prie, lui dit Stark. »

Comme si Loki demandait la permission, comme s'il était celui décidant de pareilles choses, comme s'il pouvait jamais espérer donner des ordres à Loki de cette manière. Quel culot !

« -Tu veux ajouter quelque chose aux règles ? demanda l'humain, ignorant de l'irritation de Loki, ou n'y faisant pas du tout attention. »

Il lui tendit quelque chose qui était probablement fait pour écrire.

« -J'ai laissé plein d'espace pour des règles futures. »

Loki s'en empara et tourna la liste pour écrire :

_-Stark n'est pas autorisé à choisir quelle planète visiter._

Stark commença à rire en le lisant et Loki revint dans leur chambre pour aller chercher ses propres provisions médicales.

**x-x-x**

« -Peut-être que la troisième fois est la bonne, dit Stark alors qu'ils volaient en direction de la planète Wobb-Lar dans le Drake. »

La planète en elle-même était encore majoritairement bleue, mais son terrain était plus varié que simplement des déserts et des forêts. Son climat devait être aussi changeant que celui de Midgard.

« -Peut-être que cette fois on aura pas d'ennuis.

-Maintenant on en aura, marmonna Loki.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu as dit ça.

-Hey non, c'est pas comme ça, contredit Stark. T'es le Dieu du Chaos, si quelqu'un est responsable, c'est toi qui attire les emmerdes avec ton aura divine ou tes ondes du chaos ou une saloperie du genre.

-Non, tu viens juste d'attirer le malheur sur nous. »

Loki savait qu'il sonnait comme une vieille chouette superstitieuse, mais il s'en fichait.

« -Non, c'est pas vrai ! Cette fois sera différente. On va suivre les règles et tout bien faire comme il faut. Prudemment, dit Stark. Je le sens bien là. Y'aura pas de problème. »

Il y en eut.

**x-x-x**

_**AN2 :**__** Le titre prendra son sens plus tard. Cette séquence fera au moins trois parties, ou plus ;)**_

Voilà, j'attendais le chapitre où Tony donnait sa théorie à propos de pourquoi ils ont la poisse XD Evidemment que c'est la faute de Loki, qui d'autre ?

Et Tony…t'as un flair trop merdique. Sérieux. -_-

Sinon, encore quelques petites explications de traduction…

Pour commencer, oui, je sais que le verbe « envisionner » n'existe pas. Laissez-moi vous expliquer ce néologisme accidentel : le verbe de base utilisé par Loki ici est « to scry », qui n'a absolument aucune expression proche de son sens en français. En anglais, le terme fait référence à la capacité d'un mage ou d'un sorcier de pouvoir « voir », mais dans le sens physique du terme, à travers un objet par exemple. Il ne s'agit pas de « vision » dans le sens prophétique du terme, mais de vision pure et simple, genre, le miroir magique dans la Belle et la Bête (on trouve ses comparaisons comme on peut hein). Et parce que nos formulations en français n'ont jamais nécessité l'invention d'un verbe spécifique pour cette pratique, j'ai dû interpréter le terme de façon à ce qu'il entre dans la formulation de Loki. Donc voilà, nouveau verbe : « envisionner ».

Ensuite, oui, je sais également que « cristal » ne s'écrit pas avec un « y ». Seulement, il s'agit là d'un type de cristal différent de celui que l'on connaît, c'en est un autre, du coup j'ai trouvé plus approprié de l'écrire avec un « y » pour marquer cette différence. J'ai utilisé l'orthographe correcte lorsqu'ils parlent de « cristal » au sens général du terme, sans faire référence à un en particulier. Pour ça que vous êtes en présence des deux orthographes.

Voilà, c'était les notes de la traductrice, j'espère que je vous soûle pas avec !

On se retrouve pour la seconde partie de cette épisode !


	21. Juyu et Bee - Partie II

**Chapitre Vingt-et-Un**

**Juyu et Bee – Partie II**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Filipima**

**Planète Wobb-Lar**

Ils prirent le coureur de dune avec eux. Heureusement il fonctionnait aussi grâce à l'énergie solaire à la place de carburant, comme tout semblait l'être dans cette galaxie. Cela avait du sens, la lumière du soleil était gratuite et leur technologie solaire était beaucoup plus avancée que celle de la Terre. Si Tony n'était pas aussi occupé avec son armure, il prendrait définitivement le temps de faire davantage de recherche là-dessus.

Wobb-Lar ressemblait beaucoup à la Terre, la gravité était presque complètement la même et le climat semblait similaire. L'endroit où ils atterrirent avait des champs verts et quelques forêts, mais pas de jungle dieu merci. Ils avaient chargé quelques caisses de pièces de rechange qu'ils avaient l'intention de vendre dans le coureur de dune ainsi que d'autres trucs avec lesquels ils pourraient marchander. Tony n'avait absolument aucune utilité pour les pièces, parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée du type de véhicule pour lesquelles elles étaient faites, sans compter qu'ils en avaient largement assez.

Ils auraient pu attendre jusqu'à ce que son armure soit prête avant de faire leur prochain arrêt, mais Tony en décida autrement. Loki était armé et en armure, Tony était armé et pouvait finalement être compris par n'importe qui. De plus, c'était la dernière planète sur laquelle ils pouvaient atterrir dans ce système, après ils avaient plusieurs mois de rien d'autre que d'espace vide devant eux. Alors c'était mieux de tenter leur chance ici.

Les similarités avec la Terre s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ville, les bâtiments ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de la Terre dans leurs formes et les habitants de la planète étaient eh bien…violets. Ils étaient petits aussi, encore plus petits que Tony même, autour de un mètre cinquante en moyenne, même s'il y en avait des plus grands atteignant la taille de Tony. Ils avaient des sortes d'antennes sur leurs têtes et également seulement deux doigts à chaque main. C'était bizarre, mais au moins ils n'étaient pas des lézards. Tony commençait vraiment à détester les lézards. Loki était déjà ridiculement grand au départ, mais comparé aux habitants locaux, il était un géant. Tony lui fit part de sa remarque, ce qui lui valut bizarrement un regard particulièrement meurtrier. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Loki était facile à énerver, mais il se calmait aussi facilement avec les mots justes même s'il collectionnait les rancunes comme une pie. Peut-être que c'était aussi un truc de Dieu du Chaos. Loki, le Dieu du Chaos et du Tempérament de Feu…hm, il y avait un truc avec le feu maintenant qu'il y pensait, il devrait demander lorsque Loki serait de meilleure humeur. Tony s'améliorait de plus en plus en ce qui concernait trouver le bon ton avec lui, mais parfois il se sentait comme s'il disait les pires choses sans savoir pourquoi elles l'étaient. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que de les garder à l'esprit.

Il était facile de commercer avec les Wobbs –comme il s'avéra qu'ils étaient appelés. Ou peut-être qu'ils étaient juste intimidés par Loki et Tony s'imposant au-dessus d'eux. Ou peut-être juste Loki. Tony était tous sourires pour compenser et il appréciait de pouvoir finalement parler à quelqu'un qui n'était pas Loki. Non pas que ce soit ennuyeux de parler avec Loki, mais cela faisait toujours du bien de parler et d'être compris par d'autres.

Ils vendirent deux caisses de pièces de rechange à un marchand, après s'être assurés qu'il ne les arnaquait pas en ce qui concernait le prix. Puis ils utilisèrent la monnaie locale fraîchement acquise pour acheter des trucs dont ils avaient besoin. Tony eut ses lentilles pour télescope, plusieurs crystaux et quelques autres choses dont il avait besoin pour construire la nouvelle IND pour son armure. Loki acheta encore un paquet de trucs bizarres dont Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de pour quoi ils étaient faits. Il était pratiquement sûr que l'un d'eux était un sac rempli d'os d'un animal quelconque, mais il ne dit rien. La petite collection de bizarreries de Loki avait déjà sauvé sa vie une fois, alors ce n'était pas sa place de discuter. Ils parvinrent également à obtenir quelques plus petites choses nécessaires à l'atelier. Tony aurait certainement largement de quoi s'occuper dans les mois de voyage ennuyeux à venir.

Puis ils allèrent se procurer quelques vêtements. Rien d'exorbitant, ni de trop extravagant, juste ce qui était nécessaire. Tony s'acheta des bottes plus épaisses et à sa taille, un manteau épais et quelques autres vêtements au cas où ils iraient quelque part où il faisait froid. Quelques chemises et sous-vêtements, et enfin des pantalons qui allaient parfaitement et pas juste plus ou moins. Il était vraiment content de ne pas être si grand. Aucun vêtement ne serait allé sinon, et c'était déjà dur d'en trouver même comme ça. Loki n'avait pas cette chance, alors il se procura juste du cuir, étonnamment. Lorsque Tony posa la question, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de dire qu'au moins il pourrait faire quelque chose de décent au lieu d'avoir à porter des habits aussi horribles. Au moins il pouvait acheter une paire de bottes à la hauteur du genou à sa taille, ainsi que plusieurs choses normales comme des chaussettes et des sous-vêtements qui n'étaient pas trop petits. Clairement les tailleurs Wobbs n'avaient jamais eu à faire de vêtements pour quelqu'un de plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Il acheta une écharpe aussi, dieu seul savait pourquoi, parce qu'aussi loin qu'en savait Tony il n'avait jamais froid, mais il ne posa pas de question. Il était juste content que Loki ne veuille pas de cape ou d'autre connerie. Tony acheta alors une écharpe aussi, qui savait bordel, il pourrait en avoir besoin.

Tony acheta également un pot de peinture. Lorsque Loki le regarda curieusement Tony lui rappela les marques de griffes et autres égratignures sur le Drake. Loki ne voyait pas pourquoi cela avait besoin d'être refait, mais il ne discuta pas. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient autre chose avec quoi dépenser leur argent. Après qu'ils eurent tout ce qui était important et qu'ils avaient pu acheter dans la cité, ils dépensèrent le reste de leur monnaie pour de la nourriture fraîche, parce que même s'ils avaient largement de quoi se sustenter sur le vaisseau, c'était plus de la nourriture d'astronaute. Très nutritive et tout ce dont tu avais besoin pour rester en vie et en bonne santé, mais pas un goût fantastique. Elle ne se périmait également jamais, donc c'était bien, mais quand même, cela faisait du bien d'avoir quelque chose de nouveau. Il s'avéra que Loki était du type mangeur de fruit, parce qu'il en voulut beaucoup, et Tony ne put décider si ça lui allait parfaitement ou pas du tout. En tout cas, c'était leur voyage le plus réussi jusqu'à maintenant. Personne n'avait essayé de les tuer ou de les manger et ils avaient acheté tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Tony savait que ses règles étaient bonnes, il savait que cette excursion serait différente, et il avait raison.

**x-x-x**

Le temps qu'ils quittent la cité pour revenir au Drake, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Après que le bruit de la foule se soit évanoui, Tony commença à bavarder comme d'habitude, pendant que Loki écoutait et offrait quelques commentaires de temps à autre. C'était agréable, Tony appréciait, cette journée l'avait mis de bonne humeur. Puis tout à coup il entendit un cri et il arrêta le coureur de dune avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir à deux fois.

« -Quoi ? demanda Loki.

-T'as entendu ça ?

-Oui, et ? demanda Loki, ne se sentant de toute évidence pas concerné. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda autour dans la presque obscurité, essayant de deviner d'où le son était venu. Puis cela recommença, un cri ou un hurlement, de toute évidence féminin. Il réagit de suite, attrapant son pistolet à l'arrière et sortant du véhicule. Loki le retint cependant.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de faire ? demanda-t-il.

-Quelqu'un a des ennuis, répondit Tony.

-Non, cela n'a rien à voir avec toi, contredit Loki, ne le lâchant pas.

-C'est pas important ! Je vais pas juste m'en aller !

-Arrête avec ces inepties héroïques, nous avons nos propres problèmes, nous n'avons pas besoin du poids de ceux des autres !

-Peut-être que toi tu peux juste tourner les talons et ignorer quelque chose comme ça, commença Tony. Mais moi, je suis pas ce genre de gars. »

Il parvint finalement à se glisser hors de la prise de Loki et il était à l'extérieur du coureur de dune la seconde d'après.

« -Si je peux aider, je le ferai. »

Il se dirigea vers la direction du cri pendant que Loki jurait derrière lui.

« -Stark ! appela-t-il, mais Tony s'en fichait. »

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas le meilleur type de héros, peut-être même qu'il n'en était pas du tout un, mais il ne s'en irait pas après avoir entendu quelque chose comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas. Si jamais il devenait quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un capable de ça, il ne pourrait jamais plus se regardait dans un miroir. Et c'était déjà actuellement suffisamment dur de le faire comme ça.

Il se mit presque à courir sur le chemin qui s'éloignait de la route sur laquelle ils étaient. Cela lui prit seulement quelques minutes pour arriver. Des gars du coin, quatre d'entre eux, un était un petit peu plus grand que la moyenne, et un peu mieux habillé que les trois autres. Ces derniers étaient plus petits, mais plus épais, des gars musclés. Tony était toujours plus grand qu'eux et avait un putain de sa mère de flingue, alors il n'était pas trop inquiet. Ils regardèrent tous dans sa direction lorsqu'ils l'entendirent approcher. Quand il fut assez près il put enfin voir qui avait crié.

Pas une, mais deux silhouettes vertes étaient allongées par terre. L'une des deux était de toute évidence inconsciente, elle avait de longs cheveux sombres qui lui masquaient le visage et portait seulement une sorte de robe très fine, même pas de chaussures, elle était sale et sa robe déchirée, elle s'était de toute évidence débattue avant qu'ils ne l'assomment. L'autre avait le même genre de peau verte et d'oreilles pointues, mais elle avait l'air plus grande, aussi grande que Tony ou même plus. Elle avait les cheveux plus courts, d'un gris violet lui atteignant à peine les épaules, maladroitement coupés. Reptilienne, de toute évidence, maintenant que Tony l'observait. Il y avait des crêtes sur son menton, mais sinon Tony ne pouvait voir aucune écaille sur elle ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'approchant. Ses yeux verts étaient grand ouverts et brillaient, effrayés mais fermes à la fois. Elle gardait une main sur la fille inconsciente alors qu'elle fixait Tony, mais elle ne tourna pas le dos aux hommes Wobbs.

« -Eh bien, bonsoir, salua Tony, gardant son pistolet en main. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

-Rien étranger, pars ! lui dit un des Wobbs.

-Ouais, ben tu vois, je pense pas non. Qu'est-ce que vous dites de vous éloigner des filles tant que je suis toujours de bonne humeur et tout le monde reste en un seul morceau, hm ? »

Le Wobb le plus grand plissa les yeux, mais aucun ne bougea.

« -Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée des dégâts que peut infliger ce flingue à quelqu'un d'aussi petit que toi ? demanda Tony d'un ton plat. Et quoi que ce soit que t'étais en train de faire me donne franchement envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette, alors je t'avertirai pas une seconde fois.

-Je traite mes animaux de compagnie comme je le veux ! le plus grand répondit furieusement. Elles sont à moi, je les ai payées très cher ! Ne pense pas que je vais laisser un bandit quelconque me voler ! »

Bandit, ça c'était une première, mais cela lui expliqua aussi le tableau s'étalant devant ses yeux. La fille qui était éveillée le fixait toujours. Il y avait de l'intelligence dans le regard, alors animal n'était pas vraiment au goût du jour, ce qui voulait dire esclaves ou quelque chose du genre, et ça laissa juste un sentiment très désagréable dans l'estomac de Tony. Les trois Wobbs plus petits avaient aussi des genres de flingues, légèrement différents des pistolets énergétiques que Tony avaient vus jusqu'à présent.

« -Ne risque pas ta peau pour quelques bêtes désobéissantes, parla de nouveau le plus grand. »

Ouais, ben mauvaise réponse.

« -Vous devriez vraiment juste vous en aller, leur dit Tony.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, répondit le Wobb.

-Et moi donc ? fit soudainement la voix de Loki et bordel de merde Tony ne l'avait même pas remarqué. »

Il était juste derrière le petit groupe de Wobbs, qui se retournèrent tous immédiatement, très surpris et plutôt paniqués. L'un d'eux leva son pistolet juste pour se prendre un revers de main du dieu. Loki avait l'air sacrément énervé et Tony savait que les Wobbs n'en étaient pas la cause. Ô joie.

Celui que Loki avait frappé atterrit à terre sans un son, étalé comme un sac de patates, mais pas mort cependant, juste inconscient. Loki était clairement plus intimidant, à en juger par les réactions des trois restants, considérant que même le Wobb le plus grand n'atteignait pas le niveau de son menton. Ils se contentèrent de le fixer pour un long moment, figés sur place comme des petits cerfs pris dans les phares d'un terrifiant et monstrueux camion. L'un d'eux fut assez stupide pour lui tirer dessus mais évidemment cela n'eut aucun effet. Tony était plutôt fasciné par la façon dont la petite explosion d'énergie disparut simplement à l'impact et à quel point Loki avait l'air peu perturbé à propos du tir. Le dieu tendit alors le bras et attrapa le plus grand par le cou pour le soulever à hauteur de son visage.

« -Que pensez-vous de prendre vos jambes à vos misérables cous avant que je ne vous arrache les entrailles et vous suspende à un arbre avec ? dit-il d'un ton bas menaçant qui arracha un léger frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Tony. »

Il sentit également une poussée d'adrénaline dans son sang. Il connaissait cette voix. Oui, il avait définitivement entendu cette voix auparavant, mais pas depuis longtemps. Oh, il l'avait vraiment mis en rogne cette fois.

Loki lâcha le Wobb et une seconde plus tard ils firent la chose intelligente en récupérant leur quatrième compagnon avant de se tailler en courant. Loki les suivit du regard un moment avant que ses yeux furieux ne se braquent sur Tony.

« -Tu mets en place des règles ridicules, commença-t-il en s'approchant de Tony. Et puis tu t'éclipses, seul, juste pour aller jouer les héros !

-Je te l'ai dit, je suis pas le genre de gars qui peut juste laisser en plan quelque chose comme ça !

-Tu peux, et tu le feras ! siffla Loki.

-Non, ça jamais ! répliqua Tony, sa voix un peu courroucée. Et je m'en fous si t'es d'accord ou pas ! Si y'a quelque chose que je peux faire, je le ferai ! Je suis pas un putain d'enfoiré égoïste qui pense qu'à sa gueule ! »

C'était étrange de dire ça, parce que c'était exactement ce dont on l'avait accusé tellement de fois, mais il savait que c'était vrai, il devait croire que ça l'était. Qu'il pouvait toujours se soucier des autres, que tout ce temps loin de la Terre, tout ce qu'il avait traversé, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour survivre, ne l'avaient pas tellement changé. Qu'il n'avait pas changé ça.

« -Si, tu l'es ! Lorsque tu te mets en danger, tu me mets en danger !

-Ouais ben devine quoi ? Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Je peux faire ce que je veux bordel, et t'auras à faire avec putain ! »

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit davantage de colère, mais Tony garda son expression ferme et résolue. Il ne reculerait pas et se laisserait pas intimider.

« -Ecoute-moi bien, Stark, commença Loki. »

Presque du même ton qu'il avait utilisé avec les Wobbs.

« -Si tu penses, même pour une seule seconde, que je…

-Merci. »

Loki se stoppa brusquement et tous deux se tournèrent pour regarder la fille verte assise sur le sol avec celle qui était inconsciente sur son giron. Et merde, ouais, il devait toujours s'occuper d'elles. On aurait dit que Loki voulait toujours discuter, mais Tony le contourna et s'approcha des filles.

Il mit un genou à terre pour être à hauteur de ses yeux.

« -Comment va ton amie ?

-Sœur, corrigea la fille. »

Elle avait une voix ferme et plate, un ton dur avec une trace de suspicion. Tony ne l'en blâma pas.

« -Ok, comment va ta sœur ?

-Elle va bien, elle a déjà été frappée plus fort avant, répondit-elle sèchement en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre, les ôtant de son visage. »

Celle qui était allongée sur le sol avait l'air plus délicate quelque part. La forme de son visage, la structure de son corps, peut-être était-elle plus jeune. Celle qui avait les cheveux courts avait plus de chair et de muscles sur les os, et beaucoup plus de cicatrices remarqua Tony maintenant qu'il était plus près. Et oh putain, elles portaient même des colliers, c'était complètement dingue, et sur tellement de niveaux. Ça lui retournait l'estomac rien que d'y penser.

« -C'est quoi ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

-Juyu, répondit-elle.

-T'as quelque part où aller, Juyu ? demanda Tony en retour et elle secoua la tête, comme il s'y attendait.

-N'y pense même pas, Stark, avertit Loki. »

Il le gratifiait probablement d'un regard noir, renfrogné et ayant l'air tout sombre et meurtrier. Tony en avait un peu rien à faire là.

« -Je suppose que vous êtes pas de cette planète, dit Tony. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse.

« -Nous sommes des Skrulls, répondit-elle, comme si cela avait dû être évident. »

Et oui, dans cette partie de la galaxie, ça l'était probablement.

« -Oh, ok, acquiesça Tony. »

Il savait à propos des Skrulls maintenant, Loki lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur eux. Tony ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils ressemblent à des elfes verts cependant.

« -Tu connais la planète d'où vous venez ?

-Stark ! aboya de nouveau Loki.

-Putain de merde ! Ça te tuerait de pas être un parfait trou du cul pour deux secondes ? Si t'as pas l'intention d'aider juste ferme ta gueule ! »

Il était en colère ouais, mais cela sortit de façon encore plus furieuse qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il s'attendait sérieusement à au moins se prendre un poing dans la figure pour ça. Loki le fusilla du regard, oh que oui. Ses poings étaient serrés également, son corps intégralement tendu sous la colère. Il commençait à penser que Loki allait le lui faire regretter. N'empêche qu'il cèderait pas, y'avait pas moyen. Il pouvait s'occuper d'un Loki en rogne, pas de problème, c'était pas comme si il n'avait pas déjà eu à le faire auparavant.

« -Nous venons de nulle part, répondit Juyu. Nous avons toujours été traînées d'un endroit à un autre.

-Je pensais que les Skrulls étaient en charge de cette galaxie, dit Tony.

-Dans les autres systèmes, peut-être, lui dit Juyu. »

Sa sœur commença alors à remuer.

« -Reculez, dit-elle immédiatement à Tony, tendant une main comme pour le repousser.

-Quoi ?

-Juste s'il vous plaît ! dit-elle, et Tony s'exécuta juste avant que la plus petite n'ouvre les yeux. »

Et wow ok, c'était inattendu, parce que ses yeux étaient rouges et pas verts comme ceux de sa sœur, deux larges rubis furieux au milieu de son visage délicat. Elle se redressa violemment immédiatement, et si cela n'avait pas été pour Juyu passant un bras autour de sa taille, elle aurait été sur Tony en un instant. Il était plutôt sûr que ses ongles étaient sur le point de viser ses yeux.

« -Ça va, ils ont aidé. Ils ont aidé. Bee, calme-toi, c'est bon ! »

Cela prit quelques instants avant que la fille ne cesse de se débattre pour tenter de le trucider. Tony recula encore un peu et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air menaçant. Elle regarda Tony pendant de longs moments, le scrutant du regard, ses yeux féroces et sans ciller.

« -Elle est juste bouleversée, dit Juyu.

-Non, c'est bon, la rassura Tony. »

La fille –Bee- le fixait toujours, puis ses yeux rouges glissèrent finalement sur le côté et se fixèrent sur Loki. Si cela avait été Tony, il aurait été énervé par le visage dénué d'expression et le regard fixe, tain il était mal à l'aise même comme ça. Mais Loki lui rendit juste son regard, ne faisant définitivement aucune tentative pour paraître inoffensif, non pas qu'il pourrait jamais avoir l'air inoffensif, mais il aurait vraiment pu essayer pour le bien de la fille traumatisée. Connard.

Tony et Juyu restèrent tous deux silencieux quelques instants, mais la compétition de regards ne cessa pas. Alors Tony recommença à chercher une solution possible au problème. Vraiment peu de choses lui venaient à l'esprit. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas juste les laisser là.

« -Ok donc…tu penses que ça ira pour vous ? Dans le prochain système, ou sur une planète Skrull quelconque peut-être ? »

Il fut surpris que Loki n'objecte pas de nouveau, mais il semblait être occupé par la compétition de regards la plus bizarre au monde.

« -Je ne sais pas, répondit Juyu.

-D'accord…ok, on peut pas rester là. Juste…allons autre part et on pourra discuter de quoi faire. D'accord ? »

Juyu acquiesça avant de toucher le bras de sa sœur.

« -Bee ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est ok ? D'aller avec eux. »

Bee continua juste de fixer Loki puis se leva silencieusement, s'écartant du contact de sa sœur. Elle était petite, c'était le mot juste, petite, mince et délicate, à peine un mètre cinquante.

« -C'est un oui, dit Juyu en se levant. »

Tony avait raison, elle faisait sa taille.

Loki dirigea sa mine renfrognée sur Tony, puis roula des yeux d'agacement et commença à revenir vers l'endroit où ils avaient laissé le coureur de dune. Bee commença à le suivre sans un mot alors Tony et Juyu s'exécutèrent également.

« -Quel âge a ta petite sœur ? demanda Tony.

-C'est ma grande sœur, répondit Juyu. Je suis juste…grande, dit-elle. Mais elle n'est pas une enfant, si c'était ta question. Je n'en suis pas une non plus. »

Tony acquiesça même s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il regarda les lignes furieuses des épaules de Loki et la façon dont la petite fille Skrull le suivait, puis Juyu marchant à côté de lui. Son visage avait l'air jeune, très très jeune bordel, malgré les cicatrices et la crispation dure et bornée de sa mâchoire.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire.

**x-x-x**

Bon alors, pour que ce soit bien clair…je ne veux PAS voir le moindre commentaire cinglant à propos de Juyu et Bee, juste parce que ce sont des OCs féminins et que la paranoïa de la fangirl va automatiquement les placer dans la case « MARY-SUE POWA ».

Parce que je vous le dis de suite, cela n'est pas DU TOUT le cas. Elles entravent rien du tout. Au contraire même. Ce sont juste des persos parfaitement secondaires, qui vont avoir leur importance certes, mais jamais, ô grand JAMAIS on s'attarde plus que nécessaire sur elles. Alors mesdemoiselles, un peu de tenue s'il vous plaît.

Sachez juste que j'effacerai impitoyablement la moindre review de cet acabit. C'est un comportement que je ne tolérerai juste PAS.

Bien, et maintenant qu'on en a fini avec les formalités de rigueur…Loki. En colère. Menaçant des gens.

…

*va essuyer le sang qui coule de son nez*

J'ai dû hyper ventiler durant tout ce passage en traduisant XD Paradoxalement parlant, c'est juste pas possible d'être aussi HOT.

Oui et j'ai aussi cru que Tony allait mourir vu la façon dont il lui a parlé -_-

Allez, crise de fangirlisme mise à part, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, et prochain et épisode final de cette séquence bientôt !


	22. Juyu et Bee - Partie III

**Chapitre Vingt-Deux**

**Juyu et Bee - Partie III**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Filipima**

**Planète Wobb-Lar**

Stark était un imbécile, un insupportable, sentimental, pitoyable et maudit imbécile ! Comme s'ils avaient besoin d'encore plus de problèmes dans leurs vies ! Parce qu'il avait dû jouer les héros, courir pour sauver de quelconques demoiselles en détresse. Bien que demoiselle n'était pas un mot qu'il utiliserait pour décrire les femelles. Le fait qu'ils se trouvaient dans un système où garder des esclaves Skrulls était acceptable en disait beaucoup et rendait Loki nerveux. Cela voulait dire que Filipima ne faisait juste pas que pas partie de l'Empire, mais lui était de toute évidence hostile. Leur vaisseau n'était pas Skrull évidemment, mais cela voulait toujours dire qu'ils n'étaient pas exactement dans une zone sûre.

Avoir deux Skrulls avec eux n'arrangerait pas du tout cette situation. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'hostilité de qui que ce soit gouvernant ce système. Ils avaient un vaisseau, un, et un cargo en plus, et ils étaient juste tous les deux, cela pourrait finir horriblement mal. Est-ce que Stark écouterait ? Non, bien sûr qu'il n'écouterait pas. Il était trop idiotement sentimental pour réaliser le danger dans lequel ils se dirigeaient. Et pour quoi ? Deux esclaves perdues qu'ils n'avaient jamais vues de leur vie ! Qui faisait cela ? Qui risquait sa sécurité pour quelque chose comme ça ? Cela le faisait penser à Thor et de ce fait le rendait juste encore plus furieux.

Il aurait à convaincre Stark de laisser les Skrulls derrière, mais il savait que cela ne serait pas facile. Stark était borné et Loki avait vu dans ses yeux qu'il était sérieux à propos de la chose. Qu'ils soient tous maudits. Il combattit l'impulsion de cogner sur le visage stupide de l'humain pour retourner jusqu'au vaisseau en traînant son derrière inconscient et il continua à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint le coureur de dune. Il put sentir la paire d'yeux rouges le fixant durant tout ce temps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Stark aménagea un espace sur les sièges arrière pour les Skrulls, puis tendit la main pour aider la petite à monter. Seulement pour avoir son bras violemment repoussé d'une gifle avec force, et Stark battit en retraite avec un sifflement de douleur, plaçant son autre main sur les lignes rouges intenses qui étaient apparues sur son avant-bras suite à l'attaque.

« -S'il vous plaît, ne la touchez pas, leur dit la plus grande Skrull. Elle est juste…ne la touchez juste pas.

-Ok, dit Stark en les regardant avant de secouer son bras probablement pour atténuer la piqûre de la douleur. Pas toucher, pas de soucis, montez juste alors. »

Les Skrulls s'exécutèrent, quoiqu'avec incertitude.

« -Stark, appela Loki.

-Pas maintenant, lui dit l'humain.

-Si, maintenant, Stark, insista furieusement Loki avant de s'éloigner un peu du coureur de dune. »

Stark le suivit au bout de quelques instants.

« -Je les laisse pas ici juste comme ça.

-Tu es en train de nous diriger vers un danger bien plus grand que tu ne réalises, commença Loki.

-Même, je les laisse pas, insista l'humain. Je peux pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses être en train de prouver avec ça ? demanda Loki. Es-tu si impatient d'apaiser ta propre conscience ? De prétendre d'être un héros ?

-Peut-être que je le suis ! dit Stark. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de me prouver moi-même, d'accord ? Peut-être que j'ai à me montrer à moi-même que je suis pas en train de me transformer en une machine sans-cœur ! Que je peux toujours me soucier des autres !

-Cela ne prouve rien. C'est juste pour ton propre bénéfice.

-Je dirais que les filles retirent quelque chose de ça aussi. Je pense pas que ça ait si peu d'importance pour elles.

-Ne prétends pas que tu ne fais pas ça pour toi-même.

-Je prétendrai pas, répondit Stark. C'est pour moi aussi. Peut-être que ceci peut me faire me haïr un peu moins.

-Stark…

-Tu me convaincras pas, lui dit l'humain fermement. Je vais le faire. Tu peux tenter de m'en empêcher, tu peux me foudroyer du regard, hurler, menacer, mais je vais quand même le faire. Alors soit tu m'aides, soit tu la fermes. »

Loki l'agrippa l'instant d'après, le rapprochant d'une poigne serrée. Il se força à juste le tenir au lieu de serrer et briser, mais sa colère ne lui permettait pas plus de maîtrise de lui que ça. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait fait quelque chose comme ça, avant qu'il ne précipite l'humain et sa grande bouche hors de sa propre tour. Les yeux de Stark s'écarquillèrent une fraction de seconde, mais il garda son expression aussi calme qu'il le pouvait.

« -Ou je pourrais t'inciter à arrêter, lui dit Loki à voix basse. N'oublie pas qui je suis, ni ce dont je suis capable.

-Tu vas pas me tuer, alors tu pourrais aussi bien arrêter la comédie, répondit Stark. »

Loki savait qu'il n'était pas tranquille, il pouvait sentir le pouls de Stark battre rapidement sous ses doigts, mais ses mots sortirent avec un ton plat et confiant. Juste comme avant.

« -Nous savons tous les deux qu'il y a des choses pires que la mort, lui rappela Loki.

-Et on sait tous les deux que tu me feras rien de tout ça, répliqua Stark dans la seconde, se penchant, se rapprochant, ne s'éloignant pas. Toujours confiant, toujours résolu, ne reculant pas. Loki le lâcha, mais ne recula pas.

« -Je ne sais jamais si tu es brave ou stupide, lui dit-il.

-Je dirais les deux, répondit Stark, sa voix devenant plus légère, moins sérieuse, avec une trace d'humour, de toute évidence essayant de se débarrasser de la tension entre eux. »

Le pire était que cela marchait. Buté, stupide humain.

« -Loki, allez. On a largement la place sur le vaisseau, t'as même pas à les voir. On les emmène jusqu'au prochain système, c'est tout.

-Cela va mal finir.

-Ou peut-être pas, tu peux pas être certain de ça.

-Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas être un pirate, lui dit Loki en croisant les bras.

-Ça a rien à voir avec la piraterie, protesta Stark.

-Nous avons attaqué un homme et ses gardes et avons volé ses esclaves.

-Oui, mais je suis 100% contre l'esclavage. Considère ça comme une forme extrême de protestation. »

Loki se contenta de secouer la tête et se tourna pour regarder les Skrulls dans le coureur de dune. Il ne fut pas vraiment surpris de remarquer la paire d'yeux rouges fixés sur lui.

« -Elle est dangereuse, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Juyu ? Nah…je veux dire, sûr elle a l'air de pouvoir balancer un sacré coup de poing, mais…

-Non, la petite.

-Bee ? T'es sérieux ? Tu l'as regardée ? On dirait une poupée de Chine. »

Loki voulait rouler des yeux.

« -Tu regardes Stark, mais tu ne vois pas, lui dit-il. Crois-moi, elle est dangereuse. »

Stark se tourna et regarda également les Skrulls avant de revenir à Loki et d'hausser les épaules.

« -Toi aussi. »

Il ne pouvait pas contredire ça bien sûr.

« -Nous ne savons rien d'elles, lui dit Loki d'un ton bas. Et si elles essayaient de t'égorger dans ton sommeil, hm ?

-Eh bien, t'as le sommeil léger, alors tu le remarquerais probablement si quelqu'un s'introduisait dans notre chambre comme ça.

-Stark.

-Oh bordel de merde, regarde-les ! Elles sont quasiment des enfants, répondit Stark. On gardera un œil ouvert et on verra dans quelques jours comment elles se comportent, ok ? »

Stark se retourna et revint au coureur de dune. Loki prit une profonde inspiration pour rester aussi calme que possible.

**x-x-x**

Le temps qu'ils atteignent le Drake, il faisait complètement noir. Les Skrulls n'avaient pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, de même que Loki, mais Stark blablatait de sa manière nonchalante habituelle.

« -On quitte la planète et on est hors de danger, c'est ça ? demanda Stark lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et sortirent du coureur de dune. »

Stark alla ouvrir le Drake et Loki l'accompagna parce qu'il en avait assez de la Skrull aux yeux rouges fixant l'arrière de sa tête. Elle le fixait probablement pour la même raison pour laquelle Loki ressentait un picotement désagréable lorsqu'elle le regardait. Elle avait probablement réalisé que lui était la menace la plus importante, et pas Stark.

« -A moins qu'ils ne viennent les chercher.

-On les cache, fit Stark en haussant les épaules.

-Parce que deux Skrulls d'un vert éclatant sont tellement faciles à manquer, répondit Loki.

-Nous pouvons nous transformer, dit la plus grande des filles Skrull. »

Stark et Loki se retournèrent tous les deux. Elle était toujours assise dans le coureur de dune cependant.

« -Et nous avons une bonne ouïe, ajouta-t-elle. »

Ce qui voulait dire bien sûr qu'elles avaient aussi entendu leur précédente conversation. Merveilleux.

« -Transformer en quoi ? demanda Stark.

-N'importe quoi, répondit la fille.

-Un ton de peau différent et des oreilles moins pointues devraient suffire pour le moment, lui dit Loki. »

La rumeur à propos de l'habilité à se transformer des Skrulls était vraie alors.

« -Eh bien, nous ne pouvons pas nous transformer maintenant, dit la fille.

-Pourquoi ça ? demanda Stark. »

Il ouvrit la porte du Drake et revint au coureur de dune pour le conduire à l'intérieur. La fille Skrull releva le menton et tapota le collier autour de son cou.

« -A cause de ça, expliqua-t-elle. »

Loki regarda le dispositif avec dégoût.

« -Cela bloque la transformation, dit-il. Comment ?

-Je ne sais pas, ça le fait juste, répondit la fille. »

Stark remonta dans le coureur de dune et conduisit à l'intérieur.

« -Pas de problème cependant, dit Stark en se retournant dans son fauteuil pour les regarder. Laissez-moi juste attraper quelques outils et je suis plutôt certain de pouvoir l'enlever. »

Loki fronça les sourcils alors que l'humain alla chercher ses outils.

« -Pourquoi vous les ont-ils mis ? demanda-t-il.

-De façon à ce que nous ne puissions pas nous cacher si nous nous échappons, répondit la fille. »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« -Et que dirais-tu de me dire la vérité en entier à présent ? demanda-t-il. »

La fille le fixa pour un long moment.

« -Tu réalises bien que nous sommes les seuls qui lèveraient un doigt pour vous emmener loin d'ici.

-Pas toi ! Juste ton ami, répondit-elle.

-Oh crois-moi, Stark n'apprécie pas beaucoup les mensonges non plus. »

La fille détourna alors le regard, puis se renfrogna en revenant à Loki avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« -Ils l'ont fait pour que Bee ne puisse pas se transformer.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elles s'est transformée en des choses qu'ils n'ont pas aimées, dit-elle.

-Comme quoi ?

-Comme quelque chose qui pourrait les réduire en pièces ! répondit-elle cette fois d'un ton plus furieux. Parce qu'ils avaient peur, parce qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu lui faire du mal à moins de l'entraver comme ça.

-Et toi ?

-Ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment porté attention, dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Bee est jolie, alors ils voulaient… »

Elle redevint silencieuse alors et Loki sut à la façon dont elle crispait la mâchoire qu'elle ne discuterait pas plus du sujet. Loki ne pouvait pas penser à beaucoup de raisons qui exigeaient qu'un esclave soit beau, alors il pouvait faire quelques déductions des plus renseignées à propos de ce dont la fille ne souhaitait pas parler.

« -C'est pas important de savoir pourquoi ils les ont mis, interrompit Stark. Ils dégagent. Ils offensent mon âme d'Américain libéral. Vous pouvez sortir du coureur de dune maintenant au fait. »

La plus grande Skrull s'exécuta en premier, et la petite suivit après un moment.

« -Quelque chose que tu voudrais ajouter ? demanda Loki en la regardant.

-Elle ne parle pas, l'autre répondit à sa place.

-Ce qui n'est pas un problème, dit Stark. Juyu, qu'est-ce que tu dirais de commencer par toi ? Comme ça ta sœur pourra voir ce que je vais faire. Peut-être qu'elle me laissera approcher alors ?

-D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle avant de s'asseoir où Stark avait désigné une rangée de sièges sur le côté. Bee, il m'enlève mon collier. »

La petite détacha son regard de Loki et observa la façon dont Stark tendit le bras pour chercher un moyen d'ouvrir le dispositif. Cela prit un peu de temps avant qu'il ne le trouve et encore quelques minutes pour parvenir à l'ouvrir. Il l'enleva alors du cou de la Skrull.

« -Tu vois ? »

Il le montra à l'autre fille.

« -Stupide truc, ça dégage, et il le balança littéralement à l'arrière du Drake. »

Loki était sûr qu'il le récupérerait plus tard, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune technologie en laquelle Stark n'était pas intéressé. Même si celle-ci était quelque chose que Loki ne voulait pas qu'il étudie. Un dispositif aussi infernal, il trembla presque à la pensée d'avoir ses habilités de transformation bloquées. C'était une pensée très désagréable.

« -Tu penses que tu peux me laisser approcher pour l'enlever ? demanda Stark, présentant ses outils à la plus petite fille. Je te promets que je ferai de mon mieux pour te toucher le moins possible. »

La fille le fixa encore plus.

« -Bee, s'il te plaît ! demanda l'autre. Il ne m'a pas fait mal, tu as vu ? »

La peau de la fille ondula et changea. Le vert fut remplacé par une peau bronzée, ses cheveux devinrent plus blonds que gris, ses oreilles rapetissèrent et s'arrondirent, et son menton hérissé s'aplanit, mais ses yeux demeurèrent verts cependant. Ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit changement cosmétique, rien d'extraordinaire, mais Stark la regardait avec des yeux étonnés. L'humain n'avait pas eu la chance de rencontrer des métamorphosistes, du moins pas encore. Ni n'avait-il vu Loki user de son pouvoir. Il n'y en avait pas de réelle nécessité après tout. Aucune des situations qu'ils avaient rencontrées n'aurait pu être résolue en se transformant.

La fille sembla finalement céder et alla se planter devant Stark. La plus grande fille Skrull attrapa la main de l'autre lorsque Stark tendit le bras. Ils parvinrent à enlever la chose sans que l'humain ne perde un œil ou quelque chose d'autre, même si la petite était tendue et son corps rigide, prête à craquer. Elle recula immédiatement lorsque le collier s'ouvrit et l'enleva elle-même. Puis ses yeux rouges revinrent sur Loki. Cela commençait vraiment à être agaçant. Puis sa peau ondula et elle commença à changer sa peau en quelque chose de plus pâle que celle de sa sœur. Ses longs cheveux sombres demeurèrent, mais ses yeux rouges tournèrent en un vert sombre. Cette vue serra quelque chose dans l'estomac de Loki, la façon dont la couleur rouge sang disparaissait, masquée derrière des iris verts. Il se détourna. Il était des plus certain que la petite chose imitait les tons de la peau et des yeux de Loki juste pour l'irriter. Il devrait la surveiller.

C'est alors qu'ils entendirent le son des véhicules approchant.

« -C'est définitivement notre signal pour partir, dit l'humain en se précipitant à l'avant du Drake. »

Loki ferma les portes puis le suivit.

« -Vous deux vous asseyez et vous attachez, ordonna-t-il avant d'aller s'installer dans son propre siège. »

Les moteurs démarrèrent et les systèmes s'allumèrent au moment où Loki s'attachait.

« -Tu penses qu'ils vont vraiment nous suivre ? demanda Stark. »

De petites vibrations firent alors trembler le corps de la navette, accompagnées du son indéniable de pistolets énergétiques.

« -Eh bien, ils nous tirent dessus, répondit Loki.

-Ouais, j'avais remarqué, dit Stark alors qu'ils décollaient. »

Quelques autres tirs les touchèrent, et bien que quelques petits écrans devinrent rouges pour les avertir de l'attaque, il ne semblait pas y avoir de dommage sérieux. Pour le moment.

Certaines des explosions les dépassèrent carrément alors qu'ils s'élevaient de plus en plus haut, mais il semblait qu'ils s'en étaient sortis assez facilement.

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Cela va mal finir, dit-il.

-Qui est en train de nous porter malheur maintenant ? demanda Stark.

-Oh, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits, répondit Loki. Ce n'est pas encore fini, crois-moi.

-Quoiqu'il arrive, on s'en occupera, comme on le fait toujours.

-Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de davantage de problèmes, Stark.

-C'est toujours à propos de nous, Rudolph, répondit l'humain. »

Loki ne dit rien de tout le trajet jusqu'à l'Ironmage et cette fois même Stark sembla être capable de garder sa bouche fermée. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Loki alla au coureur de dune, mais il ne prit que ses affaires avant de sortir.

« -Tu vas vraiment pas m'aider à décharger nos trucs juste parce que tu es en colère contre moi ? demanda Stark.

-Tu es celui qui nous a imprudemment entraînés dans une stupide, complètement évitable situation. Considère ceci comme une punition.

-Allez ! »

Ce ton approchait vraiment beaucoup les pleurnichements.

« -Ok, très bien, je ferai des plaques d'alyndor pour tes nouvelles bottes de luxe, offrit-il. »

Loki s'arrêta et se retourna.

« -Es-tu sérieusement en train d'essayer de m'apaiser avec des présents ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Ça dépend, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Ça marche ? »

Loki le scruta du regard. Les Skrulls se contentaient juste de regarder autour dans la soute pour le moment, ne les interrompant pas. Des bottes blindées…

« -Des plaques pour mes bottes et une autre paire de protèges-bras, lui dit Loki.

-D'accord.

-Je pourrais vouloir y incruster des crystaux, alors tu vas devoir inventer un nouveau design.

-D'accord ! »

Loki déposa alors son sac et retroussa les lèvres en un faux sourire chaleureux avant de regarder les Skrulls.

« -Bienvenue à bord, dit-il alors avant de revenir dans le Drake pour le reste de leurs affaires.

-Vous vous habituerez à lui, dit Stark, de toute évidence aux Skrulls. On finit ici et on vous trouve une chambre d'accord ? Juste…touchez rien dans mon atelier là-bas et je suppose que ouais…bienvenue à bord. »

Stark pouvait le soudoyer avec tous les cadeaux qu'il voulait pour réduire sa colère, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que cela allait leur causer des problèmes. Il savait, et il était sûr que Stark n'était pas assez stupide pour ne pas savoir lui-même. Tout n'était pas à propos d'eux…pff…personne n'aurait fait la même chose pour eux, alors pourquoi eux le devraient ? Sentiments, inutiles et pitoyables…

« -Merci, dit Stark doucement lorsqu'il arriva à côté de Loki pour prendre quelques-unes des choses du coureur de dune également.

-Tu vas le regretter, dit Loki aussi doucement. »

Pas comme une menace, mais comme un avertissement.

« -Non, c'est faux. J'ai beaucoup de choses à regretter, mais je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien, pas même si ça a manqué de me tuer.

-Tu es un idiot, lui dit Loki.

-Ça me va, rit Stark. »

Loki de contenta de soupirer et se tourna pour prendre leurs affaires et malgré tous ses efforts, Thor lui revint à l'esprit.

_« -C'était stupide._

_-Aye, mon Frère. Mais regarde autour de toi et dis-moi que cela n'en valait pas la peine. »_

Loki ne voyait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé regarder, ce qui faisait que les choses en valaient la peine. Il ne pouvait pas le voir à l'époque et il ne le pouvait pas non plus maintenant. Il voyait seulement Thor tenant à peine sur ses jambes, le sang teintant de rouge sa chevelure dorée, et la façon dont les marques de brûlures noires salissaient sa cape. Il n'arrivait pas à voir ce qui avait possiblement pu justifier un accrochage si proche de la mort. Loki pensait que ce n'était que le souhait imbécile de gloire et de louange de Thor, ce dont il bénéficiait largement. Mais il n'y avait pas de gloire ici. Personne ne chanterait les glorieuses louanges de Stark pour son imbécilité. Il ne retirerait rien de cela. Rien !

« -Vous voulez que je vous aide ? »

C'était la plus grande fille Skrull. Loki la regarda puis continua de marcher.

« -Restez juste hors de mon chemin, dit-il. »

Il entendit Stark accepter l'aide derrière lui un moment plus tard avec un ton joyeux et soupira juste de nouveau.

**x-x-x**

_**Bagatelles Skrulls :**_

_**Les yeux de Bee ne sont pas du même genre de rouge que celui des Géants du Givre. Seulement ses iris ont cette couleur, pas tout le globe oculaire. Les Skrulls ont toujours les yeux verts ou rouges.**_

Alors encore plus ou moins une note de traduction pour dire que oui je SAIS que le terme « métamorphosiste » n'existe pas, mais là encore, néologisme accidentel, car le mot « shapeshifter » en anglais, et qui désigne une personne (Loki notamment) capable de se métamorphoser n'a pas d'équivalent en français. *envisage de faire un index spécifique pour le vocabulaire de cette fanfic*

Sinon, je sais pas vous, mais Tony et Loki ressemblent vraiment à un couple je trouve, notamment lorsque Tony calme Loki en lui faisant de nouveaux trucs ça m'a carrément rappelé l'épisode du mari qui achète de nouveaux bijoux à sa femme contrariée ! XD *esquive les pics de glace sortis de nulle part*

Et puis Loki…les « sentiments » hein ? Tss tss…petit cachottier ! Et crois pas que j'ai pas remarqué les insultes devenant limite affectueuses !

Sinon, comme vous pouvez le voir, Juyu et Bee n'ont pas le profil « Mary-Sue », et ne l'auront jamais. Alors apprenez à les apprécier, parce qu'elles seront bien utiles par la suite !


	23. Fugitifs

**Chapitre Vingt-Trois**

**Fugitifs**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Filipima**

**Espace Ouvert**

Tony pensait que Juyu avait l'air jeune la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, puis elle métamorphosa sa peau verte et ouais, elle avait l'air encore plus jeune. En fait elle ressemblait à une adolescente, une grande adolescente lycéenne membre du club de lutte, mais une adolescente tout de même. Au moins sa sœur Bee avait l'air d'avoir au moins dans les vingt ans, et il pouvait être sûr de rien pour aucune des deux, parce que salut les métamorphosistes, ils pouvaient ressembler à n'importe qui, mais c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses. Cela rendait sa façon d'agir encore plus étrange. Même Tony était un peu mal à l'aise, même si elle n'avait pas essayé de l'attaquer (ou Loki) depuis cette première fois. C'était un bon signe, mais Tony n'avait pas besoin de l'observer beaucoup pour savoir qu'elle était pas à 100% bien dans sa tête. La folie, il connaissait, il avait été avec Loki presque constamment depuis qui savait combien de temps, il savait reconnaître une personne instable lorsqu'il en voyait une. Le seul problème était qu'il connaissait le genre de folie de _Loki_. Il savait aussi que le dieu était beaucoup moins imprévisible qu'il y avait quelques mois, et définitivement plus aussi destructeur et homicide qu'il ne l'avait été sur Terre, c'était une sorte de période troublée pour Loki et il allait définitivement mieux depuis. Il ne savait rien de Bee.

Alors ouais, en ce moment Loki était toujours un peu en colère contre lui et suspicieux envers les filles. Juyu était calme et suspicieuse aussi, Bee était simplement bizarre et avait l'habitude de percer des trous avec ses yeux dans Loki à chaque fois qu'il était en vue et Tony…Tony n'avait toujours aucune putain d'idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il avait définitivement besoin de plus d'informations pour gérer convenablement la situation, mais le fait qu'aucune des filles n'avait montré le moindre signe d'hostilité envers eux les jours passés était bien au moins.

Juyu semblait plus abordable, et était la seule des deux qui parlait, alors Tony décida de lui poser les questions nécessaires. Il les laissa juste manger et se reposer pour quelques jours, par civilité, puisqu'elles étaient assez mal en point, et également pour les garder hors de la vue de Loki. Juste jusqu'à ce que Loki se calme, du style quand ses nouveaux protèges-bras seraient terminés. Puis il ne pourrait pas reporter l'inévitable plus longtemps. Alors lorsqu'il tomba sur elle en train de manger seule dans la cuisine, il sauta sur l'occasion.

« -Hey, salut.

-Bonjour, salua-t-elle après avoir avalé. »

Tony attrapa un bout de fruit dont il n'avait toujours pas la moindre idée du nom, mais qui n'avait pas un goût bizarre, et s'assit en face de la fille.

« -Je suis plutôt sûr que tu connais la suite du programme, dit-il avant de mordre dans le fruit.

-Tu as des questions. »

Tony fredonna son oui en réponse tout en mâchant, puis avala.

« -Tu vois, je suis quasi sûr que j'ai droit à quelques réponses. T'inquiètes pas, pas d'interrogatoire, c'est juste que ça me rendrait plus tranquille, sans compter que Loki serait moins…désagréable si on en savait plus.

-Ton ami ne veut pas de nous ici, répondit Juyu.

-Loki est un connard neuf fois sur dix, t'attends pas à ce que ça change.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Ça va sans doute sembler particulièrement insensible, mais qu'est-ce qui va pas avec ta sœur ? »

Juyu serra la mâchoire et son visage se ferma immédiatement.

« -Loki m'a dit qu'elle était dangereuse, commença Tony. Tu étais là, je sais que tu l'as entendu dire ça. Maintenant Loki peut être un connard, mais il est tout sauf stupide, et j'ai plus ou moins confiance en son jugement lorsqu'il s'agit de choses comme ça. Alors que dirais-tu de m'expliquer ? »

Il semblait qu'elle n'allait pas parler pour un bon moment, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et elle soupira.

« -Elle allait bien…jusqu'à il y a quelques années, dit Juyu. Elle prenait soin de moi. Je ne m'en souviens pas, mais elle m'a dit que notre planète était frappée par la guerre. Pas la grande guerre, mais par ceux qui voulaient éliminer les Skrulls de ce système alors que l'Empire s'occupait de sa guerre loin et était incapable d'aider. Je n'ai pas le moindre souvenir de ça, je sais qu'il y avait d'autres Skrulls avec nous au départ, mais après c'était juste nous deux…j'étais petite et elle prenait soin de moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

-Bee a grandi, et elle est devenue jolie, et vraiment très bonne en métamorphose. Je suis sûre que je n'ai pas à énoncer clairement ce que ça veut dire, se renfrogna-t-elle alors profondément, et il semblait qu'elle poignarderait Tony avec sa fourchette s'il la poussait à le dire, aussi Tony n'insista pas. »

Il pouvait deviner. Il l'invita à continuer d'un geste.

« -Elle alla bien…pour un temps. Elle devint silencieuse, mais elle allait toujours bien, mais alors…

-Alors ?

-Elle les a tués, répondit platement Juyu. Ceux qui possédaient l'endroit où on vivait. Une nuit, elle s'est transformée, s'est fait pousser des griffes, des crocs, des lames…tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser…et les a tous tués. »

Juyu releva la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, comme attendant une réaction face à cette admission. Seulement, Tony n'était pas en position de juger quelqu'un qui avait tué ses geôliers et tortionnaires pour s'échapper. Il y avait cette histoire de théière et de balancer des pierres et Tony n'était pas un hypocrite.

« -Nous avons fui, mais nous avons été capturées assez tôt, par d'autres. Je ne pense pas qu'ils savaient d'où nous venions. Si ça avait été le cas, ils l'auraient probablement tuée, mais…même si nous sommes des Skrulls, ils ne la regardent jamais en pensant qu'elle est dangereuse…ton ami est étrange, pour dire ça seulement après aussi peu de temps.

-Il connaît les avantages d'être sous-estimé, dit Tony. Et il est très observateur.

-Nous étions dans un nouvel endroit, mais Bee était différente, elle ne les laissait pas faire quoi que ce soit. Ne les laissait pas la toucher. Attaquait à la moindre chance qu'elle avait. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux et…c'est là qu'ils lui ont mis le collier, puis à moi aussi, en tant que précaution peut-être. »

Juyu but un peu d'eau et joua avec sa nourriture pour un moment ou deux avant de continuer.

« -J'ai dû travailler, dans toutes sortes de choses, du travail dur, mais rien que je ne pouvais supporter. Je n'ai pas vu Bee pendant longtemps. Quand elle a enfin été ramenée là où j'étais, elle était différente. Elle était comme elle est maintenant. Elle arrêta de parler, au début j'ai pensé qu'ils lui avaient fait quelque chose en ce sens, mais ce n'était pas ça. Elle arrêta juste. Elle me laisse seulement la toucher lorsqu'elle est blessée ou faible, si quelqu'un d'autre essaie…eh bien, tu sais…désolée pour les griffures.

-Donc tu sais pas ce qu'ils lui ont fait pendant qu'elle était pas là.

-Non, mais ce n'est pas dur à deviner, dit Juyu en plantant vicieusement sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. Ils voulaient la dresser, la rendre placide…seulement ça n'a pas marché. Ma sœur n'est pas une bête quelconque qu'on enchaîne et qu'on discipline, et je suis sûre qu'elle le leur a prouvé. Je suis sûre qu'ils ont regretté d'avoir même essayé.

-Donc ils te l'ont dit. »

Juyu acquiesça.

« -Ils voulaient probablement juste se débarrasser d'elle, mais nous garder ensemble était le seul moyen de donner à Bee l'air d'être…gérable. La plupart des Skrulls ont fui le système lorsque la guerre a commencé, ils sont partis quelque part près de Trônemonde en Drox, alors en posséder un ou deux est rare. Ils voulaient probablement se faire de l'argent en la vendant. La tuer aurait été du gaspillage tu vois. C'est comme ça qu'on a fini sur Wobb-Lar, après qu'on ait été vendues genre cinq fois. Elle n'a pas arrêté d'attaquer quiconque tentait de poser un doigt sur elle, alors on restait jamais bien longtemps au même endroit. »

Tony demeura silencieux, mâchant son fruit pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce que la fille venait de lui raconter. C'était pas une histoire sympa, mais il s'y attendait. Il avait deviné juste à propos de la partie « traumatisée », le non-parler, la fixation des yeux et la réaction agressive au toucher en disaient plutôt long. Il pouvait seulement espérer que ces signes évidents n'étaient pas accompagnés par d'autres choses plus dangereuses, comme des délires en soi. Il n'était pas un expert bien sûr, et c'était pas comme s'il pouvait appeler son psy pour demander une opinion.

« -Donc, tant qu'on la laisse tranquille, elle craquera pas et tentera pas de nous assassiner ?

-Ma sœur n'est pas…en bonne santé, mais elle est consciente des choses autour d'elle, et elle écoute toujours attentivement. Elle sait que vous nous avez aidées, et elle n'a aucune raison de vous attaquer si vous n'essayez pas de lui faire du mal…à elle ou à moi.

-Je veux vraiment être rassuré par ça tu sais, mais je suis pas encore convaincu vu la façon avec laquelle elle continue de fixer Loki comme elle le fait.

-Ton ami…émet une sensation étrange, dit Juyu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Comment ça étrange ?

-Je ne sais pas…il te ressemble, mais il n'est pas comme toi

-Ouais, sûr, il est d'une race différente. Je suis humain tu sais, mortel. C'est pas le cas de Loki, il est assez vieux et puissant. Tu pourrais vouloir mettre ta sœur au courant de ça.

-Oh, elle le sait déjà. Ce n'est pas juste être capable de changer de formes rapidement qui fait un bon métamorphosiste, mais toutes les petites choses que tu es capable de remarquer juste en regardant. Bee sait à quel point ton ami est dangereux, de même que moi. Il émet juste une sensation de froid, c'est désagréable.

-De froid ?

-Plus froid que toi, dit Juyu. Lorsque nous sommes dans notre forme originelle nous sommes sensibles à ça.

-C'est vrai, vous êtes reptiliennes. Alors vous pouvez sentir les radiations thermiques infrarouges comme les serpents ?

-Infrarouges ? fit Juyu en fronçant les sourcils de confusion.

-Tu peux sentir la chaleur et le froid, clarifia Tony.

-Oui, plus ou moins. Ton sang est chaud, le sien non. Il est seulement chaud à la surface, pas à l'intérieur. Nous ne sommes pas à l'aise avec les choses froides, pas sans nous transformer. Maintenant, ça va. C'est juste…étrange. »

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était intéressant. Tony eut soudainement l'impulsion de construire une caméra infrarouge, juste pour vérifier. Ou il pouvait demander à Loki…ce qui n'était probablement pas très intelligent, il semblait s'énerver facilement lorsqu'il s'agissait de bordel personnel. Et il était déjà suffisamment en colère contre Tony en ce moment pour commencer.

« -Loki ne vous fait pas confiance, dit Tony. Mais je suis prêt à vous donner une chance, une chance seulement, alors ne me le fais pas regretter, d'accord ? Je suis sûr qu'on peut atteindre le prochain système dans une paix relative. On prend un risque ici, Loki et moi, en vous aidant, tu sais certainement ça. »

Juyu acquiesça, se levant.

« -Merci, Stark.

-Tu peux m'appeler Tony. »

La fille fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'est mon nom.

-Je pensais que ton nom était « Stark », dit-elle.

-Oui, les deux sont mon nom. Tony Stark.

-Pourquoi tu as deux noms ? demanda-t-elle, toujours les sourcils froncés.

-Eh bien, l'un est…tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Stark ça va, on en parle plus tard. »

Juyu acquiesça de nouveau et quitta la cuisine. Tony termina son fruit à moitié mangé avant de sortir à son tour.

**x-x-x**

Tony était en train de bricoler dans son atelier, travaillant sur le câblage crystallin pour son armure. Il n'avait jamais vraiment creusé autant le domaine de la piézoélectricité avant, et surtout pas avec une si différente forme d'électricité, alors c'était un défi. Il était juste sur le point de faire les premiers tests lorsque les alarmes se mirent à hurler. Son cœur commença à battre dans sa poitrine et il lâcha tout pour courir jusqu'au pont. Sur le chemin il croisa Loki qui le regardait d'un air très contrarié. Tony le remarqua, mais il espéra quand même que cela n'avait rien à voir avec les filles. A la seconde où il fut sur le pont et regarda à l'extérieur de la vue panoramique, il sut pourquoi les alarmes hurlaient. Ils étaient arrêtés. Qui pouvait faire ça bordel ? Comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Un écran flottait, montrant un signal entrant. Tony regarda Loki un instant, mais le dieu lui intima juste de procéder. Alors Tony mit l'IND et pris une profonde inspiration comme toujours pour le premier rush d'informations. Ils étaient arrêtés de force, mais il ne savait pas comment, les moteurs s'étaient arrêtés lorsqu'ils avaient été ralentis afin d'éviter de surchauffer, ce qui était bien, mais toujours stressant. Il vit finalement qui avait forcé l'arrêt. Un autre vaisseau. Un gros vaisseau, un putain de gros vaisseau d'une taille des plus déconcertantes. Il prit une autre inspiration avant d'ouvrir une ligne pour le signal entrant.

La voix à l'autre bout était brusque et sévère, le genre de ton « pas de foutaises soldat » que Tony connaissait bien.

« -Ici le Capitaine Der'keen de la Patrouille Spatiale de Filipima. Vous voyagez à travers une zone de contrôle. Identifiez-vous et contactez votre supérieur. »

Oh, merde. Merde. MERDE !

Tony regarda de nouveau Loki, qui avait les bras croisés et le foudroyait du regard. Pas étonnant. L'esprit de Tony bouillonnait, essayant de penser à quelque chose. Peut-être que c'était une chose routinière, peut-être qu'ils arrêtaient chaque vaisseau étranger. Juste les flics te passant sous contrôle, il avait eu affaire aux flics des millions de fois, il pouvait faire ça.

« -Ici le vaisseau de commerce IronMage, commença Tony d'un ton calme, espérant bien cacher toute trace d'anxiété. De…

-Cassiopée, murmura utilement Loki. »

Merci mon dieu qu'ils pouvaient seulement entendre Tony à travers l'IND.

« -Cassiopée, finit Tony. Et c'est… »

Eh bien, c'était pas comme s'il avait actuellement un supérieur.

« -C'est le Commandant. »

Ouais, ça sonnait assez officiel, en-dessous du rang de Capitaine aussi. Cela devrait aller.

« -Commandant Stark. Comment puis-je vous aider ?

-C'est une inspection de routine, Commandant, vint la réponse. Nous recherchons des Skrulls possiblement en fuite. »

Ce fut le moment où quelque chose de très froid atterrit dans l'estomac de Tony.

« -Eteignez vos systèmes de défense de façon à ce que nous puissions scanner votre vaisseau. »

Tony fixait Loki pendant que son esprit trouvait une des seules réponses qui leur permettraient de gagner au moins quelques minutes.

« -Oui, bien sûr, absolument. Je vous demanderais quelques minutes de patience cependant, parce que nous avons eu quelques problèmes avec ce système récemment, alors il a besoin d'être éteint manuellement pour être convenablement sécurisé. »

Il n'écouta pas vraiment ce que répondit le Capitaine, mais heureusement c'était une réponse positive. Il réduit la ligne au silence de façon à ne pas être entendu et se tourna complètement vers Loki.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Il n'était pas vraiment bon pour cacher sa panique du moment.

« -Nous pourrions les livrer, dit Loki.

-Non !

-Elles ne font que causer des problèmes !

-Loki !

-Pourquoi es-tu si insistant à propos de ça ?

-Parce que je veux aider !

-Personne ne nous a aidés !

-Parce qu'on n'a même pas donné la moindre chance à quiconque de nous aider ! Je t'ai écouté et on n'a rien risqué. Loki, je dois le faire, s'il te plaît. »

Normalement il n'était pas du genre à plaider ou à supplier, pas avant de lui être passé sur le corps, mais le temps était compté et Tony n'avait absolument aucun moyen de cacher les filles. Il ne savait pas quel genre de scans ils avaient, il ne savait rien.

« -Si tu as le moindre moyen d'aider…on va être dans la merde de toute façon, même si on les livre, alors juste…est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu peux faire ? »

Loki le fixa pendant un autre long moment, puis tourna les talons furieusement et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« -Laisse-les scanner une fois que je te le dis, lança-t-il. »

Tony ne soupira pas encore de soulagement, il se contenta seulement de faire apparaître un nouvel écran pour voir où Loki allait. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps, et certainement que le Capitaine deviendrait impatient très rapidement, donc ils ne pouvaient pas les retarder plus longtemps.

Loki alla dans la chambre qu'ils avaient donnée aux filles. Une fois qu'il fut entré et eut rapidement fermé la porte, il fit une entaille dans la paume de sa main avec le couteau qu'il avait retiré de sa ceinture. Il commença à parler tout en peignant.

« -Ils sont là pour vous. A moins que vous ne vouliez être prises et ramenées, venez ici et restez près de moi en silence jusqu'à ce que je vous instruise du contraire. »

Sa voix était sévère et autoritaire. Les filles s'entreregardèrent, mais Loki aboya un « Maintenant ! » et elles vinrent toutes les deux près de lui sans discuter. Elles demeurèrent quand même à un peu moins d'un mètre de distance, de façon à ce qu'ils ne se touchent pas, mais tout en restant proches. Même Bee, elle se tenait même encore plus proche que Juyu.

Loki se tourna vers elles, dos à la porte et au symbole qu'il y avait peint, et ferma les yeux.

« -Maintenant Stark, dit-il après un moment. »

Tony éteignit leur système de défense alors que l'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines et rouvrit la ligne avec le Vaisseau de Patrouille.

« -Désolé pour l'attente, les contrôles manuels sont horribles. Vous êtes libres de scanner maintenant. »

Sa voix sortit de manière très naturelle, se félicita-t-il. Pas comme s'il sentait que son réacteur allait tomber en raison du martèlement de son cœur, pas du tout.

« -Scannage en cours. Quelle est votre destination IronMage ? demanda le Capitaine. »

Ça au moins Tony pouvait répondre, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à dire toute la vérité.

« -Le Système de Bawa Kawa est notre dernier arrêt, puis nous retournons sur Cassiopée, dit-il. »

Même la pensée de revenir le rendait nerveux.

« -La Station Spatiale BK-Wont dans le secteur 56S a été endommagée de manière critique lors d'une attaque, je vous suggèrerais d'éviter cette zone.

-J'apprécie l'information, Capitaine, répondit Tony plaisamment. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran qui montrait la chambre des filles. Loki était immobile, son dos pressé contre le mur, et ses yeux strictement fermés. Tony vibrait pratiquement de tension, s'attendant à ce que l'autre vaisseau commence à tirer ou un truc du genre à tout moment.

« -Le scan est complet, Commandant. Aucune présence hostile n'a été détectée, résonna de nouveau la voix du Capitaine et Tony manqua de soupirer bruyamment de soulagement, mais il parvint à se contrôler. Merci pour votre coopération.

-C'était avec plaisir, Capitaine, répondit Tony, encore une fois aussi naturellement que possible.

-Faites bon voyage, IronMage.

-Merci, et passez une bonne journée, parvint à répondre Tony même s'il souhaitait juste qu'ils se soient déjà barrés. »

Le système montra que l'emprise qu'avait le Vaisseau de Patrouille sur l'IronMage se retira le moment d'après. Puis ils se détournèrent et partirent, ne perdant pas de temps, heureusement. Tony attendit un autre moment avant de remettre en marche les systèmes de défense pendant que les moteurs redémarraient pour les faire reprendre leur route.

« -Loki, ils sont partis, il mit l'autre au courant. »

Puis il revint à l'écran juste à temps pour voir les genoux de Loki céder. Juyu fit un pas rapidement pour rattraper le dieu avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol.

« -Stark ! cria-t-elle. »

Quelque chose de froid se referma sur la poitrine de Tony et il se précipita hors de la salle de contrôle pour se diriger vers eux sans même se préoccuper d'enlever l'IND.

Il entendit Juyu crier de nouveau lorsqu'il tourna dans le couloir et il ouvrit brutalement la porte. Juyu était capable de supporter le poids de Loki, même si le dieu employait tous les efforts du monde pour se dégager de sa prise. Alors Tony bougea pour le retirer de ses bras. Loki tremblait et était d'une pâleur mortelle.

« -Je l'ai, dit Stark. Je l'ai, juste partez maintenant, leur dit-il. »

Il n'eut pas à le dire deux fois, elles furent dehors immédiatement.

« -Loki ? Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il. »

Le dieu était à peine conscient, ses yeux étaient flous.

« -Sort complexe, répondit Loki, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent apparemment de douleur alors que sa tête s'inclinait en avant, du sang s'écoulant de son nez. »

Merde.

« -Qu'est-ce que je fais ? demanda Tony en essayant de le déplacer. »

Le lit semblait être la destination appropriée. Loki était lourd, mais Tony serra les dents et le souleva autant qu'il le put, supportant son poids pour trébucher jusqu'au lit. Il dut se débattre un peu, mais il parvint à l'allonger dessus. Loki avait l'air fiévreux alors Tony passa sa main sur son front.

« -Putain de merde, tu es gelé, dit-il. Je pensais que la magie t'épuisait juste ! dit-il.

-Surmenage, dit Loki doucement.

-T'aurais dû me le dire ! lui dit Tony. »

Il aurait vraiment apprécié savoir ça à l'avance, que s'épuiser en faisant de la magie incluait ça.

« -Mais ça va aller, pas vrai ? T'as besoin de quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ?

-J'ai besoin de repos, dit Loki. »

Il avait vraiment l'air d'être sur le point de s'évanouir, et peut-être que ça aurait été pour le mieux. Il avait l'air aussi mal que la fois où ils l'avaient saigné en prison, seulement cette fois il avait l'air encore moins lucide. Tony l'aida à se déplacer sur le lit de façon à ce qu'il soit entièrement dessus.

« -Ok, ok, le repos c'est bon. Ça sonne très bien, génial même. Repose-toi alors, dit-il. »

Il était sur le point de se lever pour laisser Loki perdre conscience, mais le dieu attrapa sa chemise et l'arrêta.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony.

-Peux pas…me…protéger, parvint à dire Loki. »

Il n'était vraiment qu'à moitié conscient à ce stade, ses yeux n'étaient même plus focalisés sur Tony.

« -Tu es sur le vaisseau. Tu es en sécurité…lui dit Tony. »

La prise de Loki ne se relâcha pas. Ses doigts pâles et blancs étaient fermement entortillés dans la chemise de Tony, même s'ils tremblaient toujours. Putain, voir Loki comme ça ramenait des souvenirs vraiment désagréables.

« -Mais je suppose que cela me rassurerait de rester ici, dit Tony avant de remonter sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté du dieu, le dos contre le mur. »

Les doigts de Loki se relaxèrent un peu à ce mouvement, mais ne le lâchèrent pas complètement. Lorsque Tony le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux étaient déjà fermés et il était inconscient.

Tony soupira et ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il ressentit une vague de culpabilité ramper dans son esprit. Il plaça de nouveau sa main sur le front de Loki et même s'il transpirait, sa peau était toujours d'une froideur glaciale. Il parvint à se déplacer un peu pour retirer les couvertures en-dessous de lui sans déranger le dieu endormi, qui ne le lâcha pas même en étant évanoui. Têtu. Il n'était pas sûr que cela aide, mais il le recouvrit avec la couverture. Puis il plaça un oreiller derrière son dos, parce que le mur s'enfonçait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il s'appuya de nouveau dessus. Il pouvait sentir les doigts froids de Loki même à travers sa chemise, sa peau se refroidissant juste en-dessous du réacteur Ark, mais il ne les enleva pas.

**x-x-x**

Ce fut probablement une heure plus tard que Tony entendit des pas s'approcher. Loki était toujours inconscient, mais au moins il n'était plus aussi froid qu'avant. C'était bon signe. Il releva la tête et cligna des yeux de surprise en remarquant Bee debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était même encore plus surprenant qu'un plateau se trouvait dans l'une de ses mains et deux bouteilles dans l'autre. Elle le regarda un moment avant de marcher silencieusement jusqu'à la table de nuit du côté de Loki. Tony se tendit un peu à sa proximité, parce qu'il savait que Loki n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle soit aussi proche de lui alors qu'il était inconscient.

Elle ne fit rien d'autre pourtant que poser le plateau rempli de nourriture et placer les bouteilles d'eau à côté. Elle regarda de nouveau Tony et tourna les talons pour partir.

« -Ta sœur me dit que tu es bien plus consciente que tu ne le parais, dit Tony. »

Il garda sa voix basse, même s'il était sûr que Loki ne se réveillerait pas. Le dieu n'avait même pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était évanoui, sa main toujours tenant la chemise de Tony juste en-dessous du réacteur, sa tête allongé sur le lit à côté de la taille de Tony. Bee s'arrêta dans l'embrasure, ne se retournant pas, mais de toute évidence attentive.

« -Il n'avait pas à faire ça. Tu sais ça, dit Tony. Il n'avait pas à se faire du mal pour vous cacher, continua-t-il. Il l'a seulement fait parce que je lui ai demandé. »

Et allez, rebonjour culpabilité, même s'il ne savait pas qu'aider ferait ça à Loki. C'était quand même Tony qui lui avait demandé.

« -J'ai prévenu ta sœur et je te préviens aussi. Vous d'eux n'avez qu'une seule chance. Alors si jamais vous me faites regretter de vous avoir laissées poser un pied sur mon vaisseau, cela ne sera pas Loki dont vous aurez à vous inquiéter. On se comprend ? »

Tony la regarda durement jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par se retourner, il savait quelle expression il verrait s'il regardait dans le miroir maintenant, et il était absolument certain qu'il s'était fait parfaitement comprendre. C'était l'expression qui promettait une vengeance de sang-froid et la destruction. Il voulait faire la chose juste, alors il aiderait, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour faire confiance aveuglément à qui que ce soit, aussi jeune ou endommagés avaient-ils l'air, et Loki était certainement plus qu'une putain de priorité comparé à elles. Même si ce qu'il venait de se passer le faisait presque regretter.

Bee l'observa pendant un moment puis souleva son menton avant de le rabaisser. C'était un acquiescement et même si son regard mettait toujours Tony mal à l'aise, il savait qu'elle avait compris. Elle partit alors, ses pas calmes s'effaçant lentement dans le silence. Tony couva du regard le dieu endormi et glissa un peu plus sur le lit pour trouver une position confortable. Il ne dormit pas cependant, il coupa juste l'IND et se relaxa au son de la respiration régulière de Loki.

**x-x-x**

_**Note de l'Auteur :**__** Tony a choisi le titre de « Commandant ». Enfin, je l'ai décidé. **___

_**Bagatelles :**_

_**Le rang de Commandant décrit originellement les officiers qui commandent les vaisseaux de guerre trop larges pour être dirigés par un Lieutenant mais trop petits pour justifier l'assignation d'un Capitaine.**_

_**C'est un des quelques rangs qui ne sonnent pas de manière ridicule en-dehors d'un contexte militaire. Un Commandant commande un vaisseau.**_

Alors pour tous les gentils qui m'ont proposé « métamorphe » pour mon petit problème de traduction au chapitre précédent… Sachez que j'y ai aussi pensé, mais il s'agit d'avant tout d'un adjectif, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il ait également été reconnu en tant que nom, du coup, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Et comme autre raison beaucoup moins scolaire, ce terme me fait aussi ridiculement penser à un certain Pokémon (oui, c'est de ma génération), et c'est juste…perturbant -_- Enfin dire que Loki est un métamorphe, moi ça me perturbe ! *les états d'âme inutiles de la traductrice*

Cela mis à part…ça se précise mes amis, ça se précise ! Tony est ultra inquiet et protecteur, et si c'est pas un SIGNE ça, je sais pas ce que c'est !

Et rien parce que je suis une méchante sadique (je vénère Loki, à quoi vous vous attendiez ?)…

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Loki sur la « chose » à la fin ! *s'étouffe au milieu de son grand rire machiavélique*


	24. Inconsciemment

**Chapitre Vingt-Quatre**

**Inconsciemment**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Filipima**

**Espace Ouvert**

La première chose dont Loki fut conscient consista en la profonde douleur lancinante dans sa tête. Il reconnut la douleur, même s'il ne l'avait pas ressentie depuis des siècles, cette exténuation ancrée jusque dans ses os dans chaque centimètre de son corps. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de davantage de repos avant même qu'il essaie de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé. Il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé sur quelque chose de doux, un lit, avec sa tête reposant sur quelque chose de plus ferme, de plus chaud. Cela dégageait une odeur familière, même s'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, quelque chose qui bougea lentement…une seconde. Il essaya de bouger et d'ouvrir les yeux, mais cela lui prit un moment pour rassembler la force nécessaire afin d'y parvenir. Un léger grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres sans son consentement lorsqu'il bougea finalement pour se lever, car la douleur dans ses muscles était tout sauf plaisante.

« -Hey ! Ça va ? entendit-il avant de sentir un bras chaud le stabiliser autour de ses épaules. »

Lorsque sa vision se clarifia, il vit Stark. Loki fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui, la couverture qui avait glissé lorsqu'il s'était relevé, le lit, Stark…cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? demanda-t-il.

-Eh bien, techniquement c'est le lit de Juyu, répondit Stark. »

L'esprit de Loki était trop lent et dans le brouillard pour répondre à ça, alors il se contenta de se renfrogner davantage. Stark le regarda un moment avant de probablement réaliser que la question de Loki n'était en effet pas rhétorique.

« -T'as utilisé de la magie, tu t'en souviens ?

-Je sais que j'ai utilisé de la magie, je connais les effets du surmenage, marmonna Loki.

-Ouais ben, t'as perdu connaissance aussi, ajouta utilement Stark. »

Loki grogna, ennuyé. Alors comme ça il s'était évanoui comme une quelconque fleur flétrie, excellent.

« -Je te déteste vraiment là maintenant, dit-il avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit. »

Maudite soit la présence de Stark, il était épuisé.

« -Je sais, désolé, dit Stark. Tu veux que je te fasse un casque à cornes ? »

Loki grogna.

« -Il y a un nombre limité de fois où tu peux me soudoyer avec des présents.

-Ne sous-estime pas mes capacités de soudoiement. J'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement.

-Oh juste ferme-la, ta voix fait empirer ma migraine, lui dit Loki avant d'enterrer encore plus sa tête dans le lit.

-Je ne pensais pas que quelque chose comme ça pouvait arriver, dit Stark un peu plus sérieusement. Tu as toujours caché le Drake sans problème.

-C'est plus dur de tromper des machines que des êtres conscients, et je t'ai dit que faire usage de la magie sans source extérieure m'épuiserait, marmonna Loki, la voix à moitié étouffée par le lit.

-Ouais, mais t'as oublié de mentionner que ça inclue des saignements de nez, une fièvre froide et je ne sais quoi putain d'autre.

-Tu n'es pas stupide, Stark. Je n'étais pas réticent à propos d'utiliser la magie simplement parce que cela me rendrait somnolent.

-Ouais j'y…ai pas vraiment beaucoup réfléchi, admit Stark. »

Loki n'avait pas envie de bouger, il détestait ça, il n'avait jamais voulu se mettre dans un tel état. Tout était de la faute de Stark. Non, c'était sa propre satanée faute pour avoir accepté de prendre part à cette folie. Le temps était essentiel à ce moment-là et il savait que Stark était trop borné pour écouter, alors il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire. Par les Nornes, il savait que cela leur causerait des ennuis. Il le savait ! Et il avait raison ! Il aurait dû dire non, mais il ne voulait également pas plus d'étrangers sur le vaisseau. Qui sait ce qu'ils leur auraient fait juste en trouvant les Skrulls ici, ou après avoir regardé la cargaison de plus près, ou après qu'ils aient posé davantage de questions. Il n'avait vraiment pas eu le choix, et c'était Stark qui l'y avait contraint. Il était trop fatigué pour être en colère comme il le devrait.

« -Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui dit Loki.

-Laquelle ?

-Que fais-tu dans le même lit que moi ? »

Loki parvint à s'asseoir de nouveau pour regarder l'humain. Stark le regardait en retour, les yeux confus et inquisiteurs pour un moment, puis il sourit. C'était une sorte étrange de sourire, qui fit de nouveau froncer les sourcils à Loki.

« -Je suppose qu'à la fin t'étais trop dans les vapes pour t'en rappeler, dit-il.

-Me rappeler de quoi ? demanda Loki, mais Stark se contenta de l'observer pour un autre moment, son sourire encore plus grand. »

Qu'est-ce qui, au nom du Walhalla, faisait sourire Stark ainsi ?

« -T'étais dans un sale état, commença Stark. T'aurais vraiment dû me donner un avertissement. J'avais aucune idée de ce que je devais faire.

-Oh, s'il te plaît, fit Loki en roulant des yeux. »

Par les Dieux, même ses yeux lui faisaient mal.

« -Ce n'était pas comme si ma vie était menacée. »

Pas avec ce sort, avec une autre magie cela aurait pu être le cas, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie de commencer une autre leçon sur la magie avec Stark.

« -Eh bien, je savais pas ça ! dit Stark. Ça avait l'air d'être le cas. Tu saignais, t'étais gelé, transpirant, tremblant. Comment j'étais supposé savoir si c'était mortel ou pas ? Ça avait l'air mauvais.

-Ton inquiétude n'est pas nécessaire, lui dit Loki avec un regard peu impressionné. Comme tu peux le voir, je vais bien.

-Ouais, tu ressembles à la mort après qu'elle se soit réchauffée. « Bien » n'est pas le mot que j'emploierais, répondit Stark.

-Je n'étais pas en danger, répéta Loki. Ce n'est que de la douleur.

-C'est déjà assez mauvais.

-Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, dit Loki. »

La proximité de Stark ne l'irritait pas en soi, mais il n'était pas un fan du contact prolongé et non nécessaire, et comme juste un instant auparavant il dormait sur…par les Nornes, il n'avait pas dormi juste au-dessus de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Il prit compte de sa position et de l'endroit où Stark était assis et oui, cela avait l'air d'être en effet le cas. Il ne sut pas s'il devait être mortifié ou en colère. Que faisait Stark là de toute façon ? L'humain devait avoir remarqué quelque chose dans son expression, parce que cet étrange sourire revint sur son visage.

« -Tu étais…inconscient, dit-il. Et t'avais l'air horrible, le genre d'horrible proche-de-la-mort. Je me sentais pas de te laisser seul, fit-il en haussant les épaules. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans son ton qui fit Loki plisser les yeux.

« -Eh bien, tu peux partir maintenant, dit-il fermement.

-Eh bien, c'est toujours le lit de Juyu. Alors que penses-tu de manger, boire, puis on te ramène à ton propre lit ?

-Je suis parfaitement capable…

-Juste mange, dit Stark, désignant l'autre côté du lit avant de se lever pour étirer ses muscles. »

Loki se retourna et remarqua la nourriture. Il avait très faim en effet, alors il lâcha l'affaire pour l'instant.

**x-x-x**

Leur trajet de retour à leur chambre commença par Loki essayant de marcher par lui-même. Ce qui se passa mal. La seule raison expliquant qu'il ne se soit pas retrouvé au sol fut Stark qui était assez près pour le stabiliser à temps. Il fut irrité lorsque Stark eût à passer un bras autour de lui pour supporter une partie de son poids. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, la moindre chose était humiliante. La nourriture avait pas mal aidé, mais il avait toujours besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il ne voulait pas rester allongé à rien faire, mais il ne semblait pas avoir le choix. Il essaya de marcher tout seul autant que possible, ne s'appuyant sur Stark que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. L'humain resta silencieux un moment, mais alors soudainement il soupira bruyamment.

« -T'as pas à faire ça tu sais, dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Ça ! Jouer les durs.

-Je ne…commença Loki, mais Stark ne le laissa pas parler.

-Je t'ai vu battu, lacéré, brûlé, saigné, initialement dans le moindre des plus horribles états possibles. Maintenant t'es un peu chancelant, et alors ? C'est juste moi putain. Alors arrête ça et laisse-moi t'aider ! »

Loki se mordit la lèvre pour avorter sa réponse.

« -Je sais que tu détestes être faible, dit l'humain d'un ton plus bas. Mais c'est juste moi. Je sais déjà à quel point t'es balèze, t'as vraiment pas à sauvegarder les apparences.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit pour ton bénéfice, répondit Loki. »

Même l'idée était ridicule. Stark soupira de nouveau.

« -Parfois, t'es tellement putain de têtu que ça me fait passer moi pour quelqu'un de raisonnable. »

Loki ne répondit pas, mais après quelques pas il laissa Stark supporter un peu plus de son poids. Stark garda sagement la bouche fermée à ce propos. Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques instants de plus avant que l'humain en eut apparemment assez du silence et se remit à parler.

« -Tu sais pourquoi c'était flippant à mort ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-De te voir t'effondrer comme ça, continua l'humain. »

Loki demeura silencieux.

« -Parce que n'importe quoi qui peut te rendre K.O. comme ça doit être une merde foutrement flippante.

-Oh, ne sois pas si dramatique.

-Non, je le pensais vraiment. C'est une chose de te faire exploser dans un accident de labo, ça arrive pas si tu fais gaffe, mais la magie qui te fait ça…c'est dangereux. C'est comme si tu jouais avec le feu tout le putain de temps, et à la seconde où tu perds le contrôle, ça te réduit en cendres. Je peux même pas imaginer. Je veux dire, sûr, ça doit vraiment être quelque chose d'avoir tout ce pouvoir à ta disposition en sachant que si t'es pas assez bon ça va t'échapper d'entre les doigts et te détruire. C'est…puissant, et dangereux, et…plus j'y réfléchis, plus ça devient…

-Excitant, il semblerait ?

-Exaltant, dit Stark, se tourna pour le regarder. »

Ses yeux étaient un tout petit peu plus grands ouverts que d'habitude, son cerveau de toute évidence bouillonnant rien qu'en réfléchissant à la chose.

« -Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai véritablement volé avec mon armure. J'ai continué de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce que je manque de me tuer.

-Tu as dû te sentir vivant.

-Plus que jamais avant ça, approuva Stark. Mais toi et ta magie…tu sais ce qu'est un danseur de feu ? Je sais pas si vous en avez à Asgard. Ce sont comme des artistes. Cracheurs de feu et tournoyant et…

-Oui, nous en avons.

-C'était le meilleur exemple auquel je pouvais penser, parce que c'est spectaculaire et dangereux et un seul faux mouvement et tu finis avec une méchante brûlure ou la moitié de ton visage en moins.

-Je suis aussi le Dieu du Feu, lui dit Loki.

-Vraiment ? »

Stark le regarda.

« -Je savais que y'avait quelque chose avec toi et le feu, c'est comme la parfaite manifestation du chaos. Destruction et création, tout le côté « big bang » féminin. Je sais même pas ce qui va pas avec toi et le vert. Tu devrais pas te balader en doré, orange et rouge ? »

Loki demeura silencieux pour un moment et déclara simplement :

« -Cela me ferait paraître pâle. »

Stark éclata de rire comme prévu.

« -Tu veux dire, plus pâle, ricana-t-il. Mais t'as raison, on peut pas avoir ça. Le style est une affaire sérieuse. »

Même Loki eût à rire en entendant ça, même si une telle action faisait souffrir ses muscles.

« -Alors est-ce que le côté froid est quelque chose dont on doit s'inquiéter ? demanda Stark, et Loki manqua de s'arrêter.

-Quoi ?

-Tu étais froid quand t'as perdu connaissance, gelé. Et Juyu me dit que t'es froid tout le temps. »

Là il s'arrêta vraiment de marcher et sentit ses muscles se tendre.

« -Tu as parlé de moi avec elles ? demanda-t-il, sentant la colère monter immédiatement.

-Quoi ? Non ! Je lui ai juste dit que j'aimais pas la façon de Bee de te fixer tout le temps, alors elle m'a dit que de leur point de vue, t'étais froid. Elles sont reptiliennes, elles n'aiment pas les choses froides. Alors elles sont plus ou moins dérangées par ça. Elles ont pu sentir que t'avais une température corporelle plus basse que la mienne. »

Loki prit une inspiration et recommença à marcher. Stark ne l'arrêta pas, mais l'aida dans le mouvement.

« -Cela n'a pas d'importance, fit Loki entre ses dents.

-Je veux juste savoir quoi faire, dit Stark fermement. Tu transpirais comme si tu avais de la fièvre alors que t'étais froid au toucher et je savais pas quoi faire à propos de ça, ni si j'avais besoin de faire quelque chose ou pas. Tu as dit que t'avais besoin de repos, mais comment je suis supposé savoir ce qui est normal et ce qui veut dire que quelque chose va pas ? Tu étais inconscient et je me sentais comme un putain d'idiot en faisant rien. »

Loki ferma les yeux un moment, pressant son esprit de ne pas y penser, pas même un peu.

« -C'est normal, dit-il après un moment.

-Les deux ?

-Oui, les deux, dit Loki d'un ton tranchant. »

Stark avait intérêt à cesser sa liste de questions.

« -Wow, un Dieu du Feu froid, rit-il au bout d'un moment. T'es vraiment l'incarnation du chaos pleinement et complètement, pas vrai ?

-Et tu trouves cela amusant ? demanda Loki, son ton toujours sur le fil du rasoir.

-Ouais, je veux dire, si t'étais chaud au toucher, ce serait genre…prévisible, non ? Quelque chose comme l'ordre naturel le dicte. C'est comme si tu foutais en l'air l'ordre naturel des choses rien qu'en existant, et si ça c'est pas un Truc Suprême du Dieu du Chaos, je sais pas ce que c'est. »

Loki se sentit soudainement amusé et cela chassa sa colère. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir que Stark souriait également.

**x-x-x**

La plus grande Skrull –Juyu- était debout devant leur porte. Lorsque Loki la remarqua, il se redressa un peu plus droit, même si c'était actuellement difficile de cacher son état de faiblesse. Elles avaient dû être là lorsqu'il avait perdu conscience.

« -Hey Juyu, la salua Stark.

-Stark, acquiesça-t-elle avant de regarder Loki. Tu as l'air mieux, observa-t-elle. »

Loki se contenta de la fixer, voulant qu'elle dégage du chemin de façon à ce qu'il puisse aller continuer à se reposer. Elle garda son regard sur Loki un moment, et en réponse celui de Loki se fit considérablement plus pénétrant. Elle détourna le regard et souffla.

« -D'accord, je vais pas vous faire perdre votre temps alors. Merci. C'est tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Puis elle les dépassa et s'en alla sans un mot de plus.

Stark ne fit pas de commentaire et Loki ne se sentit pas de dire quelque chose non plus. Il ne l'avait définitivement pas fait pour les Skrulls, mais pour se débarrasser du Vaisseau de Patrouille aussi rapidement que possible sans s'énerver et de nouveau avoir affaire à l'idiotie de Stark. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre.

« -Je pense pas que t'aies besoin de jouer les durs devant elles aussi, dit Stark, parmi toute les choses les plus ridicules à dire.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, dit Loki. »

C'était risqué de se montrer faible devant des étrangers, même Stark le savait.

« -Non, crois-moi, elles savent que t'es dangereux. Elles le savent très bien. Une petite perte de connaissance va pas te rendre soudainement moins flippant. Tu devrais être fier. Grand, sombre et intimidant, c'est comme tes paramètres de base, et ça fait en effet flipper les gens à mort. »

Loki s'assit finalement sur le lit, ses muscles reconnaissants de ne pas avoir à bouger davantage. Le trajet l'avait beaucoup fatigué, et il se sentait comme s'il allait tomber de sommeil à tout instant.

« -Elles ne peuvent pas être dignes de confiance, dit Loki.

-Peut-être, dit Stark en haussant les épaules, se tenant debout devant lui. Juyu m'a dit qu'elle pense que t'es dangereux, mais sa première réaction quand tu t'es effondré a quand même été de te rattraper de façon à ce que tu n'éclates pas ton joli minois sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que ça nous dit ? »

Loki voulait rouler des yeux.

« -Tu y vois plus que ce qu'il en est.

-C'est vraiment dur de masquer ou de jouer un comportement inconscient, dit Stark de nouveau avec un sourire. Tu sais sûrement ça. »

C'était vrai, mais l'exemple de Stark ne prouvait rien. Certains étaient capables de prétendre l'inconscience, particulièrement lorsqu'ils avaient le contrôle complet d'eux-mêmes. C'était facile. La fille aurait à être dans un état de détresse ou de douleur ou quelque chose de similaire afin de croire que ses réactions étaient authentiques. Il ne se sentait pas de discuter cependant.

« -Tu devrais dormir, dit Stark en reculant. »

Loki l'attrapa par ses vêtements avant qu'il ne puisse partir.

« -Attends, dit-il.

-Oui ? demanda Stark. »

Loki regarda sa main, la façon dont ses doigts étaient serrés dans la chemise de Stark et soudainement il se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Il avait dû être trop lent à maîtriser son expression, parce que Stark sourit d'un air entendu. Il savait finalement ce que signifiait ce sourire, l'espèce d'exaspérant petit…

Stark plaça sa main sur la sienne pour la détacher de sa chemise.

« -Je verrouillerai la porte de façon à ce que personne ne puisse entrer, dit-il. Juste dors. »

Puis il déposa la main de Loki et s'en alla sans rien ajouter de plus, fermant la porte derrière lui. Loki s'attendait au moins à une quelconque remarque sarcastique à propos de son comportement.

Comment avait-il pu faire ça, s'accrocher à quelqu'un d'autre comme un enfant effrayé ? Il n'avait de toute évidence plus toute sa tête lorsqu'il était au bord de l'inconscience, mais c'était toujours ridicule. La quantité d'humiliation faisait bouillir son sang. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Stark se sentait probablement coupable, puisqu'il était celui qui avait demandé l'aide de Loki, et c'était probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas amené le comportement scandaleux de Loki sur le tapis. Il ne pouvait penser à aucune autre raison. Enfin, évidemment Stark connaissait également les sentiments de Loki à propos de l'étalage de faiblesse, mais ce n'était toujours pas acceptable.

Il devrait être plus énervé, il devrait être beaucoup plus énervé qu'il ne l'était maintenant. Il devrait penser à un moyen de punir Stark pour avoir permis que Loki s'humilie de cette façon. Comment pouvait-il faire confiance à l'homme s'il permettait que des choses comme ça arrivent ? Il savait que Loki n'était pas en condition de penser clairement, Stark n'aurait pas dû l'autoriser. Par les Dieux, il avait dormi avec sa tête reposant sur lui, c'était tellement dégradant.

Stark l'avait permis et avait eu le culot d'en sourire. Stupide, grande gueule, exaspérant humain. A quoi pensait-il ? Croyait-il vraiment que Loki pouvait l'aim…

Non. Pas une seule seconde. C'était avilissant et humiliant et jamais de sa vie n'aurait-il fait quelque chose comme ça s'il avait été en parfait contrôle de…

Il rouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond pour un long moment, sa respiration coincée dans sa gorge. Son cœur battait déjà lourdement sous la colère, et cette petite révélation n'aidait en rien à le ralentir. Inconscient…oh non. Non, par l'Enfer. Non !

Il grogna et referma les yeux, contrarié. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Cela ne pouvait pas ! Il ne…

« -Par l'Enfer, jura-t-il doucement. »

Il avait besoin de dormir.

Il avait besoin de dormir et d'oublier tout ça.

**x-x-x**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla de nouveau, ce fut au son de mots qu'on marmonnait. Cela sonnait effrayé et cela prit un moment à son esprit lourd de sommeil pour reconnaître la voix de Stark. Il se redressa immédiatement dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. Seule la petite lumière à côté de la table était allumée, ils ne dormaient jamais dans le noir complet. Le son se fit entendre de nouveau et Loki se tourna vers le lit de Stark pour découvrir l'humain se débattant, ses couvertures entortillées autour de ses jambes et de son torse.

Cauchemar, il connaissait. Ils étaient une occurrence régulière. C'était honteux de l'admettre, mais c'était le cas pour tous les deux. Loki avait trop d'horreurs tapies dans son esprit pour avoir des nuits paisibles, et Stark était pareil. Normalement, Loki le laissait tranquille, parce que Stark finissait toujours par se réveiller plutôt rapidement. Cette fois, il fut hors de son lit avant d'y réfléchir à deux fois.

La peau de Stark était brûlante sous les doigts frais de Loki lorsqu'il toucha son front. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, ses yeux fermés serrés, l'intégralité de son corps tendue de détresse.

« -Stark, appela-t-il doucement, laissant sa main reposer sur son front avec son pouce sur le froncement, le lissant juste par l'action de le poser là. »

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais finalement l'humain se relaxa et se réveilla, ouvrant les yeux d'un geste fatigué. Il se tourna et regarda Loki. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, ses cauchemars toujours rôdant derrière la chaude couleur brune. Sa peau était trop chaude et humide, sa respiration trop lourde. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il eut l'air surpris de voir le dieu aussi proche.

« -Tu es en sécurité, lui dit simplement Loki. »

Puis un moment plus tard il se leva pour retourner à son propre lit, se réprimandant déjà d'un étalage si ridiculement sentimental.

Heureusement, Stark ne dit rien et Loki savait qu'il ne se rendormirait pas, il ne se rendormait jamais après avoir eu des cauchemars. Il fut en effet hors de son lit après quelque temps, enfilant quelques vêtements pour très probablement se diriger vers son atelier. Loki l'écouta s'en aller et rouvrit les yeux seulement après que la porte se soit refermée que la chambre soit retombée dans le silence.

« -Par l'Enfer, soupira-t-il de nouveau. »

**x-x-x**

Il s'agit juste d'un de mes chapitres préférés.

Oui, Loki. Tu es FOUTU. 8D

Nous nous retrouverons pour la suite, soyez-en certains.

_**Angeleye : **__Alors pour ta gouverne, sache que le mot « non-parler » existe réellement, du moins il le peut de façon ponctuelle car il est composé de deux sortes de mots différents : le mot « parler », qui est un NOM, et qui existe depuis 1155, ainsi que « non » (depuis 842), qui est un adverbe pouvant être employé comme élément de formation devant un nom ou un adjectif, et dans ce cas précis, en tant que préfixe négatif. Ce qui, et ne t'en déplaise, rend ce terme parfaitement correct, cette pratique de « crochetage » des mots pour en créer d'autres existant depuis le XIIIe siècle et ayant été amorcée avec le terme « non-sens » en 1210._

_Donc premièrement, ne crois pas une seule seconde que je me contente de traduire de la façon qui me plaît juste parce que je recherche la facilité. Si c'était le cas, je ne me serais même pas lancée dans une telle traduction._

_Deuxièmement, je me CONTREFICHE ABSOLUMENT que mon néologisme t'énerve. J'ai expliqué les raisons de ce choix à la fin du chapitre précédent, et je ne choisis pas mes termes pour les rendre spécifiquement plaisants à ton regard. _

_Et troisièmement, dans tous les cas, si tu n'es pas satisfaite de ce que tu lis, rien ne t'empêche d'aller traduire toi-même cette fiction. Ainsi tu pourras faire usage de tous les termes qui te sembleront appropriés sans risquer la moindre frustration linguistique._

_Ah oui. « Bollée » est un adjectif, pas un nom. Et sa signification, « très doué », met donc déjà hors-jeu, et ceci de façon plutôt évidente, toute possibilité de pouvoir l'user en tant que qualificatif en relation quelconque avec ta personne._

_A moins qu'il ne s'agisse bien sûr de sarcasme ou d'autodérision._

_Ou d'une faute de frappe, ce qui donnerait « Bolle » (« personne douée, intelligente » -terme suintant de modestie bien sûr-), mademoiselle la Québécoise, et certes cela est effectivement un nom, mais que je trouve toujours aussi peu adapté à ta personne pour l'occasion._

_Tu vois, moi aussi j'assume._


	25. Les Ailes d'Icare

**Chapitre Vingt-Cinq**

**Les Ailes d'Icare**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Filipima**

**Espace Ouvert**

Loki avait été…irrité, énervé, et hargneux beaucoup plus que d'ordinaire les deux dernières semaines passées. Tony s'était attendu à ce qu'il soit plus…eh bien, chiant après tout l'épisode « perte de connaissance », mais ce retour des choses le surprit même lui. Le dieu passait une quantité incroyable de temps à méditer dans leur chambre lorsqu'il ne devait absolument pas être dérangé. Sûr, toute l'histoire avec la Patrouille Spatiale de Filipima était un rappel qu'il était loin d'avoir recouvert tout son pouvoir, alors ce n'était pas une surprise qu'il voulait travailler davantage dessus. C'était quand même ridicule. Il parlait avec Juyu plus qu'avec Loki, ce qui en disait long. La plupart du temps il ruminait silencieusement ou lançait des regards furieux, mais de temps en temps Tony le surprenait en train de le regarder avec une expression indéchiffrable pour quelques instants avant de se détourner et de partir, l'air énervé. Alors ouais, Loki était définitivement toujours en colère à propos des ennuis supplémentaires que Tony leur avais mis sur le dos.

Il était également certain que Loki était ennuyé par le fait d'avoir montré ses cartes, s'il pouvait le tourner ainsi. Tony faisait de son mieux pour ne serait-ce que même pas faire allusion à ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils se soient éloignés de la Patrouille à cause de ça. Loki lui faisait confiance, ça il en était certain. Il le considérait comme quelqu'un de sûr et lui faisait confiance pour assurer sa sécurité lorsqu'il était faible. C'était une chose énorme. Une putain de chose énorme. Il savait aussi que Loki voulait qu'il ne soit jamais au courant de ça, alors l'amener sur le tapis serait juste comme dérouler la vérité sur un tapis rouge à Loki. Et Tony n'était pas un connard suffisamment gros pour pointer du doigt un moment de faiblesse comme ça. Loki était fier, cela le rendrait furieux au-delà des mots. C'était mieux de traiter la chose comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance. Il faisait ça avec la plupart des choses concernant Loki. Parfois Tony avait le sentiment que Loki s'attendait à être montré du doigt ou regardé comme s'il était une anormalité de la nature lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses particularités. Il se posait des questions à propos de ça, mais il n'en savait pas assez à propos d'Asgard pour faire la moindre déduction juste, et il savait avec certitude qu'il serait malavisé d'interroger Loki à ce propos. Il s'était retourné contre son propre peuple et sa famille pour une raison, pas vrai ? Il y avait toute cette histoire d'adoption que Thor avait mentionnée et dont il ne savait toujours rien. Mais il ne demanda pas, pas maintenant du moins. Ne dérange pas le lion qui dort comme ils disaient, et particulièrement lorsque ledit lion est très grincheux dès le départ.

Et pour cette exacte raison, alors qu'il était occupé à travailler sur son armure, il prit quand même le temps de faire les pièces d'armure pour les bottes de Loki, comme il l'avait promis. Il ne pouvait pas faire les protèges-bras tant que Loki ne lui avait pas dit exactement quel genre il voulait, alors ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore prêts. Il laissa le métal refroidir après en avoir terminé avec les sangles qu'il y avait fixées pendant qu'il se nettoyait sur la table de son atelier.

Il en avait finalement terminé avec le prototype d'IND pour son armure. C'était loin d'être aussi complexe et parfait que celui qu'avait le vaisseau, mais il n'aurait pas besoin de contrôler autant de systèmes avec non plus, donc en théorie c'était supposé fonctionner. Il avait presque fini les bottes et les gants. Maintenant, modifier le model du Mark V –lorsqu'il n'avait même pas les plans originaux- était vraiment un exploit, s'il pouvait le qualifier ainsi la chose lui-même. Oh et puis, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? C'était une incroyable prouesse, le design modifié était mieux que l'original, il était un génie. Contrairement au Mark V original, il avait besoin de cette armure en trois parties principales au lieu d'une. Heureusement les crystaux les plus petits qu'ils avaient achetés la dernière fois s'étaient révélés être juste ce dont il avait besoin pour ça. Chaque botte et gant avait une petite source d'énergie pour opérer en autonomie jusqu'à un certain point. Ils avaient certainement assez de puissance pour les maintenir connectés à l'IND et pour commencer l'assemblage automatique lorsque nécessaire ou même pour opérer par eux-mêmes durant un moment sans avoir à se connecter à la partie principale de l'armure. Pour ne pas les rendre trop épaisses et lourdes, les bottes contenaient l'armure complète pour les jambes, les gants, celle pour les bras, et le plastron, la pièce principale, avait le casque et les zones de la taille. C'était génial aussi, que dans leur forme désactivée, les gants aient presque l'air de protèges-bras, ce qui laissait ses doigts libres. Il aurait à faire quelques tests afin de s'assurer que les trois pièces se connectaient sans anicroches. Enfin, techniquement c'était cinq pièces, mais les contrôles pour les deux bottes et les deux gants étaient connectés, parce qu'ils seraient toujours activés ensemble. L'armure utiliserait toujours de l'énergie provenant de son réacteur Ark bien sûr, mais les crystaux additionnels lui donnaient beaucoup d'énergie en plus, alors il n'avait pas à se reposer sur son réacteur seul. Le réacteur le maintenait en vie, cela ne serait pas très intelligent de trop le tripatouiller, à moins qu'il ait un moyen sûr de pouvoir en construire un nouveau. Et il n'en avait pas.

Avec l'IND terminée, il arrivait enfin à sa partie préférée. Le vol d'essai. Il était absolument certain que tout marchait très bien, mais avec l'addition des crystaux ainsi que le nouveau type d'énergie qu'il utilisait, il ne pouvait pas savoir de manière certaine comment les calibrer. Il avait assez d'espace dans la zone de cargaison pour un petit décollage. Des tests plus importants auraient à attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la prochaine planète appropriée.

La pièce principale de l'armure, le plastron même, était à moitié terminée. Il avait toujours besoin de travailler énormément sur les électroniques, afin de trouver un moyen d'ajouter quelques crystaux, et bien sûr tout ça sans rendre le tout trop lourd. Il devait être en mesure de supporter son poids sans avoir à activer l'armure. Heureusement, l'alyndor était parfait pour résoudre ce problème, mais cela prendrait quand même du temps de s'y habituer. Au moins cela allait le maintenir en forme. Il devait toujours travailler sur le casque, mais il en aurait terminé après ça. Ça faisait du bien de voir la fin d'un projet. Si tout allait bien il pourrait avoir terminé après quelques jours de travail intense. Le pire des scénarios serait deux semaines si les tests finissaient mal.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de ranger ses outils, il attrapa les pièces d'armure de Loki et se dirigea vers leur chambre. Il aurait pu appeler Loki à l'atelier au travers de l'intercom, mais être face à face facilitait la tâche de rendre le dieu attentif.

Il le trouva assis par terre dans leur chambre, comme de nombreuses fois durant les derniers jours.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stark ? demanda le dieu aussitôt la porte ouverte. »

Son ton était de nouveau mordant.

« -Salut à toi aussi, grincheux. J'ai tes nouvelles pièces d'armure. »

Loki ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers lui, prenant compte de l'apparence désordonnée de Tony, ses yeux le parcourant de haut en bas durant une seconde. Ouais, sa chemise sans manches était ultra crasseuse et ses cheveux beaucoup trop longs et chaotiques, mais il ne s'était jamais soucié des apparences pendant qu'il travaillait.

« -Oui, je sais. Je pue et je suis sale. Ça arrive quand tu travailles le métal, tu sais avec la chaleur d'enfer de la forge et l'intense travail physique. »

Loki se leva sans faire le moindre commentaire et Tony lui présenta les pièces d'armure.

« -Tu t'améliores, remarqua Loki après les avoir prises.

-Ouais, la pratique fait le maître, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-En effet.

-T'attends pas à ce que j'apprenne tes techniques de gravure de luxe cependant, continua Tony.

-Ceci est bien suffisant, répondit Loki. Je n'aurais pas confiance en tes goûts de toute façon. »

Cela sortit de manière beaucoup moins tranchante que ses mots précédents, alors Tony le prit comme un bon signe.

« -Au fait, je suis prêt à tester mes nouvelles bottes fantaisie, lui dit-il. Tu veux venir ?

-Et maintenant pourquoi serais-je intéressé par cela ? demanda Loki en s'éloignant pour aller déposer les pièces d'armure. »

Il ne voulait pas travailler sur les enchantements de suite.

« -Parce que soit je vais voler, donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour témoigner de mon génie, ou je me suis planté et je vais m'encastrer dans un mur, auquel cas tu es autorisé à rire, enfin ricaner, un peu…doucement. »

Loki se retourna et Tony surprit une ombre de sourire sur son visage.

« -Oh très bien, si tu insistes, dit-il. Et tant que je suis là je pourrais te donner mes instructions pour mes nouveaux protèges-bras.

-Je savais que t'avais pas oublié à propos de ça, dit Tony avant de suivre Loki lorsqu'il se tourna pour quitter la pièce. »

Tony n'aimait pas le silence, alors il continua de parler tout au long de leur trajet jusqu'à l'atelier.

« -Sinon, les gravures que tu as faites sur tes protèges-bras sont ultra classieuses. Les serpents sont pas vraiment mon truc, mais même moi j'ai pu voir qu'il y avait pas mal de talent…

-Garde ta flatterie et juste dit où tu veux en venir, interrompit Loki.

-Je me demandais si tu pouvais être convaincu de juste faire un tout petit quelque chose de rien du tout pour mon armure. »

Loki fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« -Je pensais que tu ne voulais pas de magie à proximité de ta technologie, dit-il.

-Oh, mais je parle pas d'enchantement, juste de gravure standard.

-Tu veux que je décore ton armure ?

-Ok, la raison pour laquelle je suis arrivé à ce nouveau design d'armure est parce que je veux être en mesure de l'avoir sur moi sans avoir à me trimballer avec une valise flashy. C'est pas pratique. Règle n°3, n'emporte pas plus que ce que tu peux porter. Alors de cette façon, où qu'on atterrisse je porterais déjà mon armure, seulement ça aura pas l'air d'une armure. Ça aura juste l'air d'une protection de base.

-Pratique et caché même à la vue de tous, conclut Loki. Cela est intelligent en effet.

-Merci. Maintenant, après que j'aie jeté un œil à ce que t'as fait avec ton armure et tes protèges-bras, j'ai réalisé que même en mode désactivé ça a toujours l'air…inhabituel. Spécialement avec les crystaux, parce que certains sont à des endroits visibles. Mais, si ça avait vaguement quelques designs similaires à ceux de ton armure, alors…

-Il serait possible de faire croire qu'il s'agit juste d'une armure personnalisée, tout en faisait paraître les crystaux d'énergie comme de simples décorations, finit Loki pour lui. J'imagine que les armes dans ton armure sont également cachées lorsqu'elle est activée.

-J'ai pas autant d'armes que dans mes armures habituelles, mais ouais, le peu que j'ai n'est pas perceptible.

-Très bien, acquiesça Loki. Qu'avais-tu en tête ?

-Rien d'exagéré, ok ? Je pensais à quelque chose sur le côté extérieur des gants, le côté des bottes, et peut-être la zone des épaules.

-Casque ?

-Ça n'a pas besoin de décoration.

-Et n'étant pas un fan des serpents, que veux-tu exactement avoir sur tout cela ?

-Je sais pas, quelque chose de non-figuratif ? »

Loki souffla.

« -C'est tellement ordinaire, dit-il. Le symbolisme est important même si ce n'est pas magique en nature. Ce que les guerriers arborent sur leurs armures est toujours symbolique et possède sa propre signification personnelle, sans compter que cela est supposé transmettre un message à tous ceux qui te voient. »

Tony y réfléchit un instant, son esprit complètement vide.

« -J'en ai absolument aucune idée, admit-il.

-Ton nom signifie quelque chose de fort et puissant, mais également violent et féroce. Peut-être que quelques loups iraient.

-Des loups ?

-Bien que tu sois davantage du genre à suivre tes propres raisonnements et à acquérir de la connaissance, et que tu n'as pas nécessairement l'esprit d'un guerrier. Stark peut également signifier quelque chose de complet et d'absolu. La technologie et la science sont les artisanats que vous les humains, avez de plus proche des arts magiques. L'Yggdrasil peut-être ?

-Ouais, mais je suis Iron Man, je peux pas avoir un arbre sur mon armure. Ça rendrait les gens confus. »

Loki eut un petit rire.

« -Tu t'es révélé être un forgeron, un inventeur, et un créateur de grand talent.

-Du feu alors ?

-Je dis création, tu dis feu. La plupart n'iraient pas dans cette direction.

-Y'a pas de création sans feu, y'a toujours un big bang quelque part et ça inclue toujours une sorte d'enfer ardent. Naissance d'une étoile, juste là, énorme explosion, l'étoile est le soleil pour les planètes, sans sa chaleur aucune vie peut exister. Je vais même pas entrer dans les détails, j'ai prouvé la chose en une phrase. »

Loki sourit largement, et cette fois même ses dents se montrèrent.

« -Déclares-tu ton opinion ou es-tu encore en train de me flatter ?

-Laisse pas ça te monter à la tête, Mr Dieu du Feu, rit Tony. Le feu sonne bien, à moins que ce soit des flammes ringardes. Ces trucs sont tellement passés de mode.

-Un dragon ferait cliché. Un phénix ?

-Le phénix est pas un cliché ?

-Pas dans la mesure où ils sont des êtres purement magiques. Un symbole utilisé par les sorciers et les alchimistes, pas les guerriers. C'est un soleil brûlant, la renaissance après la destruction par le feu.

-Le chaos ?

-Parfois, sourit Loki.

-C'est mon armure, tu te souviens ? Pas la tienne.

-Oh, mais tu as une nature tellement chaotique, Stark.

-Venant de toi, je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

-Prends-le comme il te plaît.

-Ouais d'accord, j'aime au fait. Je l'ai même utilisé auparavant.

-Vraiment ? »

Tony repensa à son discours lors de la Stark Expo, la foule en délire, les Ironettes dansantes, et comment il avait forcé le grand sourire sur son visage même si l'empoisonnement au palladium était presque la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser à ce moment-là.

« -Ouais, dit-il. La foule a adoré. C'était quelque chose comme : « Depuis les cendres de la captivité, jamais aucune métaphore du phénix n'a été autant superbement personnifiée dans l'histoire de l'humanité. »

-Comme c'est humble. »

Tony rit en réponse à ça.

« -J'ai construit ma première armure en captivité, donc d'une certaine manière c'était vrai. Ils ont essayé de me faire tomber, de voler ce qui m'appartenait et de me faire disparaître, mais à la place j'ai créé quelque chose plus grand que jamais auparavant.

-Et tu les a détruits, finit Loki.

-Barton t'a dit ça aussi ? demanda Tony.

-Non, il s'agit juste de quelque chose que tu ferais, dit simplement Loki avant de lui lancer un regard, ses lèvres se retroussant en un sourire. Tu as cette tendance pour « avenger ». »

Tony ne put s'en empêcher, il rit de nouveau.

**x-x-x**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'atelier, ils trouvèrent Bee, se tenant seule dans la zone de cargaison, fixant juste droit devant elle. L'habituel étalage flippant, Tony commençait à s'y habituer. Loki n'était pas du tout ravi de la voir, et c'était atténuer la chose en la tournant ainsi. Il resta dans la zone de l'atelier pendant que Tony s'approcha un peu plus de la fille. Il commençait à piger à quel point la bulle personnelle dont elle avait besoin était grosse afin de ne pas devenir tendue et à cran. Si on lui laissait assez d'espace, elle était juste une présence calme et silencieuse.

« -Hey Bee, appela-t-il, mais il n'obtint aucune réaction. »

Alors Tony marcha devant elle pour entrer dans sa ligne de mire.

« -Bee, appela-t-il de nouveau, et après un moment ses yeux actuellement verts se focalisèrent sur lui. Ça va ? »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme si elle venait juste de remarquer où elle était, et acquiesça en regardant Tony. Il se retourna pour voir ce que la fille regardait, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que quelques caisses et boîtes.

« -Les boîtes t'ont insultée ou un truc du genre ? Je pourrais leur servir quelque rétribution, dit-il avant de sourire un peu. »

Ce qui ne fut pas son cas bien sûr, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement d'une manière curieuse. C'était un bien meilleur genre de regard que la fixation sans émotion.

« -Ok, dit Tony puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à dire. Libre à toi de rester, je vais voler, et j'adore avoir un public. »

Il sourit de nouveau et revint à l'atelier pour enfiler les bottes et les gants ainsi que la nouvelle IND.

« -Tu ne devrais pas les laisser voir quel genre de technologie tu as à ta disposition, avertit Loki en s'appuyant sur son plan de travail.

-C'est bon, lui dit Tony.

-Il est dit que les Skrulls sont d'excellents espions, ajouta Loki.

-Hier, quand Juyu t'a pas remarqué entrer dans la cuisine, elle s'est étouffée avec une gorgée d'eau parce qu'elle a sursauté tellement fort qu'elle a manqué de tomber de sa chaise. Ouais, je peux voir en quoi elle est un maître du subterfuge. »

Loki lui lança un faible regard noir en guise de réponse. Tony s'en fichait. Ça avait été drôle. La première complètement normale, innocente et ridicule chose qu'il l'avait vue faire.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé de tout enfiler, il s'éloigna un peu de l'atelier de façon à ne pas détruire quoi que ce soit d'important au cas d'erreur de calcul. Avec les gants étant opérationnels, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec la stabilisation de vol et tout le reste. Il était quand même excité. Cette armure était quelque chose de nouveau qu'il avait eu à construire à partir de zéro, et pas juste une version mise à jour des précédentes. Il n'avait même pas JARVIS cette fois. Il avait eu à faire tous les calculs tout seul. Bon, Loki avait apporté une petite contribution çà et là, mais la plupart étaient théoriques, et c'était toujours Tony qui avait eu à travailler sur les détails et l'implémentation.

Bee le regardait curieusement et Loki portait également attention. Eh bien, avec un peu de chance il s'écraserait pas dans un mur. Ce serait embarrassant. Il activa la nouvelle IND et comparé aux contrôles du vaisseau, il y avait une quantité ridicule d'informations entrantes. C'était initialement juste deux signaux lui disant que les bottes et les gants étaient connectés avec succès. Avec cette IND, il n'aurait pas trop d'influence avant qu'elle soit complètement finie.

« -Ok, si je prends feu, j'espère que l'un de vous deux sera assez sympa pour m'éteindre.

-J'essaierai de mon mieux de t'épargner une fin aussi humiliante, ronronna Loki. »

Eh bien, ça c'était fait. Puisqu'il était habitué à contrôler l'intégralité du vaisseau et tous ses systèmes via l'IND, comparé à ça, démarrer les propulseurs et activer les gants n'était rien. Il ne s'éleva pas du sol très rapidement, mais c'était quand même un peu plus soudain que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Il put heureusement se stabiliser en l'air avant d'heurter quoi que ce soit. Les bottes auraient à être capables de le faire décoller avec tout le poids de l'armure. Tony lui-même était trop léger en comparaison. Il prit quelques instants pour s'habituer à la connexion, à la sensation d'être en l'air, mais à ce stade il avait beaucoup d'expérience de vol alors cela ne prit pas longtemps.

« -J'accepte les félicitations genre maintenant, dit-il en descendant un peu et en volant un peu plus près de Loki. »

La zone de cargaison n'était vraiment pas assez grande pour tester convenablement les choses, mais il avait plus de trente mètres de largeur et presque dix de hauteur, même avec la cargaison et l'atelier prenant beaucoup de place.

« -Oui, oui, bien joué, dit Loki avec la quantité attendue d'enthousiasme. »

Ce qui voulait dire, pas la moindre.

« -Je suis en train d'écrire l'histoire là. Je combine de la technologie provenant de deux galaxies différentes, insista Tony.

-S'il te plaît, ne t'attends pas à ce que je chante tes louanges, dit Loki, mais il y avait de nouveau un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. »

Ce qui était initialement un sceau d'approbation à la Loki.

« -Mouais, si tu le dis, lui dit Tony avant de s'élever de nouveau un peu plus, plus près du plafond. Je peux voler, je suis génial. »

Il changea de trajectoire, ralentit, descendit et remonta de nouveau pour tester ses contrôles, mais c'était parfait. Pas de pépins, rien du tout. Il s'était certainement surpassé avec celle-là. Il ne semblait pas que Loki lui donnerait le compliment mérité aussi il vola un peu plus bas vers l'endroit où Bee se tenait debout, le regardant.

« -Je parie que t'apprécies mon génie, dit-il. »

Il sourit d'une manière encourageante, non pas qu'il s'attendait à la moindre réaction de la fille, mais ça pouvait jamais faire de mal.

Elle pencha la tête, le regardant flotter dans les airs. Puis sa peau commença à onduler sur ses épaules nues, la chair se transformant. Avant que Tony ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour demander ce qui se passait, quelque chose commença à pousser dans son dos. Tony sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller à cette vision. C'était comme si la peau devenait vivante. Cela s'étendit et se déforma comme de la pâte à modeler couleur de peau, puis devint vert comme la peau d'origine de la fille. Cela prit seulement quelques instants, mais Tony fixa juste la scène de surprise durant tout le processus. Alors les étranges appendices bougèrent un peu, puis se secouèrent et prirent une forme plus solide. Cela devint clair en un clin d'œil. Des ailes.

« -Qu'est-ce que… ? demanda-t-il. »

Il se sentait pas vraiment comme un génie à ce moment. Les ailes étaient vertes et minces, et se situaient quelque part entre des ailes de chauve-souris et d'insecte. Mais il ne put pas les observer longtemps, car elles commencèrent à battre, très vite en fait, là encore comme celles d'un insecte ou d'un colibri. Bee s'éleva dans les airs facilement et atteignit le point où Tony flottait doucement.

« -Ok, dit-il. »

C'était vraiment un étrange spectacle.

« -Donc tu peux voler aussi. »

Il enfonçait une porte ouverte.

Il voulait se tourner vers Loki et demander s'il savait que les Skrulls pouvaient faire ça, mais à ce moment il était trop fasciné par les ailes battant rapidement dans le dos de la fille.

« -Je t'ai dit que nous pouvions nous transformer en n'importe quoi. »

Tony regarda en bas pour découvrir Juyu qui les regardait, la tête levée. Il n'avait pas remarqué quand elle était entrée.

« -Je suis pas un expert, mais je m'attendais plutôt à ce que vous soyez juste capables de vous transformer en d'autres gens. Tu sais comme, changer de couleurs, imiter les visages.

-Non, n'importe quoi, dit Juyu. »

Bee commença à voler un peu de-ci de-là, sans se soucier du monde. Peut-être qu'elle était juste inspirée par la petite escapade aérienne de Tony.

« -En animaux ? demanda Loki.

-Oui, répondit Juyu. Mais pas tous les membres de notre race peuvent changer de taille de manière considérable. C'est un talent spécial.

-Et comme je peux le voir, tu peux également te transformer partiellement.

-C'est presque plus facile, répondit Juyu, puis ses yeux glissèrent sur sa sœur et elle la regarda voleter dans la zone de cargaison. »

L'expression du visage de Loki dit à Tony qu'il était beaucoup plus curieux à propos de la chose qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais il ne le laissa pas poser plus de questions.

« -Elle n'a pas volé pour voler depuis longtemps, dit Juyu avec nostalgie alors qu'elle se rapprochait un peu de l'endroit où était sa sœur. »

Tony atterrit et se rapprocha de Loki. Le dieu avait les yeux posés sur la fille qui volait.

« -Elle a totalement usurpé l'attention sur mes nouvelles bottes, dit Tony.

-Nous devons poser davantage de questions sur leurs pouvoirs et habilités, dit Loki.

-Tu crois ?

-Nous devons savoir l'ampleur du danger qu'elles peuvent actuellement représenter, dit le dieu. »

Il savait que les filles pouvaient les entendre, alors Tony n'essaya même pas d'atténuer sa voix.

« -Ou l'ampleur de l'atout, dit Tony. »

Loki le regarda enfin.

« -Elles se sont bien comportées, aucun signe de mauvaises intentions. Ça fait des semaines. Si elles sont nos alliées, leur force est notre force. J'ai pas raison ? »

Loki sembla considérer l'idée pendant un moment.

« -Je suppose, approuva-t-il finalement. »

Lorsque Tony revint aux filles, Juyu avait aussi des ailes et elle était en l'air avec sa sœur. C'était une vision étrange, même pour lui.

« -Allez, fit-il en frappant amicalement Loki à l'épaule. On a un tas de trucs à faire, forger, graver, le temps passe. »

Il fut surpris lorsque Loki attacha simplement ses cheveux en une queue de cheval basse avec une bande de cuir qu'il avait pris dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers le plan de travail sans discuter. Tony retourna son attention sur ses gants.

« -La prochaine fois que tu es de mauvaise humeur, tu pourrais juste me rejoindre ici, dit-il sans relever les yeux vers le dieu. Quelque chose sur quoi bosser m'aide toujours à me vider la tête, quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer, tu sais. Ça m'aide à lâcher du lest.

-Oui, cela serait l'idéal maintenant, lui dit Loki. »

Si Tony avait été du type partageur et attentionné, ou quelqu'un qui croyait que tout pouvait être résolu en discutant, il aurait posé plus de questions. Mais il se connaissait et il aimait à penser qu'il connaissait Loki, alors il était sûr que ce n'était pas le moment d'insister pour avoir des réponses. Cela ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Alors à la place, il demanda quel genre de nouveaux protèges-bras voulait Loki tout en répondant à ses demandes de renseignements à propos des gravures qui prendraient place sur son armure. C'était mieux, au moins Loki avait l'air beaucoup moins énervé. En fait, il avait l'air complètement paisible, et c'était très rare.

Alors il travailla sur son armure en compagnie du Dieu du Chaos pendant que deux filles Skrulls volaient dans la zone de cargaison. La vie était parfois étrange comme ça.

**x-x-x**

_**Bagatelles Skrulls – Pouvoirs et habilités**_

_**Transformation :**_

_**Les Skrulls sont capables d'altérer leurs formes en tout ce qu'ils peuvent imaginer, que cela soit organique ou inorganique. Cela doit, cependant, être solide. Ils peuvent imiter la forme de quelqu'un, mais pas ses pouvoirs. Lorsqu'ils imitent un objet inorganique, ils peuvent prendre son apparence, mais pas ses propriétés. Ils peuvent également utiliser leurs aptitudes pour se faire pousser des membres supplémentaires. Ils n'ont pas de limite de taille apparente, comme ils ont été vus prendre la forme de la mouche domestique commune, ainsi que des formes faisant plusieurs fois leur taille initiale de manière drastique.**_

_**Elasticité, Plasticité, Elongation :**_

_**Leurs capacités de transformation leur permettent d'altérer leurs corps de la même manière que Mr Fantastique, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent s'étirer considérablement, ou former d'autres formes avec leurs corps, comme des balles, des parachutes, ou n'importe quoi d'autre.**_

_**Altération de la Taille :**_

_**Ils sont également capables d'altérer leur taille indépendamment de leur forme, leur permettant de grandir ou de rapetisser tout en maintenant leur forme du moment.**_

_**Vol :**_

_**Ils sont capables de voler en se faisant pousser une paire d'ailes dans le dos, ou en transformer leurs bras en ailes.**_

_**Mimétisme :**_

_**Les Skrulls sont des espions habiles en raison de leur aptitude à imiter les sons et les voix. Cette aptitude est principalement utilisée en conjonction avec les formes qu'ils prennent.**_

_**Formation d'Armes :**_

_**Les Skrulls sont capables d'utiliser leurs capacités de transformation pour former des armes avec des parties de leurs corps. Par exemple, ils peuvent transformer leurs bras en des lames ou des clubs. Cette habilité en fait de dangereux combattants au corps à corps.**_

Un chapitre plutôt calme, même si NOUS, nous comprenons l'humeur de chien de Loki XD Pauvre Tony, il a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe dans la tête de notre dieu préféré…Mai patience haha ! CA VA VENIR 8D (on se rapproche même assez dangereusement là, dans quelques chapitres…)

Sinon, j'ai pas pu me résoudre à traduire complètement en français la phrase de Loki, celle au début avec « avenger » comme j'ai mis… Juste pour que vous compreniez : la phrase originale est _« You have this thing for avenging. »_ Et elle est juste TROP COOL en anglais, en français ça sonne juste trop mal, et on aurait pas forcément compris la référence -_- D'où la francisation de « avenging » que j'ai néologisé (oui ça se dit en plus !) en « avenger » en rajoutant le « a » devant notre verbe français. Voilà, je tenais juste à expliquer cette maladresse évidente et volontaire là !

Allez, en avant pour la suite !

_**Angeleye :**_ _Tes excuses sont dûment acceptées, je tiens quand même à te mettre en garde, et je le dis vraiment pour toi, afin que tu n'aies pas d'ennuis à l'avenir, mais tu devrais vraiment faire attention à la façon dont tu formules tes propos, car la réaction que tu pourrais avoir en retour pourrait être beaucoup moins inoffensive matériellement parlant qu'un simple rappel à l'ordre –quoiqu'un peu cinglant je l'avoue- à la fin d'un chapitre de fanfiction._

_Alors s'il te plaît, fais juste attention. Mets-toi à la place de la ou des personnes à qui tu envoies tes messages, et demande-toi quelle serait ta réaction à toi si tu recevais cela. Peut-être as-tu l'impression que je te donne des leçons ou que j'enfonce des portes ouvertes, mais je suis persuadée que tu es quelqu'un parfaitement en mesure d'avoir un comportement compréhensif et prudent envers les autres._

_Voilà, ceci étant dit, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, et j'espère qu'elle continuera à t'enchanter comme elle le fait avec beaucoup d'autres personnes !_

_A bientôt j'espère._


	26. Marché

**Chapitre Vingt-Six**

**Marché**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Bawa Kawa**

**Espace Ouvert**

« -Je vais nettoyer, dit Juyu après que Stark soit parvenu à renverser quelque chose de luisant et collant partout sur le sol de la cuisine. »

Loki se contenta de lever ses pieds pour les poser sur la chaise à côté de lui pour éviter de salir ses bottes.

« -Vraiment ? demanda Stark. »

Il était dans un état lamentable, ses vêtements ayant l'air à peine plus propres que le sol.

« -Ça serait génial. Tu serais plus douée pour ça. Non pas que je pense que nettoyer est le boulot d'une femme ou un truc du genre hein. Pas du tout, mais je saurais pas par où commencer. »

Juyu se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de commencer à chercher dans la cuisine.

« -Vous nous avez recueillies. Nous dormons sur des lits et avons de la nourriture à volonté. Je peux tout aussi bien aider et gagner mon pain, répondit-elle.

-Eh ben, merci alors. Si j'essayais je pense que je rendrais les choses pires, dit Stark. »

Loki pouvait très bien croire ça.

« -C'est juste passer la serpillère. Je suis sûre que tu l'as déjà fait avant, dit la fille après avoir trouvé ladite serpillère.

-Uhh…pas vraiment, dit Stark en haussant les épaules en se dirigeant prudemment vers l'évier pour se laver les mains et nettoyer sa chemise. »

La Skrull s'arrêta et le regarda.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, « pas vraiment » ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hey ! Je suis pas le seul, dit Stark immédiatement. Loki, t'as déjà passé la serpillère ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki souffla d'un ton dédaigneux et se remit à manger son fruit. Même l'idée était ridicule.

« -Tu vois ? fit Stark en haussant les épaules.

-Comment as-tu pu ne jamais nettoyer avant ? demanda la fille, des plus choquée, si on en croyait son ton.

-Eh bien, tu sais…c'est un prince, je suis un milliardaire, ce qui veut dire que je suis riche d'une façon écœurante…à la maison du moins.

-Stark ! le réprimanda Loki.

-Quoi ?

-Risques de volontairement dévoiler des informations personnelles, lui rappela Loki. »

Stark était bavard. Loki supposait qu'il était habitué à ce que tout le monde sache tout à propos de lui et de sa vie, alors il ne prenait jamais la peine de cacher grand-chose. Enfin, seulement certains sujets. Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, il était de plus en plus enclin à en parler aux filles. Loki cessa de l'arrêter après un temps, parce qu'au moins c'était toujours de l'information superficielle. Il ne voulait toujours pas que les autres sachent qui il était vraiment, alors Stark devrait apprendre à garder la bouche fermée.

« -Tu as toujours eu des serviteurs alors, conclut Juyu.

-Ouais, non pas que tu sois une servante hein, t'as été totalement libérée de la servitude, insista Stark.

-Je sais, Stark. Cela ne me dérange pas. Je vais juste devenir folle si je ne peux rien faire, dit-elle. Je ne suis pas habituée à être inoccupée.

-Tu pourrais nettoyer le pont aussi, suggéra Loki. Ou les toilettes.

-Loki, gronda Stark.

-Quoi ? Elle vient juste de dire qu'elle s'ennuyait, fit-il remarquer.

-Juyu, fais ce que tu veux. Si tu te sens de vouloir aider, merci, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire.

-Va te laver, Stark, dit Juyu. Cela ne me dérange pas.

-Merci, dit Stark de nouveau avant de partir. »

Juyu fut silencieuse pour un moment, nettoyant le gâchis que l'humain avait fait.

« -Donc…parla-t-elle alors. Prince, huh ?

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lui dit fermement Loki.

-Il n'y pas de princes par ici, dit-elle. Il y a seulement la Famille Royale de l'Empire Skrull, et tu n'es pas un Skrull. »

Loki leva les yeux sur elle et plissa le regard, mais elle ne le regardait pas.

« -Et ? invita Loki.

-Rien, dit-elle. Je savais déjà que vous deviez venir de très loin. Seulement quelqu'un n'étant pas d'ici en saurait aussi peu à propos des Skrulls. Même ceux qui vivent dans les galaxies satellites à proximité en savent beaucoup sur nous. »

Loki la regarda silencieusement. Ils lui avaient déjà posé des questions à propos des aptitudes que les Skrulls possédaient il y avait quelques jours. Cela avait été éclairant. Loki était un métamorphosiste naturel également, non pas qu'il se sentait de partager cette information, mais la façon dont les Skrulls pouvaient manipuler leurs corps était quelque chose de complètement différent. Loki pouvait prendre la forme d'animaux, imiter les visages et les voix, changer sa couleur de peau ou même de sexe, mais il ne pouvait pas se transformer en objets, de même qu'il ne pouvait se faire pousser des membres supplémentaires. Une curieuse petite partie de lui était impatiente de voir le reste de leurs pouvoirs de transformation, c'était fascinant et pas du tout magique en nature. Il l'aurait senti si l'une des filles possédait une étincelle de magie en elle, mais il n'y en avait pas la moindre. Cependant, leur transformation était une capacité physique, quelque chose dans l'essence même de leurs corps, dans leur chair et leurs os, leur permettant d'être très fluides dans leurs formes.

« -Vous êtes de la Galaxie Argentée, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Juyu avant de finalement le regarder. »

Loki se demandait comment leur foyer était appelé dans cette partie de l'univers. Il avait supposé « juste comme de quoi cela avait l'air ». Ils utilisaient un nom très similaire dans les Neuf Mondes, Silfrám, la Rivière d'Argent qui avait donné naissance à l'Yggdrasil. La fille était plus perceptive qu'il ne le pensait.

« -Tu ne seras pas ici assez longtemps pour que cela ait la moindre importance, lui dit Loki.

-C'est quand même bon à savoir, dit Juyu avant de revenir à son nettoyage. »

Loki partit lorsqu'il eut terminé son fruit.

**x-x-x**

Ce fut seulement quelques heures plus tard que Juyu alla les trouver dans l'atelier de Stark. L'humain travaillait sur son armure pendant que Loki terminait la gravure à moitié terminée sur sa propre armure. Elle s'avança vers eux et s'arrêta juste devant le plan de travail. Stark ne prit pas la peine de relever la tête ni même celle de la remarquer entrer. Il était trop absorbé dans son travail. Alors Loki lui donna un léger coup de coude pour attirer son attention, et Stark le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Loki glissa les yeux en direction de Juyu, et finalement l'humain la remarqua.

« -Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Stark. »

La fille les fixa un moment avant qu'elle ne croise les bras et que son expression devienne résolue.

« -J'ai un marché à vous proposer, dit-elle. »

Stark posa ses outils en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Et qu'est-ce que ce marché est supposé être ? demanda Stark. »

Loki se retourna complètement également pour la regarder.

« -Je sais que vous voulez retourner chez vous, et je sais que votre maison est dans la Galaxie Argentée, commença-t-elle. »

Stark eut l'air confus en ne reconnaissant pas le nom, mais il ne l'interrompit pas.

« -Et je sais que vous fuyez quelque chose, continua Juyu. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais vous fuyez.

-Je serais très prudent à propos de ce que tu vas dire ensuite, dit Stark, sa voix soudainement dure, son visage encore plus. »

Juyu resta silencieuse un moment, puis elle prit une inspiration et releva son menton opiniâtrement.

« -Vous avez besoin d'une carte, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle. C'est un vaisseau Cassiopéen, donc il ne peut pas avoir de carte jusqu'à la Galaxie Argentée. Même les commerçants d'Andromède ne voyagent pas si loin.

-Où tu veux en venir ? demanda Stark.

-Vous ne serez pas en mesure d'obtenir une carte qui va plus loin que les galaxies satellites dans les rues, dit-elle. »

Loki jeta un regard à Stark pour voir ce qu'il pensait de ça. D'après son expression, il semblait qu'il considérait l'idée de croire ce qu'elle disait ou pas.

« -Disons que c'est vrai, dit Stark. Pourquoi tu nous dis ça maintenant ?

-Je pourrais vous aider à en obtenir une.

-Et pourquoi une petite esclave comme toi saurait où obtenir quelque chose comme cela ? demanda Loki. »

Juyu serra la mâchoire.

« -L'Empire a fait des guerres dans la Galaxie Kree. C'est en orbite de la Galaxie Argentée, votre maison, c'est un de ses satellites, comme Cassiopée l'est pour Andromède. Alors évidemment les Skrulls ont des cartes là-bas, puisqu'ils y ont envoyé des armées les unes après les autres. Une fois que vous êtes en territoire Kree, vous pouvez facilement trouver une route vers la Galaxie principale, expliqua-t-elle. »

Loki échangea de nouveau un regard avec Stark, qui avait l'air intrigué maintenant. Loki était prêt à admettre que son intérêt était titillé également.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit Stark après un moment de silence. Les Skrulls ne donnent pas juste leurs cartes à n'importe qui. »

C'était la conclusion logique, Loki pensait la même chose.

« -Non, mais ils seraient enclins à les donner à d'autres Skrulls, répondit-elle significativement.

-Tu as dit que tu avais un marché à nous proposer, dit Loki. Donc je suppose que cela signifie que tu serais prête à nous aider à mettre la main sur une carte Skrull.

-Oui, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? demanda Stark.

-Je veux que vous m'emmeniez moi et ma sœur hors d'Andromède, dit-elle. Loin de l'Empire. »

Loki plissa les yeux.

« -Et maintenant pourquoi une Skrull voudrait s'éloigner de l'Empire Skrull ? demanda Loki. »

Juyu resta silencieuse de nouveau pour quelques instants, de toute évidence considérant la réponse, ou décidant de la façon à transmettre ses raisons par les mots.

« -Je m'inquiète qu'être sur le territoire Impérial ne soit pas bon pour Bee, dit-elle finalement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Stark.

-L'Empire n'est pas le plus vieux et le plus large empire interstellaire sans raison. Nous sommes une race de guerriers, nés et élevés pour servir l'Empire et combattre dans ses guerres. Et il y en a beaucoup. Je n'ai pas eu à vivre dans l'Empire pour en entendre beaucoup parler sur les nombreuses planètes où j'ai vécu. Tu dois exécuter loyalement et sans peur les moindres devoirs que l'Empire te confie. Peut-être qu'il ne serait pas attendu de nous que nous rejoignons les rangs de l'armée. Je suis encore jeune, en bonne santé, je peux toujours être entraînée, mais Bee…elle est forte et une excellente métamorphosiste, mais elle ne se soumettrait pas et ne suivrait pas les ordres. Elle ne le ferait pas. Et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils feraient à quelqu'un qui n'a…pas complètement toute sa tête. »

Elle serra poings et mâchoire. C'était comme si dire cette dernière partie avait laissé un goût amer dans sa bouche.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait, mais je pense qu'ils voudraient nous séparer. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas, alors je préférerais ne pas me tourner vers l'Empire. »

Elle était tendue comme un arc lorsqu'elle finit de parler, son corps intégralement rigide. Sa voix avait perdu son ton ferme et vers la fin elle sonnait comme la presque enfant qu'elle était. Opiniâtrement tentant d'avoir l'air brave, ayant grandi trop tôt et ayant peur d'agir autrement que comme un adulte.

« -Et où voudriez-vous aller ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Un endroit loin. Cela n'a pas à être la Galaxie Argentée, ajouta-t-elle rapidement. Je suis sûre qu'il y assez de planètes sur le chemin. Je veux juste qu'elle soit assez loin de l'Empire, quelque part où les Skrulls ne sont pas la menace par laquelle les enfants sont effrayés. »

Loki sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge pour un instant, avant qu'il ne soit capable de se relaxer de nouveau. Il semblerait que ni Stark ni Juyu n'avaient remarqué.

« -Nous ne serions pas un fardeau, recommença Juyu. Je peux aider à obtenir les cartes dont vous avez besoin, mais même après, je peux aider…sur le vaisseau. Je peux travailler, je peux faire n'importe quoi. Je peux me battre aussi, je me battrai si vous le voulez, contre qui que ce soit qui vous poursuit…je suis utile, termina-t-elle. Stark, c'est…c'est un bon marché pour toi aussi. »

Loki se tourna pour regarder l'humain qui était appuyé contre son plan de travail, observant la fille.

« -Oui, ça j'ai pigé, dit Stark avant de se frotter la nuque. »

Il prit une inspiration et se redressa.

« -C'est à Loki de décider, dit-il. »

Loki sentit ses sourcils se lever alors que Juyu lâchait un « Quoi ? » sans souffle.

« -Je vous ai amenées sur le vaisseau sans son consentement, et j'ai promis qu'on vous emmènerait seulement jusqu'au prochain système. C'est son vaisseau aussi, c'est pas juste moi dirigeant la barque, lui dit Stark avant de se tourner vers lui. »

Loki le fixait avec une expression légèrement surprise. Il s'attendait à ce que Stark accepte et discute s'il avait eu à le faire, il était toujours si prompt à faire comme il l'entendait jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait l'air d'être sérieux cependant, ce qui était un changement plaisant. Il était sûr que Stark avait aussi une opinion, mais il garda la bouche fermée et se contenta de regarder Loki. Une plaisante surprise en effet. Loki sentit une spirale d'excitation dans sa poitrine, générée par le fait que la décision lui soit donnée aussi facilement. Quelqu'un d'aussi têtu et borné que Stark, donnant le contrôle comme ça, recherchant les moindres intentions et objectifs comme s'il était prêt à accepter quelle que soit la décision que Loki prendrait. Très, très plaisant en effet. Il n'essaya pas d'arrêter le petit sourire qui vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il soutint le regard de Stark pour un autre instant avant de se tourner et de regarder Juyu. Elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait déjà perdu une bataille. Loki n'était jamais silencieux à propos de son antipathie après tout. Il considéra les avantages et inconvénients d'accepter durant quelques minutes, ce n'était pas quelque chose pour lequel il fallait se montrer hâtif.

« -Eh bien, commença-t-il. Je doute qu'à cette distance quiconque vous poursuive, commença-t-il. Alors voyons la chose sous cet angle. Si tu peux vraiment nous aider à obtenir une de ces cartes Skrulls, vous êtes autorisées à rester plus longtemps. Cependant, je veux plus de détails à propos de comment exactement tu peux nous aider. Une fois que je me serais assuré que tu ne mens pas, que les Skrulls sont véritablement les seuls en possession de telles cartes, tu auras un marché, mais pas avant. »

Juyu eut l'air surprise pour une fraction de seconde, puis elle acquiesça, ses épaules se relaxant un peu de manière visible. La fille avait beaucoup à apprendre sur le masquage de ses émotions. Elle faisait clairement de son mieux, mais elle était lisible comme un livre ouvert.

« -Nous en reparlerons avant d'atteindre notre prochaine destination, lui dit Loki.

-Ça va toujours prendre au moins quelques semaines, ajouta Stark. Alors pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails maintenant. »

Juyu acquiesça.

« -Merci.

-Ne nous remercie pas encore, répondit Stark. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer de nouveau et de partir sans ajouter un seul mot.

« -Est-ce qu'on est de la Galaxie Argentée ? demanda Stark une fois qu'elle fut partie.

-Oui, Stark, c'est en effet ainsi qu'ils appellent votre « Voie Lactée » par ici. »

Stark fredonna d'une manière contemplative, de toute évidence essayant de décider s'il aimait le nom ou pas.

« -Depuis combien de temps tu penses qu'elle était en train de rassembler son courage pour avoir cette discussion ? demanda-t-il ensuite après une pause.

-Quelques jours je suppose, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. Peut-être plus. Elle était des plus curieuse et agitée.

-Ouais, elle porte genre vraiment son cœur en bandoulière, approuva Stark.

-Et tu divulgues toujours trop d'informations personnelles autour des autres, lui dit Loki.

-Mais puisqu'on a établi qu'elles ne sont pas des espionnes, ou si elles en sont, elles sont vraiment horriblement pas douées, je vois pas pourquoi j'ai besoin d'être prudent, expliqua-t-il. »

Loki expira un petit rire.

« -Ta grande bouche t'apportera des ennuis un jour…enfin, davantage d'ennuis dans les faits. »

Stark sourit.

« -Mais je vais t'avoir pour me sortir de là.

-Oui, tu as de la chance d'être si utile, rit Loki.

-Attention, tu m'étouffes d'affection, fit Stark avec un rictus en retournant bricoler sur son armure. »

Loki ralluma le burin laser également pour continuer sa gravure.

« -Je n'étais pas sûr que tu dirais oui, dit Stark au bout d'un moment.

-Les avantages que cela pourrait nous donner supplantaient les dangers possibles, expliqua Loki. Tu voulais dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, plus ou moins, fit Stark en haussant les épaules.

-Et aurais-tu discuté si j'avais dit non ? demanda Loki. »

Stark demeura silencieux quelques instants avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

« -Non, dit-il.

-Vraiment ? Je t'aurais dit que nous les débarquons sur la prochaine planète, et tu n'aurais pas dit un mot ?

-J'aurais pas été très content, mais ouais, je me la serais fermé, dit Stark. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Stark releva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« -C'est ce qui arrive en partenariat, lui dit Stark. C'est toi et moi, on est une équipe. Je dis pas que je ferai jamais quelque chose avec laquelle tu serais pas d'accord, parce que je le ferai totalement, mais lorsqu'il s'agit de choses qui te concernent autant qu'elles me concernent moi, j'essaierai de pas faire ça.

-Et je suppose que tu t'attends à ce que je fasse de même, dit Loki.

-Ouais, ça serait sympa. Je pourrais apprécier. »

Loki le regarda de nouveau un moment. Il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de quiconque ayant jamais essayé de préserver autant l'égalité. Il ne semblait pas vouloir mener, mais Loki savait également qu'il refusait de suivre. C'était quelque chose qu'il pouvait réellement comprendre. Celui qui mène est celui portant le poids de la responsabilité, ce qui était un lourd fardeau. Alors que suivre signifiait se soumettre au souhait d'un autre, et c'était quelque chose que chaque fibre composant l'être de Loki rejetait. Il n'aimait pas mener, mais il détestait suivre. Qu'est-ce qui restait ? Marcher côte à côte, seulement la plupart refusaient de permettre cela, ou n'en étaient pas capables. Soit ils prenaient le contrôle ou se soumettaient à d'autres, soit ils forçaient les autres à se soumettre ou étaient nés pour se soumettre. Loki avait essayé de prendre la place de celui qui avait le contrôle, mais cela ne lui allait pas, le poids de ceux qui avaient besoin d'être menés l'enchaînait. Il avait passé la majorité de sa vie à se soumettre au souhait des autres, et son esprit même s'était révolté contre la chose jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, il craque et n'essaie de tout brûler sur le chemin de sa liberté retrouvée. Pouvait-il marcher aux côtés de quelqu'un ? Il avait trop longtemps espéré marcher à côté de Thor au lieu de derrière lui, mais tous ses espoirs n'étaient que néant, il n'avait jamais été autorisé à rejoindre son côté.

Thor suivait un chemin qui était tracé par d'autres, la route de l'honneur, de la valeur et du combat. Il était l'ordre, celui qui était destiné à mener, celui auquel les autres se soumettaient volontairement, celui sur lequel ils s'appuyaient, et celui qui portait fièrement son poids comme il portait sa cape pourpre. Loki était le chaos, il marchait sur des chemins que jamais personne n'avait empruntés, la route des ombres, du feu et de la destruction.

Stark était un enfant du chaos, il parcourait la route du feu, de la flamme brûlante de la vie et de la création. Il y avait de la destruction en lui, sous la forme la plus pure de la revanche et il y avait des ombres de mort rampant derrière lui pour entacher la perfection. Créer et détruire, détruire et créer.

« -C'est toi et moi, dit Loki à la fin. Nous parcourons cette route ensemble.

-Aw, je savais que tu m'aimais, Rudolph, lui dit Stark. »

Loki n'avait pas à relever la tête pour savoir de quoi avait l'air le petit sourire narquois sur son visage.

« -Dans tes rêves, Stark. Dans tes rêves, répliqua Loki dans un ton similaire. »

Un Enfant du Chaos, un petit phénix brûlant dans le cœur d'un homme mortel. Peut-être pouvait-il vraiment marcher sur la route du feu à ses côtés. Loki aurait à attendre et à voir.

**x-x-x**

Si tu savais, Tony. SI TU SAVAIS.

Encore un chapitre calme, même si nous pouvons voir que le petit « problème » de Loki grandit de manière plutôt drastique. Et Tony a pas eu à faire grand-chose, ce qui prouve que notre cher dieu est VRAIMENT mordu. 8D

Il l'accepte beaucoup mieux aussi…réjouissez-vous, l'idée commence à faire son chemin dans son esprit !

Juste une remarque sur le prochain chapitre : c'est sans conteste, l'un de mes préférés. Mais, réellement. Vous lirez pourquoi ! *jubile comme une idiote même si elle connaît déjà la suite*


	27. Le Calme Avant la Tempête

**Chapitre Vingt-Sept**

**Le Calme Avant la Tempête**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Bek**

**Orbite Yirb**

Pour la centième fois aujourd'hui, lorsque Tony releva la tête de son travail, il trouva les yeux de Loki sur lui. Ce n'était pas une nouveauté, puisque Loki semblait toujours essayer de percer les choses à jour en les fixant pour un long moment. S'il ne savait pas quel genre de réaction cela causerait, il lui aurait déjà dit que Bee semblait faire la même chose. Il y avait des choses subtiles sur son visage lorsqu'elle fixait quelque chose. Tony pouvait lire de la curiosité, de la confusion et de la prudence, et une fois il était presque certain qu'il avait vu une toute petite étincelle d'amusement dans la façon dont ses sourcils s'étaient arqués. Loki était plus facile à déchiffrer d'une certaine manière, il avait un contrôle incroyable sur son visage et langage corporel, mais Tony avait passé suffisamment de temps en sa compagnie pour remarquer les petits détails. Par contre, il n'arrivait pas à identifier cet état.

« -Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il finalement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est quoi ? demanda Loki. »

Il cligna des yeux et son visage se lissa en une expression neutre. Parfois, ne rien montrer était ce qu'il y avait de plus parlant avec Loki.

« -Tu me fixais, lui dit Tony en arquant un sourcil interrogateur. »

Loki demeura silencieux quelques instants, le regardant, son masque de neutralité ne changeant pas.

« -Tes cheveux, dit-il alors. »

C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est hideux. Coupes-les, lui dit fermement Loki.

-Pourquoi on parle de mes cheveux ? dit Tony, confus. »

Ok, donc ses cheveux étaient ridiculement longs à ce stade, il ne les avait jamais eus aussi longs de sa vie, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas spécialement.

« -Pour que notre plan fonctionne, tu auras à adopter une certaine apparence et un certain comportement. Personne ne te prendra au sérieux si tu ressembles à quelque péquenaud commun.

-Uh, excuse-toi. Tu t'es regardé, toi et cette crinière avec laquelle tu te trimballes ? »

Il était toujours très confus par cette conversation. Et les cheveux de Loki étaient en effet très longs, ils atteignaient ses omoplates, il devait les attacher s'il voulait faire quelque chose ou ils retombaient toujours sur son visage.

« -C'est différent, tu n'as pas le visage approprié pour avoir l'air digne avec ce genre de coiffure.

-Est-ce que tu viens juste de dire que je suis moche ? demanda Tony. »

Il était tellement confus que ça commençait à se transformer en ridicule amusement.

« -Je crois que je t'ai appelé un péquenaud, répondit Loki. Cela veut dire paysan, au cas où tu te le demanderais. »

Le visage de Loki était toujours neutre, mais son ton ne l'était pas. Il était amusé.

« -Oh, je suis désolé votre altesse, est-ce que mes cheveux offensent vos délicates et royales sensibilités ? »

Loki releva le regard vers lui un moment avant de se lever de se rapprocher de l'endroit où Tony était assis, près de son plan de travail.

« -Oui, dit-il simplement. Coupes-les. »

Cela lui prit un moment avant de réaliser que Loki lui tendait actuellement une putain de paire de ciseaux. Il était sérieux.

« -J'aime pas qu'on me tende les choses, répondit automatiquement Tony. »

Loki n'eut pas l'air impressionné.

« -Où est-ce que t'as trouvé des ciseaux de toute façon ?

-Dans les fournitures médicales, répondit Loki, les tendant à Tony. Coupes-les, je suis sérieux.

-Non, dit Tony.

-Stark.

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais avoir l'air d'un gamin de primaire après un sérieux incident de chewing-gum si j'essaie, expliqua Tony. »

Loki eut l'air confus.

« -Quoi ?

-Je sais pas me couper les cheveux, je l'ai jamais fait avant et je préférerais pas essayer. C'est mieux d'avoir l'air d'un…péquenaud que d'un imbécile complet. »

L'expression de Loki lui dit que le dieu pensait déjà qu'il était un imbécile complet ou quelque chose d'aussi flatteur.

« -Très bien, souffla Loki avant de tirer la chaise sur laquelle était assis Tony pour l'éloigner du plan de travail en un seul mouvement.

-Hey-hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Reste juste immobile, ordonna Loki. »

Cela ne prit qu'un instant à Tony pour comprendre ce qui se passait lorsque Loki se plaça derrière lui.

« Non, oh putain que non, tu me coupes pas les cheveux, objecta Tony.

-Personne ne va croire que tu es un capitaine de vaisseau sérieux avec cette tête-là, lui dit Loki.

-Pas question.

-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Stark, lui dit fermement Loki.

-T'as déjà coupé des cheveux avant ?

-Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? demanda le dieu.

-J'ai confiance en le fait que tu vas pas me tuer ou me faire mal. Je te fais pas confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de t'amuser à mes dépends, répondit Tony. »

Loki resta silencieux un instant avant de s'esclaffer.

« -Oui, j'ai déjà coupé des cheveux auparavant, dit-il simplement. Ne bouge pas. »

Tony se résigna lorsqu'il sentit la main de Loki lui faire pencher la tête en avant.

« -Commandant, dit Tony au bout d'un moment.

-Hm ?

-Je vais prendre Commandant et pas Capitaine, ça sonne plus…spatial.

-Si tu le dis, Stark. »

C'était une étrange sensation que d'avoir les doigts de Loki parcourir ses cheveux, les lissant.

« -Je veux pas de coupe militaire ridicule cependant, lui dit Tony. »

Il avait déjà eu les cheveux aussi courts une fois, et il avait l'air d'un criminel.

« -Je vais laisser quelques centimètres, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Loki. »

Tony manqua quand même de s'éloigner au premier coup de ciseau. Loki ne travaillait pas à la manière rapide et habituelle des coiffeurs ou des barbiers, mais il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait, alors Tony se relaxa après quelques instants. C'était ça avec les coupes de cheveux, la façon dont Loki faisait courir ses doigts à travers ses cheveux encore et encore était très relaxante. Tony savait déjà qu'il avait la main stable et précise, il l'avait suffisamment observé travailler sur son armure pour voir comment ses longs doigts fins ne tremblaient jamais. Tony se demandait s'il jouait d'un instrument, il pouvait certainement dessiner, c'était évident d'après les gravures qu'il pouvait faire. Ce n'était pas quelque chose à quoi il se serait attendu venant de quelqu'un comme Loki. Mais la contradiction semblait être son truc, alors Tony essayait de ne pas être surpris. Il avait également fait usage du cuir acheté sur Wobb-Lar. Il avait seulement fait des vestes simples et des tuniques, pas de vêtements de designers, mais c'était toujours plus que ce que Tony aurait pu faire lui-même avec la chose.

« -T'es un prince, pourquoi tu peux faire des choses comme ça ? demanda Tony.

-Quelles choses ? demanda Loki.

-Des choses comme forger des lames, graver du métal, faire des vêtements…couper les cheveux. Peut-être que c'est différent sur Asgard, mais sur Terre, les princes ne sont pas célèbres pour avoir de telles aptitudes.

-Non, ce n'est pas le cas non plus sur Asgard, répondit Loki après une pause. Maintenant, les elfes d'un autre côté, sont très différents.

-Ceux sur Alfheim ? demanda Tony. »

Il se souvenait qu'il y en avait plusieurs types.

« -Oui, répondit Loki. Les elfes ont une grande considération pour les talents liés à la création, ils ne sont pas une race de guerriers comme les Ases, et ils n'attendent pas de leurs nobles qu'ils n'apprennent rien d'autre que le combat et la politique. A Asgard, le meilleur moyen de prouver ta valeur est sur le champ de bataille. Tu dois savoir manipuler une épée, une lance ou une hache. Tu dois être bon pour la chasse. Ceci sont les aptitudes les plus importantes pour un homme. Eviscérer, écraser, tuer.

-Ça a l'air chiant, remarqua Tony.

-Incroyablement, approuva Loki. Le combat peut être excitant, ainsi que l'entraînement, mais il y a juste assez de piratage et de destruction stupides que chacun peut supporter avant que cela ne devienne insupportablement monotone.

-Et les elfes ?

-Les elfes apprécient les arts de la création, la forge, la couture, la sculpture, le corroyage, la gravure, le domaine de la magie. Ils ne croient pas que ramasser une arme et savoir comment transpercer ou écraser quelqu'un avec est un véritable talent en soi. Un guerrier elfe doit être capable de faire son ou sa propre arme, sculpter son propre arc ou forger sa propre lame. Ils doivent être capables de fabriquer leur propre armure, faite de cuir ou de métal, et être en mesure de l'enchanter au moins avec quelques runes basiques. Un mage forgeron est un des membres parmi les plus respectés dans la société elfique. Combien de respect obtiendrait un tel homme ou une telle femme à Asgard selon toi ?

-D'après le ton de ta voix, je dirais pas beaucoup.

-Il y avait une couturière elfe. Elle était un mage et elle créait les capes enchantées les plus magnifiques, faites de soie simple et de laine qui ne pouvaient pas être détruites par le feu, des capes qui ne faisaient aucun son en battant au vent. Elle a été traitée comme une simple servante par la majorité lorsqu'elle a visité Asgard. Ils trouvaient ses créations jolies et lui ont demandé si elle pouvait faire quelques robes pour les dames de la Cour. L'une des mages les plus talentueuses qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer, et ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle s'assoit pour faire quelques robes ridicules avec des pierres précieuses et des dentelles. Elle était sage et ne s'en offensa pas. Moi, j'aurais été offensé.

-T'as passé beaucoup de temps avec les elfes ? demanda Tony.

-Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité, répondit Loki. J'avais des devoirs à Asgard, et la Cour ne regardaient pas ce genre d'arts avec bienveillance. La plupart d'entre eux sont considérés comme exclusivement réservés aux femmes. Les autres sont vus trop inférieurs aux nobles Ases. Un Prince d'Asgard devrait être un guerrier honorable, qui se bat lors de véritables batailles avec du sang et de l'acier, il devrait seulement se salir au camp d'entraînement ! Laisser la forge aux nains c'est leur place de transpirer à côté du charbon brûlant.

-Heu tu me tires plus ou moins les cheveux là, l'interrompit Tony. »

Loki s'énervait, il valait mieux calmer les flammes avant qu'elles ne s'embrasent réellement.

« -Mes excuses, dit Loki avant de repasser ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony plusieurs fois, d'un geste presque doux. »

Puis il le fit baisser la tête.

« -Alors t'as été avec les elfes de temps en temps pour apprendre la magie, et pendant que tu y étais t'as également développé quelques autres talents.

-Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de ne rien faire d'autre que s'entraîner, chasser, et festoyer comme un prince digne de ce nom, dit Loki. J'ai effectivement appris les arts de la guerre comme attendu, j'ai appris à me battre comme un guerrier, comment chasser et comment éviscérer et dépecer le gibier tué. Les Ases ne sont pas des barbares, mais ils regardent de haut tellement de grands talents qu'ils considèrent en-dessous d'un homme de mon statut. Enfin…mon ancien statut.

-Ils m'aimeraient pas là-haut, dit Tony.

-Tu serais traité comme un simple forgeron, ou comme un mage. Je ne sais pas lequel est le pire pour être honnête. Les guerriers respectent au moins l'artisanat d'un forgeron, même s'ils ne le considèrent pas de leur niveau. Je ne pense pas que la plupart réfléchissent à combien de talent cela demande actuellement pour forger une lame ou préparer une armure.

-Ou manipuler de la magie ? demanda Tony. »

Loki ricana.

« -Oh oui, comment de simples « tours » pourraient égaler le talent qu'il faut pour manipuler une épée ? Cela demande une pratique incroyable pour être un vrai guerrier, un dur entraînement jour après jour, alors que la magie est juste quelques mouvements de main et rien de plus.

-Ouch, ça sonne comme une citation, grimaça Tony.

-Un des amis de Thor, confirma Loki.

-Les elfes ont l'air mieux, conclut Tony. Je les aime déjà plus.

-Tu les apprécierais en effet. Je suis sûr qu'ils seraient des plus fascinés par tes créations.

-Ok, donc les elfes sont du genre « T'es pas un vrai homme tant que t'es pas capable de faire ton propre pantalon » ? »

Loki rit doucement.

« -C'est plus « tu n'es pas un adulte tant que tu as besoin des autres pour tout te faire ». Il y a bien sûr ceux qui perfectionnent un talent ou un autre, et il n'y a aucune honte à demander leur travail. Tu peux acheter une épée ou un arc, mais la plupart préfèrent juste demander l'aide d'un maître pour forger leurs propres armes. Parfois ils demandent un vêtement de base à un tailleur ou une couturière, et ils le décorent eux-mêmes.

-Je suis totalement pas un adulte parmi les elfes, rit Tony. »

Loki termina de lui couper les cheveux à l'arrière et glissa sa main sous son menton pour lui faire baisser la tête en arrière.

« -Au moins tu as finalement appris à te raser tout seul correctement, dit-il. »

Tony roula des yeux.

« -J'avais l'habitude de me raser tout seul, mais j'avais mes propres rasoirs. Les films d'action m'ont totalement menti. C'est pas facile de se raser avec une simple lame. Je suis content de pas m'être accidentellement tranché la gorge. »

Sa barbiche n'était toujours pas comme elle l'était avant. C'était plus circulaire et plus épais, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire en ces circonstances. Il fixa le visage de Loki pendant que le dieu faisait parcourir ses doigts à travers la chevelure de son front.

« -Sinon je voulais demander, dit Tony. Comment ça se fait que t'aies pas de barbe ? demanda-t-il. »

Le visage de Loki était toujours complètement lisse, même en prison sa barbe n'avait pas poussé, pas même une ébauche. Thor avait une barbe, alors il doutait que ce soit un truc d'Ase.

« -Curieux ? demanda Loki.

-En quelque sorte, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, tes cheveux poussent et t'as des sourcils et des cils, mais pas de pilosité faciale. Ça me fait plus ou moins me demander si… »

Il devint silencieux en réalisant la tournure que prenait sa phrase.

« -Si ? invita Loki. »

Il ne souriait pas, pas vraiment, c'était un sourire sans sourire, si c'était possible. L'intégralité de son visage était un peu douce, comme lorsqu'il souriait, seulement ses lèvres ne s'étiraient pas.

« -Je veux dire, je t'ai vu torse nu, dit Tony. Non pas que j'y faisais attention ou un truc du genre hein, vu que je pissais le sang à ce moment-là. »

Son esprit revint à ce jour, à la façon dont ils étaient revenus au vaisseau, comment Loki avait dû l'immobiliser alors que l'élixir commençait à opérer sur lui. Il n'était vraiment pas dans la meilleure des formes, mais il pouvait se rappeler que Loki avait le torse lisse, sa peau blanche et pâle juste comme son visage et son cou.

« -Et ? demanda Loki tout en coupant quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Ben j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser, tu sais…si c'était le cas partout. »

Ok, donc son esprit avait décidé de déballer toute sorte de conneries non filtrées au travers de sa bouche. Non pas qu'il soit embarrassé ou quoi que ce soit hein, il avait fait une blague salace alors que Loki envahissait la Terre, il n'avait de toute évidence aucune décence.

Loki plaça de nouveau deux doigts sous son menton pour lever son visage et le regarder par au-dessus. Il y avait une étrange lueur dans ses yeux, ainsi que beaucoup d'amusement.

« -Stark, dit-il doucement, sa voix d'une légèreté plaisante. Ce qu'il y a en-dessous de la ceinture n'est que pour la connaissance de ceux pour qui je me rends nu. »

Puis il sourit et repoussa de nouveau la tête de Tony en avant de façon à ce qu'il soit forcé de regarder droit devant lui. Tony s'éclaircit la gorge et se redressa. Il ne savait pas comment ils avaient pu partir des forgerons elfes pour arriver à ce que Loki avait ou n'avait pas en-dessous de la ceinture. C'était bizarre, d'une manière étrangement divertissante. Il devint également beaucoup plus conscient des doigts de Loki à travers ses cheveux maintenant.

« -Eh bien, silencieux tout à coup ? demanda Loki.

-Tu fais ta voix suave, réalisa Tony. »

C'était le ton signifiant que soit Loki voulait quelque chose, soit que des actes d'une violence assez incroyable allaient prendre place dans un futur immédiat.

« -Vraiment ?

-Oui. La question est de savoir pourquoi, continua Tony.

-Je me sens d'humeur complaisante aujourd'hui, lui dit Loki.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il y a ce dicton à propos de chevaux donnés en tant que présents et leurs dents, Stark, dit-il. Alors ferme-la.

-Sérieusement, ça me rend suspicieux. T'es en train de préparer un sale truc ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi je te crois pas ? »

Loki se contenta de rire en guise de réponse avant de commencer à balayer les cheveux sur le cou de Tony et sur ses épaules. Cela piqua la peau de Tony et il sentit que beaucoup de cheveux étaient passés sous sa chemise.

« -Tu devrais probablement te laver, suggéra Loki avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux une nouvelle fois. »

Puis il se déplaça devant Tony, attrapant son menton pour lever sa tête de nouveau. Il lissa alors quelques mèches sur le côté. Tony le regarda, mais les yeux du dieu étaient sur ses propres doigts dans les cheveux de Tony.

« -Loki.

-Hm ?

-T'es bizarre aujourd'hui. »

Les yeux du dieu glissèrent sur le visage de Tony et il lui servit un sourire resplendissant. C'était un de ses sourires de requin, comme Tony l'appelait, tout plein de dents et les yeux étincelant étrangement.

« -Ne le suis-je pas toujours ? demanda-t-il. »

Là, il marquait un point, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange en train de se passer et Tony n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

« Sinon…je ressemble plus à un paysan ? demanda Tony.

-Non, dit Loki en le lâchant. Va te laver pendant que je termine ton armure.

-Mais je voulais vérifier si le casque…

-Tu as déjà tout vérifié. Vas-y. Maintenant, insista Loki avant de le pousser hors de sa chaise. »

Tony souffla, agacé, mais se leva et se dirigea vers leur chambre.

« -Enfoiré autoritaire, marmonna-t-il.

-Gosse susceptible, répliqua Loki du tac au tac, sans même prendre la peine de se retourner. »

Tony grogna et sortit. Lorsqu'il put finalement s'observer dans un miroir, il se sentit étrange pour un moment. Il s'était déjà habitué à son visage ayant l'air légèrement plus jeune lors des derniers mois, mais à présent que ses cheveux étaient de nouveau courts, c'était comme s'il avait remonté le temps. Loki n'avait pas coupé ses cheveux trop courts, c'était environ aussi long qu'après l'Afghanistan, il pouvait même les coiffer dans le même style. Seulement ses yeux étaient différents. Il ne pouvait pas masquer tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser, même si les rides causées par le manque de sommeil, l'abus d'alcool et le stress étaient parties. Il pensa à la douce peau de porcelaine de Loki, à la façon dont tout finissait par s'effacer de son visage. Pas de rides dues au stress ou au manque de sommeil, et même s'il était blessé et affaibli, toute trace était partie en l'espace de quelques jours. On ne pouvait pas le regarder et juste savoir toutes les choses qu'il avait vues ou souffert, et il s'était beaucoup amélioré à ne pas les montrer dans ses yeux. Parfois Tony en avait des aperçus, de l'âge véritable de Loki, de tous les siècles derrière son regard, et il se sentait très, très jeune.

Il entra dans la douche et chassa ces pensées. S'il commençait à réfléchir à ça, il deviendrait fou à force de se poser des questions. Ou pire, sa curiosité prendrait le pas et il rendrait Loki fou avec ses questions. Peut-être qu'il pouvait s'en sortir aujourd'hui remarque. Loki semblait...il n'avait pas de mot pour ça…sympa…non…amusé…un peu…presque joueur…oui…autoritaire sans être un connard complet…quelque chose comme ça…dragueur…

Tony grogna. Non, certainement pas ça.

**x-x-x**

…

Allez, tous en cœur : Tony, tu es CON ou le FAIS EXPRES ?! Ceux qui sont partants pour une paire de claques réglementaire, levez la main ! *lève les deux bras même si c'est elle qui a lancé l'idée*

Non mais j'vous jure, pour un génie, y'a des fois où il est vraiment pas doué -_- Et oui, moi aussi j'ai pleuré. De pitié.

Rah, allez, on reprend du poil de la bête, on a plutôt fait un grand pas là ! L'idée que Loki pourrait avoir un certain intérêt plus qu'amical lui a TRAVERSE L'ESPRIT. C'est déjà pas si mal…

Et rien à voir, mais leur discussion tout au début du chapitre m'a fait pleurer de rire. Sérieusement.

A bientôt pour la suite !


	28. Infiltrer

**Chapitre Vingt-Huit**

**Infiltrer**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Bek**

**Planète Yirb**

Aussi simple que le plan était, Loki avait cependant énormément de réservations le concernant. La planète Yirb, et les Yirbeks qui l'habitaient, étaient de loyaux servants de l'Empire Skrull. Les informations qu'avait Juyu sur la planète n'étaient pas trop mauvaises, mais elles auraient pu être mieux. Yirb n'était pas une base majeure d'opérations, alors ils ne s'attendaient pas à tomber sur beaucoup de soldats Skrulls s'il y en avait, ce qui était à leur avantage. Il était dit que les Yirbeks eux-mêmes envoyaient des sondes en direction de la Galaxie Argentée, alors il y avait des chances qu'ils obtiennent d'eux les précieuses cartes dont ils avaient besoin, et ils n'auraient alors pas à aller chercher le moindre Skrull. Juyu et Bee se servirent dans les vêtements trouvés dans la cargaison, et après ça elles avaient beaucoup plus l'air de soldats ou d'espionnes que d'esclaves. Bee raccourcit même ses cheveux sans que personne ne le lui demande. C'était une autre preuve qu'elle portait beaucoup attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux de la laisser sur le vaisseau, mais Stark et Loki s'entendirent sur le point qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une bonne idée. C'était mieux de l'avoir sous les yeux.

Il y avait des problèmes bien sûr. Le plus grand étant que la gravitation de Yirb était à 150% similaire à celle de Midgard. Stark devait dès le départ porter un poids considérable maintenant qu'il avait son armure de terminée, et l'attraction gravitationnelle l'augmentait drastiquement. En considérant le poids de Stark, l'armure et la gravitation supplémentaire…il devait se sentir comme pesant aux alentours de cent-trente-six kilos. En premier lieu, Stark avait dit que ça irait, mais à la fin Loki le fixa furieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et active son armure afin de laisser la machine porter le poids pour lui. Juyu l'informa qu'elles avaient leurs façons de s'adapter à de telles circonstances. Loki supposait qu'elles devaient transformer quelque chose dans leurs corps, mais il ne demanda pas. Elles pouvaient marcher sans problème, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Loki lui-même n'était pas du tout dérangé par le poids supplémentaire, cela lui prit quelques instants pour s'y habituer, mais cela ne le fatiguait pas. Stark semblait être envieux de ça. L'atmosphère était convenable au moins, donc Stark n'avait pas à également porter son casque.

Maintenant les Yirbeks étaient également haineux, et ce d'une manière obsessive, de la moindre race qui n'étaient pas leurs maîtres Skrulls. Cela signifiait donc que Stark et Loki devraient rester en arrière-plan et laisser Juyu mener la danse. La fille se transforma avant qu'ils n'atterrissent. Elle conserva sa forme Skrull, mais se grandit, se muscla, et se vieillit juste un peu. De cette façon, les vêtements qu'elle avait choisis lui allaient parfaitement. Les Yirbeks pouvaient voir à travers la métamorphose, alors ils ne firent rien pour indiquer le contraire, sans compter qu'ils supposeraient probablement que Loki et Stark étaient des Skrulls également, mais seulement sous une forme différente. Ils avaient une explication adaptée au cas où ils réalisaient que ce n'était pas le cas.

Avoir des vêtements et des armes non-Skrulls était également facile à expliquer, puisque les Skrulls étaient en effet des espions remarquables et s'aventuraient souvent déguisés hors de l'Empire. Une nouvelle fois, très probablement aucune question ne serait posée. Les Yirbeks feraient ce qui leur serait demandé, leur avait assuré Juyu. Elle avait entendu nombre d'histoires à propos des loyales brutes des Skrulls. Et de toute façon, Loki avait réfléchi à de nombreux plans au cas où les choses ne tournaient pas de la façon attendue. Il aurait été un imbécile d'atterrir sur une planète en n'étant pas préparé, guidé ainsi par deux Skrulls. Il avait été légèrement surpris lorsque Stark s'était assis dans son lit la nuit précédente pour demander à Loki quels étaient leurs plans de secours. Loki avait souri et avait demandé s'il ne faisait pas confiance aux filles. La seule réponse de l'humain fut « pas autant qu'il faisait confiance à Loki ». Un sentiment de satisfaction l'enveloppait chaudement à chaque fois que Stark disait quelque chose comme ça. Alors Loki lui fit part de quelques-unes des possibilités qu'ils avaient au cas où quelque chose tournait mal. Ils étaient préparés.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atterris, cette fois dans un aérodrome et pas à l'extérieur de la ville, ils laissèrent Juyu parler au Yirbek qui vint les accueillir. Loki se tenait debout près du Drake avec Stark et Bee, mais il essaya tout de même d'écouter la conversation. Lorsque Juyu revint, elle leur fit signe de revenir dans la navette.

« -On m'a dit qu'un homme nommé Murrow est celui à qui il faut demander pour toute sorte de données et de cartes pour les vaisseaux. On m'a aussi dit où le trouver. Ce n'est pas loin, toujours à l'intérieur de l'aérodrome.

-Génial, dit Stark. Allons-y alors.

-Cela serait très étrange si nous laissions la navette sans surveillance, dit Juyu.

-Je pensais que les Yirbeks étaient censés être loyaux aux Skrulls, dit Loki.

-Oui, mais la loyauté est une chose, et la confiance une autre, dit Juyu. Les Skrulls ne font pas confiance aux autres, et ce parfois même entre eux.

-Sans compter que si ça se trouve on aura à se carapater vite fait, dit Stark. Je me sens pas bien non plus à l'idée de laisser le Drake juste comme ça.

-Nous devons nous séparer, dit Juyu.

-Ce n'est jamais une bonne idée, lui dit immédiatement Loki.

-Je ne vois pas d'autre option, répondit Juyu. Je pourrais aller voir Murrow avec Stark, et tu pourrais…

-Je ne reste pas en arrière, la coupa Loki.

-Je dois définitivement y aller, dit Juyu. Et qui sait mieux que Stark ce qui est nécessaire ? Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Bee seule ici. »

Loki la foudroya du regard, mais alors Stark posa sa main sur son bras.

« -On dirait que c'est le meilleur plan, dit-il.

-Tu ne peux pas être sérieux, objecta Loki. Tu ne t'en vas pas tout seul.

-Je serai pas seul. J'aurai Juyu avec moi, et j'ai mon armure avec moi maintenant.

-Stark.

-C'est pas l'idéal mais on perd du temps, dit Stark. Si on est pas revenus dans deux heures, tu peux de nouveau venir me sauver.

-Tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir d'ennuis, Stark, l'avertit Loki. »

Ils discutèrent de quoi faire au cas où ils se retrouveraient séparés, mais cela ne plaisait toujours pas à Loki de le faire aussi volontairement.

« -T'as pigé, sourit Stark avant de sortir du Drake avec Juyu. »

Loki les regarda s'éloigner un moment avant de se tourner vers Bee. La fille les fixait également d'un regard perçant.

« -Au moins ne suis-je pas le seul à détester ça, remarqua Loki. »

**x-x-x**

Les deux heures n'étaient pas encore passées, mais Loki faisait les cent pas à l'arrière du Drake, impatient. Bee se tenait debout silencieusement sur le côté, regardant tour à tour Loki ou à l'extérieur par la porte ouverte.

« -C'était stupide de leur part d'y aller comme ça, dit Loki, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse de la fille Skrull. »

Il aurait dû y aller à la place de Juyu, mais alors le Drake aurait été laissé aux mains des deux Skrulls, ce qui était tout aussi inacceptable. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Stark avait senti qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure solution, mais cela ennuyait quand même Loki. Il commençait également à sentir qu'ils auraient déjà dû être revenus.

« -Au cas où nous aurions à aller les chercher… »

Loki s'arrêta finalement et regarda Bee. Elle pencha la tête curieusement. Ses yeux rouges se focalisèrent intensément sur lui, ce qui dérangeait légèrement Loki.

« -S'ils ne sont pas de retour à l'heure, cela signifie que non seulement Stark, mais également ta sœur, ont des ennuis, continua Loki. Alors si nous devons aller les chercher, tu devras suivre mes instructions et faire ce que je te dis. »

Elle plissa les yeux.

« -Allons, allons. Certainement que ta famille est plus importante pour toi que la défiance, dit Loki. »

Bee avait toujours l'air peu impressionnée.

« -Et l'opportunité de verser du sang à nouveau doit être également des plus tentantes. »

Son regard se durcit légèrement à ces mots.

« -Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je sais reconnaître la soif de sang lorsque je la vois. J'ai été entouré de berserkers toute ma vie, aussi je ne peux pas manquer les signes. Et il y a une bête des plus vicieuses se cachant derrière ton joli minois. »

Loki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ça. Les berserkers Ases étaient toujours des hommes robustes, gorgé de pouvoir brut dans chacun de leurs muscles, avec une soif de combat dans leur regard. Il reconnaissait facilement le moment où un guerrier de cet acabit était impatient de laisser libre cours à sa rage. Voir une lueur très similaire dans les yeux de quelqu'un qui avait l'air si fragile était des plus intéressants. Stark l'avait informé de ce dont Juyu lui avait raconté à propos de leur passé. Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si la fille avait manqué quelques signes essentiels à propos de sa grande sœur. Petite Bee ne semblait pas du tout avoir l'air d'être dérangée par l'idée de verser du sang, et ce qui l'avait contrainte à agir de la sorte la première fois n'avait pas d'importance.

« -Nous pourrions avoir à les rejoindre discrètement, continua Loki. Mais peut-être que nous aurons à provoquer…quelque désordre… »

Le visage de Bee réagit un peu, mais cela suffit à Loki.

« -Je vois que tu comprends en quoi j'ai besoin de toi maintenant, dit Loki. »

La fille était une petite chose sauvage, elle pouvait être guidée, mais pas contrôlée. Une vie entière avec Thor, qui voulait toujours écraser quelque chose avec son marteau avant toute chose, avait rendu Loki des plus doués pour diriger une telle tempête. Il était impossible de l'arrêter, mais pas de la tourner dans la bonne direction.

Un certain temps passa de nouveau en silence et Loki sentait son impatience grandir. Il avait en tête au moins une douzaine de scénarios à propos de toutes les choses qui auraient déjà pu mal tourner. Il savait que Stark était bon pour prendre soin de lui, spécialement dans son armure. Juyu était armée également, Stark lui avait imposé de prendre un pistolet (Règle n°2), donc ils étaient bien préparés au cas où ils étaient attaqués. Il était également sûr que Juyu ne ferait pas prendre de risque à sa sœur en les trahissant. Loki n'hésiterait pas à rompre la nuque de Bee si quelque chose comme ça arrivait et Juyu devait en être consciente.

Bee et Loki se tournèrent en direction de la porte en même temps lorsqu'ils remarquèrent quelqu'un s'approchant. Trois Yirbeks se dirigeaient vers eux, pas armés, mais considérant leur physique des plus impressionnants, Loki n'était pas surpris. Il se rapprocha pour se tenir debout devant eux. Juyu n'était pas mauvaise en leader, mais elle n'était en rien proche de l'expérience de Loki. Il avait été élevé pour être général, un roi, et on ne pouvait pas facilement imiter des choses comme ça.

« -Vous devez nous mener à votre vaisseau, lui dit celui se tenant devant.

-Non, répondit immédiatement Loki, son ton égal.

-Ne discutez pas.

-Vous oubliez votre place, leur dit lentement Loki, menaçant seulement de manière subtile.

-C'est une enfant, dit celui de devant en désignant Bee. Et toi et l'homme de métal ne sont pas des Skrulls, alors je ne prends aucun ordre de toi, dit-il. »

Ah, donc quelque chose était effectivement en train de se passer avec Stark et Juyu.

« -Tu fais ce qu'on te dit. »

Il vit du coin de l'œil Bee se redresser. Elle était prête à attaquer, Loki en était sûr. Les Yirbeks les toisaient d'une façon qui se voulait sûrement intimidante. Il était heureux que Loki ne fusse pas entièrement confiance aux talents de tromperie de Juyu, mais c'était la raison pour laquelle plus d'un plan était nécessaire. Il éleva le menton et lança un de ses regards les plus réfrigérants aux trois Yirbeks avant de commencer à se transformer.

Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait insisté en posant beaucoup, beaucoup de questions à propos des Skrulls, et pas juste à cause de leurs pouvoirs. Il avait besoin d'en savoir autant que possible pour entériner une situation de ce genre. Il aurait eu besoin de davantage de magie pour changer ses vêtements, mais se métamorphoser, c'était quelque chose de basique, quelque chose d'ancré dans ses os, dans chacune de ses cellules. Il n'avait pas besoin de pouvoir supplémentaire pour changer quelque chose d'aussi simple que la texture de la peau et la couleur, ainsi que la température corporelle, la forme de ses oreilles, et il pouvait même garder ses yeux verts. Il se souvint même de la remarque de Juyu à propos des hommes Skrulls n'ayant pas le moindre cheveu. Ce n'était certainement pas une apparence des plus attrayantes, mais être témoin de l'expression des Yirbeks alors qu'il se transformait était des plus satisfaisants. Il était certain qu'il faisait un Skrull des plus acceptables.

« -Je pense à présent que vous réalisez l'ampleur de votre erreur, dit Loki d'un ton froid.

-Mais nous étions…

-Bee, dit Loki. Je pense qu'ils viennent juste de nous menacer. »

Les yeux rouges de la petite Skrull se rivèrent sur les Yirbeks, et un de ses bras commença à onduler et à se transformer. Loki avait raison à son propos, avec le collier qu'elle avait eu à porter avant, cela devait faire un moment depuis qu'elle avait pu se laisser aller et combattre. Laisser rugir la bête. Cette rage de berserker verrouillée de manière si serrée à l'intérieur d'elle devait être l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle était tellement tendue à longueur de temps.

« -Nous en avons seulement besoin d'un, ajouta-t-il. »

Le bras de Bee atteignit sa nouvelle forme et Loki ne fut pas très surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de hache. C'était grossier, même si sa lame était aiguisée. Elle n'avait probablement jamais vu une hache de bataille de qualité.

Loki savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'options. Pas de place pour des regards furieux ou de l'intimidation verbale. Les Yirbeks étaient supposés être des serviteurs obéissants et suivre les ordres des Skrulls sans poser de questions. C'était de la désobéissance flagrante, et d'après ce qu'il savait des Skrulls, aucun homme en position de pouvoir ne laisserait quelque chose comme ça impuni, il en était absolument certain. Il aurait à faire passer le message maintenant ou ils ne seraient pas en mesure d'obtenir ce pour quoi ils étaient venus. Encore une fois, il était heureux qu'il soit préparé pour cette possibilité.

Bee bougea au même moment que lui. Loki saisit celui se tenant devant par le cou. Il était plus grand que Loki, et également plus large, mais il parvint quand même à l'attraper d'une poigne serrée et à le soulever légèrement du sol. Il ne se débattit pas, pas quand il avait l'air d'un Skrull à présent. Alors Loki se contenta de braquer ses yeux sur lui et de le garder suspendu en l'air sans ciller, ne jetant pas même un regard sur le côté. Même lorsqu'il entendit le premier craquement d'os, une hache tranchant la chair, un son qu'il connaissait très bien. Il y eut un cri avorté, donc la hache avait de toute évidence visé le cou, et l'os s'étant rompu était la colonne vertébrale. Il entendit Bee atterrir au sol avant d'attaquer de nouveau. L'autre Yirbek recula pour s'enfuir, mais sa débandade fut coupée abruptement et il y eut un autre son familier, celui d'un crâne s'ouvrant violemment. Loki ne bougea pas, et il ne quitta pas des yeux celui qu'il tenait, se contentant de le fixer calmement pendant que cela se passait. Vers la fin, lorsque le second corps atteignit le sol, il avait l'air convenablement terrifié.

Il avait eu raison à propos de petite Bee, elle était dangereuse, très dangereuse en effet.

« -Maintenant je te suggère de me mener aux autres, dit Loki. »

Il devait jouer les leaders maintenant, c'était nécessaire, mais au moins serait-il meilleur dans ce rôle-là. Le risque était plus grand bien sûr, puisqu'il n'était pas un vrai Skrull, mais il était assez doué pour tromper ces reptiles. Il ne pensait pas qu'à part les Skrulls, qui que ce soit d'autre fusse en mesure de se métamorphoser dans Andromède, alors il s'était déjà montré suffisamment convaincant.

Le Yirbek acquiesça sans un mot et Loki le lâcha. Bee avait toujours son bras en forme de hache, du sang, des bouts de chair et d'os gouttant de la lame alors qu'elle observait l'homme mener la marche. Le Yirbek ne regarda pas les deux morts, mais se dépêcha. Loki suivit et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de Bee, la fille sourit. D'autres l'auraient probablement qualifié d'inquiétant. Eh bien, au moins Loki avait-il trouvé le ton juste avec elle.

Elle marcha à côté de Loki alors qu'ils suivaient l'homme. Il y avait d'autres Yirbeks qui les fixaient, mais aucun ne bougea, pas un ne les regardant ne serait-ce que même dans les yeux. Ils avaient fait un exemple. Leur position était sécurisée pour le moment. Il y avait également quelque chose de très satisfaisant à propos de se déplacer comme ça, regardés de cette manière. D'accord, ils avaient utilisé leur peur de l'Empire Skrull pour parvenir à ça, mais ils ne seraient pas ici suffisamment longtemps pour en souffrir d'aucune conséquence. Enfin, s'ils se dépêchaient bien sûr.

Il n'avait pas parlé de ce plan à Stark, en grande partie parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient ainsi séparés, de même qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'il serait forcé d'adopter l'apparence d'un Skrull. C'était un des plans les plus risqués qu'il avait, mais à présent ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière. Au moins pouvait-il être certain que Stark apprendrait tout dans la foulée et suivrait la direction de Loki. C'était une pensée rassurante. Il n'avait jamais eu cette certitude avant. Cette garantie qu'il pouvait compter sur l'homme pour le suivre. Cela rendrait les choses plus faciles. Dans le passé, cela n'avait pas d'importance combien ses plans étaient brillants, ils n'étaient jamais exécutés correctement. Majoritairement Thor, mais parfois aussi Sif et les trois idiots décidaient d'agir comme bon leur semblaient, négligeant les plans de Loki, chargeant en pleine bataille ou élevant la voix alors qu'ils auraient dû rester silencieux. Stark était têtu, pas quelqu'un du genre à suivre les ordres et des plus enclins à laisser faire sa langue, mais Loki savait quand même qu'il suivrait un plan. Alors pendant qu'il marchait en direction du bâtiment haut comme une tour, sa confiance n'était pas feinte. Bee était vicieuse, mais pas incontrôlable, Juyu était trop jeune et imprudente, mais assez intelligente pour faire ce qui était nécessaire. Et Stark était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance, qu'importe combien leur situation était terrible. Cette pensée seule le faisait se sentir plus fort qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Sinon je peux le dire maintenant, et certains d'entre vous ne seront pas surpris d'apprendre qu'il y a deux personnages sur lesquels Bee a été inspirée, le premier est Tam de Firefly's River (certains d'entre vous avaient déjà deviné), et le second est Eve, de l'anime/manga « Black Cat ».**_

_**HumanSpecimen a fait un super fanart pour le chapitre 27 !**_

_**Il est disponible sur mon LJ et AO3, sous le même pseudo qu'ici. Je ne peux pas poster le moindre lien ici, désolée. J'ai essayé. Le site les efface quoi qu'on fasse.**_

Un chapitre plutôt court cette fois-ci, mais les prochains seront deux parties d'un même épisode.

Pour ceux –et surtout celles je pense- qui seraient intéressés par le fanart, j'ai mis le lien dans mon profil, et je mettrai également ceux à venir (parce que vous ne croyiez tout de même pas qu'une fiction aussi géniale était restée sans quelques illustrations ?).

Concernant les notes de l'Auteur sur Bee, sachez que je ne connais pas la première série dont elle parle, ce qui n'est par contre pas le cas du manga Black Cat, de _**Kentarô Yabuki, **_qui est une série terminée depuis quelques années en 21 volumes si je me souviens bien, et que je vous recommande TRES FORTEMENT. Eve, le personnage dont elle parle, est l'un des trois protagonistes principaux, et elle a juste LA GRANDE CLASSE. Même si c'est une petite fille. A la base.

Ah, le côté froid, meurtrier et violent de Loki m'avait manqué, pas vous ? Et puis franchement, cette manie de soulever les gens de terre par le cou comme ça… Je me demande s'il ne rattrape pas quelques siècles de frustration XD

En tout cas, leçon qu'il faut retenir : tu ne parles PAS comme ça à Loki. Jamais. Surtout quand il a ce genre d'alliés.

Et c'est mignon quand il s'inquiète aussi. Même s'il le dit pas comme ça bien sûr. *surveille les alentours avec beaucoup de précautions*

A demain tout le monde !


	29. Le Vol du Phénix - Partie I

**Chapitre Vingt-Neuf**

**Le Vol du Phénix – Partie I**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Bek**

**Planète Yirb**

Murrow était soupçonneux dès le départ. D'une certaine manière, il semblait trop serviable. Il rappelait à Tony les hommes d'affaire désagréables qui vous léchaient les bottes lorsque vous étiez là et tentaient de vous ruiner à la seconde où vous sortiez. Il était également beaucoup plus vieux que le reste des Yirbeks qu'ils avaient vus. Juyu était brève et confiante dans tout ce qu'elle disait, ce qui était un numéro suffisamment convaincant. Elle demanda les cartes tout en restant convenablement vague, et utilisait un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion. Considérant que c'était son premier rodéo, elle se débrouillait très bien. Alors le vieil homme fit un geste et demanda à ce qu'on le suive de façon à ce que les bonnes cartes soient choisies, donc cette fois-ci seulement Tony vint. Ils n'allèrent pas loin, seulement dans la pièce d'à côté.

« -C'est une armure très intéressante que vous avez là, grogna l'homme une fois que Tony lui ait emboîté le pas.

-En effet, répondit Tony.

-Je n'arrive pas à décider si vous êtes un Skrull ou un étrange petit toutou, dit ensuite Murrow. »

Tony avait plutôt énormément de choses avec lesquelles il aurait pu répondre à ça, mais il les ravala toutes. Pas de temps à perdre avec quelques piques. Alors il continua juste de marcher.

« -Il n'y a pas beaucoup de sang-chauds dans l'Empire, continua Murrow sans faire attention au silence de Tony. Enfin, plus maintenant. »

Murrow le regarda de nouveau pour voir s'il obtenait une réaction. Tony réalisa que le vieil homme tentait de le déchiffrer.

« -Cela me fait me demander de quel genre vous êtes parmi les quelques restants.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à la théorie « peut-être que je suis un Skrull » ? demanda Tony.

-Nous venons juste de passer un portail qui m'aurait averti si vous étiez un métamorphosiste, répondit l'homme. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre pour avorter le juron qui voulait s'échapper de sa bouche. C'était pas un problème. Il avait quelques explications convenables dans sa manche.

« -Hm, malin, dit-il à la place.

-Technologie datant d'avant la guerre, continua Murrow lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement une lourde porte. »

Tony aurait pu essayer de voir ce que le Yirbek entra dans le panneau sur le côté, mais cela aurait été encore plus suspect.

« -J'y ai participé, vous voyez.

-Quelle guerre ?

-L'Invasion Skrull, répondit l'homme avant d'entrer. »

Tony le suivit. Il n'était pas inquiet, il portait son armure, l'IND était active, les répulseurs disponibles.

L'intérieur de la pièce était un peu plus grand que le bureau précédent. Il y avait des douzaines d'écrans actifs flottant en l'air, la plupart étant des cartes spatiales, mais certains montraient différentes parties de l'aérodrome et de la tour dans laquelle ils étaient actuellement. Tony remarqua également qu'au bout de la pièce, les écrans étaient projetés en une taille minimale. Lorsqu'il regarda de plus près il réalisa qu'il y avait des petits disques presque translucides alignés les uns derrière les autres, et chacun d'eux projetait une image différente. Cela devait être des sortes de disques optiques, seulement aucun n'était plus grand qu'une pièce de un dollar. Ils n'étaient probablement pas du même type de technologie que celui des disques sur Terre.

« -Je me souviens toujours de la façon dont la propagande a changé, dit de nouveau Murrow en regardant les écrans. Un jour on nous disait de nous accrocher, que nous serions victorieux et que nous n'autoriserions pas les oppressions. Et le jour d'après, tout était à propos de la façon dont l'Empire avait apporté l'âge d'or, la manière dont nous avions été élevés pour nous tenir au côté de la plus grande race de l'univers.

-Pas que j'apprécie pas la leçon d'histoire, mais en même temps j'en ai pas vraiment quelque chose à faire. Peut-on retourner à ce pourquoi on est venus ici ? demanda Tony. »

Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation. Ce genre de ton lui rappelait les vétérans amers, ceux qui avaient perdu un membre, un ami ou de la famille, ou leur raison durant la guerre, et avaient décidé que Tony méritait un poing dans la figure ou mieux, une balle dans la tête pour sa contribution en tant que constructeur d'armes. Oh à quel point était-il ignorant à cette époque. Il avait haussé les épaules en regardant le soldat taré souffrant de stress post-traumatique et sourit aux caméras pendant que la police s'occupait de son assaillant. Il détestait vraiment se rappeler de ces moments. Il s'était plus ou moins demandé pourquoi il y avait seulement eu une poignée de tentatives de ce genre, car il y aurait probablement dû y en avoir plus.

« -Vous voyez, je suis en train de me demander, parla de nouveau Murrow, se tenant toujours plus près de la porte que des écrans. Etes-vous d'une planète comme ça ? D'un genre de grand territoire impérial ? Ou êtes-vous un de ces petits vermisseaux qui les ont rejoints pour le pouvoir et l'argent ? »

Oh pas bon, pas bonne conversation du tout. Tony se tourna complètement vers le vieil homme pour le regarder.

« -Que pensez-vous d'en finir avec ça et de cette façon vous n'aurez pas à vous le demander ? offrit Tony. »

Il garda sa posture relaxée pour le moment, enfin aussi relaxée qu'il le pouvait dans son armure.

« -Non, beaucoup dépend de votre réponse, dit Murrow. »

La porte derrière lui se referma, le lourd métal se verrouillant pendant que l'homme le fixait de ses yeux rouges.

« -Et de ce que vous décidez de faire. »

Tony n'essayait même pas de feindre le relâchement à ce stade. Et il se demanda si leur chance était vraiment aussi mauvaise pour les faire tomber sur l'un des quelques Yirbeks qui n'étaient pas aussi obéissants envers les Skrulls qu'ils étaient supposés l'être. Il avait presque envie de souffler, parce que évidemment que leur chance était aussi mauvaise. Quand est-ce qu'elle ne l'était pas ? Il commençait vraiment à penser que la nature de dieu du chaos de Loki attirait véritablement toute cette merde. C'était pas le moment de penser à ça cependant.

« -Ah ouais ? Est-ce qu'une de mes options inclue de te transformer en une tâche ensanglantée sur le mur ? demanda-t-il. »

Le Yirbek ricana.

« -Tu ne sortiras pas de cette pièce si tu fais ça.

-N'en sois pas si sûr, répliqua Tony. Que penses-tu de reconsidérer quoi que tu sois en train de faire et de ce fait peut-être sortir de là relativement indemne ?

-Et que dirais-tu de ne pas bouger pendant que mes garçons se chargent des Skrulls ? demanda Murrow en retour. Et ensuite tu es libre de partir. »

Tony se contenta de le fixer.

« -Tu vois pourquoi ta réponse est importante ? demanda le vieux reptile. Si tu as été contraint de servir, comme moi, maintenant est ta chance de te débarrasser de ta laisse. »

Ah, génial, un combattant de la liberté. Ils étaient toujours si délicieusement peu fanatiques…non, pas du tout même.

« -Murrow, c'est pas de ce genre de Skrulls dont tu devrais t'inquiéter, lui dit Tony.

-C'est de tous les Skrulls dont nous devons nous inquiéter, si tu ne sais pas encore ça, mon garçon, tu te retrouveras mort très bientôt. »

Les yeux du vieil homme brûlaient de colère alors qu'il parlait.

« -Tu as un peu de temps pour te décider, une fois que les Skrulls seront morts, nous verrons si tu subiras leur destin ou pas.

-Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais pas te tuer juste maintenant ? demanda Tony. »

Sûr, le reptile était grand, large et musclé, mais Tony avait des armes. Murrow ne le savait pas.

« -Et comme je l'ai dit, tu resterais enfermé ici même si tu y parvenais, répondit le reptile. Ne fais pas l'imbécile, mon garçon. Ne prends pas de risques pour quelques Skrulls. Je suis prêt à te laisser partir une fois qu'ils seront en pièces. Tu as seulement à rester tranquille. »

Tony savait que cela ne risquait pas d'arriver. Pas juste parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas de laisser les filles se faire tuer. Juyu n'était pas sans défense, elle était armée et s'ils ne l'avaient pas par surprise elle pouvait très bien contre-attaquer jusqu'à ce que Tony sorte. Seulement Murrow avait dit « Skrulls » au pluriel, ce qui signifiait qu'ils étaient aussi après Bee, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Loki. Et Loki n'allait pas se reposer sur ses lauriers s'il était menacé, il transformerait les choses en un bain de sang très rapidement à la place. Tony en était certain.

**x-x-x**

« -Tu pourrais bénéficier de ça, parla de nouveau Murrow. Pourquoi les Skrulls voulaient des cartes de la Galaxie Argentée et de ses satellites ? »

Tony avait envie de rire, vraiment. Au moins il était certain que leur couverture était parfaite, seulement ils étaient parvenus à trouver le seul vieux dingue Yirbek qui voulait toujours se rebeller. Il devait y avoir des ondes de dieu du chaos responsables de ce bordel quelque part. Maintenant il était laissé avec le dilemme à propos de quoi dire. Le vieux Murrow voulait définitivement les filles mortes d'une façon ou d'une autre, aussi lui dire qu'actuellement ils n'étaient pas avec l'Empire ne changerait pas grand-chose. Au moins, pour le moment il croyait Tony en possession d'information de valeur. Il était également en train de considérer l'idée de juste abattre le reptile et tenter sa chance avec la porte. Même si ça avait vraiment l'air épais et lourd, comme une porte blindée, et que c'était pas sûr que ses répulseurs puissent faire beaucoup de dommage.

« -T'as envoyé quelqu'un à notre navette, pas vrai ? demanda Tony. »

Murrow sourit.

« -Et ils en ont probablement fini avec la fille, dit-il. »

Cela signifiait que Loki était probablement déjà en train d'enjamber quelques corps et était en chemin. Il était plus inquiet à propos de ce qui se passait avec Juyu, elle était seule. Loki et Bee allaient définitivement bien.

« -Je doute que les autres Yirbeks apprécient ta petite rébellion.

-Les autres Yirbeks n'ont pas besoin de savoir quand un Skrull ou deux disparaît, répondit Murrow avec un large sourire montrant toutes ses dents jaunes et pointues. »

Ça c'était de la chance, donc ils avaient seulement à s'inquiéter de quelques Yirbeks, pas de leur intégralité dans cet endroit, mais il se demandait combien soutenaient Murrow. C'était le moment d'agir. Il avait déjà perdu trop de temps enfermé ici. Il était juste sur le point de tirer dans le genou du reptile ou quelque chose du genre pour en finir avec cette comédie lorsque quelque chose clignota sur les vêtements de Murrow. Il ne quitta pas Tony des yeux, mais il gesticula jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel écran apparaisse de son côté de la pièce. Tony reconnut la sorte de pièce-bureau dans laquelle Murrow les avait accueillis. Le grand bureau que le vieil homme utilisait était renversé et Juyu était accroupie derrière, pistolet en main. Elle avait dû se mettre à l'abri en face de la porte et s'était également rappelé comment utiliser le flingue. Brave petite.

Il y avait quelques Yirbeks allongés par terre, probablement morts, mais le détail le plus intéressant se trouvait près de la porte. Bee se tenait debout sur l'un des corps. Elle en arracha une hache ensanglantée, non une seconde…c'était son bras. Elle venait juste d'arracher son bras en forme de hache d'un reptile mort, elle l'avait probablement tué un instant auparavant. Puis Tony remarqua la grande silhouette se tenant non loin et il sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller. Qu'est-ce qu'un autre Skrull…puis il capta l'armure et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent encore plus…Loki, ce fils de pute. Loki, avec une peau de Skrull verte et des oreilles pointues, pas de cheveux, mais c'était définitivement lui. C'était vraiment pas le moment de chercher à comprendre comment c'était possible.

«-Dawa, Kroll, cria Murrow d'un ton presque irrité. Appelez tout le monde au dernier étage ! »

Ce fut là que Tony lui tira dessus. L'explosion le fit trébucher contre le mur, sa peau et ses vêtements fumaient, mais ce n'était de toute évidence pas une blessure mortelle, pas même sérieuse. Ces reptiles avaient la peau épaisse. Puis le vieil homme chargea, et bordel il était rapide pour un citoyen du troisième âge, combien de temps ça vivait les reptiles ? Ah oui, très longtemps. Tony fit glisser en place son casque et chargea également. Il vola jusqu'au Yirbek, le frappant en plein visage. Il sentit comment son poing de métal entra en contact avec la peau épaisse et l'os et le vieil homme trébucha encore, mais il était toujours debout. Enfoiré coriace. Même si Murrow n'était pas armé, ses poings griffus et ses crocs aiguisés étaient suffisamment intimidants, et Tony espérait à mort qu'ils n'étaient pas assez solides pour traverser l'alyndor.

Il fut balancé dans un mur lorsque Murrow parvint à attraper sa jambe, mais Tony s'en libéra immédiatement pour donner un coup de pied au reptile, et cette fois Murrow alla s'écraser dans le mur à l'opposé. Pour une raison inexpliquée, Tony se souvint de son combat avec Thor. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il tombait sur quelqu'un d'assez fort pour le combattre alors qu'il était dans son armure. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être nostalgique cependant, parce que Murrow chargea encore et alors que Tony le frappait dans le ventre, il sentit des griffes solides s'enfoncer dans son casque. Le pivot de l'IND lui montra le dommage, mais ce n'était pas excessif, la surface avait été seulement égratignée. Tony adorait vraiment, mais alors vraiment l'alyndor là.

Il ne pouvait pas faire attention aux écrans et donc à ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce. Il était sûr que Murrow avait envoyé plus d'hommes contre Loki, Juyu et Bee, mais ils auraient à s'en occuper seuls bordel, parce que Tony était vraiment putain d'occupé à lutter avec un putain d'homme-dragon. Il était parvenu à balancer Murrow par-dessus son épaule lorsqu'il entendit le cri provenant de l'autre côté de la porte.

« -Stark ! »

C'était Juyu.

« -Je suis un peu occupé ! cria Tony en retour en tirant deux fois sur Murrow de façon à ce qu'il se prenne de nouveau le mur. »

Quel genre d'armure et de peau avait cet enfoiré bordel ? Sérieusement.

« -Je ne peux pas ouvrir la porte ! cria Juyu. »

Tony pouvait à peine percevoir sa voix. Puis elle dut ouvrir une sorte d'intercom peu après, parce qu'alors que Tony s'envolait légèrement pour esquiver un plaquage en règle, la voix de la fille se fit entendre bien plus clairement.

« -Loki et Bee les retiennent, dit-elle. Tu dois sortir d'ici ! »

Tony attrapa de nouveau Murrow, lui donnant un coup de pied pour qu'il le lâche et finisse dans un mur.

« -Ecarte-toi de la porte ! cria Tony avant de se tourner vers cette dernière. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir, mais ça valait le coup d'essayer, donc il choisit l'option de l'unirayon. L'explosion enfonça la porte, un peu, mais définitivement pas assez. Il n'eut pas le temps d'essayer quoi que ce soit d'autre car il fut de nouveau fauché par un lézard furieux. Murrow déchirait et griffait son armure, essayant de la réduire en charpie, et Tony savait qu'elle commençait à être endommagée, pas même l'alyndor ne pouvait tenir éternellement.

« -Stark ! cria de nouveau Juyu.

-La porte est trop solide, cria Tony lorsqu'il parvint à donner un coup de pied à Murrow pour se dégager.

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici ! gronda Murrow. Je te réduirai en pièces avec les Skrulls !

-As-tu essayé le mur ?! demanda précipitamment Juyu. »

C'était une bonne idée. Qui renforçait les murs à cette hauteur ? C'était pas comme si tout le monde pouvait voler. A la prochaine attaque de Murrow, Tony se maintint fermement au sol et l'attrapa, utilisa sa propre force contre lui, et le fit tournoyer de façon à ce qu'il aille s'écraser contre ce qu'il espérait être le mur extérieur. Il vit le mur se fissurer sous l'impact, alors Tony emmagasina de l'énergie dans les propulseurs et vola vers lui aussi vite qu'il le pouvait malgré la courte distance entre eux. Le mur se fissura encore plus. Avant que Murrow ne puisse l'attraper, Tony sauta en arrière et dirigea ses deux répulseurs sur lui avant de tirer. Le reptile gronda et cria de nouveau, mais le mur n'était toujours pas démoli bordel, alors Tony opta de nouveau pour un plaquage en règle. Cette fois, lorsqu'il frappa l'immense corps, le mur craqua, s'écroulant, et ils passèrent tous les deux au travers.

Murrow l'attrapa, l'empêchant de s'envoler, ce qui faisait qu'ils tombaient, et tombaient, Tony essayant de donner des coups de poing et de pied pour le faire lâcher, mais Murrow s'accrochait à lui de ses dix griffes. Le sol se rapprochait rapidement, et alors qu'il était sûr que le reptile n'aurait pas trop de mal à absorber le choc, il ne voulait toujours pas tenter la chose. Finalement il parvint à faufiler un bras entre eux et il tira dans sa poitrine avec un de ses répulseurs. Murrow glissa, ses griffes éraflant de nouveau la surface de l'armure de Tony. Tony grimpa immédiatement dans le ciel alors que Murrow allait s'écraser au sol en-dessous.

Il revint au sommet de la tour, mais en direction des fenêtres du bureau de Murrow. A présent, le large bureau barricadait la porte, Loki le maintenant en place. Il y avait quand même pas mal de cadavres à l'intérieur, alors ils n'avaient probablement pas pu bloquer immédiatement l'entrée. Il devait y avoir beaucoup de Yirbeks de l'autre côté si Loki avait décidé que les combattre de front n'était pas le meilleur plan d'action. Il était sur le point de tirer sur les fenêtres et de voler à l'intérieur lorsqu'il se souvint des cartes. Il y avait beaucoup de cartes dans la pièce où il était enfermé. Peut-être que quelques-unes n'avaient pas été détruites lors du combat. Il revint par le trou qu'il avait fait avec le corps de Murrow et balaya rapidement la pièce du regard. Le panneau principal qui contenait la majorité des disques était à moitié détruit, ce qui fit grimacer Tony, mais il s'y dirigea quand même pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de récupérable.

« -Stark ! retentit de nouveau la voix de Juyu de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Je vais bien, retourne auprès de Loki et Bee ! »

Juyu ne répondit pas, elle avait juste dû écouter et s'exécuter. Tony rétracta le gant de ses doigts afin de pouvoir attraper les petits disques éparpillés partout. Il y en avait beaucoup de cassés, mais il en trouva une poignée intacts. Il avait une petite fente dans son gant gauche, qu'il avait faite pour contenir des crystaux énergétiques supplémentaires, mais pour le moment elle était vide, donc il y plaça tous les disques indemnes qu'il avait trouvés. Ça en faisait beaucoup mais ils ne prirent pas plus de place qu'une poignée de monnaie. Il vola à l'extérieur et se tourna vers les fenêtres du bureau sans perdre de temps. Juyu était avec Bee et Loki, et heureusement aucun d'eux ne se tenait trop près des fenêtres, alors Tony visa et les détruisit d'un tir. Le verre se brisa et des morceaux volèrent partout.

« -Il serait temps d'y aller, huh ? demanda-t-il en atterrissant à l'intérieur.

-Ils sont des douzaines à l'extérieur, l'informa Loki qui avait toujours son apparence de Skrull. »

Peut-être que revenir à son apparence initiale demandait de la concentration.

« -J'ai les cartes, on doit partir, dit Tony.

-Comment exactement ? demanda Loki. »

Tony revint aux fenêtres brisées.

« -C'est le moment pour une petite balade aérienne, dit-il. Les filles, faites-vous pousser quelques ailes et allez-y, je suis plus rapide, donc on vous rattrapera. »

Il marcha jusqu'à la barricade de fortune que Loki maintenait toujours en place, ce qui était des plus impressionnants même si Tony savait déjà qu'il était fort. Il attrapa l'autre côté du bureau et poussa, une partie de la pression n'étant alors plus supportée par Loki, ça avait dû être dur pour lui de sécuriser la porte tout seul.

« -Ne nous faites pas attendre, dit Juyu qui arborait déjà des ailes dans son dos. »

Puis elle sauta par la fenêtre avec Bee la suivant de près à l'arrière.

« -Je ne peux pas voler, remarqua Loki.

-J'en étais pas sûr, dit Tony. Surtout avec tout ce truc vert que t'es en train de nous faire là.

-Je peux me transformer, mais pas comme les filles, dit Loki.

-J'aurais toujours aimé le savoir, répliqua Tony. »

A présent il sentait que qui que ce soit qui était de l'autre côté était en train de pousser et de mettre des grands coups dans la porte, essayant d'entrer.

« -L'occasion ne s'est pas présentée, répondit Loki.

-Faible excuse, Géant Vert, lui dit Tony.

-Je ne peux quand même pas voler, Stark !

-Pas de problème, dit Tony avant de sourire même si Loki ne pouvait pas le voir. Accroche-toi juste. »

Ce fut le seul avertissement qu'il donna au dieu avant qu'il ne l'attrape par la taille, décolle, traverse le bureau et s'envole par la fenêtre brisée. Loki lâcha comme une sorte de glapissement avant de siffler quelques jurons que Tony ne put saisir. Mais il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Tony pour s'accrocher un instant plus tard.

« -Tu es insupportable, lui dit Loki. »

Il ne cria pas, mais Tony arrivait quand même à l'entendre.

« -J'aurais pu te porter comme une mariée, le taquina Tony. »

Ça aurait été hilarant. Loki l'aurait vraiment méchamment frappé dans l'œil pour ça.

Il commençait juste à se sentir bien et à penser qu'ils s'en étaient sortis lorsqu'il entendit une sorte de bourdonnement provenant de derrière eux. Il ne pouvait pas se retourner avec Loki dans les bras, mais le dieu s'en chargea pour lui. Tony l'entendit jurer de nouveau.

« -Laisse-moi deviner, dit Tony. Quelque chose qui peut voler nous suit.

-Avec des Yirbeks dessus, ajouta Loki. »

Génial. Juste génial.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**_

_**Trivialités sur Loki, pour ceux qui sont curieux. Pouvoirs et Habilités (via la base de données de Marvel) :**_

_**Aptitudes Naturelles :**_

_**-Force surhumaine et résistance physique**_

_**-Régénération ( facteur soignant)**_

_**-Immunité (maladies, radiations, etc…)**_

_**-Métamorphose (incluant le mimétisme des pouvoirs)**_

_**-Expert en utilisation d'armes et d'objets magiques**_

_**-Inclination magique naturelle**_

_**+Aptitudes de Géant du Givre :**_

_**-Profonde tolérance du froid**_

_**-Contrôle de la glace**_

_**Pouvoirs et Aptitudes Magiques :**_

_**-Lévitation**_

_**-Téléportation**_

_**-Projection astrale**_

_**-Télépathie**_

_**-Hypnose**_

_**-Pouvoir d'Imprégnation et de Renforcement**_

_**-Voyage dimensionnel**_

_**-Réarrangement moléculaire**_

_**-Illusion**_

_**-Rayon d'énergie d'Eldritch**_

_**-Autres sortilèges et magies variés**_

Aha, QUI est le prince charmant maintenant ? Et Tony, pour une fois que tu cherches pas la merde et que tu te tiens à carreau…faut que tu tombes sur le seul taré du coin (en incluant pas Loki bien sûr *surveille d'éventuelles apparitions de glace suspectes*) -_-

Et mine de rien, il connaît rudement bien Loki maintenant ! Pas une once d'hésitation dans ce qu'il pense et tout… *niark*

Sinon, en voyant la charmante petite (hehem) liste des pouvoirs de Loki, je sais pas si vous vous êtes posé la même question que moi… A savoir : putain mais COMMENT ils ont POSSIBLEMENT PU battre un type comme ça ?! C'est du grand n'importe quoi ! Loki il s'est laissé faire là, z'avez vu de quoi la bête est capable ?!

Allez, la suite de cette escapade bientôt !

_**Eve : **__Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser un commentaire pour me dire que tu trouvais ma traduction satisfaisante, car comme tu suis visiblement cette fiction en anglais également, que cela vienne de toi me rassure vraiment ! Et, je ne sais pas si je devrais vraiment m'excuser pour ça mais…désolée de t'avoir plus ou moins coiffée au poteau (visiblement) ? _


	30. Le Vol du Phénix - Partie II

**Chapitre Trente**

**Le Vol du Phénix – Partie II**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Bek**

**Planète Yirb**

La seule chose qui améliorait un tant soit peu les choses d'après le point de vue de Loki était que Stark avait actuellement les cartes. Tout le reste avait juste complètement dérapé. Cela semblait être un thème récurrent. Il pouvait planifier les choses autant qu'il le voulait, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui tournait mal. Dans leur cas, les choses escaladaient vers le pire à une vitesse démentielle. C'était une de leurs spécialités, Loki en était certain. Etre tenu dans les bras de Stark comme une sorte de damoiselle en détresse, alors que les Yirbeks les rattrapaient était plus que gênant également. Il ne craignait pas encore pour leurs vies, mais les choses auraient vraiment pu se passer mieux. Il pouvait voir les filles voler non loin devant eux. Elles allaient vite, mais l'armure de Stark était plus rapide, de même que leurs poursuivants. Loki réfléchissait déjà aux moyens d'atteindre le Drake et de partir de cet endroit. Il espérait vraiment que le Drake soit toujours là, mais il était probable que les Yirbeks morts à côté avaient dissuadé d'autres de s'en approcher.

« -Ok, donc on est plutôt proches du Drake, mais on va pas pouvoir décoller avec ces types sur le dos, dit Stark.

-Des suggestions ? demanda Loki. »

Le mieux aurait été d'abattre les Yirbeks avant d'arriver au Drake, mais Loki doutait que son pistolet fasse beaucoup de dégât. Il allait commencer à en porter un plus grand, c'était ridicule.

« -Ouais. Je te dépose. Tu cours jusqu'au Drake et décolles avec les filles pendant que je les éloigne. Puis je vous rejoins une fois que vous êtes assez haut.

-C'est un plan stupide, dit Loki.

-C'est le meilleur que j'ai, lui dit Stark. »

Loki voulait objecter davantage, mais il n'avait pas de meilleure solution non plus.

« -Très bien, dit-il. »

Stark commença à descendre presque immédiatement, et Loki glissa hors de son étreinte à la seconde où le sol fut assez proche. Stark remonta en l'air, prit un virage brusque et heureusement les Yirbeks le suivirent. Loki commença à courir. Il rencontra d'autres Yirbeks sur son trajet, mais aucun d'eux ne l'attaqua. Il était certain à ce stade que ce Murrow dans la tour organisait une sorte de rébellion contre les Skrulls. Loki voulait de nouveau maudire leur chance.

Il sprinta à travers l'aire d'atterrissage de l'aérodrome tout en croisant des Yirbeks des plus surpris sur sa route. Ah oui, il avait toujours l'air d'un Skrull. Juyu et Bee atterrirent à côté du Drake quelques instants avant que Loki n'arrive.

« -Où est Stark ? demanda Juyu alors que Loki allait à l'avant pour allumer les moteurs.

-Il nous rejoindra plus tard, ne ferme pas la porte, instruisit Loki pendant que tous les systèmes s'allumaient. »

Juyu acquiesça et revint pour s'accrocher à quelques-unes des sangles qui étaient sur les côtés des sièges à l'arrière. Bee y était également, son bras étant redevenu normal, mais ses ailes étaient toujours présentes.

Loki s'éleva du sol. L'intégralité de l'intérieur était très turbulente, mais il n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. Il essaya de repérer Stark dès qu'il fut en l'air, mais il ne le vit nulle part. Au moins étaient-ils hors de l'aérodrome, même s'ils n'étaient pas hors de danger.

« -Je vois Stark ! dit Juyu au bout d'un moment.

-Où ?

-Derrière nous, mais un peu au-dessus…il ne ralentit pas, ajouta-t-elle et l'instant d'après Loki vit Stark les dépasser, les Yirbeks toujours sur ses talons. »

Il avait une vue parfaite de ce qui se passait. Stark tirait sur les Yirbeks pendant que ceux-ci lui rendaient la pareille. Stark était trop rapide pour être touché, il arrivait toujours à changer très vite de direction, alors que le véhicule des Yirbeks fut touché plusieurs fois, mais ce n'était pas assez, les tirs de Stark ne l'endommageaient pas excessivement. Son esprit commença immédiatement à chercher de nouveau des possibilités. Puis il se souvint que le Drake avait des sortes d'armes. Il était plutôt sûr que Stark lui avait montré comment les utiliser. Il parcourut rapidement du regard le panneau de contrôle et trouva ce qu'il cherchait au bout de quelques instants. L'intelligente machine lui présenta même le véhicule des Yirbeks et Stark en tant que cibles potentielles. Un moment après, Loki parvint à sélectionner les Yirbeks. C'était plus qu'une bonne solution. Avec de la chance la puissance de feu serait convenable également. Il accéléra pour se rapprocher d'eux et s'éleva même un peu plus haut avant de tirer.

Deux rayons d'énergie sortirent du Drake et Loki ne put s'empêcher de penser une nouvelle fois à combien le nom était approprié, les rayons étaient larges et ressemblaient à des boules de feu bleues. Durant un bref instant, Loki se rappela du sceptre Chitauri qu'il avait eu en sa possession pendant un moment. Un côté de la machine volante fut arrachée dû au tir, et elle commença à tournoyer en l'air de manière incontrôlable.

« -Une puissance de feu appropriée, en effet, remarqua doucement Loki. »

Le véhicule tournoyant allait d'un côté et de l'autre pendant que les Yirbeks en tombaient comme des mouches. Puis quelqu'un avait probablement dû toucher accidentellement une arme, parce qu'il y eut quelques lourds rayons provenant du véhicule avant que cela ne se retourne contre eux et les détruise dans une explosion. Le souffle de l'explosion secoua vicieusement le Drake, et Loki agrippa le volant un peu plus fort pour le garder stable.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était ? cria Juyu, ce qui voulait dire qu'au moins elles étaient toujours dans l'appareil. »

Puis il remarqua que Stark ne volait pas droit. Loki accéléra de nouveau pour se rapprocher de lui et s'aperçut que seulement l'une de ses bottes fonctionnait. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, peut-être que les Yirbeks étaient parvenus à le toucher avant d'exploser, mais Loki était sûr que Stark ne volerait pas longtemps comme ça.

« -Nous devons ramener Stark à l'intérieur, dit Loki. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Juyu fut à côté de lui, regardant ce qui se passait.

« -Il ne pourra pas voler jusqu'au Drake comme ça.

-Va devant lui, je vais le tirer à l'intérieur, dit-elle.

-Comment ?

-Juste fais-le ! répondit-elle avant de retourner à l'arrière. »

Loki ne discuta pas, mais il espérait vraiment qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Loki changea de direction pour dépasser Stark et se placer devant lui. Ce n'était pas facile, parce que l'homme ne cessait de zigzaguer avec seulement une botte d'opérationnelle. Puis Loki fut finalement devant lui.

« -Je le vois, maintenant reste juste stable ! cria Juyu de l'arrière de la navette. »

Loki jeta un regard en arrière parce que ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait heurter quelque chose à cette hauteur, et il vit la fille Skrull enrouler autour de son bras une des sangles les plus longues qu'ils utilisaient pour sécuriser la cargaison avant de marcher jusqu'à l'arrière, se penchant presque hors de la navette.

Par le Walhalla, qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Loki regarda de nouveau devant lui, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien il revint à sa position précédente. Le bras libre de Juyu s'allongea, et s'allongea, hors du Drake en direction de Stark, pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à la sangle autour de son autre bras pour se sécuriser. L'élasticité, bien sûr, évidemment.

Loki ne vit pas quand elle parvint finalement à atteindre Stark, mais entendit lorsqu'elle cria « Je l'ai ! ».

Loki se focalisa de nouveau sur le vol et quelques instants plus tard il y eut un fracas horriblement bruyant à l'arrière. Lorsqu'il se retourna un peu pour voir ce qui se passait, Juyu et Stark étaient tous deux entassés sur le sol. L'impact n'avait certainement pas été des plus plaisants. Puis quelqu'un ferma enfin la porte et le vent à l'intérieur du Drake se calma. Loki entendit Stark remercier Juyu pour lui avoir donné un coup de main avant que l'homme ne se mette à rire, riant de ses propres mots pour une raison inconnue. Puis il rejoignit Loki à l'avant. Il enleva son casque, il était couvert de sueur, haletant lourdement.

« -Tu veux que je prenne la suite ? demanda-t-il en désignant le volant.

-J'ai les choses en main, lui dit-il, donc Stark se contenta de s'asseoir à côté de lui pendant que Loki tournait enfin le Drake en direction de l'espace.

-On a les cartes, dit alors Stark, et Loki n'avait pas à le regarder pour savoir qu'il souriait.

-Nous avons failli être tués…une fois encore, répondit Loki.

-Risque calculé, dit Stark avec un autre sourire. »

Loki lâcha un léger rire également.

« -Le vert te va si bien, dit l'homme ensuite. Particulièrement avec ces oreilles, et tout le côté…chauve de la situation.

-Oh, ferme-la, lui dit Loki. »

Puis il prit finalement une grande inspiration et se concentra sur le retour à sa forme normale. C'était agréable d'y revenir.

**x-x-x**

L'armure de Stark était endommagée. Elle avait des marques de griffes, des bosses ainsi que quelques brûlures, alors Loki avait eu raison lorsqu'il avait pensé que les Yirbeks étaient parvenus à le toucher au moins une fois. Loki était plutôt irrité de voir qu'une des marques de griffe avait endommagé la gravure sur l'épaule gauche.

« -Mais je suis intact en-dessous, lui dit Stark alors qu'ils s'amarraient à l'intérieur de l'IronMage. C'est ce qui compte. La plupart des dégâts sont juste cosmétiques, ça se répare facilement, et puis…la botte.

-Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Loki.

-Aucune idée pour le moment, répondit Stark. On dirait que le crystal énergétique à l'intérieur s'est surchargé et du coup ça a court-circuité tout le système, mais je sais pas ce qui l'a causé à la base.

-Peut-être que tu as volé trop vite, suggéra Loki. Quand est-ce arrivé ?

-Lorsqu'un des rayons m'a frôlé, répondit Stark. Juste avant l'explosion.

-Peut-être que cela a absorbé une partie de cette énergie, suggéra Loki. Ou peut-être que les crystaux ont été endommagés dans le combat avant ça.

-Ou peut-être que j'ai besoin de faire quelques tests pour trouver au lieu de deviner, dit Stark. Je suis pas tombé du ciel, alors c'était pas un mauvais vol, mais le design a de toute évidence un défaut quelque part. »

Ni Juyu ni Bee ne modifia sa forme Skrull. Juyu était majoritairement juste sale et avait quelques brûlures ici et là, ainsi que des déchirures dans ses vêtements. Bee en revanche était couverte de sang et de crasse, parce qu'elle avait taillé en pièces et sabré les Yirbeks au lieu de leur tirer dessus comme sa sœur l'avait fait. Loki la regarda pendant un long moment puis laissa un sourire s'étendre sur son visage.

« -Bien joué, Petite Bee, dit-il. »

Bee pencha la tête et sourit de cet étrange petit sourire avant de se détourner et de s'éloigner, pour se laver fallait-il espérer.

« -Regarde ça, dit Stark. Elle a souri. Enfin, elle a souri à propos de violence et de meurtre, mais c'était quand même un sourire. Appelons ça une amélioration.

-Tu as dit à ma sœur de tuer ? demanda Juyu.

-Je lui ai dit de suivre mes instructions, ce qu'elle a fait, répondit Loki. J'étais certain qu'elle serait très utile en combat rapproché, et j'avais raison.

-Elle n'est pas une arme à ta disposition, dit Juyu sévèrement. »

Loki se retourna et la regarda. Enfant naïve.

« -Non, elle est une arme dans son propre droit, répondit Loki. Je n'ai fait que la tourner dans la bonne direction. »

Juyu se renfrogna encore plus et fixa Loki. Stark se contentait de les regarder, de toute évidence considérant l'idée d'intervenir ou pas.

« -Tu ne le referas pas, dit Juyu d'un ton dur. »

Non, pas juste dur, autoritaire. Loki sentit une pointe de colère monter et fit un pas vers elle.

« -Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je ne peux pas faire, lui dit Loki sur le même ton. »

Il espérait qu'elle n'était pas trop stupide pour réaliser qu'elle était en train de marcher sur de la glace très fine. Il n'était pas d'humeur pour des disputes puériles.

« -Lorsqu'il s'agit de ma sœur, je peux, dit-elle, son ton ne vacillant pas, son regard toujours sévère et braqué sur le visage de Loki.

-Toi ? Tu ne comprends même pas. Tu penses qu'elle est brisée. Tu ne la connais même pas. »

Loki ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce qu'elle se jette sur lui comme une furie, car c'était la seule raison qui expliqua qu'elle parvint à lui donner un coup de poing avant qu'il ne la saisisse par ses vêtements et la plaque sur le côté du Drake.

« -N'essaie plus jamais ça, siffla furieusement Loki. »

Un bras en armure passa devant son torse et se posa immédiatement sur son épaule alors que Stark se rapprochait de lui.

« -Loki, lâche-la, dit-il calmement. Allez. »

Stark ne mit aucune force dans son geste, il tira juste un peu. Loki lança un dernier regard sur la fille avant de reculer.

« -Juyu, va te laver, mange quelque chose, dit Stark. »

La fille lança un dernier regard noir à Loki avant de partir.

« -Et toi, viens ici pour m'aider à sortir de mon armure, ok ? Je veux dégager de cette planète le plus tôt possible. »

Loki acquiesça donc Stark le lâcha et ils marchèrent tous les deux jusqu'à l'atelier. Loki sentait toujours une colère bouillonnante au fond de lui, mais avec seulement Stark ici à côté de lui, elle se dissipait.

« -Le mécanisme de libération est…

-Je sais, Stark, lui rappela Loki. »

Il avait assisté à la construction de l'armure, et il était présent lorsque Stark l'avait enfilée, donc évidemment qu'il savait comment l'enlever.

« -Sinon…tu penses vraiment que laisser Bee se lâcher en massacrant librement les autres est la meilleure façon de faire avec elle ? »

Loki stoppa ce qu'il était en train de faire et foudroya Stark du regard. L'humain avait cependant l'air d'être sérieux à propos de sa question et ne semblait pas vouloir rechercher la dispute.

« -Elle ne peut pas être soignée, car elle n'est pas brisée, dit simplement Loki. Elle est différente. Elle n'ira pas mieux et ne sera pas moins violente. C'est dans sa nature d'être comme ça. Elle ne reviendra pas magiquement à quoi que sa sœur se souvienne.

-T'en es sûr ?

-Oui. Elle peut apprendre à se contrôler, mais elle n'ira pas mieux, dit fermement Loki. Le mieux est de lui donner un exutoire, des cibles appropriées. La laisser satisfaire sa soif de sang et de violence aux bons moments, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse demeurer paisible lors des périodes d'entre-deux.

-Je pense pas que ce soit sain, remarqua Stark.

-Elle est une berserker, une créature sauvage et elle ne sera jamais rien d'autre. Si nous ne la guidons pas contre nos ennemis, elle perdra le contrôle à un moment beaucoup moins approprié et elle pourrait retourner sa rage contre ceux qui ne méritent en rien une fin aussi macabre. »

Stark soupira.

« -Ca fait sens pour moi, je devrais peut-être m'inquiéter, dit-il.

-Ne joue pas les innocents à propos de la mort tout à coup, dit Loki. La différence entre un guerrier berserker de grande renommée et un monstre immonde n'est pas si significative. L'un parvient à cibler ceux qui méritent de mourir, tandis que l'autre est trop incontrôlable pour ne faire rien d'autre que se déchaîner sans réfléchir. Lequel est le plus utile et le plus fiable ?

-Juyu le verra pas comme ça.

-Elle est stupide.

-Elle est jeune et elle adore sa sœur, bien sûr que ça la rend stupide des fois. »

Loki soupira. Il n'allait pas poursuivre cette conversation. Il n'allait pas creuser la chose plus que nécessaire. Il avait été clair, et il semblait que Stark l'avait au moins compris. Loki ouvrit finalement l'armure et la retira. Stark lâcha immédiatement un sifflement de douleur.

« -Es-tu blessé ? demanda Loki. »

Stark souleva ses vêtements pour révéler un large bleu déjà visible sur son côté et son estomac.

« -Je pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de cassé, dit-il. »

Loki posa l'armure puis fit glisser sa main sur la peau bleuie. Il appuya gentiment, constatant du bout des doigts l'étendue des dégâts. Stark siffla encore.

« -Tu as peut-être une côte fêlée, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est rien, dit Stark.

-Je vais te faire un élixir.

-Pas besoin, vraiment. C'est juste des égratignures, objecta Stark.

-Et si tu as besoin d'être complètement fonctionnel demain ? demanda Loki. Et si nous avons encore des ennuis ? C'est mieux de s'occuper de quelque chose comme ça aussi rapidement que possible.

-Mais si je continue à boire ton truc soignant je vais encore finir par avoir l'air d'un ado. »

Le ton de Stark s'approchait dangereusement des pleurnichements.

Loki souffla.

« -Ne soit pas ridicule. »

Puis il remarqua qu'il y avait également quelques bleus sous la mâchoire de l'homme. Ils n'auraient jamais dû se séparer.

« -La première fois était différente, lui dit Loki. Tu devais t'adapter et je t'en ai fait boire une grande quantité.

-Je vais bien, j'en ai pas besoin, insista Stark. »

Loki prit son visage entre ses mains et se pencha un peu plus près pour capter son regard. Il remarqua les yeux se Stark s'écarquiller un instant ainsi que sa respiration devenir légèrement saccadée, surpris pas le mouvement soudain.

« -Tu es blessé. Je peux te guérir. Alors laisse-moi faire, dit-il. »

Stark le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer, puis il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Ouais ok, dit-il. »

Loki fit légèrement glisser un doigt sur le bleu de la mâchoire de l'homme avant de le lâcher. Il voulait que la marque disparaisse, que toutes les marques disparaissent, chaque égratignure, chaque bleu, et ce aussi tôt que possible.

« -Redirige le vaisseau, partons d'ici, dit Loki. Je te retrouverai sur le pont lorsque j'aurais fini l'élixir.

-Ouais ok, dit de nouveau Stark. »

Sa voix était toujours un peu incertaine, il avait l'air confus et clignait beaucoup des yeux. Loki se contenta de sourire avant de sortir.

**x-x-x**

Il faisait sombre maintenant, ainsi qu'à l'extérieur, mais également dans les pièces de la tour. Le vent soufflait librement à l'intérieur en raison des fenêtres brisées, et du verre et des débris recouvraient presque chaque centimètre du sol.

« -Laisse-moi vérifier si je comprends correctement, Murrow, gronda la grande silhouette d'un ton bas. Trois Skrulls et quelque ridicule sang-chaud dans une armure volante sont venus ici, ont massacré plus de la moitié de tes hommes, et ont pris non seulement la plupart de tes cartes mais également les plans de notre nouveau disque déformeur ? Et tu les as laissé partir ?

-Je ne pensais pas que son armure le rendrait si fort, répondit Murrow d'où il était agenouillé sur le sol, l'intégralité de son corps couvert de blessures et ensanglanté. »

La haute silhouette ne fit que grogner en réponse

« -Et le grand Skrull, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi puissant, peut-être que c'était un Skrull Guerrier, nous ne nous attendions pas à ça.

-Les as-tu laissé partir ? répéta l'autre.

-J'ai été jeté du haut de la tour ! J'ai de la chance d'être encore en v…

-Les as-tu laissé partir ?! tonna la haute figure.

-Oui, monsieur, répondit Murrow en baissant la tête davantage. »

L'autre demeura debout dans un silence complet durant quelques battements avant de charger vers le vieil homme agenouillé avec un grondement inhumain. Ses longues griffes s'enfoncèrent dans son crâne, perçant la peau épaisse, et il lui arracha la tête d'un seul mouvement net. Il la jeta sur le côté comme on écarte un déchet alors que le corps atteignait le sol. La pièce fut complètement silencieuse pendant que la tête ensanglantée roula pour aller taper silencieusement un des murs, et pas une seule âme n'osa prononcer un mot.

La grande silhouette lâcha un rugissement furieux un instant plus tard, déchirant le silence.

« -Préparez mon vaisseau ! ordonna-t-il avec un mugissement. »

Quelques-uns sortirent immédiatement du bureau détruit, pendant que les autres restèrent debout, immobiles, attendant le prochain ordre.

« -Il est temps de se mettre en chasse, grogna-t-il. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Il y a de nouveau un fanart de HumanSpecimen sur mon AO3, LJ et Tumblr. **_

Alors oui, vous pouvez le dire, Loki et Tony ONT le karma le plus POURRI de l'univers je crois que là y'a pas photo -_-

Sinon les gens…heu…préparez-vous psychologiquement pour le prochain chapitre. Sérieusement. Moi j'ai pas pu parce que je savais pas ce qui m'attendait, et…fin vous verrez.

Juste, trucidez pas Tony. Ou pas trop. On en a besoin pour la suite.

Donc bonne séance de yoga –oubliez pas de respirer-, et on se retrouve demain pour la suite !

**P.S. : **_**Medrawt**_ a gentiment fait un joli fanart du Prologue, je mets le lien dans mon profil, de même que celui de _**HumanSpecimen**_. Allez y jeter un œil !


	31. Un Sou pour tes Pensées

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Je ne me fiche pas de vous, « Tumbla » est vraiment un système d'étoiles dans la Galaxie Andromède dans l'univers Marvel ! **_

**Chapitre Trente-et-Un**

**Un Sou pour tes Pensées**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Tumbla**

**Espace Ouvert**

Pepper. Pepper, Pepper, Pepper. Il ne pensait pas beaucoup à elle dernièrement, ce qui…pas du tout en fait, et cela le faisait se sentir très coupable. Il évitait de penser à la Terre et à tout ce qui y était lié autant que possible, ne voulant pas imaginer comment les choses étaient là-bas. Ne voulant pas penser à depuis combien de temps il était parti et le temps que ça lui prendrait pour revenir. Les épiques grecs n'étaient pas trop son truc, mais c'était une putain d'Odyssée si jamais il y en avait une. Enfin, le type avait dû massacrer une flopée de gens qui voulaient sa femme et son royaume lorsqu'il était rentré. Son « royaume » était définitivement en sécurité. Son testament expliquait de manière parfaitement claire qu'au cas où il mourrait (ou disparaîtrait sur le long terme, comme maintenant), la majorité de ses biens revenaient à Pepper. Elle serait Chef de la Direction et l'actionnaire principal de Stark Industries. Elle aurait également les résidences de Malibu et de New-York, ainsi que tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Rhodey aurait la plupart de ses voitures et quelques-uns de ses plus petits domaines et la Tour Stark serait renommée « Quartier Général des Avengers », s'ils continuaient le business et gardaient les étages du Département de Recherche en tant que propriété de Stark Industries du moins. Il savait s'être assuré d'avoir mis ses armures à l'abri. JARVIS avait des douzaines de protocoles pour les fois où il n'était pas là depuis l'incident d'Afghanistan, et son atelier était définitivement fermé pour la plupart. La seule qui pouvait atteindre ses armures était Pepper elle-même, et Tony savait qu'elle ne les donnerait pas au SHIELD ou à l'armée, pas même à la demande de Rhodey. Elle savait que Tony ne voudrait pas ça.

Mais plus il pensait que tout allait bien, plus il se préparait à anticiper sa mort soudaine, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'accepter que cela voulait également dire que tout le monde le pensait actuellement mort. Ce n'était pas une pensée agréable. Pepper était toujours à l'hôpital la nuit où il avait été emmené, et Tony ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que cela avait dû être pour elle de se réveiller le matin suivant et de découvrir aux infos que Tony avait disparu. Combien de temps était passé ? Un an ? Peut-être deux déjà ? C'était possible. Trop longtemps, ça c'était sûr.

Maintenant il se mit à penser à elle, parce qu'il le devait. Il devait se rappeler qu'elle était toujours là, à la maison, s'occupant de la firme de Tony, protégeant ce qui était à lui. Il devait se souvenir d'elle. Il ne pouvait pas juste arrêter de penser à elle sous prétexte que ça rendait les choses plus faciles, cela ne serait pas juste. Il devait la garder à l'esprit.

Il n'avait pas eu à utiliser aucune des nouvelles cartes jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait même pas jeté un œil, parce que ce Système était toujours couvert par la base de données du vaisseau. Alors il avait décidé de réparer son armure et de travailler sur l'erreur qui avait causé le grillage de sa botte en plein vol en premier. Bosser sur ses gadgets facilitait la réflexion. En plus, Loki et Juyu se fusillaient toujours du regard tout le temps alors Tony n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de se trouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. Juyu venait rarement dans son atelier, alors c'était un endroit sécure.

« -Stark, entendit-il, et il releva la tête pour voir Loki marcher à l'intérieur. »

Non, c'était une démarche de conquérant. Loki marchait toujours avec un certain rythme dans ses pas, léger et équilibré, comme un danseur ou un artiste martial. La solution était sans doute cette dernière option, mais Tony était certain qu'il pouvait danser aussi, personne n'avait une telle coordination dans ses mouvements juste par la pratique du combat.

« -Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, mon p'tit gâteau ? demanda-t-il avant de grimacer mentalement. »

Il avait développé une très mauvaise tendance à donner des surnoms ces derniers jours, mais c'était totalement la faute de Loki d'abord. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de penser à des desserts.

Loki était aussi impressionné par le surnom que d'habitude, mais il ne fit pas part de sa désapprobation, de nouveau comme d'habitude.

« -Oh tu n'as pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit, dit Loki. Je voulais simplement te montrer quelque chose. »

Tony leva un sourcil curieux et observa Loki s'approcher tranquillement dans sa paire pantalon de cuir/chemise relâchée habituelle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante juste à côté de lui. Pepper, il devait vraiment penser plus à Pepper.

Loki parcourut du regard le plan de travail de Tony et prit un des crystaux d'énergie brillant.

« -J'ai fait quelques progrès, dit-il en refermant ses longs doigts autour. »

Puis il plaça son autre main par-dessus. Tony se pencha au-dessus de la table et regarda. Le crystal commença à briller un peu plus intensément entre les doigts de Loki, puis sa couleur passa de sa teinte habituelle à un bleu électrique. Ensuite Loki enleva sa main du crystal et un épais éclair d'électricité se tendit entre ses paumes. Comme de la foudre miniature.

« -C'est super cool, dit Tony en regardant l'éclair grésillant et craquant. »

Loki remit sa main sur le crystal et un instant plus tard la couleur revint à sa nuance originelle. Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire satisfait.

« -Donc comment t'as fait ça ? Je pensais que les machins électriques c'était le truc de Thor, dit Tony. »

Pas même la mention du nom de son frère ne sembla diminuer la bonne humeur de Loki.

« -Ce n'est certainement pas mon élément, mais la foudre est ce qu'il y a de plus proche de l'énergie brute, la plus facile à invoquer si tu en as à disposition.

-Donc t'as transformé l'énergie dans le crystal en foudre ? demanda Tony.

-Plus ou moins, j'ai utilisé l'énergie brute des crystaux pour invoquer la foudre. Une foudre très petite cependant, je te le concède.

-Huh. »

Tony fixa le crystal et y réfléchit un moment.

« -Donc c'est du progrès, pas vrai ? Dans toute cette histoire d'exploitation des énergies cosmiques pour ton truc magique ? Tu es proche de la solution ?

-L'énergie utilisée dans les pistolets que nous avons et celle des générateurs sont très similaires à celle que je sens tout autour de nous. Donc j'ai décidé de me concentrer là-dessus en premier pour voir si cela m'amène plus près du plus grand tableau.

-On dirait que t'es capable de travailler avec, observa Tony.

-C'est la meilleure façon de faire pour le moment, acquiesça Loki. Avec suffisamment de pratique, je serais capable d'utiliser le pouvoir dans les crystaux pour d'autres choses. Invoquer des choses qui sont différentes dans leur nature. Des boucliers, des rayons d'Eldritch, du feu.

-Donc c'est une percée, conclut Tony.

-Exactement ! approuva Loki. Les véritables énergies cosmiques sont toujours là, juste au-delà du bout de mes doigts, je peux les sentir, j'y suis presque !

-Tu vas piger le truc en un rien de temps, dit Tony. »

Loki rit.

« -Ta confiance en mes capacités est appréciée, Stark, dit-il. »

Puis il se tourna pour s'appuyer contre le plan de travail afin de regarder Tony droit dans les yeux.

« -Et puisque j'ai passé une quantité de temps significative à analyser l'énergie qui parcourt également ton armure à présent, peut-être que je peux être convaincu de t'aider avec cette petite erreur de calcul qui s'est produite. »

Le manège traditionnel pour offrir de l'aide, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais avec Loki.

« -Tu es un dieu tellement généreux, fit Tony avec un sourire narquois.

-Non, je ne le suis vraiment pas, répondit Loki.

-Alors c'est juste moi qui bénéficie d'un traitement de faveur, dit Tony gaiement.

-Oui. »

Tony releva les yeux pour le regarder, parce qu'il s'attendait à une réponse plus mordante, quelque chose à propos de son ego et de ses capacités mentales.

« -Oh…c'est…sympa, parvint-il à dire.

-Mettons-nous au travail, lui dit Loki avec un sourire. »

Un de ces sourires que Tony n'arrivait toujours pas à déchiffrer complètement.

**x-x-x**

Jusqu'à très récemment, Tony ne faisait pas vraiment attention à certaines choses. Des choses comme la façon dont Loki se glissait plus près de lui lorsqu'il regardait quelque chose sur le plan de travail. Près comme…leurs épaules se touchant. La façon dont Loki se penchait en expliquant quelque chose. Il commençait à se demander si c'était un nouveau phénomène ou quelque chose ayant pris place depuis un moment. Il ne faisait même pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il faisait, parce que c'était étrange, très étrange purée, considérant que c'était Loki. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il savait tout à propos du personnage, mais il le connaissait putain d'assez bien, et les contacts désinvoltes n'étaient certainement, définitivement pas son genre. Il était plus du genre « n'ose même pas poser un seul doigt sur moi, paysan ». A moins qu'il ne soit très gravement blessé, et alors là il acceptait de l'aide de mauvaise grâce, pour prétendre plus tard que cela n'avait pas été le cas. Il s'était relâché à propos de la chose dans les situations d'urgence depuis un moment à présent, et ne semblait pas être dérangé par le fait de devoir être proche de Tony, mais il s'agissait actuellement de contact initié portant réellement à confusion.

Il ne s'agissait également pas de « gestes fraternels » auxquels il était habitué avec Rhodey. Bien que ouais, Loki était un prince et tout, et même s'il était un type coriace, il y avait cette grâce d'artiste martial ou il ne savait quoi que Rhodey ne serait jamais capable d'égaler même si sa vie en dépendait. Puis il imagina Rhodey dans une tunique de cuir et assis sur une chaise avec le dos droit, les jambes croisées, et il contint de justesse un reniflement amusé. Non, il y avait des choses que seulement Loki pouvait faire sans perdre ne serait-ce qu'une once de sa masculinité. C'était l'une de ses spécialités. Montrez-lui un autre homme qui pouvait négligemment se curer les ongles tout en adoptant une posture dominante et n'ayant pas l'air ridicule. Encore une fois, l'esprit de Tony revint à la cape et au casque à cornes, parce que quoi ? Comment c'était possible d'avoir l'air cool là-dedans ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension. C'était un truc de Loki, lui en était capable. Tony aurait l'air d'une chèvre mutante souffrant d'un retard de croissance. Ouais, donc Loki le faisait se sentir petit parfois. Mais pour qui ça serait pas le cas, hein ? Qui ne se sentirait pas petit ? Putain de dieu. Grand et mince et quand même musclé, comme s'il était une sculpture de marbre ou un truc du genre.

Loki était sa propre catégorie. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de le placer dans une boîte stéréotypée quelconque. C'était ce qui le rendait intéressant dès le départ. Mais il y avait quelques choses constantes à propos de lui, alors quand l'une d'elles changeait, cela rendait Tony très soupçonneux. Il avait essayé de qualifier la chose en tant que Loki étant « amical » physiquement parlant, mais ça sonnait de manière tellement peu caractéristique venant de lui que Tony n'arrivait pas à y croire. Loki ne devenait pas « amical » juste comme ça, il faisait les choses pour une raison.

Il était profondément plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui expliqua pourquoi il ne remarqua Loki se pencher plus près de nouveau que lorsque celui-ci eût déjà amorcé son geste. Il plaça une main dans le creux des reins de Tony en se penchant par-dessus la table pour attraper un crystal précédemment écarté. Seulement il n'avait pas besoin de s'appuyer sur Tony pour garder son équilibre, et ce de manière évidente. C'est un contact complètement redondant.

« -Tu as l'air distrait, remarqua légèrement Loki en enlevant sa main.

-Tu sais parfaitement bien pourquoi je suis distrait, souffla Tony.

-Le sais-je vraiment ? demanda Loki. »

De l'ignorance et de l'innocence feintes, quoique mal cachées, alors ça devait probablement être perçu comme un numéro.

« -Oh, arrête ça, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi bordel ? demanda Tony. Ça fait au moins deux semaines que t'es bizarre maintenant, et j'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe ! Je suis pas vraiment familier avec ce nouveau Loki « je sais pas ce qu'est l'espace personnel ». »

Le dieu eut le culot de sourire et de rire d'une manière très amusée.

« -Cela n'avait pas l'air de te déranger.

-C'est pas la question !

-Ah, mais c'était exactement la question, dit Loki.

-Huh ? »

Loki s'appuya contre le plan de travail pour être face à lui.

« -Disons que je tâtais le terrain. »

Parfois son esprit ne faisait délibérément pas attention, en majorité à des choses qu'il ne voulait pas reconnaître, mais ça ne demandait pas d'être un génie pour comprendre celle-là. Ajoutez-y le regard ferme de Loki, et ça en disait beaucoup, vraiment. Et soudainement son esprit ne sut pas s'il devait se figer ou commencer à courir un mile à la minute.

« -Sais-tu comment tu réagis à chaque fois que je fais ça ? demanda Loki d'un ton bas alors qu'il se penchait pour glisser sa main sur la joue droite de Tony. »

Deux de ses longs doigts se glissèrent derrière son oreille pendant que son pouce se posa au bord de sa barbiche. Loki se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, et Tony n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il fixa juste des yeux verts qui s'étaient assombris.

« -Ta respiration s'accélère, dit Loki, soufflant presque les mots. Tes pupilles se dilatent, continua-t-il. Tes lèvres s'écartent, finit-il, et il déplaça son pouce jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur sa peau juste en-dessous de la lèvre inférieure de Tony. C'est un sacré spectacle.

-Loki… »

Le dieu se pencha encore plus, jusqu'à ce que son visage soit juste à côté de celui de Tony, leurs joues se touchant presque, mais il n'enleva toujours pas sa main.

« -Je me demande…si je glisse ma main sur ton cou, sentirais-je ton pouls s'accélérer ? »

Il était assez proche maintenant pour que Tony puisse sentir son souffle sur le lobe de son oreille. Et il n'avait toujours rien à dire, il se tenait juste là, son esprit bouillonnant furieusement et son corps n'opérant pas convenablement.

« -Dis-moi, Stark. Est-ce que ton cœur bat plus vite en ce moment ?

-…Oui…répondit-il dans un murmure, juste aussi doucement que parlait Loki. »

C'était vrai. Son cœur avait en effet commencé battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, même s'il ne voulait pas en regarder la raison de plus près.

Loki bougea encore, rapprochant son visage, refermant la distance jusqu'à ce que Tony puisse sentir la façon dont son nez glissait sur sa peau. Comment, si Loki tournait la tête juste un petit peu plus, s'il la penchait juste de la bonne manière, ils seraient lèvres contre lèvres. Il sentirait son souffle presque frais sur sa bouche au lieu de sur sa peau, il serait…

Son cerveau se remit brusquement en marche et il s'éloigna juste avant que l'inévitable se produise.

« -Non, parvint-il à dire. »

La main de Loki était toujours sur son visage et il n'était pas exactement très loin de lui non plus, mais leurs visages ne se touchaient plus.

« -Stark ?

-J'ai quelqu'un, dit rapidement Tony, avant de déglutir et de lécher ses lèvres sèches. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend…à la maison. »

Pepper, mon dieu, douce et gentille Pepper, il aurait dû s'éloigner plus tôt. Il s'écarta maintenant, la main de Loki glissant de sa joue. Mais elle s'arrêta sur son bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'éloigner encore plus, l'agrippant pour le maintenir en place.

« -Qui ? demanda Loki.

-Tu la connais pas, dit Tony immédiatement, reprenant le contrôle de sa respiration, essayant de prendre le contrôle de toute cette situation bordel de merde. »

Il essaya de nouveau de s'éloigner mais Loki ne lâcha toujours pas son bras.

« -Tu ne l'as pas mentionnée auparavant, dit Loki.

-C'était pas tes affaires, lui dit Tony, et cela fit son affaire, Loki le lâcha. »

Tony manqua de trébucher en arrière suite au geste. Il ne s'éloigna pas trop, seulement d'un pas, pour récupérer un peu de son espace personnel.

« -Bien sûr. Pourquoi cela le serait-il ? »

Une expression plus froide remplaça celle qu'arborait Loki auparavant, et ouais, Tony le préférait largement joueur, avec un air presque gentil.

« -Loki, écoute…

-Non, loin de moi l'idée de te priver de ce rêve insensé, dit-il d'un ton tranchant, et cela rappela à Tony l'état de leurs rapports à l'époque où tout ceci avait commencé.

-Excuse-moi ?

-Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois aussi naïf. Je te pensais être plus un réaliste, mais je me suis déjà trompé.

-De quoi tu parles bordel ?

-De cette idée ridicule que tu as. Qu'une vulgaire femme va t'attendre durant de longues années en dépit de tous les signes lui disant que tu es mort. »

Tony grinça des dents à l'entente des mots désagréables.

« -Elle n'est pas juste une « vulgaire femme », dit Tony les dents serrées, mais Loki ne tint pas compte de l'avertissement dans son ton.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Elle doit être parfaite et son amour éternel pour toi l'aidera à continuer d'attendre et attendre, peu importe combien tout semble sans espoir. Elle attendra juste pour toujours. Cela arrive tout le temps…dans les histoires que l'on lit aux enfants le soir. »

Il savait que Loki était délibérément cruel, il le savait, et il aurait dû prendre une profonde inspiration pour considérer les choses clairement, il aurait pu être capable de trouver pourquoi. Mais à ce moment-là il n'en avait que faire.

« -Tu sais rien d'elle.

-Oh épargne-moi tes compliments ou comment elle est « unique en son genre » ou « pas comme les autres ». J'ai perdu le compte du nombre de fois où j'ai entendu ça de la bouche d'hommes au fil des années. Tu sais comment les choses se sont révélées être à la fin ? Qu'elles étaient exactement comme les autres. »

Le visage de Loki se tordit en un rictus de dégoût.

« -As-tu la moindre idée du temps que tu as passé loin de Midgard ? »

Même la façon dont ses sourcils se relevaient était un geste moqueur à la place de l'arc curieux que Tony était habitué à voir.

« -Fais-moi confiance pour ça, elle est depuis longtemps passée à autre chose pour vivre sa vie avec un nouvel homme pour réchauffer son lit. »

Tony revint sur ses pas pour se rapprocher et agrippa les vêtements de Loki de ses deux poings serrés, le plaquant brutalement contre le plan de travail. Maintenant son cœur battait pour une raison entièrement différente.

« -Parle plus jamais d'elle comme ça. Tu m'as compris ? »

Oh il était en colère. Furieux depuis le cœur même de ses os, et l'expression toujours froide de Loki ne l'aidait pas du tout à se calmer.

« -Je ne gaspillerai pas mon souffle, ricana Loki. Je ne dis que la vérité, et c'est la raison pour laquelle cela te rend si furieux !

-NON ! T'as pas le droit de parler de ça ! Si ça n'avait été pour toi je serais même pas dans ce merdier ! C'est toi qui m'as entraîné là-dedans ! Si tu t'étais pas pointé dans ma tour je serais toujours à la maison ! Tout est entièrement de ta faute, alors me fait surtout pas la morale !

-Lâche-moi, siffla Loki d'un ton dangereux, et Tony s'exécuta même s'il bouillait toujours de colère. Tu en as fini avec ta petite crise ?

-Moi ?! Je fais une petite crise ?! C'est toi qui fais ton salaud à propos de tout ça, juste parce que tu t'es pris un râteau. Eh ben, boohoo, grandis putain ! J'ai une vie qu'on m'a arrachée ! Des gens qui m'attendent à la maison ! Des gens qui se soucient de moi, qui ne m'abandonneront pas si facilement, peu importe combien de temps passe ! Et Pepper m'aime et j'aime Pepper ! M'impose pas tes points de vue de merde juste parce que personne en a rien à foutre de toi ! »

Tony put littéralement voir le moment où le masque se craquela sur le visage de Loki, cachant quelle que soit la véritable réaction voulant se montrer. Il vit l'instant où ses yeux verts s'éteignirent pour une seconde, avant de devenir vitreux pour finir complètement vides. Il ne serra pas les poings, ni même ne changea sa posture. Il ne fit rien d'autre que se contenter de fixer Tony. Puis un souffle se voulant probablement être un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres, et un grand sourire aigre –qui n'atteignit ses yeux nulle part- s'étendit sur son visage pour juste un moment bref.

« -Eh bien, ceci est au moins des plus vrais, dit-il d'un ton léger et charmant. »

Cela sonnait tellement faux que cela grinça aux oreilles de Tony. Loki se retourna et s'éloigna, le dos droit, pas même tendu, ses pas grands et assurés, mais également beaucoup plus brusques qu'aucune autre fois auparavant. C'était seulement à présent que Tony était familier de la façon légère et gracieuse qu'avait Loki de marcher qu'il remarquait à quel point la différence était frappante. Il voulait vraiment retirer ses derniers mots.

« -Loki, appela-t-il à sa suite, mais ce dernier ne s'arrêta ni ne se retourna, il partit juste. »

Tony pressa les talons de ses mains sur ses yeux et se contenta juste de respirer pour quelques instants. Il était toujours en colère, mais maintenant s'ajoutait par-dessus une bonne dose de culpabilité également. Ça n'avait même pas de sens ! Il avait le droit d'être en colère, mais il souhaitait toujours avoir gardé sa bouche fermée.

« -Et merde ! jura-t-il avant de s'appuyer sur son plan de travail de ses deux mains, laissant pendre sa tête entre ses bras. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Ecrire ça m'a presque faite pleurer…**_

_**Et pas de lynchage de Pepper ou je vais me mettre réellement en colère ^_^**_

Vingt minutes. C'est le temps que j'ai passé à me répéter « Non, il a pas dit ça. Non il a pas dit ça. NON IL A PAS DIT CA. »

Foutu Tony. Toi et ta grande gueule. Ah c'est sûr que c'est pas toi qu'on appellerait Langue d'Argent, ça c'est sûr !

Et pendant que tu te fais submerger par un tsunami de tomates, moi j'vais aller consoler Loki et traduire très vite la suite ! Non mais !


	32. Une Pièce de Cinq pour ton Baiser

**Chapitre Trente-Deux**

**Une Pièce de Cinq pour ton Baiser**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Tumbla**

**Espace Ouvert**

Durant ces quelques dernières heures passées, il nettoya son armure, son pistolet et ses lames, réarrangea son armoire à potions deux fois et changea également les draps de son lit. Puis il fixa ce dernier pendant quelques minutes, considérant l'idée de juste carrément déménager dans une autre chambre. Sa tête pulsait et il savait que s'il avait eu actuellement accès à sa magie, il y aurait des étincelles s'échappant de ses doigts toutes les quelques secondes. Toutes ses tentatives pour s'évacuer la tête avaient été futiles jusqu'à maintenant, son esprit tournant et retournant comme une spirale les mêmes choses encore et encore.

Stupide. Stupide. Stupide ! Il s'était laissé aller, il avait baissé sa garde. Une erreur, toujours une erreur. Il n'était pas un imbécile, il aurait dû le savoir. Sentiments, misérables maudits sentiments, comme toujours. Il était tellement furieux contre lui-même ! Il n'aurait jamais dû autoriser Stark à s'approcher si près, à se faufiler sous sa peau, mais il s'était laissé leurrer par un faux sentiment de sécurité, par de jolis mots et des actions héroïques. Quand allait-il enfin apprendre ?! Il le savait, du moins il pensait qu'il le savait. Il aurait dû s'y attendre. Il s'arrêta juste avant de donner un coup de pied à son lit parce que ça…ça devenait juste pathétique. Si tellement pathétique.

Alors il s'assit juste sur son lit à la place, pour se calmer et rassembler ce qui avait accidentellement débordé. Le renfoncer à sa place, où cela aurait dû rester. Il semblerait qu'il avait toujours besoin de la manière forte pour apprendre ses leçons. A quoi avait-il pu penser ? Stupide, tellement, tellement stupide. Il voulait juste brûler ou détruire quelque chose, mais évidemment il n'y avait rien sur le vaisseau qu'il pouvait saccager, alors il se résigna à rester assis sur son lit pendant que son esprit lui rappelait son idiotie absolue encore et encore. Il ne sut même pas combien de temps il demeura assis là comme ça. Il se sentit juste engourdi au bout d'un moment.

« -Loki. »

Il soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il ne se tourna pas vers la porte, même lorsqu'il les rouvrit.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stark ?

-T'es resté assis là toute la journée ? »

Loki ne daigna pas répondre. Stark poursuivit après un moment de silence.

« -Ecoute, je suis vraiment merdique à ce truc de parler là, d'accord ? A la maison tout le monde me regarderait déjà comme s'il m'était poussé des cornes juste en me voyant faire un effort. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais jamais essayé de faire un effort avant, mais ça a jamais fini si bien que ça. Je suis pas bon pour ça, je l'ai déjà dit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Stark ? répéta Loki pour couper l'avalanche de mots. »

Stark prit une grande inspiration.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu penses de réessayer ce truc d'échanger des mots, mais cette fois sans délibérément nous tailler en pièces mutuellement ?

-Il n'y a plus rien à discuter.

-C'est là que je suis pas d'accord avec toi, dit Stark avant de s'avancer plus avant dans la chambre. »

Il n'hésita même pas avant de s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Loki.

« -Je ne suis pas exactement intéressé par ce que tu as envie de dire, lui dit simplement Loki.

-Ben dommage, répondit Stark facilement. Je vais parler de toute façon et le vaisseau est pas assez grand pour pouvoir me fuir.

-Eh bien dans ce cas, parle donc. »

Stark était têtu et Loki ne pouvait pas l'éviter éternellement, alors il pouvait tout aussi bien en finir avec ça. Stark voulait sûrement apaiser sa conscience, donc Loki le laisserait prononcer ses mots vides. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se montre aussi tôt cependant, mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment grand-chose.

« -T'es vraiment un enfoiré des fois, tu le sais ça ? »

Oh cette conversation allait être juste aussi édifiante que la précédente.

« -Je sais. »

Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le nier.

« -Eh bien, je le suis aussi, répondit Stark. Il me semble qu'une partie de ça…a mis pas mal de temps à sortir.

-Si tu as juste l'intention de continuer ton babillage inutile, tu peux tout aussi bien partir, lui dit Loki.

-Tu vas vraiment pas putain essayer de faciliter la chose ? demanda Stark.

-Tu as énoncé tes pensées de manière parfaitement claire. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de gaspiller davantage de mots là-dessus, lui dit fermement Loki.

-Donne-moi une putain de pause, tu veux ? Ça ! C'est…je sais pas comment le gérer ! Tain. »

Stark se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête sur ses mains.

A présent que Stark regardait ailleurs, Loki se tourne enfin vers lui.

« -Je n'ai pas menti.

-T'as quand même été un enfoiré cruel, répondit l'homme. J'ai…refusé d'y penser. A ce que ça voulait dire d'être loin aussi longtemps. Que les choses n'allaient plus être les mêmes lorsque je rentrerais, que j'avais…actuellement perdu la vie que j'avais. Je voulais pas y penser, parce que la pensée de rentrer était ce qui me permettait de continuer, ok ? Et puis merde, mais t'avais raison…je vais pas récupérer tout ça, y'a aucune chance que je le récupère, mais putain de bordel, Loki, c'était pas…

-Ce n'était pas mon rôle de le dire ? devina Loki.

-Oh putain que oui ça l'était pas. Tu connais pas ma vie et les gens qui en font partie. Tu peux me connaître moi ainsi que les choses que Barton t'a dites, mais c'était juste les titres, des mots vides, la même que la merde dans les journaux, alors tu sais pas ce que ça m'a coûté d'arriver jusque-là… »

Il haussa les épaules et laissa les mots tomber dans le silence.

« -Si tu as fini, dit Loki avant de bouger pour se lever, mais Stark saisit son bras avant qu'il ne puisse s'exécuter.

-Non, bordel Loki, écoute-moi. Tu peux pas juste me balancer ça à la figure et puis agir comme un connard, juste parce que j'ai un merdier à organiser. Et c'est moi qui dit ça. Et je suis comme la tête d'affiche du comportement de connard…comme je l'ai encore prouvé y'a pas si longtemps. »

Loki ravala les mots qui menaçaient de sortir de sa bouche et prit une inspiration.

« -Très bien. Tu as amoindri une partie de ta culpabilité. Avons-nous terminé ? »

Ça ne l'intéressait pas d'en entendre plus, alors il se leva pour sortir de la chambre, mais c'était trop demander que d'être laissé en paix.

« Bordel, attends, jura Stark avant d'attraper de nouveau son bras, alors Loki s'arracha à sa poigne et le foudroya du regard. »

Bien sûr qu'il aurait dû savoir que l'imbécile borné ne lâcherait pas l'affaire si facilement. L'instant d'après, Stark agrippa ses vêtements et s'accrocha à lui de ses deux mains, en une poigne si serrée que le seul moyen de le faire lâcher serait par la force. S'il pensait vraiment que lui faire mal empêcherait Loki de s'en aller…

« -Arrête de me fuir ! dit Stark furieusement, ses yeux bruns brûlant d'un vortex d'émotions.

-Tu es tellement puéril ! siffla Loki.

-Toi aussi ! répliqua Stark en refusant de le lâcher.

-Que veux-tu de plus ? Je t'ai déjà écouté.

-Non, t'as pas écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit, lui dit Stark. Parce que je suis en train de te dire, que j'ai été un connard. Je suis en train de te dire que tu avais raison, que je me suis mis en colère parce que t'avais raison. Mais c'était pas mon cas. J'ai menti.

-Quoi ?

-C'est pas vrai, dit Stark. Ok ? C'est pas vrai que t'as personne qui…

-Par les Nornes Stark, si tu oses mentionner Th…

-Y'a moi ! dit Stark. C'est tout ce que je dis. Je m'en fous pas…je m'en fous pas du tout même. »

Stupide, exaspérant humain, pourquoi Loki se soucierait-il de ça ? Des choses aussi inutiles, pourquoi voudrait-il même ne serait-ce que…maudit soit-il, maudit soit-il !

« -Loki, regarde-moi, demanda Stark. »

Contre son meilleur jugement, il s'exécuta. Il manqua d'ouvrir la bouche pour siffler à la figure de l'humain où est-ce qu'il pouvait enfoncer sa pitié, mais il connaissait Stark, il connaissait ses expressions et il savait lorsqu'il mentait. Ce qu'il voyait là était quelque chose d'autre.

« -Tu sais comment c'est, dit Stark d'un ton calme. Toi et moi, moi et toi…sur le chemin du retour, faisant face à toutes ces emmerdes…ça va pas changer du jour au lendemain. Je le veux pas. Je suis juste… »

Stark soupira et détourna le regard un instant.

« -Je vais avoir besoin de temps là…juste pour…réfléchir…je suppose.

-Très bien, dit Loki sèchement.

-Tu vas vraiment pas me faciliter la tâche ?

-Es-tu sûr de m'avoir rencontré ? répliqua immédiatement Loki, et Stark souffla et sourit un peu.

-Bon point, dit-il, acquiesçant plusieurs fois. Devrais-je proposer une nouvelle fois de te faire ce casque à cornes ? demanda-t-il timidement. »

Parmi toutes les choses ridicules qu'il y avait à dire ! Et le dire maintenant en plus !

« -Arrête de plaisanter, grogna Loki.

-Désolé, mécanisme de défense, fit Stark en haussant légèrement les épaules.

-Je suis en colère contre toi !

-Je suis plus ou moins en rogne contre toi aussi, mais…bon…je t'ai jamais rien dit à propos de…ben…rien. Pas même Pepper. Alors je suis plus ou moins en colère contre moi-même aussi. Ça équilibre les choses. »

Ils restèrent debout en silence un moment, Loki ne bougea pas, mais Stark ne le lâcha pas non plus.

« -Quel nom étrange, remarqua Loki. »

Stark comprit ce qu'il voulait dire cependant.

« -C'est un surnom que je lui ai donné…c'est plus ou moins resté, répondit Stark avec un sourire affectueux. »

Ce…ça…il ne pouvait pas…il ne voulait pas avoir à y faire face.

« -Lâche-moi, dit-il doucement, et après un instant d'hésitation, l'humain s'exécuta. »

Cette fois, lorsqu'il lui tourna le dos, il ne fut pas retenu.

« -Est-ce que tu vas rester dans la chambre ? demanda Stark juste avant que Loki ne sorte. »

Cela le fit hésiter dans l'embrasure de la porte durant un ou deux instants. Il ne devrait pas, il ne devrait vraiment, vraiment pas.

« -Oui, dit-il, et il s'en alla. »

**x-x-x**

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Stark ? demanda Juyu à la seconde où Loki posa le pied dans la cuisine le matin suivant. »

Les deux Skrulls étaient là, mais seule la plus jeune était attablée. Loki ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de lever un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Il est resté très calme ces derniers temps, dit Juyu. Je pense qu'il n'a pas quitté son atelier de la nuit. »

Il n'en était pas sorti. Loki le confirmait.

« -Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, lui dit Loki fermement. »

La fille plissa le nez et lui lança un regard noir avant de revenir à sa nourriture.

« -Si tu le dis. »

Loki roula des yeux et marcha jusqu'au comptoir. Il fut surpris lorsque Bee lui tendit une tasse. Loki n'aimait pas utiliser les tasses du vaisseau, c'était des choses petites et laides. Quel que soit le liquide à l'intérieur, c'était chaud et fumant, mais il ne reconnaissait pas l'odeur.

« -Nous avons trouvé quelques racines de sassafras, commenta Juyu. Tu verses de l'eau bouillante dessus et tu bois, ajouta-t-elle en guise d'explication lorsque Loki demeura silencieux.

-Je vois, dit-il. Je ne pensais pas que nous avions des choses comme ça sur le vaisseau.

-Tu serais surpris du nombre de choses que l'on peut trouver en nettoyant des étagères, lui dit Juyu. »

Loki prit la tasse remplie de liquide brun-rouge que Bee lui tendait toujours.

« -Merci, Petite Bee, dit Loki. »

La dernière fois qu'il avait bu une sorte de thé était avec sa…avec Frigga. Ce n'était vraiment pas un souvenir dont il devrait se rappeler maintenant. Son humeur n'était pas exactement splendide pour commencer. Il s'assit sur une chaise, celle qui était la plus éloignée de Juyu parce que la fille lui tapait toujours sur les nerfs, et il goûta le liquide chaud. C'était bon et heureusement pas sucré.

« -Vous vous êtes disputés ou quoi ? demanda de nouveau Juyu.

-Quelle partie de « ce ne sont pas tes affaires » échappe à ta compréhension ? dit Loki en la fusillant du regard.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui, sourit la fille avant de piquer un autre morceau de nourriture avec sa fourchette. »

Bee se hissa sur le comptoir pour s'y asseoir. Elle aimait être en hauteur pour observer les choses. Elle semblait calme, plus calme que jamais auparavant, alors Loki avait au moins raison à propos de ça.

Il savait qu'il devrait juste s'en aller, mais il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et cette étrange sorte de thé était bon, alors il ignora la Skrull souriante à la table et revint à son breuvage.

« -Si tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense…commença Juyu une nouvelle fois.

-Je ne veux pas, interrompit-il immédiatement, mais évidemment il fut ignoré.

-Vous pourriez toujours rester dans une pièce tous les deux jusqu'à ce qu'être en colère vous ennuie. »

Loki la toisa d'un regard lui signifiant dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il pensait de l'idée. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« -Vous vous ennuyez très rapidement tous les deux. Vous parleriez juste pour ne pas devenir fous. Je pense que ça marcherait. »

Loki but le reste de son thé et quitta la pièce sans faire de commentaire. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'une vulgaire enfant lui fasse la leçon sur ce genre de choses.

**x-x-x**

« -Au nom de la raison, que t'es-tu donc fait ? s'exclama Loki lorsqu'il entra dans leur chambre en fin d'après-midi. »

Stark avait une poignée de fournitures médicales standard sorties sur son lit et il était en train d'essayer de bander son avant-bras droit. Ses doigts étaient rouges, boursouflés, et il y avait une mare de sang sur les draps à côté de lui. Stark grimaça lorsqu'il releva les yeux.

« -J'ai eu un petit accident lorsque je testais quelque chose sur les crystaux d'énergie, dit-il.

-Ca a explosé dans ta main, conclut Loki. »

Des plaies profondes et des brûlures sérieuses, cela ne pouvait être que ça.

« -Ouais, acquiesça Stark.

-Tu aurais pu perdre tes doigts ou même l'intégralité de ton bras de cette manière ! Que faisais-tu ? A quoi même pensais-tu ?!

-Comme je le disais, je faisais juste une expérience, dit Stark défensivement. Mais je suppose que j'étais plus ou moins…fatigué, admit-il alors.

-Espèce d'idiot…juste…guuh ! »

Il se contenta de grogner furieusement avant de marcher jusqu'au lit pour enlever le bandage des mains de l'homme et examiner les dégâts.

« -Tu dois enlever tous les éclats avant d'essayer de bander la plaie ! Loki lui cria dessus immédiatement après avoir regardé la blessure de plus près.

-Je pensais que je les avais tous eus, lui répondit Stark en retour. Et je voulais pas continuer à saigner.

-Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas, dit Loki à travers ses dents serrées avant de regarder autour pour apercevoir les pinces à épiler ensanglantées et les plus gros éclats de crystal que Stark avait déjà retirés de sa chair. »

Borné, exaspérant homme. Il se saisit des pinces à épiler et attrapa le bras de Stark au-dessus de son coude, où les brûlures n'étaient pas très excessives.

« -Ne bouge pas, instruisit-il. Si je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas aussi pathétique, je dirais que tu l'as fait exprès, marmonna Loki en retirant quelques éclats.

-Ouais, j'ai déchiqueté et brûlé la moitié de mon bras pour que tu puisses jouer, Florence Nightingale, rétorqua Stark d'un ton irrité.

-Tu aurais dû m'appeler immédiatement, lui dit Loki en enlevant un autre petit morceau de crystal.

-T'es toujours fâché, dit Stark.

-Cela ne signifie pas que je veux que tu te fasses exploser, invectiva Loki. Ou que je veux que tu fasses empirer une blessure aussi grave en ne la traitant pas correctement, espèce d'imbécile rageant ! »

Stark grimaça de nouveau lorsqu'un autre éclat sortit, l'intégralité de son bras tremblait de douleur. Stupide humain, stupide, irresponsable, irritant humain.

« -Je sais…désolé, souffla Stark. »

Loki se contenta d'observer son visage durant un moment. Il était pâle et tremblant, et Loki ne savait pas si cela était dû à la douleur, à la perte de sang, ou au manque de sommeil. Les yeux de Stark avaient de profondes cernes, ses cheveux étaient un désordre couvert de sueur et ses vêtements étaient brûlés et sales. Les mortels…leur peau, leur chair et leurs os, tous fragiles, presque trop faciles à briser, ils étaient blessés tellement facilement.

Il reposa les pinces à épiler lorsqu'il ne trouva plus d'éclats et prit quelques bandages pour en envelopper lâchement les blessures. Enfin, l'avant-bras dans son intégralité était une blessure géante, mais il se concentra sur les parties qui saignaient.

« -Juste tiens ça un instant pendant que je prépare un élixir. Je ne veux plus que tu répandes davantage de sang partout. »

Il allait manquer d'ingrédients si Stark continuait à ce rythme. Un humain devrait être beaucoup plus conscient de sa propre mortalité et de la façon dont son corps était aussi facilement endommagé. Stark devrait le savoir.

« -Je veux qu'on discute, dit alors Stark, pendant que Loki sortait les ingrédients pour l'élixir de son armoire.

-Tu vas boire l'élixir et tu vas dormir, lui dit fermement Loki. Et ne pense pas que je vais te laisser une nouvelle fois faire l'idiot avec les crystaux lorsque tu n'es pas complètement concentré.

-Mouais, j'ai du mal avec ce genre de restrictions, lui dit Stark.

-Tu vas te tuer ! dit brusquement Loki en faisant volte-face.

-Non, je vais pas me tuer ! Parfois je me plante, et alors ? Je suis humain, ça arrive ! Mais je vais pas laisser ça m'arrêter ! »

Puis il continua d'un ton plus calme.

« -Et t'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire. »

Loki se contenta de serrer les dents et de revenir à sa préparation.

« -Je vais faire plus attention, dit alors Stark.

-Je m'en fiche, Stark, siffla Loki.

-Nan, je sais que tu t'en fiches pas, répondit-il. Ça prendrait des mois à guérir tout seul, dit-il. Alors merci.

-L'élixir ne te donne pas un permis d'inconscience ! Juste parce que je peux réparer quelque chose, cela ne veut pas dire que je serai toujours là à temps pour le faire ! »

Loki posa brutalement une bouteille sur la table et lutta pour se débarrasser de l'étroitesse dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il se rappelait de la dernière fois qu'il avait dit ces mots. Il se souvint avoir regardé des yeux bleus stupidement confiants et souriants alors qu'il criait, ainsi que de la façon dont ses mots tombaient dans le néant, parce que rien n'avait changé, rien du tout, peu importe le nombre de fois où il avait craché des mots furieux. Pourquoi les imbéciles se soucieraient de quoi que ce soit tant que Loki était là pour résoudre magiquement leurs problèmes et les sortir du pétrin ? Pourquoi se soucieraient-ils du fait qu'il redoutait le moment où il arriverait trop tard ? Lorsqu'il ne serait pas en mesure d'intervenir et d'aider. Ils n'en avaient que faire, parce que, pourquoi ne serait-il pas là ? Comme l'ombre loyale qu'il était.

« -Je te prends pas pour acquis, dit Stark. Et je m'attends pas à ce que tu me répares à chaque fois que je fais une connerie. C'est pas ton boulot, t'es pas mon serviteur. J'ai passé la majorité de ma vie à laisser les autres nettoyer mes merdes, et je veux pas revenir à ça. »

Loki se tint figé pendant un moment avant de déglutir et de poursuivre la préparation de la mixture. Il était dommage que cela demande d'être fraîchement préparé afin que cela fonctionne. Cela serait pratique d'en avoir quelques bouteilles prêtes sous la main, particulièrement avec la tendance de Stark à se faire mal.

« -Ce truc va me mettre K.O de suite, dit Stark après un moment de silence. Mais j'étais sérieux lorsque j'ai dit que je voulais qu'on discute. Tu seras là que je me réveillerai ? »

Loki releva les yeux pour un moment, prenant une grande inspiration. Ses épaules se fléchirent alors que la tension suscitée par le fait d'avoir trouvé l'humain dans cet état le quittait enfin. Pourquoi était-ce si dur de juste éconduire chacun de ses mots ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas juste lui tourner le dos ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à rester simplement en colère ? C'était plus facile avec Thor. Même le Foudroyeur plaidant avec ses mots et suppliant avec ses yeux ne parvenait pas à le rendre comme ça. N'arrivait pas à le faire vaciller, pas pour longtemps du moins. Juste, à quel point avait-il laissé l'humain l'atteindre ? Comment ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt ? Pourquoi lui ? Ah, non, il savait pourquoi lui, il ne comprenait juste pas comment. Comment cela avait-il pu atteindre cette profondeur ? Comme une lame se glissant vers et à travers lui, droit dans son cœur. Il pouvait le lui arracher, comme lui arrachait ceux des autres…mais…peut-être que cela saignerait trop, peut-être que la blessure serait trop grande, peut-être que cela ne guérirait pas…

Par les Dieux, comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

« -Ton lit est couvert de sang…tu peux dormir dans le mien ce soir, dit Loki après avoir terminé l'élixir et s'être retourné vers Stark.

-Loki…

-Juste bois ça et dors, lui dit Loki. »

Stark prit le verre dans sa main sans discuter et but le liquide doré qui était à l'intérieur.

« -Loki, seras-tu là quand je me réveillerai ? demanda de nouveau Stark en se déplaçant vers le lit de Loki. »

Ses yeux étaient trop larges et brillants, rendus vitreux par la douleur et la fatigue, emplis d'émotions que Loki ne souhaitait pas examiner de plus près. Cela lui donnait déjà le sentiment que cela le consumerait entièrement. Devrait-il lutter davantage ou était-il déjà conquis ? Il s'approcha et posa ses mains à l'arrière du crâne de Stark, ses doigts se glissant à peine dans ses cheveux alors qu'il inclinait sa tête en arrière. Puis il se pencha et pressa ses lèvres sur son front, les laissant reposer là durant quelques battements.

« -Oui, je serai là, murmura-t-il contre la peau trop chaude. »

**x-x-x**

_**La chanson qui accompagne la fin du chapitre est :**_

_**« A Perfect Circle » - The Hollow (Constantly Consuming Mix).**_

Un peu de douceur dans le monde qui sépare ces brutes. *a fondu dans les AAWWWW derrière son écran*

Alors, pour le prochain chapitre, juste une petite info : préparez-vous à vénérer Juyu. C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. Et préparez le défibrillateur aussi. On sait jamais.

Et maintenant, mes petites notes de traduction (dont tout le monde se fiche mais on s'en fout) !

Les racines de sassafras que Juyu et Bee utilisent pour faire le thé de Loki existent vraiment. Le sassafras est un arbre cultivé en Asie et en Amérique du Sud, principalement au Brésil, et sachez que l'huile qu'on en tire sert de base à la fabrication de l'ecstasy. Donc oui, on se demande si elles ont pas tenté de droguer Loki -_- (bonne chance, y'a marqué « immunité » dans ses caractéristiques).

Ensuite, Florence Nightingale. Je ne sais pas si Tony l'a fait exprès, mais son utilisation du verbe « jouer » ou « play » en anglais, peut être mis en relation avec le nom « Nightingale », qui signifie « rossignol » en anglais, du coup j'ai laissé tel quel. Après, dans les grandes lignes, Florence Nightingale est l'infirmière britannique qui est à la base des soins hospitaliers standards prodigués aujourd'hui. Elle est née au XIXe siècle.

Voilà, c'était la minute culture G *trouve que ça sonne comme un nom d'émission*, à demain tout le monde !


	33. Maison d'Arrêt

**Chapitre Trente-Trois**

**Maison d'Arrêt**

**Galaxie Andromède**

**Système Tumbla**

**Espace Ouvert**

Tony se réveilla au son d'un bruit sourd provenant de quelque part dans la chambre. Il était heureusement libéré de toute douleur et reposé, même s'il avait été réveillé en sursaut par le bruit soudain. Il s'assit dans le lit et se frotta les yeux pour regarder autour. Il était dans le lit de Loki, il y avait de la nourriture sur la table et Loki lui-même était debout près de la porte fermée. Avant même de lui porter un regard plus attentif, Tony remarqua la ligne tendue de ses épaules.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa voix était rauque et éraillée dû au sommeil, il devrait boire un peu d'eau.

« -La porte est verrouillée, dit Loki d'un ton irrité et cela réveilla Tony immédiatement.

-Comment diable la porte peut être verrouillée ? demanda-t-il.

-Moui, c'est moi, l'intercom résonna soudain. »

Les sourcils de Tony s'élevèrent de surprise, mais il ne commença pas encore à s'inquiéter.

« -Juyu… »

Loki prononça le nom avec un ton d'avertissement.

« -Relax, on fait rien de…retors…enfin, rien de méchant, répondit-elle.

-Juyu, ouvre cette porte immédiatement, ordonna Loki.

-Juyu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Stark à la place.

-Qui s'en soucie ? demanda Loki en regardant Stark furieusement. Ouvre la porte !

-Ouais, ok non…tu te rappelles de quoi on a parlé hier ? demanda-t-elle. »

Au bout d'un moment, Tony était sûr que la question était destinée à Loki.

« -A propos de comment vous devriez rester au même endroit jusqu'à ce que vous soyez trop ennuyés pour être en colère ?

-Tu plaisantes, répondit Loki, à la fois furieux et exaspéré.

-Pas vraiment, répondit Juyu.

-Tu ouvres cette porte maintenant, et je considérerai l'idée de ne pas t'étrangler ! lui dit Loki.

-Non ! dit-elle. Non, vous allez rester là et parler ou quelque chose jusqu'à ce que la tension sur ce vaisseau ne soit pas si épaisse que je peux presque la couper ! C'est pour notre sécurité à tous. »

Loki grogna littéralement en réponse à ça et frappa de nouveau la porte de son poing.

« -Juyu…commença-t-il.

-Non ! répondit immédiatement la fille.

-Je vais t'écorcher ! siffla Loki furieusement.

-Ouais, ouais, on verra à propos de ça, dit-elle, et Tony pensa que la fille avait acquis le don de « comment foutre Loki en rogne » de manière particulièrement admirable. »

Purée, elle avait totalement atteint le niveau « Maître ».

« -Espèce de petite…puis Loki s'arrêta brusquement. Bee ! Es-tu là ? Ouvre la porte, demanda-t-il. »

Juyu grogna depuis l'autre côté.

« -Bien essayé, mon grand, mais c'est elle qui a apporté la nourriture en catimini pendant que vous dormiez, répondit Juyu. »

Tony parvint à rester silencieux, mais il eut à se mordre les lèvres pour ça. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi, mais il trouvait la situation absolument hilarante. Pour le moment du moins.

Loki grogna bruyamment et posa sa tête contre la porte.

« -Relax, répéta Juyu. S'il y a la moindre urgence, on vous laissera sortir, promit-elle. Donc passez juste une bonne journée vous deux.

-Juyu, n'ose même pas…Juyu ! cria Loki après elle. Je vais…Juyu ! »

Tony craqua complètement cette fois, il essaya de rester calme, vraiment, mais il ne pouvait juste pas, il devait rire. Loki fit immédiatement volte-face, les yeux plissés et venimeux.

« -Je crois que les enfants deviennent têtus, chéri, dit Tony avant de pouvoir s'arrêter. »

Loki le fixa d'un air incrédule pendant un moment avant de pointer un doigt sur son visage.

« -Toi…tais-toi ! »

Il s'éloigna alors de la porte. Croisa les bras et fit les cent pas dans la chambre. L'intégralité de son corps suintait de colère.

« -Allez, c'est pas si mal, dit Tony.

-Pas si mal ?! Etais-tu au courant de ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Non…enfin, j'ai pu avoir mentionné que je voulais te parler hier donc… »

Loki grogna de nouveau.

« -Je pense qu'elles essaient juste d'aider, dit Tony avant de finalement sortir du lit. D'une manière spectaculairement chiante.

-Pourquoi es-tu si calme ? N'es-tu même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu inquiet de ce qu'elles pourraient faire avec notre vaisseau ?!

-Je pense qu'on a passé le stade de s'inquiéter à propos d'une possible trahison, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Il le croyait vraiment, même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas de Loki. Les filles n'étaient pas assez bonnes actrices pour rester avec eux durant autant de mois tout en attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Juyu était bien trop transparente.

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère ?! demanda Loki, criant presque.

-Comme je l'ai dit, je veux qu'on discute, répondit-il avant d'hausser les épaules. Tu peux pas me fuir comme ça. »

Loki lâcha ce soupir signifiant « tu es insupportable » avec lequel Tony était si familier. C'était presque relaxant d'y assister, lorsque Loki était déconcerté par son comportement, il avait moins tendance à être sérieusement en colère.

« -Ecoute, je vais prendre une douche, puis on peut prendre le petit-déjeuner ou je sais pas quoi, dit-il. Je suis des plus certains qu'elles ont de bonnes intentions. Et puis bon, Juyu voulait probablement te foutre en rogne pour se marrer un peu. »

Loki plissa les yeux de nouveau, irrité.

« -Je commence à penser que c'est sa façon de montrer son affection. »

L'expression de Loki fut suffisamment éloquente pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il pensait de cette théorie.

« -Okaayy…douche, dit-il avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. »

Il était toujours très amusé lorsqu'il entra dans la cabine, mais il se souvint exactement de quoi il voulait parler à Loki, et son humeur s'assombrit un peu. Ça n'allait pas être une balade de santé, et ce pour chacun d'eux.

**x-x-x**

Tony avait eu assez de temps pour réfléchir, les premières heures après la dispute, puis la nuit d'après, et la veille aussi. Il avait essayé de ne pas penser à Loki en premier, parce que c'était majoritairement son problème, et il avait à le régler tout seul. Pour lui-même, pas pour Loki. Il avait pu être celui qui avait déclenché la chose, mais il était temps que Tony jette un œil ferme et décidé à sa vie de toute façon. Ça ne concernait pas que Pepper, même si elle était au premier plan dans ses pensées, ça concernait tout. Comment les gens réagiraient lorsqu'il rentrerait après tant d'années ? Comment pouvait-il se réadapter à cette vie après tout ça ? Il s'imagina dans son atelier chez lui, JARVIS l'assistant, DUM-E foutant le bordel, Pepper persistant à lui faire signer des contrats et à aller à des réunions auxquelles il devait assister, Rhodey passant juste de temps en temps pour voir s'il était toujours vivant. Il imagina son bar rempli et l'immense quantité de café qu'il ingurgitait chaque jour. Il s'imagina enfiler son armure pour de la publicité et se battre seulement lorsqu'une sorte de malade mental avait décidé de foutre le bordel. Il s'imagina lors de conférences de presse, signant des autographes, posant pour des photos…

Tout cela semblait tellement distant et la majorité tellement ridicule, particulièrement les événements publicitaires. Ici il avait son atelier de fortune fait de technologie alien et l'esprit pointu de Loki ainsi que sa langue plus acérée encore pour accompagner son travail. Loki faisant de la gravure, assis non loin de lui, ses longs cheveux attachés ou même parfois tressés. Il pensa à la nourriture super-saine, super-sans-goût qu'ils mangeaient majoritairement et à laquelle Tony s'était habitué à présent. Bordel il n'avait même pas bu une gorgée d'alcool durant ce qui devait être deux ans. Cela n'était pas arrivé depuis avant le MIT. Il enfilait son armure pour ne pas se faire tuer ou estropier par des aliens reptiles, il se battait pour avancer, pour sauver sa peau et celle de Loki. Il avait un vaisseau sous son commandement et des méchants de l'espace complètement barrés qui le recherchaient quelque part dehors. Il pensa au fait que porter un flingue était devenu une règle nécessaire. A la place de sa firme, d'une montagne de résidences et de voitures flashy, il avait l'IronMage. Il était le Commandant Stark –si un officiel demandait-, et il portait une armure d'alyndor gravée de phénix au lieu d'une rouge et or en titane. Il avait le Dieu du Chaos et deux Skrulls métamorphosistes pour le couvrir, pas Rhodey, pas les Avengers, pas le SHIELD. Comment était-il supposé se remettre dans la peau de Tony Stark, milliardaire super-héros lorsqu'il reviendrait ?

Ils avaient de nouvelles cartes maintenant, mais atteindre la Voie Lactée n'était pas le bout du chemin. C'était une grande galaxie, alors il ne savait toujours pas combien de temps prendrait ce voyage. A quel point allait-il continuer à changer jusque-là ? Combien de choses auraient changé sur Terre ? Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à la manière dont réagirait le SHIELD lorsqu'il reviendrait.

La chose dont il était certain, c'était que les choses avaient irréversiblement changé. Il n'y avait pas de retour à cette vie-là. Pas vraiment. Même s'il retrouvait sa firme, ses armures et tout, cela serait différent. Tony serait au courant pour le Titan Fou et L'Autre, il saurait à propos de l'Empire Skrull et tout ce qui était devenu sa vie. Tony possédait l'Omni-langage, une IND avancée, avait de la technologie piézoélectrique à sa disposition, il utilisait des pistolets d'énergie et forgeait des armures d'alyndor. Il connaîtrait l'immensité de l'espace ainsi que tous les mondes et galaxies, de même que ceux qui les habitaient. Comment était-il supposé regarder les choses de la même manière qu'auparavant ? Comment qui que ce soit sur Terre était supposé comprendre qu'en ce moment même, Loki était la personne en laquelle il avait le plus confiance dans tout l'univers ?

Et Pepper…comment était-elle supposé le reprendre ? Tony voulait-il qu'elle le fasse ? Voulait-il qu'elle se lamente et souffre durant des années pour finalement accepter Tony de nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comment pouvait-il attendre ça d'elle ? Loki avait été cruel avec ses mots, la vérité lui avait été crachée durement à la figure, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins vraie. Il n'était plus le même homme. Ce qui avait fonctionné avec Pepper pourrait alors ne plus être le cas. Elle ne le connaîtrait plus aussi bien que dans le passé, il y aurait trop de choses que Tony serait incapable d'expliquer.

Il le savait, il savait tout ça. Une question demeurait cependant. Même s'il savait tout ça, était-il possible de tourner la page ? D'arrêter de se raccrocher au souvenir de sa vie passée, la vie à laquelle il aspirait à retourner ? Pouvait-il tourner la page ? En était-il capable ? Il y avait un futur différent qui l'attendait à présent, il le savait, mais l'accepter était une chose entièrement différente.

Il sortit de la douche, se sécha, enfila quelques vêtements et revint dans la chambre tout en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette. Loki était assis à la table, grignotant un bout de nourriture d'un air maussade. Au moins il n'était plus en mode « fureur de l'extrême ».

« -Je veux te parler de Pepper, dit Tony. »

Loki releva les yeux vers lui et ne sembla pas enchanté par cette idée.

**x-x-x**

Ce qui avait commencé par une explication à propos de Pepper et de qui elle était dans la vie de Tony s'était transformé en le récit de sa vie avant l'Afghanistan. Parce que ce n'était pas possible de comprendre l'impact de Pepper sans savoir quel genre de connard indifférent et sans cœur Tony était avant. Bien sûr il eut à mentionner Rhodey également, et au bout d'un moment les choses dérivèrent inévitablement vers Obadiah. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Tony perdit ses mots, parce que parler de ça était avoir affaire à une différente canette remplie de vers et qu'il ne se sentait pas encore d'ouvrir.

Loki ne l'interrompit pas, ce qui était étrange parce que Tony avait l'impression d'avoir parlé pendant des heures. En premier lieu il avait eu l'air irrité, agité même, mais plus les mots s'échappaient de Tony, plus il semblait calme. Tony le prit comme un bon signe. Peut-être qu'il avait finalement compris que Pepper n'était pas juste une vulgaire petite amie.

« -D'accord, d'accord arrête, dit finalement Loki. Je n'ai pas eu à écouter quelque chose d'aussi romantiquement écœurant depuis des siècles. Alors premièrement, ne me soumet plus jamais à quelque chose comme ça. Et deuxièmement, j'ai compris, le tableau est clair, le message est reçu, je comprends, elle est ton unique amour authentique, ton cœur lui appartient pour toujours etcetera etcetera…peut-on passer à autre chose à présent ? Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer par convaincre nos Skrulls indisciplinées que nous sommes de nouveau de merveilleux amis, afin qu'elles nous laissent sortir de cette pièce.

-Non, tu comprends pas. C'est comme si tu avais une ouïe sélective. Est-ce que t'aimes prêter attention qu'aux pires parties quand quelqu'un te parle ? »

Ça expliquerait certaines choses.

« -De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Loki.

-Ce que je suis en train d'essayer de dire c'est qu'elle a été l'une des personnes les plus importantes de ma vie et qu'elle le sera toujours, elle est bien plus que juste ma petite amie. Et je sais que je vais pas la perdre complètement, peu importe combien de temps je suis absent, mais je serai pas capable de juste rebondir dans cette relation comme si de rien n'était. Dans sa vie, sûr, mais je pourrai pas être avec elle.

-Oh…oh ! »

Loki se pencha en avant et appuya ses coudes sur la table.

« -Je suis toute ouïe.

-Enfoiré d'égoïste, fit Tony en secouant la tête. »

Evidemment que Loki commencerait à prêter davantage attention une fois que la conversation s'orienterait légèrement vers lui et ses intérêts.

« -J'ai l'impression de me répéter, mais…es-tu sûr de m'avoir rencontré ? »

Tony se sentit obligé de sourire à ça.

« -Donc ouais, voilà la chose, continua Tony. Je veux pas qu'elle se sente misérable. Je veux pas qu'elle m'attende aussi longtemps. Je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, même si je suis pas là. C'est juste que…pendant très longtemps, j'ai eu l'impression que si ça pouvait marcher avec quelqu'un, ça serait avec elle. Que personne d'autre serait jamais capable de supporter toutes mes conneries de la façon dont elle l'a fait. C'est pas facile de tourner la page sur ça, d'accepter que c'est…fini. Bordel, ça fait longtemps que c'est fini maintenant, je voulais juste pas y penser.

-Parce que tu as toujours pensé que c'était elle ou rester seul ?

-Eh bien, « seul » est pas le meilleur mot, parce que j'avais toujours des nanas s'accrochant à moi de tous les côtés, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Loki roula des yeux.

« -Oui, Astrild. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Tony voulait demander qui était Astrild bordel, mais il sentait qu'ils partiraient dans le hors-sujet, alors il laissa tomber.

« -Donc, c'était plus comme un sentiment, que si je pouvais pas le faire avec elle, je serai pas capable de le faire avec qui que ce soit.

-Et à présent tu ne penses pas que tu serais capable d'y arriver avec elle ? demanda Loki.

-Je pense que j'ai changé. Je pense qu'il y a trop de choses qu'elle ne serait pas capable de comprendre, elle ne serait pas en mesure de voir les choses de la façon dont je les vois maintenant. Tout le truc autour de « Iron Man » était déjà presque trop pour elle. Ça… »

Sa voix s'estompa, il ne savait même pas comment qualifier tout ça.

« -Oui, quelle jolie jeune fille digne de ce nom voudrait d'un vulgaire et satané pirate de l'espace ? demanda Loki, et Tony commença immédiatement à rire.

-On n'est pas des putains de pirates, dit-il. »

Loki eut un sourire éloquent.

« -Je ne sais pas à propos de ça, nous ne cessons de voler, tromper, et tirer sur des choses.

-Je te ferais savoir que j'étais parfaitement prêt à négocier et à marchander comme un bon garçon, c'est tes ondes du chaos qui arrêtent pas d'attirer le danger.

-Je n'ai pas d'ondes du chaos !

-A d'autres ! répondit Tony, même si un sourire menaçait de s'emparer de son visage. »

Loki avait l'air amusé et indigné à la fois.

« -A chaque fois qu'on pose le pied hors du vaisseau, quelqu'un essaie de nous tuer…ou de nous bouffer ! »

Tony n'avait pas oublié le dinosaure de l'espace qui lui avait croqué un bout.

« -C'est parce que tu ne fais jamais attention ! soutint Loki.

-Nope, le chaos attire le chaos ! Je suis presque convaincu à cent pour cent de ça ! »

Loki souffla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine comme s'il était profondément insulté. C'était un geste tellement « princier » que Tony trouva ça presque mignon.

« -Bon, retour au sujet principal, dit Tony après un peu de silence.

-Tu veux qu'elle tourne la page et soit heureuse, mais tu as des difficultés à accepter que vous n'appartenez plus l'un à l'autre, résuma Loki.

-Dans les grandes lignes oui, approuva Tony. Accepter ça c'est comme accepter que j'abandonne la personne que j'étais avant, accepter que je suis quelqu'un de différent maintenant. C'est difficile, tu ne…t'es différent aussi…je veux dire… »

Loki regarda ses mains avant de parler, comme s'il observait ses doigts ou ses ongles.

« -Je…n'ai rien à laisser derrière moi, puisque je n'avais rien dès le départ, ni même n'avais à me soucier du bonheur de quelqu'un, dit-il finalement. Et il y a plusieurs choses que je suis incapable de changer, alors je ne peux pas les laisser derrière, pas même si je le veux. »

Tony l'observa un moment, regardant son expression s'assombrir. Tony voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais Loki continua juste de fixer sa main. Peut-être qu'il était en train de penser à toutes les choses qu'il avait faites avant, au sang qu'il avait versé. Ou peut-être à quelque chose d'autre.

« -Tu veux qu'on soit équitables ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki releva les yeux vers lui, ses sourcils levés de manière interrogative.

« -J'ai plus ou moins épanché mon cœur là et c'était…douloureux et horrible et je veux plus jamais le refaire, alors…qu'est-ce que tu dirais de me raconter quelque chose pour me faire me sentir mieux ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu quelqu'un comme ta Pepper, répondit Loki.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Je vais faire une hypothèse au pif là, et présumer que tu veux pas parler de ton frère.

-Il n'est pas mon frère, dit Loki, mais au moins ce n'était pas dit furieusement. »

Cela sonnait davantage…résigné.

« -Je vais pas insister sur le sujet familial, parce que crois-moi, il n'y rien que je déteste plus que parler de la famille. Mais sérieusement, donne-moi quelque chose. »

Loki demeura silencieux un moment, mais au moins il avait l'air de réfléchir. Tony attendit, parce que c'était dur pour lui de parler, et il savait que ça l'était encore plus pour Loki.

« -Ce n'était pas intentionnel, dit finalement Loki.

-Quoi ?

-T'entraîner là-dedans, comme tu l'as dit. Je ne l'ai pas fait intentionnellement, dit-il. C'est un thème récurrent avec moi, ajouta-t-il. Causer des dommages de manière non intentionnelle, des choses destructives, chaotiques. »

Il lâcha un sourire las.

« -Il pourrait y avoir une part de vérité dans ta théorie d'ondes du chaos après tout, car la façon dont les choses finissent toujours par devenir hors de contrôle avec moi…c'est presque ridicule. J'ai toujours des plans, mais ils finissent juste par…

-Exploser ? devina Tony. »

Loki rit.

« -De manière dramatique.

-Alors comment tu t'es retrouvé dans ma tour ? demanda Tony.

-J'ai été extirpé de ma cellule à Asgard en étant tiré sur les chemins secrets. Je ne pouvais pas sortir de ma cellule, mais ils pouvaient de toute évidence entrer, je ne sais pas comment. C'est facile de se perdre dans le néant lorsque tu empruntes ces chemins, alors le combat qui a éclaté entre nous était dangereux. J'ai essayé de leur échapper encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'y parvienne. Le combat m'avait fatigué, mais j'avais un chemin libre vers Midgard. C'était le monde le plus proche, évidemment puisqu'ils devaient sortir des Neuf Mondes sur le plan physique. Tu dois comprendre que marcher entre les mondes ainsi est comme utiliser des sentiers battus. Le Bifrost et le Tesseract sont d'exacts opposés, ils construisent une route au lieu d'en emprunter une déjà existante.

-Donc tu peux seulement marcher sur des chemins qui ont déjà été construits par l'un d'eux ? demanda Tony.

-Ou par une quelconque autre puissance, acquiesça Loki. Lorsque le Bifrost ou le Tesseract s'ouvre, il sculpte une route et un portail entre deux endroits. Il y a une quantité limitée de portails convenables sur Midgard.

-Y'en a un au sommet de ma tour, parce que le portail a été ouvert pendant l'invasion, conclut Tony.

-Oui. Il y en a un second dans le désert où Thor a atterri, continua Loki. Un troisième au Nord… la Norvège est-ce appelé de nos jours je crois, et un quatrième dans le parc d'où Thor et moi sommes partis.

-Ok, donc la Norvège, New Mexico, Central Park ou ma tour, dit Tony. Et t'as choisi ma tour ?

-C'est un petit peu plus compliqué que ça, dit Loki. Sortir des sentiers requiert une grande concentration, ainsi que quelque chose pouvant être utilisé en tant que portail.

-Le miroir, dit Tony. »

Se rappelant l'immense miroir dans sa chambre, la façon dont la surface s'était transformée, avait tremblé puis s'était assombrie avant que Loki n'y apparaisse.

« -Une surface réfléchissante, oui. De l'eau calme fonctionne, la glace est mieux, et les miroirs sont ce qu'il y a de meilleur.

-Et il n'y ni glace ni eau dans le désert ou dans Central Park, dit Tony.

-Il y avait un établissement du SHIELD à l'endroit du Bifrost, où il y avait des miroirs en abondance, mais il n'est plus là.

-Et tu voulais pas aller en Norvège ?

-Territoire inconnu, je n'y ai pas été depuis très longtemps. Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir à quoi m'attendre là-bas, ou si j'aurais été en mesure de courir ou de me cacher. Mais j'avais déjà été dans ta tour auparavant, et la cité de New York est vaste, très peuplée, il est plus facile de disparaître dans une foule.

-Seulement ce plan a pas marché.

-Oui, comme je l'ai dit, c'est un thème récurrent avec moi. »

Il secoua la tête.

« -J'ai supposé qu'au cas où tu étais dans la tour, tu attaquerais peut-être les intrus, et qu'ainsi je pourrais utiliser la diversion occasionnée pour m'enfuir, mais je n'avais pas prévu de les mener ici et que tu te fasses capturer. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi au fait que tu sois là ou pas, tu n'étais rien d'autre qu'une pensée passagère. Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un autre portail à ma disposition, alors cela n'avait pas d'importance. Je croyais que j'avais davantage de temps, mais ils étaient trop près et puis…tu connais le reste.

-Je t'en veux pas, tu sais, lui dit Tony.

-C'est stupide de ta part.

-Non, c'est…leur faute. L'Autre et le Titan Fou et tous leurs enfoirés de sbires, c'est eux qui m'ont capturé et emmené, pas toi.

-Je les ai menés jusqu'à toi, dit Loki.

-Tu t'enfuyais, et oui, c'est ce qui m'en entraîné là-dedans en fin de compte, mais s'ils étaient pas venus te chercher à Asgard, ça serait pas arrivé. Je suis en colère contre eux, pas contre toi. Et ils seraient venus pour moi tôt ou tard, Mr J'aime-la-Mort veut des grosses Bombes-terriennes, tu te souviens ?

-Tu n'aurais pas été enfermé avec moi cependant, fit remarquer Loki.

-Alors c'est mieux que ça se soit passé comme ça, dit Tony. Je veux pas penser à ce qui me serait arrivé si j'avais été tout seul. Je serais mort depuis longtemps, ou pire.

-Moi je serais mort, dit Loki. Sans nul doute possible. »

La façon dont il regardait Tony ainsi que le ton qu'il avait employé montraient qu'il le pensait vraiment. Qu'il était absolument convaincu qu'il serait mort sans Tony. Mais ce n'était pas étrange, parce que Tony ressentait exactement la même chose, il serait mort sans Loki à ses côtés, il le savait.

« -Ouais, on est une très bonne équipe, lui dit Tony, le regardant de nouveau.

-Nous le sommes, approuva Loki avec un petit sourire.

-Tu voulais m'embrasser…dit-il avant qu'il puisse y réfléchir.

-En effet.

-C'est toujours le cas ?

-Oui. »

Pas même une seule seconde d'hésitation, et Tony dut déglutir péniblement. Il ne savait pas, il…en avait envie. Merde, mais il en avait envie. Il le savait. Mais est-ce qu'il était prêt ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à tourner la page et à se tourner vers un nouvel avenir ? Est-ce qu'il était prêt à sauter encore plus profondément dans les flammes, dans le chaos et le danger ? Il n'en était pas sûr, mais son esprit perdit la bataille. Son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine et il ne voulait pas penser. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait se perdre dans le regard trop âgé du dieu. Des yeux, qui ne s'adoucissaient jamais qu'une fois rivés sur son visage, pour lui, juste pour lui, comme maintenant.

« -Ok, dit-il doucement. Je suis…ok. »

Loki glissa de sa chaise vers le sol, doucement, gracieusement et complètement silencieusement. En un instant il fut déjà devant lui, mais par terre, entre les jambes de Tony, à moitié sur ses genoux peut-être. Les longs doigts fins de Loki remontèrent ses cuisses et le dieu se suréleva un peu, se penchant, inclinant sa tête en arrière. Son visage, ses lèvres seulement à quelques centimètres de Tony, mais il ne bougea pas, ne referma pas cette infime distance qui les séparait, ni même ne dit un mot, attendant juste. Attendant que Tony fasse le pas final.

Tony ferma les yeux et le fit. Sauta dans l'inconnu, s'engagea sur un nouveau chemin, scella ses lèvres sur la bouche invitante. Ils restèrent tous deux immobiles pour une ou deux secondes, puis les mains de Loki remontèrent jusqu'à ses hanches et sa taille, et les doigts de Tony se frayèrent un chemin dans les cheveux d'obsidienne de Loki pour l'attirer plus près.

Il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il se noyait ou respirait librement pour la toute première fois.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Je sais…ENFIN ! **_ _**(**__**ﾉ◕ヮ◕**__**)**__**ﾉ**__***:**__**・ﾟ✧**__**.*:**__**・ﾟ✧**__**.*:**__**・ﾟ✧**__**.**_

_**Je voudrais également annoncer qu'il s'agissait du dernier chapitre prenant place dans la Galaxie Andromède, on se déplace dans un nouvel endroit, yay ! \o/**_

_**Ça veut dire moins de reptiles, lol.**_

…

Cette fois, c'est la bonne. Allez, tous en cœur : LOKI'D !

Et je m'excuse pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui est « Astrild », dont parle Loki Oo Du coup j'ai envoyé un message à l'auteur pour demander une explication, aussi je mettrai à jour cette référence en temps et en heure.

Savourez bien votre chapitre, et à la revoyure !

**Edit : J'ai enfin l'explication de la référence à "Astrild" utilisée par Loki ! Alors, "Astrild" est le dieu/déesse du désir et de l'amour érotique. C'est l'équivalent nordique de Cupidon/Amour. Le nom signifie littéralement "Amour-Feu" en ancien nordique. Astrild n'apparaît pas dans la mythologie nordique, seulement dans la poésie, c'est donc un personnage très peu connu.  
**

**Donc oui, Loki compare Tony à un dieu de l'Amour XD  
**

**L'auteur m'a également expliqué qu'elle l'avait choisi lui (oui dans le contexte de cette histoire, Astrild est un homme, ce qui est logique en un sens -_-) car la déesse de l'amour, de la fertilité et de la beauté est Frigga à la base, et Loki n'allait pas comparer Tony à sa mère XD Cela aurait été étrange, même si elle n'est pas sa mère biologique.  
**


	34. Drongo

**Chapitre Trente-Quatre**

**Drongo**

**Galaxie Fornax **

**Système Tayo **

**Planète Sakaar**

« -Bon…est-ce que tu penses qu'il est temps d'envoyer la cavalerie ? demanda Tony.

-Ils sont juste un peu en retard, dit Juyu en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, un peu en retard ça veut dire beaucoup d'emmerdes.

-Loki a raison, t'es toujours en train d'attirer le malheur, répondit la fille. »

Tony était sur le point de répondre lorsque Juyu agita la tête.

« -Ah ils sont là…oh.

-Oh, grogna Tony. »

Loki s'approchait et Bee marchait rapidement à côté de lui. Puis il y avait un type chauve très très grand, avec la peau gris foncé et des yeux d'un noir de minuit marchant derrière eux. Il devait dépasser les deux mètres dix, il avait des tatouages recouvrant son visage et ses larges épaules, et il devait être au moins deux fois plus corpulent que Loki.

Tony fixa Loki alors qu'ils arrivaient, pendant que Juyu clignait des yeux en regardant la montagne de muscles qui avait l'air d'un homme.

« -C'est Drongo, dit alors Loki lorsqu'il s'arrêta. Il vient avec nous. »

Tony se tourna vers Juyu.

« -Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Des emmerdes. »

**x-x-x**

_La veille…_

« -T'es qu'un allumeur, dit Stark au moment où les mains de Loki se glissèrent sur ses hanches par derrière. Le plus grand allumeur de toute l'histoire des allumeurs, continua l'homme. »

Loki rit et se pencha pour mordiller la peau juste en-dessous de son oreille.

« -J'aime courtiser, dit Loki avec sourire narquois.

-C'est pas…courtiser, c'est de la torture, répondit Stark. Tu réalises que j'ai pas couché depuis genre…super longtemps. »

Loki se sentit obligé de rire au ton de sa voix, puis il fit glisser une de ses mains vers l'avant, sur l'estomac de Stark, passant ses doigts sous son maillot de corps pour y caresser langoureusement la peau.

« -C'est bien plus qu'un centimètre que je veux érafler, dit Loki d'un ton bas. »

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas libérer Stark de ses vêtements, mais chaque chose en son temps. S'il voulait seulement une bonne culbute parmi les draps, il aurait pris une approche différente. Il pouvait être très persuasif si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Non, il voulait quelque chose de beaucoup plus gratifiant.

« -Appelle cela de la séduction alors.

-Tu veux juste me rendre dingue de toi, dit Stark, mais il s'appuya néanmoins légèrement contre le torse de Loki. »

En un sens il avait raison, mais de toute évidence il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait de se faire un peu séduire. Loki se demandait s'il avait jamais été la cible de telles attentions. Lorsqu'on était entouré d'admirateurs volontaires, qui étaient bien trop heureux de perdre leurs vêtements et de sauter dans un lit, la finesse n'était pas nécessaire, ni même la moindre réelle séduction. Beaucoup d'hommes se vantaient de leurs conquêtes, mais comment les jambes écartées d'une fille à moitié bourrée ramassée dans un bar pouvaient-elles être aussi satisfaisantes que quelqu'un dont les yeux brûlaient de désir ? Lorsque les baisers étaient alimentés par un besoin véritable, pas seulement par le désir des corps, lorsque les mains se désespéraient d'explorer, et non de pétrir la chair sans réfléchir. Cela prenait du temps d'arriver jusque-là, cela demandait des lèvres explorant doucement, des doigts parcourant avec confiance, ainsi que la connaissance des réactions du corps en-dessous du sien à chaque mot prononcé et à chaque contact prodigué. C'était véritablement comme une sorte de danse, et il s'agissait en tout premier lieu d'apprendre les pas. Loki aimait apprendre la façon dont le corps de Stark s'adaptait au sien, s'habituant à la sensation de l'un à l'autre.

« -Oui, c'est exactement ce que je suis en train de faire, tu as dévoilé ma malfaisante manigance, lui dit Loki.

-Est-ce qu'on joue au super-héros et au super-méchant là ? demanda-t-il en retour.

-Seulement si tu le souhaites, répondit le dieu, et il lui mordit la nuque une dernière fois avant de se reculer pour s'appuyer au plan de travail à côté de l'homme. »

Pour être honnête, Stark n'avait pas non plus eu d'initiative significative pour faire avancer les choses plus loin pour le moment. Alors il appréciait probablement leur petite danse. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines et Loki avait l'intention d'en profiter longtemps, alors il était inutile de se précipiter. Chaque nouveau pas lui apportait une marque spéciale de satisfaction. Et en effet, il pouvait déjà remarquer les changements dans la façon dont Stark réagissait à son toucher, la manière dont l'hésitation s'amoindrissait alors que l'envie augmentait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

« -Sur quoi travailles-tu ? demanda alors Loki.

-Eh bien, l'idée m'est venue après avoir réalisé que je me retrouvais du mauvais côté d'une porte verrouillée souvent ces derniers temps, commença Stark, et juste comme ça son attention était retournée à ses création bien-aimées. Donc j'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour que l'IND me permette de me connecter à d'autres systèmes, et pas juste en tant qu'hôte.

-Par hôte, tu veux dire ton armure ? demanda Loki.

-Dans ce cas, oui, acquiesça Stark. L'idée de base est, eh bien…plus ou moins hacker. Hacker c'est exploiter les faiblesses et percer les réseaux de l'ordinateur, ou sa sécurité. J'avais pas mal l'habitude de le faire…avec le SHIELD principalement, ils aiment planquer des trucs et j'aimais pas ne pas savoir les choses. Enfin, c'est pas juste pour rassembler de l'information, mais aussi pour accéder aux systèmes de contrôle.

-Comme déverrouiller des portes, conclut Loki.

-Ou neutraliser la sécurité, éteindre les communications et j'en passe. Seulement, normalement j'ai besoin de mes propres ordinateurs et logiciels pour hacker quoi que ce soit. Un ordinateur communiquant avec un autre, mais il n'y a pas de réseau universel qui connecte les différents ordinateurs ici, parce qu'on parle de différentes planètes et galaxies, mais avec l'IND, peut-être que je pourrais le faire directement avec mon cerveau. L'IND établirait la connexion, et ça aurait même pas à être compatible avec tout, j'aurais juste à comprendre et à m'ajuster à des systèmes inconnus, l'IND est juste comme…enfoncer un câble et me connecter. Ça projetterait mes propres instructions dans les autres systèmes, de la façon dont ça les envoie au vaisseau ou à mon armure. Y'a pas moyen qu'il existe un système ou un réseau ayant une protection contre le fonctionnement d'un esprit humain, et particulièrement contre le mien. Tu vois de quoi je parle ?

-J'en ai assez compris. Cela semble intriguant, admit Loki.

-Ouais, bien sûr que t'aimerais, espèce de méchant, répondit Stark. »

Loki se contenta d'avoir un sourire narquois.

« -Ne serait-ce pas dangereux ? demanda-t-il. D'exposer ton esprit à des systèmes inconnus ?

-C'est pour ça que j'essaie d'en faire une connexion à sens unique, et je veux aussi mettre au point un genre de bonne protection. Je sais pas encore comment par contre.

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'une machine pour protéger ton esprit, lui dit Loki. Tu pourrais apprendre à ériger des barrières mentales par toi-même.

-Tu penses que ça marcherait ? demanda Stark, semblant intéressé.

-Cela te donnerait un contrôle plus précis sur ton esprit. Au minimum tu serais capable de remarquer si quelqu'un essayait de pénétrer dans ta tête, et tu pourrais alors éteindre l'IND à temps.

-C'est pas un truc magique ? Parce que je suis plutôt sûr que je peux faire aucun de ces trucs, dit Stark.

-De la télépathie plus avancée, en effet. Mais pas les bases.

-Ça a l'air aussi bien que n'importe laquelle de mes idées de pare-feu jusqu'à maintenant, et l'IND fait seulement ce qu'elle peut.

-Si tu penses que tu en as besoin, Stark. Je peux t'aider, offrit Loki.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas Tony ? demanda Stark soudainement. »

Loki y réfléchit un moment.

« -Je préfère Stark, dit-il. Cela a une consonance...féroce.

-Tony peut aussi avoir une consonance féroce, insista l'humain.

-Non, cela ne le peut vraiment pas.

-Très bien.

-Je peux t'appeler Tony, si tu insistes, dit Loki.

-Non, ça va, de toute façon ça sonne bizarre venant de toi maintenant que je l'ai entendu, rit Stark. Sinon, on pourrait commencer ce truc mental demain.

-Nous atteindrons Sakaar demain, lui rappela Loki. Nous serons en orbite autour de la planète pour quelques jours afin de recharger nos générateurs. Nous avons considéré l'idée d'atterrir afin de récupérer quelques provisions…

-Ah oui, ça serait cool d'avoir de la nourriture en plus, dit Stark. On a passé un long moment dans l'espace, et on n'a rien pu obtenir d'autre que les cartes sur Yirb.

-Au moins celles-ci sont bonnes, n'est-ce pas ?

-On est arrivés jusque-là avec l'une d'entre elles, mais je les ai pas toutes regardées, parce que j'en ai pris genre deux douzaines. On peut définitivement sacrément se rapprocher de la Voie Lactée au moins, enfin d'une galaxie satellite. Ça sera pas dur d'obtenir de nouvelles cartes une fois qu'on sera là-bas si on en a besoin.

-Nous atterrirons sur Sakaar donc, acquiesça Loki. Je vais prévenir les filles. »

Il se pencha alors pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Stark avant de partir, mais l'humain agrippa ses vêtements et l'attira à lui.

« -Pas si vite, sourit-il en inclinant la tête vers le haut. Tu peux pas juste me peloter comme ça sans même me donner un vrai baiser.

-Bien sûr, où avais-je la tête ? »

Il aimait que Stark devienne plus exigeant lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça, aussi il se rapprocha autant qu'il put, pressant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Stark passa ses bras autour de sa taille et en retour lui glissa les siens autour de ses épaules avant d'ouvrir l'invitante bouche de sa langue.

**x-x-x**

« -J'ai des mauvais souvenirs avec les déserts, annonça Stark alors qu'ils descendaient du Drake.

-Nous avons des mauvais souvenirs de toutes sortes de paysages à ce stade, lui dit Loki. »

Ils étaient en bordure de la ville. C'était l'endroit le plus approprié pour atterrir, ils le savaient d'expérience à ce stade. La majorité des autochtones avaient la peau rose, et n'étaient pas reptiliens pour changer, mais il y avait beaucoup d'autres races éparpillées parmi eux. Cela rendait la vue très colorée. Ils avaient déjà discuté à propos de se séparer pour en avoir fini rapidement sur le trajet. En premier lieu ils devaient vendre une partie de la cargaison pour obtenir de la monnaie locale. Puis Loki irait chercher les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour son armoire à potions –accompagné par Bee- pendant que Stark et Juyu se chargeraient de récupérer davantage de provisions. Stark n'était pas complètement satisfait de l'arrangement, mais cela aurait été ridicule que tous les quatre aillent partout ensemble.

Tout se passa bien de cette façon. Les marchands étaient justes et avaient l'habitude des étrangers. Bee resta près de lui, évitant d'être touchée accidentellement par quelqu'un, mais elle semblait bien se contrôler, alors Loki ne s'inquiéta pas de la foule. Cela prit beaucoup de temps de trouver un vendeur qui avait ne serait-ce que quelques-unes des choses dont Loki avait besoin. Les ingrédients pour l'élixir de guérison étaient les plus importants, il pouvait se passer du reste.

Il se disputa avec une vieille dame à propos du prix, puis un vulgaire gamin tenta de lui faire les poches –sans succès bien évidemment-, mais à part ça, les choses se passèrent bien. Les rues étaient beaucoup plus vides après quelques heures, et Loki supposa que c'était parce que les déserts se refroidissaient considérablement après le coucher du soleil et en effet le crépuscule n'allait pas tarder. Il avait son sac sur une épaule et considérait l'idée de continuer à chercher les choses qu'il n'avait pas encore pu acheter lorsqu'il remarqua que la présence silencieuse de Bee à ses côtés avait disparue. Il s'arrêta et regarda immédiatement autour de lui pour la chercher. Elle se trouvait seulement quelques pas en arrière, et elle fixait quelque chose, immobile, avec sa tête penchée de manière si caractéristique d'elle.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Petite Bee ? lui demanda-t-il. »

Il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse, mais il devenait plutôt bon lorsqu'il s'agissait de lire ses expressions, et elle pouvait en dire beaucoup rien qu'avec ses yeux, peu importe qu'ils soient de leur rouge originel ou verts comme maintenant. Elle commença à marcher dans la direction qu'elle fixait et Loki se retourna pour la suivre tout en cherchant ce qui avait attiré son regard. Peu de choses rendaient Bee curieuse.

Cela lui prit quelques instants pour voir ce que c'était, ou plutôt…qui. Cela aurait été dur de le manquer maintenant qu'il regardait de ce côté. Il y avait un homme, un géant, plus grand que n'importe qui qu'ils avaient pu croiser en ville. S'il s'était levé, il aurait dominé Loki, et ses muscles étaient tout aussi impressionnants. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un pantalon déchiré. Sa peau était gris foncé et décorée de marques noires, mais il y avait également de profondes blessures rouges tout autour de son torse et de ses bras, ainsi que des morsures et des entailles. Certaines ressemblaient à des marques de griffes, mais la plupart avaient été probablement faites par une lame. Il était assis dans un endroit reculé, presque complètement hors de vue des passants dans la rue.

Bee n'hésita pas à s'avancer vers où il était assis et lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, le géant tourna la tête. C'est à ce moment-là que Loki entendit le cliquetis de chaînes. L'homme avait des marques sur son visage également, un petit rhombe au milieu de son front, des lignes épaisses au-dessus de ses yeux à la place de sourcils, deux qui étaient plus fines à côté de son nez, ainsi que quelques autres parcourant son cou et reliées à celles sur ses épaules. Le grand homme fixa Bee un moment, puis il sourit et inclina sa tête en avant en guise de salut.

« -Bonjour, petite dame, dit-il. »

Sa voix était juste aussi profonde et grondante comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre de quelqu'un de cette taille, mais son ton était amical.

« -Elle ne parle pas, dit Loki, et l'homme releva les yeux vers lui. »

Ses globes oculaires étaient noirs, mais ses iris verts.

« -Cela n'est pas grave, dit l'homme. Je m'ennuie facilement de trop de bavardage, et le silence peut être très plaisant. »

Son ton…il n'était pas juste amical. Il parlait avec beaucoup plus de finesse que les autochtones que Loki avait rencontrés aujourd'hui. A son apparence, Loki se serait attendu à une brute sans cervelle, mais il ne s'exprimait pas comme l'une d'elles. Cela rendait son apparence des plus portantes à la confusion.

« -Pourquoi es-tu enchaîné ? demanda-t-il en fonçant les sourcils. »

L'homme lui lança de nouveau un regard et cette fois il parcourut rapidement Loki des yeux.

« -Vous n'êtes pas de cette galaxie, aussi vous ne risquez pas de le savoir, dit-il. Vous avez également trop l'air d'être un noble pour moi, alors peut-être que vous ne pourriez même pas comprendre. »

Intéressant.

« -Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de cela ? »

L'homme leva les sourcils un instant, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à la question, comme si la réponse aurait dû être évidente.

« -Peut-être la façon dont vous avez levé le menton lorsque vous avez commencé à parler, ou comment vous avez redressé votre dos comme si l'on vous avait appris à vous tenir correctement, mais cela pourrait tout aussi bien être votre ton condescendant. Faites votre choix.

-Et le fait que je ne sois pas d'ici ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa curiosité était piquée, cela maintenant était certain.

« -Je considérerais changer cette armure d'alyndor si vous ne souhaitez pas que cela soit apparent, répondit le grand homme. Et c'est un pistolet Cassiopéen à votre ceinture. »

Loki baissa le regard sur le pistolet d'énergie. Il était petit, et seulement une petite partie en était visible lorsqu'il était dans le holster. Il fredonna d'un air pensif.

« -Laissez-moi deviner, reprit l'homme. Vous vous attendiez à ce que je grogne. »

Un sourire étira légèrement les lèvres de Loki, il ne put pas s'en empêcher.

« -Quel est ton nom ? demanda-t-il.

-Cela a-t-il de l'importance ?

-Mon nom est Loki, et elle, c'est Bee, lui dit le dieu. »

L'homme regarda de nouveau Bee.

« -Enchanté de te rencontrer, Bee. Mon nom est Drongo, dit-il. »

Bee acquiesça, le fixant toujours.

« -Est-elle votre sœur ? demanda-t-il.

-Amie, répondit Loki. Pourquoi es-tu enchaîné Drongo ?

-Eh bien, peut-être ont-ils l'intention de me faire mourir de faim, mais ils pourraient aussi me faire exécuter. Je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? demanda Drongo en retour.

-Je ne m'en soucie pas. Je suis juste curieux de nature et Bee semble déjà t'apprécier. Et cela me rend encore plus curieux. »

Bee ne regardait juste pas n'importe qui comme ça, ils avaient croisé des douzaines d'êtres différents ces dernières heures et la fille ne leur avait même pas accordé un regard. Peut-être était-elle juste curieuse parce que l'homme était vraiment immense, mais peut-être que ses instincts lui en disaient davantage.

« -Qu'est-ce que cela changerait, si vous le saviez ? lui demanda Drongo.

-Qui sait ? On m'a dit que j'ai tendance à être imprévisible. »

Il posa son sac au sol et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher.

« -Mais tes blessures ne peuvent pas dater de plus que quelques jours, peut-être moins, alors quoi qu'il est arrivé, c'est récent. Tu as l'air d'une brute, mais tu n'en as pas la manière de parler, tu n'es pas un esclave ou quelque vulgaire laboureur. Alors dis-moi, mérites-tu d'être enchaîné dans la boue comme un chien ?

-Nous ne sommes rien de plus pour eux, dit Drongo.

-Eux ?

-Ceux qui ont la peau rose, vous les avez vus. Ce sont les Impériaux, et je suis un membre du Peuple de l'Ombre. Ils gouvernent, nous servons. Ils prospèrent dans les cités, nous errons sur la lande. Ils sont considérés comme cultivés, et nous ne sommes que des sauvages. Ils décident de notre destin, nous devons l'accepter. »

Il bougea un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit complètement tourné vers Loki, et il braqua ses yeux sombres sur lui.

« -Je n'ai pas accepté le mien. »

**x-x-x**

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « il vient avec nous » ? demanda Stark immédiatement lorsqu'il se retourna, observant Drongo d'un air surpris.

-J'expliquerai plus tard. Nous devons partir dès à présent, dit rapidement Loki avant de commencer à pousser Stark à l'intérieur du Drake.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au fait de prendre des décisions ensemble ? protesta l'humain.

-Dois-je te rappeler comment Juyu et Bee se sont retrouvées sur notre vaisseau ? demanda Loki.

-Mais c'était avant !

-Stark ! »

Loki s'arrêta et le retourna vers lui. Ils étaient déjà à l'avant, pendant que les filles et Drongo se contentaient de rentrer à l'arrière.

« -Une fois que tu auras pris connaissance de ce qui se passe, tu seras d'accord.

-Il a des ennuis ?

-Partiellement.

-Et tu…aides ? »

Son ton était désorienté et Loki aurait pu se sentir insulté s'il n'avait pas été aussi déconcerté par lui-même également à cet instant.

« -Partons juste, Stark !

-Mais explique-moi juste, insista l'autre. C'est pas ton genre ça ! Tu détestes ça, les problèmes dont on pourrait se passer, les inepties héroïques inutiles, comme tu l'appelles. Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? Pourquoi c'est différent ?

-Parce que ça l'est ! cria furieusement Loki. »

Les sourcils de Stark se levèrent significativement et il fixa Loki d'un air surpris durant un ou deux instants. Le dieu prit une inspiration avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« -C'est…différent. Nous devons partir.

-Ok, dit Stark en le regardant toujours un peu étrangement. Ok, bien sûr. Tu peux me raconter plus tard. »

Il tendit le bras et toucha le bras de Loki, sans doute pour le rassurer, ou s'excuser d'avoir exigé des réponses plutôt que d'avoir réagi immédiatement. Puis il se glissa dans son siège habituel et démarra les moteurs sans plus de questions. Lorsque Loki jeta un regard en arrière, la porte était déjà fermée et Drongo s'accrochait à quelque chose pour rester stable. Bee se tenait debout près de lui et Juyu évidemment le remarqua. La fille avait les instincts les plus étranges, mais cela valait le coup de leur prêter attention.

Loki n'eut pas besoin de capter le regard de Drongo, de lui faire un signe de tête ou de lui dire quoi que ce soit, c'était inutile. Alors il s'assit dans son propre siège lorsque le Drake décolla.

« -Tu sais, dit Stark. Je pensais pas que tu pourrais autant me surprendre.

-Je me suis surpris moi-même également, répondit Loki honnêtement.

-Il doit avoir une putain d'histoire.

-Ça, je confirme. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** La planète Sakaar fait partie des Comics de Marvel (comme la plupart des planètes précédentes), mais elle vient de ceux consacrés à Hulk. Si vous êtes intéressés, vous pouvez rechercher davantage d'infos à son propos.**_

_**Et évidemment, je vais en inclure quelques-unes dans l'histoire :)**_

Alors je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais après dix heures de cours suite à une nuit de quatre heures de sommeil, les circonstances étaient plutôt contre moi… Du coup je n'ai pu terminer la traduction de ce chapitre qu'aujourd'hui.

Loki et Tony prennent tout leur temps, ce que je trouve appréciable, vraiment ça rend les choses plus réalistes, et leur relation plus solide. Les incertitudes sont tuées dans l'œuf petit à petit.

Sinon, le nouveau personnage, Drongo…il DECHIRE SA MERE. Fin vous verrez, juste que j'adore ce genre de personnage ^^

Je sais pas si vous aurez le prochain chapitre avant demain soir, mais soyez sûrs que vous l'aurez demain. Bonne lecture en attendant !


	35. Les Enfants du Désert

**Chapitre Trente-Cinq**

**Les Enfants du Désert**

**Galaxie Fornax**

**Système Tayo**

**Orbite de Sakaar**

Juyu était très curieuse à propos de l'étrange géant que Loki avait ramené à bord, et elle avait plus d'une raison pour l'expliquer. Déjà, il y avait Loki, le grand maître des enfoirés sans merci, montrant à peine une once d'intérêt envers quelqu'un qui n'était pas Stark. Le moins qu'on puisse dire était que ce fait seul rendait les choses intéressantes. Puis il y avait Bee. Juyu connaissait l'expression sur son visage. Elle était intéressée, même s'il était dur de deviner en quoi et pourquoi pour le moment. Elle regardait Drongo avec une curiosité affichée. Il n'y avait même pas d'hésitation prudente dans son regard comme cela avait été le cas avec Loki. Cela n'avait pas beaucoup de sens pour Juyu. Comme il était évident pour n'importe qui de pas trop aveugle que Loki était dangereux, une personne censée ne penserait cependant pas qu'il l'était plus que ce Drongo. Bien que la taille ne faisait pas tout bien sûr, puisque la plupart craindraient davantage un coup de poing de Juyu plutôt qu'une attaque de Bee, et ô à quel point ils avaient tort de présumer de la sorte.

Mais quand même, Drongo était immense ! Elle n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi grand de toute sa vie. Il était également chaud comme un four. Elle ne pouvait pas ressentir la température aussi bien que dans forme originelle, mais elle pouvait toujours ressentir la chaleur qui irradiait de lui lorsqu'elle se tenait debout à côté de lui. Les marques sur sa peau étaient intéressantes également. La peau de reptile était trop épaisse pour de telles décorations, aussi c'était une vue très rare dans Andromède. Il s'exprimait également dans une version de la langue Impériale commune étrangement riche et prononcée différemment, le genre que Juyu n'avait entendu qu'une ou deux fois dans sa vie. Ceux qu'elle avait connus auparavant n'utilisaient pas vraiment de termes alambiqués, et ils n'étaient pas d'une variété intelligente non plus. Juyu se sentait bizarrement embarrassée de ses mots rudement prononcés maintenant. Elle détestait quand les autres la croyaient stupide. Parfois Loki la regardait comme ça, mais bon, il regardait presque tout le monde comme ça, à part Stark bien sûr. Il regardait Stark comme s'il était celui qui plaçait les étoiles dans le ciel.

Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur les blessures dispersées partout sur le grand homme. Stark et Loki se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la soute, discutant de quelque chose. Juyu ne prit pas la peine d'écouter ce qu'ils se racontaient.

« -Tu veux quelque chose pour nettoyer tes plaies ? demanda-t-elle. Nous avons des fournitures médicales. »

Drongo se tourna pour la regarder. Ses yeux étaient scrutateurs et calculateurs, et dans cet aspect il lui rappelait Loki, mais le regard était également chaleureux, peut-être même honnête, alors c'était différent. Le regard dur et aiguisé de Loki s'adoucissait rarement…à moins qu'il ne soit en train de regarder Stark bien sûr. Stark était toujours l'exception lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki, c'était ridicule.

« -Cela serait gentil de ta part, répondit Drongo de sa profonde voix grondante. »

Juyu haussa les épaules et regarda autour, cherchant la boîte de kit médical la plus proche. La quantité qu'ils en avaient sur le vaisseau était absurde. Elle n'avait toujours pas osé demander de quoi il s'agissait avec toute la cargaison, mais d'après ce qu'elle savait de Stark et de Loki, ils n'avaient probablement pas acheté tout ça. Peut-être qu'elle devrait prendre le temps de demander à Stark de lui dire exactement ce qu'ils fuyaient. Ça serait équitable. Ils savaient presque tout sur Juyu et sa sœur. Elle attrapa plusieurs choses avant de revenir et de les tendre à Drongo.

« -Tu peux t'asseoir sur les boîtes là, dit-elle. Je ne pense pas que Stark voudrait que t'ailles plus loin dans le vaisseau pour le moment.

-Merci, dit Drongo, et il fit juste ça après avoir trouvé une boîte assez large pour sa taille. »

Bee grimpa sur un entassement de caisses à proximité et continua de fixer le grand homme. Ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Il ouvrit une bouteille de baume nettoyant plus rapidement que ce à quoi s'attendait Juyu pour quelqu'un avec des doigts si épais, et il en répandit sur un bout de gaze pour essuyer les entailles et autres plaies sur ses bras avec.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a fait ça ? demanda Juyu.

-Des Hérissés, répondit Drongo. Des créatures insectes, clarifia-t-il. »

Juyu sentit ses yeux s'agrandir.

« -Ça doit être des insectes sacrément massifs, dit-elle.

-Assez gros oui, répondit Drongo. Je ne crois pas que nous avons été présentés, dit-il ensuite avant de relever les yeux vers elle.

-C'est vrai, je suis Juyu. Je suis la sœur de Bee, dit-elle.

-C'est un plaisir, acquiesça Drongo avant de regarder en direction de Stark et de Loki, toujours en train de discuter dans la zone de l'atelier. Est-il votre leader ? Stark, c'est bien ça ?

-Eh bien, il est plus ou moins le Commandant, mais lui et Loki sont partenaires, alors les choses dépendent d'eux deux.

-Et tu es ?

- Je suis personne, fit Juyu en haussant les épaules. Stark nous a juste ramassées.

-Oh, donc c'est une habitude chez eux.

-Pas vraiment. Loki est…méfiant et suspicieux…ou généralement il déteste juste tout le monde pour le principe. Je suis toujours en train d'essayer d'expliquer ça par moi-même. »

Drongo rit un peu à cette remarque.

« -Oui, je peux voir ça, dit-il. Les nobles craignent toujours d'être poignardés dans le dos, et habituellement à juste raison.

-Tu sais qu'il est un prince ? demanda Juyu avec un froncement de sourcils surpris.

-Maintenant oui, répondit calmement Drongo après une pause. »

Cela prit un moment à Juyu pour réaliser que sa bouche avait encore parlé plus vite que son cerveau.

« -Oh, merde. »

Loki allait être en colère contre elle…une nouvelle fois. Il avait à peine arrêté de la gratifier du regard-de-la-mort pour l'histoire de la porte verrouillée, même si ça les avait absolument aidés. Il aurait dû la remercier, mais tout ce qu'elle avait obtenu était le mauvais œil. Enfoiré ingrat. Au moins Stark avait été sympa à ce propos.

« -Tu es calme, observa Drongo. N'as-tu pas peur de moi ? »

Juyu y réfléchit une seconde.

« -Je ne suis pas effrayée facilement, lui dit-elle immédiatement avant de secouer la tête. »

Elle n'était pas une vulgaire enfant incertaine et personne ne devrait le présumer.

« -Et puis, Loki t'a amené ici, et il est plus prudent que quiconque, et ma sœur ne se méfie pas de toi. J'ai confiance en son jugement. »

Drongo se tourna pour lever la tête vers les caisses où Bee était assise, le fixant toujours intensément. Il lui sourit puis revint au nettoyage de ses plaies.

« -C'est bien.

-Les autres ont tendance à être plus…dérangés par elle, dit doucement Juyu.

-Je suis habitué à ce que l'on me fixe, répondit simplement Drongo. Il n'y a aucun mal à cela. »

**x-x-x**

Stark et Loki revinrent finalement vers eux et alors que Juyu n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils avaient parlé, au moins il semblait qu'ils étaient arrivés à un compromis concernant Drongo.

« -Ok, voici la chose, Goliath, commença Stark. Loki et moi nous sommes mis d'accord pour t'emmener où tu veux à partir d'ici quelle que soit la teneur de ce que tu vas me raconter. Mais on dirait que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'un peu plus d'aide que ça, et je peux pas te promettre cette aide en avance parce que ça dépend vraiment de ton histoire. Alors je suppose que tu devrais juste commencer à parler et me raconter ce qui se passe. Et je vais pas mentir, je m'attends à un truc énorme là.

-C'est de bonne guerre, répondit Drongo. Je crois également que vous devriez être conscients de ce qui vous attend.

-Vas-y alors, invita Stark. »

Loki se déplaça sur le côté et s'assit sur plusieurs boîtes également. Seulement Juyu et Stark restèrent debout.

« -Mon peuple sont des vagabonds, commença immédiatement Drongo. Nous avons parcouru l'univers depuis des années et des années, et plus d'une planète est notre maison, mais la plus ancienne d'entre elles est Sakaar. Nous n'avons pas essayé de construire des cités ou de transformer la terre sous nos pieds, mais elle demeure notre foyer. Nous vagabondons sur les terres de Sakaar, comme nous vagabondons dans l'univers. »

Drongo posa enfin la gaze qu'il utilisait pour nettoyer ses plaies avant de poursuivre.

« -Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls vivant sur la planète. Les Impériaux gouvernent le territoire depuis longtemps maintenant, depuis que Angmo, l'Empereur Père, a sauvé la planète d'une invasion alien. Le danger immédiat a été évité, mais même après cette victoire, la menace n'a jamais été complètement éradiquée. Elle portait le nom des Hérissés.

-Les Hérissés ? demanda Tony.

-Des spores douées de sensation, répondit Drongo. Des créatures insectes enragées qui ont consumé tout ce qu'elles ont touché avant d'être finalement contenues sur l'une des lunes de Sakaar. C'est Angmo qui a fait ça, qui a sauvé la planète, alors il est le grand héros de notre terre.

A présent son fils gouverne, Angmo-Asan, le Roi Rouge, continua Drongo, et sa voix profonde se durcit soudainement alors qu'il parlait. J'ai été loin de Sakaar pour un grand nombre d'années et ne suis revenu que récemment. J'ai entendu des rumeurs en premier, des murmures, que des Hérissés parcouraient toujours le territoire, que d'une façon ou d'une autre ils n'étaient pas contenus avec le reste. Il n'y avait rien de soupçonneux à ce propos au départ, mais alors j'ai entendu que ce n'était pas un ou deux villages qui avaient été attaqués, mais plus d'une douzaine. Et il devint rapidement clair que seulement mon peuple était attaqué. Pas les Impériaux, ni même les Natifs, juste nous, les Ombres. Les Hérissés ne sont pas doués d'intelligence, ils ne choisissent pas leurs cibles. Ils attaquent ce qui se trouve devant eux sans réfléchir. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

Alors je suis allé à la recherche de réponses. Chaque Impérial que j'ai interrogé m'a assuré que les attaques n'étaient que de malheureux accidents. Mon peuple a été instruit d'attendre et de laisser le Roi Rouge s'en occuper. Il est le fils de notre grand héros, alors nous avons attendu. Mais alors il y eut plus d'attaques, et je ne pouvais pas accepter de rester là sans rien faire, je ne pouvais pas laisser notre destin entre les mains des Impériaux seuls. Alors j'ai continué à poser des questions.

Je voulais savoir ce que le Roi avait l'intention de faire contre les Hérissés, mais on m'a seulement dit de retourner dans ma tribu. Que je n'avais pas besoin d'être au courant des stratégies complexes de l'Armée du Roi, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de gaspiller le long moment que cela prendrait de me les expliquer. Peu importe le nombre de questions que j'ai posées, je n'ai obtenu de réponses de personne. Sans rien avoir à faire, j'ai décidé de rentrer pour rejoindre ma tribu une nouvelle fois. Pour être là avec eux, pour m'assurer qu'ils étaient tous en sécurité. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

A peine un jour après mon retour, des Hérissés se déversèrent, sortis de nulle part, dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Ils infectèrent presque tout le monde, mais nous nous sommes battus, vaillamment, avec tout ce que nous avions. Je pensais que tout était perdu, tout le monde le pensait, mais alors nous entendîmes…juste au moment où le soleil se levait, les Impériaux arrivèrent dans leurs armures d'or, menés par le Roi Rouge lui-même. Nous pensions que nous étions sauvés, qu'ils étaient venus pour nous aider, et nous nous en sommes réjouis. »

Juyu n'avait pas besoin d'écouter avec une grande attention pour percevoir l'amertume des derniers mots.

Drongo braqua son regard sur Stark, verrouillant ses yeux sombres sur lui.

« -Mais il ne fit que se tenir là, ses hommes debout derrière lui, ne faisant pas un pas en avant. Il se tint debout là…et regarda. Il regarda mon peuple hurler et mourir, les uns après les autres. Il regarda les Hérissés percer leur peau, arracher la chair de leurs os, consumer leurs corps, et il ne fit rien. Il se contenta de rester debout et de regarder. »

Sa voix s'évanouit et il prit une inspiration. Stark ne l'interrompit pas, mais Juyu pouvait voir la tension de son corps, la dureté de son visage et de ses yeux.

« -Vous vous demandez probablement comment j'ai survécu, dit Drongo après un moment de silence. Il y a quelques membres de ma race qui sont nés avec un don. Le don de l'Ancien Pouvoir, et nous sommes appelés les Forts Anciens. Nous avons la capacité de canaliser la force de la terre elle-même. Il n'y a jamais eu beaucoup d'entre nous, mais de nos jours il y a de moins en moins d'enfants naissant avec le don. Nous sommes plus forts de bien des façons grâce à lui. Les Hérissés ont plus de difficultés à nous infecter aussi. Alors quand tout fut terminé, il ne resta que moi et deux enfants. A peine tous les autres étaient-ils tombés que les Impériaux entrèrent en mouvement. Les Hérissés se repaissaient de la chair des morts, alors ils ne dérangèrent pas les soldats. Les enfants furent immédiatement emmenés et tout s'éclaira alors. Les questions que j'avais posées, le tableau que je tentais de déchiffrer, tout fut soudainement étalé devant moi avec la plus grande clarté. Le Roi Rouge récupérait les Forts Anciens, il infectait nos tribus et nos villages avec les Hérissés de façon à trouver ceux qui avaient l'Ancien Pouvoir, et il s'y était mis depuis un moment. »

Il fit de nouveau une pause qui ne dura qu'un instant. On aurait dit que c'était juste le temps qu'il lui fallait pour rassembler ses pensées une nouvelle fois et continuer.

« -J'étais épuisé à cause du combat contre les Hérissés, j'avais dépassé mes limites, alors je ne pouvais pas les combattre, et ils m'enchaînèrent. Le Roi Rouge me jeta à peine un regard avant de dire à ses hommes que j'étais trop âgé pour être éduqué, alors je ne lui étais d'aucune utilité. Il partit et je fus traîné à travers le désert jusqu'à la ville où nos chemins se sont croisés. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un jour que j'étais assis là lorsque Loki et Bee sont venus à ma rencontre.

-Pourquoi ils t'ont pas enfermé quelque part de mieux gardé ? demanda Stark. »

L'expression de son visage était sombre et crispée, et Juyu était plutôt sûre que la sienne ne devait pas être mieux.

« -Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ce sont principalement des Impériaux qui vivent dans cette ville, et ils savaient que les soldats du Roi m'avaient laissé là, alors bien sûr ils ne lèveraient pas le petit doigt. Tous présumeraient que je méritais d'être là et aucun ne prendrait la peine d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire. J'ai été abandonné là pour pourrir au soleil. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu de me faire en plus. »

Stark se tourna et échangea un regard avec Loki. Le visage du prince était fermé et Juyu ne pouvait rien lire dans son langage corporel non plus. C'était comme s'il était une statue. Sa sœur était silencieuse sur son perchoir, mais ses yeux n'étaient plus écarquillés de curiosité.

« -Tout au long des années passées, des douzaines de tribus et de villages ont été attaqués par des Hérissés, des milliers furent infectés et tués, des hommes, des femmes, des plus jeunes aux plus vieux, tout le monde. Juste pour que le Roi puisse prendre les quelques rares jeunes Forts Anciens, les élever afin de s'assurer de leur loyauté envers lui et utiliser leur pouvoir à son propre bénéfice. Et personne ne le sait, parce que ceux qui ont été attaqués n'ont pas survécu pour pouvoir raconter ce qu'ils avaient vu. Je suis le premier à survivre, c'est mon histoire, Commandant. Que mon peuple est massacré comme des animaux, alors que les quelques rares enfants survivants sont emmenés pour devenir des armes entre les mains cupides du Roi Rouge.

-Putain de bordel de merde, souffla Stark avant de passer sa main sur son visage puis recouvrir sa bouche, regardant dans le lointain un moment ou deux. Comment tu peux rester calme ? Comment tu peux possiblement être aussi calme ? demanda-t-il alors, fixant Drongo. »

Juyu pouvait voir où Stark voulait en venir. Comment l'homme pouvait être assis là et parler aussi platement, sourire à Bee et remercier Juyu pour des petites choses alors qu'il avait vu sa tribu se faire massacrer en entier juste quelques jours auparavant ? Il devrait être en colère ! Juyu était en colère ! Elle pouvait sentir la pulsion de rage familière dans ses veines qui tendait ses muscles. Elle était sûre qu'elle ne pouvait pas prononcer un seul mot convenable, pas après avoir écouté ça, et là il y avait cet homme gigantesque qui parlait calmement, même gentiment. Comment ?

« -Il y a plus d'un genre de colère, dit Drongo. Et il y a les bons et les mauvais moments pour ça, de même que les bons et mauvais endroits.

-J'ai même pas les mots pour dire à quel point tout ce truc est dément, dit Stark finalement, cette fois passant sa main dans ses cheveux. »

Il commença à faire les cent pas, agité, ébranlé par tout ça et il n'essayait pas de le cacher, pas même un tout petit peu.

« -Ca a un tel niveau de démence que je peux même pas…comprendre ce…putain de psycho génocide. Putain de bordel de merde. Comment quelqu'un est capable de…putain.

-De quel genre d'aide tu as besoin ? demanda Juyu qui fut surprise lorsque sa voix sortit plus légèrement et plus calmement qu'elle ne le voulait. »

Elle devrait être capable de garder son sang-froid, merde.

Drongo la regarda, mais il s'adressait de toute évidence à tous lorsqu'il reprit la parole. Juyu enviait vraiment la façon dont sa voix demeurait calme et posée.

« -J'ai entendu les soldats alors que nous marchions en ville, dit-il. Les enfants Forts Anciens sont toujours emmenés sur Aakar, c'est l'une des lunes de Sakaar. Ils sont gardés et entraînés là-bas.

-Tu veux les sauver ? demanda Stark.

-J'essaierai, dit Drongo. Il y aura un vaisseau de transport en direction d'Aakar dans deux jours. J'ai entendu ça d'un marchand qui se disputait avec quelqu'un un peu trop fort non loin de l'endroit où j'étais enchaîné. J'espérais m'échapper et l'utiliser pour arriver jusqu'à eux.

-De combien d'enfants on parle là ? demanda Stark. Où avais-tu l'intention de les emmener de toute façon ? On dirait pas que ta planète possède des endroits sécures pour les cacher si le putain de roi vous massacre tous.

-Je ne sais pas combien, mais il y a une tribu qui va quitter Sakaar et la Galaxie Fornax définitivement très bientôt. J'espérais leur amener les enfants, ils les recueilleraient sûrement. Cela serait le plus sécurisant. Ils seraient loin du Roi Rouge. Beaucoup de tribus ont l'intention de quitter Sakaar en fait. Trop d'entre nous sont morts durant ces récentes années. Même s'ils ne savent pas que le Roi est derrière les attaques, ils ne pensent plus que la planète est un endroit sûr.

-Loki ? demanda Stark en se tournant pour le regarder. »

Ils se regardèrent juste quelques instants silencieusement, puis Loki acquiesça et Stark lui rendit son geste avant de se retourner vers Drongo.

« -On dirait qu'on veut pas que des enfants soient élevés pour servir ce putain d'enfoiré de roi, alors je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on en est, dit-il, puis il se tourna vers Juyu, ainsi que Bee. Les filles, c'est pas obligatoire. Vous pouvez rester en-dehors de ça et attendre sur le vaisseau, c'est à vous de voir.

-J'espère que tu plaisantes là, lui dit immédiatement Juyu furieusement, croisant les bras. Il n'y a pas moyen que je reste assise sur mon derrière. Vous allez avoir besoin de nous. »

Stark sourit et acquiesça.

« -Bien.

-Je m'attendais à davantage de questions de votre part, lui dit Drongo.

-Oh, je vais te poser d'autres questions, mais Loki me dit qu'il est très peu probable que tu mentes et Petite Bee n'a pas l'air meurtrière à ta proximité, alors je suis plus enclin à te faire confiance qu'à douter de toi.

-Votre confiance est appréciée, ainsi que votre aide, lui dit Drongo en inclinant un peu sa tête.

-Y'a une règle, dit Stark d'un ton plus sombre. Essaie pas de nous entuber, parce que j'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais tu veux pas que je te vois d'un mauvais œil, et je vais même pas mentionner ce qui arrive à ceux qui foutent Loki en rogne. »

Drongo ne sembla pas dérangé par la menace, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'air de prendre les mots à la légère.

« -Vous êtes un homme bon, Commandant. Je peux respecter votre souhait de protéger ce qui vous appartient, dit-il. Je suis déjà reconnaissant de l'aide de Loki, mais si vous m'aidez à sauver les enfants, je vous devrai une dette et je serai heureux de vous rendre la pareille de quelque façon que ce soit. Voici la promesse que je vous fais. »

Puis ses yeux glissèrent sur Loki.

« -Et vous n'avez pas besoin de me prévenir à propos de Loki. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour jouer avec le feu.

-Ok, acquiesça Stark. On a deux jours. On a besoin d'un plan, un putain de bon plan.

-Il semblerait que j'en ai déjà un, s'exprima Loki pour la première fois. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu vas l'apprécier cependant. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Le nom « Drongo » est en réalité le nom d'un type d'oiseau très très petit…oui, c'est fait pour être ironique. ;D**_

Je vous avais dit que Drongo était classe…Il a cette aura de « j'ai l'air tout gentil comme ça mais me pousse pas à bout ou je t'arrache la tête d'une seule main sans lâcher ma tasse de thé et en saluant poliment la reine ». Et me demandez pas d'où c'est venu.

Loki et Tony, à la rescousse ! Ça va faire mal, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Prochain chapitre…et puis non, tiens, je vous dis rien. J'aime les réactions spontanées on va dire ;)


	36. Jeu et Complot

**Chapitre Trente-Six**

**Jeu et Complot**

**Galaxie Fornax**

**Système Tayo **

**Orbite de Sakaar**

« -On est des putain de pirates, dit Tony.

-Il est en effet inutile de le nier plus longtemps, approuva Loki. »

L'idée générale du plan de Loki était des plus simples, et ouais…un peu « piratesque ». C'était un bon genre de piraterie par contre, ils volaient des gens à des méchants après tout. Donc, plan simple. Tendre une embuscade et prendre le contrôle du transporteur, l'utiliser pour aller jusqu'à la Lune Aakar, trouver les enfants, les mener au transporteur, se casser hors du putain de truc, les emmener à la tribu. Le démon était dans les détails bien sûr.

Ils étaient tous toujours dans la zone de cargaison, mais maintenant tout le monde écoutait Loki à la place de Drongo. Tony arrivait toujours pas à intégrer le truc. Il y arrivait vraiment, vraiment pas, les histoires de génocide faisaient ça à un homme. Juyu était un peu pâle elle-même, et Loki se comportait toujours d'une manière qui parlait bien plus que des mots. Ça voulait dire qu'il cachait quelque chose –probablement de la colère-, il avait cette aura de « calme avant la tempête » tout autour de lui. Bee avait l'air comme d'habitude, elle avait un problème pour montrer ses émotions, alors c'était dur de deviner ce qu'elle pensait. Quant à Drongo, l'homme était tellement putain de zen que ça en devenait incroyable, il faisait carrément de l'ombre à Bruce Banner, et Tony savait que l'homme avait un putain de contrôle. Il eut soudainement une image mentale des deux dans la même pièce, mais il repoussa la pensée. Son esprit partait en vrille, c'était probablement dû au choc de ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Il devrait se concentrer davantage.

« -Comment ça nous ne pouvons pas prendre le transporteur en embuscade avant qu'il décolle ? demanda Juyu, et Tony réalisa que la conversation avait continué pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans son propre esprit.

-C'est trop risqué, répondit Loki. Qui sait combien de soldats seront à proximité ?

-Où alors ? demanda Tony.

-Lorsqu'il sera déjà en route pour Aakar, répondit Loki. »

Tony fronça les sourcils.

« -Ok, donc t'as une idée de comment on est supposé passer d'un vaisseau à un autre en plein milieu de l'espace ? Parce que mon armure est pas encore « spatialo-étanche », lui dit Tony. »

Le « pas encore » était une expression importante là, il avait des plans, des idées, mais il travaillait constamment sur deux-trois choses en même temps et il n'avait que deux mains.

« -Nous nous approchons, je me téléporte à l'intérieur et ouvre un passage pour que tu puisses connecter soit le Drake, soit l'IronMage au transporteur. Préférablement le Drake, c'est plus rapide. »

Tony cligna des yeux de surprise et vit du coin des yeux ceux de Drongo se plisser d'intérêt.

« -Hum, Loki, corrige-moi si j'ai faux là, mais t'as perdu connaissance quand t'as planqué les filles. T'es sûr que t'as assez de jus pour réussir ça sans danger ? »

Tony était plutôt sûr qu'il pouvait réussir, mais y'avait pas moyen qu'il se surmène une nouvelle fois.

Loki leva un doigt en un geste signifiant « attend » puis se leva et marcha rapidement en direction de la zone de l'atelier. Tony ne vit pas tout de suite ce qu'il prit sur l'une des tables, mais alors il reconnut la boîte. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Il avait rempli une poignée de crystaux cylindriques d'énergie pour tester et faire des trucs et Loki s'était emparé de l'une de ces boîtes. Cela lui prit un moment de se rappeler de quoi il était question là.

« -Tu veux dire que tu peux…

-Oui, répondit Loki avant même qu'il ne puisse finir.

-Comme tu l'as fait avec le…

-Oui.

-Ça vous dérangerait pas d'inclure le reste d'entre nous dans cette conversation ? interrompit Juyu avant que Tony ne puisse se remettre à parler. »

Loki regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Tony.

« -Je peux me téléporter en sécurité dans le transporteur, dit Loki. C'est la partie importante.

-Et après que t'es à l'intérieur ? demanda Tony.

-J'en prendrais le contrôle de façon à ce que vous puissiez monter à bord également. »

Il ne doutait pas que Loki pouvait très bien s'occuper de lui-même tout seul, mais ça ne le faisait toujours pas se sentir tranquille. Pas étonnant que Loki avait dit qu'il n'aimerait pas ce plan.

« -On va avoir besoin d'être en connexion constante, dit Tony. T'es pas mauvais avec la technologie, mais tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, alors on doit être en mesure de pouvoir parler.

-Peux-tu nous faire quelque chose qui pourrait aider de ce côté-là ? demanda Loki.

-Bien sûr, dit Tony. »

Il stoppa de justesse le « duh » qui menaçait de ponctuer sa phrase.

« -Les communicateurs sont plutôt simples, et l'IronMage peut être le centre qui nous connecte tous ensemble en gardant une ligne personnelle ouverte.

-Ca règle le problème dans ce cas, acquiesça Loki avant de se détourner une nouvelle fois de Tony. Juyu, tu vas devoir apprendre à conduire le Drake. »

La fille cligna des yeux, puis ses sourcils s'élevèrent de surprise et d'incrédulité.

« -En deux jours ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas trop compliqué, lui dit Loki. Tu y arriveras très bien. Nous allons avoir besoin du Drake à proximité en tant que protection, c'est le seul véhicule armé que nous avons et Stark et moi seront dans le transporteur. »

Juyu marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, trop doucement pour que Tony entende, peut-être qu'elle jurait.

« -Comment avez-vous l'intention de trouver les enfants ? demanda alors Drongo.

-Par la ruse, bien sûr, répondit Loki. Un peu de transformation çà et là, ainsi que quelques mots convaincants sont tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Je peux être un Impérial Sakaarien et Bee peut jouer une petite Forte Ancienne. »

Drongo ne sembla pas déconcerté par la métamorphose entrant soudainement dans le tableau. Tony se demanda s'il y avait possiblement quelque chose qui le pouvait.

« -Et je joue une Ombre loyale au Roi Rouge ? demanda Drongo.

-Et ayant décidé de livrer la jeune Forte Ancienne qu'il a trouvée, ajouta Loki. »

Drongo acquiesça.

« -Et moi ? demanda Tony.

-Tu devras porter ton armure complètement déployée de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas voir à quoi tu ressembles, commença Loki. Et tu devras être celui qui devra voler jusqu'au transporteur, alors tu auras à trouver comment cela fonctionne très rapidement une fois que nous serons à bord.

-Je pense que je dois travailler sur la fonction de système de hacking de mon IND, dit Tony. Peut-être que je peux le terminer à temps pour l'utiliser.

-Nous n'avons pas encore eu le temps de travailler sur tes boucliers mentaux, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais juste en faire une version simplifiée, dit Tony. Juste au cas où.

-Ça fait beaucoup de préparation, remarqua Juyu. Est-ce que nous avons assez de temps ?

-Oui. Il n'est pas nécessaire de se précipiter, dit Loki. Nous avons deux jours. En premier lieu, nous devons nous reposer.

-Ouais, approuva Tony avant de regarder Drongo. Je suis sûr que tu dirais pas non à un bon petit somme. Juyu peut t'aider à trouver une chambre, on en a toujours une ou deux de vides. Et je sais pas, peut-être que tu peux rapprocher deux lits pour en faire un assez grand.

-Il serait en effet malavisé d'élaborer des plans plus approfondis avec des esprits fatigués, approuva le grand homme. Je vous remercie encore pour votre gentillesse. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -Pas de problème. »

Il n'était pas habitué aux gens polis, plus maintenant. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas entendu quelqu'un perdre du temps en civilités.

Il regarda Juyu et Drongo sortir de la zone de cargaison avec Bee sautant en bas de son perchoir pour les suivre.

« -Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai pas plus de réserves à propos du gars, réfléchit Tony une fois qu'ils furent partis. Mais je suppose que quelqu'un qui te rend pas suspicieux est de toute évidence bien en-dessous de mon radar à danger. La question est pourquoi.

-Je pensais que cela était évident, dit Loki.

-C'est évident pourquoi je veux filer un coup de main, mais je suis pas vraiment sûr de la partie qui t'a fait prendre le coche, lui dit Tony. »

Loki le regarda un moment avant de soupirer.

« -Pouvons-nous ne pas parler de ça maintenant ? demanda-t-il. »

Il avait l'air suffisamment mal à l'aise pour que Tony lâche l'affaire.

« -Aucun problème, dit-il. Allez, on ferait mieux d'aller se reposer aussi, on va devoir sérieusement cogiter demain. »

Loki acquiesça mais attendit que Tony soit à son côté avant de commencer à marcher. Tony hésita une seconde avant de décider qu'il s'en foutait. Alors il glissa son bras autour de la taille du dieu pour qu'ils se rapprochent. Loki le regarda curieusement pour un moment mais il ne protesta pas ni ne se dégagea.

« -Je suis content que t'aies décidé de l'amener ici, dit Tony au bout de quelques instants de silence.

-Ce n'était pas une espèce de stupidité héroïq…

-Hey, ça n'a pas d'importance, le coupa Tony avant de s'arrêter pour pouvoir le regarder en entier. Je connais beaucoup de gens qui seraient pas d'accord avec moi, mais personnellement je pense que ce sont tes actions les plus importantes, et pas les raisons qui sont derrière.

-Alors tu n'es même pas curieux à propos de mes intentions ? demanda Loki en retour.

-Je pense que nous savons tous les deux à quel point les intentions comptent peu dans la grande balance des choses, lui dit Tony. »

Il était animé des meilleures intentions lorsqu'il construisait des armes, mais cela ne changeait pas le fait que beaucoup d'innocents étaient morts à cause de sa négligence. D'après la façon dont Loki parlait des choses finissant toujours par échapper à son contrôle, il était plutôt sûr que le dieu savait de quoi il parlait.

« -Alors quoi ? Tu peux être égoïste et cupide tant que les autres le voient comme une bonne action ? Et la quantité de bien que tu as l'intention d'accomplir n'a pas d'importance si tu… »

Il s'interrompit brutalement et Tony fut sûr qu'ils étaient encore tombés sur un sujet sensible.

« -La route vers l'enfer est pavée de bonnes intentions, dit Tony. C'est quelque chose qu'on dit sur Terre.

-Comme c'est approprié, approuva Loki.

-Les intentions peuvent ne pas avoir d'importance lorsqu'il s'agit du tableau principal, continua Tony. Mais elles peuvent signifier beaucoup pour ceux qui sont autour de toi.

-Sommes-nous toujours en train de parler de Drongo ? demanda Loki.

-Je pense pas. »

Loki prit une inspiration et Tony n'était pas sûr qu'il dise autre chose, mais il ne se dégagea toujours pas ou enleva le bras autour de sa taille, alors c'était bon signe.

« -Je ne sais plus, dit-il finalement, sa voix basse. J'en étais sûr avant, mais à présent je ne sais pas.

-Tu peux toujours me raconter, offrit Tony. »

C'était dur d'obtenir des choses de Loki, et c'était initialement impossible de le faire parler à propos de quoi que ce soit en relation avec son passé. Il ne pouvait certainement pas être forcé, alors probablement qu'offrir une oreille attentive était le mieux que Tony pouvait faire. Loki le regarda de nouveau, le corps tendu, avec quelque chose de très douloureux et de brisé dans ses yeux.

« -Je ne peux pas, dit-il en secouant la tête. C'est juste que je… »

Tony se pencha et l'embrassa sur les lèvres. La façon dont Loki se relaxa au bout d'un moment lui donna envie de garder ses lèvres sur les siennes aussi longtemps que possible. Il caressa doucement le creux des reins de Loki, et cela sembla marcher même si tous deux étaient encore en armure.

« -Quand tu veux, dit Tony après qu'ils se soient séparés. »

Utiliser « quand » à la place de « si » était un choix délibéré de sa part, parce qu'il était sûr qu'ils en arriveraient là à la fin.

« -C'est pas comme si j'allais quelque part, ajouta-t-il plus légèrement avant de sourire. »

Il ne savait pas comment il parvenait (majoritairement) à dire les choses justes lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki, surtout lorsque dans le passé il avait tendance à pas mal foutre en l'air cette partie. Mais voir la douleur masquée disparaître du regard de Loki le rendait stupidement heureux d'y arriver en quelque sorte.

**x-x-x**

Ils n'allèrent pas immédiatement se coucher. L'esprit de Tony était trop actif, trop de choses y tournaient et Loki semblait avoir le même problème. Tony alla prendre une douche en premier puis s'assit pour faire les vérifications de son armure. Elle fonctionnait bien, mais c'était toujours plus un prototype et Tony ne pouvait juste pas arrêter de bricoler avec. Il trouvait toujours de nouvelles choses à changer et à ajuster. Il était des plus certains qu'il allait construire une nouvelle armure. Il avait juste besoin de faire plus de tests en premier. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait tester son armure que sur des planètes et à la place de tests dignes de ce nom, il allait très probablement l'utiliser dans une situation de vie ou de mort. Au moins il avait obtenu beaucoup de résultats de toute façon. Il avait même trouvé pourquoi sa botte avait grillé la dernière fois qu'il avait volé, et maintenant il n'y avait que 3.8% de chance que quelque chose comme ça se reproduise. Sa nouvelle armure devait être plus stable, et elle allait être mieux sous tous ses aspects, du moins une fois qu'il prendrait le temps de la construire bien sûr.

Lorsque Loki émergea de la salle de bain, il attrapa la boîte de crystaux sur la table après avoir lâché sa serviette. Puis il prit du cuir dans sa penderie et attrapa une paire de ciseaux. Tony détacha son regard du gant dans sa main.

« -Je ne peux pas juste transporter les crystaux dans mes mains, expliqua Loki une fois qu'il eut remarqué son regard. Et ils doivent être en contact direct avec ma peau.

-Ok, t'as besoin d'aide avec ça ?

-Non, j'ai les choses en main. »

Loki secoua la tête et s'assit sur son lit. Tony le regarda découper une longue pièce de cuir pour commencer à y percer des trous silencieusement.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loki sans le regarder.

-Utiliser les crystaux pour alimenter ta magie, pour te téléporter, commença Tony. Est-ce que tu peux me dire que c'est complètement sans danger ? »

Loki releva la tête pour regarder Tony, et au bout d'un moment un de ses sourcils s'éleva lui aussi.

« -Peux-tu me dire que ton système de hacking sur ton IND sera complètement sans danger ? demanda-t-il en retour. »

Tony soupira.

« -D'accord, admit-il. Mais j'ai pas à aimer ça.

-Stark, ne gaspille pas ton souffle en préoccupations inutiles.

-J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi, lui dit Tony. »

Il se souvenait toujours du sentiment d'oppression glacial qui avait agrippé sa poitrine la dernière fois que Loki s'était surmené. Il se rappelait de son visage pâle comme la mort, des tremblements, de la fièvre froide et du sang s'écoulant de son nez. Il ne voulait plus le voir dans cet état. Il était autorisé à être incertain à propos de toute la partie téléportation de ce plan, et de toute la partie « prendre contrôle du transporteur tout seul » aussi dans les faits.

« -Tu n'as pas à l'être, dit Loki en reprenant son travail.

-Quelqu'un se le doit, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Loki releva de nouveau la tête vers lui.

« -Je peux m'occuper de moi-même, tu le sais, dit-il, et il y avait quelque chose de défensif et d'irrité qui montait dans sa voix. »

Ça allait pas le faire.

« -C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Tony avant de poser son gant pour marcher jusqu'au lit de Loki et s'asseoir devant lui. »

Il dut poser la boîte de crystaux sur le sol.

« -Et je sais que j'ai pas à te l'expliquer. »

Loki se contenta de soupirer et releva de nouveau les yeux.

« -Pouvons-nous ne pas avoir un autre cœur-à-cœur émotionnel aujourd'hui ? Je suis bien au-delà de ma limite. »

La déclaration déclencha un rire surpris chez Tony.

« -Pas de cœur-à-cœur, promit-il en levant les bras en signe de capitulation. »

Loki sourit un peu.

« -C'est juste que je déteste te voir blessé, alors je veux que tu fasses attention à tes fesses, dit-il. J'ai de grands projets pour elles, ajouta-t-il un moment plus tard, et ce fut au tour de Loki de rire. »

Tony parvenait rarement à le faire rire comme ça. Les petits rires et ricanements étaient une chose, un rire véritable était rare. Il se sentait toujours ultra content de lui à chaque fois que cela arrivait. Loki laissa tomber le cuir et les ciseaux par terre à côté du lit et tendit le bras pour attraper le maillot de corps de Tony et le rapprocher. Tony se laissa faire et un instant plus tard ils s'embrassaient. Loki se pencha en arrière, ce qui plaça initialement Tony au-dessus de lui.

Tony adorait embrasser, et Loki excellait dans le domaine. Tony pouvait passer énormément de temps comme ça. Sa position était probablement tout sauf attirante vu la façon dont il était étalé à moitié sur le dieu, mais au moins il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de l'écraser avec son poids, car probablement que même un camion placé sur sa poitrine ne serait pas trop lourd pour lui.

Ils se séparèrent légèrement lorsque Loki mordit sa lèvre inférieure, mais cela invita juste Tony à faire glisser sa bouche dans son cou.

« -De grands projets dis-tu ? demanda Loki, et Tony aima vraiment son ton. »

Il pouvait dire juste à la façon dont il avait prononcé les mots qu'il souriait. Il y avait également une certaine légèreté dans sa voix, que Tony entendait seulement lorsqu'ils étaient proches comme ça. Comme si c'était le seul moment durant lequel Loki parvenait vraiment à chasser les ténèbres omniprésentes de son esprit.

« -De grands, prodigieux projets, répondit Tony en faisant travailler sa bouche sur le cou du dieu, embrassant et léchant la peau pâle. »

Les mains de Loki descendirent lentement dans son dos.

« -Quelle coïncidence, dit-il. »

Puis ses mains glissèrent davantage et saisirent les fesses de Tony fermement, le rapprochant encore plus.

« -J'ai quelques grands projets pour les tiennes également. »

Les derniers mots furent prononcés directement dans son oreille et ouais, rien à foutre.

Il se souleva et déplaça sa jambe pour être à califourchon sur les hanches de Loki avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, glissant une main dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur le côté de son cou. Loki ouvrit la bouche dès que leurs lèvres se touchèrent et accueillit la langue aventureuse de Tony de la sienne.

Dans cette nouvelle position, cela prit seulement un petit glissement en avant pour sentir à quel point ils aimaient embrasser. La faible palpitation de l'excitation s'embrasa en un besoin brûlant dans les veines de Tony. Il bougea et fit rouler ses hanches vers le bas, gémissant dans le baiser sous la sensation. Oh, ça faisait si longtemps, tellement longtemps, et Loki était juste absolument putain de parfait sous lui. Il sentit les doigts de Loki se resserrer sur lui avant qu'il ne soulève ses hanches pour rencontrer celles de Tony. Loki inspira fortement par le nez et Tony rompit le baiser, parce qu'il fallait qu'il le voit.

Ses yeux verts étaient sombres et attentifs, ses lèvres normalement pâles étaient rouges, luisantes, enflées suite au baiser, et ouvertes de manière invitante. Tony le voulait haletant, gémissant, il voulait savoir s'il pouvait réchauffer sa peau au point de la faire rosir.

« -Oh putain, tu es splendide, dit-il avant de plonger pour quémander un autre baiser alors qu'il faisait de nouveau rouler ses hanches vers le bas, de manière plus appuyée et plus lourde cette fois. »

Même à travers les couches de vêtements, la sensation de l'érection de Loki pressée contre la sienne était incroyable. Cela serait encore mieux sans vêtements, il réalisa. Avant de se demander pourquoi ils n'avaient pas encore déjà commencé à les enlever bordel.

Il libéra les lèvres de Loki et fit passer son maillot de corps par-dessus sa tête, le balançant au loin. Loki comprit le message et s'assit. Le mouvement les rapprocha de nouveau, presque torse contre torse, mais lui donna également suffisamment d'espace pour se débarrasser de sa chemise.

« -Je devrais te faire te balader torse-nu tout le temps, lui dit Tony après avoir gratifié la peau ainsi révélée d'un long regard appréciateur. »

Il fut récompensé d'un sourire appuyé. Alors il repoussa Loki contre le lit et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau, faisant glisser ses mains sur ses flancs.

Plus le temps passait, plus Tony ressentait l'urgence de toucher davantage, de sentir davantage, d'en avoir davantage. Il était dur comme la pierre et il savait que Loki l'était également, il pouvait le sentir, mais il y avait toujours trop de putains de vêtements entre eux. Il voulait le voir et le toucher, il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps. Il s'écarta une nouvelle fois de la bouche de Loki et s'éloigna juste assez pour qu'il y ait suffisamment d'espace entre eux. Il fit glisser sa main sur le torse de Loki, passant son estomac jusqu'à atteindre son pantalon et se lécha les lèvres alors qu'il le délaçait rapidement.

« -Ce n'est pas ainsi que j'avais prévu cela, dit Loki.

-On s'en fout, je veux te toucher, répondit Tony et baissa le pantalon de Loki juste assez pour libérer son pénis. »

Il garda le regard baissé pour un moment avant de gratifier Loki d'un sourire narquois.

« -Je savais que t'étais lisse partout, dit-il avant d'envelopper de sa main la hampe durcie au moment où Loki ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer. »

Le dieu ferma les yeux et un gémissement s'échappa finalement de ses lèvres. Tony fit bouger sa main de bas en haut, caressant lentement en premier, s'habituant à la sensation. Loki se souleva alors, alignant sa poussée au mouvement de sa main. La façon dont ses muscles se tendaient ainsi que la manière dont il arquait son cou et gémissait embrasait encore plus de désir la peau de Tony. Son pantalon n'avait heureusement ni boutons ni lacets, puisqu'il était habillé pour dormir, aussi il ne perdit pas de temps à l'enlever pour le faire dégager. Il voulait presser leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, étaler les premières perles de sperme de sa main afin de faciliter à tous deux leur friction. Mais alors il fut distrait par Loki, qui leva une main pour lécher sa paume avant de la faire descendre pour enrouler ses superbes longs doigts autour du pénis de Tony. Tony aspira brusquement de l'air et gémit bruyamment. La main de Loki était humide, serrée et adroite et juste putain d'absolument parfaite.

L'autre main agrippa sa nuque et le tira en avant pour un profond baiser à pleine bouche. Habituellement, Loki jouait, mordait, explorait avec ses baisers, mais à présent il enfonçait sa langue dans la bouche de Tony comme s'il voulait se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur. Le changement de leur position rendit difficile la tâche de garder sa main sur la hampe de Loki, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce que l'instant d'après Loki écartait sa main pour venir les envelopper tous les deux de ses doigts, pressant leurs pénis ensemble, les caressant. Tony n'essaya même pas de retenir son gémissement.

« -Oh putain oui, souffla-t-il lorsque Loki lâcha ses lèvres. »

Il commença à bouger ses hanches, poussant en avant dans la main de Loki, se perdant rapidement dans le rythme.

« -Regarde-moi, dit alors Loki, et Tony ouvrit les yeux, n'ayant même pas réalisé qu'il les avait fermés. »

Si Loki avait l'air délicieux avant, maintenant il était juste carrément scandaleux, le plaisir s'étalant sur chaque centimètre de son visage, de ses yeux assombris à sa bouche haletante. Il manqua de protester lorsque Loki lâcha leurs pénis, mais alors ses fesses furent saisies fermement et il fut forcé vers le bas alors que Loki soulevait ses hanches…Oh, c'était délicieux. Leurs sexes glissaient, gorgés d'excitation, et avec la salive de Loki, la sensation obtenue était juste assez humide. Loki contrôla ses mouvements au début, mais bientôt Tony put sentir à quel point le plaisir grimpait et s'enroulait en lui, et cela le poussa à intensifier et accélérer son mouvement, Loki le laissant faire évidemment.

A présent Loki faisait du bruit également, de petits gémissements et de larges inspirations s'échappaient de lui, sa maîtrise de lui était partie, son contrôle passé par la fenêtre. Tony pensait qu'il allait devenir fou rien qu'à la vue du dieu dans cet état en-dessous de lui. Il n'allait pas tenir plus longtemps.

« -Oui ! Oh oui, laisse-moi te voir, dit Loki, essoufflé et pressant, ses hanches bougeant tout aussi intensément et rapidement que celles de Tony, il devait être proche lui aussi. »

Tony sentit ses muscles se serrer lorsque la tension brûlante de son corps lâcha enfin. Il fut englouti d'une puissante vague d'extase, et il eut à enfouir sa tête dans le cou de Loki, mordant sa peau alors qu'il grognait de plaisir. La friction de leurs sexes devint immédiatement encore plus glissante, chaude et humide du sperme de Tony. Leurs mouvements ne cessèrent pas cependant, pas durant un moment. Tony se força à bouger, à soulever sa tête, parce qu'il devait voir, il le devait. Il plaça ses mains sur la tête de Loki et le regarda, son cerveau était trop grillé pour lui permettre de dire quelque chose de sensuel ou même d'obscène, mais il savait que l'expression de son visage en disait assez. Il garda juste leurs yeux rivés l'un sur l'autre alors qu'il haletait, revenant de son extase mais bougeant toujours ses hanches.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps, seulement quelques poussées et Loki rejeta la tête en arrière, se laissant aller. Son cou se tendit délicieusement, ses muscles et tendons se resserrèrent de plaisir et il lâcha un gémissement essoufflé. Il s'agrippa tellement fort aux hanches de Tony que des bleus se formeraient sûrement. Et Tony regarda, parce que la vue était juste à couper le souffle.

Puis ils cessèrent finalement tous les deux de bouger, mais Loki l'attira et le maintint contre lui avant qu'il ne puisse rouler sur le côté. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, ils essayèrent juste de retrouver leurs respirations durant de longs moments. Ils étaient en sueur et couverts de sperme, mais Tony n'en avait rien à faire. Il se sentait incroyablement bien et à l'aise.

« -Tu m'as surpris, dit alors Loki, et Tony se souleva pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Vraiment ? Je pense pas que c'était surprenant, dit-il. »

Il ne respirait toujours pas convenablement, mais au moins il pouvait parler pendant que son cerveau se réassemblait. Il glissa de Loki pour s'allonger à côté de lui mais ne s'éloigna pas, alors le dieu ne protesta pas.

« -Y'a ce truc avec moi et le sexe. J'aime vraiment, vraiment ça. Genre…beaucoup. »

Et avec ça il se laissa retomber sur le lit, mais toujours presque à moitié sur Loki.

Loki rit et commença à caresser le dos de Tony de ses doigts.

« -Je ne m'attendais quand même pas à me faire sauter dessus ainsi, dit-il. »

Il était complètement relaxé alors qu'un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres. Tony ne pouvait voir que des lignes douces, pas d'angles durs ou de muscles tendus, il avait l'air tellement plus jeune. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son ton cependant, alors Tony se souleva sur un coude pour le couver du regard.

« -Loki, je n'ai plus de doutes, dit-il. Je veux ça…je te veux, toi. »

Loki le regarda quelques instants en silence, ses yeux pénétrants, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que Tony disait la vérité, qu'il était sincère. Après ça, le sourire de Loki ne se fit pas attendre. Ce n'était pas son sourire de requin habituel, c'était plus lumineux, parce que ses yeux souriaient aussi, et il y avait quelque chose d'heureux dans son regard. C'était comme se prendre un coup de poing en plein ventre. La respiration de Tony dérailla et se coinça dans sa gorge. Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter d'être regardé comme ça ?

Tony cligna juste des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser, car ce sourire le méritait.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Phew, ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas écrit de scène de sexe. Soyez indulgents avec moi bande de voyeurs.**_

…

*enlève enfin la perf qu'elle a dû remplacer quelques millions de fois pour traduire ce chapitre*

Vous pouvez remercier ma parano qui me fait enregistrer le doc à chaque PHRASE que je traduis, parce que ce con d'ordi a planté en PLEIN MILIEU, et je m'en serais pas remise si j'avais dû tout recommencer.

Et on nettoie le sang avant de passer à la suite les gens, enfin voyons ! Un peu de tenue hygiénique quoi !

En attendant je récupère le mien, et la suite demain !


	37. L'Echappée d'Aakar - Partie I

**Chapitre Trente-Sept**

**L'Echappée d'Aakar – Partie I**

**Galaxie Fornax**

**Système Tayo**

**Orbite de Sakaar**

« -C'est le moment tout le monde. Il est temps de prendre les commandes, Juyu, dit Stark.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre à propos de ça, répondit Juyu en se rapprochant quand même.

-Tu t'en sortiras très bien, lui dit Loki en entrant à l'arrière. »

La fille prit une grande inspiration avant de prendre le siège de Stark, agrippant le volant juste un peu trop fort.

« -Je vous déteste tous les deux, grommela-t-elle.

-La communication est ouverte, on va pouvoir s'entendre les uns les autres constamment, commença Stark, et en effet Loki pouvait également entendre sa voix provenant de l'écouteur. Si quelqu'un est déconnecté, les autres sauront immédiatement que quelque chose va pas, alors l'enlevez pas et l'éteignez pas. »

Loki était prêt à partir. Il avait les crystaux, ses lames et son pistolet. Le transporteur était presque assez près. Bee et Drongo se tenaient debout à l'arrière aussi, mais ils gardaient leurs distances évidemment. Loki se concentra sur sa respiration. Cela n'allait pas être une tâche facile. Stark se tenait à présent devant lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, ses bras en armure croisés sur sa poitrine. Il regardait Loki ainsi depuis ce matin. Il semblait qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais qu'il s'en abstenait. Ils avaient déjà parlé de tous les risques, des défauts du plan, il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire.

« -Attends, dit-il avant de se rapprocher. »

Loki espérait vraiment qu'il n'était pas sur le point de répéter ses inquiétudes de nouveau. A la fin, à la place de mots, l'homme plaça juste une main sur sa nuque et l'attira pour un baiser bref mais intense. Ils se regardèrent un moment lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et Stark sourit juste alors que ses doigts parcouraient la tresse que Loki avait aujourd'hui.

« -Va leur casser les dents ! »

Loki lui rendit son sourire et étendit la main vers l'énergie tournoyante, pulsant constamment dans les crystaux, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps sa magie revint à la vie. Elle envahissait son corps, recouvrait ses sens, c'était comme la plus exaltante des chutes libres, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Car il avait des ailes maintenant.

« -Loki ? résonna la voix de Stark à travers l'écouteur avant même que Loki ne parvienne complètement à prendre connaissance de ses nouveaux environs.

-Je suis à l'intérieur, répondit doucement Loki avant de dégainer ses deux lames. »

Ses dagues d'alyndor étaient deux jumelles sans défaut, deux lames fines et droites presqu'aussi longues que ses avant-bras : les poignées étaient enveloppées de cuir doux, et sa prise sur elles n'aurait pas pu être meilleure. Il les avait rendues parfaites pour lui après tout. Elles étaient parmi les meilleures lames qu'il avait jamais forgées. L'enchantement qu'il y avait placé faisait saigner plus longtemps les blessures qu'il infligeait avec. Peu d'enchantement était nécessaire pour rendre ces armes magnifiques. Les lames d'alyndor étaient merveilleusement légères et mortelles dès le départ.

Il était dans une petite pièce à l'arrière du transporteur. Il tendit l'oreille un moment, mais lorsqu'aucun bruit ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, il se décida à agir. Soudainement il se souvint du jour où ils avaient pris le contrôle de l'IronMage, mais c'était différent. Stark n'avait pas complètement raison, les raisons avaient de l'importance, pas seulement les actes. Il verserait encore du sang, comme il l'avait fait tant de fois auparavant, mais le sentiment n'était toujours pas le même, et il en était des plus conscient.

**x-x-x**

Il ne les tua pas tous, puisqu'il avait appris de leur erreur passée. Il y avait seulement un équipage de six membres sur le transporteur, et il eut seulement à en tuer deux. Il assomma les quatre autres, les attacha et les enferma dans une pièce. Ils pouvaient posséder d'importantes informations sur le vaisseau spatial ou autre chose, ils étaient des Impériaux Sakaariens après tout. Il entendit à peine un son venant de Stark et des autres, alors il présuma qu'ils étaient restés silencieux afin de ne pas le distraire.

« -J'ai terminé, dit alors Loki.

-Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda Stark.

-J'ai même quelques otages, répondit Loki.

-Bien, on se rapproche. Tu dois désactiver le système de défense primaire et configurer le sas de façon à ce qu'on puisse entrer, instruisit l'humain. »

Loki était content d'être devenu significativement meilleur à manipuler la technologie sur les vaisseaux lors des deux dernières années, aussi il savait de quoi Stark parlait. Les écrans étaient complètement différents de ceux de l'IronMage et du Drake, mais cela avait l'air simple et la sécurité fut assez facile à trouver.

« -Défenses neutralisées, dit-il lorsqu'il parvint à mettre la main sur le bon panneau de contrôle. Je ne vois aucune commande pour le sas cependant.

-Pas de problème, dit Stark. Ça doit être des contrôles manuels, alors si tu vois rien ici, trouve juste le sas lui-même. »

Loki regarda autour une nouvelle fois, mais il ne voulait pas perdre de temps, aussi partit-il à la recherche du sas. Qu'il trouva sans problème et dont il se tenait devant la large porte de métal au bout de quelques minutes.

« -Il y a trois panneaux de contrôle séparés ici, dit-il en arrivant devant lesdits panneaux.

-Décris-les moi, demanda Stark, alors Loki s'exécuta. »

Il réalisa que celui de gauche contrôlait une sorte de système hydraulique avant qu'il ait fini de le décrire, ceux du milieu et de droite étaient très similaires cependant.

« -Définitivement celui de droite, dit Stark après que Loki eut fini de parler.

-Celui du milieu a aussi un contrôle de pression, lui rappela Loki.

-Mais un sas n'a pas besoin de stabilisateur d'énergie, alors ça ne peut pas être celui du milieu, répondit l'humain, ce qui aurait vraiment dû être évident, mais demander à Stark était bien plus rapide que trouver par lui-même. T'as besoin de celui de droite. Règle-le sur une pression nulle, puis ouvre les portes extérieures. Une fois qu'on sera à quai tu devras remonter à la pression normale.

-Je connais le reste, dit Loki avant de faire baisser la pression. »

L'IronMage avait un quai et un sas beaucoup plus simples, mais peut-être qu'avoir à contrôler celui-là manuellement était ce qui lui donnait l'impression d'être trop compliqué.

Tout le processus ne prit pas beaucoup de temps, mais cela aurait été un cauchemar sans le lien de communication constant. Lorsque Loki parvint enfin à ouvrir le sas, Stark, Bee et Drongo entrèrent. Stark avait déjà activé son armure, seul son casque n'était pas en place.

« -Juyu, décolle et éloigne-toi. Reste à proximité, mais hors de vue, dit Stark une fois que le sas se soit refermé derrière eux.

-Pas de problème, dit la fille.

-Tu es notre sentinelle, Juyu, ajouta Loki. Garde les yeux ouverts. Préviens-nous si tu vois quoi que ce soit qui approche, aussi insignifiant que ça en a l'air.

-Pigé, mon grand, répondit Juyu, et Loki put même entendre le Drake décoller.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demanda alors Stark. Pas trop fatigué ? »

Loki remonta la manche de son manteau pour révéler les trois rangées de crystaux qu'il avait attachées à son avant-bras à la place de son protège-bras habituel. Plus de la moitié d'entre eux étaient complètement éteints, et quelques autres brillaient toujours faiblement, mais la plupart continuaient de brûler vivement d'énergie.

« -Seulement ceux-ci le sont, répondit Loki.

-Excellent, sourit Stark, et bien que cela aurait pu sembler être une réponse désinvolte, Loki put voir le soulagement dans ses yeux. Passons à la Phase Deux ! »

Loki acquiesça et ils revinrent à la salle de contrôle suivis de Bee et Drongo. Jusqu'ici, tout allait bien.

**x-x-x**

« -Besoin d'aide avec le transporteur ? demanda Drongo.

-Non, tout a l'air clairement évident. C'est de la technologie ridiculement simple, répondit Stark alors que ses yeux parcouraient toujours les différents écrans. Loki, est-ce qu'un des otages est un capitaine ou une sorte d'officier ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Probablement, répondit-il.

-Eh bien c'est peut-être le moment d'en amener un ici pour répondre à quelques questions. »

Ils en avaient déjà parlé. De la manière d'éviter les mauvaises surprises. Tous deux étaient certains qu'ils ne pourraient pas rejoindre les enfants si facilement. Seulement, avant ils ne savaient pas si Loki serait en mesure de prendre le contrôle du transporteur sans tuer l'équipage en entier. Stark avait été étonnamment tolérant à cette possibilité, mais Loki savait pourquoi il l'était, alors il n'avait pas besoin de demander.

« -N'utilisez pas vos véritables noms en leur présence si vous avez l'intention de les laisser en vie, avertit Drongo, et c'était en effet une précaution raisonnable.

-Je reviens de suite, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la petite pièce –presque une boîte, vraiment, peut-être une salle de stockage- qu'il avait utilisée pour enfermer les membres de l'équipage toujours vivants. »

En fait, il y avait aussi laissé les deux corps. Il avait beaucoup de raisons pour expliquer son geste, et instaurer la peur dans leurs cœurs en leur montrant qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à se débarrasser d'eux était l'une d'entre elles.

L'Impérial qu'il choisit de ramener à Stark était complètement éveillé et conscient de ce qui se passait, il ne se débattit pas, mais ses yeux regardaient frénétiquement autour, de toute évidence à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper. Ce qui n'allait pas arriver. Lorsqu'ils revinrent dans la salle de contrôle, l'Impérial se raidit dans la prise de Loki à la vue de Drongo. Il commençait probablement à avoir une meilleure idée de ce qui se passait. Loki maintint fermement sa prise alors qu'il le traînait pour le rapprocher des autres.

« -Ah, voilà notre petit oiseau, juste à l'heure, fit Stark en relevant la tête des panneaux de contrôle devant lui. »

Il se retourna complètement lorsque Loki s'arrêta avec l'homme. Bee se tenait debout entre Stark et Drongo, fixant l'Impérial de ses yeux plissés, et pas d'une manière curieuse. L'Impérial garda ses yeux sur Stark.

« -Sinon voilà ce qui va se passer, commença l'humain. Je te pose quelques questions, tu réponds à toutes, et t'as une chance de ressortir de là vivant. »

L'Impérial eut un son moqueur.

« -C'est avec joie que je mourrais pour mon Roi. »

Cela fit renifler Loki, parce que ça, il connaissait. Cette loyauté à un roi que l'homme proclamait fièrement. Il savait également que peu importe le degré apparent de solidité et d'indestructibilité, en réalité c'était comme du métal froid, facilement brisé en appliquant la bonne pression.

Stark fixa l'Impérial un instant.

« -Je pense pas non, dit-il calmement. Je veux des infos sur la sécurité d'Aakar, je veux savoir les codes d'identification nécessaires pour atterrir, et tu vas me dire tout ça.

-Non, répondit l'homme. Vous n'arriverez pas à me faire parler, parce que vous ne me faites pas peur. »

Stark sourit un peu.

« -Oh, mon p'tit rose, je suis pas celui dont tu devrais t'inquiéter, dit-il aisément.

-Aucun de vous ne m'effraie ! Vous allez échouer, vous serez écrasés comme les vers que vous êtes ! gronda furieusement l'Impérial, et pour une raison inconnue, la seule chose qui traversa l'esprit de Loki fut qu'il espérait ne pas sonner comme ça lorsqu'il était en colère. »

Il était des plus certain qu'il pouvait faire un meilleur usage du ton supérieur que lui, et certainement qu'il ne sonnait pas aussi ridiculement théâtral, comme c'était le cas avec lui.

« -Aucun de nous ? réfléchit Loki avant de capter les yeux de Bee. »

Lorsqu'elle lui rendit son regard, Loki fut sûr qu'elle avait compris ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire. Il n'avait pas peur ? Oh, ils pouvaient changer cela très facilement, et sans perdre beaucoup de temps.

Bee fit un pas en avant et refit glisser ses yeux sur l'Impérial devant elle. Le temps que l'homme se tourne pour la regarder, la peau de Bee avait commencé à onduler et à se transformer. En premier lieu il semblait qu'elle allait prendre sa forme verte complète de Skrull, mais alors d'épaisses écailles dures commencèrent à apparaître sur elle tandis que les muscles et les os changeaient sous sa peau. Eh bien, après tout Loki voulait la voir faire davantage que les transformations partielles basiques qu'il avait vues jusqu'à maintenant. Alors que l'Impérial se tendait et que sa respiration s'accélérait, Loki regarda la fille, fasciné. La métamorphose Skrull était vraiment remarquable.

Ses membres commencèrent à s'allonger et à s'épaissir, les écailles se durcirent encore plus, et puis il y avait même des pointes sortant de sous sa peau. Sa tête changea de forme également et ses cheveux disparurent, sa petite mâchoire s'agrandit et une série de dents très, très acérées poussèrent dans sa bouche. Ses mains prirent la forme d'antérieurs griffus alors que le maillot de corps trop grand qu'elle portait en tant que robe de fortune se tendit sous la nouvelle forme plus large, ses bottes trop grandes lui allaient aussi parfaitement maintenant. Elle avait un peu l'air d'un Yirbek vert, mais aussi d'une sorte d'animal, peut-être qu'elle avait copié et mixé ensemble plusieurs créatures reptiliennes qu'elle connaissait, elle s'était même fait pousser une grande queue épaisse. Ses yeux rouges avaient des pupilles jaunes fendues maintenant, et étaient fixés sur le visage de l'Impérial bien sûr.

L'homme dans la prise de Loki essayait de se dégager afin de reculer à présent, et ce d'autant plus lorsque Bee se mit à quatre pattes et un profond et bas grognement gronda dans sa poitrine. Elle se rapprocha, s'approchant lentement comme un prédateur à l'affût, encerclant sa proie, et plus elle se rapprochait, plus l'Impérial dans la poigne de Loki paniquait.

« -Que...Qu'est-ce que…essaya-t-il d'articuler. »

Loki le maintint en place alors que Bee s'avançait lentement, tous ses crocs bien en vue.

« -Toujours pas effrayé ? demanda Loki d'une voix calme, et Bee se rapprocha encore plus. »

Stark et Drongo arboraient des expressions d'une neutralité convenable, non pas que l'Impérial leur prêtait la moindre attention.

« -Faites-la partir ! cria alors l'homme. »

Lorsque Bee fit soudainement un bond en avant, Loki lâcha l'Impérial et permit à la fille de le plaquer au sol. Le cri paniqué fut davantage dû à la peur qu'à la douleur, car Bee enfonça ses griffes seulement dans le métal à côté de sa tête. Elle grogna et fit claquer ses crocs près de son visage pendant que l'homme était coincé entre s'enfuir et se tortiller sans réfléchir.

« -Non ! S'il vous plaît, faites-la…Non ! babilla et pleurnicha-t-il.

-Parle ! dit Stark. Et vite.

-Le code d'identification du transporteur est CEN-54RU, celui d'accès à notre quai est 675-333-FYG, nous sommes sous le commandement de Ole-Oman, je vous dirai tout, juste enlevez-la de moi ! »

Maintenant que l'homme était proche de l'hystérie, cela n'allait pas être difficile d'obtenir des réponses. Loki tendit le bras et toucha légèrement l'épaule de Bee entre deux pointes du bout des doigts, seulement pour une seconde, mais ce fut suffisant. Elle s'écarta de l'Impérial avec un dernier grognement.

« -Bien joué, félicita Loki avant d'attraper l'homme tremblant par la nuque pour le relever brusquement sur ses genoux de façon à ce qu'il soit de nouveau face à Stark. »

Le petit oiseau se comportait de manière exemplaire à présent, et répondait à chacune de leur question. Bee conservant sa forme bestiale de reptile même après être revenue entre Stark et Drongo devait définitivement y être pour quelque chose.

**x-x-x**

« -Est-ce que tout est calme…Sentinelle ? demanda Stark, leur petit oiseau d'Impérial de toute évidence toujours avec lui. »

Ils l'avaient attaché et bâillonné, mais Stark pouvait avoir besoin de lui pour répondre à des questions, alors ils l'avaient laissé dans la salle de contrôle.

Juyu comprit facilement que la question lui était destinée.

« -Personne en vue de près ou de loin, l'orbite est dégagé, répondit-elle. Commandant.

-Uh, j'obtiens « Commandant », j'aime ça, dit Stark avec ravissement. Pas comme si mon ego avait besoin de plus de stimulation.

-Concentre-toi, chéri, lui dit Loki à travers la ligne de communication, et il entendit Stark rire plaisamment en réaction au petit nom affectueux. »

Loki était sous sa forme d'Impérial, et cette fois il avait même transformé son visage pour ressembler au capitaine qu'ils avaient en otage. La forme d'Ombre Forte Ancienne que Bee arborait était celle qu'elle avait déjà prise la veille, Drongo lui avait fait part de toutes les petites choses qu'elle devait changer afin d'avoir l'air convaincante. Tous trois se dirigeaient vers les quais pendant que Stark restait avec le transporteur, le gardant prêt pour ce qui allait de toute évidence être un départ hâtif. Leur arrivée s'était passée sans problèmes grâce aux informations qu'ils avaient rassemblées à l'avance. « Les données sont tout » était ce qu'avait dit Stark, et Loki l'approuvait définitivement.

« -Les gamins seront probablement gardés, parla de nouveau Stark. J'aime pas ne pas être là pour combattre.

-Assurer une voie de sortie sécurisée est plus important, Commandant, répondit Drongo avant Loki. Et la plupart des enfants seront en mesure de se battre à nos côtés une fois qu'ils sauront qu'ils ont une chance de s'échapper.

-Vous devez les trouver d'abord, dit Stark.

-Je ne pense pas que cela sera un problème, lui dit Loki lorsqu'il aperçut les trois Impériaux marchant vers eux.

-Vous en avez trouvé une autre, dit celui se tenant à l'avant sans la moindre salutation. »

Loki acquiesça.

« -Et lui ? fit-il en désignant Drongo de la tête.

-Loyal au Roi, il nous a amené la jeune fille lui-même. »

Drongo inclina la tête vers les Impériaux en ce qui semblait être un signe de respect et d'obéissance.

« -Bien, dit de nouveau l'Impérial. Nous nous chargeons d'elle à partir d'ici. »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -On m'a strictement donné l'ordre de ne pas la quitter des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit avec les autres. Elle s'est déjà échappée deux fois. Nous allons vous accompagner. »

L'Impérial regarda Bee un moment, puis acquiesça.

« -Cela ne fait jamais de mal d'être prudent, dit-il. Ton assistance est appréciée… »

Il laissa sa voix s'évanouir en interrogation.

« -Eman, répondit Loki, donnant le nom de leur otage capitaine. »

L'Impérial acquiesça en signe de reconnaissance et leva le bras.

« -Par là. »

Stark était silencieux à l'autre bout, de même que Juyu, mais ils en avaient définitivement entendu assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient bien partis pour obtenir ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Loki les considéra incroyablement chanceux de se trouver dans une galaxie non familière des métamorphosistes, contrairement aux habitants d'Andromède.

**x-x-x**

Loki ne voulait pas tomber dans le piège de la confiance aveugle, alors même si tout se passait comme prévu, il resta sur ses gardes. Son esprit grouillait constamment de possibilités, il pensait chaque minute à un nouveau plan possible. Il était prêt pour une attaque, n'importe quelle sorte d'attaque. Les trois Impériaux les menèrent à travers les couloirs sans chercher à faire la conversation. Parfois la loyauté la plus totale demandée par un monarque absolu pouvait être exploitée de la meilleure façon possible. C'était la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient pas besoin de répondre à davantage de questions. Loki ne portait même pas d'armure Sakaarienne, même s'il s'était abstenu de porter la sienne en alyndor. Cela aurait été trop inhabituel. Son manteau noir simple était parfait cependant, il cachait ses lames et ses crystaux également.

« -Nous sommes arrivés, dit l'Impérial qui menait leur petit groupe lorsqu'ils atteignirent une autre porte. Les jeunes vont bientôt commencer leur entraînement. Nous pouvons immédiatement livrer la nouvelle à Maître Ging-Dian. »

La porte s'ouvrit et une seconde plus tard ils entrèrent tous. Eh bien, c'était facile. Il y avait au moins vingt enfants à l'intérieur cependant, ce qui pourrait être problématique. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait pas de gardes dans la pièce, probablement que le bâtiment entier ne pouvait être accédé que par des Impériaux Sakaariens, alors ils ne gardaient que les entrées et sorties. Le maître mentionné par l'Impérial était également présent dans la large pièce, enfin cela avait plus l'air d'une arène. Loki se tourna pour capter les yeux de Drongo et il arqua un sourcil interrogateur. Etait-ce le moment ou devaient-ils attendre ? Drongo acquiesça, donc il semblait qu'il était d'accord avec Loki sur le fait qu'il serait stupide de perdre du temps.

« -Merci pour votre assistance, dit Loki, et dès que l'Impérial se tourna pour le regarder, il dégaina une de ses lames et l'enfonça dans sa gorge. »

Le lourd poing de Drongo vola et envoya valser le second dans le mur le plus éloigné avec une force à se briser les os. Le troisième avait déjà un des bras en forme de hache de Bee dans la poitrine le temps que Loki retire sa dague ensanglantée. Elle prit sa forme de Skrull, ses haches ayant l'air beaucoup moins grossières que la dernière fois que Loki les avait vues.

Loki se débarrassa également de sa forme Sakaarienne, parce que ces jeunes devaient savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas envoyés par le Roi Rouge. Drongo s'approchait déjà d'eux. Les enfants les plus jeunes faisaient au moins la taille de Bee, tandis que les plus âgés atteignaient facilement celle de Loki. Drongo les dominait quand même tous, mais ils n'avaient pas peur de lui, pas même un peu.

« -Nous sommes venus pour vous, leur dit Drongo. Une tribu vous emmènera en sécurité, dit-il. Où le Roi Rouge ne pourra jamais plus vous toucher, mais nous devons nous dépêcher, et vous devez vous battre !

-Nous sommes fatigués, lui dit l'un des garçons les plus âgés.

-Calmez vos cœurs et videz vos esprits, dit Drongo d'un ton profond et plat. L'Ancien Pouvoir est là, à portée de main, étendez-vous vers lui et laissez-le s'écouler dans vos os, laissez-le aiguiser vos sens. Saisissez-le fermement, je vais vous guider, vous avez seulement besoin de suivre. »

Il écarta les bras et prit une profonde inspiration alors que ses mains se serraient avec force. Cela prit seulement un instant aux jeunes de l'imiter, certains fermèrent les yeux, d'autres se prirent les mains, et tous inspirèrent et expirèrent plusieurs fois. Ce que Loki ressentait dans l'atmosphère était étrange. Cela ne ressemblait en rien au pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil, et ce n'était pas non plus exactement le Pouvoir Cosmique, mais c'était quelque chose de puissant, quelque chose juste pour les Forts Anciens. Loki ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre, mais il pouvait toujours le sentir crépiter juste à la frontière de sa perception.

Puis Drongo se retourna. Son regard était lourd de pouvoir, le noir de ses yeux semblait s'être assombri, les iris verts plus lumineux. Les jeunes étaient calmes et concentrés, comme s'ils écoutaient tous la même mélodie, ne pouvant être entendue que d'eux seuls, comme si leurs cœurs battaient à l'unisson en cet instant.

« -Nous sommes prêts, gronda-t-il.

-Je vais ouvrir la voie, dit Loki avant de se tourner pour courir avec Bee sur ses talons. Nous arrivons, Stark, dit-il.

-Juste à temps, répondit l'humain. On dirait que les ennuis vont pas tarder par ici. »

Loki jura et accéléra sa course.

**x-x-x**

Alors je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté hier, mais avec la reprise des cours, j'ai moins de temps, du coup mon rythme sera sans doute un peu erratique, passant à un chapitre un jour sur deux peut-être…sachez cependant que si j'ai la possibilité d'en poster un plusieurs jours à la suite comme je le fais depuis le début, je le ferai, alors ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Sur ce…Loki qui commence à donner des petits noms affectueux à Tony quoi.

L'a été sacrément mordu là, il est définitivement FOUTU je vous dis XD

Allez, à demain, ou après-demain, pour la seconde et dernière partie du sauvetage !


	38. L'Echappée d'Aakar - Partie II

**Chapitre Trente-Huit**

**L'Echappée d'Aakar – Partie II**

**Galaxie Fornax**

**Système Tayo**

**Lune Aakar**

Les choses s'étaient bien passées, presque trop bien passées, aussi Tony était nerveux et attendait que ça leur tombe dessus. Que quelque chose se passe mal, et de cette même façon que semblaient toujours avoir les choses de tourner mal. Loki était incroyablement bon à toutes ces cabrioles de tromperie et d'infiltration, et c'était définitivement pas juste en raison de la métamorphose. Lorsqu'il se transformait, il changeait beaucoup, son regard, ses gestes, sa façon de parler, tous s'adaptaient à son apparence. Juyu pouvait être comme lui également si elle prenait le temps de parfaire son aptitude à la tromperie, car changer de forme n'était pas suffisant. Tony savait que c'était la raison pour laquelle Loki lui avait assigné le rôle de sentinelle/renfort au lieu de l'emmener. Cela marchait très bien jusqu'à maintenant.

Tony écouta Loki, Drongo et Bee pénétrer avec succès dans les profondeurs de la base en direction des enfants, mais cela ne le relaxa pas. Tony détestait être celui qui attendait, mais il savait à quel point c'était important de sécuriser leur route de sortie, et ce n'était pas comme si n'importe qui avait la puissance de feu nécessaire pour prévenir le transporteur contre toute sorte d'attaque. Cela devait être Tony ou Loki, car ils ne pouvaient pas faire trop confiance à Drongo pour le moment, cela les aurait laissés tous deux agités de le laisser ici seul. Alors Tony écoutait et attendait. Il détestait ça.

L'Impérial était attaché et bâillonné de nouveau. Il était à présent assis dans un coin où Tony pouvait garder un œil sur lui. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec Loki qu'ils livreraient tout otage potentiel au Peuple de l'Ombre, c'était juste équitable. C'était Tony bien sûr qui voulait garder le nombre de corps à un niveau minimum, et il était putain de content de lui lorsque Loki avait haussé les épaules et agréé. Il en avait tué deux sur six, ce qui voulait dire qu'environ 66,67% avaient survécu, plutôt impressionnant lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki. Cela cimentait également sa croyance que Loki n'aimait pas tuer, qu'il n'avait simplement aucun scrupule à tuer ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin ou l'attaquaient. Ce n'était pas beaucoup, c'était toujours une pente glissante morale, mais c'était une grande différence, une immense différence. C'était la différence entre être impitoyable et carrément malfaisant. Il savait que Loki n'était pas « malfaisant », mais c'était toujours génial d'en voir la preuve de temps à autre.

Puis il remarqua une sorte de garde s'approcher du transporteur. Il déconnecta son micro du réseau pour ne pas déranger les autres, mais il écoutait toujours ce qui se passait. Son casque se mit en place alors qu'il sortait, c'était important qu'il cache son visage. Il régla également l'un de ses gants en mode électrique. Il avait remarqué quelque temps auparavant que les crystaux étaient parfaitement capables de stocker de l'électricité lorsqu'il expérimentait sur eux. Cela rendait les « balles d'énergie » normales –comme il avait tendance à appeler les cylindres remplis- moins létales. Les rayons d'énergie brûlaient et étaient putain de mortels, littéralement capables d'arracher des bouts entiers aux gens, de brûler la chair et les os si vicieusement que ça laissait un trou géant et fumant dans le corps. Remplir les cylindres d'électricité, par contre, faisait un taser sacrément impressionnant. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser les crystaux d'énergie pour alimenter son armure, ils se vidaient trop rapidement, mais en stocker un ou deux dans ses gants lui donnait une arme non-létale supplémentaire. Il était des plus certain qu'il pouvait modifier ou reconstruire plusieurs des pistolets d'énergie pour y inclure un mode taser, mais pour le moment il avait seulement ses répulseurs de compatibles avec les crystaux électriques. Il était toujours un peu nerveux à l'idée de travailler de nouveau sur des armes, et les pistolets étaient seulement un projet parmi la longue liste de choses qu'il planifiait de faire. Mais au moins il pensait faire des armes non-létales. Ça devait compter pour quelque chose.

Le garde se tenait déjà à la porte le temps qu'il arrive.

« -Immatriculation du vaisseau ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-CEN-54RU, répondit Tony.

-Cargaison ?

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à la divulguer, répliqua Tony.

-La Sécurité d'Aakar a la permission de savoir, répondit le garde.

-Le Capitaine Eman n'est pas à bord, je dois suivre ses ordres jusqu'à son retour. Il est le seul qui peut décider de qui a la permission. »

Le garde le regarda un moment.

« -Des objections à la vérification de routine obligatoire ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Oh très bien, c'était lui qui insistait. Tony haussa les épaules et fit un pas sur le côté.

« -Pas la moindre, dit-il. »

Le garde entra et Tony le suivit. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient passé deux virages avant de libérer un éclair d'électricité. Le choc paralysa les muscles du garde Impérial et il trembla avant de s'écrouler comme un pantin dont on venait de couper les fils. Il remua un peu après avoir atteint le sol, mais il respirait toujours et tout.

« -Ok, le mode taser marche, remarqua Tony avant d'attraper le garde et de le balancer sur son épaule pour l'attacher et l'enfermer avec les autres. »

Il espérait que c'était le dernier garde dont il aurait à s'occuper avant que Loki et les autres ne reviennent.

**x-x-x**

Il avait quatre gardes inconscients enfermés le temps qu'il entende Loki atteindre l'endroit où étaient gardés les gamins. Il était putain de content d'entendre ça. Il avait perçu une partie de ce que l'Impérial à l'autre bout de la ligne avait dit à propos d'un entraînement, mais il n'avait pas fait attention, parce que quatre autres gardes approchaient le transporteur. Tous ensemble en même temps cette fois.

« -Vous vous foutez de ma gueule là, grommela-t-il. »

Il avait juste attaché le dernier il y avait seulement cinq minutes. Peut-être que les gardes disparaissant devenaient suspect, mais c'était pas comme si il pouvait leur permettre de fouiller le transporteur et trouver leurs otages Impériaux. Ces gardes avaient l'air différent, leurs armures semblaient plus robustes et leurs armes étaient plus grandes. Génial. Au moins il lui restait quelques coups de taser, une fois qu'il serait à sec il commencerait à leur matraquer la face à coups de poing.

« -Nous arrivons, Stark, entendit-il Loki dire alors, et il se reconnecta pour répondre.

-Juste à temps, dit-il. On dirait que les ennuis vont pas tarder par ici. »

Il entendit Loki jurer, mais son esprit bouillonnait déjà d'idées à propos de quoi faire pour les gardes. Si les autres étaient en train de revenir, alors un combat en bonne et due forme n'était pas si mal. Il ne savait pas combien d'enfants ils amenaient, mais il devait y en avoir plus que un ou deux, et on aurait dit qu'ils couraient, alors les choses étaient destinées à devenir explosives dans pas longtemps. Il n'y avait plus de temps pour être prudent, il devait sécuriser le transporteur avant que les autres ne reviennent. Il avait le sentiment que le petit tour qu'il avait utilisé quatre fois (sur ces abrutis) ne marcherait pas sur ces gardes, et particulièrement pas depuis qu'ils avaient l'air de faire partie d'une sorte d'élite. Alors il remit ses répulseurs en mode normal et s'assura que le transporteur était prêt à décoller avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

Quelques instants avant qu'il ne passe le dernier virage pour sortir, les sons d'un combat commencèrent à se faire entendre à travers la ligne de communication, le son de beaucoup de gens en train de se battre. Merde.

« -La Bête est lâchée, commenta calmement Loki. »

C'était un nom des plus adaptés pour Bee, et apparemment ils conservaient la règle « pas de nom réel ». Cela voulait également dire que leur petite Skrull était en mode bain de sang.

« -Tu ferais mieux de garder un œil sur elle, avertit Juyu.

-Dépêchez-vous juste de revenir, dit Tony. »

Puis quelque part à l'extérieur une alarme commença à hurler.

« -Tain ! »

Il se précipita hors du transporteur et tira immédiatement avec ses répulseurs, ne donnant aucune chance aux gardes d'ouvrir le feu avec leurs propres armes. La zone de quai n'était pas trop haute, mais il y avait assez d'espace pour que Tony décolle et s'élève en l'air. On aurait dit également que les armes que portaient les gardes n'étaient pas des pistolets après tout, mais des sortes d'armes de mêlée à courte portée, ce qui était parfait. Il avait l'élément de surprise de son côté, aussi les quatre furent neutralisés assez facilement, mais les alarmes hurlaient toujours alors il s'attendait à ce que davantage se montrent. A moins qu'ils soient tous occupés à arrêter les autres, c'était aussi une possibilité plausible.

« -Commandant, résonna la voix de Drongo. Dans le cas d'une attaque, ils peuvent fermer les quais, vous devez vous assurer que le transporteur ne soit pas enfermé. »

Ouais, il aurait dû y penser.

« -J'm'en occupe, dit-il. »

Il savait déjà qu'il y avait des panneaux individuels à chaque station de quai, il avait vu que leur code d'accès y était entré après qu'ils aient atterri. Après s'être posé près de l'interface, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne répondait pas.

« -Verrouillage central, annonça-t-il.

-Nous approchons, peux-tu le débloquer ? demanda Loki. »

Sa respiration était rapide et il y avait de légers pépins dans sa voix. Il se battait.

« -J'ai testé un prototype aujourd'hui, y'a pas de raison pour que j'en teste pas un autre, répondit-il. »

N'avoir qu'une quantité de temps limitée et la possibilité constante d'être attaqué à tout moment n'étaient pas exactement les circonstances les plus idéales pour tester la façon dont il pouvait hacker avec sa cervelle via une IND améliorée. Au moins il fonctionnait très bien sous la pression. Il essaya de mettre en sourdine le son du combat provenant de l'écouteur pour se concentrer. Il pensa à un sablier pour activer cette fonction de l'IND, parce que pour beaucoup de raisons, c'était approprié. Il le sentit au moment où il fut hors de la sécurité confortable du système interne de son armure. La technologie d'ici était grossière et loin d'être aussi avancée que celle sur le vaisseau. C'était pointu, trop lumineux, et un peu comme avoir à marcher à travers une tempête de sable. Définitivement inconfortable, mais il était à l'intérieur, il savait qu'il l'était, qu'il venait d'entrer dans un système différent. La sensation était étrange. C'était dur de naviguer, parce que c'était tellement différent du système de l'IronMage ou de son Moyeu. Mais il allait devoir faire avec.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'ouvrir tous les quais, seulement le leur. Il ne savait pas le niveau de difficulté de la chose, mais il savait comment les programmes d'ordinateur fonctionnaient, leur type n'avait pas d'importance, quelques règles de base s'appliquaient toujours. Il dut chercher un moment. Puis ce fut là, le transporteur, il connaissait le numéro d'immatriculation, il connaissait le code d'accès, alors il avait définitivement trouvé le bon. Le libérer du verrouillage était comme ouvrir une serrure, et même pas une compliquée. La technologie d'ici était sérieusement en-dessous de tout standard, même comparée à la Terre. Puis il pensa à d'éventuels poursuivants et eut l'image mentale de vaisseaux de combat sur leur trace avant de commencer à briser les serrures sur les autres stations de quai. En fait, il commença à endommager tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver. Il savait comment fonctionnaient les virus et la façon qu'avait une petite erreur de faire des dégâts considérables. Il ne voulait certainement pas que quiconque puisse quitter ces quais pour au moins deux heures bordel, voire plus avec un peu de chance. Il se sentait comme un taureau dans une boutique chinoise vu la façon dont il vandalisait le système en rebroussant chemin.

Il se retira lorsqu'il eut terminé et il sentit immédiatement un début de migraine. Il espérait que ça allait être plus plaisant une fois qu'il aurait perfectionné la technologie, il ne devrait pas avoir à utiliser de la technologie qui était toujours dans une phase beta, mais la situation l'exigeait. Il avait à peine chassé son léger vertige lorsqu'il sentit que quelqu'un se tenait debout derrière lui, et il pivota, les répulseurs prêts à tirer immédiatement.

Seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec Loki. Le dieu resta immobile un instant.

« -Tu ne m'as pas entendu ? demanda-t-il. »

Tony lâcha un souffle et ouvrit la plaque frontale de son casque alors qu'il baissait son bras.

« -Désolé, je hackais, expliqua-t-il. Où sont les autres ? demanda-t-il, et Loki les lui désigna d'un mouvement de tête vers l'arrière. »

Il semblait que Drongo était en train de barricader une entrée avec l'aide de quelques autres Ombres, tous aussi gris, mais plus petits et moins corpulents.

« -Peut-on décoller ? demanda Loki.

-Ouais, fait entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur, acquiesça Tony.

-Montez dans le transporteur ! Tous ! cria Loki.

-Ça fait beaucoup de gamins, remarqua Tony alors que les plus (relativement) petits enfants commencèrent tous à courir pour se précipiter dans le véhicule.

-Ne les sous-estime pas, dit Loki. »

Il était un peu essoufflé et sa tresse était en désordre, il avait du sang sur ses vêtements et sur ses lames, mais il semblait énergique, sans compter le sourire plaisant qui étirait ses lèvres. Il était impressionné. Tony pouvait le dire.

« -Reviens dans la salle de contrôle, dit alors Loki. Nous devons garder les portes fermées aussi longtemps que possible.

-Pigé, dit Tony, et il ne perdit pas de temps en sprintant à l'intérieur du transporteur. »

Il dut esquiver quelques gamins alors qu'il courait, mais ils sortirent facilement de son chemin.

« -Je suis prêt à partir, donnez-moi juste le signal, dit-il.

-Est-ce que tout le monde est à l'intérieur ? demanda alors Drongo.

-Tu es le dernier, répondit Loki. Tu vas devoir courir. »

Tony entendit un grand fracas et il supposa que Drongo avait lâché l'entrée et commencé à courir vers le transporteur. Tony était sur les starting-blocks, prêt à partir à la seconde.

« -Maintenant ! cria Loki, et Tony referma tout avant de sortir du quai une seconde plus tard.

-Sentinelle, l'orbite est dégagé ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien d'autre n'a décollé d'Aakar jusqu'à maintenant, répondit Juyu.

-Eh bien, les quais sont toujours fermés, dit-il avec un sourire satisfait. Rapproche-toi de nous et garde les yeux ouverts, instruisit Tony. Tout le monde va bien ?

-Nous allons bien, répondit Loki. Dirige-toi vers le point de rencontre, nous serons dans la salle de contrôle dans une minute.

-Déjà en route, répondit Tony. »

Cela ne prendrait que quelques minutes de s'éloigner de la lune pour pouvoir accélérer.

« -Pourquoi y a-t-il plus d'Impériaux qu'avant ici ? demanda soudainement Loki, et Tony ne put s'empêcher de glousser.

-Ils furetaient. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. J'espère que mes talents de preneur d'otage te plaisent.

-Beaucoup, dit Loki, se tenant à présent dans la même pièce.

-J'ai envoyé les jeunes à l'arrière, annonça Drongo en entrant à son tour. »

Petite Bee le suivait. Elle était encore plus ensanglantée que Loki, pas vraiment surprenant. Le fait qu'elle suivait Drongo plutôt que Loki était légèrement étrange cependant.

« -Leur ai dit de s'accrocher à quelque chose et d'attendre.

-Bien, ça devrait pas prendre trop longtemps d'arriver au point d'atterrissage, lui dit Tony. J'espère que cette tribu est toujours là.

-Très certainement, répondit Drongo. »

**x-x-x**

« -Um, Commandant, fit la voix de Juyu alors qu'ils s'approchaient de Sakaar. Quelqu'un s'approche.

-Combien ? demanda Loki avant que Tony ne puisse prononcer un mot.

-Juste un, répondit Juyu, et à peine les mots étaient-ils hors de sa bouche que Tony vit que qui qu'ils étaient, ils essayaient d'entrer en contact.

-On prend l'appel ? demanda-t-il. »

Le transporteur n'avait pas vraiment de bons scanneurs, alors il ne savait rien de l'engin.

« -C'est gros comment Sentinelle ?

-Plus petit que le Drake, répondit-elle.

-Huh. »

Tony était surpris.

« -Accepte l'appel, dit Drongo. »

Loki acquiesça et Tony ouvrit la ligne.

« -Oui ?

-Dites qui vous êtes, dit la voix de femme sévère à l'autre bout.

-Caiera ? demanda Drongo avec une surprise apparente.

-Drongo ? demanda la femme en retour. J'aurais dû savoir que c'était toi.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici aussi vite ? demanda Drongo.

-J'ai des oreilles partout, répondit-elle. Nous te pensions mort.

-Je l'ai presque été, répondit-il.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé…fut une grande perte, dit-elle alors.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de grandes pertes, pas juste ma tribu.

-Je sais, dit Caiera.

-Si tu le savais, comment cela se fait que…

-Parlons de ça une fois que nous aurons atterris, interrompit-elle. Te diriges-tu vers la Tribu de la Vallée Froide ?

-Oui.

-Je les préviendrai et te verrai là-bas, dit-elle. Je maintiendrai l'orbite dégagé. »

Et avec ça, la ligne se coupa.

« -Ça s'en va, reporta Juyu.

-C'était qui ? demanda Tony.

-Une amie, dit Drongo. Une très bonne amie.

-Digne de confiance ? demanda Loki.

-Elle est une Forte Ancienne, dit Drongo. Elle souhaiterait que les enfants soient en sécurité.

-Pas une réponse, dit Tony.

-Je lui fais confiance, dit Drongo. Nous ne tomberons pas dans un piège.

-Ça va devoir être suffisant pour le moment, décida Tony. »

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur vers Loki. Le dieu acquiesça au bout de quelques instants.

**x-x-x**

Le fait qu'ils ne rencontrèrent personne semblait prouver que la gonzesse à qui ils avaient parlé avait dit la vérité à propos de garder l'espace dégagé. Ladite gonzesse qui faisait deux mètres dix et possédait plus de muscle que Tony ne pourrait jamais espérer avoir lui-même. Elle avait également cette sorte d'aura autour d'elle qui donnait envie à Tony de l'appeler « M'dame ». Le fait qu'elle pouvait probablement casser Tony en deux avec une main attachée dans le dos pouvait avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. Il ne ressentait pas ce genre de malaise avec Drongo, le gars irradiait de calme, Caiera, pas tant que ça.

Il y avait d'autres Sakaariens Gris se tenant derrière elle, certains plus grands que Drongo, d'autres plus petits, d'autres encore minces et élancés, ou grands et corpulents, tous avec la même peau gris métallique et les yeux sombres. Bee les fixait tous ouvertement et Juyu se tenait debout les bras croisés, gardant son sang-froid. Loki était le moins impressionné, mais c'était Loki. Tony décida qu'à moins que la situation l'exige, il allait garder ses distances par rapport à la dame géante. Drongo et Caiera discutèrent un peu plus loin un moment, puis revinrent au Drake. Le temps filait sûrement, et Tony avait hâte de partir.

« -La tribu s'occupera bien des enfants, dit-il.

-Il y a quelques otages Impériaux à l'intérieur du transporteur aussi, dit Loki.

-Je m'occuperai d'eux, dit Caiera, et ses yeux s'attardèrent sur eux quelques instants.

-Savais-tu où étaient les jeunes ? demanda Drongo.

-Oui.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu pas agi avant ?

-Nous avions des plans. Pas aussi téméraires que le tien, mais nous les aurions libérés.

-Le temps ne peut pas toujours être gaspillé avec des plans de longue durée, dit Drongo.

-Toi et moi sommes en désaccord sur bien des choses, mais ne pense pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante, dit-elle. Crois-moi, le Roi Rouge n'oubliera pas ce coup rapidement.

-Et as-tu d'autres plans ?

-Tu sais que j'en ai.

-Je peux aider.

-Non, le Roi te pense mort, ses hommes t'ont reporté ainsi, c'est mieux s'il pense que c'est vrai. Tu dois partir et rester en sécurité.

-Je ne me cacherai pas pendant que mon peuple souffre.

-Drongo…tu dois partir, il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire ici. Retourne à tes voyages, trouve-nous davantage d'alliés, ça, c'est ce que tu peux faire. C'est ce qui assurera notre futur. »

Ses yeux revinrent sur Tony, Loki et les filles.

« -Nous sommes reconnaissants pour votre aide, dit-elle. Mais vous devez également partir au plus tôt, car je ne serai pas en mesure de garantir votre sécurité.

-Croyez-moi, on se barre dès que possible, répondit Tony.

-Bien, acquiesça-t-elle avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Drongo. Tu peux partir avec la tribu.

-Non, dit l'homme en secouant la tête. Si je dois partir, je suivrai une nouvelle voie. J'ai une dette à payer pour l'aide que j'ai reçue. »

Il désigna la direction générale de Tony et Loki.

Caiera fronça les sourcils un instant puis demanda :

« -Où allez-vous exactement ?

-La Galaxie Argentée, lui dit Loki. »

Tony fut un peu surpris par la réponse honnête, mais c'était suffisamment vague pour ne pas s'en inquiéter.

« -C'est très bien. Ce n'est ni trop loin, ni trop près, dit-elle. Nous avons besoin de davantage d'alliés là-bas. Pars et paie ta dette, fais ce que tu fais toujours, et reste dans la Galaxie Argentée, dit-elle à Drongo. Une fois que le Roi sera mort, tu pourras rentrer.

-J'ai confiance en toi, tu protégeras notre peuple, dit Drongo.

-Je le ferai, je le jure, acquiesça-t-elle. Pars à présent. Vagabonde loin et vagabonde longtemps. »

Drongo sourit et fit un pas en avant, l'étreignant fermement.

« -Mais n'oublie jamais de vagabonder à la maison, dit-il en retour.

-Prends soin de toi, Drongo.

-Nous nous reverrons, dit l'homme en se reculant. »

Tony était des plus sûr que c'était leur signal pour enfin partir. Les enfants et le transporteur étaient avec la tribu, Drongo avait eu sa conversation et en effet Caiera tourna les talons pour s'éloigner.

« -Elle semblait tellement sûre du fait que le Roi allait mourir, remarqua Loki.

-Oh, si elle l'a dit, c'est que ce sera le cas, dit Drongo.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Juyu.

-Parce qu'elle est Garde du Corps du Roi, répondit-il. »

Loki renifla, et ouais, ça sonnait comme une solide prononciation de peine de mort quelque part dans le futur.

« -Donc, tu viens avec nous mon grand ? demanda Tony.

-Si vous m'acceptez Commandant, répondit-il. J'ai bien dit que je vous serai redevable si vous m'aidiez moi et les jeunes, et j'ai l'intention de tenir parole.

-Loki ?

-Oui, il peut rester, répondit le dieu.

-Les filles ? demanda Tony.

-Oh, on peut voter maintenant ? demanda Juyu.

-Juste un petit peu, lui dit Tony. »

Juyu haussa les épaules et Bee acquiesça.

« -Nous devrions partir, dit Loki en se dirigeant à l'intérieur du Drake.

-Ouais, bienvenue et tout ça, dit Tony. »

Drongo se contenta d'acquiescer de sa manière si caractéristiquement sereine. C'était probablement une bonne idée d'avoir quelqu'un de moins chaotique et explosif dans les parages. Il savait aussi plus ou moins ce que Loki avait vu en l'homme. Bee semblait également vraiment l'apprécier. Les choses promettaient d'être intéressantes sur le vaisseau, et Tony avait plus ou moins hâte de voir ça, ce qui était définitivement nouveau comme sentiment.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Caiera la Forte Ancienne, Infos : C'est un personnage de Marvel sacrément génial et balèze. Ça vaut le coup d'aller jeter un œil sur ce qui est dit sur elle sur Marvel Wiki. Pour votre information, elle est la future femme de Hulk/Bruce (dans l'univers du Comic). Je l'ai pas mal changée par contre.**_

Et voilà, une nouvelle addition à notre petite équipe ! Mais on l'avait vu des kilomètres à l'avance…

Je m'excuse de ne plus trop répondre aux reviews, je suis désolée, vraiment, mais j'ai pas mal de choses à faire en ce moment, et je privilégie davantage la traduction afin de la rendre disponible le plus tôt possible ! Alors s'il vous plaît, ne croyez pas que ce que vous dites ne m'intéresse pas, bien au contraire !

Sur ce, sans doute pas de chapitre demain, ou tout simplement pas le jeudi en fait, parce que j'ai DIX PU*** d'heures de cours, donc pas de temps pour traduire, et en plus je suis morte généralement…

Donc à vendredi je pense !


	39. Les Fantômes des Actes Passés

**Chapitre Trente-Neuf**

**Les Fantômes des Actes Passés**

**Orbite de la Voie Lactée**

« -Encore, dit Loki.

-Non, allez ! Ça fait des heures qu'on fait ça maintenant.

-Parce que tu es si désespérément incapable de te concentrer que c'est pathétique.

-Tu dis les choses les plus douces, très cher, répondit Stark avec un sourire. Mais sérieusement, j'ai besoin d'une pause.

-Tu as besoin d'entraîner et de renforcer ton esprit.

-Mon esprit est sacrément balèze, merci.

-Je ne parle pas de ton intellect, lui dit Loki avec un soupir. Tu utilises ton esprit de façons complètement nouvelles, il est comme un muscle faible que tu n'arrêtes pas de surmener.

-Je surmène rien du tout, contra Stark. Je gère parfaitement bien la technologie.

-Tu as eu une migraine durant trois jours après Aakar, dit Loki, et sa voix se durcit.

-Le système de hacking était toujours dans une phase de test. J'ai beaucoup travaillé dessus depuis.

-Pourquoi discutes-tu à propos de ça ? demanda finalement Loki en se levant du lit. »

Ils avaient poussé les deux ensemble il n'y avait pas longtemps et s'y trouvaient tous les deux assis en tailleur pour leurs sessions à présent régulières.

« -Je dis juste…

-Et je dis que je ne te laisserai pas griller ton stupide cerveau lorsque c'est parfaitement évitable. Tu connais les risques, tu sais que tu as besoin de ça, pourquoi me contredis-tu ? »

Stark le regarda un instant et soupira.

« -Je suis juste fatigué…c'est éreintant, du genre nuit-passée-dans-l'atelier éreintant. Je suis humain, j'ai besoin de faire une pause de temps à autre. »

Loki croisa les bras, sachant que son regard était noir, puis il prit une inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de son tempérament.

« -D'accord, dit-il alors, les dents serrées.

-Merci, dit Stark avant de se laisser immédiatement tomber sur le lit. »

Puis il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Loki avant de lever un bras de manière invitante.

« -Reviens ici ? »

Il devrait être capable de résister à cet homme beaucoup plus. Il ne discuta pas cependant et s'assit de nouveau, seulement pour être tiré vers le bas par Stark en une position horizontale. Il n'était pas contre le fait d'être proche de son amant, alors il n'objecta pas.

« -Sinooooon…La Voie Lactée hein, on y est presque, dit Stark après qu'ils se soient confortablement installés l'un à côté de l'autre.

-En effet.

-Juyu et Bee ont rien dit à propos de partir. Je pense qu'elles vont rester.

-Rester ?

-Ouais…tout le chemin jusqu'à la Terre.

-Tu pourrais vouloir le leur demander au lieu de présumer, dit Loki.

-Je suppose. C'est juste une intuition. Drongo reste par contre, lui j'ai demandé, il vient sur Terre.

-Hmmm. »

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à dire à ça, Loki avait également supposé la chose lui-même. Et puis, Stark avait décidé de commencer à lui caresser les cheveux, ce qui n'était pas une bonne manière de le garder investi dans une conversation. Il avait même fermé les yeux.

« -Sinon…

-Sinon ?

-Et toi ?

-Comment ça moi ? »

Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder le mortel pour savoir qu'il roulait des yeux.

« -Tu vas rester ? »

Ceci par contre le fit se reconcentrer sur la conversation. Il ouvrit les yeux.

« -Nous en avons déjà parlé, dit-il.

-Non, on avait un accord, au tout début, objecta Stark. Tu pars d'un côté et moi de l'autre…mais…les choses ont changé depuis. »

Loki s'éloigna de Stark en s'asseyant, et l'homme le suivit, restant proche.

« -Je ne peux pas rester sur Midgard, dit-il.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-As-tu oublié que j'ai essayé de la conquérir ? Avec une armée ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Non, mais…plusieurs années sont déjà passées, et même encore plus le seront le temps qu'on arrive…on pourrait trouver quelque chose. »

A présent Loki dut se tourner pour regarder l'homme, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment ils s'étaient retrouvés à discuter de ça. Stark y réfléchissait peut-être depuis un moment maintenant, cela ne pouvait être que la seule explication.

« -Je doute que les humains soient aussi indulgents, commença Loki. »

Non pas qu'il voulait leur pardon, parce qu'il se fichait éperdument des masses midgardiennes sans cervelle.

« -Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas rester, continua-t-il avant que Stark puisse l'interrompre. Si je reste sur Midgard, peu importe l'habileté avec laquelle j'ai l'intention de me cacher, Asgard sera au courant de ma présence tôt ou tard, et ils enverront juste Thor pour m'y traîner de nouveau. Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas particulièrement impatient de retourner dans ma prison.

-Ok, mais…si on peut trouver quelque chose pour…compenser pour l'invasion, alors peut-être…

-L'attaque sur Midgard n'est pas leur seule raison de vouloir m'enfermer. J'ai commis des crimes avant ça. »

Loki essaya de se lever du lit, mais la main de Stark sur son bras l'arrêta. Ils demeurèrent silencieux pour un moment, puis Stark se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Loki n'était pas sûr d'être prêt à reconnaître le soulagement qu'il ressentit lorsque l'humain ne s'écarta pas.

« -Raconte-moi alors, demanda Stark. Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé pour qu'on puisse trouver quoi faire. »

Loki se tourna un peu pour le regarder et sut que la requête était sincère. Il pensa à ouvrir la bouche pour lui raconter. Pour parler de toutes les choses qui s'étaient passées et l'ayant mené jusque-là. Mais alors il pensa aux yeux bruns chaleureux de Stark et se souvint combien ils pouvaient être durs et furieux, et à quel point ils semblaient froids lorsqu'il regardait ceux qu'il méprisait.

« -Je…je ne peux pas, dit-il doucement en détournant le regard. »

Dire à l'homme qui le regardait avec chaleur et affection ce qu'il avait fait, lui dire ce qu'il était ? Lui faire part du mensonge qu'était sa peau même ?

« -Je ne peux pas, répéta-t-il, secouant la tête, et il avait déjà l'impression que sa peau était plus froide qu'avant.

-Ok, dit Stark après un instant de silence, et Loki fit volte-face pour le fixer avec surprise. »

Ses yeux devaient être ridiculement larges, comme un vulgaire animal effrayé.

« -Quoi ?

-Ok, tu peux pas…on a toujours du temps jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la Terre…je veux dire, je veux savoir, j'ai plus ou moins besoin de savoir si on veut trouver quelque chose, mais…y reste du temps.

-Toi ? Avec ta curiosité sans fin et ton entêtement, tu es prêt à attendre pour des réponses ? »

Stark souffla.

« -C'est pas comme si je t'avais tout raconté non plus, dit-il alors. Alors on est plus ou moins quittes.

-Je vois, acquiesça Loki, même si ça le laissait plus ou moins avec un sentiment déplaisant.

-Ça veut dire que je sais à quel point c'est chiant de l'amener sur le tapis…comme enfoncer les doigts dans une plaie à moitié guérie.

-Hum, exact, commenta Loki.

-Parfois les médecins ont à ouvrir les plaies pour les nettoyer, continua Stark. Autrement toute la saleté et la souillure te pourrissent juste de l'intérieur.

-As-tu ouvert tes plaies ? demanda Loki.

-Plusieurs, acquiesça Stark. Pas toutes à la même personne, quelques-unes en savent des bouts, d'autres en savent d'autres. La plupart n'avaient pas besoin que je leur dise, parce qu'elles se trouvaient au premier plan. Elles les ont traversées avec moi, même si elles n'ont jamais demandé ma version de l'histoire.

-Et nous savons très bien à quel point quelque chose peut sembler différent à travers les yeux des autres, ajouta Loki.

-Exactement, approuva Stark. »

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment, tous deux se contentant de rester assis sur le lit. Puis Stark se rallongea au bout d'un moment.

« -Tu sais quoi, commença-t-il. Rallonge-toi ici avec moi et je te raconte mon histoire.

-Quelle histoire ? demanda-t-il. »

Stark leva une main et tapota le réacteur dans sa poitrine en guise de réponse.

« -Tu sais que ça me maintient en vie, mais je t'en ai jamais dit plus.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé.

-Probablement pour la même raison faisant que je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me raconter ton histoire avant maintenant. »

C'était vrai d'une certaine façon. Loki savait que l'histoire derrière le réacteur était quelque chose à proximité du cœur de Stark. Cela devait être quelque chose qu'il gardait soigneusement caché. Il n'avait jamais demandé, parce qu'il était certain qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Et à présent que les réponses étaient offertes, c'était étrange.

« -Tu…ses mots s'évanouirent et il secoua la tête. »

Puis il s'allongea à côté de ce stupide homme brillant. Au bout d'un moment, Loki posa une main sur son torse. Le réacteur brillait vivement sous le maillot de corps de Stark, bourdonnant d'énergie. Loki y déposa quelques doigts, oh juste le bout, et fut heureux quand l'homme ne se tendit pas ni ne s'écarta. Stark raconta son histoire et Loki en écouta chaque mot.

**x-x-x**

Et après que la phrase finale eut traversé les lèvres de Stark et que le dernier son se soit évanoui dans le silence, lorsque Loki sut à propos des Dix Anneaux et de la grotte, à propos de Yinsen et d'Obadiah Stane, du shrapnel qui menaçait de réduire en pièces le cœur de son amant, il se pencha davantage et plaça un unique baiser sur le dispositif lumineux avant de s'approprier également des lèvres de l'homme. Oh à quel point Loki comprenait la douleur de la trahison, l'agonie des mensonges provenant d'une personne qui était censée faire figure de famille. Il était stupéfiant que quelque chose d'aussi fragile qu'un humain puisse être fort à ce point. Fracturé et couvert de cicatrices, mais jamais brisé, toujours entier. Iron Man, avec ou sans son armure.

« -J'irai sur Midgard avec toi, dit-il alors. »

Le sourire qui s'étendit sur le visage de Stark n'était pas immense, au contraire, il était petit, doux et satisfait.

« -Et Asgard ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki soupira.

« -Eh bien, si Asgard tente de m'arracher à toi, je ne leur rendrai certainement pas la tâche facile. »

Stark rit doucement, ses doigts talentueux vagabondant de nouveau dans les cheveux de Loki.

« -Ok, mais réfléchissons à d'autres solutions possibles, d'accord ? Des qui n'incluent pas le sang, la destruction, et de possibles homicides involontaires, ok ?

-Rabat-joie, ronronna Loki, ce qui lui valut un autre rire léger.

-Loki…reparla Stark au bout d'un moment.

-Je te le dirai, interrompit-il. Je le ferai, c'est juste que je…

-Je sais que tu le feras, répondit l'homme avec assurance. Juste pas encore, j'ai compris. »

Loki voulait le prévenir que cela changerait les choses, qu'il serait incapable de le regarder de la même manière après lui avoir raconté, mais ses lèvres restèrent fermement closes. Stark avait une telle foi, et malgré le fait qu'il se revendiquait rationnel et sceptique, parfois il désespérait de croire en de bonnes choses. Loki avait arrêté de croire en elles depuis longtemps, mais voilà qu'il était allongé dans les bras de ce qu'il y avait de meilleur.

**x-x-x**

Loki ne força pas Stark à continuer leur entraînement, c'était mieux de le laisser travailler sur ses nombreuses inventions. Cela évacuerait son esprit et apaiserait la tension apparue dans son corps pendant qu'il parlait de son passé. Alors Loki le laissa tranquille et resta dans leur chambre pour méditer et travailler sur sa magie. Le tour avec les crystaux d'énergie était un brillant substitut, mais en aucun cas une solution permanente. Il considérait l'idée de laisser tomber, il allait récupérer ses pouvoirs dès qu'ils atteindraient les Neuf Mondes et il pouvait utiliser les crystaux jusque-là, mais sa fierté ne lui permettait pas d'abandonner si facilement.

Il n'arrêtait pas de penser au jour où leur voyage s'achèverait. Il n'aimait pas Midgard, pas du tout, mais il n'aimait pas non plus les humains de manière générale, et maintenant il avait Stark. Il présumait qu'il se devait de considérer ses suppositions et expériences antérieures avec le monde sous un regard neuf. Stark ne pouvait pas être le seul humain au-dessus du niveau d'une populace sans cervelle, il y en avait des milliards, il devait au moins y en avoir une poignée qui se rapprochait un minimum de Tony Stark. Son esprit ne cessait de revenir aux Avengers, mais plus il y pensait, plus il se rendait compte que seul Banner –la bête- se retrouvait gratifié d'un respect relatif lorsque Stark en parlait. Certainement il y en avait d'autres qui possédaient d'intéressantes (même exceptionnelles) qualités, comme cette chère petite Veuve ou le Directeur, même Barton, mais les espions et les assassins n'étaient pas le genre de personne que Stark regarderait jamais avec un respect véritable, il reconnaissait juste leur utilité et leur nécessité. Il pouvait également clairement voir que le bon Capitaine était le même genre d'imbécile que Thor, de nobles héros irradiant les regardant de haut depuis leur parapet de morale élevé. Les protecteurs parfaits, dorés.

Il brisa cette ligne de pensée, cela le mettrait juste en colère. Il n'était pas convaincu que rester aussi longtemps sur Midgard était une bonne idée, pas convaincu du tout. Mais il ne serait pas contraint de se comporter en lâche, il ne se cacherait pas, d'aucun d'entre eux. Et il ne serait pas seul, pas cette fois. Et tout Asgard pouvait aller voir chez Hel s'il y était, pour peu qu'il s'en soucie. Il ne les laisserait pas ruiner ça.

Stark avait raison. Il était en effet nécessaire de concocter un plan.

**x-x-x**

Un bruit insupportablement bruyant hurlant à travers tous les haut-parleurs arracha Loki des profondeurs de son esprit et une seconde plus tard il fut debout, courant en direction du pont. Juyu le rattrapa dans un des couloirs, mais elle ne posa pas de questions, se contentant de le suivre.

Stark était déjà à l'intérieur ainsi que Drongo et Bee.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Loki.

-Un vaisseau quelconque, répondit Stark. »

L'IND était déjà placée sur sa tête, ses yeux parcourant tout alors que différents écrans apparaissaient les uns après les autres.

« -Et ils rigolent pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Juyu. »

Stark resta silencieux pendant une seconde et Loki était indécis à propos de l'attendre ou de commencer à dire carrément aux autres ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, mais alors l'homme s'arracha de son silence.

« -Leur premier tir était un avertissement, mais j'ai déjà eu à ralentir et à changer de direction de façon à ce qu'on se prenne rien. Alors ouais, on va devoir répliquer. Je peux contrôler la défense et les tourelles à courte portée via le système principal, mais pas les gros canons. Il est nécessaire que quelqu'un s'occupe de celui au sommet, je suppose…

-Je m'en occupe, interrompit Drongo.

-T'as déjà utilisé un truc du genre avant ? demanda Stark.

-Il y a eu des précédents, répondit le géant. Je trouverai comment ça marche, dit-il avant de sortir sans un mot de plus.

-Ok, bien, dit Stark. »

Ses yeux vacillèrent sur le côté, vérifiant probablement la position de l'autre vaisseau.

« -Ils sont plus gros que nous, et plus rapides aussi…c'est…ok, les canons latéraux. Juyu, tu te souviens de comment ils fonctionnent ? Je sais qu'on en a seulement parlé une fois…

-Je m'en souviens, acquiesça-t-elle.

-T'en prends un, et je suppose qu'il te reste… »

Il se tourna vers Loki, mais il secoua la tête.

« -Bee, prends l'autre, dit Loki en regardant la fille. »

Elle acquiesça et sortit avec sa sœur.

« -Est-ce qu'elle sait l'utiliser au moins ? demanda Stark.

-Elle était là lorsque nous l'avons expliqué à Juyu. Fais-moi confiance, elle est observatrice, le rassura Loki.

-Nous n'avons pas la puissance de feu nécessaire pour nous défendre, dit alors Stark sérieusement. Pas vraiment, pas du tout. »

Loki savait qu'il avait raison. Il n'avait pas besoin de savoir tout de l'autre vaisseau. L'IronMage était un cargo, il était lent, et alors qu'il était robuste et possédait un lourd système de défense, leur puissance de feu laissait en effet beaucoup à désirer.

« -Combien de crystaux d'énergie as-tu dans ton atelier ? demanda Loki.

-Quelques boîtes, si c'est assez. Ça dépend pour quoi t'en as besoin, répondit Stark. »

Loki y réfléchit un moment, parce que ça ne serait pas assez. Il en avait utilisé presque une douzaine pour un simple sort de téléportation. Mais alors il réalisa la façon dont Stark chargeait les crystaux.

« -Combien d'énergie avons-nous dans les générateurs ?

-On les a chargés sur Sakaar, alors ils sont presque pleins…tu penses que tu peux prendre de l'énergie pour faire de la magie directement à la source des générateurs ? demanda Stark avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés.

-Si je le peux…nous pourrions avoir assez de puissance, dit Loki.

-Est-ce que t'as la moindre idée de la quantité d'énergie qu'il y a quand les générateurs sont pleins ? demanda Stark, ses yeux concentrés et calculateurs.

-Beaucoup…je sais, dit Loki avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

-T'as intérêt à faire gaffe, lui dit Stark.

-Prends contact, essaie de savoir ce qu'ils veulent, peut-être qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour sortir de là sans combattre. »

Les alarmes hurlèrent de nouveau, plusieurs écrans devenant rouges en avertissement et cette fois même Loki put sentir une légère secousse sous ses pieds. Ils avaient été touchés ou quelque chose de très proche d'eux avait explosé.

« -Oui, parce qu'on est toujours tellement chanceux, dit Stark. Va, fais ce que tu penses être le mieux, préviens-moi juste à l'avance.

-Très bien, promit Loki avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce. »

Lorsque les générateurs étaient pleins, ils pouvaient voyager durant des mois (5-8 mois selon la route) sans avoir à s'arrêter, aussi savait-il exactement quelle quantité d'énergie il y avait. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque d'en prélever trop –s'il pouvait faire fonctionner la chose-, car leurs boucliers, leurs tourelles, leurs canons et leurs systèmes, tout était alimenté par les générateurs ainsi que le système de survie. De même que leurs moteurs, alors si les générateurs étaient trop drainés, ils se retrouveraient coincés sans aucun moyen d'atteindre l'étoile la plus proche pour les recharger. Alors Loki continuait de calculer quelle quantité exacte il avait à sa disposition alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'endroit.

« -Peux-tu m'entendre Stark ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Bien sûr, répondit l'homme, sa voix sortant d'un haut-parleur à proximité.

-Quoi que je puisse trouver, cela doit constituer le dernier recours. J'essaierai uniquement si toutes les autres options sont épuisées. Tu dois me dire si nous en arrivons là.

-A quel point c'est risqué ? demanda Stark.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça, répondit immédiatement Loki. Je sais comment gérer la puissance, même grande, tu dois me faire confiance.

-Ok, d'accord. Drongo est en place, les filles y sont presque, l'informa Stark.

-L'autre vaisseau ?

-Se rapproche, alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, lui dit Stark. »

Le moment d'après, le vaisseau trembla de nouveau en entier, de manière plus véhémente qu'avant. Loki conserva facilement son équilibre, mais il dût s'appuyer au mur durant un instant.

« -On s'est fait toucher, dit Stark. Tout le monde dépêche ! Drongo, garde le grand garçon opérationnel là-haut.

-Je suis en place. »

Loki reconnut la voix de Juyu, et Stark ouvrit littéralement toutes les lignes de communication internes au vaisseau.

Il était en train de courir en direction du générateur principal dans les escaliers étroits lorsque le vaisseau fut de nouveau secoué. Cette fois il n'eut pas la chance de conserver son équilibre. Il glissa sur les marches, parvenant à peine à se rattraper à la dernière seconde, mais il s'ouvrit quand même la paume sur le rebord d'une marche. Il ravala un juron et continua de courir.

« -Appel entrant, annonça Stark. Je suppose que vous voulez tous entendre ça. »

Loki poursuivit son chemin mais prêta attention.

« -Oh combien de temps cela m'a pris de te retrouver…sang-chaud, résonna une voix profonde dans les haut-parleurs. »

Mais pas comme celle de Drongo, qui était calme et apaisante, non, elle était dentelée, comme la lame d'une scie.

« -Je pense pas qu'on se soit rencontrés, répondit Stark. »

Loki atteignit finalement les générateurs et commença à passer au crible tout ce que ce Stark y avait installé afin d'avoir de l'énergie dans son atelier, il devait l'utiliser pour avoir accès à cette même énergie.

« -Pas personnellement, répondit la voix. Mais toi et tes petits amis Skrull avez pris quelque chose qui m'appartient. »

Loki releva la tête. « Sang-chaud »…et maintenant ça ? Quelqu'un de reptilien, ça devait être ça.

« -Je crois que t'as chopé le mauvais vaisseau, mon pote, répondit Stark.

-J'ai stocké quelque chose sur Yirb, continua la voix, et Loki sut immédiatement qu'ils étaient en effet le bon vaisseau. Quelque chose que j'avais confié à Murrow…et vous l'avez volé. »

Ils étaient définitivement le bon vaisseau, mais ils n'avaient pris que des cartes. Laquelle pouvait être si importante ?

« -Non, ça me dit rien du tout, répondit Stark, et Loki fut impressionné par la performance tellement cela sonnait vrai.

-Je vais reprendre ce qui m'appartient, continua la profonde voix grondante comme s'il n'avait pas du tout entendu Stark. Et alors je prendrai un immense plaisir à tuer chacun d'entre vous pour m'avoir fait vous poursuivre aussi loin. »

Eh bien, ça sonnait juste délicieux. Loki soupira et reporta son attention sur le dispositif devant lui. Ils avaient besoin de récupérer quelque chose, aussi ils n'allaient pas complètement détruire le vaisseau. C'était un grand avantage. Malheureusement, c'était également le seul qu'ils avaient.

**x-x-x**

Et oui, c'est que pour un peu, on l'aurait presque oublié le type flippant de Yirb ! En tout cas, lui il a pas oublié nos chers compères…qui vont certainement pas se laisser faire, surtout quand on leur parle comme ça.

Ça va saigner !

Et juste pour la petite note de traduction…quand Loki dit que Asgard peut aller voir chez Hel s'il y est, sachez juste que l'expression originale en anglais est « _all Asgard could go to Hel _», ce qui initialement est un jeu de mots bien évidemment, mais malheureusement intraduisible en français, vu que nous n'avons pas de déesse s'appelant Enfer… donc j'ai adapté.

Sinon, je lis toujours très attentivement vos reviews, je suis désolée de ne pas toujours trouver le temps d'y répondre (ou d'oublier -_- *pas taper*), mais soyez assurés que j'y fais très attention !

Et ça a rien à voir mais…je rattrape l'auteur. Sérieusement.

Demain, cours de diplomatie à la Stark, et début de baston !


	40. Siège

**Chapitre Quarante**

**Siège**

**Orbite de la Voie Lactée**

Mr. Ruine-et-Châtiment à l'autre bout avait l'air assez menaçant. Heureusement, Tony avait sa manière de s'occuper des vilains pas beaux. Encore une fois, son esprit dériva vers ce jour mémorable où il avait proposé un verre à Loki, et ses lèvres remuèrent pour laisser fleurir un sourire. Il avait combattu Loki, s'était opposé à lui alors qu'il était dans les profondeurs extrêmes de sa folie, propageant la destruction et le chaos sur Terre. Le type à la voix tonitruante et au ton cruel ne pouvait certainement pas l'intimider. Tain, il avait même aussi craché à la figure de L'Autre ! Pour qui se prenait ce mec bordel ? Il ne savait de toute évidence pas à qui il avait affaire. Tony savait exactement comment gérer les menaces de mort.

« -Ah ouais ? dit-il après seulement un instant de pause. Purée, c'est à ce point la surcompensation là ? Je veux dire, j'ai pigé le truc, profonde voix qui grogne, emphase sur chaque mot prononcé lentement… Ça donne une impression flippante, mais il arrive un point où ça devient trop, tu sais. T'as probablement la tronche qui va avec également, lèvres minces, yeux sombres. Je parie que t'as même l'expression des sourcils en recommandé. T'arrives à bouger tes sourcils séparément ? Attends, t'es une sorte de lézard, pas vrai ? Il te manque totalement les sourcils de la mort alors. Ça doit faire mal. Les sourcils sont plutôt importants. Pas autant que l'attirail, mais je vais même pas douter une seule seconde que tu portes du noir sur du noir sur…du métal peut-être. T'as des pics sur ton armure ? T'as l'air d'être le genre de type « pics-sur-son-armure ». J'aimerais vraiment pas briser tes rêves, mon pote, mais ces trucs sont pas aussi intimidants que tu pourrais le penser. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence médusé attendus de l'autre côté de la ligne. Puis Tony entendit un léger rire, mais cela ne venait pas de l'autre vaisseau, et il reconnaîtrait la voix de Loki n'importe où.

« -Espèce d'imbécile insolent, tu oses…fit de nouveau le type de l'autre vaisseau, énervé.

-Ouais, ouais, épargne-moi ça, interrompit Tony. Tu me menaces, je t'insulte, puis tu me menaces encore, c'est chiant comme jeu de tennis…même si tu sais probablement pas ce qu'est le tennis. C'est un sport…ok, peut-être que tu sais pas non plus ce qu'est le sport. »

Le rire de Loki s'amplifia. On aurait dit qu'il se retenait, comme s'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas s'esclaffer. Cela fit sourire largement Tony. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'adrénaline pulser dans ses veines, aussi ce n'était pas dur de continuer sur sa lancée.

« -Te tuer sera la première chose que je ferai ! gronda l'homme à l'autre bout. Ta mort sera lente, douloureuse, et tu supplieras pour ma merci ! »

Tony commença simplement à rire, parce que vraiment ? Vraiment ? Ce putain d'enfoiré avait vraiment pas la moindre idée à qui il parlait. Il n'avait jamais été aussi assuré du fait que les menaces étaient vides. Sûr, il pouvait le tuer, mais il n'y aurait pas de supplication, jamais. De quelle sorte de douleur était-il supposé avoir peur ? Il n'y avait plus rien que Tony n'avait pas eu à affronter avant.

« -Ecoute bien Je Veux Etre Grand et Méchant, dit alors Tony. Je me fous de ce que tu penses qu'on a pris, je me fous même de savoir si on l'a pris ou pas. Mais laisse-moi te dire un truc : tu mets un pied sur mon vaisseau et je putain de t'anéantis. Je vais pas te faire supplier, tu crèves juste. Clair et simple. Qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça comme menace ? J'espère que t'as aimé. »

Et avec ça il coupa la ligne. Eh bien, au moins il avait eu le dernier mot. Puis il remarqua que Loki riait toujours doucement.

« -Tu t'amuses, chéri ? demanda-t-il.

-Stark, dit-il. Tu es fou et j'adore ça. »

Il était sur le point de répondre lorsque tous les signaux d'avertissement s'emballèrent juste avant qu'un nouveau tir ébranle le corps du vaisseau. Maintenant il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas abattus, alors c'était presque des explosions d'avertissement inoffensives.

« -Ok, donc…ils vont attaquer, alors soyez prêts tout le monde, dit-il, se concentrant de nouveau sur la tâche en cours.

-Est-ce que t'as vraiment volé ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda alors Juyu. Je pensais qu'on avait seulement pris des cartes.

-Aucune idée, répondit Tony. Après que j'ai trouvé les premières cartes disponibles j'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder chacun des disques, dit-il. Ils sont quelque part dans mon atelier, je sais pas ce qu'il a dessus. »

Loki se contenta de renifler.

« -Non pas que je sois pas une fan des combats de vie ou de mort, mais…ne peut-on pas juste leur rendre ? demanda Juyu de nouveau. »

Ah, Tony oubliait parfois à quel point elle était jeune en réalité.

« -Il n'avait pas l'air d'être le genre d'homme à simplement s'en aller après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait, répondit Drongo avant Tony.

-Ouais, il essaierait de nous tuer de toute façon, ajouta-t-il. Pas d'objections concernant nos discutables actions, Drongo ? demanda-t-il alors, juste pour être sûr.

-Beaucoup qualifieraient notre attaque sur Aakar de très discutable également, répondit le géant.

-Ok, c'est bien qu'on ait mis les choses à plat là-dessus. »

Tony retourna entièrement son attention sur le vaisseau. Il se concentrait principalement sur la défense, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux l'autre vaisseau non plus, pas même un instant. Il ne semblait pas qu'ils se feraient de nouveau tirer dessus, aussi il se demandait ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Comment allaient-ils essayer de monter à bord ?

La réponse à cette question arriva l'instant d'après, lorsqu'une douzaine de petits véhicules (des nacelles ?) s'éjectèrent du large vaisseau et se dirigèrent vers eux à grande vitesse. Sérieusement, ça avait l'air d'un essaim complet.

« -Les voilà, annonça-t-il. »

Eh bien, c'était pas si mauvais. Définitivement pas mauvais, ils pouvaient se charger de ça, pas de problème. L'ordinateur lui fit savoir que les trois cannons se connectèrent en ligne presque en même temps.

« -J'espère que vous savez tous bien viser, remarqua-t-il. »

**x-x-x**

Prêter attention à chaque système de défense et aux tourelles demandait plus de concentration que chacune des tâches qu'il avait accomplie avec l'IND auparavant. Il était putain de certain qu'en cas d'attaque, il était supposé y avoir d'autres personnes également sur le pont, contrôlant plusieurs des choses via les écrans, parce qu'avoir à faire gaffe à tout en même temps tout seul commençait à être un peu accablant. Il essaya d'écouter la conversation entre Drongo et Juyu pendant qu'ils faisaient feu sur les nacelles les encerclant comme des mouches, mais il ne put le faire longtemps. Les nacelles n'avaient pas d'armement, aussi il devint des plus clair au bout d'un petit moment qu'elles étaient supposées se coller au vaisseau comme des sangsues. Tony avait l'horrible suspicion qu'une fois que l'une des nacelles serait parvenue à faire ça, elles se tailleraient un chemin dans le vaisseau.

Puis leur véritable assaillant, le vaisseau principal, commença à leur tirer dessus de nouveau et à présent Tony sut que leur seul but était d'affaiblir leur défense pour que les nacelles soient en mesure d'attaquer. Bonne tactique. Il ne les laisserait pas réussir. Il devait prendre le contrôle de quelques-unes des tourelles maintenant, et alors concentrer leur puissance de feu sur quelque chose qui manquait de trop près de s'attacher au vaisseau, et c'était dur bordel. Lorsque l'IND était active, il avait des informations à propos de tout constamment et il devait en retour donner des ordres, et même s'il était vraiment génial en mode multitâches, ça faisait beaucoup. Il n'allait plus jamais râler à propos des leçons d'entraînement mental de Loki. Il devait savoir comment mieux se concentrer. Il en avait putain de besoin, parce qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Il allait devoir faire avec pour le moment cependant.

Il fut momentanément distrait lorsqu'il fut averti que le générateur principal avait été déconnecté pour un moment, et il s'évacua suffisamment la tête pour être en mesure de se concentrer sur d'autres choses que les nacelles arrivantes.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là en bas Loki ? demanda-t-il.

-Je devais obtenir l'accès à l'énergie des générateurs. J'ai diminué l'alimentation de ton atelier pour le moment. »

Normalement, Tony aurait été en colère si quiconque –même Loki- faisait quelque chose à son atelier sans son consentement, mais à ce moment il était juste impressionné par le fait que le dieu soit visiblement capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. L'aisance rapide avec laquelle Loki absorbait la connaissance le fascinait toujours. Mais il ne voulait quand même pas vraiment penser aux « ajustements » nécessaires prenant place avec le générateur et ses affaires.

L'une des nacelles manqua d'atterrir sur la fenêtre, aussi cette fois Tony put voir de ses yeux comment elle tentait de s'attacher au vaisseau. Ça le ferait pas. Cela ne lui prit qu'une pensée pour fermer les boucliers sur la vitre et la lourde barrière de métal détacha de manière effective la nacelle en se fermant. Comme un essuie-glace. Il les rouvrit après, parce qu'être en mesure de pouvoir voir l'extérieur de ses yeux le faisait se sentir mieux.

« -S'il te plaît ne massacre pas trop mes trucs, demanda alors Tony, parce que ouais, Loki pouvait gérer la technologie, mais quand même…il avait presque tout construit lui-même à partir de rien là.

-Ne t'inquiète pas chéri, il n'y aura pas de dommage permanent, répondit Loki. Probablement, ajouta-t-il d'un ton signifiant qu'il souriait narquoisement, parce que c'était un connard. »

Ok, bon maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était en fait sympa de la part de Loki de déconnecter l'atelier. Il allait bidouiller avec le générateur. Si quelque chose tournait mal alors qu'il était connecté, ça pourrait faire frire tout son équipement. Eh bien, avec de la chance ça grillerait aucun de leurs systèmes internes…ça serait vraiment chiant.

« -Ok, fais ce que tu veux, nous fais juste pas tous sauter, dit-il.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention, répondit Loki plaisamment. »

Au moins il ne sonnait pas inquiet.

« -Nous ne pouvons pas tous les abattre, Stark, dit alors Juyu.

-Abattez-en autant que vous pouvez, répondit-il fermement en parvenant à conserver son équilibre lorsqu'une nouvelle explosion ébranla le vaisseau. S'ils entrent, on s'occupe d'eux.

-Entre ? demanda Loki. »

Ah oui, il était le seul qui ne voyait pas ce qui se passait.

« -Le vaisseau principal a envoyé quelques nacelles, je pense qu'elles essaient de se fixer au vaisseau pour se tailler un chemin à l'intérieur, expliqua Stark. »

Une autre explosion, pas un tir direct, le sol trembla à peine sous les pieds de Tony.

« -Oh, merveilleux…bon à savoir, dit Loki. Préviens-moi au cas où ils arrivent effectivement à entrer.

-On le saura tous si ça arrive, répondit Tony. »

Il aurait adoré garder le contact avec les autres, mais les tourelles requerraient son attention. C'était sacrément mauvais qu'il ne puisse pas se concentrer sur tout en même temps, mais il devait avouer qu'il y avait des limites, même pour son cerveau.

On aurait dit qu'ils étaient parvenus à repousser l'attaque lorsque le vaisseau principal commença à les rattraper, se rapprochant encore et encore. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait suffisamment d'expérience en batailles spatiales pour savoir ce qui se passait bordel. Ça l'emmerdait à un point pas possible.

« -Les nacelles semblent se concentrer sur le dessous du vaisseau maintenant, dit alors Drongo. Est-ce qu'il y a des angles morts que notre défense ne peut pas atteindre ? »

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour calculer ça depuis la position des canons latéraux et des tourelles les plus basses.

« -Ouais, quelques parties du dessous, répondit-il. »

Que les tourelles ne pouvaient atteindre et vers lesquelles les canons ne pouvaient se tourner. Une autre explosion ébranla alors le vaisseau.

« -As-tu le moindre moyen de savoir s'ils nous attaquent à cet endroit ? demanda Drongo.

-Si quoi que ce soit commence à se tailler un chemin à l'intérieur, je le saurai, rassura Tony. Concentrez-vous pour nous débarrasser d'autant de ces enfoirés que possible. »

Il devait trouver un moyen de surveiller l'intégralité du vaisseau sans avoir à concentrer son attention complètement sur lui, mais il n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir faire ça. Si la moindre des nacelles tentait d'entrer par en-dessous, alors la cargaison (et son atelier) étaient les plus vulnérables, avec les couloirs de service les plus bas, sachant que l'un d'eux faisait la transition entre le générateur principal et le système de survie. Ce qui était ouais, putain, pas bon. Ils étaient putain de sans défense face à une attaque provenant du dessous. S'ils entraient dans l'un de ces couloirs en bas, ils pouvaient couper leur air et leur chauffage, pas l'énergie, parce que Loki était au générateur. Mais quand même, pas bon.

Il considérait sérieusement l'idée de savoir si c'était le moment d'enfiler son armure, mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se permettre de quitter le pont aussi longtemps. Ce qui sérieusement…ça faisait trop chier.

Une nouvelle vague ébranla le vaisseau et Tony perdit l'équilibre. Il se rattrapa avant d'atterrir sur les fesses heureusement. Il était sur le point de demander si tout le monde allait bien lorsque le pont fut entièrement plongé dans le noir. La façon dont l'IND fut brutalement coupée de son esprit lui donna soudainement un contrecoup, mais ça ne lui fit pas mal…enfin pas trop. Cela lui fit quand même voir des étoiles et il dut secouer la tête plusieurs fois avant que les vertiges ne se dissipent. Il savait que les moteurs s'étaient arrêtés ainsi que le vaisseau, il suffisait juste de jeter un œil à l'extérieur pour savoir ça. Tous ses écrans avaient disparu et Tony arracha la bande de l'IND de sa tête. Ça serait malavisé de la porter lorsque le système reviendrait à la vie.

« -Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'entendre ? demanda-t-il. »

Il était plutôt sûr que leur communication était hors-service également, mais il devait essayer. Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et ce de manière prévisible, et Tony jura. Eh bien, dans ce cas, il avait le temps d'enfiler son armure. Ils avaient stocké quelques flingues sur le pont, aussi Tony en prit un et sortit dans les ténèbres. Il connaissait déjà chaque couloir comme le dos de sa main, aussi il savait au moins où il allait, même dans les ténèbres.

Le dernier tir avait soit touché quelque chose de critique, soit il s'agissait d'une sorte d'impulsion électromagnétique, ou ces types étaient déjà à l'intérieur du vaisseau. Aucune de ces options ne lui faisaient trop envie.

**x-x-x**

Une sorte de système d'urgence avait dû revenir en ligne, parce que peu de temps après que Tony ait quitté le pont, les lumières revinrent, même si elles étaient faibles. C'était suffisant pour voir, mais pas pour davantage. La gravité artificielle était toujours en place, ce système était opérationnel. Cela lui donnait l'espoir que tous les autres systèmes de survie étaient toujours en ligne également. Il redemanda si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, mais lorsqu'aucune réponse ne vint il décida de rester silencieux à partir de maintenant. Si quelqu'un était déjà l'intérieur du vaisseau, cela ne serait pas bon de signaler ainsi sa position.

Il devait atteindre son atelier. Il s'était beaucoup amélioré dans la tâche de compter sur ses sens et sur le flingue dans sa main, mais il se serait quand même senti mille fois mieux s'il avait son armure. Ou s'il avait même son gros flingue habituel, pas l'arme de poing qu'il avait choppé. Il décida de bosser sur ces flingues qu'il avait planifié de modifier aussitôt que cette crise serait avortée. Il ne pouvait pas compter seulement sur son armure, il ne le pouvait juste pas. Il continua d'être à l'affût du moindre bruit et se demanda ce qu'étaient en train de faire les autres. De toute évidence ils n'étaient pas en mesure de pouvoir communiquer les uns avec les autres non plus, et Tony était putain de sûr que les canons étaient aussi déconnectés. Il espérait que Drongo et les filles étaient parvenus à abattre les nacelles avant que ça arrive, mais il suspectait la survie de plusieurs d'entre elles. Ça voulait dire que même s'il n'y avait pas encore d'ennemis sur le vaisseau, ça allait changer très bientôt.

Il était sûr que Bee allait quitter le canon et se diriger quelque part pour trouver sa sœur ou Loki, ou peut-être Drongo, ces deux-là s'entendaient comme deux larrons en foire. Si elle tombait sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas un membre de leur petite équipe, elle allait les tuer. Tony n'avait pas peur pour elle. C'était un gâteau coriace, et elle pouvait faire flipper à mort n'importe qui facilement. Les couloirs sombres pouvaient également être à son avantage de ce côté-là.

Il ne connaissait pas très bien Drongo pour le moment, mais l'homme était intelligent et Tony n'avait pas à s'inquiéter du fait qu'il tente quoi que ce soit d'imprudent. Quoi qu'il fasse, il serait prudent et intelligent. Il savait utiliser les armes à feu et il était fort comme pas permis, et bon au combat aussi. Il allait essuyer le sol avec le moindre homme-lézard assez malchanceux pour se dresser sur son chemin. Donc pas d'inquiétude pour le grand garçon non plus.

Loki était en bas au générateur, et Tony savait qu'il allait terminer quoi que ce soit qu'il avait commencé avant d'aller quelque part. Si Loki pouvait puiser dans le générateur, il allait avoir assez de jus pour faire…beaucoup. Tony ne pouvait même pas imaginer à quelle échelle de magie cette quantité d'énergie correspondait. Peut-être que c'était sur ce dont ils allaient devoir compter à ce stade. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Loki avait l'intention de faire, mais ça allait être efficace. Il en était absolument certain. Loki pouvait également se défendre parfaitement bien. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un peu, mais il pouvait avoir confiance en Loki pour rester en sécurité. Loki était un survivant, pas mal comme Tony lui-même, il irait bien.

Maintenant, Juyu par contre…Pour elle il s'inquiétait. Elle voudrait savoir où était sa sœur et elle était sacrément imprudente lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bee. Elle n'avait pas de pistolet avec elle lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers le canon, et Tony ne savait pas si elle s'arrêterait pour en prendre un avant de partir à la recherche de sa fratrie. Sûr, elle n'était ni faible ni stupide, mais Tony ne pouvait pas toujours prévoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Alors ouais, il espérait qu'elle resterait où elle était, mais savait en réalité qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre putain de chance que ça soit le cas.

Il accéléra son allure, voulant atteindre l'atelier aussi rapidement que possible. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que faisait l'autre vaisseau, mais il avait l'horrible pressentiment qu'il était très très proche ainsi que le reptile avec la voix profonde qui grognait. Tony le détestait déjà de la moindre fibre de son corps. La bordure brute et acérée dans sa voix le brossait juste dans le mauvais sens du poil. Sans compter ben, les menaces de mort.

Il capta du bruit et fit volte-face, pistolet en joue et prêt à tirer. Il l'abaissa lorsque la forme familière de Bee sortit des ombres. Sa peau était verte, bien que d'une nuance beaucoup plus sombre que la normale, presque noire. Même ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Drongo, et non pas de leur pourpre habituel.

« -Oh, du camouflage, sympa, remarqua-t-il. »

Elle pouvait se dissimuler dans les ombres sans effort comme ça, ses vêtements gris lui facilitaient la tâche aussi.

« -L'atelier, dit-il. Puis on vérifie les couloirs de service pour voir ce qui est cassé. »

Il commença à marcher et savait que la fille le suivait même s'il ne pouvait pas entendre ses pas.

« -Et on pourrait avoir un petit problème d'infestation de casse-pieds, ajouta-il doucement. Donc on va devoir faire avec l'approche « attaque en premier et pose pas de questions » là, ok ? »

Il n'eût pas à se retourner afin de la regarder pour savoir que ça lui allait, s'il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprise, c'était que Bee était toujours partante pour quelque chose comme ça.

Le coup de feu sortit de nulle part, mais Tony esquiva ainsi que Bee, aussi le rayon toucha juste le mur à côté d'eux. Tony roula et glissa de l'autre côté du couloir, son dos pressé contre le mur, un genou à terre, pistolet en joue. Il répliqua sur l'instant, même s'il ne voyait pas immédiatement l'attaquant. Puis il le repéra et put viser convenablement. Le couloir menait à la zone de cargaison, alors le fait que cet enculé venait de cette direction n'était pas bon du tout. Un des tirs de Tony devait avoir touché l'assaillant, car il put entendre un sifflement de douleur, mais il y eut quand même un tir en représailles. Tony dut sauter en arrière pour ne pas se faire griller. Bee n'était plus qu'une ombre sombre et rapide alors qu'elle le dépassait, hâtive. Tony voulait lui crier dessus, parce qu'elle devait arrêter de faire ça, charger avec des haches dans un échange de tirs et attaquer sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation. Celui qui leur tirait dessus dut être surpris par la petite fille rapide qui le chargeait, comme l'était généralement tout le monde. Le cri de douleur fut avorté presque immédiatement et Tony se leva pour rattraper la Skrull.

« -Je sais que t'es coriace, Petite Bee, mais tu peux toujours être abattue, lui dit-il dès qu'il fut assez proche. »

Elle se contenta de le regarder en retour. C'était le genre de regard pas impressionné qu'il voyait également sur le visage de Loki parfois. Tony le traduisit en quelque chose signifiant : « Tu penses vraiment que je ne sais pas ce que je fais ? »

« -Juste, sois prudente, dit-il. Te fais pas mal. »

Elle acquiesça au bout d'un moment et Tony rouvrit la marche.

Il n'était pas assez stupide pour charger dans la zone de cargaison en tirant partout comme un dingue, parce qu'à présent c'était clair qu'ils avaient en effet des intrus. La question était de savoir combien. Alors lorsqu'ils atteignirent la soute, il s'aplatit contre le mur et tendit l'oreille, espérant percevoir des paroles ou du mouvement provenant de l'intérieur.

« -Est-ce vraiment le moment de se cacher après m'avoir menacé avec une telle assurance ? »

Tony se frappa l'arrière du crâne contre le mur en ravalant un juron, parce que putain, il connaissait déjà trop bien cette voix. Comment ce type était-il arrivé ici aussi rapidement bordel ? Son esprit bouillonnait et il se demanda combien ils étaient là-dedans. Il était séparé de son armure, ça c'était sûr, et il aurait vraiment dû prendre un second flingue.

« -Je n'ai aucune patience pour les jeux, sang-chaud, fit de nouveau la profonde voix éraillée. Viens ici…sans arme…ou j'arrache un membre à celle-ci. »

Il y avait une sorte de froideur que Tony ressentait lorsqu'il était au-delà de la rage, quand son pouls montait en flèche et que tout devenait net et concentré. C'était le genre de froideur qui le rendait capable de beaucoup de choses, d'inimaginables choses. Et il sentait cette froideur s'emparer de son cœur à présent.

« -Je n'hésiterais pas si j'étais toi, avertit la voix profonde. »

Puis il y eut un gémissement de douleur qui se transforma en cri d'agonie aigu. Tony put entendre le son de l'os se brisant même de là où il se tenait et il put tout aussi facilement reconnaître la voix de Juyu. Il était sur le point de l'appeler et d'entrer, lâchant son arme s'il le fallait, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Bee chargea, sans qu'il y ait la moindre chance de l'arrêter. Tony n'entendait pas souvent le moindre bruit provenant d'elle, mais le grondement furieux était fort et clair cette fois. Tony réagit à peine avant que le chaos ne s'abatte, les pistolets d'énergie entrèrent en action, et la zone de cargaison plongée dans le noir s'illuminait tir après tir. Aucune chance qu'il lâche son arme maintenant, alors il chargea à l'intérieur et espéra juste sortir de là vivant. C'était ridicule, mais quand il put finalement voir ce qui se passait à l'intérieur, sa toute première pensée fut : « Hey, j'avais raison à propos des pics. »

**x-x-x**

Je me suis littéralement étouffée de rire en traduisant le discours de Tony au début. Moi je dis, y'a une sacrée carrière politique à considérer pour l'homme là, parce qu'un discours de cet acabit aurait bien plus d'audience que nos chers vœux présidentiels par exemple…

Enfin bref, prochain chapitre, résultat des bidouillages de Loki avec le générateur ! Ne jamais sous-estimer un dieu Ase réformé à la technologie.

A demain !


	41. Impasse

**Chapitre Quarante-et-Un**

**Impasse**

**Orbite de la Voie Lactée**

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se cassait quelques os, pas du tout, mais il y avait une différence entre une fracture rapide accidentelle et un écrasement lent volontaire causé par une forte poigne inébranlable. Elle cria avant même qu'elle ne puisse penser à se retenir. Des taches apparurent immédiatement devant sa vision alors que l'éclair de douleur brûlant l'étourdissait. Elle cessa de se débattre, car chaque mouvement envoyait de nouvelles vagues d'agonie à travers son corps. L'homme qui l'avait attrapée était grand, presque autant que Drongo. Ses écailles étaient d'un vert profond, presque brun, mais il n'était pas véritablement reptilien. Ses pupilles étaient rondes, sa peau trop chaude au toucher, un métis peut-être, ou quelque chose de complètement différent. Quatre doigts épais s'enfonçaient dans le bras de Juyu, des ongles acérés pénétrant sa chair, du sang s'écoulant le long de son bras jusqu'au sol. Elle revint instinctivement à sa forme originelle, la peau pâle remplacée par du vert, non pas que le grand homme ne sût pas déjà ce qu'elle était.

Le temps qu'elle parvienne à combattre le choc de la douleur, il y avait des combats tout autour. Des cris surpris retentirent les uns après les autres pendant que les tirs de pistolets faisaient rage. Les laquais du grand homme tiraient de manière chaotique, se criant dessus pour se prévenir. Cela prit quelque temps à Juyu pour remarquer sa sœur, mais au moment où cela arriva, elle recommença à crier et à se débattre.

« -Non ! Bee ! Va-t'en ! essaya-t-elle de la prévenir. »

Sa sœur était forte, mais pas invincible. Se débattre empirait la douleur dans son bras, tout son côté gauche brûlait à cause de ça, mais elle n'arrêta pas. Bee était trop rapide pour être facilement abattue et l'attention des envahisseurs fut divisée lorsque quelqu'un commença à leur tirer dessus. Elle était toujours capturée, elle avait toujours mal, et ils étaient en plein milieu d'un combat, mais juste le fait de voir Stark fit surgir une vague de soulagement en elle. Stark savait toujours quoi faire, et aussi parce que là où était Stark, Loki ne pouvait pas être loin derrière.

Bee était furieuse, ses mouvements étaient rapides mais presque désordonnés, elle frappait et tranchait quiconque elle pouvait atteindre alors que les rayons d'énergie pleuvaient autour d'elle. Stark se mit à couvert derrière quelques boîtes, ses tirs étaient rapides mais précis, même si pas toujours létaux. Il était caché et suffisamment loin pour que leurs envahisseurs ne puissent pas aller le chercher sans risquer de se faire abattre et la majorité de leur attention était sur Bee de toute façon. Le grand homme qui la tenait toujours en son pouvoir ne sembla pas s'inquiéter du combat, même s'il fit quelques pas en arrière pour faire une cible moins facile à atteindre. L'os écrasé dans le bras de Juyu bougea avec le mouvement et elle siffla de douleur avant de se mordre les lèvres pour se réduire au silence. Elle devait s'éloigner de lui.

« -Vraiment, l'piqué ? cria Stark par-dessus le son du combat. »

Un autre des hommes de l'homme sombre cria alors qu'il perdait un bras. Il se tordait sur le sol pendant que ses camarades essayaient d'acculer Bee dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cargaison.

« -T'utilises une fille comme bouclier ? Comment ça s'imbrique dans ton image de grand méchant ?

-J'utilise ta faiblesse, gronda l'homme en retour en dégainant un pistolet de sa ceinture également. Tu aurais déjà pu me tirer dessus, mais tu crains trop de blesser ton petit animal Skrull.

-T'as si peur de moi, l'piqué ? demanda Stark. »

Juyu tenta de se tourner pour voir ce qui se passait avec Bee, mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle entendait seulement le son du combat, des cris et des hurlements.

« -Rappelle ce petit animal, ordonna l'homme.

-Je pense pas qu'elle arrêtera avant que tous tes hommes soient morts à ses pieds, répliqua Stark. Je peux attendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini.

-Mes hommes ne sont pas si incompétents pour se laisser surpasser par une petite fille ! »

Juyu se sentait pathétique, pendante dans la poigne de l'homme, à être utilisée comme ça. Elle voulait espérer que Bee les vaincrait tous facilement, mais il y en avait beaucoup, et même plus…

« -Stark ! Il y en a plus ! Fais fouiller le vaisseau ! »

Le dernier mot passait à peine ses lèvres que l'homme resserra encore sa prise et lui tordit le bras, la réduisant au silence. Elle poussa un cri de douleur quand l'os brisé bougea.

« -Juyu ! »

Cette fois c'était Stark qui avait crié. Sa voix furieuse et dure.

« -Je veux ce que vous m'avez pris ! dit de nouveau l'homme, assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus le combat prenant toujours place. »

Elle ne savait pas ce que faisait Bee ! Elle ne pouvait pas la voir. Allait-elle bien, était-elle blessée ? Elle pouvait toujours se battre, mais elle pouvait être blessée !

« -On est bien au-delà du stade de la négociation là, lui répondit Stark.

-C'était un ordre, pas une offre, grogna l'homme furieusement. »

Malgré la douleur lancinante dans son corps et la peur paralysant son esprit qui menaçait de la submerger à chaque seconde dans l'ignorance de ce qui se passait avec sa sœur, ces mots lui donnèrent quand même envie de sourire. Parce qu'elle était certaine d'une chose : Stark ne prenait d'ordre de personne, et particulièrement pas de quelqu'un comme ça.

Stark rit. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux ou taquin ou encore amical que Juyu avait l'habitude d'entendre venant de lui, c'était tranchant, furieux et incroyablement moqueur. A la façon dont le visage de l'homme se durcit, il savait qu'il était celui dont on se moquait.

« -Suivre les ordres est pas mon style, répondit finalement Stark. »

Ses railleries firent se relâcher quelque chose dans la poitrine de Juyu. Il y avait toujours un combat, ils étaient en danger, en danger mortel même, mais en quelque sorte Stark se comportant comme il le faisait toujours rendait tout moins oppressant et désespérant. « Risque calculé » comme l'appelaient Stark et Loki. Ils s'attendaient toujours à être en danger, mais ils étaient toujours prêts à se battre pour en sortir également. Et ils ne faisaient pas que se battre au travers, ils en tiraient des leçons. La peur l'avait toujours paralysée, l'empêchait de réfléchir, d'agir, de parler même. La peur rendait Stark moqueur, le faisait rire et se battre deux fois plus férocement. C'était comme jeter de l'huile sur le feu, cela le rendait juste plus dangereux.

Une exclamation de douleur l'arracha à ses pensées et refroidit immédiatement son sang, parce que c'était Bee, c'était sa sœur, elle était blessée, elle était en danger et Juyu était toujours capturée comme un enfant pathétique ! Elle ne pouvait pas se transformer aussi rapidement que Bee, mais elle pouvait toujours faire tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Transformer juste une partie de son corps était dur, mais quelque chose d'également facile à cacher. Alors elle repoussa la douleur et le bruit et essaya juste de le faire aussi rapidement que possible.

« -On l'a ! cria un des laquais, mais il continua immédiatement avec un ton différent, moins certain. Non ! Tenez-la ! Attenti… »

Puis sa voix fut abruptement coupée.

L'attention de grand homme fut ailleurs durant un instant, et immédiatement Juyu se tourna pour se saisir de son armure et mordre le bras qui la retenait prisonnière, à présent avec de longues dents acérées comme des rasoirs. Du sang chaud envahit sa bouche alors qu'elle mordait la peau épaisse et le muscle dur jusqu'à l'os. L'homme cria et lâcha immédiatement le bras de Juyu, seulement pour la saisir par les cheveux pour l'arracher à son avant-bras. Il n'en était pas question, aussi elle tint bon aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. Ils se battirent un moment, l'homme essayant de la faire lâcher alors que Juyu lui donnait des coups de pied là où elle le pouvait. Finalement l'homme parvint à l'arracher et la jeta au loin. Elle heurta une caisse plus large et atterrit au sol, l'os brisé dans son bras tressautant de nouveau. Elle cracha le bout de chair qu'elle avait arraché avec ses dents et essaya de rouler pour se mettre à couvert lorsque l'homme la mit en joue.

Un rayon plus petit heurta son épaule, le faisant trébucher, et Juyu sauta sur ses pieds pour s'esquiver derrière quelques caisses pendant que Stark tirait encore et encore sur l'homme, enfin en mesure de viser avec elle en-dehors du chemin. L'homme abandonna vite l'idée de l'attaquer et esquiva en plongeant derrière des barils. Stark ne s'avança pas, mais il était à présent beaucoup plus près qu'avant.

« -Tu paieras pour cela ! cria l'homme. Je vous tuerai, toi et tes petites putes Skrull, déchet de sang-chaud ! »

Elle ne put pas s'en empêcher lorsqu'elle commença à rire. C'était probablement à cause de la douleur et du sang s'écoulant toujours de son bras, mais elle devait rire.

« -Tu n'es pas un reptile non plus, dit-elle alors. »

Elle était toujours suffisamment proche de l'homme pour être parfaitement entendue.

« -J'ai ton sang chaud sur mes dents. Tu es un Gegku !

-Silence, Skrull ! gronda l'homme, et elle rit de nouveau. »

Elle était essoufflée et ses deux mains tremblaient, non, l'intégralité de son corps tremblait, mais elle rit.

« -Donc t'es juste un autre sang-chaud ! interrompit Stark. Juste un autre déchet forcé de s'incliner devant les Skrulls, pas vrai ? »

Il détournait probablement l'attention d'elle ou essayait juste d'enrager davantage l'homme, elle ne savait pas. Elle devait rejoindre Bee. Elle bougea malgré la douleur, se glissant rapidement à travers les espaces entre les caisses. Elle avait exploré le vaisseau de nombreuses fois et savait comment y arriver sans se faire remarquer.

« -Goza, tuez la Skrull ! cria l'homme, et Juyu savait qu'il ne parlait pas d'elle. »

Son cœur commença à battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine et elle se mit à courir. Elle ne se souciait plus de rester cachée. Elle devait rejoindre sa sœur.

Les lumières revinrent complètement et la seconde d'après, la cargaison à moitié plongée dans l'obscurité fut immédiatement baignée de lumière. Cela réduit tout le monde au silence durant un moment. Tout avait l'air plus réel et ressemblait moins à un cauchemar, la couleur revint dans leurs environs et chassa les ombres grises.

« -Lâchez vos armes, gronda Drongo du côté où était Bee. »

Juyu souriait et se déplaçait de nouveau même si elle ne le voyait pas encore, parce qu'il allait bien, et il était là, et ils avaient davantage d'aide maintenant. Lorsqu'elle atteignit finalement l'extrémité des caisses, la vue qui l'accueillit était à la fois effroyable et rassurante. Trois des envahisseurs maintenaient Bee au sol, pendant que deux autres mettaient Drongo en joue. Il y avait des corps autour d'eux, quatre ou cinq, c'était dur à dire car certains étaient en pièces. Le géant se tenait debout dans l'embrasure d'une porte que Juyu savait mener aux moteurs se situant en bas, ainsi qu'aux générateurs. Il avait un gros pistolet à la main, braqué sur les hommes autour de Bee, ça devait être celui qu'elle avait vu Stark utiliser dans le passé.

« -Si vous attendez que vos amis se montrent, vous allez être grandement déçus, dit de nouveau Drongo, sa voix aussi calme et posée que d'ordinaire. J'ai déjà eu le plaisir de les rencontrer, continua-t-il.

-Vous pensez m'avoir défait, juste parce que vous vous êtes débarrassés d'une poignée de mes hommes ?! tonna le leader de leurs attaquants. Je suis Ryasur, fils de Ksaddural, j'ai des centaines de soldats sur mon vaisseau, attendant mes ordres ! Nous réduirons ce vaisseau en pièces et vous avec, je ne montrerai aucune merci !

-Nous n'avons pas besoin de ta merci, résonna la voix froide de Loki, et cela prit un moment à Juyu pour réaliser qu'elle venait des haut-parleurs.

-Mes soldats sont déjà en chemin, dit Ryasur en réponse. Bientôt, ce petit jeu de résistance sera terminé. Vous ne pouvez pas tous les combattre. »

Et peu importe combien Juyu voulait croire qu'ils s'en sortaient bien…ils ne pouvaient pas se battre contre des centaines. Cette fois la peur n'était pas si paralysante. Cette fois elle pouvait voir sa sœur même si elle était piégée. Drongo se tenait là, grand et certain, son pistolet toujours braqué sur les hommes devant lui. Stark était avec eux et Loki était proche, écoutant, attendant. Sa peur ne la paralysait pas, elle était juste une démangeaison insistante à l'arrière de son esprit. Ils étaient tous là et ils allaient se battre. Ils étaient bien au-delà du stade où la peur avait la moindre importance.

**x-x-x**

Il y eut quelques instants de silence suite aux mots de Ryasur, puis la voix de Loki résonna de nouveau dans les haut-parleurs, mais cette fois, il ne prononça qu'un mot.

« -Drongo. »

Le géant entra immédiatement en action, rapide malgré sa taille. Il ne tira pas sur les hommes retenant Bee, il les chargea juste. L'un d'eux lui tira dans la jambe, mais ça ne le fit pas ralentir. Il en attrapa un et le jeta sur le côté, mit un coup de poing à un autre pour atteindre ceux qui maintenaient Bee au sol. Il les dégagea d'elle un par un de sa poigne écrasante, tous ses mouvements rapides et efficaces. Dès qu'il fut en mesure de mettre la main sur Bee, il l'attrapa, l'arrachant à leurs assaillants. Bee commença à se débattre et Juyu manqua de crier à Drongo de la lâcher, mais il n'y avait pas assez de temps pour ça. Drongo battit en retraite avec Bee fermement serrée dans ses bras.

« -Nous sommes prêts ! appela-t-il alors. »

Chaque lumière se mit à vaciller, comme si le pouvoir fluctuait. Elle se souvint alors de l'endroit où était Loki, à savoir, en bas près du générateur. Mais elle ne pouvait même pas ne serait-ce que deviner ce qui se passait. Après quelques autres vacillements, tout devint incroyablement lumineux. En premier lieu, Juyu pensa que c'était seulement les lumières revenant à la normale, mais cela n'arrêta pas. En quelques secondes à peine, elle dut fermer les yeux et mettre son bras indemne sur son visage à cause de la lumière insupportablement vive.

Elle entendit des voix, comme en train de crier, provenant de très loin, comme des échos dans un puits profond. Puis brusquement le silence se fit, elle entendit juste le léger bourdonnement des lumières au-dessus de leurs têtes ainsi que son propre souffle saccadé. Elle retira lentement son bras et ouvrit les yeux lorsque ses cils ne brûlèrent plus d'une intense couleur rouge.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut Bee, se débattant dans la prise de Drongo. Elle avait enfoncé des griffes dans son bras et ses dents lui mordaient la main, mais le géant la tenait quand même contre lui, ne la lâchant pas. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, elle réalisa qu'il lui parlait doucement, son ton tranquille et calme, comme si elle n'était pas en train de lacérer ses bras dans sa tentative pour s'enfuir.

« -Tout le monde va bien ? demanda Stark en joggant pour se rapprocher, et Juyu ne remarqua que maintenant que leurs envahisseurs étaient partis.

-Nous allons bien, répondit Drongo.

-Umm. »

La voix de Stark était incertaine alors qu'il les regardait.

« -Elle a juste besoin de se calmer, répondit Drongo, puis il retourna son attention sur Bee. Tu es en sécurité maintenant, dit-il. Ils sont partis. Personne ne te fera de mal. »

Elle cessa alors de se débattre violemment, mais ses griffes et ses dents étaient toujours profondément enfoncés dans les bras de Drongo.

« -Drongo, dit Juyu, parce qu'il devait la lâcher.

-Ça va, nous allons bien. Elle ne me fait pas mal, dit-il. »

Ce qui était absurde, vraiment.

« -Elle a juste besoin d'un peu de temps, tu verras. »

Bee tremblait, remarqua Juyu, elle était blessée aussi, elle avait une plaie sur sa tête. Elle se rapprocha encore plus, même si elle siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle commença à marcher. Stark fut là une seconde plus tard et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attrapant par son bras indemne.

« -Assieds-toi juste, n'en fait pas trop, dit-il. Tu es blessée aussi.

-Non, laisse-là s'approcher un peu plus, dit le géant. »

Stark ne discuta pas, il aida Juyu à se rapprocher pour qu'elle s'asseye par terre à côté de Drongo et Bee.

« -Loki ! Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il alors bruyamment.

-Je vais bien, répondit Loki après une pause, mais il avait l'air essoufflé et un peu défaillant.

-Je viens te chercher, lui dit Stark.

-Non, reste, dit Loki. Je suis en chemin. »

Juyu fixa Bee silencieusement avant de lentement tendre le bras. Elle regardait toujours au-delà d'elle tout en mordant toujours le bras de Drongo, mais Juyu garda sa main dans sa ligne de mire.

« -Bee, appela-t-elle. C'est fini, ajouta-t-elle. Tu peux m'entendre ? Ils sont partis. »

Cela lui prit quelques longues minutes pour réagir, même lorsqu'elle cligna seulement des yeux pour déplacer son regard sur la main de Juyu. Elle la regarda un moment avant que sa mâchoire finisse enfin par se relaxer, et elle lâcha le bras de Drongo. Juyu n'allait jamais pouvoir s'habituer à la vue de son visage couvert de sang comme ça, cela lui serrait toujours douloureusement l'estomac, tordait quelque chose dans ses entrailles.

« -Nous allons bien maintenant, répéta Juyu à présent qu'elle avait son attention. »

Bee desserra une de ses mains, ses griffes se rétractant, et elle tendit la main pour l'enrouler autour des doigts de Juyu. Elle ne la regarda pas en le faisant, mais c'était suffisant. Cela lui prit un autre moment pour enlever son autre main du bras de Drongo. Alors que ses griffes délaissaient la chair malmenée, elle les fixa, puis regarda le bras ensanglanté, et se tourna comme si elle n'était pas sûre à qui appartenait le bras. Drongo sourit sereinement alors qu'elle le regardait, comme si elle ne venait juste pas d'essayer d'arracher la chair de ses os quelques minutes auparavant.

« -C'est juste moi, dit-il. »

Bee releva la tête vers lui un instant, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent et elle se relaxa dans ses bras, soutenant son poids contre sa poitrine, mais ne lâchant jamais la main de Juyu.

« -Oh putain, Loki ! s'exclama Stark en s'éclipsant. »

Juyu se tourna et le vit se précipiter vers la porte par laquelle était arrivé Drongo plus tôt.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bordel ? demanda Stark. »

Il avait l'air déchiré entre vouloir tendre la main vers lui et ne pas savoir s'il le devrait, parce que Loki avait l'air blessé. Cela prit du temps à Juyu de voir comment exactement. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, elle remarqua que les mains et les avant-bras de Loki étaient sombres et rouges, mais ne vit qu'une fois qu'ils furent à leurs côtés qu'il était brûlé. Ses deux mains et la majorité de ses avant-bras étaient rouges et noirs, boursoufflées et carbonisées, la peau s'en allant. Stark avait l'air pâle et un peu malade alors qu'il oscillait, ne sachant toujours pas où est-ce qu'il pouvait toucher sans causer davantage de dommage.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Loki, le scrutant du regard, ses yeux s'attardant sur le point sanglant sur l'épaule de Stark.

-Tu te fous de ma putain de gueule là ? demanda Stark en retour. Je vais putain de bien ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé bordel ?!

-J'avais besoin d'un contact direct, expliqua Loki. Avec la peau, juste comme avec les crystaux avant, afin de pouvoir exploiter l'énergie disponible.

-Contact avec la p… fit Stark en fronçant les sourcils. Est-ce que t'as pris un putain de câble ou quelque chose du genre ?

-Plusieurs câbles en fait, dit Loki. Chacun de ceux qui mènent normalement à ton atelier.

-Tu aurais putain pu te brûler jusqu'à ce que…complètement ! cria Stark. Réduit en charbon ! Littéralement ! Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien qu'un tas de cendres !

-Je suis plus robuste que ça, répondit Loki. Je vais bien, ça va guérir.

-Me dis pas…commença Stark avant de s'interrompre et de prendre quelques profondes inspirations, se détourna et passant une main sur son visage. »

Il se tourna de nouveau après quelques instants, mais son visage était toujours furieux. Ses yeux se verrouillèrent sur les mains de Loki au lieu de son visage.

« -C'est juste…juste tes mains et tes bras ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Loki.

-Espèce de putain de lunatique, fit-il d'un ton mordant avant de faire un pas en avant pour embrasser l'autre homme, tenant fermement son visage entre ses mains, évitant soigneusement ses bras. »

Ils restèrent proches ainsi durant un moment et Juyu détourna le regard, revenant à sa sœur qui était toujours calmement assise, encerclée par les bras de Drongo.

« -Donc mon bras est cassé, dit-elle, brisant le long silence qui les entourait. »

L'attention de tout le monde fut sur elle presque immédiatement.

« -Et on est sûr qu'ils ne vont pas revenir ? demanda-t-elle.

-Ouais, où est-ce que tu les as envoyés ? demanda Stark en regardant Loki.

-Je ne les ai envoyés nulle part, répondit Loki. Ils sont toujours exactement là où ils étaient avant. »

Stark fronça les sourcils ainsi que Juyu, parce qu'il y avait définitivement un manque d'ennemis autour d'eux.

« -Nous sommes ceux qui avons changé d'endroit, expliqua Loki.

-Quoi ? dit Stark en clignant des yeux.

-Je nous ai téléportés…tous…avec le vaisseau, dit-il. Mais je les ai laissés là dans le processus.

-Tu déconnes ! fit Stark bouche bée. A quelle distance ?

-Suffisamment loin, rassura Loki. Ils ne nous retrouveront pas. Particulièrement depuis que ce…Ryasur s'est soudainement retrouvé entouré par l'espace au lieu d'un vaisseau. Il est probablement mort.

-Ok, génial, dit-il. Je veux dire, t'as failli putain de te cramer à mort pour le faire, mais c'est putain de génial…impressionnant comme pas possible. Où est-ce que tu nous as amenés exactement ? »

Il y eut une pause significative avant que Loki ne réponde.

« -Je ne sais pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne sais pas ? demanda Juyu.

-Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais une carte spatiale dans la tête, répondit Loki. Je suis allé aussi loin que ma magie me le permettait, aussi loin que je pouvais voir avec l'énergie des générateurs me donnant du pouvoir.

-S'il te plaît dis-moi qu'au moins on a atterrit quelque part plus près de la maison que plus loin, dit alors Stark prudemment.

-Je ne sais pas, répéta Loki. Nous aurons à attendre et voir. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Maintenant, je me demande où ils ont atterri…nous verrons.**_

_**Détails des Comics Marvel :**_

_**Les Gegkus sont une race à la peau verte avec des écailles épaisses de la Galaxie Andromède, et sont (malgré les apparences) des mammifères, et non des reptiles.**_

8D

KARMAAAA POUUURRIIIIII ! Sérieusement, je me suis étouffée de rire en imaginant la petite hésitation de Loki avant de dire « Je ne sais pas. » Et après on se demande pourquoi je vénère littéralement ce personnage… XD

Ils sont mais alors VRAIMENT PAS au bout de leurs peines, c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Sinon, je suis en train de rattraper dangereusement l'auteur, aussi si un jour ma publication s'arrête, c'est parce que j'ai plus de chapitres à traduire. Pas parce que je suis morte -_- (Hey c'est quoi ces expressions déçues là ?!)

Mais je vous préviendrai lorsque ce sera le cas, alors ne vous inquiétez pas ^^

Sur ce, à…dans pas longtemps normalement…


	42. Limiter les Dégâts

**Chapitre Quarante-Deux**

**Limiter les Dégâts**

**Localisation : Inconnue**

La première chose fut avant tout de s'occuper de leurs blessures. Ils se relocalisèrent à la cuisine, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de place, de l'eau, de la nourriture, et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se regrouper pour ainsi dire, et également parce que Loki ne voulait pas que tout le monde se vide de son sang dans leur chambre. Puisque Stark était le moins blessé de leur compagnie, il fut celui qui transporta à l'intérieur une franche et excessive quantité de fournitures médicales.

« -Est-ce que je peux genre…te faire l'élixir ? demanda-t-il en regardant les mains de Loki avec la même expression horrifiée qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux pour la première fois sur elles.

-Non…Tu n'as jamais essayé d'en faire un avant et ce n'est pas nécessaire, lui dit Loki. »

Ses mains et ses bras brûlaient de douleur, mais c'était quelque chose qui guérirait sans problème.

« -Tu dois soigner tes bras, dit Stark.

-Cela guérira tout seul en quelques jours, répondit Loki. J'ai juste besoin que tu m'apportes l'onguent sur l'étagère du haut, pot vert clair.

-Bordel pourquoi tu attendrais quelques jours…

-Stark, l'élixir est pour les blessures sévères.

-Tu me l'as fait boire quand j'étais à peine égratigné, contra Stark. T'as des brûlures au troisième degré sur tes deux bras !

-Tu es mortel, même les plus petites blessures prennent des semaines à guérir. J'irai bien dans quelques jours. Cesse de me contredire, apporte juste le satané onguent. »

Stark le fixa un moment, puis se retourna et quitta la pièce sans un mot.

« -Il est inquiet, tu sais, dit Juyu.

-Oui, merci, j'en suis conscient, fit Loki d'un ton cassant.

-Nous devons nous occuper des os dans ton bras, Juyu, interrompit Drongo avant qu'elle puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.

-As-tu déjà fait quelque chose comme ça auparavant ? lui demanda Loki.

-Je ne suis pas un guérisseur, répondit-il. Mais j'y arriverai. »

Loki acquiesça et le laissa faire, ce n'était pas comme si c'était une tâche compliquée. Il pouvait vérifier lui-même dans quelques jours après que ses mains soient guéries. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Juyu de laisser le géant s'occuper de ses blessures. Bee était assise silencieusement sur une chaise à côté de sa sœur, seulement légèrement blessée et complètement calme, Drongo avait fait du bon boulot avec elle. Drongo était indéniablement une addition de valeur à leur équipage. Lorsqu'il avait perdu tout contact avec Stark et les autres, il avait été déchiré entre continuer sa tâche et aller investiguer le problème. Finalement il était resté près du générateur dans l'espoir que Stark serait capable de gérer la situation. Il avait été nerveux et des plus conscient que leurs défenses avaient été brisées. Cela n'avait pas eu d'importance qu'il ait trouvé un moyen convenable –quoique douloureux- d'atteindre l'énergie dans les générateurs lorsqu'il ne connaissait pas l'étendue du danger dans lequel ils étaient. Il avait été juste sur le point de quitter le générateur lorsque Drongo était apparu. Le géant avait expliqué ce qu'il savait de leur situation rapidement et lui avait raconté sa rencontre avec leurs envahisseurs. Cela n'avait pas été dur de fabriquer un plan après qu'il eût quelqu'un pour en exécuter quelques phases.

Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de rétablir l'éclairage et les communications. Après ça, Drongo avait pu partir pour trouver les autres pendant que Loki revenait au générateur. Son plan d'évasion était simple, mais il requerrait que tous ceux sur le vaisseau qu'il voulait entraîner avec le sort ne touchent personne de malvenu. Drongo avait eu la tâche de s'assurer de ça. Cela n'avait pas été facile de cartographier l'intégralité du vaisseau et de l'envelopper de son pouvoir, mais cela avait été étonnamment simple de séparer les autres des formes de vie hostiles. Il avait écopé de blessures plus sévères pour moins que ça dans le passé, aussi il n'avait vraiment pas à se plaindre des brûlures. Son esprit était clair et il n'était pas significativement affaibli. Plus important, tout le monde était vivant et relativement vigoureux. Leur évasion était un succès.

Il pouvait bien sûr néanmoins comprendre d'où venait le courroux de Star. Il voyait les blessures différemment. En effet, la quantité de tissu endommagé qu'il avait laisserait sans doute à un mortel une cicatrice à vie, et peut-être que les muscles délicats et les nerfs seraient incapables de guérir tout court. Pour quelqu'un comme Stark, qui travaillait avec ses mains, cela devait être une perspective terrifiante. Toutefois, il devait apprendre que ce qui comptait pour une blessure sévère chez un mortel était seulement un dégât bénin pour quelqu'un comme Loki. Oui, cela faisait mal et n'avait pas une bonne tête, mais cela guérirait en l'espace de quelques jours, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin de réconfort.

Stark revint avec l'onguent que Loki avait demandé, les sourcils toujours froncés et les épaules toujours tendues cependant. Il regarda Loki d'un air interrogateur en levant le pot, et alors qu'il aurait été parfaitement capable d'appliquer le baume tout seul, Loki tendit ses mains. Stark tira une chaise plus près et s'assit juste devant lui, dévissant le bouchon.

« -Je sais que tu me ménages, tu sais, dit-il en rassemblant une quantité de baume dans sa main avant de la tendre prudemment pour l'étaler sur les brûlures, d'abord sur la main et le bras droits de Loki.

-Alors au moins sais-tu à quel point je vais parfaitement bien, puisqu'en effet je te ménage, répondit Loki. Tu sais que je n'ai aucune patience pour les sentimentalités lorsque je suis blessé. »

Stark souffla une expiration et se concentra sur la tâche en cours, et au moins ses épaules se relaxèrent un peu, même s'il fronçait toujours les sourcils et louchait un peu.

« -Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Loki, ayant lui-même les sourcils froncés.

-Oui, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit l'homme.

-Non, tu louches…tu as une migraine. »

C'était supposé être une assertion, mais cela sortit légèrement comme une accusation.

« -Je déteste que tu sois observateur, soupira Stark.

-L'IND ? demanda Loki alors que Stark passait à son autre bras. »

L'homme acquiesça.

« -Ouais, le système s'est coupé en plein milieu alors que je l'utilisais, ça m'a filé un contrecoup, dit-il.

-Mauvais comment ? demanda Loki.

-Tolérable, répondit Stark. »

Qui était têtu à propos des blessures maintenant ?

« -Sur une échelle de un à dix ? demanda-t-il de manière insistante. »

Stark soupira de nouveau.

« -Je vais bien.

-Ménage-moi, Stark, dit Loki. »

C'était seulement équitable.

« -Je sais pas…cinq…six, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

-C'est suffisamment mauvais, lui dit Loki. Des saignements ? Nez, oreilles, bouche ? »

Stark arrêta ce qu'il faisait et releva les yeux sur lui.

« -Non, et je vais bien. C'est pas quelque chose qui arrive tous les jours, alors y'a pas à s'inquiéter. J'avais juste mon attention entièrement focalisée sur le système, donc j'étais profondément à l'intérieur, c'est pourquoi ça a fait mal lorsque j'ai été coupé.

-Nous allons continuer ton entraînement mental, plus d'excuses, lui dit sévèrement Loki.

-Je sais. Je suis pas un idiot.

-Parfois seulement.

-Eh ben, toi aussi, contra Stark.

-Aussi divertissant est-il de vous écouter tous les deux, interrompit Drongo. »

Il enveloppait le bras de Juyu à présent.

« -Nous avons d'autres problèmes plus pressants à discuter. »

Stark leva la tête vers eux et fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« -On devrait pas euh…faire un élixir pour Juyu ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne préfèrerais pas expérimenter sur elle, lui dit Loki. Il y a davantage de similitudes que de différences entre la physiologie Ase et Humaine, aussi même s'il y avait un risque, ton corps a réagi favorablement. Elle est reptilienne, tout est différent, depuis l'essence même de ses cellules, alors je n'ai absolument pas la moindre idée de comment elle y réagirait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, dit alors Juyu. Ça ira dans une semaine environ.

-Tain, je suis le seul qui guérit lentement ? C'est nul, marmonna Stark.

-Cela prendrait également à mon corps plus d'une semaine pour guérir des os cassés, lui dit Drongo. Bien que, il est plutôt difficile de me briser le moindre os pour commencer.

-Ça me fait me sentir mieux, sourit Stark alors qu'il attrapait de la gaze pour les mains de Loki. Mais pas tant que ça…c'est comme si j'étais le perdant dans le jeu de l'évolution.

-Ne sois pas si dur avec toi-même, dit Drongo plaisamment en commençant à nettoyer ses propres plaies, débutant par les entailles sur ses avant-bras. Les Skrulls sont, après tout, le résultat de siècles d'expériences génétiques.

-Je…savais pas ça, dit Stark.

-C'est également la raison pour laquelle ils sont toujours exactement les mêmes depuis des millions d'années, ils n'évoluent plus.

-_Je_ ne savais pas ça, dit Juyu.

-Eh bien, vous n'avez pas grandi parmi les Skrulls je suppose, dit Drongo. Vous seriez difficilement aussi loin de votre race si ça n'était pas le cas.

-Tu en sais beaucoup sur les Skrulls ? demanda Loki alors que Stark commençait à bander sa main.

-J'en sais un peu sur beaucoup de choses, dit Drongo. Mais les Skrulls sont plutôt importants si quelqu'un parcoure Andromède, aussi j'en ai appris un peu plus à leur propos.

-On est pas vraiment tombés sur des Skrulls, dit Stark. Enfin, à part les filles.

-Vous avez été chanceux alors, dit Drongo. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai mentionné la chose au départ est parce que c'est une erreur de comparer les Skrulls aux autres reptiles. Leur bac génétique et plutôt unique, comme qui dirait. Je ne connais aucune autre race capable de changer de forme avec aussi peu d'efforts et à ce niveau par exemple. C'est fascinant bien sûr, la façon dont ils peuvent mentalement causer la malléabilité des molécules instables constituant leurs corps, ou adopter d'autres formes à travers l'expansion et la contraction musculaires, ou encore laisser cette forme être organique ou inorganique. Je ne sais pas s'il y a une seule autre race capable de telles choses.

-Des molécules instables ? demanda Stark. »

Drongo rit.

« -Encore une fois, aussi divertissant et intéressant qu'il est de discuter de telles choses, nous avons d'autres affaires à discuter.

-Par exemple, j'aimerais savoir ce qui a failli nous faire tous tuer, dit Juyu. »

Son bras était parfaitement bandé maintenant, elle n'avait plus qu'à le mettre en écharpe.

« -Je suis très curieux à propos de ça également, approuva Loki. »

Stark souffla.

« -Ouais et comme je l'ai dit, j'en ai aucune idée. On était un peu dans le pétrin quand j'ai choppé les disques au hasard. Et on en a beaucoup, alors j'ai commencé à les regarder, mais après que j'ai trouvé quelques cartes qui étaient bonnes pour nous j'ai arrêté. J'avais d'autres choses à faire plutôt que regarder une poignée de cartes pour lesquelles on avait aucune utilité.

-Eh bien, de toute évidence il y a quelque chose de très important sur l'un de ces disques, lui dit Loki. Alors nous devons les passer en revue convenablement.

-Ouais, je sais, dit Stark. Mais on doit d'abord rallumer tous les systèmes. Je dois savoir l'étendue des dégâts dans le vaisseau. Ces putains de nacelles ont de toute évidence taillé leur chemin à l'intérieur, les moteurs étaient éteints, et je sais pas combien d'énergie il reste dans les générateurs et ah oui, on sait pas où on est.

-Je pense que le vaisseau sera en mesure de reconnaître notre localisation en se basant sur les constellations visibles autour de nous…enfin, si le vaisseau a des cartes appropriées pour cette localisation.

-Encore une raison de plus de regarder chaque disque, nous devons entrer chaque carte que nous avons dans la base de données, approuva Loki.

-Vous réalisez que si on a pas de carte pour cette zone on est dans la merde profonde, commenta négligemment Stark en terminant d'envelopper les bras de Loki. On sera forcé de se déplacer à une vitesse minimum, on saura pas dans quelle direction est l'étoile la plus proche ou une planète convenable où on pourra se poser pour s'occuper du reste des réparations. Si on tombe en rade d'énergie avant qu'on atteigne quelque chose…

-Laisse-nous nous occuper de ça une fois que nous aurons tout remis en ligne et ajouté les cartes, dit Loki. Nous pouvons nous inquiéter de l'énergie, de nos ressources et de nos provisions après ça.

-Il serait bien sûr sage de ne se reposer que sur le strict minimum jusque-là, suggéra Drongo. Nul besoin de gaspiller de l'énergie, peut-être que nous aurons besoin de tout ce qu'il y a.

-Ok, acquiesça Stark en se levant. On va fermer tout ce qui est pas strictement nécessaire alors. On fouille le vaisseau, on évalue les dégâts, puis on s'occupe de ces stupides disques. »

**x-x-x**

« -Eeeet c'est une autre carte, dit Stark en activant un autre disque. »

Loki, Stark et Drongo s'étaient rassemblés sur le pont après en avoir terminé avec les tâches les plus urgentes. Stark étaient parvenus à convaincre les filles de se reposer. Enfin, il voulait que Juyu se repose, parce qu'elle en avait besoin, mais Bee l'avait rejointe, ce qui n'était pas un problème, puisqu'elle n'allait probablement pas contribuer aux discussions à venir. Ils ne savaient toujours pas l'étendue totale des dégâts subis par le vaisseau, mais c'était sécurisant de dire qu'ils allaient être en mesure de pouvoir voyager. Du moins pour un temps. La nacelle qui s'était taillé un chemin dans le vaisseau était toujours attachée à eux en toute sécurité, alors bien qu'elle n'était définitivement pas optimale, ils pouvaient la laisser là pour le moment. Ils devaient faire atterrir le vaisseau quelque part afin de réparer ça.

Les générateurs n'étaient pas vides bien sûr, Loki savait qu'il n'avait pas pris autant, mais c'était toujours mieux d'être du côté de la prudence. Ils fermèrent et verrouillèrent chaque pièce dont ils n'avaient pas besoin et limitèrent les éclairages et le chauffage aux zones qu'ils utilisaient. Stark ne réalimenta pas son atelier non plus. En fait ils fermèrent l'intégralité de la soute après avoir pris tout ce dont ils pourraient avoir besoin plus tard, comme l'armure de Stark, de la nourriture, des vêtements, des fournitures médicales et ainsi de suite. Ils laissèrent également seulement les systèmes de survie, de défense basique et de contrôle principal actifs, les systèmes secondaires furent fermés afin de préserver de l'énergie. A présent Stark ouvrait un disque après l'autre pour trouver ce que Ryasur et ses soldats voulaient. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient trouvé que des cartes, qui furent immédiatement ajoutées à la base de données du vaisseau comme prévu.

« -Oh…c'est…pas une carte, dit Stark, et Loki se tourna pour prêter de nouveau attention aux écrans.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant. »

Le design circulaire avait l'ait compliqué et cela excédait sa connaissance technologique actuelle. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas juste utiliser la magie comme des êtres raisonnables ? C'était tellement irritant.

« -Je suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que je pense que c'est, dit Stark alors que ses yeux se concentraient sur les images devant lui. Je veux dire…j'ai trois idées différentes actuellement.

-C'est un déformateur, dit Drongo après un long moment passé à fixer la chose. »

Stark lâcha un petit son aigu avorté, cela sonnait complètement indigne, mais parvint également à en dire beaucoup à Loki immédiatement. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choses qui excitaient Stark à ce point.

« -Pas possible, dit Stark en fixant les plans. Je veux dire…est-ce que c'est genre une chose…qui existe ? Comme…ça a déjà été inventé et c'est utilisé ?

-Les Skrulls ont la technologie, acquiesça Drongo. Quelques autres races également.

-Qu'est-ce que cela fait ? demanda Loki.

-Un déformateur, en théorie, commença Stark avant de regarder de nouveau les écrans. Eh bien, pas en théorie, mais en réalité, parce que je suis actuellement en train de regarder des plans là…wow, ok…donc un déformateur est un système de propulsion plus-rapide-que-la-lumière.

-Utilise des termes simples, Stark, lui rappela Loki.

-Cela crée une « bulle » artificielle, ou un « champ » de temps spatial normal qui entoure le vaisseau de façon à ce que nous puissions accélérer, dit Drongo avant que Stark ne puisse reprendre la parole. »

Stark se retourna et regarda silencieusement le géant un moment.

« -Oui ? demanda Drongo.

-Je me serais pas attendu à ce que quelque chose comme ça sorte de ta bouche après toute la connerie hippie que j'ai entendue, dit Stark.

-Merci, je pense, répondit Drongo d'un ton égal. »

Stark revint à Loki.

« -Ok, donc normalement tu peux pas voyager plus vite que la lumière, dit-il. En théorie, une particule avec une vélocité subliminale aurait besoin d'une énergie infinie pour accélérer la vitesse de la lumière, continua l'homme. Ce qui serait putain d'impossible à accomplir, mais dans le cas d'un déformateur opérationnel, on excéderait la vitesse de la lumière à l'intérieur de notre cadre de référence local, pas besoin d'énergie infinie, juste la même qu'on utilise pour le vol normal. Le vaisseau traverserait des distances en contractant l'espace devant lui et en étendant l'espace derrière lui. Donc, on voyagerait plus vite que la lumière. »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« -En termes simples, ajouta Drongo. Nous ne pouvons pas accélérer jusqu'à atteindre la vitesse de la lumière à l'intérieur du temps spatial normal, mais le déformateur génère un champ qui transforme l'espace autour du vaisseau. De cette façon nous pouvons arriver à notre destination plus vite que la lumière en espace normal, finit-il. Sans avoir besoin d'énergie infinie, comme l'a dit Stark.

-Je commence vraiment, vraiment à t'aimer, mon grand, dit Stark en pointant un doigt sur Drongo. »

Il revint à Loki.

« -Je pourrais écrire les maths pour ça, mais je suis pas sûr que ça aiderait.

-Non, je comprends bien assez, lui dit Loki. Cela a l'air d'être quelque chose de valeur.

-Ça l'est, même dans Andromède, dit Drongo. Comme je l'ai dit, les Skrulls et leurs alliés utilisent la technologie la plus pointue. Ils sont presque les seuls pouvant parcourir des distances immenses sans avoir à voyager durant des années. Comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, il y a beaucoup d'autres races qui adoreraient avoir cet avantage également.

-Cela est certainement utile pour le commerce et la guerre, devina Loki.

-Tu perds plus ou moins l'élément de surprise si tu dois voyager durant des années pour atteindre une planète, dit Stark.

-Les Chitauris n'avaient pas cette technologie, commenta Loki d'un air absent.

-Ils sont supposés l'avoir, s'ils sont toujours alliés aux Skrulls, dit Drongo.

-S'ils étaient alliés, ils ne le sont plus, répondit Loki. Pourrais-tu construire cela ? »

Stark souffla.

« -Pas avec ce que j'ai maintenant, dit-il. Je veux dire, pas pour ce vaisseau, c'est pas adapté pour.

-Mais cela reste une technologie de très grande valeur, conclut Loki.

-Définitivement une assez bonne raison pour nous pourchasser tout le long du chemin depuis Andromède, approuva Stark.

-Il serait sage de garder secret le fait que nous l'avons en notre possession, leur dit Drongo.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Loki.

-Ouais, sans déconner, approuva Stark à son tour, et il ferma les écrans. Y'a trop de conquérants en devenir qui sont seulement limités par la distance. »

Stark n'avait pas besoin d'élaborer pour que Loki sache à qui il faisait référence. Si les Chitauris étaient toujours alliés avec les Skrulls comme Drongo l'avait dit, alors ils auraient été en mesure d'atteindre Midgard sans l'aide de Loki et du Tesseract. Il savait que Thanos avaient d'autres raisons pour vouloir le Tesseract bien sûr, pas juste pour son habilité à ouvrir des portails, mais il était toujours très probable qu'il n'avait pas de vaisseaux plus rapides que la lumière à sa disposition. L'Empire Skrull était puissant, ils ne se soumettraient jamais à Thanos, et ainsi ne lui livreraient jamais leur précieuse technologie non plus. Mais Thanos ne pouvait pas être le seul à vouloir une telle technologie.

« -La question est de savoir si Ryasur le voulait pour lui-même, dit-il à voix haute. Ou si quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles.

-Dans tous les cas, ils l'ont pas eu, dit Stark. Alors si c'était pas pour l'piqué lui-même, alors on a foutu quelqu'un méga en rogne, mais ça n'a rien de nouveau.

-Proposer également une telle technologie pourrait également être un argument de poids dans une négociation, dit Drongo. Peut-être que Ryasur voulait gagner les faveurs de quelqu'un. Il détestait les Skrulls et semblait être un homme ambitieux.

-Il est inutile de théoriser, dit Loki. Nous ne savons pas et peut-être ne saurons-nous jamais. Le fait est que nous l'avons en notre possession, alors à partir du moment où c'est utile et précieux, cela peut également causer des problèmes.

-Et on peut pas le laisser tomber dans de mauvaises mains, ajouta Stark. Alors, pas un mot à quiconque. Avec de la chance, qui qu'étaient les alliés de Ryasur, ils ont perdu notre trace lorsqu'on s'est téléportés.

-Tu as l'intention d'en construire un cependant, pas vrai ? demanda Loki. Une fois que nous serons rentrés sur Midgard.

-Bien sûr que je vais en construire un, dit Stark. Il y a trop de grandes et terrifiantes choses là dehors auxquelles ma minuscule petite planète n'est pas préparée. Je vais avoir besoin de la moindre pièce de technologie avancée sur laquelle je peux mettre la main si je veux la protéger.

-C'est ton plan à long-terme ? demanda Loki. Rassembler de la technologie pour protéger Midgard ?

-C'est ma planète, dit simplement Stark, mais avec une conviction féroce. Personne fout le bordel sur ma planète, pas sous ma surveillance. Quiconque essaie de la reconquérir, je prendrai la chose de manière putain de personnelle. Je serai mieux préparé que la dernière fois, et ils vont regretter avoir jamais mis un pied sur Terre.

-Toi et ton héroïsme, dit Loki en secouant la tête. »

Il sourit affectueusement, parce que la lueur dans les yeux de Stark était vraiment quelque chose à voir.

« -Te défendre toi-même et ce qui t'appartient n'est pas la marque d'un héros, dit Drongo. Il s'agit peut-être du désir le plus égoïste qui soit, mais il reste toujours parmi les plus nobles.

-Tu vois ? fit Stark avec un immense sourire. Pas d'inepties héroïques, dit-il. J'ai une motivation purement égoïste, en voulant botter le cul de ceux qui essaient de prendre quelque chose qui est à moi.

-Eh bien, si tu le tournes comme ça, sourit Loki. Je ne peux pas vraiment te contredire.

-Avant qu'on fasse d'autres plans pour un avenir distant, peut-être que l'on pourrait trouver où nous sommes, dit alors Drongo.

-Oui, commençons par le commencement. Je peux botter le cul de personne si je suis pas là, approuva Stark avant de se tourner pour ouvrir de nouveaux disques les uns après les autres. »

Une motivation égoïste, quoique noble, c'était certainement vrai pour Stark. Loki n'avait aucun désir de devenir un protecteur autoproclamé de Midgard, entre autres, mais il semblait de manière certaine que cela serait leur maison mère une fois qu'ils auraient atteint la planète. C'était la maison de Stark. Il avait sa richesse et ses inventions, son royaume pour ainsi dire. Il n'avait aucune raison de protéger Midgard, mais il avait un intérêt investi à prévenir Stark d'une stupide mort héroïque. Cela pourrait être sa motivation égoïste. Stark voulait protéger ce qui lui appartenait, aussi Loki allait faire la même chose.

**x-x-x**

Loki est possessif…On le savait. Mais c'est toujours rassurant d'en avoir la preuve XD

Avertissement pour le prochain chapitre, qui est actuellement le dernier publié, et que je mettrai en ligne je ne sais pas quand dans les jours prochains -parce qu'il est genre, LONG- : vous vous souvenez des perfusions, transfusions et défibrillateurs conseillés pour le chapitre 36 ? Oui ? Ben vous pouvez carrément aller vous réserver une chambre dans l'hôpital le plus proche pour être sûrs d'avoir une équipe médicale à disposition alors, parce que comparé à ce qui va suivre, le chapitre 36, c'était un AMUSE-GUEULE.

Je sais pas moi-même si je vais arriver à survivre vu que rien que la version anglaise m'a laissée au bord du coma, mais je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter la mort cérébrale ! è_é

Sur ce, bonne préparation psychologique les gens !


	43. Pas Sans Mérite

**Chapitre Quarante-Trois**

**Pas Sans Mérite**

**Localisation : Inconnue**

« -Un déformateur ? demanda de nouveau Juyu.

-Oui, acquiesça Tony.

-Pourquoi nous pourchasseraient-ils pour quelque chose comme ça ? demanda-t-elle alors, les sourcils froncés. Je pensais que les vaisseaux longue distance pouvaient déjà aller aussi vite que ça. Je pensais qu'on allait déjà à cette vitesse. »

Juyu pouvait ne pas être un scientifique génial, mais elle posait toujours les questions de base pertinentes. Tony aimait cet aspect d'elle, elle avait les deux pieds sur terre et se concentrait toujours sur les choses importantes.

« -On va vite, dit Tony. Seulement pas à la vitesse d'un déformateur. Ce qu'on a c'est, eh ben…je suppose que l'hyperdrive est le meilleur nom.

-Un nom approprié en effet, confirma Drongo de sa position à m'arrière de la salle. »

Ils se réunissaient habituellement dans la zone de cargaison pour ce genre de discussions, mais depuis qu'ils l'avaient verrouillée, le pont et la cuisine avaient hérité de cette fonction. Ils avaient installé quelques boîtes dans la salle de contrôle de façon à ce que tout le monde puisse s'asseoir. Cela avait l'air un peu chaotique et tassé, mais cela devait faire l'affaire. Bee était perchée sur une boîte différente à côté du géant, écoutant silencieusement comme toujours.

« -Et pourquoi un déformateur est tellement plus spécial ? demanda de nouveau Juyu.

-Plus rapide, plus stable, dit Tony. La façon dont l'hyperdrive fonctionne est différente. Ok, bon j'ai pas eu le temps d'étudier les deux en détail, parce que j'ai toujours genre un million de choses à faire tout le temps, mais la manière dont fonctionne l'hyperdrive est que ça…nous fait prendre un raccourcit. Sur Terre on appelle ça l' « hyperespace ».

-Il parle des voies cosmiques, interrompit Loki.

-Ouais, voilà, fit Tony en le désignant.

-Je sais pas grand-chose à propos de ça non plus, dit Juyu.

-Pour faire court, le système de l'hyperdrive qu'on a nous introduit dans l'hyperespace de façon à ce qu'on puisse traverser les distances plus vite, ce qui est eh ben…putain de génialissime, en particulier comparé à la technologie à laquelle j'étais habitué à la maison, mais le déformateur représente un niveau de vitesse entièrement nouveau. Ce qui prend des semaines ou des mois à ce vaisseau prendrait seulement quelques jours à un vaisseau muni d'un déformateur.

-Oh, je vois, acquiesça Juyu pour signifier sa compréhension.

-Sans compter que c'est beaucoup plus contrôlé. Très probablement que personne serait en mesure de nous y arracher, comme l'a fait le vaisseau de patrouille à Filipima, tu te souviens de ça ? Je sais pas comment ils ont fait, mais ils nous ont juste tirés hors de l'hyperespace pour nous arrêter complètement, cependant ils peuvent pas faire ça avec un déformateur. Corrige-moi si j'ai faux, Drongo. »

Tony était absolument sûr de ses théories, mais puisque le géant semblait familier de la technologie, cela ne faisait pas de mal de demander confirmation.

« -Non, tu as juste. Les vaisseaux équipés d'un déformateur ne peuvent pas être forcés à s'arrêter de la même manière que les vaisseaux avec un hyperdrive peuvent l'être.

-Parce que les vaisseaux avec un hyperdrive utilisent des voies, alors qu'un déformateur en crée une pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Loki.

-C'est assez juste, dit Drongo. »

Tony y réfléchit un moment.

« -Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est vraiment similaire au fait de…

-Marcher sur les branches de l'Yggdrasil comparé à l'utilisation du Bifrost, finit Loki. Oui, ça l'est en effet, mais seulement les concepts initiaux. Ces voies cosmiques sont très différentes des chemins secrets des Neuf Mondes. Je ne les connais pas si bien non plus, elles sont bien plus vastes et s'étendent encore plus loin, il y en a beaucoup plus également. C'était beaucoup plus dur de nous maintenir sur la bonne voie lorsque je nous ai téléportés.

-Ouais, à propos de téléporter, parla de nouveau Juyu. Est-ce que nous savons où nous sommes finalement ? C'est pas pour ça que tu nous as appelés ?

-Ah oui ! Ouais, c'est pour ça. Désolé, on est parti dans le hors-sujet, répondit Tony avant de se retourner vers ses écrans pour afficher plusieurs des cartes spatiales qu'il avait sélectionnées plus tôt. »

Cela avait actuellement pris une nuit entière et une utilisation créative de toutes leurs cartes combinées pour déterminer avec précision leur localisation.

« -Bon j'ai quelques bonnes nouvelles et de pas si bonnes nouvelles, commença-t-il. Je me sens modérément bien, puisqu'aucune d'elles n'est complètement mauvaise. On devrait se sentir chanceux. Sinon, la bonne nouvelle est que je sais plus ou moins où on est, c'est-à-dire quelque part entre la Galaxie du Dragon et la Voie Lactée, AKA la Galaxie Argentée.

-C'est vraiment loin de notre emplacement précédent, commenta Drongo.

-Ouais, loin de la route entre Fornax et la Voie Lactée, mais comparé à la Voie Lactée elle-même, pas tant que ça. On est situé d'un autre côté maintenant, on l'approchait en venant d'une certaine direction, et maintenant j'ai dû nous faire tourner parce qu'en fait on s'en éloignait, donc on va atteindre une partie complètement différente de ce qu'on avait prévu au départ.

-Et Midgard ? demanda Loki.

-On en est définitivement beaucoup plus loin qu'avant, lui dit Tony. Alors on va devoir traverser plusieurs systèmes de la Voie Lactée pour l'atteindre, beaucoup plus que ce qu'on avait prévu.

-Donc quelles sont les mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Juyu.

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est pas nécessairement mauvais, c'est juste pas si bon, les rassura Tony. Nos cartes de cette zone sont incomplètes, donc…pas de saut dans l'hyperespace.

-Mais si nous ne pouvons pas nous déplacer à pleine vitesse, cela prendra des années pour ne serait-ce que traverser une petite distance, dit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-J'ai dit « incomplètes », pas « non-existantes », lui rappela Tony. Ça veut dire qu'on va devoir aller lentement pour au moins deux mois jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse même penser à revenir sur l'hyperdrive. On doit atteindre la limite de notre carte si on veut éviter de s'écraser contre quelque chose.

-Cela va être très lent, en comparaison, dit Drongo.

-J'en suis conscient, acquiesça Tony. Et puis, comme on va se déplacer beaucoup plus lentement, on va être plus vulnérables aux attaques et autres trucs déplaisants qu'on trouve au fin fond de l'espace, comme des champs d'astéroïdes et autres merveilleuses choses du genre.

-Et l'énergie ? demanda Loki. En avons-nous suffisamment pour voyager aussi longtemps et utiliser l'hyperdrive par la suite ?

-Eh bien, j'ai fait quelques calculs et bien que ça soit un petit peu trop juste à mon goût, je me ferais pas de souci à ce propos, répondit Tony. Aller aussi lentement utilise une quantité d'énergie ridiculement faible, mais juste pour être sûr on va devoir maintenir la consommation d'énergie à un minimum, donc la plupart des parties du vaisseau vont devoir rester verrouillées.

-Ça va être un plus long voyage que ce que nous avions prévu après avoir quitté Sakaar, fit remarquer Juyu. Est-ce qu'on a assez de nourriture et tout ?

-On a assez d'eau, ça c'est sûr. On a un système de filtrage donc on peut littéralement pas tomber en pénurie d'eau. Et pour le reste ? Faut qu'on fasse gaffe de ce côté-là. On va pas crever de faim, mais ça serait malin de tout rationner juste pour être sûrs, de façon à ce qu'on soit pas à court.

-En quoi c'est pas des « mauvaises nouvelles » ça ? demanda Juyu.

-Eh bien, on aurait pu être perdus dans l'espace profond sans la moindre idée où aller, errer jusqu'à ce que nos générateurs s'épuisent et puis on serait tous morts lentement, enfin…à part Loki peut-être. T'es immortel, tu peux mourir de faim ou de froid ? »

Loki se contenta de hausser les épaules. Tony supposa que lui-même ne savait pas si ça pouvait arriver ou pas.

« -Ok, donc manger un peu moins durant quelques mois sonne incroyablement bien comparé à ça, admit Juyu.

-Nous sommes chanceux, acquiesça solennellement Drongo.

-Je trouve ça incroyablement troublant que cette situation compte en tant que « chanceuse » pour nous, grogna Tony. Mais ouais. »

**x-x-x**

D'une certaine manière, les jours semblaient encore plus calmes qu'avant. Tony savait que c'était juste parce qu'il était des plus conscient de la lenteur avec laquelle ils se déplaçaient. Cela ramollissait tout pour lui. Il était sûr qu'après quelques semaines, lorsque tout le monde serait guérit et se serait habitué à leurs nouvelles restrictions, la sensation disparaîtrait. Pour le moment, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas y penser. Ça voulait dire travailler, sans atelier bien sûr. Donc depuis que ce dernier avait été verrouillé, Tony avait fait main basse sur la table de Loki dans leur chambre. Et puis, c'était pas comme si Loki pouvait l'utiliser, à cause de ses blessures, mais cela lui avait quand même valu quelques regards plissés durant les quelques jours après l'attaque.

Loki était aussi irritable à propos de son armoire et de sa table que Tony l'était lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre zone de travail, mais juste parce que Tony ne pouvait pas accéder à son atelier, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait arrêter de travailler, parce qu'il ne le pouvait vraiment, vraiment pas. Loki n'était pas du tout content. Tony essuya son premier regard meurtrier depuis longtemps lorsqu'il plaça l'un de ses flacons sur la mauvaise étagère en nettoyant la table. Tony était des plus certain que si Loki ne l'aimait pas, il lui aurait arraché la tête, ou au moins brisé quelques os. Oui, c'était ce genre de regard meurtrier.

Tony n'essaya même pas de l'apaiser avec des mots, il savait que cela ne marcherait pas. Alors à la place, il fit un meilleur usage de sa bouche plus tard ce jour-là pour lisser ses plumes ébouriffées. Oh vraiment, ne l'avait-il jamais fait. Il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus légèrement narquois en y repensant. Loki n'était pas bavard au lit, mais oh il faisait toujours les sons les plus délicieux. Personne ne pouvait accuser Tony d'avoir peur de la jouer peu fair-play. Il avait la table pour travailler et Loki n'était seulement que vaguement mécontent. Tony voyait ça comme une victoire sur tous les plans. En particulier depuis que Loki savait lorsqu'il était soudoyé et n'avait absolument aucune objection à ce propos.

Tony s'aperçut de ce petit fait après la première fois qu'il était parvenu à l'apaiser avec des présents. Pour n'importe qui d'autre, cela aurait semblé futile, mais Tony savait ce qu'il en était. Les mots pouvaient mentir, les actes étaient honnêtes. Tony passant des heures à lui faire un protège-bras en alyndor en tant que cadeau de réconciliation incarnait un geste bien meilleur et bien plus vrai que quelques mots d'excuse. Particulièrement au début, quand ils ne se faisaient pas tant confiance que ça. Tout le monde pouvait parler, pouvait feindre la sincérité. Loki savait cela mieux que personne. Parfois, parler était inévitable bien sûr, parce que plusieurs choses devaient être dites ou éclaircies, mais les présents étaient mieux dans la plupart des cas. Pepper grincerait des dents –ou le fusillerait du regard même- si elle l'entendait dire quelque chose comme ça, parce qu'avec la quantité d'argent qu'il avait, les cadeaux de luxe étaient monnaie courante dans son ancienne vie. Acheter une voiture de luxe ou des bijoux était aussi difficile que commander une pizza, vu qu'il suffisait de dire à JARVIS de s'en charger. Et parfois Tony avait vraiment ce réflexe d'acheter des cadeaux lorsque quelque chose semblait ne pas aller.

Les choses étaient différentes ici cependant. Il n'avait pas son argent. Les seules choses qu'il pouvait donner étaient ce qu'il pouvait fabriquer de ses propres mains, ou son attention. Il n'avait rien d'autre à offrir, mais c'était suffisant. Il n'était pas riche ici, il n'était pas célèbre ou un héros adoré. Il était un inventeur qui pouvait fabriquer des choses dans son atelier, dans le genre pirate de l'espace en plus, sans compter le commandant plus ou moins décent d'un vaisseau. C'était bizarre, étrange, et bizarrement libérateur. Mais c'était suffisant. Suffisant pour Loki du moins.

« -Tu sembles bien songeur, dit l'homme qui venait juste d'occuper ses pensées. »

Ce n'était pas étrange. Loki occupait ses pensées très fréquemment.

« -Ouais, je cogitais juste à propos du fait de m'être bizarrement habitué à ne pas avoir tout ce que j'avais l'habitude d'avoir avant.

-Et de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda le dieu en se rapprochant de l'endroit à côté de la table où Tony se tenait debout, sortant ses outils. Ta célébrité, tes richesses, l'adoration des masses, la ribambelle d'amants ?

-Tout ça…mais le dernier me manque même pas.

-J'espère bien, lui dit sournoisement Loki en se glissant derrière lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille jusqu'à ce que son torse soit pressé contre le dos de Tony.

-Ow, hey, fais gaffe à tes mains, t'es pas toujours blessé ? demanda-t-il avant de baisser immédiatement le regard. »

Loki éloigna ses mains de son estomac pour tourner ses paumes vers le haut avant de remonter sa chemise pour montrer ses avant-bras. La peau était rose et non de sa pâleur habituelle, alors cela devait toujours être mince et sensible, à peine guérit, mais plus brûlé au moins.

« -Je vais bien, dit-il.

-Ca a toujours l'air un peu tendre, lui dit Tony.

-Ça l'est, agréa Loki en posant son menton sur l'épaule de Tony. La nouvelle peau a tendance à être comme ça. Aussi, bien qu'il serait désagréable d'avoir à manier une lame, je suis parfaitement capable d'en faire usage. »

Ce n'était pas que Tony ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait que les brûlures guériraient en l'espace de quelques jours, mais c'était toujours un soulagement de le voir entier de nouveau. La presque grimace qu'il voyait à chaque fois que Loki saisissait quelque chose du bout des doigts, comme de la nourriture, un verre ou n'importe quoi d'autre, manquait de le faire grimacer aussi. S'il ne savait pas avec certitude qu'il serait mort d'une façon longue et douloureuse, Tony aurait insisté pour le nourrir. Il ne le fit pas cependant, parce que Loki était fier et il se serait senti insulté. Il le savait. Il se débrouillait comme un chef avec ce truc relationnel pour une fois. Cela faisait du bien de pas s'inquiéter à propos de foutre quelque chose en l'air chaque jour qui passait. Et il s'en sortait toujours en filant un coup de main avec quelques petites choses, comme nouer les lacets sur les vêtements de Loki, alors il ne se sentait pas complètement inutile. Encore une fois, tout le monde gagnant.

« -Quel est ce sourire ridicule sur ton visage ? demanda Loki.

-Je contemple juste à quel point on est géniaux, répondit Tony.

-Et pourquoi le sommes-nous ?

-Juste en général.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas une chose que je peux contredire, dit Loki avec une certaine gaieté dans le ton. Nous sommes bien sûr, continua-t-il en se penchant vers l'oreille de Tony. Exceptionnels.

-Et brillants, ajouta Tony lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Loki sur son oreille. »

Loki approuva en fredonnant.

« -Sans compter séduisants, dit-il alors et Loki mordit un petit peu plus son oreille avant de descendre pour l'embrasser dans le cou. »

Loki aimait son cou, et Tony se réjouissait beaucoup de ce fait. Il inclina sa tête sur le côté pour lui donner davantage d'accès et le dieu n'hésita pas à glisser sa langue et ses lèvres plus bas pour explorer la peau offerte.

« -Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de célébrer, dit Loki doucement, gardant ses lèvres pressées contre le cou de Tony, respirant sur la peau qui ne tarda pas à avoir la chair de poule en réaction.

-Célébrer ? demanda Tony avec un petit sourire.

-Le fait que nous soyons vivants, répondit Loki en mordillant l'intersection où l'épaule rencontre la nuque, ses bras se resserrant autour de la taille de Tony.

-Je sais pas, on a fait une petite célébration hier, lui dit Tony. »

Loki lâcha un rire.

« -Ce n'était pas célébrer, dit-il. Tu étais ouvertement en train de me soudoyer pour ma table, juste parce que tu étais trop paresseux pour aller en chercher une autre. »

Tony eut un grand sourire.

« -Coupable, mais tu adores ça et tu le sais. »

Cela lui valut d'être mordu de nouveau, plus fort cette fois, et Tony eut une inspiration un peu brusque. Une des mains de Loki se mit à errer vers le bas pour se saisir fermement de ses hanches, le rapprochant encore plus. Il était déjà dur des attentions de Loki sur son cou, mais sentir l'état similaire de celui-ci se pressant contre ses fesses ne rendait l'étroitesse de son pantalon que plus évidente.

« -Hmm ok, célébrons. Célébrons beaucoup, approuva-t-il. Je suis ouvert à _tous_ les genres de célébration. »

Ce n'était pas comme si ils avaient été « chastes » ou un truc du genre, mais il y avait bien trop d'urgences de vie ou de mort et de travail à faire pour réellement profiter de la compagnie de l'autre. Tony devait travailler sur la technologie et son armure, Loki méditait beaucoup, se familiarisant avec le cosmos autour d'eux ou quelque chose du genre, et puis il y avait l'entraînement mental de Tony. Ils avaient des décisions à prendre, des routes à choisir, des planètes sur lesquelles atterrir, devaient décider de ce qu'ils pouvaient vendre, ce qui leur était nécessaire d'acheter, et tout ça sans compter tous les ennuis dans lesquels ils se fourraient de manière ridiculement régulière. Il n'y avait juste pas moyen qu'ils puissent passer un jour entier ensemble à profiter. La dernière fois que c'était arrivé était lorsque Juyu les avait enfermés. Donc ils avaient exploré, avec leurs mains et leurs doigts, leurs bouches et leurs langues, de manière toujours satisfaisante, saisissante, intoxicante, mais jamais suffisante. Tony ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait en avoir assez, jamais. Loki ne ressemblait à personne avec qui il avait été, et pas juste parce qu'il avait tendance à se tourner davantage vers les femmes que vers les hommes.

Il était différent dans la façon dont ses longs doigts exploraient la peau de Tony, dans la façon qu'avait sa langue talentueuse de trouver tous les points sensibles de son cou et de sa mâchoire. Dans la façon dont il agrippait fermement Tony, le maintenant contre lui. Il avait toujours conscience de la force de Loki, mais dans ces moments-là, la preuve qu'il en avait provoquait de délicieux frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il recula ses hanches et Loki avança les siennes en réponse, le faisant fredonner de manière vraiment très plaisante. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était difficile de durcir à proximité de Loki, parce qu'il était outrageusement magnifique, mais il n'était toujours pas habitué à la façon dont son sexe se tendait dans son pantalon juste à cause de ça. Et le fait que Loki était toujours aussi désireux que lui l'excitait encore plus.

Tony était toujours sûr de ce qu'il voulait au lit et il n'avait jamais été timide à propos d'exprimer ses besoins à haute voix. Il passa sa main derrière lui, enfonçant ses doigts dans les cheveux longs de Loki, les agrippant fermement et l'attirant plus près, se tournant juste assez pour sceller leurs lèvres en un baiser intense, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Loki y répondit avidement avec un profond gémissement, frottant ses hanches en avant de manière plus appuyée. Tony se détacha au bout d'un moment pour prendre quelques inspirations rauques. Les lèvres rouges de Loki faisaient un contraste saisissant avec sa peau pâle à présent. C'était une vision dont Tony ne pourrait jamais se lasser.

« -Baise-moi, souffla-t-il, ne lâchant même pas les cheveux de Loki. »

D'aussi près, il put voir la façon dont les pupilles de Loki se dilatèrent avant que le dieu ne l'attire de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Lorsque Loki le lâcha, il s'éloigna complètement et fit se retourner Tony pour le mettre face à la table. Puis sans un mot il tira sa ceinture et ouvrit son pantalon, plongeant sa main à l'intérieur sans cérémonie pour se saisir de lui fermement. Tony grogna et plaça une main sur la table pour garder son équilibre avant de resserrer sa prise dans les cheveux de Loki.

« -Impatient, hein ? demanda-t-il.

-Toujours si c'est toi, répondit Loki en commençant à le caresser. »

La main sur sa hanche se déplaça pour baisser davantage le pantalon et dégager plus d'espace, ce dont Tony ne se plaignit absolument pas. La poigne de Loki était serrée et assurée, et surtout il savait déjà comment Tony aimait être touché. Il resserrait ses doigts à chaque fois que sa main remontait, serrant l'extrémité juste un peu plus fort avant d'y passer le pouce.

« -Je me plains pas, mais tu veux vraiment me baiser à côté d'une table ? demanda-t-il après s'être léché les lèvres. »

Ses hanches bougeaient maintenant, poussant légèrement dans la main de Loki.

« -Cela fait un moment que je pense à te renverser sur ton plan de travail, répondit Loki d'un ton scandaleusement suggestif.

-Ah ouais ?

-Hmm, je t'aurais arraché tes vêtements et plaqué tes mains contre le sommet de la table tout en te prenant. De façon à ce qu'à chaque fois que tu commences à travailler, tu t'en souviennes. »

Tony lâcha un long gémissement, peut-être à l'image mentale ou à la façon dont Loki soufflait les mots dans son oreille, ou peut-être parce que ce fut le moment où Loki décida de lâcher son pénis pour envelopper ses testicules.

« -On fera ça plus tard, décida Tony, laissant sa tête retomber en arrière sur l'épaule de Loki.

-Oh oui, nous le ferons, promit Loki.

-Mais puisqu'on a un lit sous la main…commença Tony.

-Vas-y alors, suggéra Loki avant de retirer sa main de son pantalon, reculant après avoir embrassé le cou de Tony une nouvelle fois. »

Loin d'être sur le point de discuter, Tony enleva sa chemise, la balança sur une chaise, puis remonta son pantalon pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dedans. Il regarda Loki marcher jusqu'à son armoire alors qu'il s'installait sur le lit pour se débarrasser de ses bottes puis de son pantalon et sous-vêtements. Pas besoin de perdre du temps à se déshabiller quand il pouvait être nu. Ainsi il balança hâtivement ses fringues au loin et s'étala sur le lit. Personne ne pouvait l'accuser d'être tout sauf effronté non plus.

« -C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il lorsque Loki se retourna, et il apprécia beaucoup la façon dont le dieu l'embrassa sur regard, ses jambes négligemment écartées, une main derrière la tête, l'autre posée sur son estomac, le sexe au garde-à-vous.

-De l'huile de fleur, répondit doucement Loki. Achetée sur Sakaar, ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant pour lâcher le flacon sur le lit. »

Puis il commença à délacer sa tunique. Oh Tony aimait toujours un petit spectacle. Il ne fit même pas attention au moment où il commença à se caresser paresseusement, il regarda juste Loki se débarrasser de sa tunique, puis passer son maillot de corps par-dessus sa tête, révélant ses larges épaules, son torse et son ventre lisses. Tony voulait le lécher, faire parcourir sa langue sur ses abdos et sa poitrine, sucer ses tétons et mordre sa clavicule. Le pantalon serré était bas sur ses hanches et Tony fixa les os délicieux se trouvant là pendant que Loki défaisait les lacets à cet endroit. Ouais, il voulait lécher là aussi.

Si l'intégralité de son corps ne vibrait pas de besoin, un besoin douloureux très spécifique, il aurait demandé à inverser les rôles, parce qu'il ne pouvait juste pas imaginer grand-chose de plus parfait que les longues jambes de Loki enroulées autour de lui, ses cuisses puissantes l'agrippant, le piégeant. Plus tard, oui, il n'y avait véritablement aucune fin à toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avec Loki.

Loki retira le ruban de ses cheveux une fois hors de ses vêtements, puisque Tony avait déjà ruiné sa queue de cheval plus tôt. Puis il monta enfin sur le lit et Tony ne perdit pas de temps et l'attirer au-dessus de lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau et sentir son corps pressé contre le sien.

« -On devrait vraiment faire ça plus souvent, dit Tony entre deux baisers tout en bougeant sous Loki, frottant leurs hanches l'une contre l'autre.

-Oui, nous devrions dire à l'univers de nous donner davantage de temps libre, répondit Loki. »

Tony rit, le son étouffé par la bouche de Loki.

« -A présent retourne-toi. »

Encore une fois, Tony ne discuta pas, cela faisait très longtemps depuis qu'il avait fait ça –depuis son trentième anniversaire s'il se souvenait correctement-, aussi il approuvait complètement la position la plus confortable. Loki embrassa sa nuque en se penchant vers lui, puis il passa sa langue le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de mordiller la peau entre ses omoplates. Ses mains descendirent dans son dos, ses doigts s'écartèrent largement en s'enfonçant dans sa peau en un geste avide et possessif. Sa peau était fraîche, comme toujours, et de ce fait le contact lui donnait la chair de poule.

« -Assez joué, lui dit alors Tony.

-Qui est impatient maintenant ? demanda Loki d'un ton joueur, mais ses mains s'éloignèrent tout de même. »

Pour attraper l'huile il espérait.

« -C'est vrai, dit Tony en se redressant sur les mains et les genoux. Je suis là, impatient et volontaire. Alors fais quelque chose à propos de ça. »

La réponse de Loki fut un doigt glissant se faufilant entre ses fesses, passant son anus pour atteindre l'arrière de ses testicules, pressant la petite parcelle de peau se trouvant là. Tony gémit de nouveau, parce que là ça le faisait. Il semblait que Loki avait effectivement fini de jouer avec lui, parce qu'il commença immédiatement à masser les bords serrés, étalant l'huile glissante dessus et autour. Il ne jeta pas un œil derrière, mais il savait que Loki regardait sa propre main, observant son doigt finalement pousser à l'intérieur, il le savait juste. Tony adorait ses doigts, vraiment, mais il ne les avait jamais aimés davantage qu'à cet instant. Bordel, il y pensait depuis tellement putain de temps.

Loki joua avec l'ouverture, déplaçant son doigt autour, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, pas trop vite, mais pas trop doucement non plus. Tony n'eut pas besoin de demander avant qu'un second doigt le pénètre. Loki se pencha alors de nouveau au-dessus de lui, plaçant sa bouche sur sa peau, embrassant, léchant et mordant pendant qu'il faisait bouger ses doigts d'abord lentement et superficiellement, puis plus vite au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Tony était suffisamment excité de façon à ce que cela ne lui fasse pas mal, pas encore, il savait que ça allait être le cas, mais pour le moment il y avait juste du plaisir. Il s'y perdait. Son esprit se vidait, ses pensées ralentissant jusqu'au point où il ne pouvait plus que se préoccuper de la sensation de son cœur battant rapidement, des lèvres douces sur sa peau et des doigts expérimentés l'étirant, l'ouvrant. Il n'était même pas conscient des bruits se déversant d'entre ses lèvres, des souffles rauques et des grognements de plaisir. Puis ses sons calmes furent remplacés par un gémissement sonore, parce que Loki tordait et enroulait ses doigts juste de la bonne manière pour faire rétracter ses orteils de plaisir.

« -Oh, continue de faire ça, lui dit Tony avant de serrer fermement les draps entre ses mains, parce que Loki s'exécuta. »

Il allait perdre son putain d'esprit très bientôt. La plus douce des tortures, voilà ce que c'était. Il savait qu'il écartait plus largement les jambes et qu'il s'empalait lui-même sur les doigts, les faisant pénétrer plus profondément en lui. Il n'avait jamais été du genre timide concernant son plaisir et il n'allait pas commencer à l'être maintenant.

Le troisième doigt tira un peu plus que les deux premiers, mais il était shooté à la plus douce des endorphines, aussi il calcula à peine la douleur, à la limite cela intensifiait juste les sursauts de plaisir. L'intégralité de son corps était tendue et excitée. Impatient ne commençait même pas à appréhender la chose. Il commençait à sentir l'urgence d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus. Il l'exprima également à voix haute et le son que Loki émit en réponse envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était presque animal, d'une façon dont l'était rarement Loki. Cette fois il n'était pas consumé par la colère cependant, très loin de là.

Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait fait ça, alors peut-être que davantage que trois doigts aurait été mieux, mais honnêtement à ce stade il en avait rien à faire. Il savait qu'il était assez étiré. Il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir demandé à haute voix ou si son corps avait trahi ses pensées, mais Loki comprit le message d'une façon ou d'une autre et retira ses doigts. Lorsque l'une de ses mains revint agripper une de ses fesses fermement, l'écartant, il se mordit les lèvres. Et puis finalement ce fut là, la sensation de l'extrémité épaisse et glissante du sexe de Loki le pénétrant. Enfin putain. Il avait été des plus distraits en rêvassant à ce propos.

Dès que l'extrémité fut à l'intérieur, l'autre main de Loki écarta son autre fesse, l'exposant. Tony ne réfléchit même pas, il écarta juste un peu plus les cuisses et éleva ses hanches, parce que si Loki aimait regarder, aimait voir la façon dont il se glissait lentement à l'intérieur, la façon dont les bords s'étiraient autour de son pénis, alors il allait lui donner la meilleure vue. Un profond gémissement brisé et les doigts de Loki se resserrant furent sa récompense, et c'était plus que satisfaisant de l'entendre et de le sentir. Loki allait tortueusement lentement, mais même si son esprit essayait de convaincre Tony de faire accélérer les choses, son corps allait le remercier plus tard pour ne pas s'être précipité. Il s'était toujours imaginé que lui et Loki entreraient en collision de manière explosive, qu'il y aurait des vêtements déchirés, des griffures et des morsures, qu'ils finiraient dans un enchevêtrement de membres sur le lit pour un coup rapide et brutal. Il aimait cette image, vraiment, mais ceci était mieux, c'était un désir lent et brûlant, avivant son corps, comme des braises sur du fer fumant. Pas d'explosions, mais un feu profondément incandescent aux tréfonds de son essence même.

Loki passa un bras autour de sa taille lorsqu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur, attachant de nouveau ses lèvres au dos de Tony, respirant intensément dans sa peau, et Tony pouvait même sentir son cœur battre avec véhémence. Puis il fut redressé, attiré contre le torse de Loki, à genoux avec la majorité de son poids supportée par le dieu. L'angle avait changé avec la position et Tony gémit à la façon dont le sexe de Loki bougea légèrement à l'intérieur de lui, pénétrant encore plus profondément. Un bras demeura autour de sa taille, l'autre remonta sur sa poitrine. Loki roula doucement des hanches vers l'avant lorsque ses doigts s'écartèrent sur le réacteur Ark, et Tony haleta. Il tendit de nouveau le bras en arrière, ayant besoin de s'accrocher à quelque chose, et de ce fait entortilla de nouveau ses doigts dans les cheveux de Loki. Son autre bras vint reposer sur celui de Loki autour de sa taille. Si ce n'était pas pour l'autre bras de Loki de le tenir en place, il aurait basculé, et ce n'était définitivement pas ce que Loki voulait.

Loki commença à bouger, le roulement lent de ses hanches se transforma en de profonds coups de rein et Tony déconnecta son esprit. C'était pour ça qu'il adorait tellement le sexe, c'était le seul moment où il y arrivait. Loki s'enfonça lentement et profondément au début, lui faisant sentir toute la longueur de son sexe alors qu'il sortait et rentrait lentement. Puis ses mouvements devinrent plus brusques, même s'il n'augmenta pas sa vitesse. Cela lui prit un moment pour réaliser que les petits sons brisés ne venaient pas de lui et cela lui donna envie d'avoir Loki plus près et plus profondément, rien à faire du fait qu'il était physiquement impossible d'être encore plus proche de quelqu'un.

Loki enfouit son visage dans sa nuque pour mordre et sucer sa peau mais au bout d'un moment Tony lui tira les cheveux, le faisant cesser.

« -Non, je veux t'entendre, haleta-t-il, et Loki initialement grogna avant de s'enfoncer en lui encore plus brusquement. »

Oh, il aurait à faire plus que ça s'il voulait le réduire au silence. Tony synchronisa ses hanches avec les mouvements de Loki, le rencontrant, le pressant. La main sur son ventre se déplaça sur ses hanches et l'agrippa tellement fort qu'il était sûr que ça laisserait des bleus, mais Loki commença à bouger plus vite. Plus vite, mais pas assez, car Tony pouvait sentir qu'il s'approchait de la fin et il était catégoriquement déterminé à en avoir plus avant que cela n'arrive.

Il attira Loki plus près par les cheveux et tordit sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches manquent de se rencontrer. Il ne l'embrassa pas, se contentant de les laisser s'effleurer, respirant le même air.

« -Allez bordel, je veux sentir ça pendant des jours, lui dit-il. Donne-moi un bon pilonnage, je peux le prendre. »

Loki ne lui donna même pas le temps de voir l'effet que ses mots eurent, car il accéléra immédiatement la cadence et cela coupa littéralement le souffle de Tony. Oh putain oui, c'était plus comme ça.

Le son glissant et claquant de la rencontre si véhémente de leurs corps était noyé par leurs voix. Tony était bruyant et il se foutait royalement de l'être, parce que c'était bon, c'était meilleur que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il gémissait et parlait, déblatérant des mots dans son plaisir. La respiration de Loki était rauque, juste à côté de son oreille, les sons qu'il faisait étaient pressants, presque désespérés. Ouais, ça allait pas continuer très longtemps. Il n'eut même pas besoin d'inviter Loki à le faire, la main sur sa hanche descendit pour serrer fermement son sexe, le caressant rapidement. Tony referma sa propre main sur celle de Loki, et ce n'était pas juste le résidu d'huile sur la main du dieu qui rendait la peau sensible glissante. Le sperme commençait à couler, à s'épancher, il était proche, tellement proche. Juste un peu plus, juste un tout petit peu plus.

Il ne se contenta pas d'atteindre l'orgasme, il s'y précipita comme un damné, donnant des coups de rein dans la main de Loki et s'empalant en reculant sur son pénis alors que ses muscles se contractaient et ses sens explosaient. Il savait qu'il agrippait les cheveux de Loki peut-être un peu trop fort, mais son orgasme était trop dévastateur pour qu'il s'en soucie. S'il avait été du genre timide, il aurait été définitivement embarrassé des sons sortant de sa bouche, mais il ne l'était pas, donc il ne le fut pas.

Avant que Loki ne se libère à son tour, il mordit de nouveau l'épaule de Tony, lui arrachant un autre grognement sonore. Il allait définitivement y avoir une marque, même si la peau ne fut pas déchirée. Les hanches de Loki s'immobilisèrent après quelques derniers coups de rein puissants et il lécha, embrassa la marque de morsure qu'il avait laissée avant de reposer sa tête à côté de celle de Tony. Il s'assit sur ses talons, entraînant Tony avec lui. Son sexe était toujours dur à l'intérieur, aussi Tony lâcha un gémissement de plaisir alors qu'il était initialement placé dans le giron de Loki. Il était sale, couvert de sueur, de salive, d'huile et de sperme, mais il se sentait absolument, incroyablement bien. Il avait définitivement eu besoin de ça.

« -Wow, ouais, dit Tony, essayant de reprendre son souffle. C'était génial. »

Loki l'étreignait toujours. Il avait lâché le sexe de Tony depuis un moment maintenant et avait replacé son bras autour de sa taille comme un peu plus tôt. Tony se fichait complètement du fait qu'il étalait du sperme sur sa peau de cette façon. Loki se contenta de respirer rapidement, ne répondant pas.

« -Je demande définitivement une répétition de la performance, lui dit Tony avec un sourire éblouissant. »

Mais il n'y eut de nouveau aucune réponse, ce qui le fit froncer les sourcils.

« -Loki ? »

Les bras du dieu se resserrèrent autour de lui, sur sa poitrine et sa taille. Quelque chose n'allait…pas.

« -Loki, y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? demanda-t-il prudemment, essayant de remettre son cerveau en marche.

-Non, répondit l'autre doucement, presque sans souffle. Non, répondit-il de manière un peu plus certaine. Tout est…parfait, dit-il avant d'enfouir son visage dans la nuque de Tony une nouvelle fois. »

Ok, quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, et pas qu'un petit peu. Il n'aimait pas entendre la bordure dans sa voix, le ton brut qu'il ne parvenait pas à masquer parfaitement.

« -Ok, dit-il. Lâche-moi, demanda-t-il. Je veux te voir, ajouta-t-il lorsque les bras de Loki ne desserrèrent pas immédiatement leur étreinte. »

Puis il put se redresser sur ses genoux, Loki se glissant hors de lui, ouais ça n'allait jamais ne pas être bizarre, en particulier depuis qu'il pouvait sentir le sperme et l'huile s'écouler hors de lui à présent. Se laver pouvait attendre cependant. Il s'allongea sur le lit et entraîna Loki avec lui avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose de stupide comme se lever du lit, parce qu'il avait l'air d'avoir l'intention de faire ça. Il ne s'allongea pas mais s'assit à côté de la hanche de Tony. Tony étudia son visage, mais il était fermé de manière frustrante et les maigres choses que l'on pouvait discerner dans ses yeux et ses lèvres serrées n'étaient pas rassurantes.

« -Dis-moi ce qui va pas, demanda-t-il. »

Il ne savait pas comment ils étaient passés d'un moment glorieusement post-coïtal à ça, alors il devait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Loki et ce qui en était la cause.

« -Ce n'est rien, répondit-il, de manière peu convaincante au passage. »

Il déplaça sa main pour caresser précautionneusement l'estomac de Tony.

« -Enfin, quelque chose vient de toute évidence de te faire flipper là, dit Tony. »

Loki soupira et s'allongea enfin, à moitié étalé sur le corps de Tony, reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

« -Je ferai cela correctement, dit-il doucement au bout d'un petit moment. Je…n'échouerai pas, ni ne ruinerai cela, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe de colère sur les derniers mots. »

Tony fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi tu…commença-t-il à demander, mais changea d'avis. Il n'y a rien à échouer, dit-il à la place. C'est pas une sorte de procès que t'as besoin de gagner. Je pensais comme ça avant…parfois. Mais on n'est pas comme ça. On est définitivement pas comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas…commença Loki, mais Tony l'interrompit.

-Tu vas rien ruiner du tout, dit-il fermement. Je sais que tu le feras pas, t'as pas besoin de le prouver. Je te fais confiance. »

Loki releva enfin prudemment la tête pour le regarder. Les dernières traces de son masque étaient tombées lors des derniers instants. Tony n'était pas sûr de l'avoir jamais vu aussi…incertain, peut-être vulnérable même. Il regardait Tony, scrutant son visage, s'en abreuvant des moindres détails, comme s'il se rassurait du fait qu'il était vraiment là devant lui.

« -C'est juste que je…commença-t-il, avant de déglutir. »

Sa voix sortit plus forte et plus stable après ça.

« -Je n'obtiens pas ce que je veux, dit-il. Je n'obtiens jamais ce que je veux. »

Il semblait tellement certain en disant ça, comme s'il parlait d'une sorte de loi universelle de la nature.

« -Je brise les choses. Je les ruine. Je… »

Il secoua la tête.

« -Tout part en flammes. »

Tony le fixa un moment et s'interrogea à propos de toutes les choses, des centaines ou peut-être des milliers de choses s'étant déroulées dans la vie de Loki pour le convaincre de ça, tout ce qui avait intégré ça en lui si profondément qu'il était à présent incapable de le cacher correctement. Quelque part en lui, quelque chose se réveilla douloureusement.

« -T'as pu avoir ça, ok ? dit-il, tendant le bras pour poser sa main sur sa joue afin de garder leurs yeux verrouillés. »

Il lui était nécessaire qu'il croit ça, et parce qu'il ne vit aucune raison de ne pas le dire, il poursuivit.

« -Je t'aime, tu sais. »

Loki inspira fortement et ses traits s'adoucirent juste un peu, la douleur dans ses yeux s'apaisant un peu.

« -De même que moi, toi, dit-il avant de se pencher jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Je ne pensais pas en être encore capable, ajouta-t-il. »

Tony enfouit sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant son crâne, démêlant les nœuds qu'il avait faits plus tôt.

« -Nan, t'as toujours eu ton cœur, depuis le début, Tin Man, dit Tony avec un sourire qui menaçait de devenir narquois. »

Loki souffla.

« -Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, dit-il avant de glisser pour s'allonger confortablement sur le lit, sa tête reposant à sa place habituelle sur l'épaule de Tony.

-Un autre stupide truc Terrien, lui dit Tony. Je te montrerai lorsqu'on y sera, mais je te le dis de suite…je suis pas putain de Dorothée. Je suis le Magicien au moins, ou peut-être le Lion. »

Loki le piqua vicieusement sur le côté et cela fit rire Tony. Les références Terriennes frustraient toujours le dieu.

« -Stupide humain, grommela Loki sans réel mécontentement dans la voix. »

**x-x-x**

Alors pendant que je m'occupe plus ou moins de vider le sang de mon appart, sachez que je n'ai pas de raison autre pour la lenteur de traduction de ce chapitre que des déboires existentiels dont je suis la première à vouloir me passer.

Disons que l'existence est plus sombre pour moi en ce moment.

Enfin bref, ne mourrez pas les gens ! Moi je suis pas humaine, pour ça que je m'en suis pas trop mal sortie, mais hey, la fic est pas finie ! L'auteur n'a plus qu'un chapitre d'avance d'ailleurs, aussi je me posais la question de savoir si vous préfériez que je lui laisse au moins un chapitre d'avance de façon à ne pas attendre trop le temps qu'elle écrive, ou si vous préférez comme moi mourir dans l'attente et la frustration XD

Voilà, j'attends vos avis !

Ah oui, pour la ptite référence de Tony à la fin…il s'agit bien sûr du Magicien d'Oz, et Tony compare Loki à « Tin Man » ou « Tin Woodman » qui a été retranscrit en français comme étant le personnage du « Bûcheron en Fer Blanc ». Et comme c'est pas un nom et que ça sonne juste ridicule, j'ai préféré garder l'appellation originale -_-

Dans tous les cas, on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !

**P.S. :** L'auteur a officiellement battu son record. Ce chapitre fait douze pages sous Word. Jusqu'à maintenant le plus long atteignait les onze.


	44. Juste Un Autre Jour

**Chapitre Quarante-Quatre**

**Juste un Autre Jour**

**Orbite de la Voie Lactée**

Une fois qu'ils eurent réellement goûté à la chose, tous deux se découvrirent insatiables. Non pas que cela dérangeait Loki, bien au contraire. L'humain était comme la plus délicieuse des addictions. Leurs journées étaient monotones et sans incidents, une véritable stagnation, aussi n'était-il pas contre perdre une quantité ridicule de temps d'une manière particulièrement plaisante. Il restait ferme lorsqu'il s'agissait des leçons de Stark cependant. C'était non-négociable et prenait place tous les deux jours. Pas d'excuses. Mais tout le reste semblait sans importance. La possibilité d'une menace soudaine montrant sa sale tête était constamment présente, mais pas d'une façon aussi définie qu'un danger rôdant à l'horizon qui les rendait tous nerveux. C'était étrange, mais pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, Loki se sentait relaxé. Alors que les jours passaient sans qu'aucun foutoir ne soit balancé sur leur chemin, Stark perdit également une certaine tension dans son comportement. Il était davantage joueur, plaisantait encore plus et n'était pas constamment obsédé par son travail.

C'était la raison pour laquelle, un matin, Loki fixa un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude les yeux bruns de l'homme et les traits adoucis de son visage toujours endormi.

« -Quoi ? demanda l'humain avec un sourire mou. »

Loki lui rendit son sourire.

« -Il est agréable de rencontrer Tony finalement, répondit-il. »

Tony fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers lui, confus.

« -Huh ?

-J'ai toujours pensé que ce nom ne t'allait pas, expliqua Loki. A présent je pense que je n'avais tout simplement pas eu l'opportunité de te voir comme ça.

-Comme quoi ?

-Calme, répondit Loki après y avoir réfléchi un instant. »

Ce n'était pas la seule différence avec son comportement ordinaire, mais celle la plus facilement remarquable.

« -Plus posé, moins inquiet.

-Je pensais que tu aimais « Stark », interrogea l'homme curieusement. Tu as dit que ça sonnait féroce.

-C'est le cas, et je le pense, lui dit Loki. Parce que tu l'es : féroce, dangereux, et stupidement brave.

-Oh continue, tu sais que j'adore qu'on me brosse dans le sens du poil, fit Stark avec un large sourire.

-Eh bien, tu n'es aucune de ces choses actuellement, rétorqua simplement Loki.

-Quuooiii ? J'suis totalement féroce, objecta-t-il en roulant sur le dos. »

Il était toujours nu, les draps enroulés autour de ses jambes. Des marques de morsure décoraient son cou et ses épaules, il devait se raser et ses cheveux partaient également dans toutes les directions. Loki ne daigna pas gratifier la déclaration d'une réponse, se contentant de le regarder frétiller sur le lit pour trouver une position confortable. Féroce…comme un chaton.

« -Ok, donc t'es en train de dire que…Tony est mon nom de chambrée ? demanda-t-il. Tu vas vraiment m'appeler Tony ? Lorsqu'on est seuls ?

-Parfois peut-être, répondit Loki.

-Mais tu vas continuer de m'appeler « Stark » devant les autres.

-C'est la personne que tu es dès que tu es de l'autre côté de notre porte, lui dit Loki. Tu as un rôle à remplir lorsque tu mets tes vêtements et sors. Tu es le Commandant de ce vaisseau après tout.

-Ça veut dire que tu vas aussi m'appeler « Commandant » ? demanda joyeusement Tony, souriant de nouveau. »

Drongo et Juyu l'appelaient déjà ainsi devant d'autres, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait être la figure d'autorité dans chaque situation qui en nécessitait une. Pour donner l'impression d'un front uni, il devait se comporter de la même manière. Et puis, Loki travaillait de manière significativement meilleure lorsqu'il n'était pas au centre de l'attention. Stark avait un air de confiance charmeuse, il était charismatique et facilement perçu comme un leader. Pas étonnant qu'il fut si aimé sur sa terre natale. Loki n'avait jamais appris l'art délicat de charmer les foules et d'acquérir leur amour et leur respect, parfois leur gratitude peut-être, mais majoritairement juste la peur et la suspicion. S'ils ne peuvent pas t'aimer, laisse-les te craindre. Mais à quoi cela menait-il ? A la trahison, voilà, il l'avait appris dès le début. Loki était bon pour tirer les ficelles dans l'ombre, pour murmurer aux oreilles pendant que l'attention était sur quelqu'un d'autre, pour tous les côtés délicats et moins honorables de la politique. Certains étaient destinés à déclamer de grands discours devant une audience adoratrice les autres étaient laissés avec les manteaux et les dagues.

Il savait bien sûr à quel point tout cela semblait similaire à ce qu'il en avait été avec Thor, mais il savait également que c'était fondamentalement différent. Stark était intelligent, appréciateur. Il savait que l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. Il ne voyait pas les manipulations et intrigues nécessaires comme des actes disgracieux, ne méritant que honte et ridicule. Il ne regardait pas de haut les talents autres que les siens, et il ne prenait pas les choses pour acquises.

« -Si nous sommes parmi l'ennemi, dit finalement Loki. Je le ferai certainement. »

Tony le fixa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Je suis plus ou moins ridiculement excité par ça là. »

Loki rit, pas du tout surpris, et se laissa entraîner de nouveau dans le lit.

**x-x-x**

« -Matin sympa ? demanda Juyu à la seconde où ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner tardif. »

Loki ignora la question pour prendre de la nourriture.

« -T'es pas supposée genre…ne pas vouloir savoir à propos de ça ? demanda Stark. »

Juyu haussa les épaules.

« -Curiosité naturelle. Et c'est pas ma faute si vous deux êtes ridiculement bruyants. »

Loki grogna mais ne dit rien. Il n'était pas du genre à être embarrassé, bien que Stark semblait être un peu dérangé par les mots.

« -T'es pas supposée être timide à propos de ça, ou un truc du genre ?

-Quand ai-je jamais été timide, Stark ? »

Elle marquait un point là. Elle avait pu être sur ses gardes et incertaine au début, mais ce n'était certainement pas dû à de la timidité, seulement à de la prudence raisonnable.

« -Ça se tient, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Je veux juste pas être responsable pour avoir souillé ton innocence ou un truc du genre. »

Juyu eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Mon innocence ? Je peux tirer dans la tête des gens et tu t'inquiètes pas, mais je peux pas savoir lorsqu'il s'agit de sexe ?

-Oh, touché, rit Tony. T'es tout feu tout flamme ce matin, Ju. »

Et avec ça il alla finalement se chercher lui-même de la nourriture également pendant que Loki s'asseyait à la table. Stark les rejoignit un instant plus tard. Il fit la grimace après la première bouchée, comme s'il n'était pas encore habitué à leur menu eutrophique sans goût.

« -Sinon, je voulais te parler, fit de nouveau Stark en regardant Juyu. »

Elle le regarda juste en retour, attendant qu'il continue.

« -Ça fait pas mal de temps, mais lorsqu'on a passé notre accord en premier lieu on a seulement parlé de vous emmener toi et Bee hors d'Andromède…

-Nous n'avons rien d'autre à offrir, interrompit Juyu. »

Stark se tut et Loki leva les yeux. Ce n'était pas facile à voir, puisque sa peau était d'un vert plus clair que celui de sa sœur, mais elle avait visiblement pâli durant les derniers instants.

« -Quoi ? demanda Stark en retour en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais que vous n'avez pas accepté pour davantage, mais…nous sommes toujours utiles ! Bee plus que moi, je sais, mais quand même ! »

Ses poings étaient fermement serrés, posés sur la table, et il semblait que Stark comprit finalement ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

« -Oh ! On vous met pas dehors, dit-il. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Pourquoi en parler maintenant ? demanda la fille en retour, fronçant profondément les sourcils avant de se tourner également vers Loki d'un air renfrogné.

-Juyu, je suis sérieux, on veut pas vous mettre dehors, la rassura Stark.

-Lui il veut ! déclara Juyu.

-Excuse-moi ? fit Loki en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu penses seulement à l'utilité, alors je sais que tu penses que je suis un poids mort, lui dit la fille. Bee tu la trouves utile, parce qu'elle peut se battre, mais je peux pas faire les choses qu'elle fait, pas vrai ? Peut-être que les choses que je fais sur le vaisseau sont pas si importantes, mais j'ai essayé !

-Juyu, calme-toi, bien sûr que t'es utile aussi, interrompit Stark.

-Ouais, comme une servante. C'est tout ce que je fais. »

Elle se leva alors de la table, prenant son assiette et son verre avec elle pour les jeter dans l'évier.

« -Vous deux pouvez ne pas accorder trop d'importance à ce genre de travail, mais quelqu'un doit nettoyer les sols de temps en temps.

-Ok, alors déjà, on te garde pas en tant que servante, dit Stark. Et oh, en rétrospection on a plus ou moins été des connards apparemment, en te laissant faire tout le travail toute seule.

-Drongo a aidé, répondit-elle. Depuis qu'il est arrivé.

-Et avec ça il vient juste d'obtenir le titre « d'adulte responsable », dit Stark.

-Je doute qu'il y ait jamais eu la moindre compétition, ajouta doucement Loki.

-Ok, donc on est des enfants gâtés, lui dit Stark. »

Loki émit un son d'objection, mais l'humain l'intima au silence.

« -Ça veut pas dire qu'on sait pas que ce genre de boulot est important et tout aussi nécessaire. »

Loki aurait pu discuter le fait que contrôler le vaisseau par exemple et nettoyer ses sols n'étaient pas des tâches de la même importance, mais il resta silencieux. Cela aurait été contreproductif d'intervenir dans le processus de résolution de ce…problème, quelle que soit la véritable question. Il était absolument certain que la fille n'était en réalité pas inquiète d'être renvoyée de l'Iron Mage.

« -Est-ce que c'est à propos de l'attaque alors ? demanda-t-elle, leur tournant toujours le dos alors qu'elle nettoyait son assiette.

-Pourquoi tu…commença Stark, mais elle l'interrompit de nouveau.

-Quand je me suis faite capturer, expliqua-t-elle. Quand j'ai été prise en otage. Parce que si c'est ça, je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi. »

Puis elle se retourna juste et sortit en trombe, abandonnant tout dans l'évier.

« -Que vient-il de se passer au juste ? demanda Loki après un moment de silence.

-J'en ai absolument aucune idée, répondit Stark. Tu veux y aller ? demanda-t-il alors.

-D'après les regards assassins qu'elle m'a lancé, je doute qu'elle soit enchantée de me revoir, lui dit Loki. »

Stark soupira et enfourna le reste de sa nourriture dans sa bouche avant de se lever.

« -Lave nos assiettes quand t'as fini, dit-il en sortant.

-Es-tu sérieux ? demanda Loki, incrédule.

-Oui, je suis mortellement sérieux, lui dit Stark. On est des putain d'hommes adultes ! Une adolescente devrait pas avoir à nettoyer derrière nous tout le temps. »

Et avec ça il disparut.

Loki termina son petit déjeuner à un rythme légèrement plus ralenti, puis attrapa leurs assiettes pour les mettre dans l'évier. Il savait qu'il faisait la tête. Bon il était un peu trop âgé pour faire la comédie à propos d'une tâche aussi insignifiante. Mais il avait quand même le droit de ne pas aimer cependant.

« -C'est tellement avilissant, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe en retroussant ses manches, ne voulant pas mouiller ses vêtements. »

Au moins personne n'était là pour en être témoin.

**x-x-x**

Il n'était pas inquiet, pas du tout. C'était de la simple et complètement compréhensible curiosité. Il n'y avait également rien de mal à vouloir savoir si la paix avait été rétablie ou non, purement pour des raisons stratégiques. La discorde au sein de leur équipe serait un désavantage significatif dans le cas d'une situation d'urgence. Une seule petite fissure dans les fondations pouvait mener à une horrible chaîne d'événements. Cause, effet, conséquences, tous trois devaient être gardés à l'esprit. Il avait vu les effets et était conscient des conséquences possibles, alors à présent il ne lui manquait plus qu'à savoir la cause pour amoindrir ce petit problème, quel qu'il soit. Soudainement, il se sentit propulsé dans le passé, lorsqu'il était à la Cour, gardant un œil ouvert sur tout ce qui se passait. Ce n'était pas l'idéal de penser à ça cependant, aussi repoussa-t-il les souvenirs.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où aller avec la majorité du vaisseau verrouillée, aussi cela ne lui prit pas longtemps de trouver Stark et Juyu assis sur le sol dans un couloir fermé. Il resta hors de vue et écouta la conversation. Il n'avait jamais eu aucun scrupule à espionner. L'information avait trop de valeur pour qu'il s'inquiète de telles trivialités.

« -Je suis vraiment nul pour ça tu sais, lui disait Stark. Dire les choses justes, c'est vraiment pas ma zone d'expertise.

-C'est pas que ça me dérange, Stark, répondit Juyu. Je veux être utile, mais…je sais que je ne le suis pas. Pas de la façon dont l'est Bee, elle est forte et une très bonne combattante. Je ne peux pas faire ça. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai jamais fait rien d'autre que nettoyer et prendre soin d'animaux ou n'importe quelle autre activité qui devait être faite. Je n'ai jamais eu à combattre. Je n'ai même jamais eu de pistolet en main avant que tu ne m'en donnes un.

-T'étais pas si mauvaise, toutes choses considérées, dit Stark.

-Je suis un horrible tireur, répondit Juyu. Cela n'aurait pas d'importance si je pouvais faire autre chose, mais je ne suis même pas intelligente comme Drongo ou toi ou Loki.

-Oh allez, non, objecta Stark. T'as appris comment piloter le Drake très rapidement, et comment utiliser les canons aussi.

-Je ne dis pas que je suis stupide, je ne suis juste pas si intelligente non plus, répondit Juyu. Je ne peux même pas bien lire ou écrire. Bee m'a appris avant…mais alors elle n'en fut plus capable. Je n'ai jamais rien appris qui pourrait être utile ici. Alors je ne sais pas ce qui est attendu de moi. »

Loki sentit ses sourcils se froncer pendant que Stark soupirait avant de répondre.

« -Ok, bon je peux t'aider avec l'histoire du flingue. T'as besoin d'être capable de te protéger, donc dès qu'on aura de nouveau accès à la soute on pourra s'entraîner. Pas de problème. T'en as définitivement besoin. T'as été sacrément douée pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais utilisé de flingues avant, tu peux que t'améliorer. »

Ils auraient dû y penser plus tôt, mais elle avait l'air suffisamment qualifiée. Et Loki n'aimait pas les pistolets, aussi il n'y avait jamais vraiment beaucoup réfléchi.

« -Et puis, continua Stark. Juste parce que t'es pas un génie certifié et que t'as pas beaucoup d'années d'études derrière toi, comme moi, ou comme Loki, ça veut pas dire que t'es pas intelligente. On est juste différent. Loki et moi, on est nés aux bons endroits, de suite au sommet. On nous a donné des choses dont les autres ne peuvent que rêver. T'es née dans un milieu difficile, t'as dû apprendre les choses par toi-même et avec très peu d'aide. Mais écoute-moi, tu es si incroyablement jeune, t'as une vie entière devant toi pour apprendre tout ce que tu veux. As-tu la moindre idée à quel point Loki est âgé ? Combien d'années ça a pris pour posséder toute cette connaissance incroyable dans sa jolie petite tête ? »

Il y eut une petite pause, probablement pour l'effet dramatique.

« -Plus d'un millier d'années, Juyu. C'est…plus de neuf cents ans même avec le calendrier Skrull. Crois-moi : c'est putain de difficile pour tout le monde de sentir intelligent à côté de lui.

-Je m'en fiche qu'il soit plus intelligent, répondit Juyu, et Loki put entendre l'hostilité dans sa voix, comme Stark probablement, et c'est pourquoi il demeura silencieux quelques instants.

-Je pensais pas que tu détestais Loki à ce point, dit-il avec un ton équitablement neutre.

-Je ne…le déteste pas, répondit la fille. Il me fait juste me sentir…petite et stupide…insignifiante. »

Loki s'appuya contre le mur à côté duquel il se tenait, son froncement de sourcils toujours fermement en place.

« -Ju, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est plus ou moins un connard, pas toujours, mais souvent, ça va pas changer et c'est pas personnel, il est juste comme ça.

-Non, il ne l'est pas ! contra Juyu avec véhémence. Il est gentil avec Bee, il l'est, et j'en suis heureuse, parce qu'elle le mérite, mais il me regarde comme si je n'étais que son extension agaçante, comme s'il avait à supporter mon existence pour rester dans les petits papiers de Bee. Je sais déjà que j'ai peu de valeur par moi-même, j'ai pas besoin qu'il me le rappelle ! »

Cette fois, le silence fut plus long et plus lourd. Les mots tournaient dans la tête de Loki, le faisaient réfléchir à l'année passée. Il pouvait avoir Bee à ses côtés durant un combat, mais pas Juyu, de toute évidence. Elle manquait d'entraînement, ce qui était clair depuis le début, et elle devenait un handicap en combat. C'était mieux de l'assigner à d'autres tâches plutôt que de l'envoyer au front. Loki préférait les mêlées ainsi que le corps à corps, de même que Bee, c'était juste logique de la garder sous la main. Mais pourquoi cela avait-il de l'importance pour elle ? Pourquoi s'en soucierait-elle-même ? Chacun avait son rôle à jouer, et ils n'avaient pas le temps de couver le besoin…

Ohh…

…le besoin d'acceptation d'un enfant.

Oh, il pourrait tout aussi bien s'arracher un œil pour rendre son visage plus adéquat en la circonstance. Il n'écouta pas ce que Stark lui dit en réponse. Il s'en alla. Il y avait des préparations à faire.

**x-x-x**

C'était pour le bien de la paix sur le vaisseau. Il connaissait la cause, il connaissait l'effet, ainsi que les possibles conséquences. Il avait une idée des plus adéquates pour une solution possible. Enfin, au moins du côté pratique de la chose. Il était inacceptable d'avoir un membre d'équipage sur lequel ils ne pouvaient pas compter lors d'un combat. C'était un risque, alors que ça n'avait pas à l'être. Ils étaient aussi faibles que leur lien le plus ténu. La fille était suffisamment intelligente pour le réaliser par elle-même, et c'était pourquoi elle avait amené sur le tapis l'attaque sur leur vaisseau. S'il elle avait été correctement préparée pour une invasion hostile –ou n'importe quelle autre confrontation, vraiment- elle aurait été considérablement meilleure à se protéger elle-même.

A quoi pensait-il ? Comment avait-il pu autoriser quelqu'un de si ignorant à propos du combat au corps à corps digne de ce nom ? Elle n'était certainement pas une cause désespérée. C'était sans le moindre doute une grave erreur de sa part, et de celle de Stark.

Stark et Juyu n'étaient plus assis dans le couloir fermé, aussi il se dirigea vers la chambre des filles à la place. Bee était assise sur son lit avec ses jambes repliées sous elle, pendant que Juyu était allongée par terre, dessinant de petits symboles sur un bout de papier. S'entraînant à écrire, il semblerait.

« -Juyu, viens avec moi, dit-il en s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte. »

La fille leva les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je veux avoir quelques mots avec toi, lui dit Loki. »

Elle soupira et se leva. Loki n'arrivait pas à décider si les yeux de Bee étaient suspicieux ou confus, peut-être un mix des deux. Au moins ne les suivit-elle pas.

« -Qu'est-ce que Stark t'a dit ? demanda Juyu d'un ton maussade alors qu'elle commençait à le suivre dans le couloir.

-Rien, répondit honnêtement Loki.

-Tu peux pas commencer à parler alors ? Où est-ce qu'on va d'abord ? »

Loki tourna à un couloir et se dirigea vers l'une des salles de stockage qu'ils utilisaient toujours sans un mot.

Juyu fronçait toujours les sourcils lorsqu'elle entra et observa la pièce curieusement, embrassant du regard les boîtes et les étagères jetées sur le côté ainsi que la zone dégagée au milieu de la pièce. La soute aurait été le meilleur endroit pour ça, mais elle n'était bien sûr pas disponible. Loki n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ils l'utilisaient avant qu'ils aient à la verrouiller.

« -Ok ? Pourquoi on est dans une salle de stockage isolée…loin des autres…complètement seuls…est-ce que tu vas me tuer ?

-Non, je ne vais pas te tuer, répondit aisément Loki en se retournant vers elle. Viens, indiqua-t-il d'un geste. Frappe-moi.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, les bras croisés.

-Approche-toi et frappe-moi, répéta Loki.

-Pourquoi ?

-Eh bien, je suis des plus certain que tu en as envie, pour commencer, lui dit-il. C'est de l'entraînement.

-Tu veux que je te frappe…pour de l'entraînement.

-Oui, de l'entraînement. Tu as plus de cervelle que ça, fillette. J'ai utilisé des mots simples. Essaie de me frapper si tu le peux, je doute que tu y arrives, mais c'est exactement la raison pour laquelle tu as besoin d'entraînement dès le départ. Maintenant arrête de poser des questions stupides et fais ce que je t'ai dit.

-T'as raison, j'ai vraiment envie de te frapper, fit-elle avec un regard assassin.

-Bien sûr que tu en as envie, c'est le cas de presque tout le monde, dit Loki. Ça fait partie de mon charme, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tranchant.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que je viens juste de te dire à propos des questions stupides ? Tu as besoin d'entraînement, tu en es plus que consciente.

-Oui, mais pourquoi voudrais-tu m'entraîner ? demanda-t-elle. »

Le regard noir s'affaiblit un peu et il y eut une trace d'incertitude visible sur son visage. Il devait lui apprendre à mieux masquer ses émotions également, elle était trop transparente.

« -Parce que je suis le mieux placé pour le faire, lui dit Loki. »

Puis il continua d'un ton légèrement plus bas.

« -Et parce que je ne suis pas le fils de mon père, dit-il, bien qu'elle ne le comprendrait pas. »

Il devait quand même le dire à voix haute, pour lui-même. Juste pour le dire avec fierté, non avec honte.

« -Alors je vais apprendre à ceux qui ont besoin d'apprendre. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et carra les épaules de nouveau, ajustant un peu sa posture.

« -A présent vas-tu finalement essayer ou dois-je te mettre en colère en premier ? demanda-t-il, son ton redevenant tranchant. Crois-moi, je suis doué pour ça.

-Oh non, j'ai déjà plein de raisons. Je t'ai mis un coup de poing avant, tu te souviens ? »

Loki grogna.

« -Tu as eu de la chance. »

Elle attaqua alors. Son enthousiasme était véritablement remarquable, mais son exécution horriblement désastreuse. Enfin, au moins ils avaient largement de temps et de possibilités pour s'améliorer.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Des pirates de l'espace domestiques…c'est totalement une idée.**_

Loki. En train de faire la vaisselle.

Sur un ordre de Tony.

…

Y'a que moi que ça fait hurler de rire ? XD

Bon sinon, vous avez sans doute remarqué que mes parutions sont plus espacées, mais j'ai décidé de donner un peu de marge à l'auteur (environ deux chapitres), mais en attendant, je me suis lancée dans une nouvelle traduction, toujours sur le même fandom, mais d'un genre complètement différent de celle-ci.

Elle s'appelle « Just a Rose on a Star », et je vous invite à aller y jeter un œil, sachant que je vais le concentrer sur la seconde partie pour que vous voyiez mieux de quoi il en retourne exactement ^^

Voilà voilà, si vous avez des questions (sur tout et n'importe quoi hein), n'hésitez pas, je vous répondrai de mon mieux !


	45. Nous Sommes en Marche

**Chapitre Quarante-Cinq**

**Nous Sommes en Marche**

**Orbite de la Voie Lactée**

Ce n'était pas qu'ils n'avaient pas voyagé durant toutes ces semaines et mois en une seule fois avant. C'était le fait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de la lenteur à laquelle ils allaient qui le menait à ses limites. C'était également l'espace restreint qu'ils avaient à l'intérieur du vaisseau, avec la plupart des zones verrouillées. Tony avait définitivement des problèmes avec les espaces clos depuis sa première captivité, aussi il fut surpris de ne pas avoir le sentiment de vouloir ramper hors de sa peau. Il se concentra sur le futur et tenta de se distraire avec tout ce qui captait son intérêt.

A présent qu'il savait que Juyu et Bee n'avaient aucun scrupule à propos de les accompagner jusqu'à la Terre, il pouvait élaborer encore plus de plans à propos de ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire une fois qu'ils y seraient. Il y avait beaucoup de boulot de ce côté-là, même s'ils n'avaient pas à s'en occuper immédiatement. Il ne croyait pas pendant une seule seconde que revenir à son ancienne vie allait être du gâteau. Au contraire, il s'attendait à beaucoup d'emmerdes et de migraines. Sûr, il était certain à 100% que Pepper –étant un être humain merveilleux- allait filer un coup de main pour régler les choses. Il était également sûr à 85% à propos de Rhodey. Son meilleur ami avait perdu ces 15% en premier lieu à cause de sa position dans l'Armée de l'Air américaine. Heureusement, il avait quelques idées pour les restaurer jusqu'à 100%.

Il n'osa même pas spéculer à propos des autres Avengers. Il ne les connaissait tout simplement pas assez. Banner obtenait définitivement le plus haut pourcentage. Bruce était un frère, il avait une volonté d'écouter, et il était assez intelligent pour comprendre différents points de vue. Le Capitaine était une loterie, d'un côté il était un bon samaritain désespérant avec la tête remplie de nobles idées, mais il était également un soldat à la morale inébranlable qui serait à même d'objecter à la présence d'un criminel de guerre. Et tant qu'il y était, Natasha allait considérer tous les avantages et désavantages, Barton était un 0% évident, ce qui influencerait probablement la pratique Miss Romanova contre eux. Maintenant Thor…intéressant. Il ne connaissait toujours pas l'intégralité de l'histoire entre les frères, et jusqu'à ce qu'il en connaisse toutes les variables, il ne pourrait pas prévoir complètement ses réactions. Il pouvait s'appuyer sur une chose : même s'il était furieux contre Loki et prêt à se battre contre lui, il y avait un espoir résolument féroce dans ses yeux. Il l'appelait toujours son frère et ne le laisserait pas entre les griffes de Fury. Mais quand même Thor…cela dépendait de Loki, et il n'était vraiment pas impatient de voir ce que donnerait cette confrontation particulière. Il n'avait pas de frères et sœurs, mais il avait assez entendu d'histoires héroïques de son père à propos d'un certain Steve Rogers pour au moins piger une petite partie des racines des problèmes de Loki. Il avait quand même besoin de toute l'histoire. A ce stade il avait plus de suppositions que de faits, et il ne pouvait rien faire reposer sur ça.

Maintenant, essayer de demander à Juyu si elles voulaient les accompagner ou pas avait ouvert une canette remplie de vers dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence. Même après qu'elle soit encline à parler et à tout lui raconter, il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter pour régler les choses. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ne serait-ce que comment approcher Loki à ce propos. Il fut tellement content de ne pas avoir à faire quoi que ce soit à la fin. Il avait remarqué que Loki entraînait la fille au combat au corps à corps le jour suivant cette première dispute. Depuis qu'il avait sa propre expérience des méthodes d'enseignement de Loki, il ne fut pas du tout surpris de l'approche musclée-mais-subtile de Loki. Mais au moins cela ennuyait suffisamment Juyu pour qu'elle oublie de s'inquiéter de ce qu'elle lui disait. Elle dû apprendre que jurer ou même hurler sur Loki n'allait pas lui apporter des ennuis, en particulier si elle avait une raison de jurer ou de hurler. Il n'allait jamais contredire le fait que Loki était un salaud, et ça ferait du bien à Juyu d'apprendre à lui tenir tête. Une fois qu'elle était fatigué et en colère, il semblerait que cela venait naturellement. Ce premier jour, Tony se contenta de se tenir sur le pas de la porte et d'écouter leur conversation avec amusement.

« -Je pensais que le but de tout ça était que je puisse frapper quelqu'un ! dit Juyu, enfin protesta.

-Tu dois savoir comment donner un coup de poing correctement, oui, mais cela ne sera jamais la façon la plus efficace de se battre, parce que tu es une femme.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ?!

-Cela veut dire que tes jambes sont tes membres les plus forts, ce qui devrait être évident. Tu dois savoir comment donner un coup de poing, mais d'une façon générale tu dois utiliser tes mains pour esquiver, bloquer et intercepter. Tes jambes sont au moins trois fois plus fortes que tes bras, et en tant que femme, tu as un centre de gravité plus bas également, alors cesse d'essayer de copier chacun de mes mouvements au lieu de faire ce que je te dis. J'ai les avantages de la taille et du poids, si tu essaies de te battre comme un homme tu perdras sans l'ombre d'un doute. Garde toujours à l'esprit tes avantages et désavantages physiques.

-Alors tu vas m'apprendre comment donner des coups de pied aux gens ? demanda-t-elle.

-Entre autres choses, à présent continue de t'étirer. Ne pense pas que je vais retenir mes coups indéfiniment. »

Ce ne fut pas la dernière fois qu'il passait juste pour les écouter. Il suspectait Loki de savoir qu'il était là, mais Juyu n'eut jamais l'air de le remarquer. Alors ouais, les choses s'étaient arrangées, toutes choses considérées.

Tony ne fut également pas vraiment surpris du fait qu'à partir de ce jour, la phrase sortant le plus souvent de la bouche de Juyu était « Je te déteste » lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki. Pour lui rendre justice, elle ressemblait à un sac de patates très endolori à la fin des journées d'entraînement. Elle ne voulait pas arrêter cependant elle ne dit jamais rien à propos de ne pas vouloir continuer. Elle se plaignait juste des tendances sadiques de Loki, et qu'il était un homme très, très malfaisant qui prenait plaisir à voir Juyu souffrir. Loki se contentait toujours de sourire d'un air narquois et de lui dire de ne pas être aussi dramatique.

Avec Loki préoccupé durant de nombreuses heures presque chaque jour, Tony se retrouva beaucoup en compagnie de Drongo. Avant que cette petite histoire d'entraînement ne commence, lui et Loki passaient beaucoup de temps dans leur chambre. Sérieusement, Tony n'avait pas eu autant de sexe depuis avant ses jours précédent Iron Man, lorsqu'il vivait toujours son existence de playboy épanoui. Alors ouais, Loki était occupé, Tony s'ennuyait et Drongo était étonnamment intelligent. Bon il l'avait remarqué de suite bien sûr, mais plus il passait de temps à y réfléchir, plus cela devenait évident. Il en ressortit que le géant avait passé plus de quatre décennies à vagabonder dans la Galaxie Andromède. Alors il savait beaucoup de trucs à propos de toutes sortes de choses. Il connaissait beaucoup de races, leurs forces et leurs faiblesses, connaissait différentes armes et vaisseaux. Tony était majoritairement intéressé par la technologie bien sûr, et encore une fois son atelier lui manquait terriblement. Loki aidait beaucoup avec l'armure, en particulier avec les crystaux et les circuits crystallins, mais à présent Tony voulait vraiment que Drongo apporte également sa pierre à l'édifice.

Il remarqua également que depuis que Juyu était occupée, Bee passait aussi beaucoup de temps avec Drongo. Généralement elle se contentait d'entrer et de s'asseoir à côté du géant silencieusement pour écouter leur conversation. D'autres fois elle était déjà là quand Tony frappait à la porte, interrompant l'histoire que Drongo racontait. Il avait beaucoup d'histoires de ses voyages et Bee aimait l'écouter parler. Cela ne la dérangeait également pas d'être proche de lui, et il s'avancerait même à dire que ça lui plaisait. Elle était également peu dérangée lorsqu'il s'agissait de Juyu, et elle ne portait que peu d'attention dans le cas de Loki, mais uniquement en situation de combat habituellement. Elle gardait toujours ses distances avec Tony, même si c'était une distance beaucoup plus petite qu'au début. Drongo était différent cependant. Elle s'asseyait près de lui, même si cela voulait dire qu'ils s'effleuraient. Drongo ne faisait jamais attention à la proximité, comme il ne prenait jamais la peine de considérer son silence. Peut-être que c'était ça qui la rendait si relaxée.

Dernièrement, il avait également remarqué une amélioration en ce qui concernait son contrôle de l'IND. Il ne pensait pas être maladroit avec le vaisseau avant, mais maintenant il devait admettre que si, il l'était. Son contrôle était bien plus fluide et précis à présent. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de tester davantage son système de hacking. Les choses semblaient juste plus précises et claires à chaque fois qu'il activait le dispositif et bien qu'il n'ait pas la chance de le tester véritablement, il doutait de finir de nouveau avec des migraines. L'amélioration était stupéfiante. Il aurait vraiment à remercier Loki…minutieusement.

Alors ouais, il y avait de la paix et de la compréhension sur le vaisseau et tout ça, personne n'était en colère contre personne, ils étaient tous en train de…créer des liens ou n'importe quoi d'autre et les choses avec Loki allaient mieux que jamais. Alors il avait toutes les raisons du monde de se sentir putain de bien. Cela l'inquiétait un peu également, parce qu'ils étaient destinés à tomber de nouveau dans un putain de foutoir et il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir affaire à cette merde. Mais même ça ne pouvait ruiner sa bonne humeur. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il alluma les communications internes et s'éclaircit cérémonieusement la gorge avant de parler.

« -Mesdames et Messieurs, c'est votre Commandant. J'espère que vous passez une excellente journée. Je suis sur le point de la rendre encore meilleure. Je suis heureux de vous annoncer que je suis à quelques minutes de rallumer notre hyper drive. Réjouissez-vous ! »

Il aimait imaginer que les autres applaudissaient, mais seulement parce qu'il y avait zéro chance que cela arrive dans la réalité…jamais. Personne ne répondit, ce qui ne le surprit pas beaucoup non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour obtenir un tant soit peu de reconnaissance ici ? Scandaleux. Il ne s'attendait également pas à ce que tout le monde se précipite non plus, mais il ne fut pas surpris lorsqu'il entendit les pas familiers de Loki approcher.

« -Alors, où allons-nous ? demanda Loki en s'arrêtant à côté de lui.

-Système Tilnast, lui dit Tony. Et je sais…Règle n°7, mais c'est pas comme s'il y avait le choix.

-Je pense que je peux faire une exception cette fois, rit Loki. Planète ?

-Sarka, la troisième de son soleil. Elle est supposée avoir une atmosphère appropriée, mais au strict minimum on pourra recharger nos générateurs en restant en orbite autour durant un moment même si on peut pas atterrir, lui dit Tony. Ça te va ?

-Nous aurons à attendre et voir, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. »

Tony acquiesça. Cela faisait très longtemps depuis qu'il avait eu à s'inquiéter d'atterrir sur une planète, mais d'une certaine manière il était réticent à propos de briser la paix relative dans laquelle ils vivaient à présent.

« -Advienne que pourra alors, dit-il avant d'activer l'hyper drive. »

Ils avaient toujours un vaisseau à réparer, leurs générateurs avaient un besoin impérieux d'être rechargés, sans compter leur manque d'équipement et de provisions. C'était pas bon de pas avoir d'option, mais ils avaient vu pire. Bien pire. Ils avaient juste à espérer pour le meilleur.

« -Sinon…les niveaux d'énergie ? Y a-t-il la moindre chance que nous puissions rouvrir la soute ? demanda Loki. »

Tony rit.

« -Alors ça te manque aussi, hein ?

-Quelques semaines de plus enfermés comme ça et j'ai bien peur que nous ne commencions à nous entretuer, l'informa Loki. Bee m'a actuellement grogné dessus hier. »

Tony eut un rictus.

« Je pense que le tempérament de Drongo empire aussi.

-Vraiment ?

-Il a froncé les sourcils et pincé les lèvres, je pense qu'il a même plissé les yeux. »

Ce fut au tour de Loki de rire.

« -Combien de temps avant notre arrivé ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Environ deux semaines, lui dit Tony. Tu penses qu'on peut survivre aussi longtemps ?

-Nous avons de bonnes chances, répondit Loki. A présent viens, instruisit-il. »

Tony enleva l'équipement de l'IND et le suivit hors de la salle.

« -Y'a une chance qu'on puisse célébrer l'activation avec succès de l'hyper drive ? »

Loki renifla, mais ne dit pas non.

**x-x-x**

Ils rouvrirent la soute, ce qui était un peu anti-climatique toutes choses considérées, parce qu'il faisait stupidement froid durant des heures là-dedans et Tony ne pouvait pas réalimenter son atelier. C'était pas trop ça avec l'énergie. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de choses à faire même sans, aussi il était toujours content de ravoir son atelier d'une certaine façon. Juyu et Loki avaient besoin d'espace supplémentaire pour leur entraînement, aussi ils se délocalisèrent de la salle de stockage également. Les jurons de Juyu et les instructions fermes et acerbes de Loki donnaient à Tony un bruit de fond des plus intéressants. Puis Drongo et Bee prirent l'habitude de passer du temps ici aussi. La plupart du temps Drongo continuait juste de raconter ses histoires pendant que Bee écoutait, parfois elle observait Loki et Juyu puis Drongo migrait toujours plus près de l'atelier de Tony pour s'enquérir à propos de son travail. C'était bien, mais la façon dont ils s'approchaient de la prochaine planète donnait quand même l'impression d'être un compte à rebours.

Cela lui rappela une certaine Règle n°8 qu'il voulait ajouter à leur liste de « Règles et Régulations pour les Expéditions Planétaires » depuis un bon moment maintenant. Il marcha calmement jusqu'au quai du Drake, faisant attention à ne pas déranger Loki et Juyu dans leur entraînement, parce qu'ils pourraient faire une crise autrement. Il était en train de réfléchir à comment formuler exactement la règle qu'il avait à l'esprit lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il y avait déjà une Règle n°8 écrite en bas de la liste.

_8. Toujours fouiller le butin._

Il sentit ses sourcils s'élever lorsqu'il commença à rire. Ouais, c'était définitivement lui qui était visé et c'était définitivement signé Loki. Ce n'était que justice après le fiasco avec les cartes et les plans du déformateur parmi elles. Il secoua la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en ajoutant la nouvelle règle qu'il avait en tête.

_9. Ne jamais utiliser de vrais noms à l'extérieur du vaisseau._

Il y pensait depuis Aakar, lorsque Drongo avait suggéré la même chose. Ils se rapprochaient de la Terre, il n'avait pas besoin que des ennemis potentiels sachant qui ils étaient ou ayant le moindre moyen de les suivre jusque-là. Prudence est mère de sûreté et tout ça.

« -Et comment sommes-nous supposés nous appeler alors ? demanda Loki, et Tony sursauta d'une manière putain d'embarrassante. »

Il ne l'avait même pas entendu approcher.

« -Abruti, grommela-t-il. »

Loki demeura imperturbable.

« -Eh bien, on a fait du putain de bon boulot sur Aakar, fit remarquer Tony.

-Tu veux juste être appelé « Commandant », conclut Loki avec un regard pas impressionné.

-Oui, c'est vrai, mais c'est aussi une précaution raisonnable, expliqua-t-il.

-Je suppose oui, contempla Loki. Nous nous approchons des Neuf Mondes, mon nom peut être connu à certains endroits.

-Exactement c'que j'disais, acquiesça Tony.

-Et quels noms suggères-tu pour le reste d'entre nous…Commandant ? demanda-t-il. »

La façon dont sa langue s'enroula autour de ce mot en particulier fit des choses vraiment très sympas dans la section basse de Tony.

« -On s'en occupera lorsqu'on y sera, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as déjà un nom pour tout le monde, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony eut un grand sourire.

« -Oh, tu me connais si bien.

-Très bien, qu'on en finisse. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que ce n'est pas « Mage ». »

Tony rit de nouveau.

« -Non, sois pas si évident, désapprouva Tony immédiatement. Tu t'en sors avec « Scout ».

-Scout ?

-Eh bien, si c'est nécessaire, tu vas de toute évidence être celui qui fera de la reconnaissance, lui expliqua Tony. Puisque le reste d'entre nous est totalement nul en espionnage, infiltration et recueil de données discret. »

Loki demeura silencieux un moment, puis acquiesça.

« -Acceptable, approuva-t-il gracieusement, faisant encore sourire Tony.

« -Juyu ! La pause est terminée, dit-il alors avant de revenir à l'endroit où la fille Skrull se levait du sol avec un enthousiasme qui suggérait que se relever était la chose la plus horrible qu'elle ait jamais eu à faire de toute sa vie. »

Bee se tenait debout près de son plan de travail, regardant juste tout ce qui était éparpillé dessus, pendant que Drongo était assis à l'autre bout. Il semblait qu'il avait terminé sa dernière histoire en date. Après il aurait pu prendre le chemin le plus long pour éviter le bureau, mais à la place il s'arrêta brusquement à quelques pas de la fille.

« -Oho, obstacle, déclara-t-il. »

Bee leva les yeux à ces mots et Tony commença à s'éloigner d'elle en un large cercle.

« -La grande bulle personnelle de Petite Bee, expliqua-t-il en plaquant son dos contre la rangée de caisses sur le côté en prétendant se rétracter en avant comme si c'était un passage étroit. »

Lorsqu'il atteignit son autre table, celle avec majoritairement des boîtes et des outils dessus, il entreprit de passer par-dessus. Les yeux de Bee le suivaient toujours, avec cet étrange regard signifiant « quelle sorte d'étrange créature es-tu ». Puis il sauta à terre de l'autre côté, levant ses bras en l'air comme un gymnaste un instant.

« -Tadaa, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tordu. »

Faites-lui un procès, il était de bonne humeur.

Un rire court et bas s'échappa de Bee et plusieurs choses se passèrent les unes après les autres. Tony sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller alors qu'il soufflait un « oh mon dieu » stupéfait.

A peine un instant plus tard, il entendit un craquement sonore venant de quelque part plus loin, puis quelque chose de lourd heurta le sol dans un grand bruit sec. Le « Oh putain ! » horrifié de Juyu détourna son attention du phénomène absolument stupéfiant dont il venait d'être témoin. Il fut accueilli par la vision de Juyu se tenant debout avec les mains devant la bouche, ses yeux écarquillés et choqués alors que Loki était à terre.

« -Qu'est-ce qui vient d'se passer ? demanda-t-il bruyamment. »

Juyu le regarda et enleva ses mains de sa bouche assez longtemps pour répondre.

« -Je lui ai donné un coup de pied dans la figure, dit-elle précipitamment d'une voix aiguë et alarmée. Chuis tellement désolée, ajouta-t-elle, baissant les yeux de nouveau sur Loki.

-Bon pour toi ! lui dit joyeusement Tony, ce qui fit éclater de rire Loki. »

Ce n'était pas un de ses petits rires normaux et posés non plus. Non, c'était un rire épanoui incontrôlable, avec un léger sifflement aussi, parce que maintenant que Tony regardait il pouvait voir que son nez et ses lèvres étaient ensanglantés. Il roula même sur le côté au bout d'un moment. Totalement pas attirant, et pourtant Tony sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un immense sourire alors qu'il le regardait.

« -Je pense pas que ça le dérange, dit-il lorsque le dieu parvint à se calmer un peu. »

Loki s'assit alors et essuya la majorité du sang provenant de son nez et de la coupure sur sa lèvre avec sa manche. C'était, wow, un sacré coup de pied si ça pouvait infliger autant de dommage à Loki. Son nez n'était probablement pas cassé, mais il commençait à y avoir un bleu et il y avait une plaie, c'était impressionnant. Un tel coup de pied aurait peut-être brisé le cou de Tony ou lui aurait au moins donné une concussion.

« -C'était un bon coup de pied, acquiesça Loki, et il eut de nouveau un rire. Et le premier que tu es parvenue à donner, dit-il.

-Tu étais distrait, disputa Juyu.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, tout le monde peut être distrait, tu aurais été stupide de ne pas en prendre avantage, lui dit Loki avant de sourire largement, ce qui montra sympathiquement ses dents ensanglantées. C'en était un bon, vraiment. »

Tony pouvait voir à l'état de son nez que ça allait rester d'un beau violet profond pendant peut-être quelques heures.

« -Ugh, non, t'es gentil. Est-ce que tu t'es cogné la tête ? C'est flippant. Arrête ! grogna Juyu immédiatement, plissant le nez. »

Tony renifla et se retourna pour regarder de nouveau Bee.

« -Je t'ai pas oubliée, dit-il tout en pointant un doigt sur elle. C'était un rire Petite Miss Bee, je l'ai parfaitement entendu. Ça va devenir un de mes nouveaux projets perso de faire en sorte que ça se reproduise. »

Elle le fixait en retour avec cette expression non-impressionnée familière, mais ses yeux étaient doux et calmes, aussi Tony se contenta de sourire. Drongo soupira et secoua la tête, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment il s'était retrouvé avec eux bordel.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Regarde ta vie Drongo, regarde tes choix…**_

_**Rappel :**_

_**Règles et Régulations pour les Expéditions Planétaires**_

_**1. N'aller nulle part tout seul. Jamais.**_

_**2. Toujours porter un flingue ! (Non, une lame n'est pas une arme suffisante)**_

_**3. N'emporte pas plus que ce que tu peux porter.**_

_**4. Ai de la nourriture pour au minimum deux jours.**_

_**5. S'habiller de manière appropriée en fonction du temps et de l'atmosphère est obligatoire.**_

_**6. Emporter un kit médical basique.**_

_**7. Stark n'est pas autorisé quelle planète visiter.**_

_**8. Toujours fouiller le butin.**_

_**9. Ne jamais utiliser de vrais noms à l'extérieur du vaisseau.**_

Juyu, ou Black Widow n'a qu'à bien se tenir ! C'est qu'elle prend sérieusement du poil de la bête la petite ! Et Tony qui peut pas s'empêcher de faire le pitre…y'avait longtemps ! XD

Allez, la prochaine fois, premier arrêt dans notre Galaxie préférée ! Restez aux aguets !


	46. Hatchet - Partie I

**Chapitre Quarante-Six**

**Hatchet – Partie I **

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Loki était déjà en armure complète avec son sac prêt à ses pieds lorsque Stark apparut finalement dans la soute. A sa surprise, il ne portait pas encore sa propre armure. Les autres se tournèrent immédiatement vers lui également, parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être en retard.

« -Petit changement de plan les gens, dit-il lorsqu'il se fut rapproché.

-Vraiment ? demanda Juyu. Qu'est-ce qui a possiblement pu mal tourner déjà ?

-Rien de méchant pour sûr, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Mais la Règle n°5 vient juste de passer en priorité. »

Drongo, Bee et Juyu tournèrent tous la tête vers la liste pour voir ce qu'était la Règle n°5. Loki n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.

« -L'atmosphère ne convient pas finalement ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. »

Stark devait juste en avoir terminé avec les scans de surface alors, ce qui expliquait son retard.

« -Non, l'air est convenable, mais la température semble être vraiment basse. Il fait putain de froid là en bas. »

Loki sentit ses muscles se raidir un instant, mais il fut plutôt certain que les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

« -Froid comment ? demanda Drongo.

-C'est en-dessous de zéro, mais on va juste devoir porter des couches supplémentaires et ça devrait aller.

-Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore en possession de la moindre couche supplémentaire, dit Drongo. Aussi je vais devoir rester ici pour le moment.

-Ouais, je m'en doutais, acquiesça Stark. Je peux pas porter mon armure non plus. Je peux pas mettre assez de couches dessous. Sans compter le casque, je me retrouverais avec des engelures partout.

-Et en ce qui concerne Bee et moi ? demanda Juyu.

-Eh bien… »

Stark se gratta la tête.

« -Bee restera ici à bord avec Drongo, interrompit Loki. Juyu, nous devrions avoir assez de vêtements, tu viens avec nous.

-Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement excitée du fait d'être choisie.

-Ouais, acquiesça Stark. Ça me va. J'ai même un manteau en plus que tu peux utiliser. Viens. »

Elle se retourna immédiatement pour suivre Stark qui sortait, mais elle s'arrêta quand même un instant pour regarder Loki.

« -Tu vas pas te changer ? demanda-t-elle. »

Loki portait seulement son pantalon et bottes de cuir habituels, et un de ses maillots de corps à manches longues mis à part son armure, ses protège-tibias et ses protège-bras. Il était habillé légèrement, comme toujours.

« -Je ne crains pas le froid, répondit-il simplement.

-Je prends toujours ton manteau, dit Stark avant qu'elle ne puisse poser la moindre autre question. Pour le bien des apparences. »

Stark avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas l'interroger à propos de choses comme ça, alors sur le moment il ne dit rien d'autre sur le sujet non plus. Il se retourna juste pour partir avec Juyu sur ses talons. Il faisait confiance à Loki pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

« -Ton monde d'origine est un endroit froid ? demanda Drongo.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser cela ? demanda calmement Loki. »

Le géant se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« -C'est une simple observation, vraiment. D'après mon expérience, les races sont majoritairement résistantes au type de climat dont elles sont originaires. Alors je me posais juste la question à propos de ton foyer. Appelle ça de la curiosité.

-Je suis résistant à tous les climats, répondit Loki d'un ton pincé.

-Je ne voulais pas t'offenser, Loki, dit Drongo après une pause d'un ton étrange, remarquant son changement d'humeur. »

Il ne posa pas plus de questions.

Loki prit une longue, profonde inspiration, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et commença à faire taper ses ongles sur son bras d'une manière distraite en attendant le retour de Stark et Juyu. Il était ridicule de s'inquiéter. Il n'y avait aucun moyen possible pour qu'il fasse froid au point de…déclencher quelque chose. Quelque chose de considéré comme sans danger par un humain n'était rien comparé au froid infini de Jötunheimr. Il était déraisonnable et il avait besoin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même avant que Stark ne remarque son comportement étrange.

**x-x-x**

Stark était plus vulnérable comme ça que Loki ne l'aurait aimé. Il portait son pantalon et ses bottes épaisses, plusieurs couches de chemises et le manteau beige épais qu'il avait acheté sur Galand. Il avait également pris son gros pistolet, celui qu'il avait cessé d'utiliser après que son armure fût opérationnelle. Juyu portait les vêtements militaires standards provenant de la cargaison, seulement son manteau était d'un bleu-gris léger. Elle avait également trouvé un grand morceau de vêtement épais que Loki supposait qu'elle utiliserait en guise d'écharpe, mais alors elle commença à enrouler sa tête dedans, de la façon de ceux qui vivaient dans les déserts.

« -En fait c'est une bonne idée, dit Stark lorsqu'il la gratifia d'un coup d'œil dans le Drake durant le trajet vers la surface. J'ai même pas de capuche.

-J'en ai un autre si tu le veux, répondit-elle. J'ai découpé un grand tissu que j'ai trouvé il y a pas longtemps.

-Ouais, je vais en avoir besoin, approuva Stark. »

Loki avait déjà passé son manteau sur ses épaules et il avait également une capuche, non pas qu'il en ait besoin.

Le ciel était clair et infiniment bleu lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'atmosphère, pas un seul nuage pour cacher le soleil. La lumière vive recouvrait tout d'un blanc brillant, ce qui manqua de lui faire mal aux yeux. Cela n'avait rien de comparable à la terre sombre et gelée de Jötunheimr. Loki pouvait déjà sentir une bonne partie de sa tension irrationnelle s'évacuer. C'était un simple hiver, pas le froid éternel maudit d'une terre morte. Alors qu'il embrassait du regard le pays blanc en-dessous d'eux, il réalisa que ses vêtements sombres allaient beaucoup se faire remarquer. Même son manteau était d'un gris foncé.

« -J'espère que vous n'avez pas l'intention d'être furtifs, fit remarquer Loki.

-Pas du tout, répondit Stark. On va devoir atterrir avec l'Iron Mage, aussi on peut pas juste se permettre de se pointer, de chopper ce dont on a besoin, et dégager. On a besoin d'être à quai. J'aurai probablement besoin d'outils spéciaux et de matériaux pour les réparations. Bordel, peut-être que ça serait mieux si on trouvait quelqu'un qui pourrait s'en occuper, parce que ça serait beaucoup plus rapide.

-Donc, nous vendons plusieurs choses, récupérons des vêtements pour les autres et demandons s'il y a quelqu'un qui pourrait aider avec les réparations, conclut Loki.

-Si l'endroit est assez sécure pour qu'on puisse rester en attendant que celles-ci se terminent, ajouta Stark.

-Pouvons-nous au moins parler avec les habitants ? demanda Juyu.

-Loki et moi on peut, lui dit Stark. T'inquiètes pas à propos de ça, j'expliquerai plus tard. Testons juste les communications maintenant qu'on est à cette distance. »

Il bricola un peu avec le panneau de contrôle.

« -Ici le Drake, pouvez-vous nous entendre Iron Mage ? demanda-t-il.

-Haut et fort, Commandant, répondit presque immédiatement Drongo.

-Bien, acquiesça Stark. Je doute qu'on puisse garder le contact une fois qu'on sera à l'extérieur du Drake, mais on s'en éloignera pas plus de quelques heures à chaque fois. Je veux que tu gardes les yeux ouverts et nous avertisses si y'a du grabuge là-haut.

-Compris. Les générateurs sont déjà en train de se recharger, répondit Drongo. Je rallume progressivement les systèmes. J'ai commencé avec la défense et notre armement, nous devrions être en sécurité.

-Et c'est pourquoi tu laisses celui qui est responsable sur le vaisseau, fit Stark avec un grand sourire. »

Drongo lâcha un petit rire.

« -Je vais rester en orbite, dit Drongo. Mais s'il y a la moindre activité suspecte, je peux déplacer le vaisseau plus loin et hors de vue.

-T'as l'IND sous contrôle ? demanda Stark.

-Je m'en sortirai, répondit Drongo.

-Oh, bien ! Par la présente je te déclare second pilote, Tiny. »

Ils entendirent Drongo pousser un long soupir las à l'autre bout.

« -Je savais que tu allais me donner un nom comme ça, dit-il. »

Même Loki se sentit obligé d'avoir un rictus narquois.

« -Eh bien, j'espère que tu l'aimes, lui dit Stark. Et je suppose que tu peux gérer l'atterrissage aussi alors si on trouve le bon endroit. Pas besoin que je refasse tout le trajet pour revenir, pas vrai ?

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, approuva le géant.

-Génial, je te tiendrai au courant, dit Stark avant de couper la ligne. Je te jure, ce type sait tout. Je commence à penser qu'en fait c'est un robot, ça a vraiment pas l'air impossible. Ça expliquerait tellement de choses.

-Quel est mon nom ? demanda Juyu, sa tête apparaissant entre les sièges de Stark et de Loki.

-T'es Sentinel, tu devrais te souvenir de ça depuis Aakar, répondit Stark.

-Ah, oui, acquiesça-t-elle avant de s'esquiver.

-T'es inhabituellement silencieux, dit alors Stark, et cela prit un moment à Loki pour réaliser qu'il s'adressait à lui.

-Pour la plus grande partie, Asgard est le pays de l'été éternel, dit Loki. Je ne suis pas habitué à une telle…vue.

-Mouais, fit Stark d'une voix traînante, tournant la tête de nouveau devant lui. »

Si Loki ne le connaissait pas si bien, il aurait pu confondre son ton avec de la simple acceptation. Mais seulement il le connaissait mieux que ça. Son ton signifiait qu'il avait remarqué que Loki ne lui donnait pas une réponse directe, et qu'il ne lâchait l'affaire que temporairement, puisqu'ils avaient des choses plus importantes à faire. Loki résista à l'impulsion de soupirer.

**x-x-x**

La cité qu'ils approchaient rapidement était la plus large colonie qu'ils avaient jamais visitée. Ils avaient toujours choisi des petites villes portuaires avant, pour rester hors de vue et d'atteinte d'un danger possible. Cette fois ils avaient besoin d'un peu plus que juste de la nourriture et de petits outils, aussi ils devaient tenter leur chance avec une cité plus grande. Elle était une des plus larges qu'ils pouvaient trouver sur la planète. Elle était même visible de l'espace. Ils avaient une meilleure chance de trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Loki et Juyu s'approchèrent devant à la seconde où la cité apparut à l'horizon, et il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait jamais vu un endroit comme ça. Il y avait de grandes tours blanches, grises et argentées au loin, la plupart d'entre elles recouvertes de fenêtres de verre, ce dernier reflétant le soleil, les habillant d'une lumière vive. Cela lui rappelait davantage les cités midgardiennes que les tours dorées d'Asgard. D'après l'expression du visage de Stark, cela lui rappelait son chez-lui également.

« -C'est énorme, souffla Juyu. Combien de gens vivent dans un tel endroit ?

-Probablement des millions, répondit Stark. Sur Terre on appelle ça une « métropole ».

-Une cité mère, réfléchit Loki. Plutôt adapté.

-Comment on va trouver la moindre chose ? demanda Juyu.

-Je suis un New-Yorkais, dit immédiatement Stark d'un ton joyeux. Aucune grande cité ne sera un problème. Si je peux supporter Manhattan en été et l'heure de pointe à Chinatown, je peux tout affronter.

-J'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie, répondit Juyu.

-Tu verras…J'ai l'intention de vous montrer…je veux dire, Loki y a déjà été…

-Oui, mes excuses.

-Y'a une histoire là, fit la fille en les regardant tous les deux.

-Une autre fois, lui dit Loki. »

Oh oui, il devait encore faire partager l'histoire de ses jours noirs avec le reste de l'équipage. Juste une autre délicieuse conversation dans son futur qu'il attendait avec impatience.

Quelque chose d'argenté apparut juste à côté d'eux l'instant d'après et fit sursauter Stark tellement fort que l'intégralité du Drake trembla lorsqu'il bougea brusquement la main.

« -Putain de merde, c'était rapide ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant l'autre appareil. »

La notification d'un appel extérieur clignotait déjà sur le panneau de contrôle et Loki enfonça les boutons pour permettre aux communications d'être établies pendant que Stark fixait le véhicule.

« -Bienvenue à Dalekanium, les accueillit une voix féminine plaisante.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ? demanda immédiatement Juyu, mais Loki leva la main pour la réduire au silence

-Ici l'Unité de Contrôle Aérien 0051, continua la voix. Veuillez déclarer le motif de votre visite.

-Commerce et réparations, répondit Stark.

-Votre appareil actuel nécessite-t-il des réparations ? demanda la voix.

-Non, un vaisseau de cargaison, lui dit Stark, échangeant un regard avec Loki. »

Eh bien, il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'atterrir avec le vaisseau.

« -Êtes-vous affiliés avec une organisation militaire locale, interstellaire ou galactique ?

-Non, dit Stark. C'est strictement commercial.

-Déclarez votre base d'opérations.

-Il n'y en a pas, dit Stark après une courte pause. Nous voyageons constamment.

-Vous passez sous la juridiction de la Corporation zeDat. Veuillez nous suivre jusqu'à la zone de quai du District 12. Merci de votre coopération. »

La ligne fut immédiatement coupée et la rapide patrouille aérienne argentée se plaça devant eux pour les guider.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Juyu.

-Devons-nous nous inquiéter ? demanda Loki en même temps.

-Je suis plutôt sûr que c'était la procédure standard, répondit Stark. Une grande cité comme ça, ils doivent avoir du trafic venant de l'espace tout le temps. Et puis on n'est pas militaires, ce qui veut généralement dire certaines libertés.

-A moins qu'ils ne préfèrent une affiliation militaire, lui dit Loki.

-Encore une fois, grande ville, il devrait y avoir des vaisseaux de commerce arrivant constamment. Pas besoin de devenir tout de suite parano. Et puis, ils ont utilisé cette voix d'administrateur polie, pas celle hypocrite de la police. C'est un bon signe. »

Loki acquiesça au bout d'une minute.

« -Nous ne devrions pas être considérés comme une menace, approuva-t-il. Pas pour une cité si grande. Et si nous voulons achever les réparations, nous allons devoir jouer avec leurs règles »

Puis il se retourna.

« -Et Juyu, soit prudente lorsque tu parles, nous ne voulons pas afficher d'où tu viens.

-Pourquoi vous pouvez parler alors ? Et comment ils vous comprennent de toute façon ? demanda Juyu.

-C'est un truc magique spécial que Loki et moi avons, Ju, dit Stark. Et Loki a raison, on sait que les Skrulls ont pas la meilleure réputation, alors c'est mieux de rester discrets.

-D'accord, mais je vais redemander à propos de cette chose magique, dit-elle. C'est pas la première fois que j'ai remarqué.

-Très bien, mais plus tard, lui dit Stark. »

Elle acquiesça de nouveau et s'éloigna de leurs sièges. Ils passèrent le reste du trajet majoritairement en silence alors qu'ils suivaient la patrouille aérienne jusqu'à la cité.

**x-x-x**

« -Oh merde ! jura Stark à la seconde où la porte arrière s'ouvrit. Je savais qu'il allait faire froid, mais merde ! Ça va vraiment pas. »

Il n'y avait pas de vent et il ne neigeait pas non plus, alors Stark s'abstint de s'envelopper la tête pour le moment, mais il était évident qu'il avait froid. Loki de son côté ne le ressentit pas bien sûr. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un agréable temps de printemps si on se fiait à son corps. Juyu frissonna aussi lorsqu'elle sortit et enfila la paire de gants de cuir que Stark avait dû lui trouver dans l'armoire de Loki. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Un groupe de trois se dirigeait vers eux et à la seconde où il posa les yeux sur eux, il sentit ses muscles se raidir de nouveau. Il se calma durant leur trajet, mais à présent ce malaise ridicule était de retour. Ça devait être une sorte de plaisanterie cosmique !

« -Oh hey regarde, dit Stark. Semblerait que les habitants sont bleus. C'est nouveau. Est-ce que je compte en tant que jaune ou orange ? Parce qu'on a probablement vu toute la palette de l'arc-en-ciel à ce stade. »

Loki n'écouta même pas le bavardage de Stark, il garda les yeux fixés sur les hommes qui approchaient. Ils ne ressemblaient en rien à des Jotuns bien sûr. Ils ne faisaient qu'aux alentours d'un mètre quatre-vingt pour commencer. Leur peau était d'un bleu pâle léger, lisse au lieu d'être marquée, et leurs yeux étaient normaux, blancs aux iris sombres. Ils étaient également habillés de vêtements d'hiver, alors ils n'étaient de toute évidence pas complètement résistants au froid non plus.

« -Salutations, dit l'homme de devant dès qu'il les eut rejoints. Je suis Vismio, je serai votre contact avec la Corporation zeDat durant la période de votre séjour. Avant toute chose, nous devons discuter des lois locales si vous ne les connaissez pas déjà, des biens que vous êtes venus échanger ici, des réparations requises pour votre vaisseau et des taxes que vous devez payer pour rester à quai ainsi que d'autres nécessités.

-Ouais, ça sonne bureaucratique. J'm'en occupe, annonça Stark avant de se rapprocher. »

Loki aurait pu écouter la conversation qui commença d'un ton plus bas, mais il n'était pas du tout intéressé. Stark était plus que capable de s'occuper de telles choses. Il était tellement enthousiaste d'être Commandant, il pouvait tout aussi bien se charger des discussions. Il se retourna vers Juyu.

« -Retourne à l'intérieur et dis aux autres que nous avons atterri, lui dit-il. Et que nous leur laisserons savoir s'ils le peuvent également dans quelques heures. »

La fille acquiesça et retourna à l'intérieur pendant que Loki s'appuyait sur le flanc du Drake pour observer les environs. Le quai était vide. Il supposa que c'était parce qu'ils leur avaient dit qu'ils devaient réparer un vaisseau plus gros. Il y avait plus qu'assez d'espace pour que l'Iron Mage puisse atterrir. Il vit d'autres vaisseaux plus loin, et il remarqua des barrières séparant chaque quai. Les autres appareils semblaient également être des vaisseaux de marchandise. Il n'en reconnut pas le genre, puisqu'il n'avait jamais été dans cette partie de la Galaxie Argentée avant. Les mouvements autour des autres vaisseaux étaient habituels. La cargaison était en train d'être déchargée, des caisses, des barils et des boîtes entreposés haut autour des vaisseaux, juste comme dans chaque aérodrome standard.

Le ciment sous ses pieds était mouillé, la neige ayant été balayée, du sel ou quelque chose de similaire craquant sous ses semelles, gardant la glace fondue. Mais il y avait du givre sur les bâtiments et de la neige au sommet des palissades et des caisses, ainsi que des glaçons pendant des vaisseaux qui devaient être là depuis un moment. Même avec la couleur des boîtes, caisses, et vaisseaux, tout était d'un blanc absolu, le soleil et l'air froid mordants. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si cela donnait au tout un air éternel ou fragile.

Il cligna des yeux et reporta son attention sur son environnement proche. Stark se tenait debout à côté de lui et les hommes avec lesquels il discutait s'éloignaient.

« -T'étais dans la lune, remarqua Stark. Inhabituel.

-Mais pas sans précédent, rétorqua Loki. Quelle est notre situation ? demanda-t-il avant que Stark puisse continuer. »

Le regard qu'il reçut fut plus éloquent qu'un millier de mots.

« -Très bonne, dit Stark, ne pressant pas l'affaire. Mais on va avoir des coûts.

-De toute évidence.

-Ok, donc…on a deux options. Soit on vend nos trucs à la zeDat, soit on peut essayer de les vendre à quelqu'un d'extérieur, mais alors on devra payer un extra pour une autorisation de commerce.

-Je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas leur vendre à eux, fit Loki en haussant les épaules.

-Je pourrais mentionner l'abus de pouvoir corporatif ainsi que l'exploitation économique, mais ça serait tellement hypocrite venant de moi, dit Stark. Alors ouais, on va leur vendre des trucs de façon à pouvoir payer la taxe pour le quai. Ils ont demandé si c'était assez grand ou si on avait besoin d'un plus large, alors ils étaient assez accommodants.

-Un quai plus large coûterait davantage je suppose, dit Loki.

-Naturellement, mais celui-là devrait aller. Maintenant, on peut également faire appel à l'équipe de la corporation ou employer des gens extérieurs. Pas de taxe supplémentaire si on utilise des mécanos extérieurs à la corporation, mais ils ne peuvent pas garantir la qualité du travail. Les types de la corporation sont plus chers, ou du moins c'est ce que j'ai compris d'après sa réponse vague.

-Souhaitons-nous qu'ils réparent notre vaisseau ? demanda Loki.

-Eh bien, je veux définitivement pas dépenser une fortune pour des choses que je serais capable de réparer moi-même, j'ai juste besoin de mains supplémentaires.

-Devons-nous nous inquiéter à propos des coûts ? fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je sais pas encore. On doit savoir combien on aura en vendant nos trucs.

-Nous vendons les choses habituelles, n'est-ce pas ?

-Majoritairement, ouais, mais je sais pas combien ça va nous rapporter. On pourrait avoir à considérer la possibilité d'avoir à vendre une partie de l'alyndor.

-Je ne veux pas en vendre la moindre quantité. C'est notre bien le plus précieux.

-Je sais ! Je veux pas en vendre du tout non plus, mais je sais pas combien tout ça va coûter.

-Nous pouvons vendre jusqu'à la dernière caisse de pièces de réparation, de même qu'une bonne partie de nos fournitures médicales. L'alyndor est beaucoup plus important à côté.

-Je sais, souligna Stark. Ecoute, disons qu'on peut vendre la majorité de nos autres trucs et qu'on touche à l'alyndor seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire. Ok ?

-Très bien, acquiesça Loki. »

Stark fit de même de son côté.

« -Que penses-tu d'explorer la zone, histoire de voir à quoi ça ressemble en-dehors des quais, avant de décider si c'est sécure d'atterrir avec l'Iron Mage ou pas ? »

Loki acquiesça de nouveau.

« -J'ai dit aux autres qu'on a atterri, dit doucement Juyu lorsqu'elle ressortit.

-Est-il prudent de laisser le Drake ici ? demanda alors Loki.

-Ça devrait l'être. Une corporation comme ça perdrait rapidement sa crédibilité s'ils ne pouvaient pas garantir la sécurité de leurs quais.

-Nous n'avons pas encore payé pour le quai, lui rappela Loki.

-Oui, et ils seront de retour dans quelques heures pour ça, parce que je leur ai dit que les biens qu'on veut vendre sont sur notre vaisseau, ce qui n'est pas si inhabituel. Si on laisse le Drake ici, ils sauront qu'on va pas tout vider.

-Très bien, allons-y alors, acquiesça Loki.

-On doit laisser ici tout ce qui correspond pas à un armement léger, ajouta Stark en levant son pistolet pour le ramener à l'intérieur. »

Loki avait ses lames et son arme de poing habituelle, tandis que Juyu portait un autre petit pistolet sanglé à son côté. Ils avaient fait des holsters supplémentaires alors qu'ils approchaient de cette planète en raison de la Règle n°2, aussi tout le monde en avait à présent. Enfin, à part Bee, mais personne ne protesta contre ça. Stark revint, son holster et son pistolet à présent avec lui, et ils sortirent après avoir verrouillé le Drake.

**x-x-x**

Ils trouvèrent une foule massive dès qu'ils firent un pas hors de leur quai. Tout le monde n'était pas originaire de là, cela fut immédiatement évident. Toutes sortes de races avec des couleurs de peaux différentes se mouvaient, s'occupant de leurs affaires. Des commerçants se hurlaient dessus, certains offraient leurs services, et d'autres étaient probablement des passagers prenant un repas rapide en attendant que leur vaisseau décolle.

Juyu se rapprocha immédiatement d'eux, une telle foule était très probablement des plus inhabituels pour elle.

« -Yep, juste comme New-York, fit remarquer Stark. Même l'odeur est similaire, nourriture pas chère, saleté humide et transpiration. Allons-y.

-Whoa, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda doucement seulement quelques instants plus tard. »

Stark et Loki suivirent tous deux son regard et virent une femme à la peau rose avec un nourrisson dans les bras.

« -C'est un bébé. Tu devrais savoir ce qu'est un bébé, dit Stark.

-Je ne pense pas que quelque chose d'aussi petit devrait être hors de son œuf, leur dit Juyu, observant le petit enfant potelé.

-Hors de son œuf ?! »

Stark la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« -Pas possible ! Est-ce que t'es en train d'me dire que vous pondez… »

Puis il fronça les sourcils et leva la main, désignant quelque chose.

« -Mais alors pourquoi t'as… »

Il se stoppa brusquement et Loki réalisa qu'il signifiait les seins avec ce geste avorté. C'était amusant.

« -Sa race pond des œufs, confirma Loki d'un ton bas. »

La foule était bruyante et il était très peu probable que quelqu'un puisse les entendre. L'expression de Stark était plutôt comique, aussi se sentit-il obligé de l'informer à propos de quelque chose qu'il aurait déjà dû réaliser par lui-même.

« -Reptiliens, tu te souviens ? Mais les mères allaitent en effet les nouveau-nés.

-Wow, j'y ai même pas pensé, dit Stark.

-Attends, comment ça marche sans œufs ? demanda Juyu avec un profond froncement de sourcils. »

L'expression de Stark devint encore plus horrifiée.

« -Ouais, j'avais définitivement pas prévu d'avoir à répondre à ce genre de questions, dit-il. C'est juste qu'ils…t'sais…à l'intérieur du corps de la mère et puis…sortent…quand ils sont assez grands…pas d'œufs. »

Loki ne put réprimer son rire à cette excellente explication et Stark le foudroya du regard pour ça.

« -Ugh, grimaça Juyu. Ça a l'air dégoûtant. »

Stark ne sembla pas savoir comment réagir à ça et Loki rit encore plus.

« -Continuons juste, grommela alors Stark. Fini le sujet de la procréation. »

Juyu continua de fixer le nourrisson quelques instants avant qu'ils ne soient hors de vue.

Rien n'avait l'air suspect pour Loki alors qu'ils continuaient leur marche. Des races différentes se mélangeaient et alors qu'il aperçut quelques gardes armés de temps à autre, supposant qu'il y avait une sorte de système de surveillance, ce n'était rien d'exagéré. En fait, la mise en application de lois fonctionnelles était à leur avantage dans cette situation. Ils devaient être en sécurité durant tout le temps qu'ils passeraient ici.

**x-x-x**

Ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à explorer la zone et ils ne rencontrèrent rien qui fut une assez bonne raison pour partir sans s'occuper des réparations. Stark semblait être du même avis, autrement il aurait déjà exprimé sa pensée.

« -Ok, je me les gèle sévère ! Retournons au Drake pour dire aux autres d'atterrir avec le vaisseau, dit Stark au bout d'un moment. Je doute qu'on trouve un meilleur endroit pour réparer l'Iron Mage.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Loki. »

Cela n'en valait vraiment pas la peine de rechercher un emplacement différent.

Mais alors…

« -Loki ! appela quelqu'un dans la foule derrière eux. »

Il se raidit immédiatement, et Stark manqua de trébucher de surprise.

Il se força à avancer.

« -Continuez de marcher, dit-il rapidement avant de chercher un endroit où aller, hors de la foule et dans une sécurité relative. »

Il attrapa Juyu durant un instant de façon à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas distancer. Stark n'avait pas besoin d'être guidé. Il accéléra son allure pour suivre le rythme de Loki immédiatement, aussi alerte que lui.

Il savait qu'il y avait un risque que quelqu'un connaisse son nom dans la galaxie, mais il ne s'attendait pas à être carrément reconnu ! Son esprit bouillonnait, essayant de trouver qui cela pourrait être et ce qu'ils pouvaient bien vouloir. Sans savoir qui c'était, les possibilités étaient infinies. Il ne se sentait pas très optimiste cependant.

Il aperçut finalement un coin qui menait à une rue plus petite et il tourna rapidement, Stark et Juyu le suivant. Il plaqua son dos contre le mur dès qu'il le put et heureusement les autres firent de même sans un mot. Il sortit une de ses lames de sa ceinture et attendit. Qui que cela soit, il doutait qu'ils l'aient perdu dans la foule, aussi ils suivraient très probablement. C'était dur de faire attention aux moindres pas approchants car le bruit des gens autour d'eux était trop fort, mais il se tint immobile et prêt pour qui que ce soit d'arrivant.

Il bougea rapidement dès qu'une grande silhouette s'engouffra dans la rue. Il la saisit par ses vêtements, la retourna et la plaqua brusquement contre le mur, sa lame se pressant contre son cou.

« -Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est vraiment toi, répondit l'homme encapuchonné, et il enleva son écharpe et sa capuche avant que Loki ne puisse l'empêcher de bouger. »

Les vêtements tombant révélèrent une peau pâle, des cheveux de neige, et une paire familière d'yeux d'un violet pâle. Il fut sans voix durant un très long moment alors que l'autre le fixait, son esprit n'étant même pas en mesure de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il ne cligna probablement même pas des yeux durant plusieurs instants. Une chose était certaine, il ne connaissait que trop bien cet homme.

« -Hatchet. »

**x-x-x**

TATIIIIN ! Nouveau perso !

Et oui je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas posté, mais en ce moment ma vie est vraiment un FOUTOIR pas possible (et oui ça a tendance à plus me mettre en rogne qu'autre chose), du coup je peine à avancer mes traductions…

Enfin bref, j'ai littéralement hurlé de rire à la petite question innocente de Juyu sur le « comment ça marche quand y'a pas d'œufs ». Tony, ou l'homme qui aura tout affronté dans sa vie XD Avec Loki, à côté, très solidaire, qui se fout de sa gueule. Qu'est-ce que je les aime ces deux-là !

Ah oui, pour les noms d'emprunt de tous, j'ai choisi de ne pas tous les traduire, notamment parce que celui de Drongo serait juste ridicule -_- (« tiny » signifie « minuscule » en français). J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

On se retrouve dans la seconde partie, sachez que pour le moment il y en a au moins trois consacrées à ce personnage.

**P.S. :** Pour info, l'auteur a fait savoir qu'elle avait prévu son scénario jusqu'au chapitre 60 AU MOINS. Cela veut dire que dans une perspective de tout, BATW devrait comporter près de 80 chapitres. J'espère que cela ne va pas vous décourager…


	47. Hatchet - Partie II

**Avertissement **pour ce chapitre : mention de suicide !

**Chapitre Quarante-Sept**

**Hatchet – Partie II**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Tony regardait la scène se déroulant devant lui avec des muscles tendus, pistolet en main, bien que l'arme était abaissée et dérobée à la vue de l'étranger. Il regarda Loki attraper l'homme et le plaquer contre le mur. Il regarda également l'homme enlever sa capuche et la façon dont la prise de Loki sur sa lame se relâcha en réaction.

« Hatchet », l'avait appelé Loki. Alors il le connaissait de toute évidence. Cela ne fit pas se relaxer Tony pour autant, car il connaissait le genre de compagnie avec laquelle finissait Loki parfois. L'homme en question avait les cheveux blancs, pas blonds, mais vraiment blancs. Son visage était fin et anguleux, encore plus que celui de Loki. Ses pommettes étaient presque anormalement hautes et proéminentes, comme si la peau de son crâne était une taille trop petite. Ses yeux étaient en amande et semblaient être bien trop grands pour son visage. Il ne pouvait pas avoir l'air humain même s'il essayait, pas avec cette forme de crâne.

L'homme se tint complètement immobile quelques instants, puis, quand Loki baissa sa lame, ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un large sourire, aigu et tout plein de dents. Lorsqu'il bougea, il le fit très rapidement et cela prit un moment à Tony pour réaliser qu'il ne se précipitait pas en avant pour attaquer Loki. Non, à la place il passa ses bras autour des épaules du dieu et l'attira dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un câlin à s'en briser les os. Ce fut à ce moment-là que la capuche acheva de se baisser, révélant ses très longues oreilles pointues. Cela ne rendait pas ce que Tony voyait moins confus, mais cela lui donnait quand même quelques idées.

Loki, pour sa part, n'essaya pas de se dégager. Il avait l'air presque trop stupéfait pour réagir correctement, ce qui n'était pas quelque chose qui arrivait souvent. L'étranger lâcha un rire, puis étreignit Loki encore une fois avant de le lâcher et faire un pas en arrière.

« -Comment es-tu arrivé là ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demandèrent Loki et l'homme presque en même temps, ce qui était apparemment amusant pour le type, car il rit de nouveau.

-Eh bien, en essayant d'être gentil, suivi d'un malheureux événement et de conneries complètement injustes, et puis bien sûr de ma propre marque spéciale d'ingéniosité qui m'a mené ici, répondit vaguement l'homme. »

Ce qui n'était pas du tout répondre, vraiment.

Loki regarda l'homme un long moment, l'observant. Même si Tony ne pouvait pas complètement voir son visage, il savait qu'il considérait quoi faire ensuite. Puis il rengaina sa lame dans sa ceinture et commença à parler.

« -De dures vérités, suivies par de mauvaises décisions, puis les engrenages de complets enfoirés, suivis de plus de mauvaises décisions et d'enfoirés, et dernièrement quelques bons instincts de survie et l'aide d'un véritable ami. »

L'homme leva les sourcils et siffla.

« -Ça a l'air d'être une histoire intéressante, dit-il.

-Non, fit Loki en secouant la tête. Tu parles d'abord. Je veux savoir comment exactement tu te trouves debout devant moi maintenant, sur cette planète si loin de ton foyer, dans cette ville, dans cette rue même. »

Tony aurait pu remettre son pistolet dans son holster, mais il était content que Loki soit dans son état soupçonneux habituel. Cela n'avait pas d'importance s'il connaissait le gars ou pas, c'était toujours mieux de ne pas croire aux accidents. Tony avait environ un million de questions, mais il supposa qu'il valait mieux les poser après que Loki eut obtenu ses réponses de l'homme…elfe ? Est-ce que c'était un elfe ? Il ressemblait à un elfe. Tout droit sorti du Seigneur des Anneaux…enfin, en un peu plus…éthéré. Même la forme de sa mâchoire semblait anormale, trop aiguë, et trop pointue. Non pas qu'il ait déjà vu un véritable elfe avant, peut-être que le truc avec les oreilles était pas vrai et que ceux d'Alfheim étaient complètement différents. Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de demander immédiatement.

L'homme ne sembla pas du tout dérangé par la requête de Loki. Il inclina sa tête en avant, légèrement sur le côté, ne quittant pas vraiment Loki des yeux.

« -Bien sûr, mon prince, dit-il aisément. Mais peut-être que nous devrions sortir des rues.

-Loki ? parla enfin Tony. »

Il était plutôt sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. D'une façon assez certaine, Loki se retourna et le regarda. Puisque Loki connaissait le type, il était celui qui devait prendre la décision à son propos. Loki acquiesça. Donc le gars n'était potentiellement pas un ennemi. C'était bien. Cela ne le rendait toujours pas moins suspect.

« -Des amis à toi ? demanda alors le type à la tronche d'elfe.

-Oui, répondit Loki sans perdre un instant.

-Très bien, des amis à moi alors, déclara l'homme, souriant de nouveau. Il y a un endroit à deux pas d'ici. Plus chaud, discret, et ils ont de la nourriture décente… »

Il regardait Loki comme s'il attendait qu'il acquiesce ou fasse quelque chose d'autre.

« -Très bien, passe devant, approuva Loki. »

L'homme regarda Tony et Juyu un instant avant de se retourner pour quitter l'allée. Loki attendit que Juyu et Tony le rejoignent avant de commencer à le suivre.

« -Fais-tu assez confiance à ce type pour le suivre quelque part ? demanda Tony à voix basse.

-Ce type peut t'entendre, fit l'homme en jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule.

-J'm'en fous, mon pote, répliqua Tony.

-Hmm, est-ce que c'est un Midgardien ? Il ressemble à un Midgardien, demanda-t-il à Loki, comme si Tony n'était même pas là.

-Oui, il l'est, répondit Tony à la place. Est-ce que c'est un elfe ? demanda-t-il en retour, mais ne s'adressant pas vraiment à Loki. »

Il obtint un sourire aigu en réponse.

« -En effet il l'est, dit Hatchet.

-Il obtient le bénéfice du doute, dit finalement Loki. Aussi suspicieusement est-il apparu.

-Tu me blesses, vraiment, dit l'elfe. Il n'y avait rien de suspicieux à propos de ça. »

Il ralentit jusqu'à ce qu'ils le rejoignent, de façon à ce qu'il puisse marcher à côté de Loki alors qu'ils se déplaçaient à travers la foule. Juyu observait l'homme les sourcils froncés, mais Tony ne pouvait dire si elle était soupçonneuse ou juste curieuse. Peut-être que c'était les oreilles. Les filles en avaient de très similaires sous leur véritable forme.

« -Rien de suspicieux ? demanda Loki.

-Pourquoi, les Nornes ont dû décider que nos chemins devaient se recroiser, poursuivit l'elfe sérieusement.

-Les Nornes ? demanda Loki en haussant un sourcil. Dans cette partie de la Galaxie ?

-Nous pouvons être loin de chez nous, mais nous sommes toujours les fils des Neuf Mondes, continua l'homme. Nos destins sont toujours entre leurs mains, peu importe où nous sommes.

-Tu ne peux pas honnêtement t'attendre à ce que je croie ça, dit Loki de manière incrédule. »

D'après ce que Tony pouvait entendre dans son ton, il n'était ni en colère ni prudent, seulement soupçonneux.

« -Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas ridicule, renifla l'elfe. Nous y sommes, dit-il alors avant que Loki ne puisse répondre. »

Il désigna une porte de l'autre côté de la rue et s'y dirigea.

Loki soupira et se tourna pour le suivre.

« -Tu sais j'ai genre…beaucoup de questions, fit Tony en regardant Loki.

-Il est d'Alfheim, dit Loki.

-J'avais deviné.

-C'est un…était un…ami.

-J'ai entendu un temps au passé, appela l'elfe d'un peu plus loin. Je suis profondément offensé. Profondément, je te dis.

-C'est un ami, dit Loki. Nous ne nous sommes juste pas vus depuis longtemps.

-Plus de cinq décennies ! s'exclama l'elfe. Et ce n'était pas ma faute, ajouta-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte, entrant dans le bâtiment.

-Il n'est probablement pas au courant… »

A propos des récents troubles de Loki avec Asgard, devina Tony après que Loki n'ait pas continué.

« -Alors, on entre ? demanda Juyu.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il fait ici, répondit Loki avant de bouger pour entrer. »

L'idée ne disait rien à Tony mais il le suivit tout de même et Juyu ne posa pas de question non plus.

**x-x-x**

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, ils marchaient à travers la salle à moitié bondée du…bar, restaurant, saloon ? Tony ne pouvait dire. Des gens buvaient et mangeaient, pendant qu'il y avait une sorte de musique jouant en arrière-plan également. Peut-être une taverne, ça avait l'air juste. Aussi cela ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes à Tony pour apprendre deux choses à propos de l'elfe, Hatchet. A, il aimait parler, et B, il avait vraiment un truc contre l'espace personnel. Tony n'avait généralement aucun problème pour discuter, mais trop parler sans actuellement dire quelque chose devait être une sorte de talent spécial. Hatchet se plaignait de la neige et de la boue tout en essuyant les semelles épaisses de ses bottes de combat. Puis il commença à se plaindre du fait qu'il faisait trop chaud à l'intérieur alors qu'il enlevait sa cape et son écharpe, les drapant sur son bras. Tony remarqua qu'il avait un pistolet sanglé à son côté. Puis il commença à se plaindre de la foule et Tony était à ça d'actuellement lui coller une balle. Peut-être dans la jambe. Ok, bon peut-être qu'il était pas si chiant, mais il caressait quand même Tony dans le mauvais sens du poil. Et vraiment, il n'y avait aucune raison de se pencher autant dans l'espace personnel de quelqu'un juste pour dire quelque chose. A présent que Tony voyait ses yeux violets et ses épais cils blancs de près, l'elfe ressemblait encore plus à un alien.

Hatchet les mena à l'arrière de la taverne, où c'était beaucoup plus calme. Une des serveuses à la peau bleue –ou barmaid, Tony n'était vraiment pas sûr de savoir comment l'appeler- les remarqua s'approcher et marcha jusqu'à eux immédiatement.

« -Est-ce que ma table est libre, ma douceur ? lui demanda Hatchet.

-Tu vas pas encore mettre le foutoir, pas vrai ? demanda la fille en rejetant sa queue de cheval en arrière, par-dessus son épaule bleue.

-Je paie toujours un supplément pour le foutoir, fit l'elfe avec un sourire narquois.

-Eh ben, garde-la en veilleuse, tu veux, Flocon de Neige ?

-Je ferai de mon mieux. »

Elle grogna et s'éloigna, pendant que Hatchet s'enfonçait encore plus à l'intérieur, les menant dans un coin isolé. Loki ne sembla pas perturbé par la courte conversation et suivit l'elfe à l'arrière. Hatchet se laissa tomber sur un des bancs pendant que Loki, Tony et Juyu enlevaient leurs manteaux.

« -Sinon, vous avez faim ? demanda-t-il.

-On restera pas aussi longtemps, lui dit Tony.

-Oh, sois pas comme ça. Prends quelque chose, de la soupe peut-être, ça te réchaufferait.

-Moi je dirais pas non, dit Juyu, et Tony lui lança un regard. Quoi ? Il va parler pendant un moment. Je peux le dire.

-De la soupe ira, dit Loki en s'asseyant, et Tony se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui. »

Ce qui laissait à Juyu la place à côté de Hatchet, mais cela n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle n'était pas intimidée facilement et Loki étiquetant l'elfe en tant que non-ennemi la faisait se relaxer.

« -Je ne pense pas que la jeune demoiselle et moi aient été convenablement présentés, dit Hatchet.

-Accentuation sur « jeune », lui dit Loki.

-Alors tu m'insultes de nouveau. C'est vraiment blessant.

-On peut passer à la partie explications ? demanda Tony. »

Hatchet se contenta de regarder Loki d'un air expectatif.

« -Stark et Juyu, dit Loki en les désignant. C'est Hatchet, comme vous l'avez probablement entendu. C'est un vieil ami d'Alfheim.

-On peut passer à la partie explications maintenant ? demanda de nouveau Tony.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? demanda la serveuse d'avant en apparaissant à coté de leur table.

-La meilleure soupe que tu as pour mes amis, lui dit Hatchet. Et comme d'habitude pour moi, chérie. »

La fille acquiesça et s'éloigna.

« -Sinon…le temps est vraiment merdique, pas vrai ? dit alors l'elfe.

-Hatchet, avertit Loki avec un regard.

-D'accord, d'accord, je sais. Je voulais plus ou moins attendre ma boisson, mais ça devrait arriver assez tôt. Temps pour moi de vous raconter le conte infortuné de mon exil.

-Frey t'as banni d'Alfheim ? demanda Loki, surpris.

-Oh, si tu penses que c'est mauvais, attends que je te raconte comment c'est arrivé, dit Hatchet. Ce n'était aucunement ma faute, je peux au moins te dire ça d'avance. »

Tony en doutait sincèrement, mais il ne dit rien. Il laissa l'elfe parler.

« -Quand est-ce arrivé ? demanda Loki.

-Il y a près d'une décennie, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Ça dépend de comment tu comptes les années.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas…

-J'y arriverai. Laisse-moi te raconter, l'interrompit Hatchet. »

Loki se recula sur le banc avec un air renfrogné fermement installé sur son visage.

L'elfe gratta un de ses fins sourcils puis tapa dans ses mains au-dessus de la table.

« -Tout a commencé quand je suis tombé sur cette fille…

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi que cela ne va pas là où je pense que cela va, interrompit Loki. »

Hatchet se renfrogna en le regardant.

« -Allez, encore une insulte. Arrête ça. »

Il attendit un moment avant de recommencer à parler.

« -J'étais dans les jardins extérieurs du palais, m'occupant de mes affaires, lorsque cette jeune fille remonta le chemin dans ma direction. Je ne l'avais jamais vue par ici auparavant, alors je me suis présenté, et lui ai demandé si elle était perdue, l'usuel. Elle dit qu'elle attendait son frère. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pouvait se joindre à moi en attendant, aussi elle s'assit. Je lui ai demandé qui elle était et il s'avéra qu'elle était la fille du Seigneur Tanathron, celui du Lac Aer.

-J'ai entendu parler de lui, acquiesça Loki. »

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Tony bien sûr, mais il ne posa pas de question.

« -Oui, donc la fille d'un Seigneur, et tu sais comment je suis. J'ai souri, lui ai raconté quelques contes amusants, rien de bien fâcheux. Juste pour paraître amical. Lorsque son frère est apparu je l'ai aidée à se lever, ai placé un petit baiser sur sa main et ai pris congé. Et je te jure sur tout ce qui est sacré, c'est tout ce qui s'est passé.

-Et alors ? demanda Loki.

-Je ne l'ai plus revue pendant un moment, mais j'ai investigué pour savoir ce qui se passait, pourquoi la fille était à la cour de Seigneur Frey. Au bout de quelques jours je suis parvenu à savoir que Seigneur Tanathron et Dame Yána avaient décidé d'unir leurs enfants pour mettre fin à la querelle d'un millier d'années entre leurs familles et unifier leurs territoires. Seigneur Frey était le négociateur, de façon à ce que les discussions se fassent sur un territoire neutre, peut-être même le mariage. Alors la petite dame que j'avais rencontrée était destinée à être la femme du fils de Dame Yára. J'ai bien fait d'être amical avec elle, fut ce que je me suis dit à moi-même, elle allait devenir une puissante dame un jour.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui a mal tourné ? demanda Juyu, de toute évidence investie dans l'histoire. »

Hatchet se tourna vers elle.

« -Le cœur inconstant d'une jeune fille, voilà ce qui s'est passé, dit-il. Normalement, je n'induirais jamais le cœur d'une jeune fille en erreur, mais dans ce cas, cela m'a causé pas mal d'ennuis. La jeune dame Miressë, en entendant la nouvelle de ses proches épousailles, eh bien…a fait une putain de crise. Je ne parle pas de cris et de pleurs. Non, elle hurla sur tous et sur tout le monde, laissa sa chambre en loques, brisa tout ce qu'elle put et j'en passe. Je n'en ai eu que faire. J'ai entendu les racontars bien sûr, j'aime savoir ce qui se passe, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec moi.

Deux jours plus tard, on frappa à ma porte, et comme vous pouvez le deviner, c'était la jeune dame Miressë. Elle était en larmes, et elle commença à sangloter comme quoi sa vie était ruinée et qu'elle préférerait se jeter dans la Mer de la Lune Morte ou être réduite en pièces par les bêtes du Bois des Tempêtes que marier le jeune et arrogant seigneur Rission. Elle devenait assez dramatique.

-J'ai le sentiment de savoir où c'est en train d'aller, fit remarquer Tony. »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un expert en la matière, mais il avait quand même assez d'expérience pour ne jamais sous-estimer les crises dramatiques d'une jeune fille, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa vie amoureuse. Il avait entendu trop de discours « je vais me tuer si tu ne m'aimes pas en retour » qui avaient manqué de se finir tragiquement. Pas durant les années récentes bien sûr, mais lors de ses années adolescentes et le début de la vingtaine, lorsqu'il n'était pas très bon pour reconnaître les furies délirantes. Celles qui pensaient que boire quelques verres signifiait passer la bague au doigt. Il n'avait jamais menti, jamais fait de promesses, et pourtant c'était quand même arrivé.

« -Elle voulait que je prenne la fuite avec elle ! dit Hatchet, incrédule. Je ne lui avais parlé qu'une seule fois, lui avais fait le baisemain et lui avais raconté deux histoires et elle voulait que je la sauve de son mariage cauchemardesque, parce que « elle sentait qu'on avait quelque chose de spécial ». »

Loki grogna tout bas, secouant la tête.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Juyu.

-Je lui ai dit de retourner auprès de son père, son frère, et son fiancé et que je n'allais certainement pas m'enfuir avec elle. Je suis beaucoup de choses, mais pas un imbécile.

-Elle a exagéré, conclut Loki.

-Oh, vraiment ! »

Hatchet secoua la tête.

« -Parce qu'il s'avère que pas seulement ses mots ont été exagérément dramatiques, mais également ses actes. Donc, lorsque je l'ai pressée de partir et lui ai dit de rentrer au palais, elle s'est promptement jetée d'une tour. »

Il y eu un moment de silence après ça.

« -A-t-elle survécu ? demanda Loki.

-Tour du Nord, lui dit Hatchet.

-Ugh, grogna de nouveau Loki.

-Eh bien, oui. Et bien que je n'ai pas pour habitude de dire des mauvaises choses à propos de filles mortes, elle m'a foutu dans une merde tellement profonde que je suis toujours pas parvenu à m'en extirper. »

La serveuse arriva sur ces entrefaites avec leur nourriture, aussi Hatchet se tut. Ils restèrent tous silencieux pendant qu'elle posait les bols de soupe chaude sur la table et un pichet devant l'elfe.

« -Merci, ma puce, fit Hatchet en lui souriant.

-Juste crie si t'as besoin de quelque chose d'autre, Flocon de Neige, lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, les laissant seuls de nouveau. »

Tony regarda sa soupe durant un long moment, essayant de deviner ce que diable il y avait dedans. Quelques morceaux avaient l'air d'être de la viande, peut-être. D'autres ressemblaient à des champignons violets, mais peut-être qu'il avait tort. Cela sentait bon par contre cependant.

« -C'est comestible, je te le promets, dit Hatchet. Seulement ses desserts sont merdiques, ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire narquois. »

Puis il leva son pichet et commença à boire. Cela eut l'air d'être suffisant pour Juyu, car elle prit sa cuillère et commença à manger. Elle n'était jamais difficile lorsqu'il s'agissait de nourriture. Tony commença à manger un peu plus lentement. La soupe était salée, et les morceaux de viande avaient le goût de…poisson, peut-être. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir. C'était bon de manger de la véritable nourriture cependant, pas juste leurs machins nutritifs et leurs cartons.

« -Alors pourquoi t'as été considéré comme responsable ? demanda Tony. »

Hatchet posa son pichet, s'essuya la bouche et soupira.

« -Eh bien, la jeune dame Miressë était plutôt proche de sa servante. Juste avant qu'elle ne sorte pour venir me parler, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait un moyen d'échapper au mariage, et qu'elle allait s'enfuir avec moi. Alors devine à la porte de qui ils ont frappé lorsqu'ils ont trouvé le corps.

-Frey te connaît mieux que ça, dit Loki avant de commencer également à manger.

-En effet, approuva Hatchet. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Seigneur Tanathron et de Dame Yára, ces imbéciles congénitaux revêches, ils étaient convaincus que j'avais rempli la tête de la fille de tout plein de conneries, que je me l'étais mise dans la poche avec des promesses d'amour, que c'était de ma faute si elle avait refusé d'épouser le jeune seigneur Rission, et que j'avais brisé son cœur en la repoussant. »

La dernière phrase sortit d'un ton furieux, et il leva de nouveau son pichet pour boire davantage.

« -Le conflit devait être réglé, et j'ai le profil du bouc émissaire comme tu le sais bien. Alors pour garder la tête sur les épaules, de la façon dont je l'aime, Seigneur Frey est parvenu à les convaincre que le bannissement était un châtiment suffisamment sévère pour moi. »

Loki laissa retomber sa cuillère dans le bol avec un grand bruit et réprimanda l'elfe du regard.

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? demanda-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas pu ! Te rejoindre aurait été comme aller voir Odin lui-même, entraînant Asgard dans des affaires internes. Tu sais comment les Seigneurs et les Dames sont lorsqu'il s'agit de leur autonomie. Cela m'aurait juste causé plus d'ennuis, à moi et au Seigneur Frey, et une friction entre Asgard et Alfheim. »

Loki se massa la tempe avec deux doigts avant de relever sa cuillère.

« -Vanaheim ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, acquiesça Hatchet. Le Seigneur Frey a dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de t'informer. Que je devrais juste rester hors de vue et la mettre en veilleuse pendant une année ou deux à Vanaheim en premier lieu, puis quand les choses se seraient calmées, je pourrais aller à Asgard.

-Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, dit Loki.

-Eh bien, je suis tombé sur cette sorcière…

-Hatchet, bordel, jura Loki avant de laisser tomber sa cuillère une nouvelle fois.

-Quoi ? Quoi ?! Parfois je tombe sur des gens, c'est pas ma faute putain !

-Mais tu insultes toujours les sorciers dès que tu ouvres la bouche, dit Loki.

-Ouais ben ce sont que des imbéciles aveugles qui compliquent constamment les choses comme pas possible et savent pas rire d'une putain de blague même si leur vie de mal élevés en dépendait ! »

Loki grogna de nouveau et recouvrit littéralement son visage de sa paume.

« -A part ta Mère bien sûr, ajouta Hatchet un peu plus doucement. C'est une sorcière très noble, une véritable exception, vraiment. »

Tony renifla et secoua la tête, parce que ces conneries devenaient amusantes.

« -Continue, invita Loki.

-Donc j'ai mis en colère cette sorcière sur laquelle je suis tombé, dit Hatchet après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de son pichet. »

Tony commençait à se demander ce qu'il y avait dedans. Cela fumait un peu, alors c'était définitivement quelque chose de chaud.

« -Ça s'est terminé en combat…sanglant, et vicieux. J'aurais pu la mater, mais seulement si je la tuais, et j'étais supposé la mettre en veilleuse. Alors j'ai essayé de fuir…par les chemins secrets.

-Tu es horrible en téléportation et en voyage dimensionnel, dit Loki.

-Je le sais, fit Hatchet en se renfrognant. Mais pour ta gouverne je connais le chemin entre Alfheim et Vanaheim parfaitement… Je pouvais juste pas retourner à Alfheim. Ni aller à Asgard.

-Tu aurais dû, lui dit Loki.

-Aurais dû, aurais pu, aurait, ça n'a plus d'importance, dit l'elfe en haussant les épaules.

-Où es-tu allé alors ? demanda Loki.

-Je me suis dit que je pourrais me cacher sur Midgard durant quelques jours, répondit Hatchet. C'était une meilleure option que les autres mondes. Alors j'ai tenté le coup. Je ne l'ai jamais atteinte cependant…lorsque je suis sorti du chemin, j'étais autre part. Je ne savais pas où. C'était sombre, ça puait, et les habitants étaient vraiment inamicaux. J'étais également hors des Neuf Mondes.

-Je pensais que le portail était la Terre, fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils. C'est pas le seul chemin disponible ?

-Tu en sais beaucoup pour un mortel, remarqua Hatchet.

-Il y a quelques fissures ici et là, expliqua Loki. D'anciens chemins créés par de puissants objets, de petits passages qui ont été brusquement ouverts par le biais d'une puissance immense en des jours depuis longtemps passés. Ils sont assez larges pour un magicien, ou peut-être même plusieurs, mais pas pour une armée, alors la plupart ne s'en préoccupent pas.

-Donc j'étais à l'extérieur et ne savais pas comment retrouver la fissure, dit Hatchet. Cela m'a pris des semaines pour savoir sur quelle sorte de planète j'étais. Je suis parvenu à en partir au bout d'un moment, mais aucun vaisseau ne va sur Midgard. Alors je me balade dans la galaxie depuis, finit-il.

-C'est ton monde d'origine, pas vrai ? demanda Juyu en regardant Tony. »

Il acquiesça.

« -Pourquoi les vaisseaux n'y vont pas ?

-La race de Stark a été inconsciente de l'existence d'autres races dans l'univers depuis très longtemps, lui dit Loki. Un roi puissant a décidé que cela devait demeurer ainsi pour leur propre sécurité.

-C'est complètement débile, dit-elle.

-En effet, approuva Loki. Mais c'est également une planète très importante, alors elle doit être protégée des intrus.

-Alors comment allons-nous y atterrir ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ma planète, dit Tony, finissant enfin sa soupe et repoussant le bol. Je suis autorisé à y revenir.

-En route vers Midgard, hein ? lui demanda Hatchet.

-Tu termines ton histoire d'abord, lui dit Tony. Et là on pourra parler d'autre chose.

-Laisse-moi juste finir ma boisson en premier alors, dit Hatchet en retour. J'en ai probablement besoin d'une autre aussi. »

Comme si elle avait été invoquée, la fille bleue qui les avait servis apparut à côté de leur table, mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'être là pour prendre davantage de commandes.

« -Mets pas le foutoir dans ma taverne, tu m'entends ? »

Hatchet la regarda d'un air confus durant un instant.

« -Je suis juste assis là. Quel foutoir suis-je en train de mettre exactement ? demanda-t-il. »

La fille montra juste l'entrée d'un mouvement de tête et Hatchet suivit son regard. Il scruta l'endroit un instant avant de serrer la mâchoire et de soupirer.

« -Oh, cet enculé, grogna-t-il. »

Ça sentait pas bon.

**x-x-x**

_**AN :**__** Sinon, pour ceux qui ont posé la question, Hatchet n'est pas un personnage de Marvel.**_

Nous sommes d'accord que « qui se ressemble, s'assemble » non ? Personnellement, j'aime bien le personnage d'Hatchet, même si je peux comprendre pourquoi il tape sur le système de Tony XD

Moi à sa place je me dirais « tain un type qui a un karma plus pourri que le nôtre…CA EXISTE Oo ». Après j'ai aussi envie de dire que le type est un ami de Loki, donc il peut y avoir une certaine influence –ondes du chaos, tout ça-, mais j'dis ça, j'dis rien…

Enfin, prochain chapitre, dernière partie consacrée exclusivement à Hatchet ! On se retrouve là les gens !

**P.S. :** Je remercie TOUS ceux sans exception qui prennent la peine de laisser une review, aussi courte soit-elle. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais pour des raisons diverses et variées, c'est important pour moi.


	48. Hatchet - Partie III

**Chapitre Quarante-Huit**

**Hatchet - Partie III**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

« -Ça ne te dérange pas d'échanger de place, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? demanda Hatchet à Juyu sans quitter l'entrée des yeux. »

Juyu n'était pas du genre à discuter lorsqu'il y avait de toute évidence quelque chose de dangereux sur le point de prendre place, aussi elle se leva pour laisser sortir Hatchet.

La tension dans les épaules d'Hatchet était évidente pour Loki, même si son visage demeurait calme. C'était un des talents les plus fins d'Hatchet, savoir cacher à quel point quelque chose l'affectait. Parfois, même Loki avait des difficultés à mesurer combien il était inquiet ou en colère. Beaucoup à Asgard disaient que plus un elfe était âgé, plus il ressemblait à une statue de marbre. La plupart des Ases ne prenaient jamais la peine d'apprendre comment masquer leurs émotions, mais les elfes par contre étaient spectaculairement bons pour ça. Hatchet n'était pas si vieux aussi avait-il toujours ses petites faiblesses. Vous deviez le connaître pour les reconnaître cependant. Et là tout de suite il semblait plus agité qu'inquiet, aussi Loki ne s'en faisait pas.

Bien assez tôt, deux hommes baraqués apparurent à côté de leur table –l'un d'eux un natif bleu, l'autre légèrement brun- et pendant qu'ils essayaient de leur mieux de dominer d'un air menaçant Hatchet qui était assis, il ne leur porta aucune attention. Il détourna même son regard de l'entrée.

« -Paano veut avoir un mot avec toi, dit l'un d'eux au bout de quelques instants de silence.

-Alors il peut venir au District 7 juste comme tout le monde, leur dit Hatchet.

-Pas prêt à débattre, dit celui qui était bleu.

-Non, vraiment pas, dit Hatchet. Maintenant dégagez. Je suis occupé.

-Il n'a pas été satisfait de la qualité, ajouta le brun. »

Hatchet soupira dramatiquement.

« -Je ne renégocie pas, dit-il. Particulièrement pas après la livraison. C'est lui qui s'est montré pingre à propos du prix original, alors il va devoir faire avec une moindre qualité. S'il veut quelque chose de mieux, il peut acheter aux corporations ou il aura à payer davantage. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Maintenant dégagez. »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant, puis celui qui était bleu revint vers l'entrée. L'autre resta à quelques pas de leur table, se renfrognant en regardant Hatchet.

Loki haussa un sourcil lorsqu'Hatchet le regarda. L'elfe se contenta de rouler des yeux et de secouer la tête.

« -J'apprécierais vraiment que tu nous dises maintenant si on doit sortir ou esquiver, dit Stark.

-Ne t'inquiète donc pas, dit Hatchet. Je vais m'en occuper. »

Lorsque l'homme bleu revint à leur table, Loki fut immédiatement certain que cela n'allait pas se finir paisiblement. D'après l'expression d'Hatchet, il le savait également.

« -Paano n'aime pas attendre, dit-il. »

Stark eut une exclamation moqueuse silencieuse à la réplique dramatiquement délivrée. Les yeux d'Hatchet brillèrent également d'amusement alors qu'il lui lançait un regard, puis il reporta son attention sur l'homme qui le considérait d'un regard noir.

« -Soit tu fais ce qu'on te dit, soit nous prenons juste ce dont nous avons besoin. »

Il n'y avait pas moyen de se tromper en voyant la façon dont Hatchet serra la mâchoire cette fois, ou encore comment ses yeux se durcirent à l'entente des mots. Il se leva avec sa grâce habituelle et s'approcha de l'homme bleu. Il était plus volumineux, mais Hatchet était plus grand et utilisa bien sûr ce détail à son avantage. Il se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de l'autre homme et le fixa de toute sa hauteur sans ciller. Leurs nez se touchaient presque, mais l'homme carra les épaules et ne recula pas, même s'il avait l'air d'en avoir envie.

« -Viens-tu vraiment juste de menacer de me voler ? demanda-t-il d'un ton égal. Je ne pense pas que tu aies sérieusement réfléchi à la chose. »

C'était presque admirable la façon dont l'homme tenait bon, clignant rapidement des yeux en regardant Hatchet et déglutissant constamment.

« -Tu aurais dû traiter Paano avec plus de respect alors.

-Le respect doit se gagner, répondit Hatchet. Et il ne l'a pas gagné.

-Renégocie. C'est ton dernier avertissement. »

Hatchet plissa les yeux et Loki connaissait cette expression, il l'avait vue nombre de fois. Hatchet était au bout de sa –certes très limitée- patience. Loki résista à l'impulsion de soupirer.

Hatchet inclina sa tête sur le côté pour regarder par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme devant lui.

« -Hey Paano ! éleva-t-il la voix. Si tu es tellement impatient d'utiliser ta bouche, pourquoi tu viens pas ici pour me _sucer la bite_ ?! »

Hm, élégant comme jamais.

Les deux sbires le regardèrent bouche bée, parfaitement choqués durant un instant ou deux et même une partie de la taverne devint complètement silencieuse.

« -Excusez-moi un moment, dit Hatchet en reportant son attention sur eux à la table et une seconde plus tard l'homme à la peau brune lui sautait dessus par derrière. »

Hatchet le choppa au vol et le balança par-dessus son épaule. Puis celui à la peau bleue lui rentra dedans sur le côté, les éloignant de leur coin.

Juyu regardait le combat et même Stark se retourna sur son banc pour être en mesure de voir ce qui se passait.

« -Sinon hum…est-ce que tu veux genre…intervenir ou un truc du style ? demanda-t-il. »

C'était attentionné de sa part de demander, vraiment, même s'il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de bouger.

« -Non, répondit Loki.

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris, observa Juyu.

-Non, je ne le suis vraiment pas, dit Loki, et c'était vraiment le cas. »

Hatchet était du genre à essayer de faire rentrer par la force une certaine quantité de bon sens dans le crâne de quelqu'un lorsqu'il pensait que ses mots tomberaient dans l'oreille d'un sourd. C'était de toute évidence le cas ici.

Il se retourna finalement également lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de bois brisé. Quelques chaises avaient été cassées durant le combat, il semblerait. Hatchet tenait l'homme à la peau bleue par les cheveux, cognant sa face de manière répétée dans une table. L'elfe avait la lèvre fendue, mais il avait l'air de tout avoir sous contrôle. Il serait outragé si quelqu'un venait l'aider lorsqu'il n'était pas en danger de mort, l'abruti borné.

Il lâcha rapidement l'homme bleu lorsque le brun le réattaqua. Il pivota pour se saisir de ses vêtements et lui donna un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, le faisant se plier en deux de douleur. Puis il poursuivit par un vif coup de pied dans la poitrine.

« -Tu vois ce que je veux dire à propos des coups de pied étant mieux que les coups de poing ? dit Loki en se tournant vers Juyu. »

Elle acquiesça, ne quittant pas la bagarre des yeux. Quelques verres et assiettes furent brisés pendant que celui à la peau bleu se relevait.

« -Non pas que je sois un expert, dit Stark. Mais les elfes sont pas supposés être genre…gentils et élégants ? Tu sais…glamour et tout ça ? »

Stark grimaça presque lorsqu'un pichet fut lancé sur Hatchet.

« -Généralement, convint Loki. Il est un cas spécial. »

**x-x-x**

_« -Je pensais que les elfes étaient supposés être gentils, dit Loki alors qu'il était transporté sur un tronc d'arbre tombé géant de façon brutale._

_-Je pensais que les Ases étaient supposés être grands et intrépides, répliqua-t-il. Juste continue à marcher, gamin._

_-Je n'ai pas peur ! déclara-t-il. Et ne me parle pas de cette manière ! Je suis un Prince d'Asgard, le neveu de ton roi !_

_-Tu sais ce que tu es dans ces bois ? Un met appétissant sur deux jambes. Alors moins de pleurnichements et plus de marche, d'accord ? Le soleil se couche bientôt._

_-Si mon oncle entend parler de ça…_

_-Il sera horrifié que son neveu ait été assez stupide pour se perdre ici entre autres endroits, lui dit l'elfe._

_-Tu vas être…_

_-Récompensé pour t'avoir supporté._

_-Tu ne peux pas juste…_

_-Tente-moi, pour voir. »_

_Loki souffla et se tut. Ils marchèrent en silence un moment, escaladant des racines d'arbres géants et tailladant des buissons. Cela ne semblait pas déranger l'elfe, mais il était grand, plus grand même qu'Oncle Frey. Les vêtements de Loki par contre se prenaient constamment dans des branches et des feuilles épineuses. Il savait que ses cheveux étaient pleins de terre et de brindilles aussi. Il devait avoir l'air complètement ridicule. Même la pensée d'avoir à marcher dans le palais dans cet état était terrifiante. Les mains vides jusqu'aux pieds, quelle disgrâce._

_« -Comment t'es-tu perdu de toute façon ? demanda l'elfe. »_

_C'était la première fois qu'il parlait à Loki sans y être invité._

_« -Je n'étais pas perdu, lui dit obstinément Loki. J'étais juste caché aux yeux des autres._

_-Bien sûr, à quoi je pensais ? Alors pourquoi étais-tu caché aux yeux des autres dans les bois ? »_

_Loki ne voulait pas en parler. Ce n'était pas quelque chose sujet à discussion, particulièrement en considérant son échec complet. Quel droit avait un vulgaire elfe débraillé de poser des questions ainsi ? Il ne ressemblait même pas aux autres elfes. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts et en tresse serrée, ses vêtements étaient usés et il ne portait même pas d'arc. Quelle sorte d'elfe ne portait pas d'arc ? Ceux qui étaient étranges. Les elfes adoraient leurs arcs._

_« -Silencieux tout à coup ? J'aurais voulu savoir que c'était la technique pour te faire la fermer il y a quelques heures._

_-Je chassais, déclara Loki. »_

_L'elfe s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder._

_« -A mains nues ?_

_-Non, j'avais des armes !_

_-Et maintenant elles sont aussi cachées aux yeux des autres ? »_

_Loki le foudroya vicieusement du regard, mais l'elfe demeura imperturbable. Il pivota et continua de marcher. Loki eut à jogger pour se maintenir au rythme de ses longues jambes._

_« Dis-moi alors, parla de nouveau l'elfe. Pourquoi une petite chose princière comme toi sortirait dans les bois seule pour chasser ? »_

_C'était une bonne question, mais Loki n'avait pas de réponse qui ne le ferait pas passer pour un enfant imbécile. C'était irresponsable de sortir seul, mais ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un aurait accepté de l'emmener._

_« -Cela ne te concerne pas, dit-il alors._

_-As-tu fugué ? demanda l'elfe._

_-Non, je n'ai pas fugué. Je t'ai dit que je chassais !_

_-Pourquoi ne pas aller chasser avec le reste de la cour ? Ils font beaucoup ça d'après ce que je sais._

_-Parce qu'ils ne veulent pas m'emmener ! s'emporta furieusement Loki. Seulement mon frère a été autorisé à y aller. Ils m'ont juste dit que je pourrais y aller lorsque je serai plus grand et plus fort comme Thor ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Il n'est même pas beaucoup plus grand que moi ! Il est juste plus fort, mais je suis plus rapide, alors j'aurais pu venir avec eux ! Maintenant tout le monde le félicite à cause de cette biche qu'il a tuée. J'aurais pu en tuer une, ou même un verrat. Je suis meilleur que lui au lancer de lances, parce qu'il s'entraîne toujours avec des épées et des massues._

_-Donc tu es en colère contre ton frère._

_-Non. Il voulait que je vienne. Il est vraiment content d'avoir tué cette biche aussi, mais si j'avais pu venir avec eux, j'aurais pu tuer quelque chose également et nous aurions pu célébrer tous les deux._

_-Décider de chasser ici seul n'était toujours pas très malin, lui dit l'elfe._

_-Je n'y ai pas…beaucoup réfléchi. Je t'interdis de rire !_

_-Ce n'est pas mon intention. »_

_Et il ne rit vraiment pas, il continua juste de marcher en silence comme avant. Cela rendait Loki des plus conscients des bruits autour d'eux. Alors que le soleil descendait, les oiseaux se turent, les insectes se faisant plus bruyants, et de temps à autre il pouvait entendre quelque chose de plus large bouger parmi les arbres non loin d'eux. Il était content qu'ils gardent leurs distances, quoi que cela puisse être._

_« -Vis-tu ici alors ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il ne put plus supporter le silence._

_-Oui._

_-Avec ta famille ?_

_-Non._

_-Comment cela se fait-il ?_

_-Je n'en ai pas._

_-Oh. Pourquoi ne vis-tu pas en ville avec les autres elfes alors ? Ne te sens-tu pas seul ici ? »_

_L'elfe s'arrêta pour le regarder un instant, mais il dit seulement « continue de marcher. »_

_« -T'es l'elfe le plus grognon que j'ai jamais vu, fit remarquer Loki. »_

_Les elfes étaient supposés être amusants. Chaque elfe qu'il avait rencontré était joyeux et souriait tout le temps, excepté celui-là._

_« -Et tu es l'Ase le plus gamin que j'aie jamais rencontré, répondit-il._

_-Tu n'as pas encore rencontré mon frère. »_

_L'elfe commença soudainement à rire, sa voix sonnant haut et clair parmi les arbres. Il s'arrêta pour regarder Loki de nouveau, les yeux pétillant d'amusement, mais il ne dit rien. Il secoua juste la tête et avança._

_Cela ne prit pas beaucoup plus de temps jusqu'à ce que Loki aperçoive les tours du palais de Frey au loin. Il se mit à courir à ce moment-là, impatient de sortir enfin de la forêt sombre. Il s'arrêta seulement après avoir rejoint une piste familière, mais alors, lorsqu'il se retourna, l'elfe avait disparu. Pas une trace de lui nulle part. Il commençait vraiment à faire sombre, alors Loki retourna au palais, ne se tenant immobile que quelques instants pour se demander pourquoi l'elfe n'était pas venu pour réclamer quelque récompense._

_Il parvint presque à s'introduire furtivement sans être détecté, mais sa mère le surpris juste devant sa chambre. Elle ne fut pas du tout contente de ses vêtements sales et déchirés. Il lui dit qu'il était seulement à l'orée de la forêt, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de l'inquiéter, et il ne voulait pas que qui ce que soit sache qu'il s'était perdu non plus. Cette partie était embarrassante._

**x-x-x**

Un homme large, qui devait être Paano, s'approcha d'Hatchet juste au moment où l'homme à la peau bleue restait enfin au sol. Hatchet avait son entière attention portée sur lui le temps qu'il arrive. C'est pourquoi cela ne dégénéra pas en un autre combat. Lorsque l'homme le chargea, Hatchet se saisit de son bras et le tordit jusqu'à ce que l'épaule de Paano fasse un angle anormal. Il lâcha un cri de douleur immédiatement, essayant de se dégager de la poigne serrée de l'elfe. Hatchet ne lâcha pas et lui faucha les pieds. L'homme heurta lourdement le sol, mais se tourna immédiatement pour attraper son pistolet. Hatchet fut plus rapide et l'instant d'après il avait son genou pressé contre la gorge de l'autre et son propre pistolet en main.

« -Ne fait pas ça, l'avertit Hatchet, et Paano éloigna sa main de son holster. »

L'elfe était à peine essoufflé, même si son visage était recouvert de petites blessures et de plaies, du sang maculant sa peau pâle. La taverne était toujours majoritairement silencieuse, regardant le spectacle sans que personne ne l'interrompe.

Hatchet enfonça le pistolet dans le visage de Paano, le canon touchant littéralement la bouche de l'homme plus large. Considérant sa raillerie précédente, le geste ne passa certainement pas inaperçu. Pas par Loki du moins.

« -Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que nous ne ferons plus affaire ensemble, dit Hatchet. Et la prochaine fois que l'idée de me baiser te traverse l'esprit, je veux que tu te souviennes de cet exact moment. Je veux que tu gardes à l'esprit que la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pressé la gâchette à cet instant même est que je ne veux pas salir le sol de Hani avec ta cervelle inutile. Nous comprenons-nous ? »

Paano acquiesça au bout d'un moment, aussi Hatchet se pencha pour le désarmer avant de se dégager d'au-dessus de lui.

« -A présent sors ou Vorlu entendra que tu es encore dans un district auquel tu n'appartiens pas. »

L'homme se leva ainsi que ses deux sbires, se supportant à peine mutuellement. Hatchet les fixa jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de la taverne. Ce fut comme un signal pour que le bavardage des gens recommence à l'intérieur, tout le monde détournait son attention d'Hatchet pour revenir à ses propres affaires.

Hatchet lâcha un soupir et revint dans leur coin, rengainant son pistolet et laissant tomber l'autre sur la table.

« -Eh bien, c'était éclairant, fit remarquer Stark avant de se saisir du pistolet avec une inclination de tête curieuse.

-A qui le dis-tu, acquiesça Hatchet en essuyant un peu de sang au coin de sa bouche. Ne faites jamais confiance à quelqu'un du syndicat du District 4. Nous devrions partir. »

Avant qu'ils puissent bouger, la fille d'avant se dirigeait vers eux à grandes enjambées, foudroyant Hatchet du regard.

Loki ne porta aucune attention à la dispute, mais poussa Stark pour l'enjoindre à bouger avant qu'il ne soit trop absorbé dans son inspection du pistolet.

« -J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'il nous a toujours pas dit comment il t'a trouvé ici, dit Stark. »

Loki passa son manteau sur ses épaules et regarda Hatchet alors qu'il parlait avec la barmaid.

« -Il nous le dira, le rassura Loki.

-Ça te ressemble pas d'être si confiant, lui dit Juyu.

-Je le connais, il nous le dira, répéta-t-il. »

Stark le regarda et il semblait avoir quelque chose à dire, mais il lança juste un regard à Hatchet et resta silencieux. Mais ce n'était pas comme si Loki ne savait pas déjà ce qu'il voulait dire.

**x-x-x**

Ils marchèrent en silence une fois revenus dans la rue froide, la foule à peine plus petite qu'elle ne l'était avant. Hatchet était occupé à nettoyer le sang de son visage avec une poignée de neige qu'il avait ramassée dès qu'ils étaient sortis de la taverne. Il ne demanda pas à Stark de lui rendre le pistolet non plus, alors cela ne le dérangeait probablement pas qu'il le garde.

« -Je ne crois pas aux accidents, dit doucement Loki alors. Comment m'as-tu trouvé dans une rue comme ça au juste ?

-Pas accidentellement, admit Hatchet. Je garde toujours un œil sur les quais des Districts 10 à 12. Les vaisseaux qui s'y trouvent sont toujours des freelances non-militaires, dans la plupart des cas prêts à échanger et j'en passe sans passer par les corporations. Alors quand j'ai eu un aperçu de toi…ce que j'ai pensé être un aperçu de toi, j'ai voulu m'en assurer. Actuellement j'ai couru depuis l'autre côté de la cité.

-Cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es dans cette ville, sur cette planète, lui dit Loki.

-Routes commerciales, dit simplement Hatchet. Sarka est un carrefour, une planète portuaire majeure. Tout ce qui vient des Galaxies du Dragon et de Dorado s'arrête ici en premier, et Dalekanium possède le plus grand trafic interstellaire. »

Loki fronça les sourcils, essayant de trouver du sens à cette explication.

« -T'étais-tu attendu à ce que j'apparaisse ici ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

-Eh bien, il y a pu y avoir un sort de localisation impliqué dans le processus d'une déduction intuitive.

-Quoi ?! »

Loki s'arrêta pour lui faire face. Stark et Juyu s'arrêtèrent également immédiatement, se retournant vers eux.

« -Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire « pourquoi » ?

-Cela veut dire _pourquoi_ ! Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?!

-Parce que cinq putain de décennies Loki ! cria soudainement Hatchet, s'attirant les regards de quelques piétons, aussi il baissa de nouveau la voix. Parce que qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire d'autre ? Déjà, j'essayais juste de te contacter d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais tu n'étais pas à Asgard, tu étais putain de nulle part ! Je devais te trouver. As-tu la moindre idée de combien de temps ça m'a pris et combien d'argent ça m'a coûté pour obtenir les ingrédients d'un sort assez fort pour chercher aussi loin que possible ? Trois ans, tu m'entends ? Juste pour tout rassembler, juste pour être en mesure d'essayer. Alors quand il y a quelques mois j'ai finalement su où tu étais, je suis venu ici. C'était la planète la plus proche de ta position. J'ai investigué, personne n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un te ressemblant, alors j'ai supposé que tu étais en chemin jusqu'ici. Alors j'ai attendu, malgré le fait que je putain de hais les grandes cités. »

-Mais pourquoi as-tu…

-Je devais te trouver, tu le sais, insista Hatchet.

-Non, je ne le sais vraiment pas, dit Loki. »

Il était toujours en train d'essayer d'absorber les mots qu'on venait juste de lui énoncer, familiers et étrangers à la fois. Il n'était plus celui qu'il était et cela lui était généralement rappelé des plus cruelles façons. Ceci n'était pas cruel, mais cela tordait quand même quelque chose dans ses entrailles.

« -Tu étais perdu, alors je devais te trouver, lui dit Hatchet, comme si ça aurait dû être évident. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Quelle chose absurde à dire. Il ne pensait vraiment pas que ça marchait encore comme ça. Il n'était pas un enfant, il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le trouve. Ceux qui cherchaient avaient des intentions malveillantes, voulaient l'utiliser, le briser, et l'emprisonner. Ils ne cherchaient pas juste pour l'intérêt de savoir où il était. Mais Hatchet ne savait pas, n'en avait pas la moindre idée, ne savait rien de ce qui s'était passé, alors bien sûr qu'il chercherait. C'était un dur rappel de toutes les choses auxquelles il avait tourné le dos.

« -Je n'étais pas perdu, dit-il finalement.

-Juste caché aux yeux des autres ? demanda Hatchet en retour et cela déclencha chez Loki un petit rire avant qu'il ne reprenne contenance.

-J'avais des raisons de me cacher. »

Hatchet ouvrit la bouche pour demander, mais Stark l'interrompit.

« -On doit vraiment revenir au quai. Faire atterrir le vaisseau, mettre les choses en route, dit-il. »

Il avait un froncement de sourcils mécontent sur son visage avec lequel Loki n'était pas vraiment familier. Mais il avait raison néanmoins. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire. Ils ne pouvaient plus perdre de temps avec des mots. Pas maintenant.

« -Oui, nous devrions rentrer, approuva-t-il. »

Stark le regarda lui et Hatchet avant de leur tourner le dos et de commencer à marcher. Juyu lui lança un regard confus, mais suivit l'homme.

« -Il a de la chance d'être canon, fit remarquer Hatchet en fixant Stark.

-Il est plus que ça, corrigea immédiatement Loki avant de commencer également à marcher. Et n'y pense même pas. »

Ils étaient assez loin pour que Stark et Juyu ne puissent probablement pas entendre leur conversation.

« -Ooh, bon pour toi, mon prince…il a l'air…passionnant…décida Hatchet avec un sourire narquois. Et c'est une sacrée paire de fesses.

-Juste ferme-là, lui dit Loki, mais l'elfe se contenta de rire bien sûr, pas de surprise ici.

-Admets-le, je t'ai manqué, dit-il avec un grand sourire. »

Non, Loki n'allait certainement pas faire ça.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Il y aura une autre scène de flashback dans un chapitre à venir.**_

_**La Planète Sarka et en particulier la Cité de Dalekanium est mon hommage à Shadowrun, un de mes Jeux de Rôle préférés de tous les temps. Ça inclue le fait que l'apparence d'Hatchet a été inspirée par l'art conceptuel elfe tiré du blog des résultats des joueurs de Shadowrun.**_

Je pense que nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que si jamais Hatchet embarque avec eux (et là je pense qu'il faudra passer sur le corps de Tony…sans mauvais jeu de mots bien sûr -_-), ça va être plus que chaotique XD

Sinon…je suis désolée, mais il est trop cool XD Bon il risque de perdre quelques points avec ses derniers commentaires concernant Tony, mais bon…le potentiel est là !

Après, je devrais pas être plus surprise que ça d'apprendre que l'auteure est une rôliste (comme on dit en jargon de JDR), mais quand même…en tant que rôliste ET auteure de fanfictions moi-même, je me sens moins seule on va dire…

Et je m'excuse de parler chinois pour ceux qui connaissent pas. *pas taper*

Dans tous les cas, elle a eu une poussée d'inspi dernièrement parce que je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais j'ai posté le chapitre précédent y'a pas si longtemps ! Oo Et je vous assure que j'avance également pour la troisième partie de JAROAS (Just a Rose on a Star), c'est juste que…elle fait trente pages quoi…mais rassurez-vous, j'en suis à plus de la moitié !

Sinon à bientôt les gens !


	49. Discorde

**Chapitre Quarante-Neuf**

**Discorde**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

« -Quel est le pourcentage de chance que la raison pour laquelle ils sont en retard est quelque chose de trivial ? réfléchit Drongo. »

Bee le gratifia d'un regard sceptique qui le fit rire doucement.

« -Très faible, j'en suis conscient, dit-il. Mais je m'efforce d'être optimiste. »

Et une nouvelle fois, Bee n'eut pas besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle pensait de cette philosophie.

« -Tu es trop cynique, dit-il en secouant la tête. Non pas que tu n'aies pas tes raisons, ajouta-t-il. Cela reste néanmoins dommage. »

Bee se contenta de soupirer et posa son menton sur sa main.

« -Je dis juste : tu as encore beaucoup d'années devant toi. Tu as des raisons de penser à un futur plus clément dès maintenant. »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait ça. Il ne la poussait ou n'insistait jamais pour qu'elle porte davantage attention qu'elle ne le souhaitait, mais il était certain que de petits coups de coude ne feraient pas de mal. Elle était clairement sur le chemin de la guérison, mais elle avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire. Il espérait que la planète d'origine de Stark serait bien plus paisible, ou du moins au minimum pas aussi dangereuse que voyager. Les deux Skrulls bénéficieraient grandement du fait de rester à un seul endroit durant un moment, où il y avait de l'air frais non filtré et de la lumière naturelle. Elles devaient savoir ce que cela faisait de marcher sur un sol solide sans craindre des attaques ennemies de toutes les directions. Juste pour vivre un peu.

Stark était le type à se satisfaire de vivre à l'intérieur, dans son atelier parmi ses créations et de manière indéfinie. Cela ne dérangeait pas plus Drongo que ça non plus, mais il appréciait quand même bien plus les espaces ouverts, et pas juste en raison de sa taille. Il aimait marcher sur les routes, traverser des paysages variés, nager dans de l'eau claire et escalader des falaises. Il soupçonnait qu'une partie de Loki appréciait également ce genre de choses. Il était un esprit libre et peut-être n'avait-il pas besoin de vagabonder sur les routes, mais il aimait voir le monde autour de lui. Drongo en était certain.

Juyu et Bee avaient encore à réaliser quel monde était le leur. Elles semblaient être à l'aise sur le vaisseau, mais c'était davantage dû au fait d'être en sécurité qu'autre chose. Elles n'avaient jamais eu la chance de vivre en liberté sur une planète. Il devrait interroger Stark à propos de son monde, il voulait savoir à quoi s'attendre.

Le signal du Drake s'activant de nouveau fut ce qui interrompit ses pensées.

« -Il était temps, dit-il en enfilant l'IND.

-Tu m'entends Tiny ? demanda Stark.

-Bien sûr, Commandant, lui dit-il. Est-ce que tout va bien ? Nous nous attendions à ce que vous vous manifestiez plus tôt.

-On s'est laissé distraire, dit Stark. Mais on peut atterrir en sécurité et on va pouvoir faire réparer le vaisseau.

-Ce sont des bonnes nouvelles, dit Drongo. Veux-tu que je me dirige vers vous immédiatement ?

-Oui, suis le signal du Drake jusqu'à notre position. La patrouille aérienne a déjà été notifiée je pense, alors personne devrait vous déranger, mais si ça arrive, contacte-moi. Je serai dans le Drake.

-Compris, dit Drongo. Par quoi avez-vous été distraits si je puis me permettre ?

-Ugh, je te l'dirai une fois que vous serez là, dit Stark avant de couper la connexion.

-C'est moi ou il avait l'air irrité ? fit Drongo en regardant Bee. »

Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils et acquiesça.

**x-x-x**

Cela faisait presque deux décennies que Drongo n'avait pas mis les pieds dans une cité aussi grande. Cela avait été une occasion mémorable lorsqu'il avait visité Tarnax IV, le Trônemonde des Skrulls. Cette cité était différente, mais toute aussi bourdonnante de vie.

Le système de navigation de l'Iron Mage était suffisamment avancé pour qu'atterrir ne requiert pas beaucoup de précision de la part du pilote. Il scanna facilement l'environnement et calcula la vitesse appropriée ainsi que l'angle d'atterrissage. Et bien que cela faisait de nombreuses années depuis qu'il avait fait usage d'un système d'IND, il était juste un peu rouillé, aussi l'atterrissage s'effectua plus ou moins correctement. Il allait définitivement laisser Stark s'occuper du décollage cependant.

Dès qu'ils furent au sol, il éteignit les moteurs et désactiva les systèmes de navigation. La gravité artificielle s'était déjà désactivée dès qu'ils étaient entrés dans le champ gravitationnel de la planète, aussi n'avait-il pas eu du tout besoin d'y porter attention. Le système de survie offrait également automatiquement une aération et une ventilation complètes, de façon à ce que le système de filtrage de l'air puisse aussi être désactivé. Une fois ceci pris en main, la dernière chose qu'il fit fut d'ouvrir l'entrée principale de la soute.

« -Eh bien, allons voir ce qui a mis notre Commandant d'une humeur aussi pourrie, dit Drongo en enlevant l'IND. »

Bee le suivit de près à son côté. Il mentirait s'il disait ne pas être satisfait du fait qu'elle soit à l'aise en sa présence. Il semblait que sa méfiance et réticence intrinsèques à accepter les contacts étaient en train de diminuer doucement, du moins lorsqu'ils étaient entre eux. Drongo devait encore la voir agir parmi des étrangers.

Drongo était souvent perçu comme dangereux à cause de sa taille, de sa force, et de ses marques tribales, même lorsqu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'intimider qui que ce soit. Il était également habitué aux préjugés, étant perçu comme grand, bête et attardé. Les instincts purs et perspicaces de Bee étaient des plus plaisants en comparaison.

Il pouvait sentir l'air froid sur sa peau alors qu'ils descendaient le couloir menant à la soute, et il espérait vraiment que les autres n'avaient pas oublié à propos de leurs vêtements. Il avait la peau épaisse, mais cela le protégeait davantage de la chaleur que du froid.

Stark, Loki et Juyu étaient déjà dans la soute, un peu éloignés de la porte ouverte, afin d'être à l'abri du vent glacé.

« -Tu avais raison à propos du froid, dit-il immédiatement.

-Merde les fringues ! jura Stark à la seconde où il les regarda. On pouvait pas encore échanger, désolé.

-Nous allons juste rester à l'intérieur pour le moment alors, dit Drongo. »

Bee frissonna également, elle n'avait déjà plus l'apparence d'une Skrull, mais maintenant elle s'était enroulée de ses bras et s'était intelligemment fait pousser de la fourrure grise sur ses bras, son torse, et ses jambes.

« -Ou tu pourrais faire ça bien sûr, lui sourit-il. »

Les autres s'enfoncèrent plus loin à l'intérieur, probablement pour pouvoir parler en privé. Stark fronçait les sourcils, aussi Drongo avait eu raison à propos de son humeur. Loki par contre était calme, ni inquiet, ni agité. C'était un étrange spectacle. Les deux réagissaient généralement aux choses de manière très similaire. Juyu n'avait pas l'air inquiète non plus, mais puisqu'elle avait l'habitude de suivre la direction de Stark ou de Loki lorsqu'il s'agissait de savoir s'il y avait une raison de s'inquiéter ou pas, ce n'était pas si surprenant.

« -Sinon…tu as dit que vous avez été distraits ? invita Drongo alors que les trois demeuraient silencieux.

-On est tombé sur l'ami de Loki et Stark l'aime pas, dit Juyu aisément.

-C'est pas à propos de l'aimer, objecta immédiatement Stark. Je lui fais pas confiance. Il est apparu de manière bien trop suspecte.

-Il s'est déjà expliqué, dit Loki.

-Ouais, il a expliqué qu'il te cherchait. Ça le rend juste encore plus suspect. Il doit avoir une sorte de motif.

-Oui, son motif était de me trouver, lui dit Loki.

-Mais pourquoi ? Tu peux pas sérieusement penser qu'un jour il a juste décidé que « Tiens donc, je n'ai pas vu mon bon ami Loki depuis un moment, passons trois ans à le chercher ». Personne fait quelque chose comme ça sans raison. »

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se calmer. Ce n'était jamais un bon signe.

« -Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y a rien de suspect à ce propos, commença-t-il. Je regarde tout ce qu'il dit et fait avec une précaution raisonnable, mais je le connais également. Je le connais depuis très longtemps, et il ne m'a jamais donné de raison de douter de sa loyauté.

-Mais ça fait également un moment que tu l'as pas vu, contra Stark. La dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus était…putain, avant même que je sois né. Beaucoup peut changer en cinquante ans.

-Cela peut être le cas en effet, admit Loki. Mais ne pas le voir durant quelques décennies ne rend juste pas invalides tous les siècles les précédant. Je le connais toujours. Certaines choses à propos d'une personne ne changent jamais, et Hatchet n'est pas de ceux qui poignardent dans le dos.

-Tu peux pas sérieusement t'attendre à c'que je fasse simplement confiance à ce gars ! se renfrogna Stark, élevant la voix.

-Je ne te demande pas de lui faire confiance. Je te demande de _me_ faire confiance. Je suis capable de le juger lui et ses mots de manière objective.

-Ouais, ben on dirait pas ! répliqua Stark, et les lèvres de Loki s'amincirent de colère.

-Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de lui ? demanda Drongo. Nos opinions peuvent vous aider à prendre une décision. »

Stark et Loki se tournèrent pour le regarder un moment, et bien que la dispute ne fût sans aucun doute pas oubliée, il parvint à briser un peu la tension.

« -C'est un ami que j'ai connu durant presque toute ma vie, commença Loki. Je l'admets, il n'est pas le plus noble ou le plus honorable des compagnons, mais il est loyal et digne de confiance.

-Il est sordide et louche et se fourre apparemment toujours dans les ennuis, dit Stark. Il a une grande gueule et un ego encore plus grand.

-Tu veux dire comme toi ? suggéra Drongo. »

Les gens similaires pouvaient rarement se supporter, cela expliquerait le courroux de Stark.

« -Non ! Pas comme moi, complètement différent ! C'est un connard !

-Pas un plus grand connard que Loki cependant, fit remarquer Juyu.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de dire ça, mais merci, fit Loki en la regardant.

-Est-ce qu'on est en train d'oublier la partie louche ? demanda Stark. Ou le combat dans la taverne ? Parce que c'est pas mon cas ! C'est définitivement un criminel.

-Nous sommes des pirates à la base, Stark ! dit Loki en élevant la voix d'exaspération. Nous ne nous situons pas plus haut sur l'échelle de la morale, particulièrement pas moi. En fait, comparé aux crimes que j'ai commis, il est pratiquement un citoyen modèle.

-Ouais ben, je veux pas qu'il s'approche des filles, dit Stark.

-De quoi parles-tu maintenant ? demanda Loki.

-Il est de toute évidence une sorte de…coureur de jupons, t'as dû l'avertir de pas toucher à Juyu, dit Stark.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je l'ai averti, lui dit Loki. Il ne l'aurait pas touchée de toute façon.

-Je ne sais pas si je devrais me sentir soulagée ou insultée, fit Juyu en fronçant les sourcils.

-Cela n'a rien de personnel, dit Loki en la regardant. Il ne se préoccupe généralement pas de ce genre de choses. »

Puis il se tourna de nouveau pour regarder Stark.

« -C'est un beau parleur, mais il flirte sans aller jusqu'au bout. Il aime juste taquiner et séduire pour le plaisir. Je l'ai averti, parce qu'il a tendance à faire des commentaires inappropriés lorsque sa langue parle plus vite que sa pensée.

-Je pige toujours pas, dit Stark. T'es un prince ! Comment t'as fait pour devenir ami avec un type comme ça bordel ? En particulier avec ton complexe de supériorité pharisaïque. »

Loki plissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire au commentaire. Stark pour sa part avait l'air de souhaiter que ses mots n'eurent jamais quitté sa bouche dès qu'il eût fini de parler.

« -Que pensez-vous de discuter de ça plus tard ? proposa Drongo. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous occuper, en particulier les réparations.

-Ouais, t'as raison, acquiesça Stark en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Loki et moi on peut…

-Je vais rejoindre Hatchet et chercher des vêtements pour Drongo et Bee, interrompit Loki. Tu peux commencer à discuter des détails avec Vismio.

-Ok, mais…

-Je ne serai pas long, dit Loki avant de tourner les talons pour s'éloigner. »

Stark foudroya le néant du regard un moment.

« -Je pense qu'il est en colère, dit Juyu.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué, merci Juyu, se renfrogna Stark.

-T'en prends pas à moi, c'est toi qui a piqué une crise.

-Mes inquiétudes sont valides, ok ? On a absolument aucune raison de faire confiance au type, dit-il.

-Seulement un mot de Loki, et habituellement tu as confiance en son jugement, dit Juyu en retour. T'aimes juste pas Hatchet.

-Ouais, je l'aime pas ! C'est un…on va arrêter de parler de ça. On a un tas de trucs à faire et on a déjà perdu assez de temps. »

Et avec ça il se détourna et sortir également de la soute.

« -Il est définitivement en colère aussi, fit remarquer Juyu.

-Une observation des plus pertinentes, Juyu, lui dit Drongo. »

**x-x-x**

Fidèle à sa parole, Loki fut de retour relativement tôt. L'homme nommé Vismio arriva plus tôt cependant, et bien que Drongo ne pouvait comprendre la langue locale, Stark était parfaitement capable de tenir une conversation avec lui.

« -Je sais pas comment ils font non plus, dit Juyu lorsqu'elle le remarqua en train de regarder. Stark a dit que c'était un truc magique.

-Je vais certainement poser quelques questions à ce propos plus tard, lui dit Drongo. »

Il était conscient des aptitudes magiques de Loki, quoiqu'il n'en ait pas encore vu beaucoup. La curiosité le démangeait constamment, même si Loki était relativement des plus ouverts concernant l'information lorsqu'il était d'humeur. C'est de cette façon que Drongo avait su qu'il n'était pas en possession de tous ses pouvoirs. Il pouvait très bien comprendre ça. Il savait ce que ça faisait d'avoir l'Ancien Pouvoir hors de sa portée. La sensation que cela générait de savoir que le cœur de son pouvoir était là dehors, mais au-delà de sa prise. Il savait que son peuple avait implanté l'Ancien Pouvoir sur beaucoup de planètes dans la Galaxie Argentée, mais Sarka n'en faisait pas partie. Il se demanda si la maison de Stark en était une ou pas, ou si la source du pouvoir de Loki y ressemblait. Il y en avait en effet beaucoup de choses à explorer dans le futur.

Mais tout de suite, son attention était majoritairement focalisée sur le nouveau venu –le déjà célèbre Hatchet- qui avait mis leur Commandant d'une humeur aussi soupçonneuse et désagréable. Il était légèrement plus grand que Loki, mais avait la même silhouette forte et mince. Il était même peut-être plus fin que Loki, mais c'était dur à dire avec les deux enveloppés dans des manteaux. Ce qui intéressa Drongo furent les oreilles comme celles des Skrulls. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'apprendre à propos de la Galaxie Argentée et de ses nombreuses races avant.

Lorsque Vismio posa les yeux sur l'homme à la chevelure blanche, il se tut brusquement et dit quelque chose qui avait l'air d'être une question à Stark.

« -Non, il est là avec notre permission, dit Stark de toute évidence de manière réticente. Donc 750, et ça couvre…

-Whoa, whoa, whoa ! »

Hatchet s'arrêta brusquement et revint vers Stark et Vismio, les bras chargés d'un sac, lequel contenait les vêtements d'hiver que Loki était parti chercher supposa Drongo.

« -Le petit appareil compte pas comme un second vaisseau, mon pote ! dit-il sévèrement à l'homme à la peau bleue. Un quai, un vaisseau, 500 nu-ek et pas un uch de plus, et tu le sais sacrément bien. »

L'homme se renfrogna en le regardant en retour. Hatchet prit le sac à un bras, le balançant à moitié sur son épaule et mis la main dans sa poche arrière.

« -Je m'occupe de ça pour le moment, dit-il. Plus vite tu t'occupes des types de la corporation et les fait dégager de tes pattes, mieux c'est.

-On n'a pas besoin que tu paies pour quoi que ce soit, lui dit fermement Stark.

-Tu préfères vendre ta cargaison pour que dalle et être surtaxé ? lui demanda Hatchet en retour. »

Stark ouvrit la bouche pour protester davantage, mais il devait avoir réalisé qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt et demeura silencieux.

« -C'est pas comme si c'était un cadeau, dit Hatchet en sortant quelques billets –de toute évidence la monnaie locale- de sa poche et en commençant à compter. »

Une fois qu'il eut la somme exacte en main, il la tendit à Vismio avec un ferme et clairement dédaigneux « Bonne journée. »

L'homme bleu prit l'argent et tourna les talons pour partir avec un regard noir en signe d'adieu.

« -Règle numéro un, les enfants, dit Hatchet en se retournant lorsque l'homme fut parti. Ne faites jamais confiance à un type de la corporation. S'ils faisaient comme ils le voudraient, vous auriez à payer pour l'air que vous respirez. »

Stark foudroya l'arrière de la tête d'Hatchet du regard alors qu'ils entraient à l'intérieur, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

Loki avait déjà tendu à Bee une pile de vêtements, qu'elle avait prise sans hésitation. Hatchet siffla bruyamment lorsqu'il regarda enfin Drongo, puis il jeta un regard à Loki.

« -Tu plaisantais pas à propos de la taille, dit-il, avant de lancer le sac à Drongo avec un sourire narquois. Voilà, mon grand. Les ai choisis juste pour toi.

-Vraiment ? demanda Stark. Tout ce qui bouge, hein ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit Hatchet sans même le regarder. Tu es définitivement toujours mon préféré. Le regard noir te rend des plus séduisants. »

Bien sûr le regard noir de Stark s'intensifia. Drongo vit la façon dont Loki roula des yeux à l'échange.

Drongo ouvrit le sac et fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un manteau qu'il pouvait mettre, avec la porte de la soute ouverte, il commençait à faire plutôt froid à l'intérieur. C'était un soulagement d'être finalement enroulé d'un tissu épais.

Puis Hatchet se tourna pour regarder Bee et soudainement l'attention de tout le monde fut concentrée sur ça. Stark regardait très attentivement, mais il semblait que même Loki était curieux à propos de sa réaction. Drongo l'était également. Il avait ses propres observations sur lesquelles compter, mais les instincts de Bee étaient incontestablement excellents lorsqu'il s'agissait de sentir les intentions de quelqu'un.

Pour sa part Drongo était certain que l'homme était dangereux à sa façon. La façon qu'il avait eue de balayer rapidement la soute du regard à la seconde où il était entré révélait de façon assez claire qu'il était habitué aux environnements dangereux. Il y avait également quelque chose d'indéniablement félin à propos de sa manière de bouger et de regarder les choses. Ses yeux étaient perçants et attentifs, pas vicieux, mais toujours prédateurs. L'intégralité de son corps était sous contrôle, souplement gracieuse et prête à passer à l'action en un temps record.

Bee serrait ses nouveaux vêtements dans ses bras alors qu'elle fixait l'homme et Hatchet lui rendait son regard, silencieux pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé. Il inclina sa tête de manière curieuse et Drongo fut presque fasciné par la façon dont l'intégralité de son comportement changea. Ce n'était pas un changement trop visible, mais sa posture, la façon dont se tenaient ses épaules, le regard dans ses yeux, tout s'adoucit chez lui. Il apparut immédiatement moins dangereux, moins comme quelqu'un de prêt à bondir au premier signe de danger et plus innocemment curieux.

Bee le regarda quelques instants puis souffla doucement et tourna simplement les talons pour s'éloigner avec ses vêtements, lui tournant aisément le dos.

« -Un p'tit peu sauvage, pas vrai ? demanda Hatchet au bout d'un moment de silence, regardant de nouveau Loki avec un sourire ravi.

-Un petit avertissement, dit Juyu. Elle ne parle pas et n'aime pas être touchée. Fais quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas et elle te découpera en morceaux.

-Je l'aime déjà, déclara joyeusement Hatchet et Loki ricana.

-Je sais pas où placer sa réaction, dit Stark avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Elle n'était pas hostile, dit Loki. Est-ce suffisant ? »

Stark grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe qui fut trop bas pour que quiconque puisse l'entendre.

« -Je pense que j'ai manqué quelque chose, dit Hatchet en les regardant à tour de rôle.

-Parlons de l'échange à la place, dit Loki. Devrions-nous vendre à la corporation ?

-Ça dépend, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Je vais devoir regarder ce que vous avez.

-Pourquoi on a besoin de lui pour examiner nos trucs ? demanda Stark, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Parce que je connais les prix locaux, donc ils peuvent pas me baiser ? proposa Hatchet. Je me sens également déjà investi.

-Tu reprends ton argent dès qu'on a vendu quelque chose, lui dit Loki.

-Tu penses que j'accepterais de l'argent de mon prince bien-aimé ? demanda Hatchet d'une façon indignée.

-Oui, tu accepterais, fit Loki avec un sourire narquois.

-Oui, j'accepterais, sourit Hatchet en retour. Mais, je te ferai une ristourne où je peux.

-On va vraiment laisser ce type juste entrer là et prendre les choses en main comme ça ?! craqua Stark. Quoi vendre et où acheter, juste décider qu'il sait mieux ? Parce que je suis putain de pas d'accord avec ça ! En fait, je suis genre à deux galaxies et six systèmes stellaires d'être d'accord avec ça ! On a aucune raison de lui faire confiance, alors on va pas lui faire confiance ! »

Il y eut seulement un moment de silence après que Stark ait fini de parler. Loki le considéra d'un regard et prit une grande inspiration, de toute évidence prenant une décision.

« -Stark, viens avec moi. Maintenant, dit Loki d'un ton égal avant de sortir, se dirigeant probablement vers leur chambre. »

Stark serra la mâchoire, foudroya une nouvelle fois Hatchet du regard, puis le suivit.

Drongo, Juyu et Hatchet les regardèrent partir en silence.

« -Bon, je suppose que je vais juste examiner la cargaison, dit Hatchet après que les deux eurent disparus. Ça peut leur prendre quelques heures de régler leur petite querelle d'amoureux.

-Tu as l'air vraiment très calme à propos de ça, lui dit Juyu alors que l'homme commençait à observer les caisses et les barils autour d'eux.

-Rien qui ne se soit jamais passé auparavant, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Loki peut juste pas se contenter du type ennuyeux. Mais j'ai même pas été poignardé cette fois, alors tout va bien.

-Poignardé ? questionna Juyu.

-Oh oui, Amora et Lorelei, répondit Hatchet avec un petit rire. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas à moi de raconter cette histoire, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de se déplacer pour escalader quelques caisses afin de prendre connaissance de leur contenu.

-Tu peux y aller si tu veux, dit Drongo à Juyu. Je vais rester et garder un œil sur lui.

-Pas sûre de vouloir être dans les environs de la chambre de Stark et de Loki, répondit-elle avec un regard pointu avant de bouger pour s'asseoir sur quelques boîtes. »

Drongo l'imita et sortit quelques vêtements de plus du sac de façon à pouvoir les mettre.

Hatchet ne parla pas alors qu'il se déplaçait rapidement de caisse en caisse, examinant les choses. Drongo n'était pas du tout certain à son propos. Il prenait la confiance de Loki et le manque d'hostilité de Bee comme de bons signes, mais cette nature féline distincte qu'il se devait juste de lui associer le mettait un peu sur ses gardes. Etait-il un chasseur ou un prédateur ? Les deux étaient très similaires et parfois très durs à distinguer. Les deux étaient dangereux, mais seulement un n'était pas dangereux à proximité. Drongo ne pouvait juste pas encore décider lequel des deux il était.

Hatchet avait remarqué que Bee était différente, et l'avait traitée en conséquence sans avoir à être averti. Elle était partie comme s'il n'était pas digne de tant d'attention, comme s'il n'était pas une menace sur laquelle il fallait garder un œil, mais également comme s'il n'était pas suffisamment intéressant à regarder. Mais son comportement changeait comme une brise errante, sérieuse un moment, prudente le suivant, puis vivement joyeuse et insouciante. Chaotique était un mot pour ça, imprévisible en était un autre. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Loki appréciait la compagnie de quelqu'un comme ça. Mais quand même, une brise sauvage embrasait même les petits feux et Loki était tout sauf une petite flamme dès le départ.

Pour le moment, il était certain d'une chose : Stark ne voudrait pas qu'ils le laissent ici seul avec leur cargaison et son atelier. Alors Drongo s'enveloppa dans ses nouveaux vêtements épais, garda un œil sur lui et observa.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** J'ai quelque chose d'excitant de prévu pour le chapitre suivant…*mouvement de sourcil suggestif***_

La phrase au-dessus dit tout, vraiment. Alors les gens, défibrillateurs en place et perf' sous la main, car notification citronnée pour la suite !

Sinon, lalaaa…Tony qui fait sa p'tite criiiiiise comme prévu XD On l'avait vu venir à des années-lumière hein… Mais bon, faut dire que Hatchet est typiquement le genre de personnage qu'il supporte pas XD

Et j'aime beaucoup Drongo qui regarde tout ça d'un ton sage, ça fait arbitre de match de tennis XD

Fin bref, préparation psychologique les gens ! Je serais navrée d'en perdre en cours de route…

**P.S.: **Maintenant je peux vous le dire : y'a une limite de nombre de docs que vous pouvez avoir sur votre compte FFNet. C'est 50.


	50. Pour Toujours

**Chapitre Cinquante**

**Pour Toujours**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Tony était habituellement particulièrement excellent lorsqu'il s'agissait de garder en mémoire comment il était arrivé d'un point A à un point B, à moins qu'il y eût une copieuse quantité d'alcool impliquée. Cette fois cependant, il ne pouvait en aucun cas expliquer comment lui et Loki étaient partis d'une dispute –se hurlant dessus à la base- pour finir en pleine partie de jambe en l'air sur leur lit. Parce qu'aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, le sexe furieux n'était généralement pas vraiment leur truc. Et peut-être que ce n'était pas du tout du sexe furieux. Oh c'était rapide et brutal et frénétique, mais Tony se sentait plus désespéré qu'en colère. C'était dur de trouver du sens à tout ce qui tourbillonnait dans sa tête à ce moment, alors peut-être qu'il y avait de la colère en fait. Au moins il savait qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Loki, pas vraiment.

Non pas qu'il se soucie de sa colère alors qu'il avait une prise serrée sur les hanches de Loki et le goût de sa peau sur ses lèvres. Les jambes lisses de Loki étaient enroulées autour de sa taille en une étreinte serrée, ses cheveux sombres étalés sur le lit, entortillés et chaotiques, et ses longs doigts se tordaient dans les draps blancs alors que Tony bougeait avec une cadence presque frénétique. A chaque son que Loki faisait, il ne pouvait qu'en demander plus. Plus fort, plus profond, plus vite. Si Loki avait été humain, les doigts de Tony auraient laissé des marques sombres sur sa peau pâle, et purée, s'il avait été humain il n'aurait probablement pas autant pris son pied, considérant le peu qu'ils s'étaient préparés. Mais il aimait ça. Sa peau était chaude et glissante de transpiration, ses joues et sa poitrine trempées, et il se mordait les lèvres, les rendant humides et de couleur rouge sang. Et Tony avait toujours besoin de plus.

Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, de se sentir comme ça, particulièrement durant le sexe, mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'en empêcher. Quelque chose brûlait sauvagement et profondément dans sa poitrine, le galvanisant. Aimer Loki lui donnait toujours le sentiment d'être trop énorme parfois. Aucune des émotions chaleureuses, confuses et plaisantes que Tony pensait être supposé ressentir. C'était une chute libre. C'était effrayant et exaltant. Cela faisait battre son cœur trop fort, trop rapidement, faisait pulser son sang dans ses veines avec vigueur. C'était comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre que lui à quoi s'accrocher alors que le monde tournoyait. Mais peu importe à quel point la sensation était immense ou terrifiante, elle était également quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais cesser de ressentir.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance que cela contractait sa poitrine trop fort, parce que cela lui vidait également l'esprit. Peut-être en une sorte de vision de tunnel, ou peut-être juste en une véritable clarté. Mais les milliers de choses qui tournaient constamment dans son esprit s'évanouissaient juste avec un baiser, et il savait que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait, ce dont il avait besoin. Et une fois qu'il étreignait quelque chose aussi proche de son cœur, enchâssé tellement profondément à même sa peau, il ne pouvait pas la lâcher. Il ne pouvait juste pas. Il devait y enfoncer profondément ses doigts et l'empêcher de glisser hors de sa portée.

Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il s'accrochait aussi fortement à Loki en ce moment même. Peut-être que c'était pourquoi il souhaitait que ses mains puissent laisser des marques en forme de doigts. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir, jamais il ne le pourrait, mais il était terrifié à l'idée d'avoir à le faire. Il l'aimait, putain de bordel de merde, il l'aimait tellement putain. Loki devait le savoir.

Il était déjà trop proche de la jouissance. Tout était rapide et trop chaud, et il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps il pouvait continuer, mais il le devait, juste un peu plus. Il voulait voir Loki complètement ravagé en premier, il voulait le faire jouir encore plus fort que jamais auparavant. Il voulait vraiment, vraiment faire ça.

Il passa un bras sous la jambe de Loki et la souleva pour la mettre sur son épaule, se penchant en avant en même temps, changeant l'angle et s'enfonçant encore plus profondément. Loki lâcha un long, délicieux gémissement, ses doigts se contractant dans les draps, déchirant le tissu. Tony tourna la tête et embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse, juste au-dessus du genou, puis commença à bouger avec la même vitesse et la même force qu'avant. Seulement il glissait bien plus profondément comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas réprimer ses propres gémissements, non pas qu'il le voulait. C'était trop bon pour qu'il reste silencieux.

Loki cria de plaisir à chaque fois que Tony parvenait à donner un coup de rein dans le bon angle, et Tony s'abreuva du son, comme soûl. Chaque bruit qu'il pouvait arracher était pour lui. Chaque gémissement soufflé, chaque grognement profond et presque-mot était pour lui. Il était celui qui faisait Loki se sentir aussi bien. Il était celui qui avait la chance de le voir comme ça, étalé sur les draps, presque complètement perdu dans le plaisir. Il avait tellement besoin de jouir que cela faisait presque mal, mais il continua. Il continua, les yeux fixés sur le visage de Loki.

« -Touche-toi, laisse-moi voir, haleta-t-il. »

Il ne voulait rien de plus que continuer jusqu'à ce que Loki jouisse intouché, mais il était trop bien parti pour pouvoir tenir plus longtemps. Loki était étroit et glissant d'huile, et Tony était dur comme la pierre avant même qu'ils ne perdent leurs vêtements.

Loki ouvrit les yeux et regarda Tony alors qu'il enroulait ses doigts autour de son membre. Il commença à se caresser, sa poigne serrée et son rythme rapide. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, rendant ses yeux presque entièrement noirs. Tony donna des coups de rein encore plus forts lorsque la respiration de Loki se fit irrégulière. Il vit qu'il était proche, il reconnaissait les signes, à la façon dont il se caressait, à l'expression de son visage, à comment sa concentration vacillait, ou comment ses yeux se vitrifiaient presque.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps. Loki se cambra sur le lit, des exclamations sonores s'échappant de ses lèvres, son sperme maculant ses doigts et son ventre. Tony ne put pas tenir une seconde de plus, il lâcha prise au moment où il sentit Loki se resserrer autour de lui. Il donna quelques ultimes coups de rein, s'enfonçant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait. Il ne lâcha la jambe de Loki que lorsque les derniers tremblements de son corps se furent calmés. Alors il se laissa simplement retomber sur lui. Il se fichait du liquide chaud et collant sur le ventre de Loki, ou qu'il se salissait avec, c'était bon. Il adorait le fait que Loki puisse supporter son poids aisément. Il ne se retira pas de lui non plus, il voulait d'abord retrouver son souffle.

Loki haletait aussi, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement. Il ne poussa pas Tony pour le faire rouler sur le côté. Une de ses mains vint même caresser langoureusement son flanc. Tony se sentit ridiculement heureux de ça. Ils étaient aussi proches qu'il n'était possible physiquement et c'était incroyablement bon.

Cela ne pouvait pas durer éternellement cependant, et au bout d'un moment Loki le poussa un peu. Tony comprit le message et se redressa, le libérant de son poids et imbriquant la tête de Loki entre ses bras. Il regarda son visage, qui était toujours relaxé et calme, et puisqu'il n'avait juste encore rien à dire, il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Pas de façon brutale et mordante, comme au début de cet épisode. Il était tendre et consciencieux, en savourant le goût et la texture, persistant durant de longs moments. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils se séparèrent qu'il se retira et roula pour se laisser retomber sur le lit à côté de lui. Lorsque Loki se tourna et se pelotonna contre son côté –comme toujours-, posant sa tête sur la poitrine de Tony et passant une jambe par-dessus lui, il se sentit immédiatement plus léger. Il enroula ses bras autour de lui en une étreinte serrée en retour, ne le lâchant pas, jamais.

« -Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, dit Loki après un moment de silence.

-Quaqwoua ? marmonna Tony. »

Son cerveau ne s'était pas encore remis entièrement en marche.

« -Ne pense pas que je ne sais pas que c'était à propos d'Hatchet, expliqua Loki. »

Et sérieusement, Tony commençait vraiment à détester entendre son nom.

« -Tu t'souviens qu'il y a un nom que tu veux pas que je prononce si on est plus ou moins sur le point de finir à poil ? On peut ajouter son nom à cette liste aussi ? »

Loki se releva de sa poitrine pour le regarder.

« -C'est tout à propos de ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas juste de la suspicion à propos de ses motifs ou de la simple méfiance. Ce n'est aucune des choses que tu as énoncées. Tu es juste territorial.

-J'ai des raisons valides de pas aimer comment il s'est pointé, disputa Tony. »

Et ouais, génial, ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Ils auraient juste du apprécier davantage le calme post-coïtal.

« -Oui, j'en suis conscient, fit Loki en le regardant sévèrement. Et de ce fait je suis prudent, à un niveau raisonnable.

-Non, tu sais quoi, c'est pas entièrement vrai. Je peux déjà voir que t'as un faible pour lui, ok ? Peut-être que ça fait pas des siècles que je te connais, mais le fait est que si, je te connais. T'es pas aussi prudent que tu l'es d'habitude.

-Bien sûr que je ne suis pas aussi prudent, dit Loki. Il n'est pas un étranger. Je le connais.

-C'est exactement ça ! T'es pas ton toi super suspicieux habituel, alors je dois être plus alerte à la place.

-Point faible, peut-être, dit Loki. Mais pas un angle mort. Ne me sous-estime pas de la sorte. Je pense en effet que quelqu'un l'a envoyé pour me trouver. »

Et ok, quoi ? Tony s'assit, fronçant un peu les sourcils. D'accord, il s'attendait pas à ce qu'un truc comme ça sorte de la bouche de Loki.

« -Asgard ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Définitivement pas Odin ou Thor, répondit Loki. Odin ne le connaît pas beaucoup. Et Hatchet déteste Thor, alors c'est également très peu probable. »

Eh bien, c'était une autre pièce de puzzle qui trouvait sa place. Tony ne savait pas ce qu'avait été la relation entre les frères, mais d'après ce qu'il avait rassemblé jusqu'à maintenant, Thor était globalement très aimé, adoré par beaucoup. Quelqu'un qui préférait la compagnie de Loki à celle du bien-aimé prince héritier –en fait, quelqu'un qui détestait ouvertement l'aîné des Odinson-, disons juste qu'il pouvait voir pourquoi Loki aurait aimé ça.

« -C'était probablement mon…peut-être Frey, dit Loki.

-Uh, Roi d'Alfheim, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il, et Loki acquiesça. »

L'oncle de Loki, mais il se garda de le référer à Loki de la sorte. Eh bien, Hatchet était un elfe, alors ça aurait fait sens.

« -Donc tu crois pas son histoire à propos de la fille et du bannissement ?

-Non, ça j'y crois, dit Loki. Je crois que tout ce qu'il nous a dit est tout ce qu'il sait. La relation entre certaines familles elfes peut être vicieuse, alors il se passait probablement plus de choses que ce qu'en savait Hatchet. La fille a peut-être été tuée, cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Peut-être que ça a été orchestré, peut-être pas, ce n'est pas la question. Hatchet avait raison à propos d'une chose : c'est un bouc émissaire de choix. Il est du style à être utilisé pour ce genre de chose. Il n'a ni statut, ni famille. Notre amitié était la seule chose qui lui permettait d'approcher un tant soit peu la cour. Il n'était également pas très aimé.

-Quelle nouvelle sensationnelle. Alors tu penses qu'il a actuellement été banni, et plus tard envoyé après toi par Frey ? Pourquoi ? Que voudrait Frey ?

-Ca je ne le sais pas, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. Peut-être que ce n'était même pas lui, c'est juste une supposition. Frey est certainement au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé, mon invasion de Midgard inclue. Je doute qu'il recherche à faire une faveur à Odin, alors peut-être Frigga… Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Tony laissa l'information faire son chemin durant un instant. Bon ça faisait définitivement tourner les choses. Eh bien, ça faisait aussi sonner plusieurs des choses qu'il avait balancées comme de grosses conneries.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il. Chuis qu'un con. »

Loki haussa un sourcil.

« -Bien sûr que t'es suffisamment prudent. »

Comme si Loki était du genre à être aveuglé par un sourire ou mis à l'aise par un gros câlin. Pitié, à quoi est-ce qu'il pensait au juste ? Loki ne prenait jamais les choses comme elles apparaissaient. Bien sûr qu'il avait réalisé que quelque chose n'allait pas avec l'histoire d'Hatchet.

« -Je suis prudent, mais je ne suis pas soupçonneux, dit Loki. Il est très peu probable qu'Hatchet ait des intentions infâmes. »

Encore une fois, Loki n'avait pas dit « impossible », juste « très peu probable ». Tony devrait davantage porter attention à ces différences subtiles. Loki choisissait toujours ses mots soigneusement.

« -Est-ce que tu vas le confronter à propos de ça ? Lui demander qui l'a envoyé ? »

Loki eut un petit rire.

« -Non.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que s'il est toujours le même, s'il est toujours comme je m'en souviens, il avouera assez tôt. Il n'a jamais pu supporter de me mentir, pas pour très longtemps. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques jours. Considère cela comme un test et n'interfère pas. »

Tony fixa le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Loki un moment.

« -Ok, tu vas devoir me dire c'que c'est entre lui et toi. J'arrive juste pas à y mettre une étiquette. »

Il y avait de la proximité, de la putain d'intimité ou un truc du genre. Il pouvait le voir dans la façon dont Hatchet se penchait aisément dans l'espace de Loki, comme s'il l'avait déjà fait un million de fois auparavant, comment Loki le laissait faire. Il pouvait voir les conversations tacites, comment ils se comprenaient en quelques regards. Il y avait une sacrée part d'histoire entre eux. Loki parlait avec confiance de sa loyauté, même s'il était certain que le type en réalité mentait à propos de la raison pour laquelle il le cherchait. Il pouvait voir pourquoi Loki appréciait certaines choses à propos de lui, mais plusieurs détails n'entraient toujours pas dans l'équation.

« -C'est un ami, dit Loki. Je te l'ai dit.

-Juste un ami ? Non, me regarde pas comme ça. Quelqu'un que t'as connu toute ta vie se pointe et vous êtes de toute évidence proches. Peux-tu me blâmer de me poser la question ? »

Loki posa une main sur son torse et le fit se rallonger sur le lit. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui de façon à ce qu'ils puissent se regarder convenablement.

« -Est-ce de la jalousie ?

-C'est pas…c'est pas ça, dit Tony. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment formuler la chose. C'était plus que ça, mais c'était dur à expliquer. Il ne voulait pas avoir l'air indigent. Il ne voulait pas pleurnicher comme un enfant capricieux.

« -Je t'aime, fut par quoi il commença. Et je sais qu'on est ensemble là-dedans depuis plusieurs années maintenant, mais…comment ça pourrait même rivaliser avec des siècles… »

Loki posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, le réduisant au silence.

« -Ce n'est pas une compétition, dit-il. Et je ne suis pas un prix à gagner.

-Je sais ça, objecta Tony.

-La raison pour laquelle je suis avec toi n'est pas parce que tu étais le seul homme dans les parages, ou parce que nous avons été constamment ensemble durant les deux dernières années. Je t'ai donné mon amour et je ne le reprendrai pas juste parce que quelqu'un que j'apprécie est revenu à mon côté. Ou penses-tu que mon amour est une chose si inconstante ? Quelque chose qui peut être arraché juste par n'importe qui ? Quelque chose que je donne aisément ?

-Je sais que c'est pas le cas, mais si tu le lui as déjà donné…

-Devrais-je m'inquiéter de retourner sur Midgard ? demanda Loki. Me tourneras-tu le dos pour revenir vers elle ?

-Tu sais que non, répondit Tony.

-Doutes-tu de ma loyauté alors ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! dit Tony, et il passa ses mains autour de sa taille, juste pour s'accrocher à lui de nouveau.

-Alors de quoi es-tu tellement inquiet ? demanda Loki avec un sourire. »

C'était un de ces moments durant lesquels Tony se sentait incroyablement jeune.

« -Je sais pas…que je suis juste…moi…une grande gueule d'inventeur avec un sens de l'humour étrange et un complexe de héros malsain. Que tu es un dieu, que peut-être tu veux quelqu'un de plus…approprié. »

C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que peut-être il n'était pas assez bien pour Loki. Et c'était terrifiant.

« -Oh silence, espèce d'imbécile, dit Loki avant de l'embrasser. »

C'était long et profond, une connexion rassurante. Alors Tony devait resserrer ses bras autour de lui.

Loki se déplaça au-dessus de lui, ses jambes à cheval sur ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient pressés complètement l'un contre l'autre. Lorsque Loki se détacha, il n'alla pas loin, ils respiraient toujours le même air, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« -Juste toi, dit-il doucement. Seulement toi. »

Tony acquiesça et l'embrassa de nouveau. Loki ne résista pas. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, enroulés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et finalement les derniers relents du poids qui pesait dans la poitrine de Tony s'envolèrent.

Puis Loki rit doucement dans un de leurs baisers.

« -Quoi ? demanda Tony, souriant également.

-Eh bien, tu n'as pas de raisons d'être jaloux, commença-t-il, souriant narquoisement. Mais je mentirais si je disais que je n'ai pas apprécié ta petite crise territoriale.

-Ah ouais ?

-Tant que tu n'es pas possessif.

-Je suis content que tu apprécies la différence, dit Tony. »

Il pouvait mentionner que Pepper n'était pas vraiment douée pour faire la différence, et que cela ne l'impressionnait pas beaucoup de toute façon, mais il se garda d'amener Pepper en particulier sur le tapis à ce moment. C'était son nom que Loki avait banni de leur lit. Compréhensible, vraiment.

« -Tu as quand même été stupide, sourit Loki, et il fit rouler ses hanches en avant. »

Tony était toujours un peu sensible et il n'allait pas encore pouvoir la lever maintenant, mais c'était bon.

« -D'être territorial ? demanda Tony. Ça c'est pas mal, venant du gars qui fait régulièrement des suçons de la taille d'une planète sur mon cou.

-D'être jaloux, corrigea Loki. Tu peux être territorial si tu le souhaites. Personne n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi.

-Je trouve ça dur à croire, lui dit Tony alors qu'il caressait le dos de Loki de haut en bas. T'as regardé dans un miroir dernièrement ? »

Loki rit et l'embrassa de nouveau, mordant sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'apaiser de sa langue.

« -Je ne sais pas, dit Loki après s'être détaché. Quelques-uns étaient jaloux, mais c'était davantage un désir possessif, charnel, qu'autre chose. »

Il continua de faire lentement bouger ses hanches et l'huile utilisée précédemment ainsi que le sperme de Loki rendaient le glissement parfaitement fluide.

« -Mais rien d'autre, continua-t-il. Soit ils n'étaient pas vraiment attachés à moi, soit ils ne pensaient pas qu'un prince serait prêt à ne se contenter que d'un amant.

-Eh bien, je suis attaché, dit Tony avant de commencer à bouger sous lui lorsque son pénis commença héroïquement à de nouveau montrer un intérêt. Et je veux être le seul et l'unique.

-Tu l'es, promit Loki, et Tony l'attira dans un autre baiser. »

C'était très différent comparé à avant. Ils se contentaient juste de bouger, de se frotter et de s'embrasser. Loki fut dur plus tôt que Tony, mais il ne fut pas loin derrière. Il n'avait plus vingt ans, mais il était Tony putain de Stark, et si son amant incroyablement canon voulait plus, il allait certainement lui donner satisfaction bordel. Ce n'était vraiment pas si difficile de tenir la distance, toutes choses considérées.

« -Ne bouge pas, dit alors Loki, gardant une main ferme sur son réacteur alors qu'il s'asseyait. »

Alors que Loki bougeait, il put de nouveau sentir combien celui-ci était toujours humide et glissant de l'huile et de leur sperme. Son sexe n'eût définitivement pas besoin de plus d'encouragement, juste lever les yeux vers Loki fut suffisant, sentant le gâchis qu'ils avaient fait lors de leur premier round. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de s'essuyer. C'était vraiment dégueulasse. Loki semblait avoir un truc avec ça…non pas que cela ne soit pas le cas de Tony.

Loki tendit la main pour se saisir de lui, caressant son pénis plusieurs fois, juste pour le rendre complètement dur. Puis il ajusta le sexe de Tony sous lui, là où il était toujours tendre et glissant. La sensation de glisser à l'intérieur ainsi était différente. Pas si serrée, mais incroyablement humide. Tony gémit de plaisir et Loki fredonna également, sonnant extrêmement satisfait.

« -T'es tellement putain de splendide, lui dit Tony. »

Il tendit les bras pour agripper les hanches de Loki, pour sentir sa façon de bouger. Loki mit ses mains sur les siennes et les fit descendre jusqu'à ce que les doigts de Tony s'enfoncent dans ses fesses, s'écartant. Tony serra et l'agrippa fermement.

Loki n'accéléra pas sa cadence, pas même après de longues minutes. Il continua de bouger lentement, s'élevant puis s'abaissant sur le membre de Tony. Ce n'était pas juste incroyable, de regarder Loki amener tout à un tout autre niveau. L'avoir le fixant en retour comme ça, ses doigts étalés sur son torse, regardant la façon dont sa respiration s'accélérait lentement, Tony était absolument certain qu'il ne voulait jamais plus toucher qui que ce soit d'autre ainsi. Rien ne pourrait jamais être mieux que ça.

Il déplaça une de ses mains pour attirer Loki, parce qu'il devait de nouveau l'embrasser. Loki se laissa faire, son rythme lent ne vacillant pas une seule seconde. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Tony ne le laissa pas s'éloigner, mais garda sa main sur sa nuque, pressant leurs fronts ensemble.

« -Juste toi, souffla-t-il. Seulement toi.

-Seulement toi, répéta Loki. »

Tony n'était pas de ceux adeptes de grandes déclarations d'amour, il n'était pas doué pour ça, alors il ne dit rien d'autre, mais il croyait que Loki l'avait compris. Juste toi. Seulement toi. Pour toujours.

**x-x-x**

Y'a pas à dire, les réconciliations sur l'oreiller, y'a que ça de vrai… Et OUI JE SUIS TOUJOURS VIVANTE, HAHA ! Non parce que je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais ce chapitre est VICIEUX : on entre de suite dans le vif du sujet –sans mauvais jeu de mot, MERCI-, donc on se dit « allez, au moins c'est au début j'ai mes perfs nickel ». Mais NON haha, pauvres naïfs que nous sommes ! Ce chapitre utilise la sournoise technique du SANDWICH ! Y'en a au début, mais aussi A LA FIN !

Comment voulez-vous que je survive à ce rythme moi ?!

Prochain chapitre, retour des emmerdes quotidiennes ! Eh oui les gars, vous avez eu votre petite trêve, votre karma est revenu de ses vacances à Tahiti, et les ondes du chaos de Loki se sont rechargées elles aussi…

MWAHAHAHAHA !

Sinon, l'auteure a fait savoir que dans…six chapitres, à partir de celui-là, ils arrivent SUR TERRE ! 8D

Alors patience tout le monde, le moment tant attendu se profile avec une netteté grandissante !

Et ah oui, elle a aussi fait savoir qu'elle a commencé à travailler sur un autre projet (qui n'est pas une fanfiction *sort sa boîte de mouchoirs*), et que donc son rythme de parution ralentirait…mais avec un minimum d'au moins un chapitre par semaine. Et franchement, je trouve que ça aurait pu être pire.

Sur ce, on se retrouve comme d'habitude dans le prochain chapitre !

**P.S. :** Rassurez-moi, y'a pas que moi dont l'ADN s'est à moitié transformé en marshmallow en lisant ce chapitre ?


	51. Entends mon Ami, Je suis Silencieux

**Chapitre Cinquante-et-Un**

**Entends mon Ami, Je suis Silencieux**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée **

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Loki laissa Stark dormir dans leur lit. Il s'habilla en silence et revint dans la soute. Lorsqu'il arriva, Drongo était assis sur une large caisse, vêtu entièrement de vêtements d'hiver à présent, et Hatchet se prélassait confortablement sur une boîte différente non loin de lui, gribouillant des choses sur un bout de papier.

« -Merci d'être resté là, Drongo, dit Loki lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment rapproché.

-Ce n'était pas un problème, répondit le géant avant de se lever, s'étirant paresseusement. Juyu est restée un moment aussi, mais elle a décidé d'aller voir sa sœur il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Va te reposer, mange quelque chose, dit Loki. J'ai les choses en main.

-Il est énervant, mais il n'a rien fait de répréhensible, lui dit Drongo avant de partir. »

Hatchet eut un sourire narquois, ayant de toute évidence écouté leur conversation.

« -Alors, était-il jaloux ? demanda Hatchet une fois qu'ils furent seuls tous les deux. »

Loki fredonna d'une manière qui n'engageait à rien en réponse, mais cela fit quand même sourire l'elfe.

« -Je t'en prie, dit-il impertinemment. »

Mais oui, bien sûr.

Loki se déplaça derrière lui, glissa ses mains le long de ses épaules, et y enfonça les doigts…fort. Hatchet grimaça et se redressa immédiatement. Il se pencha plus près sans relâcher sa prise un seul instant.

« -Ne joue pas avec lui, avertit-il d'un ton calme mais sévère.

-Aye, mon prince, dit Hatchet, lui lançant un regard du coin de l'œil. Comme tu voudras. »

Loki acquiesça et le relâcha. Hatchet roula ses épaules et le foudroya du regard sans grande conviction. Puis il continua de le regarder, d'une expression inquisitrice, essayant de rassembler les pièces du puzzle et de déchiffrer la situation.

« -Il n'est pas juste qu'un amant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Non, répondit simplement Loki. »

Hatchet continua de l'observer un moment, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent juste un peu à la réalisation.

« -C'est sérieux, pas vrai ? Même pas juste un peu. C'est complètement sérieux.

-Oui, ça l'est, dit Loki. »

Il valait mieux éclaircir les choses aussi tôt que possible.

« -Loki, il est mortel…

-Pas un mot, l'interrompit Loki avec un regard. »

Hatchet se garda de protester. Il détourna le regard. Cela lui prit quelques instants pour digérer la nouvelle.

« -Oh, c'est…huh, je m'attendais pas à ça…c'est comme…whoa…hum…c'est splendide, vraiment. Merveilleuse nouvelle…et, huh…désolé alors je suppose, opta-t-il finalement. Je me tiendrai à carreau à partir de maintenant.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment doué pour ça, répliqua immédiatement Loki. »

Hatchet lâcha un rire.

« -Non, mais je peux faire un effort honnête. Ça me rend considérablement moins chiant. »

C'était certainement vrai. Loki espérait juste que cela allait être suffisant pour maintenir la paix entre Hatchet et l'équipage, et de manière plus importante, Stark.

Hatchet se leva et lui tendit le bout de papier sur lequel il écrivait jusqu'à maintenant.

« -J'ai marqué combien vous pouvez vous attendre à obtenir pour les choses que vous avez. Je suppose que vous voulez pas vendre une seule once d'alyndor cependant.

-Bien sûr que non, confirma Loki, et il prit le papier.

-J'ai marqué le prix de vente le plus bas, s'ils offrent moins que ça, vous leur dites juste qu'ils ont qu'à se l'enfoncer profond dans le cul. Si la zeDat essaie d'être radine, fais-le moi juste savoir et je peux vous trouver d'autres acheteurs. Mais Corporation Man a vu que vous aviez un homme à l'intérieur maintenant, alors ils ne vont probablement plus essayer de vous entuber une nouvelle fois.

-C'est certainement bon à savoir, acquiesça Loki.

-En ce qui concerne les réparations et les fournitures…eh bien, Drongo m'a dit une partie de l'étendue des dégâts, ça va pas coûter un peu de réparer ça, je suis sûr que vous le savez déjà.

-Stark peut le réparer tout seul s'il a les outils et matériaux appropriés, lui dit Loki. Peut-être qu'il a juste besoin de mains supplémentaires pour terminer plus vite.

-Oh, vraiment ? Eh bien, pas si cher alors. Tu pourrais m'écrire une liste, je peux demander à droite et à gauche, avoir de la qualité à un bon prix.

-Est-ce ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Loki.

-Principalement, l'avantage d'être compris par n'importe qui, dit Hatchet. Je suis une sorte de contact, faisant se rencontrer les acheteurs et les fournisseurs. Alors je sais toujours qui vend quoi et pour combien. »

Loki acquiesça de nouveau.

« -Très bien, faisons cela, dit-il. Stark devra être celui qui fera la liste, et nous avons en effet besoin de vendre en premier.

-Je peux commencer avec les fournitures alors, la nourriture et autres nécessités. Vous avez pas d'exigences spéciales là. Je peux m'arranger pour que ça soit livré dans quelques jours, après que vous ayez l'argent.

-Cela semble convenable, dit Loki. J'ai besoin de voir combien il nous reste cependant. Viens. »

Il commença à marcher plus loin à l'intérieur et bien sûr Hatchet le suivit.

« -Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire pourquoi t'es pas à Asgard ? demanda Hatchet au bout de quelques instants de silence.

-Un de ces jours, dit Loki.

-C'est mauvais, pas vrai ? Y'a peu de choses qui t'auraient fait partir.

-Plus tard, Hatchet. Je te le promets, fit Loki en le regardant. »

Hatchet lui rendit son regard un moment, puis acquiesça.

« -D'accord, je peux attendre, dit-il. Prends ton temps. »

Il n'allait pas le lui dire maintenant, pas quand Hatchet avait encore à se laver des doutes qui planaient au-dessus de ses véritables intentions. Il aurait à être celui qui dirait la vérité en premier, Loki offrirait sa propre histoire en retour après ça. Et puis, pas même Stark n'était encore au courant de tout, et il devait être le premier à savoir.

**x-x-x**

Le jour suivant, Vismio revint pour discuter de ce qu'ils voulaient vendre. Bien que Stark prit un moment pour détruire du regard la liste que Hatchet avait faite, il en fit tout de même bon usage. Cela ennuyait clairement l'homme de la corporation qu'ils soient si bien informés. Il essaya quand même de maintenir les prix aussi bas que possible, mais Stark était trop doué lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler business. Il marqua un point en déclarant qu'ils avaient toujours des acheteurs potentiels à l'extérieur de la zeDat, et que si Vismio n'offrait pas plus ils pouvaient simplement payer pour le permis commercial à la place. Finalement ils vendirent la marchandise à un prix décent. Ils n'étaient clairement pas les préférés de Vismio à ce stade.

Stark insista pour qu'ils remboursent Hatchet en premier, il ne voulait sans aucun doute pas lui être redevable. Il était sûr que Stark n'avait jamais dû devoir de l'argent à qui que ce soit de sa vie. Cela avait dû être une expérience étrange pour lui.

Hatchet promit de revenir pour leur dire combien cela allait coûter de réalimenter la cargaison du vaisseau. La seule raison pour laquelle Loki ne lui donnait pas carte blanche était parce qu'il savait que Stark désapprouverait. Hatchet eut un sourire entendu et secoua la tête lorsque Loki lui dit de vérifier avant de commander les fournitures. Mais il fit ce qu'on lui dit bien sûr.

C'était étrange d'une certaine façon, combien c'était familier, avec quelle rapidité il retombait dans le rythme d'avoir Hatchet dans les parages. Ils avaient toujours eu une relation intéressante et alors que seulement un jour était passé, c'était vraiment comme si absolument rien n'avait changé. Hatchet lui montrait toujours la même quantité de respect, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de répliquer ou de l'insulter. Mais vraiment, ceux-ci n'étaient que des surnoms à moitié affectueux majoritairement. Peu de gens comprenaient comment quelque chose comme « enfoiré » pouvait être considéré en tant que terme d'affection, mais ça l'était quand il s'agissait d'Hatchet. Seulement ceux qu'il gardait à bout de bras étaient gratifiés de « chéris », « beau gosse » et ainsi de suite. Ils n'étaient que des mots vides et rien de plus. Il jurait beaucoup plus lorsqu'il était relaxé autour de quelqu'un ou quand il était assez agité pour cesser de faire attention aux choses superflues. Loki était habitué à la façon dont il passait de « mon cher prince » à « espèce d'enculé flagorneur » en l'espace de quelques instants, mais c'était toujours amusant de voir la réaction des autres.

Il était sérieux lorsqu'il avait dit que Hatchet était loyal et de confiance. Même après avoir appris la dure leçon de la trahison, et comment parfois pas même ceux qui lui étaient le plus proche pouvaient être dignes de confiance, il y croyait toujours. Hatchet n'avait que faire du fait qu'il soit un guerrier ou un mage, s'il était un prince ou pas, ou s'il était un Odinson. Il était son seul compagnon qui n'était initialement pas l'ami de Thor, qui n'essayait pas de se rapprocher de lui seulement pour se rapprocher de son prétendu « frère ».

Hatchet n'avait jamais aimé l'arrogance de Thor. Sa façon qu'il avait de s'attendre à ce que Hatchet le traite avec respect et gentillesse comme tous les autres le faisaient. Seulement Hatchet n'accordait pas son respect si facilement. Ceci n'avait de toute évidence pas changé chez lui. Lorsque Loki l'avait interrogé à propos de sa dépréciation de Thor, il lui avait dit de nombreuses fois qu'il y avait trop de choses que Thor refusait de voir, trop de choses qu'il ne considérait pas dignes de son attention. Hatchet lui avait aussi dit bien des fois que si Thor n'apprenait pas par lui-même, la destinée s'en chargerait à sa place. « Et la destinée est une salope cruelle lorsqu'il s'agit de donner des leçons. »

Oh, à quel point il avait été plein de sagesse rétrospective. Seulement la destinée était encore plus cruelle avec Loki qu'elle ne l'était avec Thor.

Aussi était-ce une étrange sorte de nostalgie. Douce-amère d'une certaine façon, car il ne savait pas combien de temps cela durerait. Tôt ou tard il aurait à lui dire qu'il était emprisonné à Asgard, coupable de trahison, de régicide (enfin, parricide). Il aurait à dire ce qu'il était vraiment. Les elfes ne méprisaient pas les Jotnar de la même façon que les Ases, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas imaginer que cela puisse bien se passer. Mais au moins il pouvait apprécier un fragment de son ancienne vie sans que la rage ne déchire ses entrailles. Au moins il pouvait repenser au passé sans avoir envie de s'arracher la peau. Au moins pour le moment il lui restait toujours de bons souvenirs auxquels se raccrocher, mais il pouvait déjà les voir s'évanouir une fois la vérité dévoilée.

Il n'osa même pas penser à la réaction de Stark. Le dire à Hatchet le rendait mal à l'aise. Le dire à Stark ne lui faisait ressentir rien d'autre qu'une peur paralysante. Mais le pire demeurait être le fait de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement silencieux.

**x-x-x**

_« -Eh bien…tu as beaucoup grandi, petit prince, appela une voix familière alors que Loki regardait l'ours énorme heurter l'herbe mouillée dans un grand bruit sourd, une lance sortant de son cou et la longue dague de Loki plantée jusqu'à la garde dans son flanc. »_

_Loki avait appris à bien connaître Wolveswoods, la forêt entourant le palais de Frey. S'y perdre une fois avait été suffisamment humiliant, aussi il n'avait pas permis que cela se reproduise. Il avait appris les chemins qu'il devrait suivre, marqués par quelques chênes et rochers anciens qui étaient faciles à reconnaître. Il ne s'était jamais aventuré trop profondément dans la forêt, mais il avait confiance en sa connaissance des faubourgs. Cela n'aurait pas dû arriver._

_Cette année leur Mère avait décidé d'aller à Alfheim plus tôt, et alors que le monde était considéré comme une terre de printemps éternel, il y avait des saisons plus froides. Loki ne se plaignait pas de l'air froid et sec, c'était plus rafraîchissant qu'autre chose. Il était également bien plus aisé de se déplacer dans la forêt sans l'épais sous-bois luxuriant qui ne tarderait pas à recouvrir le sol. Pour le moment l'herbe était jeune et les arbres bourgeonnaient à peine. C'était supposé être sans danger. Cette partie de la forêt n'était pas supposée regorger de bêtes sauvages. _

_L'elfe sauta du large rocher sur lequel il se tenait et se rapprocha de Loki et de l'ours mort._

_« -J'aurais pu m'en occuper, dit Loki alors qu'il se levait enfin et essuyait une partie du sang qui avait giclé sur son visage. »_

_L'elfe agrippa sa lance et l'arracha du cou de l'ours. Loki se pencha pour retirer sa dague également._

_« -Peut-être, fit l'elfe en haussant les épaules. Mais tu aurais certainement fini avec quelques vilaines cicatrices. Ou était-ce l'intérêt ? J'ai entendu dire que vous, les Ases, aimez ça. »_

_Loki ne daigna pas répondre à cela, il récupéra sa dague. Elle était bien sûr couverte de sang, juste comme la majorité des vêtements de Loki. Lorsque la lance avait transpercé le cou de l'ours, le sang avait giclé partout et bien sûr Loki s'en était pris une grande partie._

_« -Sinon…encore en train de chasser par toi-même ? demanda l'elfe, et Loki le foudroya du regard. »_

_Pourquoi cela devait être le même elfe ? Parce que c'était le même, trois années avaient pu s'écouler, mais Loki l'aurait reconnu n'importe où. Il avait même l'air encore moins plus débraillé qu'avant. Ses vêtements étaient un peu plus rapiécés, et cette fois il était également couvert de boue._

_« -Je me promenais juste, l'informa Loki alors qu'il rengainait sa dague dans sa ceinture. Je pensais que ces ours restaient près des collines, ajouta-t-il avec un froncement de sourcils. »_

_L'elfe acquiesça._

_« -Aye, mais la crique a été inondée, dit-il. Le courant a emporté presque tous les gués et même quelques ponts, et les animaux sont coincés soit sur ce côté soit sur l'autre. Sans compter que toutes sortes d'autres créatures le sont aussi._

_-La ville est proche, pourquoi n'évitent-ils pas cette zone ? demanda Loki._

_-Ils le feraient s'il y avait suffisamment de nourriture de ce côté, lui dit l'elfe. Les bêtes affamées ne sont pas si craintives à propos de pénétrer dans une ville._

_-La ville a besoin d'être avertie alors, dit Loki. Mon oncle doit être mis au courant. »_

_L'elfe haussa les épaules._

_« -Probablement, dit-il en s'accroupissant à côté de l'ours mort. Ils s'en apercevront assez tôt cependant._

_-Que fais-tu ? demanda Loki._

_-Récupérer la bonne viande et la fourrure pour qu'elles ne pourrissent pas, dit l'elfe. Alors je vais enlever la peau et prendre ce que je peux._

_-Tu as l'intention de manger de l'ours ? demanda Loki, fronçant le nez._

_-Tu peux manger n'importe quelle viande si tu as suffisamment faim, petit prince. »_

_Il planta sa lance dans le sol, ajusta l'arc en croix sur son dos et dégaina un grand couteau de chasse de sa ceinture pour se mettre au travail._

_« -Je n'ai jamais vu un elfe avec un arc en croix avant, observa Loki. »_

_Les elfes étaient d'excellents archers avec une vue exceptionnelle qui utilisaient de longs arcs avec un talent remarquable, certains avaient des arcs courts, mais même cela était rare._

_« -C'est une arbalète, corrigea l'elfe. Tu veux m'aider ? Le sang va attirer les prédateurs._

_-Pourquoi je voudrais t'aider ? demanda Loki, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine._

_-C'est aussi ton trophée, lui dit l'elfe, levant les yeux. »_

_Loki se contenta de le fixer._

_« -Tu peux garder la fourrure si tu m'aides. Je n'en ai aucune utilité pour le moment. »_

_Loki regarda la bête morte. Elle était large, lorsqu'elle était debout sur ses pattes de derrière elle faisait au moins deux mètres cinquante, et elle devait peser aux environs de quatre-cent-cinquante kilos également. Son pelage était boueux et couvert de sang en ce moment, mais la fourrure était longue et presque complètement noire. Un bon trophée, une bête digne d'être défaite, avoir sa fourrure avec laquelle parader en tant que gain de chasse pouvait être vraiment bien, en particulier à son retour à Asgard. Cela pourrait être très, très intéressant en effet. Il était autorisé à prendre part aux parties de chasse à présent bien sûr, mais même ses trophées les plus larges étaient bien en-dessous de la taille de cet ours. Pas même le gigantesque sanglier de Thor de l'année dernière ou son grand cerf de l'année d'avant n'étaient aussi gros._

_« -Ma dague n'est pas bonne pour écorcher, dit-il en s'asseyant au sol à côté de l'elfe. As-tu un autre couteau ? »_

_L'elfe se tourna et le regarda, ses yeux violets l'observant curieusement durant une seconde. Puis il sortit un couteau plus petit de sa botte._

_« -J'espère que tu sais dépouiller correctement, dit l'elfe. »_

_Loki prit le couteau et eut une exclamation moqueuse._

_« -Bien sûr que je sais._

_-Pas peur de te salir les mains alors, hein ? Bien, acquiesça l'elfe avec un petit rictus. »_

_Il ne donna aucune instruction ni ne demanda de nouveau si Loki savait ce qu'il faisait. C'était un agréable changement comparé aux chasses de la cour à Asgard, où les guerriers les plus âgés ne pouvaient pas arrêter de répéter ce qu'il était supposé faire encore et encore. Comme s'ils ne croyaient pas qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait avec son couteau. Mais c'était le prix qu'il payait à Asgard pour étudier la magie._

_« -Quel est ton nom alors ? demanda Loki après un moment de silence. Tu sais sûrement que je suis Loki. »_

_L'elfe se contenta de se concentrer sur son travail. Loki pensait qu'il n'allait pas obtenir de réponse, mais alors l'elfe prit une grande inspiration._

_« -Je n'en ai pas, dit-il._

_-Tu n'as pas de nom…répéta Loki, dubitatif._

_-Non._

_-Cela n'est pas vrai, tout le monde a un nom._

_-Pas moi, répondit simplement l'elfe._

_-Cela ne se peut, tes parents ont dû te donner un nom._

_-Ils n'ont pas pris la peine, dit-il._

_-Mais…_

_-Sang, prédateurs, dit l'elfe, le gratifiant d'un regard sévère. Continue de travailler. »_

_Peu le croyaient, mais Loki ne savait pas quand garder la bouche fermée. La lueur dure, dangereuse dans les yeux de l'elfe était un signe clair qu'il était temps de s'y appliquer cependant. Il ne posa pas plus de questions, et continua juste de travailler en silence._

**x-x-x**

Il finit par accompagner Hatchet dans un district différent et Stark ne s'en plaignit même pas. Il était occupé à préparer les plans pour les réparations et il ne voulait pas que Hatchet aille chercher les outils et les matériaux seul. Drongo et Juyu se proposèrent tous les deux de les accompagner, mais Loki déclina. Il était plutôt sûr que Hatchet n'allait pas encore avouer, mais c'était toujours mieux d'avoir une fenêtre ouverte sur l'opportunité. Hatchet ne parlerait pas devant les autres.

Et puis, ça faisait du bien de passer du temps loin de l'équipage. Non pas qu'il en ait assez d'eux, mais passer trop de temps dans des espaces clos avec tous donnait envie à Loki de s'éloigner quelques heures du vaisseau.

Le district 10 n'était pas vraiment encombré. Les rues étaient larges et beaucoup de véhicules circulaient sur les routes. Il n'y avait pas autant de piétons qu'à proximité des quais. Pas de petites boutiques ou de tavernes enfumées non plus. Hatchet expliqua brièvement ce qu'il y avait à savoir à propos des districts principaux et Loki garda les informations en tête au cas où les réparations les faisaient rester ici plus longtemps. Hatchet lui-même vivait actuellement dans le District 9. C'était sa « base d'opérations » comme il l'appelait. C'était en bordure de la cité, mais pas rempli de quais de corporation et d'aérodromes. C'était plus un centre d'échange continental.

Ils allèrent dans le District 10 afin de chercher les meilleurs matériaux pour réparer le corps principal du vaisseau où la nacelle s'était taillé un chemin durant l'attaque. Stark avait donné des instructions précises à propos de quel sorte de métal pouvait être utilisé. Il y avait une large sélection de matériaux convenables à des prix différents, mais finalement ils choisirent le marchand qui proposait de livrer les biens gratuitement.

Obtenir les bons outils était une affaire complètement différente et demanda une recherche beaucoup plus longue, même si Hatchet connaissait la plupart des marchands dans le district. Loki savait que Stark allait être ravi de mettre la main sur tous ses nouveaux jouets. Loki pouvait déjà voir le tableau. La façon dont il les examinerait l'un après l'autre, comment il testerait leur utilité. Puis il se mettrait au travail comme il le faisait tout le temps dans son atelier. Complètement concentré et bourdonnant d'énergie.

Il était également sûr que Stark voudrait visiter le District 10 lui-même. Loki et Hatchet savaient ce dont ils avaient besoin pour les réparations, mais il y avait tant d'autres outils et machines que Loki ne pouvait pas identifier. Stark apprécierait de fureter, achetant des choses qui captaient son regard, explorant une nouvelle technologie. Ils devaient définitivement revenir ici avant qu'ils ne partent.

Il s'avéra également que pour réalimenter son cabinet de potions il aurait à visiter le District 4, qui se trouvait dans une partie complètement différente de la cité. Hatchet expliqua que la magie était une rareté ici, et que même après avoir passé plusieurs mois sur place, il ne pouvait répertorier que quelques personnes ayant de tels articles à proposer. Il suggéra également que si Loki n'était pas en besoin urgent de fournitures magiques, il devrait attendre et se procurer les choses sur une autre planète. Ici ils coûteraient une fortune. Parfois Loki était aussi frustré à propos de telles choses que Stark. A Asgard, si quelque chose n'était pas disponible au palais, il pouvait juste aller dans la forêt le récolter lui-même. A présent il était limité par des choses comme l'argent. Hatchet se contenta de lui rire au nez lorsqu'il le mentionna.

« -Bienvenue dans le monde des roturiers, dit-il. J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour. »

**x-x-x**

Ils s'assirent pour prendre un repas chaud après qu'ils aient terminé leur recherche des bons outils. Hatchet bavarda à propos de Dalekanium et des habitants. Il parla de quelques autres planètes aussi, et partagea ses expériences dans cette galaxie. En retour Loki lui raconta à propos d'Andromède et de tous ses résidents reptiliens variés. Bien sûr il eût aussi à parler du reste de l'équipage. Si Loki parlait suffisamment d'eux, Hatchet ne les considérerait plus comme des étrangers, et cela améliorerait grandement son attitude envers eux. Aussi il prit son parti de parler de l'esprit brillant de Stark, de la force calme de Drongo et bien sûr des filles. Il lui dit à quel point Bee était véritablement une force sur laquelle on pouvait compter et qu'il avait entraîné Juyu lui-même, et à quel point elle avait été rapide à apprendre.

« -Si Bee parlait elle serait encore plus utile, dit-il. Il est compliqué de tromper les autres avec seulement l'apparence. Juyu n'est pas encore assez douée en subterfuge, et elle n'est pas aussi rapide et précise en transformation que ne l'est Bee.

-Oh, elles sont des métamorphosistes ? demanda Hatchet. Doit être sympa d'être à proximité d'esprits apparentés.

-Eh bien, elles sont des Skrulls, donc elles se transfo…

-Quoi ?! siffla Hatchet en se penchant plus près. »

Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil aux alentours puis verrouilla son regard de nouveau sur Loki.

« -Ce sont des Skrulls ? demanda-t-il dans un chuchotement sévère, ne voulant de toute évidence pas être entendu.

-Oui, ne l'ai-je pas mentionné auparavant ? demanda Loki.

-Merde ! jura Hatchet. Putain, putain, bien sûr, c'est ma maudite saloperie de putain de sa chatte de chance, je peux pas avoir de putain de pause, bordel !

-Hatchet, quoi ?

-Debout ! Lève-toi ! Maintenant ! pressa-t-il, déjà sur ses pieds et jetant quelques billets sur leur table. Allez, bouge ! dit-il encore avant d'attraper le bras de Loki pour l'éloigner de la table.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loki pendant qu'Hatchet continuait de l'entraîner.

-C'est mauvais. C'est tellement putain de mauvais que c'est à des années-lumière de bien. C'est mauvais du genre « troll avec sa bitte dure voulant jouer avec toi » !

-Mis à part l'image horrifiante, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hatchet ? »

Cette fois il se saisit de l'elfe pour l'arrêter.

« -On est putain de proches des Krees, voilà ce qu'il y a ! siffla Hatchet. Les Skrulls ont envahi cette planète avant, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Ils ont des putain de mesures de sécurité contre de possibles envahisseurs Skrulls, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Se métamorphoser va pas aider et la Garde de la Cité fouille régulièrement les quais. Merde, il est putain de quelle heure ? jura-t-il avant de se remettre en marche. »

Loki le suivit.

« -Et s'ils les trouvent, ça va pas être joli. Vous allez être dans une merde tellement profonde comme vous l'avez jamais été auparavant ! Vous allez vous étouffer avec. On doit courir et espérer qu'on soit pas en retard ! »

Loki était sûr qu'il avait personnellement été dans un plus grand pétrin avant, mais quand même…

« -Merde ! jura-t-il alors qu'ils se mettaient à courir. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Et l'intrigue s'épaissit encore…**_

_**Il y aura un dernier flash-back plus tard **_

Moi je dis, bravo pour les manières de prince Loki ! Franchement, c'est quoi c'travail ?! D'accord, avec toutes les merdes qui vous tombent dessus, c'était plus ou moins justifié, mais quand même !

Bon sinon j'aime beaucoup sa manière d'avertir Hatchet au début du chapitre… C'est qu'il plaisante pas avec Tony notre Loki !

Ah oui, et une petite note de traduction spéciale : certains d'entre vous seront peut-être gênés par le terme « arc en croix » dans le flash-back. Je m'explique : en anglais, il se trouve qu'il existe deux termes pour « arbalète », à savoir « crossbow » et « arbalest » ; dans leur dialogue, Hatchet corrige Loki en lui disant que c'est une « arbalest », et pas un « crossbow » comme il le disait. Sauf que nous en français, nous n'avons que « arbalète » pour qualifier l'arme en question, aussi la nuance était impossible à faire sans néologisme. Donc je m'excuse du désagrément linguistique que ça a pu vous causer, mais j'espère que vous comprendrez que je n'avais pas le choix !

Voilà, prochain chapitre…UN DES MOMENTS QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! MWAHAHAHAHA ! *manque de s'étouffer avec son rire machiavélique*


	52. Laufeyson

**Chapitre Cinquante-Deux**

**Laufeyson**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Leur journée avait assez bien commencé. La seule chose qui dérangeait véritablement Tony était à quel point il était utile, et ce de manière particulièrement irritante, d'avoir Hatchet dans les parages. Il était constamment en train de filer un coup de main, l'enfoiré. Tony aurait apprécié s'il avait davantage de raisons d'être hostile, mais autres que l'attitude d'Hatchet et son exaspérante personnalité, il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre lui. Pour le moment. Il avait promis à Loki qu'il n'interfèrerait pas, qu'il le laisserait gérer l'elfe durant les quelques jours que cela prendrait pour voir s'il avait passé ou échoué au test d'honnêteté de Loki. D'une part, il voulait qu'il se ramasse, parce que le type était sérieusement trop louche pour simplement avouer qui l'avait envoyé à la recherche de Loki bordel. S'il gardait le silence, ils auraient une raison pour juste le larguer et ne plus jamais le mentionner. Mais il ne voulait également pas qu'il échoue. Parce qu'avec tout ce à quoi Loki avait tourné le dos, ses problèmes avec sa famille, ça craindrait si son ami le laissait aussi tomber. Tony n'aimait vraiment, vraiment pas le gars, mais il était la première personne du passé de Loki qui ne suscitait aucune sorte de rage meurtrière chez le dieu. Cela serait la chose la plus merdique de tous les temps d'espérer que Loki perde un de ses derniers amis de toujours.

Alors oui, Hatchet mis à part, la journée avait été correcte. Jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe de cinq –types armés comme des soldats- pénètre sur leur quai. Son esprit hurla immédiatement « Danger, Will Robinson, danger ! » et il se raidit alors qu'il se tournait vers eux. Seule Juyu était à l'extérieur avec lui lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent, et Tony n'était pas sûr de devoir appeler Drongo et Bee. Ils étaient proches, ils entendraient probablement, même s'il criait. Il se ravisa pour le moment, espérant résoudre quoi qu'il fût en train de se passer seulement à l'aide des mots.

« -Juste ne dis rien, ok ? fit-il en jetant un regard à Juyu, et la fille acquiesça fermement en retour. »

Il mit en place l'un de ses plus charmants sourires de conférence de presse alors que les hommes s'arrêtaient devant eux.

« -Comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-il.

-Etes-vous le responsable de cet appareil ? demanda le leader.

-Oui, je le suis, répondit Tony sans hésitation.

-Je suis Ulcan, il s'agit d'une fouille de routine, et par la Loi N°5 du Conseil, il vous est requis de coopérer pendant que nous fouillons votre vaisseau à la recherche de formes de vie hostiles.

-Pas d'hostilité ici, leur dit Tony avec un sourire. Ça je peux vous le dire de suite. Nous sommes juste d'innocents commerçants. »

Le leader le gratifia d'un regard signifiant qu'il avait déjà entendu ça une centaine de fois auparavant.

« -Votre coopération est appréciée, dit-il. Cela ne devrait pas prendre longtemps tant que vous ne cachez pas des Dire Wraiths, des Gramosians, des Kodabaks, des Chitauri, des Skrulls, des Yirbeks, des Ul'lula'ns ou des Solons, et il ne devrait pas y avoir le moindre problème. »

Tony n'avait jamais été aussi fier de ses talents d'acteur, car son sourire ne vacilla pas en entendant le mot « Skrull ». Il était également ridiculement heureux que Juyu ne comprenne pas ce qu'ils disaient. Elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour masquer ses réactions. Son esprit se mit immédiatement à aller à cent à l'heure, et il parla avant même d'y avoir réfléchi.

« -Wow. Ça fait beaucoup de races hostiles. Je suis plus ou moins nouveau dans cette partie de la galaxie. Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? Quel genre de précautions doit-on prendre ? Y a-t-il des systèmes que nous devrions éviter ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a certains de ces vaisseaux qui attaquent par ici ou quelque chose du genre ? »

La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était de les baratiner pendant qu'il réfléchissait à faire quelque chose de mieux. Au moins Ulcan avait l'air d'être prêt à répondre à ses questions.

« -Nul besoin de s'inquiéter, dit-il. La plupart de ces races habitent la Galaxie Andromède et il est improbable qu'elles nous approchent, mais plusieurs d'entre elles possèdent des aptitudes pouvant être utilisées pour s'infiltrer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter d'être attaqués non plus, car les vaisseaux de commerce sont rarement des cibles.

-Mais vous patrouillez plus ou moins régulièrement les quais aussi, pas vrai ? demanda Tony. »

Il avait besoin de plus de temps, autant qu'il était possible. Loki n'était pas encore revenu, alors ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait simplement décoller et se barrer d'ici bordel.

« -La Garde de la Cité assure la sécurité de tous nos résidents et visiteurs, dit l'homme. Il n'est pas nécessaire de vous inquiéter. Il y a seulement le degré de danger habituel dans les rues, mais on peut s'y attendre dans les grandes cités.

-C'est génial ! sourit de nouveau Tony, s'assurant de garder sn langage corporel ouvert et accueillant. »

S'ils commençaient à être soupçonneux à propos de ses nombreuses questions, ils étaient dans la merde profonde. Enfin, ils étaient déjà dans la merde profonde, mais ça pouvait empirer très bientôt.

« -Je me sens beaucoup plus en sécurité de vous voir si confiants en la matière. Je veux dire, vous êtes de toute évidence des professionnels, et je suppose que c'est pas facile avec le nombre de quais que vous devez fouiller. J'espère qu'ils vont font pas faire tout le boulot. J'ai visité d'autres planètes où les gardes comme vous étaient complètement surchargés de travail. Je veux dire, il y avait genre une poignée d'hommes pour toute une zone. Vous pouvez imaginer quel genre de sécurité c'était. Je me sentais définitivement pas protégé, pas comme maintenant. Mais j'espère vraiment que vous êtes plus nombreux et qu'aucune de ces horribles charges de travail déraisonnables n'est en place dans cette cité. De vulgaires connards haut placés réalisent pas toujours que c'est les gars comme vous qui travaillez le plus dur, assurer l'ordre, pas vrai ? C'est le plus dur, c'est ce qui permet au pognon de rentrer, j'ai pas raison ? Et puis ils vous extorquent l'argent, alors que c'est vous qui maintenez les affaires en marche. Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à faire d'un vulgaire officiel de corporation si les quais et la cité sont pas assez sécurisés pour pouvoir atterrir ? La sécurité, c'est ça qui fait atterrir les commerçants. Mais qui gagne plus pour leur boulot ? Les imbéciles en haut dans leurs bureaux.

-Ouais, ça tu peux l'dire, marmonna un des types à l'arrière. »

Le leader lui lança un regard, mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Tony ne se souvenait même pas qui était le type de l'union des travailleurs qui l'avait bassiné avec quelque chose comme ça à un moment sur Terre, mais il était content de s'en souvenir un peu, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il avait commencé à en parler. Il savait juste qu'il devait continuer de parler.

« -Pas vrai ? Pas vrai ? acquiesça avec enthousiasme Tony en le regardant. Je savais que vous comprendriez immédiatement de quoi je parle. Alors je voulais savoir si aucune de ces merdes se passant sur les autres planètes prenait également place ici. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà vu quelques personnes suspicieuses à l'extérieur des quais, alors je voulais plus ou moins savoir comment était la sécurité. Et…

-Bien que tout ceci soit très fascinant, l'interrompit Ulcan. Nous avons d'autres endroits à visiter. Tout d'abord nous avons besoin que vous répondiez à quelques questions.

-Bien sûr, oui. Je veux pas vous retenir, définitivement pas. Posez juste vos questions. Je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes. »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé faire bordel ? Ces types ne partiraient juste pas. En plus, le leader n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à supporter davantage de baratin. Ils n'avaient pas réagi à Juyu, donc ils n'avaient pas remarqué ce qu'elle était. Avaient-ils un moyen quelconque de vérifier ? Il se souvint des colliers que les filles portaient lorsqu'ils les avaient rencontrées, donc la technologie existait sous quelque forme. Est-ce que ces types avaient quelque chose comme ça ? Il n'en avait aucune idée.

« -Galaxies précédemment visitées ? demanda Ulcan.

-Uh, Fornax et celle du Dragon, répondit-il. »

Ouais, il n'allait définitivement pas mentionner Andromède. Y'avait pas moyen. Et ils venaient de la direction de la Galaxie du Dragon, alors il aurait été stupide de ne pas le mentionner.

« -Nombre de l'équipage ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Cinq, dit Tony. Un petit équipage, c'est vraiment plus comme une famille.

-Origine de l'équipage ?

-On est des locaux, plus ou moins. Et par ça je veux bien sûr dire de la galaxie. Cette galaxie. Et de Fornax. Un membre est de Fornax. »

Parce qu'il n'avait aucune idée si quelqu'un reconnaîtrait la race de Drongo, alors il valait mieux se cantonner à la vérité autant que possible. Le leader acquiesça.

Où était Loki bordel ? Tony n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de l'heure à laquelle il avait promis de rentrer. Etait-il en retard ? Sur le chemin du retour ? C'était tellement merdique. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de la marche à suivre lorsque ces types décideraient d'entrer dans le vaisseau. Sûr, il pouvait les combattre, mais alors quoi ?

Ulcan avait l'air d'en avoir fini avec ses questions pour le moment.

« -Maintenant nous avons juste besoin de…

-Hey les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

Tony et les gardes se retournèrent. C'était Hatchet qui les avait interpellés, mais Loki le suivait de près. Tony avait envie de soupirer de soulagement, mais il ne voulait pas trahir sa nervosité. Alors il garda en place son masque détendu. Maintenant si les choses tournaient mal, ils pouvaient juste dégager d'ici. Du moins l'espérait-il.

**x-x-x**

Tony ne manqua pas la façon dont Loki se plaça entre Juyu et les gardes, et comme normalement il n'était pas protecteur comme ça, il eût à supposer qu'il avait une idée de ce qui se passait. Hatchet se positionna lui-même au plus près des gardes sans leur bloquer la vue, parce que cela aurait été trop flagrant.

« -Hey, la sixième escouade, pas vrai ? demanda Hatchet en regardant les gardes. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Vérification de routine, répondit Ulcan. »

Hatchet eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Vraiment ? Ici entre tout autre endroit ? C'était Vismio, ça doit être Vismio. Je vis ici, tu sais, et ces gens sont mes amis, ça fait des années que je fais des affaires avec eux. Il n'y a absolument rien de suspicieux à leur propos, et juste parce que la zeDat a pas pu les entuber, ils ont aucun droit d'envoyer…

-Personne ne nous a envoyés, interrompit Ulcan. C'est une procédure de routine à laquelle chaque visiteur doit se soumettre.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas c'est pas nécessaire, parce qu'ils sont pas nouveaux. Je fais des affaires avec eux depuis longtemps. Ils sont passés par toutes sortes d'inspections dans les systèmes stellaires à proximité. Et vous savez que les quais de la Corporation Milsys sont ceux qui grouillent de gens indésirables. Pourquoi vous perdez votre temps ici ?

-Il vient juste de dire qu'il était nouveau dans cette partie de la galaxie, fit Ulcan en désignant Tony de la tête, et oh putain, vraiment ? »

Ça allait lui revenir en plein dans le cul…

Hatchet resta imperturbable et répliqua avec un haussement d'épaules.

« -Ouais, il l'est, pas les autres, dit-il.

« -Très bien, dans ce cas, dit l'homme en sortant un pistolet d'apparence inhabituelle de son holster. »

Tony n'eût même pas le temps de se raidir avant de se faire tirer dessus. Il ne put ni esquiver, ni sortir de la trajectoire de l'intense rayon jaune. Il attendit juste que la douleur se manifeste, serrant immédiatement sa poitrine.

Ce n'était pas de la douleur. C'était juste une sensation froide bizarre qui suinta sur sa peau. Cela le fit trébucher et jurer bruyamment alors que son souffle sortait en de petits halètements.

« -C'était quoi ça putain ? hurla-t-il au garde. »

Lorsqu'il se redressa, il vit que Hatchet était exactement au même endroit, mais Loki était considérablement plus près, une expression choquée sur le visage. Il devait avoir pensé que Tony s'était vraiment fait abattre aussi. Juyu avait son pistolet à la main et elle considérait les gardes d'un air mauvais. Elle ne dit rien, restant silencieuse comme on le lui avait dit, mais ses yeux étaient furieux et emplis de questions. Tony secoua la tête dans sa direction.

La piqûre du froid ne cessait pas dans sa poitrine, c'était putain d'inconfortable.

« -Hey, je t'ai posé une question ! répéta-t-il en foudroyant Ulcan du regard. Pourquoi tu m'as tiré dessus putain, hein ? »

Le garde ne sembla pas impressionné par sa colère, ce qui ne fit qu'énerver Tony encore plus.

« -Comme je l'ai déjà dit, plusieurs de nos ennemis possèdent certaines aptitudes. L'une d'elles est changer d'apparence. Nous avons nos moyens de révéler les métamorphes, dit-il en levant le pistolet. Tu sembles avoir passé le test.

-Ouais, je suis pas un putain de métamorphosiste, ça j'aurais pu t'le dire, grogna davantage Tony, frottant sa peau toujours en proie à des picotements. »

Puis il lança un coup d'œil à Loki. Ses yeux étaient légèrement écarquillés, même si cela se voyait à peine. C'était la même pour Tony. Si ces enculés tiraient sur Juyu, ils auraient à dégager d'ici et vite.

« -D'accord, vous les avez testés et vous vous êtes bien amusés, maintenant arrêtez de harceler mes partenaires commerciaux, dit Hatchet. Sérieusement, vous devriez être sur les quais de Milsys. »

Le leader carra ses épaules et s'avança vers Hatchet, l'expression renfrognée. Il était légèrement plus petit que l'elfe, mais il ne sembla pas en faire plus de cas que ça.

« -Tu n'as aucune autorité pour me dire quels quais je dois fouiller, dit-il. Alors je vais faire mon travail ici et tu vas garder ton clapet fermé. Maintenant écarte-toi. »

La posture d'Hatchet se transforma immédiatement de manière imperceptible, ses muscles se tendant alors qu'il se redressait. Il ne bougea pas cependant, toisant obstinément le garde de toute sa hauteur. Ça n'allait pas beaucoup les aider. Loki observait prudemment les gardes alors qu'il revenait sur ses pas pour faire de nouveau barrage devant Juyu.

« -Hatchet, dit doucement Loki. »

L'elfe lui rendit son regard, expectatif. D'accord attendant que Loki lui dise quoi faire, peut-être, enfin ça avait certainement l'air d'être ça. Loki leva une main et glissa un doigt contre sa tempe, ramenant une de ses mèches derrière son oreille. Cela avait l'air d'un mouvement très naturel, innocent, mais Loki ne triturait jamais ses cheveux, en particulier lorsqu'il était aussi alerte.

Seulement Ulcan sembla en avoir assez d'être constamment retardé. Il poussa l'épaule d'Hatchet et leva de nouveau son stupide pistolet.

Le souffle de Tony se coinça dans sa gorge, mais il se détendit juste un peu lorsque le tir toucha Loki au lieu de Juyu. Loki n'eut pas l'air si soulagé, mais Tony se souvint de la sensation froide qui s'était étendue en lui après avoir été touché, alors probablement que même Loki avait besoin de quelques instants pour se reprendre.

Quelque chose de brillant et de violet capta son attention du coin de l'œil et il se retourna vers Hatchet et les gardes. Les mains de l'elfe brillaient, une énergie pulsante et brûlante couvrant ses doigts, et durant un instant Tony pensa qu'il s'agissait des mêmes rayons d'énergie qu'il avait vu Loki utiliser longtemps auparavant, dans sa tour, lorsque tout ceci avait commencé.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'observer, car la respiration de Loki devint bruyante et saccadée. Tony bougea avant même qu'il ne prenne pleinement conscience de ce qu'il voyait. Loki était juste un peu courbé. Une partie de ses longs cheveux tomba sur le devant et cacha son visage. Son souffle était trop rauque, et Tony sentit les premières cordes de la panique étreindre sa poitrine immédiatement en réaction. Puis il le remarqua enfin : les mains de Loki étaient bleues.

Pas de la couleur diffuse et grisâtre comme l'était la peau des locaux, mais un sombre et riche bleu saphir. Loki fixait ses mains, haletant en un rythme irrégulier et pliant ses longs doigts.

« -Loki ? appela Tony d'un ton alarmé, voulant s'approcher pour vérifier son état, mais Loki avait l'air si secoué que cela le stoppa à mi-chemin. »

Il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Loki, ses cheveux le gênaient, mais Tony pouvait voir la façon dont la couleur bleue rampait sur son cou, recouvrant lentement chaque centimètre de sa peau pâle. Des lignes en relief apparurent en même temps, ayant l'air de cicatrices au premier regard, mais trop délicates et fines pour les confondre avec.

« -Hatchet, dépêche-toi ! aboya Loki.

-J'm'en occupe, répondit l'elfe. »

Tony releva la tête et ne fut même pas sûr de ce qu'il vit. L'énergie violette entourant les mains d'Hatchet avait disparue, mais à la place il y avait une brume violette translucide. Ulcan et le reste des gardes regardaient autour, l'air confus, fixant le vide avec des expressions creuses et vides. Tony n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Enfin, il savait que c'était de la magie, mais au-delà de ça il n'en avait actuellement franchement rien à foutre. Il voulait qu'ils partent afin de savoir ce qui se passait avec Loki.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je… »

Hatchet reporta son regard sur eux et se stoppa abruptement, le souffle coupé. Ok, donc il était aussi choqué que Tony, donc c'était pas normal. Qu'est-ce que c'était alors putain ?

« -Fais-les juste partir, dit Loki, ne relevant toujours pas la tête. »

Il se contenta de continuer à fixer ses mains. L'intégralité de son corps était raide comme une planche, chaque muscle tendu, et Tony ne pouvait toujours pas voir son visage. Tony paniquait, il paniquait complètement. Est-ce que Loki avait mal ? Etait-il blessé ? Qu'est-ce que Tony était supposé faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire lorsque les gens devenaient soudainement bleus ? Il voulait vraiment le toucher, mais le corps de Loki était entièrement fermé, il criait littéralement à quel point tout contact serait malvenu.

« -Métamorphosistes, mais non hostiles, dit lentement Hatchet d'un ton égal. »

Tony se tourna de nouveau vers eux et vit comment le brouillard violet disparut lentement. Ulcan cligna des yeux et rengaina son pistolet, puis se concentra sur le petit triangle sur son épaule.

« -Ici Ulcan de l'Escouade 6. Métamorphosistes, mais non hostiles, le quai est libre. En déplacement vers le Quai 18, reporta-t-il. Merci de votre coopération, leur dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de s'éloigner, les quatre autres le suivant sans un mot. »

Normalement, Tony aurait été putain de bordel d'inquiet à propos du petit tour de passe-passe mental à la Jedi dont il venait juste d'être le témoin, mais il avait actuellement de plus gros problèmes.

Seulement Loki, à la seconde où les gardes leur tournèrent le dos, se précipita littéralement à l'intérieur du vaisseau sans un mot.

« -Loki ! appela-t-il, mais le dieu ne s'arrêta pas, ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Juyu, verrouille le vaisseau, dit-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. »

**x-x-x**

Drongo essaya de demander ce qui se passait lorsque Tony le dépassa, mais celui-ci lui cria juste un rapide « Plus tard ! » et continua de courir. Putain, Loki était rapide. Il se dirigeait probablement vers leur chambre. Il était confus, il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passait. Il était juste content que Loki ait décidé de courir vers l'intérieur du vaisseau au lieu de s'en éloigner. Il voulait probablement être hors de vue un moment. Mais Tony ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ça, pas maintenant.

« -Lâche-moi, entendit-il Loki dire doucement, et cela le fit ralentir dans le couloir. Petite Bee, s'il te plaît. »

Son souffle était saccadé lorsqu'il tourna au coin et il fut accueilli par la vision de Bee –dans sa peau Skrull- accrochée à la taille de Loki. Loki était, bien sûr, toujours complètement bleu.

« -Je vois qu'elle t'a attrapé, dit-il, et la tête de Loki se releva instantanément. »

Rouges. Des yeux rouges. Loki détourna le regard presque immédiatement, mais Tony eut le temps de voir. Pas du même rouge que celui de Bee, ses iris étaient d'un pourpre profond, cerclés d'une nuance de rouge plus claire, seulement ses pupilles étaient noires.

Tony s'approcha, son souffle s'apaisant un peu immédiatement. Il ne pouvait même pas s'étonner du fait que Bee touchait volontairement quelqu'un, parce que Loki avait l'air toujours incroyablement tendu. La seule raison pour laquelle il se tenait immobile était parce qu'il aurait eu besoin d'utiliser la force pour faire lâcher Bee. Elle le fixait d'un air égal, ses yeux rouges concentrés et perçants.

Lorsque Tony tendit le bras, Loki se déroba, évitant son contact. Tony déglutit et repoussa fermement le coup de poignard qu'il ressentit dans ses entrailles en réaction à cette esquive.

« -Allez, Loki. Parle-moi, demanda-t-il. »

Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à quoi il pouvait penser. Quelle que soit la façon dont fonctionnait ce flingue, c'était de toute évidence utilisé contre les métamorphosistes. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités pour expliquer pourquoi il était en train de fixer de la peau bleue. Ses effets ne s'étaient de toute évidence pas encore estompés.

« -C'est ça ta véritable apparence ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki serra la mâchoire, pris une inspiration calme, et acquiesça.

« -C'est ça que tu voulais pas me dire, dit alors Tony. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais Loki acquiesça quand même.

Tony savait que c'était ça, l'histoire d'adoption que Thor avait mentionnée. C'était la racine de tout, la chose qui avait tout commencé. C'était pour ça que Loki refusait de les appeler sa famille. Ce n'était pas juste une question d'être lié par le sang. Loki était d'une race entièrement différente. Mais non, ce n'était également pas que ça. C'était une famille royale. Les choses devaient être beaucoup plus compliquées que ça. Son cerveau recommença à aller à cent à l'heure. Rassemblant tout ce qu'il savait sur ce qu'il s'était passé à Asgard, ce qu'il savait de Thor, Odin, et Frigga. Tout ce que lui avait dit Loki sur les Ases et son propre passé. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose, mais Tony accordait toujours une attention particulière à chaque bribe d'information. Loki n'était pas des plus ouverts à ce propos, alors c'était dur de rassembler les pièces du puzzle. Il dut ajouter ses propres observations à l'équation ainsi que toutes les petites choses qu'il avait apprises sur Loki au fil des années.

Tout se mit soudainement en place, l'ampoule lumineuse métaphorique apparaissant au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'il se rappelait : Odin, le belliciste, le roi fourbe et tous ses trésors volés.

« -Est-ce que t'es ce prince qu'il a emmené ? demanda-t-il. »

Il y avait deux princes et une princesse dans l'histoire de Loki. Frigga et Frey étaient les premiers dont il avait parlé, le frère et la sœur arrachés de Vanaheim. Puis le prince, celui que Odin avait emmené après la bataille sur Terre, celui qu'il avait pris avec le Cœur de Jötunheimr. Il n'en était pas sûr mais… Loki acquiesça.

Tony expira et s'approcha davantage. Cette fois il ne laissa pas Loki s'éloigner de son contact et il posa sa main sur sa joue. La peau était fraîche, mais pas exactement assez froide pour que cela soit inconfortable. Cela donnait juste cette impression qu'il avait été dehors sous un vent froid pendant longtemps, ce qui était le cas en fait, aussi Tony ne savait pas si la peau se réchaufferait au bout d'un moment.

Bee lâcha Loki une fois qu'elle put voir qu'il n'essayait plus de se dégager. Elle n'alla pas loin cependant. Pour être honnête, Tony ne voulait aller nulle part non plus, il ne voulait pas briser le calme temporaire qu'il avait réussi à installer. Loki devait commencer à parler.

« -Allez, dit-il doucement avant de faire un pas en arrière vers le mur pour s'asseoir par terre, Loki le suivant sans résister. »

Bee s'assit de l'autre côté de Loki, ne le touchant plus, mais toujours proche, juste une présence silencieuse. Tony avait toujours été reconnaissant de ses instincts aiguisés, mais cette fois-ci plus que jamais.

Loki fixait droit devant lui et Tony en profita pour embrasser son visage du regard. C'était clairement lui, bien sûr, rien n'avait changé à propos de la forme de sa mâchoire, de ses lèvres, de son nez et de son menton. Seulement la couleur et les lignes délicates qui décoraient sa peau étaient différentes, et les yeux bien sûr.

« -Laisse-moi te regarder, demanda Tony. »

Loki ne fit que serrer la mâchoire de nouveau. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que Loki n'était pas exactement des plus heureux de son apparence.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'était déjà ? Un géant, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

-Un Géant du Givre, dit Loki. »

Non, initialement il le cracha comme si le mot lui-même était d'un goût infect. Il n'avait pas parlé de la race avec autant de dédain lorsqu'il racontait son histoire. Il s'était de toute évidence assuré de ne pas trahir ses émotions à ce moment-là. Il ne portait plus autant de masques à présent.

« -Jotun, dit Tony.

-Les grands ennemis d'Asgard, dit quelqu'un d'autre, et Tony se tourna pour voir Hatchet se tenant debout au coin. »

Si c'était possible, la mâchoire de Loki se serra encore plus, de même que ses poings.

Tony n'était pas sûr de savoir s'il devait renvoyer l'elfe ou pas, mais il était des plus certains que Hatchet ne l'écouterait pas de toute façon, aussi il demeura silencieux.

Hatchet se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout juste devant Loki, puis il mit un genou à terre.

« -Eh bien, commença-t-il. Ça m'a surpris. Ce qui est le cas de peu de choses, dit-il, et il resta silencieux un instant, se contentant de regarder Loki, presque de la même façon que Tony un instant auparavant. T'es genre, le plus petit géant que j'aie jamais vu, dit-il alors brusquement. »

Loki releva la tête et lui lança un regard froid.

« -Oui, je suis un nabot, j'en suis conscient. »

Hatchet se contenta d'un fredonnement pensif en retour.

« -D'accord, dit-il. Mais au moins t'es aussi le plus beau géant que j'aie jamais vu, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois. »

Cette fois l'expression de Loki était plus stupéfaite qu'autre chose. Tony fut plus ou moins sans voix durant un instant aussi. Bee renifla doucement. Le sourire d'Hatchet ne fit que s'agrandir.

« -Quoi ? J'arrive pas à croire que cela te surprenne toujours. Tu sais comment ma bouche fonctionne. Tu vas recevoir aucun traitement spécial juste parce que t'es un grand méchant géant du givre, mon pote. »

Loki souffla et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur, levant les yeux vers le plafond.

« -Tu es ridicule, dit-il.

-Ca tu le savais déjà, dit Hatchet, mais alors il se dégrisa en un clignement de paupière, son sourire joueur s'adoucissant en quelque chose de plus tendre. Mais vraiment, commença-t-il. »

Loki le regarda de nouveau et Hatchet leva la main, la paume tendue.

« -Puis-je ? demanda-t-il, agitant légèrement les doigts. »

Loki soupira d'une façon qui sous-entendait une bataille perdue d'avance. C'était tout sauf la première fois que l'elfe demandait ça, Tony en était sûr. Il y avait trop de familiarité dans le geste et le long soupir las de Loki. Loki leva la main et la posa contre celle de son ami. Tony remarqua que les ongles de Loki étaient noirs et qu'il avait également des lignes en relief sur sa main. Cela devait recouvrir l'intégralité de son corps. Hatchet plaça son autre main au-dessus de celle de Loki, la recouvrant.

« -T'es Loki, dit-il, regardant droit dans les yeux pourpres de l'autre. J'en ai rien à foutre du reste. »

Loki lui rendit son regard durant quelques instants puis acquiesça. Hatchet sourit de nouveau, et exerça une légère pression sur sa main avant de la lâcher.

Tony ne pouvait toujours pas dire qu'il appréciait le gars, mais il avait compris ce que ses mots signifiaient. De toute évidence il ne savait pas non plus que Loki était Jotun. Maintenant il le savait, mais ne traiterait en aucune manière Loki différemment à cause de ça. Rien n'avait changé.

Tony ne résista pas à l'impulsion de recouvrir les longs doigts bleus de Loki avec sa propre main, et il fut content lorsque Loki ne se dégagea pas. Il était plus calme maintenant, la plupart de ses muscles se détendaient également.

« -Pourriez-vous nous laisser en privé ? demanda-t-il. »

Bee se leva avec un petit coup dans l'épaule de Loki en guise de salut, mais Hatchet se contenta de lancer un regard à Tony avant de gratifier Loki d'un air interrogateur à la place. Il ne se leva seulement que lorsque Loki acquiesça en confirmation.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Tony ne sut même pas par où commencer.

« -Je pense pas que tu étais vraiment inquiet de ma réaction à ton apparence, dit-il. Parce que tu dois savoir que cela n'a aucune importance pour moi.

-Vraiment ? Le fait que je sois si différent de toi n'a pas d'importance ? demanda Loki. Que ce que tu sais n'est qu'un mensonge ? Que ma véritable forme est une monstruosité alien…

-Non, ça ne l'est pas, interrompit Tony. Pourquoi je penserais ça ? Tu penses que je vois les filles comme monstrueuses aussi ? Ce sont des reptiles métamorphosistes verts, c'est aussi alien que tu puisses trouver.

-C'est différent, dit Loki.

-Pourquoi ça le serait ? contra Tony.

-Ce n'est pas juste la couleur de ma peau, dit Loki. Les Géants du Givre sont des bêtes cruelles, stupides.

-Tu le penses pas, je sais que tu le penses pas, dit Tony. Ou penses-tu que les filles sont une sorte de bêtes monstrueuses aussi ? Je veux dire, la réputation seule des Skrulls nous en dit déjà beaucoup.

-Bien sûr que non, dit Loki.

-Les Impériaux sur Sakaar pensaient aussi que le peuple de Drongo n'était juste que de stupides animaux. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Est-ce qu'il est une vulgaire brute stupide ?

-Parfois je pense qu'il est plus intelligent que nous deux, dit Loki.

-Ouais, et c'est une pensée plutôt flippante, pour être honnête, acquiesça Tony.

-Ce n'est toujours pas la même chose, dit Loki.

-Ça l'est, insista Tony. Peut-être que les Géants du Givre étaient les monstres malfaisants des contes Ases, mais l'histoire est écrite par le vainqueur. C'est toi qui m'as dit ça en premier lieu, alors je sais que tu penses pas vraiment qu'ils sont comme ça.

-Tu n'as pas rencontré de réels Géants du Givre. Tu verrais à quel point ils sont stupides et barbares.

-Eh bien, je suis assis juste à côté de l'un d'eux là maintenant, et il est une preuve vivante qu'ils ne le sont pas.

-J'ai été élevé à Asgard, contesta Loki.

-Ce qui ne t'a pas magiquement doté d'une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, tu es né comme ça. Sans mentionner ta magie. Ces choses sont dans tes gènes, ta chair et tes os, à l'intérieur de ton crâne de bourrique. Même de manière purement statistique il est impossible que tu sois le seul. Personne n'est si unique, pas même moi. Je peux nommer au moins cinq à dix personnes là, comme ça, qui peuvent me suivre sur Terre, qui peuvent même me surpasser lorsqu'il s'agit de leur propre domaine. Et t'es intelligent, alors je sais que tu le réalises. Je sais que tu as du considérer l'idée au moins quelques fois.

-Est-ce que c'est supposé être une preuve ? Qu'il doit y avoir quelques Géants du Givre intelligents quelque part ? demanda Loki.

-Je doute que tu saches combien il y en a en réalité, dit Tony. En fait je doute que tu saches quoi que ce soit à leur propos. Ont-ils des mages ou des sorciers ? Et leurs cités avant que Odin ne prenne leur…Cœur et les force dans le froid éternel et l'obscurité ? Avant qu'ils ne perdent la guerre ?

-Ces choses n'ont aucune importance ! éclata Loki. »

Tony ne discuta pas, mais juste parce qu'il était sûr que Loki savait exactement de quoi il parlait.

« -Ok, d'accord. Je faisais juste remarquer un point, dit-il.

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je voulais avoir cette conversation, dit Loki, laissant de nouveau tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur avec un soupir. »

Tony fut content de savoir qu'il avait eu l'intention d'avoir cette conversation tout court. Il se tourna pour le regarder de nouveau et tira sa main dans son propre giron, la joignant avec ses propres doigts.

« -Veux-tu bien me regarder à présent ? demanda Tony. »

Loki soupira de nouveau, mais tourna finalement la tête vers lui.

« -Je déteste cette apparence, dit-il.

-Eh bien, pas moi, répondit Tony. Parce que c'est toi, sourit-il. Et tu sais que le rouge est ma couleur préférée. »

Ils restèrent là en silence pour un court instant, et bien que l'apparence de Loki soit étrange, elle n'était pas du tout désagréable. Peut-être que quelques années auparavant il aurait été plus choqué, mais il était tellement habitué à toutes sortes de races à ce stade. Tain, il y avait des gens roses et d'autres avec des cheveux violets ainsi que toutes sortes de lézards, et cette planète avaient des types bleus aussi. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas être surpris lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça. Pas même les yeux rouge sang étaient aussi dérangeants qu'ils auraient pu l'être. Et ça il savait que c'était définitivement grâce à Bee.

« -Ils ne t'ont jamais dit la vérité, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il alors après un instant de silence. »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Je l'ai découvert par moi-même, dit-il. Le toucher d'un Jotun peut te congeler, mais mon bras est simplement devenu bleu.

-C'est là que tu t'es retourné contre Asgard, conclut Tony.

-Ils m'ont menti, dit Loki, serrant les dents, respirant de nouveau un peu plus intensément. Toute ma vie. As-tu la moindre idée de ce que c'est…que d'échouer à tout ce que tu es supposé faire, seulement pour réaliser qu'il n'y a jamais eu aucune chance de réussir ? Que tu étais destiné à échouer tout du long ? Que tu étais fait pour être inférieur au lieu d'égal ? »

C'était dur à dire avec les yeux rouges, parce que Tony n'y était pas habitué, mais ils donnaient l'impression de se mettre à briller et scintiller de larmes furieuses retenues. L'expression du visage de Loki était plus facile à reconnaître, mais ce n'était pas moins douloureux à voir.

« -Je hais ma peau, mes yeux, continua Loki. Je hais le sang froid dans mes veines. Mais par-dessus tout, je hais qu'ils m'aient appris à les détester. Que je suis le monstre de mes histoires du soir. »

Ce fut plus que Tony pouvait en supporter. Il leva le bras pour l'attirer plus près, pour déposer un baiser doux sur ses lèvres qui s'étaient amincies de colère. Loki se tendit au premier contact, mais se détendit au bout d'un moment. Tony les maintint juste proches l'un de l'autre. Même après qu'ils se soient détachés leurs fronts continuèrent de se presser l'un contre l'autre. Il caressa les cheveux de Loki pendant qu'ils se contentaient juste de respirer lentement, inspirer, puis expirer. Tony était prêt à le calmer de nouveau, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter les larmes. Il ne voulait jamais voir ses larmes.

« -Tu savais que cela ne me dérangerait pas. Que je me ficherai du fait que tu sois Ase ou Jotun, dit Tony. Alors qu'est-ce que tu avais peur de me dire ? »

Loki demeura silencieux durant un long moment, mais il avait dû décider qu'il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le rester plus longtemps.

« -Même si je ne suis pas monstrueux pour ce que je suis, je puis l'être pour ce que j'ai fait, dit-il en s'éloignant. »

On aurait dit qu'il se reprenait, n'enfilant pas de masque, mais érigeant un bouclier, se préparant contre un coup, contre la douleur, pour l'inévitable.

« -Et parmi cela, il y a plusieurs choses que je ne regrette pas du tout, ajouta Loki, levant légèrement le menton en signe de défiance. »

Il aurait été dur de dire s'il ne regrettait véritablement rien pour certaines de ses actions ou s'il ne s'autorisait juste pas à les regretter.

Tony aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il n'était pas nerveux à propos de ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre. Il croyait en effet savoir exactement de quoi Loki était capable, et qu'il n'allait pas entendre pire que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer. Mais il croyait également que Loki était brisé en raison de la vérité à laquelle il avait dû faire face ou de la façon dont il avait dû la confronter. Découvrir la raison de sa différence masquée par un mensonge à même sa peau, avoir à voir l'ennemi, le monstre qu'on lui avait appris à craindre et à haïr, dans le miroir. Il croyait vraiment que c'était le véritable début de la descente de Loki dans la folie, et non la vision de l'Yggdrasil, la poigne du Titan Fou sur son esprit, ou le contact du Tesseract. Il croyait également qu'il n'y avait rien qui pouvait le faire cesser d'aimer cet homme. Mais il savait également que l'amour n'était pas tout et que ce n'était pas toujours suffisant.

Loki le regardait, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, mais il n'avait pas l'air de juste l'embrasser du regard.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Tony.

-Je veux m'en souvenir, dit Loki avec un petit sourire brisé. Je veux me rappeler de la façon dont tu me regardes. »

Il tendit le bras et fit courir ses doigts avec précaution sur le côté du visage de Tony.

« -Parce que je ne pense pas que tu seras jamais plus en mesure de me regarder ainsi de nouveau. »

Tony attrapa sa main, la maintenant en place et la serrant fermement un instant avant de déposer un baiser sur sa paume. Il acquiesça alors.

« -Dis-moi, dit-il.

-J'ai besoin que les autres l'entendent aussi, car je doute d'être en mesure d'en parler plus d'une fois. »

Tony acquiesça, mais ne se leva pas immédiatement. Il se pencha plus près de Loki pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

« -Je t'aime, lui dit-il fermement. »

Et de nouveau ce sourire, cette expression sur le visage de Loki. Comme s'il savait que son monde était sur le point de tomber en poussière, de s'écrouler jusqu'à ses fondations même, et qu'il aurait à se tenir debout immobile pour regarder, impuissant.

« -Et je t'aime, Tony Stark. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Non. Quoi qu'il advienne, c'était une chose qu'il ne serait jamais capable d'oublier.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Purée, j'ai pleuré comme pas possible en écrivant la dernière scène. Je suis juste trop sensible lorsqu'il s'agit de Loki. Je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je pleure à chaque fois que je regarde « Thor » aussi.**_

_**Plus que quatre chapitres restants jusqu'à la Terre ;D**_

Avant toute chose, je m'excuse bassement du retard plus qu'évident que j'ai pris dans la traduction. Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre est plutôt long (14 pages sous Word), mais j'avoue que j'ai été également inhabituellement occupée ces derniers temps (trucs à rendre pour la fac). Aussi, je m'excuse.

Cependant, sachez que l'auteur a décidé de reprendre un rythme soutenu, car elle compte avoir terminé vers mai elle ne pensait pas que cela prendrait aussi longtemps, et elle trouve que ça s'éternise. Donc, de nouveau deux à trois chapitres par semaine.

Elle a donc reprise de l'avance pendant que je m'occupais de ce chapitre, aussi attendez-vous à avoir la suite dans un laps de temps plus ou moins long, car je compte bien suivre moi aussi.

Ceci mis à part…mes gènes de marshmallow ont encore fait des leurs, du coup ça m'a pas vraiment aidée pour avancer non plus

Je suis comme l'auteur, j'adore juste TROP Loki T_T Et pis j'savais que Tony allait s'en foutre d'abord ! *coup de pied dans la tronche des ondes du chaos* Na !

Bon après c'est pas encore fini vous allez me dire, mais sous-estimez pas Tony ! C'pas pour rien qu'on l'adore notre Iron Man aussi !

A bientôt, et ce le plus tôt possible les gens !


	53. Roi En Devenir

**Chapitre Cinquante-Trois**

**Roi en Devenir**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Loki n'avait jamais dit un mot de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Jamais expliqué quels plans il avait échafaudés alors que le couronnement de Thor approchait, et il n'avait jamais dit à personne pourquoi. Jamais dit à personne à quel point il avait été galvanisé par la colère et l'inquiétude plutôt que par la jalousie. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de prendre le trône à Thor, pas pour lui-même du moins. Il voulait juste le tenir éloigné de lui pour un peu plus longtemps. C'était un plan si simple, mais un des meilleurs. Cela aurait évité à Thor de monter sur le trône tout en montrant au Père de Toute Chose que Thor n'était pas encore prêt pour régner. Odin aurait été en colère et le couronnement de Thor aurait été reporté de quelques décennies. Maintenant qu'il regardait en arrière, c'était stupéfiant à quelle vitesse les choses avaient escaladé. A quel point le petit plan de Loki s'était transformé en une gigantesque catastrophe. Comme une simple torche se transformant en un brasier ardent.

Il ne regarda personne pendant qu'il parla. Il fixa juste le lointain devant lui alors que les mots se déversaient de ses lèvres les uns après les autres. Il parla d'un ton aussi détaché qu'il le pouvait, mais sa voix s'affaiblissait de temps à autre, et il eût quand même à s'arrêter pour prendre de grandes inspirations calmes, sans compter qu'il buta sur quelques mots.

Sa peau était toujours bleue, et ce de manière particulièrement irritante, même après des heures. Loki pouvait toujours sentir les effets secondaires de l'étrange énergie qui s'était insinuée en lui lorsqu'il avait été touché. Au moins pouvait-il sentir également que cela se dissipait lentement. Plus tôt il pouvait reprendre sa forme normale, mieux ce serait. Il avait juste à en supporter la vue encore un moment.

Il ne regrettait pas d'avoir ruiné le couronnement de Thor. Le Manieur de Foudre était tellement loin d'être prêt à être roi que c'en était risible. Il n'était qu'un impétueux gamin arrogant qui n'avait même pas honte de se comporter en tant que tel. Il pensait que gouverner signifiait mener des armées à des batailles glorieuses et parader devant les masses, souriant à leur adoration. Il aurait provoqué une guerre au premier incident diplomatique.

Il ne regrettait pas non plus d'avoir tué Laufey. Le fait qu'ils partageaient le même sang n'avait aucune importance. Le Roi Jotun l'avait abandonné, probablement parce qu'il n'était qu'un freluquet. Il avait également tellement souhaité la mort d'Odin qu'il était tombé dans un piège évident. Il ne méritait pas la merci de Loki. Sa propre soif de sang et de revanche avait causé sa mort. Loki en avait été simplement l'instrument.

Il n'était pas sûr de regretter d'avoir envoyé le Destructeur à la poursuite de Sif et des Trois Guerriers. Loki était le Roi Régent et ils étaient des briseurs de serment, des traîtres, juste comme Heimdall. Loki n'était assis sur le trône d'Asgard que depuis quelques heures et il avait été immédiatement trahi par ses soi-disant amis. On ne lui avait donné aucune chance de prouver sa valeur ou de montrer qu'il pouvait garder le trône pendant que Odin dormait. Non, ils s'étaient tous précipités pour récupérer Thor. Tous étaient tellement prêts à mettre tout ce qu'il faisait sur le compte de la jalousie. Le retour de Thor à Asgard aurait ruiné sa seule chance de prouver ce qu'il valait. Ou du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait. Il avait été trop furieux pour la logique et la raison.

Et enfin, oui, Loki avait encouragé la colère de Thor après le couronnement interrompu, mais un bon roi ne devrait pas être aussi facilement manipulé à l'instar d'une poupée, pas même par sa famille. Thor ne demandait qu'à se battre dans sa colère. Loki avait juste eu à prononcer une poignée de mots. Thor aurait pu dire non. Il aurait pu prouver sa valeur et sa sagesse en prenant en compte les mots d'Odin. Il aurait pu trouver des moyens de demander rétribution d'une façon plus diplomatiquement acceptable. Mais non, Loki lui avait dit qu'il avait raison de s'inquiéter des Géants du Givre et il fut immédiatement sur son cheval, chevauchant en direction de la plus stupide décision de sa vie.

Loki lui avait donné nombre de chances de faire la chose censée, mais Thor avait juste continué de foncer comme un foutu imbécile. Il n'avait pas prévu son bannissement, mais c'est un fait qui ne l'avait pas dérangé. Les machinations de Loki attiraient juste l'attention sur ses imperfections. Elles étaient de son propre fait, comme ses erreurs. Loki s'était juste assuré que tout le monde soit en mesure de voir ce qu'il savait déjà, que Thor était trop irresponsable, trop impulsif, et trop facilement influencé par des mots soigneusement choisis. Il pouvait voir tous les défauts de Thor et il s'était assuré que tous les autres puissent également les voir, en particulier Odin.

Bien sûr les amis de Thor n'en avaient eu cure, ils avaient été contents de le suivre aveuglément, tournant le dos à Loki à la première chance qui s'offrit à eux. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, parce qu'il avait toujours su qu'ils étaient les amis de Thor, et non les siens. Mais il les avait quand même connus presque toute sa vie, avait chassé et voyagé avec eux, avait suivi Thor à leurs côtés durant des siècles. Cela l'avait mis en colère, plus que cela ne l'aurait dû, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous détournés de lui dans son heure de besoin, lorsque tout s'écroulait, lorsqu'il doutait le plus de tout. Cela avait juste prouvé à quel point on ne voulait pas de lui à Asgard.

Il fut surpris de ne pas arriver à se souvenir clairement de tout à partir de ce jour. Sa mémoire était toujours impeccable, mais plusieurs détails se brouillèrent dans son esprit lorsqu'il essaya de s'en souvenir. Les choses s'étaient déroulées bien trop vite après que Frigga lui avait dit que c'était son devoir de s'asseoir sur le trône d'Asgard pendant le sommeil d'Odin et le bannissement de Thor. Il se souvenait de comment il avait planifié la mort de Laufey pour prouver sa loyauté, de comment il voulait que cela se passe juste sous les yeux d'Odin et de Frigga, mais alors tout juste…empira.

Il savait qu'il avait essayé de tuer Thor, même s'il semblait étrange d'y penser ainsi. Thor n'avait été à terre qu'un moment avant que ne lui soit restituée sa gloire initiale. Il savait qu'il avait été furieux que Sif et les Trois Guerriers partent, mais il l'avait été encore plus lorsqu'il avait entendu l'excuse du fond du cœur de Thor. « Quoi que j'ai fait » avait-il dit. Des mots vides de sens, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Comment pouvait-il s'excuser sans avoir ne serait-ce que la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment pouvait-il croire que Loki aurait été apaisé par de jolis mots sans aucune signification ? « Quoi que j'ai fait ». Thor le puissant, le digne, l'imbécile. Il pensait que tout tournait autour de lui, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas de raisons de demander le pardon de Loki. Il aurait dû demander pardon pour toutes les fois où il avait rabaissé les talents de Loki. Il aurait dû demander pardon pour toutes les fois où il avait ignoré les mots de Loki avec arrogance. Il aurait dû demander pardon pour ne pas l'avoir traité comme un égal. Il aurait dû demander pardon pour toutes les fois où il n'avait tout simplement pas été là. Loki aurait pu lui pardonner, si Thor avait eu la moindre idée de ce pourquoi il devait s'excuser. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le fait qu'il s'attendait à être pardonné juste parce qu'il était prêt à prononcer quelques mots humbles avait enragé Loki au-delà de tout.

Par contre il regrettait l'attaque sur Jötunheimr. A présent qu'il pouvait réfléchir clairement après tout ce temps. Mais il ne placerait pas le blâme sur qui que ce soit d'autre, pas pour ça. Son monde s'écroulait autour de lui et il avait manqué d'entraîner Jötunheimr avec lui. C'était un très bon rappel de ce dont il était capable exactement lorsqu'il était acculé. Combien sa furie pouvait être destructrice, comment son cœur brisé pouvait mener à des mondes l'étant tout autant. Il avait certainement prouvé qu'il n'était pas de ceux que l'on renvoyait et mettait sur le côté, qu'il était une force à ne pas négliger, quelqu'un à craindre. Il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait être le monstre que sa peau lui avait révélé être. Non, il avait prouvé qu'il pouvait même être pire.

Etrangement, parler de sa…chute d'Asgard et de tout ce qui s'était passé après fut pire en quelque sorte. Stark était déjà au courant de cette période, alors il en parla pour le bénéfice des autres. Cela ne prit pas longtemps pour réaliser pourquoi cela le démangeait bien plus déplaisamment que de parler d'Asgard. Ce qu'il avait fait jusqu'alors avaient été ses propres actions. Galvanisées par la colère, la douleur et la folie, mais les siennes tout de même. Tout ce qui lui était arrivé après qu'il soit trouvé par Thanos ne l'était pas. Il avait utilisé les cartes qu'il avait, pour survivre, pour s'échapper. Il n'était qu'un chien battu enragé, désespéré de se libérer de ses chaînes. Ce qui était bien plus honteux, car cela montrait juste à quel point il était tombé loin.

Il porterait le blâme pour Jötunheimr, il ne permettrait pas qu'il en soit autrement. Mais l'invasion de Midgard ? Il était juste un pion dans un jeu bien plus vaste que lui. Il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait, pour retarder Thanos, pour le maintenir hors de portée du Tesseract, et pour avertir Asgard. Il avait semé le chaos, causé des morts, mais il y avait bien plus en jeu que des vies mortelles. Peut-être qu'il y aurait pu y avoir une façon plus noble de faire les choses, quelque chose avec moins de dégâts et de sang, mais Loki n'était aucunement un vaillant héros, et c'était tout ce que son esprit brisé avait pu échafauder lorsque la soif de revanche pour ce qui lui était arrivé brûlait encore sous sa peau. Il avait été trop en colère pour prendre la peine de se contenir, bien trop hors-de-lui pour se soucier d'entasser des corps.

Mais ce qui était fait, était fait. Il connaissait ses péchés et ne les nierait pas. Etait-il un monstre alors ? Il ne le savait. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider, car il ne pouvait pas être le juge de ça.

**x-x-x**

Personne ne parla après que Loki se soit tu. Drongo semblait plongé dans ses pensées, regardant simplement un point quelque part devant lui. Les silences de Bee avaient leurs significations, mais son regard n'était pas hostile et Loki le prit comme un bon signe. Juyu gigotait, étudiant ses ongles et tapant des pieds. Cela voulait dire qu'elle était nerveuse et peut-être même partagée. Hatchet était silencieux, mais quand Loki le regarda, il maintint son regard sans fléchir. S'il y avait une personne qui comprenait les intentions de Loki avant qu'il ne perde le contrôle de la situation, cela serait lui. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Thor et Asgard. Il verrait que ses plans n'étaient pas une tentative de gagner du pouvoir sur le compte d'une jalousie puérile.

« -Ok, bon ça a été une longue journée, dit Stark. Et si tout le monde faisait juste…ce qu'il veut. On peut commencer à travailler sur les réparations demain.

-Le reste des outils et des matériaux devrait arriver jusque-là, dit Loki.

-C'est…bien. Contentons-nous de pas en faire trop pour le reste de la journée. »

Les autres acquiescèrent, approuvant son choix.

« -Je reviendrai demain, dit Hatchet, se redressant du mur contre lequel il était appuyé. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit, allez à la taverne de Hani, elle sait comment me contacter. »

Loki acquiesça. Ces mots le rassuraient étrangement. Il se souvenait des jours où la loyauté d'Hatchet était quelque chose qu'il s'attendait à obtenir. Quelque chose qu'il prenait pour acquis. A présent, il avait davantage l'impression que c'était quelque chose dont il devait être reconnaissant. Si les récentes années lui avaient appris quelque chose, c'était qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait prendre pour acquis. Ni son titre, ni sa position, ses amis, son foyer, l'amour de sa famille, pas même sa liberté. Cela rendait tout ce qu'il avait maintenant encore plus précieux. Cela exacerbait également sa peur de les perdre.

« -Je te raccompagne, proposa Juyu à Hatchet. »

Puis tout le monde commença à sortir de la soute.

Stark s'attarda près de son plan de travail, regardant Loki, mais ne prononçant pas un mot. Loki était juste sur le point de commencer à parler lorsque Drongo s'approcha de lui.

« -Si vous pouviez juste nous accorder un moment, Commandant, dit-il en regardant Stark, qui acquiesça une seconde plus tard.

-Sûr, je vais…juste…fit-il avant de s'éloigner.

-De quoi souhaites-tu donc me parler ? demanda Loki.

-Il n'y a aucune raison d'être distant de nouveau, Loki, dit Drongo. Tes erreurs passées n'amoindrissent pas l'aide que tu m'as apportée, à moi et à mon peuple. Alors quoi qu'il en soit, je te dois toujours ma gratitude pour m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Très bien, qu'y a-t-il alors ?

-Ce n'est pas ma place de te juger. C'est l'apanage de ceux à qui tu as causé du tort, dit Drongo. Je voulais juste te faire savoir que tes raisons pour m'avoir aidé sont bien plus claires à présent, pour moi du moins. Mais je voulais également que tu gardes quelque chose à l'esprit.

-Et c'est ?

-Que tu visais le titre de Roi Rouge, parce que tu ne pouvais pas supporter d'être juste un enfant volé, mais le chemin du Roi Rouge est parsemé de sang, de colère, et de misère, alors que les âmes perdues trouvent toujours un foyer lorsqu'il est temps. Un trône ne t'irait pas, dit-il sans fléchir. Et ce n'est pas une insulte.

-Il n'y de trône pour moi nulle part, dit Loki.

-Oh, cela se pourrait si tu en voulais vraiment un, dit Drongo. Tu es intelligent, habile, et puissant. Si tu voulais véritablement un trône, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qui pourrait t'arrêter. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux vraiment. Et je veux que tu t'en souviennes. Cela devrait t'aider à ne pas dévier de ton chemin.

-Je suis plus âgé que toi, c'est moi qui devrais être le sage, dit Loki. »

Drongo rit doucement.

« -L'âge n'a rien à voir avec ça, dit-il. On t'a mal enseigné. »

**x-x-x**

« -Tu veux que je loge autre part pour quelques nuits ? demanda Loki lorsqu'il trouva Stark assis sur leur lit quelque temps plus tard. »

Il ne l'avait pas rejoint de suite après sa conversation avec Drongo, il voulait lui laisser du temps pour réfléchir.

Stark leva les yeux vers lui, mais Loki n'arrivait vraiment pas à déchiffrer son expression.

« -Quoi ? Non, non, viens là, dit-il en levant une main. Toujours bleu ? »

Loki s'approcha, jetant un œil à ses mains.

« -Cela devrait aller mieux demain, dit-il.

-Ça me dérange pas, dit Stark.

-Moi si, dit Loki en s'asseyant.

-Ben ça devrait pas, contra Stark, ce qui fit juste soupirer Loki. Il n'y a rien de mal à préférer une forme différente de celle avec laquelle tu es né, dit alors Stark. Je veux juste pas que tu penses que t'as…intrinsèquement tort en étant ce que tu es.

-Et pour ce qui est de mes actions ? demanda Loki. Ne prouvent-elles pas que c'est le cas ? »

Il prit une inspiration après avoir déclaré ça pour calmer son cœur erratique. Cela ne servirait à rien s'il se mettait encore en colère.

« -Je suis pas vraiment le meilleur type pour juger ça, dit Stark avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Eh bien, seul ton jugement compte pour moi, lui dit Loki. »

Stark soupira et se frotta la nuque.

« -J'ai pigé ok ? dit-il. Je comprends que t'avais de bonnes intentions, enfin majoritairement. Je comprends tes problèmes avec ton…avec Odin, vraiment. C'est juste que…ça fait beaucoup à ingurgiter en une seule fois, ok ? »

Loki acquiesça silencieusement et ils demeurèrent silencieux pour un moment.

« -Est-ce que tu hum…connais l'étendue des dégâts ? Je veux dire…peut-être que ça a pas d'importance, c'est juste que je…

-Je ne la connais pas, dit Loki. Mon procès n'était même pas terminé lorsque j'ai été arraché d'Asgard, continua-t-il. Durant les quelques premiers mois ils sont à peine arrivés au bout de toutes les formalités, mes crimes n'étaient même pas encore listés à ce stade. »

Le silence s'en suivit de nouveau, mais Stark demeurait une présence infaillible à son côté. Leurs cuisses et leurs épaules se touchaient alors qu'ils étaient assis sur le lit.

« -Est-ce que t'es vraiment…tombé…d'Asgard ? demanda Stark doucement, prudemment. »

Loki serra les poings puis les détendit un instant plus tard. Cela n'avait plus d'importance.

« -Non, dit-il. J'ai lâché prise.

-Mais tu savais que tu survivrais, insista Stark, se raccrochant à n'importe quoi d'après le ton de sa voix.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à mourir, mais je ne m'attendais à survivre non plus, répondit-il. »

C'était la meilleure réponse qu'il pouvait donner. Parfois c'était dur de trouver rétrospectivement du sens dans les méandres de son esprit. Il avait juste voulu partir, mais si c'était seulement d'Asgard ou de manière définitive…il ne pouvait le dire.

Le silence fut oppressant durant les quelques instants suivants, mais la présence de Stark était ferme et inébranlable. Il ne s'éloignait pas ni ne mettait de distance entre eux. Cela décompressa légèrement quelque chose en Loki.

« -Donne-moi quelques jours pour digérer tout ça, ok ? demanda alors Stark. »

Loki acquiesça, ne protestant pas. Du temps, il en avait à foison, aussi pouvait-il en donner.

**x-x-x**

Hatchet revint le jour suivant, comme promis. Cependant, il était habillé chaudement et transportait deux arbalètes. Stark était en train de trier tous les outils qui étaient arrivés plus tôt, mais même lui releva la tête, surpris. Loki arqua un sourcil et Hatchet eut un grand sourire.

« -On va chasser, déclara-t-il en levant les arbalètes.

-Non, dit Loki.

-Allez, s'il te plaît ! fit Hatchet en se rapprochant. Ça fait des lustres que j'ai pas chassé, j'ai même fait des arbalètes ! Et j'ai les bêtes parfaites pour monter. Bien meilleures que des chevaux.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit le meilleur moment, dit Loki.

-De la viande fraîche, gratuite, tu peux pas dire que ça plaira pas à l'équipage ! insista Hatchet. »

Loki se contenta de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine et de lui rendre son regard.

« -Tu peux garder l'arbalète, chantonna Hatchet, joueur, agitant l'arme devant le visage de Loki. Elle a quelques flèches très spéciales aussi. »

Loki fredonna d'un air songeur et la lui prit.

« -Tu peux juste pas dire non aux pots de vin, pas vrai ? demanda Stark, un sourire narquois au coin de la bouche. »

Hatchet fixa Stark avant de s'agripper la poitrine dans un halètement moqueur.

« -Loki, il connaît ton secret. Tu es foutu !

-Ça fait des années que je connais ce petit secret, dit Stark.

-Vraiment ? Avec quoi tu l'as soudoyé ?

-Une armure, majoritairement, répondit Stark.

-Vraiment ? fit Hatchet d'une voix traînante en revenant à Loki.

-Celle que tu as vue il y a quelques jours, lui dit Loki.

-Il a fait ça ? demanda Hatchet.

-Tu devrais voir sa propre armure, ajouta Loki avec un haussement de sourcil significateur.

-Vraiment ? s'émerveilla Hatchet à la nouvelle information, puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Stark. Très beau travail, Maître Stark. »

Oh, là il respectait juste pas les règles. L'expression de Loki avait dû trahir ses pensées, parce que Hatchet lui servit de nouveau un sourire plein de dents. Stark avait juste l'air confus du fait de se faire adresser la parole respectueusement.

« -Chasser ! s'exclama Hatchet. Va te changer, grouille-toi, allez allez ! pressa-t-il, reprenant l'arbalète et donnant un petit coup avec dans l'épaule de Loki. Mets pas du noir, c'est l'hiver. Si t'es de retour dans dix minutes, je te donne même mes flèches à tête de crystal. Vas-y ! »

**x-x-x**

_Loki avait dû faire une impression des plus inconvenantes. Il était toujours couvert de saleté et de bien trop de sang séché. Ce n'était jamais surprenant lorsque Thor revenait au palais dans cet état, mais Loki fut gratifié de beaucoup plus de regards surpris et amusés à peine avait-il atteint les portes._

_L'elfe l'accompagna, parce que Loki ne pouvait pas tout rapporter tout seul, et parce que Loki avait insisté pour que l'elfe rende compte de l'inondation et de ses dégâts et dangers conséquents. Il pouvait être un étranger sans nom à l'apparence grossière, mais il semblait très bien connaître la forêt et avoir de précieuses informations._

_Loki se retrouva à porter la viande, parce que l'elfe était plus grand et de ce fait en mesure de porter la large fourrure d'ours sans en faire traîner une partie sur le sol, elle était déjà assez boueuse et couverte de sang, alors il n'y avait pas besoin de l'endommager davantage._

_L'elfe resta silencieux en premier lieu, mais alors qu'ils approchaient du palais, il commença à parler plus fréquemment, ce qui incita Loki à parler davantage également. Il préférait le silence seulement lorsqu'il devait se concentrer sur quelque chose, aussi entendre l'elfe prononcer plus que quelques mots à chaque fois était un changement agréable._

_Les gardes surgirent de nulle part, et pour être honnête Loki ne leur prêta aucune attention, parce que pourquoi le ferait-il ? Un instant il écoutait l'elfe, et le suivant il était attrapé et balancé derrière un mur de hauts corps._

_« -Que faites-vous ? protesta-t-il immédiatement, et cela lui prit quelques instants avant de parvenir à dégager son bras de la poigne autour._

_-Allez-vous bien, Prince Loki ? demanda l'un d'eux._

_-Bien sûr que je vais bien, quelle est la signification de tout ceci ? demanda-t-il avec indignation. »_

_Il n'était plus un enfant et il ne supporterait pas d'être traité comme tel. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à s'éloigner des deux qui le bloquaient du reste, il fut accueilli par la vision de son nouveau compagnon aux cheveux blancs maîtrisé et la large fourrure noire par terre sur le sol, et un des gardes marchait même sur un des bords._

_« -Que faites-vous ? demanda-t-il de nouveau._

_-Vous avez été parti toute la journée, Prince Loki, lui dit l'un des gardes. Le Seigneur Frey et la Reine Frigga s'inquiétaient de votre santé. Cela fait des heures que nous vous cherchons._

_-Très bien, mais je suis rentré à présent, et je suis indemne, lâchez-le, dit-il._

_-Vous devriez rentrer à l'intérieur maintenant, lui dit l'un des gardes. »_

_Il essaya de le faire bouger de nouveau, le pressa en direction des portes. Ils ne relâchèrent pas l'elfe à la chevelure blanche cependant, dans les faits ils ne firent même que resserrer leur prise, essayant de le traîner dans une direction différente. Et ils marchèrent encore sur sa fourrure ! Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas regarder où ils marchaient ? Il se dégagea de nouveau de la poigne du garde elfe. Il fut en colère en une fraction de seconde. Furieux même._

_« -Je serais déjà à l'intérieur si vous ne vous étiez pas trouvés sur mon chemin ! dit-il durement. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit : lâchez-le ! Maintenant !_

_-Mais Prince Loki…objecta l'un d'eux._

_-Etes-vous sourds ou stupides ?! l'invectiva Loki. Lâchez-le ! Je ne le répèterai pas ! »_

_Les elfes maintenant celui aux cheveux blancs échangèrent un regard, mais finirent par le relâcher. Il s'éloigna d'eux, faisant attention de ne pas marcher sur la fourrure, et leur lança un méchant sourire narquois._

_« -Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire voleur, Prince… »_

_Loki ignora les mots, prudent de ne pas réagir du tout._

_« -Il est celui qui m'a aidé lorsque j'ai été attaqué par une bête féroce. Il m'a accompagné pour s'assurer de ma sécurité et pour faire part de nouvelles urgentes à mon oncle. Et vous êtes là, nous retardant et manquant de ruiner mon trophée ! »_

_A cette remarque, les gardes cessèrent enfin de marcher sur la fourrure. L'elfe aux cheveux blancs la ramassa, la jetant de nouveau par-dessus son épaule._

_« -Au lieu d'agir comme des imbéciles, à partir de maintenant vous ne porterez la main sur mes compagnons, et ce quels qu'ils soient, seulement si je vous l'ordonne, continua-t-il d'un air renfrogné, et bien qu'il était conscient du fait que ce n'était pas aussi impressionnant que le regard foudroyant de son oncle, cela sembla fonctionner assez bien. »_

_Il souleva de nouveau la viande emballée et lança un regard à l'elfe aux cheveux blancs._

_« -Après vous, mon prince, dit-il, désignant la porte avec une petite révérence. »_

_Alors Loki tourna les talons et recommença à marcher. Les gardes ne suivirent pas._

_Ce fut seulement lorsque les portes géantes se refermèrent derrière eux que Loki lâcha l'immense soupir qu'il retenait._

_« -C'était…impressionnant, dit l'elfe._

_-Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, dit Loki. »_

_Son cœur battait toujours trop vite._

_« -Je n'aurais pas pu dire, dit l'elfe. Tu étais féroce et régalien, bien joué. »_

_Loki ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi, mais le compliment le calma aussitôt._

_« -Es-tu vraiment un voleur ? demanda-t-il alors._

_-Non, j'ai juste été surpris en train de voler une fois, répondit l'elfe._

_-Si tu n'es pas un voleur, pourquoi as-tu volé ?_

_-Je te l'ai dit, l'inondation a fait beaucoup de dégâts, mes refuges ont été emportés avec toutes mes provisions. Ce ne sont pas juste les bêtes sauvages qui ont du mal à chasser en ce moment._

_-Donc tu as volé de la nourriture ?_

_-Non, j'ai piqué quelques outils pour pouvoir remplacer mes armes perdues. Je les aurais rendus après en avoir terminé._

_-C'est pas si mauvais, décida Loki, et il mena l'elfe en direction de ses quartiers. »_

_Il préférait se laver avant de se montrer devant sa mère. Et il devait rendre l'elfe plus…présentable._

**x-x-x**

Les bêtes qu'ils montaient étaient en effet mieux que des chevaux, elles étaient une sorte de prédateurs après tout. Elles ressemblaient un peu à des loups, mais elles avaient quelques traits nettement félins, leurs têtes étaient larges, leurs queues courtes et leurs oreilles rondes. Leur fourrure était d'un blanc sale, leurs yeux jaunes et comme ceux des félins. Elles étaient également très attentives à leurs cavaliers, même en courant. Loki était tenté d'en garder une, même s'il savait qu'un vaisseau spatial n'était pas la place d'aussi larges bêtes. C'était dommage, vraiment.

Les flèches spéciales à tête de crystal d'Hatchet se révélèrent très similaires aux balles d'énergie que Stark pouvait fabriquer. Elles brillaient d'une faible énergie bourdonnante et se brisaient une fois à l'intérieur de la proie, faisant beaucoup de dommage sans ruiner la fourrure. C'était une invention intelligente, de toute évidence s'inspirant des pistolets d'énergie, mais Hatchet avait clairement utilisé de la magie plutôt que de la technologie dans leur création, car elles brillaient d'une faible couleur violette. Hatchet lui en avait donné un plein carquois, accompagné d'un sourire narquois entendu.

Loki se sentait nostalgique, juste un peu. Chasser avec Hatchet lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, et durant les heures où ils étaient loin de la cité et de tout, il put oublier. Oublier tout ce qu'il avait perdu ces dernières années. Il pouvait presque imaginer le festin dans le hall de Frey qui les attendrait à leur retour. Il ne se mit pas en colère en y repensant. Ses souvenirs d'Alfheim étaient les plus agréables. Il était loin d'Asgard, loin de l'œil éternellement critique d'Odin. Il se sentait insouciant d'une façon qu'il ne pourrait jamais être à Asgard. Il riait, plaisantait, frimait avec sa magie et était complimenté pour son talent.

Thor les accompagnait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, mais il avait cessé presque complètement durant ces derniers siècles. Il préférait planifier des voyages, de grandes aventures avec Sif et les Trois Guerriers au lieu d'aller à Alfheim avec Frigga et Loki. La terre des elfes l'ennuyait et il voulait explorer de nouveaux mondes inconnus, non pas qu'il n'aurait pas pu faire ça à n'importe quel autre moment de l'année. Loki supposait que c'était simplement une excuse, aussi il était toujours en colère contre Thor vers cette période de l'année. Mais lorsqu'il était accueilli par le visage largement souriant d'Hatchet, il parvenait à oublier le refus de Thor d'être là.

C'était comme ça en ce moment même. Chasser avec Hatchet lui permettait d'oublier ses soucis pour un petit moment. Cela vidait son esprit de manière plus efficace que n'importe quelle méditation. Il était sûr que son ami l'avait traîné ainsi pour cette exacte raison.

Ils s'en retournèrent à la cité lorsque le soleil fut près de se coucher, le gibier sanglé aux selles et ayant toujours besoin d'être vidé et dépouillé. Les bêtes –des Caits du Nord comme elles étaient appelées- trottaient paisiblement.

« -Je dois te dire quelque chose, Loki, dit Hatchet lorsqu'ils furent proches des limites de la cité. »

Loki se contenta de lui lancer un regard pour l'inviter à continuer.

« -J'ai pas juste décidé qu'un jour je devais te retrouver, finit l'elfe. »

Loki avait envie de lâcher un soupir de soulagement, le tout accompagné d'un large sourire. Il le savait ! Il savait que Hatchet ne resterait pas silencieux longtemps. C'était juste qu'il le savait. Il ne montra pas son soulagement cependant à la place il sourit un peu et regarda de nouveau Hatchet.

« -Je suis toute ouïe.

-Argh, tu le savais depuis le début, grommela Hatchet.

-Tu n'es pas un très bon menteur, lui dit Loki. »

Hatchet soupira, mais poursuivit.

« -Je suis resté près des Neuf Mondes, dit-il. Au cas où à tout hasard quelqu'un s'approcherait de Midgard. Pas de chance cependant, mais je voulais quand même demeurer à proximité. Alors hum, y'a environ quatre ans, j'ai fait un rêve étrange. Et par rêve je veux dire que quelqu'un m'a contacté via la plaine astrale pour laisser un petit message dans ma tête.

-Qui ?

-Frey.

-Je savais que c'était Frey, dit Loki.

-Tu sais déjà tout, pourquoi je prends la peine de parler ?

-Continue de parler.

-D'accord, alors il m'a pas dit grand-chose, dit Hatchet. Il a dit que tu étais parti, soit de ton propre chef, ou emmené contre ton gré. Il a dit que je devais te retrouver, car tu avais très probablement des ennuis, et parce qu'il avait besoin de toi. Il n'a pas dit un mot à propos de ce qui s'est passé à Asgard ou sur Midgard.

-C'est tout ?

-Je pouvais pas exactement le recontacter pour plus d'informations.

-Alors tu t'es juste levé pour partir à ma recherche ?

-Eh bien, oui, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes de suivre les ordres de Frey, fit remarquer Loki.

-Je n'ai pas commencé à chercher parce que Frey a besoin de toi pour quelque chose. Je l'ai fait parce qu'il a dit que tu avais des ennuis.

-Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça, tu n'aurais pas levé le petit doigt sinon.

-Ton oncle est vraiment un enfoiré sournois.

-Ca il l'est, ricana Loki. Il est presque dur à croire que nous ne sommes en réalité pas apparentés. »

Cette pensée le dégrisa immédiatement. Avec tout ce qu'il avait perdu, il ne pouvait même plus appeler Frey son oncle. Dans les faits il aimait Frey, aussi la pensée laissa un goût amer dans sa bouche.

« -Tu penses qu'il a besoin de toi pour quoi ? demanda alors Hatchet. Je pensais pas qu'il y avait quoi que ce soit qu'il pouvait pas gérer tout seul. Pourquoi aurait-il besoin de ton aide ? En particulier en considérant que t'es plus…

-Plus vraiment un Prince d'Asgard ? finit Loki.

-Je suis sûr que t'es toujours un prince, dit Hatchet. Odin doit te déshériter publiquement et t'enlever ton titre pour que tu perdes ton statut. Et crois-moi quand je dis que cette chère Reine Frigga lui arracherait son œil restant avant qu'elle ne laisse faire ça.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Loki en haussant les épaules.

-Fais-moi confiance pour ça, dit Hatchet. Mais si ça peut être une consolation, c'est pratiquement impossible de t'enlever ton titre de Prince de Jötunheimr, ajouta-t-il. Avec Laufey qui est mort et tout…Hey, peut-être que t'es même Prince Héritier, est-ce que Laufey avait d'autres fils ? Je veux dire, plus âgés que toi ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Loki.

-Tu dois creuser de ce côté, dit Hatchet.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé par le trône de Jötunheimr, dit fermement Loki.

-Je parle pas de s'asseoir dessus, mais des avantages du titre de Prince Héritier d'un des Neuf Mondes, expliqua l'elfe. Juste penses-y, tu vas avoir besoin de toute l'influence que tu peux trouver lorsqu'on retournera dans les Neuf Mondes.

-J'y penserai, dit Loki après une longue pause. »

Il y réfléchirait, il le devait, et il le savait. Il n'avait pas le luxe de s'en priver. Pas s'il voulait aplanir les choses, même un peu.

**x-x-x**

Voilà, la suite comme prévu ! Je me dépêche hein, mais bon, les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs, alors je mets un peu plus de temps que d'habitude…

Sinon, dites-moi que je suis pas la seule à avoir eu un méchant pincement au cœur quand Loki a demandé à Tony s'il voulait qu'il aille s'établir ailleurs pour quelques jours T_T Heureusement qu'il a bien réagit notre Tony ! *replanque sa pelle* *et son cageot de tomates*

Et Hatchet me fait penser à un gamin particulièrement chiant parfois en fait -_-

Bon allez, prochain chapitre dans pas longtemps normalement les gens !


	54. Dieu aux Mille Masques

**Chapitre Cinquante-Quatre**

**Dieu aux Mille Masques**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Tilnast**

**Planète Sarka**

Tony n'était pas sûr d'être amusé ou malade lorsque Loki et Hatchet commencèrent à éviscérer et dépouiller leur gibier. C'était un étrange spectacle, carrément bizarre. Mais Loki était également beaucoup plus détendu qu'avant. C'était soit en raison de la compagnie d'Hatchet ou de la chasse en elle-même, soit les deux. Tony n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi aux attributs relaxants de chasser et d'éviscérer des animaux, mais il n'était pas un Viking alien bizarre. Cependant, il préférait quand même voir Loki dépouiller des animaux plutôt que de faire exploser des choses. C'était un exutoire, cela devait définitivement aider à se débarrasser d'une partie de la violence accumulée que Tony savait que Loki trimballait.

C'était un peu étrange de le regarder. Tony le connaissait, le connaissait même très bien après tout ce temps, mais maintenant il avait une quantité supplémentaire d'information tournant dans son cerveau, demandant son attention. Il savait ce dont il était capable, il l'avait vu en première loge sur Terre, et il l'aimait toujours. Ce qu'il avait fait sur Asgard ne devrait pas changer ça, cela ne l'avait pas changé, il l'aimait vraiment en effet. Mais il savait également que les choses allaient être beaucoup plus compliquées qu'il ne s'y attendait en premier lieu une fois de retour. Loki lui avait dit il y avait longtemps qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que l'emprisonnement qui l'attendait à son retour dans les Neuf Mondes, mais il avait accepté de rester avec Tony malgré ça. C'était ce qui comptait, pas vrai ? Le fait qu'il soit prêt à faire face à quoi que ce soit qui risquait de venir juste pour lui. Qu'il soit prêt à répondre de ses crimes d'une certaine façon. Ils n'en avaient pas tant discuté que ça, mais il savait que Loki devait avoir des plans. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de juste se laisser faire prisonnier. Tony avait décidé depuis longtemps de l'aider sur Terre, de l'aider à nettoyer ses dégâts, mais seulement en ce qui concernait l'invasion à ce moment-là. Tony avait pleinement confiance en le fait qu'une fois que le SHIELD et le reste des Avengers seraient au courant à propos de l'Autre, du Titan Fou, et de toutes les autres menaces les attendant dans l'univers, ils réaliseraient qu'ils avaient des plus gros problèmes que Loki. Dans les faits, si ce qu'avait fait Loki devait être le pire conflit interstellaire qu'ils auraient à faire face, ils étaient très, très chanceux.

Donc il savait que Loki devait avoir quelques plans, et Tony avait les siens concernant leur retour sur Terre, mais le reste ? Tony ne pouvait rien y faire. C'était un tas de merde complètement différent, et Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'en débarrasser. Il ne savait pas si on pouvait s'en débarrasser tout court. Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait pour eux ? Est-ce qu'Odin allait de nouveau envoyer Thor pour récupérer Loki ? Tony ne pouvait pas combattre Thor, pas à propos de ça. Il ne pouvait juste pas mettre Asgard en sourdine. Son opinion d'Odin n'avait pas d'importance, Loki avait vraiment commis d'horribles crimes. Peut-être pas Asgard, mais au moins Jötunheimr avait le droit de demander justice. Mais il ne pouvait également pas juste tourner le dos à Loki, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas rester sur le côté et le regarder se faire emmener, emprisonné, pour ne plus jamais le revoir, ou même être exécuté. Cela devait être sur la table ça aussi, même si Loki ne l'avait pas mentionné.

Tout ce bordel le rendait dingue. Loki demeurait silencieux, lui donnant du temps et de l'espace comme il voulait, même si cela résultait en une étrange sorte de silence radio entre eux. Cela faisait un jour et Tony avait beaucoup réfléchi, mais il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire à propos de tout ça. Il espérait qu'une sorte de moment de clarté lui tomberait dessus bientôt et qu'il aurait la bonne réponse. Si une bonne réponse existait tout court.

Il n'accordait pas tellement d'attention à Loki et Hatchet. Cela convenait à Tony de s'occuper de ses plans et de tout préparer pour retirer la nacelle et réparer le corps principal du vaisseau pendant qu'eux deux étaient occupés avec leurs animaux morts. Lorsque ses oreilles captèrent le nom « Laufey », il commença à prêter attention cependant.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda sèchement Loki.

-C'est juste étrange, tu sais, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Ça me tracasse, ça n'a pas de sens.

-J'étais un avorton et il ne voulait pas quelque chose comme ça en tant qu'héritier. Il n'y a rien de terriblement compliqué à ce sujet, dit Loki, et son ton devint glacial. »

Tony ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hatchet ramenait ça sur le tapis.

« -Non, ça j'aurais pigé, c'est juste que…pourquoi le Temple ? demanda-t-il.

-Quoi ? fit Loki en posant finalement son couteau pour regarder Hatchet.

-Ceux qui manient la magie chez les Jotnar sont des sorcières, tu vois, dit Hatchet. Elles vénèrent Ymir et leurs ancêtres. Elles ne peuvent pas lancer de sorts sans leur foi.

-Et ? invita Loki. »

Tony arrêta ce qu'il faisait et écouta attentivement la conversation maintenant.

« -Et leurs temples sont les halls sacrés de leurs aïeux, dit l'elfe, et il posa finalement également son couteau. »

Il sembla hésiter avant de recommencer à parler.

« -Si tu veux jeter quelque chose, t'en débarrasser, pourquoi ne pas le laisser dans un fossé ? Le jeter du haut d'une falaise ou l'abandonner aux bêtes sauvages. Laisser quelque chose d'indésirable dans un endroit sacré ne fait aucun sens pour moi, termina-t-il. »

Loki le fixa un moment puis se leva brusquement.

« -Non, dit-il. Non, non, non c'est…non !

-Loki…tenta Hatchet.

-Non ! répéta Loki, plus fort. »

Il fit quelques pas puis s'arrêta, serrant les poings. Tony ne pouvait voir que la moitié de son visage, mais ce fut suffisant pour reconnaître au moins une partie des émotions rapidement changeantes qui s'y trouvaient.

Cela prit un moment à Tony pour réaliser ce que disait Hatchet, ce qu'il insinuait, et la réaction soudaine de Loki prit immédiatement du sens. C'était une petite partie de l'histoire, une minuscule, presque insignifiante partie comparé à tout ce que leur avait dit Loki, mais Tony s'en souvenait. Odin avait dit qu'après la dernière bataille, il avait trouvé un rejeton de Laufey abandonné dans un temple. Que Loki avait été abandonné à la mort ici.

« -Loki, je ne dis pas que…essaya de reparler Hatchet, mais Loki le coupa de nouveau.

-Non, non ce n'est pas…ça ne se peut pas, parce qu'alors je… »

Loki devint de nouveau silencieux et Tony pouvait voir à présent que ses épaules s'élevaient et s'abaissaient trop rapidement. Il sortait de derrière son plan de travail avant même que Hatchet ne regarde dans sa direction.

« -Loki, appela-t-il également, mais sa voix ne fit aucune différence non plus. »

Loki parlait de nouveau, cette fois sa furie lui fit lever la tête. Son ton devint cinglant et malveillant, la colère teintant chacun de ses mots.

« -Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça, bien sûr ! Menteur un jour, menteur toujours ! Il se dépeindrait comme le noble héros qui a pris pitié du pauvre enfant abandonné, le sauvant de son cruel père Géant du Givre ! Bien sûr qu'il dirait ça ! Ce n'était pas suffisant de m'élever avec des contes sur les monstrueux Jotnar, non, il devait bien se faire comprendre, placer la dernière pièce à sa place. Il devait s'assurer que je comprenne de quels monstres il m'avait sauvé ! »

Il cracha les derniers mots avec un ton si venimeux que même Tony l'avait rarement entendu. Hatchet regarda de nouveau Tony, ses sourcils quelque part entre arqués de surprise et essayant de se froncer prudemment, de toute évidence ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Oh, bien sûr, il pouvait être l'ami de Loki depuis longtemps, mais il ne l'avait jamais vu consumé de rage comme ça. Il pouvait avoir des siècles de connaissance le concernant, mais il ne connaissait pas ce Loki. Heureusement (ou malheureusement), c'était le cas de Tony, il avait eu l'occasion de faire connaissance avec ce Loki bien plus tôt.

« -Ce qui est fait est fait, dit Tony. »

Sa voix était ferme, mais il savait que Loki ne se calmerait pas de suite, aussi il ne lui demanda pas d'essayer.

« -Tu sais ce qu'il est prêt à faire pour son propre bénéfice mieux que personne. Ne te laisse pas de nouveau atteindre.

-Ce n'est pas juste à propos de lui ! vociféra Loki. »

Son expression était furieuse et peinée, l'intégralité de son corps tendue comme si un énorme poids venait de nouveau de s'abattre sur lui.

« -Si…il n'avait pas, si Laufey n'avait pas… »

Il y avait un éclat clair de larmes contenues dans les yeux furieux de Loki, ainsi qu'un léger tremblement dans ses mains. Tony réalisa que ça devenait hors de contrôle. Loki était en train de perdre sérieusement le contrôle. Il réagit immédiatement, se dirigeant de suite vers lui même si le corps du dieu était fermé et furieux.

« -Non, arrête, fit Loki en se dérobant lorsque Tony fut à une distance permettant le contact, mais ouais, non, il devait faire quelque chose. »

Alors il tendit les bras, une main se posant sur l'arrière de la tête de Loki, l'autre sur sa nuque, et il les maintint juste proches, front contre front. Loki était rigide et bougea de nouveau, se tordant pour s'éloigner, mais Tony le saisit fermement, ne le laissant pas reculer. Il aurait pu bouger s'il essayait vraiment, mais il blesserait probablement Tony dans le processus.

« -Respire juste avec moi, dit calmement Tony. C'est tout ce que je demande, respire juste avec moi. »

Une des mains de Loki agrippa fermement son épaule, ce qui allait définitivement laisser un bleu, mais Tony retint sa grimace et ne bougea pas. La respiration de Loki était trop rapide, irrégulière, et cela prit de longs, longs moment avant qu'il ne tente même de se calquer sur le rythme plus stable de Tony. La première inspiration lente fut tremblante ainsi que l'intégralité du corps de Loki, et l'expiration n'était pas mieux. C'était de la colère, Tony le savait, le genre de courroux insensé qui vous menait à l'explosion et vous faisait détruire des choses en une vaine tentative de se débarrasser d'une partie des sentiments qui menaçaient de vous déchirer de l'intérieur. Tony ne dit rien et Hatchet était assez intelligent pour rester silencieux également.

Lorsque la respiration de Loki fut légèrement plus lente, il recommença à parler. Toujours en colère, mais d'autres émotions prenaient le dessus à présent, rendant sa voix plus calme, son ton moins tranchant.

« -Je l'ai tué, dit-il. Et peut-être qu'il…qu'il n'avait même pas…

-C'est…commença Tony, mais il se tut. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire que ce n'était pas la faute de Loki.

« -Tu n'aurais pas pu savoir, opta-t-il.

-J'aurais dû réaliser, dit Loki.

-Ça va rien changer maintenant, dit-il. »

Peut-être que ça semblait cruel de le dire comme ça, mais c'était la vérité. Loki avait toujours davantage besoin de la vérité que de gentilles platitudes.

« -Tu connais toujours pas la vérité. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui s'est vraiment passé. Et les morts s'en fichent. »

C'était une des leçons de Loki, une que Tony avait dû apprendre également à la dure. Loki ne pouvait pas retomber dans la spirale éternelle de la haine, de la colère, et de la culpabilité. C'était une sorte de miracle qu'il soit parvenu à s'en extirper une fois. S'il laissait ses instincts les plus sombres le consumer de nouveau, il y avait peu de chance qu'une issue se présente une nouvelle fois.

Le corps de Loki se détendit lentement. Pas entièrement, mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Tony bougea pour enrouler un bras autour du dos de Loki afin de supporter une partie de son poids. Loki le laissa faire.

« -Je le hais, dit Loki. »

Sa voix était basse, un peu cassée, mais ferme et Tony savait qu'il ne parlait plus de Laufey.

« -Aucun problème, dit Tony. »

Si Loki pouvait concentrer sa colère sur quelqu'un qui la méritait dans les faits au lieu d'être en colère contre tout et tout le monde, Tony compterait ça comme une victoire. Il se débrouillait très bien ces dernières années. Il pouvait s'occuper de ça aussi.

Lorsque Loki se dégagea un long moment après, il le laissa faire.

« -Je t'ai mis du sang partout, dit Loki. »

Ouais, du sang animal Tony haussa les épaules, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Hatchet se tenait à quelques pas, silencieux et contemplatif. Ses bras étaient croisés sur sa poitrine et son expression était dure et déterminée. Il y eut également un éclat de colère vicieuse dans ses yeux que Tony ne discerna qu'un instant.

« -Je vais finir ça, dit l'elfe, désignant la pile de fourrure et ce qui restait du gibier. »

Parties la colère de ses yeux et la dureté de son expression. Il semblait presque aussi enjoué que toujours, mais Tony n'était pas dupe.

« -Va juste te débarbouiller, dit-il avant de s'asseoir, ramassant son couteau.

-Cela ne prendra pas longtemps, dit Loki.

-Pas besoin de se presser, mon prince, lui dit Hatchet. Je n'irai nulle part. »

Il ne signifiait pas juste maintenant, c'était assez évident, même pour Tony. Il ne fit pas de commentaire cependant, il ne dit pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient loin de la soute.

« -Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Non, dit Loki. Mais je ne me briserai pas en mille morceaux si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter de ma ô si fragile raison. »

Tony tendit la main et lui toucha le bras.

« -Je ne te tournerai pas le dos, dit-il. Je peux pas…Je ne veux pas. C'est…c'est pas facile pour moi d'y réfléchir, ce que ça dit de moi, que je refuse de te laisser partir malgré tout, mais je peux juste pas. Peut-être que c'est parce que j'aurais pu finir comme toi tellement de putain facilement. Si Pepper et Rhodey n'avaient pas fait attention, si Obie n'avait pas essayé de me tuer… »

Loki se retourna enfin.

« -Tu n'aurais pas fini comme ça, dit-il. Tu es meilleur que ça.

-Tu peux être meilleur, tu l'as prouvé.

-Je peux être meilleur et je peux être bien pire, cela ne changera pas, cela ne changera jamais. Ne l'oublie pas, dit Loki. Nous sommes similaires, mais je ne peux pas être comme toi, juste comme tu ne peux pas être comme moi.

-C'est pas grave, dit Tony. On n'a pas à être pareils.

-Mais nos différences sont-elles trop grandes ? demanda Loki en retour.

-Non, fit Tony en secouant la tête. Je pense pas…enfin j'espère pas, modifia-t-il, parce qu'il n'était toujours pas assez confiant à propos de tout ça. Est-ce que t'as des plans ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-A propos de ?

-Ce que tu vas faire une fois que nous serons de retour, dit Tony. Je sais que tu vas pas te contenter de laisser Asgard t'emmener pour te punir, alors je veux savoir ce que tu as en tête.

-Non, tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention de m'évincer habilement du châtiment ou tenter honnêtement de réparer une partie de mes torts. »

Tony ne pouvait pas contredire ça, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait savoir.

« -Donc c'est lequel ?

-Les deux, dit simplement Loki. Cela ne devrait pas être une surprise. »

Tony secoua la tête et lâcha un petit rire.

« -Non, je suis vraiment pas surpris, dit-il. Mais est-ce que tu me diras ? Tes plans exacts.

-Bien sûr, répondit Loki. Je ne te dissimulerai aucun secret, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

**x-x-x**

Cela prit plus d'une semaine pour réparer le vaisseau. Normalement, Tony aurait été ennuyé que quelque chose comme ça prenne aussi longtemps, mais il ne voulait pas des étrangers éparpillés partout. Il aurait été forcé d'en engager plusieurs si Drongo et Loki (et Hatchet, les jours où il se montrait) n'avaient pas été aussi forts bordel. Il savait, logiquement, qu'ils avaient tous une force physique bien au-delà du niveau humain, mais ça valait quand même le coup d'œil. Drongo n'avait pas l'air si bizarre à transporter des choses lourdes, parce qu'il était immense, mais Loki et Hatchet l'étaient, mais vraiment, en particulier Hatchet. Enfin, il n'était pas aussi fort que Loki, mais c'était quand même impressionnant.

Pendant qu'ils étaient occupés avec les réparations, Tony pouvait parfois reléguer à l'arrière de son esprit ses inquiétudes concernant le futur, mais pas toujours. C'était comme si lui et Loki étaient de retour au début de leur relation. Les choses qui étaient depuis longtemps devenues confortables et familières étaient de nouveau un peu incertaines. Leurs habitudes nocturnes étaient retournées à la normale, mais pas beaucoup plus. Il se réprimandait encore et encore, parce que les choses ne changeaient pas. Loki n'avait pas changé juste parce qu'il avait raconté la vérité sur son passé, seulement la vision de lui qu'avait Tony avait un peu changée. Même si ce n'était pas un grand changement. Alors ouais, il se répétait encore et encore qu'il devrait se reprendre. Il n'allait pas le quitter, alors il avait juste à accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient et avancer. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais alors que les jours passaient, la démangeaison déplaisante à l'arrière de l'esprit de Tony commença à se faire moins irritante. La petite voix dans sa tête qui lui rappelait les choses qu'avait faites Loki perdit de son intensité. Loki n'était plus comme ça. Oui, la possibilité serait toujours là, il serait toujours capable de grandes choses, seraient-elles bonnes ou horribles. Mais Tony croyait vraiment que s'il faisait de nouveau quelque chose d'aussi incroyablement destructeur, il aurait ses raisons, de très bonnes raisons.

L'une dans l'autre, les choses étaient légèrement tendues, mais en très bonne voie de redevenir parfaitement bien. Ils avaient juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

Tony aurait dû savoir que quelque chose était destiné à se passer, parce qu'il arrivait toujours quelque chose dès qu'ils avaient quelques jours de paix pour une fois. Cette fois, ce qui arriva fut Hatchet entrant à moitié couvert de sang un après-midi.

« -Whoa, merde ! s'exclama Juyu, puisqu'elle fut la première à le remarquer. »

Bee et Drongo se retournèrent et Tony releva également la tête de son travail à l'exclamation. Loki fut debout et au milieu de la soute en quelques instants.

« -Es-tu blessé ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Je vivrai, répondit aisément Hatchet, marchant plus loin à l'intérieur, loin de la porte.

-Est-ce ton sang ? demanda alors Loki.

-En majorité, répliqua l'elfe.

-Ton épaule fait vraiment un angle bizarre, fit remarquer utilement Juyu.

-Ouais, le fait qu'elle soit disloquée doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec, répondit Hatchet.

-Ne te mords pas la langue, avertit Loki. »

Puis avant que Hatchet ne puisse bouger ou protester, il se saisit de son bras et remit rapidement l'épaule en place. Hatchet hurla de douleur et jura, beaucoup. Tony entendit seulement la fin. Les toutes premières phrases étaient juste un chaos de mots furieux.

« -…'spèce de maudit fils de pute arracheur de tripes ! Ah putain ! Je te hais tellement, là maintenant ! »

Loki ne fut pas déphasé par la tirade d'Hatchet.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il à la place.

-Mauvais endroit, mauvais moment, dit Hatchet et il fit un peu rouler son épaule, sifflant de douleur et abandonnant l'idée de la bouger très rapidement.

-Est-ce que cela a quelque chose à voir avec ce combat dans la taverne ? demanda Loki.

-Non…un peu…d'accord, beaucoup.

-T'ont-ils suivi ?

-Non.

-En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui, je suis putain de sûr, Loki. Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un foutu imbécile ?

-Eh bien, vu de quoi tu as l'air en ce moment même, dit Loki en attrapant le menton de l'elfe pour tourner sa tête sur le côté, inspectant la blessure sanglante sur sa tempe. Si tu as des ennuis, tu me le dis de suite, exigea-t-il. Tu sais que tu devrais…

-Ne me fais pas la morale, gamin ! invectiva Hatchet, s'arrachant de la prise de Loki. »

Loki serra la mâchoire, mais ne dit rien pendant un moment, se contentant de regarder l'autre sévèrement.

« -Tu sais où est la cuisine, dit-il alors. Va te débarbouiller. »

Hatchet se contenta de renifler, essuya le sang sous son nez et ne discuta pas. Il eut l'air plus résigné qu'énervé au bout de quelques pas.

« -Eh bien…commença Tony une fois qu'il fut parti, mais il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire. »

Il avait l'impression que tout ce qu'il pourrait dire serait des plus évidents.

« -Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'attirer autant d'ennuis à Alfheim, dit Loki avec un profond froncement de sourcils sur le visage.

-Peut-être qu'il n'a pas beaucoup d'ennuis ici non plus et que c'est juste une mauvaise période, dit Juyu.

-Nope, la serveuse de la taverne était des plus parlantes à propos de la façon dont il se retrouve régulièrement à se battre, dit Tony.

-Il n'est pas vraiment doué pour tenir sa langue, ajouta Drongo. »

Ça expliquait beaucoup, ils pouvaient tous être d'accord là-dessus.

« -Non, ce n'est pas juste ça, fit Loki en secouant la tête. Les grandes cités ne sont pas bonnes pour lui. Il ne supporte pas bien la foule sur le long terme. Cela le rend…nerveux.

-Très bien. Et si à tout hasard Hatchet n'a pas été si doué pour s'infiltrer ici, il vaut mieux qu'on soit prudents, décida Tony. »

Il espérait vraiment que quel que soit le bordel dans lequel était l'elfe, ça ne l'avait pas suivi ici.

« -Juyu, ferme les portes, demanda-t-il. C'est mieux si on fait profil bas, on a fini l'extérieur de toute façon. »

Personne ne discuta.

Loki avait toujours ce froncement de sourcils mécontent sur son visage, et Tony ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Personnellement il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose comme ça arrive beaucoup plus tôt.

« -Ok, je peux avoir tort, fit Juyu depuis la porte. Mais je pense qu'il y a une partie des affaires d'Hatchet dehors. »

Loki se tourna et le regarda et oh merde, il savait que ça allait arriver, il le savait. Cette expression disait que Loki voulait lui demander quelque chose et c'était putain de flagrant ce que c'était bordel. Tony n'appréciait toujours pas l'enfoiré cependant, et il ne voulait vraiment pas que cela mène où il pensait que cela menait.

« -Il est un aimant à ennuis pire que tu ne l'es, dit Tony.

-Cela n'a pas toujours été comme ça, dit Loki. Il a juste eu quelques mois difficiles ici.

-Je lui fais pas confiance, dit Tony. Je sais que toi oui, mais…putain, d'accord, apporte juste ses trucs à l'intérieur, céda-t-il. Tu peux discuter de cette petite situation avec les autres, dit-il à Loki. Et j'aurai quelques mots avec lui moi-même. Puis on verra. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche, mais Tony ne le laissa pas protester.

« -Ça n'a été que trop retardé, dit-il.

-Très bien, approuva Loki avec réticence. »

**x-x-x**

Hatchet releva la tête de l'évier lorsque Tony entra, mais il reprit le nettoyage de son visage un instant plus tard. Son sang était très visible dans ses cheveux blancs et sur sa peau pâle, et à présent que la majorité était enlevée, ses plaies et ses bleus devenaient bien plus visibles également. Dit simplement, il avait l'air merdique. Merdique, et très fatigué.

« -J'aimerais te demander de me laisser venir avec vous, dit Hatchet au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Donc c'est ce que t'es en train de faire là ? contra Tony.

-Quoi ?

-Me demander. »

Hatchet souffla et lâcha le tissu qu'il utilisait pour se débarbouiller dans l'évier avant de se retourner. Il fixa un point quelconque durant un instant avant de finalement initier le contact visuel.

« -S'il te plaît, laisse-moi venir avec vous, demanda-t-il.

-C'est plus poli que ce à quoi j'm'attendais.

-La fierté et l'arrogance n'ont jamais fait partie de mes défauts, répondit Hatchet.

-J'ai quelques questions pour toi, dit Tony. Et essaie pas de me baratiner. On sait tous les deux que me demander est juste une formalité, parce que Loki ne veut pas te laisser là. Alors ça n'a aucune importance que je t'aime pas, je peux juste pas lui dire non. Je peux pas lui demander de laisser un ami derrière. »

Tony ne pouvait pas lui demander ça. Il ne savait pas si Loki serait même prêt à détourner Hatchet au cas où Tony voudrait ça de lui. S'ils laissaient Hatchet ici, Loki serait en colère, rancunier ou même pire. Il se demanderait si son ami était vivant ou mort, allongé dans un fossé quelconque parce que sa grande gueule lui avait attiré plus d'ennuis qu'il ne pouvait gérer. C'était putain d'énervant, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance que Tony ne l'aime pas. Bordel, même lui se demanderait si l'enfoiré était mort ou vivant s'ils le laissaient ici.

Hatchet était loyal à Loki. Pas juste le niveau normal, ça s'approchait sérieusement du niveau « loyal comme un caneton ». Ce qui était vraiment bizarre, mais encore une fois, Hatchet était bizarre en général. Tony était presque certain que s'il disait à Hatchet de dégager, il trouverait juste un moyen de revenir en se faufilant et de se cacher jusqu'à ce qu'ils décollent. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de lui, et Loki ne voulait pas en être débarrassé. Tony avait espéré que l'elfe voulait peut-être rester, parce qu'il semblait faire tourner une sorte de business et tout ça, mais ouais, pas de chance. C'était initialement un marché conclu et le mieux que pouvait faire Tony était de rassembler quelques putain d'informations.

« -Ça me semble raisonnable, dit Hatchet. Je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre, mais je ne dirai pas de mensonges. »

Tony n'allait pas obtenir de meilleure offre, alors il continua.

« -Tu sais ce qui attend Loki de retour dans les Neuf Mondes, dit-il. Tu vas toujours te tenir à ses côtés à ce moment-là ?

-Ah, comme c'est particulier, réfléchit Hatchet. Je voulais moi-même te demander la même chose, fit-il avec un petit sourire irritant. Mais pour te répondre, eh bien…disons que si j'avais été avec lui lorsqu'il a dû mener cette invasion, toi et moi aurions également une histoire à propos d'avoir été ennemis.

-A travers vents et marées ? Pourquoi ? demanda Tony. »

Il avait obtenu plus de cette réponse que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

« -Il le mérite, répondit simplement Hatchet. Il mène, je suis, continua-t-il. Il a apparemment décidé de te suivre pour le moment, alors je ferai de même.

-Mais tu n'aimes pas ça, dit Tony. Parce que tu ne m'aimes pas.

-Pourquoi, Maître Stark, je pense que le sentiment est complètement réciproque, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je t'aime pas, parce que tu m'as donné aucune raison de te faire confiance, et parce que t'es vraiment chiant, dit Tony. C'est quoi ton problème ? C'est à cause de Loki, pas vrai ? Tu penses pas que je sois assez bien pour lui ou un truc du genre ?

-Oh, cela n'a rien de personnel, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Je pense que personne n'est assez bien pour lui.

-Tu sais, je pige toujours pas cette… amitié-machin bizarre, intime et protective que vous deux avez. Alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de me dire si ce que j'ai vu jusque-là est vraiment tout ce qui a été entre vous. »

Hatchet rit carrément à ça.

« -Tu n'es pas le premier à demander ça, dit-il. Mais je pense que je vais être honnête avec toi, c'est le moins que tu mérites. Quels sont mes sentiments ? C'est ce que tu demandes, pas vrai ? Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Oui. De l'adoration ? Oui. De l'attirance ? Non. Cela serait dérangeant voire même de mauvais goût de penser à quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré petit garçon comme ça, tu ne penses pas ? Je dirais que notre relation est plus « fraternelle », mais ce titre n'appartient qu'à Thor seul.

-Loki déteste Thor ces derniers temps, fit remarquer Tony. »

Hatchet lâcha de nouveau un petit rire.

« -Oui, mais il l'aime toujours, juste comme il aime toujours Odin, même s'il les déteste en même temps, et s'il dit autrement : il ment.

-Donc tu ne m'aimes pas, mais pas parce que t'as le béguin pour Loki. Pourquoi alors ? Je sais que t'as une vraie raison. »

Hatchet se tut et sembla considérer sa réponse. Cela rendit Tony un peu agité. Il était prêt à admettre qu'il ne connaissait pas très bien Hatchet, mais s'il était aussi sérieux à propos de répondre à ça, alors ses raisons n'étaient pas quelque chose d'insignifiant ou de ridicule que Tony pouvait mettre de côté. Et ouais putain de merde, peut-être qu'il voulait pas que le meilleur pote chiant de Loki le déteste, alors quoi ? C'était pour Loki et pas pour l'elfe stupide.

« -Loki aime profondément, commença alors Hatchet. Une fois qu'il a accueilli quelqu'un dans son cœur, rien ne peut l'y arracher. Ses sentiments sont toujours féroces et inébranlables. Il aime avec tout ce qu'il est. Parfois lorsque je le regarde, je pense qu'il n'est que pure émotion. Une fois que j'y ai réfléchi, j'ai réalisé que je ne suis pas surpris de ce qui s'est passé, parce que s'il ressent l'amour, la dévotion et la loyauté aussi profondément, alors il ressentirait la trahison, la jalousie et le déchirement juste autant. »

Ce qu'il disait n'était pas nouveau pour Tony. Il en était très conscient. L'entendre de la bouche d'Hatchet était une preuve supplémentaire qu'il connaissait vraiment Loki, et non pas un de ses nombreux masques qu'il portait.

« -Donc qu'est-ce que tu dis ? demanda Tony.

-Je dis qu'il t'aime, dit Hatchet. Qu'il t'aime plus que je ne l'ai jamais vu aimer. Je dis que tu es enraciné dans son cœur tellement profondément que tu n'en partiras jamais. Même si tu le blesses, le trahis, ou le laisses, il ne cessera pas de t'aimer.

-Je vais pas le laisser, dit Tony fermement. Et je vais certainement pas le trahir.

-Tu finiras par partir, dit-il, et avant que Tony ne puisse objecter, il continua. Tu es mortel. Lui non. Tu devrais déjà savoir ce que cela signifie. »

Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais…

« -Je peux voir que tu lui fais garder les pieds sur terre, que tu peux stopper sa colère juste par ta présence même, comme un flambeau qui le mène hors des ténèbres. Tu le rends heureux. J'en suis heureux, ne pense pas que je ne le suis pas. Mais que se passera-t-il après quelques décennies ? Un siècle ? Un millénaire ? Je le suivrai toujours, peu importe ce qu'il advient de lui, mais je ne me réjouis vraiment pas des années sans toi. »

Tony se tint sans pouvoir prononcer un mot dans la cuisine, les mots de Hatchet résonnant dans son esprit. Il avait tellement réfléchi au futur, mais jamais aussi loin, au-delà des limites de sa vie mortelle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et verrouilla son train de pensées pour le moment.

« -Ouais, hum…tu peux venir, dit-il faiblement. On part dans un jour ou deux.

-J'en suis conscient, et merci, dit Hatchet avec une petite révérence. »

Puis il se retourna vers l'évier pour terminer de se nettoyer, ne prononçant pas un mot de plus.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**_

_**Espérances de Vie :**_

_**Loki : Jotun, Géant du Givre, quasi-Immortel**_

_**Hatchet : Ljósálfar, quasi-Immortel**_

_**Juyu et Bee : espérance de vie Skrull standard, environ 210 ans**_

_**Drongo : espérance de vie des Sakaariens Gris standard, environ 200 ans**_

_**Tony : espérance de vie Humaine standard, environ 77-80 ans**_

_**Je divulguerai davantage d'informations (taille, âge actuel, etc…) dans les chapitres à venir.**_

J'ai pleuré.

Non mais vraiment. Les larmes coulaient toutes seules alors que je traduisais les dernières répliques d'Hatchet.

J'avoue que c'était un problème auquel je réfléchissais depuis le début de cette fiction, et je me demandais quand il serait abordé. Nous y voilà, et bien que m'étant préparée mentalement, ça ne m'a pas vraiment aidée. Je me suis juste trop profondément attachée à ces personnages, comme beaucoup d'entre vous je suppose. Et le chagrin qui attend Loki après la disparition de Tony me fait autant mal que la douleur que Tony doit ressentir à l'idée qu'il va le laisser inéluctablement derrière.

C'est pour ça que je déteste l'immortalité. C'est pas une bénédiction, c'est une putain de malédiction. Les gens ne se rendent pas compte à quel point nous avons de la chance d'être mortels. Et je dis « mortels » dans le sens où on est assurés que ça se termine un jour. Les êtres vivants éternels font peut-être partie de la fiction, mais quelque part je suis contente qu'ils le soient. Parce que je pense qu'ils se sentiraient vraiment seuls au final.

Bon allez, j'arrête les palabres de dépressive, et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Vais préparer les mouchoirs pour celui-là aussi, comme ça je serai parée et je risquerai pas de noyer mon clavier (ce qui, avouons-le, serait très con arrivé aussi loin dans l'histoire. Sans compter que je me ferais sans doute trucider, mais ça reste un détail).


	55. Conte de Fée

**Chapitre Cinquante-Cinq**

**Conte de Fée**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Elidra**

**Espace Ouvert**

Lorsque Stark lui dit –quoique de mauvaise grâce- qu'il était d'accord pour que Hatchet les accompagne, Loki l'embrassa. Il n'avait jamais été ouvertement affectueux avec ses amants avant, mais Stark était différent et cela lui semblait naturel. Ce fut seulement lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas embrassé l'homme depuis des jours. Alors la seconde suivante, il avait plaqué l'humain contre un mur, dévorant sa bouche, s'accrochant à lui fermement, presque désespérément. Stark n'objecta pas. Il lui rendit son baiser aussi impatiemment que d'habitude, passant ses bras autour de Loki, l'attirant plus près. Ils n'arrêtèrent pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux essoufflés, mais même à ce moment-là Loki refusa de reculer. Quelque chose se mit en place et s'installa en lui en raison de leur proximité. Stark lui avait déjà dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne le quitterait pas, mais les mots étaient une chose et ceci une autre. A présent il pouvait toucher et sentir. C'était une preuve tangible.

« -Je ne veux pas te laisser partir, lui dit Loki doucement.

-Alors ne me laisse pas partir, répondit Stark. »

Loki savait qu'ils iraient bien à la fin, il le savait avant même cela, mais à partir de ce moment il y crut également.

Il n'y avait plus grand-chose à faire sur Sarka après ce jour. Hatchet leur passa toute la monnaie locale qu'il avait, leur disant de l'utiliser pour tout ce qui était nécessaire, parce qu'ils ne pourraient pas l'utiliser sur d'autres planètes. Alors Loki traîna Stark jusqu'au District 10, juste comme il avait eu l'intention de faire. Stark fut aussi excité à propos de mettre les mains sur plus de technologie que Loki s'attendait à ce qu'il le soit. Sa joie et son enthousiasme presque enfantins étaient étrangement charmants, et Loki se retrouva à sourire d'amusement plusieurs fois. Ils achetèrent également plusieurs choses qui pouvaient avoir de la valeur peu importe où ils allaient, des pierres précieuses majoritairement. C'était l'idée de Loki. S'ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour leur valeur, Loki pouvait les utiliser pour des pratiques magiques, et dans tous les cas il serait utile de les avoir sous la main. Stark était juste un peu bougon à propos du fait d'utiliser de nouveau l'argent d'Hatchet, mais Loki le convainquit rapidement qu'il devrait juste considérer la chose comme la contribution d'Hatchet à leur voyage de retour. Ils ne s'attardèrent pas plus longtemps sur la planète cependant, ils étaient tous très impatients de s'éloigner du froid et du bruit constants de la cité.

Hatchet choisit la plus petite des deux cabines vides restantes sur le vaisseau. Il transporta à l'intérieur toutes ses possessions et s'endormit promptement sur le lit unique de la pièce. Il ne se réveilla pas pendant plus de deux jours. Le temps que cela soit le cas et qu'il rejoigne le reste d'entre eux dans la soute, ils étaient déjà dans l'espace. Il avait l'air un peu moins pâle et la plupart de ses blessures s'étaient effacées en des bleus pâles.

Il tint parole à propos de faire un effort pour ne pas ennuyer Stark constamment, mais cela voulait également dire qu'il embêtait Juyu et Drongo à la place. Drongo, comme toujours, était un bastion imprenable de calme et de sérénité. Hatchet allait prendre ça comme un défi, Loki le savait. Juyu avait déjà déclaré qu'elle allait commencer à lui balancer des objets tranchants à la figure. Bee semblait étrangement amusée par lui. Elle passait son temps à le regarder comme s'il était une sorte d'animal étrange, parfois irritant, mais généralement divertissant.

Il se passa quelques jours avant que Hatchet ne ramène le sujet de l'héritage de Loki sur la table. Loki fut surpris qu'il soit parvenu à se taire aussi longtemps, il ne pouvait jamais cesser d'insister et de fourrer son nez dans des choses qui ne le regardaient pas. Cette fois il demanda si Loki savait qui était sa mère biologique, ce qu'il ignorait bien sûr. Puis il proposa la théorie que peut-être que c'était elle qui avait essayé de cacher Loki dans le temple. Il pensait que c'était peut-être plus probable que le célèbre et indifférent Roi Laufey. Loki ne voulait pas y penser, il ne voulait pas lister de nouveau les possibilités dans sa tête. Cela le rendrait sûrement dingue sinon.

« -Je passe pas mon temps à ramener ça sur la table parce que je veux te blesser, dit Hatchet. »

Son expression devint ferme et sérieuse. Parfois Loki la détestait vraiment. D'une certaine manière ça lui donnait l'impression d'être un enfant.

« -J'en parle parce que je veux que tu cesses de souffrir, dit-il.

-Rajouter du sel sur des plaies ne les aide pas à guérir, lui dit Loki.

-C'est le cas si ça a besoin d'être nettoyé avant, contra Hatchet. Si tu te contentes de l'envelopper et de l'oublier, ça fera pourrir ta chair et te dévorera.

-Alors dis ce que tu veux dire, dit Loki. »

Le mieux était qu'ils en finissent.

« -Je sais que la vérité doit donner l'impression d'être un poids terrible, commença Hatchet. Mais elle peut être plus que ça. Elle est ce que tu veux qu'elle soit. Tu peux la transformer en armure ou la forger en une épée. Elle peut seulement te blesser, les autres peuvent seulement te blesser, si tu le permets. Elle peut être un atout. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de toi, mon prince.

-J'ai beaucoup de choses à avoir honte, dit doucement Loki.

-Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas faire face à tes erreurs avec dignité, lui dit Hatchet. Garde toujours le menton haut et n'essaie même pas d'oublier qui tu es et ce que tu es, pas même pour un instant, parce que les autres n'oublieront pas, eux.

-Je n'ai jamais oublié, crois-moi, protesta Loki, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Non, tu n'oublies jamais ce que les autres pensent de toi. Si tu les laisses décider qui tu es, tu leur appartiens. Crochets et chaînes, voilà ce que c'est, ils t'étranglent.

-Tu parles encore comme une fae, fit remarquer Loki, et Hatchet rit haut et fort en réaction.

-Et ça je n'en aurai jamais honte, déclara-t-il. Maintenant, t'es Jotun de naissance et Ase par l'éducation. Imprègne-t-en. Je te laisserai certainement pas l'oublier. »

Loki ne vit aucun intérêt à protester, parce que Hatchet pouvait être significativement plus têtu que lui-même ne l'était.

« -D'accord, juste pour t'avertir, dit de nouveau Hatchet. Je suis sur le point de t'étreindre…fais pas cette tête, je suis une créature tactile. Tu dois me récompenser quelques fois. »

Il passa en effet ses bras autour de Loki en une étreinte ferme et serrée et se contenta de rire au long soupir las de Loki.

**x-x-x**

_Loki se faufila dans la chambre de Thor pour prendre quelques-uns de ses vêtements, parce qu'alors que Loki n'était pas si petit, ses tuniques seraient bien trop petites pour l'elfe. Thor n'était heureusement pas dans ses quartiers. Cela aurait pris un long moment d'expliquer pourquoi Loki était couvert de boue et de sang. Il voulait présenter la peau d'ours et le récit allant avec lorsqu'il le déciderait._

_Lorsqu'il revint dans sa chambre, l'elfe se tenait près de la fenêtre, juste là où Loki l'avait laissé._

_« -Thor est presque aussi grand que toi, alors ça devrait aller, dit-il dès qu'il eut fermé la porte._

_-Je ne devrais pas rester longtemps, dit l'elfe._

_-Tu devrais au moins rester jusqu'à ce que mettes mon oncle au courant à propos de l'inondation, dit Loki. Et tu ne peux pas porter des vêtements boueux et sanglants pour ça, c'est le roi ici. J'ai ma propre baignoire, juste là, ajouta-t-il. »_

_L'elfe observa les vêtements pris à Thor d'un air dubitatif un instant, puis regarda ses propres vêtements de cuir usés._

_« -Je suppose que tu as raison, concéda-t-il alors. La peau devrait être enveloppée et mise dans de la glace, comme ça elle pourra être décongelée et étoffée plus tard. La viande pourrira aussi si elle n'est pas congelée ou séchée._

_-Je vais m'en occuper, proposa Loki. Va juste te laver. »_

_L'elfe acquiesça au bout d'un moment et prit les vêtements propres, se dirigeant vers la baignoire._

_Le tanneur de la cour fut très enthousiaste pour l'aider lorsqu'il se présenta avec la fourrure d'ours. Il déclara que c'était une belle prise et le complimenta en disant que le dépouillage avait été très bien fait. Il dit à Loki de revenir plus tard s'il voulait aider à terminer la peau, offre qu'il accepta volontiers. Le tanneur acquiesça d'un air approbateur. Loki avait déjà appris que les elfes le prenaient plus au sérieux s'il ne rechignait pas à faire les choses par lui-même. Il eut à aller stocker la viande dans la cuisine, mais il donna des instructions fermes sur le fait qu'on ne devait pas y toucher, car elle appartenait à un invité._

_Lorsqu'il revint dans ses quartiers, l'elfe était déjà propre et était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait l'air beaucoup moins louche et débraillé ainsi, et ses cheveux avaient l'air beaucoup plus blancs, ils étaient véritablement aussi clairs que de la neige fraîche lorsque le soleil se reflétait dessus. Cela avait toujours l'air étrange. Peut-être qu'il venait de quelque clan Ljósálfar lointain, et c'est pourquoi il avait l'air si différent. Il voulait demander, mais il n'était pas sûr que l'elfe réponde._

_Loki se frotta minutieusement, parce qu'il en avait juste assez d'être couvert de saleté et de sang séché._

_« -Nous devrions aller voir ton oncle maintenant, si tu insistes toujours pour que je lui parle, dit l'elfe lorsque Loki ressortit, habillé de vêtements propres à présent._

_-Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ? Je pensais que l'inondation avait emporté tes affaires, dit Loki. Cela ne peut pas être bon de vivre dans la forêt de toute façon._

_-C'est mieux que de vivre en ville, dit-il._

_-La plupart des elfes aiment être parmi les leurs._

_-Je ne suis pas la plupart des elfes, répondit l'elfe._

_-Oui, ça j'avais réalisé, lui dit Loki. As-tu toujours vécu dans la forêt ? Est-ce que tu y as grandi ? Tu as dit que tu n'as pas de famille, mais tu n'as pas pu être complètement par toi-même, pas quand tu étais un enfant._

_-Tu as beaucoup de questions, fit observer l'elfe._

_-Je suis naturellement curieux, lui dit Loki. »_

_L'elfe sourit un peu._

_« -Oui, j'ai grandi dans la forêt, dit-il. Et non je n'ai pas toujours été seul. »_

_Loki plissa les yeux._

_« -Est-ce que tu as été élevé par des loups ? Ça expliquerait tellement de choses. »_

_L'elfe rit, rejetant la tête en arrière._

_« -Non, mais quelque chose d'assez proche, dit-il alors. Peux-tu garder un secret ? demanda-t-il ensuite, ses yeux violets pétillants de malice. »_

_Loki s'assit sur le lit du côté le plus proche de la fenêtre._

_« -Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il immédiatement._

_-Les fae, dit-il._

_-J'ai vécu avec les fae. »_

_Loki sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller._

_« -Mais…mais…les fae sont méchantes et vicieuses, elles te font prendre feu et volent tes dents ! »_

_L'elfe roula des yeux._

_« -Ne sois pas ridicule, enfant, dit-il. Seulement certains lutins de la forêt font ça._

_-Oh, c'est…rassurant…uh, attends…es-tu…es-tu un fae ? »_

_L'homme à la chevelure blanche ricana et regarda de nouveau Loki, ce scintillement de retour dans ses yeux._

_« -Non, je suis un elfe…pour la plus grande partie. »_

_Loki continua de le fixer. Il n'avait jamais vu de fae avant, peut-être qu'elles ressemblaient à des elfes ou qu'elles pouvaient changer de forme, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Il disait qu'il était un elfe, mais les fae mentaient beaucoup, il pouvait le tromper._

_L'homme le fixa un instant et souffla._

_« -Je ne vais pas te voler tes dents, dit-il._

_-Je te crois, dit immédiatement Loki, peut-être trop rapidement._

_-Je ne suis pas un vrai fae, dit l'homme. Tu peux te calmer._

_-Comment je le saurais ? C'est sûr, tu n'as pas d'ailes…uh, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_L'homme soupira._

_« -Oh, vous les Ases, dit-il. Toutes les fae ne sont pas des fées. Les trolls n'ont pas d'ailes non plus, de même que les gnomes. Il y a autant de fae que d'étoiles dans le ciel nocturne, elles sont plus que de simples lutins, fées, et nymphes._

_-Tu connais les fae très bien alors, est-ce que tu me parlerais d'elles ? Je pensais que les fae et les elfes ne s'entendaient pas, alors si tu es vraiment un elfe, pourquoi elles t'ont laissé rester avec elles ? »_

_L'homme le regarda un instant de plus puis ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il fut interrompu lorsque la porte de la chambre de Loki s'ouvrit et que Thor entra._

_« -Mon frère, tu es rentré ! s'exclama-t-il immédiatement. Je te cherchais. Le palais entier te cherchait._

_-J'étais dans les bois, lui dit Loki._

_-Tu sais que tu n'es pas supposé y aller seul._

_-Je ne suis pas un enfant !_

_-J'aurais pu y aller avec toi, mon frère._

_-La dernière fois tu as dit que tu n'avais pas le temps de me « regarder récolter des mauvaises herbes »._

_-Eh bien, parce que c'est ennuyeux, mais je serais quand même venu avec toi ! Tu as seulement besoin de demander, protesta-t-il. »_

_Puis il remarqua finalement l'elfe dans la pièce._

_« -Et qui est-ce ?_

_-Un ami, dit Loki._

_-Je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, dit Thor._

_-Parce que tu ne connais pas tous mes amis, dit Loki, ce qui n'était pas vrai bien sûr. »_

_Thor croisa les bras d'une façon qui fit ressortir les muscles se développant dans ses bras. Frimeur._

_« -Est-ce que c'est vrai alors ? demanda Thor. Que tu es revenu couvert de sang. Es-tu blessé ? »_

_Une partie de la posture idiote de Thor s'effaça alors, sa voix se teinta de véritable inquiétude et Loki sentit son irritation s'évanouir._

_« -Je vais bien, Thor. Nous avons tué la bête qui m'a attaqué._

_-Quel genre de bête ? demanda immédiatement Thor._

_-Un ours noir géant, dit Loki. Il faisait au moins deux mètres quarante._

_-Les ours aussi grands ne descendent pas au pied de la montagne, objecta Thor._

_-Celui-là l'a fait, sa peau est chez le tanneur de la cour. Je te montrerai une fois qu'elle sera terminée, si tu n'as pas confiance en mes mots._

_-Paix, mon frère, bien sûr que je te crois. Raconte-moi alors ce grand récit, comment tu as abattu la bête, invita Thor, un sourire brillant déjà au coin des lèvres. »_

_Si cela avait été qui que ce soit d'autre, Loki aurait pensé que l'on se moquait de lui, mais Thor n'était pas du genre à faire des plaisanteries subtiles. Sa moquerie était bruyante et ouverte, juste comme tout ce qui le concernait._

_« -Non, je te le raconterai au dîner lorsque Mère et notre Oncle seront là, lui dit Loki._

_-Pourquoi ne pas parler maintenant ? Je pensais que tu serais impatient de partager ton aventure. Allez, mon frère. C'est une prouesse d'où tirer fierté._

_-Oui, mais nous avons une autre conversation à finir…moi et mon ami._

_-Vraiment ? demanda Thor, observant l'elfe. A propos de quoi ? »_

_L'elfe lui avait dit que c'était un secret, alors Loki n'allait pas divulguer grand-chose._

_« -Nous parlions juste des fae, dit-il._

_-Ah, ces vicieuses petites créatures. J'ai entendu dire qu'elles volent tes dents dans ton sommeil et arrachent tes yeux directement hors de ton crâne si tu n'es pas assez rapide._

_-Ne sois pas ridicule, Thor, dit Loki. Seulement certains lutins de la forêt volent les dents. »_

_Loki entendit l'elfe lâcher un petit rire à cette réplique._

_« -Tu as quelques bons récits de fae alors, elfe ? demanda Thor. Ecoutons-les ! »_

_Loki était sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour en quelque sorte décourager son frère dans son projet de rester, mais l'elfe parla en premier._

_« -A toi, je ne l'ai pas offert, dit-il._

_-Quoi ? fit Thor en fronçant les sourcils._

_-A toi, je n'ai pas offert de raconter quoi que ce soit, clarifia l'elfe._

_-Je suis un Prince d'Asgard, dit Thor avec son assurance tapageuse habituelle, mais il fronçait également toujours les sourcils._

_-Est-ce que c'est supposé m'impressionner ? demanda l'elfe en retour._

_-Cela veut dire que tu parleras lorsque je te dis de parler, lui dit Thor sévèrement, ses sourcils froncés prenant une forme véritablement furieuse._

_-Il va juste parler de la magie fae, interrompit Loki, attirant l'attention de son frère. Et des illusions aqueuses. »_

_Cela eut l'effet désiré bien sûr._

_« -Ah, les tours du peuple fae. Cela ne me dérange pas de manquer ceci alors. Laisse-moi savoir si tu apprends quoi que ce soit sur la façon de les combattre, mon frère. J'ai entendu qu'il y a quelques villages dans l'Ouest qui ont des ennuis réguliers avec quelques gobelins ravageurs._

_-Bien sûr, mon frère, lui dit Loki. »_

_Thor acquiesça et partit, ne disant pas un mot à l'elfe qui fixa la porte même longtemps après qu'elle se soit refermée._

_« -Il n'est pas si mauvais, je le promets, dit Loki. Il est juste…beaucoup à avaler, surtout en une seule fois. Et il était sûrement juste inquiet pour moi. »_

_Il avait entendu une fois dans un récit qu'une fae quelconque s'était vengée méchamment de ceux qui avaient été rude avec elle, aussi maintenant il espérait vraiment que l'elfe en était vraiment un et non pas une vulgaire fae déguisée._

_« -Prie pour qu'il ne rencontre aucune vraie fae, il serait dans un pétrin sans nom avec cette arrogance._

_-Je m'assurerai que cela n'arrive pas, dit Loki. Alors, est-ce que tu vas me raconter comment tu as fini parmi les fae ou n'as-tu plus envie de parler ?_

_-Tu as demandé courtoisement, dit l'elfe. Aussi cela ne me dérange pas. »_

_Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ça. Cela promettait d'être palpitant. Il n'y avait pas de fae à Asgard, aussi jamais aucun de ses tuteurs n'en avait parlé. Enfin, ils leur avaient enseigné comment tuer des trolls, mais c'était tout. Les elfes à Alfheim par contre n'appréciaient pas d'en parler d'une façon générale, disant que cela portait malheur. Loki ne croyait pas en ces contes de vieilles femmes, plus tu connaissais les choses, moins de raison tu avais de les craindre. Il avait seulement entendu de vagues histoires et des rumeurs sur les fae jusque-là, mais à présent il avait la chance de pouvoir en apprendre beaucoup plus à leur propos. Puis il se souvint d'autre chose._

_« -Est-ce pour cela que tu n'as pas de nom ? demanda-t-il. »_

_L'homme, elfe, fae ou quoi qu'il était en réalité, haussa les sourcils._

_« -Tu peux piéger une fae si tu connais leur nom. Est-ce vrai ?_

_-Ça c'est un garçon intelligent, fit l'homme en souriant largement._

_-Donc tu as effectivement un nom, tu ne me le diras juste pas, conclut Loki._

_-Non, dit l'elfe en secouant la tête. Même si j'ai un nom, je ne le connais pas moi-même, dit-il. Il est perdu depuis longtemps, ou peut-être même n'a-t-il jamais existé. »_

_Loki revint s'installer sur le lit pour écouter._

_« -Ma mère, enfin je pense que c'était ce qu'elle était, commença l'elfe. Je me souviens de sa voix, et du fait qu'elle voyageait à travers les Wolveswoods avec moi, je n'arrive pas à me rappeler de son visage et je pense que j'étais trop jeune pour connaître son nom, même la façon dont elle m'appelait est un souvenir depuis longtemps perdu à présent. »_

_L'elfe se tourna pour regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre._

_« -Je me souviens de son sang, continua-t-il. La façon dont il peignait l'herbe de pourpre, ainsi que le jour devenant nuit pour redevenir jour en silence. Je me souviens de petites flamèches brillantes éclairant un chemin lorsque le soleil se coucha de nouveau, et je me souviens avoir suivi un rire. Je me souviens d'un peuple étrange dansant autour d'un large chêne, et je me souviens d'eux se disputant pour savoir s'ils devaient me nourrir ou me noyer dans le torrent._

_-Pourquoi ne t'ont-ils pas noyé ? demanda Loki, sa voix seulement un murmure._

_-Les esprits les plus âgés ont décidé que prendre la vie d'un enfant innocent apporterait le malheur au-dessus de leurs têtes, alors ils ont décidé de me garder à la place. Ils m'ont enveloppé de leur magie et m'ont gardé éloigné des villes elfes de façon à ce que je ne puisse divulguer aucun de leur secret de par ma condition d'enfant insouciant._

_-Et ils ne t'ont jamais nommé ? demanda Loki. »_

_L'elfe revint à lui._

_« -Les fae gardent plus leurs noms que les nains ne gardent leur or. Elles m'ont dit que le fait que mon véritable nom soit perdu est la chose la plus fortunée qui aurait pu m'arriver, car je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter d'en garder le secret._

_-Elles ont dû t'appeler par quelque chose, insista Loki._

_-La plupart des fae utilisent des surnoms, dit l'elfe. N'osant dire leur vrai nom qu'à quelques privilégiés, aussi il n'était pas étrange que personne ne connaisse le mien. Certains m'appelaient « petit » ou « gamin », mais la plupart m'appelaient « Elfelin »._

_-Je ne t'appellerai pas « Elfelin », fit Loki en fronçant le nez._

_-Cela sonnerait étrange ici parmi les elfes, approuva l'homme._

_-Donc tu es vraiment un elfe ? demanda Loki._

_-Je suis en effet né en tant que l'un d'eux, mais je n'ai pas ma place parmi eux et ils le savent._

_-Peuvent-ils le voir ? C'est ça ? Est-ce que tes cheveux et tes yeux ont l'air différents à cause des fae ? Est-ce que c'est leur magie ? demanda Loki._

_-Tu es plus intelligent que je ne le pensais, rit doucement l'homme. »_

_Cela faisait deux fois à présent qu'il était complimenté sur son intelligence, et il pouvait définitivement s'y habituer._

_« -Comment devrais-je t'appeler alors ? »_

_L'elfe haussa les épaules._

_« -Comme tu le souhaites, dit-il. »_

_Un surnom alors. Loki fronça les sourcils, balayant la chambre du regard. Il aurait pu choisir un nom elfe, mais cela ne correspondrait pas, cet elfe était différent, il ne devrait pas être nommé comme les autres. Il était différent sur tous les plans. Il avait même une arbalète au lieu d'un arc long. Pour être honnête, Loki n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer avec un arc gracieux ou même une épée longue, les armes habituelles des elfes. L'arbalète et la lance lui allaient bien, une étoile du matin lui correspondrait, et peut-être une hache, ou une hachette. Oui, quelque chose de léger mais de mortel, bon pour trancher et tailler. Définitivement une hachette._

**x-x-x**

« -Putain de bordel de merde, c'est ton putain de parrain la bonne fée, s'exclama Stark lorsque Loki eut fini le récit expliquant le nom inhabituel pour un elfe que Hatchet avait.

-Mon quoi ? fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'était donc ça ! continua Stark sans répondre. Je veux dire, j'ai capté le côté « meilleurs potes », mais c'était plus que ça, et j'arrivais juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Je savais que c'était quelque chose d'autre. Hatchet a à moitié esquivé la question même s'il m'a en effet dit qu'il t'avait rencontré quand t'étais enfant. Alors au début j'ai pensé que ce serait un genre de truc semi-familial, mais j'arrivais vraiment pas à capter les ondes fraternelles. Ça me rendait dingue, mais c'est l'étiquette parfaite.

-Au nom de la raison, sur quoi donc es-tu en train de babiller ? demanda Loki. Et il n'est aucune sorte de père pour moi, ne sois pas absurde.

-Non non non, pas un père, fais-moi confiance, il serait la pire figure paternelle au monde. J'ai dit parrain la bonne fée. »

Loki fronça les sourcils et certainement que son expression montrait à quel point il croyait que l'homme avait perdu l'esprit.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé être ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incrédule. Et il n'est pas une fée. C'est un elfe, qui se trouve être un petit peu fae.

-Patate, pathate, dit Stark.

-J'ai le sentiment qu'en réalité il y a quelque chose que tu voudrais faire comprendre, peut-on passer directement à ça ?

-Ok, donc on a ces histoires sur Terre, pour les gamins majoritairement…enfin, des contes de fée. Et, chose choquante, parfois y'a des fées dedans. Surprenant, pas vrai ? Donc y'a ce truc appelé « marraine la bonne fée », qui aide la petite princesse…je sais pas, à aller au bal, à rencontrer son véritable amour, généralement la protégeant de monstres malfaisants et de malédictions et d'autres trucs. Tu vois l'idée.

-Eh bien, vos Contes Midgardiens sont stupides, lui dit Loki. La plupart des fées t'arracheraient les ongles et mangeraient la chair sur tes os plutôt que de te protéger.

-C'est une image mentale ultra flippante, mais c'est pas le sujet, dit Stark avant de sourire largement. T'es un prince et il est une sorte d'elfe-fée.

-Il n'est pas une fée.

-Et il est plus âgé que toi, je veux dire en premier j'ai pensé que vous aviez environ le même âge, mais ce n'est de toute évidence pas vrai. Ça rend cette attitude protectrice un peu moins troublante.

-Avec nos longues vies, cela n'a que peu d'importance, dit Loki. »

Stark le regarda un bref instant, mais continua alors.

« -Ouais, j'ai pigé, une fois que vous êtes tous des adultes, quelques siècles ici et là sont dénués de sens, mais sérieusement, de combien il est plus âgé ?

-Plus de deux fois mon âge, dit Loki. »

Stark siffla.

« -D'aucun penserait que deux mille ans seraient suffisants pour atteindre un certain degré de maturité, dit-il. »

Loki ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant ça.

« -Il a grandi parmi les fae, la maturité n'a jamais été une option : elles vivent pour être irritantes. Elles ont littéralement des compétitions. Réjouis-toi qu'il ait fini avec les fae de la forêt et non des gobelins, ces derniers sont des petits enfoirés cupides.

-Je vais jamais m'habituer à la façon dont notre vie peut passer de vaisseaux spatiaux à de la poussière de fée en l'espace d'un instant, dit Stark avec nostalgie. »

Loki rit doucement.

« -L'univers est un endroit vaste et mystérieux, dit-il. Ses facettes sont trop nombreuses pour être comptées. Même moi je n'ai pu apprendre tous ses secrets, même si j'ai passé un millénaire à voyager.

-Eh bien, tu pourrais, dit Stark.

-Pourrais quoi ?

-Voyager durant des millénaires, éviter toute la merde qui t'attend dans les Neuf Mondes. »

Loki leva les yeux vers lui avec un froncement de sourcils, mais Stark fixait quelque chose d'autre depuis l'endroit où il s'appuyait, contre la table de leur chambre.

« -Je t'ai déjà dit que je rentrerai, dit-il.

-Je sais, acquiesça Stark. Je n'ai juste pas réalisé vers quoi tu retournais exactement.

-Moi si, dit Loki. »

Il le savait depuis le tout début, et il avait accepté malgré tout.

« -Ouais, c'est juste que soudainement ça semble en faire beaucoup pour seulement une poignée d'années. »

Loki se leva de là où il était allongé sur leur lit dans l'instant.

« -De quoi parles-tu ? demanda-t-il. »

Stark se frotta la nuque et soupira avant de répondre.

« -Du fait que tu vas quand même devoir t'occuper de pas mal de problèmes, même lorsque je serai plus de la partie.

-Quoi ? »

Qu'était-il en train de dire ? Plus de la partie, pourquoi…

« -Je pensais que tu avais dit… »

Il avala une grande goulée d'air avant de se remettre à parler.

« -Tu as dit que tu ne…

-Non ! objecta immédiatement Stark lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'essayait de dire Loki. »

La véhémence avec laquelle il parla parvint à apaiser le flux soudain d'émotions en Loki.

« -C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Stark. Juste que, tu sais…mortel ici.

-Oh. »

Ce qui bien sûr n'était pas quelque chose à quoi aimait penser Loki, pas de façon excessive de toute manière.

« -C'est bon, je veux dire, on le savait tous les deux, dit Stark. Je pensais juste que tu te charges d'un sérieux bordel pour revenir sur Terre avec moi alors même que je serai plus là pour très longtemps. Enfin, en considérant la chose, il me reste probablement quelques décennies…peut-être.

-Je pensais que tu voulais que je vienne avec toi.

-Je le veux, dit Stark. Bien sûr que je le veux. C'est juste que je n'arrête pas de penser à ce qui va se passer après. Je veux dire, tu te débrouilles bien. Je veux juste que ça continue sans moi aussi. »

Ils étaient assez proches pour se toucher, mais aucun ne bougea pour le moment.

« -Bien sûr que je ne pourrai pas, tu devrais savoir que je ne pourrai pas. Comment pourrais-je ? demanda Loki.

-Mais c'est exactement ça, dit Stark, tendant finalement les mains pour agripper les avant-bras de Loki. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu iras bien sans moi, après moi. J'ai besoin de savoir que tu ne diras pas juste « que tous aillent se faire foutre » et laisses le monde brûler. J'ai besoin de savoir, Loki.

-Tony…

-Tu iras bien sans moi.

-Je ne veux pas être sans toi. »

Stark le fixa un long moment, comme si quelqu'un l'avait frappé dans la poitrine et qu'il devait retrouver son équilibre.

« -Je ne peux pas être tout pour toi, dit-il alors. Ce n'est pas un poids que je peux porter, c'est trop grand. Je ne peux juste pas avoir ça constamment au-dessus de ma tête.

-Mais tu es tout ce que j'ai, dit doucement Loki. »

Ils avaient rampé hors de l'obscurité ensemble, ils avaient parcouru ce chemin ensemble.

« -Non, je ne le suis pas, et je devrais pas l'être, dit Tony. Ne peux-tu pas voir que c'est exactement ce qui t'a poussé au-delà des limites avant ? Tu ne peux tout faire dépendre d'une chose, particulièrement pas lorsqu'il s'agit d'une personne, parce qu'alors si cette seule chose disparaît, tu tombes et te disperses comme un château de cartes. Comme lorsque tu as soudainement pensé que ta famille n'était plus là. Tu ne peux pas construire ton monde sur moi, un type mortel ravagé qui sera même plus là pour très longtemps.

-Tu ne le sais pas, ça, dit Loki en secouant la tête. Je pourrais…chercher…réfléchir à quelque chose, peut-être…

-Ce n'est pas la question, dit Tony. Je pourrais être abattu demain ou un météore peut me tomber sur la tête. Juste…dis-moi que ça ira sans moi, demanda-t-il, supplia-t-il par les dieux, il suppliait. Les filles seront définitivement dans le coin pendant un moment, probablement Drongo aussi, et Hatchet, cet enculé, je doute que tu puisses t'en débarrasser maintenant. Il était pas là et tu t'es fourré dans un monde d'ennuis, il te laissera pas une nouvelle fois hors de sa vue, pas pour longtemps. »

Loki l'attira dans une embrasse, juste pour le réduire au silence un instant ou deux.

« -Loki, dis-le moi, demanda de nouveau l'humain. »

Loki prit plusieurs grandes inspirations, s'agrippant à l'homme dans ses bras peut-être juste un peu trop fort.

« -J'essaierai, dit-il finalement. »

C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, tout ce qu'il pouvait promettre, rien de plus.

« -Ok, acquiesça Tony. C'est suffisant. Merci.

-Oh, ne me remercie pas, espèce d'imbécile insupportable, dit Loki. Je suis en colère contre toi là, dit-il, mais il ne le lâcha pas, ni ne bougea ses bras, pas même d'un centimètre.

-Mais tu m'aimes toujours ? demanda doucement Stark.

-Toujours. »

**x-x-x**

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

_**Liste des tailles :**_

_**Tony : 1m 75**_

_**Loki : 1m 88**_

_**Bee : 1m 55**_

_**Juyu : 1m 73**_

_**Drongo : 2m 29**_

_**Hatchet : 1m 91**_

Je commence à en avoir assez de manquer de noyer mon clavier.

Rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre est bien moins déprimant, et on s'y retrouve dans pas très longtemps.


	56. S'ennuyer : Jamais

**Chapitre Cinquante-Six**

**S'ennuyer : Jamais**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Elidra**

**Espace Ouvert**

Il était plus dur que jamais de mettre la main sur Stark seul de nos jours. Même après que Juyu les ait enfermés, lui et Loki n'étaient pas aussi inséparables. De plus Hatchet semblait être partout. Il était une menace, une menace chiante, bruyante, et caquetante. Il avait littéralement eu le culot de virer Juyu de la cuisine lorsqu'elle avait voulu manger une partie de la viande que lui et Loki avait achetée. Il avait dit qu'elle la ruinait ! Comment cela pouvait être possible ? Tu la mets juste à cuire pour la laisser frire, mais non, Hatchet devait la saupoudrer d'une espèce d'assaisonnement snob quelconque et la couper en petits morceaux. Elle ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient tous ces trucs. Il était clair qu'il avait prévu de venir avec eux dès le tout début, parce qu'il s'était de toute évidence procuré toutes sortes de fournitures pour lui-même. P'tit malin d'enfoiré. Et alors s'il pouvait cuisiner ? Si Juyu voulait un morceau de viande cuit sur rien, elle pouvait avoir un morceau de viande cuit sur rien bordel, sans la moindre goutte de la sauce fantaisie d'Hatchet.

Sa sœur n'aurait pas dû être amusée. Elle aurait dû le foudroyer d'un regard meurtrier au lieu de renifler d'amusement. De la trahison, voilà ce que c'était. Juyu était trahie par sa propre chair et son propre sang. Au moins Drongo semblait partager une partie de sa frustration, mais il n'était pas visiblement ébranlé, et Hatchet le laissait toujours tranquille au bout d'un moment lorsqu'il ne pouvait lui arracher aucune réaction. Alors Juyu se retrouvait à serrer les dents, agitée, pendant que l'elfe souriait narquoisement et largement tout en papillonnant de-ci de-là dans le vaisseau, fourrant son nez partout.

Aussi cela lui prit plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé de trouver Stark seul.

« -Je voulais te parler, commença-t-elle. »

Stark releva les yeux de là où il bricolait avec un de ses nouveaux équipements.

« -Oh ? Ok, dit-il, posant son outil. Inhabituel cependant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu veux généralement parler à Loki dernièrement, dit-il. Depuis que toute cette histoire d'entraînement a commencé. »

Juyu haussa les épaules, c'était vrai, mais…

« -C'est à toi que je veux parler maintenant.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Stark, se renfonçant dans sa chaise.

-C'est à propos de Loki, enfin…de ce qu'il nous a raconté. »

Stark fit un geste pour l'inviter à continuer, aussi Juyu poursuivit.

« -C'est juste…c'est Loki. J'arrive pas à croire qu'il…je veux dire, je sais qu'il est pas l'homme le plus gentil du monde, mais je peux toujours pas me faire à l'idée qu'il ait fait des choses comme ça. J'arrive pas à vous imaginer en ennemis non plus.

-On redeviendra pas ennemis, alors t'as pas à le faire, dit Stark.

-C'est bien je suppose, dit-elle. C'est juste que je pensais une chose et maintenant ça a l'air tout faux.

-Il est le même Loki.

-Je sais, mais…c'est dur de penser au Loki qui rit quand j'arrive à le toucher comme quelqu'un qui a fait du mal à beaucoup d'innocents.

-Il n'est plus cet homme, dit Stark. Ces années ont été particulièrement sombres et horribles pour lui, mais il a dépassé ce stade, il va mieux.

-Donc tu dis que ça n'arrivera plus.

-Je dis qu'il est très peu probable que cela recommence.

-C'est pas la même chose.

-Non, mais c'est ce que j'ai de mieux, dit Stark. Ecoute, Loki est Loki, il est le type qui rit quand tu lui en mets une, mais il est aussi le gars qui a fait quelques très mauvaises erreurs. »

Juyu acquiesça.

« -Comment tu gères ça ? Il était ton ennemi, mais maintenant tu l'aimes. Comment ça marche ?

-Toi et moi, on n'est pas pareil, Ju. Et de loin, alors peu importe ce que je te raconte, cela risque de ne pas avoir grand sens pour toi.

-Dis-moi quand même, demanda Juyu.

-Ok, c'est comme ça. J'ai pas le luxe d'avoir une position morale là, ok ? Je suis pas un bon modèle et je suis certainement pas un putain de héros parfait. J'ai fait des erreurs, différentes de celles de Loki, mais énormes. Ces erreurs ont coûté beaucoup de vies sur ma planète, et j'en étais fier. J'étais fier de créer des armes qui pouvaient assassiner par milliers ou plus. Je dis souvent que je pensais que je faisais une bonne chose, faisant des armes de façon à ce que nos alliés puissent se protéger, mais la vérité est que j'en avais vraiment rien à faire à l'époque. J'étais applaudi pour mon génie, complimenté pour mes inventions et c'était suffisant. Je buvais, dansais, célébrais, et je pensais pas aux vies innocentes qui se faisaient tuer entre deux feux. Pas une seule fois.

Puis j'ai été trahi et été forcé de voir les morts, la destruction causée par mes armes et j'ai fini au fond d'un trou très sombre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'en ressortirais. J'ai eu à escalader à travers le feu et le sang. J'ai dû regarder en face les choses que j'avais faites et à partir de ce jour, j'ai essayé de faire différemment. »

Stark déplaça quelques outils sur son plan de travail, se perdant dans ses pensées un instant.

« -Mais voilà la chose à propos de Loki. Lorsque j'ai dû sortir du cauchemar dans lequel j'étais, lorsque j'ai été finalement libre, j'avais des amis m'attendant à bras ouverts. J'avais des gens qui se souciaient de moi, qui ont pris soin de moi, et m'ont aidé à devenir un homme meilleur malgré la trahison d'autres. Loki n'a pas pissé à la face du monde comme je l'ai fait. Il ne faisait pas juste que faire la fête et profiter de la vie en se foutant de tout. Il se faisait du souci. Pour sa famille, son royaume, et puis sa vie s'est écroulée malgré ça. Et lorsqu'il a essayé de sortir d'un trou bien plus sombre et profond que le mien, il a fini entre les mains d'êtres parmi les plus horribles de l'univers, et ils n'ont fait qu'essayer de le briser encore plus. Il avait des ennemis devant et derrière lui, avec nulle part où aller si ce n'était en avant, peu importe à quel point ce chemin était horrible. »

Stark prit une grande inspiration avant de continuer.

« -Je dis pas que c'est facile de…d'accepter les choses qu'il a faites. Et il est toujours capable de choses horribles, mais il est aussi le gars qui a décidé de t'apprendre à te battre lorsque tu as eu le sentiment de ne pas être assez forte. Tout ce que je dis c'est que les choses ne sont pas noires ou blanches. Tu dois décider de toi-même si tu peux accepter qu'elles sont grises. Que ça va jamais être rien d'autre que gris.

-Oh, je ne dirais pas que c'est tout. »

Juyu et Stark se tournèrent tous deux en direction de la voix, mais personne n'était dans la soute à part eux. Juyu fronça les sourcils, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, Hatchet apparut dans une faible lumière violette brumeuse. Apparut, littéralement. Une seconde il n'y avait rien, et la suivante Hatchet se tenait là, debout.

« -Est-ce que tu viens juste de te…téléporter ? demanda Stark, dubitatif.

-Bien sûr que non, tu sais que je suis merdique dans ce domaine-là, répondit Hatchet en se hissant sur le plan de travail de Stark, s'asseyant confortablement dessus.

-Etais-tu…invisible ?

-Bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, dit-il, fit Stark en levant les mains au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il peut se rendre invisible. Je suis pas à l'aise avec ça.

-Dommage, dit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. »

Stark prit une grande inspiration mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires.

« -On avait une conversation privée, se renfrogna Juyu.

-Cette conversation est toujours privée. Il n'y a que nous trois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Juyu.

-Je voulais faire remarquer, que Maître Stark n'était pas entièrement correct dans ses explications. Ce n'est pas juste à propos d'accepter ou de pardonner Loki.

-Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Juyu.

-C'est à propos de comment les autres vont te regarder en te tenant au côté de Loki, expliqua l'elfe avec un regard significatif. Tu peux accepter ses péchés passés comme tu le veux au sein de la sécurité de ton vaisseau, entouré d'amis chers. C'est différent lorsque tu es parmi des gens qui connaissent également ses actes, ceux qui ont été blessés ou préjudiciés. C'est à propos de si tu es prêt à accepter le jugement et le mépris des autres quoi qu'il advienne.

-Est-ce que tu es toujours en train de douter de moi ? demanda Stark. Tu penses qu'une fois que je serai rentré sur Terre je changerai d'avis ?

-Non, dit Hatchet. Je suis des plus certains que tu ne le feras pas. Tout ça est très hypothétique. Mais réfléchissez-y, si vous le souhaitez. Vous serez jugés. Ils verront Loki comme un monstre et vous serez ceux aidant ce montre, l'aimant. Cela sera un stigmate, une tache que vous arborerez. Vous pourriez être jugés encore plus durement que Loki lui-même.

-Ca je le sais déjà, dit Stark.

-Bien, sourit Hatchet. Je détesterais que tu sois pris par surprise.

-Et toi ? demanda Juyu. Pas inquiet du fait d'être l'ami d'un monstre ?

-Oh ma chère, chère Juyu, ricana Hatchet. Je le déclarerai fièrement à tous ceux qui prendront la peine d'écouter. »

Et avec ça il disparut, juste aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Juyu était sûre d'avoir entendu de légers pas, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas localiser où l'elfe était, s'il était parti en réalité ou avait décidé d'espionner un peu plus. P'tit malin d'enfoiré sournois.

**x-x-x**

« -Loki ! appela Stark. »

Loki leva une main et Juyu fit un pas en arrière, détendant sa pose.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. »

Stark fronçait les sourcils en regardant son plan de travail.

« -Mes cheveux sont encore trop longs, déclara-t-il. »

Loki soupira.

« -Tu devrais vraiment être capable de le faire toi-même à présent, dit Loki.

-Eh bien, tu sais, c'est une des nombreuses choses que je pourrais faire moi-même si je le voulais, mais c'est juste tellement mieux lorsque c'est toi qui t'y colle, fit Stark avec un sourire narquois.

-Ugh, trouvez-vous une chambre, se plaignit Juyu, mais elle savait déjà qu'ils allaient faire une pause. »

Juyu se coupait les cheveux, Drongo se rasait la tête, et Bee ne se les coupait pas du tout. Seulement Stark demandait à ce que Loki le fasse pour lui.

« -Très bien, assied-toi, dit Loki en commençant à se diriger vers lui. »

Alors Juyu alla se chercher de l'eau et un petit encas.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle fut surprise de voir que tout le monde était là. Drongo, Bee et même Hatchet, pendant que Loki coupait les cheveux de Stark.

« -Y'a quelque chose d'important qui se passe et dont je suis pas au courant ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je voulais proposer un nombre de planètes qui seraient sécures et valant peut-être même la peine d'être visitées, dit Hatchet. Je dis pas que je connais toute la Galaxie Argentée, mais ça devrait nous aider à éviter les zones de danger.

-Ça a l'air raisonnable, dit Drongo. Seulement je ne suis pas sûr que ta définition de « sécure » soit considérée comme sûre d'après les standards généraux.

-Allez mon grand, tu devrais me faire un peu confiance, dit Hatchet. Et puis, t'as besoin d'un peu d'excitation dans ta vie. Je pense que les Ovoids du Système Janstak seraient assez grands, tu pourrais divertir quelques dames…ou hommes. Cependant, ils ont vraiment de très, très grosses têtes. T'aimes les grosses têtes ? Je suis pas en train de juger hein. Si un homme ou une femme de deux mètres quarante avec une grosse tête est ton trip, je peux absolument t'en présenter.

-S'il te plaît, arrête de parler, interrompit Juyu.

-Je suis en train de partager de la connaissance de valeur là, fillette, dit Hatchet. Diffuser ma sagesse.

-Tu devrais vraiment contrôler tes pulsions de diffusion de sagesse parfois, lui dit Juyu.

-Oh, je parie que Drongo apprécie ma sagesse. N'est-ce pas, mon grand ? Tu ne me dis jamais ne serait-ce que de la fermer, je le prends comme de l'encouragement. Doonc…tu veux une dame de deux mètres quarante à grosse tête ?

-Nous devrions calculer le temps que cela va nous prendre d'atteindre la Terre, dit Drongo comme si Hatchet n'avait pas parlé du tout. Et décider quelle route prendre.

-Oh attendez, je crois que son œil s'est crispé là, dit Hatchet, fixant intensément Drongo.

-Arrête, Hatchet, dit Loki, mais il ne sonnait pas du tout en colère ou sévère. »

Juyu était sûre que si Loki lui disait juste sérieusement d'arrêter, Hatchet se tiendrait à carreau.

« -Pourquoi ? demanda l'elfe.

-Parce que tu pourrais ne pas apprécier lorsqu'il est en colère, dit Loki, et Stark commença immédiatement à rire fort, même ses épaules tressautaient. »

Juyu ne pensait pas que c'était drôle.

« -Qu'y a-t-il de si amusant, chéri ? demanda Loki après avoir immobilisé la tête de Stark de façon à ce qu'il puisse continuer à lui couper les cheveux.

-J'ai vraiment hâte que vous rencontriez Bruce les gars, mais maintenant je suis pas tout à fait sûr que Hatchet y survivra.

-Oh, il sait quand arrêter, n'est-ce pas Hatchet ? dit Loki en relevant les yeux.

-Aye, fit Hatchet avec un sourire narquois. Mon grand garçon par exemple peut avoir l'air tout mignon et câlin, mais je sais que si je vais trop loin, il m'arracherait la tête et utiliserait mon crâne en guise de tasse à thé.

-Exactement, approuva calmement Drongo, et Bee rit de là où elle était assise à côté de lui.

-C'est comme un accord tacite entre nous, dit Hatchet.

-Retournons à ces planètes sûres, invita Juyu.

-C'est plus une idée, vraiment, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Je sais pas. A quel point on est pressés ?

-Eh bien, considéra Stark. Considérant le temps durant lequel j'ai déjà été absent, je dirais que je suis pas exactement pressé, mais je veux pas non plus faire quoi que ce soit prenant inutilement du temps.

-Une fois de retour sur Midgard nous serons des cibles faciles, ajouta Loki. Nous devrions prendre le temps de formuler nos plans soigneusement avant de poser ne serait-ce que le pied dans les Neuf Mondes. Nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous préparer pour tout après être arrivés.

-Egalement une bonne remarque, approuva Stark.

-Ce qui veut dire que vous n'êtes pas contre l'idée de prendre notre temps pour revenir, mais vous ne voulez pas non plus faire de détours superflus, résuma Hatchet.

-A la base, approuva Loki.

-Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'autant de temps pour vous préparer avant de rentrer ? demanda Juyu.

-Eh bien, en tout premier lieu, parce que Loki a une flopée d'ennemis, dit Stark.

-Nous voulons également nous assurer que vous sachiez tout ce qu'i savoir sur nos alliés, nos connaissances importantes et toutes les pièces majeures sur l'échiquier. Vous devez également connaître Midgard et le reste des Neuf Mondes.

-Midgard c'est la Terre, ajouta Stark. On parle du même endroit, le nom est juste différent. Et tant que j'y suis, sur Terre on appelle cette galaxie « La Voie Lactée », juste pour votre information. Vous devez vous y habituer.

-Il serait pour le mieux de leur donner l'Omni-langage à tous, dit Loki.

-Les autres Ases seraient tellement en colère contre toi de juste donner nos plus grands dons comme ça, ricana Hatchet.

-C'est quoi le…commença Juyu.

-C'est l'aptitude que Stark, Hatchet et moi avons de pouvoir comprendre et parler à tout le monde, répondit Loki avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer. Peu importe le langage qu'ils utilisent.

-Cool, approuva Juyu, elle se posait des questions à propos de ça avant.

-Nous préparons-nous pour une bataille ? demanda Drongo sérieusement.

-Une confrontation, dit Stark. Quelques négociations agressives peut-être.

-Cela pourrait très bien empirer, mais si nous planifions bien les choses à l'avance, nous avons de meilleures chances d'éviter un combat déclaré et la violence, dit Loki.

-Mais on devrait s'attendre à quelques combats, dit Juyu.

-Pas le même genre de combats qu'on a à faire ici, dit Stark. Il va devoir y avoir beaucoup de manœuvres. Politiques majoritairement. Mais pas d'inquiétudes, on est bons avec ça. Loki peut faire son truc en coulisses. J'ai les masses et les médias.

-Vraiment ? Il est populaire du style Bragi ou du style Thor ? demanda Hatchet, à Loki de toute évidence. »

Loki considéra sa réponse un instant.

« -Plus du style Thor, dit-il. Seulement son cerveau est plus doué pour gérer tout ça.

-Hm, oui, je peux voir comment vous pouvez bosser avec ça, acquiesça Hatchet.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir été complimenté, dit Stark avec un sourire plaisant. »

Loki tira sur ses cheveux pour faire bouger sa tête.

« -As-tu également des alliés, Loki ? demanda Drongo.

-Dans les Neuf Mondes ? Pas encore, mais je m'en ferai une fois de retour, si c'est possible.

-Ok, comment sont en réalité les chances qu'on a d'accomplir tous vos plans et de ne pas mourir ? demanda Juyu. »

Loki et Stark échangèrent un regard.

« -Assez bonnes, dit finalement Stark. »

Il semblait que les autres étaient satisfaits des termes. C'était certainement assez bon pour Juyu également.

« -Ça me rappelle des souvenirs, tu sais, dit alors Hatchet.

-Quoi ? demanda Loki.

-La routine coupe de cheveux, dit l'elfe.

-N'y pense même pas, dit immédiatement Loki, et Juyu vit Stark grimacer à un tiraillement plus fort sur ses cheveux.

-Tu sais que maintenant je _dois_ demander la signification de coupe de cheveux, dit Stark.

-Non, tu ne dois pas, dit Loki avant de pointer un ciseau vers le visage d'Hatchet. Et tu vas te taire.

-C'est ça ou l'histoire du bouc, dit Hatchet.

-C'est quoi l'histoire du bouc ? demanda Juyu alors que Loki grognait bruyamment.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu devais en parler ? se plaignit-il. J'étais presque parvenu à l'oublier.

-Ok, maintenant je veux entendre l'histoire du bouc au lieu de celle de la coupe de cheveux, dit Stark.

-L'une implique Thor, de la résine et une crise de rage épique, dit Hatchet. L'autre, de la soie fine, deux boucs, quelques damoiselles hurlantes et un Dieu du Tonnerre très, très en colère. »

Hatchet commença actuellement à ricaner vers la fin.

« -Je te méprise vraiment, dit Loki.

-Choisis-en une ou j'amène les sœurs sur le tapis, dit Hatchet.

-Argh, espèce de mécréant, marmonna Loki. La coupe de cheveux, dit-il.

-Non, je préfère entendre celle avec les boucs, insista Stark. Ou les sœurs, quelles sœurs ? Est-ce que c'est une histoire cochonne ?

-Non, dit fermement Loki. Ces histoires n'existent pas. »

Hatchet se contenta de ricaner de nouveau, mais commença alors à parler, s'asseyant confortablement sur le sol.

« -Cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps, au temps où les plus intrépides guerriers d'Asgard avaient tous leurs cheveux atteignant au moins leur taille. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, c'était une sorte d'habitude chez eux de les faire pousser avec leurs barbes. La plupart du temps ils les tressaient même comme les nains. Donc bien sûr Thor, étant le jeune guerrier qu'il était, décida qu'il devait être un des leurs et se les fit pousser également. Le temps que la famille royale arrive pour leur visite annuelle à Alfheim, ses mèches dorées étaient sa joie et sa fierté. Il n'était pas une montagne de muscles alors, et n'avait pas le moindre poil sur son visage, aussi si vous me demandez mon avis, cela le faisait moins ressembler à un effroyable guerrier et le rendait plus…féminin.

-Non pas que quiconque le lui aurait dit en face, renchérit Loki. Excepté…

-Excepté moi, finit Hatchet. Les hommes beaux ont tendance à être des plus « attrayants » lorsqu'ils sont jeunes, et Thor ne faisait pas exception. Les longs cheveux dorés ne l'ont pas aidé avec sa nouvelle image « virile ». »

Juyu savait que l'homme en question était le « frère » de Loki. C'était tout ce qu'elle savait en fait. C'était intéressant de voir l'expression prudemment neutre de Loki pendant que Hatchet parlait. Il était évident qu'il préférerait ne pas entendre l'histoire du tout.

« -Loki et moi avions planifié de faire une petite excursion, descendre le torrent jusqu'au lac, peut-être rendre visite à quelques-uns de mes amis. C'était également l'année où Thor avait décidé que Loki ne devrait pas partir en excursion sans lui, parce qu'il ne voulait pas être laissé derrière au palais avec sa mère et tous les elfes. Vous ne le connaissez pas, mais Thor a toujours été très obstiné et têtu, aussi il n'y avait pas moyen de lui dire non. Je l'ai averti qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle les guerriers tressaient leurs cheveux avant de partir poursuivre une quête ou de marcher au combat, mais il refusa de m'écouter, dit Hatchet.

-Parce que tu appelais constamment ses cheveux « boucles séduisantes » et lui avais dit de manière répétitive que ça le rendait mignon, ajouta de nouveau Loki, passant toujours ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Stark. »

Juyu n'était même pas sûre qu'il y ait encore quelque chose à couper, mais de toute évidence cela ne dérangeait pas Stark.

« -Il n'a jamais pu supporter une blague, dit Hatchet.

-Tes blagues sont nulles, dit Stark.

-Mensonges, je suis particulièrement divertissant, contra Hatchet. Donc, Wolveswoods. Plus tu es loin des cités, plus ils deviennent épais et dangereux. Il y a toutes sortes de créatures rôdant dans les sous-bois et au sommet des arbres, aussi tu dois toujours faire attention. Sans compter toutes les fae.

Les gnomes forestiers sont de drôles de petites choses, continua Hatchet. Même s'ils ont cette tendance à mordre. Heureusement, comme j'ai des amis partout, lorsque nous sommes tombés sur eux ils étaient plus enclins à être chiants plutôt qu'à faire le moindre dommage réel. En vérité c'était des plus amusants.

-Seulement parce qu'ils t'ont laissé tranquille, dit Loki.

-Parce qu'ils ont appris depuis longtemps à ne pas s'en prendre à moi, fit Hatchet avec un grand sourire. Je ne suis même pas sûr de comment c'est arrivé, l'un d'eux a probablement jeté un charme sur quelques vignes, mais au bout du compte nous avions l'un de nos princes coincé sous de larges fougères, dit-il en désignant Loki. Et le garçon prodigue perché au sommet d'un cèdre épais. »

Hatchet ricana de nouveau et Loki se contenta de rouler des yeux.

« -Donc sinon, continua Hatchet. Loki s'échappa assez facilement après que les gnomes aient repris leur route, mais cela prit un certain temps de faire descendre Thor de l'arbre et de le dégager des vignes, et par les dieux l'apparence qu'il avait lorsqu'il fut de nouveau sur la terre ferme… Ses cheveux étaient agglomérés par de la résine, pleins d'aiguilles de cèdre et de boue, il était collant et renfrogné et d'une manière générale désagréable. En vérité c'était compréhensible cette fois.

-Et tu te tordais de rire, commenta Loki.

-Bien sûr, dit Hatchet. Si cela m'était arrivé, Thor aurait ri tout autant.

-Donc qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? demanda Juyu. Je pense que je sais quand la coupe intervient.

-Eh bien, mes chers, Thor était trop têtu pour annuler l'excursion et revenir au palais. Il insista pour que nous avancions, afin qu'il puisse se laver dans le torrent. Cela n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. Est-ce que tu as déjà essayé d'enlever de la résine avec de l'eau froide ? Cela ne marche pas. Il n'a fait qu'empirer son état. Cela a presque cessé d'être marrant après quelques heures.

Puis Loki a dit qu'il s'ennuyait et que le lac ne l'intéressait plus afin de préserver une partie de la dignité de Thor, et nous sommes retournés au palais. Pensez-vous qu'il a réussi à enlever la résine de ses cheveux alors ? Je vous donne un indice : pas du tout. Il a fait une de ces crises après ça. Je vous jure, je pouvais même l'entendre de l'extérieur dans les jardins du palais. Il ne laissa pas le barbier couper ses cheveux, ni même sa mère. Il avait l'air d'un ent, avec ses cheveux repiquant dans toutes les directions, ayant encore bien trop d'aiguilles de cèdre dedans. Oh, comme il était en colère.

-Est-ce que tu t'es introduit durant la nuit pour lui couper les cheveux ? demanda Stark.

-Non, dit Loki.

-Il laissa Loki couper ses cheveux après quelques cajoleries. Et après Loki accepta de couper ses propres cheveux également, de façon à ce que Thor n'ait pas à être le seul jeunot de la cour asgardienne avec seulement un centimètre ou deux de cheveux. Il n'arrêta jamais de faire couper ses cheveux à Loki après ça, et tu as toujours coupé tes cheveux à la même période, pas vrai Loki ? finit Hatchet.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as insisté pour parler de ça, dit Loki en posant enfin les ciseaux. Tu es prêt, dit-il à Stark avant de s'asseoir sur le plan de travail.

-Je sais pas, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules. Je me disais juste que vu le temps durant lequel tu as été absent, Thor doit avoir une véritable crinière maintenant, au moins aussi longue que tes cheveux.

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Loki. Et je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. »

Hatchet leva juste les mains avant de cligner des yeux innocemment.

« -Ouais, Thor va définitivement avoir un tas de cheveux, dit Stark. »

Loki se contenta de le regarder.

« -Tu verras. »

Loki ne gratifia la remarque que d'un souffle dédaigneux, ne disant rien. Juyu avait le sentiment qu'elle avait raté un épisode. Ce n'était pas juste une question de cheveux. Elle savait d'après l'histoire de Loki qu'il n'avait plus sa famille. Qu'il détestait ce Thor dont ils étaient en train de parler, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas exactement ça. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer être capable de détester Bee, pas même si elle lui mentait ou la laissait derrière. Elle serait en colère, mais elle ne pourrait pas cesser de l'aimer. Peut-être que Loki était juste en colère, peut-être que Hatchet avait essayé de lui rappeler qu'il ne l'avait pas toujours été. Elle avait entendu que Loki détestait son frère, mais elle n'avait jamais entendu comme quoi c'était réciproque. D'après l'expression de Stark, elle en doutait. Peut-être que son frère était juste là où il l'avait laissé, attendant toujours son retour.

« -Oh, hey, regardez ça, dit doucement Stark, et Juyu se tourna pour suivre son regard. »

Elle fut accueillie par la vision de Bee dormant paisiblement, sa tête et son épaule appuyées sur le bras de Drongo. Cela ne le dérangeait bien sûr pas, mais Juyu remarqua qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas trop bouger pour ne pas la déranger.

« -Elle dort beaucoup ces jours-ci, expliqua Juyu. Elle était sous sa forme d'origine la plupart du temps sur Sarka, le froid la rendait toute patraque.

-Elle devrait aller mieux dans quelques jours, ajouta Drongo.

-Ok, alors je pense qu'on en a tous fini là, dit Stark.

-J'ai une nouvelle règle à proposer, dit Juyu.

-Pour les visites planétaires ? demanda Stark.

-Non, en général, dit Juyu. Hatchet n'est pas autorisé à être invisible sur le vaisseau, à moins que l'on soit attaqués.

-Je seconde ça, acquiesça Stark.

-Quoi ? Non ! Allez ! Loki !

-Nah-ah, interrompit Stark. Cours pas chercher Loki quand t'aimes pas quelque chose, dit-il. Je suis pas à l'aise avec toute ta magie de fée, tes petits jeux d'esprit et ton invisibilité lorsque Loki peut pas te garder au pas.

-Pff, Loki est un mage beaucoup plus puissant que moi, dit Hatchet.

-Je ne peux pas exactement utiliser la magie en ce moment, dit Loki.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? demanda Hatchet.

-Parce que nous sommes trop loin de l'Yggdrasil, évidemment, lui dit Loki.

-Eh bien, oui, mais y'a le Pouvoir Cosmique qu'on peut utiliser à la place, dit Hatchet.

-Eh bien, je ne peux pas y accéder, lui dit Loki. Je peux le sentir, mais je ne peux pas l'utiliser, c'est juste au-delà de ma portée. Quelque chose me manque et je n'arrive juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. J'ai appris à utiliser de l'énergie pure dans des crystaux, mais c'est aussi loin que je suis allé.

-Ça fait des années que t'es là, comment c'est possible ? demanda Hatchet avant de plisser les yeux. A quoi t'as passé ton temps ? Comment tu t'y es pris ?

-Par la méditation, majoritairement, dit Loki.

-Quoi ?! Est-ce que t'es soudainement devenu une tapette de sorcier gourdasse ?

-Non, fit Loki en fronçant les sourcils.

-Par les Trois je jure que tu es plus intelligent que ça, Loki, dit Hatchet en se redressant sur ses pieds. Amène-toi alors, bouge tes fesses.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, tu as de toute évidence passé trop de temps à Asgard et oublié comment être un mage, espèce d'idiot. »

Loki se leva de là où il était assis et fit quelques pas pour se rapprocher d'Hatchet.

« -Et dis-moi alors, ce que j'étais supposé faire à la place ? demanda-t-il.

-Y aller à l'instinct, dit l'elfe alors que sa main s'illuminait d'une lumière violette, juste un petit globe d'énergie. »

Et sans plus d'avertissement, il le lança sur Loki.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? s'exclama immédiatement Stark, ses sourcils se fronçant de colère.

-Relax, ça le tuera pas. Ça fait juste un peu mal, pas vrai mon petit ? demanda-t-il avant de gratifier Loki d'un sourire narquois ; celui-ci le fusilla du regard en retour.

-Si cela était aussi facile de…commença-t-il, mais il fut interrompu lorsque Hatchet lui lança un autre éclair de lumière. »

Loki fit quelques pas chancelants en arrière cette fois.

« -Arrête de te prendre la tête avec, dit Hatchet. Tu ne pourrais jamais complètement te dégager l'esprit avec la médiation. Tu fais trop attention à ton environnement pour ça.

-Et qu'est-ce que ceci est supposé accomplir ? A part me donner l'envie de te briser la nuque ?

-Non, nous ne sommes définitivement pas encore là, dit Hatchet. »

Cette fois ses deux mains se couvrirent de lumière, ça ressemblait à du feu liquide, à quelque chose de vivant.

« -Loki ? demanda Stark. »

Oh, qu'il avait l'air en rogne. Même Drongo portait attention maintenant, et pas même Bee ne pouvait dormir à travers l'agitation.

« -Ça va, dit Loki. Hatchet va cesser ces absurdités maintenant.

-Non, je ne vais pas cesser, dit l'elfe, et Loki parvint à esquiver le tir de lumière suivant.

-Arrête ! craqua Loki.

-Tu vois ? T'y arrives, arrête de réfléchir. Si tu étais un cas plus simple j'aurais pas à prendre des mesures extrêmes, mais tu adores compliquer les choses. Ah, les choses que je fais pour toi. »

Même Loki avait l'air en colère après le tir suivant, et Juyu ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Foutre un coup de pied à l'elfe dans un endroit délicat la démangeait sérieusement.

« -Si tu n'arrêtes pas maintenant, je vais…

-Tu vas quoi ? T'as pas ta magie. T'en as besoin pour riposter, alors qu'est-ce que tu penses de faire un réel effort ? Ça commence à être embarrassant. »

Sa main s'illumina de nouveau et Loki plissa les yeux.

« -Hatchet…avertit-il. »

Un sourire narquois particulièrement irritant s'épanouit sur le visage de l'elfe avant qu'il ne lance la nouvelle boule de lumière sur Loki de nouveau. C'était aussi rapide qu'un tir de pistolet et ce fut pourquoi Loki eut du mal à l'éviter. Cette fois cependant lorsque la lumière violette atteignit Loki, elle se rompit et s'immobilisa tout en devenant d'une vibrante couleur verte dorée. Loki se tint figé durant un instant alors que le bout de ses doigts touchait l'énergie.

« -Là t'y es, dit Hatchet avec un grand sourire radieux. Tu arrêtes toujours de réfléchir quand tu te mets en colère. C'est là que tes instincts interviennent. T'es un mage, tu dois laisser la magie s'infiltrer dans tes os. Laisser le pouvoir faire son chemin avant de s'en saisir. Le Pouvoir Cosmique ne se soumet pas. Tu as besoin de le forcer dans ta poigne. »

Loki tordit les doigts et l'énergie se transforma en flamme, un feu orange et vif, puis disparut dans une bouffée de fumée.

« -Ok, interrompit Stark. Est-ce que c'est « l'heure de cogner Hatchet » maintenant ou… »

Il s'arrêta de parler lorsque deux Loki supplémentaires firent une apparition vacillante, puis encore deux, tous à des endroits différents.

« -J'ai quelque chose d'autre à l'esprit, dit Loki. »

La colère était partie et il avait un grand sourire, large et tranchant, l'expression qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il préparait quelque chose.

« -Oh, essaie pour voir, dit Hatchet avec un sourire de son cru. Je vais pas te faciliter les choses. »

Drongo et Bee sortirent rapidement du milieu lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se balancer des sorts et Juyu fit de même. Stark se tenait debout les bras croisés, mais la colère avait également déserté ses yeux.

« -Alors, c'est bon ou mauvais ? demanda Juyu en observant la « bataille » d'un air sceptique. »

Elle n'avait pas tout vu. Hatchet disparaissait parfois, et le nombre de Loki changeait constamment. Les deux entrèrent même dans quelques combats rapprochés occasionnellement. Elle pensait que Loki était rapide, mais Hatchet semblait peut-être même l'être plus.

« -C'est…pas ennuyeux, opta Stark, puis il passa un bras derrière son épaule pour la guider hors de la soute. Puisque les Jumeaux Prodige sont occupés, c'est à toi de décider quelle planète on va visiter en suivant, dit-il.

-Super, décida Juyu. »

Elle pouvait vivre avec « pas ennuyeux ». Cela leur convenait juste parfaitement.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Episode à suivre : la Terre.**_

Nous y sommes les gens ! Je sais que je mets plus de temps, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée ces derniers temps, et les chapitres sont plus longs. Je vous demande juste d'être un petit peu plus patients !

Sinon j'ai VRAIMENT eu envie de tataner la tronche d'Hatchet dans ce chapitre là. Qu'est-ce qu'il est CHIANT. J'aurais pas été contre que Tony lui en foute au moins une, si ce n'est deux -_-

Enfin, chapitre suivant, le retour sur Terre ! Vais essayer de me grouiller promis !

_Sarah :__ Merci de ta review, elle est très intéressante ! Je suis d'accord avec tes hypothèses, même si celle des pommes d'Idun (la déesse qui garde le jardin) est des plus classiques, et je ne pense pas que l'auteure ait l'intention d'aller dans cette optique, vu qu'elle a statufié elle-même que Loki était immortel dès le départ et n'a donc pas besoin des pommes en question._

_Après, oui en effet, j'ai également ma petite idée sur les propriétés de l'élixir de Loki sur Tony, surtout que dans les chapitres à venir…hum…je vais rien dire, mais je trouve qu'il y a une insistance récurrente sur un certain détail. Enfin, c'est une question de point de vue ^^ Moi aussi je veux pas que Loki reste tout seul à la fin ! C'est juste trop triste ! T_T_


	57. Bienvenue à la Maison, Mr Stark

**Chapitre Cinquante-Sept**

**Bienvenue à la Maison, Mr Stark**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

J.A.R.V.I.S. CU001 05-04-18 UTC0355

Signal entrant…

ACCES NON AUTORISE

Initialisation du protocole de sécurité 00.57.. OUTREPASSE

ACCES AUTORISE

Données entrantes...

... ... ...

Bienvenue, Mr. Stark.

**x-x-x**

« -Ecoute, Martin, je ne veux pas faire plus d'apparitions publiques, soupira Rhodey dans le téléphone. »

Il pouvait déjà sentir la migraine arriver, et l'appel n'avait commencé que depuis cinq minutes.

« -Mais tu sais combien on a besoin de bonne publicité, particulièrement en considérant le boulot pitoyable qu'on a fait en Sierra Leone, continua de blablater Martin.

-C'est pas mon boulot de m'assurer que le Gouvernement Américain et les Forces Armées aient une bonne image publique, interrompit Rhodey. Je suis pas une mascotte, je me bats sur le terrain, ok ? Et j'ai bien l'intention de continuer à faire ça.

-Mais…

-Non, tu peux pas juste m'introduire dans le show à chaque fois que Steve Rogers refuse de jouer les singes de cirque. On sait tous les deux que c'est de ça qu'il s'agit. »

Cap était putain de sélectif à propos de qui il supportait devant les médias de nos jours, mais c'était compréhensible. Si Rhodey était à sa place, il resterait aussi loin que possible du jeu politique. Il était l'icône nationale la plus populaire, et tout le monde voulait l'avoir de son côté. Il restait toujours deux ans avant les prochaines élections, mais tout le monde essayait déjà de se faire photographier avec lui. Parfois c'était un putain de cauchemar. Rhodey savait depuis sa brève période en tant que « Iron Patriot » que c'était le pire boulot du monde. Ça lui convenait d'être « War Machine », se battant du bon côté au lieu de poser devant les caméras, merci beaucoup.

« -Allez, James, pleurnicha littéralement Martin. »

C'était une nouvelle sorte de meuglement.

« -Non, répéta simplement Rhodey.

-Ne me force pas à appeler tes officiers supérieurs, James, dit Martin d'un ton pincé. »

Rhodey ne savait pas s'il devait renifler sarcastiquement ou soupirer.

« -Ouais, bonne chance pour convaincre le Général Paulsen, dit-il. »

Martin soupira et finalement abandonna.

« -Bonne journée, Martin.

-Oh, ferme-là, soupira l'homme avant de raccrocher. »

Rhodey n'était à la base des Forces Aériennes de Mountain Home que depuis une semaine, mais il avait déjà hâte de rentrer à la base de Stewart à New York. Ce n'était pas qu'il détestait l'Idaho, mais d'après son expérience il arrivait toujours de la merde sur la Côte Est à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait. C'était comme une règle à ce stade. Et pour aggraver les choses, il savait que Steve et Bruce étaient à New York City en ce moment, aussi quelque chose était destiné à se passer. Il n'était pas paranoïaque, c'était juste qu'il le savait, il avait un sixième sens pour ces choses. Il avait l'intention de revenir dans deux jours, aussi il espérait que les choses resteraient calmes jusque-là.

Son téléphone recommença à sonner et il espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas encore Martin, parce que Rhodey commençait à manquer de façons polies de dire non.

Lorsqu'il jeta un œil à l'écran, il cligna des yeux de surprise, parce qu'il était généralement contacté de la Tour des Avengers directement via JARVIS, mais il y avait « JARVIS CA » sur son téléphone et personne ne vivait à Malibu en ce moment.

« -Allô ? décrocha-t-il.

-_Bonjour, Colonel Rhodes,_ salua JARVIS. »

Attends, quoi ?

« -JARVIS ?

-_Il m'a été instruit de vous contacter afin de requérir votre présence dans le Manoir de Mr. Stark en Californie,_ l'informa l'IA.

-Par qui ? demanda Rhodey en fronçant les sourcils.

-_C'est une instruction pré-programmée,_ répondit JARVIS. _Vous êtes attendu au Manoir aussi tôt que possible_.

-Est-ce que Pepper est au courant de ça ? demanda-t-il.

-_Ms. Potts a déjà été informée._

-Appelle-là pour moi, veux-tu ? demanda Rhodey.

-_Tout de suite, Colonel,_ dit JARVIS, et sa voix fut immédiatement remplacée par la tonalité.

-Potts, répondit-elle.

-Hey Pepper, salua Rhodey.

-J'avais l'intention de t'appeler, dit-elle immédiatement. Est-ce que JARVIS t'a également contacté ?

-Ouais, à l'instant, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je n'en ai absolument pas la moindre idée, répondit-elle. Il n'a fait que répéter que c'était une instruction pré-programmée.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit aussi. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est quelque chose pour lequel Tony l'a programmé ? Est-ce qu'il y a une date significative aujourd'hui ? »

Il entendit Pepper soupirer.

« -Nous sommes à trois semaines de son anniversaire, dit-elle. Je ne vois pas grand-chose d'autre là tout de suite.

-Est-ce que ça serait son genre ? demanda Rhodey. De préprogrammer JARVIS pour nous appeler trois semaines avant son anniversaire ? Pourquoi cette année ? »

Pepper demeura silencieuse un moment, réfléchissant de toute évidence.

« -Oh, dit-elle alors. Je pense que Jarvis est mort à 48 ans, dit-elle. Edwin tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu l'as rencontré, ce n'est pas mon cas.

-Une ou deux fois, dit Rhodey. Il est mort en 96 je crois. Je sais que Tony était réellement proche de lui. Il n'est pas sorti de son atelier durant des semaines après son enterrement. Tu penses que c'est ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, je fais juste des hypothèses. Est-ce que tu viens ?

-Tu vas aller à Malibu pour ça ? demanda Rhodey.

-JARVIS ne dira rien, alors j'y suis obligée. S'il refuse mes ordres, cela doit être quelque chose que Tony a entré dans son système il y a un certain temps. Peut-être que c'est quelque chose que JARVIS devait faire après que Tony se soit absenté durant un certain temps, je ne sais pas.

-Ouais, c'est son genre je suppose, dit Rhodey. Est-ce que JARVIS a appelé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Non, juste toi et moi, mais Happy vient avec moi.

-Quand arriveras-tu ?

-Demain à 10 heures, j'ai plusieurs choses à terminer ici avant de prendre le jet.

-Je suis en Idaho, je serai là demain matin, lui dit Rhodey. »

Il pouvait quitter la base plus tôt. Il avait toujours son « urgence War Machine » en guise d'excuse au cas où quiconque s'en plaindrait.

« -Merci de venir, James, dit Pepper. Cela fait étrange de revenir à la maison de Malibu. Je n'y ai pas été depuis qu'elle a été reconstruite.

-C'est à propos de Tony, dit-il. Bien sûr que je viens. On se verra là-bas, Pep.

-Salut James. »

La ligne fut coupée et Rhodey reposa son téléphone sur son bureau. Il essaya de trouver ce que cela pouvait vouloir dire, mais il n'arrivait pas à deviner autre chose que ce que Pepper suspectait. A part ça, cela serait super de la voir. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis des mois. Ils étaient tous les deux tout le temps occupés par leurs devoirs respectifs.

Penser à Tony fit baisser son moral immédiatement de manière redoutablement efficace. Il avait pu entendre dans la voix de Pepper que c'était pareil pour elle. Peut-être que c'était parce que d'aucun ne pouvait jamais se consoler de perdre un meilleur ami, ou peut-être parce qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de réelle occasion de tourner la page pour lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre. Il n'y avait pas eu d'enterrement, il y avait juste un mémorial au vieux Manoir de la Famille Stark. Tain, il y en avait des centaines partout sur le globe pour Iron Man, mais il ne serait jamais capable de penser à Tony sans se sentir au moins un peu mélancolique.

**x-x-x**

Cela fit bizarre à Rhodey de sortir de sa voiture et de marcher jusqu'à la porte à Malibu le matin suivant. La maison était juste légèrement différente d'avant l'attaque. Les plans avaient été approuvés par Tony en 2012, et la reconstruction avait pris place l'année d'après, même en son absence. Personne n'y avait emménagé cependant. Pepper avait préféré rester dans le Manoir de la Famille Stark à New York. C'était probablement parce qu'il y avait trop de souvenirs de Tony rattachés à cet endroit pour elle. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que Tony ait grandi dans cette maison, parce qu'elle n'y avait jamais vécu avec lui. Cette maison contenait beaucoup de souvenirs, même dans sa nouvelle forme.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsqu'il se présenta devant et JARVIS l'accueillit immédiatement alors qu'il pénétrait à l'intérieur.

« -_Ms. Potts vous attend déjà dans le salon,_ dit l'IA.

-Merci, JARVIS, dit-il avant de poursuivre son chemin. »

L'endroit avait l'air étonnamment propre en considérant le fait que personne n'y avait mis le pied depuis que cela avait été remeublé. Cela avait l'air différent, mais juste assez familier pour avoir l'impression que Tony sortirait juste de derrière un coin à tout moment.

Rhodey soupira et repoussa les pensées. Il savait que avoir à faire face à quelque chose en relation avec Tony le rendrait de cette humeur, mais il était inutile de l'alimenter plus que ça.

Pepper et Happy étaient dans le salon, parlant d'un ton bas, lorsqu'il entra.

« -James, salua-t-elle avant de se lever. »

Elle s'approcha et l'enveloppa dans une étreinte.

« -C'est tellement bon de te revoir, dit-elle. Je veux dire, j'ai des nouvelles de toi tout le temps, mais ce n'est pas la même chose.

-Ça fait du bien de te voir aussi, sourit Rhodey. »

Happy se tenait déjà debout non loin d'eux, et Rhodey lui serra la main après que Pepper l'ait lâché.

« -Je dois dire que tu gardes l'endroit étonnamment accueillant considérant que personne ne vient jamais.

-Oh, ce n'était pas moi, dit Pepper. On dirait que JARVIS a fait appel à une équipe de nettoyage et a commandé de la nourriture avant que l'on arrive.

-Ok, fit Rhodey en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux levés au plafond. Sinon, un indice sur ce qui se passe ?

-Nous t'attendions, dit Pepper. JARVIS, à présent que nous sommes là tous les deux, est-ce que cela ne te dérangerait pas de poursuivre tes instructions préprogrammées ?

-_Bien sûr, Ms. Potts,_ répondit immédiatement JARVIS. _Si vous voulez bien descendre au niveau de l'atelier._ »

Rhodey échangea un regard avec Pepper, puis haussa les épaules.

« -Mieux vaut en finir.

-Devrais-je attendre ici ou…demanda Happy.

-Non, tu étais aussi l'ami de Tony, tu devrais venir, dit Pepper. »

Happy acquiesça et sourit un peu avant de la suivre.

L'atelier avait l'air bien moins accueillant que la maison. Cela avait été facile de le remeubler, mais beaucoup de choses qui avaient été perdues dans l'attaque ne pouvaient pas être remplacées sans Tony. Pepper avait fait de son mieux. Durant la première année de l'absence de Tony, lorsque toutes les options avaient été utilisées, elle n'avait rien fait d'autre que se concentrer sur les réparations de la Tour Stark et de la maison de Malibu. Elle avait littéralement traqué tous les modèles de voiture que Tony avait dans son garage, et avait mis les meilleurs techniciens de Stark industries sur le coup pour remplacer ou réparer l'équipement de Tony en suivant les instructions de JARVIS. Elle avait tout préparé pour le retour de Tony. Ils avaient toujours de l'espoir, depuis le début. Ils croyaient toujours qu'il se montrerait après quelques mois, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait été pris en otage en Afghanistan. Mais les mois étaient devenus des années et l'atelier de Tony était resté vide.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, les lumières étaient déjà allumées et quelques moniteurs les diagnostiquaient. Rhodey supposa que JARVIS vérifiait les systèmes de la maison à présent que tout était de nouveau en route après autant de temps.

« -Très bien, on est tous là, dit Rhodey. Continuons. JARVIS, montre-nous pourquoi nous sommes là.

-_Si vous voulez bien porter votre attention sur l'écran central je vous prie,_ demanda JARVIS alors que l'immense écran holographique s'allumait. »

Un instant ou deux passèrent, l'écran noir avec quelques lignes de texte se déplaçant dessus, et alors Tony apparut.

« -Wow, il a dû enregistrer ça y'a des lustres, se retrouva à dire Rhodey. Il a l'air d'avoir trente ans. »

Il en avait vraiment l'air, même sa barbe était un peu différente de la barbiche stylée qu'il avait lors des dernières années. Rhodey essaya de trouver de quelle année cela pouvait dater, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Tony avait eu cette coiffure plus longue durant quelques années.

« -Hey les gars, salua Tony sur l'écran. »

Il semblait hésiter à parler. Il ne fit que fixer la caméra. Le décor devait être un de ses anciens ateliers, mais Rhodey ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose à part les murs de métal gris et quelques moniteurs autour de Tony.

« -Trente-cinq a la majorité, approuva Happy. Je dirais peut-être de 2003-2005.

-Mais pourquoi enregistrerait-il quelque chose ? demanda Pepper. Je ne me souviens pas de quelque chose de significatif à cette période, rien n'indique…

-Les gars ! fit de nouveau la voix de Tony. C'est pas pour interrompre votre brillante conversation déductive, mais…c'est du direct. »

Tous trois se figèrent alors qu'ils se retournaient vers l'écran.

« -Est-ce qu'il vient de dire…commença Happy.

-Ça doit être une sorte de…fit Rhodey en secouant la tête.

-Non, je suis sérieux, dit Tony à l'écran. C'est pas un enregistrement. Je suis en train de vous parler en ce moment même.

-JARVIS ? souffla doucement Pepper, cela sonnait comme une question. »

Elle fixait l'écran sans ciller.

« -_Mr. Stark transmet ce direct depuis un endroit différent,_ confirma immédiatement JARVIS.

-Hey, fit Tony en agitant un peu la main.

-Oh mon Dieu ! s'exclama Pepper. »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle fixait l'écran.

Rhodey avait également la bouche ouverte, son cerveau essayant de le suivre.

« -T'es vivant, dit-il alors doucement, incrédule.

-Pep, assied-toi s'il te plaît, t'as l'air d'être sur le point de finir par terre, dit alors Tony avec une trace d'inquiétude. »

Elle était en effet pâle et tremblait même peut-être un peu, et des larmes commençaient déjà à faire briller ses yeux. Happy se saisit de son bras et la mena à une chaise à proximité.

« -T'es vivant ! répéta Rhodey plus fort. »

Pas d'autres mots ne lui vinrent, il était des plus certains que son cerveau n'était pas capable de former d'autres mots à ce moment.

« -Je suis vivant, acquiesça Tony, leur souriant. Je suis de retour, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus gai. »

Rhodey eut l'impression que l'axe du monde venait soudainement de changer.

**x-x-x**

Que cela leur prenne un peu de temps pour passer le choc était un euphémisme. Il y eut de longues minutes de silence que personne ne brisa, pas même Tony.

« -Où es-tu ?! Où étais-tu ? Comment ? fit alors Pepper.

-Vous pouvez l'avoir réalisé, dit Tony. Mais je n'étais pas sur Terre.

-Ouais, ça on s'en était aperçu après avoir vu l'enregistrement de la sécurité lors de la nuit où tu as disparu, dit Rhodey. »

Dieu savait qu'il avait regardé cette putain de vidéo un million de fois. De même que Pepper, les Avengers, et le SHELD. Il pouvait se souvenir de chacune de ses images parfaitement après tout ce temps. Il pouvait voir le combat, les énergies explosant, et le sang s'incrustant dans le tapis autour de la tête de Loki. La façon dont Tony avait été capturé, comment il avait été transporté à travers le miroir, suspendu sur l'épaule de l'étrange créature comme s'il était un sac de patates, puis comment Loki avait été traîné sur le sol après lui, l'autre alien se saisissant littéralement juste rudement d'un de ses membres et s'en allant en le remorquant.

Sur l'écran, Tony regarda sur le côté et fronça un peu les sourcils, il y avait probablement quelqu'un dans la pièce avec lui.

« -Ok, écoutez les gars, c'est mieux si j'explique tout en personne une fois que je serai là en bas. Nous avons l'intention d'atterrir ce soir. Pour le moment je veux juste que vous restiez là et ne disiez à personne que je suis de retour. Personne, ok ?

-« Nous » ? demanda Pepper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Rhodey au même moment.

-Parce que je veux que personne soit au courant, répondit Tony.

-Et y a-t-il une raison particulière au pourquoi cela doit être un secret ? demanda Rhodey. Je veux dire, te méprends pas, j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir, mais tu sors de nulle part après tout ce temps et tu veux que ça reste un secret ?

-Juste pour le moment, lui dit Tony. Je veux que ça reste un secret pour le moment, mais pas pour toujours.

-D'accord, alors dis-moi pourquoi. »

Tony soupira.

« -Parce que j'ai été dans une galaxie différente, ok ? dit-il après une pause. Une galaxie très loin d'ici, et je suis revenu avec un vaisseau, un vaisseau capable de voyager plus vite que la lumière. A vaisseau rempli avec tellement de technologie avancée provenant de tout l'univers qu'il y aurait juste trop de gens qui voudraient mettre la main dessus. Quelques-unes de ces choses sont des armes ou pourraient être utilisées en tant que telles. Alors je veux que personne sache que je suis de retour pour le moment. Je veux pas que le gouvernement sache, ou l'armée, et en particulier je veux surtout pas le SHIELD à proximité de tout ça, de près ou de loin.

-Un vaisseau spatial ? demanda Happy. Tu es sur un véritable vaisseau spécial en ce moment même ?

-Mon vaisseau spatial, ouais, acquiesça Tony. »

Rhodey n'eût qu'à y réfléchir un instant, mais alors il fut clair pourquoi Tony voulait revenir sans faire de vagues. Qui savait de quelle sorte de technologies il parlait bordel, mais si Tony craignait que cela tombe entre de mauvaises mains, alors ça n'était certainement pas des cafetières aliens.

« -Nous allons rester ici et ne pas contacter qui que ce soit alors, acquiesça Rhodey.

-Merci, dit Tony avant de regarder de nouveau sur le côté. Et oh, ouais quand j'ai dit « nous », c'était pas un pluriel majestueux. J'ai un équipage avec moi en fait.

-Quel équipage ? demanda Rhodey.

-Eh bien, venant pas de la Terre, de toute évidence, répondit Tony.

-Des aliens ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

-Eh bien…ouais, pas des humains, ce qui est ma seconde raison à pourquoi je veux pas que le gouvernement ou le SHIELD en soient immédiatement informés.

-Tony, tu dois savoir de quoi ça a l'air, se pointer comme ça, amenant des aliens avec toi.

-Ce sont mes amis, dit immédiatement Tony d'un ton sévère. Des gens que je connais depuis des années. Et ils sont mon équipage. Ils assurent toujours mes arrières et m'ont sauvé la vie plus de fois que je n'ai pris la peine de compter, pigé ? »

Rhodey soupira.

« -Oui, d'accord. C'est juste tellement hors du tableau habituel. Je suis toujours en train d'essayer de croire que je suis actuellement en train de te parler en ce moment même.

-Ouais, je comprends ça mon pote. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que c'était mieux qu'on parle en personne une fois que je serai là en bas.

-Où es-tu là maintenant ?

-Planqué derrière la Lune, dit Tony. C'est un coin sympa et confortable. J'l'aime bien.

-Et comment tu comptes atterrir ici avec un vaisseau spatial sans être vu ? Je veux dire, les satellites seuls…

-Laisse-moi me charger de ça, dit Tony. Je me suis déjà occupé des satellites. En plus, je vais pas atterrir avec le vaisseau. On a une petite navette pour atterrir. Le vaisseau devra rester caché pour le moment.

-Très bonne idée, approuva Rhodey. »

Tout le monde était surexcité à propos des choses qui venaient de l'espace depuis la première invasion alien. S'ils repéraient un quelconque appareil spatial s'approchant de la Terre, cela serait la panique et une réponse militaire immédiate. Au moins Tony ne prenait pas de risque avec ça.

« -Tu veux que je m'assure que le ciel soit dégagé dans le coin ? demanda-t-il.

-Cela serait trop suspect, fit Tony en secouant la tête. Fais-moi confiance, on a nos moyens d'atterrir de manière complètement inaperçue. Je vais juste attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit sur la côte ouest.

-Y'a quoi que ce soit que tu veux qu'on prépare ? demanda Rhodey.

-JARVIS a déjà tout préparé, dit Tony. Restez juste là et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, ok ? Pas même les Avengers…s'ils sont toujours d'actualité je veux dire.

-Oh, ils se portent bien, dit Rhodey.

-Bon à entendre, sourit Tony. J'dois y aller maintenant, préparer l'atterrissage, ce genre de chose. JARVIS vous préviendra une fois qu'on sera en route.

-Nous pensions que tu étais mort, dit soudainement Pepper, ne regardant pas l'écran, mais fixant un point sur le sol. »

Elle avait été silencieuse durant un long moment à présent.

L'expression de Tony s'adoucit lorsqu'il la regarda.

« -Ouais, je m'en doutais. Ça va. Tout va s'arranger maintenant, Pep. On parle une fois que je suis là, ok ? »

Pepper acquiesça et Tony lui sourit en retour.

« -JARVIS peut me contacter s'il y a la moindre urgence, dit Tony, puis l'écran s'éteignit à l'instant. »

Eh bien, être absent n'avait certainement pas arrangé ses manières.

**x-x-x**

« -Il avait l'air différent, dit Pepper au bout d'un moment une fois qu'ils furent retournés dans le salon.

-Il avait l'air plus jeune. Comment il peut avoir l'air plus jeune ? demanda Happy.

-Je sais pas, fit Rhodey en secouant la tête. Il a dit qu'il était dans une différente galaxie, qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé sur le trajet du retour bordel.

-C'est tellement…surréel, dit Pepper.

-Pep, qu'est-ce que nous allons…commença Happy, mais il se tut lorsqu'elle le regarda.

-Je ne sais pas, dit-elle. Je n'en ai absolument pas la moindre idée, Happy. »

Rhodey s'assit également, près de l'endroit où tous deux étaient assis sur le sofa.

« -Ecoute, Pepper. A chaque fois que je t'ai dit que Tony aurait voulu que tu sois heureuse, j'étais sérieux. Je le suis toujours. Il comprendra.

-Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais pas ce que je vais lui dire. J'ai déjà abandonné l'idée que ceci se passe en réalité. Je ne sais pas, ce n'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais lorsque je suis venue ici ce matin, mon Dieu. »

Là encore, c'était un euphémisme. Rhodey ne s'y était définitivement pas attendu non plus. Qui s'y serait attendu ? Honnêtement ? Ils n'avaient pas autorisé à ce qu'il soit déclaré mort pendant deux ans, mais après ça, les chances pour qu'il soit vivant avaient semblé putain de faibles, voire inexistantes à la base. Et maintenant il était là, vivant et en bonne santé. Seulement Tony. Si son retour d'Afghanistan avait été miraculeux, alors ceci était tellement hors de toutes possibilités qu'il n'y avait pas de mot convenable pour ça. Mais qui d'autre aurait été capable de revenir à la maison depuis une galaxie entièrement différente ? Seulement Tony Stark. Incroyable.

« -Y'a pas moyen qu'il s'attendait à ce que tu l'attendes depuis plus de cinq ans, dit alors Rhodey. Tu le connais. Il sera content de voir que tu n'étais pas seule, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle se contenta de soupirer et se renfonça dans le sofa un instant, fermant les yeux et se massant la tempe.

« -J'ai besoin de passer quelques coups de fil, dit-elle alors. Parce que je ne pense pas que je pourrai revenir à New York avant un moment. »

Et avec ça elle se leva et sortit de la pièce sans prononcer un mot de plus. Happy soupira alors qu'il la regardait.

« -Ça va être intéressant, dit-il.

-Sans déconner, renifla Rhodey. Tu n'as rien dit.

-C'est sa décision, dit immédiatement Happy. »

Rhodey pensait parfois que Happy était trop gentil pour son propre bien, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer et ne fit pas de commentaire.

**x-x-x**

Lorsque JARVIS annonça soudainement que Tony avait atterri, tous trois relevèrent la tête de surprise.

« -_La navette est en train d'être descendue au niveau de l'atelier en ce moment,_ les informa l'IA.

-C'était un atterrissage discret, fit remarquer Happy. »

Ils étaient déjà en train de descendre l'instant d'après. Pepper ouvrait la marche pendant que Rhodey et Happy la suivaient.

Ils virent tous immédiatement la nacelle en entrant. C'était plus gros qu'un jet de combat, mais pas autant que la plupart des jets de business. Cela ressemblait au grand frère d'un quinjet du SHIELD pour être honnête, lourdement armé aussi, ça au moins était immédiatement clair. Contrairement aux quinjets, les ailes se recourbaient en arrière, et l'intégralité des contours était plus ronde qu'anguleuse.

Ils se contentèrent de regarder alors qu'elle se stabilisait au sol. Le toit du garage se referma immédiatement une fois la navette à l'intérieur. Rhodey pouvait sentir la tension dans ses muscles et il n'était pas sûr de la raison l'expliquant. Peut-être parce que voir Tony face à face au lieu d'à travers un écran rendrait la chose réelle. Peut-être que c'était toutes les questions tournant dans sa tête, parce qu'il en avait plein. Peut-être que c'était cette petite voix à l'arrière de sa tête qui n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler que Tony avait l'air différent, peut-être même trop. Jeune de manière pas naturelle, son visage plus tranché, ses yeux plus durs, même la façon dont il parlait ne sonnait légèrement pas comme lui. Mais cela faisait des années et les gens changeaient, Rhodey le savait. Il ne parvint toujours pas à se détendre.

Pepper était immobile et silencieuse. Elle avait également l'air aussi tendue que Rhodey. Elle était aussi toujours aussi pâle qu'avant, et Rhodey n'arrivait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit qui pourrait la rassurer. Cela dépendait de Tony.

L'arrière de l'appareil s'ouvrit alors, et la première chose que vit Rhodey fut une très grande silhouette, ridiculement grande, mais alors Tony sortit. Ayant toujours l'air aussi jeune qu'à l'écran, mais maintenant que Rhodey pouvait le regarder attentivement, il remarqua d'autres différences également. Il était plus musclé qu'avant, c'était ce qui donnait ces contours durs à son apparence. Les vêtements qu'il portait ne rendaient tout cela que plus évident. Il avait un air beaucoup plus militaire, comme jamais il ne l'avait été avant dans sa vie.

Une fois que Tony fut à l'extérieur, les autres passagers le suivirent également. Entendre que Tony aurait des aliens avec lui et les voir était deux choses très différentes il semblerait. Rhodey sentit qu'il se tendait davantage. La très grande silhouette était un homme, de toute évidence non-humain avec sa peau grise et ses yeux sombres et ouais, la taille. Puis il y eut des aliens verts. Des aliens littéralement verts, avec de longues oreilles pointues. Des femmes, ou du moins elles ressemblaient à des femmes pour Rhodey, leur taille n'était pas différente de celle des humains. Un grand homme avec des cheveux blancs les suivit, et si cela n'avait pas été pour les vêtements, Rhodey aurait pensé qu'il n'était qu'une sorte d'extra dans un film de fantasy, parce que ces oreilles le faisaient totalement ressembler à un elfe.

Et puis une autre haute silhouette sortit et Rhodey sentit son niveau de tension s'éjecter à travers le putain de toit, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré personnellement, mais il avait vu tous les dossiers, les vidéos, et il connaissait ce visage. D'après la façon dont Pepper inspira brusquement, il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué. Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, vraiment pas, mais il lui ressemblait. Loki.

« -Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas qui je pense qu'il est, dit-il à voix haute, regardant Tony.

-Fais-moi confiance, dit Tony, levant les mains en un geste apaisant. »

Ou peut-être qu'il montrait qu'il n'était pas armé, c'était un geste vraiment étrange venant de Tony.

« -Y'a une histoire là.

-Une histoire ?

-Que vous écouterez avant de penser à faire quoi que ce soit, continua Tony. »

Rhodey voulait objecter, mais l'expression sur le visage de Tony le réduisit au silence. Il était putain de sérieux à propos de ça. La façon dont il se tenait là, devant le petit groupe, était une vision bizarre, de même que son maintien, ou comment il regardait Rhodey en ce moment même. Mais c'était quand même Tony, c'était Tony putain de Stark à 100%, et bordel son meilleur ami était vivant, il pouvait bien putain d'écouter quoi qu'il avait à dire.

« -Commence à parler, mon gars, dit-il. Parce que je veux vraiment que t'aies une bonne explication là.

-J'en ai une, répondit Tony, et il y avait un sourire sur son visage ridiculement jeune. T'as juste à écouter. »

Ça il pouvait faire, si ce n'était rien d'autre.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Pouvez-vous imaginer que j'avais prévu ce chapitre d'être autour du « Chapitre 10 » ? J'avais prévu de faire un saut dans le temps après que Tony et Loki aient volé le vaisseau et se soient échappés de Cassiopée.**_

_**Mais alors j'ai réalisé que vous n'auriez pas compris par quoi Tony et Loki étaient passés, ni n'auriez connu tous ces OCs, leur histoire et pourquoi ils sont importants. Alors je voulais que vous sachiez tous comment Tony et Loki sont tombés amoureux et comment ils ont obtenu leur équipage. Donc c'est devenu le Chapitre 57 au lieu du Chapitre 10. Je pense que c'était une bonne décision.**_

_**Vous pouvez deviner, mais au cas où ce n'était pas clair, la date exacte dans ce chapitre est le 5 Avril 2018. Tony a disparu en Août 2012.**_

_**Age des membres de l'équipage en Avril 2018 :**_

_**Tony : 47 ans (apparence de la trentaine à cause de l'élixir) Né le : 26 Avril 1970, aura 48 ans dans trois semaines dans l'histoire.**_

_**Loki : 1050 ans (considéré comme un jeune adulte par le standard Ase)**_

_**Bee : 26 ans (considérée comme une jeune adulte par le standard Skrull)**_

_**Juyu : 18 ans (considérée comme une adolescente par le standard Skrull)**_

_**Drongo : 71 ans (considéré comme un adulte par le standard Sakaarien) **_

_**Hatchet : 2300 ans (considéré comme un adulte par le standard Fae/**_ _**Ljósálfar)**_

_**Seul l'anniversaire de Tony est connu, aussi les autres ne sont pas des nombres exacts.**_

MOUHAHAHAHA, vous êtes frustrés hein ?! XD

Je rigole, mais je sais de quoi je parle, aussi…ben chacun son tour ! Voilà ! *pas taper la traductrice* La suite est tout aussi progressive, mais patience, les choses ont besoin d'être déroulées lentement pour être bien comprises et afin de saisir correctement l'ensemble de la situation. Donc comme d'habitude, je vais me dépêcher pour la suite !

Sinon, ouais, Hatchet c'est un vieux pruneau en fait. Qui l'aurait cru ? -_-


	58. Mon Odyssée

**Chapitre Cinquante-Huit**

**Mon Odyssée**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Pepper était médusée. C'était comme marcher à travers un rêve très confus, comme si elle venait juste de poser le pied dans un monde imaginaire créé par son inconscient. C'était réel cependant, très réel, même si c'était toujours surréel en même temps. C'était Tony, mais ce n'était pas lui. Il se tenait différemment, il parlait un peu différemment, ses épaules étaient un peu plus larges, son torse un peu plus proéminent et mon Dieu son visage, il avait l'air si jeune, comme s'il venait juste de sortir d'un vieux cliché. Elle avait, et ce de manière compréhensible, du mal à concilier ce Tony avec l'homme dont elle se souvenait. Mais cela devait être lui.

Rhodey demanda à ce qu'ils parlent en privé et Pepper accepta, Tony n'était pas du tout dérangé par la suggestion et se tourna juste vers son équipage –son équipage d'aliens et Loki !- et leur dit de faire comme chez eux.

« -Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure, dit-il.

-Qui bien sûr n'est pas humble du tout, dit celui aux cheveux blancs qui avait l'air d'un elfe tout en gratifiant Tony d'un sourire narquois.

-Ouais, comme je l'ai promis, lui dit Tony. Vous connaissez déjà JARVIS, il peut tout vous dire et tout vous montrer dans la maison. Posez vos affaires, mangez quelque chose, il y a assez de place pour tout le monde, bien que…JARVIS, quand arrive le lit extra grand, extra solide pour Drongo ?

-_Cela devrait être livré demain, Mr. Stark,_ répondit l'IA.

-Désolé pour ça, fit Tony en regardant le géant se tenant dans la pièce.

-Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit-il dans un grondement profond. J'ai dormi dans des endroits pires que ton tapis à l'air luxueux.

-Ok alors, ma maison est votre maison et tout l'pataquès. Je reviens de suite. »

Pepper ne manqua pas le long regard qu'il partagea avec Loki avant qu'il ne tourne les talons pour quitter la pièce avec elle et Rhodey dans son sillage. Happy la regarda, tentant de toute évidence d'être rassurant.

« -Je dois dire que j'ai l'impression de parler à ton petit frère supposément inexistant vu ta dégaine, dit James lorsqu'ils se furent finalement éloignés des autres. T'es pas ton petit frère supposément inexistant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Tony rit un peu à ça.

« -Bizarre, et non, dit-il alors. Tu veux vérifier mes empreintes ? demanda-t-il en agitant les doigts en l'air.

-Tu auras à passer une batterie de tests complète de toute façon si tu veux être déclaré vivant de nouveau, interrompit Pepper. Les actionnaires n'accepteront pas tout ce qui est signé de la main d'un homme qui ressemble juste à Tony Stark.

-Mais tu sais que je suis Tony Stark, dit Tony, mais alors il continua avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Et pas d'inquiétudes, je m'attendais au moins à ça. Ils peuvent vérifier autant qu'ils veulent, c'est moi.

-_Tous mes scans primaires indiquent qu'il en effet Mr. Stark,_ renchérit JARVIS, et Tony désigna le plafond avec une expression signifiant « vous voyez ? ».

-Sinon, et si on passait à la partie explications ? En particulier celle à propos du criminel de guerre alien dans ton salon, dit James.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir, parce que ça va être une longue histoire, dit Tony. Et la majorité va pas être jolie. »

**x-x-x**

La première partie fut la plus dure à écouter, lorsque Tony parla du fait d'avoir été emmené. Il n'avait pas juste été un spectateur pris dans le feu de l'action comme la plupart d'entre eux l'avait supposé. Ils avaient voulu Tony lui-même également, pas juste Loki. Et pour quoi ? Des armes. C'était toujours des armes. Il n'avait pas été pris pour sa propre invention cette fois, mais pour une arme nucléaire, mais cela ne faisait aucune différence.

Tony parla de comment ils avaient été mis sous sédatif, endormis pour probablement beaucoup de mois pendant qu'ils les transportaient vers une destination lointaine. « Lointaine » était un euphémisme, parce qu'il parlait d'un endroit qui était à des millions d'années-lumière.

Il utilisait constamment « nous » au lieu de « je ». « Nous avons été enfermés dans une cellule sombre pendant des mois », « nous avons refusé de coopérer », « nous avons décidé de travailler ensemble lorsque nous avons réalisé que c'était le seul moyen de survivre ». C'était comme si la première personne du singulier avait soudainement disparu de son vocabulaire. C'était presque la chose la plus étrange. Même lorsqu'il essayait, Tony avait toujours eu du mal à expliquer les choses sans les faire sonner comme si elles étaient à propos de lui. C'était toujours « je crois », « je pense », « pour moi ». Maintenant c'était seulement « nous », et c'était un sentiment étrange. Considérant que Loki était l'autre moitié du « nous », ce n'était pas juste bizarre, cela la rendait prudente. Tony était tellement différent, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait l'histoire, le pourquoi devenait de plus en plus clair.

Le simple fait de l'écouter incitait quelque chose de froid à s'agripper fermement à ses entrailles, parce qu'elle savait ce qu'avait fait l'Afghanistan à Tony, elle en avait été le témoin de premier plan. Ce n'était pas juste à propos d'Iron Man, c'était le changement fondamental par lequel il était passé en réaction à tout ça. Ceci avait l'air pire, c'était pire, parce qu'il avait été absent durant des années et il n'avait eu personne d'autre qu'une sorte de conquérant du monde taré à ses côtés.

Tony n'en parlait pas comme d'une mauvaise chose. Il dit qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps sans Loki, qu'il ne serait pas sain d'esprit sans lui. Pepper eut du mal à absorber l'information. Loki, celui qui avait envahi leur planète, celui qui avait causé des milliers de morts, et il avait littéralement jeté Tony par une fenêtre. Mais l'homme dont parlait Tony n'avait pas l'air d'être ce dément. Il ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Pepper était toujours prudente et tendue. N'avait-il pas l'air d'être comme ça parce qu'il n'était plus cet acteur du mal, ou parce que la perception qu'avait Tony de lui était à présent trop déformée pour qu'il le voit clairement ?

Tony parla de comment ils avaient réalisé qu'ils avaient besoin de plus qu'une trêve s'ils voulaient rentrer, ils devaient être alliés. Il leur expliqua combien c'était instable en premier lieu, combien ils se disputaient au tout début, mais également qu'il n'avait jamais eu à ne dormir que d'un œil. Ils avaient beaucoup souffert ensemble et savaient qu'ils n'avaient personne d'autre sur qui compter.

Pepper essaya de l'imaginer. Tony piégé dans une galaxie lointaine avec seulement son ennemi pour l'aider à rentrer à la maison. Il avait fait un pacte avec le démon qu'il connaissait. Cela avait été un pari, un énorme risque, mais il était à la maison. Est-ce que cela avait-il vraiment valu le coup ? Cinq ans étaient longs, mais est-ce que cela pouvait autant changer quelqu'un comme Loki ?

Tony dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment changé, mais qu'il s'était amélioré. Pepper connaissait le ton de voix qu'il avait utilisé pour dire ça. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotions dans les mots, majoritairement masquées, mais certaines débordant simplement. Il ne donnait pas d'excuses, son explication sonnait presque clinique. Loki n'avait pas été sain d'esprit, il ne se contrôlait pas. Ses décisions étaient les siennes, même s'il les avait faites en des circonstances extrêmes. Tony dit qu'il avait compris beaucoup de choses à propos de la façon dont Loki avait fini ainsi. Il dit également qu'il était plus stable maintenant, qu'il y avait très peu de chances que cela arrive de nouveau.

« -Il est toujours un criminel, dit platement James.

-Il a été assez puni, dit Tony. Fais-moi confiance, j'y étais, j'ai été là chaque jour. Je suis au courant des choses qu'ils lui ont faites avant et après l'invasion. L'enfermer dans un trou sombre et jeter la clé ne fera de bien à personne.

-Certains verraient cela comme de la justice, offrit James.

-Beaucoup de gens auraient vu cela comme de la justice si j'avais été enfermé.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de toi, Tony, dit-il. Ton erreur a été la négligence, il a personnellement mené une invasion et tué des gens de ses propres mains.

-Combien de différences y a-t-il entre quelqu'un commettant criminellement un massacre négligent et quelqu'un acceptant de mener une armée sous la contrainte juste après une rupture psychotique et quelque torture physique et mentale. Mes avocats auraient de quoi s'occuper toute une journée avec ça. »

Il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, mais ne s'en approcha pas, ne voulant de toute évidence pas risquer d'être vu par qui que ce soit.

« -Mon ignorance ne m'absout pas de mes crimes, continua-t-il. Mais je m'en suis quand même tiré, sans même une tape sur le poignet. Son état d'esprit ne l'absout pas vraiment non plus. C'est pas à moi de décider de toute façon. Je peux seulement parler pour moi après tout. Mais je dis qu'il a assez souffert. Soit vous êtes d'accord avec moi, soit vous l'êtes pas, mais je le balancerai pas aux chiens.

-J'arrive actuellement pas à croire que c'est sur le point de sortir de ma bouche, dit Rhodey. Mais c'est comme l'une des meilleures combinaisons de défense de la démence et de la coercition criminelle qu'il y ait. »

Pepper n'approuva pas à voix haute, mais c'était vrai. Elle était environ à 80% certaine que l'équipe juridique de Stark Industries serait plus que capable de l'exonérer. Non pas qu'ils devraient, c'était juste qu'ils le pouvaient si on leur disait de le faire. Ajoutez un peu de sympathie et de médias positifs et le tour serait joué. Elle savait qu'il y avait suffisamment de matière à jouer la carte sympathie. Thor serrait toujours les lèvres lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa famille, mais il avait lâché suffisamment d'informations pour que ceux qui portaient attention puissent rassembler les morceaux d'une image relativement complète.

Elle ne devrait pas regarder ça comme si c'était un désordre juridique quelconque qu'ils devaient nettoyer, mais à la façon dont Tony continuait d'utiliser « nous », elle devenait des plus sûres que cela deviendrait celui de Tony d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« -Donc tu dis qu'il n'est plus fou ? demanda-t-elle.

-Il a toujours des problèmes, mais non, pas fou, dit Tony. Il était hors de contrôle à cette époque. Maintenant il a fait le tri dans sa tête. »

C'était bien beau tout ça, mais la plupart des gens ne finissaient pas par mener des armées aliens dans une tentative de conquérir le monde lorsqu'ils avaient une rupture psychotique. D'un autre côté, Thor avait détruit une pièce entière dans la Tour des Avengers dans une petite crise de colère. Les dieux fonctionnaient juste sur une échelle différente à tous les regards.

Plus elle y pensait, plus elle avait à réaliser que ce n'était pas à propos de Loki. C'était à propos de Tony. Il avait déjà pris sa décision et la question était de savoir si elle et Rhodey pouvaient lui faire confiance là-dessus.

« -Je n'aime pas ça, dit-elle à voix haute, et elle n'imagina probablement pas l'endurcissement de la mâchoire de Tony. Mais tu as l'air horriblement sûr de toi, continua-t-elle. Alors je vais laisser ça entre tes mains pour le moment, sur une base de probation comme on dit. Je ne peux pas lui faire confiance, mais à toi je peux. Ne le laisse pas devenir une mauvaise décision, parce que je ne veux vraiment pas le regretter.

-Pepper, tu es littéralement la meilleure des meilleures, dit Tony, et il souriait à la fin. »

Il avait de nouveau l'air si ridiculement jeune.

« -Et pour l'amour de Dieu, dis-moi ce qui est arrivé à ton visage, exigea-t-elle.

-Mon visage ?

-Tu as l'air jeune, Tony, ajouta Rhodey.

-Ah oui, ouais, j'ai été sévèrement blessé, du genre saignant à mort, et Loki a dû me donner une sorte d'élixir guérisseur divin pour me remettre en état. Il s'est révélé que les rides peuvent être considérées comme du tissu endommagé. En fait j'adorerais faire examiner mon foie. Il devrait être comme si j'avais jamais bu d'alcool de ma vie. Ça aurait juste l'air trop drôle sur mon dossier médical.

-Est-ce tout ce que la chose était ? demanda Rhodey.

-Oui, à 100%. Je me suis même pas senti ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu différent après l'avoir bu. Je suis juste…plus lisse, dit-il avec un autre sourire radieux.

-T'as l'air d'un gamin, dit Rhodey. »

C'était vrai, Pepper se sentait horriblement vieille juste en le regardant. Enfin, cela pourrait être expliqué par la chirurgie esthétique si quelqu'un posait des questions plus tard.

« -Et toi, Rhodey ? demanda alors Tony.

-Je peux juste pas soutenir un criminel de guerre, dit-il fermement. Le mieux que je peux te donner est l'impartialité pour l'instant. Je garderai ça pour moi, mais je veux m'assurer que tu as raison à son propos de mes propres yeux d'abord. Parce que, le prends pas mal, mais tu m'as l'air horriblement biaisé. »

Tony haussa les épaules.

« -C'est de bonne guerre.

-Et encore une chose, dit de nouveau Rhodey. »

Puis il se rapprocha et attira Tony dans ce qui semblait être une étreinte à s'en briser les os.

« -Tu m'as manqué, espèce de stupide fils de pute inconscient.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, vieux, sourit Tony avant de lui rendre son étreinte. »

Rhodey plaqua une main sur son épaule pour faire bonne mesure après l'avoir lâché et le sourire de Tony s'agrandit encore. Puis Rhodey revint à Pepper et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Je suppose que vous deux avez besoin de parler maintenant, dit-il. Donc je pense que je vais aller voir comment Happy se débrouille et rencontrer tes amis aliens.

-La petite fille verte est Bee, elle aime pas être touchée. L'elfe aux cheveux blancs s'appelle Hatchet, ignore son existence, dit-il sérieusement. Je plaisante pas.

-Pigé, acquiesça Rhodey en passant la porte. »

Pepper savait que c'était à son tour de commencer à parler. Les choses devaient être éclaircies aussi tôt que possible, c'était pourquoi Rhodey était sorti, mais la pièce demeura silencieuse bien trop longtemps après qu'ils furent seuls.

**x-x-x**

Le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée avoir cette conversation. Les mots voulaient sortir, mais elle ne savait pas quelle serait la meilleure façon de commencer. Tony brisa le silence après s'être assis à côté d'elle.

« -JARVIS m'a dit que tu as respecté mon Testament à la lettre, dit-il. Merci pour ça.

-Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais léguer ta compagnie à quelqu'un d'autre, dit-elle.

-Tu as fait un boulot génial, mais je savais que ce serait le cas même lorsque j'étais en train d'écrire tout ça.

-Désolée que tu aies eu à être déclaré mort, dit-elle. Nous aurions pu laisser traîner durant sept ans, je voulais le repousser, mais je n'aurais pas eu suffisamment de contrôle pour faire les choses de la façon dont tu le voulais si j'agissais seulement en ton nom.

-Non, tu as bien fait. Beaucoup d'options t'auraient été fermées si j'avais seulement été déclaré en tant que disparu.

-Mais tu _avais_ seulement disparu !

-Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir.

-Eh bien, il y aura beaucoup de paperasse à remplir pour te ramener à la vie.

-Et je vais laisser ça entre tes mains particulièrement compétentes, dit Tony avec un sourire.

-Tony, mon Dieu je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Tu es là maintenant et je peux à peine le croire. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait. C'était le cas au début, j'espérais chaque jour que tu refasses soudainement surface, comme tu l'as fait la dernière fois, mais les jours sont devenus des semaines, et les semaines des mois, et puis alors tu étais disparu depuis des années, et j'avais besoin de m'assurer que la compagnie continuerait de marcher. Tu as été déclaré mort et je me suis sentie horrible, j'espérais toujours que peut-être tu étais vivant quelque part, mais alors encore plus de temps est passé et je n'arrivais juste pas à continuer d'espérer et Tony…je… »

Tony tendit les bras et lui saisit les mains, les couvrant toutes deux. Ses paumes étaient juste aussi calleuses que toujours et peut-être même plus à présent. Il devait avoir utilisé ses mains pour bien plus que du travail de moteur délicat. Pepper se demanda à quel point la vie avait été dure pour lui lors des dernières années. Oh, à quoi pensait-elle, elle savait déjà que cela avait été dur. Il avait eu à échapper à la torture tout seul, à retrouver le chemin du retour depuis un endroit à des millions d'années-lumière.

« -Tu as quelqu'un ? demanda Tony. Est-ce ce que t'es en train d'essayer de me dire ? »

Pepper sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant le ton doux, aimable dans la voix de Tony. Quelle dissonance. Il avait l'air plus jeune et plus dur à l'extérieur, mais regarder dans ses yeux montrait le contraire. Son regard était sûr et calme, l'intégralité de sa présence était rassurante. Pas une trace des sempiternels bavardages et étalages d'énergie. Les seules fois où dont Pepper pouvait se rappeler l'avoir vu aussi immobile et calme étaient lorsqu'il était complètement ivre, mais il était d'une sobriété indéniable à présent. Il avait changé, il n'était plus le même Tony.

« -Oui, dit finalement Pepper, acquiesçant. Tu as été absent si longtemps, Tony. Nous pensions tous que tu étais mort, je suis désolée.

-Non non, Pepper. T'excuses pas, objecta-t-il immédiatement, et il l'attira dans une étreinte étroite. Je suis content. »

Pepper ne se dégagea pas, elle se contenta de poser sa tête sur son épaule. C'était plus dur que dans ses souvenirs. Il y avait plus de muscle sous sa peau.

« -Tu l'es ? »

Tony prit une inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

« -Après la première année, lorsque nous nous sommes finalement échappés et avons quitté Cassiopée, il est devenu clair que je ne rentrerai pas avant un très long moment. Je l'espérais au début, qu'une fois que je serai de retour nous pourrions revenir à comment les choses étaient avant, mais je savais que cela n'arriverait pas. »

L'entendre dire cela à voix haute était rassurant et douloureux à la fois.

« -Les choses changent, dit Tony. Cela certainement été mon cas, et à chaque fois que je pensais à toi…j'espérais tellement que tu ne ferais pas qu'attendre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de te penser toute seule. Espérant contre tout espoir ou me pleurant. Je voulais que tu ailles bien. Alors je suis content, Pepper. Je suis tellement heureux que tu n'aies pas été seule. »

Tony la serra de nouveau, pas trop étroitement, mais c'était néanmoins une étreinte vigoureuse, comme s'il se rassurait de son existence. Puis il la lâcha et sourit d'un de ses sourires brillants. Ça, ça n'avait pas changé.

« -Est-ce que tu veux bien me dire qui est le p'tit chanceux ? J'ai pas besoin de m'assurer qu'il te traite bien, parce que tu perdrais pas ton temps avec quelqu'un qui le ferait pas. Du coup c'est plus une question de curiosité. »

Pepper était des plus sûres d'être parvenue à ne pas rougir, mais elle sourit tout de même un peu, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« -Happy.

-Happy ? Notre Happy ? Mon chauffeur Happy ?

-Est-ce que tu connais un autre Happy ?

-Oh, wow, c'est…vraiment un type bien, acquiesça Tony. Il est pas ennuyeux, mais y'a pas de stress inutile avec lui. Je vois pourquoi ça te plaît. »

Pepper lâcha un rire, ayant envie de rouler des yeux.

« -Eh bien, tu ferais mieux de lui dire qu'il n'a violé aucun « code fraternel » imaginaire. Je pense vraiment qu'il est un peu inquiet à propos de ça.

-Je lui donne des bons points supplémentaires pour vouloir s'assurer que mes sentiments soient pas heurtés, dit Tony en se levant du sofa. »

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais s'aperçut de ce qu'il faisait et se retourna.

« -Ok, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, puisque tu l'as été avec moi, dit-il. Comme je l'ai dit, au début j'espérais que je reviendrai rapidement, mais alors les choses ont changé et j'ai su qu'on serait pas juste en mesure de…d'être réunis et… »

Pepper fronça les sourcils.

« -Est-ce que c'est ton discours de « j'ai quelqu'un » ? demanda-t-elle. Parce que je ne suis pas une experte en aliens, mais ces filles ont l'air horriblement jeunes, alors j'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas sur le point de me dire que tu…

-Quoi ? Non ! Pas mes petites filles, son visage se tordit de dégoût. Ne me dis même pas quelque chose comme ça.

-Ok…mais c'est quelqu'un de ton équipage, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire… »

Oh, donc pas une femme, c'était inhabituel pour Tony, mais pas du jamais vu.

« -Attends, est-ce que c'est le type qui te souriait ? Avec les cheveux bl…

-Oh putain non, pas Hatchet ! Il flirte avec tout ce qui bouge, parfois même avec des choses qui bougent pas. Et je le toucherais pas, même avec un bâton de dix mètres de long.

-J'ai peur de demander pour le géant, continua Pepper.

-Drongo est un ami, dit Tony en secouant la tête. »

Cela prit environ deux secondes à Pepper pour réaliser ce que cela signifiait et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent drastiquement. Parce qu'il ne restait seulement qu'une personne.

« -Es-tu complètement fou ? demanda-t-elle immédiatement, se levant.

-Pep…

-Non ! JARVIS, rappelle le Colonel Rhodes ici, ordonna-t-elle.

-_Oui, Ms. Potts,_ répondit immédiatement JARVIS.

-Laisse-moi juste expliquer, d'accord ? demanda Tony. »

Pepper se contenta de le regarder les bras croisés, attendant que Rhodey revienne. Heureusement ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.

« -Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Je voulais que tu sois là lorsque je demanderai à Tony s'il a décidé de se tenir au côté de Loki avant ou après qu'ils ne finissent dans le même lit.

-C'est pas une question de sexe putain, protesta immédiatement Tony. Faites pas de putains de conclusions. Et non, devenir alliés et amis c'est arrivé bien avant ça. Il m'a pas séduit, si c'est ce que tu penses. J'aurais pas sauté là-dedans si je lui faisais pas confiance.

-Comment tu peux lui faire confiance ? Je veux dire, je sais que vous aviez à compter l'un sur l'autre pour revenir ici, dit Pepper. Mais c'est complètement différent d'être intime avec quelqu'un. Si ce n'est pas juste du sexe…

-Ça veut dire que je l'aime, répondit Tony, et cela fit taire Pepper immédiatement. Et je lui fais confiance, parce qu'il a prouvé encore et encore que je pouvais lui confier ma vie et bien plus. Cela veut dire que je sais ce que je fais et que je veux que vous me fassiez confiance sur ce point-là.

-Les choses qu'il a faites…commença Pepper, car qu'il ne soit pas hostile, ça elle pouvait de suite l'accepter, mais qu'il l'aimait ?

-Il n'est pas comme ça, dit Tony. Il en est capable, mais ce n'est pas qui il est vraiment. Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais aimer quelqu'un qui est un meurtrier au sang froid ? Que je me soucierais de lui s'il était juste un taré ne recherchant que la destruction ? »

Pepper demeura silencieuse et regarda Tony prendre une grande inspiration calme.

« -Je sais que ça fait beaucoup à avaler en une seule fois, et je vous demande pas de tout accepter immédiatement. Donnez-vous du temps, voyez par vous-mêmes. Parlez avec l'équipage, tain parlez avec Loki autant que vous voulez. Voyez par vous-mêmes s'il est le même type que vous avez vu sur les caméras de sécurité et dans les dossiers du SHIELD.

-Tu demandes beaucoup, dit finalement Pepper.

-Je vous demande d'essayer d'accepter ça, et de me laisser savoir si vous ne pouvez pas avant que vous ne fassiez quoi que ce soit. »

Laissez-moi savoir si je peux vous compter parmi mes alliés en d'autres termes. La signification de ses mots était aussi claire que la lumière du jour.

« -Rhodey ? demanda Tony. Des commentaires ?

-Je sais pas, vieux, fit Rhodey en haussant les épaules. J'ai l'impression que je devrais mettre un drapeau arc-en-ciel ou un truc du genre. »

Tony le fixa une seconde avant qu'un rire stupéfait n'émerge de lui. Pepper lança un regard à Rhodey.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un autre haussement d'épaules alors qu'il lui rendait son regard. Regarde-le, il est sérieux à mort, tu vas pas pouvoir le raisonner à propos de ça. Je reconnais une cause perdue quand j'en vois une. »

Pepper soupira. Il avait raison, Tony était complètement sérieux à ce sujet.

« -Mais ! continua Rhodey, pointant un doigt sur le visage de Tony. Je me réserve le droit de lui foutre les Avengers au cul si je pense ne serait-ce que pour un seul instant qu'il prépare un truc pas net.

-Tope-là ! approuva de suite Tony.

-Je suis sérieux, même Banner et Barton…en particulier Banner et Barton, dit sévèrement Rhodey.

-Pigé, mon pote, sourit Tony. »

Il souriait à une menace, mais qu'est-ce qui était nouveau ? Il faisait déjà ça avant même d'avoir été emmené.

« -Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je ferai s'il fait un pas de travers, ajouta-t-elle avec conviction. »

Elle avait dû mener ses propres combats pendant que Tony était absent. Il y avait beaucoup de menaces à anticiper. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas d'armure pour s'occuper des choses elle-même, mais elle savait comment les faire correctement. Efficacement. Tony l'aimait, ceci au moins était certain, mais si Loki jouait avec lui, si jamais il pensait à lui faire du mal…cela n'allait pas être de Hulk dont il aurait à s'inquiéter.

Tony acquiesça.

« -Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis Pep ? demanda-t-il alors. Tu veux rencontrer mon équipage officiellement ? Puis on pourra parler des détails de ma résurrection.

-Tu prépares quelque chose, réalisa-t-elle. Est-ce que je vais aimer ?

-C'est pas encore sûr, fit Tony avec un sourire torve. Mais y'aura des feux d'artifice d'impliqués.

-Bien sûr qu'il y en aura, dit-elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Les amis seront toujours des amis… **_

Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais personnellement je trouve que la pilule est plutôt bien passée… Y'a même pas eu d'échanges de menaces ! Si ça c'est pas de la diplomatie de malade…

Enfin, prochain chapitre, changement de point de vue ! Parce que c'est toujours intéressant de voir les choses sous un autre angle…


	59. Etape Un

**Chapitre Cinquante-Neuf**

**Etape Un**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Stark n'avait pas exagéré au sujet de sa fortune. Drongo n'avait pas besoin de connaître parfaitement la Terre pour reconnaître de fins atours. Stark avait dit que c'était seulement l'une de ses nombreuses résidences, et Loki avait confirmé que sa Tour était également des plus impressionnantes. Stark s'était contenté d'un reniflement sarcastique et avait secoué la tête quand Loki avait amené ça sur le tapis. Il était clair bien sûr, que Loki connaissait la tour de Stark seulement parce qu'il en avait fait le siège en quelque sorte. Mais ce n'était plus important.

Lors des deux derniers mois, Stark avait travaillé sans relâche afin de tout préparer pour son retour chez lui. Il avait bricolé avec les systèmes de l'Iron Mage inlassablement, voulant s'assurer que cela serait compatible avec sa propre technologie sur Terre.

Stark était demeuré silencieux durant de longs moments lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur la planète bleue pour la première fois, et Drongo savait ce qu'il avait dû ressentir. Il avait toujours quitté volontairement son foyer, et il lui manquait quand même immensément. Stark avait été emmené contre son gré, et pendant très longtemps il n'avait même pas ne serait-ce que pensé à revoir sa maison un jour. Drongo aurait également senti son cœur remonter dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait pas non plus eu honte de verser des larmes. Stark était juste silencieux, fixant le globe en silence, l'expression sur son visage contenant trop d'émotions en une seule fois.

Mais alors la voix de l'ordinateur que Stark appelait « JARVIS » résonna une première fois dans les haut-parleurs du pont et la contemplation silencieuse se transforma en sourire éblouissant et en yeux humides.

« -Bienvenue à la maison, Mr Stark, fut tout ce que l'ordinateur avait dit, et Stark avait souri et rit comme s'il s'agissait là du plus beau son qu'il ait jamais entendu. »

Drongo comprenait pourquoi Stark avait travaillé si dur pour permettre l'intégration de sa création dans le système central du vaisseau. Stark appelait ça une Intelligence Artificielle, et vraiment, si Drongo n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'une machine, il aurait pensé interagir avec un être vivant doué d'intelligence. JARVIS avait immédiatement suivi les instructions de Stark et avait commencé à tout préparer pour son retour. Il était en effet très utile et Stark n'avait pas oublié d'appuyer le fait qu'il avait accès à tout ce qu'il possédait et même bien plus à travers JARVIS, ainsi qu'à toutes les informations qui pourraient leur être utiles.

Drongo n'avait également pas manqué la façon dont Stark avait eu à reclasser Loki de « hostile » à « ami » au moment où l'ordinateur avait averti Stark de sa présence sur le vaisseau. Au moins un ordinateur comme JARVIS ne demandait pas pourquoi. Il avait obéit immédiatement lorsque Stark lui avait dit que le dossier de Loki n'était plus d'actualité.

Ils étaient arrivés la nuit, donc Drongo n'avait pas eu la chance de bien voir la surface, seulement les lumières nocturnes de la cité étaient visibles, mais le paysage n'était pas la partie la plus intéressante de leur trajet. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la planète, Drongo avait commencé à sentir la lente pulsion d'une énergie émanant de tout autour de lui. Ce n'était pas l'Ancien Pouvoir, aussi cela répondait à une question. Ses ancêtres n'avaient de toute évidence pas visité la planète de Stark, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre ici. Il pouvait toujours sentir le tiraillement du Pouvoir Cosmique également, mais cela n'avait jamais été quelque chose qu'il pouvait utiliser. Il s'était immédiatement tourné vers Loki, parce qu'il avait été sur la planète avant, et il devait savoir ce que c'était. Le dieu s'était contenté de lui sourire.

« -C'est le Pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil que tu sens, dit Loki. Nous sommes entrés dans les Neuf Mondes.

-Et donc, tu peux te recharger en utilisant l'Yggdrasil alors ? demanda Stark. »

Drongo avait envie de soupirer à la façon dont Stark parlait si irrévérencieusement des dons des Forts Anciens, mais il savait qu'il devait choisir ses combats.

« -Je ne le sais pas encore, dit-il. J'aurai à explorer l'énergie et voir comment mon corps y réagit. Je ne peux pas le sentir aussi intensément que l'Ancien Pouvoir, aussi je ne serai probablement pas en mesure de l'utiliser aussi efficacement. Peut-être que je ne pourrai pas l'utiliser du tout. Sans compter que, même utiliser l'Ancien Pouvoir trop longtemps peut soumettre mon corps à une extrême fatigue. Utiliser le Pouvoir de l'Yggdrasil peut être encore plus dangereux, j'aurai à être très prudent à propos de mon interaction avec. Mais il est prometteur que je puisse au moins le sentir. »

Puis ils avaient rencontré les amis de Stark, ou plutôt sa famille d'après la façon dont il parlait d'eux. Ce fut bien sûr la présence de Loki qui les avait fait passer de stupéfaits mais accueillants à prudents et tendus. Non pas qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas attendus, donc comme prévu, Stark s'était éclipsé pour une conversation privée avec ses amis après quelques mots de salut. Laissant l'homme nommé Happy Hogan avec eux. Au moins c'était le signe d'un certain niveau de confiance, laisser l'un d'eux avec eux.

« -Cette maison est immense, dit Juyu. Et chic, j'ai l'impression que je vais salir les meubles si je m'assois dessus.

-Et alors ? dit Hatchet en se laissant tomber dans un large fauteuil de cuir. Tu l'as entendu, sa maison est notre maison. Et il pourrait juste acheter de nouveaux meubles chaque jour s'il le voulait. C'est la base des opérations à partir de maintenant, alors vaut mieux qu'on se mette à l'aise. »

L'homme humain se tenait debout de l'autre côté de la pièce, passant d'un pied à l'autre, n'étant de toute évidence pas à l'aise.

Puis Bee commença à sortir de la pièce.

« -Je pense qu'elle veut explorer, dit Juyu. »

Drongo acquiesça.

« -Je vais aller avec elle.

-JARVIS vous fera savoir si vous devez revenir, leur dit Loki. »

Il était déjà clair que Loki avait eu raison à propos de la nécessité de l'Omni-langage. Cela faisait partie intégrante de leur séjour ici. Etre seulement en mesure de parler avec Stark, Loki et Hatchet les aurait limités de manière significative. Drongo était plus que prêt à avoir un tel atout, pas juste pour le temps présent, mais également pour ses futurs voyages. C'était le plus grand don auquel il pouvait penser et il était reconnaissant de l'avoir reçu.

Au début Loki avait été hésitant à propos de planter la graine de connaissance (comme il l'appelait) dans l'esprit de Bee. Drongo avait compris ses inquiétudes, elle était saine d'esprit pour la plus grande partie, mais pas complètement équilibrée, il y avait des risques même avec des esprits sains, donc il y en avait plus avec Bee. Et encore, les Skrulls étaient ceux leur étant le plus différent. Juyu s'était portée volontaire pour recevoir la connaissance en premier, de façon à ce que Loki puisse connaître les différences, s'il y en avait. Il avait quand même été hésitant alors, mais Juyu avait insisté sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas être mis à l'écart.

Elle avait accepté et s'était ajustée au changement plus rapidement et plus facilement que Drongo et Stark. Cela avait pris à peine une heure pour que la graine magique s'implante et évolue complètement. Drongo avait émis la théorie que puisque les Skrulls étaient capables de transformer leurs corps à un niveau moléculaire, leurs corps étaient habitués à toutes sortes d'altérations. En effet, s'ils pouvaient adapter leurs poumons afin de pouvoir respirer n'importe quelle sorte d'air, réajuster leurs organes pour s'accommoder de la gravité excessive, alors un tout petit et minuscule changement dans leur cortex cérébral n'était vraiment pas si monumental. Rassuré par la facilité avec laquelle Juyu s'était ajustée, Loki avait accepté de faire don de l'Omni-langage à Bee également. Elle ne parlait pas, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de comprendre lorsque les autres lui parlaient. Heureusement, il n'y eut aucune complication avec elle non plus. Elle s'était ajustée un peu plus lentement que Juyu, mais toujours beaucoup plus facilement que Stark et Drongo.

« -Nul besoin d'être sur ses gardes, Mr. Hogan, s'exprima Drongo lorsque l'homme s'agita de nouveau sur ses pieds. Nous sommes tous des amis de Stark, juste comme vous l'êtes vous-même. »

L'homme le fixa un instant, puis un sourire mal à l'aise s'épanouit sur son visage.

« -Ouais, désolé pour ça, pas encore habitué au truc alien, donnez-moi un jour ou deux et ça sera bon. Et appelez-moi Happy.

-Ce n'est pas ton vrai nom, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hatchet.

-Nah, c'est un surnom, mais c'est mieux que le vrai.

-Stark t'a donné un surnom ? demanda de nouveau Hatchet.

-Ouais, il fait beaucoup ça, répondit Happy. Pepper et Rhodey ne sont en réalité pas leurs prénoms non plus, si vous vous posiez la question.

-Eh bien, je suis Drongo le Fort Ancien de Sakaar, salua Drongo, c'était seulement poli. »

Stark s'était éclipsé avant que des présentations convenables n'aient pu se faire.

« -C'est Hatchet d'Alfheim et Loki vous le connaissez probablement déjà.

-Ouais, j'ai entendu parler de lui, dit Happy, ne regardant prudemment même pas Loki.

-Hey JARVIS, appela Hatchet.

-_Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_ demanda l'ordinateur.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais nous montrer ce que Midgard pense de Tony Stark ? J'ai entendu que sa célébrité est grande et l'amour pour lui encore plus.

-_Voudriez-vous un résumé rétrospectif ou avez-vous seulement besoin du consensus général actuel à son propos ?_

-Commençons avec l'état des affaires actuel, demanda Hatchet. »

Drongo ne mit pas un terme à ses investigations c'était de l'information de valeur, de l'information qui pouvait influencer les plans de Stark et Loki après tout. Il porta une attention attentive à la place, et il savait que c'était également le cas de Loki.

**x-x-x**

Mr. Hogan sortit de la pièce après qu'une petite mélodie sorte de sa poche, laissant Loki, Hatchet et Drongo seuls dans la partie salon, écoutant JARVIS. L'ami de Stark, le Colonel Rhodes, les rejoignit au bout d'un moment. Stark l'appelait « Rhodey », mais Drongo ne voulait pas être excessivement familier avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas encore.

« -Donc Loki je connais, et ça c'est le type que je suis supposé ignorer, fit-il en désignant Hatchet de la tête. Attendez, où sont les filles vertes ?

-_En train d'explorer le gymnase en ce moment même, Colonel Rhodes,_ répondit utilement JARVIS, mettant en pause ses longues explications sur combien le monde pleurait Iron Man et à quel point il lui manquait.

-Et je suis Drongo, se présenta de nouveau Drongo.

-Ok, le prends pas mal, mais putain qu't'es grand, dit le colonel. »

Drongo eut un petit rire léger.

« -Donc où est-ce que Tony t'a récupéré sur le trajet du retour ?

-Je suis de la Galaxie Fornax, répondit Drongo. C'est à approximativement 500 mille années-lumière d'ici. »

Rhodes siffla.

« -Ça fait un sacré voyage, dit-il.

-Juyu et Bee sont d'Andromède, dit Drongo. Mon foyer est plutôt proche comparativement.

-Et vous avez l'intention de rester ici sur Terre ?

-Stark est notre Commandant, répondit Drongo. Nous irons où il ira. »

Bien sûr Stark n'avait pas pris ses décisions seul, mais ensemble avec Loki. Il avait également écouté leurs opinions, mais sur Terre il valait mieux que les alliés de Stark soient assurés que leur ami tenait les rênes. Ils étaient étranges, aliens, des créatures possiblement dangereuses sur une planète qui n'avait pas de bonnes expériences avec des races différentes de la leur. Insinuer de quelque façon que ce soit que Loki tenait également une partie des rênes ne serait pas très judicieux non plus. Il allait être celui dont on se méfierait le plus, et il le savait très bien. Stark appréciait bien trop de se faire appeler « Commandant » par tous sur sa planète d'origine. Même Hatchet avait accepté sur insistance de Loki. Drongo savait pourquoi c'était différent ici comparé à dans l'espace, aussi il ne pouvait être rien d'autre qu'amusé par l'euphorie de Stark.

« -Tous ? demanda Rhodey.

-Tous, répondit Loki depuis son emplacement près du mur.

-_Colonel Rhodes, Ms. Potts vous demande de la rejoindre elle et Mr. Stark de nouveau,_ déclara JARVIS, et le colonel se retourna pour de nouveau sortir de la pièce.

-JARVIS, continue ton explication, demanda Loki dès qu'ils furent de nouveau seuls. Et dis à Juyu et Bee de revenir ici.

-_Tout de suite, monsieur,_ répondit l'ordinateur. »

**x-x-x**

D'après la façon dont le regard de Miss Potts se braqua sur Loki à la seconde où elle revint avec Stark et Rhodes, Drongo sut que les deux avaient été informés de tous les aspects de l'affaire à présent. Elle ne lui dit rien cependant, ses yeux s'attardant sur lui une seconde avant de glisser sur eux. Elle envoya également un petit sourire en direction de Mr. Hogan, qui le lui rendit. Juyu et Bee revinrent dans la pièce juste quelques instants plus tard.

Stark pour sa part leva ses deux pouces et sourit alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce, rendant évident pour tous que la discussion avec ses amis s'était bien passée.

« -Bon, maintenant qu'on s'est occupé de toutes les explications chiantes, faisons les présentations officielles, ok ? L'équipage a déjà beaucoup entendu parler de vous les gars, donc à présent vous avez besoin d'entendre parler de l'équipage. »

Personne ne dit rien, donc Stark continua après un bref moment.

« -Ok, les dames en premier. Bee, et sa petite sœur Juyu, commença Stark. Elles sont des Skrulls alias des reptiles, ce qui est quelque chose d'inhabituel ici, mais faites-moi confiance, c'était moi la créature bizarre dans Andromède avec tout mon sang chaud. Et encore une fois, simple avertissement, Bee n'aime pas être touchée par des étrangers, alors donnez-lui un peu de temps pour s'habituer à vous. Elle ne parle pas du tout, donc elle n'est pas grossière ou quelque chose du genre. »

Juyu agita la main, Bee les fixa et acquiesça une fois.

« -Quel âge avez-vous ? demanda Miss Potts en regardant les filles.

-Nous sommes des adultes, répondit Juyu, et c'était toujours sa réponse lorsque quelqu'un lui demandait ça.

-Ne devrait-elle pas être à l'école ou quelque chose du genre ? demanda-t-elle en regardant Stark.

-Considère-la scolarisée à la maison, répondit immédiatement Stark. Ouais, on passe. Drongo est poli, donc il s'est probablement déjà présenté, mais je vais le refaire juste au cas où. Drongo est un Fort Ancien de Sakaar, il est ridiculement Zen tout le temps et je suis des plus certains qu'il pourrait faire un bras de fer avec Hulk. On pourrait avoir à tester ça.

-Non, je ne pense pas, dit Drongo.

-Dommage, fit Stark avec un sourire narquois. Ne laissez pas tous ces muscles vous tromper, ajouta-t-il. Il est mon second pilote, et il sait tout.

-Un petit peu à propos de tout, corrigea Drongo avant d'incliner la tête en guise de salut.

-Blanche-Neige là-bas est Hatchet alias Trou du Cul. C'est un elfe…enfin, fée-elfe ? J'suis toujours pas sûr.

-Quel beau-parleur tu fais, Stark, fit Hatchet avec un sourire narquois tranchant. Tu sais que tu m'aimes secrètement.

-C'est un mage, un emmerdeur, et vaut mieux ignorer genre 80% de ce qui sort de sa bouche, continua Stark.

-Ouais, on a eu un bon entraînement pour ça, fit remarquer Rhodes, ce qui fit ricaner plaisamment Hatchet.

-L'encourage pas, fit Stark en regardant son ami qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Et mon Loki chéri, tu pourrais avoir envie d'arrêter de ramper dans ce coin sombre là-bas, dit alors Stark. Allez ! »

Loki souffla, mais s'éloigna du mur pour s'approcher du reste d'entre eux. Il avait été délibérément hors du centre d'attention jusqu'à maintenant.

« -Je sais que j'ai pas à te présenter, mais peut-être qu'une réintroduction est de mise et vous vous êtes jamais rencontrés en personne de toute façon. »

Drongo ne manqua pas la façon dont les humains (à part Stark) se tendirent légèrement lorsque Loki fut près, mais le dieu n'y réagit pas du tout.

« -Loki d'Asgard, extraordinaire mage de bataille, la raison pour laquelle je suis vivant, dit Stark d'un ton chaleureux et affectueux qui n'était habituellement réservé que pour Loki. »

Loki acquiesça en guise de salut. Le Colonel acquiesça en retour, mais Miss Potts se contenta de le fixer d'un air égal, son expression sévère et contemplative.

« -Ok, on s'est débarrassé des civilités, parlons affaires, fit Stark en claquant des mains, brisant le petit silence tendu. JARVIS, comment tu t'en sors ? demanda-t-il.

-_Mon téléchargement dans l'Unité de l'Iron Mage est à 76%, reporta JARVIS. Les scans pour le MARK « Firebird » sont maintenant disponibles dans l'atelier, et j'ai mis à jour votre base de données personnelle sur les propriétés enregistrées jusqu'alors du métal alyndor et vos découvertes piézoélectriques. Une fois que la fusion sera complète, vous serez en mesure d'accéder au reste de la base de données de l'Iron Mage depuis ici._

-Excellent, acquiesça Stark. Garde tout sur mon serveur privé, sécurité maximum.

-T'as pas chômé durant ton absence, hein ? demanda Rhodey.

-Oh t'as pas idée, fit Stark avec un grand sourire. J'ai beaucoup à donner au monde.

-Bon, t'as parlé avec tes amis, dit Juyu. On avance ?

-Oui, cette maison est à présent la base numéro un des opérations, commença-t-il. Cantonnez-vous aux règle N°1 et 2, comme on a convenu, le reste s'applique pas ici. La règle N°9, seulement si nous sommes strictement en connexion radio. Pepper… »

Stark se tourna vers elle.

« -Je veux que tu prépares la paperasse et tout le reste pour ma « résurrection », mais s'il te plaît garde ça secret. Je veux que personne soit au courant de mon retour encore.

-Et quand exactement as-tu l'intention de laisser le monde savoir que tu es de retour ?

-C'est quoi la date déjà ? demanda Stark.

-_Le 5 Avril 2018,_ répondit utilement JARVIS.

-Oh, mon anniversaire approche. Ça a l'air bien, trois semaines suffisent pour tout mettre en place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as besoin de préparer ? demanda Miss Potts.

-Beaucoup de choses pour Stark Industries et d'autres trucs pour Iron Man. Je veux une énorme couverture médiatique, ok ? Prépare une fête, ébruite-le, fais-la énorme, fais les choses en grand. Je veux des journalistes et des reporters partout. Des Ironettes dansantes, des feux d'artifice. Je veux des gens, des enfants, des familles, mes fans. Rassemble une foule immense, des masses de gens.

-Nos stocks vont encore exploser, dit Miss Potts pensivement. Cela peut être un énorme retour victorieux, les gens vont adorer. Est-ce que tu veux une conférence de presse de suite après aussi ?

-Non, fais une interview, tu choisis le reporter, je veux que ça soit diffusé en ligne et sur autant de chaînes de télévision que possible, sur les radios même.

-Décor personnel et intime, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais tu dois me dire ce que tu as l'intention de dire dans cette interview.

-J'improviserai pas, fais-moi confiance, dit Stark. Il y a trop de choses en jeu.

-Très bien, je lance tout ça, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Merci, à présent JARVIS, est-ce que l'atelier en bas est opérationnel à 100% maintenant ?

-_Vous aurez à faire quelques changements si vous souhaitez utiliser une connexion IND ici également,_ lui dit JARVIS. _Et en ce qui concerne vos armures, seul le MARK V est opérationnel, et les MARK VI et VII sont toujours endommagés. DUM-E est également non disponible._

-DUM-E ? Pourquoi ? fit Stark en fronçant les sourcils.

-_Vous avez exprimé le vœu de le réparer vous-même après l'attaque sur la maison, aussi a-t-il été mis de côté pour votre retour._

-Oh, je me souviens, dit faiblement Stark avant de se retourner vers Loki. Ok, est-ce qu'on peut faire une petite pause dans ce qu'on a prévu pour avancer ?

-Ce sont tes créations, bien sûr, va, dit Loki. »

Tous savaient combien signifiaient ses inventions pour Stark.

« -Ok, Pep, commence à planifier, Rhodey…fais juste profil bas je suppose.

-Je serai comme les trois singes sages, répondit Rhodey, quoi que cela puisse vouloir dire.

-Génial, acquiesça Stark. »

Il s'arrêta un instant à côté de Loki pour attraper sa main et poser un baiser sur les articulations de ses doigts avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce en direction de son atelier.

« -Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Juyu.

-S'installer, dit Loki. Choisissez vos chambres, il fait déjà tard ici, alors dormez si vous voulez ou au moins reposez-vous un peu. Nous avons trois semaines, largement le temps pour tout. »

Hatchet ne bougea pas de suite, mais Juyu et Bee se levèrent du sofa pour rassembler leurs sacs. Tous s'arrêtèrent lorsque Miss Potts se dirigea vers Loki cependant. Elle ne dit rien en premier lieu, se contentant de fixer son visage.

« -Dame Pepper ? invita Loki. »

Son expression était neutre et son langage corporel aussi calme et ouvert que possible. Il savait combien elle était importante pour Stark, tous le savaient.

« -Je ne vais pas te menacer, c'est vulgaire, commença-t-elle d'un ton plaisant. Je te garderai à l'œil et laisser à ton imagination ce qui se passera au cas où tu ferais quelque chose que je n'aime pas.

-Il se trouve que j'ai une imagination très fertile, dit Loki.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit Miss Potts en retour. »

Puis elle se retourna pour regarder le reste d'entre eux. Un large sourire doux s'étira sur ses lèvres immédiatement.

« -Ce fut très agréable de tous vous rencontrer, dit-elle gentiment avant de tourner les talons pour partir immédiatement, ses talons hauts claquant bruyamment sur le sol coûteux de Stark à chacun de ses pas. »

Mr. Hogan leva une main et l'agita d'un air mal à l'aise avant de la suivre rapidement à l'extérieur.

« -Quelque chose à ajouter, Colonel Rhodes ? demanda Loki.

-Je pense que t'es assez intelligent pour avoir une idée des conséquences sans que j'aie à t'avertir, dit-il. Mais garde à l'esprit que nous, nous faisons confiance à Tony, ce qui sera pas le cas des autres, ajouta-t-il. JARVIS, dis à Tony que je vais rester pour la nuit et que je partirai demain matin.

-_Oui, Colonel Rhodes,_ répondit JARVIS. »

L'homme acquiesça une fois dans leur direction de façon générale puis quitta la pièce.

« -Je pense que je les aime bien, dit alors Juyu.

-Je pense que Stark a un genre, ricana Hatchet.

-Elle est convenable, approuva doucement Loki. »

Drongo attrapa alors son sac et suivit les filles hors du salon. Hatchet et Loki commencèrent à discuter de quelque chose d'autre et Drongo ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il s'agissait des plans concernant le reste des Neuf Mondes.

Drongo ne voulait pas encore s'inquiéter de ça de suite, ils avaient beaucoup de choses à faire ici sur Terre en premier. Au moins la première étape s'était déroulée aussi tranquillement que possible, même mieux que ce à quoi Stark s'attendait. Malheureusement, Drongo savait que les choses deviendraient seulement plus dures à partir de maintenant.

**x-x-x**

J'aime l'optimisme de Drongo, vraiment. Et Tony gentleman, c'trop mignon ! Pepper déchire bien sûr, perso je la trouve ultra charismatique Oo

Enfin bref, le prochain chapitre…disons juste que j'ai fait ma fangirl bruyante et pas discrète XD

J'essaie de me dépêcher comme d'habitude, mais je dois vous avouer que je suis dans une période vraiment chaotique en ce moment, aussi je ferai de mon mieux !

A bientôt !


	60. Shoot To Thrill

**Chapitre Soixante**

**Shoot to Thrill**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, être face à face avec un homme non familier n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

« -Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda immédiatement Natasha. »

L'homme la fixa un instant avec un silence choqué.

« -Il vérifiait les feux d'artifice ! appela une voix de l'intérieur, probablement Bruce, mais on aurait dit qu'il était en train de manger quelque chose. »

Clint n'attendit pas que l'homme bouge, il sortit de l'ascenseur et le dépassa. Natasha suivit au bout d'un instant. L'homme entra dans l'ascenseur et partit immédiatement.

« -Ils installent vraiment des feux d'artifice aussi ? demanda Clint dès qu'ils furent à l'intérieur. »

Bruce était en effet en train de manger de la nourriture chinoise dans une boîte.

« -Vous n'avez pas vu la foule à l'extérieur ? demanda Bruce. Je suis surpris qu'il n'y ait pas de ballon d'Iron Man géant attaché à la Tour.

-Nous porte pas la poisse, dit Clint.

-Sinon qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Bruce.

-Est-ce que Steve est dans le coin ? demanda Natasha. JARVIS ?

-_Je l'ai déjà prévenu de votre arrivée, Agent Romanoff,_ répondit consciencieusement l'IA. »

C'était probablement seulement son imagination, mais l'IA semblait toujours prononcer son nom avec le même ton qu'employait Pepper Potts de nos jours, c'est-à-dire de la fausse politesse délibérément mal cachée.

« -Il y a un problème ? demanda Bruce.

-Nous surveillons juste la situation, répondit Natasha.

-En d'autres termes, la Paranoïa Pepper de Fury reprend du poil de la bête, ajouta Clint. »

Cela fit doucement rire Bruce. Natasha avait envie de rouler des yeux, mais elle se retint.

« -Tu devrais prendre ça plus au sérieux, Clint, dit-elle à la place.

-Vraiment ? fit Clint en lui rendant son regard. Du genre, que le grand festival anniversaire dehors compte comme une activité suspecte ?

-Il y a même eu un concert, ajouta Bruce. Et les enfants gagnaient des figurines d'Iron Man gratuites s'ils répondaient correctement aux questions triviales sur Tony Stark.

-Wow, ça a l'air vraiment abominable, dit Clint avec un ton complètement plat. Peut-être même que y'a de la bière gratuite en bas…l'horreur.

-Toute cette célébration est sortie de nulle part, dit Natasha. Et elle est supposée faire une sorte de grande annonce. Il y a beaucoup de reporters dehors. Pourquoi ?

-Peut-être que les ingénieurs de Stark Industries sont finalement parvenus à terminer quelques-unes des inventions à moitié terminées de Tony, suggéra Bruce. Je sais que ça fait un moment qu'ils essaient. Ça serait une grande nouvelle.

-Et ça expliquerait pourquoi elle ferait un énorme festival genre Tony Stark autour de ça, ajouta Clint. Pour le marketing tu sais.

-Et pourquoi la Tour ? demanda Natasha. Elle aurait pu choisir n'importe quel endroit. Elle l'a organisé autour de la Tour Avengers.

-Parce qu'elle nous a demandé de faire une apparition, dit Steve en entrant dans la pièce. Hey Clint, Natasha.

-Ah bon ? demanda Clint.

-Pas en tant que requête, dit Steve en se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre de l'eau. Elle a juste dit que cela serait bien si les gens nous voyaient un peu. C'est pour l'anniversaire de Tony, alors ça serait un geste sympa et tout.

-Oh, j'en suis, dit Clint. De la bière gratuite et des Ironettes dansantes, que demande le peuple ?

-Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire la fête, lui rappela Natasha, mais Clint n'eût pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un venant de se faire réprimander.

-Tony aurait adoré toute cette agitation, dit doucement Bruce alors qu'il se levait pour jeter la boîte et les baguettes.

-Donc où est Potts dans ce cas ? demanda Natasha.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Steve. Tu veux l'interroger sur le fait qu'elle ait osé organiser une célébration en la mémoire de Tony ? Pourquoi Fury vous a envoyés ici de toute façon ?

-Fury pense que quelque chose de grand se trame du côté de Stark Industries, dit Natasha. Elle a annulé son voyage en Chine et a soudainement commencé à planifier tout ça. Elle a organisé une énorme couverture médiatique, mais toutes les lèvres sont scellées sur ce qu'elle va annoncer exactement. De plus, presque tous les gros poissons de la compagnie semblent avoir été rappelés pour une sorte de réunion qui était aujourd'hui. Encore une fois, nous ne savons pas de quoi il s'agit.

-Et pourquoi Fury s'intéresse aux affaires internes de Stark Industries exactement ? demanda Bruce en se retournant avant de s'asseoir. Cela ne le regarde pas.

-Stark Industries est le support financier principal des Avengers, cette Tour et tout ce qu'i l'intérieur lui appartient. Elle n'a pas juste du pouvoir et des ressources, mais également des contacts partout, et autant d'informations secret défense que le SHIELD lui-même. Tu penses vraiment que Fury ne la fait pas surveiller tout le temps, en considérant tout ça ? Sans compter tous les employés douteux.

-Et allez, c'est reparti, marmonna Clint.

-Ce sont pas les affaires de Fury ce que fait ou ne fait pas Pepper avec la compagnie, dit fermement Steve. Toutes ces ressources et ces informations auraient été partagées. Fury n'a que lui-même à blâmer.

-Fury devrait arrêter d'essayer de contrôler des choses qui ne lui appartiennent pas, ajouta Bruce.

-Parce qu'autant de pouvoir entre les mains d'une civile est bien plus sûr, répliqua Natasha.

-Vous n'interrogerez pas Pepper, dit Steve. »

Il la regarda en premier, puis Clint.

« -Me regarde pas, dit Clint. Je suis juste là pour la bière gratuite et les Ironettes. »

Natasha lui lança un regard.

« -Quoi ? demanda-t-il. Tu connais ma position là-dessus. Fury a creusé le trou dans lequel il est. Il a juste mal au cul parce que Pepper Potts lui a montré qui était le boss.

-Tu sais que ce n'est pas personnel, dit Natasha.

-Bien sûr que c'est putain de personnel, Tasha, dit Clint, s'énervant sur le sujet. »

Il s'irritait toujours là-dessus.

« -Fury voulait qu'elle se plie à ses règles, mais elle l'a renvoyé bouler et est restée fermement campée sur ses positions, et maintenant il n'attend qu'une excuse pour pouvoir faire quelque chose à ce propos. Il n'a aucune excuse et je lui en donnerai certainement pas une bordel.

-Elle ne devrait pas être autorisée à faire ses propres règles sans avoir à répondre à qui que ce soit, dit Natasha.

-C'est ce que Tony faisait, dit simplement Bruce. »

C'était toujours la même dispute. Stark avait tout laissé à Potts, littéralement tout, sa compagnie, ses demeures, ses armures et autres technologies. Fury avait pensé que les armures d'Iron Man et JARVIS devraient être sous le contrôle du SHIELD, mais Potts n'avait pas été d'accord et s'était assurée de pouvoir tout garder en sa possession. Cela durait depuis des années et cela n'avait pas l'air de se finir bientôt.

« -Fury ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'il veut, dit Steve. »

Même ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère à ce stade.

« -A présent, vous pouvez soit descendre et sourire pour les caméras ou partir. Le discours de Pepper est prévu dans une heure. »

Et avec ça il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce.

« -On se voit en bas, dit Bruce en se levant avant de le suivre.

-Est-ce que Thor est de retour ? demanda Clint.

-Je suis sûr que le SHIELD remarquera son arrivée aussi tôt que nous, dit Bruce. Assez dur de manquer le Bifrost.

-Et nous savons tous qu'il y a des chemins plus discrets pour voyager que le Bifrost, dit Natasha. »

Bruce se contenta de hausser les épaules et de partir.

**x-x-x**

Ils étaient de nouveau dans l'ascenseur et Clint était toujours visiblement agité par la conversation précédente.

« -Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça éternellement, dit Natasha après un moment de silence.

-Faire quoi ?

-Danser entre le SHIELD et les Avengers. Tu dis que tu es du SHIELD et tu prends le parti de Rogers à chaque fois.

-Eh bien il se trouve que Steve a raison sur beaucoup de choses, alors que Fury a fait tous les mauvais choix.

-Fury devait agir dans une situation d'urgence, il ne pouvait pas juste…

-Il aurait pu demander à Rhodey, dit Clint. Il peut ne pas être un Avenger, mais il est prêt à enfiler l'armure lorsque c'est nécessaire.

-Nous ne le savions pas à l'époque, disputa Natasha.

-Tu sais ce que la plupart des agents pense ? demanda Clint. Bien sûr que tu le sais, tu fais attention. Tous les agents, et je parle pas juste des gars sur le terrain, je veux dire même les types comme Blake et Sitwell. Ils pensent que Fury a dépassé une limite. Ils savent tous que Stark s'est presque réduit en charpie pour réparer l'Héliporteur pendant qu'il chutait. »

Clint s'arrêta un instant, prenant une inspiration comme il en avait besoin à chaque fois qu'il parlait de cette époque.

« -Et puis ils l'ont regardé alors qu'il passait à travers un portail vers l'espace avec un missile nucléaire sur le dos, prêt à mourir pour nous tous. Il est considéré comme un héros, pas juste par le public ou les médias, les agents du SHIELD le considèrent comme tel aussi. Et alors Fury a essayé de voler de la technologie inestimable à la petite amie en deuil de ce héros. Vraiment Tasha, je me demande comment les choses ont mal tourné.

-Les armures étaient nécessaires…

-Non, elles ne l'étaient pas. Fury voulait juste mettre un vulgaire agent trié sur le volet dans cette armure, comme sa propre poupée Iron Man obéissante. Tu te demandes vraiment pourquoi ça a mis en colère les gens ? Et c'était juste une de ses mauvaises décisions. Maintenant il essaie juste de prouver qu'on peut pas faire confiance à Pepper avec la technologie de Stark et c'est des conneries.

-Il arrêterait d'essayer de le prouver si nous trouvions qui lui donne des informations, dit Natasha.

-Si ces gens existent, dit Clint.

-Elle a un informateur au SHIELD, dit fermement Natasha. Si nous trouvions qui c'est, Fury arrêterait d'essayer de suivre chacun de ses pas.

-On va jamais trouver cette taupe, dit Clint. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on cherche ? Plus de deux ans ? Je suis des plus certains que Fury est juste parano et sous-estime toujours JARVIS.

-Non, cela doit être un agent, fit Natasha en secouant la tête. Plusieurs des dossiers que Potts n'était pas supposée avoir viennent d'un serveur interne du SHIELD. Seulement quelqu'un de physiquement présent pourrait y avoir accès.

-Je ne suis en aucun cas surpris, fit Clint en haussant les épaules. Qui que ce soit, ils savent de toute évidence que Fury n'a aucun droit de prendre quoi que ce soit à Pepper et à Stark Industries.

-Si tu es tellement contre les méthodes du SHIELD de nos jours, je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as pas choisi les Avengers à la place, lui dit Natasha d'un ton égal, regardant droit devant elle.

-Vraiment Tasha ? Tu sais pas ? J'ai besoin de t'expliquer à toi pourquoi j'ai choisi le SHIELD ? »

Elle fixa résolument devant elle, même si elle sentait le regard de Clint sur elle. Lorsque la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, Clint souffla et murmura un « comme tu veux » dans sa barbe alors qu'il sortait. Natasha prit une inspiration apaisante en le suivant, s'assurant que son visage ne montre aucune de ses pensées ou de ses émotions.

**x-x-x**

Ils trouvèrent Pepper Potts dans l'un des bureaux du premier étage. Elle était vêtue d'un costume pourpre impeccable pour l'occasion, une jupe courte avec des talons aiguille rouges et bien sûr des accessoires d'or. Elle portait toujours quelque variante de rouge et d'or lors des apparitions officielles, et la raison en était bien sûr évidente. Avec Stark absent, elle s'était élevée non pas au rôle de CEO seulement, mais également à celui d'incarnation de la figure de Stark Industries. Elle était assise sur une chaise, en train de se faire maquiller par son esthéticienne. Ses deux assistants habituels se contentèrent de lever les yeux de leurs Starkphones un instant lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

« -Steve, Bruce, Clint, c'est merveilleux que vous ayez pu venir, salua-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Et bien sûr Agent Romanoff. »

Et encore ce faux ton poli.

« -Y'a pas mal d'agitation dehors, dit Bruce.

-Je sais, sourit Potts en fermant de nouveau les yeux de façon à ce que son fard à paupière puisse être terminé. C'est l'anniversaire de Tony après tout, seulement le meilleur est assez bien. »

Son expression et sa voix demeuraient calmes et plaisantes, ne se tendant ni ne baissant d'un ton ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Soit elle était devenue meilleure pour masquer ses émotions, ou elle avait enfin accepté la mort de Stark.

« -Janet a appelé pour dire qu'elle est désolée de ne pas pouvoir venir, dit Steve en s'excusant.

-Oui, elle m'a envoyé un mail, acquiesça Potts. Ce n'est pas grave. Je sais qu'ils ne peuvent pas juste écourter leur voyage pour ça. C'est dommage, mais je suis sûre qu'ils ne manqueront rien s'ils regardent la télé.

-Pourquoi l'impulsion soudaine d'organiser tout un festival ? demanda Natasha.

-Je m'attendais à ce que vous compreniez l'importance de la bonne publicité et du marketing, répondit-elle plaisamment. Les gens adorent Tony et Iron Man, depuis toujours et pour longtemps. C'est une bonne occasion de le leur rappeler.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? demanda Pepper en rouvrant les yeux.

-De toute façon, interrompit Steve. Ça fait du bien de voir autant de gens rassemblés, dit-il. Tu dois être contente qu'il y ait une telle foule dehors.

-Oui, j'espérais qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'attention. Avons-nous une estimation, Adam ? demanda-t-elle. »

Son assistant leva les yeux de son Starkphone avant de taper dessus rapidement.

« -Il semblerait que nous avons plus de 250 mille personnes rassemblées autour de la Tour, sur Park Avenue et à l'Est de la 45ème Avenue, voulez-vous que je vérifie le compte de vues pour la télévision et la diffusion en ligne ?

-Avec ceux-là ça doit faire des dizaines de millions de gens, dit Bruce.

-Nous avons juste commencé à diffuser le live en Asie de l'Est et en Australie, aussi cela devrait plutôt avoisiner les centaines de millions, dit Potts.

-Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'autant de publicité ? demanda Natasha.

-Pas d'interrogation, Natasha, avertit Steve.

-Oh, laisse-la Steve. L'Agent Romanoff sait très bien quelles sont les limites à ne pas franchir à moins qu'elle ne veuille être évacuée du bâtiment…encore.

-Le Directeur Fury…

-Je me fiche de ce que Fury pense ou veut, interrompit Potts avant de finalement se lever à présent que son maquillage était terminé. »

Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge sang, juste comme son ensemble.

« -S'il est tellement curieux, il peut allumer sa télé et écouter mon annonce, comme tout le monde. »

Si elle n'avait pas été une peine constante à devoir s'occuper, Natasha aurait été impressionnée à quel point Pepper pouvait soutenir son regard. Elle n'était pas facile à intimider, pas depuis un long moment à présent. Etre sans Stark l'avait rendue plus dure, elle ne plaisantait pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de protéger ce qui avait appartenu à Stark et lui appartenait à présent.

Elle avait des amis partout dans les hautes sphères et utilisait les médias et le public comme son épée et bouclier. C'est pourquoi Fury était si acharné à trouver des preuves qu'elle n'était pas convenable pour garder les armures et les autres technologies de Stark en sa possession. Le SHIELD ne pouvait pas la contrôler, l'intimider ou l'atteindre de quelque façon que ce soit. Stark était prévisible à cause de ses problèmes, ses complexes et son ego. Potts n'était pas si facile à cerner.

« -A présent, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, sourit-elle avant de tourner le dos à Natasha de manière flagrante pour regarder les autres. Allez prendre un verre à l'extérieur, souriez pour les caméras, dit-elle. Et il vous est définitivement nécessaire d'écouter mon annonce.

-Aucun problème, Pepper, lui dit Clint. »

Pepper sourit encore une fois puis quitta la pièce, ses deux assistants et l'esthéticienne la suivant de près. Natasha était sûre que sa sécurité n'était pas loin, même si elle n'avait vu aucun d'eux pour le moment. Ils devaient rôder dans les parages.

« -Il faut juste que tu la contraries à chaque fois, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Steve.

-Tu savais que j'allais poser mes questions, répondit Natasha. Ou qu'au moins j'essaierais. Et maintenant je sais qu'elle est définitivement en train de préparer quelque chose. Cela ne va pas être une simple annonce de compagnie.

-Ce ne sont toujours pas les affaires du SHIELD, contra Steve.

-Et c'est pas pour enfoncer une porte ouverte, mais Fury sait que Pepper ne t'aime pas, pourquoi il continue de t'envoyer de toute façon ? demanda Bruce.

-Ce n'est pas comme si n'importe quel Agent du SHIELD peut entrer ici, répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle n'ajouta pas que Fury ne faisait pas confiance à Clint pour faire quelque chose par lui-même lorsqu'il s'agissait des Avengers et Potts, donc Natasha devait venir également.

« -Est-ce qu'on peut pas juste aller prendre une bière maintenant ? demanda Clint en se tournant pour partir immédiatement. Ou une autre boisson snob avec des petits parapluies ou un truc du genre ?

-Tu réalises que tu vas être le seul à boire, pas vrai ? lui rappela Bruce.

-Thor me manque vraiment soudainement, soupira Clint. »

**x-x-x**

Il y avait une petite loge VIP à côté de la scène pour eux et les grosses perruques de Stark Industries présentes. Non pas que la foule la plus proche de la scène n'était pas devenue folle à la seconde où Steve fut aperçu. Il se fit un devoir de sourire et d'agiter la main dans la direction de tous, d'envoyer quelques saluts rapides à des enfants avec des masques d'Iron Man et des gants avec des lampes-répulseurs.

La scène avait un écran géant à l'arrière qui montrait une vidéo en direct qui venait probablement des caméras externes de JARVIS et des hélicoptères volant autour de la tour et des rues avoisinantes. Une forte musique sortait des haut-parleurs géants et des Ironettes dansaient sur scène.

« -J'arrive pas à croire que Pepper ait gardé les Ironettes, dit Clint une fois de retour avec sa boisson. »

Il semblerait que le barman en coulisses avait préparé quelque chose de violet pour lui. Un type amusant.

« -Non pas que je me plaigne vraiment.

-Les Ironettes sont des employées à plein-temps, expliqua Natasha. Quand elles ne paradaient pas autour de Stark, elles faisaient d'autres travaux promotionnels pour Stark Industries partout dans le monde. Donc elle n'a probablement pas voulu les licencier.

-Elles ont juste changé de tenue, fit doucement remarquer Bruce. »

Oui, les Ironettes étaient dans des combinaisons moulantes rouge et or au lieu de mini-hauts et shorts, mais c'était le seul changement.

« -Je pense pas avoir vu autant de jouets Iron Man en une seule fois, dit alors Clint. Chaque gamin se balade avec au moins une figurine.

-Toutes les marchandises Iron Man sont manufacturées par Stark Enterprises, dit Bruce. Jouets, mugs, lampes, t-shirts, à toi de choisir. Iron Man est une marque déposée et Tony s'est fait de l'argent avec son statut de super-héros depuis le début de la chose.

-Ok, fit Clint en fronçant les sourcils. Et ces peluches de Hulk que je vois là-bas ?

-Elles sont également manufacturées par Stark Enterprises, dit Bruce avec un petit sourire.

-Ils ont la marque déposée pour Hulk ? demanda Clint en aspirant sa boisson violette ridicule.

-Pour Hulk et Thor aussi, dit Bruce. J'ai donné mon accord, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit. Les enfants obtiennent des peluches et des poings verts géants en jouets, et j'ai un pourcentage après les ventes. Pepper a été très juste à ce propos.

-Pourquoi aurais-tu besoin d'argent ? Tu vis ici, demanda de nouveau Clint.

-Juste au cas où, fit Bruce en haussant les épaules. Et je n'aime pas que Pepper paie pour tout.

-Pourquoi Thor a accepté ? demanda Steve. Il a donné son accord, pas vrai ?

-Thor a accepté à cause des enfants, dit Bruce. Il a dit que cela lui rappelait l'époque où les guerriers gravaient son nom sur leurs armes, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent combattre comme si Thor se battait à leurs côtés. Il n'a même pas été surpris à ce propos, mais je suppose que les gens avaient pour habitude de lui construire des temples et des autels.

-Mais il se fait de l'argent avec aussi ?

-Je ne pense pas qu'il en ait dépensé le moindre centime encore, dit Bruce. Il était juste content que des enfants veuillent des petits Mjölnir et des capes rouges. Il a un petit faible pour les enfants.

-Bien sûr qu'il en a un, fit Clint en reniflant avant de revenir à sa boisson. »

Il avait vraiment l'air ridicule.

« -Attends, qui fabrique les trucs de Cap ? Je suis plutôt sûr d'avoir vu des boucliers de plastique piquetés d'étoiles avant.

-Stark Enterprises, dit Bruce. »

Steve fronça les sourcils.

« -Je n'ai rien signé, dit-il.

-Est-ce que tu as signé quelque chose lorsque tes comics sont sortis dans les années 40 ? demanda Bruce.

-Je…pense que oui, fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le nom ou le costume ou quoi que ce soit, donc ce n'était pas comme si j'avais mon mot à dire.

-Ouais, donc qui que ce soit qui l'avait avant l'a définitivement vendu, peut-être que tu devrais demander à Pepper.

-Je veux que les enfants aient des petits arcs, dit alors Clint avec un soupir.

-Désolé, pas de jouets sur des agents du SHIELD, lui dit Bruce. »

Clint grommela et revint à sa boisson.

Natasha soupira et regarda sa montre. Le discours de Potts n'arrivait pas assez rapidement.

**x-x-x**

Lorsque Pepper Potts monta sur scène, il y eut juste autant de fanfare que ce à quoi s'attendait Natasha. Le soleil se couchait juste, aussi il faisait toujours assez clair pour bien voir, mais pas trop pour les feux d'artifice. La foule applaudissait, les caméras clignotaient, et les Ironettes s'arrêtèrent de danser pour aller prendre une jolie pose dans le fond, se déplaçant comme des dames d'honneur autour de leur reine. Tout était très bien pratiqué pour que tout rentre dans le tableau. Potts n'était pas Tony Stark, mais ce style qu'elle avait adopté durant les années passées marchait très bien pour elle.

« -Bonsoir New York, et bonjour le monde, salua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux qui lui valut un tonnerre d'acclamations de la foule en réponse. Ceci est un testament pour un homme que nous sommes ici pour célébrer, continua-t-elle. Que tant d'entre vous se soient rassemblés ici aujourd'hui. Chaque paire d'yeux qui regarde en ce moment même tout autour du monde est la preuve que l'amour pour l'inventeur, le héros, et l'homme, ne s'est pas affaibli durant les années où il a été absent de nos vies.

Nous sommes ici pour nous rappeler de tout ce qui nous a été donné à nous, le monde. Nous sommes ici pour célébrer tout ce qu'il a fait. Nous sommes ici pour Tony Stark. »

La foule l'acclamant de nouveau avec de bruyants applaudissements.

« -Mais nous sommes également là pour poser notre regard sur le futur, dit Potts avec un autre sourire brillant. Un futur meilleur, plus sûr. Ce n'est plus un rêve, un vœu futile ou une prière. Alors à présent, sans plus gaspiller de mots… »

De la musique commença à jouer, pas très fort, mais Natasha reconnaîtrait les premières notes de la chanson n'importe quand.

« -Ça sonne familier, dit Steve.

-AC/DC, dit Clint. »

Potts sourit de nouveau largement sur scène.

« -S'il vous plaît, tournez votre regard vers les cieux, termina-t-elle avant de s'exécuter elle-même, inclinant légèrement la tête et fixant droit devant. »

Le volume de la musique augmenta et la foule commença à trépigner, se tournant pour voir ce que le grand spectacle était supposé être.

Natasha tourna la tête également ainsi que les autres, mais il n'y avait rien à voir pour le moment.

« -Oh putain, jura Clint en se levant de son siège. »

Natasha, Steve et Bruce suivirent sa ligne de mire, mais même ainsi cela prit quelques instants avant qu'elle n'aperçoive le point rouge approchant rapidement. Mais alors il devint net et pas même Natasha ne sut comment réagir en premier lieu.

Le point prit rapidement forme et la forme fut bientôt une armure d'Iron Man incroyablement rapide qui volait au-dessus de la foule directement vers la Tour. Les exclamations choquées des gens et les bruits interrogateurs se transformèrent bientôt en acclamations bruyantes. Les Ironettes se remirent également très rapidement de leur surprise et commencèrent à danser sur le ton familier de « Shoot to Thrill ».

L'armure rouge ne ralentit pas lorsqu'elle atteignit la scène, mais s'élança dans le ciel, tournant autour de la tour. A présent les caméras zoomaient toutes dessus, aussi l'écran géant à l'arrière de la scène montrait une très bonne vue de l'armure.

« -Elle ne ressemble à aucune des anciennes armures de Stark, observa Natasha. »

L'armure était intégralement d'un rouge sombre, pas même une once d'or en vue. Elle avait un réacteur Ark au centre de sa poitrine, mais il y avait également des formes bleues brillantes parsemant les épaules, les gants et les bottes. C'était toujours une armure d'Iron Man cependant, il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus.

Elle pouvait entendre les reporters pratiquement hurlant dans leurs microphones, posant la grande question de qui était cet Iron Man. C'était une bonne question. Est-ce que c'était Rhodes ? Ou l'un des gars de l'équipe de sécurité de Potts ? Avait-elle finalement décidé qu'il était temps de passer le flambeau d'Iron Man à quelqu'un d'autre ?

La silhouette continua de voler haut autour de la Tour, puis revint au-dessus des gens l'acclamant. C'était un sacré spectacle. Même Steve et Bruce étaient sur leurs pieds à présent, leurs yeux suivant la forme volante. Lorsqu'elle s'élança vers la Tour pour la seconde fois, les feux d'artifice s'enclenchèrent également, rouge et or bien sûr, illuminant le ciel en train de s'assombrir d'éclairs de couleurs.

Puis l'armure atterrit sur scène au bout d'une longue chute et même la pose, la façon dont elle atterrit était de l'Iron Man classique pour ainsi dire. Potts se tenait un petit peu sur le côté, laissant le centre de la scène pour la personne dans l'armure. « Iron Man » se dirigea vers l'avant, où tout le monde pouvait bien le (la ?) voir.

Puis le solo de batterie commença et l'armure commença à se transformer. Il n'y avait pas besoin de machinerie pour l'enlever. Les épaules se rapprochèrent du plastron et l'armure sur la partie supérieure des bras glissa également à l'intérieur. Seuls les gants restèrent en place. Le métal recouvrant les cuisses glissèrent à moitié dans la structure principale, les autres pièces se rétractant dans les bottes. Puis finalement, le casque s'ouvrit et révéla le visage.

« -Oh putain ! jura de nouveau Clint.

-C'est Tony Stark, c'est Tony Stark ! Natasha entendit hurler quelque reporter, criant vraiment. »

Non, pas juste un, tous criaient. Tout le monde hurlait. AC/DC sortait plus fort que jamais des haut-parleurs, la foule acclamait encore plus énergiquement qu'avant, les flashs des caméras ne s'arrêtèrent pas ne serait-ce que pour un instant et Tony putain de Stark souriait largement sur scène, les bras grand ouverts et portant l'armure d'Iron Man comme sortant d'un film de fantasy. Le projecteur géant à l'arrière le montrait de près à présent, et si Natasha était correcte, l'armure était encore plus gravée, mais il était dur de reconnaître la forme à cette distance. Stark avait également une sorte de bande de métal autour de la tête, et peut-être que c'était juste le maquillage ou l'éclairage, mais il avait l'air étrangement jeune à ce moment.

Il s'éleva un peu en l'air une nouvelle fois lorsque les chœurs finaux de la chanson commencèrent et Natasha ne voulait même pas savoir comment les bottes et les gants fonctionnaient alors qu'ils semblaient déconnectés du réacteur Ark. Stark ne faisait que frimer, c'était clair. Puis il fut de nouveau posé sur scène, souriant largement et saluant la foule alors que la chanson se terminait enfin.

« -Je dis ceci, commença-t-il à parler alors. Depuis le fond même de mon cœur, sourit-il de nouveau radieusement. C'est bon d'être de retour. »

**x-x-x**

C'est le soixantième chapitre, et comme dirait Tony « J'ai pas les mots. »

Aussi je profite du symbolisme ambiant pour dédicacer ce chapitre, du moins sa traduction, à vous tous, lecteurs et lectrices confondus, que vous suiviez cette histoire ou pas, que vous la commentiez ou pas, que vous l'aimiez ou pas.

Vous avez contribué à l'avancement de cette traduction que vous le vouliez ou non, et vous pouvez être fiers de vous reconnaître parmi ces effets papillon.

Vous avez choisi cette fanfiction, et on ne mérite que ce que l'on choisit.

Puissiez-vous avoir la volonté de la suivre jusqu'au bout.


	61. Loyautés Divisées

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Un autre chapitre sans Loki, désolée ! Vous gagnez plus de « temps d'écran » des Avengers à la place, et un invité surprise. ) **_

_**Appréciez !**_

**Chapitre Soixante-et-Un**

**Loyautés Divisées**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Lorsque Tony quitta la scène, tous se retournèrent et se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Le téléphone de Natasha sonna avant même qu'ils n'atteignent le salon. Elle décrocha et commença à parler, très probablement à Fury. Steve se contenta de continuer à marcher devant, des douzaines de questions tournoyant dans sa tête.

Il était heureux, évidemment, Stark était vivant, il était revenu. Il avait cependant appris lors des récentes années que les retours miraculeux n'étaient pas toujours d'heureuses réunions, aussi il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir juste un peu sur ses gardes. Il était évident que Stark était de retour pour un bon moment à présent, et le fait qu'il n'ait contacté aucun d'entre eux en disait beaucoup. Enfin, Steve avait une idée de la raison pour laquelle il avait voulu un tel retour en public, mais il ne voulait pas encore faire de conclusions. Il aurait à lui poser toutes ces questions personnellement. Il espérait que les réponses seraient satisfaisantes.

« -Attendez, dit plus fort Natasha, et tous s'arrêtèrent pour la regarder. Je vous mets sous haut-parleur, dit-elle au téléphone.

-Est-ce que c'était vraiment Tony Stark ? fit la voix de Fury à l'autre bout.

-Ça y ressemblait beaucoup, dit Steve.

-Non, « ressemblait » n'est pas assez, je veux des preuves. Etiez-vous au courant de ça, Rogers ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous à qui j'ai à répondre, dit Steve au lieu de répondre avant de s'éloigner davantage à l'intérieur, Bruce le suivant. »

Il avait mis au clair des dizaines de fois que Fury ne pouvait pas juste exiger des réponses comme ça.

Natasha ramena le téléphone à son oreille, très probablement écoutant des instructions. Et Steve était juste sur le point de demander à Bruce quel était le meilleur endroit pour commencer à chercher Stark lorsque l'un des ascenseurs s'ouvrit et Patricia, l'une des assistantes de Pepper, en sortit.

« -Mr. Stark est sur le point de donner une interview, aussi il ne peut pas vous voir maintenant, dit-elle, sachant clairement qui ils cherchaient. Miss Potts vous suggère de retourner aux étages des Avengers, ou vous pouvez regarder la diffusion. »

Elle sortit du chemin pour leur laisser l'ascenseur.

« -Nous allons probablement obtenir quelques réponses à partir de ça, dit Bruce.

-Ouais, les réponses publiques officielles, dit Clint. Pas sûr de combien ce sera proche de la vérité.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions le traîner jusqu'ici pour lui poser nos questions, dit Steve en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. Nous pouvons tout aussi bien l'attendre. »

Natasha rangea son téléphone avant de les rejoindre.

« -Fury a raison à propos de s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de lui, dit-elle.

-Je doute qu'un vulgaire imposteur serait capable de tromper Pepper, répondit Steve.

-A moins qu'elle ne l'ait trouvé elle-même, dit Natasha.

-C'est ça que pense Fury ? demanda Steve en la regardant, les sourcils froncés. Que Pepper a trouvé un quelconque sosie de Tony ? Ne sois pas ridicule.

-Nous considérons juste toutes les options.

-Je pourrais très bien te dire de partir, avertit fermement Steve. La seule raison pour laquelle toi et Clint avez toujours un statut d'Avengers et avez accès à la Tour est parce que tu as promis que Fury ne s'occuperait pas de nos affaires. Tu ne respectes pas vraiment ta part du contrat là.

-Cela ne concerne pas les Avengers, dit-elle. Cela concerne également le SHIELD.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'arrêter de s'engueuler pendant cinq putain de minutes ? interrompit Clint. Fury va vouloir savoir des trucs et Tasha a raison, le retour de Stark n'est pas strictement l'affaire des Avengers. Ça concerne le monde entier, alors Fury a besoin d'être informé aussi. Voilà.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Bruce. Mais il peut très bien attendre qu'on ait parlé à Tony.

-Très bien, acquiesça Natasha. »

Steve avait envie de soupirer, mais il acquiesça également, montrant son accord. Il était fatigué de se disputer avec le SHIELD à chaque pas qui se faisait, mais reculer signifierait rendre le contrôle à Fury et il ne pouvait pas permettre ça. Fury avait prouvé qu'il n'avait pas peur de dépasser des limites qui ne devaient pas l'être. Steve était responsable pour tous les Avengers et pas juste lui-même, ils devaient garder leur autonomie, et si cela signifiait se quereller avec Fury au moins une fois par semaine, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

« -Est-ce que l'interview a déjà commencé, JARVIS ? demanda Steve à la seconde où il sortit de l'ascenseur.

-_Elle le devrait à tout moment à présent, Capitaine Rogers,_ répondit l'IA. »

Clint se laissa tomber sur le canapé devant l'énorme télévision qui affichait bien sûr « Tony Stark est vivant » dans ses grandes « Dernières Nouvelles ». Bruce s'assit à côté de lui. Steve décida de rester debout et Natasha se déplaça sur le côté également, dos contre le mur où elle pouvait voir l'intégralité de la pièce.

« -Hey JARVIS, dit alors Clint. T'as vérifié si c'est vraiment Tony, pas vrai ?

-_Bien sûr, Agent Barton,_ répondit JARVIS. _J'ai passé les scans primaires, mais depuis lors l'identité de Mr. Stark a également été confirmée ici à Stark Industries pour le bénéfice des actionnaires. Sa signature, ses empreintes, ses iris et même son ADN correspondent. Il est sans aucun doute Anthony Edward Stark._

-Ok, cela a été minutieux, acquiesça Bruce. Je pense que nous pouvons être certains.

-Comment expliques-tu son apparence alors ? demanda Natasha.

-Maquillage ? demanda Clint.

-Non, il est visiblement plus jeune. Ça a été la première question de Fury aussi. Comment un homme peut refaire surface six ans plus tard en ayant l'air plus jeune qu'avant sa disparition ?

-_Si cela peut vous aider avec vos doutes, Agent Romanoff, _intervint de nouveau JARVIS. _Il m'a été permis de vous informer que l'examen secondaire a prouvé que le réacteur Ark dans sa poitrine est exactement la même pièce que Mr. Stark avait au moment de sa disparition. En outre, les shrapnels de métal autour de son cœur sont toujours exactement aux mêmes endroits également._

-Ouais, c'est définitivement impossible à feindre, dit Bruce.

-Qui sait où il était, dit Clint. Avoir l'air plus jeune aurait pu être causé par n'importe quoi, de la technologie avancée, de la putain de magie, qui sait bordel. On a largement vu des tas de trucs bizarres ces années passées. Ceci m'atteint même pas personnellement.

-_L'interview de Mr. Stark commence,_ les informa JARVIS, et l'écran de la télé changea immédiatement de chaîne. »

Et Tony était là, portant toujours son armure, mais il n'avait pas du tout l'air mal à l'aise. Il avait l'air jeune et en bonne santé et bien trop fier de lui.

« -Eh bien, ça va être bien, dit Clint. »

Steve ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

**x-x-x**

« -Tony Stark, dit la reporter. »

C'était Mari Harcrow, elle était devenue très célèbre lors des récentes années pour ses interviews politiques. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était une supporter des Avengers.

« -Lorsque j'ai été contactée, je m'attendais à une interview exclusive avec Pepper Potts au sujet de sa mystérieuse annonce hautement attendue, mais vous voilà à la place.

-Me voilà, sourit Tony.

-Revenant d'entre les morts, une nouvelle fois. Se relevant de ses cendres, est-ce ce que vous aviez dit la dernière fois ? Est-ce que cela s'applique ici également ?

-Oh oui, cela s'applique définitivement, répondit Tony.

-Ne me croyez pas superficielle, mais vous avez l'air plus en forme que jamais, dit Ms. Harcrow.

-Eh bien, plus de cinq ans sans alcool, sans café et sans fast-food, dit plaisamment Tony. A la place, de l'air et de l'eau filtrés à 100%, et de la nourriture sans goût nutritive bien trop saine. Ça fait des merveilles. »

La reporter n'insista pas plus là-dessus.

« -Je dois poser la question dont tous nos téléspectateurs meurent d'envie de connaître la réponse. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Eh bien, étonnamment la version officielle était particulièrement correcte, commença Tony. J'ai été enlevé, et cela avait quelque chose à voir avec la Bataille de New York.

-Il y a eu beaucoup de rumeurs sur la façon dont les deux événements étaient reliés. Pouvez-vous éclaircir ce point à présent ?

-J'ai été emmené, commença Tony, son ton devenant plus sérieux. Mais pas par ceux qui nous ont envahis en réalité, mais sous les ordres de ceux qui étaient derrière l'attaque.

-Etait-ce une vengeance ? demanda la reporter.

-D'une certaine façon, fit Tony, évasif.

-Qui étaient-ils ?

-Appelez-le un seigneur de guerre taré, dit Tony. C'est la description la plus appropriée que je peux trouver, c'est la même chose mais en plus grand, avec des armées privées, des idéaux délirants, et aucune merci. Soit vous vous soumettez et obéissez, soit vous mourrez. Ce sont les seules options qu'il vous donne.

-Vous n'avez fait aucune des deux.

-Je me suis échappé, dit Tony.

-D'où ?

-J'étais dans un coin très sombre et très dangereux de l'univers, emprisonné durant bien trop longtemps. Je vais vous épargner les détails peu ragoûtants, parce que je sais que des enfants sont probablement en train de regarder, mais ce n'était pas une grotte en Afghanistan. C'était bien pire.

-L'univers ? Vous avez été emmené sur une autre planète alors ?

-Une autre galaxie en fait, dit Tony. Une galaxie très loin d'ici.

-Comment vous êtes-vous échappé alors ? Comment êtes-vous rentré ? Je suppose qu'il n'y a eu aucune mission de sauvetage.

-Bien que je sois conscient de la valeur du développement technologique de l'humanité, la Terre manque de quelques points essentiels pour être en mesure de voyager aussi loin. Je me suis échappé et suis revenu avec l'aide d'un codétenu, celui avec lequel j'ai partagé une cellule. Et à la question du « comment », eh bien…je suis revenu en volant bien sûr. Ai attrapé un vaisseau et suis rentré.

-Un vaisseau spatial ? Vous avez pris un vaisseau spatial et êtes rentré ?

-Il n'y avait pas trop d'autres options dans cette situation.

-Il n'y a juste rien qui puisse vous terrasser, dit Ms. Harcrow, impressionnée.

-Non. Ils peuvent essayer autant de fois qu'ils veulent, je me soumettrai pas et je me briserai pas. J'ai refusé de leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient.

-Donc vous avez été sur le chemin du retour durant tout ce temps ou vous ne vous êtes échappé que récemment ?

-Je me suis échappé il y a un moment, mais le trajet a pris du temps. Je n'avais pas le vaisseau le plus rapide, mais on fait avec ce qu'on a et tout ça.

-Tony Stark, aventurier de l'espace, dit Ms. Harcrow. Vous pouvez l'ajouter à votre CV.

-Oui, génie milliardaire commandant de vaisseau spatial, ça sonne bien en effet.

-Ceux qui vous ont emmené, sont-ils toujours à votre poursuite ?

-C'est une possibilité, oui, acquiesça Tony. Mais je suis préparé et je ne serai plus pris de nouveau par surprise.

-Ce prisonnier qui vous a aidé, je suppose qu'il n'est pas humain, pas vrai ?

-Non, il ne l'est pas, dit Tony. Et il ne fut pas le seul qui m'a aidé sur le chemin du retour. Je ne veux pas que les gens pensent qu'il y a seulement d'horribles armées aliens dans l'espace, et qui sont en route pour nous détruire. Il y a des races stupéfiantes, d'incroyables cultures, et de la technologie au-delà de votre plus folle imagination. Toutes les races ne sont pas sous le joug d'un seigneur de la guerre taré, il y a des gens là-bas, des familles, des marchands, des mécanos, et des lois. Il y a des milliers des mondes, des empires plus vieux que l'humanité, des cités recouvrant des planètes entières, et juste comme ici sur Terre, il y a du bien et du mal, de la beauté et de la laideur, et tout ce qu'il y a entre.

-Vous vous êtes fait des alliés, est-ce ce que vous êtes en train de dire ?

-Je me suis fait des amis, de très bons amis, dit Tony. Mais oui, des alliés également pour la Terre et davantage.

-Davantage ?

-De la technologie, dit simplement Tony. Quand je suis revenu la dernière fois, j'ai donné au monde Iron Man et le réacteur Ark. Cette fois j'ai l'intention de donner au monde encore plus. Stark Industries va rendre cette planète meilleure et plus sûre, pas seulement pour nous, mais pour les générations futures également.

-De la technologie alien ?

-Je n'aime pas le mot « alien », dit Tony. Parce que ça insinue quelque chose d'étrange, d'étranger et d'inconnu. Il s'agit de technologie avancée venant de partout dans l'univers, provenant de races différentes.

-Allez-vous étendre votre influence sur le marché de l'énergie, ou est-ce que votre compagnie prend une nouvelle direction ?

-Fournir de l'énergie propre va rester une de nos principales préoccupations. La technologie du réacteur Ark a déjà révolutionné le marché, mais cela reste majoritairement pour les grands investisseurs. A présent j'ai l'intention de rendre disponible une nouvelle technologie solaire pour tout le monde. Une nouvelle version avancée des panneaux solaires qui va faire passer ceux que nous utilisons actuellement comme sortant d'une fête de lycée.

-C'est intrigant.

-Le second grand projet que nous initions va être de présenter des systèmes avancés de filtrage de l'air et de l'eau. De l'eau purifiée à 100% sans le processus trop compliqué de la filtration, de la sédimentation et de la distillation, de même qu'il n'y aura pas besoin de produits chimiques additionnels. J'ai également l'intention d'en donner beaucoup, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent être installés dans des endroits où de l'eau purifiée est toujours un luxe, parce que c'est inacceptable. Je ne peux autoriser ça sur ma planète.

-Et le système de filtration de l'air ?

-Je suis sûr que la NASA sera intéressée, parce que cette technologie est utilisée premièrement sur les vaisseaux spatiaux, mais mon idée est de les utiliser dans les métropoles les plus polluées. J'ai vu ce qui arrive aux planètes lorsque la couche d'ozone disparaît, et c'est pas joli.

-Donc en d'autres termes, vous voulez vous débarrasser de plusieurs des problèmes globaux les plus urgents sur la planète. Vous avez l'intention de mettre un terme à la faim dans le monde aussi ?

-Un pas à la fois, dit Tony avec un sourire. Cantonnons-nous à ça pour le moment.

-C'est toujours ambitieux, dit Ms. Harcrow.

-Comme l'était parvenir à la paix mondiale, mais je l'ai fait de toute façon, enfin…on dirait que cela n'a pas tenu ces dernières années, mais les souris dansent lorsque le chat est absent. Je suis sûr que les choses changeront très bientôt.

-Est-ce là toute la technologie que vous avez rapportée avec vous ? »

Tony sourit.

« -Pas du tout, mais comme je l'ai dit, nous devons avancer un pas à la fois. J'ai l'intention de présenter d'autres inventions au bout du compte.

-Je sais que notre temps imparti est presque terminé, aussi ma dernière question est encore quelque chose qui est important pour nous tous. Ceux qui ont orchestré l'attaque sur Terre, ceux qui vous ont emmené, en sommes-nous à l'abri ? Reviendront-ils ici ?

-S'ils reviennent, si jamais ils essaient de reposer le pied sur cette planète, nous serons prêts et nous les arrêterons. Je vous le garantis.

-Vous et les Avengers ?

-Les Avengers aussi, il faut espérer, sourit plaisamment Tony. »

L'écran revint immédiatement au studio de la chaîne d'informations, coupant le direct depuis la Tour des Avengers.

**x-x-x**

« -Wow, dit Clint dès que cela fut terminé.

-Ouais, approuva Bruce.

-Wow, une autre galaxie ? dit Clint. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Est-ce que cet enfoiré s'est vraiment échappé d'une sorte de prison de l'espace pour revenir ici avec un vaisseau spatial ?

-Ça a l'air d'être le cas, dit Steve.

-C'est putain d'incroyable, même pour Stark, dit Clint.

-Tu sais, même la galaxie naine la plus proche est à 25 mille années-lumière, dit Bruce. Alors soit une sorte de portail a été impliqué dans ce voyage, soit ce vaisseau dont il a parlé peut aller plus vite que la lumière.

-Tu veux dire qu'il a une sorte de vaisseau spatial génial à la Star Wars et qu'il a quand même parlé de filtrage de l'eau à la place ? demanda Clint.

-Il ne veut probablement pas construire des vaisseaux spatiaux, dit Steve.

-Pas sûr que l'humanité soit prête pour de tels vaisseaux spatiaux, dit Bruce. Nous ne sommes pas en position de chercher les ennuis.

-Nous nous avançons trop, dit Natasha. Nous devons parler à Stark.

-Oui, nous le devons, approuva Steve. En ce qui concerne son évasion et ces alliés qu'il s'est fait.

-Ouais, c'est une autre question. Balancer nonchalamment la bombe des amis aliens comme ça, dit Clint.

-Il voulait que l'information sorte, mais il ne voulait de toute évidence pas que les gens se focalisent trop dessus, dit Bruce.

-Thor voudra savoir ce qui est arrivé à Loki, dit alors Steve. »

Il ne savait pas si Asgard portait attention en ce moment même ou pas, mais dès que Thor aurait vent du retour de Stark, il descendrait ici et demanderait au sujet de son frère. La dernière fois que Thor l'avait vu était dans la vidéo de sécurité du dernier étage de la Tour, et même Steve était prêt à admettre que la façon dont Loki avait été traîné était tout sauf jolie. Jusque-là Thor avait cru que son frère s'était échappé de sa prison avec l'aide d'autres, mais après avoir vu cette vidéo, il était devenu immédiatement clair qu'il n'était certainement pas un participant volontaire. Steve avait surpris Thor fixer l'immense tâche sombre de sang séché sur le tapis de la chambre de Stark plusieurs fois. Il était dur de soutenir quelqu'un lorsque celui pour lequel il s'inquiète était un ennemi, mais Steve essayait quand même.

« -J'espère qu'il est mort, dit Clint sombrement.

-Même s'il l'est, Thor voudra savoir. Tony en sait définitivement plus que nous, dit Steve, ne sachant pas s'il devait espérer la mort de Loki. »

Thor le prendrait mal, même si cela lui donnerait finalement le moyen de tourner la page.

« -JARVIS, est-ce que Tony est en chemin ? demanda Bruce.

-_Non, Dr. Banner,_ répondit JARVIS_. Mr. Stark est actuellement en réunion avec le conseil d'administration._

-Tu plaisantes ? grogna Clint.

-Quand viendra-t-il ? demanda Steve. »

Il y eut une pause et Steve espéra que JARVIS était en train de demander à Tony ou à Pepper.

« -_Mr. Stark me demande de vous informer qu'il n'est actuellement pas disponible et qu'il n'y a pas d'autre information qu'il souhaite partager avec le SHIELD pour le moment._

-Oho, soupira Bruce.

-On dirait que Pepper l'a définitivement mis au courant, dit Clint, pas du tout dérangé par les nouvelles.

-Fury voudra quand même des réponses, dit Natasha.

-Fury va devoir attendre, dit Steve. Bruce, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Je pense qu'il est prudent, dit Bruce. Il a le plus grand projecteur du monde braqué sur lui. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour se garder des organisations véreuses.

-Le public a toujours été de son côté, ajouta Clint. Et vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit : il veut donner de l'eau et de l'air purifiés à tout le monde. Voulez essayer de deviner combien le monde l'adore en ce moment ?

-S'il a vraiment autant de technologie avancée en sa possession, c'est compréhensible qu'il veuille garder ses distances avec le gouvernement et le SHIELD, dit Bruce.

-Surtout le SHIELD, dit Steve.

-Peut-être que c'est plus que ça, dit Natasha. Il a dit qu'il s'était fait des amis, et qu'il est le commandant d'un vaisseau spatial. Un vaisseau a habituellement un équipage, pas juste un capitaine.

-Tu penses qu'il a actuellement amené quelques-uns de ses…amis avec lui ? demanda Clint.

-Peut-être, fit Natasha en haussant les épaules. Les formes de vie aliens inconnues sont considérées comme une menace par les standards du SHIELD, et seraient nécessairement au moins surveillées, si ce n'est plus. Stark le sait, aussi cela pourrait être une autre raison possible de pourquoi il voudrait nous garder dans l'ombre.

-Eh bien, que cela soit juste de la technologie ou des gens bien réels, dit Bruce en se frottant le coin de l'œil. Tony ne laissera définitivement pas le SHIELD s'approcher, pas si Pepper lui a raconté tout ce qu'a fait Fury.

-Il est probablement temps pour vous d'y aller, dit Steve en se tournant vers Natasha. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder également Clint, cela ne le dérangerait presque pas qu'il reste, mais la loyauté de Natasha était fermement ancrée du côté du SHIELD, aussi elle partagerait des informations avec Fury de toute façon.

« -Il est imprudent pour vous d'éloigner le SHIELD dès le début, dit Natasha.

-Le SHIELD a perdu le droit d'être inclus, répliqua Steve. »

Natasha était sur le point de rouvrir la bouche lorsque Clint grogna et se leva.

« -Oh putain, partons juste. Fury peut y aller et traquer Stark s'il veut, je jouerai certainement pas les chienchiens derrière lui.

-Laissez-nous savoir s'il y a des problèmes, dit Natasha pendant qu'ils sortaient.

-On se voit plus tard, les gars, dit Clint en la suivant. Tiens-moi au courant, Bruce.

-Bien sûr, à plus tard. »

Steve ne s'assit sur le canapé à côté de Bruce qu'une fois que l'ascenseur se soit refermé, il se sentait comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les ficelles.

« -Tu t'es énervé contre Natasha plus que d'habitude, commenta Bruce.

-Je suis toujours sur les nerfs lorsque l'équipe est éparpillée, répondit Steve.

-Devrions-nous appeler les autres ? demanda Bruce.

-Ils vont bientôt être de retour de toute façon, fit Steve en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire à propos de Stark ?

-Je pourrais l'appeler, dit Bruce. Il ne veut pas avoir le SHIELD dans les pattes, mais je ne suis pas le SHIELD, enfin tu ne l'es pas non plus évidemment, mais c'était le cas la dernière fois que vous vous êtes vus, alors même si Pepper lui a dit…

-Non, tu as raison. Nous ne nous connaissons pas assez bien. Nous avons à peine fait la paix avant qu'il ne soit pris. Je doute qu'il soit enthousiaste à l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec moi.

-Je pourrais tout lui expliquer, dit Bruce. Pepper en sait beaucoup, mais peut-être qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de tout lui expliquer en détail, et elle n'était pas tout le temps impliquée. Une fois que Tony saura à propos de la limite que tu as posée, je suis sûr qu'il sera prêt à avoir cette conversation.

-C'est une bonne idée, acquiesça Steve. Il t'aime bien dans les faits. »

Bruce eut un petit rire discret.

« -JARVIS, dis à Tony que j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec lui en privé, dit-il alors.

-_Mr. Stark vous suggère de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa résidence de Malibu_, répondit JARVIS quelques instants plus tard.

-Oh ? Est-ce là qu'il restait jusqu'à présent ?

-_En effet, Dr. Banner, _dit JARVIS.

-Ok, je ferais mieux de commencer à faire mes bagages alors je suppose, dit Bruce en se levant. Tu pourrais probablement venir en Californie au bout de quelques jours, une fois que j'ai mis les choses au clair avec Tony. Lui parler personnellement des Avengers.

-Ça sonne comme une idée, acquiesça Steve. Je vais parler avec tout le monde en attendant.

-Nous allons devoir nous occuper de Fury au bout d'un moment, tu sais. Je veux dire, il est plus le problème de Tony pour le moment, mais s'il revient dans les Avengers…

-Je sais, concentrons-nous juste sur une chose à la fois, dit Steve. Va avec lui, récupère toute l'histoire. Peut-être même qu'il te dira quelles technologies il veut tellement garder hors de portée du SHIELD. Et vois s'il a des ali…nouveaux amis avec lui.

-Ça commence à avoir des airs de mission au lieu d'une discussion amicale.

-Eh bien, tu es celui à qui Stark est définitivement prêt à parler, alors nous ferions mieux d'en tirer le meilleur.

-Bien sûr, Cap, dit Bruce avant de sortir.

-Et n'oublie pas de lui demander pour Loki, appela Steve. »

Il valait mieux qu'ils découvrent ce qui lui était arrivé avant que Thor ne revienne.

« -Comme si je le pouvais, répondit Bruce au loin. »

Steve resta sur le canapé, retournant son attention sur la télé. Les infos parlaient toujours de Tony Stark et de son grand retour.

« -JARVIS, rallume le son, demanda-t-il avant de se renfoncer dans le dossier une fois que la voix des reporters ait envahi la pièce. »

Il voulait juste réfléchir un moment. Tout partait déjà en vrille. Gérer Fury était une chose, et le retour de Stark allait soit rendre la chose plus facile ou beaucoup plus compliquée. Au moins Steve n'aurait pas à lui demander de prendre parti comme il avait eu à le faire avec chaque membre de l'équipe. Bien sûr c'était plus le groupe central qui avait été forcé de se séparer, mais leur second tiers n'avait également pas été épargné. Il espérait juste que la paix relative qu'ils avaient avec le SHIELD pouvait être maintenue. Il n'aimait pas Fury, ou ses méthodes, mais de temps à autre ils avaient besoin de mettre leurs différends de côtés pour travailler ensemble.

Son téléphone se mit alors à sonner et cela prit un moment de le sortir de sa poche. C'était un des Starkphones customisés que Pepper leur avait donnés à tous. Steve ne savait toujours pas comment utiliser toutes les applications dessus, parce qu'il n'en avait tout simplement pas besoin, mais au moins il pouvait taper des sms et l'utiliser comme téléphone. Il fut surpris lorsqu'il découvrit le nom sur l'écran, mais prit immédiatement l'appel.

« -N'es-tu pas supposé être en route pour le Chili en ce moment même ? demanda-t-il immédiatement.

-Pas de bonjour ? Comme c'est grossier.

-Désolé, soirée stressante, soupira Steve.

-Ouais, je sais, je regardais les infos. Ton expression choquée était hilarante. Sinooon…je vais rencontrer le grand Tony Stark après tout.

-On dirait en effet, quand tu reviendras.

-Je suis sur le chemin du retour en ce moment même.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Oui, je regardais les infos, donc je reviens.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Steve.

-Oh, ferme-là, je suis déjà en chemin.

-Merci, Bucky.

-C'est quand tu veux. Fury lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus, pas vrai ?

-Il a essayé, Stark est doué pour s'occuper de lui, de même que Pepper. Mais j'ai dû argumenter avec Natasha bien sûr.

-Tu sais pourquoi elle peut pas s'autoriser à jouer double-jeu avec Fury.

-Ce n'est pas à propos de jouer double-jeu avec qui que ce soit.

-C'est une question de loyauté et si elle tourne simplement le dos au SHELD, c'est comme si elle revenait à la vieille époque. Donne-lui un peu d'air. »

Steve soupira.

« -C'est pour ça tu dois être là pour t'occuper d'elle.

-Ça fait du bien de savoir à quoi je suis bon, rit Bucky. Enfin, garde la stupidité à un niveau acceptable le temps que je revienne, dit Bucky. Je devrais être là dans quelques jours.

-C'est toi qui ramène la stupidité, répliqua automatiquement Steve. Peut-être que j'aurais à aller en Californie. Je te ferai savoir ça le cas échéant.

-Très bien, à plus tard alors, et garde le fort, Capitaine, mon Capitaine. »

Bucky ne devrait pas être autorisé à regarder des films.

« -Bon vol, dit Steve, mais il souriait alors qu'il raccrochait. »

Il devrait appeler tout le monde dès maintenant, mais il se dit qu'il pouvait attendre jusqu'à ce que Bruce soit parti et qu'il se soit un peu vidé la tête après avoir un peu plus réfléchi à tout ça, et jusqu'à ce que cela ne soit plus le milieu de la nuit dans d'autres parties du monde. Il était heureux à ce propos, il l'était vraiment, mais il ne pouvait juste pas s'empêcher de penser à quel point leurs vies étaient soudainement redevenues compliquées.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous retournerons à Tony, Loki et l'équipage dans le prochain chapitre :) **_

Voilà ce qui arrive quand je m'ennuie.

J'traduis. Vite.

Vos réactions par rapport au comportement de Natasha dans le chapitre précédent étaient très intéressantes, mais si on s'attarde sur le passé du personnage, on le comprend, comme le mentionne Bucky à la fin. Ah, et pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas vu le film de Captain America, Bucky était son meilleur ami de Steve de l'époque, supposément mort sous ses yeux. Donc oui, c'était lui l'invité surprise ^^

Et sur une note plus personnelle, moi c'est Fury que j'ai envie d'encastrer dans un mur -_-

Tony est toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même lors de son interview, enfin je sais pas ce que vous en pensez…

Enfin voilà, je sais pas quand arrivera la suite, parce que je vais être occupée bientôt, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ferai de mon mieux pour la mettre en ligne le plus vite possible !


	62. Bruce Banner - Partie I

**Chapitre Soixante-Deux**

**Bruce – Partie I**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

« -Je pense que nous aurions dû commencer avec Rogers, dit Loki pour la centième fois. »

Le fait qu'il avait l'apparence d'un homme de petite taille, banal, à la peau hâlée et brun rendait le regard légèrement ennuyé sur son visage plus amusant qu'autre chose.

« -Eh bien ce bateau a déjà pris le large, très cher, lui dit Tony. Donc c'est Bruce.

-A la seconde où il commence à devenir vert, tu te retrouves tout seul, avertit Loki.

-Aww, tu m'abandonnerais pas, taquina Tony. »

Il était de bonne humeur, évidemment. Peut-être que c'était les masses de gens immenses qui avaient acclamé son retour, l'interview s'étant déroulée avec succès ou le coup rapide qu'ils avaient tiré pour la chance avant qu'il n'enfile l'armure.

Loki n'était pas complètement à l'aise avec l'idée « mettons Bruce au parfum en premier ». Considérant ses souvenirs moins que stellaires de Hulk, Tony pouvait comprendre ses réserves. Mais Bruce n'était pas Hulk, et Loki devait vraiment cesser de voir le géant vert au lieu de l'homme.

On frappa à la porte et lorsque Tony répondit, Patricia entra avec Bruce dans son sillage.

« -Merci, Patricia, ce sera tout, tu peux retourner voir Pepper maintenant, lui dit Tony. »

Il aimait les assistants de Pepper, ils étaient comme d'étranges et efficaces extensions d'elle. Tony avait l'impression qu'elle l'observait même quand elle n'était pas physiquement présente. Et bien sûr aucun d'eux n'était perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Adam avait regardé Loki prendre une apparence complètement différente et n'avait pas cillé, et Patricia était effrayamment douée pour que les choses se fassent. Tony aurait suspecté des robots s'il n'avait pas su personnellement que la robotique n'était pas encore si avancée.

Une fois que Patricia s'en soit retournée et ait fermé la porte derrière elle, Tony leva les mains en l'air et sourit largement.

« -Bruce ! salua-t-il. »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de formalités, au diable les formalités. Il s'approcha sans aucune hésitation et entraîna son ami dans une étreinte.

« -Hey Tony, salua Bruce en laissant tomber son sac sur le sol.

-Ca fait trop de bien de te voir, vieux, dit Tony une fois qu'il l'ait lâché, et Bruce le gratifia en retour d'un de ses petits sourires caractéristiques.

-Oui, toi aussi, évidemment. Je ne pensais pas que je te reverrai un jour. Nous sommes tous heureux que tu sois revenu.

-Pff, comme si je pouvais me faire éternellement mettre au tapis par des types comme eux, répondit Tony avec désinvolture.

-Si tu le dis, dit Bruce, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur Loki, qu'il ne reconnut bien sûr pas. Et qui est-ce ?

-Nous y reviendrons, dévia Tony. Tu es prêt ? Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu emportes ? demanda-t-il en désignant le sac.

-Oui, je voyage toujours léger, lui dit Bruce.

-Ne prends jamais plus que ce que tu peux porter, approuva Tony. Sinon, je pourrais commencer avec les explications, mais c'est mieux si on rentre d'abord à la maison.

-Nous allons avoir quelques heures à tuer durant le trajet, dit Bruce. »

Tony se contenta de sourire.

« -Non, pas du tout, lui dit-il. On va se téléporter. »

Bruce le fixa durant un long moment, puis passa à Loki, pour revenir à Tony. Il y avait un petit froncement de sourcils sur son visage, comme s'il essayait de trouver la fin de la blague.

« -Tu ne plaisantes pas, dit-il finalement.

-Non, en effet.

-Se téléporter ? Tu veux nous téléporter sur la Côte Ouest ?

-C'est exact, fit Tony avec un grand sourire. Ca a l'air génial, pas vrai ? Ca l'est vraiment. T'es prêt ?

-Non, non attends, comment vas-tu faire ça ? As-tu installé une machine quelconque dans le coin ou quelle est la technologie derrière ?

-Juste fais-moi confiance, Bruce.

-Juste dis-moi comment ça marche.

-Raccourci dans la fabrique de la réalité, lui dit Tony, c'était la version la plus simple. »

Bruce le fixa, ayant à moitié l'air de mourir d'envie de lui poser d'autres questions, mais une autre moitié de lui semblait avoir hâte de voir ça par lui-même avant de demander quoi que ce soit d'autre. Alors Tony se contenta de ramasser le sac de Bruce et de le balancer sur son épaule. Loki se rapprocha alors d'eux.

« -T'es prêt ? demanda Tony.

-On se téléporte d'ici ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-D'après mon expérience, ça aide si tu prends une grande inspiration et que tu la retiens, dit Tony. Compris ? Fais comme moi, dit-il et il prit lentement une large inspiration, Bruce faisant de même un instant plus tard. »

Loki tendit les bras et posa une main sur leurs épaules, et juste comme ça, Tony put sentir l'impression de désorientation familière ainsi que l'étrange pression sur son corps. Cela ne dura qu'un instant ou deux, puis la main de Loki se retira et Tony et Bruce relâchèrent leur respiration, reprenant leur souffle. Ils étaient dans son salon de Malibu. Juste comme ça. Il ne s'en lassait jamais, Tony souriait comme un enfant le matin de Noël.

« -_Bon retour, Monsieur,_ salua JARVIS.

-Whoa, fit Bruce en regardant autour. Tu ne plaisantais vraiment pas, dit-il.

-Laisse-moi juste enlever mon armure et rassembler l'équipage, dit Tony. Puis tu peux poser tes questions, ok ?

-L'équipage, dit Bruce en le regardant. Cela répond à l'une de mes questions.

-Commençons avec moi ! »

Tony et Bruce sursautèrent tous deux à la voix soudaine et Tony pivota pour fusiller du regard Hatchet, qui n'était définitivement pas assis sur le canapé un instant auparavant. Ou plutôt, il l'était en fait, mais être invisible était son putain de passe-temps favori.

« -Arrête de faire ça putain ! l'invectiva Tony. Un jour tu vas me surprendre et tu vas te manger un tir de répulseur en pleine tronche en retour. »

L'elfe se contenta de hausser les épaules, bien sûr putain.

« -JARVIS, tu savais qu'il était assis là ? demanda Tony.

-_Regrettablement, Monsieur, je ne le savais pas,_ répondit JARVIS. _Il devient des plus experts à tromper mes capteurs, et ce de manière déconcertante._

-Mais cela devient de plus en plus dur de te flouer JARVIS, tu apprends de moi afin de tous nous protéger avec tes yeux qui voient tout, fit Hatchet en inclinant la tête pour fixer le plafond. »

Il faisait toujours ça, seuls Drongo et Loki avaient cessé de s'adresser au plafond lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser à JARVIS.

« -_Offrir de l'aide de façon passive-aggressive ainsi que délivrer des compliments sournois semblent également être parmi ses passe-temps favoris,_ ajouta JARVIS, et Hatchet ricana.

-Sinon, c'est celui qui devient gros et vert, demanda Hatchet en se levant, son sourire sournois habituel en place.

-Non ! dirent immédiatement Tony et Loki.

-Vous êtes pas drôles, souffla l'elfe en se relaissant tomber.

-Donc, c'est…invita Bruce.

-Hatchet, dit Tony. Essaie de pas le tuer lorsqu'il finira par te foutre en rogne.

-Ton souci pour ma santé est touchant, ô leader sans peur, fit Hatchet avec un grand sourire.

-JARVIS, est-ce que tu as prévenu les autres de notre retour ? demanda Tony, ignorant l'elfe et enlevant les pièces de l'armure en commençant par les gants.

-_Maître Drongo est déjà en chemin,_ dit JARVIS. _Miss Bee et Miss Juyu vous rejoindront bientôt également._

-Génial, dit Tony. Il s'est passé quoi que ce soit durant mon absence ? »

Loki se dirigea vers le canapé et s'assit à côté d'Hatchet. L'elfe l'observa de haut en bas et ricana de nouveau, de toute évidence amusé par l'apparence inhabituelle de son ami.

« _-Les crystaux que vous avez commandés sont prêts dans votre atelier, et l'alyndor a été préparé pour le MARK Firebird II._

-Crystaux ? demanda Bruce.

-Oh, tu vas adorer les nouveaux trucs que j'ai, fit Tony en lui souriant. Je te ferai faire le grand tour une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé de la partie nécessaire de ta visite.

-Qui est, je présume, rencontrer cet équipage qui est le tien, dit Bruce.

-Oui, et j'ai également quelques questions pour toi, si ça te dérange pas.

-Non c'est de bonne guerre, dit Bruce. Je pose mes questions, et tu peux poser les tiennes. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

-Ouais, le SHIELD et Cap vont vouloir que tu leur dises tout ce que je raconte.

-Je dirai à Steve ce qu'il veut savoir, mais le SHIELD n'obtiendra rien de moi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.

-Chuis pas inquiet, fit Tony en haussant les épaules alors qu'il enlevait ses bottes. Je sais que y'a pas d'amour éperdu entre toi et Fury. En fait je compte sur toi pour leur donner une opinion relativement non-biaisée sur ce que tu vas apprendre ici aujourd'hui.

-Ils savent que nous sommes amis, dit Bruce.

-Mais ils savent aussi que t'es intelligent, prudent, initialement impossible à intimider et pas connu pour faire quoi que ce soit de téméraire.

-J'ai peur de demander pourquoi ces qualités qui sont les miennes sont importantes dans ce scénario, dit Bruce.

-On va y arriver, sourit Tony, rassurant. »

Il voulait que Bruce ait une relativement bonne opinion de l'équipage même si la partie Loki ne se passait pas bien.

« -Je peux avoir un coup de main avec le plastron ? demanda-t-il en regardant Loki, qui se leva de suite pour l'aider à l'enlever. »

Tony avait dû confectionner le MARK Firebird II de façon à pouvoir l'enlever par lui-même. Il pouvait l'enfiler tout seul et même l'enlever si besoin était, mais c'était lourd, aussi ce n'était pas une tâche facile. Son nouveau design corrigerait beaucoup de ces petits inconvénients. Il avait également à s'assurer de pouvoir le porter par tout temps et même sous l'eau.

Drongo entra juste au moment où Tony enlevait son bandeau IND. Les sourcils de Bruce s'élevèrent significativement plus haut sur son front alors qu'il observait le géant.

« -Drongo, pile à l'heure, fais la connaissance de Bruce. Bruce, c'est Drongo, les présenta rapidement Stark.

-J'avais hâte de faire votre connaissance, Dr. Banner, dit Drongo, poli comme toujours.

-Oui, heu, bonjour, fit Bruce en prenant la main offerte un instant plus tard.

-J'admets que c'était votre aptitude à vous transformer qui a piqué mon intérêt en premier lieu, mais je suis bien plus intéressé par votre travail sur la transmutation nucléaire, et j'espérais que vous auriez un peu de temps pour en discuter en détail. Stark et moi-même avons eu de nombreuses fascinantes conversations sur plusieurs sciences Terriennes, mais même avec sa vaste connaissance, il n'est pas un expert dans tous les domaines.

-Ohh, oui, je veux dire, bien sûr. Cela serait intéressant, dit Bruce, regardant Drongo de haut en bas de nouveau, à présent avec un froncement de sourcils complètement différent cette fois. »

Tony se surprit à sourire.

« -Tu vas devoir beaucoup parler, Bruce, dit-il. Drongo absorbe la connaissance comme une éponge. Et attends de te retrouver à remettre en question des théories basiques à propos de l'univers, dit-il.

-J'ai déjà fait ça durant ces dernières années, dit Bruce. Rien ne transforme mieux ta vision du monde que des aliens se déversant du ciel. »

Et c'était toujours une conversation que Tony ne voulait pas encore aborder, mais heureusement les filles finirent également par arriver.

« -Oh mon dieu, elles sont vertes, dit Bruce lorsqu'il les remarqua. »

Il remonta ses lunettes plus haut sur son nez, n'essayant même pas de cacher sa fascination.

« -Ce sont des reptiles, ajouta Tony.

-Salut, fit Juyu en levant une main, Bee se contentant de se diriger vers Drongo jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sous son bras, pressée contre son flanc. »

Tony ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça. Loki avait dit qu'elle se sentait en sécurité avec Drongo, peut-être parce qu'il était très calme, ou peut-être parce qu'il était fort, ou peut-être les deux. Elle était bien plus détendue à chaque fois qu'elle était à portée de contact et cela ne dérangeait définitivement pas Drongo d'être une solide présence de soutien pour elle.

« -J'ai trop de questions pour pouvoir décider avec laquelle commencer, dit Bruce après quelques instants. Elles ont le sang froid aussi ?

-Yep, mais s'il te plaît pas de questions sur la reproduction, ça a été suffisamment embarrassant la première fois, dit Tony.

-Maintenant tu me donnes juste encore plus envie de demander, dit Bruce en lui jetant un regard.

-Je vais jamais m'habituer à être la race en minorité, dit Juyu en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du sofa.

-Andromède a majoritairement des races reptiliennes, expliqua Tony.

-Andromède, répéta Bruce. »

Il avait l'air enthousiaste, pas de la même façon que Tony, faisant de grands gestes comme s'il voulait bondir hors de sa propre peau et parler à cent à l'heure. Il y avait juste cette lueur impatiente dans ses yeux qui signifiait qu'il avait beaucoup, beaucoup de questions.

« -Stark, appela Loki, et sa voix était toute bizarre comme ça, mais le ton était suffisamment familier.

-Ok, maintenant qu'on en a terminé avec la partie agréable, commença Tony. Que dirais-tu de t'asseoir, Bruce ? »

Il fut gratifié d'un regard légèrement curieux, quoique plissé en retour.

« -Présenter les ali…désolé hum, tes amis extraterrestres était la partie agréable ? demanda-t-il, mais il s'assit néanmoins.

-Oui, il y a encore quelque chose que je dois te dire, commença Tony. »

Bruce le regarda un moment.

« -Tu es prudent. Oh c'est mauvais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Pas particulièrement d'après mon opinion, en fait, je ne considère pas du tout que c'est mauvais. C'est juste que ça peut en avoir l'air. Donc je veux que tu restes calme…

-Oh, je vais pas aimer ça…

-Et souviens-toi que j'ai de très bonnes raisons…

-Oh, je vais vraiment pas aimer ça…

-Tu dois juste me faire confiance…

-C'est vraiment si mauvais ?

-Concentre-toi Bruce, pas de transfo en vert maintenant, c'est tout ce que je demande.

-Ok, je suis calme, dit Bruce. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Tony ne répondit pas à ça et détourna le regard sur Loki. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Loki soupira, il était tendu, Tony pouvait très bien le voir. Il voulait se rapprocher de lui, présenter un front uni ou quelque chose du genre, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure manœuvre à ce moment. Alors il garda les yeux sur Bruce pendant que Loki perdait son déguisement et redevenait lui-même.

Bruce eut un regard fixe. Il ne bougea ni ne parla, il était complètement et absolument immobile alors qu'il fixait le dieu.

« -Loki, dit-il alors, juste une constatation, et non un salut.

-Dr. Banner, dit doucement Loki en retour, et ça c'en était un. »

Il fit également son minuscule acquiescement de la tête.

Bruce continua de le regarder sans fléchir et il ne devenait pas vert, ce que Tony compta comme un succès.

« -Est-ce qu'il peut quitter la pièce ? demanda alors fermement Bruce, détachant finalement son regard de Loki. Du genre, tout de suite ? »

Ok, ouais, à moitié un succès. Tony échangea un regard avec Loki, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en discuter, ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Loki s'arrangerait pour être hors de vue si les choses avec Bruce devenaient tendues. Alors Loki lui rendit son regard un instant avant de tourner les talons pour partir.

« -Hatchet, toi aussi, dit Tony.

-Oh allez, grogna l'elfe, mais il se leva pour suivre Loki immédiatement. »

Il n'avait jamais besoin d'encouragements supplémentaires pour être l'ombre permanente de Loki. Puis Tony pensa à Loki et Hatchet qui seraient tous seuls dans la maison et regarda Juyu.

« -Ju, si ça te dérange pas…commença-t-il, mais elle se levait déjà également.

-Je sais, dit-elle avant de suivre les deux autres à l'extérieur. »

Elle était étonnamment efficace à prévenir tout désastre en rapport avec Hatchet. Loki était inutile en la matière. C'était juste qu'il ne décourageait jamais l'elfe stupide à moins qu'ils ne soient dans une situation particulièrement dangereuse.

« -Ca te dérange pas que Drongo et Bee restent, pas vrai ? demanda Tony.

-Loki, répéta Bruce.

-Eh bien, premièrement, merci de pas virer vert à ce propos et deuxièmement, j'ai une explication.

-Ok, je suis toute ouïe, dit Bruce. Parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu ne veux pas que j'alerte les Avengers et le SHIELD.

-Je sais que tu vas leur dire, dit Tony. Et y'a pas de problème, c'est beaucoup mieux si c'est toi qui leur apprend.

-Parce que tu es compromis.

-Ca dépend de comment tu définis compromis, dit Tony.

-Je le définis comme étant pieds et poings liés et partager des informations avec quelqu'un qui est classé en tant qu'ennemi.

-Eh bien, c'est plus un ennemi, alors je suis totalement pas compromis, dit Tony.

-Bien sûr, dit Bruce en se renfonçant dans le canapé avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Et pourquoi n'est-il pas un ennemi ? Attends…c'est le codétenu dont tu parlais dans ton interview, pas vrai ? Vous avez été capturés ensemble. C'est lui qui t'a aidé à t'enfuir ? »

Cette partie était facile, il suffisait d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé. La conversation qui suivrait était ce qui inquiétait davantage Tony.

« -Oui, c'est lui, acquiesça Tony avant de commencer à parler. »

**x-x-x**

« -Tu dois savoir de quoi ça a l'air, Tony, dit Bruce pas mal de temps après, lorsque Tony eût finalement dit ce qu'il voulait dire. »

Drongo et Bee étaient partis après qu'il fut devenu clair qu'il n'y aurait pas de « problème Hulk ». Il était prévenant de la part de Drongo de rester pour s'en assurer, mais il appréciait le côté privé à présent qu'il devait parler du présent et de l'avenir.

« -De quoi ça a l'air, Bruce ?

-Comme si tu avais une dépendance psychologique intrusive de quelqu'un avec qui tu as été enfermé durant très longtemps, quelqu'un qui était le moindre de deux maux, l'ennemi de ton ennemi. Qu'il était le seul qui ne t'a pas fait de mal là-bas, et que de ce fait tu as développé un fort attachement pour lui, ce qu'il a de toute évidence encouragé ou du moins n'a pas tenté d'arrêter.

-Donc tu penses que je suis devenu taré en captivité et que Loki en a profité pour me mener par le bout du nez.

-C'est ce que Fury va penser.

-C'est pas comme ça, dit Tony.

-Convaincs-moi, dit Bruce. Tu n'as pas l'air d'être fou ou sous le contrôle de Loki, mais tu ne peux pas nier que passer autant de temps en quartiers clos avec lui ne t'a pas affecté. Tu étais désespéré et il était la seule aide disponible. Personne ne va te blâmer pour ça. Ce n'est pas le problème ici.

-Non, le problème est que je le vois pas juste comme l'ennemi de mon ennemi, pas vrai ?

-Personne ne manquerait la façon dont tu prononces son nom, dit Bruce. Alors qu'est-il exactement pour toi ? »

Tony eut un petit rire. Eh bien, si ça ce n'était pas une question piège. Ce n'était pas facile à expliquer, il n'y avait pas assez de mots pour ça.

« -Ca a en effet commencé comme un accord qui nous était mutuellement bénéfique, dit Tony au lieu de répondre directement. Je lui faisais pas confiance, il me faisait pas confiance, et on était putain de loin de tout. T'as raison, il était le seul que j'avais au début. Mais c'était pas juste moi qui dépendait de lui, on dépendait l'un de l'autre. Il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui. Puis on a eu à faire la paix, autant que possible, à devenir alliés pour survivre. On s'en serait pas sortis si on s'était pas mutuellement fait confiance, et on voulait vivre tous les deux.

Il…il est pas celui que tu penses qu'il est, continua-t-il. Je dis pas qu'il est fondamentalement différent de comment il était, mais il n'est plus un amas de pièces brisées rassemblées à la va-vite, furieux et hors de contrôle. Il n'est pas complètement entier, mais bien plus lui-même qu'il ne l'a été depuis très longtemps.

-Donc il n'est pas fou maintenant, dit Bruce. Tu réalises bien sûr que ça le rend juste plus dangereux, pas vrai ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda Tony.

-Cette magie ? Téléportation, transformation…nous n'avions jamais vu ça jusqu'alors. Il était fou. Nous le savions tous, nous l'avons tous vu. Il était trop peu sain d'esprit pour ne faire rien d'autre que détruire sans se poser de questions. Ses plans étaient bruts, risqués, pas très bien réfléchis, chacun de ses mouvements colérique et destructeur. Alors tu dis qu'il a le contrôle maintenant, qu'il peut dans les faits utiliser son intellect et ses plus fins talents au lieu de charger comme un malade. Il était le chaos avant, mais ça, c'est du chaos contrôlé. Il était…comme une explosion de gaz, et maintenant il est un missile avec des composants de système entièrement fonctionnels.

-Il n'est pas une arme.

-J'utilise juste des analogies qui te parlent, fit Bruce en haussant les épaules. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ca veut également dire qu'il est une menace autant que toi et moi le sommes. Il peut y avoir une possibilité, mais il n'est pas un ennemi. »

Bruce soupira et enleva ses lunettes pour se frotter l'arête du nez.

« -Il serait bien sûr quelque peu hypocrite de ma part de faire remarquer l'étendue des dégâts qu'il a fait et les gens qu'il a tués, dit alors Bruce.

-Il voulait pas gagner, tu sais, dit Tony en s'appuyant contre le mur et y posant la tête. Prendre la Terre et le Tesseract, c'était pas lui qui était derrière ça. Il était juste le type qu'ils ont mis devant en tant que général.

-Qui était derrière alors ?

-Il est appelé le Titan Fou, dit Tony. Je connais pas son vrai nom, parce que Loki peut pas le dire sans risquer sa raison. Loki n'a pas accepté de mener cette armée parce qu'il voulait conquérir la Terre ou parce qu'il croyait fermement qu'il méritait d'en être le roi. Il l'a fait pour s'éloigner d'eux. »

Bruce le regardait de nouveau, silencieux mais pensif.

« -J'en ai déjà dit autant devant le monde entier. Lui et son bras droit appelé L'Autre, soit tu te soumets et tu leurs obéis, soit tu souffres. La mort est clémence, et n'est accordée qu'à certains. Et Loki n'est pas un martyr. Il n'avait aucune raison de mourir pour les Neuf Mondes lorsqu'il croyait n'y avoir que des ennemis. Mener l'invasion l'a éloigné d'eux, seulement Asgard n'était pas aussi sûre qu'il le pensait. Il est chaotique et il y a eut de la destruction à son réveil, mais il nous a également avertis à propos de ce qu'il y avait là dehors, et qui est la menace réelle exactement.

-Si c'est sa façon d'aider, ce n'est pas très rassurant.

-Il fait mieux maintenant. Comme tu l'as dit, il a le contrôle, il utilise tous ses plus fins talents à présent.

-Le chaos est le chaos, Tony, dit Bruce. On ne lui fera pas confiance.

-Le chaos n'est pas que destruction, tu le sais. Il est également création. Il est la vie. Ouais c'est vrai, les feux de forêt c'est nase, mais ça veut pas dire qu'on doit bannir les becs Bunsen et les bougies. Un chaos contrôlé peut être le plus grand atout que tu as.

-Ca dépend de qui le contrôle, si tu es imprudent, même une bougie peut ravager ta maison. »

Tony soupira.

« -Les analogies mises à part, je le connais et je lui fais confiance. Je donnerai pas d'excuses pour ses décisions, parce que je sais qu'il a fait des erreurs et il le sait très bien aussi. Mais je serai de son côté. Il a assez souffert. Je le laisserai pas souffrir davantage. »

Il regarda Bruce sans ciller en prononçant ces mots, afin de s'assurer de bien faire comprendre à quel point il était sérieux.

« -Et qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr qu'il n'est plus un ennemi de la Terre ? demanda Bruce.

-Parce que c'est ma maison, dit Tony. Parce qu'il ne se retournerait jamais contre moi.

-C'est ce que Thor a cru aussi, et ce durant des siècles, dit Bruce.

-Cette famille a été construite sur une grosse pile dégoûtante de mensonges, dit Tony. Thor devrait interroger à son père à propos de pourquoi tout s'est écroulé comme un château de cartes. Il n'y a pas de mensonges entre moi et Loki, nous nous tenons sur le même sol en tant qu'égaux. Nous avons passé des années à apprendre à nous faire confiance inconditionnellement. Nous serons du même côté quoi qu'il arrive. Même si tu ne crois rien d'autre, tu as intérêt à croire ça.

-Qu'est-il pour toi, Tony ? demanda doucement Bruce.

-Il est la chose la plus importante dans ma vie, dit Tony. Et il le sera toujours, tant que je serai en vie. »

**x-x-x**

Hatchet faisait à manger lorsque Bruce et Tony entrèrent dans la cuisine. Drongo était attablé avec Bee étalée proche de lui, presque sur ses genoux, alors que Juyu mangeait des céréales Count Chocula au chocolat et au marshmallow, se servant directement dans le paquet. Elle adorait ces trucs trop sucrés pour une raison inconnue et ne buvait jamais de lait avec. Loki était également attablé, une tasse de quelque chose devant lui. Ils se tournèrent tous pour les regarder lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

« -Dooonc…invita Juyu.

-Bruce va rester quelques jours, dit Tony. Pour observer les choses. »

La façon dont Bruce et Loki se toisaient mutuellement était presque amusante. C'était un sacré achèvement d'être capable de mettre Loki mal à l'aise. La seule raison pour laquelle cela ne dérangeait pas Tony était parce que c'était Bruce qui suscitait cette expression sur le visage de Loki.

« -Et Hatchet, fit Tony en se tournant vers l'elfe. Si tu le fous en rogne…

-Il devient grand et vert et me casse en deux, je sais, répondit-il avec un long soupir, comme si le fait qu'il y avait quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas autorisé à ennuyer était la plus grande tragédie de sa vie. »

Loki tendit la main derrière lui et le poussa un peu. Ils faisaient ça parfois, c'était leur version bizarre de se cogner les épaules ou un truc du genre. C'était de toute évidence Loki qui avait déclaré Bruce comme intouchable. Hatchet n'écoutait personne d'autre.

« -Vous joindrez-vous à nous pour le dîner, Dr. Banner ? demanda Drongo. Hatchet n'a ni manières ni instincts de préservation sains, mais il est un cuisinier convenable.

-Uh, continue de me flatter, mon grand, et les vêtements vont commencer à tomber.

-Il n'a également aucune honte, ajouta Drongo, ignorant l'elfe. »

Bruce regarda de nouveau Loki, ne disant rien, contemplant juste quelque chose.

« -Eh bien, j'ai eu un repas rapide il y a quelques heures, mais je suppose que je peux me le permettre, dit Bruce. »

Il s'assit de manière significative à côté de Drongo, gardant ses distances avec Loki, mais ils étaient assis à la même table, et c'était bien assez pour Tony. Il passa un bras autour du cou de Loki lorsqu'il se déplaça derrière lui avant de se pencher pour presser sa mâchoire sur le côté de sa tête, se contentant de rester proche pour un instant. Bruce releva le regard une seconde, mais il continua de parler à Drongo, détournant les yeux un instant plus tard.

« -Je t'avais dit que c'était mieux de commencer avec Bruce, dit doucement Tony. Il est raisonnable et n'a aucune vendetta personnelle à ton encontre.

-Eh bien, tous mes os sont intacts pour le moment, dit Loki. Donc tu avais raison je suppose.

-Tu vas l'aimer, je te le promets, dit Tony. Tu sais tout à propos de Hulk, il est temps de connaître Bruce également.

-Très bien, dit Loki, buvant sa boisson. »

Tony eut un large sourire dans ses cheveux avant de le lâcher et de s'asseoir sur la chaise vide à la droite de Loki. Il porta plus ou moins attention à la conversation entre Drongo et Bruce en premier lieu, mais majoritairement il profita juste de la routine confortable de dîner avec l'équipage.

« -Veux-tu que je grave ta nouvelle armure ou JARVIS s'en chargera ? demanda Loki.

-Bien sûr que je veux que tu le fasses, dit Tony. Enfin, tu peux juste dessiner le design et laisser JARVIS faire le reste si tu veux je suppose.

-Non, c'est mieux si c'est fait à la main, dit Loki, et Tony sourit de nouveau.

-Je vais faire faire le tour de l'atelier à Bruce demain, dit Tony. Tu pourrais te joindre à nous un petit moment, t'es beaucoup plus doué pour expliquer la piézoélectricité et le Pouvoir Cosmique. Je suis plutôt sûr qu'il veut savoir comment marche ta téléportation aussi.

-Tu veux montrer que je n'ai pas qu'un joli minois ? demanda Loki d'un ton sec parfaitement sérieux. »

Tony se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire ouvertement.

« -C'est exact, acquiesça-t-il fermement. »

Loki se contenta d'un petit sourire narquois en buvant de nouveau dans sa tasse.

Il voulait en effet montrer le véritable Loki à Bruce, ceci au moins était vrai, mais il voulait également que Loki voit qu'il y avait plus que Hulk chez Bruce. Tony était sûr que Bruce était leur meilleure carte pour parvenir à ne serait-ce qu'une paix relative avec les Avengers et le SHIELD, et il n'avait que quelques jours pour convaincre le bon docteur que Loki n'était pas un danger menaçant la sécurité de la Terre. Bruce n'était pas encore sur le coup, mais il savait que Tony était sérieux, il savait qu'il pensait chacun des mots qu'il avait prononcés. Aussi il était prêt à rester quelques jours sans alerter le reste des Avengers pour s'assurer que Tony avait toute sa tête, de même qu'il voulait voir si Loki était aussi sain d'esprit que l'avait dit Tony.

Tony avait juste à faire de son mieux pour le convaincre des deux choses durant les quelques petits jours qu'il avait.

**x-x-x**

Moi, j'aime Bruce. Voilà, c'est dit.

Je sais que je me suis plus ou moins reposée sur mes lauriers ces derniers temps, mais je passe mon temps à courir à droite à gauche pour diverses raisons, et du coup je suis pas forcément d'attaque pour avancer efficacement la traduction T_T

Enfin bref, l'épisode avec Bruce est en deux parties, et même si ça ne finit pas en Cliffhanger digne de ce nom, je vais tâcher de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre !

**P.S. :** y'a que moi qui ai vu Hatchet en gamin boudeur lorsque Tony et Loki se sont exclamés à l'unisson dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur Bruce ? XD

**Je sais que je ne le dis pas à chaque fois, aussi je me permets de mettre les choses au clair :**

**A chacune des reviews que vous me laissez, quel que soit le contenu, je vous SOMME d'imaginer recevoir un millier de merci de ma part, parce que la chose me paraît tellement évidente à présent que je ne prends plus vraiment la peine de le faire par écrit de manière visible, j'ai plus cette tendance à répondre lorsque vous posez des questions ^^°**

**Mais je lis absolument TOUTES vos reviews, sans exception, je prends note de vos remarques, et vos opinions sont prises en grande considération. **

**En résumé, je vous respecte, parce que vous me respectez. Tout simplement.**


	63. Bruce Banner - Partie II

**Chapitre Soixante-Trois**

**Bruce - Partie II**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Bruce avait des sentiments mitigés à propos de rester à Malibu. Le bon côté, c'était que la quantité de technologie que Tony avait rassemblée lors de son retour était époustouflante. Bruce n'était pas un ingénieur, il était très loin d'en être un, mais cela ne rendait pas les choses moins fascinantes. Honnêtement, il avait été vendu au moment où Tony avait dit que son vaisseau avait une gravité artificielle et un hyperdrive. Quelques jours n'allaient jamais suffire pour ne serait-ce que jeter un œil à tout en détail, et encore moins pour étudier tout ça de fond en comble.

L'équipage de Tony était, eh bien, intéressant. Il voyait peu de tous. C'était principalement Drongo et Bee avec lesquels il passait du temps. Enfin, il passait du temps avec Drongo, la fille était juste là, silencieuse et attentive. Il savait que les autres avaient dû trouver sa présence déconcertante, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Bruce. Il savait comment c'était d'être regardé et traité différemment. Si vous ne vous sentiez pas déjà vous-même comme un paria ou un monstre, le comportement des autres pouvait très bien vous incliner dans cette direction.

Drongo était intelligent. Il n'avait pas cette connaissance académique que l'on acquerrait à l'école, car il avait appris par l'expérience, en croisant beaucoup de choses différentes et en posant des questions. Il voyageait depuis des décennies et avait accumulé beaucoup de choses lors de ses voyages. Il était également…serein. Bruce n'arrivait pas à trouver de meilleur terme pour qualifier la chose. Sa présence même irradiait de calme. Il était un combattant cependant. C'était évident d'après son corps bien entraîné et ses nombreuses cicatrices. _Mens sana in corpore sano._ Bruce n'en avait jamais vu de meilleur exemple.

Il n'avait parlé à Juyu que très brièvement. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à sa sœur. Elle était directe, énergique et avait beaucoup de volonté. Elle était également le membre le plus jeune de l'équipage, et cela se voyait. Non pas qu'elle était naïve ou quelque chose du genre, c'était juste la façon dont elle faisait référence à Tony, et comment Tony la traitait en retour. Tony était –s'il osait dire- presque parental.

Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait remarquée en ce qui concernait Tony. Le plus évident était bien sûr son apparence. Plus jeune, plus musclé et sa peau bien plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était. Il savait que deux de ces changements étaient dus aux années passées dans l'espace. Tony avait mentionné que la gravité artificielle sur son vaisseau était plus forte que sur Terre, c'était comme une musculation constante, de plus il avait dû à se battre directement en personne pas mal de fois sans son armure. Et bien sûr il était dur de bronzer lorsqu'on passait à peine quelques jours au soleil, mais Bruce était sûr qu'il retrouverait son teint de peau habituel après quelques semaines de plus à Malibu. Avoir l'air plus jeune en revanche, il n'y avait pas d'explication naturelle pour ça, mais Tony avait répondu sans hésitation lorsque la question lui fut posée. La réponse était Loki.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas le côté le plus brillant du séjour à Malibu. En premier lieu, il ne s'était inquiété que de Loki. Il ne s'inquiétait pas de sa propre sécurité, évidemment, il était juste nerveux en général. C'était Loki, c'était compréhensible. Puis il commença à se demander pourquoi exactement Hatchet n'était pas autorisé à être dans la même pièce que lui à moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre avec eux. Tony avait dit que c'était parce qu'il était une petite merde irritante. Bien sûr, très bien, mais ce n'était pas comme si Bruce ne pouvait pas supporter un minimum de désagrément, Tony le savait très bien. Drongo avait dit que Hatchet était difficile, que c'était dans sa nature d'être « vexant ». Il avait également dit qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, qu'il était juste du type à titiller les choses jusqu'à en tirer une réaction. Puis Juyu mentionna nonchalamment qu'il était le meilleur ami de Loki et cela présenta les choses sous une nouvelle perspective.

Bruce pouvait voir la similitude dans leurs sourires tranchants et leurs regards calculateurs. Il pouvait voir leur façon de s'échanger des regards, d'arquer les sourcils significativement ou d'avoir un sourire narquois à propos d'une chose ou d'une autre. Parfois Bruce les entendait parler en une étrange langue étrangère. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour réaliser que la raison derrière ça était qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Bruce surprenne le sujet de leur discussion. Hatchet se référait à Loki, suivait sa direction. Ceci au moins était évident. Bruce n'était pas inquiet en soi, peut-être juste bizarrement curieux à leur propos. Les deux avaient l'air d'une paire assortie, grands, minces, l'un lumineux, l'autre sombre, tous deux dangereux.

Bien sûr Bruce prêtait grande attention à la façon dont Loki interagissait avec les autres. Cela ne lui prit pas longtemps pour réaliser que Tony avait raison à propos de la partie sain d'esprit. Il avait un comportement très différent de la dernière fois qu'il était sur Terre. A cette époque, il était évident qu'il était fou, il n'aurait pas pu le cacher même s'il avait essayé. Ses yeux étaient clairs maintenant, sa voix inflexible, sa posture redressée avec assurance, mais il n'y avait rien de forcé. Il avait l'air calme également. Et il souriait. Ceci peut-être était la partie la plus bizarre. Pas de rictus maniaques, des sourires. Il souriait un peu à chaque fois que Juyu inondait Hatchet d'obscénités, il souriait lorsque Hatchet se contentait de rire en réaction. Il souriait à chaque fois que Bee s'asseyait à côté de lui et qu'il échangeait de longs regards avec elle aussi. Et bien sûr il souriait à chaque fois que Tony souriait ou lorsqu'il se lançait dans une explication enthousiaste à propos d'une pièce technologique quelconque. La première fois que cela était arrivé, Bruce s'était plus ou moins figé un instant. Il ne se rappelait pas de ce que Tony avait dit, mais il souriait largement après que les mots soient sortis de sa bouche, et Loki l'avait regardé avant de lui rendre son sourire. C'était une petite courbe des lèvres plaisante, et ses yeux étaient doux et attentifs. Puis il avait remarqué le regard de Bruce et il s'était refermé immédiatement, son expression devenant indéchiffrable et ses yeux se durcissant dans le processus.

Soit Loki était le meilleur acteur de tous les temps, soit Bruce devait réaliser que la dépendance dont il présumait que Tony souffrait était vraiment plus de l'ordre d'une dépendance mutuelle. Ils dormaient de toute évidence dans le même lit, mais ils ne s'éloignaient jamais trop l'un de l'autre, même durant la journée. Ils mangeaient ensemble et travaillaient ensemble. Ils discutaient de tout le travail de Tony ainsi que de tout ce que Loki avait appris à propos de la Terre par JARVIS le jour même. Bruce alla même jusqu'à questionner Drongo à ce propos.

« -Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent être séparés, avait-il dit. Ils choisissent juste de ne pas l'être. »

Les deux étaient tellement synchronisés et tellement habitués à la présence de l'autre. C'était de toute évidence le résultat de nombreuses années passées ensemble. Bruce ne savait toujours pas comment qualifier la chose ou regarder Tony se comporter ainsi à proximité du dieu.

Pour être honnête, Bruce s'attendait à une tentative de persuasion plus active de la part de Tony et de l'équipage, ce qu'il n'aurait bien sûr pas cautionné une seule seconde. Le fait que Juyu, Hatchet, et Loki gardent prudemment leurs distances plutôt que d'essayer de paraître aimables et exagérément sympathiques était bien plus authentique que n'importe quelle tentative de jouer les gentils aurait pu l'être. Il avait beaucoup moins l'impression de n'avoir affaire qu'à une comédie au lieu de la réalité.

Il dû appeler Cap le second jour et il n'aima pas mentir par omission. Il lui dit que Tony avait en effet un équipage avec lui et avait promis de communiquer les détails plus tard, mais il ne mentionna pas Loki. Il savait qu'il aurait à le faire au plus tôt cependant. Il voulait donner à Tony un ou deux jours de plus avant ça, même si son opinion générale ne changerait probablement pas. L'équipage ne posait aucune difficulté, ce n'était pas eux le problème, mais peu importe ce que Tony ressentait ou croyait, Loki allait être retourné à Asgard. Thor avait été très clair à ce propos lorsqu'il était retourné sur Terre après que Tony et Loki aient disparus. Si son frère était vivant, Thor le ramènerait à Asgard, de façon à ce que son procès se termine. Tout le monde avait été d'accord, Steve sans hésitation, Fury avec réticence, mais Thor n'avait demandé rien de plus. C'était un fait accompli. La seule chose que les Avengers et le SHIELD pouvaient faire était essayer de contenir Loki jusqu'à ce que Thor vienne le chercher. Cela avait été décidé il y avait longtemps.

Tony étant de son côté changeait certaines choses bien sûr, mais pas leur accord avec Asgard. Bruce le lui avait dit, il le devait. Il avait le sentiment que Tony devait savoir. Tony lui dit simplement qu'ils se chargeraient de Thor et d'Asgard lorsque le temps serait venu. Bruce ne voulait vraiment pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

**x-x-x**

« -Sinon, le SHIELD et les Avengers, sortit Tony de nulle part, sans même relever les yeux de son travail.

-Je suis surpris que cela t'ait pris trois jours pour finalement commencer à poser des questions, dit Bruce.

-Je voulais pas que t'aies l'impression d'être le seul à être une source d'information ici, dit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-C'est attentionné, dit Bruce. Mais pas nécessaire, ajouta-t-il. Je pense que je te connais mieux que ça. »

Tony sourit un peu.

« -Mais ? demanda-t-il.

-T'es moins un gamin, mais oui, tu es toujours très toi sous tous les aspects importants. »

Tony commença à rire cette fois, et il posa ses outils pour regarder Bruce.

« -Sinon, JARVIS, Pepper et Rhodey m'ont dit beaucoup de choses intéressantes, mais je veux entendre l'histoire du point de vue de quelqu'un qui était là dans les faits lors de l'intégralité de la chose, dit Tony.

-Pepper et Rhodey ont été impliqués lorsque les choses ont vraiment mal tourné, mais ils n'étaient pas là au tout début ou à la toute fin.

-J'écoute, invita Tony.

-C'est Steve qui en a eu assez de Fury, commença Bruce. Ça a commencé avec toi en fait, enfin avec ta disparition, et la façon dont ça a été géré. Pepper a contacté le SHIELD, parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient les seuls qui pourraient l'aider. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un boulot pour la police. Rhodey était là pour la mise à plat des choses aussi, ne voulant pas être mis à l'écart. Ce fut seulement lorsque JARVIS a été en mesure de récupérer la vidéo de sécurité de cette nuit que Fury nous a tous contactés.

Au début nous avons seulement vu le début de la vidéo, toi entrant dans la chambre et Loki apparaissant à travers le miroir comme dans un conte de fée tordu. Naturellement, nous avons pensé qu'il t'avait emmené, pour se venger peut-être, mais une fois que nous avons eu l'intégralité de l'enregistrement, il fut clair que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Cela a rendu les choses beaucoup plus compliquées, parce qu'un ennemi inconnu est toujours pire que le démon que tu connais déjà.

Il n'y avait rien que nous puissions faire cependant, peu importe combien nous avons cherché, il était clair que nous ne pouvions pas trouver où tu avais été emmené exactement. Nous ne pouvions juste pas te pister. Il n'y avait pas de route à suivre. Ce n'était pas agréable d'être aussi inutile. J'ai travaillé de près avec le SHIELD, espérant trouver quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

-Je sais ça, dit Tony. Je savais que vous n'en seriez pas capables, t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-C'est facile à dire maintenant, mais à l'époque…nous avons vu la façon dont ils t'ont traîné, comment ils ont traîné Loki, nous avions tous une bonne idée de ce qui pouvait t'arriver, si tu étais vivant.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors Thor est apparu, de nulle part, juste comme avant, cherchant Loki. Il pensait qu'il s'était échappé de sa prison, mais lorsque nous lui avons montré la vidéo… »

Bruce dut s'éclaircir la gorge.

« -Je pensais avoir vu Thor en colère avant. J'avais tort. Il était au-delà de furieux, non pas que je le blâme, je veux dire même après que Hulk ait mis la main sur Loki…il a probablement dû avoir beaucoup de ses os brisés, mais il n'avait pas saigné, il était juste un peu secoué et c'est quelque chose, considérant la chose. Cette fois, lorsque ces…

-Chasseurs de primes, dit Tony. Juste des types baraqués qu'on nous a envoyé.

-Oui, donc…tu sais ce qui s'est passé, tu étais là, et après que Thor ait vu ça, il était bien plus enclin à aller sauver son frère qu'à le traquer comme s'il était un fugitif.

-Laisse-moi deviner, Fury a pas aimé son changement de ton ? demanda Tony.

-Quelque chose comme ça, fit Bruce en haussant les épaules. Fury s'en fichait de Loki, tu étais le seul qu'il voulait retrouver. Tu connais Thor, je veux dire, tu le connais pas tant que ça, mais tu sais que quoi qu'il advienne, il ne veut pas la mort de Loki. Fury a dit que Loki n'était plus leur problème. Ce n'était pas grave à ce moment, et bien sûr Thor s'est mis en colère contre Fury, mais ces premières semaines avaient été dures pour tout le monde. Ce n'était pas comme si Thor s'attendait à ce nous soyons inquiets pour Loki, mais les « il a ce qu'il mérite » et « c'est mieux qu'on le laisse là-bas » de Fury ne sont pas bien passés avec Thor. Steve essayait d'être le médiateur, convaincu que vous étiez probablement tous deux au même endroit, aussi ne chercher que l'un de vous mènerait aux deux. Bien sûr nous ne t'avons pas trouvé.

Je travaillais beaucoup là-dessus, essayant de trouver un moyen de découvrir où tu avais été emmené, mais au bout d'un mois environ, il est devenu des plus clairs qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. J'avais aussi plus ou moins hâte de sortir du SHIELD. Thor avait également prévu de retourner à Asgard, car il ne pouvait faire rien d'autre et il était inquiet. Il avait beaucoup d'obligations qui l'attendaient chez lui aussi. Fury, de nouveau, ne fut pas d'accord. Il a dit qu'avec toi disparu et Loki là dehors en tant que menace, les Avengers ne pouvaient pas se séparer. Thor n'est pas le type le plus patient même lors d'un bon jour, mais Fury lui tapait vraiment sur les nerfs en essayant de lui imposer quand est-ce qu'il pouvait partir ou pas. Ajoute le fait qu'il voulait me garder sur place aussi, et… Steve en a eu assez. Il a dit à Thor d'ignorer Fury et de juste partir. Qu'il ne brisait pas son serment de protéger la Terre ou quoi que ce soit en faisant ça. Il m'a aussi plus ou moins aidé à faire mes bagages et tout, il m'a conduit à l'aéroport lui-même. Tu ne sais probablement pas ça en ce qui le concerne, mais il a cette expression lorsque sa mâchoire devient toute serrée, et il a fait cette tête tout le temps.

-Fury a probablement été en rogne, dit Tony.

-En effet. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu par Clint, Steve s'est contenté de se tenir là et de le regarder de haut. Pas impressionné et ne reculant pas une seule seconde. Alors ça a été un peu la Frappe Une, si j'ose dire, dit Bruce.

-Frappe Deux ?

-Ça a été l'épisode avec Pepper et tes armures, dit Bruce. Elle t'a probablement raconté tout ça. Fury voulait les armures et même JARVIS sous le contrôle du SHIELD, et Pepper lui a dit certainement pas. Fury n'a pas accepté non comme une réponse. Le temps que nous soyons tous informés de ce qui était en train de se passer, les choses avaient déjà mal tourné. Pepper avait mis la main sur plusieurs dossiers secret défense du SHIELD et avait engagé une poignée de types qui étaient listés en tant que « menaces potentielles », majoritairement des gens qui détestaient le SHIELD. Alors quand des agents du SHIELD ont voulu prendre d'assaut le Manoir Stark à New York, où la majorité de ta technologie se trouvait à l'époque, une surprise les attendait. La sécurité de Pepper les a neutralisés et les médias étaient genre juste au coin de la rue. Chaque chaîne d'information ne faisait que retransmettre la chose : le gouvernement essayant de voler la petite amie en deuil de feu Tony Stark. Le public est devenu enragé et s'est placé de son côté, des politiciens ont commencé à prendre parti. C'était dément.

-Oui, elle m'a raconté, fit Tony en souriant, ayant l'air immensément satisfait.

-Alors Steve a de nouveau eu son truc de la mâchoire serrée et a pris immédiatement le parti de Pepper. Il était d'accord sur le fait que Fury n'avait aucun droit de lui prendre quoi que ce soit, allant à l'encontre de tes dernières volontés. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est le Conseil qui a dit à Fury de battre en retraite à la fin. Pepper a toujours la Sécurité Stark et Fury pense que Pepper a également beaucoup d'informations classifiées du SHIELD, prêtes à être utilisées, juste au cas où.

-Je peux ni confirmer, ni nier, fit Tony avec un sourire narquois. »

Bruce souffla.

« -Donc oui, ça a été la Frappe Deux. Pepper nous a offert la Tour après que Steve ait pris son parti, nous mettant au courant de ton intention de faire des étages supérieurs les Quartiers Généraux des Avengers. C'était, purée, c'était beaucoup, que tu aies pensé à l'équipe comme ça. Steve est devenu silencieux de manière tellement bizarre durant quelques jours, non pas que je n'ai pas été…tu sais, touché. Mon étage est vraiment génial. J'ai pas encore pu t'en remercier.

-Pas besoin, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. »

Bruce acquiesça avant de continuer.

« -Thor a beaucoup bu en ton honneur lorsqu'il est venu sur Terre la fois suivante en voyant l'étage que tu as préparé pour lui. Il t'a déclaré en tant qu'un des plus fins compagnons d'armes au côté duquel il a eu l'honneur de combattre.

-Sympa de sa part, dit Tony.

-Il était content de ne plus avoir affaire à Fury. Mais il avait parfois ce regard distant lorsque Rhodey parlait de toi, ajouta Bruce. Je pense que tu lui rappelais…

-Loki ? demanda Tony. Sans rire, nous sommes très similaires.

-Ça a été dur à imaginer durant un bon moment, dit Bruce. Thor ne parle jamais de Loki, alors ce n'est pas comme si nous avons entendu beaucoup de choses à son propos. Je peux plus ou moins voir la chose maintenant. »

Tony se contenta de sourire de nouveau.

« -Donc quelle a été la Frappe Trois ? demanda-t-il.

-Le Soldat de l'Hiver, dit Bruce. Ou plutôt, Bucky Barnes. Qu'est-ce que t'a dit Pepper ?

-Là-dessus ? Pas beaucoup, elle a dit que Steve avait coupé les ponts avec le SHIELD à cause de ça.

-Eh bien, nous avions déjà des nouveaux, commença Bruce. Qui venaient pas du SHIELD. C'est juste qu'au fil des années il y a eu des problèmes et, tu sais, on rencontre des gens. La plupart du temps on s'est retrouvés impliqués dans des choses qu'avait faites le SHIELD, on a travaillé étroitement avec eux, mais alors parfois on est tombés sur d'autres choses également et, eh bien, l'équipe s'est agrandie.

-Ça, j'en ai déjà entendu parler, dit Tony.

-Eh bien, c'est comme ça, il y avait le groupe noyau, Steve, Thor, Clint, Natasha et moi, mais au fur et à mesure que nous découvrions des choses, nous nous sommes fait quelques alliés. Ceux qui ne sont pas devenus des Avengers, mais nous étaient quand même associés, sont devenus des membres du second tiers. Ça a commencé avec Rhodey, qui était prêt à filer un coup de main s'il y avait des problèmes, mais il ne voulait pas être officiellement un Avenger. Puis il y a eu Sam Wilson, agent du SHIELD, un type bien, il aide beaucoup, mais pas strictement en tant qu'Avenger non plus. Au fil du temps de plus en plus de gens sont devenus des membres du second tiers et nous avions des gens à qui nous pouvions faire appel lorsqu'il se passait quelque chose, des gens extérieurs au SHIELD.

Mais alors le SHIELD nous a entraînés dans cette chasse à l'homme. Ils voulaient capturer cet espion et assassin meurtrier appelé le Soldat de l'Hiver. Steve a été d'accord, parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de ne pas l'être, mais alors, eh bien, il s'est avéré que c'était Bucky, qui…

-Etait le meilleur ami de Cap, supposément mort durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.

-Oui, le problème était qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ça. Les Soviétiques avaient salement ravagé sa cervelle. Ce sont eux qui l'ont trouvé lorsqu'il a été porté disparu. Ils l'ont gardé en cryostase la grande majorité du temps, dit Bruce. Lorsque nous avons réalisé qui il était vraiment, Fury et Steve ont eu une dispute sans précédent. Fury croyait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir de le guérir et qu'il était trop dangereux de le garder en vie. Steve bien sûr n'était pas si enclin à laisser son ami perdu de toujours se faire tuer. Lorsque Fury est resté campé sur ses positions, Steve lui a tourné le dos. Il a dit que le SHIELD pouvait aller voir ailleurs dans ce cas, que les Avengers n'étaient pas sous la direction de Fury, et qu'il ne pouvait pas nous dicter ce que nous pouvions ou ne pouvions pas faire. Il a fait appel à tous les membres du second tiers ne faisant pas partie du SHIELD et a fait des plans pour récupérer Bucky.

-Fury ?

-N'a pas cédé et a quand même envoyé ses agents pour éliminer le Soldat de l'Hiver, dit Bruce. Il était temps de choisir son camp.

-Tu as choisi les Avengers, dit Tony.

-Evidemment, répondit Bruce. De même que Thor, sans surprise. Natasha et Clint sont restés avec le SHIELD. Et bien que Steve ne les ait pas « foutus dehors », il les a cependant déclarés en tant que membres du second tiers et en a choisi d'autres pour le groupe noyau. La plupart d'entre eux n'étaient pas associés avec le SHIELD de toute façon, alors cela ne leur a pas été difficile de se déclarer loyaux à Steve et aux Avengers.

-Et Cap avait raison à propos de Bucky, hein ?

-En effet, dit Bruce. Steve l'a fait, je ne sais même pas comment, on avait plus besoin de moi que de Hulk, aussi je n'étais pas sur le terrain. Mais il y est parvenu d'une façon ou d'une autre. Bucky va bien, je veux dire, il a beaucoup de choses à gérer, les choses qu'il a faites, mais il se souvient de qui il est vraiment et il se remet. Il fait partie du second tiers, officiellement, mais il vit initialement dans la Tour donc il peut tout aussi bien être compté comme un membre à temps plein.

-Huh, dit Tony.

-Tu savais déjà la majorité de tout ça, dit Bruce.

-Oui, mais je voulais entendre ta version. Pepper était un peu biaisée. Donc qu'en est-il de Barton et Romanoff ?

-Clint est pas un souci, il ne dépasse pas certaines limites. Il fait son boulot pour le SHIELD, il fait son boulot pour les Avengers, et il ne partage des informations avec aucun des deux côtés. C'est la Suisse. Il essaie ardemment de ne pas se laisser entraîner plus loin dans les choses, même s'il est d'accord que Fury a fait de sacrés faux pas. Natasha est plus fermement du côté du SHIELD. Elle et Steve se disputent beaucoup, mais elle est également notre contact principal avec le SHIELD, et quoi qu'il en soit, parfois il nous est encore nécessaire de travailler avec eux. Natasha partage des informations avec Steve et Fury, mais je ne pense pas que Steve lui fasse confiance, aussi il va toujours voir Clint pour confirmer les choses. Ce n'est pas l'idéal. »

Tony s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, pensif.

« -Si tu essaies de décider quel côté est le meilleur pour toi…

-Ne sois pas ridicule, dit Tony. J'en ai rien à foutre du SHIELD. J'ai mon propre côté, mais ça ne veut pas dire que cela ne peut pas non plus être celui des Avengers.

-Mais…invita Bruce.

-Mais mon côté inclut Loki, c'est un fait. Alors ce n'est pas vraiment à moi d'être honnête. Je suis prêt à me tenir du même côté, à 100%.

-Nous avons juste besoin d'être ok avec Loki.

-Peut-être que c'est trop demander. Je suis prêt à me contenter d'une tolérance non-hostile. »

Bruce soupira. C'était une vraie pagaille.

« -Tu sais que je dois prévenir Steve et les autres à son propos, dit Bruce. Mais si tu ne veux pas que j'en informe le SHIELD…

-Je laisse ça entre tes mains, dit Tony. Je savais que tu n'étais pas avec le SHIELD, aussi ces derniers jours c'est avec les Avengers que je partageais des informations.

-Sérieusement, cela me donne la migraine, se plaignit Bruce. Je vais devoir laisser Steve décider, dit-il alors.

-Comme ça t'arrange, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as l'air horriblement calme à propos de ça.

-Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne pouvez pas juste attaquer Loki et le garder enfermé, dit calmement Tony. Et pas juste parce que je vous laisserai pas faire. Et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait de plus grandes menaces que Loki là dehors, avec la Terre en ligne de mire. Loki n'est plus hostile, il ne veut pas la Terre, et il ne veut pas non plus un autre monde ou une autre planète. Je t'ai déjà expliqué comment il s'est retrouvé impliqué dans l'invasion et ce qu'on lui a fait après qu'il ait été enlevé d'Asgard. Tu sais également que Thor et Asgard veulent Loki vivant, et pas même Fury peut se permettre de les foutre en rogne en essayant de tuer leur prince rebelle. Si tu y réfléchis minutieusement…

-Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire à moins que Loki ne nous attaque, dit Bruce. Est-ce ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

Tony haussa les épaules. Bruce se contenta de le regarder un instant.

« -C'est un vrai fouillis, soupira Bruce.

-Ça n'a pas à l'être, dit Tony.

-C'est une chimère et tu le sais, lui dit Bruce. »

Tony ne répliqua pas.

**x-x-x**

Le matin du quatrième jour, Steve l'informa qu'attendre Bruce rendait Fury impatient. Et aussi que Bruce devrait prendre son temps, Fury pouvant aller au diable. Bruce entendit Bucky rire dans le fond, traitant Steve de grand méchant rebelle.

Bruce alla prendre son petit déjeuner après l'appel, ne trouvant que Tony dans la cuisine. Drongo et Bee mangeaient toujours plus tôt, pendant que Juyu et Hatchet dormaient toujours un peu plus longtemps. L'absence de Loki était inhabituelle cependant.

« -Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu bois du thé, observa Bruce.

-J'ai été parfaitement bien sans café durant des années. Je vais pas recommencer à prendre de mauvaises habitudes, dit Tony. J'ai l'intention de vivre une très longue vie saine.

-C'est tellement surréel d'entendre des choses comme ça sortir de ta bouche, dit Bruce. »

Cela fit rire doucement Tony.

Loki entra juste au moment où Bruce s'asseyait avec ses toasts, il fallait s'y attendre, vraiment. Où que soit l'un d'eux, l'autre était destiné à apparaître dans la minute. Il n'était pas du genre jean et t-shirt, mais il était habillé très simplement. Bruce ne s'habituait toujours pas à le voir sans armure, il avait l'air beaucoup plus petit.

Tony avala sa nourriture alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils en regardant Loki.

« -Quoi ? demanda Loki.

-C'est le jour sept, Loki, dit Tony. »

Loki fronça profondément les sourcils avant de regarder Bruce un instant.

« -Banner est là, dit-il.

-C'est pas un étranger, répondit Tony.

-Pour toi peut-être, rétorqua Loki.

-Ecoute, tu sais que je vais pas insister sur ça, dit Tony. »

Loki serra la mâchoire et commença à fixer un point quelconque sur le comptoir. Tony se leva pour le rejoindre, son attention focalisée complètement sur lui. Il se saisit des deux mains de Loki, les enveloppant des siennes, les attirant contre sa poitrine.

« -Tu veux te terrer avec Hatchet ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, je…je ne vais pas me cacher comme une espèce de… »

Il poussa un soupir frustré et Bruce voulait vraiment savoir ce qui se passait maintenant.

Tony regarda le dieu sans ciller, gardant ses mains dans les siennes, et Loki soupira au bout d'un moment, une partie de la tension dans ses épaules s'évanouissant. Puis il ferma les yeux.

Cela prit un moment à Bruce pour remarquer la façon dont ses doigts devenaient bleus. L'instant d'après, ce fut impossible de manquer le changement, car la couleur s'étala sur son cou jusqu'à ce que l'intégralité de sa tête fut de la même couleur vibrante. Bruce fut sûr que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu, parce que Loki n'avait pas l'air de se transformer pour impressionner.

Tony sourit et leva les mains de Loki toujours piégées dans les siennes pour les parsemer de petits baisers. Lorsque Loki ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient complètement rouges.

« -Eh bien voilà, dit doucement Tony, souriant au dieu. »

Sa voix était étouffée car sa bouche était pressée contre les doigts de Loki.

« -Tu veux tester quel goût le beurre de cacahuète a ? demanda-t-il alors joyeusement. Juyu adore ça. »

Loki se contenta de souffler en s'éloignant de lui, s'asseyant à la table. Tony bougea pour aller chercher son assiette et son mug, les posant dans l'évier avant d'attraper plusieurs choses dans le placard.

« -Heu, c'est pas pour être grossier ou quelque chose du genre, intervint Bruce. Mais, hum, est-ce que je peux demander ce que…

-C'est ma forme naturelle, Dr. Banner, dit fermement Loki. L'apparence que j'ai lorsque je n'arbore pas un déguisement de Midgardien.

-Oh, je vois, dit-il, véritablement surpris. »

Tony se détourna du comptoir où il était, yep, en train de faire un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète.

« -A Asgard ils élèvent les gens dans la haine des Jotnar, expliqua Tony, sa voix devenant immédiatement bien moins plaisante. Loki s'habitue à sa forme naturelle Jotun, tu sais, pour être un peu plus à l'aise avec. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur le fait qu'il devrait passer plus de temps comme ça au moins une fois par semaine. »

C'était…Bruce ne sut pas immédiatement où placer la chose.

« -Donc tu es d'une race complètement différente de Thor, dit Bruce. »

Il savait que Loki n'était pas le frère de sang de Thor, mais il avait supposé qu'ils étaient au moins de la même race.

Loki eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Oh, est-ce que Thor ne vous a pas conté le récit de la grande guerre entre Asgard et Jotunheim ? demanda-t-il. C'est là que commence mon histoire. Mais je suppose qu'aucun de vous n'était très intéressé par ça. »

Bruce lança un regard à Tony, mais il s'était déjà retourné, étalant du beurre de cacahuète sur du pain.

« -Eh bien, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire là maintenant, dit Bruce. »

Plus d'informations était toujours un avantage. Cela ne pouvait pas faire de mal d'en savoir plus sur ce qui avait dérapé à Asgard avant que Loki n'apparaisse en menant une invasion alien.

Tony posa une assiette devant Loki et se rassit à la table, et l'expression de son visage dit à Bruce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre un sacré récit.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Mens sana in corpore sano (latin) : Un esprit sain dans un corps sain.**_

_**C'est un célèbre aphorisme grec, qui peut être interprété comme signifiant que seul un corps en bonne santé peut produire ou contenir un esprit du même acabit.**_

Gnnnfhpgbblm.

Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque Tony est juste trop « aaaww » avec Loki ! La traductrice se transforme en caramel ! Z'avez gagné ! (Jotun Thérapie. Ouais non, juste une idée comme ça…)

Et autre chose : j'organise un grand concours de lancer de tomates ! La cible de ce chapitre est Fury ! A gagner : le droit de recommencer indéfiniment, et ce avec vos propres projectiles 8D

Pour le prochain chapitre, juste quatre mots : on prépare ses perfs ! ;)


	64. Compassion

**Chapitre Soixante-Quatre**

**Compassion**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Juste comme chaque matin, il se réveilla à la sensation très familière des bras de Stark autour de lui, ainsi que celle de la douce fourrure caressant ses épaules. Loki avait gardé les peaux de sa chasse sur Sarka sur leur lit lorsqu'ils étaient sur le vaisseau, et il avait de toute évidence voulu en recouvrir leur lit ici également. Stark n'avait pas du tout protesté.

Loki ne se lasserait jamais de se réveiller dans les bras de Stark. Loki pouvait être celui qui posait sa tête sur son épaule, pressé contre son flanc, mais Stark était celui qui l'enveloppait de ses bras et de ses jambes, les maintenant aussi proches que possible. Même dans son sommeil il ne le lâchait pas. Ils avaient toujours incroyablement chaud lorsqu'ils se réveillaient à cause de ça, mais aucun d'eux n'avait l'air d'être dérangé. Il n'avait jamais fait très chaud sur le vaisseau, et la chambre de Stark était également d'une chaleur juste plaisante.

Ce n'était pas JARVIS qui l'avait réveillé, et il devait être encore trop tôt pour se lever, aussi Loki se contenta de bouger un peu pour se réinstaller. Stark remua inconsciemment avec lui pour les garder proches. Si Loki le laissait faire, et qu'il n'y avait dans les faits aucune raison de le refuser, l'homme pouvait être très affectueux. Il avait une fascination pour les mains de Loki dernièrement. Cela avait commencé quand Loki avait recommencé à utiliser sa magie. Certainement il y avait des gestes variés impliqués dans l'accomplissement de certains sorts, mais Loki n'avait pas vraiment compris la chose au début. A présent il pensait que ce n'était pas le rituel du sort en lui-même qui fascinait Stark, mais plutôt le pouvoir que Loki manipulait entre ses mains. Ça il pouvait le comprendre, après tout, lui-même avait été saisi par les nombreuses choses que Stark pouvaient créer avec ses mains. Hatchet avait dit qu'ils faisaient une paire de maîtres à la fois de la création et de la destruction, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient si désespérément entrelacés l'un avec l'autre.

A présent qu'il avait eu suffisamment de temps pour le cerner, Hatchet avait plutôt un faible pour Stark, bien qu'il fasse de son mieux pour le cacher. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il pouvait rivaliser et avec Loki et avec Hatchet avec sa verve et son sens de l'humour. A chaque fois que Stark prouvait une nouvelle fois sa loyauté inébranlable et son amour, Hatchet l'approuvait de plus en plus. Non pas que Loki aurait fait quelque chose dans le cas où Hatchet n'aimait pas Stark, mais c'était mieux d'avoir la paix entre les deux. Enfin, une paix relative, échanger des insultes était devenu leur passe-temps favori et parfois le ton montait au point qu'ils en viennent à carrément se hurler dessus. Il était absolument certain que Stark appréciait ces petites joutes verbales autant que Hatchet. Depuis longtemps maintenant les disputes entre Loki et Stark étaient joueuses au mieux et se transformaient presque toujours en flirt et plus, même leurs insultes sonnaient comme des noms affectueux. Tout était d'une douceur absolument écœurante et Loki n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait Hatchet, et même Juyu s'il voulait échanger des insultes avec quelqu'un pour s'amuser et passer le temps.

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se rendorme une fois que son esprit s'était mis en route, aussi il contempla ses options : soit rester au lit et s'ennuyer au bout de quelques minutes, ou se démêler des bras de Stark. Aucune des deux n'avait l'air très tentante.

Le choix se fit de lui-même lorsque Stark remua et se réveilla dans le processus. JARVIS changea immédiatement la luminosité des fenêtres, les faisant passer d'un noir complet à une lueur faiblarde pour laisser passer une partie de la lumière du soleil matinal.

Stark se frotta les yeux et lui sourit d'un air endormi, ayant l'air comme toujours l'air hébété. Il ne se réveillait jamais complètement avant sa douche du matin.

« -Salut, beauté, dit-il. »

Cela aurait dû sonner ridicule, mais c'était affectueux et honnête à la place. Loki n'était pas menteur au point de nier qu'il était vain et qu'il aimait entendre de telles choses.

Loki se contenta d'un « hmmm » et fit courir ses doigts sur la peau rendue chaude par le sommeil de Stark.

« -Tu es toujours plus froid que d'habitude, dit Stark, ne bougeant pas encore. »

Loki ouvrit finalement les yeux en entendant ça, seulement pour être accueilli par sa propre main bleue sur le torse de Stark. Oh.

« -J'ai oublié, dit-il faiblement, et il fut surpris de se rendre compte que c'était la vérité.

-C'est génial, dit Stark. Presque 24 heures. C'est le plus long que tu es resté comme ça, dit-il en souriant en déposant un baiser sur le front de Loki, resserrant ses bras autour de son corps.

-Je n'aime toujours pas ça, lui dit Loki.

-C'bon, je l'aime assez pour nous deux. »

La chose stupéfiante à ce propos était qu'il ne mentait pas. Ce n'était pas de la platitude vide, mais l'honnête vérité. Stark n'était jamais honteux lorsqu'il s'agissait de plaisir et ne cachait jamais son désir et son excitation. Loki devait encore trouver une forme qui affaiblissait ce feu particulier dans son regard.

Loki fixa ses doigts bleus alors qu'ils montaient et descendaient sur la peau de Stark, à côté du réacteur Ark, et il ne se tendit pas, ses muscles restèrent détendus, les battements de son cœur égaux. Ce n'était pas agréable de regarder sa peau ainsi, mais cela ne se faisait pas se contracter son estomac en une boule serrée de colère dégoûtée non plus. Peut-être que c'était juste la façon dont Stark continuait de lui caresser le dos qui lui permettait de demeurer si paisible. Peut-être qu'il commençait enfin à s'habituer, stade auquel Stark et Hatchet insistaient qu'il finirait par arriver.

« -Envie de prendre une douche avec moi ? demanda alors Stark. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« -Pourquoi ? »

Il pouvait voir l'intérêt d'utiliser la baignoire géante de Stark ensemble, mais la douche était juste pour un nettoyage rapide.

« -Parce qu'on avait seulement une douche ridiculement petite sur le vaisseau et celle que j'ai ici est absurdement grande et luxueuse, et j'ai un faible pour la tête que t'as avec les cheveux mouillés. »

Loki souffla et roula finalement sur le côté, s'éloignant de Stark, pour étirer une partie de ses muscles, et c'est là que la pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« -Oh, tu veux que je reste comme ça, dit-il.

-Tu peux te retransformer si tu veux, dit aisément Tony. Je t'ai juste jamais vu nu sous cette forme. Je suis plutôt curieux de voir comment tes lignes continuent, si elles s'enroulent autour de tes mollets et de tes pieds, de quoi elles ont l'air sur ton dos, ou si t'en as sur les hanches et les cuisses. »

Il n'y a avait pas à se tromper sur la lueur dans le regard de Stark maintenant.

« -Et pourquoi es-tu si curieux ? demanda Loki en se retournant sur le ventre avant de s'élever sur ses coudes pour regarder l'homme par au-dessus.

-Peut-être parce que je veux les suivre avec ma langue, dit Stark, ne cachant pas du tout la chaleur dans son regard. Peut-être que je pourrais commencer dans ton cou et voir où elles m'emmènent.

-Bonne motivation, admit Loki, parce qu'il pouvait déjà se sentir durcir. Même si tu es très bizarre, lui dit-il.

-Y'a rien de bizarre à ça, dit Stark en retour. C'est toi nu et mouillé dans une douche. »

Stark devait savoir que ce n'était pas ce que Loki voulait dire, mais sa réponse était d'autant plus appréciable en raison de ça.

Loki aimait cette douche beaucoup plus que celle sur le vaisseau, même si, si on lui donnait le choix, il choisirait toujours un bain à la place. Il commença à se déshabiller et refusa de se considérer comme un lâche alors qu'il évitait de regarder dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Stark bien sûr ne pouvait pas laisser passer.

« -Attends, est-ce que tu t'es déjà regardé comme ça ? Même une fois ?

-Je sais de quoi j'ai l'air, dit Loki.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ou est-ce que tu imagines juste un Jotun quelconque avec ta taille ? »

Loki jeta à terre le maillot de corps qu'il avait enlevé et se retourna pour le fusiller du regard.

« -Pourrais-tu cesser d'insister ? N'en fais-je pas assez ? Pourquoi est-ce si intéressant ? Pourquoi es-tu si fasciné soudainem…

-Hey, hey, non, c'est pas comme ça, interrompit Stark. J'commence pas à avoir une sorte de fétichisme Jotun là, ok ? C'est pas à propos de moi, tu sais que je vais pas insister, argumenta Stark en se rapprochant avant d'envelopper l'avant-bras de Loki de sa main. Tu dis que c'est assez et j'arrête, tu le sais ça. Un mot et j'me la ferme. Et tu sais que tu m'excites de n'importe quelle putain de façon. Je pensais que t'étais canon lorsque t'étais tout rose sur Aakar, même quand t'étais chauve et vert Skrull sur Yirb. Ta peau est pas un problème, d'accord ? J'essaie juste de rendre ça plus facile pour toi.

-C'est juste que c'est épuisant, dit Loki après un instant de pause. C'est un rappel constant de chacun des mensonges que l'on m'a dit.

-Je sais, dit Stark, se rapprochant encore.

-C'est comme si une fois que je l'aurais accepté en tant que réalité, alors celui que j'étais jusqu'alors cessera complètement d'exister. L'Ase, le Dieu, tout cela disparaîtra. C'est comme si je les laissais partir.

-Tu ne cesseras pas d'être toi-même, dit Stark. Et tu peux très bien être qui tu veux bordel, Ase, Jotun, les deux, aucun des deux. Tu seras toujours Loki.

-Juste Loki, dit-il.

-Non, y'a rien de « juste » à propos de ça. Pourquoi pas « Le Loki » ? Ça sonne tellement mieux. »

Loki lâcha un rire et secoua la tête.

« -Tu me mets au pied du mur, espèce d'imbécile d'humain.

-Tu adores ça, sourit Stark avant de passer un bras autour de la taille de Loki. Prêt ? »

Loki soupira.

« -Finissons-en. Tu as promis de faire bon usage de ta langue et jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as fait que parler. »

Tony le gratifia un sourire narquois et les fit se retourner pour faire face à l'immense miroir au-dessus du lavabo.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas si mal, considérant la chose. Il avait l'air, très bleu, bien sûr, mais c'était toujours sa mâchoire, son nez, ses lèvres. La ligne de son cou s'étirait de façon familière, ses épaules n'avaient pas changé ainsi que les muscles fins sur son torse. Puis il se regarda dans les yeux.

« -Ce n'est pas la même nuance de rouge que les yeux de Bee, remarqua-t-il. »

Peut-être souhaitait-il que cela soit le cas.

« -Et regarde, tu as en effet des lignes descendant le long de tes flancs, dit Stark, en traçant une sur la taille de Loki, la suivant jusqu'à la bordure du pantalon de Loki, où la ligne en relief disparaissait sous le tissu doux. »

Il avait également des lignes s'enroulant autour de ses épaules et de ses bras. Il supposa que cela signifiait qu'il en avait aussi quelques-unes descendant également dans son dos. Il ne s'était jamais suffisamment approché d'un Jotun pour observer ses marques, aussi maintenant il se posait la question. Signifiaient-elles quelque chose ? Etaient-elles une marque de parentage ? Ou était-ce juste quelque chose d'aussi aléatoire que les empreintes de doigt des humains ?

« -Douche ? demanda Stark, lui souriant dans le miroir. Tu vas aimer, je te le promets.

-Oh, qu'importe, rassasie ta curiosité, céda Loki, se détournant du miroir pour enlever le reste de ses vêtements. »

Stark se contenta de le fixer durant un moment, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Loki d'une façon très familière, s'abreuvant du spectacle de sa forme nue. Loki sourit en entrant dans la cabine de douche.

« -Eh bien, viens alors, invita-t-il. »

Stark arracha pratiquement ses vêtements dans sa hâte de rejoindre Loki.

Le premier contact des lèvres de Stark sur le côté de son cou était aussi doux que d'habitude, et les doigts s'enfonçant dans les hanches de Loki furent aussi bienvenus lorsque l'homme pressa l'intégralité de son corps contre le dos de Loki. L'eau était juste à la bonne température alors qu'elle se déversait sur sa peau, et il commença à voir l'intérêt d'une douche en étant accompagné lorsque Stark se mit à poursuivre des gouttes d'eau de sa langue.

Stark l'invita hâtivement à se retourner et Loki s'exécuta, inclinant sa tête en arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux. Stark ne perdit pas une seconde pour rattacher ses lèvres à la gorge de Loki, embrassant la peau depuis le point en-dessous de l'oreille en passant par son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules. Loki passa les bras autour des épaules de Stark pour le rapprocher et captura ses lèvres dès qu'il le put. Il était inutile qu'ils cachent leur besoin alors qu'ils glissaient l'un vers l'autre, se touchant du torse jusqu'aux cuisses. Le baiser de Stark était aussi peu pressé que ses explorations furtives d'avant, et Loki ne ressentit aucune envie de faire accélérer les choses, pas même le sang s'accumulant dans son bas-ventre ne pouvait tester sa patience. Il aurait ce dont il avait besoin, comme toujours, et cela serait d'une satisfaction à couper le souffle pour tous les deux.

Lorsque Stark se détacha du baiser, il recommença immédiatement à faire pleuvoir des petits coups de langue et de dents sur le cou de Loki. Puis il commença à tracer une ligne de baisers depuis la gorge de Loki jusqu'à sa clavicule, puis passa sur l'épaule. Loki était sûr qu'il était en effet en train de suivre l'une de ses marques avec sa bouche. Loki ne regarda pas, il laissa sa tête reposer contre les carreaux chauds derrière lui et roula des hanches de manière invitante alors que Stark faisait descendre sa bouche sur son torse.

« -Patience, très cher, murmura Stark contre sa peau avant de refermer les lèvres sur le téton de Loki, commençant un travail de succion avec sa bouche. »

Loki lâcha un « mmmh » de plaisir et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux mouillés de Stark.

Stark continua son voyage vers le sud, étalant ses mains sur les côtes de Loki et suivant une ligne le long de son flanc, puis se mettant à genoux lorsqu'il atteignit sa taille. Cela ne pouvait pas être une position confortable, mais le sol dur de la cabine de douche sous ses genoux ne semblait pas déranger Stark. Il continua de lécher la ligne qui s'enroulait de l'intérieur de la taille de Loki jusqu'à ses hanches, avant de mordre légèrement l'os se trouvant là.

Cela n'aurait pas dérangé Loki qu'il ait déposé ses lèvres là où il était dur et prêt, mais Stark continua son exploration en descendant sur sa cuisse. Il fit glisser une main vers le bas pour se saisir du mollet de Loki pendant qu'il caressait de bas en haut l'intérieur de sa cuisse avec l'autre, demandant davantage d'espace pour son corps. Loki s'exécuta et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Stark n'avait pas l'air de vouloir descendre plus bas, il faisait juste glisser sa bouche sur la peau sensible à l'intérieur de la jambe de Loki, la mordillant de nouveau. Loki ne prit pas la peine de réprimer son gémissement de plaisir.

Puis Stark cessa finalement ses taquineries et déplaça sa bouche là où Loki le voulait vraiment, où il avait l'impression que sa peau devait être chaude même sous cette forme. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau et l'effleurement de la barbe de Stark le firent gémir de nouveau alors que ses doigts se tordaient dans les mèches mouillées sous ses mains.

« -Prêt pour davantage ? souffla Stark, juste assez fort pour être entendu par-dessus le son de la douche.

-Oui, plus, approuva Loki, l'envie alourdissant sa langue et approfondissant sa voix. Assez joué, Tony, ajouta-t-il. »

Tony lécha son sexe avec une lenteur délibérée, passant sa langue à plat sur le dessous et Loki dut ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder. Sa propre peau bleue était toujours un peu choquante, mais il se contenta de resserrer ses doigts dans les cheveux de Tony et se concentra sur lui à la place de sur lui-même. Bien sûr il ne pouvait pas manquer combien son pénis avait l'air différent, assombri de sang, plus proche du violet sombre que du bleu. Tony fit revenir sa bouche dessus alors qu'il jetait un œil à Loki, puis plongea vers le bas pour sucer un peu les testicules sensibles, obtenant un son très appréciateur de Loki.

Il ne joua pas longtemps cependant, et remonta pour lécher la fente avant d'aspirer l'extrémité dans sa bouche. Loki ne demeura pas silencieux un seul instant après ça. La bouche de Tony était toujours incroyablement chaude, mais cette fois elle l'était encore plus. Tony s'empara de son sexe, le caressant plusieurs fois tout en suçant l'extrémité épaisse. Il le prenait de plus en plus en bouche, l'enveloppant lentement, le pénis de Loki disparaissant entre ses lèvres centimètre par centimètre. La première fois qu'il avait essayé de prendre trop en une seule fois, il s'était étouffé assez violemment et était devenu particulièrement borné à ce sujet. Il n'avait pas cessé d'essayer de prendre plus à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire…oh…juste ça. Loki grogna et laissa retomber sa tête contre les carreaux alors que son sexe glissait dans la gorge de Tony, se retrouvant intégralement enveloppé d'une délicieuse chaleur humide.

Loki arrêta de penser après ça. Il n'y avait aucune place pour les pensées, juste pour Tony. Il y avait juste cette bouche habile glissant de haut en bas sur son pénis, menant Loki de plus en plus haut. Il bougea un peu les hanches, ne poussant pas en avant, glissant juste un peu plus profondément. Cela ne dérangea pas Tony, il fit vibrer ses cordes vocales autour de la chair durcie dans sa bouche, émettant un son profond et encourageant.

Loki pouvait se retenir durant pas mal de temps s'il le voulait, mais il n'était pas nécessaire de faire ça à présent. Lorsqu'il sentit de la chaleur s'accumuler intensément en lui, lorsqu'il put presque goûter à son propre paroxysme, il fit juste glisser sa main jusqu'au visage de Tony et souffla doucement un avertissement. Tony ne s'éloigna pas de suite et augmenta juste un peu la pression de sa succion jusqu'à ce que les muscles de Loki se contractent de plaisir, frissonnant en atteignant l'orgasme. Tony s'écarta seulement après que la première vague ait ravagé Loki, mais il maintint sa poigne serrée autour du sexe de Loki même après ça, le caressant tout du long et déposant des baisers mordants sur ses hanches, agrippant fermement ses fesses de sa main libre.

Loki tira son bras et le releva sur ses pieds pour l'entraîner dans un baiser profond et bien sûr pour s'emparer de l'érection de Tony. La peau de Loki était toujours électrifiée par les relents de ses vagues de plaisir et ils gémirent tous deux dans leur baiser lorsque Loki commença à bouger sa main. Il savoura la sensation d'à quel point Tony était chaud et dur dans sa main, combien cela l'avait excité de donner du plaisir à Loki. Alors Loki continua de l'embrasser fiévreusement, profondément, caressant son sexe pendant que ses ongles noirs glissaient sur son épaule et dans son dos. Tony se cambra sous le toucher et commença à pousser vers l'avant dans la poigne de Loki, terriblement proche et sur le point de tout lâcher.

Tony se saisit de ses cheveux et du côté de son cou lorsqu'il finit par se libérer, des jets chauds atterrissant sur le ventre de Loki avant d'être emportés par l'eau coulante. Tony s'affaissa en avant et Loki supporta une partie de son poids alors que tous deux respiraient fort et rapidement. Le cœur de Loki battait sauvagement et il était sûr que c'était également le cas de celui de Tony sous le réacteur Ark.

Tony posa son front sur l'épaule de Loki alors que tous deux redescendaient des sommets du plaisir, et cela convenait très bien à Loki de le garder là entre ses bras.

« -T'as toujours le même goût, dit alors Tony.

-Oh ?

-Hm, c'est vrai. Tu as l'air différent, mais t'es le même, dit Tony en redressant la tête pour regarder Loki, il avait un large sourire, satisfait et heureux. »

Ses lèvres étaient enflées et d'un rouge profond.

Loki ne dit rien, et se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau.

**x-x-x**

Loki revint à sa forme Ase avant d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner, parce qu'assez était assez. Il aurait à reprendre sa peau de Jotun la semaine suivante de toute façon. Il trouva Hatchet et Banner assis à la table et cela le fit plus ou moins se figer durant un instant.

« -Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda-t-il en regardant l'elfe.

-Quoi ? Il est pas vert, j'ai été sage, dit immédiatement Hatchet, et d'accord, ça se tenait. »

Il n'y avait aucune trace de Hulk dans le regard de Banner.

« -Très bien, acquiesça Loki. »

Hatchet n'était pas un enfant, il n'était pas nécessaire de le traiter comme tel. Il alla se préparer un thé ainsi que de la nourriture.

« -Hatchet m'a parlé d'Alfheim et de Vanaheim, dit Banner. Ce fut instructif.

-Et de la magie, dit Hatchet. Les scientifiques midgardiens sont tellement curieux, je pensais que Stark était plus une exception qu'une généralité.

-Pourquoi commencerions-nous à chercher des réponses à propos du monde autour de nous si nous ne sommes pas curieux ? demanda Banner.

-Ça se tient, dit Hatchet. Votre race n'a pas toujours été aussi dévouée à rechercher la vérité cependant. Il y a quelques siècles vous acceptiez tout en le mettant sur le compte de la magie au lieu de poser des questions.

-Il y avait de grands penseurs même à cette époque, et même bien avant cela, dit Banner. Mais il y a toujours une différence entre les masses et les intellectuels.

-Oh c'est partout pareil, approuva Hatchet. »

Il était étrangement poli et paisible, à présent que Loki faisait attention.

Il se retourna et le regarda.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Hatchet.

-As-tu fait quelque chose ? demanda Loki. »

Il n'accusait pas, il s'enquérait juste.

« -Parce que je me tiens à carreau ? demanda Hatchet.

-Oui, dit Loki.

-J'ai dit à JARVIS de lui montrer quelques vidéos de Hulk, dit Banner avec un petit sourire. Puisqu'il était tellement curieux.

-Ah, je vois, dit Loki en se retournant vers le comptoir.

-Et je suis pas stupide, dit Hatchet. Et puis j'aime plutôt bien cette maison aussi, ça serait dommage qu'elle finisse en un tas de gravats.

-J'ai bien plus de contrôle à présent, même en tant que Hulk, dit Banner. Je m'inquièterais seulement de ta sécurité, Hulk a beaucoup moins de tolérance que moi.

-Oui, je sais. Je serais brisé en deux, soupira Hatchet. »

Loki s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Tony ? demanda Banner.

-Il voulait vérifier quelque chose dans son atelier avant le petit déjeuner, lui dit Loki. Mais JARVIS peut l'appeler si c'est urgent.

-Ce n'est pas urgent, je me disais juste que je devrais retourner à New York à présent, dit Banner. Alors je me demandais si je pouvais utiliser son jet.

-Je pourrais vous emmener, offrit Loki en buvant son thé. »

Banner se contenta de le regarder dubitativement par-dessus ses lunettes.

« -Cela prendrait une minute au lieu de plusieurs heures, ajouta-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec ça, dit Banner.

-A propos de me faire confiance, vous voulez dire, dit Loki. »

Banner haussa les épaules.

« -Vous ne pouvez honnêtement pas en être surpris.

-Peux pas dire que je le suis, dit Loki. Mais je suis celui qui vous a amené ici en premier lieu, aussi je ne vois pas la logique d'être prudent.

-La logique est simple, je ne vous fais pas confiance, je ne fais pas confiance à vos intentions, et je ne fais pas confiance à quoi que vous êtes en train de planifier. »

Loki posa sa tasse avant de regarder l'homme de nouveau.

« -Vous devriez faire confiance à votre ami, dit Loki.

-Vous voulez dire l'ami qui est stupidement amoureux de vous ? lui demanda Banner en retour. Faire confiance au fait que son jugement n'est pas brouillé lorsqu'il s'agit de vous ?

-Très bien, prenez l'avion, j'étais juste poli, lui dit Loki avant de se lever de la table, attrapant son assiette et sa tasse.

-Ecoutez, dans les faits je crois que vous ne voulez pas faire de mal à Tony, dit Banner avant que Loki ne puisse partir. Je ne suis juste pas confiant en ce qui concerne le reste d'entre nous. Les gens adorent Tony en ce moment, mais si jamais le monde se retourne contre lui ? Devrions-nous nous méfier de vous de nouveau alors ? Là tout de suite, je pense que la réponse est oui. Je pense que si cela n'était pas pour Tony vous ne vous soucieriez d'aucun d'entre nous. Que vous jouez juste les gentils pour le rendre heureux. Et que pour moi ce n'est pas une assez bonne raison pour vous faire confiance.

-J'apprécie votre honnêteté, dit Loki diplomatiquement, quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière. »

Il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Hatchet suivit un instant plus tard.

« -Je déteste dire ça, mais il a plutôt raison, dit Hatchet. Je sais que tu te fiches de la plupart des humains.

-Personne ne se soucie de tous les humains, à part les héros autoproclamés ridiculement altruistes, dit Loki en s'asseyant dans le salon, posant son assiette et sa tasse sur la table basse. »

Hatchet s'assit à côté de lui.

« -Pas même les humains se soucient de tous les humains.

-Nous pourrions chercher le peuple local, dit Hatchet. Se faire quelques amis peut-être, donnerait une bonne raison non-sentimentale de pourquoi on est investis dans le bien-être de Midgard. Tu peux essayer de convaincre les humains que tu n'es pas leur ennemi, mais je pense pas que t'auras beaucoup de chance avec ça, pas même avec Stark se portant garant de toi. Si tu peux pas les convaincre que t'aimes les humains, parce que soyons honnêtes tu les aimes pas vraiment, alors on peut clamer qu'on se soucie du peuple Fae.

-Est-ce qu'il y a toujours des Fae sur Midgard cependant ? demanda Loki.

-Il devrait y en avoir quelques-unes, dit Hatchet. Je sais que la plupart se sont relocalisées sur Alfheim et Svartalfheim lorsque les humains ont commencé à ratiboiser leurs forêts, mais je pourrais jeter un œil. Ça pourrait aider d'avoir quelques alliés locaux dans les faits, non ?

-Des alliés imprévisibles, fit remarquer Loki.

-C'est mieux que rien, dit Hatchet. Et si nous devenons amis avec les Fae Midgardiennes, alors celles sur Alfheim seraient bien plus enclines à te déclarer leur ami également. Ne sous-estime pas l'aide qu'elles peuvent t'apporter. Et si le Titan débarque ici ce ne sont pas juste les humains qui seront en danger, alors elles seront probablement prêtes à devenir des amies.

-Très bien, acquiesça Loki. Trouve-moi quelques Fae, elles ont autant de droits sur Midgard que les humains, si ce n'est plus, elles étaient là depuis plus longtemps après tout. Et ne leur promets pas quoi que ce soit avant que je n'en ai parlé avec Stark. »

Hatchet eut un grand sourire, tranchant et satisfait, puis acquiesça avant de disparaître, invisible.

**x-x-x**

Héhé, les choses commencent à se mettre en place lentement, mais sûrement…

Et franchement, qui l'avait vu venir que Bruce serait un des seuls avec qui Hatchet se tiendrait volontairement à carreau ? XD

Après, j'aime toujours autant ces moments intimes entre Tony et Loki. Cela montre à chaque fois un peu plus à quel point ils s'aiment profondément. Ça a l'air tellement authentique. Ils nous vendent du rêve, les p'tits enfoirés.

Sinon prochain chapitre, point de vue inédit ! Cela sera celui de Natasha j'ai remarqué que peu d'entre vous l'appréciaient (même si moi perso je l'aime beaucoup, elle est juste trop badass quoi -_-), mais peut-être que vous aurez davantage de réponses concernant son comportement…

Dans tous les cas, n'attendez pas ce chapitre avant la semaine prochaine, parce que je serai occupée jusqu'à lundi, mais je vous promets quand même de faire vite !


	65. Natasha Romanoff

**Chapitre Soixante-Cinq**

**Natasha Romanoff**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Natasha n'avait jamais apprécié la chaleur de Californie. A cause de sa peau pâle elle ressortait toujours de manière flagrante à moins qu'elle ne passe des heures à appliquer un maquillage qui finirait très probablement par couler sous la sueur et le soleil brûlant. Elle n'avait jamais prétendu être une habitante de la région pour cette exacte raison, mais il était toujours très probable que les gens se souviennent d'elle au milieu de toutes les filles blondes et bronzées se baladant dans les rues.

Pour une raison inconnue, Clint adorait ça. Au bout de quelques jours seulement sa peau s'assombrissait en une couleur bronzée chaude et agréable aussi. Ses cheveux allaient également commencer à s'éclaircir au fur et à mesure qu'il passait plus de temps au soleil. Dans quelques semaines seulement il pourrait très bien prétendre être un des milliers de surfeurs sur la plage. Natasha espérait vraiment qu'ils n'auraient pas à passer trop de temps ici. Non pas qu'ils ne restaient pas dans un quartier sympa. Ils avaient une maison agréable près de la plage au lieu d'un quelconque appartement douteux, parce que celles-ci étaient les seules propriétés disponibles dans le coin. Ils étaient seulement à environ dix minutes de la villa de Tony Stark après tout.

Cela avait requis des trésors considérables de persuasion de la part de Natasha pour convaincre Fury de ne pas aller frapper à la porte de Stark lorsqu'ils avaient déjà Bruce à l'intérieur. Elle savait que Bruce allait seulement fournir les informations qu'il voulait, mais cela ferait plus de mal que de bien d'endommager la ligne ouverte des communications que les Avengers avaient avec Stark. Heureusement, Fury savait que Stark n'était pas facile à gérer et avait accepté que, considérant tout ce que Potts pourrait lui avoir dit, il valait mieux procéder avec prudence. C'était une situation délicate. Natasha savait très bien qu'il y avait très peu de chance que Stark accepte de retravailler avec le SHIELD, mais il pouvait sérieusement faire empirer la situation entre les Avengers et le SHIELD s'il le voulait. Rogers était le leader, mais personne ne serait assez stupide pour sous-estimer l'influence que pourrait avoir Stark. Et ce n'était pas juste en raison de tout l'argent que sa compagnie avait dépensé pour les Avengers. Fury avait accepté avec réticence qu'ils devraient attendre les informations que Bruce fournirait avant de décider quoi faire.

Elle n'était pas surprise du fait qu'il soit impossible d'obtenir des informations sur Stark via Stark Industries, Potts, ou le Colonel Rhodes. Il n'était également pas choquant qu'ils ne soient pas parvenus à trouver le vaisseau avec lequel Stark était revenu. Où qu'il était, il était trop bien caché. Natasha était plus ou moins convaincue qu'il n'avait jamais atterri sur Terre, ou que si c'était le cas, il avait un meilleur système de camouflage que celui de l'Héliporteur.

Natasha devenait impatiente et nerveuse en n'ayant rien à faire, mais Clint appréciait de paresser à rien faire et d'appeler ça du travail. Il était probablement juste content d'être loin des habituels conflits Avengers/SHIELD un moment. Natasha ne voulait pas lui rappeler que la paix ne durerait probablement pas.

Stark était impondérable pour le moment. Natasha connaissait l'homme qu'il était avant, mais pas qui il était maintenant. Elle avait remarqué beaucoup trop de différences, même juste durant la brève interview, pour considérer les changements en lui comme bénins. Elle s'en fichait s'il avait l'air plus jeune, ce n'était pas un facteur important. Le Stark d'avant aurait beaucoup plus fait l'étalage de la technologie qu'il avait. Il n'aurait pas juste annoncé son existence d'une façon aussi précautionneuse. Stark était prudent, ce qui devait signifier qu'il avait des choses à cacher. Cela ne pouvait pas être juste de la technologie. Sa meilleure hypothèse était un équipage, de toute évidence d'origine alien, mais même ça ne collait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre et Natasha n'aimait pas ne pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Clint entra dans la pièce avec son téléphone collé à l'oreille.

« -On s'réveille, on est sur le point d'avoir des infos de Bruce, dit-il avant de raccrocher. »

Natasha se déplaçait déjà de l'autre côté de la pièce où ils avaient installé leur équipement. Ce n'était pas un niveau de technologie à la Stark, mais c'était assez bien.

« -Fury ? demanda Natasha. »

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à en dire plus et que Clint comprendrait.

« -Cap est d'accord pour le tenir au courant, dit Clint.

-Merde, jura Natasha. »

Les choses devaient être sérieuses si Steve avait accepté aussi facilement de partager des informations avec Fury.

« -Je suis optimiste, dit Clint en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Si ce sont vraiment des aliens, alors Steve se sentirait obligé d'en informer le SHIELD, même s'ils ne sont pas une menace.

-Nous verrons, dit Natasha. »

Elle n'était pas si optimiste à ce sujet. Puis Fury apparut dans une petite fenêtre et Natasha la déplaça sur un moniteur différent pour l'avoir en plein écran.

« -Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire ? demanda immédiatement Fury.

-Le Dr. Banner va bientôt nous contacter, dit Natasha. Et le Capitaine Rogers a accepté la nécessité de vous informer à propos de certaines choses.

-Et maintenant pourquoi je n'aime pas ça, réfléchit Fury. Appelez-les, plus nous en savons mieux c'est. »

Natasha s'exécuta, établissant une connexion avec la Tour des Avengers. Natasha mit cette fenêtre en grand écran aussi. Elle se recula des ordinateurs de façon à ce que Clint puisse également voir, mais elle ne s'assit pas.

Steve apparut à l'écran un instant plus tard.

« -Natasha, Clint, Directeur Fury, salua-t-il avec un mouvement de tête, ses épaules étaient tendues et il fronçait les sourcils. »

Il était en colère ou inquiet. C'était dur à dire lorsqu'il restait aussi immobile.

« -Hey Steve, dit Clint en retour, mais Fury alla droit au but sans se déranger avec les politesses.

-Je suppose que le Dr. Banner est retourné à New York, dit-il. Et qu'il a des informations concernant le SHIELD. »

Pour Fury, c'était des plus satisfaisants.

« -Oui, je suis là, fit la voix de Bruce et l'instant suivant il apparut à l'écran pour se tenir à côté de Steve.

-Hey Bruce, salua Clint aussi joyeusement qu'avant.

-Oui, salut Clint, Natasha, acquiesça Bruce. Et oui, j'ai en effet des choses à vous dire. J'en ai déjà dit une partie à Steve et il a pensé que c'était mieux de vous appeler avant que je ne continue.

-Donc c'est des aliens ? demanda Clint.

-Eh bien, oui, mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont je veux parler, dit Bruce.

-T'es en train de me dire que Stark a vraiment une bande d'aliens avec lui et que c'est pas la plus grande nouvelle que t'as ? demanda Clint. »

Bruce enleva ses lunettes et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Eh bien, non, ce n'est pas la plus grande nouvelle que j'ai. Je parlerai d'eux aussi, mais nous devrions commencer par quelque chose d'autre, donc, huh, oui, c'est à propos de Loki. »

Natasha évita prudemment de regarder Clint, mais elle savait que si elle s'y aventurait elle le découvrirait légèrement tendu avant qu'il ne se relâche de nouveau. C'était une réaction involontaire qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher de faire.

Steve s'appuyait d'un pied sur l'autre, mais c'était tout. Fury prit la parole, ne réagissant pas du tout.

« -J'écoute, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Donc oui, nous savions que Tony et Loki ont été capturés en même temps, aussi à présent Tony a éclairci plusieurs choses à propos de ce qui s'est passé exactement à ce moment-là. Alors avant toute chose, Tony était également une cible, il n'a pas juste été pris dans le feu de l'action. Loki était à la Tour parce qu'il a essayé d'échapper à ces types, mais ils seraient venus pour Tony de toute façon. Deuxièmement, il semblerait qu'ils ont été plongés dans une sorte d'état de profonde hibernation ou en cryostase durant quelques mois pendant qu'ils étaient emmenés dans une prison de la Galaxie Cassiopée. Sur Terre nous l'appelons Andromède VII, et c'est à environ 2.6 millions d'années-lumière.

-Eh ben putain, jura Clint.

-Donc oui, le temps qu'on remarque que Tony avait disparu, il était déjà probablement à au moins quelques systèmes stellaires d'ici, ajouta Bruce. »

Ils avaient tous cherché Stark durant très longtemps. Même s'il y avait une grande probabilité qu'il ne soit plus sur Terre, ils devaient toujours fouiller le globe. Savoir que peu importe la vitesse de leur réaction, il n'y avait rien qu'ils auraient pu faire n'était pas exactement consolateur. Cela faisait juste se sentir Natasha vulnérable et incompétente.

« -Donc Tony et Loki étaient emprisonnés au même endroit, continua Bruce. Et Tony a obtenu beaucoup d'informations de lui. Déjà, ceux qui les ont capturés étaient les mêmes que ceux qui étaient derrière l'attaque sur Terre.

-Loki était derrière l'attaque sur Terre, dit immédiatement Clint.

-Eh bien, non, dit Bruce, et il continua avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse l'interrompre. Loki a été envoyé ici par quelqu'un d'autre et ils n'étaient pas vraiment ses alliés. »

Clint ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Bruce leva une main.

« -Laissez-moi juste finir. Tony a dit qu'après la première fois que Thor est allé sur Terre, lui et Loki ont eu une énorme dispute sur Asgard et Loki a fini par tomber dans l'espace. Hum, il l'a appelé le vide entre les branches de l'Yggdrasil. Je ne suis pas exactement sûr de comment l'appeler autrement. Il a dit que les gens mourraient ou devenaient fous ou les deux s'ils finissaient ici.

-Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec quoi que ce soit ? demanda Clint.

-Il y a cet…être, dit Bruce. Tony l'a appelé le Titan Fou. C'est lui qui a tiré Loki hors de cet endroit, mais pas par bonté de cœur. Tony a dit que le Titan Fou a été banni d'ici, les Neuf Mondes, par le grand-père de Thor et ses alliés. Il a dit qu'il est obsédé par la Mort et qu'à cause de ça, il tue et détruit autant que possible. Il a massacré des milliards, détruit des planètes entières et plus. Alors oui, un type très désagréable. Egalement, quelque chose lui a été pris lorsqu'il a été banni, une arme je suppose, Tony n'a pas dit quoi exactement, mais ce quelque chose est toujours à Asgard. Il veut le récupérer bien sûr.

-Qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec la Terre ? demanda Fury.

-Oui, eh bien c'est quelque chose que Thor a oublié de nous mentionner, je suppose, dit Bruce. Il s'avère qu'Asgard et les Neuf Mondes n'existent pas dans la même réalité que le reste de l'univers. Nous ne sommes pas entrés dans les détails, mais Tony a dit que la Terre était le portail. Loki lui a dit que la Terre existe à la fois dans l'univers physique et cet endroit métaphysique que sont les Neuf Mondes. Alors si qui que ce soit veut passer d'un côté à l'autre, ils doivent passer par la Terre. »

Il y eut un moment après que Bruce leur ait dit ça.

« -Eh bien, c'est juste putain de génial, dit Clint.

-Donc, la Terre n'était pas du tout la cible ? demanda Natasha.

-Elle n'était pas l'ultime cible, dit Bruce. Nous sommes comme un pont, le seul endroit sûr par lequel ils peuvent passer les frontières.

-Mais Loki voulait le Tesseract, dit Steve.

-Loki ne voulait rien, dit Bruce. Le Titan Fou voulait le Tesseract, et la seule raison qui faisait qu'il savait qu'il était là en premier lieu était parce qu'il a plus ou moins…tiré l'information de l'esprit de Loki, hum…de force.

-Tu as dit qu'ils n'étaient pas les alliés de Loki, dit Natasha, son esprit bouillonnant déjà de possibilités. »

« -Non, ils ont sorti Loki de ce vide et l'ont gardé captif pour obtenir des informations, dit Bruce. Ils savaient qu'il était d'Asgard.

-Il a mené son armée pourtant, dit Natasha. C'était son armée, pas vrai ? A ce Titan.

-Oui, acquiesça Bruce. Tony a dit que le Titan Fou a ce bras droit appelé « L'Autre ». Loki l'a convaincu qu'il connaissait la Terre mieux que quiconque qu'ils pouvaient envoyer et leur a dit qu'il leur donnerait le Tesseract s'il pouvait garder la Terre pour lui-même.

-Donc il a passé un marché, conclut Steve.

-Tony a dit qu'il voulait leur échapper, aussi il a sauté sur la première opportunité, dit Bruce.

-Ce que je comprends d'après ça, dit Fury. Est que ceux qui voulaient le Tesseract en réalité et qui ont l'intention d'utiliser la Terre en tant que leur putain de pont sont toujours là dehors. Est-ce ce que vous êtes en train de nous dire, Dr. Banner ?

-Oui, exactement, acquiesça Bruce.

-Et vont-ils attaquer de nouveau ? demanda Natasha.

-Tony a dit que ce n'est qu'une question de temps, dit Bruce. Mais avec le Tesseract en sécurité à Asgard ils n'ont aucun raccourci, aussi ils n'ont pas les moyens de transporter des armées entières jusqu'ici. Tony a dit que cela serait trop risqué pour eux d'essayer de voyager à travers Andromède ou l'intégralité de la Voie Lactée, parce qu'il a beaucoup d'empires puissants là-bas qui s'interposeraient devant une armée hostile. Leurs forces seraient décimées avant qu'ils ne puissent nous atteindre.

-Mais ils peuvent envoyer des individus ou des groupes plus petits pour mettre la main sur quelque chose qui les aideraient sur le long terme, dit Natasha.

-Comme le Tesseract, dit Steve. Ou Tony.

-Pourquoi voulaient-ils Stark ? demanda Fury.

-Des armes nucléaires, dit Bruce. Ils l'ont vu détruire une armée entière en un seul coup. Le Titan Fou a été impressionné et voulait le recruter, ou au moins obtenir de lui le moyen de construire des armes comme ça. Tony a refusé évidemment, alors…ils ont tenté de le convaincre d'une façon plus violente, juste comme ils l'avaient fait avec Loki avant.

-Oh, donc on a de la chance que Stark ne soit pas revenu complètement taré et travaillant pour les méchants, bon à savoir, dit Clint d'un ton pincé.

-La Terre est le bastion, dit Steve. La première ligne de défense.

-Oui, ils veulent Asgard, la Terre est juste sur le chemin, confirma Bruce.

-Eh bien, j'aurai certainement quelques questions très intéressantes pour Thor une fois qu'il sera de retour, dit Fury. Et considérant d'où vient cette information, je voudrai également quelque confirmation.

-Tony a rencontré L'Autre personnellement, dit Bruce. C'est une preuve suffisante pour moi.

-Stark doit partager tout ce qu'il sait à leur propos, dit Natasha. Nous devons être préparés et nous avons besoin de plus d'informations pour ça, même si elles viennent de Loki.

-Ce qui nous amène à ma prochaine question, dit Fury. Qu'est-il arrivé à Loki ? Devons-nous être préparés pour lui aussi ?

-Et qu'en est-il de l'équipage de Stark ? Peut-on leur faire confiance ? demanda Steve. Nous pouvons voir l'utilité de plus de gens.

-Eh bien, uh, les deux sont liés, dit Bruce en se frottant la nuque. Ils semblent tous suivre la direction de Tony, et il y en a juste genre deux avec lesquels je suis pas à l'aise. Et non, je ne pense pas que nous devons nous inquiéter de Loki là maintenant. Le Titan Fou est un ennemi commun et je suis des plus certains que Loki ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui.

-Il a travaillé avec eux avant, fit remarquer Clint.

-Oui, après une dépression nerveuse et de la torture sévère, dit simplement Bruce. Faites-moi confiance, il les veut morts. Tony a dit qu'il allait à leur encontre autant que possible depuis le tout début. Il n'était juste pas vraiment dans l'état mental pour…vous savez, tenir sa position ou se retourner complètement contre eux. »

Etonnamment, Natasha ne douta pas du tout de cette possibilité. Plus elle réfléchissait à l'invasion, plus évidentes devenaient les erreurs de Loki. Il n'était pas stupide, aussi Natasha avait soupçonné qu'il était trop dérangé pour réfléchir correctement et bien planifier la chose, mais à présent qu'elle en savait plus sur les circonstances, un échec plus ou moins délibéré devenait de plus en plus plausible au fil des secondes. L'acte de défiance final de quelqu'un déjà battu, une charade chaotique et démente, de la fausse obéissance enveloppée dans un déguisement de petit prince jaloux. Un avertissement dissimulé dans l'étalage dramatique et égoïste d'un imbécile cupide. Des milliers de morts, mais pas des millions. Certains pourraient même appeler ça un succès, même si les dégâts collatéraux étaient immenses. Loki était fou, mais pas idiot. Il n'était également pas quelqu'un qui se soumettait volontairement aux autres, trop fier pour ça. Tout commençait à avoir l'air très plausible en effet.

Il fut un temps où elle avait dû prétendre se soumettre à la volonté d'un autre, où elle avait dû tremper ses mains de sang pour se débarrasser de la moindre étincelle de doute qu'ils avaient en ce qui la concernait. Elle savait ce que c'était de laisser des indices pour d'autres en attendant le bon moment pour s'échapper…ou pour répliquer.

« -Vous mentez et tuez au service de menteurs et de tueurs. »

A ce moment Natasha avait pensé que Loki ne faisait que projeter, mais peut-être qu'il lâchait des indices après tout. Un meurtrier à moitié fou se taillant une voie de sortie hors des griffes de monstres plus grands, tirant sur ses chaînes et son collier, et laissant juste le monde autour de lui brûler pendant ce temps.

Non, elle devrait cesser de tracer des parallèles. Elle chassa les pensées.

« -Bruce, tu tournes autour du pot, pour l'amour de dieu, juste dis-le, dit Clint, de toute évidence agacé.

-Très bien, ne faites juste rien de précipité, dit Bruce. Loki est revenu avec Tony. »

Le silence choqué qui suivit ne fut vraiment pas une surprise.

**x-x-x**

Natasha ne dit rien, elle regarda Bruce à la place et ne pensa à rien pour observer. Il avait l'air prudent, mais pas inquiet. Bien sûr Bruce avait un couvercle étanche sur ses émotions, aussi ce n'était pas toujours facile de le déchiffrer. Elle observa Rogers également. Son expression était plus facile à lire. Il était visiblement tendu, mais également résolu. Il était probablement déjà en train de considérer leurs options, mais attendait davantage d'informations avant de prendre une décision, toujours le tacticien.

« -Et où est-il maintenant ? demanda finalement Fury.

-Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez rien faire, dit Bruce.

-Oh, tu veux parier ? dit sévèrement Clint en se levant du canapé pour regarder par la fenêtre, ils avaient une vue parfaite de la maison de Stark d'ici.

-Ce que je veux dire est qu'il n'est pas hostile pour le moment, dit Bruce. Et vous ne pouvez pas vous inviter pour essayer de l'enfermer, parce que cela ne marchera pas.

-Nous verrons à propos de ça, dit Fury.

-Non ! Vous ne comprenez pas, contra Bruce. Ce n'est pas le Loki que nous avons dû combattre. Le jour où Tony a organisé son retour sur la scène publique, Loki était là. Il était juste là dans la Tour, nous ne l'avons juste pas remarqué parce qu'il peut changer d'apparence. Puis il nous a simplement téléportés sur la Côte Ouest comme si ce n'était rien, cela a à peine pris quelques instants. Nous n'avons jamais vu quelque chose de la sorte en ce qui le concernait avant. Il est…sain d'esprit, il a le contrôle de lui-même et de sa magie, il pense clairement. Il n'est pas le maniaque lâché dans la nature qui détruit des choses en caquetant comme un méchant de dessin animé. Il est calme, et il est…beaucoup plus intelligent que ce que je pensais pour être honnête. Et même si vous parveniez à l'enfermer, il serait parti en un battement de cils. Dans les faits il n'y a aucune cage qui pourrait le contenir, à moins que cela ne soit quelque chose de magique. Et pour couronner le tout, Tony ne vous laissera pas faire.

-Tu es en train de dire que Tony le protège ? demanda Steve avec un profond froncement de sourcils.

-Ils ont été enfermés ensemble, ils se sont échappés ensemble, et sont revenus ensemble. Ils ont été ensemble là-dedans depuis le début, 24h/24 durant des années, se battant pour leurs vies. Tony lui fait confiance. Ils sont proches. Et le reste de l'équipage est là aussi, et ils ne vous laisseront pas juste attaquer Loki non plus, aussi vous ne devriez pas essayer. C'est ce que je dis, pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit de précipité. C'est une…situation délicate. Vous devez tous prendre conscience de ça.

-Donc nous devrions juste nous asseoir et ne rien faire ? Attendre que Loki attaque ? demanda Fury.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il attaquera, dit Bruce. Je ne fais pas confiance à ses plans sur le long terme, mais il ne fera rien que Tony ne veut pas qu'il fasse.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'en rend si sûr ? demanda Steve.

-Il est vraiment investi dans Tony, dit Bruce. Il est hum, oui, Tony sait comment le gérer. »

Natasha plissa les yeux en le regardant.

« -A quel point sont-ils « proches » exactement ? demanda-t-elle. »

Bruce se frotta le front, de toute évidence réfléchissant à sa réponse.

« -Bruce ? invita Steve.

-Uhh…intimement…proches ? dit finalement Bruce, faisant sonner la chose comme une question. »

Cela ne faisait juste que compliquer davantage les choses.

« -Donc vous êtes en train de dire que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter du criminel de guerre taré en vacances à Malibu parce qu'il est un habitué du lit de Stark ? demanda Fury.

-Ecoutez, pensez ce que vous voulez, dit Bruce. Tout ce que je dis c'est que nous ne pouvons pas attaquer en premier. Nous avons un accord avec Asgard. Tant que Loki se tient tranquille, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre que Thor se montre.

-Il a raison, dit Natasha.

-Quoi ? demanda immédiatement Fury.

-Asgard veut Loki vivant. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, nous n'avons toujours rien qui pourrait le blesser dans les faits, à moins que vous ne vouliez complètement rayer L.A. de la carte. Et d'après ce que nous savons à présent de ses pouvoirs, nous ne pouvons pas non plus le contenir. Enfin, je suppose que nous pourrions essayer de lui administrer un narcotique, mais nous aurions toujours à nous confronter à Stark pour ce faire. Je ne pense pas que cela soit judicieux. L'équipage de Stark est également un facteur inconnu.

-Et est-ce que Loki a l'intention de coopérer une fois que Thor sera là ? demanda Steve.

-Tony a dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de Thor et d'Asgard, dit Bruce.

-Je n'aime pas du tout comment ça sonne, dit Fury. Dr. Banner, à quel point êtes-vous sûr que Stark a le contrôle de son propre esprit ? »

C'était une question valide et Bruce ne sembla pas en être surpris.

« -Je n'ai passé que quelques jours seulement là-bas, mais autant que je puisse dire il n'y a aucune forme de contrôle mental d'impliquée. Ils ont juste passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dans une horrible situation. Tony est un peu différent, c'est sûr, mais pas drastiquement. La couleur de ses yeux est également la même qu'avant si vous vous posiez la question.

-Il a l'air différent sous d'autres aspects cependant. Est-ce que Loki a fait travailler quelque forme de magie sur lui ? demanda Fury.

-Tony a dit que c'était un effet secondaire de l'élixir de guérison qu'il a dû prendre lorsqu'il a été lacéré par un lézard géant ou quelque chose du genre, dit Bruce. Il a dit que l'élixir avait « retapé » davantage que juste la blessure.

-Dr. Banner, il n'y aucune preuve que Stark est fiable de ce côté-là, dit Fury. Peut-être qu'il est contrôlé, peut-être pas, mais on ne peut de toute évidence pas lui faire confiance lorsqu'il s'agit de faire un bon jugement. Je ne remets même pas en question ses loyautés. Je pense qu'il est clair qu'elles ne sont du côté d'aucun d'entre nous.

-Ecoutez, Loki n'est pas notre problème principal, dit fermement Bruce. Je ne veux pas de lui ici non plus, mais il vaut mieux ne pas réveiller le dragon endormi. Ça fait des semaines qu'il est là. Nous devons garder un œil sur lui, je le sais, je suis d'accord avec ça, mais l'agression n'est pas la bonne manœuvre. Et vous avez raison, Tony a été très clair sur le fait que lui et Loki étaient du même côté, mais il a également dit qu'il voudrait rester du même côté que les Avengers.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Capitaine Rogers ? demanda Fury. »

Steve échangea un regard avec Bruce avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Je parlerai à Tony personnellement avant de prendre une décision, dit-il alors. Mais je pense que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer ce que les véritables coupables ont fait à lui et à Loki. Alors si Loki est prêt à rester sage et à se tenir tranquille jusqu'à ce que Thor ne vienne pour l'emmener à son procès à Asgard, alors je suis d'accord que nous devrions seulement garder un œil sur lui au lieu de prendre l'offensive.

-Au diable tout ça, jura Clint avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Clint ? fit Natasha en se tournant vers lui.

-J'ai besoin d'air, dit-il d'un ton agité sans s'arrêter. »

La porte claqua un instant plus tard. Personne ne fit de commentaire, il n'y avait rien à dire, pas vraiment.

« -Vous avez personnellement combattu Loki, Capitaine, et maintenant vous me dites que vous êtes prêt à lui passer l'éponge ? demanda Fury.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, répondit Steve. Personne ne lui passe quoi que ce soit. Il sera emmené à son procès. Clame-t-il qu'il est innocent, Bruce ?

-Pas du tout, dit Bruce. Mais Tony pense qu'il a été assez puni, parce que cela fait deux fois à présent qu'il a été le prisonnier de ce Titan Fou et de L'Autre. Il a été contraint à beaucoup de choses. Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons entièrement ignorer ça, sentiments personnels mis à part.

-C'est quelque chose qu'Asgard doit décider, dit Steve. Cela ne nous concerne déjà pas, nous nous sommes mis d'accord.

-Thor sautera sur cette opportunité, dit Natasha. Si Loki lui raconte tout ça et joue les gentils.

-Il prendra son parti, dit Fury, acquiesçant pour lui-même.

-Thor n'oubliera pas juste les choses qu'il a faites, disputa Steve.

-Non, mais s'il pense qu'il y a une chance de récupérer son frère, il la prendra, dit Bruce. Même moi je pense que les circonstances changent les choses. Maintenant imaginez comment Thor va prendre la nouvelle que son petit frère a été soumis de force à l'obéissance par une sorte de seigneur de guerre taré. Comment ils l'ont torturé jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte de travailler avec eux. Cela ne l'absout pas de quoi que ce soit, pas du tout, mais Thor ne verra pas ça rationnellement. Loki est son frère. Il sera prêt à pardonner, en particulier après qu'il ait vu la façon d'agir non-tarée de Loki.

-Tu as raison, approuva Steve. Raison de plus pour s'assurer que cette situation ne se dégrade pas. Nous devons garder les choses sous contrôle. Cela ne peut pas tourner en combat, à moins que Loki ne fasse le premier pas. »

Natasha était prête à accepter, peut-être à aider à tourner un peu Fury dans la bonne direction, mais alors elle entendit le moteur de la SUV de Clint démarrer.

« -Merde ! jura-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la porte, juste à temps pour le voir accélérer dans la rue. Je pense qu'il va sur place, dit-elle lorsqu'elle revint dans la pièce. Stark ?

-Il n'est pas en ligne, Tasha, dit Bruce.

-Nous sommes connectés via JARVIS, dit Natasha. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il n'était pas en train d'écouter ? Stark ! Clint est en chemin vers votre demeure, il sera probablement là dans environ six minutes. »

Elle ne fut pas du tout surprise lorsqu'une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit sur le visage de Stark.

« -Vous êtes ici, à Malibu ? demanda-t-il. JARVIS, pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

_-Il semblerait que leur équipement masque leur position exacte, Monsieur,_ répondit JARVIS.

-Bien joué, Romanoff, dit Stark.

-Stark, vous avez quelques explications à donner, dit Fury.

-Désolé, ça va pas être possible, répondit Stark. Cap, je t'appellerai plus tard, mais laisse-moi te dire que tu viens juste d'obtenir environ deux douzaines d'étoiles d'or pour ne pas vouloir immédiatement enfoncer ma porte.

-Ne pense pas que je n'ai rien sur la table pour toi, dit Steve. Mais bon retour.

-Arrête ça, Cap, je pourrais commencer à t'aimer, et ça me fait déjà tout bizarre.

-Stark, Clint se tiendra devant votre porte dans deux minutes, lui rappela Natasha.

-C'est vrai, putain, dit Stark. Uh eh bien, je suppose qu'on se chargera de lui. A plus ! »

Et alors sa fenêtre disparut.

« -Oh, c'est pas bon du tout, dit Bruce.

-Vous voulez que j'aille à sa poursuite ? demanda Natasha à Fury.

-Attendez vingt minutes avant d'y aller, dit Fury. Barton pourrait obtenir des informations supplémentaires. Et je suppose que nous verrons à quel point Loki est véritablement non-hostile. »

Sur ça sa fenêtre se ferma également.

« -Vous réalisez que Fury s'attend à ce que Clint provoque Loki, dit Steve.

-Clint peut s'occuper de lui-même, et si Stark peut gérer Loki aussi bien que vous l'avez dit, Dr. Banner, alors il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. »

Elle n'était pas complètement convaincue de ça, parce que Clint devenait très irrationnel lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki. Elle ne savait également rien de ce nouveau Loki dont Bruce parlait. Elle ne pouvait juste pas prédire ce qui allait se passer. Vingt minutes semblait trop long, mais c'était un test, elle le savait. Fury les testait constamment, elle et Clint, repoussant leurs limites pour voir où se trouvaient leurs loyautés. Clint échouait à ses tests depuis longtemps maintenant. Natasha s'en sortait toujours bien autant qu'elle puisse dire. C'était un jeu d'échec des plus agaçants, et cela allait en augmentant.

« -Nous avons vingt minutes, dit-elle, essayant de chasser ses pensées concernant Clint pour le moment. Dites-moi à propos de cet équipage avant que je ne parte là-bas à mon tour. »

**x-x-x**

Tintinnn ! (oui, j'aime les effets dramatiques) Beaucoup de choses qui se discutent dans ce chapitre, et Clint est toujours aussi susceptible, mais fallait s'y attendre. Je suppose qu'il est inutile de dire que le prochain chapitre sera de son point de vue…

De son côté, Tony est toujours fidèle à lui-même XD Ecouter en douce les convers des gens, tssss…pas bien ! XD

Ah oui, juste une dernière petite chose : vous allez juste vénérer l'auteur comme moi dans ce qui va suivre.

Non mais vraiment.


	66. Clint Barton

**Chapitre Soixante-Six**

**Clint Barton**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment en conduisant. Non, c'était un gros tas de conneries puantes, il pensait à beaucoup de choses, il essayait juste très, très fort de s'en empêcher. Il serrait le volant trop fort et il allait bien trop vite, mais il ne tenta même pas de ralentir ou de se détendre.

Loki…Loki, Loki, Loki, cet enfoiré de fils de pute.

Etre en colère contre Loki était une vieille brûlure familière dans sa poitrine. Il avait appris à vivre avec, à l'utiliser quand c'était possible et à l'ignorer avec brio. Cette vieille brûlure chatoyante s'était de nouveau embrasée, mais il n'était même pas sûr si dans les faits c'était Loki qui l'avait causé ou Tony Putain de Stark.

Sa tête était un vrai champ de bataille. Il ne voulait juste pas y réfléchir…il ne le pouvait pas. Il marchait à l'instinct. Son instinct lui dit d'accélérer jusqu'à la maison de Stark, de s'arrêter juste devant la porte d'entrée freins hurlants. Il s'agrippa fermement au volant une seconde de plus, se contentant de fixer droit devant lui avant de prendre quelques grandes inspirations. Il sortit alors de la voiture, se dirigeant vers la porte.

La porte de verre s'ouvrit quand il l'atteignit, le laissant entrer immédiatement, aussi il marcha à l'intérieur sans ralentir le pas une seule seconde.

« -T'es le type appelé Barton, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il s'arrêta et se tourna immédiatement vers la voix féminine. Elle appartenait à une fille verte avec des oreilles pointues, et ce détail seul aurait dû être suffisant pour l'impressionner un minimum, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment.

« -Je suis là pour voir Stark…et Loki, lui dit-il.

-Je sais, dit la femme…non, c'était vraiment juste une fille, même si elle était bien bâtie. Viens alors, dit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête. »

Clint la suivit, parce que pourquoi pas bordel, elle était visiblement de l'équipage de Stark, alors ils se dirigeaient très probablement vers lui.

« -T'as de la chance que Hatchet soit pas encore rentré, dit-elle sans se retourner.

-On peut passer le blabla inutile ? demanda Clint. »

Il aurait pu utiliser cette opportunité pour rassembler plus d'informations, mais honnêtement ? Il en avait rien à foutre de collecter des renseignements pour le SHIELD là maintenant.

« -Oh, ça va être une joie de t'avoir dans le coin, dit la fille, mais avant que Clint ne puisse répondre, Stark apparut dans les escaliers, marchant vers eux.

-Barton. Ca fait du bien de te revoir, ça fait un bail.

-Pas d'embrouille, Stark. Où est-il ?

-Et si on discutait un peu avant…

-J'ai dit pas d'embrouille, répéta Clint. »

Stark ouvrit de nouveau la bouche pour parler, mais cette fois il fut interrompu par une nouvelle voix. Clint ne se tendit pas, et il en fut particulièrement fier.

« -Oh, laisse-le, Stark. Il est suffisamment borné pour ne pas être dissuadé dans ses projets, dit Loki en descendant nonchalamment les escaliers. »

La façon dont il descendait était d'une familiarité envoûtante et bizarrement nouvelle. Il portait un pantalon noir serré avec une chemise henley vert sombre au lieu de cuir lourd, aussi c'était bizarre. Il avait l'air plus léger et plus mince, mais cela ne diminuait pas l'atmosphère de danger habituel et d'acuité tranchante autour de lui. Ce qu'il portait n'avait pas d'importance, il pouvait avoir l'air aussi menaçant dans un costume sombre que dans une lourde armure Asgardienne.

Clint ne le quitta pas des yeux lorsque Loki atteignit le sol du rez-de-chaussée et il refusa de faire un pas en arrière ou de bouger dans n'importe quelle direction lorsqu'il se rapprocha. Il résista à l'impulsion de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine. A la place il serra les poings et les maintint fermement le long de son corps.

« -Juyu, va rejoindre ta sœur et Drongo dans la cuisine, fit Loki en regardant la fille, et elle acquiesça avant de quitter la pièce sans invitation supplémentaire. »

Stark se tenait sur le côté, à moitié entre Clint et Loki, se positionnant délibérément entre eux. Clint fixa Loki durant de longs moments, se contentant de le regarder, essayant de maintenir son expression aussi indéchiffrable que possible.

« -T'es une vraie plaie, tu le sais ça ? demanda-t-il, et il savait que sa voix trahissait probablement sa colère et son malaise. Revenir comme ça, jouer les gentils et faire en sorte que Stark couvre tes arrières.

-Il a pas fait en sorte que je fasse quoi que ce soit, objecta immédiatement Stark.

-La ferme, Stark, dit fermement Clint, gardant toujours sa solère sous contrôle. »

Il était là pour une raison après tout.

« -La seule raison qui fait que je ne vais pas te foutre mon poing dans la gueule est parce que ça briserait juste ma putain de main, dit-il alors, fixant Loki droit dans les yeux. »

Oh, cela ferait tellement de bien s'il pouvait faire ça.

« -Barton…interrompit de nouveau Stark, et cette fois Clint se tourna vers lui, le contrôle fragile qu'il avait sur son tempérament s'échappant.

-Je pourrais toujours te casser la gueule, Stark, alors n'essaie même pas de me tenter là, dit-il d'un ton bas, fixant l'homme de façon égale. »

Stark ne sembla pas du tout surpris par la menace.

« -Ecoute, dit Stark, levant les mains en un geste apaisant. Ecoute, je sais qu'on se connaît pas si bien…

-Et comment qu'on se connaît pas, répliqua immédiatement Clint. Tu sais pas une putain de chose sur moi, alors quelle que soit la merde niaiseuse que t'as servie aux autres, mets-la toi là où j'pense. Je suis pas intéressé. »

Il fixa Stark un long moment, et il fut seulement légèrement surpris de voir que l'homme ne battait pas en retraite. Le Stark d'avant aurait davantage essayé de baratiner pour se sortir de là. L'ancien Tony Stark serait déjà en train de déblatérer pour briser la tension. Ce Stark lui rendait directement son regard.

« -Stark, dit doucement Loki, et ce fut ce qui brisa leur joute visuelle.

-Toi et moi allons avoir cette discussion tout de suite, dit Clint à Loki une fois qu'il fut retourné à lui. Seuls, ajouta-t-il fermement.

-Très bien, accepta Loki.

-Sûr que tu veux pas que je sois là aussi ? demanda Stark. »

« -Aussi vital est-il que tu parles avec tes amis seul à propos de certaines choses, je ne pense pas que tu puisses être d'une grande aide cette fois, dit Loki. Dans les faits je pense connaître l'Agent Barton mieux que toi. »

Clint serra la mâchoire fortement à la remarque. La façon dont ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans ses paumes était également une bonne distraction, parce que ce que Loki avait dit était vrai, et c'était rageant.

**x-x-x**

« -Je vais pas tourner autour du pot, dit Clint à la seconde où ils furent seuls. Je vais dire plusieurs trucs, puis je vais poser quelques questions et tu vas répondre à toutes, pigé ?

-Mais bien sûr, Agent Barton, dit Loki en s'appuyant sur le mur opposé à Clint. J'écoute. »

Clint se força à réprimer la sensation déplaisante dans sa poitrine alors qu'il regardait Loki. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il était sûr que Natasha se montrerait dans 10-20 minutes.

« -Je te déteste, dit-il simplement. Ca va pas changer. Je m'en fous si tu deviens le second putain de Christ ou Mère Thérésa, je vais toujours pas te piffer. Je m'en fous si t'es en plein dans l'exécution d'un quelconque sale plan grandiose ou si Stark t'as dans les faits transformé en un adorable nounours grâce au pouvoir magique de sa bitte. »

Ceci au moins lui valut une réaction, un haussement de sourcil amusé particulièrement énervant.

« -T'es un enfoiré qui se donne des titres arrogant, égoïste, et t'en seras toujours un. Alors fait tes petits plans, joue à tes jeux, au bon et au gentil, j'en ai putain de rien à foutre.

-De quoi vous souciez-vous alors ? demanda Loki. »

Clint détacha son regard de lui pour la première fois, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'hésiter, pas maintenant. Il devait continuer.

« -Ce truc qui a redonné à Stark une peau de bébé, il a dit que c'était un truc…guérisseur. »

L'attitude de Loki changea brusquement, ce n'était pas une nette transformation, cela était juste passé d'expectatif et nonchalant à curieux et Clint détestait le putain de fait qu'il puisse s'apercevoir des petits changements comme ça.

« -Un élixir, oui, dit Loki.

-Combien ça peut guérir ? demanda Clint d'un ton pincé.

-Beaucoup, répondit Loki. Cela ne peut pas faire repousser les membres ou retirer les corps étrangers à l'intérieur du corps, mais au-delà de ça c'est capable de guérir presque tout.

-C'est pour ça que Stark a toujours du shrapnel dans son cœur, dit Clint.

-Plus pour longtemps, déclara Loki, mais Clint ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. »

Il devait se dépêcher.

« -Donc même les vieilles blessures peuvent être soignées ? demanda Clint.

-Vous ne m'avez pas l'air malade, dit Loki. Alors au nom de qui vous renseignez-vous ?

-Réponds juste à la putain de question, dit Clint. »

Loki le regarda un instant, mais n'insista pas.

« -Oui, les vieilles blessures et les cicatrices peuvent être également guéries, mais comme je l'ai dit, cela ne peut pas remplacer ce qui n'est plus là. »

Clint acquiesça pour lui-même plusieurs fois, trop de possibilités se faisant dans sa tête à la fois. Les minutes tournaient cependant, aussi il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

« -Très bien, alors tu vas m'en faire, dit-il.

-Vraiment ? demanda Loki en retour.

-Oui, tu vas le faire, dit Clint.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu m'es redevable, voilà pourquoi ! lui dit Clint. Tu m'es redevable pour avoir foutu le bordel dans ma tête, tu m'es redevable pour tous les dégâts que tu m'as fait faire, pour toutes les vies que tu m'as fait prendre. Tu m'es redevable pour beaucoup de trucs. Alors je vais te demander quelques faveurs. »

Loki le fixait à présent, c'était déconcertant. Il le fixait comme s'il était une sorte de puzzle à résoudre, quelque mystère à déchiffrer. Il ne voulait certainement pas que ce connard le regarde comme ça.

« -Des faveurs ?

-Oui, des faveurs, t'as entendu la première fois. Je vais demander plusieurs choses et tu vas les faire, pigé ? »

Son cerveau était en train de lui hurler « Qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel ? T'es complètement dingue ? » Et oui, il l'était probablement. Il se tenait devant Loki, complètement désarmé et il exigeait des putain de trucs. L'insulter et exiger des trucs. Il avait définitivement perdu l'esprit quelque part durant les dernières années, c'était des plus évidents à ce stade. Sérieusement, putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se précipiter ici comme ça ? A tout moment maintenant il s'attendait à ce que Loki commence à rire, pour lui rappeler qu'il était un dieu alors que Clint n'était juste qu'un vulgaire mortel aux os fragiles et avec du sang à verser en abondance.

Il s'attendait au sourire vicieux qu'il voyait toujours dans certains de ses cauchemars, à la lueur meurtrière dans les yeux de Loki. Il s'attendait au dégoût et au dédain, à l'arrogance froide et à la supériorité furieuse. Il s'attendait à ce que ces longs doigts s'enroulent peut-être autour de sa gorge pour lui montrer sa place.

« -D'accord, dit simplement Loki, et Clint eut l'impression que l'axe de son monde venait de légèrement se décaler.

-D'accord ?

-Oui, d'accord, confirma Loki.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, parce que pendant qu'une partie de lui voulait juste accepter la chose et poursuivre, parce que le temps pressait, il devait aussi savoir.

-C'est un marché raisonnable, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. Vous méritez en effet quelque…compensation, pour votre…tourment. Cela ne sera pas une épreuve. Je doute que vous me demandiez quoi que ce soit que je trouverais dans les faits moralement discutable.

-Je vais pas juste demander un seul truc, dit Clint.

-Je n'en attendais pas moins. A présent dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous besoin que je vous fasse un éliixir de guérison ? Je doute que vous recherchiez le toucher de la jeunesse. Vous ne risqueriez pas de me confronter ainsi pour cela. Vous n'êtes pas si stupidement vain ou égoïste après tout. Alors pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ?

-C'est pour un ami, dit Clint d'un ton pincé.

-Je vois. Vous remettriez la vie d'un autre entre mes mains, Agent Barton ? Est-ce sage ?

-C'est pas vraiment une vie maintenant, dit Clint d'un ton bas et colérique. Tu peux pas la faire empirer. Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi je te fais au moins confiance pour ça, non, c'est pas le cas. Je te fais pas confiance, mais tu dois trafiquer quelque chose ici et pour une raison quelconque ça inclue Stark et le fait de jouer les gentils. Je me fous de tes projets, mais je sais que tu peux pas faire un pas de travers pour le moment. C'est pourquoi tu me tueras pas, ou qui que ce soit d'autre en fait, et c'est pourquoi tu vas me faire ces faveurs aussi.

-Ce n'est pas ma raison pour accepter votre requête, mais vous êtes libre de croire ce que vous voulez.

-Peu importe. T'as une partie du truc sous la main, que je puisse l'emporter ? demanda-t-il.

-Je crains que cela ne marche pas comme ça, dit Loki. L'élixir doit être préparé juste avant d'être utilisé. Il perd ses pouvoirs très rapidement, vous voyez. Vous devez m'emmener auprès de votre ami blessé.

-Je peux pas vraiment faire ça, puisqu'il est dans une installation du SHIELD, dit Clint, et il eut envie de jurer, beaucoup. »

Loki aurait pu mentir mais cela n'aurait pas eu de sens. Pourquoi voudrait-il perdre du temps à faire un voyage alors qu'il pouvait juste donner une bouteille ?

« -Je pensais que le Dr. Banner vous avait tous briefés, dit Loki. La distance ainsi que les murs ne sont pas un obstacle. »

Il regarda Clint significativement et ok, Clint blâmait l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines et le chaos de son esprit pour avoir oublié ça.

« -La téléportation, c'est vrai, dit Clint, et son esprit était déjà rempli de nouvelles possibilités. »

Si Loki pouvait juste rentrer et sortir du bâtiment aussi facilement, alors Clint pouvait faire bien plus que juste livrer l'élixir.

« -Laissez-moi juste attraper ma boîte à potion, dit Loki en se redressant du mur. Et des chaussures. »

Clint fut momentanément surpris par ce dernier commentaire, aussi il ne remarqua que Loki s'était rapproché que lorsqu'il se retrouva juste devant son visage. Il se sentit honteux de la façon dont il sauta en arrière, les pulsations de son cœur remontant jusque dans sa gorge. Loki se contenta de sourire, l'enfoiré. Ce n'était pas un de ses rictus tranchants, mais il était quand même amusé et c'était parfaitement énervant.

Loki le dépassa, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« -T'es un putain de trou du cul, dit Clint.

-Je sais, fit Loki avec un rictus, lui jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule. »

Puis il leva la main et se contenta de faire le geste lui intimant de le suivre, ne vérifiant même pas si Clint commençait à marcher ou pas. Enculé arrogant.

Clint le suivit bien sûr. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que Natasha ne se montre et il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle soit là pour ça.

C'était surréel de regarder Loki aller dans une pièce différente (une chambre), en particulier le fait qu'il était pieds nus. Même le pantalon simple et la chemise henley verte n'était pas aussi bizarre que regarder les pieds nus et blancs de Loki. Sa silhouette était différente aussi cependant. Clint se souvenait toujours vivement de l'avoir suivi exactement comme ça. Cela ne faisait plus la même chose maintenant. Cela ne lui rappelait pas cette époque. Loki ne lui rappelait aucun des jours de cette époque, comment c'était possible putain ? Comment ?

**x-x-x**

« -Chéri, nous allons sortir un moment, appela Loki du haut des escaliers après qu'il ait attrapé sa boîte. »

Cela avait l'air d'une boîte à outils en bois pour être honnête.

« -Quoi ? demanda Stark en apparaissant en bas des marches. »

Il fronça les sourcils en les regardant.

« -Je suis pas sûr d'aimer cette vision de vous deux, dit-il alors. »

Loki rit et cela énerva Clint de nouveau, parce que ouais le rappel qu'il suivait Loki en tant que sous-fiffre sous contrôle mental était tellement hilarant.

« -Mais où est-ce que vous allez ? demanda Stark.

_-Monsieur, l'Agent Romanoff vient juste d'arriver dans l'allée,_ interrompit JARVIS.

-On doit partir. Maintenant, dit Clint.

-J'expliquerai tout plus tard, dit Loki à Stark avant de tendre le bras en arrière pour attraper l'avant-bras de Clint. »

Clint n'eut pas le temps d'objecter ou de se dégager.

« -Prenez une grande inspiration, instruisit Loki, et l'instant d'après Clint sentit un tiraillement aigu et une lourde pression sur sa poitrine alors que la maison de Stark disparaissait juste sous ses yeux. »

Loki lui avait demandé les coordonnées exactes d'où ils devaient aller pendant qu'il attrapait ses potions, puis avait demandé à JARVIS de lui montrer une carte détaillée de la zone. Il semblait que c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se téléporter.

C'était une sensation des plus étranges de ne plus avoir de poids durant un instant, ou du moins c'était l'impression que ça donnait. Mais alors ses pieds furent de nouveau fermement sur terre et il arracha son bras de la prise de Loki dès que possible.

« -Barton. »

Il entendit le ton interrogateur –d'avertissement-. Il pivota.

« -Phil, tu dois vraiment me faire confiance là tout de suite, dit-il immédiatement. »

**x-x-x**

La pièce avait exactement le même aspect que la dernière fois que Clint était venu, et c'était vraiment déprimant, parce que ça faisait bien plus de huit mois depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait pu venir rendre visite en personne.

« -Oh, lui, dit Loki, son ton légèrement surpris.

-Je sais que ça a l'air…louche, dit Clint.

-Laissez-nous classer ça dans la catégorie des euphémismes, répondit Coulson en s'asseyant dans le lit, posant son livre sur le côté. »

Son expression ne montrait rien, pas de prudence, pas de malaise, rien, mais c'était pour ça qu'il était l'un des meilleurs. Enfin, il était l'un d'eux jusqu'à ce que Loki ne transperce sa poitrine et que Fury le planque à Trou Paumé Land version Etats-Unis, hors de vue, comme de l'équipement cassé n'ayant plus d'utilité. Tout ça sous le prétexte d'une « mission sûre hors du terrain », ce qui était une plaisanterie, Fury masquait juste un mensonge.

« -Que fait-il ici ? Sur Terre en général, mais également là en particulier ? demanda Phil.

-Je peux pas expliquer ça maintenant, dit Clint. On va te guérir et on se casse d'ici, ok ? »

La seule raison pour laquelle Fury avait pu cacher l'endroit où se trouvait Coulson, le fait même qu'il ne soit pas mort, et ce aussi longtemps, aux Avengers, était parce que les dommages résultant de sa blessure étaient permanents. Le large réservoir d'oxygène était un rappel désagréable de la raison pour laquelle Phil était coincé ici dans cette installation au lieu d'être sur le terrain à déchirer sa race.

Le temps que Coulson aille assez bien pour prévenir tout le monde qu'il était vivant, Stark avait disparu et les choses avaient empiré entre Fury et Steve. Clint avait découvert qu'il était vivant seulement par accident, et il n'était pas sûr que Natasha le sache, dans les faits il n'avait jamais osé dire clairement qu'il savait qu'il était là.

« -Est-ce un endroit sûr ? demanda Loki, interrompant le long échange de regard entre Clint et Coulson.

-Vous voulez dire, est-ce que le SHIELD sait déjà que vous êtes là ? demanda Coulson. Oui, dit-il avant de glisser le regard vers l'un des coins du plafond.

-Merde, c'était pas là la dernière fois, jura Clint en remarquant la caméra.

-Vous avez environ deux minutes avant que quelqu'un n'arrive ici, lui dit Coulson.

-Nous devons partir immédiatement dans ce cas, dit Loki. »

Clint n'eût à réfléchir qu'un instant.

« -La Tour des Avengers, dit-il. Mon étage est…

-Je sais, le coupa Loki. Prenez tout ce qui est important, dit-il en désignant le bureau d'un geste de la tête, lequel avait un ordinateur et plusieurs dossiers dessus.

-On n'a pas le temps pour ça, disputa Clint.

-Je vais en gagner, répliqua Loki avant de traverser la pièce, de poser sa boîte à potion sur le sol, et de lever la main sur la porte de métal donnant sur le couloir. »

Au bout d'un moment le métal commença à devenir d'un orange incandescent sous ses doigts et Clint put sentir l'odeur caractéristique de l'acier en train de fondre. Il était en train de putain de verrouiller la porte avec ses mains.

Clint revint à lui et se précipita vers le bureau. Il valait mieux ne pas y penser, parce que plus il prenait connaissance de la magie que Loki n'avait pas utilisée avant, plus les choses semblaient effrayantes. Et plus flippant il avait l'air aussi, ouais, il allait éviter de penser à ça.

« -Barton, je ne pense pas…commença Phil.

-Non, écoute, je sais que tout ça a l'air putain de dingue pour le moment, mais c'est le mieux que je pouvais faire. J'en ai eu assez de ces conneries, dit Clint. Tu viens à la Tour des Avengers avec moi. »

Il entendit du bruit provenant de l'autre côté de la porte, plusieurs agents étaient déjà là.

« -Le SHIELD est probablement en train de vous déclarer compromis en ce moment même, lui dit Coulson avec un regard significatif.

-Que le SHIELD aille se faire foutre ! craqua Clint. Ca fait des mois que Fury cherche une excuse pour se débarrasser de moi. Je lui donne une putain de bonne raison maintenant. J'aime pas travailler pour des gens en qui je peux pas avoir confiance ou que je peux pas respecter. J'ai fait bien trop de merde discutable au nom du plus grand bien. J'en ai putain de terminé avec ça. »

Phil ne commença pas à se disputer avec lui, il savait mieux que personne comment Clint se sentait en ce qui concernait certaines de ses missions et la façon dont les choses étaient au SHIELD durant ces récentes années.

Son téléphone commença à sonner dans sa poche. La sonnerie familière lui dit qui appelait avant même qu'il ne le sorte. Il soupira en baissant le regard sur l'écran et le nom qu'il affichait.

« -Désolé, Tasha, dit-il doucement en appuyant sur « ignorer » avant d'éteindre son téléphone.

-Vous avez tout ? demanda Loki, et Clint se reprit de nouveau à la question, rassemblant tout ce qui avait l'air important sur le bureau en une pile qu'il pouvait tenir sous son bras.

-Devrais-je prendre autre chose ? demanda-t-il. »

Coulson secoua la tête en passant sa main sous le matelas pour en sortir une petite boîte.

« -Seulement ça, dit-il. »

Maintenant quelqu'un frappait contre la porte depuis l'extérieur. Clint savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temp avant qu'ils n'essaient de la faire sauter ou de la découper pour entrer.

« -Vous me devez des explications, lui dit fermement Coulson. »

Il avait toujours l'air tellement pâle de nos jours. Ne pas être en mesure de passer du temps à l'extérieur lui avait fait ça. Il n'objectait pas vraiment au fait de sortir d'ici cependant, même si la grande évasion impliquait putain de Loki.

« -Et je vais t'en donner, une fois qu'on sera sortis de là, promis Clint en marchant jusqu'au lit où Phil était toujours assis. »

Le fait qu'il n'ait pas déjà essayé de se lever était une attestation de sa santé fragile. Cela ne fit que foutre Clint en rogne comme toujours.

Il revint alors à Loki.

« -Tu peux te téléporter à la Tour des Avengers sans carte, pas vrai ?

-Je suis plus familier avec ce bâtiment qu'avec quoi que ce soit d'autre sur Terre, lui dit Loki en les rejoignant rapidement. »

Phil ne tressaillit ni ne se tendit en réaction. Il n'y avait juste pas moyen de l'intimider, et Clint aurait souhaité pouvoir garder autant son sang-froid à proximité de Loki. Il était des plus certains qu'il était des plus putain de transparents à propos du degré d'énervement que le dieu suscitait toujours chez lui. Clint posa une main sur l'épaule de Phil, mais ne fut pas surpris lorsque Loki tendit les bras pour les toucher tous les deux.

« -Prenez une profonde inspiration, instruisit-il de nouveau, et Clint acquiesça une nouvelle fois en direction de Coulson, l'invitant à lui faire confiance. »

Il savait que Coulson n'avait pas l'intention de se battre dans son état actuel, mais il fut quand même soulagé lorsqu'il acquiesça en retour.

Cette fois le tiraillement aigu et la soudaine désorientation furent une sensation bienvenue.

**x-x-x**

Loki les téléporta dans sa chambre, et il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi cela lui donnait davantage d'urticaire que si ça avait été le salon ou autre part, mais non, ok, il savait exactement pourquoi cela l'irritait comme ça.

« -_Bon retour, Agent Barton et Agent Coulson,_ salua automatiquement JARVIS_. Maître Loki, j'aimerais vous informer que Mr. Stark est des plus inquiets en ce qui concerne votre localisation._

-Dis-lui qu'il s'inquiète pour rien et que l'Agent Barton et moi-même sommes tous deux vivants, dit Loki en marchant vers le bureau de Clint avant d'en dégager une partie afin de faire de la place pour sa boîte à potion.

-Nous avons oublié le réservoir, dit Coulson. Et mes médocs.

-Tu vas pas en avoir besoin, le rassura Clint. »

Enfin, au moins se téléporter dans la chambre avait l'avantage de disposer d'un lit où Phil pouvait se rallonger.

« -Dites-moi l'étendue des dégâts, demanda alors Loki en sortant des flacons et des sachets de sa boîte.

-Il a perdu beaucoup de capacité respiratoire, lui dit Clint. Tu sais, après que tu l'aies poignardé dans le dos. »

Loki ne réagit pas.

« -Sa moelle épinière a été touchée aussi, finit Clint. Tout le reste a très bien guéri. »

Loki eut un « hmmm » pour montrer qu'il voyait le tableau.

« -Voudriez-vous aller me chercher deux verres, Agent Barton ? »

Ce n'était pas le moment de protester, aussi Clint d'exécuta, mais seulement parce qu'il voulait en finir avec ça aussi rapidement que possible.

Lorsqu'il revint, Phil et Loki se regardaient, et ils avaient visiblement échangé quelques mots.

« -Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il en regardant Coulson.

-Très bien, Barton. »

Clint posa les verres sur son bureau à côté de Loki puis rejoignit Phil en attendant.

Loki termina très rapidement et la façon dont il prépara le truc indiqua qu'il l'avait fait de nombreuses fois avant. Cela sentait la routine à plein nez. Il se demanda combien de fois Stark s'était blessé durant le trajet du retour.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsque Loki se retourna avec les deux verres en main, les deux contenant un liquide doré légèrement brillant, mais un verre était rempli tandis que l'autre ne l'était qu'à moitié.

« -Il a besoin de tout ça ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, dit Loki. Il a juste été clair il y a un instant sur le fait qu'il ne fait pas confiance à quoi que ce soit étant passé entre mes mains. Et puisque vous avez vos raisons de croire que je ne vais pas vous empoisonner… »

Il laissa le reste en suspends avant de tendre le verre à moitié plein à Clint.

« -Vous pouvez être ma preuve. »

C'était…

« -Barton, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Phil. »

C'était une idée monumentalement stupide, voilà ce que c'était. Mais il était sûr, il était putain de sûr que Loki devait jouer les gentils. Il se serait caché, n'aurait pas laissé Stark révéler qu'il était ici sinon. Il avait des plans sur le long terme, et si Clint foutait tout en l'air ces plans partiraient en fumée, ou du moins cela serait des plus inconvenants pour lui. Loki ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer des « gentils », Clint en était sûr. Il devait s'en assurer.

« -J'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça, dit-il cependant. »

Les lèvres de Loki s'étirèrent en quelque chose qui pouvait être un petit sourire, si Clint était généreux.

« -Vous favorisez votre jambe gauche parce que votre genou droit est raide, plusieurs de vos doigts sont tordus également, n'ayant probablement pas bien guéris après avoir été cassés. Cela pourrait ne pas complètement guérir votre ouïe, mais cela pourrait l'améliorer un peu. »

Loki était plus observateur qu'avant, ou il avait juste gardé ses remarques pour lui-même dans le passé. Son ouïe était bien plus performante qu'elle ne l'était avant grâce au SHIELD, mais soudainement le verre brillant dans la main de Loki semblait bien moins un mal nécessaire et davantage comme un avantage qu'il serait stupide de ne pas utiliser.

Il prit les deux verres et passa celui qui était rempli à Phil.

« -A la vôtre, dit-il, et il vida son verre avant de pouvoir changer d'avis. »

Loki s'était déjà retourné pour ranger les choses dans sa boîte. Phil regardait Clint comme s'il avait totalement perdu l'esprit et ouais peu importe, s'il avait été complètement sain d'esprit il n'aurait pas vécu cette vie. Quelle sorte de taré se jetait dans un combat avec arc et flèche lorsqu'il avait des putain de dieux et d'aliens à combattre ? Démence, Clint Barton est ton nom.

Coulson secoua la tête mais but le verre en entier. Sa confiance honorait toujours Clint, même après toutes ces années.

« -Attendez-vous à ce que votre température augmente significativement durant le processus de guérison, dit Loki dos à eux en rangeant ses affaires. La dose intégrale vous fera également plonger dans un profond sommeil durant au moins quelques heures. Vous, Agent Barton, attendez-vous à être fatigué. Tout ceci est parfaitement normal. Ne soyez pas surpris si vous voyez une petite lueur provenant de sous votre peau.

-C'était pas vraiment une faveur pour moi, lui dit Clint. Tu l'as blessé. Alors c'était une dette que t'avais à payer à Coulson.

-Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi, dit Loki. »

Il tendit le bras et arracha un bout de papier du bloc-note sur le bureau de Clint avant d'y écrire quelque chose au moyen d'un stylo qu'il avait attrapé.

Il prit alors sa boîte et se dirigea vers Clint, tendant le papier. Clint le prit.

« -Un numéro de téléphone ?

-Le mien, dit Loki. Ne soyez pas si surpris, je vis avec Tony Stark.

-Mouais, admit Clint.

-Maintenant j'ai encore plus de questions, fit remarquer Phil. »

Il avait l'air un peu somnolent maintenant. Probablement qu'il luttait pour rester éveillé tant que Loki était dans la pièce.

« -Je veux que vous gardiez quelque chose à l'esprit, Agent Barton, dit alors Loki. Je vous ai porté préjudice de façons qui me sont bien trop familières, aussi vous disposez de quelques libertés lorsqu'il s'agit de certaines choses, lesquelles incluent votre ton et votre attitude envers moi. Et oui, je vous ferai en effet quelques faveurs, vous avez ma parole à ce sujet…mais ne poussez pas votre chance. Il y a une limite à ce que j'accepterai en tant que juste compensation. Si vous dépassez une certaine limite, le marché ne tient plus.

-Et quelle est cette limite ?

-Il y a cette règle que Stark et moi disons aux autres, l'ultime règle qu'ils ne doivent pas violer s'ils veulent rester en paix avec nous.

-Ouais, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Clint.

-Vous en prenez pas à moi et ce qui est à moi, dit sévèrement Loki. Bonne journée, messieurs, ajouta-t-il avec un ton plaisant. »

A présent Barton voyait à quoi ressemblait la téléportation de l'extérieur. La peau de Loki commença à briller d'une couleur dorée, puis il y eut un éclair de vert et il disparut comme s'il était aspiré dans une sorte de trou.

« -C'est comme si vous veniez juste de passer un contrat avec le démon, dit Coulson.

-C'est pas ce qui me dérange, dit Clint.

-Quoi alors ?

-Le fait que je puisse bosser aussi bien avec lui, dit Clint. »

Parce que vraiment, qu'est-ce que cela disait sur lui ? Il était sûr que tout le monde allait avoir quelques mots à dire sur ce tour de force inconscient et stupide dont il venait juste de faire l'étalage.

« -Dors un peu, Phil, tu iras bien mieux lorsque tu te réveilleras.

-Merci, dit Phil en s'allongeant avant de fermer les yeux. »

Ouais eh ben, ils pouvaient tous dire ce qu'ils voulaient bordel. Fury pouvait rager et Natasha désapprouver avec sa tronche renfrognée. Ses sentiments personnels concernant la chose et le fait qu'il ait pensé à lui-même n'avaient aucune de putain d'importance. Il pouvait être rancunier, piquer des crises, mener une vengeance personnelle ou utiliser la chose tant qu'il le pouvait, ou encore en retirer quelque chose à part des cauchemars et de la culpabilité.

Et en regardant Coulson, en sécurité et en train de guérir, ça valait déjà le putain de coup.

**x-x-x**

COULSON LIVES ! 8D

C'est-y pas beau ça ? Hein ?! C'est que j'l'aime beaucoup notre p'tit Philou, et j'étais juste TROP HEUREUSE de le voir revenir ! Pour ça que j'ai recouvert de feuilles d'or l'autel que j'ai consacré à l'auteur…

J'aime la façon dont Clint s'adresse à Loki, même si je peux comprendre qu'il lui en veuille, mais j'admire quand même Loki de rester calme comme ça -_-

Sinon j'en connais qui vont pas être contents de découvrir que Fury leur a ENCORE caché des trucs XD

Il va finir par se faire lapider, sérieux -_- Chose dont nous pouvons gracieusement nous charger bien entendu… *regarde ses ongles mine de rien* A COUPS DE TOMATES DANS LA TRONCHE !

…hehem.

Donc prochain chapitre…un point de vue inédit en exclusivité : celui de Hatchet ! 8D

Et maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! *esquive les projectiles*


	67. FAE : Fundamental Attribution Error

**Chapitre Soixante-Sept**

**FAE: Fondamentalement Attribué à une Erreur**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Oh, l'éternellement changeante Midgard. Ce n'était pas aussi ennuyeux qu'il s'y attendait, mais les humains étaient toujours trop enclins à voir ce qui était devant eux au lieu de la vérité. Ils étaient plus beaux que dans le passé cependant…et plus grands, mais la plupart d'entre eux toujours assez petits. Plus petits même que Stark, et moins mignons. D'accord, pas tous. Certains avaient l'air, osait-il dire, presque intéressants. Mais pas tant que ça.

Il aimait toutes les couleurs de cheveux par contre. Rouge et vert et bleu, il avait vu quelques têtes roses et certaines étaient violettes. L'une avait l'air de porter toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel au sommet de sa tête. Ils avaient des tatouages colorés sur leur peau et des boucles d'oreilles à toutes sortes d'endroits. Les rouges à lèvres étaient jolis, mais il préférait les ongles colorés.

Hatchet aimait les vêtements étranges et les animaux qui l'étaient encore plus perchés sur des épaules ou paressant dans de petits sacs. Il aimait les enfants s'éloignant à toute vitesse sur de petites roues. Il aimait la façon dont les très hauts talons de certaines dames claquaient sur le trottoir. Il aimait les voitures et la musique sortant des magasins.

Il n'aimait pas les grandes cités, mais il pouvait supporter à petites doses. Non pas que Malibu soit une si grande cité, parce qu'elle ne l'était vraiment pas. Malheureusement, il soupçonnait qu'il aurait à aller à Los Angeles s'il ne trouvait personne ici. Il n'irait certainement pas là-bas tout seul.

Lors de son premier jour de sortie, il avait récupéré un chapeau de laine douce qui était du même violet que ses yeux. C'était pour cacher ses oreilles, parce qu'il pouvait être très prescient s'il le voulait. Puis le jour même il avait piqué une écharpe verte pour Loki, parce qu'elle était de la même nuance de vert que ses yeux, alors il se devait de la prendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de prendre une breloque bruyante pour Bee. Cela jouait une petite musique et avait de petites grenouilles dansantes dessus. Il avait mis la main sur un sac de bonbons pour Juyu, parce qu'elle avait un faible pour les sucreries. Et lorsqu'il vit un petit oiseau gris de bois il l'eut dans son sac avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment. Il avait de minuscules peintures noires, et cela lui rappelait la peau de Drongo. Stark avait vécu ici toute sa vie, aussi en premier lieu Hatchet n'avait pas l'intention de lui offrir quoi que ce soit, non pas qu'il avait prévu dans les faits de ramener quelque chose aux autres. Enfin, d'accord pour Loki, il devait lui prendre quelque chose. Mais alors ses yeux se posèrent sur une étrange fleur de métal dans la vitrine d'une boutique et eh bien, le métal lui rappelait juste Stark, aussi il la prit.

Et ah oui, les Fae. Il ne faisait pas que se balader tranquillement sous le soleil, il cherchait. Mais les Fae Midgardiennes semblaient évasives. Parfois le nez d'Hatchet percevait l'odeur du sucre brûlé et de l'herbe douce-amer, mais elle était dure à suivre et il n'était même pas sûr s'il s'agissait de ce dont il pensait que c'était. Il n'eut pas plus de chance sur la côte non plus. Pas juste à cause de tous les humains étalés sur le sable. Il s'y était aventuré durant la nuit également, mais à part quelques hommes ayant complimenté son fessier, rien de notoire ne s'était passé. Certains pouvaient disputer le fait que ceci en vaille la peine tout court.

Sa peau commençait toujours à le démanger lorsqu'il était trop éloigné de la maison de Stark et de Loki, et c'était la même lorsqu'il s'absentait trop longtemps. Il se dit que le mieux serait qu'il essaie sur la côte de la maison de Stark la prochaine fois. C'était parfaitement à l'abri des regards indésirables. Il était plutôt sûr qu'il pouvait encore se souvenir du sort qui pourrait l'aider à respirer sous l'eau. Si cela ne donnait rien, il pourrait toujours convaincre Loki de venir à Los Angeles avec lui. C'était juste à quarante miles, mais il n'allait certainement pas y aller à pied.

Il rentra, même s'il n'avait toujours rien à dire à Loki et à sa surprise ils avaient un invité, une dame rousse, ah, la Veuve. Ca devait être ça. Une petite chose intelligente et mortelle d'après ce que Loki lui avait dit, une menteuse, trompeuse, un assassin. Elle avait l'air tellement petite et fragile, et elle n'avait aucune magie, mais Hatchet pouvait croire qu'elle était mortelle parmi les Midgardiens. Sa posture assurée alors qu'elle se tenait devant Loki devait être factice cependant. Elle était tellement immobile. Hatchet fut pris de l'impulsion de la secouer. Les choses qui ne bougeaient pas étaient ennuyeuses.

Il rendit ses pas silencieux et il était déjà invisible, puisqu'il ne voulait pas qu'un Midgardien le voit entrer dans la maison de Stark, mais au lieu de révéler sa présence comme il l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, il se faufila à l'intérieur. Il était confiant qu'à part Loki et JARVIS, personne ne serait en mesure de le remarquer. Loki le pouvait parce qu'il sentirait la présence de la magie s'il se concentrait et JARVIS parce qu'il avait des capteurs très intéressants. Hatchet avait déjà appris que s'il bougeait trop vite en étant invisible, JARVIS le verrait, en remarquant le déplacement d'air peut-être. Cela lui avait également demandé un peu d'entraînement avant d'être capable de masquer aux caméras sa chaleur corporelle. Etre invisible aux yeux d'êtres vivants et artificiels était bien plus ardu. C'était un jeu amusant cependant, et sa magie avait besoin d'être dépensée de toute façon.

JARVIS n'eut pas l'air de capter sa présence et Loki ne réagit pas non plus, aussi Hatchet sentit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire. Il s'arrêta avant que la Veuve ne puisse sentir la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle puis dispersa ses sorts.

« -Coucou, salua-t-il. »

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réagisse, mais elle fut plus rapide que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Elle pivota immédiatement et sa main visait le cou d'Hatchet avant même qu'une seconde ne soit passée. Rapide en effet, mais Hatchet l'était plus, aussi il parvint à se reculer hors d'atteinte et à attraper son poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse le frapper à la gorge.

« -Paix petite araignée, je n'ai fait que dire bonjour, sourit-il. »

Il savait que son sourire était énervant pour la plupart, et avec raison, c'était sa façon de rire sans rire. Sa magie s'enroulait d'amusement sous sa peau à l'expression dans ses yeux.

La Veuve arracha sa main de sa poigne et Hatchet la lâcha sans faire d'histoire. Elle fit un pas en arrière et le fixa. Hatchet se contenta de sourire en retour, curieux de ce qu'elle ferait ensuite.

Stark interrompit bien sûr.

« -Est-ce que c'est ma veste en jean ? demanda-t-il. Et mes lunettes de soleil ? Et où est-ce que t'as trouvé le bonnet ? »

Hatchet enleva son chapeau violet et remonta les lunettes sur le sommet de sa tête comme il avait vu certains Midgardiens le faire en ville.

« -Eh bien oui, je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des vêtements Midgardiens. »

La veste de Stark était un peu courte au niveau des manches, mais allait parfaitement aux épaules. Il avait déjà un gros faible pour les lunettes de soleil. Il avait pris une paire noire parce qu'il devait cacher ses yeux aux humains, mais Stark en avait beaucoup de couleur. Certaines allaient très probablement disparaître dans un futur relativement proche.

« -Oh, ok, admit Stark. JARVIS, prends note, on a besoin de fringues pour tout le monde. Mais tu aurais juste pu rester invisible, dit-il à Hatchet.

-Oui, mais cela aurait été… »

Il regarda la Veuve, qui le fixait toujours d'un air calculateur, puis il balaya la pièce du regard, remarquant qu'un écran était affiché. Deux écrans, celui à droite montrait un homme à la peau sombre et n'ayant qu'un œil. Oh, Fury. L'autre montrait Bruce avec un grand homme blond, le Capitaine, et un homme blond plus sombre et plus petit, Barton. Il n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette.

Ils avaient une audience, aussi il passa en Elfique.

« -Ca aurait été contreproductif, puisque je veux que les Fae me remarquent fouiner. »

Stark fronça les sourcils, ses yeux glissant vers l'écran.

« -Tu penses pas… »

Loki le réduisit au silence en levant une main.

« -Nous parlons en Elfique, chéri, dit-il.

-Oh, d'accord, dit Stark. »

Il n'était pas en possession de l'Omni-Langage depuis suffisamment de temps pour être en mesure d'utiliser de nouveau différentes langues. Il ne pouvait même pas les différencier les unes des autres.

« -Alors toujours rien ? demanda Loki toujours en Elfique.

-J'ai senti des traces de magie, mais ils se cachent. Je rééssaierai du côté de l'océan demain, s'il n'y a rien, j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour une recherche plus étendue. »

Loki acquiesça. Ils en parleraient davantage plus tard.

« -Ca vous dérange pas de partager avec la classe ? demanda Fury à travers l'écran. »

Hatchet le regarda enfin entièrement.

« -J'ai juste dit à quel point j'aimais certaines de vos inventions Midgardiennes. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais vu de vernis à ongle auparavant. »

Loki retint une exclamation amusée, mais il y avait une étincelle dans ses yeux qui faisait pulser de ravissement la magie d'Hatchet.

« -C'est qui ça déjà ? demanda Fury au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-C'est le meilleur ami de Loki, dit la Veuve d'un ton égal. »

Elle l'avait fait sonner comme une insulte, ce qui bien sûr transforma le sourire d'Hatchet en quelque chose de pas vraiment affectueux et rendit sa magie quelque peu épineuse.

« -Si ce n'est pas le meilleur titre que j'ai jamais eu, dit-il avant de la dépasser. Salut Bruce, salua-t-il en regardant l'autre écran. Et les autres humains. »

Il fit tomber son sac à côté du sofa et s'assit.

« -Où sont les filles ?

-Avec Drongo, lui dit Loki. »

Ah oui, Bee n'était pas vraiment nécessaire pour ce genre de discussions, et le tempérament de Juyu n'était pas trop idéal non plus. Ils pourraient probablement bénéficier de la présence de Drongo, ou peut-être pas, considérant le regard noir brûlant que Fury envoyait dans la direction d'Hatchet. Mais peut-être que ça lui été spécialement destiné. Drongo se faisait rarement foudroyer du regard.

« -Où est-ce qu'on en était ? demanda Stark, redirigeant la conversation là où Hatchet l'avait interrompue. »

Hatchet remarqua que Loki portait des bottes, donc il était sorti, mais où ? Il balaya une nouvelle fois la pièce du regard et il aperçut la boîte à potion de Loki. Si quelqu'un avait été blessé ils auraient déjà dit quelque chose. C'était particulier.

« -Oui, revenons à la partie où votre petit invité a compromis l'un de mes agents, encore une fois, et le même en plus, dit Fury à Stark.

-Ca serait juste génial si vous arrêtiez de parler de moi comme si j'étais pas là, dit Barton.

-Vous ne l'êtes pas en ce qui me concerne en ce moment, dit Fury. »

Barton rit, ce n'était pas un son agréable.

« -Vous réalisez que j'ai déjà dit à tout le monde qui je faisais sortir.

-Ouais, à propos de ça, dit Stark, sa voix se durcissant de colère. »

Oh, intéressant. Ce n'était pas juste l'appel social habituel concernant les tendances mégalos de Loki.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous dites de vous expliquer Fury ? Expliquez vos mensonges. Je veux dire, on a toujours su que vous nous cachiez des choses, et que vous étiez pas au-dessus de manipuler quelqu'un, mais ça ? Mal joué, Fury, vraiment mal joué.

-Des mesures désespérées ont dû être prises à cause de l'homme se tenant juste à côté de vous, dit Fury.

-Il y a les mesures désespérées et il y a les choses que quelqu'un en position de pouvoir ne devrait jamais faire à son propre peuple, dit le Capitaine Rogers avec une voix d'acier. »

Steve, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait vraiment l'air d'un Steve, ça lui allait. Il ressemblait tellement à un Ase avec ses larges épaules, ses cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleu ciel.

« -Ca va, Clint ? demanda Bruce, interrompant l'échange.

-Je vais bien, répondit Barton.

-Vous devriez vous allonger. La douleur va empirer, dit Loki. Et j'ai mentionné la fatigue.

-Ouais, et la peau brillante, dit Barton en levant sa main. »

Il y avait une faible lueur dorée familière sous sa peau. Oh, c'était donc pour ça que Loki avait sa boîte à potion.

« -Vos oreilles brillent aussi, fit remarquer utilement Hatchet. C'est plutôt charmant.

-Charmant comme un putain d'sapin d'Noël, dit Barton en se déplaçant vers le canapé se trouvant derrière Steve et Bruce. »

Hatchet n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un sapin de Noël, mais d'après le ton de Barton, il supposa que c'était une blague, aussi il sourit.

« -Vous voulez que je ne m'inquiète pas de ce que Loki lui a fait ? demanda Fury.

-Barton a pris l'élixir que je lui ai offert de son propre chef, dit Loki. Ce n'est vraiment pas votre place d'y mettre votre grain de sel.

-Mais oui, vous voulez me faire croire qu'il a été assez stupide pour prendre quelque chose qui venait de vous.

-Chuis toujours là ! cria Barton depuis l'arrière-plan.

-Le fait que cela soit stupide ou pas ne vous regarde pas, dit Loki. »

Hatchet savait presque tout ce qui s'était passé sur Midgard, il avait demandé suffisamment de détails pour savoir tout ce qui était important. La façon de parler de Loki à certains ou à propos de certains était la plus parlante cependant. Il n'aimait de toute évidence pas Fury, mais dans les faits il avait l'air d'avoir juste un petit faible pour Barton, comme juste un chouilla au-dessus de l'indifférence. Mais même « l'indifférence » de Loki possédait beaucoup de nuances différentes. Comme le fait que son indifférence envers Bruce était prudente, calculatrice envers la Veuve, ou encore qu'il y avait cette irritation chaleureuse à chaque fois qu'il parlait de Steve. L'homme lui rappelait probablement juste trop Thor sans doute. Il savait également que Loki appréciait la chère Dame Pepper, mais qu'il maintenait une distance polie avec elle. Elle était importante pour Stark, aussi Loki ne voulait pas lui donner la moindre raison d'être hostile. Pour Loki, il s'agissait de sortir de ses habitudes pour ne pas provoquer d'ennuis, ce qui en disait beaucoup. Cela faisait toujours sourire Hatchet, parce que c'était une des très, très nombreuses choses qui montraient à quel point son amour pour Stark était profond. Sa magie se réchauffa dans la poitrine d'Hatchet en y pensant, mais seulement parce qu'il savait que l'amour de Loki était apprécié à sa juste valeur.

Il manqua une partie de la discussion alors qu'il observait et réfléchissait, mais il se concentra de nouveau lorsqu'il remarqua que le ton de Loki montait.

« -Si vous croyez toujours que je suis la plus grande menace dont vous devez vous inquiéter, alors vous êtes un imbécile encore plus grand que je ne le pensais, dit Loki.

-Vous pouvez ne pas être la plus grande menace, mais vous en êtes tout aussi bien une. Vous venez juste de le prouver.

-Il a juste guéri le type que vous avez utilisé pour nous manipuler, interrompit Stark, et il avait l'air de s'énerver en même temps que Loki. »

Oh, c'était jamais bon lorsque les deux étaient en rogne. Enfin, cela amusait Hatchet, alors c'était tout bon pour lui, mais cela pourrait ne pas l'être pour les autres. Il y avait une mini micro minuscule partie de son cerveau appelée le « bon sens », et cela lui disait plus ou moins d'aller chercher Drongo. Mais c'était une partie tellement petite, aussi il écouta la démangeaison enthousiaste de sa magie à la place et resta sur le sofa.

« -C'est lui qui l'a poignardé au départ, dit la Veuve, foudroyant Loki du regard.

-Il me menaçait d'un fusil. Je suis autorisé à poignarder les gens qui me menacent d'un fusil, dit Loki.

-Ca se tient, approuva Hatchet.

-Le pistolet ne t'a même pas blessé ! cria de nouveau Barton en arrière-plan.

-Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, dit Loki. C'était de la rétro-ingénierie provenant du Destructeur. »

Hatchet siffla.

« -T'avais absolument le droit de le poignarder, dit-il.

-Le justifie pas, dit Stark en même temps. »

Loki souffla doucement et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Hatchet ne savait pas de qui ils parlaient, mais l'attitude de Stark donnait quelques indices. Il s'attendait rarement à ce que Loki ait (ou prétende avoir) des regrets.

« -Eh bien, il a survécu, dit finalement Loki. Et lorsqu'il s'éveillera il sera mieux que jamais. Pas besoin de gaspiller plus de salive là-dessus.

-Vous ne voyez toujours pas qui exactement vous défendez ? demanda Fury avec un air renfrogné à Stark.

-Il a essayé de me tuer aussi vous savez, contra Stark. Les choses ont changé.

-Pas quelqu'un comme lui, répondit immédiatement Fury. »

Hatchet n'aima pas l'expression de son visage. Ce n'était pas juste du simple dégoût. Non, il parlait comme s'il valait mieux, comme si Loki n'était qu'un vulgaire rebut criminel. « Quelqu'un comme lui ». Ah, on y était : la première vague de colère de la magie d'Hatchet, cela démangeait sa peau pour une toute nouvelle raison.

« -Vous devriez suivre l'exemple de Barton et mettre de côté vos sentiments personnels sur le sujet, dit Loki. La prochaine fois que le Titan Fou enverra quelqu'un, vous aurez autant besoin de moi que de vos héros.

-Si une menace apparaît, nous nous en chargerons, et vous pourrirez dans une cellule d'ici là, répondit Fury.

-Vous en charger, fit Loki avec une exclamation moqueuse. Vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez simplement vous « charger » d'une menace comme lui ? Cela a pris la force combinée de Bor et de ses alliés pour l'éloigner d'ici et vous pensez vraiment que vous pouvez le gérer lui et ses armées indéfiniment avec une poignée d'humains ? Peu importe à quel point certains d'entre eux sont exceptionnels, ils seront écrasés si vous n'êtes pas préparés.

-Vous avez menacé de tous nous écraser et nous nous sommes occupés de vous, dit Fury d'un ton égal. »

Loki eut un rire tranchant, plein de colère, et la magie de Hatchet réagit en retour, bouillonnant jusqu'à la surface en réponse au courroux de Loki.

« -Vous croyez honnêtement que je suis près d'être aussi dangereux que le Titan Fou ? Il a détruit des mondes entiers, massacré des milliards de ses mains. J'ai endommagé trois quartiers d'une de vos cités. Mon invasion n'était constituée que d'un unique vaisseau mère rempli de guerriers Chitauris sans cervelle dont le général travaillait à leur défaite. Il a des armadas entières, des millions de soldats, et s'il trouve un chemin jusqu'ici, Midgard sera perdue.

-Nous avons l'alliance d'Asgard, dit Steve.

-Non, vous ne l'avez pas, dit Loki en se tournant vers lui. Vous avez Thor. Il peut être le prochain roi d'Asgard, mais il ne reste qu'un seul homme. Vous n'avez pas d'alliés. Le reste des Neuf Mondes n'a que faire du fait que vous périssiez tous tant que leurs ennemis restent de l'autre côté du Portail. Ils attaqueront si leurs propres mondes sont en danger. Ils protègeront Midgard, le Portail, mais pas les humains se trouvant dessus. La plupart ne partagent pas l'amour de Thor pour votre espèce. Et vous n'avez pas non plus d'alliés hors des Neuf Mondes.

-Si nos chances sont vraiment si mauvaises, vous avoir ne change rien, dit Fury.

-C'est à propos de se faire des alliés, Fury, dit Stark. Si on perd notre temps à nous battre entre nous on sera vulnérable. Il y a un millier de petites choses qu'on peut faire pour l'empêcher de retrouver son chemin jusqu'ici, et ce pendant très longtemps. Le Tesseract est en sécurité donc on a esquivé cette balle, mais il en enverra d'autres pour ouvrir d'autres passages pour lui et ses armées.

-Comme il a envoyé Loki, dit Fury.

-Vous ne voyez toujours pas la chose, dit Loki. Vous ne savez toujours pas à quel point vous êtes chanceux que cela soit moi qui ai mené cette invasion.

-Chanceux, se moqua Fury. »

Hatchet sentit une nouvelle vague de colère provenant de sa magie. On pouvait mépriser son ennemi, on pouvait le haïr d'une passion ardente, mais cet homme rejetait Loki en le regardant de haut, il lui manquait de respect. Comme si les mots de Loki ne valaient pas la peine d'être entendus, comme si l'aide qu'il offrait sur un plateau d'argent, et ceci par amour pour Stark, n'était pas des plus généreuses et ne valait pas son pesant d'or. La haine il pouvait accepter, la colère il comprendrait, même le dédain, mais un tel manque de respect, insolent et borné, juste pour prétendre se sentir supérieur, juste pour garder le dessus dans une conversation inutile…il ne supporterait pas d'écouter ça.

« -C'est tellement bien que dans les faits nous n'ayons pas à vous convaincre de quoi que ce soit, intervint-il. »

Il se leva également pour se rapprocher de Loki afin de se tenir à son côté. Il aimait les gestes symboliques, et alors ? Loki lui jeta un regard, mais ne lui dit pas de se taire. Cela comptait presque comme de l'encouragement, splendide.

« -Vous vous tenez là, à insulter mon prince pour prétendre être quelque chose que vous n'êtes pas, dit-il. »

Il était assez intéressant qu'il n'ait pas besoin de jouer le ton condescendant.

« -Vous n'êtes pas un roi, ni un leader de Midgard. Vous êtes le petit garçon qui a déclenché l'alarme. Seulement l'appel aux armes est venu de vous, et pour une raison quelconque vous pensez que cela fait de vous un général.

-Vous voulez vraiment commencer ça avec moi ? demanda Fury en retour.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de commencer quoi que ce soit, gamin. Le fait que tous les grands héros se tiennent là-bas, derrière notre noble Capitaine Rogers, a déjà prouvé ce que j'avance. J'ai juste pensé que je partagerais un peu de sagesse avec vous avant de vous demander : jusqu'à quel point pouvez-vous vous permettre d'être insolent dans votre situation ? Qu'est-ce que cela dit d'un homme si les plus droits et les plus vaillants lui tournent le dos ?

-Si c'est votre tentative de m'intimider, je dois vous décevoir, répondit Fury, lui rendant son regard de manière égale. »

Hatchet rit et c'était vraiment seulement à moitié pour le show. Il sentit en effet une étrange pointe d'amusement au milieu de la colère froide et brûlante. Il pouvait sentir sa magie à l'extrémité de ses doigts, demandant à être libérée, à éclater, voulant montrer à quel point c'était gentil à lui d'utiliser ses mots au lieu de laisser sa magie parler pour lui.

« -Je n'essayais vraiment pas, dit-il. Je sais lorsque je parle à un mur. Loki et Stark ne vous incluent là-dedans que par courtoisie, vous devez vraiment réaliser ça.

-Vous savez ce que je réalise ? demanda Fury. Qu'un dangereux criminel est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, juste parce que Stark ici présent a été assez stupide pour se laisser embobiner par lui. Je réalise que je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas prendre cette maison d'assaut, d'enfoncer quelques portes et de l'enfermer jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'Asgard daigne venir le chercher. Je réalise qu'il semble avoir une sorte d'acolyte lunatique cette fois et ça me rend d'autant plus convaincu que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose que l'on pourrait prévenir en le balançant dans une petite boîte et en le recouvrant de chaînes.

-Est-ce une menace ? demanda Hatchet, ses pupilles s'étant sans doute dilatées à cause de sa vision s'étant plissée en regardant l'homme sur l'écran, et il pouvait sentir à quel point sa magie avait envie d'éclater.

-Ce sont des faits, répliqua Fury.

-Eh bien, laissez-moi vous faire part d'un autre ! cracha furieusement Hatchet. Si vous osez… »

Loki tendit le bras et l'empêcha de s'avancer, le réduisant au silence avec à peine un toucher sur sa main. Au moment où il sentit l'extrémité des doigts de Loki effleurer sa peau, sa magie revint à son état de présence familière. Elle bouillonnait toujours juste en-dessous de la surface, donnant l'impression que sa peau était trop chaude et aussi fine que du papier.

« -Ok, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de reprendre la discussion comme des gens raisonnables ? demanda Stark. Et Fury, si vous pouviez arrêter de provoquer des êtres magiques vraiment vieux et puissants, ça serait juste super.

-Je viens juste de prouver à quel point on ne peut pas leur faire confiance, dit Fury.

-Non, vous avez prouvé que vous êtes très doué pour taper sur le système des gens, dit Stark. Soyez fier de vous, c'était une perte de temps absolument non-productive. »

Lorsque Hatchet arracha enfin son regard de Fury alors que sa magie se calmait, il remarqua le renfrognement furieux de Stark. Ah, il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'avoir pris cette fleur de métal. Il allait la laisser dans l'atelier de Stark. Oui, ça semblait être une bonne façon de faire, la laisser sur sa table de travail.

« -J'ai prouvé…recommença Fury, argumentant toujours, mais Steve interrompit.

-D'accord, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, dit-il. Nous avons déjà pris une décision, Fury. Qu'importe ce qu'a fait Clint, cela ne change rien. Nous avons un marché avec Thor. Si Loki se comporte correctement et reste tranquille, il peut rester dans la maison de Tony. Mais cela inclut également d'être coopératif lorsque Thor se montrera, dit-il, et il s'adressait définitivement à Loki maintenant. Il vous ramènera à Asgard, si vous résistez, nous utiliserons la force, sommes-nous clairs ? »

Loki lâcha finalement le poignet de Hatchet.

« -Parfaitement clairs, Capitaine. Je m'attends à ce que vous laissiez les décisions me concernant moi et mon retour à Asgard entre les mains de Thor cependant. »

Steve le fixa durant un long moment, puis acquiesça.

« -C'est de bonne guerre, de telles décisions ont toujours été entre les mains de Thor.

-Je veux que Banner soit là, interrompit alors Fury.

-Excusez-moi ? demanda Bruce.

-Je veux m'assurer qu'il y ait au moins quelqu'un capable de l'arrêter à proximité, dit Fury. C'est ma condition. Vous pouvez tous être assez stupides pour le laisser en liberté, et peut-être que je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, mais nous allons surveiller les prémisses. Si quoi que ce soit de suspicieux arrive, nous nous inviterons. Considérez ça comme votre avertissement, Stark.

-Parce que forcer votre chemin dans mes propriétés privées a super bien marché pour vous jusqu'à maintenant, dit Stark, l'air toujours en colère.

-Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que vous êtes intouchable, lui dit Fury. Banner ?

-D'accord, je vais faire mes bagages alors…encore, dit Bruce, exaspéré. Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de l'avion, juste pour que vous le sachiez.

-Vous voulez que je vienne vous chercher, Dr. Banner ? offrit Loki. »

C'était la seconde fois qu'il le faisait, intéressant. Bien sûr, Bruce était l'ami de Stark, mais quand même. Cela faisait à présent deux fois que Loki tendait une main, si Bruce déclinait une nouvelle fois, Hatchet en avait fini d'être poli avec lui, monstre vert ou pas monstre vert.

Sur l'écran Bruce se tourna et regarda Barton, qui se contenta de hausser nonchalamment les épaules. L'élixir travaillait toujours dans son système, c'était un miracle qu'il parvienne à rester éveillé.

Bruce soupira.

« -D'accord, dit-il à la fin. Laissez-moi juste préparer mes bagages en premier. Je serai prêt dans une heure. »

Il disparut alors immédiatement de l'écran.

« -Et combien de temps exactement allons-nous attendre que Thor se montre ? demanda la Veuve. Parfois il est absent durant des mois.

-Pourquoi attendre ? demanda Loki avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. »

Hatchet était sur ses talons, et Stark suivit également après un salut rapide.

« -Es-tu sûr qu'il est temps ? demanda Hatchet. Nous pourrions user de plus de temps pour nous…préparer.

-Si j'attends plus longtemps, je trouverai juste davantage de raisons de retarder ça, dit Loki.

-Et tu es fatigué d'avoir affaire à Fury, ajouta Stark alors qu'ils sortaient de la maison. »

Oh, la Veuve les suivait aussi, un peu plus loin derrière, mais toujours suffisamment proche pour garder un œil sur eux. Hatchet se demanda si elle avait l'intention de rester dans la maison de Stark aussi. Il n'était pas vraiment des plus fans de cette idée.

« -Je suis fatigué d'avoir affaire à chacun d'entre eux, dit Loki, frustré et agacé. »

Stark tendit le bras pour toucher le bas de son dos, attirant l'attention de Loki sur lui.

« -Je sais. Merci, dit-il. »

L'une des raisons principales pour lesquelles Hatchet aimait Stark était la façon dont l'expression de Loki s'adoucissait à ces mots. Seul Stark pouvait faire ça, seulement lui était capable de chasser la colère de Loki aussi efficacement. Seulement lui pouvait calmer son cœur furieux aussi facilement. Cela donnait envie à Hatchet de le garder dans les parages pour toujours, juste pour s'assurer que cette expression qu'affichait Loki reste en place aussi longtemps que possible.

« -Continue alors, mon prince, dit Hatchet, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Loki, la serrant un instant. »

Il n'aimait pas la tension qu'il pouvait y voir, même s'il savait que c'était inévitable.

Loki se contenta de s'éloigner d'un pas d'eux et un instant plus tard, Hatchet put sentir comment le voile de magie que Loki avait constamment autour de lui pour masquer sa présence de tous les yeux omniscients se dissout. Sa magie se ressentait bien plus clairement maintenant, durant toutes ces semaines elle avait été confinée, étouffée, cachée, réduite au silence. A présent Hatchet pouvait de nouveau sentir l'énergie vibrante autour de lui, et sa propre magie se mit à chanter en réponse, se réjouissant de la présence de son amie, ravie de la voir si vivante et si forte. Sa magie était une chose tellement capricieuse, curieuse et excitable, mais elle réagissait toujours de la même façon à la présence de Loki. Elle s'installa calmement et confortablement au plus profond du cœur même d'Hatchet après des semaines de nervosité, parce que Loki était juste là, hale et puissant, et cela signifiait que tout allait bien.

« -Heimdall ! appela Loki en regardant le ciel. Dis à Thor que j'aurais des mots avec lui. »

**x-x-x**

Quu'eeeeest-ce que j'ai eu envie de tataner la tronche de Fury…un truc de malade ! XD *traductrice qui balance des insultes à un perso imaginaire devant son écran tout en s'énervant toute seule comme une crétine*

Sinon, vous l'aurez compris, prochain chapitre, faites place à notre manieur de marteau favori ! 8D Ce sera en deux parties, aussi, préparez-vous mentalement niveau frustration !

**P.S. :** Juste une petite info comme ça : c'est officiel, BATW aura 100 chapitres. Ivre de joie, j'ai commencé à faire la danse de la fangirl dans mon appart avant de me rappeler que ce serait à moi de traduire tout ça 8D Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je tiendrai JUSQU'AU BOUT ! Il n'a jamais été question que j'abandonne, et c'est pas un petit nombre à trois chiffres de rien du tout qui va faire sa loi, non mais !

Donc maintenant que l'ampleur de la chose est confirmée, je pense que vous allez devoir vous accrocher…essayez de ne pas vous perdre en route, car chaos en approche, et ça va faire mal !


	68. Thor Odinson - Partie I

**Chapitre Soixante-Huit**

**Thor Odinson – Partie I**

**Neuf Mondes**

**Asgard**

« -Je ferais tout autant de faire partir cette sombre mine. »

Thor se retourna et sourit.

« -Je vais bien, Volstagg, rassura-t-il son ami avant de retourner à ses bagages. »

Il avait toujours aimé le faire lui-même, au lieu de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'en charger.

« -Laisse-le, Volstagg, interrompit alors Fandral. Nous verrons bien plus de sourires de notre ami une fois que nous serons partis loin d'Asgard et de toutes ses inquiétudes.

-J'espère bien, dit Volstagg. Tout le monde commence juste à être fatigué de tous ces nuages. »

Thor grimaça, mais il tournait le dos à ses amis, aussi ils ne le virent pas. Il chasserait la tempête s'il le pouvait, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ce n'était qu'une question d'heures avant qu'elle ne revienne une fois que Thor ne faisait plus attention. Laisser Mjölnir dans sa chambre tout le temps n'aidait pas non plus.

« -Ils peuvent bien supporter un peu de pluie une fois par siècle, dit Fandral.

-Eh bien, un peu de pluie, oui, dit Volstagg. Je n'appellerais pas ça un peu.

-Si vos mains étaient aussi rapides que vos langues, nous en aurions déjà terminé, leur dit Sif, et Thor ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à ça. »

Bien sûr elle avait déjà fait ses bagages et était prête à partir, juste comme Hogun, seuls Fandral, Volstagg et Thor étaient plus lents. Thor n'avait pas beaucoup avancé, parce qu'il était réticent à partir, les deux autres parce qu'ils continuaient de jacasser comme de vieilles copines.

« -Tu verras Thor, dit alors Volstagg. C'est juste ce dont tu as besoin. Pas de guerre, pas de politique, juste un bon vieux voyage avec tes amis, ça va te remonter le moral en un rien de temps.

-Aye, dit Thor. »

Il n'en était pas si certain, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non à ses amis. Ils avaient raison à propos de partir d'Asgard durant un petit moment, il savait qu'il avait besoin de ça. En premier lieu il avait pensé qu'il devrait revenir sur Midgard, passer un peu de temps avec ses compagnons Avengers, mais il était vrai que cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas accompagné Sif et les Trois Guerriers lors d'une excursion. Il n'était toujours pas Roi, mais ses devoirs lui pesaient de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du trône. Une fois qu'il serait couronné il n'y aurait pas de temps pour voyager avec ses amis. Il pourrait toujours visiter Midgard et la protéger puisque c'était son devoir, mais il n'y aurait pas de voyages sans prétention juste pour le loisir. Après avoir pensé à ça, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de dire non, même s'il ne pensait pas trouver beaucoup de plaisir durant le voyage. Il appréciait que ses amis veuillent lui faire penser à…autre chose. Et Midgard ne ferait que lui rappeler des choses qu'il préférerait oublier.

« -Nous devrions nous arrêter à cette auberge, celle avant la vallée, dit Volstagg. Vous la connaissez tous. Ils avaient la plus délicieuse des venaisons grillées. Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé.

-Tu en as eu plein d'autres, dit Fandral.

-Mais elle a la plus douce des sauces au miel que j'ai jamais goûté, dit Volstagg. Et quelle bonne viande avaient-ils servi avec…

-Si vous vous occupiez juste de préparer vos affaires nous pourrions déjà être en chemin, les réprimanda Sif de nouveau.

-Voilà, c'est fait, dit Thor en se retournant.

-Vous voyez, il n'agitait pas sa langue inutilement, dit Sif, désignant Thor et envoyant un regard pointu à Volstagg et Fandral.

-Parce que Thor n'a jamais été enclin aux bavardages inutiles, dit Fandral, balançant ses affaires dans son sac plus rapidement à présent que Sif le foudroyait du regard à quelques pas. Mais juste parce qu'il n'a pas la langue d'arg… »

Il se tut brusquement et continua de faire ses bagages comme s'il n'avait jamais parlé, ne relevant pas la tête pour regarder Thor.

« -Peut-être qu'ils servent toujours ces champignons blancs avec la venaison, dit Volstagg, et voilà il parlait à nouveau de nourriture. »

Thor ne fit pas de commentaire, mais il savait ce que Fandral était sur le point de dire. « Il n'a pas la langue d'argent de son frère. ». Cela arrivait très rarement que ses amis mentionnent accidentellement Loki. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir trop le cœur brisé en ce qui concernait son absence, mais ils voulaient néanmoins épargner Thor. A chaque fois que cela arrivait, ce n'était pas volontaire, pas de souvenir affectueux, pas de récit de l'une de leurs aventures, c'était toujours un accident, une habitude d'inclure Loki dans leur badinage. Enfin non, ce n'était pas complètement vrai. Ils n'incluaient toujours que quelques aspects de Loki, pas Loki lui-même. Les tours de Loki, les remarques cinglantes de Loki, les mensonges de Loki qui les avaient mis dans ou sortis du pétrin. Après tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'y avait pas d'amour perdu entre ses amis et Loki, mais il avait été là avec eux depuis tellement longtemps que parfois il était juste inévitable de le mentionner d'une façon ou d'une autre. C'était une vieille habitude destinée à mourir un jour.

Il chassa les pensées, parce qu'il pouvait juste sentir son humeur empirer et il était supposé se détendre et s'amuser. Il n'avait pas besoin de penser à Loki en plus de tout ce qui alourdissait déjà son cœur.

« -Terminé finalement ? demanda Sif.

-Aye, fit Fandral avec un grand sourire.

-Aye ! répondit joyeusement Volstagg.

-Allons-y alors, dit Hogun. »

Sif croisa les yeux de Thor alors qu'ils rassemblaient leurs sacs et Thor sourit et acquiesça comme il le faisait toujours. Sif n'y crut pas une seconde, mais elle appréciait toujours que Thor fasse un effort. Elle était sympathique, et Thor ne pouvait pas en demander plus.

Thor était juste sur le point d'attraper son sac lorsque quelqu'un commença à frapper bruyamment à la porte.

« -Oh non, pas encore, soupira Fandral. »

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de raisons qui expliqueraient pourquoi quelqu'un frapperait à la porte de façon aussi véhémente.

« -Entrez, appela Thor. »

Un instant plus tard l'un des gardes du Bifrost entra. Thor savait déjà ce que cela signifiait, de même que ses amis, car tous grognèrent et lâchèrent leurs sacs. Ils avaient été interrompus exactement de la même manière la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu l'intention de quitter Asgard. Thor avait été occupé par ses devoirs durant des mois alors.

« -Heimdall vous demande urgemment, mon Seigneur, dit le garde après avoir gratifié Thor d'une petite révérence.

-A-t-il dit quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Thor. »

Le garde eut l'air incertain durant un instant, ses yeux glissant sur Sif et les Trois Guerriers, mais alors il fixa résolument Thor. Il parla doucement, comme s'il partageait un secret.

« -C'est à propos du Prince Loki, Mon Seigneur. »

Une poignée de mots, un nom, et Thor eut l'impression que tout l'air était aspiré hors de ses poumons.

**x-x-x**

« -Thor, tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! lui dit Sif pour la énième fois.

-Laisse-nous t'accompagner, dit Fandral. Tu ne sais même pas s'il est sur Midgard, peut-être que tu n'auras pas tes amis mortels pour combattre à ton côté.

-Sois raisonnable, Thor, supplia Volstagg. »

Ils se précipitaient tous derrière lui, mais il ne s'arrêta pas un seul instant. Il n'avait pas laissé son sac, mais c'était tout ce qu'il avait décidé de prendre à part Mjölnir et l'armure qu'il portait.

« -C'est mon devoir, dit Thor. Ma responsabilité.

-Il n'est pas ta responsabilité, contra Sif. Et même s'il l'était, cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas t'aider.

-Non, assez, fit Thor en s'arrêtant brusquement pour se retourner et les regarder. J'ai pris ma décision et j'irai seul. »

Sif ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Thor la devança.

« -Et je serais bien plus rassuré si vous restiez ici pour défendre Asgard en mon absence.

-Il y a un nombre limité de fois où tu peux dire ça, dit Fandral. De la vile flatterie, voilà ce que c'est.

-Je suis reconnaissant du fait que vous vouliez rester à mes côtés, vraiment je le suis, mais vous ne pouvez pas toujours m'aider. »

On aurait dit que Volstagg, Fandral et Hogun étaient prêts à accepter ses raisons, mais l'expression de Sif était toujours furieuse.

« -Tu ne peux pas refaire ça, insista-t-elle. Et je sais que tu es plus fort que lui, mais c'est insensé de le sous-estimer !

-Crois-moi, je ne ferai pas une telle chose, dit Thor. »

Il avait déjà fait cette erreur bien trop de fois. Il ne la referait pas.

« -Tu devrais juste laisser ton Père envoyer d'autres guerriers pour le récupérer et l'enfermer au lieu de te faire du mal comme ça, dit Sif. »

Ce fut au tour de Thor de se renfrogner, sa poigne sur Mjölnir s'affermissant.

« -C'est toi qui le sous-estime maintenant, dit-il. Et Loki n'est pas un banal criminel. Je dois être celui qui doit y aller.

-Tu ne devrais pas avoir à l'être, dit Sif. C'est toi qui continue de t'enfuir dès la mention de son nom. Cela doit cesser, Thor. »

Thor se contenta de secouer la tête et se retourna pour continuer son chemin, mais bien sûr Sif n'abandonnerait pas si facilement. Elle attrapa son bras.

« -Tu ne lui dois rien ! Il ne vaut pas toute cette peine dans ton cœur. Laisse ton Père s'occuper de lui.

-Non, fit Thor en se retournant de nouveau. Il n'est pas parti d'ici de son propre chef la dernière fois. Ou l'as-tu déjà oublié ? »

Elle se tut alors.

« -Il peut ne pas être le frère que j'avais, mais le moins que je puisse faire est lui faire face. Il peut être un ennemi, il peut souhaiter ma mort et s'engager de nouveau dans un combat avec moi. Et si tel est le cas, je le combattrai. Puis je le ramènerai ici. Mais il ne sera pas ignoré. Pas par moi. Qui sait ce qu'il ferait alors. »

Il semblait que même Sif réalisa qu'il était inutile de protester, mais elle avait toujours l'air d'être tout sauf heureuse de la décision de Thor.

« -Si je suis dans un terrible besoin d'aide, j'appellerai Heimdall et lui demanderai de vous envoyer, promit-il. »

Il attendit que tous aient acquiescé avant de tourner les talons pour poursuivre son chemin jusqu'au Bifrost.

Ils ne le suivirent pas cette fois. Il capta quelques mots à voix basse sur son obstination alors qu'il était encore assez proche pour les entendre, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ses amis avaient les meilleures intentions avec leur offre et leurs inquiétudes, mais ils le connaissaient également suffisamment bien pour le laisser partir.

Il était pressé, aussi il ne pensa même pas à seller un cheval. Il voulait juste sortir du palais pour être en mesure de décoller avec Mjölnir.

« -Thor ! »

Il s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna pour voir sa Mère se dépêchant après lui, elle tenait sa robe d'un vert doré à deux mains pour être en mesure de marcher sans trébucher. Il était rare que sa mère ne fasse pas attention à sa maîtrise de soi, mais même ainsi elle était aussi majestueuse que toujours. Thor n'arrivait pas à imaginer quoi que ce soit qui puisse lui nier sa dignité royale. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait quelque chose qui faisait s'exclamer ses servantes, choquées, c'était à cause de Thor ou de Loki. Il n'y avait jamais rien d'autre qui pouvait détourner son intérêt de telles choses.

L'expression de son visage dit à Thor qu'elle savait déjà où il allait.

« -Mère…commença-t-il.

-Je sais, dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui.

-Que pense Père ? demanda-t-il. »

Sa Mère était la meilleure lorsqu'il s'agissait de demander l'avis d'Odin, elle pouvait le déchiffrer mieux que quiconque dans les Neuf Mondes.

« -Il sait bien qu'il est inutile d'essayer de t'arrêter, répondit-elle. »

Il ne parlait jamais de Loki avec son Père. Ils parlaient d'Asgard, de leurs ennemis, de batailles et de politique, planifiaient le meilleur moment pour organiser le couronnement de Thor, mais jamais il n'était question de Loki. Certains jours il pensait que son Père se sentait coupable et emplis de regrets exactement comme Thor, mais d'autres jours il pensait qu'il était juste en colère. En colère contre qui, Thor ne le savait pas. Loki n'avait pas été démis de son nom et de son titre, son Père ne l'avait pas déshérité, mais il n'avait pas non plus caché sa colère et sa profonde déception concernant les actions de Loki. Il ne se taisait jamais sur la honte qu'il avait apportée sur la Maison d'Odin. Thor croyait qu'ils avaient tous des choses à avoir honte, des raisons d'être en colère contre eux-mêmes et pas juste contre Loki. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à la face de son Père et dernièrement il était juste trop en colère contre lui pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de savoir quels étaient ses véritables sentiments.

Sa Mère était une autre affaire. Elle était inébranlable dans son affection. Elle était blessée, mais son amour était aussi fort que toujours. C'était elle qui venait rendre visite à Loki lorsqu'il était toujours emprisonné à Asgard. C'était elle qui portait les couleurs vert et or de Loki à chaque fête, au grand choc de certains invités qui voyaient cela comme un outrage. C'était grâce à elle, en la regardant et en la voyant, que Thor pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas seul dans son chagrin. Elle refusait que Loki soit oublié. Les autres n'osaient pas dire son nom ou murmuraient juste à son propos comme s'il était un sombre secret. Sa Mère l'appelait toujours son fils.

Deux fois maintenant ils pleuraient, tous les deux, n'étant pas sûrs si quelqu'un d'autre partageait leur chagrin avec la façon dont son Père cachait chacune de ses pensées derrière un masque sévère. Deux fois maintenant ils espéraient encore, même si Thor n'était pas certain de son propre cœur actuellement. Il n'avait jamais souhaité la mort de Loki, et entendre qu'il vivait avait enlevé un poids immense de son cœur. Il se sentait soulagé, il ne le niait pas, mais il se gardait d'espérer davantage. Il avait appris sa leçon la première fois qu'il s'était précipité sur Midgard pour le ramener à la maison.

« -Je sais que tu penses qu'il n'y a plus beaucoup d'espoir, dit sa Mère, le connaissant bien trop. Nous savons tous les deux que ton frère n'est plus ce qu'il était. Il peut se battre contre toi de nouveau. Te blesser, te forcer à le blesser en retour. »

Thor haïssait la douleur de son expression à ces mots plus que tout autre chose. Elle comprenait que Thor n'avait pas d'autre choix que de combattre son frère, mais cela lui brisait quand même le cœur. Cela rendait Thor furieux contre tout.

« -Je sais tout ça, mais s'il te plaît, essaie de raisonner avec lui en premier, demanda-t-elle. »

Elle le lui avait également demandé la première fois, et Thor avait essayé de son mieux de tenir sa promesse même si Loki ne lui avait pas donné beaucoup l'occasion d'agir de la sorte.

« -Loki n'écoute plus les mots, dit Thor. Plus maintenant.

-Mais si toi et moi abandonnons aussi, alors il est vraiment perdu, dit-elle. »

Ses yeux étaient brillants de larmes retenues, et Thor était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour chasser cette expression. Elle se rapprocha encore plus et se saisit de sa main, un contact rassurant qui ne manquait jamais de faire Thor se sentir plus fort, plus courageux.

« -Si nous n'espérons pas, personne ne le fera, dit-elle. Promets-moi que tu essaieras. »

Thor acquiesça immédiatement, incapable de dire non.

« -Vous avez ma parole, dit Thor. »

Sa Mère sourit, reconnaissante, serrant sa main une dernière fois avant de le relâcher.

« -Prends soin de toi à présent, dit-elle. Je vous attendrai tous les deux. »

Thor acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de partir.

**x-x-x**

« -Heimdall, salua-t-il en entrant dans l'observatoire. »

Le Gardien se tenait sur le devant, droit et grand, observant l'extérieur. Il ne se retourna pas pour regarder Thor, comme d'habitude.

« -Où est-il ?

-Midgard, répondit simplement Heimdall. »

Thor soupira et ferma les yeux un instant. Il fit tourner Mjölnir dans sa main.

« -Que fait-il ? demanda-t-il. »

Il voulait juste partir au lieu de poser des questions, mais c'était mieux s'il savait à quoi s'attendre.

« -Il attend.

-Il attend ?

-Vous, je présume, dit Heimdall.

-A-t-il déjà blessé quelqu'un ?

-Il était caché à ma vue jusqu'à maintenant, aussi je ne sais. »

Thor résista de nouveau à l'impulsion de soupirer. Il avait été pressé de partir, mais à présent il hésitait. La pensée de combattre Loki de nouveau faisait se retourner son estomac désagréablement, mais il serra son marteau fermement et acquiesça résolument pour lui-même.

« -Ouvre le Bifrost, Heimdall, dit-il. »

Le Gardien ne protesta pas et recula pour s'exécuter.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était rendu sur Midgard pour récupérer Loki, le Bifrost était toujours hors d'usage, un dur rappel de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. La dernière fois il avait été en colère, mais plein d'espoir, croyant toujours trouver son frère malgré tout. La dernière fois il avait été quand même frappé de chagrin, et la nouvelle fraîche du véritable héritage de Loki brûlait dans son esprit.

Il était toujours en colère. Cette dernière avait été une compagne parmi les mieux connues durant les récentes années. Il savait encore moins que la dernière fois à quoi s'attendre. Loki avait été absent durant des années, ne donnant aucun signe de vie depuis le jour où il avait disparu de sa cellule. Si cela n'avait été pour la vidéo qui avait été enregistrée dans la Tour de Stark, Thor aurait cru qu'il s'était simplement échappé. Savoir qu'il avait été emmené fut pire. La première fois, Thor avait dû le voir lâcher prise, tombant entre les bras de sa mort présumée. La seconde fois, il leur avait été pris, et rien n'avait été laissé derrière à part une vidéo granuleuse et son sang qui avait été versé, tâchant le sol de Stark. Deux fois perdu, tombé, pris, et deux fois trouvé à présent, mais Thor n'espérait pas, et ce malgré les mots de sa Mère. Il n'avait jamais espéré plus durant les dernières années que le fait qu'il soit vivant. Cela aurait été insensé d'espérer davantage après la bataille sur Midgard.

Ce souhait avait été exaucé, mais à qui Thor ferait face, quel genre d'homme porterait le visage de son frère ?

Lorsqu'il entendit Heimdall glisser son épée à sa place il se tendit légèrement, mais il n'y avait pas de place pour le doute. Qu'importe ce qui l'attendait, il s'en occuperait, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Le tiraillement familier du Bifrost l'arracha d'Asgard, mais pas avant qu'il n'entende le salut d'Heimdall, « Bonne chance ». Il avait besoin d'autre chose que la chance, c'était trop inconstant pour pouvoir compter dessus.

Lorsque la lumière brillante du pont disparut, Thor reconnut Midgard, mais pas l'endroit exact. En premier il entendit le bruit de l'océan et sentit l'odeur de l'eau de mer fraîche. Il regardait l'océan de là où il se tenait, sur un promontoire. Puis il se retourna et regarda la large maison. Elle avait l'air familier, mais il ne savait pas où il l'avait vue avant. Il était certain de ne l'avoir jamais visitée.

Loki n'était nulle part en vue et Thor se demanda où est-ce qu'il devrait commencer à le chercher. Il se demanda s'il devait contacter ses compagnons Avengers en premier. Il vit d'autres maisons humaines plus loin le long de la côte, donc il était proche d'une cité Midgardienne quelconque, mais Thor ne savait pas encore laquelle.

Lorsque la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, il se retourna et son corps se tendit complètement de nouveau. Il agrippa fermement Mjölnir, mais fut enraciné sur place, fixant silencieusement le visage familier de son frère alors qu'il se tenait sur le pas de la porte de verre, lui-même lui rendant son regard.

Il savait qu'il devrait parler, mais il s'autorisa un instant de faiblesse, parce que son frère était là. Vivant. S'il n'avait pas été sûr du contraire, il aurait juré que son cœur avait arrêté de battre dans sa poitrine durant un instant ou deux. Cela faisait mal de le regarder. Deux fois il l'avait pleuré et deux fois maintenant il était revenu. Loki pouvait le haïr, mais rien ne pouvait atténuer le soulagement qu'il ressentait. Il le préférait dément, amer et en tant qu'ennemi que mort. Ceci ne changerait jamais.

Loki se contenta de le fixer en retour et c'est ce qui poussa Thor à le regarder enfin vraiment. Il ne portait pas d'armure, n'avait aucune arme en main.

Puis Loki fut poussé en avant alors que quelqu'un d'autre sortait de la maison, et Thor se retrouva à froncer profondément les sourcils de confusion, même s'il ressentait une grande joie en voyant l'homme vivant et bien portant. Tony Stark, emmené avec Loki, pleuré par tout Midgard, se tenait à présent à côté du frère de Thor…sans son armure, détendu, à l'aise, pas du tout inquiété de la présence de Loki.

Puis une troisième figure apparut et la poigne de Thor sur Mjölnir se resserra encore. Sa confusion augmenta, mais également sa suspicion à présent. Ce faelon deux fois damné se tenait derrière Loki, juste à droite de son épaule comme si c'était sa place d'y être. Il fixait Thor avec ses yeux bizarrement colorés, teintés de magie fae, juste comme tout ce qui constituait le reste de son être.

Thor lâcha son sac et se tourna vers eux trois, les sourcils toujours profondément froncés. Il ne changea pas sa posture, puisqu'il semblait qu'il ne serait pas attaqué tout de suite, mais il ne se détendit pas non plus.

« -T'avais dit qu'il aurait les cheveux longs, dit Hatchet à Loki, brisant le silence tendu. »

Tony Stark lâcha un petit rire en réaction. Loki détourna le regard.

Il y eut encore du silence après ça, puis Tony soupira dramatiquement.

« -Ok, donc avant toute chose, hey Blondie, bon retour sur Terre et tout ça, salua-t-il.

-C'est bon de vous voir en vie, fit Thor en acquiesçant vers lui.

-Ouais, merci, répondit-il. »

Puis il regarda Loki qui fixait l'océan.

« -D'accord, ça va pas le faire. »

Puis, au grand choc de Thor, il passa un bras autour de la taille de Loki et commença à le traîner en avant. Loki le laissa faire, il le toisa d'un air renfrogné, mais il se laissa entraîner. Thor se tint juste là, immobile, ses pieds enracinés dans le sol, les fixant.

Tony s'arrêta lorsque lui et Loki furent toujours à quelques bons pas de Thor, mais il ne retira pas immédiatement son bras d'autour de Loki.

Il y eut encore un moment de silence alors que Tony passait de Thor à Loki, puis revint de nouveau à Thor. Et alors il soupira de nouveau.

« -Oook, donc Loki veut dire plusieurs choses, dit-il.

-J'y arrive, Stark. La ferme, l'invectiva Loki, se renfrognant de nouveau en le regardant, et Thor sentit sa gorge se nouer, parce qu'il connaissait cette expression. »

De l'exaspération, pas de la colère.

Stark enleva son bras d'autour de Loki et leva ses deux mains de manière défensive, mais pas d'une façon qui indiquait qu'il s'attendait réellement à une attaque. Il souriait un peu à la place, écarquillant les yeux avec une innocence feinte, ce qui fit Loki rouler des yeux. La respiration de Thor se retrouva coincée dans sa gorge.

Etait-ce…affectueux ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas…ce…ce regard. Ce regard agacé, celui dirigé vers Tony, c'était si douloureusement familier, mais…

« -Je suis confus, dit-il finalement, n'étant pas capable de retenir les mots. »

Non pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de ne pas combattre son frère en ce moment même, mais ceci était…irréel.

Loki prit une inspiration et se redressa, carrant ses épaules et regardant finalement Thor dans les yeux. Son regard était fort, résolu et inébranlable. Il était également pointu, peut-être même colérique, mais même ainsi, ses yeux semblaient ne pas brûler. Le regard de Loki était calme et posé, pas fiévreux de démence et de désespoir. Il sembla prendre une décision au bout d'un moment, parce que son expression devint encore plus résolue.

« -J'aurais des mots avec toi, dit-il d'un ton égal. »

Gardant le menton haut alors qu'il énonçait sa…requête ? Etait-ce ce que c'était ?

« -Parle alors, dit Thor. »

Il avait toujours les sourcils froncés en le fixant, il ne pouvait pas cesser. Loki avait l'air…en bonne santé. Thor ne pouvait voir aucune trace de pâleur maladive, il était toujours aussi mince, mais fort aussi, ses os ne faisaient pas que saillir, étirant sa peau et la rendant trop mince. Il n'y avait pas non plus de cercles sombres sous ses yeux.

« -A l'intérieur, dit Loki. »

Thor regarda Tony Stark.

« -Viens donc, dit-il, faisant un geste de la tête en direction de la maison. »

Loki se retourna et rentra immédiatement à l'intérieur, et Thor fut de nouveau frappé par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment identifier. Toujours de la confusion, mais quelque chose d'autre aussi, parce que Loki lui avait tourné le dos tellement facilement. Non pas que Thor attaquerait jamais quiconque lui tournant le dos, mais c'était quand même…bizarre.

« -La Terre à Thor, dit Tony, agitant une main devant son visage. Tu viens ?

-Je…hum, oui, acquiesça-t-il avant de ramasser son sac. »

Loki était déjà à l'intérieur de la maison, mais Hatchet se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, le fixant.

« -Salut Thor, salua-t-il plaisamment lorsque Thor fut assez près. »

Il souriait d'une manière énervante. Enfin, Thor avait toujours trouvé tous ses sourires énervants, aussi cela n'avait rien de nouveau.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-il en guise de salut.

-Eh bien, je suis là où je suis destiné à être, répondit l'elfe. »

Il se tenait toujours sur le chemin de Thor.

« -Hatchet ? questionna Tony.

-Relax, répondit l'elfe, ne quittant pas Thor des yeux, le considérant de haut en bas avant de se détourner sans un mot de plus, se contentant d'avoir un rictus narquois. »

Cela fit juste froncer davantage les sourcils à Thor, parce que si Hatchet était avec Loki, cela ne pouvait rien signifier de bon. Le fichu elfe l'avait toujours rendu mal à l'aise, en particulier à l'époque où il n'était qu'un jeune homme. Le sentiment n'était pas très différent à présent. Cependant, il était réticent à l'idée de lever son marteau lorsque son frère agissait si…paisiblement, d'une manière non-hostile tout du moins.

« -Thor, écoute, dit Tony avant qu'ils n'entrent à l'intérieur. Je sais qu'on n'a jamais beaucoup parlé, je sais qu'on se connaît pas, mais… »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« -J'ai plus ou moins promis, pas juste à moi-même, que je m'en mêlerai pas. Je laisserai Loki gérer ça comme il veut, mais… »

Il regarda Thor maintenant.

« -Il va mieux, dit-il. »

Thor le regarda et ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Tony continua.

« -Je dirai rien d'autre, parce que c'est pas ma place, mais tu dois me croire sur cette chose-là, même si c'est le cas de rien d'autre ; il va mieux maintenant. Alors, juste ne… »

Il se tut de nouveau, les mots lui manquant visiblement, ce qui était inhabituel d'après ce que Thor savait de l'homme. Il avait également l'air inquiet.

« -Je sais pas, juste sois pas stupide. »

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea alors à l'intérieur, laissant Thor encore plus confus et dans l'obligation de prendre quelques instants pour déchiffrer ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

« Va mieux maintenant »

Non…il ne devait pas trop y réfléchir. Il devait repousser toutes les pensées qui se déversaient dans son esprit à cause de ces quelques mots et de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Tony. De l'inquiétude…pour Loki ? Cela ne se pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de penser à de telles choses, pas cette fois. Il devait être prudent et déchiffrer ça. Il ne pouvait pas être influencé par son propre traître de cœur, il devait penser clairement. Aussi il endurcit son cœur en pénétrant dans la maison.

Il écouterait, car il n'était pas une brute sans cervelle qui ne pouvait résoudre les choses qu'avec son marteau, mais il devait garder à l'esprit la raison pour laquelle il était là. Il devait ramener Loki à Asgard, de façon à ce qu'il soit jugé pour les maux qu'il avait commis. C'était quelque chose que Thor devait faire, c'était son devoir, et il n'en serait pas détourné. Il était également en colère contre son frère pour beaucoup de raisons, et les années passées avaient pu affaiblir son courroux, mais ce n'était pas parti sans laisser de trace.

Mais même ainsi…il avait donné sa parole à sa Mère, aussi il écouterait et parlerait en retour. Peut-être que cette fois il y avait de la place pour la raison. Mjölnir pesait lourd dans sa main soudainement, et il ne souhaitait rien de plus que d'être en mesure de le poser, mais il n'osa pas espérer.

Pas encore.

**x-x-x**

Je sais pas pour vous, mais à part les quatre imbéciles du début qui m'ont autant tapé sur le système que dans le film, je me suis sentie très triste tout au long de ce chapitre.

Thor peut ne pas être très malin, mais il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César : il adore son frère et ça ne changera pas. Et je pense que c'est une de ses plus nobles qualités.

Mes compliments aussi à Frigga, qui mérite juste le titre de Super Maman, parce que toute personne aimant Loki inconditionnellement mérite d'avoir son nom écrit dans les cieux ainsi qu'une récompense (j'exagère à peine je sais).

Et j'crois qu'on va également réserver sa part de tomates à Odin, parce qu'avec lui y'a visiblement rien à faire, comme avec Fury. A croire que n'avoir qu'un œil signifie également n'avoir que la moitié d'une cervelle !

Ah oui, juste une petite note de traduction –ça faisait longtemps je sais- : lorsque Thor voit Hatchet, à un moment il l'appelle « faelon ». C'est bien sûr un néologisme pur, mais que j'ai trouvé approprié en la situation vu que Thor ne supporte pas Hatchet XD Pour les curieux, le terme original en anglais est « faeling », qui est lui-même un néologisme, à caractère péjoratif dans le contexte, d'où mon choix de transformation en « faelon ». Je veux pas me jeter des fleurs, mais j'avoue que sur ce coup-là je suis plutôt fière de moi XD

Allez, on se retrouve dans la seconde partie pour la discussion tant attendue entre frérots !


	69. Thor Odinson - Partie II

**Chapitre Soixante-Neuf**

**Thor Odinson – Partie II**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Cela faisait longtemps que Tony ne s'était pas senti aussi tendu. Enfin, ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, parce qu'il avait bien quelques semaines stressantes derrière lui à son actif. Mais Pepper et Rhodey étaient son affaire et Tony les connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Avec les Avengers ils avaient essayé de leur mieux de maintenir les choses civiles et amicales, mais Tony gardait toujours à l'esprit qu'il pouvait avancer sans eux. Il n'avait pas nécessairement besoin d'eux, être amical rendait juste les choses plus faciles. C'était ce que Tony voulait, mais une alliance n'était pas essentielle. Ça aurait craint, et ça craindrait toujours si les choses s'étaient mal passées avec eux, mais Thor…il était une question complètement différente.

Oui, Thor était un Avenger, et ils avaient combattu Loki et les Chitauri ensemble, mais au-delà de ça ? Ah oui, ils avaient essayé de se défoncer mutuellement la gueule la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Ça avait été fun. Le bon vieux temps. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que les seules choses que savait Tony à son propos venaient de son expérience personnelle très limitée ou de Loki et Hatchet. Alors ouais, Tony ne savait pas comment faire avec lui et beaucoup de choses dépendaient de lui, trop d'après son opinion. Non pas qu'il avait quoi que ce soit contre le gars. En fait, il était des plus convaincus qu'une partie des plus gros problèmes de Loki avec Thor étaient des choses que Thor lui-même ne contrôlait pas. Non pas que Tony était en position d'être le juge de ça. C'était une de ses raisons pour avoir décidé qu'il s'en mêlerait le moins possible.

Il était plutôt sûr que Hatchet ne partageait pas son sentiment, si la façon dont il essayait de forer des trous dans le crâne de Thor juste par la force de son regard était une indication. Au moins il se taisait pour le moment, c'était déjà plus que ce que n'importe qui pouvait demander. Thor lui lançait un regard de temps à autre, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il était toujours au même endroit. Avec la tendance de Hatchet à disparaître comme ça et à réapparaître à quelque endroit inattendu, c'était une initiative raisonnable.

La plupart du temps cependant, Thor garda les yeux sur Loki. Tony ne pouvait même pas tenter de déchiffrer toutes les émotions sur son visage. Le masque de Loki était beaucoup plus efficace, mais toujours pas assez inexpressif, ceux qui le connaissaient pouvaient voir à travers. Tony se demanda si c'était le cas de Thor.

Thor serrait fermement le manche de son marteau. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'utiliser, mais il ne le posa pas non plus. Tony avait envie de s'en sentir agacé, mais il devait admettre que c'était des plus raisonnables avec la tendance de Loki pour la supercherie.

« -Tu voulais parler, dit Thor après de nouveau un long silence. Parle alors. »

Loki se tenait debout à côté de l'immense fenêtre, regardant l'océan, et Hatchet était très stratégiquement assis sur le sofa se trouvant le plus près de lui. Tony resta lui-même entre les dieux, enfin relativement entre eux, il se tenait près de la cheminée, hors de leur chemin, mais pas trop loin de chacun d'eux.

Loki ne se retourna pas pour faire face à Thor lorsqu'il commença à parler.

« -Il y a trop à dire. Je me cantonnerai aux affaires les plus pressantes en premier, dit-il. Je ne suis pas là pour supplier, ni pour plaider, je vais te donner quelques informations et explications, et alors j'exposerai ma requête. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Thor s'accentua.

« -Une requête ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois en position d'avoir de telles exigences, Loki.

-Et c'est pourquoi je parlerai avant, dit Loki. Cela pourrait te faire changer d'avis.

-Parle librement alors, dit Thor, son froncement de sourcils toujours profond et son expression sévère. Mais je ne suis pas un garçon stupide se faisant tromper par des mots pertinents, plus maintenant. Garde ceci à l'esprit.

-Si tu étais un imbécile, tu ne me serais d'aucune utilité, dit Loki. »

Ouais, Tony aurait formulé ça différemment, mais il garda la bouche fermée.

« -Tu peux faire preuve de ta sagesse tant que tu y es aussi. »

Hatchet ravala quelque chose qui sonna comme un ricanement et Tony fut tenté de le traîner hors de la pièce, mais il savait que Loki pourrait avoir besoin de soutien pour ça. Il pouvait se la jouer calme et posé, mais il avait été vraiment stressé à propos de ça depuis un bon moment à présent. N'importe quoi pouvait ruiner ce fragile moment de paix relative.

« -Tu peux déjà savoir que mon départ d'Asgard n'était pas de mon propre fait, commença Loki. Je pourrais commenter sur le fait d'à quel point il a été facile à ces brutes de passer les défenses d'Asgard, mais je suis sûr que vous en avez été tous suffisamment énervés.

-La magie avait pour but de te garder à l'intérieur, et non d'empêcher d'autres d'entrer, dit Thor.

-Eh bien oui, en d'autres termes, j'ai été servi sur un plateau d'argent, sans défense face à une attaque.

-Ils n'auraient pas dû être en mesure d'entrer à Asgard du tout. »

Maintenant le ton de Thor était légèrement plus en colère.

« -Je t'ai prouvé qu'Asgard n'était pas la forteresse impénétrable que vous croyez tous qu'elle est. Le regard d'Heimdall peut être trompé, et il y a une douzaine de chemins secrets menant à l'intérieur du Monde Eternel malgré toute la magie accumulée dans ses murs. Ce n'est rien que de l'arrogance de penser que personne n'oserait attaquer le monde, ou s'en prendre à quiconque à l'intérieur, ou encore voler quelque chose qui est supposé être protégé. »

L'expression de Thor devint incroyablement sinistre à ces mots.

« -Nous le savons, dit-il.

-Eh bien, mieux vaut tard que jamais je suppose, lui dit Loki.

-Relativement, dit Thor. Nous ne le savons pas juste parce que tu as été emmené. Nous avons été attaqués également peu de temps après ça. »

Là Loki se tourna pour regarder Thor.

« -Asgard a été attaquée ? demanda Tony. »

Personne ne le lui avait dit, les autres Avengers ne le savaient-ils pas ? Puis il sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'il réalisa ce que ça pouvait dire.

« -Par qui ? demanda-t-il alors. »

Loki le regarda et il fut clair qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. L'Autre était parvenu à trouver des gens capables de s'infiltrer à Asgard avant, y était-il arrivé de nouveau ?

« -Un groupe d'Elfes Noirs, dit Thor. »

Oh, eh bien c'était un soulagement.

« -Ils sont apparus à côté des cellules, au cœur même d'Asgard. Ils nous ont attaqués de l'intérieur.

-Ils ont utilisé le même passage que les chasseurs de prime lorsqu'ils t'ont pris, observa Tony. »

Thor le regarda, surpris, mais Tony se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Il défiait quiconque de fréquenter Loki durant des années et de ne pas comprendre au moins les bases de la magie.

« -C'était un passage stable, puisqu'il avait été utilisé peu de temps auparavant, acquiesça Loki.

-Que voulaient-ils ? demanda Hatchet. Les Dökkálfar ne sont pas des amis d'Asgard, mais cela leur ressemble peu de s'exposer au courroux des Ases ainsi.

-Ils n'ont pas été envoyés par la Reine Alflyse, dit Thor. Et ils pensaient qu'Asgard était affaiblie. Père était tombé dans le Sommeil d'Odin et j'étais ici sur Midgard à ce moment. »

Toujours en train de chercher Loki probablement, ça devait être ce que Thor n'avait pas dit à voix haute.

« -Le temps que je revienne, beaucoup de nos guerriers étaient tombés durant l'attaque soudaine.

-Ont-ils eu ce pourquoi ils ont attaqué ? demanda Loki, sa voix prudemment dénuée d'émotion.

-Non, dit Thor. C'était le Coffret des Hivers Anciens qu'ils avaient l'intention de voler. Ils ne savaient pas que cela a été perdu. »

Ok, si Loki avait été inexpressif avant, maintenant il était une statue de marbre. Tony se garda de dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet non plus. Oui, perdu, maintenons Asgard dans cette croyance.

« -Une fois qu'ils ont réalisé que cela n'était plus dans le coffre, ils ont eu l'intention de prendre la Flamme Eternelle à la place, continua Thor.

-Oh, les imbéciles, commenta Loki.

-Celle-là j'la connais pas, dit Tony.

-C'est une flamme mystique qui ne peut être éteinte, dit Loki. Odin l'a volée à Surtur.

-Ok, ça expliquerait pourquoi les démons du feu voudraient la récupérer, dit Tony. Mais pourquoi les elfes noirs la voulaient ?

-Du pouvoir je présume, dit Loki. La flamme les a consumés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Thor acquiesça.

« -Eux et une forêt entière sur Svartalfheim. Cela a été contenu une fois que Père s'est réveillé, mais même lui a eu besoin de l'aide de ses sorciers ainsi que de quelques mages que Frey a envoyés. Beaucoup sont morts, et à Asgard, et à Svartalfheim.

-Idiots, renifla Hatchet.

-Eh bien, au moins je n'ai pas besoin de te convaincre qu'Asgard est loin d'être complètement sûre, dit Loki.

-Comme si tu te souciais de la sécurité d'Asgard, lui dit Thor. »

Il ne l'avait pas dit comme une accusation énervée, mais comme si c'était un simple fait.

Loki soutint son regard mais ne rétorqua pas. Tony voulait le féliciter de son contrôle sur ses impulsions. Hatchet par contre…

« -Les présomptions ne t'apporteront jamais rien de bon, dit-il. Tu aurais dû l'apprendre d'expérience depuis le temps. »

Thor foudroya l'elfe du regard mais ne dit rien.

« -Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler d'Asgard, dit-il à la place, se tournant de nouveau vers Loki.

-Mais nous le sommes d'une certaine façon, lui dit Loki, se redressant un peu plus, relevant le menton avant de commencer à parler. Je ne clamerai pas que je n'ai pas commis de crimes. Je ne clamerai pas que je ne mérite pas de répondre de ces crimes. Mais je clamerai qu'Asgard n'a aucun droit de me juger. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Thor s'accentua de nouveau. S'il n'était pas une sorte de dieu immortel, Tony était des plus certains qu'il aurait des rides permanentes sur son front.

« -Tu admets que tu as fait beaucoup de torts, et pourtant tu refuses d'être jugé pour ça ? demanda Thor.

-Non, je refuse simplement d'être jugé par Asgard, dit Loki. »

Tony se tendit de nouveau, parce que voilà qu'ils y étaient, ne tournant plus autour du pot. Loki ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

« -Tu dois faire face à la justice à Asgard, dit Thor.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Loki. Pourquoi Asgard entre tous les autres mondes serait-elle mon juge ? Ce n'est pas Asgard à qui j'ai causé du tort. Midgard, Jötunheimr, oui, mais Asgard ? Le seul crime que j'ai commis contre Asgard a été de montrer aux Jotnar comment s'y infiltrer. De la trahison, je suppose, mais considérant qu'ils ont été tués avant qu'ils ne puissent faire beaucoup de mal, ma sentence serait juste le bannissement, et je suis déjà parti de mon plein gré. Alors non, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire face à la « justice Asgardienne » comme tu dis, car je refuse d'être jugé par ceux qui m'ont causé plus de tort que moi je ne leur en ai fait. »

Le visage de Thor s'assombrit alors de colère.

« -Et le fait que tu as essayé de me tuer ? Est-ce là aussi quelque chose devant se passer de procès ? demanda-t-il, sa voix plus forte et énervée qu'avant.

-C'est quelque chose entre toi et moi, n'est-il pas ? répliqua Loki. Je ne t'ai pas attaqué parce que tu es un Prince d'Asgard.

-Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre à rechercher la vengeance personnelle, dit Thor. Tu sais que je ne te tuerais pas…à moins que tu ne forces ma main.

-Comme si tu pouvais être forcé à quoi que ce soit, fit Hatchet avec une exclamation moqueuse. »

C'était le mauvais moment pour interrompre. L'expression de Thor était enragée lorsqu'il se tourna pour le regarder.

« -Silence misérable, cracha-t-il, pointant même son marteau sur l'elfe. »

Hatchet lui rendit son regard sans ciller. Loki eut l'air immédiatement en colère également.

« -Ok, il est temps de prendre une grande inspiration tout le monde, dit Tony. M'obligez pas à aller chercher les grands messieurs. »

Loki croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre de nouveau. Hatchet haussa les épaules et se renfonça plus confortablement dans le canapé.

« -Qui ? questionna Thor.

-Bruce et un de nos amis que t'as pas encore rencontré, dit Tony. C'est pas le seul pote que je veux te présenter au fait, mais on arrivera à ça plus tard.

-Bruce est ici ? demanda Thor.

-Ouais, Loki est juste allé le chercher à New York, dit aisément Tony. »

C'était délibéré, de le dire comme si ce n'était rien et quelque chose de complètement naturel. Cela marcha d'une certaine façon, parce que l'expression de Thor était de nouveau confuse au lieu d'être furieuse. Un point pour l'Equipe Stark, crise évitée. Pour le moment.

**x-x-x**

Les choses, sans surprise, ne se facilitèrent pas alors que Loki –parfois avec une petite intervention de Tony- expliquait à Thor qui était leur ravisseur. Thor fut aussi furieux de l'entendre que prévu. Ce n'était vraiment pas une surprise, pas après tout ce que Tony avait entendu par Bruce et Pepper à propos de la façon dont Thor s'était comporté une fois qu'il avait su que Loki ne s'était pas échappé mais avait été emmené à la place. Il ne semblait pas non plus n'être qu'un peu satisfait du fait que Loki ne soit plus allié avec des gens comme eux.

Mais le plus gros problème était toujours suspendu au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tony savait que Loki ne pouvait pas revenir à Asgard, pas maintenant, et peut-être même jamais. Il était tombé d'accord avec Loki sur le fait qu'Asgard –ou Odin- n'avait pas son mot à dire pour être le juge de Loki. Grandir là-bas avait été ce qui avait initié le bordel dans sa tête pour commencer, et c'était vrai que Loki n'avait rien tenté contre Asgard. Les Jotnar qu'il avait laissés entrer étaient destinés à mourir et ils n'avaient été qu'un outil pour retarder le couronnement de Thor, dans les faits il ne les avait pas aidés afin qu'ils puissent voler le Coffret. Il ne s'était pas emparé du trône par la force, ni même avait planifié de faire disparaître Thor définitivement d'Asgard. Il avait en effet essayé de tuer Thor, mais c'était personnel, une attaque à l'encontre du frère de Loki et non du prince d'Asgard. C'était quelque chose que Loki et Thor devaient régler eux-mêmes.

Alors ouais, il pigeait tout le truc être-jugé-à-la-maison, l'extradition était juste et tout ça, mais le truc, c'était qu'Asgard n'était pas une maison pour Loki, et lui-même n'était pas véritablement Ase. Enfin, plus spécifiquement, il n'était juste pas Ase. Oui, ils se focalisaient sur des détails et utilisaient plus ou moins des failles, mais c'était nécessaire, considérant la véritable raison pour laquelle Tony ne voulait pas qu'il soit jugé à Asgard.

Les Ases ne seraient pas objectifs. Ils ne savaient pas encore si l'héritage de Loki était devenue une information commune ou pas, mais même sans ce gros grand secret, les chances de Loki d'obtenir un procès juste équivalaient à zéro. Qu'était Loki à Asgard ? Le monteur de supercherie menteur et jaloux, avide de la position de son frère, le serpent sournois qui avait trahi sa famille, le prince décevant qui avait préféré se plonger dans la magie plutôt qu'être un « vrai guerrier », comme il aurait dû l'être en tant que fils d'Odin.

Tony savait comment les choses fonctionnaient. Odin était le puissant, le juste, avec sa gentille famille parfaite, et Loki serait juste dénigré. Personne à Asgard ne se soucierait des mensonges d'Odin, des secrets qu'il avait gardés tout ce temps. Ils se ficheraient de la façon dont Loki avait été entraîné dans la folie. Ils se ficheraient de sa version de l'histoire, et la jalousie était loin d'être la seule raison de ses actions. Thor était le bon, le puissant, ainsi qu'Odin, et si Loki les avait trahis de quelque manière que ce soit il était automatiquement celui en tort. Peut-être qu'Odin serait indulgent avec lui, peut-être pas, mais même dans le meilleur des scénarios il serait enfermé durant tellement longtemps que Tony ne le reverrait plus dans cette vie. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser faire ça.

« -Qui te jugerait alors ? Si tu crois si fermement qu'Asgard n'a aucun droit, alors qui en a ? demanda Thor. »

Il était de nouveau en colère. Loki se contrôlait toujours, mais il regardait Tony de plus en plus, comme s'il était la seule chose qui l'ancrait dans le présent, comme s'il devait garder à l'esprit pourquoi il faisait tout ça. Ce n'était actuellement pas la meilleure situation, mais Tony en fut quand même touché.

« -Ceux à qui j'ai porté préjudice, dit Loki.

-Donc tu veux être jugé ici sur Midgard ?

-Je paierai ce que je dois à Midgard lorsque le temps viendra, et jusque-là j'aiderai Stark dans tout ce qu'il souhaite que je fasse pour sa terre natale. »

Thor regarda Tony à ça.

« -N'ai pas l'air si choqué, lui dit Tony. T'as zappé le fait qu'on est rentré ensemble ? Loki et moi sommes une équipe depuis très longtemps, et ça va pas changer. On est là-dedans ensemble. »

Et voilà, encore ce profond froncement de sourcils.

« -Tu dis que tu es du côté de Loki à présent ? »

Tony connaissait ce ton, parce qu'il l'avait assez entendu de la bouche d'autres durant les dernières semaines. C'était le ton « qu'est-ce que t'a fait Loki pour que tu te comportes comme ça ». Il résista de justesse à l'impulsion de rouler des yeux. Il savait que c'était une inquiétude réaliste, mais sérieusement, pourquoi les gens présumaient qu'il était soit contrôlé mentalement, soit d'une volonté si faible qu'il pouvait être manipulé au point d'aider quelqu'un dont il se fichait ?

« -On est du côté de l'un et de l'autre, dit-il. Moi et lui, c'est inclus dans le forfait, ok ? Je lui fais confiance, il me fait confiance, et on a la même opinion sur beaucoup de choses. J'ai essayé de mon mieux d'assainir les choses de façon à ce que Loki puisse rester ici, et je sais qu'il paiera sa dette envers la Terre. »

A présent le regard de Thor était presque calculateur alors qu'il regardait Tony. C'était une expression rare sur lui, la façon dont il essayait de déchiffrer les choses en rassemblant les pièces du puzzle.

« -Est-ce vrai, es-tu d'accord avec ce qu'il a dit ? fit Thor en se tournant vers Loki.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit immédiatement Loki. »

Il fut des plus faciles de voir lorsque Thor comprit enfin. Il avait toujours l'air de connaître Loki suffisamment bien pour être en mesure de réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait. Tony en fut heureux, malgré les mots qui sortirent de la bouche de Thor ensuite.

« -Tony Stark, je t'ai toujours considéré comme un homme bien et un guerrier digne de ce nom, qui a fait preuve de grande bravoure et d'honneur durant la bataille où nous avons combattu côte-à-côte, mais je ne peux juste pas te croire sur parole dans cette affaire, pas quand tes affections influencent si clairement ton jugement.

-Comme si tu n'étais pas du tout biaisé, intervint Hatchet.

-Je le suis, lui dit Thor sans hésitation. Mais c'est pourquoi je refuse d'être le juge de Loki. C'est pourquoi je veux un procès juste pour déterminer la façon dont il devrait payer pour ses crimes.

-Est-ce que tu t'écoutes au moins ? demanda Loki. Tu penses vraiment qu'Asgard me jugerait équitablement ? Moi, le second prince méprisé ? La tâche de saleté détestée depuis toujours qui a ruiné l'image parfaite de la famille en or ? Oh, ils me jugeraient, mais cela ne serait point juste. Et si tu ne réalises pas cela, alors tu n'es toujours pas devenu suffisamment sage.

-Alors quoi ? Tu préférerais être jugé par les géants du givre ? Tu penses qu'ils seraient plus justes avec toi ? »

Le visage de Loki s'assombrit immédiatement de colère.

« -Oh, la façon dont tu parles d'être un homme changé, et pourtant tu prononces ces mots comme s'ils laissaient un mauvais goût dans ta bouche.

-Quoi ?

-Géants du Givre, répéta Loki du même ton que Thor avait utilisé. Tu continues d'oublier que tu es en train de parler à l'un d'eux. »

Cela rendit Thor sans voix durant quelques instants.

« -Oh quoi ? demanda Loki. Tu pensais que nous allions prétendre que ce n'était pas vrai pour toute l'éternité ? Que nous n'allions juste pas reconnaître les mensonges que l'on m'a raconté toute ma vie ? Que je t'autoriserai à oublier que rien ne me rattache à Asgard ? J'ai tué mon père, leur Roi. J'ai semé la perdition sur leur terre et causé des dommages plus grands que sur Midgard. Si les Jotnar veulent me juger, ils en ont le droit. Au moins je saurai qu'ils y sont autorisés, et que je serai jugé seulement pour ce que j'ai fait. Asgard voulait m'expulser de ses entrailles à l'instant même où j'y ai été emmené. Tous m'ont jugé durant ma vie entière. Je ne les autoriserai pas à recommencer ! »

Ils se fixèrent alors durant un long moment.

« -Comment puis-je croire que tu as véritablement l'intention de répondre de tes crimes ? demanda Thor une fois qu'il fut rétabli du choc des mots de Loki. »

Tony voulait vraiment interrompre, parce que la ligne tendue des épaules de Loki était presque physiquement douloureuse à voir, mais il garda la bouche fermée. Hatchet semblait vibrer de l'envie ardente de se lever et de faire quelque chose. Loki avait dû lui dire fermement de ne pas faire empirer les choses, autrement il se serait probablement déjà jeté sur Thor.

« -Je viens juste de te le dire.

-Tu ne m'en as pas dit assez dans ce cas. Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas enfui alors ? Pourquoi me le demander ? C'est mon devoir de te ramener, et tu me demandes d'ignorer le commandement de Père. Tu me demandes de croire que même si je ne t'emmène pas à Asgard, tu iras volontairement à la rencontre des…Jotnar pour répondre de tes crimes à leur encontre.

-Parce que si je fuis je ne peux pas rester sur Midgard, dit Loki. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas partir, pas lorsqu'un danger si grand rôde au-dessus de nous tous. Stark n'abandonnera pas ce monde à son destin, et je ne le quitterai pas. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de guerroyer sur quatre fronts. Même si je ne peux pas me faire d'alliés, au moins ai-je l'intention d'amoindrir le nombre de mes ennemis. »

Thor se frotta le front en prenant plusieurs inspirations profondes.

« -Tu m'embrouilles une nouvelle fois avec des mots.

-Je dis la vérité, tu devrais juste écouter, dit Loki.

-Ecouter ?! craqua Thor. Après tous les mensonges, la trahison, la tromperie et la destruction, après toutes les morts que tu as causées, maintenant tu me demandes d'écouter ? Comment pourrais-je te croire ? Quelles raisons ai-je d'écouter ne serait-ce que le moindre de tes mots ? Dis-le moi ! Donne-moi une raison qui ne sonne pas comme des platitudes vides seulement destinées à influencer mon cœur en ta faveur. Dis-moi pourquoi je devrais écouter et je le ferai ! Tu ne peux pas juste t'attendre à ce que je dise que tout va bien et te laisser faire ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas faire ça… Parle alors. Pas de mensonges, pas de tours, pas de jolis mots. Je ne suis pas un quelconque imbécile prêt à se faire embobiner par toi, aussi à moins que tu ne me donnes une très bonne raison, je te ramènerai à Asgard. »

Arrivé à la fin de sa tirade, il haletait lourdement. Puis il posa enfin son marteau. Il avait l'air si vieux soudainement, et comme s'il y avait un poids immense sur ses épaules qu'il était plus que fatigué de porter. Tony s'inquiétait du fait que Loki se mette en colère, ce qui n'arriva pas. Il avait même peut-être l'air un peu moins tendu.

« -Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il.

-Un peu, soupira Thor.

-N'hésite pas à crier un peu plus, proposa légèrement Loki. »

Thor souffle.

« Sois maudit, Loki, dit-il doucement. J'aimerais pouvoir…juste dire que tout va bien, mais je ne peux pas, Loki, tu dois savoir que je ne peux pas.

-Aye, répondit Loki. »

Il y eut de nouveau du silence après ça. Puis Thor releva la tête pour regarder Loki de nouveau. Il y avait tellement de choses à la fois sur son visage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule émotion que Tony pouvait lire clairement : le soulagement.

« -C'est si bon de te voir vivant, dit-il d'une petite voix douce. »

C'était probablement la première fois depuis que le Bifrost l'avait déposé dans l'allée de Tony qu'il s'autorisait à baisser sa garde, même un peu. Et maintenant qu'une partie de son armure s'était craquelée, tous ceux qui regardaient pouvaient voir la tentative d'espoir, le bonheur qu'il essayait ardemment de cacher derrière la colère et la détermination.

« -Laissez-nous, je vous prie, demanda Loki.

-T'es sûr ? demanda Tony. »

Loki acquiesça et gratifia même Tony d'un petit sourire rassurant.

« -Je suis sûr.

-Ok, accepta Tony. Mais JARVIS m'avertira s'il y a du sang et alors je reviendrai avec Drongo et Bruce, les deux.

-_Certainement, Monsieur,_ confirma JARVIS.

-Très bien, juste pars, dit Loki. Toi aussi Hatchet, et pas d'espionnage. »

Hatchet souffla, mais se leva du canapé sans protester. Sérieusement, Tony voulait savoir comment Loki faisait ça. Tous les autres devaient batailler un minimum avec le type pour la moindre petite chose.

« -Comme tu veux, dit l'elfe. Tu n'auras qu'à brailler si tu as besoin que je revienne. »

Loki acquiesça.

« -D'accord, jouez gentiment tous les deux, dit Tony avant de lever les pouces en direction des dieux. »

Loki roula des yeux affectueusement. Oui, il l'avait fait, c'était l'un de ses talents spéciaux, la façon dont il pouvait juste être affectueusement exaspéré. C'était un truc de Loki. Thor le remarqua aussi, parce qu'il gratifiait de nouveau Tony d'un regard indéchiffrable. Oh eh bien, pas le temps de déchiffrer celui-là, aussi il se contenta de suivre Hatchet dehors sans un mot de plus.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'y aurait pas de sang.

**x-x-x**

« -Oh hey, comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Bruce lorsque Tony et Hatchet pénétrèrent dans la cuisine spacieuse de Tony. »

C'était suffisamment loin du salon principal, ce qui était la raison pour laquelle Tony leur avait dit de tous attendre ici. Le langage corporel de Juyu hurlait de fausse nonchalance, mais au moins Bee semblait assez détendue.

« -Eh bien, il n'y a pas eu de tentatives fratricides, donc je pense que ça se passe plutôt bien, répondit Tony.

-Tu peux dire que deux personnes ont une très mauvaise relation si le manque de meurtre est un succès, dit Juyu. »

Bee sembla trouver ça amusant. Elle avait un sens de l'humour très tordu.

« -C'est Thor et Loki pour toi, dit Tony, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Mais vraiment, de quoi ça a l'air ? demanda Juyu. Est-ce qu'il va céder ?

-Dur à dire, dit Tony. En ce moment même on dirait qu'il en a envie, mais s'ils recommencent à se disputer… »

Il s'interrompit et haussa les épaules. Il était sûr que ce que qu'il voulait dire était évident.

« -C'est loin d'être terminé, dit Hatchet. »

Il fronçait les sourcils ; c'était rare sur lui.

« -Même si Thor accepte de ne pas ramener Loki à Asgard immédiatement, cela ne sera pas une solution rapide. Cela empirera bien plus avant que cela ne s'améliore…si cela s'améliore tout court.

-Tu es subjectif, Hatchet, dit Drongo. N'importe qui peut voir à quel point tu n'apprécies pas Thor.

-Oui, répondit Hatchet, ne niant pas la chose un seul instant. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce qu'il a échoué à des choses auxquelles un frère jamais ne devrait échouer.

-Faire des erreurs ne fait pas de lui le méchant, lui dit Bruce.

-Cela ne fait pas non plus de lui un bon frère, cracha Hatchet. »

Un Hatchet en colère était spectaculairement mauvais à avoir dans les parages.

« -Nous sommes tous biaisés et tu n'es pas le seul qui adorerait botter quelques culs à Asgard lui dit Tony. Mais c'est exactement pour ça qu'on reste autant en-dehors de ça que le veut Loki. On rendrait les choses bien pires. Même moi, et toi tu ferais définitivement empirer les choses.

-Il foutrait Thor en rogne en deux secondes chrono si Loki le laissait faire, remarqua Juyu. »

Hatchet haussa les épaules.

« -Il ne me fait pas peur. Serait pas la première fois que je prends un coup de poing ou deux du gros bouffon.

-Loki te fera savoir s'il veut que tu interfères, dit Drongo. »

Il avait raison bien sûr.

« -Exactement, approuva Tony. Donc on le laisse gérer ça…à moins que JARVIS ne dise qu'il y a du sang, j'en ai fini avec le « pas d'interférence » si y'a du sang.

-Cela semble raisonnable, approuva Drongo. »

Super, un sceau d'approbation de la voix de la raison.

« -Espérons que les choses ne se passeront pas si mal, dit Bruce. Je doute que ton salon y survive.

-Ouais, sans déconner, approuva Tony. »

Et eh bien, cela fut vraiment le cas.

**x-x-x**

L'auteure n'a plus qu'un chapitre d'avance sur moi.

Je suis parvenue à la rattraper.

…

Je vais pas faire de commentaire XD Et je trouve que ça fait du bien de revenir au point de vue de Tony, ça faisait longtemps Oo

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Juyu !


	70. Frappé par la Foudre

**Chapitre Soixante-Dix**

**Frappé par la Foudre**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

« -Hatchet, arrête de faire ça, tu me rends dingue, dit Stark en se frottant la tempe. »

Hatchet releva les yeux de l'endroit où il tapait répétitivement du pied dans l'un des placards inférieurs de la cuisine.

« -Que suis-je supposé faire d'autre ? demanda Hatchet.

-Donner des coups de pied dans le mobilier n'entre pas dans la catégorie « faire quelque chose », lui dit Stark. Si tu peux pas rester assis tranquille, va ailleurs.

-Je ne pars pas, dit Hatchet en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. »

Stark soupira d'agacement.

S'ils devaient supporter une autre heure comme ça, Juyu était sûre que ces deux-là seraient ceux qui tenteraient de s'entretuer.

Les choses entre Loki et Thor avaient été paisibles d'aussi loin qu'ils pouvaient le dire. JARVIS ne les avait pas alertés d'un quelconque dommage ou d'un combat ayant pris place. Les quelques fois où Stark avait demandé ce qui se passait dans son salon, JARVIS leur avait juste dit qu'ils étaient en train de parler. Pour une raison inconnue, ni Stark ni Hatchet n'était rassuré par ça.

Bee s'ennuyait, n'importe qui pouvait le dire, pendant que Bruce et Drongo se divertissaient avec une discussion que Juyu n'avait pas été en mesure de suivre après quelques minutes. Ils avaient essayé d'inclure Stark dans leur conversation, mais il était trop préoccupé par ce qui se passait dans l'autre pièce pour se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit d'autre. Normalement il était excellent lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire plusieurs choses en même temps, aussi cela montrait juste à quel point il était inquiet.

« -Peut-on regarder un film ? demanda Juyu. »

Stark avait été insistant sur le fait qu'ils profitent tous des divertissements Terriens, parce qu'ils « avaient besoin d'être éduqués ». C'était un moyen amusant d'apprendre sur la Terre, Juyu aimait regarder des films une fois qu'elle eut saisi pourquoi prétendre être quelqu'un d'autre était fun pour les humains.

Ce n'était pas dur à comprendre, elle savait que le mimétisme et le fait de prétendre n'étaient pas des aptitudes faciles, mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt si tout le monde savait que les humains à l'écran jouaient la comédie. Mais certains d'entre eux étaient tellement bons que son intérêt avait rapidement été capté. C'était un jeu amusant de regarder les humains agir comme d'autres, et elle avait appris beaucoup sur la tromperie en essayant de voir lorsque certains d'entre eux faisaient des erreurs. Lorsque des pleurs étaient faux ou qu'un rire était vide, c'était facile de le voir. Elle était sûre que la prochaine fois qu'elle prendrait une autre apparence, elle serait bien meilleure à « sauvegarder les apparences », comme elle avait entendu les humains appeler la chose. Elle s'était même entraînée à l'imitation de voix, copiant un humain après l'autre. Vraiment, c'était fun.

Bee aimait regarder des films aussi, bien sûr elle ne s'y investissait pas autant que Juyu, mais parfois elle changeait de forme avec Juyu pour lui montrer quelques détails qu'elle avait manqués ou juste sans raison. Elle se comportait de manière tellement désinvolte parfois, de façon si calme et attentive que Juyu s'attendait presque à ce qu'elle se mette tout simplement à parler aussi. Cela n'arrivait jamais, mais elle parlait sans mots à présent, faire l'étalage de diverses expressions ne l'intimidait pas, de même que ricaner ou renifler. Les moments où ses yeux se vitrifiaient de colère ou encore lorsqu'elle se renfermait et ne réagissait plus étaient peu nombreux et très espacés, et elle en sortait toujours si quelqu'un appelait son nom. Peut-être que c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait obtenir, mais cela serait suffisant pour Juyu.

« -Bien sûr, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Au moins j'arrêterai de vouloir m'arracher les cheveux. »

Juyu doutait qu'il serait en mesure de se distraire de ce qui se passait dans son salon avec un film, mais au moins il était prêt à faire quelque chose plutôt que de se contenter de rester assis à rien faire. C'était quelque chose.

**x-x-x**

L'avertissement de JARVIS arriva quelques heures plus tard, et quelques secondes avant qu'ils n'entendent tous le bruit du verre se brisant. En quantité massive d'après ce qu'ils pouvaient entendre.

Stark et Hatchet furent sur leurs pieds en premier, sans surprise. Drongo et Bruce les rejoignirent sur le chemin, sortant de la cuisine où ils avaient continué de parler au lieu de regarder un film avec le reste d'entre eux. Bee les suivit également, aussi Juyu se leva aussi. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour Loki, pas comme ça, il pouvait s'occuper de lui-même. C'était juste ce « front uni » dont Stark continuait de parler.

Elle sentit immédiatement une forte brise sur son visage alors qu'ils s'approchaient du salon. Il devint évident pourquoi lorsqu'ils entrèrent et virent que la moitié des panneaux de verre étaient cassés. Mais puisque Thor et Loki étaient tous deux dans la pièce, au moins aucun des deux n'avait essayé de balancer l'autre par la fenêtre. Après un rapide coup d'œil autour, Juyu réalisa qu'au moins une des statues moches de Stark manquait. Donc ils s'étaient juste balancé des trucs à la figure, c'était pas si mauvais. Juyu devait combattre l'impulsion de balancer des trucs sur Hatchet tous les jours. Au moins il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas de sang.

La façon que Thor avait de maintenir Loki plaqué contre le mur par sa gorge n'était pas si bien par contre. Les deux ne cessaient de se fixer, se foudroyant du regard même. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'ils avaient de la compagnie.

Hatchet bougea en premier, s'arrêtant à peine après être entré dans la pièce, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se rapprocher, Drongo tendit un bras et l'arrêta. Hatchet le foudroya d'un regard meurtrier, mais bien sûr Drongo ne fut pas impressionné. Il se dirigeait déjà vers la paire se fusillant toujours du regard. Au moins Stark était parvenu à se contrôler suffisamment pour ne pas se précipiter. Sans son armure ? Ça aurait été une mauvaise idée.

Drongo s'arrêta juste à côté de Loki et Thor, et ils prirent alors enfin conscience de leur environnement. Thor eut l'air surpris durant un instant alors qu'il relevait la tête vers le géant, puis il fronça les sourcils.

« -Bonjour, mon nom est Drongo. Je suis particulièrement enchanté de vous rencontrer. A présent, si vous pouviez gentiment lâcher Loki, j'apprécierais vraiment. »

Elle ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Drongo de là où elle se tenait, mais elle pouvait deviner l'expression dont il gratifiait Thor. Cela devait être cette expression patiente, posée, celle qui disait qu'il allait juste rester calme tant que les gens demeuraient raisonnables. C'était une expression parfaitement non-agressive qui ne manquait jamais de promettre toutes les choses horribles qui s'abattraient sur ceux qui parvenaient à éprouver sa patience. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Drongo faisait ça, mais c'était une expression particulièrement affective. Pas même Hatchet y était complètement immunisé.

« -Thor ? questionna Bruce. »

Le grand blond revint à Loki, puis ses épaules s'affaissèrent un peu et il le lâcha. Il recula sans briser le contact visuel. Loki lui rendait directement son regard. Juyu eut du mal à déchiffrer son visage. Il avait majoritairement l'air juste en colère et borné. Drongo ne s'interposa pas entre eux, pas vraiment, mais il était dans une position qui le lui permettait s'il le voulait. Aussi le message était clair.

Juyu avait entendu beaucoup d'histoires à propos d'à quel point Thor était fort, mais il ferait mieux de ne pas tester Drongo là-dessus. Si Drongo disait pas de combat, alors il n'y aurait pas de putain de combat. Il valait mieux que grand et blond intègre ça aussi tôt que possible. La posture de Loki était déjà plus détendue alors que la combativité s'écoulait hors de lui, même s'il y avait toujours un peu de colère dans ses yeux.

« -Ok, ça suffit. Temps mort, dit Stark, s'avançant à présent que Drongo avait joué son rôle de gardien de la paix et de bouclier de viande. Plus de ça aujourd'hui, vous avez tous les deux besoin de vous rafraîchir les idées. Thor, reste pour la nuit, au moins ce soir, dors, réfléchis à tout ça, digeste une partie de toutes ces nouvelles…Tu peux faire ça ? »

Thor ne répondit pas tout de suite, aussi Stark continua.

« -Loki ne va nulle part, je le jure, dit-il. »

Thor leva un bras sans quitter Loki des yeux et un instant plus tard un gros marteau vola directement dans sa main. Juyu en fut surprise un instant, même si elle était des plus sûre qu'elle était parvenue à cacher convenablement sa surprise.

Lorsque Thor regarda finalement autour de lui, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur Bee et Juyu un instant, mais il se retourna et se recula de Drongo et Loki sans un mot, quittant la pièce, sa longue cape rouge flottant derrière lui.

« -Je vais juste…je ferais mieux de le rejoindre, proposa Bruce.

-Ouais, merci, acquiesça Stark. Hey, donne-lui ça tu veux ? dit-il en ramassant un sac de cuir sur le sol. »

Bruce lui prit le sac et tourna les talons pour partir un instant plus tard.

« -Loki ? questionna Drongo. »

Il ne demandait jamais à Loki s'il allait bien, pas avec autant de mots. C'était quelque chose que Juyu avait remarqué depuis un moment. Elle n'était pas sûre de pourquoi il ne le faisait jamais, mais parfois c'était dur de comprendre comment Loki et Drongo interagissaient.

« -Ça va, merci, dit vivement Loki. »

Drongo acquiesça puis posa une lourde main sur l'épaule de Loki durant un instant avant de s'éloigner de lui.

« -Sinon c'était quoi ça ? demanda Stark en balayant la pièce du regard. Oh merde, est-ce que mon sol est fissuré aussi ?

-J'ai pu avoir dit quelques petites choses très peu flatteuses à propos de son père, dit doucement Loki, s'appuyant toujours contre le mur et regardant les fenêtres brisées.

-Oh, ça explique la chose, acquiesça Hatchet.

-Je pensais pas que vous alliez arriver au sujet Odin si tôt, dit Stark. »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Il a pu dire quelques petites choses peu flatteuses à propos de certaines affaires qui m'ont provoqué. »

Stark soupira à ces mots pendant que Hatchet acquiesçait d'un air approbateur.

« -Bien, le laisse pas s'en tirer sur de telles choses, dit Hatchet.

-Je pourrais dire que c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intelligent de répliquer comme ça tout le temps, dit Stark. Mais j'le fais tout l'temps aussi, donc… »

Il haussa les épaules de nouveau.

« -Oui, eh bien, c'était inévitable, dit Loki.

-JARVIS, organise des réparations pour demain, demanda Stark.

_-J'en ai déjà pris la liberté,_ _Monsieur,_ répondit JARVIS.

-Vous pouvez aller finir votre film si vous voulez, dit alors Stark en regardant Juyu et Bee. »

Ce n'était pas une proposition mais une requête, mais cela ne dérangeait pas Juyu de leur donner un peu de temps en privé. Elle était des plus sûre que quel que soit ce dont ils allaient parler, ça allait finir par un échange de fluides corporels arrivé à un certain stade, et elle préférerait ne pas être le témoin de ça, pas du tout.

« -Ouais, bien sûr, dit-elle. »

Bee était déjà en train de sortir et même Drongo les rejoignit. Hatchet resta en arrière un petit moment, mais même lui se laissa tomber à côté de Juyu au bout d'environ dix minutes.

Son expression était sinistre cependant, et c'était le genre d'expression sur le visage de Hatchet qui ne manquait jamais de rendre Juyu juste un petit peu nerveuse.

**x-x-x**

_Thunder… Thunder …THUNDER !_

Juyu sursauta dans son lit, manquant de tomber par terre en raison de son mouvement brusque.

« -JARVIS, éteins ça ! cria-t-elle furieusement. »

Le bruit…musique ou peu importe s'arrêta immédiatement.

« _-Mes excuses, Miss Juyu,_ dit l'ordinateur. _Maître Loki et Maître Hatchet vous attendent pour le petit déjeuner._ »

Juyu grogna en se frottant le visage.

« -Ces putains de trous du cul. »

Elle se leva en effet, parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle puisse se rendormir, et aussi parce qu'elle était sûre que quelqu'un la réveillerait juste de nouveau. Elle désentortilla les draps d'autour de ses jambes et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« -Est-ce que tous les autres se sont tapés ce réveil aussi ? demanda-t-elle alors.

_-Oui, la villa entière,_ répondit JARVIS. »

Sérieusement, des trous du cul.

Lorsque Juyu se dirigea enfin vers la cuisine, elle était moins meurtrière, mais toujours pas trop contente avec le monde. Drongo, Bee et Bruce étaient déjà à l'intérieur, de même que Hatchet et Loki. Drongo avait l'air un peu mécontent, donc ça voulait dire qu'il avait eu un réveil déplaisant également. Bee considérait sa tasse de thé d'un air renfrogné, mais elle faisait ça tous les matins, aussi ce n'était rien de nouveau. Bruce avait l'air étonnamment pas en colère et d'avoir bien dormi.

« -Assieds-toi, petit déjeuner, dit Hatchet depuis le four. »

Loki se tenait debout à côté de lui, s'appuyant contre le comptoir, l'image même de l'innocence. Quelle blague.

« -Espèce de putains de salauds, marmonna-t-elle, mais elle s'assit néanmoins, mais juste pour la nourriture. »

Hatchet rit, l'enculé.

« -JARVIS est à moitié à blâmer, dit l'elfe.

_-Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions,_ dit l'IA.

-On lui a dit de choisir une musique de la collection de Stark qui correspondait à l'occasion, dit Hatchet.

_-J'ai pensé que c'était plus approprié que « Thunder Road »,_ dit JARVIS. _Mr. Stark la préfère également habituellement._

-Est-ce que ça a été le cas ? demanda Loki.

-_Il planifie bruyamment et résolument le meurtre de Maître Hatchet en ce moment même, _reporta JARVIS. »

Hatchet ricana de nouveau.

Juyu voulait faire un commentaire sur ça, mais l'elfe posa une assiette remplie devant elle et eh bien, nourriture. Donc elle commença à manger.

« -Sinon comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas Hulk en tant qu'hôte de petit déjeuner ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-J'étais déjà réveillé, dit Bruce en sirotant son café. »

Juyu jeta un œil à l'horloge de la cuisine, laquelle montrait qu'il était tôt d'une manière écœurante, puis revint à Bruce. Elle plissa les yeux.

« -Vous êtes un taré, lui dit-elle avant de recommencer à manger.

-J'ai eu droit à pire, répondit Bruce aisément.

-Je suis sûr que Hulk aurait été d'une adorable compagnie également, dit Hatchet. »

Bruce secoua la tête.

« -Vous êtes pire que Tony, dit-il.

-Et comment que je le suis, approuva fièrement Hatchet. »

Ce fut au tour de Loki d'avoir un petit rire. Drongo grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe et Bee continua juste de considérer sa tasse d'un air renfrogné sans réagir du tout à la conversation autour d'elle.

Puis Thor entra et la cuisine devint promptement silencieuse. Il ne portait pas son armure de la veille. Mais il n'était pas dans des vêtements Terriens non plus, parce que Juyu était douée pour reconnaître ces derniers à ce stade. C'était néanmoins toujours quelque chose qui avait l'air plus doux et plus confortable. Sa tunique était d'un brun doux et était rouge sur les bords, mais bien sûr il portait un pantalon de cuir brun avec. Ça devait être un truc d'Asgardien, c'était quasiment impossible de faire sortir Loki de ces trucs aussi.

« -Hey Thor, viens t'asseoir, prends un petit déjeuner, intervint Bruce en premier, désignant la chaise vide entre lui et Bee. »

Thor regarda Loki, puis Hatchet, et enfin Drongo, Juyu et Bee. Il fronçait encore les sourcils, mais c'était confus, pas colérique. Juyu pensa que c'était une affaire de taille, parce que leur premier petit déjeuner avec Bruce avait également suscité cette impression.

« -Hatchet est un enfoiré, mais il est bon cuisinier, invita Juyu. »

Ouais, ça ne fit pas Thor moins froncer des sourcils.

Loki soupira, puis souffla, puis attrapa une assiette vide et y plaça de la nourriture lui-même. Il se pencha au-dessus de la table à côté de Juyu pour la placer devant la chaise vide.

« -Assieds-toi, on ne te le demandera pas une nouvelle fois, dit fermement Loki avant de revenir au comptoir de la cuisine. »

Il prit son mug et commença à boire. Juyu n'était pas sûre que cela soit dans le but de s'empêcher d'en dire plus ou pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien à dire de plus. Hatchet foudroyait de nouveau Thor du regard du coin de l'œil cependant, ça en disait long.

Thor s'assit, alors ouais, peu importe. Elle avait toujours de la nourriture dans son assiette, aussi elle recommença à manger. Le silence qui s'abattit était peut-être juste un peu tendu et Juyu détestait vraiment ça. Le petit déjeuner était habituellement l'une de ses choses préférées. Elle l'aimait sur le vaisseau et elle l'aimait ici. Pas moyen que cette stupide comédie dramatique ruine son petit déjeuner.

« -Sinon, sacré réveil, hein ? demanda-t-elle. »

Cela prit un moment à Thor pour réaliser que c'était à lui qu'elle parlait.

« -Huh, j'ai eu pire, dit-il après un instant. Clint Barton m'a déjà montré la chanson auparavant. Il pensait que c'était amusant que je l'écoute, ajouta-t-il. »

Juyu se contenta d'un « hmmm » en premier lieu.

« -Je suis Juyu, au fait, dit-elle, parce que personne n'avait encore pris la peine de la présenter. Et c'est ma sœur Bee. »

Thor les regarda toutes les deux un moment, son froncement de sourcils les considérant à présent.

« -Oui, ce sont des Skrulls, intervint Loki. Non, elles ne sont pas une menace.

-Je n'étais pas…objecta Thor.

-Si, tu l'étais, le coupa Loki. »

Les deux se fixèrent de nouveau.

« -Pourquoi j'ai pas de thé ? interrompit Juyu. »

Loki cligna des yeux et la regarda.

Il tendit le bras en arrière vers le comptoir, attrapant le mug habituel de Juyu avant de le lui tendre.

« -Voilà. »

Juyu se pencha de sa chaise pour le prendre.

« -Sinon quel était exactement l'intérêt de nous faire lever ? demanda Bruce, de toute évidence pour maintenir une sorte de conversation. »

Juyu l'aima soudainement beaucoup plus.

« -Parce que si tu laisses ces deux-là sans supervision trop longtemps ils se mettent à régresser jusqu'à l'état de gamins de cinq ans, dit Stark en entrant. »

Oh, il était grincheux, ses cheveux étaient mouillés et collaient à certains endroits aussi.

Hatchet ricana de nouveau et Loki prit mine de rien une gorgée de son thé, cachant son rictus derrière son mug, de façon pas trop efficace.

« -Oh, la ferme, fit Stark à Hatchet d'un ton renfrogné avant de se traîner vers Loki et de poser son front sur son épaule, laissant Loki prendre une partie de son poids. Je te déteste, marmonna-t-il. »

Loki eut un petit rire et leva une main pour lisser un peu ses mèches dans tous les sens.

« -Non, c'est faux, dit-il. »

Stark grommela avant de se redresser, ce qui avait l'air de demander beaucoup d'effort.

« -T'es une horrible personne, dit Stark.

-Je sais, lui dit Loki d'un ton apaisant, mais il y avait aussi un rire dans sa voix.

-J'ai fait du café, dit Bruce.

-Tentant, dit Stark. Mais alors je vais redevenir accro au truc. Que quelqu'un me donne mon thé. Oh, hey Thor, salua-t-il, venant de toute évidence juste de le remarquer. »

Thor le salua en retour d'un petit signe de tête. Puis Stark regarda la table.

« -Oh putain, on n'a pas assez de chaises. JARVIS, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle table ici, une qui a plus de chaises.

-_Puis-je vous proposer de faire usage de la salle à manger ?_ demanda JARVIS.

-Non, la salle à manger est nulle, c'est inconfortable et impersonnel. On va avoir nos stupides repas domestiques dans la cuisine. C'est comme ça que c'était sur le vaisseau, c'est comme ça que ça va être ici.

-Il reste une chaise, assieds-toi, lui dit Loki, et Stark n'objecta pas, il se laissa tomber à côté de Juyu.

-_Voudriez-vous une table avec huit chaises dans ce cas, Monsieur ?_ demanda JARVIS.

-Non, plutôt avec dix. Pepper et Happy vont revenir emménager à L.A. bientôt. Je veux dire…et s'ils venaient pour le petit déjeuner ? Et si d'autres venaient nous rendre visite ? Je veux de l'espace ici.

-_Cela pourrait requérir quelque réarrangement_, fit remarquer JARVIS. »

Stark se contenta de cligner des yeux plusieurs fois.

« -Commande et arrange juste tout, JARVIS, puis laisse-nous simplement savoir quand nous devrons rester à l'écart de la pièce, dit Loki.

_-Oui, Monsieur,_ répondit JARVIS_. Sur cette note, l'équipe de réparation pour le salon arrivera à 10 heures, si vous ne souhaitez pas être vus, je vous suggère de ne pas rester à proximité aujourd'hui._

-C'est noté JARVIS, acquiesça Stark.

-Et voilà, ô leader sans peur, dit Hatchet en posant une assiette devant Stark.

-Tu vas certainement pas t'en tirer comme ça, et ce juste parce que tu peux soudoyer tout le monde avec de la nourriture, dit Stark.

-C'est un bon pot-de-vin, dit Juyu avec un soupir. »

La nourriture était l'arme secrète d'Hatchet, et il ne se gênait pas pour en faire usage.

« -Je n'ai rien contre tant que je peux le manger à un moment raisonnable, dit Drongo.

-Oh, mais comment ils disent ici sur Midgard ? L'oiseau matinal attrape le ver ? fit Hatchet avec un sourire.

-Les oiseaux matinaux sont tentés de tabasser à mort les elfes chiants, dit Stark. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

-Encore des mots doux, Stark, fit Hatchet avec un rictus.

-Un jour, Hatchet, un jour, avertit Stark en attrapant sa fourchette. »

Puis il releva les yeux et remarqua l'assiette intouchée de Thor.

« -Tu manges pas Point Break ? demanda-t-il avant de prendre une large bouchée de sa propre nourriture. »

Thor eut l'air si confus que Juyu fut tentée de qualifier la chose de quelque chose comme « mignon », ce qui était bizarre considérant à quel point il était immense.

« -Ah…si, dit finalement Thor, prenant sa fourchette également. »

Bee arrêta finalement de fusiller sa tasse du regard et releva les yeux sur l'homme. Thor s'arrêta et lui rendit son regard.

« -Bonjour, dit-il doucement au bout d'un moment. »

Bee le fixa comme si elle était surprise qu'il soit là, il y avait un petit froncement de sourcils non-hostile sur son visage. Elle était soit plus fatiguée que Juyu le pensait, ou elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'être sur ses gardes avec Drongo et tout le monde dans la pièce, dans tous les cas elle avait l'air de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Puis elle se leva pour se resservir du thé. Oh, ok, donc Thor était dans la catégorie « ton existence ne me dérange pas ». Ça aurait pu être pire.

« -Elle ne parle pas, ne t'en inquiète pas, dit Bruce lorsque Thor se mit à fixer Bee.

-Oh, je vois, acquiesça Thor. »

Il leva les yeux de nouveau, juste à temps pour surprendre la façon qu'eût Loki de sourire lorsque Bee tendit la bouilloire, proposant de remplir de nouveau le mug de Loki également.

Les yeux de Thor s'attardèrent sur eux deux et il eut l'air pensif. Puis il prit finalement une bouchée de la nourriture devant lui. Pour une raison inconnue, les premiers petits déjeuners étaient significatifs, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'impression que les choses étaient loin d'aller bien.

Ce n'était pas juste le silence de Loki, ou celui de Thor. C'était la façon dont Bruce ne cessait de faire tourner sa tasse dans sa main en les regardant. C'était la façon dont Stark avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et pas pour une raison fun. Peut-être que Hatchet et Loki n'étaient pas du tout allés se coucher, c'était dur à dire, ils pouvaient rester éveillés durant des jours s'ils le voulaient. Puis elle capta le regard de Drongo et au moins ça c'était rassurant. Ce n'était pas son regard « tout va bien », mais celui « cela pourrait être pire ». C'était mieux, parce que Juyu n'aurait pas cru au premier de toute façon.

Cela aurait vraiment pu être pire. Mais…cette expression sinistre qu'elle avait vue sur le visage d'Hatchet la veille. Il n'y avait que ça qui continuait de la tracasser un peu.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Puisque je n'en ai pas fait part avant, voilà les attributs de Drongo et quelques infos pour ceux qui sont intéressés.**_

_**Pouvoirs et Aptitudes du Peuple de l'Ombre Fort Ancien :**_

_**Les Forts Anciens peuvent canaliser à volonté l'Ancien Pouvoir dans le but d'améliorer quelques-uns de leurs attributs naturels jusqu'à des niveaux surhumains.**_

_**Force Surhumaine : Lors de l'usage de l'Ancien Pouvoir, les limites supérieures de leur force sont inconnues, mais ils sont connus pour être capables de soulever entre 75 et 100 tonnes.**_

_**Endurance Surhumaine : Les limites de leur endurance sont inconnues, mais ils peuvent se dépenser physiquement au maximum de leur capacité durant un minimum de plusieurs heures s'ils canalisent l'Ancien Pouvoir.**_

_**Durabilité Surhumaine : Lorsqu'il utilise l'Ancien Pouvoir, le corps d'un Fort Ancien est hautement résistant à la plupart des formes de blessures physiques. Ils peuvent supporter de puissantes attaques, même de Hulk, l'exposition à des températures et des pressions extrêmes, des chutes de grandes hauteurs, et de puissants tirs d'énergie sans récolter de dommage.**_

_**Les Forts Anciens sont hautement talentueux ainsi que de formidables combattants, que cela soit en combat armé ou pas. Ils sont également des stratèges redoutables et accomplis.**_

_**Aucune faiblesse connue.**_

_**Banalités :**_

_**Le Peuple de l'Ombre mûrit à une vitesse très rapide. Un Enfant de l'Ombre naît seulement quelques jours après avoir été conçu et est capable de courir dans les minutes suivant sa naissance.**_

_**Les tatouages arborés par le Peuple de l'Ombre sont symboliques et marquent un individu en tant que membre du Peuple de l'Ombre.**_

_**Les larmes du Peuple de l'Ombre sont noires.**_

Alors je sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai trouvé ce chapitre plutôt frustrant dans la mesure où comme c'est du point de vue de Juyu, nous ne sommes pas les témoins de grand-chose… Surtout qu'elle cherche pas à en savoir plus. -_-

Mais rassurez-vous, le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Loki, et il y aura un minimum d'action !

Pour les pitites notes de traduction : l'expression idiomatique qu'utilise Hatchet un peu avant « l'oiseau matinal attrape le ver », ou_ « the early bird gets the worm »_ en anglais, a bien évidemment un équivalent en français, qui serait « l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt », mais dans le contexte, la traduction littérale était nécessaire pour que la réplique de Tony soit compréhensible et aussi pour préserver la continuité du dialogue. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop…

**P.S. : **rassurez-moi, je suis pas la seule à avoir littéralement fondu sur ma chaise en poussant des « aawww » lorsque Tony s'est traîné pour aller s'appuyer contre Loki, non ? C'est juste trop ADORABLE cette scène !


	71. Brûler Vif

**Chapitre Soixante-et-Onze**

**Brûler Vif**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Loki savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire traîner le fait de devoir parler à Thor plus longtemps, mais il sentait qu'il lui était quand même nécessaire d'avoir au moins un peu de paix et de calme pour rassembler ses pensées et se rappeler pourquoi il devait faire tout ça.

Il sortit de la cuisine lorsque Banner parvint à capter l'attention de Thor en le mettant à jour concernant quelques affaires des Avengers. Le petit déjeuner était une chose tellement bête, et Loki blâmait principalement Hatchet pour ça, mais il ne nia pas que ça avait été bien. Un bon rappel de ce qu'il avait là maintenant pour éloigner les ombres de son passé qui avaient refait surface à la seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur Thor.

C'était comme si tout ce qu'il ressentait à propos de Thor, d'Odin et d'Asgard était immédiatement passé au premier plan. Il pouvait de nouveau tout sentir juste en-dessous de la surface, comme si l'on avait titillé ses blessures jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient rouges, irritées ou sanglantes. Le petit déjeuner était une chose tellement bête en effet, mais cela avait repoussé une nouvelle fois toutes ses sombres pensées. Il se sentait prêt à faire face à Thor, il avait juste vraiment besoin de se poser un peu en premier.

Mais bien sûr Stark le rejoignit dans leur chambre au bout d'un petit moment. Loki ne releva pas les yeux de là où il se trouvait, allongé sur le lit en train de fixer le plafond lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il pouvait reconnaître ses pas de toute façon.

« -Bon laisse-moi te poser une question, dit Stark après avoir fermé la porte. »

Loki ne dit rien, aussi Stark prit ça comme un signal pour continuer.

« -Est-ce que t'essayais de prouver quelque chose avec ça, ou est-ce que t'étais juste un peu sur les nerfs, essayant de le blesser un peu quoi ? »

Loki soupira et s'assit sur le lit, passant une main sur son visage. Il y réfléchit honnêtement durant un instant.

« -Peut-être un peu de tout ça, admit-il. C'est juste que…un moment, je veux qu'il écoute, mais celui d'après, je m'énerve tellement contre lui et je veux juste lui mettre mon poing dans la figure…ou pire. »

Stark s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit, assez proche de façon à ce qu'ils soient épaule contre épaule.

« -C'est une énorme balle bordélique d'émotions contradictoires, dit Stark. Tu as toujours été comme ça à propos de Thor, et ce depuis tout le temps que je te connais.

-Ça a été comme ça depuis très longtemps maintenant, bien avant… »

Il fit un geste vague de la main, même pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait désigner avec.

« -…tout. Je n'ai juste jamais rien fait à ce propos. »

C'était la vérité, bien avant qu'il ne prenne connaissance de son héritage, c'était déjà là. Cela avait toujours été un chaos compliqué d'amour, d'admiration, de jalousie et de colère.

« -Et ce n'est pas comme s'il se serait soucié d'écouter.

-C'est pas vrai, dit immédiatement Stark.

-Tu ne sais pas ça. Tu as seulement rencontré ce « nouvel homme changé » ou quoi qu'il clame être. Je l'ai connu toute ma vie.

-Je doute que vous deux ayez pris le temps de vous connaître l'un l'autre dans les faits.

-Nous avons grandi ensemble.

-Oui, et vous avez tous les deux joué les rôles qu'on vous avait distribués. T'es pas le seul qui est capable de se construire une façade tu sais. Ou le seul qui cachait des choses à cause de ce qui était attendu de toi. »

Stark remua un peu pour se tourner un peu vers Loki avant de continuer.

« -Thor et moi n'avons pas grand-chose en commun, mais je vais te dire ça : j'ai pas eu de frère ou de sœur auquel être comparé, j'étais le premier né de mon Père, l'héritier de sa compagnie, et quand même c'était pas du tout facile. Putain, j'étais toujours jugé pour la moindre petite erreur, le monde entier regardait mes résultats à l'école, le moindre de mes accomplissements, voulant savoir et s'assurer que j'étais assez bon. Et c'était même pas que j'étais différent de lui, j'avais exactement les mêmes talents, hérité de son grand esprit et de ses brillantes aptitudes. Et j'adore mon boulot, j'adore construire des trucs, inventer des choses, ça a toujours été le cas. J'étais né exactement comme il fallait. J'étais juste le genre d'héritier que tout le monde voulait pour le grand Howard Stark, et le poids de tout ça m'écrasait quand même. Il y avait toujours trop de gens, incluant mon Père, qui me donnaient le sentiment de ne pas être assez bon, pas assez parfait. »

Stark prit une inspiration, grattant sa barbe alors qu'il réfléchissait une seconde.

« -C'est pas à propos de moi, mais voilà c'que j'dis : je me cachais constamment. J'ai étalé mon génie, montrant fièrement à quiconque se souciant de regarder ce que je pouvais faire. J'ai joué le rôle du jeune prodige, du fils de l'inventeur de génie. Et les gens y croyaient, parce que j'avais toujours le sourire, parce que j'avais toujours quelque chose de quoi me vanter, parce qu'à chaque fois que je me sentais petit je m'assurais d'être le plus bruyant et le plus flamboyant de la pièce. Je me suis nourris des compliments des gens, j'ai baigné dans leur attention pour chasser tout le reste, du moins pour un petit moment. »

A présent Loki pouvait voir que parler de ça rendait Stark mal à l'aise, à la façon dont il bougeait constamment les mains, comme s'il souhaitait avoir quelque chose à bricoler avec, pour se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre, et pas sur les mots qui se déversaient d'entre ses lèvres.

« -Je dis pas que ça s'applique définitivement à Thor, mais… »

Stark se tut de nouveau. Il dut rassembler ses idées durant un instant.

« -Est-ce que tu le connais vraiment ? Est-ce que tu sais comment il est lorsqu'il ne sourit pas radieusement et n'absorbe pas l'attention d'une pièce ? Il n'y pas d'homme sans doutes, certains les cachent juste mieux que d'autres. Et tu étais son petit frère, quelqu'un qui comptait sur lui. Je pense que tu as pu être l'une des dernières personnes qu'il voulait décevoir en montrant de la faiblesse, ou de l'imperfection.

Alors il a joué ce rôle pour toi aussi, continua Stark après que Loki soit demeuré silencieux. En particulier s'il pensait que tu l'attendais de lui. Et depuis que je sais que tu ne lui as jamais vraiment parlé des choses dont tu te souciais en réalité, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas pensé que tu t'attendais aussi à ce qu'il soit le puissant prince doré tout le temps ? Ça a du sens ce que j'dis là ? Sérieusement, j'ai promis que je m'en mêlerai pas, et maintenant regarde-moi prétendre être sage.

-Non, c'est bon, dit faiblement Loki, perdu dans ses pensées à cause des mots de Stark.

-Tout ce que j'essaie de dire ici, c'est que tu peux pas t'attendre à ce qu'il t'écoute si tu l'écoutes pas en retour. Et si vous continuez tous les deux à jouer les rôles dans lesquels Odin vous a balancés, alors vous serez jamais rien d'autre que des rivaux ou des ennemis.

-Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi, dit Loki.

-Bien sûr que j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, dit Stark. Parce que ça te fait toujours du mal…et non, écoute juste, je sais que tu peux pas détester Odin non plus, pas complètement, mais Thor est différent et je pense vraiment que tu le sais aussi. »

Sa tête allait replonger dans le chaos. Il détestait penser à tout ça, mais s'il continuait de l'ignorer, alors ces plaies ne feraient que saigner et suppurer sans jamais avoir la chance de guérir. Oui, il savait que Thor était différent mais…

« -Mais je suis quand même plus en colère contre lui que je ne le suis contre Odin, pourquoi ? »

Stark soupira et se rapprocha davantage, entrelaçant leurs mains sur les genoux de Loki avant de presser son front sur sa tempe.

« -Sûr que c'est contre lui que t'es en colère ? »

Il voulait répondre avec un « oui » résolu, mais tous ses sentiments concernant Thor étaient si confus et emmêlés avec des souvenirs douloureux…

« -Je ne sais pas, dit-il finalement. »

Loki ferma les yeux pour calmer la tempête dans sa tête, respirant en un rythme régulier. Cela aidait de sentir le souffle de Stark sur sa peau, sa main chaude entrelacée avec la sienne plus froide.

« -Je ne peux pas faire ça.

-Si, tu peux, dit immédiatement Stark. Si tu veux, alors tu peux.

-Il ne va pas…

-Il t'aime, Loki, interrompit doucement Stark. Je sais que là tout de suite t'y crois pas vraiment, mais je peux le voir, alors crois-moi, ok ? Cette grosse andouille arrêtera jamais de t'aimer. »

Loki serra les dents et prit une inspiration pour se calmer à ces mots. Mais pourquoi s'en donnait-il même la peine ? Stark pouvait le lire parfaitement. L'homme était là à chaque fois lorsqu'il se réveillait de ses cauchemars, tremblant et effrayé. Il connaissait parfois mieux le cœur de Loki que Loki lui-même. Il n'y avait rien à lui cacher. Stark savait exactement à quel point c'était terrifiant pour Loki, à quel point c'était douloureux, et l'ampleur du doute qu'il portait en son cœur. Il savait probablement aussi que Loki essayait de chasser le nœud dans sa gorge à force de volonté en ce moment même.

Stark lui donna du temps. Encore une fois, il le connaissait juste trop bien et savait à quel point Loki détestait perdre le contrôle. Il déplaça seulement sa main dans le dos de Loki. Il ne le caressa pas, ni ne l'attira plus près encore, il laissa juste sa main là, pour être proche. C'était suffisant, et Loki se calma de nouveau, lentement.

« -_Je suis terriblement désolé d'interrompre, mais il semblerait y avoir une situation se développant au rez-de-chaussée,_ intervint JARVIS de nulle part.

-Quelle situation ? demanda Stark. »

Loki savait ce que les prochains mots seraient avant même que JARVIS ne parle lorsqu'il sentit un pic de magie vibrant dans l'air.

« _-Je crains que Maître Hatchet et Thor…_

-Oh merde ! jura Stark. »

Aucun d'eux n'attendit que JARVIS termine, ils étaient déjà debout, se précipitant hors de la pièce. Ils étaient à peine en haut des escaliers lorsqu'ils entendirent le grondement sourd du tonnerre à l'extérieur.

**x-x-x**

Ce n'était pas juste une « situation », il y avait littéralement une bataille prenant place au rez-de-chaussée lorsque Loki descendit. Il était sûr que JARVIS avait alerté tout le monde, ou peut-être qu'il avait entendu Stark lui dire de le faire, mais il n'y avait encore personne sur place. Non pas que Loki y faisait beaucoup attention, parce qu'il pouvait sentir le sang et l'ozone dans l'air, et la magie picotait sa peau.

Les dommages que lui et Thor avaient faits la veille n'étaient rien comparés à l'état de cette partie de la maison en ce moment même. Hatchet et Thor avaient laissé des meubles retournés ou cassés dans leur sillage, plusieurs murs étaient écorchés de magie ou entachés de larges fissures, des photos et des tableaux étaient tombés, de la porcelaine cassée et du verre recouvraient le sol et les tapis.

Lorsqu'il posa finalement les yeux sur les deux, c'est en un battement de cils qu'il décida de la façon de les séparer. Il n'était pas assez fort pour surpasser Thor en un contre un, et cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas raisonné pour des choses comme ça, aussi il dut se rabattre sur Hatchet.

Hatchet, qui brûlait de magie sous sa peau même. Cela aurait pu ne pas être très clair pour ceux qui ne pouvaient pas en sentir la force dans l'air, mais il y avait suffisamment de signes extérieurs pour que même un œil non-entraîné puisse voir à quel point il était hors de contrôle à cette seconde même.

Une opportunité se présenta lorsque Thor balança Hatchet loin de lui, suffisamment loin pour que ce dernier heurte un mur. Loki bougea rapidement et se saisit de l'elfe pendant qu'il se relevait, ne le laissant pas faire un pas de plus vers Thor. Cela n'empêcherait pas Thor d'attaquer de nouveau, mais au moins il était parvenu à s'interposer entre eux.

« -Thor, arrête…cria Stark. Hey, non whoa whoa humain spongieux ici, alors arrête-toi de suite ! »

Loki n'avait pas le temps de se retourner ou même de penser au fait que Stark soit suffisamment stupide pour se mettre simplement en travers du chemin de Thor, parce que Hatchet était clairement le plus gros problème à cet instant.

Il montrait les dents et ses pupilles étaient tellement dilatées qu'il ne restait que de très fins anneaux de violet brillant autour des larges orbes noirs. La peau de Hatchet était si pâle et blanche que Loki pouvait voir chacune des plus larges veines bleues en-dessous, sur son visage, son cou, et même sur ses avant-bras nus et ses mains. Ses lèvres étaient presque bleues. Partout où Loki touchait sa peau, il pouvait sentir la magie se tordre, pulser sous son toucher, attendant d'être libérée. Habituellement la magie de Hatchet était vive et joueuse pour lui, mais à cet instant elle essayait vicieusement de se tailler un chemin pour détruire quelque chose.

« -Hatchet ! »

Il appela son nom, le secoua un peu, mais ne fut pas surpris lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas.

L'elfe avait les yeux verrouillés sur Thor et essayait de se dégager de Loki.

Loki laissa son propre pouvoir s'étendre sur le monde autour de lui, comme s'il se préparait à lancer un sort, parce que c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. Il avait vu Hatchet en colère auparavant, mais jamais au point qu'il laisse sa magie régner librement. La magie fae était une chose dangereuse, liée avec les émotions de manière bien plus profonde et intime que toute autre forme de magie. Hatchet avait eu bien des siècles pour apprendre à la contrôler, et il maintenait un contrôle serré sur ses émotions les plus explosives à cause de ça. Maintenant néanmoins, son contrôle avait clairement lâché. Lorsque la magie prenait le dessus, une Fae fonctionnait purement à l'instinct, et Hatchet ne faisait pas exception, peu importe son héritage elfe.

« -Arrête, dit alors Loki, commanda ou supplia, il ne savait pas. »

Si Hatchet ne réagissait pas à la présence de la magie de Loki, Thor devait sortir de la pièce pendant que l'elfe se calmait.

Au bout d'un long moment, Hatchet cessa d'essayer de se dégager de ses bras. C'était rassurant qu'il n'attaque pas avec la magie, ou qu'il n'essaie pas d'attaquer Loki pour se libérer. Il haletait rapidement, ses yeux trop grands et trop sombres toujours fixés sur Thor probablement. Loki pouvait sentir à quel point son cœur battait lourdement, et aussi rapidement que celui d'un oiseau. La magie brûlait toujours sous sa peau, trop en une seule fois, cela avait dû être épuisant pour son corps.

Puis il cligna finalement des yeux et regarda Loki. Ses pupilles étaient toujours trop grandes, mais au moins la lueur violette s'était affaiblie et son regard était clair. Un instant plus tard il réalisa ce qui venait de se passer et ferma les yeux, prenant quelques inspirations profondes. Loki s'autorisa à se détendre et se mit à vraiment regarder l'elfe pour évaluer les dégâts.

Il avait le nez qui saignait et une vilaine plaie sur son front, un peu de sang dans les cheveux, et il y avait probablement d'autres blessures, mais au moins il n'était pas sérieusement blessé. Il était trop pâle bien sûr, mais cela prendrait un certain temps avant que cela ne revienne à la normale.

« -Ta chambre, dit-il alors. Juste montes-y, je te rejoins bientôt. »

Hatchet le regarda de nouveau et Loki était sûr qu'il voulait dire un millier de choses, mais il se contenta d'acquiescer et se retourna pour partir lorsque Loki finit enfin par le lâcher.

« -JARVIS, nous n'avons pas besoin de Drongo ou de Bruce, dit Stark. Fais-leur savoir qu'on a les choses sous contrôle.

_-Oui, Monsieur. _»

Loki balaya la pièce du regard avant de finalement se concentrer sur Thor. Il n'avait pas l'air sérieusement blessé non plus. Sa tunique était un peu roussie sur un côté et il y avait quatre coupures qui saignaient sur sa joue, des traces de griffures sans aucun doute. Il avait l'air en colère cependant, ce qui n'était pas du tout surprenant.

« -Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici bordel ? demanda Stark en regardant Thor. »

Thor se contenta de carrer des épaules avant de croiser les bras sur sa large poitrine.

« -Thor, qu'était-ce que cela ? demanda Loki.

-Pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas à ton ami ? dit Thor.

-Parce que c'est à toi que je demande, dit Loki, ne faisant pas de commentaire sur la façon dont Thor avait prononcé le mot « ami », peu importe à quel point il en avait envie.

-C'est un scélérat vicieux, voilà ce qui s'est passé, dit Thor, essuyant une partie du sang de son visage. »

Ses dents avaient l'air de saigner aussi.

« -Rien de surprenant à ça.

-Oh vraiment, il est juste entré comme ça et a commencé à se battre avec toi ? demanda Loki.

-Nous avons eu des mots, dit Thor. Puis comme souvent avec lui, les choses ont empiré.

-Hatchet a la langue tranchante, mais il se bat seulement lorsqu'il est provoqué, alors de quoi parliez-vous exactement ?

-Sa race n'a pas besoin d'excuse pour la violence, dit Thor.

-Sa race ? demanda Loki en retour.

-Les faelins, Loki, clarifia Thor. Tu clames être un homme différent et pourtant tu conserves toujours la compagnie de quelqu'un comme lui.

-Non mais attends une seconde…essaya d'interrompre Stark, mais Loki le coupa.

-Non, laisse-le parler, je veux entendre ça, dit Loki. »

Thor avait dû remarquer la colère sur son visage, parce qu'il soupira et laissa retomber ses bras.

« -Non, ce n'est pas…essaya-t-il. C'est juste que cela m'inquiète de voir que tu lui as encore accordé ta confiance. »

Loki ne fut pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu durant un instant. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à y croire.

« -Tu n'es pas en position de décider si je peux me lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un ou pas.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, objecta immédiatement Thor. Je suis heureux que tu te sois fait des amis ces dernières années, de bons amis. Cela me donne l'espoir que tu es de nouveau sur le bon chemin, mais il est… »

Loki l'interrompit.

« -Non, dit-il, parce qu'il savait exactement vers quoi ça se dirigeait. J'ai déjà entendu tout ça avant, crois-moi. Je sais exactement ce que tu veux dire. Et je m'en fiche. Je me fiche de savoir lequel d'entre vous a porté le premier coup, et je me fiche des insultes qui sont à l'origine de ça. Je me fiche de ce que tu crois de lui ou de sa race. Je me fiche du poison que tu penses qu'il a murmuré à mes oreilles. Tous ces siècles, il ne m'a rien donné d'autre que de l'attention, de la loyauté et de l'amour. Alors tu n'as pas voix au chapitre pour décider s'il est assez bien. »

Il échangea un regard avec Stark, mais alors il tourna les talons et partit avant de dire quelque chose qui ne ferait que rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« -Loki…appela Thor derrière lui.

-Nope, laisse-le, mon grand, lui dit fermement Stark. »

**x-x-x**

Hatchet était assis sur son lit lorsque Loki entra, le dos contre le mur, les jambes remontées, les bras reposant sur ses genoux. Il avait probablement besoin de manger quelque chose pour ramener quelques couleurs sur son visage, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment d'humeur pour ça.

Loki grimpa sur le lit pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« -Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, dit Hatchet après un instant de silence.

-Je ne me souviens pas que cela soit jamais arrivé, dit Loki. Pas à toi du moins.

-J'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée de lui parler, soupira Hatchet. Il est toujours parvenu à me foutre en rogne dans l'instant. »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Les choses allaient mal dès le départ. Tu ne les as pas fait tant empirer que ça. Je savais que ça allait être difficile.

-Je devrais probablement juste l'éviter pendant qu'il est ici, proposa Hatchet.

-Si tu veux, dit Loki. »

Il n'allait juste pas dire à Hatchet de dégager simplement parce que Thor était là.

Les doigts de Hatchet remuaient, bougeant inlassablement sur ses genoux. Sa magie était probablement toujours en train de brûler sous sa peau. La magie était beaucoup plus dure à calmer que le cœur ou l'esprit de quelqu'un. Enfin, au moins c'était quelque chose avec lequel Loki pouvait aider, aussi il tendit sa main. Hatchet la regarda et n'hésita qu'un instant avant de la prendre. Loki avait raison, parce qu'il pouvait toujours sentir que sa magie était sauvage et prête à éclater hors de lui.

Hatchet soupira comme si un lourd poids lui était enlevé des épaules à présent qu'il n'avait pas à la contenir par lui-même. La tension dans ses muscles disparaissait également. Ceux qui ne savaient pas comment calmer une Fae –ou un Faelin- se retrouvaient souvent dans un monde d'ennuis. Loki n'avait jamais eu de tels scrupules, parce que Hatchet lui-même lui avait enseigné comment faire.

« -Je suis désolé, dit alors Hatchet.

-Pour quoi ?

-Je t'avais promis de bien me tenir, et pourtant j'ai bâclé la chose.

-Moi aussi, hier, dit Loki. Thor est Thor. C'est juste qu'il…regarde le monde tellement différemment. C'est dur de le comprendre, peu importe à quel point il semble simple au premier regard.

-Il dit probablement la même chose à propos de toi, dit Hatchet. Ou moi.

-Eh bien, au moins je savais que cela serait difficile dès le départ…si je peux parvenir à quelque chose tout court.

-Je n'en doute pas, dit Hatchet. Je pense que ça prendra juste du temps. »

Loki se contenta d'un « hmmm » en guise de réponse et fit reposer une partie de son poids sur l'elfe. Ainsi étaient-ils : épaule contre épaule. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à la façon dont il s'asseyait avec Stark, et pourtant c'était fondamentalement différent dans la manière dont il ressentait la chose. Avec la magie familière de Hatchet bourdonnant autour d'eux, Loki se sentait jeune d'une certaine façon. Alors qu'il s'était reposé en s'asseyant à côté de l'elfe de nombreuses fois dans le passé. Dans les bois d'Alfheim, Hatchet laissait toujours sa magie s'écouler librement, de façon à ce que chaque Fae qui aurait pu leur tomber dessus sache immédiatement que seulement des amis se trouvaient là, pas des ennemis. Il s'était endormi bien trop de fois pour pouvoir les compter sous la sensation l'enveloppant, chaude et sécurisante.

Il ne réfléchit même pas lorsqu'il glissa un peu pour poser sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe.

« -Tu te souviens de comment tu avais l'habitude de m'appeler ?

-Petit prince ? demanda Hatchet en retour.

-Non, après ça, expliqua Loki.

-Ah, mon petit oiseau, dit Hatchet, et il souriait sûrement maintenant.

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit pourquoi.

-Eh bien parce que c'est ce que j'ai vu, dit Hatchet. Un petit oiseau emprisonné dans une cage dorée…alors je voulais t'emmener voler. »

Cela n'aurait pas été Hatchet s'il n'avait pas eu une raison de ce genre pour ça, mais cela fit néanmoins souffler Loki. Il était cependant vrai qu'à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait d'Asgard –ou même de la cour d'Alfheim- pour quelques jours avec Hatchet, il se sentait mieux dans sa peau. Ils chassaient, s'entraînaient à la magie, partageaient la connaissance qu'ils avaient acquise et les récits qu'ils avaient vécus depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Durant ces quelques jours, il était toujours libéré de tout ça.

« -Même si tu le nies maintenant, commença Hatchet de nouveau. Je sais que tu souhaites arranger les choses avec Thor, et pas juste en raison de tes plans. »

Il ne savait pas comment interpréter le ton de Hatchet. Et qu'était-il même supposé dire à ça ?

« -C'est…

-Je ne m'interposerai pas, dit fermement Hatchet, comme s'il venait juste de prendre une sorte de décision.

-Thor aura à apprendre à négocier, lui dit Loki avec autant de conviction. »

Hatchet ne dit rien, mais Loki pouvait très bien imaginer son sourire.

**x-x-x**

« -Vous avez l'air confortables, dit Stark en ouvrant la porte, parce que Loki n'avait pas pris la peine de se lever après qu'on ait frappé. »

A présent il bougea en ce sens, mais Stark l'arrêta.

« -Nah, te lève pas. »

Stark avait une expression affectueuse ou amusée sur son visage à leur vue, il n'était pas du tout perturbé par la façon dont il les avait trouvés, allongés sur le lit de Hatchet comme ça.

« -Je n'ai pas entendu d'orage, donc je suppose que Thor est relativement calme, dit Loki.

-Relativement, confirma Stark. Il est avec Bruce en ce moment, mais on peut pas lui faire dire plus de deux phrases lorsqu'il arrête pas d'insister pour te reparler dans quelques minutes. »

Loki soupira.

« -Et tu penses que je devrais lui parler, conclut-il.

-Non, je pense vous êtes tous trop sur les nerfs là maintenant. Alors je pense pas que parler davantage ferait du bien.

-Étonnamment sage, dit Hatchet.

-Merci, Drongo a dit ça aussi, leur dit Stark. »

Cela fit ricaner Hatchet. En temps normal cela n'avait rien de remarquable, mais l'entendre à cet instant rassura Loki. La magie de Hatchet s'était calmée significativement depuis que Loki l'avait rejoint ici.

« -Donc que suggères-tu ? demanda Loki.

-Je pense vous deux devriez sortir de la maison un petit moment. Du genre, au moins pour quelques heures. Je sais pas, recommencez à chercher des Fae ou quelque chose du genre. Tu devrais juste me laisser Thor à moi et Bruce pour le moment.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à « j'interviens pas » ? demanda Hatchet.

-Si je continue de pas intervenir, je vais me retrouver avec un tas de gravats à la place d'une maison. »

Il ne plaisantait probablement qu'à moitié.

« -Alors c'est là que ça se termine. A partir de maintenant j'interviens partout, parce que vous les gars, vous savez juste comment vous taper dessus tous seuls comme des grands.

-T'es-tu vraiment mis en travers du chemin de Thor juste avant ? demanda Hatchet avec un froncement de sourcils, essayant de se souvenir.

-Ouais, je comptais plus ou moins sur sa morale, admit Stark. Mais il m'a pas cassé en deux, alors je suppose que ça s'est passé mieux que prévu.

-C'était quand même stupide, lui dit Loki. »

Stark ne protesta pas.

« -Partir n'est pas une mauvaise idée cependant, décida Hatchet. »

Puis il poussa un peu Loki.

« -Je voulais te demander de venir à Los Angeles avec moi de toute façon, pour continuer mes recherches.

-Tant que vous restez relativement hors de vue, dit Stark.

-Facilement réalisable, lui dit Loki.

-Bien, sourit Stark. Ça va au fait ? Pensez pas que je vais pas poser de questions plus tard.

-Je sais que tu en poseras et ça va, dit Loki. Tous les deux.

-Ok, bien, acquiesça Stark. Vous attirez pas d'ennuis. Je suis sérieux. Je suis vraiment, vraiment sérieux cette fois. En fait, je pense que vous devriez emmener Juyu avec vous, elle est toujours étonnamment douée lorsqu'il s'agit de vous éviter de vous mettre dans le pétrin.

-Oh oui, elle adore être une…comment elle appelle ça de nos jours ? demanda Hatchet.

-Baby-sitter, compléta Loki. »

Elle avait appris l'expression dans un des films qu'elle aimait tant.

« -C'est quelque chose comme une nounou.

-Oh, cette petite friponne, ricana Hatchet.

-Ouais eh bien, je pense qu'elle peut négocier si vous lui ramenez plusieurs choses qu'elle veut, dit Stark en sortant son portefeuille de la poche de son jean avant d'en sortir une de ses cartes. Je me souviens distinctement d'une sorte de longues bottes dans un film qu'elle a vraiment aimées. Et vous tous pourriez trouver l'usage de quelques vêtements. D'une pierre deux coups. »

Il tendit la carte.

« -Tu te souviens comment l'utiliser ?

-Je ne suis pas un nigaud, fit Loki avec une exclamation suffisante avant de la prendre.

-J'ai jamais pensé que t'en étais un, sourit Stark de nouveau. »

Puis il marcha jusqu'au lit.

« -A ce soir, dit-il en se penchant pour embrasser rapidement le front de Loki. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre vos téléphones avec vous, dit-il en sortant. »

Loki faisait tourner la carte de plastique dans sa main, aimant l'idée de sortir de la maison (et de s'éloigner de Thor) de plus en plus au fil des secondes. Trouver quelques Faes serait bien aussi. Cela ne faisait jamais de mal de se concentrer un peu sur leurs plans alternatifs également au cas où les choses avec Thor ne se finissent pas si bien. Et Stark avait raison, ils avaient tous besoin de vêtements Midgardiens, enfin à part Drongo, il ne pouvait pas se fondre dans le décor de quelque façon que ce soit.

« -Tu sais, dit Hatchet pensivement. Je pense que je l'aime vraiment celui-là. »

Il fixait la porte, aussi il parlait forcément de Stark. Une approbation authentique et admise à voix haute, c'était certainement quelque chose de nouveau. Et cela ne fit que faire sourire Loki de nouveau.

« -Je sais, dit-il. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Saviez-vous qu'il y a vraiment des Fae dans le monde de Marvel ? Parce qu'il y en a ;)**_

J'ai juste envie de dire que c'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils commencent à se taper dessus mais bon…ça a pas loupé -_-

Après, Tony, mode psychologue spécialisé dans le Loki ! 8D Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans lui franchement ?

Et Hatchet qui admet qu'il aime vraiment Tony à la fin…bin t'en as fallu du temps mon gars -_-

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Bruce ! Et vous allez encore plus adorer Tony. Si si.


	72. Ne Doute Jamais

**Chapitre Soixante-Douze**

**Ne Doute Jamais**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Bruce était familier avec les humeurs de Thor et son tempérament impulsif, mais il ne se considérait pas comme le meilleur pour ce qui était de les gérer. Il avait un bon contrôle de son propre tempérament, mais cela ne le rendait pas idéal pour contrôler celui de quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'était juste pas si doué pour ça. La première fois que Thor était arrivé et s'était pris le bec avec Loki, le mieux que Bruce avait pu faire avait été de lui dire que Loki était là depuis un moment et qu'il n'avait pas causé de problème. Puis il avait répété que Loki n'irait nulle part. Thor avait été quelque peu rassuré par ses mots, parce que Bruce n'était pas émotionnellement investi dans la chose comme l'était Tony. Mais c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Là maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire. Vraiment, il voulait juste appeler Steve et le laisser gérer Thor. Il était bon pour ça, il savait comment lui parler et faire en sorte qu'il soit raisonnable. Tout ce que Bruce pouvait faire était d'être là. Les gens avaient tendance à faire davantage attention à leur tempérament autour de lui, même Thor, jusqu'à un certain niveau. C'était une sorte d'aide passive, mais il n'avait rien de mieux à offrir. Vraiment, il n'était pas ce genre de docteur, il ne convenait pas pour ce genre de chose. Il était physicien nucléaire (parfois un docteur médical lorsqu'il y en avait besoin), pas psychiatre. Et il était des plus sûrs que Thor et Loki avaient besoin d'une thérapie, du genre, beaucoup, beaucoup de thérapie, pour leur montagne de problèmes. Il n'avait absolument pas la moindre idée de comment Tony avait l'intention de faire ça.

Maintenant le désastre avec Hatchet donnait juste l'air aux choses d'être encore plus compliquées. Il avait vraiment envie d'appeler Steve. Malheureusement, il était plutôt certain que Tony ne voudrait pas ça.

« -Ça va mieux ? demanda Bruce. »

Juste pour combler le silence. Thor se tourna pour le regarder solennellement. Les entailles sur son visage étaient toujours là, bien qu'elles aient commencé à guérir.

« -Je suis partagé, dit Thor. Mon cœur me dit une chose, mon esprit une autre, et les quelques choses sur lesquelles ils sont d'accord n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire avec bonne conscience. »

Bruce n'osa pas supposer ce qu'étaient ces choses. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire à ça. Heureusement, Tony revint quelques instants plus tard, sauvant Bruce d'avoir à essayer de donner quelque avis…encore. Il était bon pour observer ou analyser une situation aussi objectivement que possible, mais le problème Loki et Thor était un champ de mine émotionnel, et il redoutait d'y être aspiré.

« -Donc, puisque Loki est parti pour quelques heures, commença Tony.

-Quoi ? fit Thor en se tournant pour le considérer d'un air renfrogné.

-Relax, seulement pour quelques heures. Je pense qu'un peu de distance vous fera du bien pour le moment, dit Tony. Et aussi, je veux être en mesure de disséquer ton cerveau à propos de toutes ces conneries sans distractions. Je voulais rester en-dehors de ça autant que possible, mais de toute évidence ça va pas marcher. Ça fait moins d'un jour que t'es là et ma maison ressemble déjà à une zone sinistrée.

-Mes excuses pour les dégâts, dit Thor.

-T'inquiètes pas pour ça, fit Tony en haussant les épaules. Je savais que ça allait pas être du gâteau. »

Lorsque Tony se rapprocha, il tapa des mains d'une façon signifiant « mettons-nous au travail ».

« -Bon, fit-il en captant le regard de Thor. Hatchet.

-Qu'en est-il de lui ? grommela Thor.

-Qu'en est-il de lui ? contra Tony. C'est que j'étais à ça de convaincre Loki de s'asseoir et de patiemment –enfin, aussi patiemment qu'il est capable- écouter ta version de l'histoire. Et puis tu te pointes et te bats avec son meilleur ami. »

Thor ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Tony continua, il était parti, Bruce pouvait le dire.

« -Juste parce qu'il est parvenu à se rétablir –miraculeusement puis-je ajouter- de la rupture psychotique dont il a souffert et de toute la torture par laquelle il est passé entre les mains de ces enfoirés, ça veut pas dire qu'il va parfaitement bien. Alors tu peux pas juste apporter la merde comme ça. »

Cette fois Thor eut encore moins de temps pour interrompre, parce que Tony leva une main et le fit taire immédiatement. Il ne serait pas interrompu jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fait part de son opinion visiblement.

« -Non. Je sais que c'est la faute de Hatchet aussi. Putain, j'ai même pas besoin de faire preuve d'imagination pour voir comment il a pu te provoquer. Mais si tu veux jamais t'entendre avec Loki de nouveau, même de loin, tu dois apprendre comment t'y prendre avec Hatchet. J'aurais pensé, que parmi nous tous, tu aurais été le mieux équipé pour gérer ça. T'as grandi avec Loki. Tu devrais être très familier avec leur marque spéciale de « connard-attitude », plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

-Puis-je parler maintenant ? demanda Thor. »

Tony prit une inspiration, se calmant visiblement, puis acquiesça.

« -Je sais comment faire avec les langues acérées, ou du moins j'espère m'être amélioré en la matière, commença Thor. Ce n'est pas pourquoi je n'apprécie pas Hatchet.

-Eh bien, je suis toute ouïe, gros ours, dit Tony. »

Thor se frotta le front alors qu'il réfléchissait un moment, mais cela ne lui prit pas longtemps de rassembler ses pensées.

« -Mes parents ont toujours été inquiets de sa présence dans la vie de Loki, commença-t-il. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il l'influence trop. Tu dois comprendre que ce n'était pas une peur infondée. Je ne le savais pas la première fois que je l'ai rencontré, car je n'ai jamais été un expert en ce qui concerne les affaires de la magie. Alors je n'ai pas compris ce que signifiait son étrange apparence. Ce n'est seulement que quelques temps plus tard que j'ai appris ce que les Faelins étaient en réalité.

-Il a été élevé par les Faes, dit simplement Tony.

-Ce n'est pas juste ça, fit Thor en secouant la tête. Les Faes créent beaucoup de sortes de Faelins. Cela leur prend des années d'en faire un et parfois une Fae n'est même pas assez forte pour le faire. Ils sont faits avec de la magie. Habituellement elles choisissent un animal qu'elles aiment ou une vieille plante et le font tremper dans leur magie, année après année, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient satisfaites du résultat. Elles sont connues pour parfois enlever de jeunes enfants pour leur faire la même chose, je ne sais si cela a été le cas avec Hatchet. Une fois que les Faes ont fini, la créature créée n'est pas ce qu'elle était au départ, mais quelque chose de différent. Les réceptacles de la magie à laquelle ils ont été exposés.

-Pourquoi feraient-elles des… « Faelins » si c'est tellement dur alors ? demanda Bruce. »

Durant ces dernières années, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être un peu intéressé par la magie. C'était devenu une partie du monde, leur réalité, et personne ne pouvait se permettre d'être ignorant.

« -De ce que j'en sais, ils sont généralement utilisés comme des gardiens. J'ai vu une tanière de troll gardée par des Faelins qui avaient dû être des lions de montagne une fois, ils étaient de féroces et puissantes bêtes. Et quelques guerriers Vanes m'ont dit une fois que la Cour des Faes à Vanaheim est gardée par des gobelins qui montent des étalons Faelins blancs. Certains disent qu'elles le font aussi pour rallonger la vie des animaux qui les servent loyalement ou pour donner vie aux arbres. Si tu es dans une forêt et que tu vois des arbres avec des troncs d'un blanc pur et des fleurs violettes, tu sais que tu t'es aventuré en territoire Fae.

-Sans compter la partie « vol d'enfants », ça n'a pas l'air si mauvais à ce stade, dit Tony. Du moins rien qui ne puisse être la faute de Hatchet en tant que « Faelin ». Alors pourquoi tes parents ne l'aimaient pas ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, les Faelins sont les réceptacles de la magie Fae. Un loup n'est plus un loup, mais une créature magique qui a la forme d'un loup. Mais une bête est une bête, alors cela n'a pas d'importance lorsqu'elle suit les caprices de la magie coulant dans ses veines. Mais ceux qui n'étaient pas de simples animaux perdent beaucoup une fois que les Faes en ont fini avec eux. Ils n'ont pas de cœurs comme ceux des choses vivantes normales. »

Tony fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête puis ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois.

« -Tu dois expliquer ça un peu plus, dit-il finalement.

-Les Faelins sont contrôlés par la magie dans laquelle ils sont trempés, dit Thor. Ils ne voient pas le monde comme nous, car ils ne peuvent pas ressentir de la même façon. La magie est du pouvoir pur, elle peut agir comme une chose vivante de son propre chef, mais elle n'a pas de cœur, pas de conscience, pas de remords ou de souci pour les conséquences. Elle peut vouloir des choses ou aimer ceci ou cela, mais ce n'est pas de l'affection véritable, la magie ne ressent pas. Elle ne fait qu'exister. »

Tony fronçait toujours les sourcils.

« -Donc t'es en train de dire…

-Que Hatchet est un Faelin, il n'est pas un elfe, pas un homme. Il est juste de la magie Fae piégée dans une cage de chair et d'os. Le corps que tu vois a une fois appartenu à un enfant elfe, mais ce dernier n'est plus depuis longtemps, il n'y a plus que de la magie. Et la magie ne ressent pas, aussi c'est dangereux car elle n'a pas d'inhibitions, peu importe à quel point elle peut sembler vivante. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Tony était toujours en place et il semblait profondément plongé dans ses pensées, mais Bruce avait aussi des questions.

« -Donc, tu dis qu'il est une sorte de sociopathe ? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas familier avec ce mot, dit Thor.

-Hum, quelqu'un qui n'a pas la même portée de sentiments que les autres, essaya d'expliquer Bruce. »

Sérieusement, il n'était pas psychologue, comment se retrouvait-il dans ce genre de situations ?

« -Aussi ils ne peuvent pas se rapporter aux autres, ne ressentent pas de remords lorsqu'ils mentent ou sont violents. Un peu comme s'ils n'avaient pas de sens du bien et du mal ? »

Thor y réfléchit un moment.

« -Je crois que c'est des plus exacts, oui.

-C'est des conneries, dit Tony. »

Lorsque Thor se tourna pour le regarder il continua.

« -Je connais Hatchet depuis plus d'un an maintenant, je l'aurais remarqué si c'était le cas. Je l'ai vu en colère, je l'ai vu agacé, heureux, inquiet et une centaine de choses différentes. Alors c'est des conneries.

-Mais ces sentiments étaient tous en raison de Loki, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Thor.

-Majoritairement, dit Tony.

-Les Faes ont tendance à s'attacher aux choses, ce qui est la raison pour laquelle mes parents ont essayé de garder Loki éloigné de Hatchet, sans avoir à lui interdire complètement les visites sur Alfheim. Les Faes deviennent obsédées envers le peu de choses dont elles se soucient, c'est la même chose avec les Faelins. Il peut s'être bien comporté durant l'année où tu l'as connu, mais il a très probablement suivi la direction de Loki. S'il avait été avec Loki lors de l'invasion, je ne doute pas qu'il se serait battu à ses côtés contre nous.

-Oui, c'est de la loyauté, dit Tony.

-C'est plus que ça, fit Thor en secouant la tête. Si mon frère lui disait de sortir dans la rue et de massacrer des Midgardiens, c'est juste ce qu'il ferait. Il a également toujours encouragé Loki dans quoi qu'il faisait. Peu importe que cela soit bon ou mauvais. Loki n'a jamais été vindicatif lorsqu'il s'agissait de magie avant que Hatchet n'apparaisse, il ne l'avait jamais utilisée en tant qu'instrument de vengeance. Mais Hatchet a encouragé sa malice et sa tromperie, l'a même complimenté sur des choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. »

Bruce réfléchit à tout ce que Thor avait dit durant quelques longs moments et les compara à ce qu'il avait appris sur Hatchet jusqu'à maintenant. Ça…ne collait pas, pas complètement.

« -Ce n'est pas pour remettre en question ta parole ou quelque chose comme ça, commença-t-il. Mais combien de ce que tu viens de nous dire à propos des Faelins sont des faits certains, et combien sont juste des rumeurs ou des hypothèses ? »

Le froncement de sourcils de Thor en disait pas mal.

« -Je veux dire, où as-tu appris tout ça ? D'experts ? De gens qui connaissent très bien les Faes ?

-Tout le monde connaît ces choses-là, dit Thor. »

Ok, pas un bon début.

« -Oui, juste comme tout le monde sait que tu ne devrais pas manger des Pop Rocks avec du Coca si tu ne veux pas que ton estomac explose, dit Bruce, et le froncement de sourcils de Thor s'accentua. Je veux dire…es-tu absolument certain que c'est comme ça que les Faelins fonctionnent ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà demandé à une Fae à ce propos ? Ou est-ce que vous faites juste des hypothèses ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils enseignent sur les Faes à Asgard de toute façon ? demanda Tony. Je veux dire, à part comment les tuer ?

-Tu m'as demandé ce que je sais des Faelins et maintenant tu me remets en question ? demanda Thor.

-Le prends pas personnellement, mon grand, mais… »

Tony se gratta la nuque en s'approchant davantage du dieu.

« -Ok, voilà l'topo. Tout le monde à Asgard sait que les Géants du Givre sont des bêtes immenses de trois mètres de haut, pas vrai ? Pas très intelligents, mais des monstres incroyablement forts, cruels, laids, barbares. C'est la connaissance de base, j'ai pas raison ? Tout le monde à Asgard sait ça. »

Bruce était des plus certains qu'il savait où allait Tony et d'après l'expression de Thor, il le savait aussi.

« -Et pourtant là t'as Loki, qui fait 1m 87, est un maître de magie, incroyablement séduisant, et il a un des esprits les plus brillants que j'ai jamais vus. Ce que je veux dire c'est ça, qu'est-ce qui est le plus probable ? Que Loki est une sorte d'exception très, très étrange et qu'il n'y pas d'autre Jotnar comme lui, ou que ce qu'Asgard vous enseigne sur les Jotnar est faux ou simplement une grossière généralisation ? »

Thor détourna les yeux de Tony, lequel continua de parler et fit un pas de côté pour capturer de nouveau le regard de Thor.

« -T'es toujours avec moi ? Est-ce que ça rentre c'que j'dis ? Ouais ? Bien. Alors maintenant suivons cette logique avec l'hypothèse que peut-être que la plupart des gens sur Asgard en savent pas une sur certaines races ou que ce qu'ils savent est complètement faux. A présent dis-moi, combien de chance y'a qu'ils aient tort à propos des Faes, juste comme ils avaient tort à propos des Jotnar ? Tain, je peux continuer. Qu'enseigne Asgard sur les humains ? Est-ce qu'on est des nigauds faibles et sans défense ? Est-ce qu'on est considérés comme trop stupides pour savoir quoi que ce soit sur l'univers et trop faibles pour nous défendre nous-mêmes ? C'est pas ce que la plupart des Ases pensent ?

-Je n'ai jamais pensé…commença Thor, mais Tony leva de nouveau une main et l'interrompit.

-Ça te concerne pas strictement, dit Tony. Ça concerne le fait que sur Asgard, vous apprenez simplement que tout ceux qui ne sont pas Ases sont des sortes d'êtres inférieurs. Les Jotnar sont des monstres, les Faes des créatures vicieuses, les humains de petites choses stupides, les Vanes de faibles magiciens, dois-je continuer ? Ou t'as pigé c'que je voulais dire ?

-Nous ne…commença Thor.

-Fais-moi confiance, j'ai eu ma dose de récits sur ce que vous avez appris à Asgard enfants. Comment vous êtes les protecteurs des Neuf Mondes, les bons et nobles héros, le guide même de l'espoir. Tout le monde d'autre est soit faible et a besoin d'être protégé, ou sont des monstres qui doivent être tués. Assez noir et blanc, si tu m'demandes. J'aurais supposé que tu avais déjà appris à quel point tout ça était faux, et pourtant j'entends toujours des conneries stupides sortir de ta bouche.

-Fais attention à ta façon de parler, l'avertit Thor, mais c'était sans conviction.

-Je vais pas faire attention à ma façon de parler dans ma propre putain de maison, répliqua Tony fermement, fixant l'autre sans ciller. Je veux que tu réfléchisses à la moindre petite chose que tu viens juste de nous dire sur les Faelins, et que tu répètes seulement les faits. Je me fous des ragots ou des contes ou des superstitions provenant de la peur de l'inconnu, et je veux définitivement pas entendre la moindre saloperie raciste Ase. Peux-tu faire ça pour moi ? Un fait est quelque chose que tu peux prouver ou a été prouvé par quelqu'un d'autre, au fait. Celui à propos des Faelins étant exposés à une quantité excessive de magie Fae est vrai, Loki me l'a dit, mais je suis pas sûr du reste.

-Nous voulons juste nous assurer que nous ne jugeons pas quelqu'un en se basant sur des fausses informations, ajouta Bruce. C'est raisonnable, tu ne penses pas ?

-Je…dois y réfléchir, dit doucement Thor.

-Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de dire là cependant, pas vrai ? lui demanda Tony.

-Aye, acquiesça le dieu. Que je suppose plus que ce que je sais en réalité.

-Je sais que t'as de bonnes intentions, Thor, dit Tony. T'es un bon gars. Sérieusement, c'est carrément génial considérant à quel point tu aurais pu devenir bien plus craignos. »

Thor souffla.

« -Merci…je pense.

-Ouais enfin, peut-être que c'est parce que t'es juste genre un quart Ase, sourit un peu Tony. »

Thor le considéra de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

« -Avec ta Mère Vane et ton Père à moitié Jotun.

-Oh…ça. Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé.

-Peut-être que tu devrais, lui dit Tony. »

Thor le fixa silencieusement durant un long moment.

« -Laisse-moi juste…réfléchir de nouveau aux Faelins, demanda-t-il.

-Prends ton temps, dit Tony avant de lui taper sur l'épaule en le dépassant pour s'asseoir à côté de Bruce. »

**x-x-x**

Bruce était fier de Thor, car il ne s'était pas mis en colère lorsque Tony avait commencé à déverser sa verve sur lui. C'était un des meilleurs traits de Thor d'accepter d'être en tort assez facilement si vous lui expliquiez pourquoi. Il était toujours prêt à être meilleur lui-même, et pour faire de lui-même un homme meilleur, il était prêt à apprendre de nouvelles choses et de nouvelles perspectives. Bruce n'oublierait jamais le jour où Steve avait dit à Thor pourquoi il désapprouvait les monarchies absolues, tout en l'assurant simultanément qu'il pouvait être un bon roi tant qu'il avait pour objectif d'être un homme bon au lieu d'un bon guerrier en général. Thor était juste genre, resté assis là pour le reste de la journée, ayant l'air incroyablement perdu dans ses pensées. Parfois Bruce ne l'enviait vraiment pas. Être prince ou roi avait l'air glorieux, mais le stress devait être horrible.

A la fin, Thor réfléchit soigneusement à toutes les choses qu'il croyait savoir sur les Faelins et les réduisit à quelques faits simples. Les Faelins étaient créés lorsqu'une Fae versait une quantité excessive de magie dans un autre être vivant plante, animal, ou quelque chose d'autre. Les Faelins gardaient habituellement les choses qui étaient importantes pour les Faes ou ils vivaient avec eux à titre de compagnons. Les Faelins avaient tendance à être très agressifs si les choses qu'ils protégeaient étaient menacées, et ils avaient généralement l'air d'être plus instinctifs que rationnels. Ils étaient juste aussi malicieux et irritants que les Faes et n'avaient pas la meilleure des morales. Et juste comme les Faes, ils pouvaient être attachés de manière presque obsessive à certaines choses…ou certaines personnes.

Thor n'avait pas ou ne connaissait pas la moindre preuve concernant les autres choses qu'il avait dites. Cela le rendait plutôt sinistre.

« -Ecoute, je dis pas que tu dois l'aimer, dit Tony. Hatchet est putain de dur à aimer, crois-moi, j'le sais. Mais tu dois faire avec le fait qu'il soit là. Il n'ira nulle part, jamais, pas s'il a voix au chapitre. Je veux dire, merde, il a passé volontairement plus de trois ans à chercher Loki.

-Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait, dit Thor, toujours avec ce ton lugubre et déplaisant.

-Je dirais que c'est une bonne chose, intervint Bruce. Je veux dire, pour Loki, d'avoir des amis sur lesquels compter en-dehors d'une…relation romantique. Les amitiés ont un très bon effet de balance.

-Juste parce que je peux ne pas beaucoup connaître les Faelins, cela ne veut pas dire que j'avais tort à propos de son influence sur Loki, dit Thor. Ce que j'ai dit à ce propos a toujours sa part de vérité. Je doute qu'il ait aucune sorte d'effet de balance sur lui. Je crois toujours qu'il n'est pas un bon compagnon.

-Tu peux croire ce que tu veux, Thor, lui dit Tony. Mais ce n'est pas à toi d'approuver ou pas. Seul Loki peut décider de qui il veut garder la compagnie. »

Thor grogna quelque chose, toujours pas du tout content.

« -Et ce n'est pas juste de l'amitié, continua Tony. C'est plus important que ça. Ils sont beaucoup plus… »

Tony chercha les mots un instant, aussi Thor finit à sa place.

« -Oui…fraternels. J'en suis conscient, dit-il sévèrement. »

Tony fixa le dieu un instant.

« -Si c'est une putain…d'histoire de jalousie, je vais chercher mon armure et j'te botte le cul. »

Thor se tourna pour les regarder. Ah, Bruce pouvait le voir à présent, le point de vue de Thor, en particulier après le petit déjeuner ce matin.

« -Je ne le suis pas, dit-il fermement. »

Bruce n'était pas sûr de le croire.

« -Bien, parce que si tu l'étais, tu serais un idiot, lui dit Tony avec un air renfrogné. C'est parental, espèce de gros balourd.

-Quoi ? demanda Thor, confus.

-C'est pas fraternel. Leur…quel que soit comment tu veux l'appeler bordel. Hatchet est pas comme un frère pour lui. »

Thor se contenta de fixer Tony, de même que Bruce, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr d'où ça allait.

« -Oh mon dieu, Loki m'a dit que t'es plus intelligent que t'en as l'air, alors me déçois pas maintenant, Thor. Loki a besoin de Hatchet. Plus tôt tu acceptes ça, mieux ce sera.

-Il s'est fait de bons amis et il t'a maintenant. Il ne devrait pas…avoir besoin de lui également, dit Thor. »

L'expression sur le visage de Tony était soit triste, colérique, ou déçue. Bruce ne pouvait pas le dire.

« -Bien sûr, on voudrait pas qu'il vienne à en vouloir trop lorsqu'il s'agit d'être entouré de gens qui en ont vraiment quelque chose à faire de lui. Est-ce qu'il y a un nombre exact que tu penses être approprié ? Quatre c'est bon, cinq c'est juste trop de luxe. Il devrait être satisfait avec moins.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je…

-A quoi je pensais ? continua Tony comme si Thor n'avait pas parlé du tout. »

Il était définitivement en colère maintenant.

« -Il pourrait finir avec un cercle social sain, et on voudrait pas ça. Est-ce que ça a toujours été comme ça ? Etait-il toujours trop demandeur d'après tes standards ? Choquant ! Il t'avait déjà toi, il n'avait besoin de personne d'autre. Tu es tout ce dont il avait besoin, il aurait dû juste continuer à fermer sa gueule, et te suivre pour toujours comme un bon petit frère. Il aurait dû être heureux de ce qu'il avait eu au lieu d'en vouloir plus.

-Ne mets pas de mots dans ma bouche ! craqua Thor.

-J'ai pas à le faire, ce que t'as foutu dans la tienne propre est suffisamment mauvais.

-Je ne rechigne…

-Eh ben c'est exactement de quoi ça a l'air. Et tu sais ce que je dis à ça ? Grandis putain, et réalise que tout le monde fonctionne pas comme toi. D'autres ont besoin de plus, ont besoin de choses différentes. Ce qui est suffisant pour toi peut ne pas l'être pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ce qui est assez pour te rendre heureux peut être juste à peine suffisant pour que quelqu'un continue de fonctionner. Peut-être que ce que t'as eu à Asgard toute ta vie était suffisant pour te contenter, mais cela n'a fait que déchirer et enfoncer Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise. Et aucun d'entre vous ne l'a réalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »

Tony passa les doigts dans ses cheveux et prit une profonde inspiration. Thor n'essaya pas de parler cette fois.

« -Tu peux dire ce que tu veux à propos de tes parents voulant le meilleur. Hatchet est bizarre, oui, il est focalisé sur Loki. Bordel, il est même putain d'obsédé, t'as raison. Mais ça fait plus de bien que de mal à Loki de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui le fera toujours passer en premier. Quelqu'un, qui pensera toujours à sa sécurité et à son bonheur avant toute autre chose. Qu'avec Hatchet, il ne passera pas en second derrière le plus grand bien, un royaume, ou un frère favorisé. Alors tu sais c'que j'pense ? Hatchet peut être un salaud taré, mais il pensera toujours à Loki en premier et avant tout. Et ça a plus d'importance que ton opinion. Loki le mérite. Il en a besoin. Il a besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour lui comme ça. »

Tony regarda de nouveau Thor un long moment, essayant de voir si ses mots avaient été convenablement entendus ou pas.

« -Même moi je peux pas lui donner ça, peu importe à quel point il est important pour moi. Et je serai pas là pour toujours non plus. Alors non, c'est pas fraternel, c'est quelque chose de plus important qu'ça. »

Thor fixa Tony avec des yeux légèrement écarquillés. C'était probablement du choc.

« -Tu dis que mon frère le regarde comme un père ? demanda-t-il doucement, timidement.

-Non, je dis que Hatchet l'aime comme un parent est supposé aimer son enfant. Inconditionnellement. Et veux savoir quoi ? S'il en avait eu la chance, il aurait certainement fait du meilleur boulot que ton Père bordel. »

Tony prononça ces mots avec une certitude absolue. Bruce put voir un petit tressaillement sur le visage de Thor en entendant ça.

« -Au diable la mauvaise influence ou quel que soit le bordel dont tu t'inquiétais, continua Tony. Il aurait pris soin de lui, et l'aurait aimé de la façon dont il avait besoin. Aucun d'entre vous n'aurait jamais dû essayer de lui prendre ça. Et tu ferais mieux de pas penser à essayer maintenant, parce que t'auras affaire à moi alors. »

Bruce n'osa pas interrompre le silence tendu qui suivit les mots de Tony. Thor parla imperceptiblement au bout de quelques minutes.

« -Je peux être un imbécile parfois, dit Thor. Mais j'aime vraiment mon frère, Tony Stark. Je l'ai aimé d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne. »

Il y avait une rugosité humide certaine dans sa voix qui dit à Bruce qu'il bataillait pour conserver son calme.

« -Cela me brise juste le cœur de t'entendre dire que mon amour et mon amitié n'étaient pas suffisants.

-Thor…céda Tony, la colère s'échappant de son ton.

-Non, je comprends. Certains ont juste besoin de plus que ce qu'un frère peut donner, une pauvre excuse de frère en plus.

-C'était pas ton job, ni ta responsabilité, dit Tony.

-Et pourtant cela se ressent toujours comme un échec, fit Thor en secouant la tête. »

Il renifla une fois et prit une grande inspiration, carrant les épaules et redressant son dos, levant le menton, comme il le faisait toujours.

« -Dis à Loki que je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir à Asgard tout de suite, car je dois parler au Capitaine Rogers. Et que nous pouvons continuer de discuter lorsque je serai de retour dans quelques jours.

-Tu veux aller à New York ? demanda Tony.

-Oui, je pense que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour…réfléchir, et un peu de distance m'aiderait grandement à garder la tête froide. Promets-moi juste qu'il sera là quand je reviendrai.

-Je promets qu'il ne fuira pas, dit Tony. Ecoute Thor, je…

-Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, objecta Thor.

-La majorité de ce speech colérique était pas dirigée contre toi, ok ? Je suis putain d'en rogne contre ton Père majoritairement. Juste…ne doute jamais qu'il t'aime toujours. »

Pour une raison inconnue, ce furent ces mots qui firent apparaître l'éclat brillant des larmes dans les yeux de Thor, et par à-coups, un regard plein d'espoir qu'il n'essaya même pas de cacher. Il lâcha un rire qui n'était nulle part proche d'être joyeux et acquiesça. Peut-être même qu'il y croyait, mais peut-être qu'il ne pouvait juste encore pas.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** J'ai d'intenses émotions concernant Thor, genre là tout de suite.**_

_**Tony appelle Thor « gros ours », parce que Björn est l'un des noms de Thor, et c'est de l'Ancien Nordique pour « ours ».**_

…

Je pense qu'on peut être d'accord sur le fait que un, Tony a littéralement DEFONCE Thor, que deux, il devrait ouvrir un cabinet de thérapie pour dieux nordiques en perdition, et de trois, que Thor est une adorable grosse andouille…qui a réussi à me faire pleurer T_T Sérieux, je suis toute triste pour lui maintenant !

Sinon ! Quelques petites notes de traduction et culturelles (oui y'avait longtemps je sais) : le mot « Faelin » est bien évidemment un néologisme que j'ai dû faire, ce mot n'existe pas en français, ni en anglais d'ailleurs, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Donc oui, j'ai dû faire un néologisme avec un néologisme.

Ensuite, Bruce parle de Pop Rocks à un moment (qu'il ne faut pas manger avec du Coca, sous peine du même effet que la combinaison Coca + Mentos que nous connaissons tous de notre côté). Ce sont des bonbons acidulés qui n'existent qu'aux Etats-Unis, et qui ont cette particularité de pétiller lorsqu'ils fondent dans la bouche. Ah oui, pour ceux qui voudraient une réponse concrète à la fameuse rumeur d'estomac qui explose, ce n'est bien évidemment pas vrai. -_-

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Steve !

**P.S.:** Alors pour ceux qui se posaient la question, non, je n'ai pas ralenti mon rythme, c'est juste que j'ai rattrapé l'auteur. Complètement. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'attendre qu'elle poste le chapitre suivant même si j'ai déjà le dernier chapitre disponible de traduit, donc oui, ça fait plusieurs jours que j'avais celui-là au chaud, mais me tapez pas s'il vous plaît -_-


	73. Le Poids de la Confiance

**Chapitre Soixante-Treize**

**Le Poids de la Confiance**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

L'arrivée de Thor fut inattendue. JARVIS l'annonça simplement lorsqu'il atterrit sur le toit avant de descendre avec l'ascenseur. Steve et Bucky se regardèrent avant de se lever pour le saluer.

Thor avait l'air triste, il n'y avait pas de meilleur terme pour ça. Ses sourcils étaient arqués en un froncement ferme, ses lèvres étaient serrées et il agrippait son marteau trop fort. Il était blessé également, Steve pouvait voir de faibles entailles sur sa joue, majoritairement guéries, mais toujours visibles. Lorsqu'il releva le regard sur Steve et Bucky, son expression sévère disparut et il sourit en se rapprochant.

« -Mes amis, salua-t-il. Cela fait tellement de bien de vous revoir. »

Steve tendit la main et Thor referma une poigne solide sur son avant-bras avant de l'attirer un peu plus près pour une étreinte rapide et quelques tapotements lourds sur l'épaule. Bucky lui fit un grand sourire en tendant son bras et Thor n'hésita pas à faire bénéficier ce dernier du même traitement, ils ne s'étreignirent pas mais ils ne le faisaient jamais, aussi ce n'était pas grave.

« -Nous ne savions pas que tu étais de retour, dit Steve.

-Je suis allé à la maison de Tony Stark, répondit Thor, et son expression en disait long.

-Les choses ne se sont pas bien passées avec Loki ? demanda Steve en désignant les entailles sur le visage de Thor.

-Ce n'était pas mon frère, dit Thor. Et je suis également à blâmer pour ça.

-Dis-moi que tu ne t'es pas battu avec Tony, demanda Steve.

-Nay, fit Thor en secouant la tête immédiatement. Tony est devenu un homme sage durant son absence. Il n'a fait qu'avoir quelques mots choisis avec moi. »

D'après l'expression de Thor, cela n'avait pas dû être la plus agréable des conversations.

« -Sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici alors ? demanda Steve. Non pas que je ne suis pas heureux de t'avoir de nouveau, mais je ne pensais pas que tu prendrais le temps de venir ici.

-Attends, t'as volé jusqu'ici depuis Malibu ? interrompit Bucky. »

Thor acquiesça.

« -J'avais besoin de me dégager la tête, dit-il. C'était une aussi bonne façon qu'une autre d'y parvenir. »

Bucky siffla.

« -Sacré vol, approuva Steve. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

-J'aimerais te parler de certaines choses. Loki principalement, dit Thor. Tu m'as bien conseillé dans le passé et j'ai pensé que cela ne ferait pas de mal de demander ton opinion sur le sujet.

-Eh bien wow, ouais bien sûr, je veux dire si je peux aider, je le ferai, dit Steve. »

Le fait que Thor lui demande conseil avait quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir très humble. C'était juste un énorme étalage de confiance et de respect, en particulier si c'était à propos de Loki, parce que c'était toujours un sujet difficile avec Thor. En parlant de…

« -Tu devrais voir quelqu'un en premier, dit Steve avant de désigner l'ascenseur. »

Bucky se joignit à eux bien sûr.

« -Sinon comment ça s'est passé avec le petit frère alors ? demanda Bucky.

-C'était…déstabilisant, majoritairement, répondit Thor au bout d'un moment. Bien mieux que l'a été notre dernière rencontre. Nous nous sommes quand même battus cependant. »

Ouch.

« -Désolé d'entendre ça, dit Steve. »

Juste parce qu'il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec Loki, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que Thor ressentait.

« -Je m'attendais à pire, fit Thor en haussant un peu les épaules. »

L'ascenseur tinta et Steve sortir en premier. Thor regarda autour.

« -Clint est là ? demanda-t-il, remarquant à quel étage ils étaient.

-Il ne fait plus partie du SHIELD, annonça joyeusement Bucky. »

Thor se tourna pour le regarder avec une expression surprise, avant d'acquiescer d'un air approbateur.

« -Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles, dit Thor. Lady Natasha nous a-t-elle rejoint également ?

-Nah, elle est toujours de l'autre côté de la ligne, dit Bucky, haussant légèrement les épaules. Pas sûr qu'elle change d'avis.

-Etrange qu'elle et Clint soient séparés, fit remarquer Thor.

-Tu verras pourquoi c'est arrivé cependant, dit Steve alors qu'ils arrivaient au gymnase de Clint.

-Hey les gars, salua Clint avant de se tourner vers eux. Thor, hey ! Bon retour ! »

Thor sourit, puis il remarqua l'autre personne dans la pièce et son sourire se figea plus ou moins sur place, de surprise.

« -Coulson, dit-il. »

Clint et Phil se rapprochèrent. C'était une de ces très rares fois où Steve voyait Phil dans quelque chose d'autre qu'un costume. Phil devait se muscler pour revenir à la forme après des années d'inactivité, aussi il avait commencé une routine d'entraînement des plus sévères dès le tout premier jour où il s'était remis sur pied. Phil dans des vêtements d'entraînement était toujours une vision surréelle pour une raison inconnue.

« -Thor, acquiesça Phil. »

Thor le fixa, choqué, durant un autre instant avant de s'avancer et de l'envelopper dans une étreinte d'ours, le serrant un moment. Si cela avait été n'importe qui d'autre, ils auraient pu avoir été surpris par le mouvement soudain, mais c'était Phil Coulson aussi il se contenta de laisser la chose se passer.

« -Oui, bonjour Thor, salua-t-il de nouveau avant de tapoter un peu la partie supérieure de son bras.

-Je pensais… »

Il se recula et observa l'homme de haut en bas.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé ? Tu es vivant !

-J'ai été blessé de manière critique, lui dit Phil avec sa franchise habituelle.

-Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été mis au courant ? demanda Thor, se retournant pour regarder Steve. Je pensais que mon frère l'avait tué !

-Thor, nous ne le savions pas non plus, l'apaisa Steve. Clint l'a découvert accidentellement et…l'a fait sortir.

-Sortir d'où ? demanda Thor. »

Son expression s'assombrit un instant plus tard avant que quiconque ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

« -Etait-ce le SHIELD ? Quelque complot de Fury encore ?

-J'ai été mis en détention préventive, dit Phil.

-Plus comme balayé sous l'tapis, commenta Clint.

-On nous a menti alors, dit Thor avec un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

-Tu ne peux honnêtement pas être surpris de ça après tout ce temps, dit Bucky.

-Je souhaiterais l'être, dit Thor. Mais mon absence de surprise ne rend pas de tels mensonges des moins énervants.

-Si ça c'est pas la vérité, approuva Bucky.

-Donc c'est pour cela que tu as enfin quitté le SHIELD alors ? fit Thor en se tournant vers Clint.

-Eh bien, c'était plus comme eux qui voulaient plus de moi, dit Clint.

-Il a passé un contrat avec Loki pour faire sortir Phil, expliqua Steve avant que Thor ne puisse demander.

-Ma visite ici n'est pas moins portante à confusion que celle à la maison de Stark, dit Thor au bout d'un moment. »

Clint eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -« Passé un contrat avec Loki », tu le dis comme si j'ai eu à vendre mon âme ou un truc du genre, dit-il.

-Qu'as-tu donné alors ? demanda Thor. »

Il y avait définitivement une trace d'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« -Je lui ai juste plus ou moins…dit qu'il me devait quelques faveurs pour cette histoire de…bordel mental et il a accepté. »

Le froncement de sourcils de Thor s'accentua.

« -Je sais, fais-moi confiance. J'ai été vraiment surpris que ça marche, c'était une décision sur la seconde, plutôt comme un pari, vraiment.

-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est qu'il s'est invité dans la maison de Tony et a exigé l'aide de Loki, résuma Steve. »

Il était toujours convaincu que c'était une des choses les plus téméraires et les plus stupides que Clint ait jamais faites. Cela aurait pu se finir tellement, tellement mal.

« -Mon frère n'est pas connu pour bien réagir aux exigences, dit Thor.

-Ouais, il a dit qu'il y avait une limite au genre d'attitude qu'il laisserait passer, dit Clint.

-Oui, ça sonne plus comme lui, acquiesça Thor.

-Mais il a quand même fait ce que je voulais, alors peu importe, ça a marché, fit Clint en haussant les épaules.

-Tu as pris un risque immense en confrontant mon frère ainsi, dit Thor. Mais je t'ai toujours connu pour être à la fois brave et stupide. »

Clint se contenta d'avoir un petit rire à ça.

« -Je suggère d'aller vous asseoir à l'extérieur, dit alors Phil. Clint peut tout expliquer à Thor en détail une fois que nous vous aurons rejoints. Puis Thor pourra parler de ce qui l'a amené ici. »

Sans surprise, ils firent ce qu'il dit sans protester.

**x-x-x**

Avant toute chose, Thor prit congé et alla à son propre étage pour poser son marteau, sa cape et une partie de son armure avant de récupérer son Starkphone. Il ne l'utilisait jamais vraiment, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de personnes en-dehors des autres Avengers, mais c'était un cadeau de Pepper, aussi il le gardait sur sa personne à chaque fois qu'il ne l'oubliait pas. Il était également parvenu à en griller un ou deux accidentellement lorsqu'il l'avait sur lui alors qu'il appelait la foudre. Un modèle tout neuf arrivait toujours le jour suivant à chaque fois que cela arrivait.

Après qu'ils se soient tous installés, Clint résuma ce qui s'était passé avec Loki très rapidement. Il raconta exactement les mêmes choses qu'il avait dites à Steve et Bucky la première fois. Steve ne savait toujours pas s'il avait omis certains détails ou pas, mais il ne le questionna pas. Clint n'était plus au SHIELD, Steve n'avait plus à s'inquiéter de détails manquants. Non pas que Clint fut jamais malhonnête avec eux. Il ne mentait même pas par omission d'aussi loin que pouvait en dire Steve. C'était toujours sur Natasha que Steve devait garder un œil, mais apparemment pas même elle n'avait été impliquée dans toute l'histoire avec Phil. Du moins c'est ce que Clint leur avait raconté qu'elle avait dit. Clint la croyait, aussi Steve tendait à la croire également.

Thor avait l'air pensif pendant que Clint parlait, essayant probablement de voir les raisons de Loki pour céder aux exigences de Clint. Steve avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il l'avait fait par bonté de cœur. Clint était convaincu que Loki avait juste « joué les gentils » pour le bénéfice de Tony, mais c'était toujours dur pour Steve de se faire à cette idée.

« -Cet élixir dont tu parles, demanda Thor une fois que Clint se fut tu. Un liquide avec une lueur dorée ?

-C'est ça, acquiesça Clint. C'est casher, pas vrai ?

-C'est en effet une potion guérisseuse. J'en ai bu moi-même plusieurs fois au cours des siècles lorsque j'ai été gravement blessé. Cela étant, je crois ne pas avoir besoin de te dire à quel point il a été imprudent de ta part de prendre simplement une concoction magique venant de mon frère.

-Eh bien de toute évidence Tony s'en porte très bien, et c'est pas comme si l'état de Phil aurait pu s'aggraver.

-Je suis d'accord avec le fait que le facteur de risque était haut, dit Phil. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à perdre et beaucoup à gagner. Clint a pris la bonne décision et cela a payé.

-Je suis connu pour prendre de bonnes décisions, dit Clint.

-Ah, je n'ai pas réalisé que mon frère l'avait utilisé sur Tony également.

-Il a l'air plus jeune maintenant que lorsqu'il est parti, fit remarquer Clint.

-Je n'ai pas remarqué, fit Thor en haussant les épaules.

-Ça doit être différent pour un œil immortel, supposa Bucky.

-Donc maintenant que t'es mis à jour sur ce qui s'est passé depuis que Tony et Loki se sont montrés, dit Steve. Ton tour. Comment ça se fait que tu sois toujours là ? Je pensais que tu ramènerais Loki à Asgard immédiatement.

-J'en avais l'intention, ou du moins l'intention d'essayer, mais…mon frère a souhaité me parler et je n'ai pas pu dire non. »

Ils s'étaient plus ou moins attendus à ça à partir du moment où Loki lui avait fait promettre qu'ils laisseraient les décisions le concernant entre les mains de Thor. Ils étaient sûrs que Loki ne se laisserait pas juste emmener. Il obtenait définitivement déjà du temps supplémentaire.

« -Et ? invita Clint.

-Et…c'est une situation compliquée. Mon frère a exprimé son aversion à être jugé à Asgard.

-Wow, il veut pas aller au procès, comme c'est surprenant, dit Clint.

-Tu ne comprends pas bien, dit Thor. Mon frère ne nie pas ses crimes, pas tous ses crimes, mais il souhaite faire face aux Jotnar et payer la dette qu'il leur doit au lieu d'être jugé à Asgard.

-Pourquoi ? fit Steve en fronçant les sourcils. Je pensais qu'ils étaient vos ennemis. Pourquoi préférerait-il aller là-bas ?

-Loki est un Jotun lui-même, dit Thor après un instant d'hésitation. Il clame, je dois justement l'admettre, qu'il a commis des crimes à leur encontre et non contre Asgard. Loki croit qu'Asgard n'a aucun droit de lui faire un procès.

-Quels étaient exactement ces crimes déjà ? lui demanda Bucky.

-Il a tué leur roi, Laufey. Il était…le père de Loki, son…vrai père. Il a également essayé d'utiliser le Bifrost pour détruire le monde en entier, jusqu'au dernier Géant des Glaces s'y trouvant.

-Putain de merde, et il préférerait leur faire face plutôt qu'à vous ? demanda Clint. Pourquoi il ferait ça bordel ?

-Je ne sais, dit Thor. Je l'ai arrêté avant qu'il ne puisse détruire le monde, mais je ne connais pas l'étendue des dommages qu'il a fait, alors je ne sais pas à quel degré de sévérité ils essaieraient de le punir. Mais Loki a dit qu'Asgard ne le jugerait pas équitablement, alors que sur Jötunheimr il serait assuré d'être seulement jugé pour ce qu'il a fait.

-A-t-il raison ? demanda Steve. Je ne connais pas grand-chose du système judiciaire Asgardien.

-A Asgard, il serait jugé par le roi, mon Père, dit Thor. Tous ses crimes seraient listés devant le peuple d'Asgard, puis le Roi écouterait tous ceux qui souhaitent s'exprimer à l'encontre de Loki ou pour sa défense. Puis il déciderait d'un châtiment convenable pour ses crimes.

-A quel degré de sévérité le punirait votre père ? demanda Phil.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Thor. Je crois en effet qu'il aime toujours Loki comme un fils, mais mon Père peut être très dur dans son jugement…il est resté silencieux sur le sujet.

-Je crois qu'il est juste de dire que Loki a au moins une idée de ce que serait son châtiment à Asgard, dit Phil.

-Je doute que mon Père le bannirait, car même dénué de son immortalité mon frère serait un mage puissant, dit Thor. Il ne serait pas démuni ou des moins dangereux. Loki est également en exil volontaire, aussi cela ne ferait aucun sens de bannir quelqu'un qui est déjà parti de son propre gré. Alors je crois que cela serait une sorte d'emprisonnement.

-Et qu'obtiendrait-il s'il allait voir les Géants du Givre ? demanda Steve.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Thor. Je ne sais rien de la tradition et de la loi Jotun.

-Est-ce le cas de Loki ? demanda Clint.

-Je doute qu'il les ait étudiées en profondeur, dit Thor. Nous…uh, aucun de nous n'a jamais été des plus appréciateurs de leur race. Avant…avant que nous sachions que Loki était un des leurs.

-Nous devons supposer qu'il a quelque connaissance à ce sujet, dit Phil.

-Ou quelque influence, dit Bucky. Tu dis que le roi était son vrai père ? Alors, même s'il l'a tué, est-ce que ça fait de lui le nouveau roi ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Thor y réfléchit une seconde.

« -Une telle chose ne serait pas possible à Asgard, mais je ne sais pas en ce qui concerne Jötunheimr. Peut-être que ce n'est pas du jamais vu parmi eux.

-Que cela soit vrai ou pas, il doit avoir un plan, pas vrai ? demanda Steve. C'est pour ça qu'il veut aller là-bas au lieu d'Asgard.

-Je le crois en effet, approuva Thor.

-Et en ce qui concerne la Terre, hein ? demanda Clint. Qui va le juger pour ça ?

-Mon frère a dit qu'il paierait sa dette à Midgard lorsque le temps viendrait et qu'à ce moment-là il se tiendrait au côté de Tony Stark.

-Payer sa dette, répéta Steve. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, il ne peut pas juste décider qu'il va nous donner quelque chose pour réparer les choses, comme une sorte de …

-Wergeld, dit Bucky. »

Tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder.

« -Quoi ? Je lis.

-Un serment de cette sorte n'est pas à prendre à la légère, continua Thor. C'est plus qu'un simple wergeld, car il a l'intention de vous rembourser par le service. C'est une offre que même mon Père aurait à accepter comme juste.

-Sérieusement ? Il promet d'être gentil avec nous et tout est oublié ? demanda Clint, incrédule.

-Il a l'intention de vous défendre.

-Nous pouvons nous défendre, dit Steve.

-Je sais que tu le peux, mon ami, dit Thor. Mais… »

Son téléphone sonna. Thor le considéra en fronçant les sourcils durant une seconde là où il était sur la table basse.

« -Texto, fit utilement remarquer Clint.

-Moui, fit Thor en s'en saisissant, ayant l'air toujours un peu plus que perplexe. »

Il ne tâtonna pas avec ou quoi que ce soit. Il avait dit que c'était un dispositif suffisamment simple à utiliser dès le premier jour où il en avait eu un.

« -Pas d'un numéro que le téléphone connaît, dit-il.

-Attends, laisse-moi deviner, dit Clint en se tendant sur le côté pour attraper son propre téléphone dans sa poche. »

Il rechercha quelque chose dessus puis se pencha pour regarder l'écran de Thor. Il souffla et secoua la tête, rangeant son téléphone de nouveau dans sa poche.

« -Je l'savais. Loki.

-Mon frère a l'une de ces choses ? demanda Thor.

-Il est avec Stark, son Starkphone est probablement une centaine de fois mieux que les nôtres, dit Clint.

-Pourquoi as-tu le numéro de Loki ? demanda Steve.

-Au cas où j'aurais besoin d'une faveur, dit Clint. Pour votre information, il a totalement éteint son GPS, ou Stark l'a fait pour lui, peu importe. Ça peut pas être tracé. »

Thor regardait son téléphone les sourcils froncés, peut-être parce qu'il dépréciait les textos autant que Steve, peut-être à cause de ce que disait le sms. Au bout d'un moment Thor reposa son téléphone sur la table basse et le considéra d'un air renfrogné.

« -Thor ?

-Ce n'est rien, dit Thor.

-Revenons à notre discussion précédente, continua Phil. Thor, pensez-vous que la promesse de Loki soit une compensation suffisamment juste pour les choses qu'il a faites ? »

Steve sentit que c'était une question piège et Thor regarda Phil durant un long moment avant de répondre.

« -La menace de Thanos n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère, dit Thor.

-Thanos ? demanda Steve.

-Le Titan Fou, je supposais que Tony et Loki vous avaient tous informés à son propos, dit Thor.

-Ils ne nous ont jamais donné de nom, dit Steve. Mais ouais. »

Thor continua.

« -Même d'après la loi Asgardienne, durant les temps de besoin ceux qui ont commis des torts sont autorisés à se battre pour regagner leur honneur ou leur liberté s'ils sont emprisonnés.

-Je ne demande pas en ce qui concerne la loi Asgardienne, mais votre opinion, dit Phil.

-Je ne peux pas juger cette affaire simplement en suivant mon cœur, dit Thor. Car si je l'écoute, je déciderai en tant que frère et je ne suis pas certain que tous seraient heureux avec ça.

-Pourquoi ? Tu laisserais Loki s'en tirer ? Sans poser de questions ? demanda Clint.

-Non, je… »

Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et Thor grogna cette fois lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour s'en saisir. Son air renfrogné s'adoucit un peu lorsqu'il le regarda, mais il n'avait pas l'air plus content. Il soupira.

« -Je vous prie de m'excuser, dit-il avant de se lever, se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, probablement pour aller à son propre étage. »

Une fois que les portes se furent refermées et que Thor soit hors de vue (et de portée de voix), Steve se tourna pour regarder les autres.

« -Je ne suis probablement pas le seul, mais je deviens vraiment sûr que Thor va s'aligner sur ce que Loki veut.

-Pour être honnête, on dirait qu'on lui a donné de bonnes raisons, fit Bucky en haussant les épaules.

-C'est Loki, dit Clint. Une fois que tu lui permets de parler, il va probablement te convaincre d'une chose ou d'une autre. Et il a Stark jouant dans sa cour. Ils sont intelligents, ils sont vraiment effroyablement intelligents, ils savent comment bien jouer leurs cartes.

-Eh bien, il ne veut certainement pas être jugé à Asgard, dit Steve. Il doit avoir de bonnes raisons pour ça.

-Je pense que c'est genre, tu te fais prendre en train de faire quelque chose de mal dans un pays du tiers-monde, puis tu vas te battre bec et ongles pour obtenir un procès dans ton pays d'origine à la place, dit Bucky. T'as de meilleures chances là-bas.

-Il doit avoir un moyen d'apaiser les Géants du Givre, dit Phil. Si Asgard accepte de le laisser se faire juger là-bas, et qu'il arrive à un accord avec eux, alors il est libre.

-Ou il sait qu'il serait enfermé à Asgard et il préférerait tenter sa chance dans l'autre monde, dit Bucky.

-Je ne pense pas que Loki laisserait les choses entre les mains de la chance. Il doit avoir un plan, dit Steve.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire exactement ? demanda Clint. T'as déjà accepté que Thor soit celui qui prend les décisions.

-Nous ne ferons rien, dit aisément Bucky. »

Steve se tourna pour le regarder.

« -Quoi ? Pourquoi on ferait quoi que ce soit ?

-Parce qu'il ne devrait pas être autorisé à s'en sortir comme ça, dit Steve.

-Tu attrapes un méchant, renvoies ce méchant dans son pays, puis tu leur laisses le soin de s'occuper de lui, dit Bucky.

-Même s'il peut en sortir sans être puni ? demanda Steve.

-Stark a dit qu'il a été assez puni, dit Bucky. Et il est plus une sorte de maniaque obsédé par l'idée de conquérir la Terre. Je dis que c'est déjà plié et emballé, on devrait juste passer à autre chose. On garde un œil sur lui, s'il fait un pas de travers on intervient. Autrement on devrait juste les laisser tranquilles.

-Tu es sérieux, dit Steve. »

Il était un peu surpris, parce que Bucky n'était pas du genre à laisser passer les choses facilement.

« -Bien sûr que je suis sérieux, dit Bucky.

-Mais c'est Loki, dit Clint. On peut pas juste le laisser faire tout ce qu'il veut.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-N'oublie pas les choses qu'il a faites, lui rappela Steve. »

Bucky n'était pas avec eux à l'époque de l'invasion, aussi il n'en avait pas fait l'expérience en direct, mais il en savait suffisamment.

« -Oh mon dieu, t'es sérieux, grogna Bucky. Vous voyez vraiment pas le problème avec ça ? »

Steve fronça un peu les sourcils, Clint haussa les épaules, Phil demeura silencieux.

« -Ok, donc si Loki n'est pas autorisé à vivre sa vie sans être « convenablement puni », alors je suppose que je devrais juste me mettre en chemin pour la prison la plus proche. Je ferais mieux de prendre Natasha avec moi tant que j'y suis.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Steve.

-Je parle de doubles standards, Steve, dit Bucky. Clint prend une décision différente et décide que Natasha devrait vivre malgré toutes les choses qu'elle a faites. Elle rejoint le SHIELD, tout va bien. Tu prends une décision différente et décides que je devrais pas être tué peu importe ce que j'ai fait. Je rejoins les Avengers, tout va bien. Stark prend une décision différente, décide que Loki a été suffisamment puni, et qu'il n'est plus une menace pour nous. Il offre même de devenir un allié, mais pour une raison inconnu ça te va pas. Tu insistes qu'il devrait être davantage puni. Tu peux sentir l'hypocrisie dans l'air ? Parce que moi je peux certainement.

-Bucky c'est différent, dit Steve.

-Non, c'est pas différent. Pourquoi ça le serait ? La seule raison pour laquelle je me suis pas retrouvé avec une balle dans la tête est parce que je suis ton ami. C'est pour ça que j'ai été épargné, la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai été épargné, parce que tu ne voulais pas que je meure. Mais avec Loki tu dis juste non ? Que Stark aille se faire foutre, que tout ce qu'il a traversé avec le type aille se faire foutre. Au diable qu'il soit l'amour de sa putain de vie ou peu importe, parce qu'il est juste… Pourquoi ses raisons de vouloir aider quelqu'un sont pas assez bonnes pour toi ? Ou t'es le seul autorisé à décider qui mérite d'être épargné ? Si tu cautionnais Loki alors ça irait, mais c'est Stark alors tu « peux pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça » ? »

Bucky avait l'air d'en avoir vraiment, vraiment marre, et semblait aussi très irrité. Il commençait toujours à serrer les doigts de métal de son bras gauche lorsqu'il devenait comme ça. Il regarda Steve un instant, puis se leva.

« -Où vas-tu ? demanda Steve. »

Il détestait quand Bucky s'en allait furieusement.

« -Je vais chercher la bière que j'ai laissée à ton étage, et le temps que je revienne, je veux que tu arrêtes d'être stupide. »

Il partit sans un mot de plus et Steve resta assis là un moment, réfléchissant juste à ce qu'avait dit Bucky.

« -Je suis rarement d'accord avec Barnes, dit Phil. Mais il a raison à ce propos.

-Loki a essayé de te tuer, dit sombrement Clint.

-Comme presque la moitié des Agents du SHIELD avec lesquels j'ai toujours travaillé, répondit aisément Phil. Natasha inclue. Loki a simplement été le plus proche de réussir. »

Steve n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment Phil pouvait être calme à propos de telles choses.

« -Nous avons tendance à recruter à des endroits inhabituels, ajouta Phil.

-Donc peu importe ce qu'il planifie, ça vous va ? demanda Steve.

-Les préoccupations de Loki avec Asgard ou Jötunheimr ne nous concernent en aucun cas, dit Phil. Ce n'était également pas lui qui a orchestré l'attaque sur Terre. Se préparer et s'occuper de la menace des véritables auteurs a la priorité. A moins que Loki ne prouve être un danger pour la Terre et les humains de nouveau, nous devrions occuper notre temps avec des affaires plus importantes que lui. Tout est une question de priorités.

-Je pense pas que j'aime ça, dit Clint.

-Vous avez fait le premier pas pour reconnaître Loki en tant qu'atout de valeur, fit remarquer Phil. C'est exactement la façon dont il devrait être traité. Il peut également prodiguer des informations d'une valeur incroyable sur beaucoup de choses, ce n'est également pas quelque chose à ignorer. »

Steve y réfléchit un instant ou deux, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le moindre contre-argument à part le fait que c'était Loki dont ils parlaient, ce qui n'était vraiment pas un argument du tout.

« -JARVIS, que fait Thor ? demanda-t-il à la place.

_-Il est à son étage personnel avec Maître Loki,_ répondit JARVIS.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas ce truc de téléportation, grogna Steve. JARVIS, tu dois nous avertir à chaque fois que Loki est dans la tour.

-_J'essaierai certainement de le faire, Capitaine Rogers, mais je dois vous informer que Maître Loki possède le niveau d'habilitation sécuritaire pour avoir accès à toutes les propriétés de Stark Industries, aussi il peut outrepasser cette instruction._

-Il a le même niveau d'habilitation que Stark ? demanda Clint.

-_Un qui est très similaire,_ dit JARVIS.

-C'est dingue, soupira Clint.

-Mais pas du tout surprenant, dit Phil en se levant. J'ai un rendez-vous à honorer, mais n'oubliez pas : priorités. »

Il les salua tous deux d'un signe de tête, puis partit.

« -Je déteste quand Coulson fait sens, dit Clint après quelques instants de silence. Tu peux juste pas argumenter avec lui. »

Steve soupira.

« -Nous devons arriver à un arrangement avec Tony, dit-il alors. Nous devons être très clairs sur les conditions du séjour de Loki sur Terre. Et sur ce que nous ferons au cas où il briserait la moindre de l'une d'elles. Et Thor doit s'assurer que Loki passe devant la justice, que ce soit à Asgard ou pas n'a pas d'importance.

-Quoi comme « Termes et Conditions » ? Tu veux un contrat ? demanda Clint.

-Non, je veux juste m'assurer que tout le monde est à la page. Loki est hors de nos mains, mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous n'avons aucun contrôle sur la situation.

-Tu dois admettre que nous sommes entre le marteau et l'enclume, Cap, dit Clint. On veut rien avoir à faire avec le SHIELD, mais si Stark Industries arrête de nous financer, les Avengers sont totalement finis. Janet peut pas nous financer seule.

-Pepper ne ferait pas ça, dit Steve.

-Pepper est plus le grand patron, dit Clint. C'est Stark. Alors je sais pas combien de contrôle on a dans les faits.

-Ça me donne la migraine, admit Steve.

-T'ai dit qu'ils étaient d'une intelligence flippante à propos d'ça, dit Clint.

-Donc on s'assoit juste et on espère que Loki se retournera pas contre nous ? Je n'aime pas nos chances.

-C'est pas ça, dit Clint. C'est la question de savoir si on peut faire confiance à Stark ou pas. Il nous force à lui faire confiance je suppose, mais ça en revient quand même à ça.

-Combien de temps ça t'a pris de faire confiance à Natasha ? demanda Steve. »

Ce fut au tour de Clint de soupirer.

« -Il y a des jours où je m'attends toujours au pire, répondit honnêtement Clint. Mais ça m'a jamais empêché de mettre ma vie entre ses mains. Mais hey, on m'a dit que j'étais stupide bien des fois auparavant.

-Tu peux travailler avec quelqu'un même s'il y a une chance qu'il te trahisse ?

-C'est pas un monde parfait, Cap. Tu peux pas toujours avoir le meilleur du meilleur pour combattre à tes côtés. Parfois tu dois te contenter de ceux qui sont blessés, brisés, et du moindre mal. Tu as ce que tu as et essaies de faire le mieux avec.

-Veux-tu faire confiance à Stark ? demanda Steve.

-Je te fais confiance pour prendre la bonne décision à propos de ça, dit Clint. Et je suivrai ta direction. »

Le seul problème avec ça était que Steve lui-même ne savait pas quelle était la bonne décision. Il fut un temps où il accordait sa confiance facilement, mais cette période était finie. Il l'avait appris en travaillant avec le SHIELD, après ce qui s'était passé avec Bucky et Phil, et de tous les politiciens qui voulaient l'utiliser afin de faire voter les gens pour eux. La confiance n'était plus quelque chose qu'il donnait facilement. Le poids de la confiance des autres était familier, mais même cela donnait l'impression d'être plus lourd qu'auparavant.

« -Fais-lui confiance pour être un homme bon, dit Steve d'un ton absent. »

Voilà quelle était la vraie question. Des années auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait regardé voler à travers ce portail, il aurait répondu sans l'ombre d'un doute que Tony Stark était un homme bon. Pouvait-il toujours le dire ? Pepper et Rhodey se tenaient toujours à ses côtés, cela devait valoir quelque chose.

Steve devait attendre ce moment de clarté, ce signe qui lui montrerait qu'il l'était, que Tony était toujours un homme bon à qui on pouvait faire confiance. Steve était certain qu'il viendrait un temps où cela deviendrait clair. Lorsque Tony prouverait ou qu'il était toujours l'homme que Steve voulait toujours croire qu'il était, ou qu'il montrerait ses véritables couleurs. Ce moment arriverait, lorsque Tony aurait à prendre une décision. Steve saurait alors, il en serait sûr.

« -Peut-être que je suis un peu stupide aussi des fois, dit-il alors. Mais je suppose que nous verrons si le pire déçoit nos attentes. »

Clint le regarda un moment, puis acquiesça.

« -T'as pigé l'truc, Cap. »

Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre, voir, et être préparés pour les deux possibilités.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Il est temps pour la grande discussion entre Thor et Loki, soyez attentifs au prochain chapitre…**_

J'ai dressé un petit autel honorifique pour Bucky. Juste à côté de celui pour Coulson. Offrandes acceptées, entrée gratuite ! 8D

Sérieusement, j'aime de plus en plus ce personnage. Je suis vraiment contente qu'il ait pas rongé son frein, parce que franchement, Captain Spandex commençait vraiment à me hérisser le poil avec ses « puuuuniiiiir Looookiiiii ! »

Ils ont vraiment RIEN écouté de ce que Tony a raconté ! Pas vrai ça ! Alors BUCKY POWA ! Non mais !

A présent, les petites notes de traduction et culturelles : vous avez très certainement dû buguer sur l'adjectif qu'utilise Clint vers le début du chapitre, « casher » alors cela n'a strictement rien à voir avec le cash ou toute autre sorte de pièces sonnantes et trébuchantes, dans les faits, le terme original en anglais est « kosher », qui est plutôt utilisé dans des contextes et des expressions idiomatiques très précis, aussi c'est déjà inhabituel de la part de l'auteur de l'utiliser en tant qu'adjectif complément d'objet direct et isolé (aaah je sens les souvenirs de vos leçons de grammaire commencer à vous donner lentement de l'urticaire…oui je suis sadique, MOUAHAHAHA…hehem -_-). En clair, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de le traduire littéralement par son équivalent en français qui est « casher », un mot très très peu connu et donc très très peu usité. Pour ce qui est de sa définition…eh bien, ça non plus ce n'est pas facile -_- Pour faire simple, en français, le mot est utilisé dans le contexte religieux, à la place de « catholique » (l'adjectif hein). Pour vous donner un exemple, on dit parfois « ce n'est pas très casher » au lieu de « ce n'est pas très catholique », ce qui sous-entend quelque chose de louche bien sûr. Sauf qu'ici, Clint l'utilise avec un tout autre sens, qui se révèle de par le contexte de la discussion et le fait que ce soit l'élixir qu'il qualifie ainsi : il veut dire par là que l'élixir est une chose très inhabituelle impliquant un rituel et ayant pourtant des fins bénéfiques, d'où la réplique de Thor qui confirme ses dires.

Si tout ceci est de l'Asgardien pour vous, dites-vous simplement que des fois, les voies de Clint sont impénétrables -_-

Ensuite, le mot « wergeld » (« weregeld » en anglais, à une lettre près c'est le même), donné par Bucky (et sa culture indéniable visiblement), dont voici une définition des plus simples : chez les Germains et les Francs, il s'agissait d'une indemnité que le meurtrier ou l'auteur d'un dommage était tenu de verser aux parents de la victime ou à celle-ci. Donc oui, ça date XD

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Thor ! Et juste une chose : préparez les mouchoirs…


	74. Frères

**Chapitre Soixante-Quatorze**

**Frères**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû partir. »_

Etait ce que le premier message de Loki disait. Thor ne savait pas comment y répondre et cela ne faisait que le frustrer. En même temps, cela faisait se réchauffer quelque chose dans sa poitrine, parce que Loki n'avait pas voulu qu'il quitte la maison de Stark malgré ce qui s'était passé avec Hatchet. Il avait fait de son mieux pour l'ignorer, parce qu'il ne devrait pas autoriser ses sentiments à l'influencer autant.

Une partie de lui savait également qu'il cèderait, du moins un peu. Parce qu'il avait de nouveau de l'espoir, et ce dernier s'accrochait obstinément à son cœur, indélébile et incapable d'être réduit de nouveau au silence. Une voix chuchotait toujours dans son esprit qu'il ne devrait pas espérer, ni ne devrait faire confiance, car il pourrait de nouveau être trahi, juste comme avant, mais il ne pouvait pas écouter cette voix en particulier. Sa Mère avait raison, s'il n'espérait pas, personne d'autre ne le ferait, s'il abandonnait, il perdrait véritablement Loki.

_« Tu as vraiment un petit support pour Mjölnir. Typique. »_

Etait ce que le second message disait. Sa véritable signification était suffisamment claire, aussi Thor prit congé et monta à son étage pour voir son frère.

Thor ne fut pas surpris de le voir debout juste à côté de Mjölnir lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce. Il portait des vêtements Midgardiens et passait négligemment un doigt le long du manche.

« -Tes ongles sont noirs, fit remarquer Thor, n'ayant rien de mieux à dire. »

Loki souffla.

« -Hatchet. Ne demande pas.

-N'était pas mon intention, dit Thor. »

Il s'avança davantage dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne de l'autre côté du petit support où son marteau reposait. Loki ôta sa main de ce dernier et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« -Tu n'aurais pas dû venir ici, dit Loki.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi, lui dit Thor. Stark ne t'a-t-il pas dit que je serai de retour dans quelques jours ?

-Il me l'a dit.

-Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

-Parce que tu fais toujours ça, dit Loki, un peu d'irritation se glissant dans son ton.

-Ça ?

-Oui, ça. Te réfugier chez tes amis de façon à ce qu'ils puissent te remplir la tête avec ce _que eux ils pensent _au lieu d'essayer de déchiffrer ce que _toi tu penses_.

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi que j'allais voir la plupart du temps, fit remarquer Thor. Pour te laisser me remplir la tête. »

Loki se hérissa à ça, considérant Thor d'un air renfrogné.

« -Tu n'es jamais venu me voir que lorsque tu avais des ennuis.

-Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu m'as attiré bien des ennuis toi-même également, protesta Thor. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu n'es jamais venu me voir lorsque tu en avais… »

Il réfléchit à ça un instant.

« -Du moins tu en avais l'habitude.

-De toute évidence j'ai arrêté une fois que tu m'aies clairement fait comprendre que tu n'avais que faire de mes ennuis, lui dit Loki.

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose, dit immédiatement Thor.

-Pas avec autant de mots.

-Alors tu m'as mal compris, car je ne t'aurais jamais renvoyé.

-Non, mais j'aurais eu à supporter d'être ridiculisé et moqué par tes amis si j'étais venu à toi. Et tu aurais juste ri avec eux.

-Loki…

-N'essaie même pas de nier celle-là, dit fermement Loki.

-Nous avons plaisanté tout le temps, ce n'était pas juste toi. Nous avons ri de l'appétit de Volstagg ou des habitudes frivoles de Fandral, toi inclus.

-Vous riiez des choses qu'ils _faisaient_, et pas de ce qu'ils étaient ou de qui ils _étaient_ ! invectiva Loki. Il y a une différence. »

Thor se tut devant la colère soudaine de Loki, à la façon dont la tension s'infiltrait si facilement dans ses muscles. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire…il ne sut même pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, parce que Loki soupira et secoua la tête.

« -Je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça, dit-il. Cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Cela en a si cela te contrarie ainsi, dit Thor. »

Thor avait rarement vu Loki aussi libre avec ses émotions, et cela n'avait jamais semblé si brut et brûlant, tout miroitant si près de la surface. Il y avait toujours quelque chose…de digne et de contenu chez son frère, juste comme leur Mère d'une certaine manière, ne perdant jamais son sang-froid. Cela rendait tout ce qu'il avait dit lorsque Thor était retourné à Asgard ce jour-là encore plus terrifiant, la façon dont il avait hurlé et pleuré et crié, comme s'il était un homme complètement différent. Bien sûr Thor pouvait se rappeler de jours où son frère avait ri librement, lorsqu'il s'amusait des coups qu'ils préparaient, ou qu'il s'enivrait avec lui. Mais ces jours –tristement- dataient de très longtemps. Ils étaient éclipsés par tout ce qui s'était passé durant les dernières années.

Il se fit de nouveau poignarder par la culpabilité, et comme tant de fois auparavant, une voix dans sa tête murmura qu'il aurait dû le remarquer. Il y avait des signes, bien avant le jour de son couronnement. Il y avait des signes que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tony Stark avait raison : aucun d'eux n'avait remarqué. Cela aurait été facile de dire que Loki était juste trop doué à tromper tout le monde, mais Thor ne ressentit pas ça comme une excuse. Ils auraient dû remarquer, il aurait dû remarquer.

« -Je peux te voir t'enterrer sous tes pensées, reprit Loki.

-J'aurais dû…

-Epargne-moi, interrompit Loki. Tu n'étais pas mon gardien.

-Si tu le croyais véritablement, tu ne serais pas si en colère contre moi, soupira Thor.

-Se vautrer dans la culpabilité encore et encore ne nous mène nulle part, dit fermement Loki. »

Thor regarda son frère, pour un moment assez long en fait, et il fut de nouveau stupéfait d'à quel point il avait l'air mieux par rapport au souvenir qu'avait Thor de lui.

« -Et être honnête ? Dire la vérité et répondre quelle que soit la question. Cela nous aiderait-il ? »

C'était beaucoup demander et pas facile à donner. Pas juste pour Loki, mais pour Thor lui-même. Il se considérait comme un homme honnête, mais il se connaissait assez bien. Il avait tendance à demeurer silencieux sur les choses proches de son cœur, ne voulant pas que les autres s'inquiètent. Ne voulant pas que les autres le voient meurtri ou dans un moment de faiblesse. Steve lui avait dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance, qu'il était autorisé à avoir des doutes ou à être faible, s'il se relevait juste encore et encore. S'il ne restait jamais à terre, tout irait bien. Thor essayait de suivre ces mots sages, mais certaines habitudes étaient dures à briser.

« -Cela…ne pourrait pas faire de mal, dit Loki au bout d'un moment.

-Puis-je te demander quelque chose alors ? commença Thor, parce qu'il y avait une question qui brûlait dans son esprit plus que tout autre chose, et il avait besoin d'entendre quelques réponses. »

Peut-être que savoir n'arrangerait pas les choses, peut-être que cela les ferait même empirer, mais au moins il saurait.

« -Je t'en prie, dit doucement Loki.

-Dis-moi honnêtement pourquoi tu as ruiné mon couronnement, lui demanda Thor. »

Il avait entendu beaucoup de choses de ses amis, de son Père et même de sa Mère, sur ce qu'avaient pu être les raisons de Loki. Mais il avait besoin de l'entendre de Loki lui-même.

« -Toujours tracassé par ça ? demanda Loki en retour.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, Loki, répondit-il honnêtement. »

Loki se tourna et le regarda, gardant son regard sur lui un long moment avant de soupirer et de se retourner pour regarder de nouveau par la fenêtre.

« -Très bien, dit-il, et un poids douloureux s'enleva déjà du cœur de Thor juste en entendant ça. Crois-le ou non, ce n'était pas par envie, commença Loki. Mais je suis sûr que beaucoup t'ont dit que c'était cela. »

Thor ne le nia pas.

« -Je l'ai fait parce que tu n'étais pas prêt, dit Loki. Mais aucun de vous ne m'aurait écouté si j'avais fait part de mes inquiétudes. Odin n'aurait pas parlé de ça avec moi, parce que ce n'était pas ma place de remettre en question la décision qu'il avait prise. Il m'a dit une fois, peu après que tu aies été nommé héritier, que le trône n'était pas quelque chose que je pouvais gagner à coups d'arguments.

-Quand était-ce ? demanda Thor.

-Lorsque je lui ai demandé quelles étaient les qualités qui l'avaient fait te choisir. Je n'étais pas en colère, tu vois. Je savais que cela ne serait pas moi depuis pas mal de temps, et je croyais que tu deviendrais un bon roi un jour. Mais je devais demander ce que c'était.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Pas grand-chose, fit Loki en haussant les épaules. Qu'il était chanceux d'avoir deux fils si honorables et que je devrais retourner célébrer. J'ai répondu à la question moi-même alors. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était dur de voir que ce qui te rendait grand étaient les choses dont je manquais cruellement. »

Cela il ne l'avait pas dit avec de la colère. Il l'avait dit comme si c'était un fait accepté depuis longtemps et sur lequel il ne pouvait même plus se mettre en colère.

« -Donc je ne pouvais pas aller voir Odin, et tu…

-J'aurais été en colère. Insulté, dit doucement Thor lorsque Loki ne finit pas. »

Il pouvait revoir l'homme qu'il était, l'imaginer si vivement. Comment il aurait réagit, si son frère lui avait parlé du fait qu'il doutait de lui. Il se serait senti trahi et il aurait été en colère, parce que Loki était toujours intelligent et ses inquiétudes auraient fait Thor douter encore plus de lui-même. Les assurances de Loki étaient une des rares choses qui l'aidaient à garder le dos droit et un grand sourire au fur et à mesure que le jour du couronnement approchait.

« -Et tous les autres croyaient que j'étais jaloux du fait que cela soit toi qui prenne le trône, continua Loki.

-Sûrement que Mère…tenta Thor.

-La Reine a dit qu'elle n'était pas inquiète, dit Loki. Parce que tu m'aurais à ton côté, de façon à ce que je puisse compenser pour toutes tes lacunes.

-Elle a vraiment dit ça ? demanda Thor.

-Il m'est devenu clair que j'ai été préparé pour le rôle de conseiller, que la raison pour laquelle j'ai été élevé comme un roi était dans le but d'en savoir suffisamment pour me tenir derrière toi lorsque tu deviendrais le Souverain d'Asgard. Enfin, du moins c'est ce que je pensais à ce moment-là. Je ne savais pas à propos de mon véritable héritage alors. »

C'est comme ça que Thor l'avait imaginé, à chaque fois qu'il s'imaginait Roi. Il avait toujours Loki à son côté. C'était une image idyllique pour laquelle il avait un très gros faible. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, sa Mère lui avait dit maintes fois alors qu'ils grandissaient qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à demander l'aide de son frère ainsi que son soutien, car Loki serait toujours de son côté.

« -Tu méprisais la pensée de m'aider à gouverner Asgard à ce point ? demanda-t-il. »

Loki grogna de frustration et frappa la vitre une fois, pas assez fort pour la briser.

« -Comme si tu m'avais jamais vraiment écouté ! dit-il. Je devais jouer avec les mots, implanter des idées dans ta tête, et te convaincre que c'était quelque chose que tu avais toujours voulu. »

Le volume de sa voix s'élevait en même temps que le ton furieux qui allait avec.

« -Ce fait seul aurait été insultant, continua-t-il, serrant les dents et fixant résolument à travers la fenêtre, ne regardant pas Thor. Mais qu'ils aient pensé que c'était tout ce à quoi j'étais bon ? Etre ton gardien, cracha-t-il. Nettoyer tes dégâts et te soutenir dans l'ombre, pendant que tu profitais de l'admiration du peuple. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, essayant visiblement de maîtriser sa colère.

« -Et je l'aurais fait, dit-il, un peu plus doucement. Si seulement il y avait eu ne serait-ce qu'une once de respect pour moi, je l'aurais fait avec joie. Mais il n'y en avait pas le moindre. Pas de toi, et certainement pas de n'importe quel autre Ase. Vous me sous-estimiez tous tellement, alors que tu étais loué pour tout ce que tu faisais. Une chance : c'était ce que je m'étais dit, que j'avais seulement besoin d'une chance pour prouver que tu n'étais pas prêt, et que j'étais capable de plus que ce qu'ils pensaient de moi. Alors ils m'écouteraient au lieu de me considérer comme un enfant jaloux. »

Les mots de Tony Stark résonnaient à l'oreille de Thor : _« D'autres ont besoin de plus, ont besoin de choses différentes. »_ Thor avait toujours eu cette image parfaite dans son esprit. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé que cela ne serait pas si parfait pour Loki. Il pensait que son frère était satisfait. Des hypothèses…encore. C'était véritablement son plus grand défaut, n'est-ce pas ?

Il manqua d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire à Loki qu'il aurait dû lui parler honnêtement, mais il réalisa à quel point il aurait été stupide de dire ça. Soudainement il eut l'impression que lui et Loki avaient vécu comme deux tableaux sur le mur, affichant la même image l'un à l'autre constamment, ayant l'air d'aller bien en surface, mais plats et vides en-dessous. Quand avaient-ils cessé d'être frères ? Parce que ce n'était pas lors du jour du couronnement, c'était arrivé bien avant ça.

« -Avais-tu des questions pour moi ? demanda Thor. Quelque chose que tu as besoin de savoir, je jure d'être honnête.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Loki. »

Thor acquiesça et ils demeurèrent silencieux un moment. Thor était tiraillé par le besoin de faire quelque chose, pour faire avancer les choses, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Au moins il pouvait dire que le calme était paisible. Et dire qu'il perdait l'espoir que tout ceci soit possible de nouveau... L'espoir qui s'accrochait à son cœur et n'allait nulle part à présent.

« -Je ne te connais pas, dit alors Thor. »

Loki se tourna pour le regarder.

« -Je veux dire, je connais une partie de toi, mais pas tout ce qu'il y a. J'en sais beaucoup moins que ce que je pensais.

-J'ai changé, dit Loki.

-Ainsi que moi, dit Thor, et alors que de vilains mots et des souvenirs douloureux lui venaient à l'esprit à ces mots, ça faisait du bien de les prononcer.

-J'ai remarqué. »

Il y avait un minuscule sourire au coin des lèvres de Loki, et cela se ressentait comme une victoire, comme si quelque chose était en train de se réparer, de guérir. Thor résista à l'impulsion de tendre le bras pour poser sa main sur le cou de Loki de la façon dont il le faisait toujours. Il ne pouvait pas encore faire ça.

Loki n'avait pas de questions, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit, mais Thor soupçonnait qu'il s'agissait davantage d'un cas de « trop de questions ». Peut-être qu'il craignait les réponses que Thor lui donnerait, peut-être qu'il ne croyait pas que les réponses puissent changer quoi que ce soit. Thor n'était jamais maladroit avec les mots, et pourtant le désir de tout dire correctement le rendait presque engourdi. Si Loki ne demanderait pas, Thor devait répondre sans questions.

« -Il est vrai que je t'ai rarement véritablement écouté, dit-il. »

C'était une aussi bonne manière qu'une autre de commencer.

« -Mais ce n'était pas parce que je n'accordais aucune valeur à tes mots. »

Loki se tourna pour le regarder, s'appuyant contre la vitre.

« -Je peux ne pas avoir entendu tant de commérages à Asgard, mais j'étais quand même conscient des langues qui s'agitaient à mon sujet, continua Thor. »

Il ne pensait pas avoir jamais dit ça à voix haute. Peut-être qu'il était temps.

« -Que j'étais un grand guerrier, un homme fort, et un bon leader sur le champ de bataille, mais également que j'avais de la chance d'avoir un frère intelligent, parce que je n'étais pas sage et fûté comme Odin. »

Loki fronçait un peu des sourcils, mais il n'interrompit pas, laissant Thor continuer à son rythme. Il avait en effet besoin d'un instant pour réfléchir à la façon de formuler ses mots.

« -Je voulais prouver que je pouvais m'occuper de moi seul, dit finalement Thor. Prouver que je n'étais pas un tel nigaud, que je pouvais très bien prendre des décisions sans les conseils de mon frère. Je sais que cela peut te sembler arrogant ou idiot, mais c'est la vérité.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu étais conscient de telles choses, dit Loki. Tu ne l'as jamais…

-Montré. Je le sais, dit Thor.

-Et peu de gens parlaient ainsi de toi, ajouta Loki.

-Il y en avait plein, dit Thor. Je sais que cela peut ne pas être ce que tu veux entendre, mais je dois quand même te le dire. Je t'ai sciemment rejeté devant les autres beaucoup de fois. Je n'étais pas juste têtu. »

La mâchoire de Loki se serra un peu à ça, mais il ne dit rien. Thor s'empressa de continuer.

« -Mais je ne t'ai jamais considéré inférieur à moi, ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je l'ai fait, dit-il. Je n'ai jamais pensé une seule fois que ton avis était à prendre à la légère, ni n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais meilleur que toi. »

Pas une seule fois n'avait-il pensé que quelque chose comme ça devait être clairement dit. C'était quelque chose de tellement évident pour lui. Mais ça ne l'était de toute évidence pas pour Loki, pas du tout.

« -J'en suis véritablement désolé, dit-il alors. Parce que j'étais puéril et têtu et pas prêt à admettre mes faiblesses, et j'étais désespéré de cacher le fait que j'avais toujours besoin de toi pour m'aider. Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que t'écouter donnait l'impression que j'étais faible. »

Loki tirait sur le bas de sa chemise, une habitude nerveuse que Thor ne l'avait pas vu faire depuis longtemps. Il croisait toujours ses mains ensemble devant lui pour la masquer.

« -On attendait de toi que tu sois capable de tenir debout sur tes propres pieds, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Attendait, répéta Thor. Je méprise ce mot.

-Oh, et moi donc, approuva Loki. »

La façon dont il se tenait là, écoutant calmement, donna à Thor le sentiment qu'il n'aurait plus beaucoup d'opportunités comme ça, si ce n'est pas du tout. Il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud, comme ils disaient. Il devait parler maintenant, lorsqu'il savait qu'il était entendu. Il pouvait ne pas avoir d'autre chance.

Alors il contourna le support de Mjölnir, la seule barrière entre eux, pour se rapprocher de Loki. Son frère ne s'éloigna pas lorsque Thor s'appuya contre la vitre à côté de lui, mais il se contenta de le regarder du coin de l'œil. Ce n'était pas grave.

Il avait la gorge sèche et ses yeux le piquaient, mais il devait faire sortir ces mots.

« -Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un meilleur frère, dit-il. »

Loki sursauta un peu et il eut l'air de vouloir parler, aussi Thor ne résista pas plus longtemps et tendit la main pour la poser sur son cou afin de capturer son attention.

« -Laisse-moi parler, demanda-t-il. »

Il supplierait s'il le devait, cela n'avait pas d'importance. Loki le regarda avec les yeux légèrement écarquillés, son corps tendu comme s'il voulait s'enfuir.

« -Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un meilleur frère, répéta-t-il. Si j'en avais été un, alors tu aurais été en mesure de me parler honnêtement. »

Il déglutit, mais continua.

« -Tu aurais été en mesure de me dire que je n'étais pas prêt. Et si j'avais été un homme meilleur, alors j'aurais admis que tu avais raison.

-Je n'avais pas toujours raison, dit Loki avec une petite voix. »

Il avait l'air encore une fois si jeune que cela manqua de briser le cœur de Thor.

« -Je sais, acquiesça-t-il, souriant même. Mais quelle sorte de frère étais-je ? demanda-t-il, de nouveau en colère contre lui-même. Au point que mon propre frère n'osait pas dire la vérité, parce que j'aurais été trop en colère dans mon arrogance pour écouter ses mots sages ?

Je connais mes défauts, Loki, dit-il alors. J'en apprends de plus en plus à leur propos chaque jour. Alors je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à conspirer et comploter parce que je n'aurais pas entendu raison. »

Loki se contenta de le regarder un long moment, examinant son visage, cherchant quoi, Thor ne savait.

« -Pour être honnête, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Je t'ai joué pas mal de tours bien des fois avec mes mots apparemment sages. »

Thor rit, le son sortant de lui de manière inattendue, et il savait que s'il ne riait pas, il pleurerait.

« -Oh ça oui, approuva-t-il. Cela ne m'a jamais dérangé. »

Loki rit cette fois, avec un ton plus calme, mais cela sonnait tout aussi dur et brisé que ce qu'avait pu sentir Thor dans son propre rire.

« -Ce n'est pas ainsi que je m'en souviens, dit Loki. Je t'ai fui et me suis caché de toi beaucoup de fois.

-Mais j'en ai toujours ri le jour suivant, dit Thor, se calmant. Et je te croyais toujours la fois d'après lorsque tu me parlais, peu importe le nombre de fois où j'avais été trompé. »

Loki se contenta de le fixer à ça, ses yeux trop brillants.

Thor serra fermement le cou de Loki une dernière fois avant de le lâcher, mais il ne s'éloigna pas. Ce fut son tour de regarder par la fenêtre durant un instant.

« -Quoi maintenant Loki ? demanda-t-il.

-Me laisseras-tu régler ma dette avec les Jotnar ? demanda Loki. »

Thor soupira.

« -Si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment…mais je m'inquiète de ton destin entre leurs mains, dit Thor. Tu penses vraiment qu'ils te jugeraient plus équitablement que Père ? »

Thor regarda la façon dont l'expression de Loki se durcit à sa mention.

« -Je n'ai jamais été qu'un outil, je ne vois pas en quoi il serait sentimental, dit Loki.

-Cela n'est pas vrai, Loki, dit Thor. Tu ne peux pas croire cela.

-Je pense qu'Odin avait d'abord l'intention de me placer en tant que roi pantin, dit simplement Loki. Un prince Jotun élevé à Asgard, loyal au monde à son futur roi, toi. Une fois que Laufey aurait été écarté, Jötunheimr aurait été facile à gouverner ainsi.

-Il t'aurait dit à propos de ton véritable héritage alors, protesta Thor.

-Peut-être qu'il a changé d'avis, dit simplement Loki. Peut-être qu'il a décidé que je devrais plutôt rester ton conseiller. Peut-être qu'il a appris de son erreur avec Frey, qui était supposé n'être qu'un pantin dans sa main, mais qui a renforcé son pouvoir à la place au fil du temps, et est devenu un vrai roi à ne pas négliger. Peut-être qu'il a réalisé que je n'étais pas si facile à contrôler.

-Il a dit que tu étais un enfant abandonné, dit Thor.

-Il m'a trouvé dans un temple sacré des Jotnar, pas sous une vulgaire pierre, dit Loki. Et il l'a dit lui-même : il avait l'intention d'unifier un jour les deux royaumes à travers moi, de quoi cela a-t-il l'air selon toi ?

-Mais il en est venu à t'aimer, Loki, dit Thor. Tu es son fils.

-Tu ne devrais jamais faire l'erreur d'oublier qu'Odin est roi en premier et père en second. Son amour, s'il a jamais existé, ne l'aurait pas empêché d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses plans.

-Je ne pense pas pouvoir te convaincre différemment, dit Thor. Pas maintenant du moins.

-Tu ne connais pas l'esprit d'Odin, alors tu ne peux parler de ses intentions.

-Non, dut admettre Thor. Je ne peux pas. »

Loki acquiesça par à-coups, semblant surpris que Thor ait cessé de discuter.

« -Mais je peux parler pour moi, dit Thor. Et je peux te dire avec certitude que je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire. Je ne l'aurais pas laissé nous séparer comme ça. »

Loki le regarda de nouveau. Son expression était dure à déchiffrer, de la considération, peut-être.

« -En es-tu si sûr ? demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr, dit immédiatement Thor.

-Tu es un homme changé à présent, mais si à l'époque Odin t'avait dit un jour que celui que tu croyais être un frère était en fait un Géant du Givre, le fils de Laufey, peut-être bientôt roi de Jötunheimr…sois honnête Thor, tu aurais été impatient que je disparaisse de ta vue. Enfin, si j'aurais quitté Asgard vivant. »

La colère monta au fond de Thor à la seconde où ces mots quittèrent la bouche de Loki. Il bougea au lieu de parler, refermant la distance entre eux, mais pas pour lui faire mal, même s'il était tenté de le frapper durement sur la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse sortir de son esprit des choses aussi stupides.

Loki se tendit lorsque les bras de Thor se verrouillèrent autour de lui et qu'il fut attiré dangereusement près. Il pouvait probablement se dégager de l'étreinte serrée, mais il ne bougea pas.

« -Non, dit sévèrement Thor.

-Thor…

-Non ! répéta-t-il, l'attirant encore plus près si c'était possible. Ne dis jamais une telle chose. »

Sa voix était dure, mais elle vacillait sous toutes les émotions qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Il était furieux que Loki puisse jamais penser une telle chose. Cela faisait mal aussi, parce que c'était juste une autre façon dont il avait échoué en tant que frère si Loki doutait de son amour pour lui à ce point. Pensait-il véritablement qu'il les avait tous perdus lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité ?

« -Thor…tenta de nouveau de parler Loki, mais non, pas maintenant.

-Tu es mon frère, dit-il férocement. Je ne t'appellerai pas ainsi si tu ne le veux pas, mais tu seras toujours mon frère. Je ne pourrai jamais te voir autrement. Jamais. »

Loki était silencieux et toujours rigide dans ses bras, mais Thor continua.

« -Je t'ai aimé aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne et ne cesserai pas jusqu'à ce que mon cœur s'arrête, que mon dernier soupir m'échappe, et que je chevauche en direction du Valhalla. Et tu ne peux pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'y es pas autorisé, je ne l'accepterai pas. C'est _mon cœur_. Je décide qui y a une place, personne d'autre. »

Loki fut incroyablement immobile durant un très long moment, puis son corps se détendit, l'envie de résister s'échappant de lui.

« -Je n'ai pas été un bon frère, dit-il d'une toute petite voix, et Thor devait juste le garder proche, il devait garder ses bras autour de lui pour aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu étais assez bon pour moi, dit-il, se fichant des larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux. Tu l'es toujours. »

C'est là qu'il sentit le poids de Loki. Son frère se penchant en avant, s'autorisant à être étreint. Sa tête retomba sur l'épaule de Thor et un instant plus tard ses bras suivirent également, le serrant fortement. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il avait fait ça ? Par les Nornes, il n'arrivait même pas à s'en souvenir.

Cela n'avait pas d'importance, seul le futur qui les attendait en avait. Ils étaient si brisés, toujours tellement loin d'être bien, mais de l'espoir, il avait de nouveau un tel espoir qu'il n'essaya même pas de chasser ou de faire taire. Il pouvait s'y raccrocher maintenant, s'en saisir fermement avec des bras forts et un cœur ouvert.

Puis il entendit un murmure, bien trop imperceptible, mais toujours destiné à être entendu.

« -Je suis désolé.

-Ça ira, Loki, promit-il. »

Il ne savait pas s'il voulait rassurer Loki ou lui-même. Il s'en fichait.

« -Nous ferons bien les choses. »

Lorsque Loki le serra juste un peu plus fort à ces mots, le poids d'un monde entier s'enleva de ses épaules. Il ne lâcherait pas ça de nouveau, il s'y accrocherait peu importe ce qui arriverait, il ne pouvait pas encore le perdre. Ils pouvaient faire ça bien. Ils le feraient. Ensemble.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Je n'ai pas honte des larmes que j'ai versées en écrivant (et en éditant) ça. Ces deux-là arrivent toujours à m'atteindre.**_

J'vous avais dit de préparer les mouchoirs… *a vidé une boîte au moins de son coté* T_T

Thor aime vraiment, vraiment son petit frère. On le savait déjà tous, mais ça fait jamais de mal d'en avoir la preuve de temps à autre.

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Loki ! Oui, ça va être intéressant…

**P.S. : J'ai décidé de faire usage de mon compte Twitter pour mettre en ligne le lien de chaque nouveau chapitre traduit posté (oui au bout de 74, je sais, mais mieux vaut tard que jamais nan ?), de façon à ce que vous n'ayez pas à attendre la mise à jour de à chaque fois ou que ça vous soûle de devoir checker vos mails toutes les 5 minutes... (niez pas, on le fait tous) et que vous avez un compte Twitter bien sûr. Si cela vous intéresse, mon adresse est dans mon profil (mon pseudonyme n'est pas le même). Voilà, je tiens à signaler que cette annonce était purement à titre informatif et n'engage personne bien sûr. Sur ce, à bientôt ! **


	75. Amis Habitant la Terre

**Chapitre Soixante-Quinze**

**Amis Habitant la Terre**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Il était presque le crépuscule du jour suivant lorsque Loki fit ses adieux. Thor insista sur le fait qu'il pouvait rester un peu plus, mais Loki déclina. Il avait besoin de revenir à Stark et pas juste pour rassurer l'homme sur le fait que tout allait bien.

Ce jour le laissa brut, mis à découvert, vulnérable. C'était comme si les choses enfouies au plus profond de lui avaient été traînées et arrachées hors de lui, à la surface, pour être présentées à la vue de tous. D'une certaine façon c'était comme s'il s'était débarrassé de quelque horrible fardeau qui le rongeait, mais cela le laissait également démuni de quelque chose auquel il s'était désespérément raccroché ces récentes années. Il savait que les choses étaient loin d'être réglées, que ce n'était pas la dernière fois qu'il lui serait nécessaire de mettre son âme à nu d'une façon dont il ne se serait jamais pensé capable devant Thor. Pas à moins que cela ne soit pour lui cracher des mots venimeux à la figure. Mais voilà où ils en étaient : ils avaient parlé de choses dont ils n'avaient jamais discuté avant, partagé des pensées qu'ils avaient gardées cachées de tous les autres. C'était…surréel et parfaitement éreintant.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison de Stark, JARVIS se garda judicieusement de le saluer, parce que Stark était endormi. Loki bougea avant qu'il n'y réfléchisse vraiment et grimpa dans le lit, se recroquevillant à côté de l'homme, se gorgeant de sa présence, respirant juste son odeur. Sentir les battements de cœur de Stark sous sa main l'apaisa, la chaleur de son corps et ses respirations régulières l'aidèrent à respirer de nouveau plus facilement. Son esprit se dégagea immédiatement, et l'étroitesse dans sa poitrine se desserra un peu également.

Stark remua même pas une minute plus tard, ses bras bougeant pour s'enrouler autour de Loki avant même qu'il ne soit complètement réveillé.

« -Hey, croassa-t-il alors, sa voix rauque de sommeil. »

Loki ne répondit pas, se contentant de respirer profondément et de laisser la sensation familière du corps de Stark l'aider à se détendre un peu plus. Stark resserra immédiatement sa prise sur lui et l'attira plus près. Loki enfouit son visage dans son cou.

« -Ai-je besoin de tuer quelqu'un ? demanda doucement Stark. »

Loki souffla et secoua la tête. Stark se détendit un peu à ça et commença à caresser le dos de Loki d'une manière apaisante. Il savait toujours quoi donner, même lorsque Loki ne savait pas comment en faire la demande. Là maintenant, il avait juste besoin d'être proche. Il se sentait meurtri, pas dans le mauvais sens, mais toujours trop sans défense. Tony était sûr.

« -Donc, pas besoin d'assassiner qui que ce soit, dit Tony après un très long silence. »

De toute évidence il ne pouvait pas rester silencieux plus longtemps.

« -Mais pour que ce soit clair, j'ai pas si peur de Thor. Je pourrais totalement lui botter l'cul. »

Loki rit doucement, parce qu'une telle chose était tellement typique à dire. Mais il y avait également de la légèreté dans le ton de Tony, et cela l'aida à se détendre davantage. Il remua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé sur le flanc, sa tête reposant sur l'épaule de Tony.

« -Aussi divertissant cela serait-il de vous voir vous bagarrer tous les deux de nouveau, dit Loki. Je suis juste…épuisé.

-On va dormir alors, décida Tony. T'as juste besoin de me dire si tu vas pas bien…j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ça, tu sais.

-Je vais bien. C'était…bien, dit Loki, testant le mot sur sa langue. Nous allons…nous irons bien, dit-il. »

C'était étrange de le dire. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il le dirait un jour. Les choses avec Thor…allaient bien. C'était dur de l'admettre, et encore plus de croire que c'était possible. Et pourtant ainsi était-ce, ils iraient bien, il semblait vraiment que cela serait le cas. Cela prendrait du temps de s'habituer ne serait-ce qu'à la pensée même.

Tony lui sourit et il se tourna pour lui faire face. Il avait l'air heureux, soulagé, mais il ne dit rien, il se pencha juste plus près pour capturer les lèvres de Loki dans un baiser. Ils ne se pressèrent pas, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Bien sûr, Loki ressentait toujours un élan tenace et presque douloureux de désir à chaque fois que Tony l'embrassait, mais cette fois il ne s'agissait pas de préliminaires. Tony l'embrassait pour le baiser lui-même, longuement et profondément, comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il préférerait faire que ça, rester proches, embrassés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et juste s'embrasser pour se rassurer de l'existence de l'autre.

Tony était à bout de souffle lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, et les lèvres de Loki picotaient suite à la sensation. Tony se contenta de le fixer de nouveau et repoussa sur le côté quelques mèches sombres qui étaient tombées sur le visage de Loki.

« -Merci de lui avoir parlé, dit alors Loki, doucement et sincèrement. »

Il se sentait toujours secoué après tout ce qu'il avait eu besoin de dire en parlant à Thor, mais il ne voulait pas oublier ça. Tony se pencha encore plus près et l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les lèvres, des contacts courts et doux.

« -Quand tu veux, dit-il avec un autre sourire. Je suis sérieux.

-Il a dit que tu lui avais fait la morale, dit Loki.

-Et comment que j'l'ai fait, approuva fièrement Tony. Et j'étais genre, seulement terrifié à 25% de finir comme un gribouillis trash peint avec les doigts sur le mur. »

Loki dut sourire largement et rire à ça, parce que Tony cachait définitivement bien sa peur. Thor ne l'avait très probablement pas remarqué.

« -Il t'a qualifié de sage.

-Thor est trop facile à impressionner alors, contra Tony.

-Tu serais surpris d'à quel point cela n'est pas vrai, dit Loki. Tu sembles juste avoir un charisme qui rivalise même avec le sien.

-J'ai une attitude « bluffe jusqu'à ce que tu t'en sortes » géniale qui me sourit, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Arrête ça, rit de nouveau Loki. Tu essaies juste de me tirer des compliments.

-Tu dis qu'il n'y a rien à complimenter en c'qui m'concerne ? demanda Tony.

-Je ne vais pas nourrir ton ego, chéri, dit Loki. Il est bien assez grand comme ça. »

Tony fit la moue et écarquilla ses grands yeux bruns, aussi Loki enfonça son visage dans les oreillers et l'y maintint durant une minute ou deux.

Stark riait comme un enfant lorsque Loki finit par le lâcher pour se lever et se déshabiller. Bien sûr l'homme se releva juste sur son coude pour le regarder enlever ses vêtements, lâchant toujours un léger rire de temps à autre.

« -Sinon, il a accepté ? demanda alors Stark.

-Oui, acquiesça Loki. De manière réticente, si je puis ajouter, et il insiste pour toujours savoir où je suis.

-C'est pas si mal, dit Stark.

-Il va également probablement insister pour venir avec moi, lui dit Loki.

-Ca…peut être bien, je veux dire, ça pourrait aider, pas vrai ?

-Cela dépend, fit Loki en haussant les épaules, se débarrassant enfin de son pantalon également et revenant dans le lit. »

Il défit sa queue de cheval pour faire une tresse tout en parlant.

« -Une fois que j'aurais parlé à Frey, j'en saurai plus.

-T'as l'air vraiment sûr qu'il va aider, dit Stark.

-S'il avait besoin que je revienne au point d'envoyer Hatchet à ma recherche, je suppose que mon aide vaudra bien une ou deux faveurs, peu importe ce qu'il veut, dit Loki. »

Il s'allongea de nouveau lorsque sa tresse fut terminée, s'installant confortablement.

« -Et je le connais, continua-t-il. S'il veut quelque chose, il l'aura, et cela ne le dérangera pas de payer un prix raisonnable pour l'avoir. »

Au moins Loki était sûr de connaître Frey assez bien. Il avait majoritairement des souvenirs plein d'affection de son oncle, et il le savait un homme intelligent. Les choses devraient assez bien se passer avec lui.

Stark s'étala sur les draps et Loki s'installa à côté de lui, leurs corps glissant plus près jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de nouveau enroulés l'un autour de l'autre.

« -C'est juste que je n'aime pas ne pas savoir ce qu'il veut de toi, dit Stark, passant un doigt le long du bras de Loki d'un geste absent.

-Ce qui est pourquoi Hatchet et moi sommes en train de travailler à une solution alternative, lui rappela Loki.

-Et comment ça s'passe ? demanda Stark. »

Loki sourit. Ah oui, ils n'avaient pas le temps de parler de ça encore.

« -Tu verras, lui dit-il mystérieusement avant de lui donner encore un baiser. Maintenant rendors-toi. »

Stark ne protesta pas et fut endormi au bout de quelques minutes. Cela ne prit pas longtemps à Loki d'en faire de même.

**x-x-x**

Loki supposa que le repos pas si convenable de la nuit dernière ainsi que leur matinée excitante fut la raison pour laquelle cela prit à Stark trois heures pour le remarquer. Loki n'était pas du genre à se vanter, non c'était un mensonge, parfois il adorait se vanter, mais il était toujours plutôt fier d'à quel point Stark avait été défait ce matin. La vision de lui, étalé sur le lit, sans voix, essoufflé, et les joues colorées d'une charmante nuance de rouge remplissait Loki d'une marque de satisfaction très particulière. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il voulait juste recommencer. Il était de bonne humeur, il se sentait toujours affamé lorsque c'était le cas, et il n'avait juste jamais faim de nourriture ou de boisson.

« -Où est Hatchet bordel ? demanda Stark lorsqu'il le remarqua finalement. »

Loki releva les yeux de son livre un instant.

« -Il est allé à la rencontre de quelques invités que nous allons avoir, dit Loki.

-Des invités ? »

Loki donna juste un « hhmm » de confirmation. Il put voir du coin de l'œil la façon dont Stark s'immobilisa un instant, remarquant de toute évidence le ton taquin de Loki.

« -Et les invités sont ? invita Stark.

-Fae.

-Fae ?

-Fae en effet.

-Ok, donc vous avez trouvé quelques Faes alors, c'est génial, dit Stark, s'approchant finalement plus près. J'aurais apprécié plus d'infos, mais ça va. Rien que j'ai besoin de savoir ?

-Je pense que tu connais déjà les bases, aussi il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter, lui dit Loki. Tu dois juste te souvenir de toutes ces règles.

-Hum, demande pas leurs noms et sois pas grossier ? devina Stark.

-Demander leur nom est considéré comme grossier, mais oui, acquiesça Loki. Rien n'est plus dangereux qu'une Fae insultée. »

Stark y réfléchit un instant.

« -Tu sais, je suis pas sûr que j'devrais être là pour ça.

-Ça ira, le rassura Loki.

-Insulter les gens c'est plus ou moins mon truc, Loki.

-Dans ce cas il est heureux que ton comportement sera des plus exemplaires, dit plaisamment Loki, lui souriant.

-J'me sens fouetté, grommela Stark. »

Loki eut un rire léger.

« -Bien sûr que non, chéri, dit-il avant d'y réfléchir. Enfin, à moins que tu ne le souhaites. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons arranger quelque chose. »

Il s'assura que son ton déborde de promesses cochonnes en disant ça. De toute évidence Stark le remarqua, parce qu'il eut un large sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« -Je m'en passerai, dit-il lorsqu'il se détacha. Mais chuis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose de tout aussi intéressant, fit-il en agitant les sourcils de manière suggestive. »

Loki posa son livre sur le côté et l'attira dans un baiser plus profond en guise de réponse. Stark dût s'agenouiller sur le canapé pour ne pas basculer. Son corps demeurait bien au-dessus de celui de Loki, et ça le ferait pas. Loki le fit descendre un peu plus jusqu'à ce que Stark eût à se caler contre le dossier du canapé, ce qui l'amena tout droit sur les genoux de Loki à la base, en d'autres mots, juste là où il le voulait.

Il adorait à quel point les lèvres de Stark étaient rouges et pleines lorsqu'ils se séparèrent de nouveau, et son esprit revint encore une fois à ce matin. Cela ne prendrait pas beaucoup plus pour que son pantalon ne devienne inconfortablement serré.

« -Sois sage et je penserai à quelque chose de spécial, promit alors Loki, se mordant les lèvres d'une façon qu'il savait séduisante.

-Oh, donc on a atteint la partie « soudoiement » de notre relation, dit Stark.

-Cela fait des années que tu me soudoies avec des présents, fit remarquer Loki.

-Un point pour toi, approuva Stark.

-Et puis, continua Loki, agrippant fermement les hanches de Stark avec ses deux mains. C'est plus une promesse de récompense qu'un pot-de-vin. »

Il fit lentement glisser ses doigts vers le haut, sous le t-shirt de Stark, alors qu'il disait ça, et il fut sûr que son intention était très claire sur son visage. La chaleur dans le regard de Stark était une réponse suffisante. Stark eut de nouveau un large sourire et se pencha pour un autre baiser. Il laissa finalement Loki supporter tout son poids, s'asseyant fermement sur ses genoux. Loki souleva ses hanches en même temps, puis rit légèrement dans leur baiser lorsque Stark lâcha un petit grognement de plaisir.

Loki sentit le pic de magie dans l'air bien avant qu'il n'entende quoi que ce soit, mais il ne se sentait pas de s'éloigner de Stark, alors il continua de l'embrasser. Puis bien sûr Hatchet dut siffler et faire sursauter Stark.

« -Oh, faites pas attention à nous, dit Hatchet. »

Loki n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour entendre le sourire narquois dans son ton. Stark souffla et descendit de Loki, réarrangeant ses vêtements. Il était heureux qu'aucun d'eux n'était du genre à être embarrassé.

Lorsque Loki se tourna finalement pour regarder Hatchet, il prit connaissance de leurs invités. Excellent. Stark avait l'air très surpris cependant.

L'un d'eux se tenait sur l'épaule gauche de Hatchet, s'accrochant à ses cheveux pour garder son équilibre. C'était le plus petit. Il avait la peau d'un brun clair et les cheveux d'un vert cendré. Ses oreilles étaient énormes, les lobes avec des fanfreluches, les extrémités pointues, avec de grands yeux noirs, comme des boutons. L'autre se tenait debout sur le sol, mais il avait quand même une poigne serrée sur le pantalon de Hatchet. Celui-là avait la peau blanche, encore plus pâle que celle de Loki et Hatchet, et ses cheveux étaient une tignasse désordonnée d'un roux rouillé. Les oreilles et les yeux étaient exactement les mêmes que ceux de son compagnon cependant. Loki avait toujours été étonné de la façon dont des corps aussi petits pouvaient contenir autant de magie. Même de là où il se tenait il pouvait la sentir. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lancer le moindre sort pour qu'elle vibre dans l'air. Les lutins étaient pareils, mais s'il avait le choix, Loki préférerait négocier avec toute autre sorte de Fae que des lutins.

« -Oh des Faes, dit alors Stark. Elles sont totalement… »

Il se coupa brusquement avant de continuer avec un ton différent.

« -Exactement comme je me l'étais imaginé. Hum, ce sont quoi déjà ?

-Ce sont des gnomes, Stark, dit Hatchet. Permettez-moi de vous présenter. C'est Oakbud, dit-il, soulevant l'épaule où se tenait l'un des gnomes. Et c'est Pilzskin, dit-il alors, désignant celui qui était blanc à ses pieds. Des surnoms bien sûr, ajouta-t-il. C'est Loki, je vous ai déjà parlé de lui, continua-t-il, parlant aux gnomes à présent.

-Il est beau, intervint Oakbud d'une voix haut perchée. »

Stark cligna des yeux à ça mais Loki y était habitué. Sa peau pâle et sa corpulence grande et élancée étaient considérées comme séduisantes parmi les Faes, peu importe lesquelles. Il était également un mage, aussi elles pouvaient sentir sa présence magique.

« -Et c'est Maître Stark. C'est sa maison. Dites bonjour, continua Hatchet.

-Bonjour, dirent-ils en même temps, avec de grands sourires tranchants. »

C'était quelque chose que toutes les Faes avaient en commun. Les petites Faes semblaient toujours avoir des voix très aiguës ou très graves, et ces deux-là avaient des voix aiguës, aussi devaient-elles être relativement jeunes.

« -C'est vraiment aimable à vous de se joindre à nous, acquiesça Loki en guise de salut, avant de lancer à Stark un regard pointu.

-Oh, oui. Bienvenue, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

-Oooh, pas stupide, l'humain, dit Pilzskin.

-Bien sûr qu'il n'est pas stupide, c'est Iron Man. Tu ne regardes pas la télé ? demanda Oakbud.

-Juste parce qu'il a des intelligences humaines, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il a d'autres intelligences, répondit Pilzskin.

-C'est un humain, fit Oakbud en roulant des yeux. Toutes ses intelligences sont des intelligences humaines.

-Ok vous deux, interrompit Hatchet. Stark a des intelligences, on peut être d'accord là-dessus. On passe à autre chose.

-Wow, ok, dit Stark en fixant les deux petites choses. C'est légèrement surréel, mais vous savez qui je suis. C'est génial.

-Qui sur Terre ne sait pas qui vous êtes ? demanda Pilzskin. Nous ne vivons pas sous des pierres, vous savez.

-J'ai connu un gnome qui vivait sous une pierre une fois, dit Oakbud. Un sale con, mais même lui avait le câble.

-Ce sont des gnomes des cités, dit Hatchet. Ils vivent dans le centre-ville de Los Angeles. »

Il l'avait de toute évidence dit pour le bénéfice de Stark, car Loki l'avait déjà réalisé. Les gnomes portaient toujours des vêtements qu'ils fabriquaient à partir de choses sur lesquelles ils pouvaient mettre la main là où ils vivaient. Les gnomes des forêts portaient souvent des chapeaux champignon, des fourrures et des plumes, ceux qui vivaient près de la mer avaient des coquillages, des écailles et des arrêtes. Ces deux-là avaient des vêtements faits de tissu humain et leurs bibelots étaient de toute évidence d'origine humaine également. La ceinture d'argent de Pilzskin avait l'air d'être anciennement une montre, et Oakbud avaient des anneaux dorés entourant ses minuscules poignets ainsi que de petites gemmes colorées sur ses vêtements en guise de boutons, très probablement des bijoux perdus par des humains.

« -Devrions-nous les présenter aux autres aussi ? demanda Stark.

-On pourrait tout aussi bien, fit Hatchet en haussant les épaules, et il se baissa pour soulever Pilzskin du sol. »

Le gnome couina de manière indignée, mais Hatchet ne fit pas attention à lui, se contentant de le tenir sous le bras. Oakbud rit de l'autre gnome depuis son perchoir sur l'épaule de Hatchet.

Stark et Loki les suivirent hors de la pièce.

« -Donc ce truc de pas être grossier…demanda-t-il doucement.

-Hatchet est différent. Il est aussi une Fae, du moins là où ça compte. Ils traitent les leurs de manière différente des autres, l'informa Loki.

-Ok, maintenant dis-moi comment deux tous petits gnomes peuvent t'aider, demanda-t-il.

-Les gnomes connaissent tout le monde, ils sont très bien informés, et il n'est pas aussi dur de négocier avec eux qu'avec d'autres peuples Faes.

-Donc on se fait des amis, dit Stark.

-Oui, nous nous faisons des amis, approuva Loki. »

Majoritairement ils avaient juste besoin d'informations provenant de l'intérieur, mais connaître quelques gnomes locaux ne pouvait qu'aider sur le long terme.

**x-x-x**

Les présentations furent…amusantes le moins qu'on puisse dire. Lorsqu'ils trouvèrent Bruce et Drongo, Oakbud leva les mains et hurla « Monstre de Rage ! », et Pilzskin commença à chanter « Ecraser, écraser, écraser » avec enthousiasme.

« -Ok, donc vous connaissez Bruce aussi, excellent, rit Hatchet. L'autre est Drongo, il est comme un ogre, calme et gentil si vous vous tenez bien, mais qui vous écrase comme un cafard si c'est pas le cas.

-J'aime les ogres, déclara Oakbud.

-Je veux pas être écrasé comme un cafard, pleurnicha Pilzskin.

-Je suis heureux que cela soit clair pour tout le monde alors, dit Hatchet. Ce sont Oakbud et Pilzskin, ils vont être…dans le coin. Très bien, on avance. »

Et il sortait déjà de la pièce avec les gnomes.

« -Monstre de Rage ! hurla de nouveau Oakbud, ce qui voulait probablement dire au revoir.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Bruce.

-Des gnomes, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Bien sûr, naturellement, dit Bruce en secouant la tête. »

Drongo avait l'air tout aussi peu perturbé.

Loki n'essaya même pas de ne pas rire à ça.

Juyu et Bee étaient en train de regarder un film lorsqu'ils les trouvèrent.

« -Quelles sont ces choses ? demanda Juyu lorsqu'elle se retourna.

-Juyu et Bee, ce sont Oakbud et Pilzskin, dit Hatchet.

-Ooooh, vert. Pourquoi est-elle verte ? demanda Pilzskin.

-Est-elle un légume ? demanda Oakbud.

-Non, je ne suis pas un légume, dit fermement Juyu. »

Bee avait déjà escaladé le canapé pour regarder les gnomes d'un peu plus près.

« -Si elle était un légume, nous pourrions la manger, dit Oakbud.

-Faites attention, avertit Hatchet. Si vous essayez de la mordre, elle vous rendra immédiatement la pareille. En vous arrachant les oreilles. »

Oakbud eut une exclamation horrifiée.

« -Pas mes oreilles ! dit-il en plaquant ses mains minuscules sur ses longues oreilles, essayant de les cacher.

-Oh oui, continua Hatchet. Peut-être juste une oreille, et alors tu seras Oakbud Une Oreille, la risée de tous.

-Je veux pas qu'on m'arrache les oreilles avec les dents, pleurnicha Pilzskin.

-Alors ne mordez personne, dit Hatchet.

-J'arrive vraiment pas à suivre cette conversation, dit Stark.

-N'essaie pas de comprendre les Faes, lui dit Loki. Accepte juste leurs particularités. »

C'était une leçon qu'il avait apprise il y avait très longtemps.

Oakbud observait Bee curieusement, se penchant un peu de l'épaule de Hatchet pour la regarder de plus près. Loki ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bee se penche rapidement en avant pour faire claquer ses dents devant lui. Le gnome cria et tomba de l'épaule de Hatchet. Juyu, Hatchet, et même Pilzskin se mirent immédiatement à rire. Bee souriait de cette façon narquoise qui était la sienne. Oakbud courut rapidement vers Loki et grimpa sur ses jambes et son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suspendu à son épaule, se cachant à moitié sous ses cheveux. Loki le laissa faire, les gnomes étaient irritables si vous refusiez les contacts physiques amicaux. Hatchet lui avait souvent dit que les Faes étaient des créatures tactiles. Oakbud eut un léger regard noir avant de pointer un doigt sur Bee.

« -Vilaine fille légume ! »

Bee se contenta d'un demi-sourire avant de retourner sur le canapé.

« -Ok, je pense que j'les aime bien, dit Juyu lorsqu'elle arrêta de rire suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir parler. »

Hatchet installa Pilzskin sur son épaule en se retournant vers Loki et Stark. Le gnome grommela et tira sur son oreille en représailles du traitement. Alors Hatchet le serra.

« -Argh, maltraitance ! geignit Pilzskin en donnant un coup de pied dans la tête de Hatchet. »

L'elfe se contenta de le suspendre par les pieds un instant plus tard et le gnome se calma.

« -Ok, les présentations sont faites, il est temps de parler affaires, dit-il.

-Au revoir filles légumes ! fit Pilzskin en agitant la main. »

Ce fut de toute évidence le coup de grâce pour Stark, car il commença à rire tellement fort qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux.

**x-x-x**

« -Vous devez aller voir Babba Queen, dit Pilzskin une fois que Loki et Hatchet aient terminé d'exposer la situation particulière de Loki. »

Heureusement, cela ne prit pas autant de temps que ce à quoi s'attendait Loki pour rendre les gnomes un peu sérieux.

« -La Reine Fae d'Alfheim, clarifia Hatchet pour Stark.

-J'espérais que vous pourriez me dire à qui j'ai besoin de m'adresser ici sur Midgard, dit Loki.

-Pas une bonne idée, dit Pilzskin. Vix est une nymphe de poison. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« -Je pensais que Midgard avait un Roi Fae.

-Auberon n'est plus, dit Oakbud. C'était inévitable. Tous ceux qui savaient utiliser Google connaissaient son nom. C'était une question de temps avant que quelqu'un ne l'utilise contre lui.

-Puis les humains ont commencé à faire sauter des choses et beaucoup de nymphes de poison sont devenues vraiment fortes, ajouta Pilzskin.

-Ok, pour le reste de la classe, ces trucs sont…demanda Stark.

-Les nymphes de poison se nourrissent de tout ce qui est mortel et toxique, dit Loki. La plupart d'entre elles vivent à Muspelheim, tout le soufre et la fumée sont bons pour elles.

-A Svartalfheim également, ajouta Hatchet. Dans les marais empoisonnés principalement.

-Oui, mais les humains ont commencé à leur donner beaucoup de gâchis, dit Pilzskin. Déversant toutes sortes de choses dans les rivières et les océans, du pétrole, des détritus, des déchets toxiques.

-Puis les choses ont explosé ! dit Oakbud. Où vit Vix ? Tcherna… ?

-Tchernibal ? devina Pilzskin.

-Tchernobyl ? demanda Stark.

-C'est ça, acquiesça Pilzskin. Elle a tout ce grand bâtiment, inaccessible aux humains. Beaucoup de nymphes de poison là-bas.

-Oh bien, des nymphes radioactives, juste ce que j'aime entendre, dit Stark.

-Elle a une fille qui vit sur la Côte Est, ajouta Oakbud. Visqueuse fille.

-Noire et pétroleuse, et très méchante, dit Pilzskin.

-Non, je ne vais pas négocier avec des nymphes de poison, dit Loki. »

Elles n'étaient pas le genre de Fae avec lequel il voulait s'associer.

« -Donc pourquoi Babba Queen alors ? demanda Hatchet. Je veux dire, sûr je la connais un peu mieux que quiconque ici sur Midgard, mais…

-Parce que toutes les Faes ici sur Terre qui ne voulaient pas vivre dans les cités ont demandé son aide pour aller à d'autres endroits, dit Pilzskin. Et elle est venue ici et les a emmenées dans les autres mondes, alors elle connaît des Faes partout, même sur Jötunheimr. »

Donc il y avait des Faes sur Jötunheimr, Loki n'en était pas sûr jusqu'à maintenant, et dire qu'elles auraient toutes pu périr si Thor était arrivé trop tard pour l'arrêter à temps… La pensée s'installa comme du plomb froid dans son estomac et il dut déglutir et lécher ses lèvres sèches avant de pouvoir parler de nouveau.

« -Et en ce qui concerne les Jotnar et les Faes qui vivent là-bas ? Sont-ils en bons termes ?

-Bien sûr, dit Pilzskin, comme si ça devrait être évident. Les Jotnar disent que tous ceux qui vivent sur Jötunheimr sont les enfants d'Ymir.

-Et les sorcières sont amies avec les esprits des glaces, dit Oakbud.

-Ça aussi, acquiesça Pilzskin.

-Des sorcières ? demanda Loki. Sur Jötunheimr ? »

Pilzskin le regarda longuement et durement, et peut-être même un peu comme s'il le jugeait.

« -Tu as besoin d'apprendre davantage, dit-il. »

Ça…il ne pouvait même pas le nier. De toute évidence il n'en savait pas assez sur Jötunheimr. Cela devait changer, et vite.

« -Donc ça sera Alfheim, dit Hatchet. Tu dois parler avec Frey de toute façon. D'une pierre deux coups…

-Oui, cela sera Alfheim, approuva Loki. »

**x-x-x**

Les gnomes, étonnamment ou pas, ne se sentaient pas d'aller où que ce soit. Au moins Hatchet gardait un œil sur eux, aussi ils ne provoquèrent pas d'ennuis…enfin trop d'ennuis. Ils étaient juste bruyants. Mais Loki avait d'autres choses à penser, parce que beaucoup était en jeu, trop de choses dépendaient de son voyage à Alfheim, aussi cela ne pouvait pas mal tourner. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas y aller seul, mais il ne prendrait pas le risque d'emmener Stark au fin fond du territoire Fae. Ils allaient se disputer à ce propos, aussi Loki n'amenait juste pas encore le sujet sur le tapis. Il avait toujours du temps pour travailler sur les détails.

Il devait régler quelque chose d'autre en premier, aussi il dit à Stark à qui il devait parler et le laissa lui, Hatchet et les gnomes dans la cuisine.

« -JARVIS, contacte Thor dans la Tour Stark, dit-il une fois qu'il fut dans leur chambre.

-_Il est en chemin vers son étage,_ dit JARVIS un instant plus tard, aussi Loki attendit. »

Il ne savait pas vraiment comment avaient été les choses entre Asgard et Alfheim ces dernières années, mais il doutait que Frey ait beaucoup changé par rapport au souvenir qu'avait Loki de lui. Il n'était pas sûr que Thor puisse l'aider davantage, mais il devait le mettre au courant à ce propos de toute façon.

L'écran s'alluma et finalement, le visage de Thor apparut.

« -Loki, ça fait du bien d'avoir de tes nouvelles, dit-il.

-Tu m'as vu il y a moins d'un jour en personne, fit remarquer Loki.

-Même, dit Thor. Qu'est-ce donc alors ?

-Je dois aller à Alfheim, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Thor.

-Parce que c'est Frey qui a dit à Hatchet que j'étais disparu. Alors de toute évidence il veut quelque chose d'important de moi. »

Thor eut l'air pensif.

« -Sais-tu ce que cela pourrait être ?

-Non, fit Loki en secouant la tête. S'est-il passé quelque chose de notable sur Alfheim pendant que j'étais parti ?

-Rien que je ne sache, dit Thor. Frey a envoyé des mages lorsque Père a eu besoin d'aide pour contenir la Flamme Eternelle, mais rien d'autre.

-Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles il aurait besoin de moi, dit Loki. Et Mère, est-elle allée à Alfheim ? »

Thor eut l'ait agréablement surpris durant un instant et il sourit avant de répondre. Ah oui, « Mère ». Loki ne fit pas de commentaire.

« -Oui, une ou deux fois, acquiesça Thor. Jamais longtemps. Penses-tu qu'elle pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec cela ?

-Elle et Frey sont toujours très proches, n'est-ce pas ?

-Peut-être que Mère lui a demandé de contacter Hatchet, supposa Thor. Afin qu'il puisse te trouver.

-Frey a dit à Hatchet qu'il avait besoin de moi, dit Loki. Alors cela doit être plus que ça.

-Donc tu as l'intention de l'aider ? demanda Thor.

-Et de demander son conseil en retour, dit Loki. »

Thor réfléchit un instant.

« -A propos de Jötunheimr, dit-il, et ce n'était pas une question. »

Loki acquiesça.

« -Il en connaît plus sur le monde que quiconque que je pourrais contacter dans ma situation actuelle.

-Alfheim est toujours sous la gouverne d'Asgard, dit Thor. Frey serait dans l'obligation de te livrer à…oh, je vois, tu veux que je prévienne Père à ce propos.

-Heimdall a déjà entendu quelques parties çà et là déjà, dit Loki. Autant qu'il sache tout.

-Cela ne sera pas une conversation plaisante, fit Thor en se frottant la tête.

-Je suis sûr que la Reine sera prête à soutenir ta décision, dit Loki.

-J'irai à Asgard en premier, dit Thor. Mais après je te rejoindrai à Alfheim. Je veux que tu restes à la cour de Frey jusqu'à mon arrivée. Souviens-toi de notre accord.

-Oui, tu veux toujours savoir où je suis. Pourquoi penses-tu que je t'ai appelé ? »

Loki savait que la confiance était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas encore demander. Au moins devoir informer Thor sur des choses comme ça n'était pas aussi pénible qu'il l'avait imaginé.

« -Très bien alors, acquiesça Thor. Je crois en effet qu'il vaut mieux que je n'évite pas plus longtemps de discuter avec Père.

-Deux jours à partir de maintenant, dit Loki. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai l'intention de partir.

-Je partirai également pour Asgard ce jour-là alors.

-Puissent les Nornes t'interdire de partir plus tôt que moi, dit Loki. »

Thor sourit et rit un peu.

« -Je préférerais ne pas être trop éloigné de toi, dit-il. Pas plus que je ne le dois.

-D'accord, dit Loki, mais il était presque certain que son ennui n'était pas du tout réel.

-Puis-je parler avec toi demain également ? demanda Thor. »

Loki haussa les épaules, détournant le regard.

« -Tu as juste besoin de dire à JARVIS de me contacter, ou d'utiliser ton téléphone, dit-il. »

Thor sourit, heureux et satisfait. Loki refusa de reconnaître la chaleur dans sa poitrine, parce que c'était ridicule. Il ne devrait pas se sentir comme ça en raison de quelque chose de si simple.

« -Très bien, je discuterai avec toi demain alors.

-Oui, d'accord, dit Loki. Pars maintenant.

-Au revoir Loki, sourit Thor, puis l'écran disparut. »

Des choses ridiculement simples. Il secoua la tête, résistant à l'impulsion de rouler des yeux envers lui-même. Il avait des choses à planifier après tout.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Gnome signifie « celui qui habite la terre », d'où le titre.**_

J'ai ri (me suis tapé un fou-rire plutôt oui). Sérieux, ils sont pas juste trop drôles et adorables ces p'tits gnomes ? Bon d'accord, ils le sont moins que Tony et Loki en train de se faire des papouilles, mais quand même (Tony qui fait ses grands yeux de chien battu à Loki au début…le fourbe ! XD)

J'adore le côté « ah mais oui, des gnomes, bien sûr, tout à fait normal » de Bruce XD En fait je crois que y'a plus grand-chose qui puisse l'étonner, notre gros monstre vert…

Sinon, vous avez pu noter (ou pas) que je n'ai pas traduit « Babba Queen » par « la Reine Babba » ; la raison est très simple, c'est parce que dans la version originale, ils disent « Babba Queen », et non « Queen Babba ». « Queen » fait donc partie de son patronyme tout en désignant en même temps son titre. Et puis je trouve que ça sonne bien aussi, « Babba Queen », pas vous ? XD (ok ok, je sors…)

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Tony ! Et je vous préviens de suite…de un, préparez les perfusions et les poches de sang (je pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de vous faire un dessin sur le pourquoi, depuis le temps…), et de deux…vous allez juste avoir des envies particulièrement meurtrières envers l'auteur (moi-même j'ai poussé un cri de rage –et de frustration surtout- qui a fait sursauter mon chat, alors c'est pour dire).

Je vous préviens parce que je suis pas SI sadique au point de pas vous dire de vous préparer psychologiquement, parce que moi c'était pas le cas de mon côté, et je me suis mangé une claque, vu que je l'ai pas vue DU TOUT arriver -_-

Donc on respire, et on se prépare pour la suite !


	76. Puissent Mes Adieux t'Accompagner

**Chapitre Soixante-Seize**

**Puissent Mes Adieux t'Accompagner**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Tony ferma les yeux et haleta juste lourdement, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et il était littéralement trempé de sueur. Sa peau était hypersensible et ses muscles douloureux, même certains dont il ne connaissait même pas l'existence tremblaient d'épuisement.

« -Ok, je… »

Il déglutit, lécha ses lèvres gonflées et tenta de parler de nouveau.

« -J'aurais jamais pensé que je dirai ça un jour, mais putain de bordel de merde, je suis juste humain…j'ai besoin d'une pause. »

Loki rit, de façon basse et obscène et embrassa son ventre, léchant sa peau juste au-dessus de son nombril avant de remonter lentement centimètre par centimètre vers sa poitrine.

« -Vraiment ? demanda-t-il en léchant et mordillant sa peau chaude. »

Tony grogna et déglutit de nouveau.

« -Ok, putain, donne-moi juste quinze minutes, dit-il. »

Il ne pouvait pas dire non au sexe, il ne le pouvait vraiment pas, en particulier lorsque Loki était comme ça, si incroyablement enthousiaste…mais sérieusement, il avait besoin de reprendre son souffle. Loki lâcha un « mmmmh », de toute évidence satisfait de la réponse, et continua sa lente exploration taquine.

Il arrêta seulement une fois qu'il ait atteint le réacteur Ark. Il se suréleva et passa un doigt caressant au milieu.

« -Nous devrions enlever ça à mon retour, dit-il. »

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Ils en avaient parlé avant, de comment cela pourrait se faire, mais cela ne serait pas une chose facile. Ce n'était pas juste le shrapnel dans son corps, il manquait trop de ses côtes et les muscles avaient changé dans sa poitrine depuis que le réacteur y avait pris place. Les choses devaient être reconstruites et même avec l'aide de la magie cela ne serait pas simple et complètement sans risque. Ils étaient tous deux un peu réticents à l'idée de le faire. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était relégué aux oubliettes cependant.

« -Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Je pourrais demander à quelques guérisseurs à Alfheim, à quelques mages que je connais, dit Loki. Une façon de faire repousser les os manquants, ou quelque chose d'autre qui pourrait aider. Cela serait plus facile à faire alors. »

Tony n'eut pas vraiment à y réfléchir longtemps, la réponse était bien trop simple.

« -Je te fais confiance, dit-il. Si tu penses que tu peux l'enlever, on peut le faire. »

Loki le gratifia d'un long regard, aussi Tony lui sourit et tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Loki s'avança et l'embrassa de nouveau. Tony pouvait le sentir dans ses os et tendit une nouvelle fois les bras pour tirer le dieu plus fermement au-dessus de son corps. Ok, donc il aurait pas besoin de quinze minutes après tout.

Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et hypersensibles, mais il ne laissa pas ça l'arrêter, il rendit son baiser à Loki avec autant de passion qu'il pouvait rassembler. Loki agrippa sa hanche de nouveau, ses doigts glissant sur un bleu récent qu'il avait laissé plus tôt. Loki laissait rarement des marques, mais Tony l'appréciait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Chaque bleu ou égratignure signifiait que Loki avait perdu le contrôle de sa force juste un peu, et Tony prenait définitivement ça comme un compliment. Et puis, elles étaient seulement aussi sérieuses que les bleus que laissait la bouche de Loki sur son cou.

Lorsque Loki roula des hanches, Tony sentit son pénis se rigidifier de nouveau au contact du sexe dur de Loki. Ouais, Tony allait définitivement dans cette direction aussi, ça prendrait pas longtemps du tout.

« -Tu veux échanger ? demanda Loki en s'éloignant un peu. »

Tony y réfléchit honnêtement durant un instant, mais non, il ne le voulait vraiment pas, aussi il secoua la tête.

« -Non, comme ça, dit-il avant d'écarter ses jambes un peu plus largement pour que Loki s'installe entre. Juste comme ça. »

Loki attendit un instant, scrutant son visage. Ouais, donc normalement Tony n'aimait pas être en-dessous deux fois d'affilée, particulièrement si tôt, parce qu'aucune quantité de lubrification ne pouvait prévenir un certain niveau d'endolorissement, mais cette fois il voulait le sentir, et pendant des jours préférablement. Cela devait être des plus clairs sur son visage, parce que Loki n'hésita pas longtemps.

Tony était assoupli et glissant suite à leurs ébats précédents, mais Loki se déplaça quand même pour se saisir de nouveau du lubrifiant. Un des nombreux avantages d'être revenus sur Terre était le lubrifiant, sérieusement, l'huile convenait, mais c'était ultra chiant à nettoyer. Ce n'était pas la seule chose créative que d'aucun pouvait utiliser au lit, et certainement pas la seule chose que Tony avait fait découvrir à Loki, mais c'était définitivement le plus essentiel.

Loki lubrifia de nouveau son sexe. Ses paupières papillonnèrent un instant lorsque ses longs doigts bougèrent de bas en haut sur son pénis pour en recouvrir le moindre centimètre. Il était un tel spectacle… Tony ne pourrait jamais se lasser de le regarder, en particulier les yeux levés vers lui dans un lit et depuis cette position. Ce n'était pas juste une question d'à quel point il était superbe, avec tous ses muscles fins et faisant l'étalage de sa peau pâle sans défaut. Il ne ressemblait jamais autant à un dieu qu'au lit. Il se déshabillait de tellement de choses, et Tony ne parlait pas de vêtements. Loki était honnête en ce qui concernait son plaisir, il savait ce qu'il voulait et était plus que prêt à satisfaire les envies de Tony. Ses masques tombaient, le rideau était tiré sur le côté. Lorsqu'ils étaient comme ça, Loki était lui-même de la plus pure des façons possibles. Et Tony adorait être celui ayant le privilège de le voir ainsi.

Il attira Loki dans un autre baiser, et gémit lorsque Loki se positionna, l'extrémité glissante de son sexe frottant contre son orifice, le taquinant un peu. Puis il glissa à l'intérieur, presque sans effort, cela prit juste une poussée toute en souplesse, et il fut enfoncé entièrement. Il n'alla pas trop vite, voulant soit ménager le corps fatigué de Tony, soit juste savourer la sensation. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Tony arqua le dos et embrassa Loki plus profondément alors qu'il était comblé.

Loki se saisit d'une de ses mains et entrelaça leurs doigts. Puis il la repoussa au-dessus de la tête de Tony, la pressant contre le lit. Cela ne dérangeait pas Tony d'être maintenu ainsi, et Loki aimait définitivement faire ça. Son autre main, il la garda fermement sur la hanche de Tony, soulevant cette dernière juste un peu pour avoir un meilleur angle. Puis il commença à bouger. Lentement et profondément, faisant sentir à Tony chaque centimètre alors qu'il ressortait presque complètement avant de s'enfoncer de nouveau aussi loin qu'il le pouvait.

« -Putain, souffla Tony lorsque le sexe de Loki effleura sa prostate très délibérément. »

Le pénis de Tony était définitivement bien plus attentif maintenant, se durcissant avidement et s'humidifiant à l'extrémité.

Loki l'embrassa de nouveau, pressant leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Ses coups de rein devinrent un peu plus vigoureux, mais pas plus rapides. Normalement Tony se serait plaint en disant ne pas être en verre, mais il était toujours fatigué et c'était juste trop putain de bon. Il plaça sa main sur la nuque de Loki, le maintenant en place et lui rendant son baiser, mordant les lèvres rougies et grognant chaque fois que Loki se renfonçait à l'intérieur juste de la bonne façon.

Il devint de plus en plus certain au fil des secondes que Loki voulait savourer ça, pour se souvenir durant des jours de la façon dont Tony voulait le ressentir. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony pouvait laisser des marques sur lui, même s'il faisait effectivement un suçon ou deux, ils s'effaçaient trop tôt. Il n'avait jamais d'irritation à cause de la barbe de Tony lorsque celui-ci l'embrassait, et ses lèvres ne pelaient jamais le jour suivant. Normalement, Tony le considérait comme chanceux, parce qu'il n'avait pas à supporter d'inconvénients, mais il y avait l'autre côté de la pièce. Tony ne pouvait pas lui donner de marques, juste des souvenirs.

Un coup de rein, un peu plus profond et fort que ceux d'avant, le tira de ses pensées.

« -Est-ce que je t'ennuie ? demanda Loki, souriant d'un air taquin. »

Il devait avoir remarqué que Tony s'était perdu dans ses pensées.

Tony ne daigna même pas apporter une réponse à ça, parce que Loki était bien trop conscient de la vitesse à laquelle il pouvait transformer Tony en un tas de guimauve incroyablement satisfaite. Aussi il sourit juste largement et bougea un peu ses hanches, en demandant davantage. Loki eut un rire essoufflé et fit de nouveau claquer ses hanches vers l'avant, arrachant un gémissement soudain à Tony. Cela lui fit également réaliser que quelqu'un devrait toucher son pénis, comme la veille.

Il ne voulait vraiment pas que Loki lâcha sa main ou sa hanche, aussi il passa sa propre main entre eux pour l'enrouler autour de son sexe, se masturbant. Loki gémit et se lécha les lèvres, bougeant juste un peu plus vite à présent, ses yeux se verrouillant sur le visage de Tony.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour réfléchir maintenant, même la dernière de ses pensées fuit l'esprit de Tony. Il y avait seulement la chaleur de la peau de Loki, la respiration qu'ils partageaient entre deux baisers, les mains le tenant étroitement et le plaisir brûlant allant en augmentant qui l'amenait de plus en plus près du paroxysme.

Loki y était presque, parce qu'il ferma les yeux et se pencha pour embrasser et mordre le cou de Tony, faisant claquer ses hanches plus intensément à présent. Sa poigne sur la hanche de Tony se resserra également.

« -Putain, c'est ça, allez, encouragea Tony, et il adora le bruit que fit Loki en réponse. »

Tony cria soudainement de plaisir lorsque Loki atteignit deux fois sa prostate, deux coups de rein brusques et vigoureux qui le firent voir des étoiles. Puis Loki jouit, grognant profondément et immobilisant son corps au bout d'un moment. Il resta cependant à l'intérieur et déplaça sa main de la hanche de Tony sur son sexe. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la main de Tony, resserrant un peu sa poigne. Ils bougèrent leurs mains ensemble jusqu'à ce que Tony le rejoigne dans son extase. Ils se rencontrèrent dans un baiser mordant et continuèrent de s'embrasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leurs souffles et soient redescendus de leurs cieux respectifs.

Au-dessus de lui, Loki lui sourit. De ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas souvent, du genre qui lui donnait un air beaucoup plus doux sur les bords. Le sourire qui rendait Tony plus que conscient du cœur qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Heureusement, il avait toujours été doué avec elles, et savait exactement comment manipuler quelque chose de si important. Alors il sourit en retour.

Loki se retira quelques instants plus tard, libérant Tony. Il lécha une traînée de sperme sur ses doigts et Tony grogna à cette vue.

« -Sérieusement, temps mort. N'ose même pas dire à qui que ce soit que j'ai dit ça, dit Tony. Mais _plus de sexe_. »

Loki rit de nouveau et se rapprocha pour un autre baiser.

« -Du moins pas aujourd'hui, rectifia Tony lorsqu'ils se détachèrent.

-A mon retour, promit Loki.

-J'aime toujours pas ça, dit Tony.

-Tony, avertit Loki, s'allongeant de nouveau sur le lit. »

Cela devait être un talent spécial de faire sonner son nom avec tellement de choses à la fois.

« -Non, j'ai pigé, mais j'ai pas à aimer ça, dit Tony.

-Pouvons-nous cesser d'argumenter à ce propos ? demanda Loki.

-Je préférerais juste aller avec toi, dit Tony.

-Je ne vais pas te faire prendre des risques lorsque ce n'est pas nécessaire, dit Loki.

-Je suis un grand garçon tu sais, dit Tony.

-De même que moi. Je peux prendre soin de moi durant quelques jours sans toi, dit Loki. »

Maintenant il y avait un peu de colère dans le ton de Loki, aussi Tony se rapprocha de lui.

« -Tu sais que c'est pas c'que j'veux dire, dit Tony. Il y a juste trop de choses qu'on sait pas. Et si Frey veut quelque chose que tu peux pas faire ? Et si Thor peut pas convaincre Odin ? Et si les Faes ne sont pas amicales sans la présence de Hatchet ? Sérieusement, pourquoi tu peux pas prendre Hatchet avec toi ?

-Il est banni d'Alfheim, pour commencer, dit Loki. Je ne l'y emmènerai pas avant d'en avoir parlé avec Frey. Deuxièmement, je ne te laisserai pas sans protection magique. Je prendrai Drongo avec moi et Thor sera là aussi. Cesse d'être inquiet. »

Tony soupira. Ils avaient controversé à propos de ça déjà une douzaine de fois au moins, mais Tony n'en était toujours pas content.

« -Prends Juyu aussi alors, dit Tony. »

Loki le regarda.

« -Je sais que toi et Bee êtes beaucoup plus proches maintenant que vous ne l'étiez, mais je ne la laisserai pas ici sans Drongo ET Juyu. Je ne peux en prendre qu'un, pas les deux. Et si je dois choisir…

-Ok, je sais, c'est une visite diplomatique principalement, donc Drongo peut t'aider davantage que Juyu. Tu pourrais prendre Juyu et Bee, toutes les deux.

-Et vous laisser juste toi et Hatchet ? Absolument pas.

-J'aurai Bruce aussi et je peux appeler Rhodey si j'ai besoin d'aide, dit Tony.

-J'essaie de ne pas faire grand cas de ce voyage. Je ne peux pas me montrer avec toute une suite. Drongo sera suffisant. Tout ira bien, le rassura Loki pour genre, la centième fois.

-D'accord, souffla Tony. C'est…ça sera la plus longue période qu'on passera séparés depuis qu'on a été emmenés ce jour-là. Ça me rend nerveux.

-C'est juste trois jours, mon amour, dit Loki, l'attirant plus près. »

Tony soupira de nouveau et s'installa contre le flanc de Loki.

« -Je préférerais quand même venir avec toi.

-La prochaine fois, promis, sourit Loki. »

Tony était connu pour être têtu, mais Loki était à un niveau complètement différent. Tony savait très bien lorsque Loki ne cèderait pas. Il l'avait su la première fois qu'ils s'étaient disputés à propos de cette excursion et il le savait encore maintenant. Et oui, il savait que c'était le fardeau que devait porter Loki et qu'il devait répondre des choses qu'il avait faites par lui-même, mais cela ne le rendait quand même pas tranquille.

« -Pense pas qu'on ira pas à ta poursuite si t'es pas rentré dans trois jours, dit Tony.

-Je sais, dit Loki. Je ne m'attendrais pas à quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Eh bien, c'était une chose sur laquelle ils s'étaient mis d'accord à propos de ce voyage alors.

**x-x-x**

« -_Bifrost en activité près de la Tour des Avengers_, annonça JARVIS. _Je peux confirmer que Thor est parti._

-C'est notre signal alors, dit Loki. »

Il était dans son armure d'alyndor. Pas l'ancienne, mais celle nouvellement conçue que Tony avait faite quelques mois auparavant lorsque le vieux plastron avait été endommagé. Cela n'avait pas été un jour marrant. Il l'avait quand même gravé avec des serpents cependant, certaines choses ne changeaient jamais. Il portait également les protège-bras enchâssés de crystaux d'énergie. Techniquement il n'en avait pas besoin, parce qu'il avait entièrement accès à sa magie, mais ils pouvaient toujours s'avérer utiles.

Tony était même allé jusqu'à invoquer la Règle N° 2, et avait fait porter à Loki un des nouveaux pistolets sur lesquels il travaillait. Oui, il était sorti de l'industrie des armes, mais ceux-ci étaient pour un usage personnel. Il voulait faire des pistolets qui incluaient la fonction tazzer qu'il avait inventée pour son armure. Cela n'avait pas été facile d'incorporer à la fois l'énergie et les crystaux électriques dans l'arme, mais il était un génie pour une raison.

Il avait également l'intention de modeler des pistolets ne possédant qu'un mode électrique. Si dans les faits il allait jusqu'au bout de son idée, il pouvait revenir un peu dans le marché. Ils seraient parfaits pour faire respecter de la loi. Celui dans le holster de Loki était toujours un pistolet bi-mode cependant.

Drongo s'était également mis en armure, juste un peu. Tony n'était pas encore prêt avec son armure complète. Il avait besoin d'inventer un design entièrement nouveau en raison du style de combat de Drongo. Ce qui était parfait pour Loki –ou même Juyu et Hatchet- restreindrait les mouvements de Drongo. Aussi il n'avait qu'un bras et qu'une épaulière pour le moment. Il avait dit que c'était plus que suffisant pour la défense. Tony n'essaya pas de discuter avec lui. Le pistolet que Tony était en train de modeler pour lui était également toujours un prototype, qui devrait marcher juste comme il faut, mais Drongo avait insisté qu'il irait bien sans pistolets. Yggdrasil n'était pas l'Ancien Pouvoir, mais il pouvait rassembler suffisamment de sa force pour être tout sauf sans défense. De nouveau, Tony ne discuta pas avec lui, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment aucun intérêt.

« -Tu sais, je m'attendais vraiment à ce que tu reviennes à ton armure Asgardienne, dit Tony.

-Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? demanda Loki. Lorsque j'ai une armure d'alyndor enchantée fabriquée par mon bien-aimé.

-Beau-parleur, sourit Tony.

-Et je fais une constatation d'une certaine manière, ajouta Loki. Que je ne suis plus le même homme, aussi je ne supporterai pas d'être traité comme tel.

-C'est mieux de montrer quelles sont tes alliances dès le début, acquiesça Juyu. En plus tu déchires trop avec cette dégaine.

-Cela a pu être également un des facteurs derrière mon choix, fit Loki avec un sourire narquois.

-Diva, dit Tony avec un léger rire avant de l'attirer plus près pour un dernier baiser.

-Laisser tomber les cornes était définitivement un bon choix, dit Bruce en entrant dans la pièce. »

Tony ne pensait pas qu'il viendrait, mais il était content qu'il l'ait fait, même si c'était seulement pour dire au revoir à Drongo.

« -Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vouloir que je vous ramène à New York avant que je parte, Dr. Banner ? demanda Loki, ignorant le commentaire. Vous avez dit au Capitaine Rogers que vous partiriez à présent.

-Non, c'est bon. Je partirai dans l'après-midi, dit Bruce. Je peux avancer un peu dans mon travail durant le trajet. »

Bruce voulait récupérer plusieurs choses à la tour puisque son séjour à Malibu s'allongeait de plus en plus. Il avait trouvé que partir durant l'absence de Loki était la meilleure solution, parce que pas même Fury ne pouvait protester à ce propos.

« -Comme vous voulez, fit Loki en haussant les épaules.

-Vous pouvez venir me chercher lorsque vous reviendrez, ajouta Bruce.

-Ok, où est encore passé Hatchet bordel ? demanda Tony. »

Il était le seul qui manquait à l'appel.

« -_Il est en chemin, Monsieur,_ dit JARVIS. »

En effet, l'elfe entra dans la pièce un instant plus tard, portant une petite boîte de bois dans sa main.

« -Oui, je suis en retard, pas ma faute, dit-il. J'aurais apprécié davantage que deux jours de délai. »

Hatchet était tout aussi mécontent que Tony du fait que Loki le laisse en arrière. C'était un des rares moments d'unité parfaite entre eux. Il rejoignit Loki et lui tendit la boîte. Loki haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« -C'est pour Babba Queen, dit-il. Un cadeau, enfin, plutôt une sorte de plaisanterie entre nous, pour lui rappeler à quel point elle m'aime. Je l'ai scellé avec un sort de ma composition, de façon à ce qu'elle ne doute pas une seconde que ça vient de moi. Et puis, dis-lui que je serais venu lui rendre visite, mais que je suis banni. Et putain ignore Claryda si elle est là, et fais pas de commentaire sur la barbe de Goulard, ça le met sur les nerfs…

-Hatchet, je sais comment faire avec les Faes, interrompit Loki. Et elles me connaissent.

-Celles dans Wolveswoods te connaissent, dit Hatchet. Mais Babba Queen vit au-delà des frontières, et mêmes celles qui te connaissent peuvent être dangereuses, ne joue pas les téméraires. Je la connais, je peux même l'adorer suivant les jours, mais elle a un sens de l'humour très étrange, tu dois faire attention.

-Ça ira, le rassura Loki. »

Du même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour Tony.

« -Si tu n'es pas de retour dans les temps, je vais te chercher, dit fermement Hatchet. Et nous savons tous à quel point je suis mauvais pour voyager entre les mondes, alors me force pas la main. »

Loki sourit avant de secouer la tête, puis attira l'elfe dans une étreinte.

« -Je serai de retour dans les temps, promit-il.

-T'as intérêt, dit Hatchet, le serrant étroitement.

-Nous devrions y aller alors, dit Drongo. Le jour décline, comme ils disent. »

Loki lâcha Hatchet et acquiesça, reculant d'un pas. Il regarda Tony, puis Hatchet, et souffla.

« -C'est juste trois jours, vous êtes ridicules tous les deux, dit-il, mais Tony pouvait dire qu'il n'en était pas vraiment énervé.

-Vous avez intérêt à partir avant qu'ils ne recommencent à se disputer, avertit Juyu, et Bee acquiesça, étant d'accord avec elle, alors que Bruce tentait de cacher un sourire. »

Loki n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'incitation. JARVIS assombrit les fenêtres dans la pièce de lui-même. Elles réfléchissaient les choses comme un miroir de cette façon, et étaient assez grandes pour que Drongo puisse passer à travers elles.

La façon dont cela ondula et se transforma sous la main de Loki rappela à Tony la première fois qu'il avait été témoin de ce phénomène, juste avant que Loki ne se montre ce jour-là. Cela lui prit seulement un instant pour être prêt, et alors Loki tendit une main en arrière pour se saisir du poignet de Drongo. La seconde suivante ils glissèrent à travers la surface de verre lisse. Ils ne firent pas que passer au travers, ils semblèrent être littéralement aspirés à l'intérieur.

Ils fixèrent tous les cinq leurs propres reflets durant quelques instants en silence une fois qu'ils furent partis.

« -C'était vraiment cool, annonça alors Juyu. Et maintenant je retourne à mon film. »

Bee la suivit et Bruce partit un instant plus tard. Hatchet et Tony furent les plus longs à se détourner et à partir.

**x-x-x**

Se distraire en travaillant pour que le temps passe plus vite était un bon plan, mais cela ne marcha pas si bien.

Il décida de prendre le temps de jeter un œil au progrès de ses projets majeurs pour Stark Industries. Pepper s'occupait du côté business, mais Tony avait insisté pour superviser la manufacture en elle-même de temps en temps, même si ce n'était pas en personne. Les systèmes de filtrage de l'air étaient fabriqués dans leur quartier général de Beijing, parce que le plus gros marché pour les filtres adaptés à la taille d'une cité serait en Chine et au Japon. Bien sûr d'autres métropoles pouvaient en avoir besoin, mais ouais…Pepper avait dit qu'il serait mieux de les laisser s'en occuper.

Leur quartier général de Berlin avait insisté pour être ceux qui s'occuperaient des panneaux solaires. Tony n'était pas surpris. Leurs premiers gros clients pour les réacteurs Ark avaient également été les pays européens. Pepper avait donné son accord et Tony l'avait laissée travailler sur les détails. Les systèmes de filtrage de l'eau étaient construits à New York, ce qui laissait bien sûr le quartier général de L.A. avec les projets les plus…secrets. Préparer des prototypes et des trucs dans le genre, afin de présenter des choses comme le générateur de gravité artificiel à de potentiels futurs acheteurs. Pepper était convaincue que le gouvernement allait leur manger dans la main en un rien de temps sans la moindre sorte d'arme.

Les stocks de Stark Industries décollaient depuis que Tony avait fait ses grands débuts à New York. Dès qu'ils mettraient leurs nouveaux produits sur le marché, les choses iraient même encore mieux. Et oh, il était impatient que Pepper entende parler de ses designs d'arme non-létale. Rhodey n'allait pas en revenir en entendant ça aussi, Tony en était sûr. Une fois qu'il aurait suffisamment de prototypes pour montrer à quel point ses pistolets électriques pouvaient être efficaces, et pas juste en tant qu'armes de poing, mais même comme fusils de sniper, il y aurait beaucoup de contractants. Il n'y avait littéralement pas d'autre pistolet-tazzer sur Terre qui pouvait rivaliser avec la portée et l'efficacité de ce que Tony avait inventé, sa technologie avait des années-lumière d'avance sur eux.

Non pas que les affaires étaient la plus grande inquiétude de Tony dernièrement, mais ça faisait du bien de savoir que les choses allaient bien. Une chose en moins à s'inquiéter et tout ça.

Bien sûr, le temps qu'il en ait terminé avec tout, seulement deux heures étaient passées. Alors il passa une autre heure et demie à bricoler avec le Firebird II et ses designs de pistolets-tazzer. Puis il dut sortir de son atelier, parce qu'il n'avançait pas vraiment. Il avait passé genre dix minutes à fixer l'une des fleurs de métal de Hatchet sur son plan de travail, et il savait que c'était un signe que son esprit était trop distrait pour travailler correctement.

Alors il remonta au rez-de-chaussée et s'assit pour regarder quoi que c'était que Juyu regardait. Tony plaisantait parfois en disant qu'elle rattrapait ses années adolescentes en s'asseyant sur un canapé pour regarder la télé toute la journée, mais cela ne pouvait vraiment pas le déranger. Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait eu beaucoup de jours pour se détendre dans son enfance, aussi personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir de paresser un peu. Elle regardait un film d'animation quelconque cette fois.

« -Donc c'est quoi ça alors ? demanda Tony.

-Ça parle d'un méchant alien à la peau bleue super intelligent avec un penchant pour le cuir et les scènes dramatiques, dit-elle.

-Tu te fous de moi, rit Tony.

-Nope, fit-elle en secouant la tête. Est-ce que Loki avait des minions ?

-Je sais pas, il a contrôlé mentalement quelques personnes, dit Tony. Ça compte ?

-Nah, ça ce sont des « sbires du Mal », dit sérieusement Juyu. »

Quel genre de films regardait-elle, honnêtement ? Elle commençait vraiment à intégrer les ficelles et les subtilités de la chose cependant. Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'en être fier.

« Les minions sont habituellement des genres de créatures ou des bêtes ou quelque chose comme ça, continua-t-elle. Suivant leur maître sans réfléchir.

-Eh bien, il a Hatchet alors, dit Tony après un temps. »

Son timing était parfait parce que Juyu aspira sa boisson par le nez et commença à tousser et à rire en même temps. Tony ne put s'empêcher de rire également. Hatchet aurait eu quelques mots pour ce commentaire. Il était dommage qu'il ne soit pas là pour l'entendre.

« -_Monsieur ! Alerte intr… _essaya d'avertir JARVIS, mais alors les fenêtres explosèrent. »

Le verre se brisa et de la fumée envahit la pièce presque immédiatement. Des grenades fumigènes, Tony reconnut le son.

Tony et Juyu se mirent tous les deux à courir, essayant de trouver une meilleure couverture que le canapé. Elle cria quelque chose que Tony ne put entendre, puis quelque chose se brisa de nouveau. Tony n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que c'était, mais c'était bien trop proche. Il sentit une douleur aiguë dans son épaule qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il bascula. Il se heurta la tête en atterrissant, celle-ci claquant bruyamment contre quelque chose d'épointé, l'intégralité de son crâne vibrant sous l'impact. Juyu cria de nouveau par-dessus le bruit soudain dans la pièce, pendant que les choses devenaient floues sur les bords, puis noires.

**x-x-x**

…

VOUS COMPRENEZ MA DETESTATION DE L'AUTEURE MAINTENANT HEIN ?!

Le chapitre avait genre, super bien commencé (vous voulez perdre des calories ? Couchez avec un dieu nordique), et là BAM ! Dans ta tronche de lecteur ! Tain Loki ça fait même pas QUATRE HEURES qu'il est parti ! C'est plus une histoire d'ondes du chaos là, c'est un putain de COMPLOT !

Je suis restée scotchée la bouche ouverte devant mon écran pendant je sais pas combien de temps tellement je m'y attendais pas ! J'ai même failli rester bloquée (ce qui aurait été assez problématique avouons-le) ! Le truc ironique, c'est le fait que Tony s'inquiète pour LOKI quoi ! HAHA C'TE BLAGUE.

Enfin bref, on se calme, car le chapitre suivant, c'est du point de vue de Juyu, et accrochez-vous, parce que ça va saigner ! Oui, dans tous les sens du terme…


	77. La Terre : Jour 1

**Chapitre Soixante Dix-Sept**

**La Terre : Jour 1**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Juyu ne regarda pas autour en premier. Elle bougea juste pour se mettre à couvert. C'était quelque chose que Loki lui avait dit souvent, elle devait réfléchir en premier à se défendre et attaquer seulement après ça. Alors elle courut et se plaqua contre le mur derrière l'une des pierres géantes de la pièce. Elle pensait généralement qu'elles étaient idiotes, parce que pourquoi utiliser des pierres géantes en tant que décoration, mais maintenant elle en était plus qu'heureuse. Stark courut dans une direction différente, de toute évidence pour se mettre également à couvert.

Puis de la fumée commença à envahir la pièce et Juyu n'eut pas le temps d'avertir Stark lorsque d'autre verre explosa. Elle n'était même pas sûre de ce que c'était, elle regarda juste avec une horreur choquée Stark tomber et atterrir sur le sol dans un claquement désagréable. Elle voulait se précipiter vers lui immédiatement, mais alors elle remarqua enfin les intrus. Ils portaient tous des vêtements noirs, masques, casques, ils étaient tous identiques, même leurs pistolets. Elle avait suffisamment vu de films Terriens pour reconnaître l'accoutrement. Alors ils devaient être humains. Elle attendit, son sang battant à ses tempes, le cœur dans la gorge. Elle avait l'impression de respirer si fort que tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait facilement l'entendre.

JARVIS avertissait les intrus que les autorités étaient en chemin, alors que l'esprit de Juyu bouillait de possibilités. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre que l'aide arrive, pas quand Stark était à terre, pas quand les hommes se rapprochaient lentement de lui à travers le fin rideau de fumée. Lorsqu'elle remarqua le sang faisant une mare à côté de Stark, elle réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour planifier.

Elle surgit de derrière la pierre dès que quelques-uns furent assez proches. Loki lui avait dit que se battre à mains nues contre des ennemis multiples était risqué. S'ils avaient des armes, les probabilités étaient encore pires. Ce n'était pas impossible cependant.

Elle devait être rapide, elle devait bouger constamment, et ne jamais leur donner une ouverture. Le premier homme qu'elle atteignit fut le plus facile à neutraliser, un coup de pied en bas des côtes, puis un dans les genoux et il était à terre, criant de douleur. Le second type s'était déjà retourné vers elle. Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans la gorge, puis l'attrapa autour du cou avant de le balancer par-dessus son épaule.

Elle n'osa pas penser à ses chances et à la façon dont ils lui tiraient de toute évidence dessus maintenant qu'elle avait perdu l'élément de surprise. Elle se déplaça entre eux, essayant au moins d'en mettre un dans le chemin des autres de façon à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas la toucher. Elle devait atteindre Stark et dégager d'ici.

Elle se saisit du bras d'un autre, lui tordant la main pour lui faire lâcher son arme, puis lui donna un coup de pied à l'arrière des genoux avant de le frapper à la tête avec le pistolet. Puis elle dut se mettre à terre, parce qu'elle était à découvert, personne ne faisant bouclier entre elle et les autres assaillants. Elle parvint à rouler sur le côté et à se faufiler rapidement derrière un fauteuil. Le pistolet, enfin le fusil, était étrange, beaucoup plus fin que ce qu'elle avait vu dans les films, et elle n'avait pas la moindre idée ce que ça pouvait faire dans les faits.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester cachée là longtemps, mais elle ne savait pas combien il en restait. La fumée les aidait, mais au moins cela l'aidait elle aussi. Mais quand même, cela ne leur prendrait pas longtemps de la retrouver. Elle ne s'était également rapprochée qu'un peu de Stark. Elle haletait lourdement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et elle se demanda s'ils n'étaient que les seuls intrus ou s'il y en avait d'autres.

Elle savait qu'ils se rapprochaient mais ne savait pas à quel point le fusil serait utile, néanmoins elle s'en saisit. Lorsque les pas de l'un d'eux furent bien trop près à son goût, elle passa de nouveau à l'action. Elle sentit une piqûre de douleur sur son côté, mais parvint à passer derrière un coin masqué en esquivant. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un petit cylindre argenté sortant de son flanc. Elle l'arracha immédiatement, trouvant une aiguille épaisse à l'extrémité. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Un des hommes se rapprocha de nouveau d'elle et Juyu lui sauta dessus, lui rentrant dedans de toute la force de son corps. L'impact la fit perdre son pistolet et ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Cela la laissait sans défense contre les autres. Combien étaient-ils ? Bordel.

Puis une tache sombre vola à travers la pièce, atterrissant sur le sol dans un claquement. Juyu se retourna et eut envie de soupirer de soulagement, parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de voir Hatchet. L'elfe se saisit d'un autre des hommes, se contentant de prendre une poignée de ses vêtements avant de le balancer contre un mur. Les quelques qui restaient, même ceux qui étaient à terre, levèrent leurs fusils, mais les mains de Hatchet brûlaient déjà de magie.

« -Oh, essayez pour voir, dit Hatchet, et il attaqua. »

Il y eut des coups de feu, et Juyu vit davantage des choses argentées plantées dans les meubles et les murs, mais elle ne doutait pas que Hatchet pouvait gérer ça, alors Juyu se précipita vers Stark.

Il n'avait pas été touché heureusement, mais il avait un bout de verre sortant de son épaule, ça saignait vraiment beaucoup, et une blessure à la tête. Juyu dut l'attraper et le traîner en relative sûreté.

« -JARVIS ! Est-ce qu'on vient nous aider ? cria-t-elle alors que les bruits de combat continuaient. »

Elle espérait vraiment que Hatchet déchirait. Les cris surpris et même paniqués des hommes inconnus lui disaient que c'était le cas. Elle risqua un coup d'œil et ouais, Hatchet était encore moins gentil que Juyu ne l'avait été. Cela ne le dérangeait pas de briser des os ou même de jeter quelques-uns d'entre eux par la fenêtre. Il se battait comme Loki dans bien des façons. Il était trop rapide et trop fort pour la plupart des humains. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait tué aucun d'eux, elle ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

« -_Le Dr. Banner arrive,_ dit JARVIS. »

Enfin, les avertit en fait, parce que même pas une seconde plus tard Juyu entendit le rugissement. Cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait entendu auparavant, mais elle sut immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire.

« -Hatchet ! Sors du chemin ! cria-t-elle à travers la pièce. »

La tête de l'elfe se releva promptement au son de sa voix et il n'hésita pas à courir. Juste à temps aussi, parce qu'un mur se brisa en morceaux, un corps vert géant le défonçant sur son chemin. Juyu se pencha au-dessus de Stark pour le protéger des débris.

Hulk fit fuir les hommes, même ceux qui étaient blessés essayèrent de boiter hors du chemin. Hulk était en colère, et Juyu craignait que cela signifie que ce n'était pas la seule partie de la maison qui avait été envahie. Bruce avait dû être pris par surprise. Son esprit se tourna immédiatement vers Bee, mais elle devait espérer qu'elle allait bien. Lorsque Juyu releva la tête, elle se figea, parce que Hatchet était toujours dans la ligne de mire de Hulk, s'éloignant lentement de lui pour se rapprocher de Juyu et Stark.

L'elfe gardait un regard constant sur Hulk, une main levée en un geste apaisant. Hulk le fixa durant un long moment et Juyu sentit l'intégralité de son corps se tendre. Mais alors le monstre vert se détourna et rugit sur les hommes toujours en train d'essayer de rassembler leurs camarades blessés et les chargea. En ramassant une des pierres et la jetant à travers la pièce.

Juyu se pencha juste de nouveau au-dessus de Stark lorsque davantage de débris tombèrent. Elle fut presque surprise lorsqu'un autre corps atterrit à côté d'eux, mais ce n'était que Hatchet.

Hulk rugit de nouveau. Juyu osa relever la tête lorsqu'elle ne sentit plus de plâtre heurter son dos. Hulk se saisit du canapé et le balança en direction des hommes qui essayaient de battre en retraite, portant leurs camarades blessés avec eux à l'extérieur à travers les fenêtres brisées. Il devait y avoir des voitures ou des sortes d'avions dehors, elle ne savait pas.

« -Juyu, laisse-moi le voir, dit Hatchet, et Juyu se recula. »

Sa tête était incroyablement engourdie alors que son cœur continuait de battre à toute allure. Hulk se précipita à travers la pièce et sortit par la fenêtre, cassant une partie du mur en passant.

« -Ah, merde. »

Hatchet n'essaya pas de le réveiller. Il enleva sa chemise et la déchira en deux.

« -Je vais retirer le verre, et tu dois presser la plaie pendant que je la bande.

-Ok, acquiesça Juyu. »

Hatchet souleva un peu Stark et plaça le tissu sous son épaule, le préparant à l'utilisation.

« -Prête ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Ouais, acquiesça-t-elle de nouveau. »

Hatchet se saisit du morceau de verre et le retira promptement. Juyu pressa immédiatement sur la plaie profonde, pendant que Hatchet l'enveloppait rapidement pour stopper le saignement. Heureusement Stark ne se réveilla pas dans le processus.

« -Il s'est cogné la tête aussi, dit Juyu après avoir lâché. »

Elle détestait vraiment la sensation du sang chaud sur ses doigts. Elle n'était pas délicate, mais c'était Stark. Il était blessé et elle n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

« -C'est bien qu'il ait le crâne épais alors, dit Hatchet. »

Il plaça sa paume sur le front de Stark et ses doigts s'embrasèrent d'un éclair de violet. Stark ouvrit les yeux et aspira une brusque goulée d'air, essayant de s'asseoir immédiatement, mais Hatchet le maintint au sol d'une main ferme sur la poitrine.

« -Du calme, Stark, reste allongé, dit Hatchet.

-Putain de merde ? demanda Stark avant de grimacer de douleur.

-Nous avons été attaqués, lui rappela Juyu.

-JARVIS ? demanda Stark.

-_Il apparaît qu'ils ont approché la maison par les airs,_ reporta JARVIS. _Je suis profondément désolé Monsieur, mais ils semblent toujours bloquer mes capteurs. Je ne peux pas préciser la position de chaque intrus. J'ai perdu le visuel de 56% du périmètre. Ils semblent en effet battre en retraite cependant._

-Leurs appareils ?

-_Hulk s'occupe de ce problème, Monsieur._

-Bruce est là ? Oh, merci putain !

-_Et le Colonel Rhodes est en ligne pour vous, _ajouta JARVIS.

-Ok, mets-le en ligne. Allez, laisse-moi m'asseoir, dit Stark et Hatchet céda, l'aidant lentement à se redresser.

-_Tony ! Tony qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _demanda immédiatement Rhodey.

-Aucune putain d'idée, dit Stark. Ma maison est presque à moitié détruite.

-_Mais tu vas bien ?_ demanda Rhodey.

-Je vivrai, dit Stark. On dirait qu'ils s'attendaient pas à Hulk et maintenant ils fuient.

-_J'arrive,_ dit Rhodey.

-Non attends, j'ai besoin de quelque chose d'autre, dit Stark, et son expression prit une teinte déterminée. J'ai besoin que tu dégages le ciel pour moi.

-_Dégage comment ?_ demanda Rhodey.

-Je vais faire venir mon vaisseau depuis l'espace et je veux pas que quiconque tire dessus, dit Stark. »

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Rhodey accepta.

« -_Je peux définitivement faire ça, _dit-il.

-JARVIS, dit alors Stark. Dès que Rhodey dit que le ciel est dégagé, fais descendre l'IronMage.

-_Oui, Monsieur,_ confirma JARVIS.

-_Mais je viens quand même, Tony,_ dit Rhodey.

-Je pense qu'on risque plus rien maintenant, dit Stark, mais il n'avait pas l'air si certain. »

Ils ne savaient pas si les intrus avaient dégagé de chaque partie de la maison après tout.

« -_Je viens juste pour ta sécurité, _dit Rhodey.

-Ouais…ok, ça serait bien, accepta alors Stark.

-_Je serai là bientôt, _dit Rhodey, et la ligne se coupa.

-JARVIS, est-ce qu'il y en a plus ou se sont-ils tous enfuis ? demanda Stark.

-_Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, _répondit JARVIS. _Comme je l'ai dit, mes capteurs semblent être bloqués._

-Bee ? demanda Juyu.

-_Elle était dans sa chambre lors de l'attaque, mais je ne peux pas avoir de visuel de cette partie de la maison pour le moment, _dit JARVIS.

-On doit fouiller la maison, dit Stark.

-_J'ai pris la liberté d'informer la police et les Avengers de l'attaque. Je n'ai pas encore pu contacter Miss Potts, _dit JARVIS. _Le Capitaine Rogers attend de parler avec vous._

-Il peut attendre, dit Stark. Dis-lui qu'on a des problèmes à régler. Aide-moi à m'lever. »

Hatchet ne protesta pas cette fois et se saisit du bras de Stark –sur le côté indemne- et le releva sur ses pieds. Il ne le lâcha pas cependant. Au moment où Stark fut à la verticale, il pâlit d'une couleur de cendre maladive, se plia en deux et vomit. Hatchet le tenait toujours, de façon à ce qu'il ne bascule pas.

« -Oh merde, jura Hatchet.

-Ok…concussion, dit Stark après avoir aspiré un bouffée d'air et essuyé sa bouche. Je vais bien maintenant.

-J'en doute sincèrement, dit Hatchet.

-Ouais, assure-toi que je m'endorme pas et ça devrait aller, dit Stark.

-Ton épaule saigne toujours aussi, ajouta Hatchet. »

Stark y jeta un œil.

« -Mais ça saigne pas tant que ça, alors ça ira pour le moment. »

Juyu connaissait ce ton de voix. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui. Juyu était d'accord d'une certaine manière, ils devaient s'assurer que la maison était sûre avant qu'ils ne s'occupent plus minutieusement de leurs blessures.

Elle se leva également, puis elle dut se rattraper à quelque chose, car sa vision se brouilla.

« -Juyu ! »

Stark tendit immédiatement le bras pour la stabiliser même s'il n'était pas stable sur ses pieds lui-même. Elle parvint à rester droite sans aide, mais elle dut secouer la tête plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne se dégage.

« -Es-tu blessée ? demanda Hatchet.

-J'ai été touchée, dit-elle. Mais c'est pas… »

Elle regarda autour et tendit la main vers le plus proche cylindre argenté qu'elle trouva. Stark fronça profondément les sourcils.

« -Des seringues tranquillisantes, dit-il en s'en emparant. Supposées t'assommer.

-Donc ils étaient là pour capturer, non pour tuer, dit Hatchet. Qui sont-ils ?

-Aucune idée, faisons-les putain de dégager de là d'abord, puis on pourra parler. »

Juyu ne pouvait être plus d'accord avec ça.

« -Sûre que tu vas bien ? lui demanda Stark.

-C'est à toi que je suis supposée poser cette question, dit-elle. T'es dans un état bien pire.

-Ça ira, bougeons, dit-il. »

Hatchet le jugea finalement suffisamment bien pour marcher par lui-même, parce qu'il lâcha son bras.

« -JARVIS, quelle est la situation de Hulk ?

-_Il est sur le toit, Monsieur._

-Tiens-moi au courant, dit Stark. Allons-y. »

**x-x-x**

Hatchet marchait de manière significative devant Stark et Juyu. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi, même si Juyu avait chassé les effets du tranquillisant, le combat rapproché n'était toujours pas son point fort, et Stark était blessé. Hatchet était plus fort et plus rapide qu'eux deux, cela avait du sens pour lui de faire face à n'importe quel possible danger en premier. Pas même Stark ne se plaignit, car malgré toute son obstination il était tout sauf stupide.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement vers les zones de la maison qui étaient « vides » pour JARVIS. Ils soupçonnaient que les intrus avaient tous fui lorsque Hulk était entré en jeu, mais ils ne pouvaient pas en être sûrs. L'atelier de Stark semblait être verrouillé comme cela le devrait, aussi ils n'y étaient de toute évidence pas entrés. Si la technologie était ce après quoi ils étaient, ils ne l'avaient pas eue. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'agissait de la raison de l'attaque. Comme Hatchet l'avait dit, ils n'auraient pas utilisé des tranquillisants s'ils n'étaient pas là pour capturer quelqu'un. Etaient-ils après Stark ou le reste d'entre eux ? Elle savait que les humains avaient tendance à être nerveux lorsqu'il s'agissait de visiteurs d'autres planètes. Mais elle savait qu'ils n'auraient pas de réponses de suite, alors elle essaya d'ignorer les questions dans sa tête pour le moment.

Le timing de l'attaque était bien trop parfait aussi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire remarquer. Stark et Hatchet étaient tous les deux des plus conscients de ça également. Le fait que ces gens semblaient avoir autant d'informations sur eux était dérangeant. Seulement quelques heures étaient passées depuis que Loki, Thor et Drongo avaient quitté la Terre. Bruce était supposé quitter Malibu encore plus tôt qu'eux. C'était un pur et bête coup de chance qu'il ait décidé ce matin de manière aléatoire qu'il devrait rester jusqu'à ce que Loki et Drongo partent. Non pas que Juyu croyait qu'ils auraient été complètement vulnérables sans Hulk. Bien sûr ils les avaient pris par surprise et étaient parvenus à aveugler partiellement JARVIS ainsi qu'à blesser Stark, mais ils auraient quand même été en mesure de botter leurs stupides culs par eux-mêmes.

Elle n'était pas sûre de devoir être insultée ou contente du fait qu'ils aient été sous-estimés. Loki disait toujours qu'être sous-estimé était à la fois rageant et utile. A présent elle pouvait très bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

Ils ne tombèrent sur aucun autre intrus jusque-là, mai Juyu était toujours tendue et sa paume la démangeait du besoin d'avoir un pistolet. Malheureusement, toutes leurs armes étaient en bas dans l'atelier de Stark et ils ne voulaient pas perdre de temps en faisant ce détour, pas jusqu'à ce que Bee soit trouvée.

Elle ne s'inquiétait pas tant que ça, Bee était plus forte qu'elle et pouvait facilement mettre hors d'état de nuire une poignée d'humains, armés ou pas, mais c'était toujours énervant de ne pas savoir où elle était.

Un lourd craquement métallique résonna au-dessus d'eux et ils s'arrêtèrent tous abruptement, levant la tête vers le plafond. Puis les murs tremblèrent un peu et quelques larges fissures apparurent au-dessus d'eux, du plâtre commençant à tomber.

« -C'est pas bon, dit Stark.

-_Monsieur, reculez ! _avertit JARVIS, mais ils s'éloignaient déjà de l'endroit où le plafond s'effondrait. »

Ils atteignirent le bout du couloir juste à temps, lorsque le plafond céda sous l'impact de ce qui était rentré dedans.

Il y eut de la fumée et des débris et quelque chose de vert ainsi que quelque chose de noir, puis des choses explosèrent. Des flammes dorées et orange embrasèrent et envahirent l'intégralité du couloir en une poignée de secondes. Hatchet les plaqua dos contre le mur et leva les bras. Le feu les enveloppa un instant plus tard, mais resta à l'extérieur d'un cercle presque invisible. Juyu pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur sur sa peau, mais les flammes ne pouvaient pas les toucher. De la magie, elle aimait vraiment, vraiment la magie, en particulier lorsque cela leur évitait de finir en cendres.

De l'eau commença à se déverser du plafond seulement quelques secondes plus tard, éteignant les flammes, lentement mais sûrement. Les murs, le plafond et le sol étaient tous roussis, mais ils étaient indemnes, c'était le plus important.

« -Putain de bordel de merde, souffla de soulagement Stark, son corps juste aussi tendu que celui de Juyu. Hatchet, je t'adore officiellement. »

Hatchet eut un léger rire et fit retomber ses mains ainsi que le bouclier de magie une fois que les flammes eurent disparu. Ils se retrouvèrent immédiatement trempés par l'eau, mais Juyu s'en fichait vraiment. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent de l'autre côté du couloir, Hulk se relevait d'en-dessous des gravats et de la carcasse toujours légèrement en train de brûler de ce qui était probablement une sorte d'avion. Il se secoua simplement jusqu'à se débarrasser de tout ce qu'il y avait sur lui avant de regarder autour. Ses yeux tombèrent presque immédiatement sur eux. Puis il commença à se rapprocher.

« -Sinon, il sait la différence entre ami et ennemi, pas vrai ? demanda doucement Hatchet.

-Je pense oui, dit Stark avant de se frayer un chemin pour se tenir majoritairement devant Hatchet. JARVIS, y'a plus de feu, coupe l'eau. »

Les arroseurs s'éteignirent un instant plus tard et à part les lourds pas de Hulk, il n'y eut soudainement qu'un silence complet.

« -Hey, vieux, salua Stark bien avant que Hulk ne se rapproche. Ça fait un bail, mais j'espère que tu te souviens toujours de moi. Tu m'as totalement sauvé la vie cette fois-là. Le bon vieux temps. Alors j'espère vraiment que t'es pas sur le point de nous transformer en pancakes. »

Hulk s'arrêta à quelques pas, et les gratifia d'un regard ferme.

« -Bien sûr que non, dit-il alors. »

Ok dans ce cas. Juyu se détendit un peu.

« -Oh, ça fait vraiment un bail, dit Stark, de toute évidence surpris.

-Tu es blessé, dit Hulk, désignant l'épaule et la tête ensanglantées de Tony.

-Je vivrai, fit Stark en haussant les épaules. Est-ce qu'ils sont tous partis ?

-Deux jets se sont envolés, dit Hulk. Je suis pas allé à leur poursuite.

-C'est bien, ok. La défense d'abord, bien pensé, acquiesça Stark. Merci pour l'aide.

-Tu es mon ami, dit simplement Hulk avant de se détourner et de revenir au grand trou qu'il avait laissé dans le plafond.

-Où vas-tu maintenant ? demanda Stark.

-Voir s'il y en a toujours qui restent dehors, dit Hulk avant de grimper hors du trou sans un regard en arrière pour eux.

-D'accord alors, acquiesça Stark.

-Nous devrions continuer à avancer, dit Hatchet. »

Il lissa en arrière une partie de ses cheveux mouillés pour dégager son visage.

L'eau gouttant des vêtements et des cheveux de Juyu était seulement un inconvénient mineur. Elle était plutôt contente que cela ait emporté le sang de Stark sur ses mains.

« -_Mes capteurs détectent des mouvements,_ dit alors JARVIS. »

La voix sortit éraillée et cassée, les haut-parleurs avaient dû être endommagés dans l'explosion.

« -_Premier étage, aile sud-est. Je n'ai pas de visuel._

-Allons-y, les pressa Stark. »

**x-x-x**

Ils trouvèrent un corps en premier, un des hommes en noir. Une mare de sang autour de lui, son épaule presque complètement séparée de son corps. Il n'y avait à présent pas à douter que l'équipe qui avait attaqué Juyu et Stark n'était pas la seule ayant infiltré la maison.

Juyu ne connaissait que trop bien les blessures que laissaient les haches de sa sœur. Alors elle voulait se dépêcher, courir, mais elle savait que cela serait stupide de se séparer et Stark n'était pas vraiment en état de courir pour le moment. Elle s'inquiétait encore plus maintenant, parce qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir quelques hommes masqués dans la maison et Bee était toute seule. Elle savait qu'elle ne se détendrait pas avant qu'ils ne l'aient trouvée.

Il y avait du sang sur quelques murs et des empreintes de pas ensanglantées sur le tapis clair. Hatchet marchait devant, Stark derrière lui, et Juyu suivant Stark. C'était trop calme, aucun son de combat à proximité. Juyu ne savait pas si c'était rassurant ou inquiétant.

« -_L'IronMage est en chemin, Monsieur,_ annonça soudainement JARVIS. »

Cela agaça Juyu d'avoir sursauté à sa voix.

« -Bien, acquiesça Stark. Je le veux juste au-dessus de la maison une fois qu'il sera là. Mode défense complète, utilise ta base de données pour la classification de l'alignement.

-_Comment dois-je cataloguer le SHIELD et les Avengers ? _demanda JARVIS.

-Neutres, pour l'instant, dit Stark après un instant de silence. Tout ce qui est inconnu est hostile.

-_Comme vous voulez, Monsieur, _confirma JARVS. _La police arrive également, temps d'arrivée estimé à 5 minutes._

-Ils devraient rester à l'extérieur, dit Stark. Ils peuvent encadrer le périmètre, mais ils ne devraient pas entrer.

-_Je communiquerai vos instructions, Monsieur._

-Tu penses qu'ils vont encore nous attaquer ? demanda Juyu.

-Non, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Je me sens assez stupide comme ça.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ceci arriverait, dit Hatchet.

-La maison devrait être sûre, dit Stark. JARVIS, fais un diagnostic complet, je veux savoir comment ils t'ont aveuglé.

-_En cours,_ lui dit JARVIS. _Corriger les erreurs pourrait requérir votre intervention personnelle._

-J'y jetterai un œil une fois qu'on sera sûrs d'être en sécurité.

-_Je suppose que vous ne voulez pas que j'appelle une ambulance pour vous, _dit alors JARVIS. _Puis-je contacter le Dr. Ahlgren dans ce cas ?_

-Je le paie toujours ? demanda Stark, surpris.

-_En effet, Monsieur,_ dit JARVIS.

-Oui, ok, il est bon, fais-le venir ici. »

Hatchet leva une main et s'arrêta.

« -Qu'est-ce qu…

-Shh. »

Hatchet tourna la tête, écoutant quelque chose, et Juyu essaya d'en faire de même, essayant d'entendre ce qu'avait capté l'oreille de Hatchet.

Puis des coups retentissants résonnèrent dans le couloir, plusieurs d'affilée, clairement audibles pour eux tous.

« -Des coups de feu, dit Stark. »

Juyu sentit le sang quitter son visage.

« -Bee, dit-elle avant de se mettre à courir.

-Vas-y, putain, juste trouve-la, cria Stark, de toute évidence à Hatchet, mais Juyu n'y fit pas attention. »

Elle se précipita juste vers la source du bruit. Elle sauta par-dessus un autre corps, sanglant comme le précédent. Elle vit des entailles sur les murs, les marques de la hache de Bee, les signes d'un combat. Elle accéléra.

Le dernier corps était avachi dans un coin, une arme de poing dans la main, et lorsque Juyu se retourna elle sentit le monde tanguer sous ses pieds. Bee était sur le sol, un de ses bras toujours sous la forme d'une hache, et il y avait du sang, trop de sang. Elle se précipita vers elle et se laissa tomber au sol. Les yeux de Bee étaient ouverts, mais il y avait du sang, tellement de sang.

« -Bee, appela-t-elle. Je suis…merde. »

Il y avait quelques seringues tranquillisantes plantées en elle et Juyu commença immédiatement à les arracher. Mais elles n'étaient pas la cause du saignement, il y avait d'autres plaies, des blessures pires et plus qu'une seule. Bee tourna finalement la tête, levant le regard vers Juyu, ses yeux concentrés.

« -Ça va aller, lui dit Juyu. »

Elle avait déjà enlevé son haut pour presser le tissu sur les plaies qui saignaient le plus.

« -Juste tiens bon, tu vas t'en sortir.

-J…Ju… »

Les yeux de Juyu s'écarquillèrent, et elle pensa un instant qu'elle hallucinait, mais non, ses lèvres bougeaient, et elle…

« -Je suis là, je suis juste là, dit-elle, sa respiration se faisant saccadée sans qu'elle le permette. »

Il y avait tellement de sang, elle avait besoin d'aide.

« -HATCHET ! cria-t-elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ne quittant jamais sa sœur des yeux. Ça va aller, dit-elle encore. »

Bee leva une main et lui toucha le bras, comme si elle voulait la rassurer et putain, elle était supposée rassurer Bee, pas le contraire. Où bordel était…

« -…Loki, dit doucement Bee, sa voix trop faible et trop rauque. »

Juyu avait envie de pleurer, ou peut-être que c'était déjà le cas.

« -Il n'est…pas là, parvint-elle à dire. »

Puis Hatchet fut enfin là, se précipitant au sol et éloignant les mains de Juyu afin d'évaluer les dégâts.

« -Oh putain, souffla-t-il. Je…merde, ses yeux parcouraient les plaies.

-Fais quelque chose, lui demanda Juyu.

-J'ai besoin d'aide, je peux pas…je suis pas un guérisseur. Je peux pas faire ça tout seul, dit Hatchet. »

Sa voix était un peu plus aiguë et plus rapide que d'habitude.

« -Tu dois…

-J'ai besoin d'aide ! dit Hatchet plus fermement, ses doigts brûlant déjà de magie, mais il les maintint juste pressés contre la poitrine de Bee.

-Le doc est en chemin, dit Stark depuis le seuil de la porte, ses yeux grands ouverts alors qu'il fixait Bee. Je vais…Je vais essayer de faire revenir Bruce. »

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, se retournant déjà et s'éloignant en vitesse. Juyu savait qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter pour lui, parce qu'il n'était pas en condition de tout simplement se précipiter tout seul, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Parce que Bee…elle était…ses yeux étaient fermés maintenant, elle respirait à peine.

« -Tu dois faire quelque chose ! cria Juyu à Hatchet.

-Je suis déjà en train de faire quelque chose, dit-il, ses yeux concentrés sur Bee, ses mains recouvertes d'une intense lumière violette.

-Quoi ?

-Je lui donne plus de temps, dit Hatchet. C'est tout ce que je peux faire.

-On doit arrêter le saignement, dit Juyu.

-Je ne peux pas faire ça, il y a des balles, elles doivent être enlevées, dit Hatchet. Mais je la garde en vie jusqu'à ce que l'aide arrive.

-Mais…

-Laisse-moi me concentrer, Juyu, aboya Hatchet. Je fais tout ce que je peux, ajouta-t-il plus doucement. »

Juyu se tut. Elle aspira quelques goulées d'air erratiques et essaya de se calmer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle tendit la main et se saisit de la main de Bee.

« -Ça va aller, dit-elle, reniflant et essayant de chasser l'humidité dans ses yeux en clignant fortement des paupières. Tu vas t'en sortir. »

Elle doutait que Bee puisse l'entendre, les mots étaient plus pour son propre bénéfice, plus un souhait qu'un moyen de se rassurer, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

**x-x-x**

…

On ne TAPE PAS la traductrice ! Même si plus les chapitres avancent, plus cela semble empirer… S'il y avait bien une personne que l'on doutait de voir un jour dans un état aussi critique, c'est bien Bee.

Putain d'enfoiré de connard qui a OSE lui tirer dessus. Qu'est-ce que je HAIS les flingues, et les armes à feu en général. Ou les armes tout court. Comme disait Tony au début d'Iron Man I, « La meilleure arme, c'est celle dont on n'a pas à se servir. » Même si à l'époque il était pas d'accord avec.

Sinon, est-ce que j'ai déjà dit que j'aimais Hulk ? Oui ? Non ? Parce que j'aime Hulk. Je l'adore même. Je le vénère. Il va lui aussi avoir son petit autel. Ah ils faisaient BEAUCOUP MOINS les malins les autres quand il s'est ramené !

Et Hatchet…ouais, on sent bien l'influence de Loki : balancer les gens par la fenêtre, ça a l'air d'être leur truc XD Violent, mais efficace. *se retrouve derrière une table de jury à noter chaque lancer de type par la fenêtre, les notes allant de '+ 1000000' à '+10000000, l'a volé plus loin celui-là'*

Prochain chapitre, on passe à la situation de Loki ! Je vous rassure, c'est beaauucoup plus calme…oui, pour une fois, je sais.


	78. Alfheim : Jour 1

**Chapitre Soixante-Dix-Huit **

**Alfheim: Jour 1**

**Neuf Mondes**

**Alfheim**

Il y avait beaucoup d'endroits convenables que Loki pouvait choisir lorsqu'il s'agissait de là où il devrait arriver dans le palais de Frey. En premier il pensa à ses vieux quartiers, la pièce qu'il avait toujours utilisée lorsqu'il restait à Alfheim, mais il n'était pas sûr que cela soit encore là. De ce fait le meilleur endroit était le bureau d'étude de Haldas. Il n'était pas certain de son accueil, mais c'était toujours le meilleur endroit par lequel commencer.

Lorsque lui et Drongo sortirent du miroir, Haldas se tenait déjà devant eux, ayant de toute évidence senti leur arrivée. Ses longs cheveux étaient argentés dû à l'âge, ainsi que ses sourcils, il était rasé de près comme toujours, et habillé impeccablement en noir et marron. Ses yeux bleus étaient plus pointus qu'avant cependant.

« -Maître Haldas, salua Loki avec un signe de tête, mais l'elfe l'observa un long moment sans rien dire.

-Je n'ai pas beaucoup entendu de bien de toi récemment, dit-il finalement, cachant ses mains dans ses longues et larges manches en cloche. »

Venant d'un mage, c'était toujours un message mitigé, cela pouvait soit dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lancer un sort, soit qu'il voulait masquer la magie brûlant dans ses paumes jusqu'au dernier moment.

« -Je suppose que non, répondit Loki. »

Drongo était silencieux dans son dos, une présence inébranlable et pleine de soutien pour laquelle Loki était reconnaissant. Le regard de Haldas le scrutait de manière toute aussi pesante qu'à l'époque où Loki était un jeune garçon.

Le vieil elfe marcha vers lui alors. Il avait quelques centimètres de moins que Loki, mais il ne paraissait jamais petit. Loki se tint immobile, même lorsque le mage leva une main pour attraper son menton et le regarder dans les yeux. Il le lâcha au bout d'un moment, avec un « hmmm » pensif.

« -Tu n'as pas l'air d'être atteint de démence en ce moment, dit-il alors, leur tournant le dos. C'est au moins quelque chose. Je vais faire savoir à Frey que tu es là.

-Merci, acquiesça de nouveau Loki avant de regarder le vieux mage partir.

-Il n'était pas trop inquiet de ton arrivée soudaine, dit Drongo.

-Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être, dit Loki. C'est le plus ancien mage d'Alfheim. Il pourrait probablement nous incinérer sur place.

-Oh, bon à savoir, dit Drongo, balayant du regard la pièce spacieuse. »

Le bureau d'étude d'un mage valait toujours le coup d'œil. Des cercles d'invocation dessinés sur le sol et les murs, des sigils et des symboles gravés dans les meubles. Le bureau d'étude de Haldas avait toujours une odeur distincte, quelque chose comme du bois brûlé et de l'eau de source, c'était beaucoup plus agréable que l'odeur des vieux livres et d'herbes sèches qui embaumait le lieu de travail d'un sorcier. Se tenir là rappelait d'agréables souvenirs. Haldas n'avait jamais été du genre patient aussi il avait rarement souffert des questions sans fin de Loki ainsi que ses requêtes, mais il l'autorisait quand même à rester pour le regarder manipuler ses sorts, à la condition qu'il reste silencieux.

« -Tu es tendu, fit remarquer Drongo.

-J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être, dit Loki. »

Cela faisait trop longtemps depuis qu'il avait vu Frey pour la dernière fois, il ne pouvait même pas être sûr de son hospitalité.

Peu de temps passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau, et Haldas revint, cette fois avec Frey. Pas de gardes sur ses talons, ce qui était un bon signe.

Parfois Loki enviait à quel point Frey et sa Mère se ressemblaient, parce que lui-même était tellement différent de Thor. Tous deux avaient les mêmes boucles blondes, les pommettes hautes et des yeux d'un bleu frappant.

Frey semblait avoir conservé son faible pour la couleur blanche, car il se tenait devant Loki dans des vêtements complètement blancs, avec seulement des broderies vertes pour ajouter une note de couleur. Loki était sûr que s'il cela avait été une occasion plus formelle, il aurait porté une cape blanche également, comme il le faisait toujours avec son armure.

« -Loki, salua-t-il, se rapprochant. C'est bon de te revoir.

-Le sentiment est partagé, dit Loki. »

Frey l'observa de haut en bas avant que ses yeux ne glissent sur Drongo.

« -Je peux seulement imaginer quelques raisons de pourquoi tu viendrais me rendre visite, continua Frey. Avec un compagnon aussi.

-C'est Drongo le Fort Ancien du Peuple de l'Ombre de Sakaar, présenta Loki. Un bon ami à moi, et un ambassadeur de son peuple.

-Votre Majesté, salua Drongo.

-Un ami venant de l'extérieur des Neuf Mondes, dit Frey. Comme c'est particulier.

-J'espérais avoir quelques mots avec vous, dit alors Loki.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Frey. »

Haldas s'éclaircit la gorge très significativement.

« -Mais nous ne devrions pas retenir Maître Haldas loin de son travail, ajouta-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant d'amusement. »

Il se retourna et fit signe à Loki et Drongo de le suivre.

Dès que la porte de Haldas se referma, Frey recommença à parler.

« -Je suis curieux cependant, avais-tu tes propres raisons pour me rendre visite ou ton ami Hatchet t'a-t-il trouvé ?

-Il m'a trouvé, dit Loki, marchant à côté de Frey.

-Un compagnon utile, acquiesça Frey. Quand même, je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer venir ici comme ça pour cette seule raison.

-Non, vous avez raison. J'ai d'autres affaires à vous faire part si vous avez du temps à m'accorder.

-Pourquoi es-tu si formel, Loki ? demanda alors Frey en le regardant. Tu ne m'as pas parlé comme ça depuis…. »

Il y réfléchit un instant.

« -Jamais, finit-il.

-Eh bien, considérant la situation actuelle, je ne pensais pas que vous apprécieriez si j'étais trop familier.

-Balivernes, tu es mon neveu, coupa court Frey.

-Mais je ne le suis pas vraiment, ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer Loki. »

C'était mieux s'ils savaient où ils se tenaient dès le départ. Frey s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face.

« -Je te dirai ceci une fois seulement, alors je veux que tu écoutes très attentivement, commença-t-il. »

Sa voix se durcit, il utilisait le ton qui signifiait qu'il n'y aurait pas à discuter.

« -Ma sœur te considère toujours comme son fils, aussi je continuerai de te considérer comme mon neveu, dit-il. »

Loki ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Frey le coupa.

« -Fin de la discussion, dit-il fermement. »

Et avec ça il tourne les talons et continua de marcher.

« -A présent viens, nous avons beaucoup à discuter je crois. »

Loki souffla et secoua la tête, mais il le suivit sans un mot, Drongo proche à son côté.

**x-x-x**

« -Donc tu l'as toujours su également, dit Loki. »

Ils s'étaient retranchés dans les quartiers personnels de Frey, loin des yeux curieux et des oreilles trop attentives. Loki appréciait le côté privé, mais il était sûr que Frey avait juste autant de raisons que Loki de garder cette visite discrète.

« -En effet, confirma Frey. Je n'ai pas combattu lors de la guerre contre Jötunheimr. Odin ne me faisait très probablement pas suffisamment confiance pour croire que mon épée ne trouverait pas accidentellement son chemin dans son dos, ce qui n'était probablement pas une peur infondée. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas besoin d'être là pour savoir que ma sœur n'attendait pas d'enfant. Lorsque je lui ai posé la question, elle m'a révélé ton origine. »

Eh bien, ça faisait un parent de plus sur la liste de ceux qui lui avaient menti alors.

« -J'ai même offert à Odin de le décharger de toi, continua Frey.

-Tu quoi ? demanda Loki.

-Oui, en effet, dit Frey. Tu faisais étalage d'un tel potentiel magique, même petit bébé. J'ai dit à Odin que tu pouvais être élevé de la façon dont il le voulait ici à Alfheim, mais avec des mentors bien plus appropriés pour tes talents. Il a décliné. Il ne me faisait probablement pas confiance pour t'élever afin d'être loyal à Asgard comme il voulait que tu le sois, considéra-t-il un instant. Encore une fois, probablement pas une peur infondée, fit-il avec un léger rire.

-Tu n'as jamais parlé de lui ainsi, ne put s'empêcher de dire Loki.

-Parler ainsi de ton Père devant toi t'aurait seulement fait du mal, dit Frey. Ou cela aurait dressé une barrière entre nous. A présent que tu sais la vérité, je préfère être honnête avec toi.

-Tu le détestes vraiment à ce point ? demanda Loki. »

Frey le regarda de nouveau, son regard beaucoup plus sérieux qu'un instant auparavant.

« -J'ai été enlevé à mon foyer enfant, détroussé de mon trône, et emmené dans la capitale de mes ennemis en tant qu'otage. J'ai regardé ma sœur être élevée pour devenir la femme de l'homme qui avait trempé ma terre de sang. Cela fait très longtemps, un âge presque oublié, mais crois-moi, il n'y a toujours pas d'amour pour Odin dans mon cœur. »

Loki resta silencieux, méditant les mots.

« -Tu n'as rien fait cependant, dit Loki.

-Ma chère sœur a un cœur si fort et empli de gentillesse, dit Frey. Suffisamment grand pour nous deux, et elle y a donné une place à Odin. Elle est trop bien pour lui bien sûr, elle l'a toujours été, mais elle l'aime quand même. Crois-le ou non, son amour pour lui l'a sauvé de bien des ennuis au fil des années. Son trône aurait été tout sauf sûr sans son soutien.

-Me l'aurais-tu dit ? demanda alors Loki. Ou m'aurais-tu élevé comme ton propre fils ? demanda Loki. »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi la question était importante, mais elle était hors de sa bouche avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir.

« -Les deux ne sont pas mutuellement exclusifs, dit Frey. Mais probablement oui, dit-il après un temps de silence. Bien sûr j'aurais fait croire à Odin que tu étais ignorant de la vérité. Mais puisque j'aurais pu te donner beaucoup de conseils sur ta situation d'après une expérience personnelle, te le dire aurait tourné de manière beaucoup plus favorable. »

Loki y réfléchit un instant, il se laissa aller à l'imaginer durant un instant seulement. Grandir à Alfheim avec Frey, probablement toujours rencontrer Hatchet à un moment, apprendre des mages dès le plus jeune âge. Il s'autorisa à y penser durant un seul instant et son cœur se fit douloureux.

Bien sûr, il n'aurait pas été le frère de Thor alors, juste son cousin. Et il connaissait également trop bien son oncle.

« -J'aurais été une pièce d'échec lors d'une partie, dit-il.

-Sans le moindre doute, dit Frey. Mais il y a une grande différence entre se faire jouer et être un joueur toi-même. La connaissance te protège du premier. Je suis juste une pièce également, mais j'ai depuis longtemps pris le contrôle de mes mouvements. »

Loki ne pouvait pas nier cela.

« -Je ne pense pas que tu sois là pour parler du passé cependant, dit alors Frey.

-Seulement un peu, dit Loki. C'est pertinent d'une certaine manière. Je suis venu pour demander ton conseil, pour avoir des informations sur Jötunheimr.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Frey, son regard de nouveau calculateur.

-Je refuse d'être jugé à Asgard, dit fermement Loki. Mes crimes n'ont pas été commis à leur encontre.

-Vrai, mais comment as-tu l'intention d'en convaincre Asgard ? demanda Frey.

-Thor est celui chargé d'en informer le Père de Toute Chose, dit Loki. Ils pourraient bien être en train de parler en ce moment même. Il me rejoindra ici une fois qu'il en aura terminé à Asgard.

-Donc tu as convaincu Thor, dit Frey. Très bon choix, je n'aurais pas mieux géré les choses ainsi moi-même.

-Mais ne pas être jugé à Asgard signifie également que je dois être jugé à Jötunheimr, dit Loki. »

Frey eut l'air surpris un instant.

« -Parce que je ne peux pas fuir, je m'y refuse, alors cela doit être réglé une bonne fois pour toutes. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller simplement à leur rencontre sans connaître leurs lois et traditions, ou la moindre chose qui pourrait m'aider. Tu as probablement envoyé Hatchet après moi pour une raison, aussi je crois que nous pouvons nous entraider.

-Les lois seules ne t'aideront pas, dit Frey après un instant. Les Jotnar peuvent être très vindicatifs. »

Loki devait énoncer ses prochains mots prudemment. Il ne pensait pas que Frey représentait un danger pour lui personnellement, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance inconditionnellement.

« -Je peux avoir quelque chose qui pourrait…apaiser leur colère, dit-il. Quelque chose qui a beaucoup de valeur pour eux, d'irremplaçable même. »

Frey eut immédiatement l'air plus intéressé, l'intégralité de son corps bougea et se tourna vers Loki.

« -Et qu'est-ce que cela serait ? demanda-t-il.

-Quelque chose qu'on leur a pris, puis qui a été perdu, dit Loki. »

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son oncle était suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre sans que Loki ait à nommer l'objet en question. S'il n'en parlait pas à voix haute, il pouvait toujours nier qu'il savait où cela se trouvait.

Il ne fut pas sûr de savoir comment interpréter le sourire qui s'épanouit sur le visage de Frey, mais il espérait que cela signifiait quelque chose de positif.

« -Oh, Loki, dit-il alors. Nous pouvons en effet beaucoup nous entraider, et cela va nous être très bénéfique, pour nous deux.

-J'aime comment ça sonne, dit Loki, et son oncle rit.

-Mais nous devons attendre ton frère avant d'en parler davantage, dit-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Plusieurs raisons. L'une, est parce que je ne crois pas que Thor viendra seul. Une seconde, est parce que ton frère est le très proche roi en devenir d'Asgard. Cela sera une affaire délicate et alors que nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre au soutien d'Odin là-dessus, Thor pourrait être plus…agréable.

-Odin est toujours roi, dit Loki.

-Mais pas pour longtemps, dit Frey. Thor a défendu Midgard. Oui, contre toi, mais c'est un détail mineur. Il a également mené avec succès une bataille contre les Dökkálfar, défendant Asgard. Même ceux qui doutaient de lui avant croient à présent qu'il est plus que prêt pour succéder au trône. Il a fait ses preuves après tout, et avec plus que des aventures puériles. Odin peut être un peu réticent, mais les Ases l'ont déjà accepté en tant que roi.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'Odin serait réticent, dit Loki. Il était impatient de le couronner il y a quelques années.

-Ah, oui, dit Frey. Mais c'était avant. Thor a pu ne pas être prêt sous bien des aspects, mais il a toujours majoritairement agi comme le roi en lequel Odin l'a délibérément forgé. A présent il y a des murmures entre les murs d'Asgard comme quoi Odin n'approuve pas certaines des idées que les Midgardiens ont planté dans la tête de Thor.

-La Terre évolue rapidement. Cela ressemble à un cas de tradition contre le progrès pour moi, intervint Drongo pour la première fois. »

Frey le regarda comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était dans la pièce.

« -Exactement, dit-il. Ou en d'autres mots c'est la stagnation en opposition avec le changement. Odin a tout préparé pour Thor. Il aurait juste eu à s'asseoir sur le trône et à récolter les fruits du travail d'Odin. Seulement Thor n'est plus aveugle face aux imperfections comme il l'a été une fois. De ce que j'ai entendu dernièrement, il a l'intention d'instituer un conseil, composé à la fois d'hommes et de femmes, qui le conseilleraient sur des affaires concernant tout Asgard.

-Il n'y a pas eu de conseil depuis le gouvernement de Bor, dit Loki. Et même lui n'écoutait que ses frères.

-Oui, tu vois, Odin a préparé une position de pouvoir absolu pour lui, dit Frey. Et maintenant il semblerait que Thor a l'intention de déléguer beaucoup de ce pouvoir. »

Frey avait l'air très amusé.

« -Tu peux imaginer à quel point cela déplaît à Odin. »

Frey jubilait.

« -Et en quoi le…libéralisme de Thor t'aide ? demanda Loki.

-De bien plus de façons que tu ne peux l'imaginer, sourit Frey. Mais vraiment, nous devons attendre. Tes quartiers sont disponibles et je peux en faire préparer pour ton ami également. Installe-toi et nous pouvons continuer une fois que Thor sera arrivé. Pour le moment, je vais réviser mes Lois Jotnar, de façon à ce que je puisse davantage t'aider dans ta…situation difficile. »

Loki savait quand on prenait congé de lui et alors qu'il aurait pu avoir davantage de questions, cela ne le dérangeait pas d'attendre Thor pour pouvoir les poser.

**x-x-x**

« -Ton oncle semble être prêt à t'aider, mais lui fais-tu confiance ? demanda Drongo une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

-Pas complètement, dit Loki. Mais je ne me méfie pas activement de lui non plus. Et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de choix en ce moment.

-Je vais faire confiance à ton jugement là-dessus, dit Drongo. Mais je t'invite à être prudent. Loin de moi l'idée de parler en mal de quelqu'un qui t'offre son aide, mais il a l'air un peu…

-Manipulateur ? demanda Loki, relevant les yeux vers l'autre.

-Sournois, oui, dit Drongo.

-Il parvient à ses fins avec les mots, confirma Loki. »

Frey avait probablement dit ce que Loki voulait entendre. Pas de mensonges, présentant juste la vérité sous un jour qui lui était favorable. Mais au moins il n'avait jamais prétendu être quoi que ce soit d'autre. D'une certaine façon il était honnête dans sa manière de montrer ouvertement à quel point il était trompeur parfois. Malgré cela il était toujours un homme bien plus noble que beaucoup. Il était un guerrier Vane, l'un des plus fins escrimeurs ayant jamais existé, et un roi bon et juste pour les elfes. Il était à la fois le soleil et la pluie orageuse, un grand homme dans la guerre comme dans la paix.

Loki savait également la manière dont les Vanes parlaient de leur lumineux prince. Comment ils espéraient qu'un jour il retournerait dans sa terre d'origine pour prendre le trône à leur vieux Roi Njord. Ils l'appelaient leur soleil de printemps, celui qui pourrait leur apporter paix et prospérité après les sombres millénaires d'oppression. Pas étonnant qu'Odin ait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le retenir et le garder sous contrôle, tout sauf simplement le tuer.

« -Eh bien, tant que tu en es conscient…reprit Drongo.

-Je le connais, Drongo, dit Loki. Il peut m'avoir en affection, mais cela n'affecterait jamais son jugement. Il connaît les crimes que j'ai commis, il n'aurait pas été aussi clément et affable s'il n'avait pas eu besoin que je lui apporte mon aide librement. S'il peut simplement prendre quelque chose, il le prend. Il a besoin que j'accepte la chose, quoi que cela puisse être.

-Ta famille ne cesse jamais de m'ébahir, dit Drongo.

-Nous sommes des royaux, Drongo, dit Loki, souriant un peu. Rien n'est jamais simple avec nous. »

**x-x-x**

Le site du Bifrost était pile au milieu de la cour, aussi il était impossible de ne pas l'entendre lorsqu'il se mettait en marche, même depuis les quartiers de Loki. Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsque cela fut le cas. Loki ne sortit pas, mais les attendit avec Drongo dans le parloir de Frey. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Loki se raidit un instant, parce que bien sûr Thor n'était pas venu seul. Frigga entra dans la pièce avec Frey, bras dessus bras dessous avec son frère.

Loki la fixa durant un long moment, son expression probablement figée sur son visage. Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne savait pas que tôt ou tard il aurait à faire face à Frigga et à Odin, mais il n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'elle se montrerait juste comme ça. Comment Odin avait-il pu ne serait-ce qu'accepter ? Loki regarda Thor, et l'expression sombre et orageuse de ce dernier en disait déjà beaucoup à Loki.

Ils restèrent juste tous là en silence, durant un instant ou deux, tous se contentant de se regarder les uns les autres.

« -Cela ne s'est pas bien passé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Loki. »

Thor lâcha une expiration frustrée et s'approcha enfin.

« -Je n'ai jamais cru que cela irait bien de suite, dit-il. C'est…il est…je m'en occuperai. »

Habituellement, lorsque Thor était en colère, il criait. Parfois il était plus éloquent lorsqu'il était furieux que lorsqu'il était calme. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas de mots n'était pas rassurant. Il avait également toujours l'air incroyablement en colère. Sa main n'arrêtait pas de remuer autour du manche de Mjölnir, l'intégralité de son corps vibrant de colère.

« -Tant que ça ? demanda de nouveau Loki. »

Thor soupira.

« -Cela aurait toujours pu être pire.

-Oh, ça s'est suffisamment mal passé, dit Frigga. Il a cru que Thor a été trompé, flagorné pour prendre ton parti, dit-elle. Que tu l'as dupé pour l'attirer là-dedans. »

Ce n'était pas surprenant, mais cela fit quand même bouillir le sang de Loki.

« -Et ?

-Et ils ont crié, hurlé… »

Elle soupira et se rapprocha pour poser une main douce et apaisante sur le bras de Thor.

« -Puis j'ai dit à Odin que je verrai moi-même si tu étais sincère ou si tu as juste fais usage du cœur de ton frère.

-Cela a apaisé Odin et t'a donné une excuse pour rendre visite, dit Frey. Elégant.

-Merci, dit Frigga en lui souriant, avant de se retourner pour regarder Loki. Je peux déjà voir que Thor avait raison à ton propos, continua-t-elle alors. Tu es différent.

-Tu peux le dire aussi tôt ? demanda Loki.

-Je pense que je te connais assez bien pour le dire, dit sa Mère. Et j'ai confiance en la parole de Thor. Mais je prendrai quand même mon temps pour prendre une décision. »

Elle avait l'air heureuse, mais d'une façon prudente, de cette même expression que Thor avait souvent à proximité de lui ces jours-ci. Loki acquiesça.

Lorsqu'elle sourit, ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. Puis elle se saisit de sa longue robe à deux mains et se précipita à travers la pièce pour l'entourer de ses bras. Loki trébucha presque de surprise, mais il passa quand même un bras autour de sa mince silhouette. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait embrassé était à côté du lit d'Odin, juste après qu'il ait tué Laufey, et juste avant que Thor ne revienne. Le souvenir était douloureux, tordant quelque chose dans sa poitrine.

« -Comme je suis reconnaissante que tu me sois revenu, dit-elle doucement, le serrant étroitement. »

Lorsqu'elle s'éloigna, elle n'alla pas très loin, se penchant juste assez pour être en mesure de le regarder.

« -Laisse-moi…laisse-moi te regarder, dit-elle, et elle plaça une main sur sa joue pour observer son visage, le regardant profondément dans les yeux. Oh, te voilà, dit-elle doucement. Fort et entier. »

Loki n'avait rien à dire à ça, aussi il se contenta de se tenir là, silencieux.

« -Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, toi et moi, dit-elle alors. Si tu le souhaites. »

Loki acquiesça et elle se recula avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« -Je ne pensais pas qu'Odin te laisserait venir ici comme ça, dit Loki.

-Comme si qui que ce soit pouvait me garder éloignée de mon fils, dit Frigga. J'aimerais bien le voir essayer. »

Thor sourit un peu, de toute évidence se rappelant ce que leur Mère avait dit au Père de Toute Chose. Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu également. Frigga regarda alors Drongo.

« -Et je crois que vous avez beaucoup à dire vous-même, dit-elle. »

Drongo était silencieux. Loki ne réalisa que maintenant qu'il ne l'avait pas présenté.

« -C'est mon bon ami Drongo le Fort Ancien, dit-il. De Sakaar.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Votre Majesté, fit Drongo en baissant la tête. »

Frigga reçut le salut avec un sourire et une révérence gracieuse.

« -Thor m'a déjà beaucoup raconté à propos de sa visite récente sur Midgard, ainsi qu'une partie de ce que vous lui avez dit. Aussi vous avez définitivement beaucoup à dire, dit Frigga.

-Et moi de même, ajouta Frey. »

Frigga s'assit sur l'un des nombreux canapés de la pièce et Loki et Drongo considérèrent que c'était leur signal pour prendre un fauteuil également. Frey et Thor restèrent debout.

« -Je peux dire avec assurance qu'il y a un moyen de régler ta dispute avec Jötunheimr, dit-il alors. Mais tu auras à m'aider avec mes plans. »

Frigga se tourna pour le regarder.

« -Tu veux véritablement aller jusqu'au bout ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je t'ai dit que je le ferai, je n'ai pas changé d'avis, dit fermement Frey. A présent que Loki est là, j'ai même plus d'options.

-Il essaie de répondre de ses torts, dit Frigga. Ce n'est ni à propos de tes plans, ni de la façon dont il peut t'aider.

-Et je suis assis juste là, parfaitement capable de décider si je veux aider ou pas, interrompit Loki. Une fois que je saurai ce qu'il en est.

-Ton oncle a l'intention de se marier, dit Frigga. Et pas juste à n'importe qui, mais à Gerd, fille de Gymir. »

Loki fronça les sourcils.

« -Gymir…c'est…

-Oui, Gymir de Jötunheimr, confirma Frigga. »

Loki regarda Frey, des questions déjà au bout de la langue.

« -Cela requiert quelques explications, dit Frey avant que Loki ne puisse parler. Mais oui, j'ai l'intention de l'épouser, de même qu'elle a l'intention de m'épouser. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps…et de politique, concernant le moment quand cela arrivera.

-J'ai le sentiment que c'est là que j'interviens, dit Loki.

-Exactement, confirma Frey. »

Loki avait le sentiment qu'il s'agissait plus que d'un mariage. Son oncle n'était pas une âme romantique, plus devait être en jeu que juste la main de la géante.

« -Tu veux épouser un Géant du Givre ? demanda Thor. »

Frey braqua son regard sur lui.

« -Tu as quelque chose contre les Géants du Givre, Thor ? demanda-t-il significativement. »

Thor lança un regard à Loki immédiatement et renfonça un peu sa tête, il faisait rarement ça, mais Loki se souvenait du geste de quand ils étaient jeunes.

« -Bien sûr que non, dit fermement Thor.

-C'est ce que je pensais, dit Frey. »

Loki se rappela soudainement de toutes les fois où Frey les avait réprimandés enfants. Il n'était pas le genre à avoir des mots furieux et des regards déçus. Il les avait réprimandés davantage d'une façon qui impliquait de les faire se sentit incroyablement stupides. Il les forçait à expliquer ce à quoi ils avaient pensé exactement et puis continuait ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne furieusement évident d'à quel point ils étaient idiots. C'était toujours très désagréable.

« -Je suppose que tu souffres de quelque sorte de malentendu, continua Frey. Parce que lorsque je dis « Géant du Givre », tu imagines probablement des guerriers musclés de trois mètres cinquante de haut. Non pas qu'il n'y ait pas nombre d'entre eux, mais tu devrais vraiment en savoir plus que ça à ce stade. »

Oh oui, c'était là, le ton qui signifiait qu'ils allaient se sentir stupides à un moment ou à un autre.

« -La maison de Gymir fait partie d'un clan de sorcières, continua Frey, marchant lentement derrière le canapé sur lequel était assis Loki. Tu as probablement rencontré majoritairement des guerriers Jotun et ils sont en effet gigantesques, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls Jotnar existant. Les enfants Jotnar nés avec de la magie sont très différents. Parce que tu vois, si tu as la magie pour t'aider, alors il n'y a pas besoin d'une montagne de muscles. »

Oh, pas un nabot donc. Loki s'était toujours posé la question.

« -Les sorcières Jotun sont de plus petit gabarit, continua Frey. »

Il plaça ses deux mains sur les épaules de Loki, serrant un peu.

« -Elles sont seulement aussi grandes que les Ases ou les Vanes, plutôt minces, et remarquablement séduisantes. »

Il avait dit la dernière partie avec un sourire qui allégea son ton, puis il relâcha Loki.

« -Il y a beaucoup de contes à Asgard et à Vanaheim à propos de guerriers qui étaient tellement aveuglés par leur beauté qu'ils essayaient de les poursuivre à travers les plaines glacées de Jötunheimr, ou qui ont essayé de les suivre durant tellement longtemps qu'ils ont fini par mourir de froid ou de faim.

-Charmant, dit Loki. »

Il trouva aussi cela amusant, mais il garda cet avis pour lui-même.

« -Certains contes ont une fin plus heureuse, dit Frey. Comme cela a été le cas avec Bor et Bestla.

-Laufey n'était pas une sorcière, dit alors Loki. »

Laufey n'était pas aussi imposant que certains de ses guerriers, mais il était toujours bien au-dessus de deux mètres cinquante.

« -Non, tu as sans le moindre doute hérité ton talent du côté de ta mère biologique. Elle n'était probablement pas une pratiquante elle-même. Et non, je ne sais pas si elle est en vie ou pas. Gerd pourrait probablement t'en dire plus à son propos. »

Loki demeura silencieux, pas vraiment certain de savoir où placer cette information.

« -Donc, celle que tu souhaites épouser est une sorcière alors, dit Thor.

-De toute évidence. Si elle ne l'était pas, la différence de taille serait quelque peu…gênante, dit Frey.

-Alors pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide exactement ? demanda Loki. Et en quoi cela m'aide-t-il ?

-Si tu as l'intention d'être jugé sur Jötunheimr, tu peux sois être jugé en tant qu'Ase, soit en tant que Jotun, dit Frey. Des lois différentes s'appliquent.

-J'imagine que cela serait bien pire si j'allais me présenter à eux en tant qu'Ase, dit Loki.

-Correct, dit Frey. Aussi la question est : es-tu prêt à te tenir devant eux en tant que « Laufeyson » ? »

Loki n'eut pas à y réfléchir longtemps, parce qu'il savait depuis un moment maintenant que c'était une possibilité.

« -Si je le dois, oui, j'y suis prêt, acquiesça Loki.

-Excellent, dit Frey. C'est là que tu peux m'aider. Le père de Gerd, Gymir, a l'intention d'être roi à présent que Laufey est mort. Le problème est qu'il n'est pas le seul. Ils sont beaucoup et aucun d'eux n'a suffisamment de soutien pour atteindre leur but. Mais si le fils unique du dernier Roi Laufey soutenait la revendication au trône de Gymir, eh bien…cela pourrait faire pencher la balance.

-Comment ?

-C'est quelque chose dont tu auras à discuter avec Gerd, dit Frey. Je suis prêt à arranger une rencontre.

-Cela n'aidera pas Loki, dit Frigga. Lorsqu'il n'y a pas de Roi sur Jötunheimr, c'est Utgard-Loki qui juge les crimes, et non Gymir.

-Excusez-moi, qui ? demanda Loki.

-Le Seigneur d'Utgard, dit Frey. Et non, tu n'as pas été nommé après lui. C'est juste un ancien et noble nom Jotun.

-J'ai un nom Jotun, dit Loki, légèrement incrédule. Le seul mystère à ce stade est de savoir comment je n'ai pas découvert la vérité plus tôt.

-Tout le monde a supposé que c'était un geste symbolique, dit Frey. Que tu as marqué le début de la paix entre les Ases et les Jotnar.

-Certains croyaient que cela a été en l'honneur de ta Grand-Mère Bestla, ajouta Frigga. »

Loki soupira.

« -Donc cet autre Loki est…

-Utgard-Loki est le Seigneur Jotun le plus puissant et le plus influent, dit Frey. La seule raison pour laquelle il n'est pas assis sur le trône est parce qu'il ne le veut pas. Il a refusé de combattre dans la guerre contre Asgard, et pas même Laufey n'a osé essayer de l'y forcer.

-Et il va être mon juge ? demanda Loki. Que puis-je attendre de lui ?

-Eh bien, tu as un présent que tu peux lui donner, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Frey avec un sourire, et il donna à Loki un regard appuyé.

-Cela ne peut pas être aussi simple, dit Loki.

-Oh, cela ne le sera pas, dit Frey, soudainement plus sérieux. Cela sera tout sauf simple, mais ton présent ainsi que le soutien de Gymir pourraient juste être suffisants pour t'en sortir vivant. »

Loki prit une large inspiration, laissant la chose s'imprégner.

« -Tu as toujours le temps de revenir à Asgard à la place, ajouta Frey. Odin ne veut pas ta mort. »

Loki secoua la tête immédiatement et il vit du coin de l'œil que Thor n'avait pas l'air content de ça. Il souhaita soudainement avoir Stark à ses côtés, pour être en mesure de le regarder et de voir ce qu'il en pensait. Cependant il avait le sentiment que Stark préférerait qu'il soit vivant à Asgard plutôt que risquer la mort sur Jötunheimr, même si cela signifiait ne plus jamais se revoir. Mais Loki était prêt à prendre le risque. Tant qu'il était vivant et qu'il pouvait retourner auprès de Stark, tout en vaudrait la peine.

« -Non, dit fermement Loki. Jötunheimr. »

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Banalités :  
**_

_**Frey est le dieu de la royauté, du soleil et de la pluie, de la paix, de la prospérité et de la fertilité. Il est le patron des récoltes abondantes et est considéré comme le plus beau membre masculin des Vanes, il est celui qui « confère paix et plaisir aux mortels ». Sympa de sa part. Et il a une épée magique (très probablement appelée**_ _**Lævateinn) qui peut se battre toute seule « si sage est celui qui la brandit ». Donc c'est presque comme Mjölnir, mais vous devez être sage pour l'utiliser, et non « digne ». **_

_**Ok, Odin n'a sérieusement rien sur ce type. Si je voulais être gouvernée par quelqu'un, je choisirais définitivement le dieu canon du soleil, de la paix, et du sexe.**_

_**Pour votre information, Frey/Gerd totalement véridique, et dans les mythes et dans les comics Marvel.**_

Pas beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais on en apprend de belles…

Déjà, Frey a trop méga la classe. Sérieux. Et c'est pas parce qu'il peut pas piffer Odin ! L'est juste…trop trop cool et utile ? XD

Et puis un autel pour maman Frigga, un ! *va devoir agrandir la pièce* Loki c'est son bébé, et si elle veut le voir, elle ira le voir, point barre ! Odin peut aller se faire cuire un œuf de dragon sur Muspelheim ! D'abord !

Prochain chapitre, on retourne au point de vue de Bruce ! Je vous le dis de suite, ça va pas être marrant…et y'en a qui vont avoir de SERIEUX problèmes. Genre, Starkantesques. Minimum.

**P.S : **L'auteur a annoncé qu'elle reprendrait son rythme de un chapitre par semaine car elle sera occupée en Juillet, donc ne m'assassinez pas si la suite arrive plus tard que d'habitude... Bah sinon vous aurez pas la suite du tout 8D


	79. La Terre : Jour 2

**Chapitre Soixante-Dix-Neuf **

**La Terre : Jour 2**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

La première chose dont Bruce se souvint après l'attaque fut de se réveiller dehors. Mais au lieu de voir le ciel, il fixait le visage presque paniqué de Tony et un énorme vaisseau spatial au-dessus de la maison.

« -Whoa, fut sa première réaction.

-Ok, t'es revenu, viens, on a besoin d'aide, le pressa Tony, essayant de le traîner sur ses pieds.

-Tu saignes, dit Bruce.

-Ça va, c'est Bee, viens, dit de nouveau Tony. »

Bruce était un peu patraque, comme toujours après avoir été Hulk, mais il se leva et commença à marcher à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas de chemise ni de chaussures et son pantalon était en loques, mais il avait d'autres priorités. Il n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions, Tony le pressa juste en bas dans son atelier.

« -Oh merde, jura-t-il lorsqu'il regarda autour une fois qu'ils furent arrivés. »

Bee était sur une table avec Hatchet et un homme inconnu penché au-dessus d'elle. Leurs deux mains étaient couvertes de sang. Juyu se tenait complètement immobile à quelques pas d'eux, visiblement déchirée entre regarder et ne pas regarder.

« -Tony, je ne suis pas en état d'être en mesure de…

-Tu dois juste aider Mike, ok ? dit Tony. »

Le type avec les cheveux courts blond sale parla sans même relever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait.

« -Je suis le Dr. Ahlgren, dit-il. Et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec des connaissances médicales pour m'assister. »

Oh, un vrai professionnel médical franc et honnête, c'était très bien.

« -Dr. Banner, et ça je peux faire, dit Bruce avant de se dépêcher vers l'évier le plus proche pour se laver les mains et le visage. »

Tony se déplaça pour se tenir à côté de Juyu, étreignant juste ses propres bras et attendant.

« -JARVIS, scanne le bas-ventre, dit le Dr. Ahlgren. Tony, j'espère que tu réalises que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais.

-Enlève juste les balles, lui dit Tony.

-Elle est similaire aux humains, mais elle n'en est pas une, continua le Dr. Ahlgren, mais il n'arrêta pas de travailler une seule seconde. Ils n'ont pas vraiment traité des reptiles aliens à l'école médicale.

-Fais juste ce que tu peux, lui dit Tony.

-Déjà en train de faire ça, soupira le médecin. Son rythme respiratoire et cardiaque est trop lent, et ce dangereusement.

-C'est moi qui fait ça, dit Hatchet. Je la ralentis, pour lui donner plus de temps.

-Mouais…de la magie, dit le docteur. Quel est votre nom déjà ?

-Hatchet.

-Ecoutez, Hatchet, dit Ahlgren. Cela aide pour le moment, mais vous allez devoir le laisser augmenter un peu lorsque nous lui donnerons du sang. Autrement cela ne lui fera aucun bien.

-Mais si je laisse augmenter, elle peut mourir, dit Hatchet. Vous devez sceller les plaies d'abord.

-Si vous ne laissez pas augmenter je ne verrai pas s'il y a des dommages à l'intérieur. Si je recouds les plaies sans vérifier d'abord, elle pourrait mourir d'une hémorragie interne. Je ne dis pas d'arrêter complètement, mais vous devez autoriser son corps à réagir, juste un peu.

-Très bien, dit Hatchet au bout d'un moment. Dites-moi quand.

-Je le ferai, dit Ahlgren. Y a-t-il quelque chose d'autre que j'ai besoin de savoir ? demanda-t-il alors, s'adressant à la pièce en général.

-Ils l'ont touchée, dit Juyu. Pas juste avec des balles…ces…seringues.

-Des tranquillisants ? demanda Ahlgren. Combien ?

-Environ cinq ou six, dit Juyu. »

Bruce avait terminé de se laver et marcha jusqu'à la table. Bee était dans un état catastrophique, l'intégralité de son torse était couverte de sang. Les deux mains de Hatchet brillaient en violet là où elles s'accrochaient sur son bras.

« -Oh merde, JARVIS, compose le 822-313-4900, dit Ahlgren. Dr. Charles Meyers. »

Il lança un regard à Bruce durant un instant alors.

« -Elle a besoin de plus de sang. J'ai besoin que vous en preniez autant que vous le pouvez à sa sœur.

-Très bien, acquiesça Bruce. Viens Juyu. »

La fille acquiesça. Ils durent traîner un plan de travail plus petit plus près de façon à ce qu'elle puisse s'allonger, pendant que JARVIS appelait quiconque était cet autre docteur.

« -_Meyers,_ fit une voix au bout d'un moment.

-Charlie, c'est Mikkel, salua le médecin. Large reptile, environ quarante-cinq ou cinquante kilos, femelle, overdose de tranquillisant et plaies par balle. Devrais-je utiliser de l'adrénaline ?

-_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire bordel ? Je pensais que tu étais le médecin de Stark, _questionna Meyers sur la ligne.

-Réponds juste à la question, dit impatiemment Ahlgren. »

Bruce vit du coin de l'œil qu'il venait juste de retirer une autre balle. Oh mon dieu, il y en avait beaucoup.

L'autre docteur, probablement un véto ou quelque chose du genre, ne protesta pas.

« -_Hypotension ?_ demanda-t-il.

-Sévère, dit Ahlgren.

-_Alors utilise de la phényléphrine et de la norépinéphrine, _dit Meyers. _S'il y a des attaques utilise des barbiturates ou du diazépam._

-Merci, c'est tout. Te parlerai plus tard, dit Ahlgren.

-_Attends, Mikkel qu'est-ce qui se pa…_ »

La ligne se coupa.

« -Merci, JARVIS. Maintenant j'ai besoin d'un scan sous-cutané détaillé sur le côté gauche entre les côtes cinq et six. »

Un nouvel écran apparut en l'air, montrant la zone en question au docteur. Le Dr. Ahlgren le regarda rapidement puis revint à la plaie par balle qui se trouvait là.

Juyu s'allongea sur la table pendant que Bruce alla fouiller dans l'équipement médical varié qui était étalé sur l'un des plans de travail de Tony. Il y avait beaucoup d'instruments et d'autres choses étalés sur le sol, probablement poussés par terre pour faire plus de place. Bruce savait pertinemment que Tony avait suffisamment d'équipement médical dans sa maison pour une opération du cœur impromptue (pour des raisons évidentes), mais il semblait que le Dr. Ahlgren avait apporté beaucoup de choses également pendant que Bruce était inconscient.

Bruce attrapa l'équipement de ponction veineuse, le set d'administration par intraveineuse, ainsi que de la saline et revint à Juyu. La fille fixait le plafond, complètement pâle, se mordant les lèvres et respirant très rapidement. Elle luttait pour reprendre son sang-froid.

« -Elle va s'en sortir, la rassura Bruce doucement.

-Vous ne savez pas ça, dit Juyu, sa voix se brisant juste après le premier mot.

-Nous faisons tout ce que nous pouvons pour que ce soit le cas, dit Bruce, et il lui serra la main. »

Elle serra étroitement à son tour alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Elle essaya de cligner des paupières pour les chasser rapidement, mais elles ne voulaient pas s'arrêter. Bruce savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la consoler plus que ça. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'aider autant que possible.

**x-x-x**

Ce fut une très longue nuit. Les balles furent enlevées relativement facilement, mais après que Hatchet ait laissé monter avec la magie lorsque l'intraveineuse fut installée, elle commença à avoir des attaques à cause de l'overdose de tranquillisant. Le Dr. Ahlgren ordonna à Tony de partir et d'emmener Juyu avec lui. Bruce fut des plus d'accord avec lui. Aucun frère ou sœur ne devrait jamais voir tout ça. Aussi ils ne furent que tous les trois après ça. Lorsque Ahlgren lui donna quelques médicaments les attaques cessèrent, mais sa respiration ralentit de manière critique, aussi ils durent l'intuber pendant que Ahlgren terminait.

Hatchet figea plus ou moins son corps dans le temps après ça, ne voulant pas prendre le risque que son état empire. Pas même le Dr. Ahlgren ne protesta, parce qu'ils pouvaient au moins enlever le tube de sa gorge comme ça. Il recousit ses plaies et ils la bandèrent. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire.

« -Donc combien de temps jusqu'à ce que cette aide que vous avez mentionnée n'arrive ? demanda Ahlgren à Hatchet lorsqu'ils eurent terminé.

-Deux jours de plus, dit-il.

-Et vous pouvez continuer ce…truc magique aussi longtemps ? »

Bruce fronça les sourcils en regardant Hatchet, parce qu'il n'avait déjà pas l'air dans son assiette et cela faisait seulement une demi-journée et une nuit.

Hatchet fixa Bee un long moment, puis acquiesça résolument.

« -Je peux le faire, dit-il. »

Bruce n'était pas sûr de le croire complètement.

**x-x-x**

Bruce fut out durant quelques heures après qu'ils aient déplacé Bee dans l'une des chambres intactes au rez-de-chaussée. Il aurait dormi plus, mais le son de plusieurs pas ainsi que la voix de Pepper le réveillèrent. Il avait pris une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher aussi il avait seulement besoin de s'habiller.

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'étendue des dégâts jusqu'à maintenant, plus tôt il avait eu d'autres choses à s'inquiéter. A présent il voyait à quel point c'était important. Il sentit une pointe de culpabilité, parce qu'il était sûr que beaucoup des dommages avaient été faits par Hulk.

Il trouva Tony, Pepper et Rhodey dans une profonde discussion, tout en remarquant une poignée de types de Stark Sécurité parcourant l'endroit. Il reconnaissait leurs uniformes à présent. Happy était en train de parler à quelques-uns d'entre eux, mais il salua quand même Bruce d'un signe de main. Il semblait que le Dr. Ahlgren s'était occupé de l'épaule de Tony, parce qu'elle était bandée avec expertise maintenant. Bruce n'était pas sûr que le docteur soit parti ou pas.

« -Luke n'a pas juste la maison sous surveillance, mais tout dans un rayon de huit kilomètres, disait Pepper. Ils se concentrent sur le périmètre bien sûr.

-Ils ne vont pas oser attaquer de nouveau Pepper, dit Tony.

-Je veux quand même que tout soit sûr, dit-elle. Ceci n'aurait déjà pas dû arriver dès le départ.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi là, dit Tony. »

Il avait l'air fatigué, aussi Bruce doutait qu'il ait dormi ne serait-ce qu'une minute.

« -Savons-nous qui ils étaient à présent ?

-J'ai mis Phil sur le coup, dit Pepper. Il appellera quand il saura quelque chose. Il n'a pas un si bon accès aux bases de données du SHIELD dernièrement, mais il va se débrouiller.

-Oh mon dieu, Phil est ta taupe, dit Bruce, surpris d'avoir parlé à voix haute. »

Tous trois le regardèrent.

« -Désolé, pas important pour le moment.

-Tu devrais dormir un peu plus, dit Tony.

-Tu devrais dormir au moins un peu, contra Bruce. Je vais bien. C'est quoi la suite ?

-Nous n'allons nulle part, dit Tony. D'où la petite armée que Pepper a amenée avec elle.

-Et ton vaisseau, fit remarquer Bruce.

-Oui, je défie quiconque d'essayer de passer ça, dit sombrement Tony.

-Tony, nous devons agir, dit Pepper. Nous ne pouvons juste pas nous asseoir et ne rien faire. C'est déjà sur toutes les antennes. Tu n'as qu'à dire le mot et je mets les médias sur l'offensive. »

Bruce savait exactement ce que ça signifiait lorsque Pepper mettait les médias sur l'offensive. Il l'avait vu avant. Elle était furieuse, Bruce pouvait le dire. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue comme ça était après la première tentative de vol de Fury.

« -Non, nous devons attendre avec ça, dit Tony. Je veux savoir qui c'était d'abord.

-J'ai passé quelques appels discrets, dit Rhodey. Mais j'ai rien trouvé. Nous devons voir ce que Coulson peut nous dire. »

Tony acquiesça.

« -Ok, juste…la sécurité peut faire son truc pendant qu'on attend les infos de Coulson. »

Pepper et Rhodey acquiescèrent tous deux.

« -Je vais jeter un œil à Hatchet et Bee, dit Bruce.

-Je viens avec toi.

-Ont-ils besoin de quoi que ce soit ? demanda Pepper.

-Ah, de la nourriture peut-être, dit Tony. La magie est épuisante, il va avoir besoin de maintenir sa force…s'il peut manger bien sûr. »

Pepper acquiesça et composait déjà sur son téléphone.

« -Tony, dit Rhodey avant qu'ils ne puissent partir. T'es pas tout seul là-dedans. Tu peux te reposer, d'accord ? »

Tony acquiesça, mais Bruce savait qu'il n'écouterait pas. D'après son expression, Rhodey le savait aussi.

« -Tu devrais dormir, essaya Bruce. Cela n'aide personne si tu t'épuises.

-Je peux pas Bruce, dit Tony, secouant la tête. Je ne peux littéralement pas fermer les yeux. C'est…c'est ma petite fille, tu comprends ça ? L'état dans lequel on les a trouvées, à quel point elles étaient toutes les deux désespérées et pas bien dans leur tête…Non pas que Loki et moi étions des modèles géniaux, parce qu'on était largement pas bien dans nos têtes non plus, mais…elles ont tellement grandi…tellement guéri et ça… »

Tony s'arrêta. Il fixa un point sombre quelconque sur le mur. Ce n'était pas une marque de brûlure, mais une tâche de sang. Il prit quelques larges inspirations et secoua un peu la tête.

« -J'arrive pas à dormir, dit-il encore. J'arrive pas à me détendre. J'arrive pas à arrêter de penser à ce que j'aurais pu faire pour éviter ça. Et j'ai vraiment putain de besoin que Loki soit là, mais je sais qu'il a pas la moindre idée de ce qui nous arrive bordel. Alors on doit attendre, et je déteste vraiment attendre, parce que j'me sens inutile.

-Juyu a toujours besoin de toi, dit Bruce. Tu peux faire beaucoup pour elle, ne serait-ce que pour Bee. »

Tony prit une autre large inspiration et acquiesça. Lorsqu'il commença à marcher de nouveau, il était visiblement en train de se reprendre.

**x-x-x**

Juyu était assise sur un des côtés du lit, alors que Hatchet était assis par terre de l'autre, une main brillant sur l'épaule nue de Bee. Tony s'approcha sans un mot et s'assit à côté de Juyu. La fille était silencieuse. Elle l'avait été depuis que Bruce avait pris son sang. Cela avait probablement empiré lorsque le Dr. Ahlgren les avait fait sortir de l'atelier de Tony.

Bee était pâle et immobile, Bruce ne pouvait même pas voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser, mais il savait que c'était du fait de Hatchet, aussi il ne s'inquiétait pas.

« -Est-ce que Mikkel est parti ? demanda Hatchet.

-Il va revenir plus tard, dit Tony. Il a d'autres patients. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je vais bien, dit Hatchet.

-Sois honnête, dit Tony. Je sais que toi et Loki peuvent tenir durant des jours, alors tu peux maintenir ça, pas vrai ? Jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne.

-Oui, dit Hatchet, mais c'était le même ton de voix qu'auparavant. »

Celui que Bruce n'était pas sûr de croire.

« -Hatchet, dit Tony.

-Je peux le faire, insista l'elfe.

-Je doute pas de toi, je veux juste connaître les statistiques, dit Tony.

-Si tu ne doutes pas de moi, alors crois-moi, les statistiques sont suffisamment bonnes, dit Hatchet.

-Je sais que la magie n'est pas un pouvoir illimité, pas même aussi près de l'Yggdrasil, dit Tony.

-Stark, si j'ai dit que je peux le faire, alors je peux le faire, dit Hatchet. A présent cesse de me distraire.

-Tu penses pouvoir manger ? demanda Bruce avant que Tony ne puisse de nouveau ouvrir la bouche.

-Cela serait bien, dit Hatchet au bout d'un moment. Peut-être quelque chose pour lequel je n'ai besoin que d'une main. »

Tony soupira, ne poursuivant pas la conversation précédente. Il regarda Juyu, mais la fille fixait majoritairement sa sœur.

« -As-tu dormi, Ju ? demanda-t-il.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en retour.

-Touché, fit Tony en haussant les épaules.

-Qui étaient-ils ? demanda Juyu. »

Sa voix était sévère et sombre de colère.

« -Nous ne le savons pas encore, répondit Tony. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Ils s'en sortiront pas comme ça.

-C'était supposé être plus sûr ici que dans l'espace, dit-elle doucement. »

L'expression de Tony se brisa, comme si quelqu'un l'avait giflé ou poignardé dans le ventre. Et il la fixa juste silencieusement durant un long moment.

« -Je suis désolé, dit-il alors. Tu as raison. J'ai dit que cela serait plus sûr et regarde tout ça…J'aurais dû… »

Juyu secoua la tête et se tourna pour enfouir son visage dans l'épaule de Tony. Tony enroula immédiatement ses bras autour d'elle et la serra étroitement.

« -Je suis désolé, dit de nouveau Tony.

-Pas ta faute, répondit Juyu, sa voix se brisant de nouveau.

-Ça va aller, dit Tony. Hatchet gère. Et lorsque Loki et Drongo reviendront, lorsque nous serons de nouveau tous ensemble, tout va très bien se passer. Tu verras. »

Juyu acquiesça, ne s'éloignant pas d'un seul centimètre de Tony. Non pas que Tony semblait être sur le point de la relâcher. Bruce se sentit de trop.

« -Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est de cette nourriture, dit-il, parce qu'il devait vraiment les laisser seuls pour le moment. »

**x-x-x**

Tardivement dans l'après-midi, Hatchet avait l'air pâle. Le Dr. Ahlgren allait et venait. Il n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour Bee, parce que c'était la magie qui empêchait son état d'empirer, mais par contre il vérifia la blessure de Tony. Puis il eut quelques mots discrets avec Hatchet après avoir remarqué sa pâleur comme Bruce l'avait fait. Bruce lui avait promis de changer les bandages de Tony et Bee régulièrement. Ahlgren insista quand même pour revenir le jour suivant. Bruce appréciait l'homme, peu auraient géré une telle situation aussi bien, ni si calmement. Bruce n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il en était venu à devenir le médecin de Tony, il y avait définitivement une histoire là, mais peu importe comment cela s'était passé, il valait définitivement le moindre centime dont Tony le payait.

Tony et Juyu passèrent la majorité de la journée dans la chambre avec Hatchet et Bee, juste assis silencieusement pour la plus grande partie du temps. Pepper gardait tout sous contrôle en attendant. La Sécurité Stark avait les locaux sous surveillance et les médias restaient loin également. Non pas que les gens n'aient pas remarqué Hulk enragé sur le toit de la maison de Tony la veille, ou le vaisseau spatial géant flottant au-dessus même encore maintenant. C'était vraiment sur toutes les antennes, tout le monde essayant de deviner ce qui se passait. Tony n'était pas en état de s'occuper de ça et Bruce ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

Puis Coulson appela, enfin. Ce fut la première chose depuis de longues heures qui parvint à éloigner Tony du chevet de Bee.

Pepper, Rhodey, Tony et Bruce se rassemblèrent tous pour écouter ce que Phil avait à dire. Bruce n'avait rien demandé à Pepper ni comment se passait la recherche de la vérité, mais il était impatient de savoir. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Steve. Pour être honnête, il aurait pu trouver le temps, mais Tony n'avait pas encore accepté le moindre des appels de Steve. Bruce avait l'impression qu'il ne devrait pas parler au reste des Avengers de choses que Tony ne voulait de toute évidence pas leur divulguer pour le moment. Bruce savait que Steve et les autres n'avaient rien à voir avec ça, il en était absolument certain. Mais Tony avait été attaqué, ses amis, bordel, sa famille avait été attaquée. Il avait le droit d'être celui qui prenait les décisions là-dessus. Alors Bruce attendrait jusqu'à ce que Tony parle à Steve d'abord. Son téléphone était cassé de toute façon, aussi ils ne pouvaient l'appeler que via JARVIS.

Le visage de Coulson était sévère lorsqu'il apparut sur l'écran. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« -Mr. Stark, Miss Potts, Colonel Rhodes, Dr. Banner, les salua Phil avec sa politesse habituelle. »

Pas même la plus grandes des crises ne pouvait le faire cesser d'avoir cette habitude.

« -Merci d'avoir fait aussi vite, Phil, dit Pepper.

-Vous n'êtes pas les seuls qui veulent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement à Malibu hier, répondit Phil.

-On devrait pas perdre de temps alors, dit Tony. Dites-nous ce que vous savez.

-Cela a été plus dur d'obtenir des informations que je ne l'ai d'abord pensé, dit Phil. Quelqu'un est allé très loin pour rendre presque impossible le traçage des identités de l'équipe qui a attaqué. Sur les six corps, nous n'avons pu en identifier que deux.

-Affiliations ? demanda Tony.

-Mercenaires, dit Phil. Ils ont tous les deux disparus du public il y a quelques années, et même pas au même moment. Leurs empreintes digitales avaient disparues et leurs dents étaient exactement les mêmes, ce qui bien sûr n'est pas une coïncidence.

-Alors comment les avez-vous identifiés ? demanda Rhodey.

-Rétines et ADN. Mais comme je l'ai dit, seulement deux d'entre eux sont apparus dans n'importe quelle base de données. Le reste des corps étaient tous des John Does.

-Donc des mercenaires sans nom, dit Tony. De toute évidence pas les coupables, alors qui les a envoyés ?

-C'est une partie encore plus délicate, dit Coulson. Puisque ces deux-là ont complètement disparu il y a quelques années, les identités de leurs derniers employeurs ne nous mèneront nulle part. Quiconque les a envoyés voulait avoir une équipe introuvable à sa disposition.

-Mais vous avez quand même trouvé quelque chose de plus, pas vrai ? demanda Tony.

-Cela va prendre un peu de temps, dit Phil. Le jet que Hulk a abattu pourrait nous aider davantage, de même que les armes qu'ils ont utilisées.

-Mais vous savez quelque chose, dit Tony, plissant les yeux. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose, pas vrai ?

-Stark, je veux que vous gardiez votre sang-froid à ce propos, parce que si cela devient hors de contrôle, les conséquences seraient…

-Quiconque a décidé de m'attaquer est celui qui devrait s'inquiéter des conséquences, invectiva Tony. Je n'ai pas commencé ça.

-Et nous en sommes très conscients, lui dit calmement Phil. C'est exactement pourquoi nous vous aidons. Mais nous devons garder les choses sous contrôle, ou davantage de gens pourraient être blessés. »

Tony fixa Coulson un long moment, son expression s'assombrissant.

« -C'était une escouade d'attaque du SHIELD, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

-Stark…recommença Coulson.

-Ca l'était ou ça l'était pas, Coulson ?! demanda de nouveau Tony, élevant la voix cette fois.

-Les équipements concordent, dit finalement Coulson. »

L'expression de Pepper fut furieuse en un instant, mais ce n'était rien comparé à celle de Tony.

« -Mais Stark, continua Coulson. Vous ne devriez pas faire de conclusions hâtives.

-Je devrais pas ? Vraiment ? »

Rhodey posa une main sur l'épaule de Tony, de toute évidence pour essayer de le calmer. Et bien que Tony ne la dégagea pas, cela ne le calma pas non plus.

« -Je n'arrive pas à contacter le Directeur Fury, continua Coulson. Et ce n'est pas son style.

-Cela ne serait pas la première fois qu'il essaierait d'obtenir quelque chose qu'il veut par la force, dit Pepper.

-Et l'escouade utilisait des tranquillisants pour la plus grande partie, aussi ils voulaient de toute évidence capturer Tony et son équipe. Ça sonne comme Fury pour moi, ajouta Rhodey.

-Je crois que je connais Nick Fury mieux que chacun de vous, dit Coulson.

-Comment vous pouvez toujours le défendre ?! demanda Tony, incrédule.

-Je regarde les faits, leur dit Coulson. Et je base mon jugement seulement sur ces faits. Cela ne colle pas. Ne bougez pas, Stark. Je vous recontacterai lorsque j'en saurai plus.

-Eh bien, vous feriez mieux d'avoir quelque chose avant que Loki ne revienne.

-Vous êtes contrarié, dit alors Phil. Aussi je sais que vous ne signifiez pas cela en tant que menace.

-Non, je le signifiais en tant qu'avertissement, dit Tony. »

Puis il tourna les talons et partit sans un mot de plus.

« -Vous pensez vraiment que ce n'était pas le SHIELD ? demanda Bruce.

-Je ne pense pas que c'était Fury, dit Coulson. Je resterai en contact. »

Puis il disparut de l'écran.

« -Ce n'était pas un non, fit remarquer Rhodey. »

Bruce acquiesça, parce que malheureusement, il avait capté cela également.

**x-x-x**

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa relativement calmement. Bruce parvint à convaincre Tony de le laisser changer les bandages de son épaule ainsi que celui sur le torse de Bee. Juyu refusait toujours de quitter sa sœur, mais elle s'endormit à un moment donné lorsqu'il commença à faire sombre dehors. Tony la porta et la laissa dormir sur le lit à côté de Bee. Il était assez grand pour elles deux après tout. Tony s'endormit un peu aussi, aussi seuls Bruce et Hatchet étaient éveillés à la fin.

Bruce était seulement légèrement perturbé par le silence complet, mais il ne savait pas si l'elfe avait besoin de calme pour se concentrer.

« -Vous pouvez parler si vous voulez, dit Hatchet au bout d'un moment.

-Je ne veux pas vous perturber, dit Bruce.

-J'ai besoin de me concentrer d'une certaine manière, mais j'ai également besoin de m'en distraire un peu, répondit l'elfe. Alors libre à vous de me maintenir attentif.

-D'accord, acquiesça Bruce. »

Il pouvait parler. Il avait l'habitude de se parler à lui-même pour mieux se concentrer lorsqu'il travaillait dans son labo. Alors il raconta à Hatchet comment Hulk vit le jour. Il regarda rarement Hatchet, parlant juste doucement au mur. L'histoire n'était plus aussi douloureuse à présent, même si parfois il se maudissait pour ses erreurs.

Il était à la moitié dans le récit de son voyage jusqu'à Rocinha lorsque du sang commença à couler du nez de Hatchet.

« -Oh merde, c'est quoi ça ? demanda-t-il immédiatement avant de se lever et de s'approcher de lui. »

Hatchet cligna des yeux, confus, puis essuya son visage. Il fixa ses doigts ensanglantés durant un long moment.

« -Rien, dit-il alors, ce qui était de toute évidence un gros tas de conneries.

-Tony, réveille-toi, appela Bruce avant de secouer l'épaule de l'homme. »

Hatchet le foudroya du regard une seconde.

Tony secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux, puis jeta un regard autour d'un air fatigué avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur Hatchet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu et il s'assit un peu plus droit.

« -Surmenage, dit-il après un moment, fronçant profondément des sourcils. »

Hatchet acquiesça. Bruce n'était pas sûr de ce que cela signifiait, mais il était content que Tony sache au moins ce qui se passait.

« -Je pensais que ça arrivait seulement si t'es coupé de ta source de pouvoir.

-Canaliser du pouvoir peut également être épuisant au bout d'un moment, dit Hatchet. En particulier avec de la magie complexe. Ça ira.

-T'as besoin de repos, dit Tony. Tout de suite. »

Hatchet secoua la tête.

« -Elle ne peut pas se le permettre, dit-il. Si je m'endors maintenant je serai indisponible pour un long moment. Elle pourrait mourir. »

Tony regarda Bee, puis Hatchet, son expression à la fois déchirée et en colère.

« -Mais tu peux pas…

-C'est juste un jour de plus, dit Hatchet. Puis Loki sera revenu. Ça ira.

-Hatchet…

-Je peux le faire, Stark. Fais-moi confiance. »

Tony le regarda durant un très long moment.

« -Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, dit alors Tony, très doucement, c'était à peine un murmure. »

Hatchet lui sourit en réponse, puis essuya le reste du sang.

« -Est-ce que cela vous dérange de continuer votre histoire, Bruce ? demanda alors Hatchet. »

Bruce regarda Tony, mais l'homme fixait les filles allongées sur le lit.

« -Non, pas du tout, lui dit Bruce. »

Alors il s'assit juste de nouveau sur le sol, et continua à partir de là où il s'était arrêté.

**x-x-x**

…ça va faire très, très, TRES mal quand Loki et Drongo reviendront. Je suis d'ailleurs curieuse de voir comment va réagir ce dernier en voyant ce qui s'est passé…surtout concernant Bee. Y'en a qui vont se faire défoncer, mais ils sauront pas ce qui leur tombe dessus.

Fury a l'air en très mauvaise posture, et j'avoue qu'il se dispute la place avec Odin pour « plus grand enfoiré des Neuf Mondes »… Qui l'emportera ? Restez attentifs !

Prochain chapitre, on retourne au point de vue de Loki ! Je vous le dis de suite, vous allez pas vous ennuyer…ooohh que non.


	80. Alfheim : Jour 2

**Chapitre Quatre-Vingt**

**Alfheim : Jour 2**

**Neuf Mondes**

**Alfheim**

Loki ne dormit pas bien. Il perdit le compte des fois où il se réveilla d'images de cris, de fumée, et de sang. A la fin il abandonna complètement l'idée de dormir. Normalement lorsqu'il se réveillait d'un rêve désagréable, la réalité l'accueillait sous la forme du corps chaud de Stark à côté du sien. Maintenant il n'y avait que son énorme chambre vide et le lit trop grand. C'était tellement ridicule de ressentir l'absence de Stark aussi fortement. Il n'y était juste pas habitué, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il ne se tracassait pas du fait de perdre un peu de sommeil, et au moins il pouvait regarder le soleil se lever au-dessus des Wolveswoods et des collines se trouvant au-delà. C'était une vision qui lui avait beaucoup manqué.

Son humeur n'était toujours pas des plus plaisantes après une nuit comme ça, et cela ne prit pas longtemps aux autres pour le remarquer. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis pour le petit-déjeuner, ce fut Thor qui amena le sujet sur la table en premier.

« -Quelque chose ne va pas, Loki ? demanda-t-il. »

La question était authentique, de même que l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

« -Je n'ai pas bien dormi, dit Loki. »

Drongo comprit immédiatement et ne posa pas de questions, il savait à quel point il était régulier que Loki se réveille toujours de cauchemars et la façon dont cela le rendait un peu plus irritable que d'habitude.

Thor, Frey et Frigga par contre eurent l'air surpris. Cela prit un moment à Loki pour réaliser pourquoi. Loki avait répondu quelque chose d'autre qu'une quelconque variation de « bien ». Il n'avait jamais eu l'habitude de faire ça, admettre des choses comme ça. Il était probablement trop habitué à ce que Stark et Hatchet aiguillonnent leurs questions. Cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de leur cacher des choses. Eh bien le Ragnarök devait être sur eux, parce que le Mystificateur d'Asgard était bien trop habitué à être honnête.

« -S'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse…commença Thor. »

Loki l'interrompit. C'était juste suffisamment d'inquiétude pour une matinée.

« -Je n'ai juste pas dormi tout seul depuis des années, aussi j'étais nerveux.

-Oh ? »

Ce son provenant de sa Mère suintait d'une pléthore de questions.

« -Des années, tu dis, dit Frey. Dis-nous en donc plus. »

Cela ne posait aucune difficulté.

« -Thor le connaît déjà, dit-il. Son nom est Tony Stark et il est de Midgard. »

Frigga se tourna vers Thor, interrogative.

« -N'est-ce pas là le… ?

-Iron Man, dit Thor. »

C'était le même ton fier qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il présentait ses troupes.

« -Je t'ai parlé de lui. Il est l'un des héros les plus aimés de Midgard.

-Pas avec cela que j'aurais commencé, commenta Loki, ce qui arracha un léger rire à Drongo.

-Par quoi aurais-tu commencé alors ? demanda Thor.

-Qu'il est l'un des hommes les plus intelligents sur Midgard, dit Loki. Un inventeur véritablement ingénieux, qui m'a impressionné de nombreuses fois avec ses brillantes créations.

-Et bien que tout cela soit vrai, le peuple de Midgard semble le célébrer davantage pour ses actes héroïques, dit Thor. »

Il souriait cependant, ne protestant pas véritablement.

« -Les masses peut-être, dit Loki. Mais les plus grands esprits de Midgard le reconnaissent pour son intellect.

-Au moins pouvons-nous être d'accord sur le fait qu'il doit être des plus exceptionnels, dit Frey. Si vous deux chantez ses mérites.

-Il y a beaucoup à complimenter après tout, dit Loki.

-Il est également l'un des hommes les plus fortunés du monde, ajouta Thor. A chaque fois que je retourne sur Midgard, je bénéficie de son hospitalité. Et c'est un bon ami.

-Je peux attester de cela également, ajouta Drongo.

-Il a été emmené avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Frigga.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que cela soit une conversation appropriée pour le petit déjeuner, dit Loki. »

Il préférerait ne pas penser à ces mois en mangeant.

« -Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Frey. Je préférerais bien plus entendre davantage sur ton jeune beau, dit-il avec un sourire plaisant. Parce que je ne crois pas que tu aies jamais été autant impressionné par quelqu'un avant. »

Parler de Stark chassait son humeur déplaisante, et qui n'aimait pas se vanter fièrement juste un peu ?

**x-x-x**

Sans surprise, son oncle voulait en savoir plus sur Thanos et L'Autre. Il se moquait des détails, il ne demanda pas comment Loki avait fini sous leur emprise la première fois ou comment ils l'avaient puni la seconde. Loki n'aimait pas parler de ça, aussi ce fut un soulagement d'être en mesure de passer ces événements. Il n'eut pas à prouver à Frey qu'il avait été « assez puni » ou à justifier pourquoi il travaillait à la déchéance de ceux qui étaient ses « alliés » il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il se souciait seulement du présent et du futur. Loki pouvait apprécier ça. Et puis, Loki ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à regarder le visage de Frigga alors qu'il parlait de telles choses. Devoir le dire à Thor avait été suffisant.

Frey l'écouta attentivement, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut seulement lorsque Loki eut terminé qu'il commença à parler de ce qu'il était nécessaire de faire pour protéger les Neuf Mondes du Titan Fou.

« -C'est Midgard qui a besoin d'être protégée, dit Thor. Il n'entrera pas à Asgard, aussi il n'aura ni le Tesseract, ni le Gant de l'Infini pour l'aider.

-Il peut avoir quelques-unes des gemmes spirituelles, avertit Frey. Et puis, ils ont pris Loki d'Asgard des plus facilement.

-Loki n'était pas gardé dans le coffre, fit remarquer Thor. Ce qu'il s'est passé alors n'arrivera pas de nouveau. Nous avons appris de notre erreur.

-Je l'espère bien, dit Frey. Néanmoins, même protéger Midgard pourrait ne pas être une tâche facile si le Titan Fou lance une attaque majeure sur le monde. Je doute que les humains puissent se défendre tous seuls.

-Je combattrai avec eux également, dit Thor.

-Ne le sous-estime pas, Thor, dit Loki. Pourquoi penses-tu que Bor ait eu besoin de faire une alliance avec tous les mondes pour le vaincre ? Midgard peut ne pas être sans défense, mais leur destin est scellé sans aide considérable.

-Asgard aidera, dit Thor. Je mènerai nos guerriers moi-même si je le dois.

-Nous ne doutons pas de ta loyauté à Midgard, Thor, dit Frey. Tu dois juste réaliser qu'Asgard n'est pas aussi puissante par elle-même que ce que tu peux croire.

-Nous avons des alliés à qui nous pouvons faire appel, dit Thor.

-Quels alliés ? Les peuples que les Ases ont menés à la guerre ? Ou ceux qu'Odin a forcés à se soumettre ? A quel point seront-ils prêts à rejoindre Asgard à la guerre après tout cela ? »

Thor devint silencieux, réfléchissant avant de reprendre la parole. C'était un changement bienvenu par rapport à ce qu'il était avant.

« -Tu calmes que les Vanes et les Ljósálfar ne joindront pas leurs forces avec Asgard ? demanda-t-il alors.

-Pas du tout, dit Frey. La question est de savoir à quel point leur aide serait consentante. Tu ne peux pas forcer la paix ou l'amitié, peu importe ce qu'Odin peut penser. Le sang versé n'est pas facilement pardonné ou oublié. La paix qu'il a créée n'est rien qu'une illusion. Savais-tu que certains Vanes l'appellent toujours Odin le Terrible ? Le Loup de la Guerre, Souverain de la Traîtrise ? »

Ce n'était pas des titres honorables. Sa Mère devint très immobile pendant que Frey parlait, alors que Thor s'irritait.

« -La guerre a eu lieu il y a des milliers d'années, dit Thor. »

Ah, mauvaise réponse.

« -Oh, et le temps est tout ce qu'il faut, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Frey. »

Son ton était plus cassant, il commençait à s'énerver un peu.

« -Cela s'est passé avant ton temps, donc cela n'a pas d'importance.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, dit Thor.

-Tu ne sais même pas ce que tu voulais dire, dit Frey d'un ton sévère. Tu n'as jamais participé à une véritable guerre. Tu n'as pas regardé ta maison se tremper du sang des tiens. Tu n'as pas été arraché à ta terre de naissance. Tu n'as pas été forcé sur tes genoux par celui qui a fait tout cela. Tu ne sais rien. Alors ne me dis pas que tout va bien parce que cela s'est passé il y a très longtemps.

-Frey, dit doucement Frigga. »

C'était un avertissement.

« -Non, fit Frey en se tournant vers elle. Il est temps que le garçon apprenne à regarder hors de sa boîte dorée. Il est supposé être roi bientôt. Une naïveté aussi idéaliste n'a pas sa place dans la tête portant la couronne.

-Je ne suis pas naïf, dit Thor. Je crois juste que les vieilles blessures comme celles-ci ont eu le temps de guérir. Que nous pouvons tous passer à autre chose. Asgard et Vanaheim ont été en paix depuis si longtemps.

-La paix, fit Frey avec une exclamation moqueuse. Si cela était une paix véritable, je serais assis sur mon trône. Je mènerai mon peuple vers quelque chose de meilleur. A la place, il n'y a rien d'autre que de la stagnation sous le gouvernement d'Asgard. Vanaheim n'a aucun contrôle sur son propre destin. En quoi cela est-il de la paix ? Dis-le moi.

-Mon Père…

-Ton père est un belliciste, dit Frey. Les Ases l'admirent, car il les a menés à de nombreuses victoires glorieuses. Le reste des mondes maudissent son nom pour tout le sang qu'il a versé.

-Tu ne devrais pas parler de lui ainsi, dit Thor, relativement doucement.

-Tu n'es pas un enfant ! craqua Frey. Plus maintenant. Je ne t'épargnerai pas la réalité. Tu t'assiéras bientôt sur le trône d'Asgard. Et si tu n'as toujours pas appris qu'Odin n'est pas un leader si bien-aimé dans tous les mondes, alors prépare-toi à un réveil brutal. Lorsque tu succèdes au trône, tu hérites de toute son histoire, le bon comme le mauvais, le glorieux et le laid. Ce trône sur lequel tu vas t'asseoir a été construit avec la guerre et la mort. Les autres mondes ne l'oublieront pas. Tu ne devrais pas l'oublier non plus.

-Frey ! avertit Frigga, sévèrement à présent. »

Elle fronçait profondément les sourcils. Frey se tourna pour la regarder, puis soupira.

« -Pardonne-moi, dit alors Frey. Tu n'es pas la cause de mon courroux. Tu ne devrais pas être celui souffrant de mes mots.

-Et pourtant cela arrive de plus en plus dernièrement, dit Thor, ses épaules s'affaissant un peu.

-Tu seras un grand roi, dit Frey. »

Thor le regarda de nouveau à ça.

« -Je n'en doute pas. Mais tu es encore jeune et as beaucoup à apprendre, en particulier sur des choses auxquelles la plupart préféreraient ne pas penser. »

Ils se turent tous durant un moment. Frigga considérait toujours son frère d'un air renfrogné, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

« -Tu as l'intention de reprendre le trône Vane, dit alors Thor. C'est pour cela que tu construis une alliance avec les Jotnar.

-Perspicace, dit Frey, confirmant la chose.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Thor.

-Parce que c'est mon droit, dit Frey.

-Et après avoir fait cela, quoi alors ? demanda Thor. Lorsque tu auras les Vanes et l'alliance des Jotnar, et même l'aide des Elfes, que feras-tu alors ?

-Que penses-tu que je ferai ?

-Te retourneras-tu contre Asgard ? demanda Thor, sévère à présent. Prendre revanche ? Quoi ? »

Frey le regarda un long moment avant de sourire énigmatiquement.

« -Pas si tu es assis sur le trône. »

Oh, Loki ne cesserait jamais d'être ébahi par le talent avec lequel son oncle s'occupait de certaines affaires.

« -Je le serai, dit Thor. A la fin.

-Certainement, je dis juste qu'Odin ferait mieux de ne pas être réticent trop longtemps pour te passer la couronne.

-Mais…

-Odin a apporté la guerre sur nous, nous ne pouvons pas faire de véritable paix avec lui, dit Frey, toujours de ce ton plaisant. Les Vanes ne seraient jamais d'accord, de même que les Jotnar. Mais tu es mon neveu. C'est beaucoup plus facile de s'entendre avec de la famille, ne penses-tu pas ?

-Ton mariage lierait les trois trônes ensemble, les trois mondes, dit Loki. Et tu aurais toujours la loyauté des Ljósálfar.

-Parce que je les ai correctement traités durant toutes ces années, dit aisément Frey. Et parce que j'ai bien l'intention d'abandonner le trône d'Alfheim une fois que je serais retourné sur Vanaheim. Tu vois Thor, c'est comme ça que tu crées une paix longue et durable. Pas avec la guerre ou la peur, pas en volant les enfants de ton ennemi vaincu. Considère cela comme ma leçon en royauté pour toi.

-C'est bien assez de tes leçons pour aujourd'hui, dit Frigga en se levant. Thor sera un bon roi, même sans tes leçons de morale.

-Oh, cela est des plus vrais, dit Frey. Tu es sa mère après tout.

-Garde ta flatterie pour ta promise, dit Frigga. Et tes intrigues pour un autre jour. Mes fils ont suffisamment à régler comme cela. Commence juste à arranger la rencontre avec ta Dame Gerd pour aider Loki, tout le reste peut attendre.

-Seul un fou te contredirait, très chère, dit Frey avant de la gratifier d'une petite révérence et d'un sourire. J'ai bien peur que le devoir n'appelle dans ce cas. Je vous verrai au dîner. »

Et sans rien de plus, il partit.

« -Ne laisse pas les mots de Frey t'atteindre, Thor, dit Frigga dès qu'il fut parti. Tous les Vanes ne sont pas encore en colère. Beaucoup de blessures ont guéri durant les années, juste comme tu l'as dit.

-Mais pas toutes, dit Thor.

-Certaines blessures n'ont pas été autorisées à guérir, dit tristement Frigga. Mais nous croyons tous en toi, nous savons tous quel grand roi tu seras, ne l'oublie pas. »

Thor demeura silencieux un moment, puis acquiesça.

« -J'ai besoin d'air frais pour me dégager la tête, dit-il avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Loki.

-Vas-y, de toute façon, tu n'as pas besoin d'être près de moi à chaque seconde du jour. J'ai des choses à discuter avec Mère de toute façon.

-Très bien, dit Thor avant de s'en aller à son tour.

-Je vais vous laisser à votre discussion, dit Drongo en se levant. »

Il était une présence tellement silencieuse dans la pièce, observant au lieu de participer à la conversation. Loki était tenté de lui demander ce qu'il pensait de tout ça jusqu'à maintenant. Mais il aurait l'occasion de faire ça plus tard.

« -N'hésite pas à explorer le palais, lui dit Loki. Alfheim a beaucoup à offrir après tout.

-Sans aucun doute, dit Drongo.

-Probablement que même le vieux Hadnas serait prêt à converser avec toi, ajouta Loki. Tu as le genre de personnalité qu'il aime.

-Oh ? Comment cela ? Suis-je sage et intelligent ?

-Tu es calme, fit Loki avec un sourire narquois.

-Il adorerait Bee alors, contra Drongo avec un grand sourire. »

Loki rit à ces mots. Puis Drongo s'inclina devant Frigga et les laissa seuls.

**x-x-x**

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Loki en surprenant sa Mère en train de le fixer d'une expression particulière.

-Je ne t'ai jamais vu amoureux avant, dit-elle avec un sourire. Durant toutes ces années, pas une seule fois, pas d'engouement puéril non plus. Thor soupirait auprès d'une jeune fille différente toutes les deux semaines lorsqu'il était un jeune homme, mais pas toi.

-Je ne suis pas du genre émotions frivoles, dit Loki.

-Non, tu as toujours ressenti les choses très profondément, confirma Frigga. »

Loki n'avait vraiment rien à dire à ça.

« -Et maintenant un homme mortel, continua-t-elle. Pas ce que à quoi je me serais attendue. »

Loki fronça un peu les sourcils.

« -Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-elle. Je veux juste dire que je me serais attendue à ce que tu trouves l'amour plus tôt ici, parmi les Ljósálfar peut-être. Durant longtemps j'ai même cru que ton ami Faelin avait ton cœur. »

Loki lâcha un petit rire à ça.

« -Beaucoup le croyaient, dit-il, parce que c'était vrai après tout. »

Il avait passé autant de temps que possible avec Hatchet à chaque fois qu'il visitait Alfheim, il était inévitable que les langues commencent à s'agiter à ce propos.

« -Il est de la famille pour moi, dit-il alors, parce que cela devait être dit. Un ami cher, un mentor, un gardien. Je ne souffrirai pas d'entendre du mal de lui.

-Je n'étais pas sur le point de faire cela, le rassura Frigga.

-Oh ? Thor a dit que tu n'as pas approuvé, lui dit Loki.

-Loki, tu devrais voir la raison de nos inquiétudes. Les Faes ne pourraient jamais être considérées comme une bonne influence sur un jeune homme. Ce ne sont pas des gens gentils. »

Loki eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Comme si les Ases valent mieux.

-Je ne souhaite pas me disputer avec toi, dit alors Frigga.

-Tu préférerais que je reste silencieux de nouveau ? A garder mes mots pour moi-même jusqu'à ce qu'ils me pourrissent de l'intérieur ?

-Non, Loki…

-Je peux ne pas être autant en colère contre toi que je ne le suis contre Odin, mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas en colère du tout, dit-il avant de se retourner pour regarder par la fenêtre. »

Frigga se leva et le rejoignit. Loki continua avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

« -Cela a pu être le modèle d'Odin, mais tu y as participé. Et ne me dis pas que c'était parce qu'il était le roi et que sa parole était la loi, parce que tu n'es pas un de ses serviteurs sans cervelle.

-Je t'ai dit que je voulais te dire la vérité…

-Ce n'est pas la question, craqua Loki avant de se reprendre et de continuer un peu plus doucement. Ce n'est pas juste à propos des mensonges de mon héritage. C'est à propos de m'avoir élevé pour que je me méprise.

-Cela n'est pas vrai, tu as grandi en tant que notre fils, juste comme Thor, dit-elle.

-J'ai grandi avec des contes à propos des Géants du Givre monstrueux, les horribles bêtes qui doivent être massacrées en raison de leur nature malfaisante. Que pensais-tu qu'il allait se passer une fois que j'aurais appris la vérité après tout cela ? »

Les yeux de Frigga s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle le regardait, une douleur aiguë dans leurs profondeurs bleues.

« -Nous ne voulions pas que tu…commença-t-elle de nouveau, mais Loki interrompit.

-Oui, vous ne vouliez pas que je me sente différent, dit Loki, se reculant de la fenêtre et d'elle alors que son tempérament s'échauffait de nouveau. C'est ce que tu ne comprends pas. Etre différent ne devrait pas être un tort. »

Cela la fit immédiatement fermer la bouche. Loki continua.

« -Vous n'aviez pas besoin de m'en protéger. Vous auriez dû seulement m'apprendre que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas être comme les autres, parce que je n'allais jamais être comme eux. J'allais toujours être différent, que vous me mentiez ou non. Vous auriez dû savoir cela, vous auriez dû vous assurer que je le comprenne. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, stabilisant sa voix.

« -Ce n'est pas à propos des mensonges, dit-il. C'est à propos de me laisser croire que j'avais fondamentalement tort juste en étant qui je suis. C'est à propos de me faire me comparer à Thor chaque moindre jour de ma vie.

-Loki, je vous ai aimés tous les deux de façon égale, dit-elle précipitamment. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te compares à lui ainsi. J'ai complimenté ta magie juste autant que j'ai complimenté ses prouesses au combat. Ton Père et moi vous avons tous les deux aimés également, tu dois le croire. »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Ce n'est pas vrai, dit-il. Cela n'a jamais été vrai.

-Si, ça l'est, dit Frigga, plus sévèrement à présent. Ne pense pas que tu connais mon cœur mieux que moi. Vous êtes tous les deux mes fils, vous êtes tous les deux aimés par moi, peu importe ce qui arrive.

-Tu veux vraiment que je crois que tu es capable de ça ? Aimer le fils de quelqu'un d'autre, un Jotun, juste autant que tu aimes ton propre fils ? demanda-t-il. »

Il essaya de régner de nouveau sur sa colère, mais c'était plus dur à présent.

« -Aimer l'enfant d'un autre de la façon dont tu aimes ta propre chair et ton propre sang ? continua-t-il, exigeant de savoir. Tu peux vraiment dire que nous sommes les mêmes ? Un nourrisson quelconque qu'Odin a ramené du pays de vos ennemis et l'enfant auquel tu as donné la vie ? Tu veux vraiment que je crois que ton véritable fils…

-Il ne l'est pas ! cria Frigga, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent immédiatement avant qu'elle ne plaque sa main sur sa bouche. »

Loki se tint figé, la fixant, tous ses mots envolés, comme s'ils avaient été aspirés hors de lui, juste comme l'air de ses poumons. Frigga ferma les yeux, secoua la tête, et se détourna. Elle s'assit sur le large rebord de la fenêtre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? demanda Loki. »

Frigga baissa enfin sa main de sa bouche.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire…

-Lorsque la guerre contre les Jotnar a commencé, commença-t-elle doucement. Les armées restèrent sur Midgard durant de nombreuses années. Odin retournait à Asgard de temps en temps, jamais pour longtemps. Puis un jour lorsqu'il revint, il avait un enfant avec lui, un petit garçon. Il a dit qu'il était son fils, son héritier, un Odinson, et qu'il serait élevé comme tel.

J'ai compris, d'une certaine façon, continua-t-elle. Même si cela m'a mise en colère. Il y avait la guerre, il n'y avait aucune garantie qu'il ne tomberait pas au combat, et je devais encore être bénie d'un enfant. Il n'avait pas d'héritier, qu'allait-il advenir de son trône, d'Asgard, s'il mourrait sans en avoir un ? Il avait besoin d'un héritier et je ne lui en avais pas donné un.

Et l'enfant, dit-elle, se rappelant. Je ne pourrais jamais être en colère contre un enfant innocent, qui n'avait aucun contrôle sur cela. Il était le fils de mon mari, l'homme que j'aimais. Alors je l'ai aimé comme s'il était le mien. »

Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Loki était toujours trop choqué pour reprendre la parole. Il se tenait juste debout silencieusement et écoutait.

« -Puis la guerre prit fin. Heimdall fut celui qui annonça que nous étions victorieux et que nos guerriers revenaient. Et Odin, une fois encore, se montra avec un enfant. »

Loki sentit son cœur s'accélérer, parce que c'était la première fois que Frigga parlait du jour où il avait été emmené à Asgard.

« -J'étais tellement en colère, plus en colère que la première fois, dit-elle. Le besoin d'un héritier en temps de guerre, cela je pouvais comprendre. Mais un second fils alors que c'était enfin la paix ? Mais alors il me dit qui tu étais réellement et cela chassa toute ma colère. Il me dit qu'il t'avait trouvé dans un temple, qu'il avait reconnu tes marques et savait que tu étais le fils de Laufey. Et j'ai pensé à Frey, dit-elle. »

Elle se tourna finalement pour regarder de nouveau Loki et les larmes brillaient dans ses yeux.

« -J'ai pensé au fait qu'il n'allait jamais pardonner à Odin, car Asgard n'avait pas été clémente avec lui. Et à cet instant je me suis juré que je t'aimerais juste autant qu'une mère peut aimer. »

Elle cligna des yeux pour chasser quelques larmes.

« -Je n'ai aucune raison d'aimer aucun de vous plus que l'autre. Vous êtes mes fils, je vous ai tenus dans mes bras lorsque vous étiez petits, je me suis assise à vos chevets pendant que vous vous endormiez…bien sûr que je…bien sûr… »

Alors que ses mots s'interrompaient, Loki se précipita à travers la pièce et s'agenouilla au sol devant elle, la laissant l'attirer dans une étreinte, la laissant prendre sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule.

« -Ne doute pas de mon amour, dit-elle, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais je te demande de pardonner mes erreurs. »

Il croyait qu'il pouvait faire ça, aussi il acquiesça.

« -Deux fois je t'ai perdu, dit-elle alors. Je ne peux supporter la pensée de te perdre de nouveau. »

Ces mots faisaient mal, rendaient sa poitrine trop étroite.

« -Tu devrais lui dire, dit Loki au bout d'un long moment. Il devrait l'entendre de toi. Cela fera plus mal s'il le découvre différemment, crois-moi. Et il le découvrira d'une façon ou d'une autre, peut-être pas durant des années, mais il le découvrira, au final. »

**x-x-x**

Thor le trouva tard cette nuit-là, lorsque la lune était déjà haute. Loki n'eut besoin que d'un regard à son visage pour savoir.

« -Elle te l'a dit, dit-il. »

Thor acquiesça et s'assit à côté de lui. Ils furent silencieux durant de longs moments, écoutant juste les bruits de la nuit.

« -Elle ne sait pas qui elle était, dit Thor au bout d'un long moment. Ma…la… »

Il se tut et soupira, se frottant les sourcils de frustration.

« -Tout ce que je sais est qu'elle est…était de Midgard, mais pas une mortelle.

-Ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi tu te sens connecté si fortement au monde.

-Je ne comprends pas le besoin de tant de mensonges, dit Thor.

-Je ne pense pas que la vérité aurait changé quoi que ce soit pour toi, dit Loki. Tu es toujours le fils d'Odin.

-Tu veux dire son bâtard, dit fermement Thor.

-Il t'a donné son nom, alors tu ne l'es pas, dit raisonnablement Loki.

-Je suis toujours le fils d'une femme qui n'est pas son épouse.

-Je ne peux pas contester cela, admit Loki.

-Je n'arrête pas de me demander, dit alors Thor. Si elle m'a simplement donné à lui ou s'il m'a enlevé à elle.

-Tu dois le lui demander à lui, dit Loki. »

Thor eut une exclamation moqueuse.

« -Je doute qu'il répondrait honnêtement. Il a dit que tu étais abandonné et pourtant il n'y a aucune preuve que c'était réellement le cas. Quoi qu'il dise, je le prendrai avec le grain de la suspicion.

-Tu le confronteras à propos de ça alors ?

-Oh, je le ferai, dit Thor. J'ai beaucoup à lui dire, et pas juste à propos de ça.

-Si elle n'était pas une mortelle, elle pourrait toujours être en vie. Sur Midgard ou autre part, dit Loki.

-Aye, je pensais à la même chose.

-Chercheras-tu dans ce cas ? demanda Loki.

-Et toi ? demanda Thor en retour.

-La mienne est probablement morte, dit Loki. »

Il y avait eu la guerre après tout. Les Ases auraient pu la tuer. Elle n'était nulle part lorsqu'Odin l'avait trouvé dans ce temple.

« -Je verrai ce que la Dame Gerd a à dire.

-Je ne sais pas non plus, dit Thor. Si elle est vivante, alors j'aimerais probablement la rencontrer, mais…j'ai déjà une Mère. Nous n'étions pas ses enfants, elle aurait pu être froide, elle aurait pu être distante. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se soucier, et pourtant elle l'a fait. Il n'y aura pas d'autre Mère qu'elle pour moi.

-Aye, approuva doucement Loki. »

C'était l'essentiel. Frigga les avait élevés, sang ou pas sang, elle était leur Mère.

« -Cette femme Midgardienne, elle a pu avoir d'autres enfants. Peut-être que tu as des frères et sœurs, dit alors Loki.

-J'ai déjà un frère, dit immédiatement Thor. »

Loki résista à l'impulsion de rouler des yeux.

« -Tu sais ce que je veux dire.

-Non, je ne sais pas, dit Thor en le regardant. Même s'ils existent…tu es mon frère. Ils sont juste mes parents par le sang. Ou dis-tu que si Laufey avait eu d'autres fils tu les appellerais tes frères ? »

Loki y réfléchit un instant.

« -Probablement pas, dit-il finalement. »

Lorsqu'il utilisait ce mot, cela se référait à Thor, et à personne d'autre.

« -Donc tu retourneras à Asgard alors ? demanda Loki après un peu de silence.

-Juste pour un petit moment, acquiesça Thor. Puis je reviendrai sur Midgard. »

Ils se turent de nouveau, mais c'était confortable. C'était quand même étrange, mais Loki croyait qu'il pouvait s'y habituer. Thor était prêt à reconstruire leurs liens, il avait déjà fait beaucoup pour prouver à quel point il était motivé. Il en ferait plus cependant, si Loki le demandait. Loki se devait de faire quelque chose en retour. Loki devrait prouver sa volonté également. Cela ne pouvait pas être Thor seul.

« -Lorsque tu retourneras sur Midgard, commença-t-il d'un ton léger et bas qui n'était pas très habituel pour lui. Ta Dame Jane…j'aimerais la rencontrer, si tu…si tu penses que cela irait. »

Thor se tourna pour le regarder, mais son expression n'était pas comme Loki s'y serait attendu. Il avait l'air accablé, profondément triste.

« -Quoi ? »

Loki devait demander. Thor soupira. Il semblait vraiment y avoir trop de poids sur ses épaules. Ce n'était pas l'intention de l'offre de Loki.

« -Je…il y a un moment, j'ai dû l'emmener à Asgard, dit Thor. Pour sa propre sécurité, et… »

Il s'interrompit, mais n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Loki comprit immédiatement.

« -Odin l'a soumise au jugement ? demanda-t-il, un peu incrédule. »

Thor acquiesça.

« -Et elle a échoué. »

C'était la conclusion évidente.

« -Elle ne se souvient plus de moi maintenant…dit Thor. »

Son ton était plat et défait. Loki le détestait.

« -Elle va bien cependant…vivant sa vie, soupira-t-il de nouveau avant de continuer. Alors, tu vois. Cela fait un bon moment que je suis en colère contre lui. Et maintenant ça ? »

Il secoua la tête lentement, comme s'il était profondément déçu. Un mortel qui entre à Asgard doit prouver sa valeur. C'était une vieille tradition. Cela arrivait très rarement, aussi ce n'était pas une véritable loi. Odin n'avait pas besoin de s'y conformer, il aurait pu l'ignorer, il aurait pu juste dire qu'elle était digne car Thor la trouvait ainsi. Il n'avait pas dû l'approuver. C'était tout ce à quoi Loki pouvait penser. Son frère était suffisamment intelligent pour en réaliser autant lui-même.

« -Peut-être que cela n'était pas destiné à être, dit Thor. Nous venions de deux mondes différents. Peut-être que nous étions séparés pour une raison.

-Je vais dire ce que mon cher Stark dit habituellement à propos de telles choses, dit Loki. Conneries. »

Thor souffla un peu, ses lèvres s'étirant légèrement.

« -Oui, tu as raison, dit-il. Ce n'est pas juste à propos de ça. Elle est une scientifique, beaucoup comme Stark et Bruce. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de l'imaginer à Asgard, remplissant les devoirs de la Reine…

-Tu ne pouvais pas le voir ? demanda Loki.

-Non, admit Thor. Je n'aurais jamais pu lui demander d'abandonner ce pourquoi elle était si passionnée, et je ne pouvais pas céder le trône.

-Encore une raison pour laquelle il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, dit Loki. Soit tu aurais trouvé un moyen, soit vous vous seriez dit au revoir. Mais le choix aurait dû être tien. Il n'avait pas le droit…Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si… »

Il ne le dit pas à voix haute, parce que la pensée même lui retournait l'estomac. Si Stark l'oubliait complètement, s'il ne se rappelait d'aucune des années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble…Loki deviendrait sûrement fou.

Thor sourit, un peu tristement.

« -Nous devrions échanger quelques passes demain, dit-il soudainement. Ou aller chasser, comme nous en avions l'habitude. »

Loki le fixa un moment, il était tenté, mais il secoua la tête.

« -Je dois aller voir les Faes demain, et puis rentrer à Midgard.

-Sûrement qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence, dit Thor. Nous pourrions faire l'usage d'un peu de temps loin de tout. »

Loki y réfléchit honnêtement, mais alors secoua de nouveau la tête.

« -Stark et Hatchet m'ont tous les deux menacé d'aller à ma poursuite si je ne suis pas à la maison dans un délai de trois jours, dit-il. »

Il sourit même à la fin.

« -Une autre fois.

-Je pourrais avec toi voir les Faes, offrit alors Thor.

-Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, rit Loki.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu ne peux pas penser que je suis toujours aussi mauvais en diplomatie. Je serai bientôt roi. Je me dois de savoir comment aller rendre visite aux autres sans offenser personne.

-Que penses-tu de pratiquer ces fins talents diplomatiques qui sont les tiens sur des gens qui ne risquent très probablement pas de te manger si tu les offenses ? demanda Loki. »

Thor rit, l'humeur sombre s'envolant un peu de ses épaules.

« -Oh d'accord, fais comme bon te semble, dit Thor. Mais seulement parce que j'ai beaucoup à apprendre sur les Faes avant de tenter une visite de ce genre.

-Si sage à présent, mon Frère, dit Loki. Je suis impressionné. »

Thor sourit et passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'attirant plus près. Cela ne donnait pas l'impression d'être forcé ou inconfortable, et cela allégea le cœur de Loki.

« -Un jour tu diras cela et seras véritablement sérieux, promis Thor, le regardant dans les yeux. »

C'est déjà le cas, pensa Loki, mais il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Il se contenta de sourire.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** La mère de Thor dans les comics Marvel est Gaea (Gaia), une Ancienne Déesse de la Terre. Mère Nature, en d'autres mots.**_

_**On dirait que Hatchet est le seul à ne pas avoir eu de liste de pouvoirs jusqu'à maintenant. Donc en dernier mais pas des moindres, voilà ses statistiques.**_

_**Hatchet (Faelin Ljósálfar), Pouvoirs et Aptitudes :**_

_**Physiques :**_

_**-Force surhumaine**_

_**-Vitesse, agilité, et réflexes surhumains**_

_**-Endurance et durabilité surhumaines**_

_**-Penchant naturel pour le tir à l'arc (Hatchet préfère les arbalètes)**_

_**-Vulnérabilité au fer**_

_**Magie (Fae) :**_

_**-Invisibilité (incluant dissimulation de signature thermique, même pour les dispositifs technologiques)**_

_**-Capacité à se rendre inaudible**_

_**-Créer des illusions**_

_**-Télépathie**_

_**-Hypnose (contrôle de l'esprit)**_

_**-Capacité à s'introduire dans les rêves (jusqu'à un certain point)**_

_**-Contrôle des animaux**_

_**-Manipulation du temps**_

_**-Voyage dimensionnel (il n'est vraiment pas très bon pour ça)**_

_**-Tir d'énergie d'Eldritch**_

…LA REVELATION DE MALADE ! Je vous avais dit que vous vous ennuieriez pas…

Bon sérieusement, à chaque nouveau chapitre, je sais pas qui je déteste le plus, Odin ou Fury -_- Odin a quand même un sacré bagage, avec ce qu'il a fait à Thor…Personnellement Jane m'a toujours laissée indifférente, mais je ne la détestais pas non plus, et surtout elle rendait Thor heureux. C'est la seule chose qui comptait à mes yeux. Et l'autre con d'Odin là, il se ramène et il fait sa loi !

Frigga est vraiment très attachante, et une formidable maman, même si elle a fait quelques erreurs également. Au moins elle nie pas elle. D'abord.

Sinon, y'a qu'à moi que la petite mention de Bee a provoqué un petit pincement au cœur ? J'étais là « putain mes pauvres si vous saviez…RENTREZ BORDEL, MAINTENANT ! »

Prochain chapitre, on revient sur Terre, et point de vue de Tony !

**P.S. :** Je dispose à présent d'un Tumblr pour ceux que ça intéresse...il est tout récent, aussi j'me débrouille avec, mais ça devrait aller ! L'adresse est sur mon profil.


	81. La Terre : Jour 3

**Chapitre Quatre-Vingt Un **

**La Terre : Jour 3**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Une autre nuit sans sommeil, mais pour être honnête, Tony était bien au-delà de se sentir fatigué. Il était trop inquiet, trop sur les nerfs pour être en mesure de dormir. Pepper devenait bruyante sur le fait qu'il ait besoin de se reposer, et même Rhodey et Bruce l'aidaient, mais Tony ne pouvait pas. Il se préoccupait davantage d'amener Juyu à dormir. C'était une chose sur laquelle se concentrer : s'assurer qu'elle allait aussi bien que possible. Mais même lorsqu'elle dormait Tony n'essayait pas de se reposer. A la place il s'asseyait à côté du lit sur lequel était allongée Bee et regardait Hatchet perdre graduellement toute couleur sur son visage, les cercles sous ses yeux devenir plus sombres, ses lèvres pâlir et ses yeux perdre leur éclat alors que les heures passaient. Sa propre impuissance le rendait fou.

Les saignements de nez arrivaient de plus en plus fréquemment et au bout d'un moment même Hatchet arrêta d'essayer de prétendre qu'il allait bien. Il avait pris son parti de dire qu'il vivrait. Cela ne rassurait pas Tony pour des raisons évidentes, pas le moins du monde. Lorsqu'il remarqua les premiers tremblements dans la main et les épaules de Hatchet, le léger frémissement et la sueur coulant de ses tempes, comme s'il avait de la fièvre, Tony fut tenté d'essayer de mettre fin à la chose, mais Hatchet dit non avant même qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot.

« -Hatchet, je sais à quel point ça peut mal tourner, dit Tony. J'l'ai déjà vu se passer avec Loki.

-Préférerais-tu que j'arrête et l'abandonne à son sort ? demanda Hatchet en retour. »

Tony baissa les yeux sur le visage pâle et immobile de Bee et son cœur lui fit mal, comme s'il était écrasé dans sa poitrine trop étroite. Qu'était-il supposé dire à ça ? S'assurer que Hatchet fasse tout ce qui était possible pour la maintenir en vie ? Ou était-il supposé rappeler à l'elfe que deux morts étaient pires qu'une seule ?

« -Je ne vais pas mourir, dit Hatchet. »

Son ton était plus rassurant qu'avant à présent, mais il avait l'air de pire en pire, aussi Tony n'était pas sûr de le croire. Mais en fin de compte, c'était la décision de Hatchet. Pendant ce temps Tony se tenait debout à côté, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les personnes qu'il devrait être capable de protéger. Cela le rendait furieux au-delà des mots.

Aux alentours de l'aube Pepper eut l'idée de concentrés de protéines. Ce n'était pas comme si Hatchet pouvait s'asseoir et manger cinq repas pour maintenir sa force, aussi Pepper lui apporta ces trucs genre smoothies extrêmement nutritifs. Tony aurait dû y penser plus tôt, mais il était trop à côté de la plaque à force de s'inquiéter et d'être en colère pour penser clairement. Comme beaucoup de fois durant les années, il bénit ses bonnes étoiles de l'avoir dans les parages.

Lorsque Hatchet prit la première gorgée du grand verre que Pepper lui avait fourré dans la main, il fit un son curieux.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez mis dans la bouche déjà ? demanda-t-il.

-Du lait d'amande à la vanille, des bananes, des myrtilles, du sucre et beaucoup, beaucoup de protéines, dit-elle. Buvez tout, un second vous attend. »

Hatchet se contenta de la regarder un moment puis souffla et eut un sourire fatigué.

« -Oui, M'dame, dit-il avant de vider entièrement le verre.

-Merci Pep, dit Tony alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce.

-Dors Tony ou je le jure, je t'assomme, dit-elle sévèrement. »

Tony pouvait entendre l'inquiétude dans son ton et la vit écrite clairement sur son visage, alors il acquiesça.

« -J'vais essayer, dit-il. »

Ce n'était pas ce que voulait entendre Pepper, mais c'était tout ce que Tony pouvait promettre à ce moment.

**x-x-x**

Lorsque Tony se réveilla de son sommeil agité, Juyu était debout, tenant la main de Bee, aussi il ne se sentit pas si mal d'avoir quitté la pièce durant un petit moment. Hatchet n'avait pas du tout l'air mieux, mais au moins il n'avait pas l'air si pire que ça non plus. Il y avait du sang frais sur la manche de sa chemise cependant, aussi cela en dit suffisamment à Tony sur le fait d'à quel point c'était toujours mauvais.

Il parvint à manger un bout de toast avant que son estomac ne se retourne et il abandonna l'idée. Il avala un verre de jus de fruit puis alla se laver le visage avec de l'eau froide. Rien de tout cela ne le fit se sentir mieux. Il fixa son visage fatigué dans le miroir, les anneaux sombres sous ses yeux et sa peau pâle, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était à quel point il avait l'air en meilleure santé que Hatchet en ce moment même. Il laissa reposer son front sur la surface fraîche du miroir et essaya de réguler sa respiration.

Il voulait que Loki revienne, méchamment. Il était supposé être capable de gérer les choses tout seul, il l'avait fait durant des années. Mais maintenant Loki était parti pour quelques jours et Tony était pathétiquement inutile. Il n'avait pas pu protéger sa propre putain de maison et les gens à l'intérieur. Il avait échoué, il avait échoué putain de méchamment. Son épaule blessée lui faisait mal à cause de la façon dont il s'appuyait contre le lavabo, mais la douleur était bienvenue. Cela lui dégageait la tête, ne serait-ce que juste un peu.

« -Tony, appela quelqu'un, et cela lui prit un moment pour reconnaître la voix de Rhodey.

-Ouais ? demanda-t-il, s'éloignant du miroir et se lavant les mains de nouveau, juste pour faire quelque chose. »

Il ne releva pas les yeux vers son ami.

« -Je connais cette expression sur ton visage, tu te blâmes à propos de ça, dit Rhodey. Ils t'ont eu par surprise, il n'y a rien que tu aurais…

-Mais c'est exactement ça ! hurla Tony avant de se retourner pour lui faire face. Ils m'ont toujours par surprise. Ils ont attaqué cette maison avant et Pepper a été blessée. Je me suis fait kidnapper deux fois séparément, comme un putain d'idiot ! Et maintenant ils ont juste relancé un assaut ici, nous tirant dessus. Une attaque surprise n'est pas une excuse ! Je devrais le savoir maintenant, je devrais pas baisser autant ma garde.

-Tony, c'est des conneries, dit Rhodey, toujours calme. Tu peux pas être constamment en alerte.

-C'est comme ça qu'on vivait sur le vaisseau, dit Tony, s'appuyant contre le lavabo avec un profond soupir. J'ai jamais fait d'erreurs comme ça dans l'espace. Je savais que le danger rôdait partout, je savais que les choses pouvaient tourner à l'enfer facilement, et ça a été le cas ! Les choses tournaient constamment à l'enfer, mais on gérait. Maintenant Loki me laisse seul un petit moment et je merde. J'ai merdé à un niveau cosmique. »

Rhodey soupira, restant silencieux un moment.

« -Ecoute, je vais même pas essayer d'affirmer que je connais le type, ok ? dit-il finalement. Mais s'il ressent vraiment pour toi ce que t'essaies de me convaincre qu'il ressent, alors il pensera pas que t'as merdé. Personne ne pense que t'as merdé, Tony. »

Tony se mordit les lèvres et entoura son torse de ses bras, s'étreignant lui-même.

« -Moi je le pense, dit-il, relevant de nouveau les yeux vers Rhodey.

-Alors tu as tort, dit Rhodey d'un ton égal, ne brisant pas le contact visuel. »

Tony ne protesta pas, mais il ne fut pas d'accord avec lui non plus. S'il disait quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors Rhodey essayerait juste de le convaincre davantage qu'il avait tort. Il ne voulait pas être convaincu et il ne voulait pas se sentir mieux à propos de la situation.

« -Et pour ton information, tu peux pas continuer à ignorer Steve pour toujours, dit Rhodey. Il m'appelle moi maintenant, tu devrais lui parler.

-Je suis pas vraiment intéressé…commença Tony, mais Rhodey interrompit.

-Je sais qu'il est pas ton ami, dit Rhodey. Mais il le serait si tu le laissais. »

Tony eut une exclamation dédaigneuse et se contenta de fixer obstinément un carreau quelconque sur le mur.

« -Je vais faire le tour du périmètre, JARVIS peut me rappeler si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dit Rhodey. »

Tony se contenta d'acquiescer.

« -Comment va la p'tite ? demanda alors Rhodey.

-Son nom est Bee, dit Tony immédiatement.

-Comment va Bee ? demanda Rhodey, d'un ton plus doux.

-La même, grogna Tony avant de partir. »

Rhodey le laissa s'éloigner sans un mot.

**x-x-x**

« -JARVIS, quelle est l'étendue des dégâts ? demanda Tony lorsqu'il retourna dans la cuisine. »

Il but de nouveau un verre de jus de fruit et se fit un autre bout de toast.

« -_Heureusement, Monsieur, la majorité des dégâts n'a pas affecté la structure principale du bâtiment. Les fondations ainsi que la plupart des murs de soutien sont intacts, même après le déchaînement de Hulk. Votre toit en revanche est sérieusement endommagé, cela requiert l'attention la plus immédiate, _reporta JARVIS.

-Ok, quand peut-on tout réparer au plus tôt ?

-_Miss Potts a déjà donné son accord pour un programme que j'ai préparé, _répondit JARVIS. _Vous devez seulement fixer la date de départ, Monsieur._

-D'accord, autre chose ?

-_Le Dr. Ahlgren a appelé pour vous faire savoir qu'il reviendra de nouveau cet après-midi, _dit JARVIS. _Et le Capitaine Rogers m'a fermement instruit de le faire entrer en contact avec vous à la seconde où vous avez du temps._ »

Tony soupira et se frotta le visage. Que tout soit damné, mais Rhodey avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas éviter ça pour toujours.

« -Très bien, bordel, appelle-le, céda Tony avant de se rendre dans le salon à moitié détruit du rez-de-chaussée. »

Heureusement, c'était vide. Rhodey était probablement déjà parti pendant que Pepper et Happy s'occupaient d'une mission liée à Stark Industries depuis ce matin. Tony ne lui avait même pas demandé de quoi il s'agissait. Bruce était…quelque part dans le coin.

JARVIS avait déjà ouvert un écran, mais pas encore de vidéo. Il était heureux que la plupart des systèmes de JARVIS soient fonctionnels. Une poignée de caméras, de microphones et de projecteurs holographiques avaient été perdus, mais tout fonctionnait dans la maison. Le diagnostic du système n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'erreur qui avait rendu possible pour l'escouade de s'approcher si près sans que JARVIS ne le remarque, mais Tony n'avait juste pas encore ni le temps ni l'énergie de faire la vérification lui-même. Cela pouvait attendre. La Sécurité Stark avait la maison sous protection, sans compter l'Iron Mage qui flottait toujours au-dessus d'eux. C'était rassurant d'avoir le vaisseau si proche.

Steve apparut enfin sur l'écran un instant plus tard. Il était tout en sueur, aussi il était probablement dans le gymnase il n'y avait pas si longtemps. Il affichait également un profond froncement de sourcils qui s'adoucit un instant après qu'il ait vraiment regardé Tony.

« -Hey, comment va-t-elle ? demanda immédiatement Steve.

-Pas bien, dit Tony. Hatchet est…hum, il nous donne du temps. Loki devrait être de retour ce soir, il peut probablement la guérir.

-C'est bien, acquiesça Steve. Ecoute Tony, cela va sans dire j'espère, qu'aucun de nous ne savait quoi que ce soit à propos de ça, ok ?

-Ouais Cap, je vous connais un minimum, t'inquiète pas, dit Tony. »

Si jamais Cap décidait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire tout ce truc « d'alliés » avec Loki dans le tableau, il le dirait. Il regarderait Tony dans les yeux et le lui dirait ouvertement.

« -Phil bosse là-dessus depuis le premier jour, continua Steve. Bucky a quelques contacts aussi à d'autres endroits, aussi il a passé quelques appels. Et Hank et Janet sont rentrés, alors si t'as besoin d'aide…nous sommes là. »

Tony savait qu'il devrait probablement demander qui étaient Hank et Janet bordel, mais à ce moment il ne pouvait que s'en moquer.

« -J'ai tout sous contrôle maintenant, dit Tony. Toute la sécurité est là.

-Ouais, Luke et Danny savent quoi faire, nous avons travaillé avec eux avant, acquiesça Steve. Et puis, presque chaque chaîne d'informations montre des vidéos de ton vaisseau, je suis pas sûr que tu le saches.

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ça en c'moment, pour être honnête, dit Tony.

-Ça se comprend, fit Steve en haussant les épaules. Ecoute, la raison pour laquelle je voulais t'appeler est parce que Clint est parvenu à mettre la main sur Natasha. »

Là c'était enfin intéressant.

« -Quand ?

-Hier. Je voulais t'en informer aussi tôt que possible, mais…

-Ouais, j'étais occupé, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?

-Elle était très réservée. Non pas que je sois surpris, dit Steve. Elle a seulement dit qu'aussi loin qu'elle puisse dire, Fury n'est pas celui qui a ordonné l'attaque. Nous supposons que tu étais la cible, mais nous ne pouvons pas en être sûrs.

-D'aussi loin qu'elle puisse le dire ? demanda Tony, incrédule. C'est pas ce à quoi j'm'attendrais d'un maître espion.

-Ce qui est pourquoi j'ai dit qu'elle était réservée, dit Steve. Nous savons également que Fury est sur l'Héliporteur, mais rien au-delà de ça. Silence radio total du SHIELD. Nous sommes chanceux que Clint ait eu d'autres moyens de contacter Natasha.

-Pourquoi le dirait-elle comme ça ? demanda Tony. Pourquoi rendre la chose si vague ?

-Clint a dit qu'elle pourrait être sous surveillance, dit Steve. Tout ce truc sent mauvais.

-Je trouverai qui est responsable, dit Tony. Je m'en fous si c'était Fury ou quelqu'un d'autre, je les trouverai et ils paieront pour ça, tu m'entends Cap ? »

Steve le regarda un moment, considérant quelque chose.

« -Compréhensible, mais Tony…

-Non, y'a pas de « mais » ici. On a respecté les règles, on a volontairement donné des infos, on a tout fait pour que ceci n'arrive pas. Fury ou le SHIELD, peu importe qui c'était, c'est eux qui chient sur tout ça ! J'ai pas lancé la première pierre. »

Son tempérament s'échauffait rapidement, la colère bouillant dans ses entrailles. Tous les sentiments d'échec et d'inutilité alimentaient sa rage comme du charbon ou de la gazoline sur une flamme affamée. Il voulait contre-attaquer, il voulait trouver quiconque était responsable et leur montrer à qui ils avaient affaire.

« -Tony, crois-moi, je comprends. Nous irons au fond de l'affaire, mais ne fait rien de téméraire. Tout est suspicieux là-dedans. Ne fais rien que tu regretteras plus tard.

-Pourquoi c'est moi qui dois être raisonnable, hein ?! cria Tony. Pourquoi je dois être celui qui doit être patient et compréhensif ?

-Parce que tu es un meilleur homme que quiconque a fait cela, dit fermement Steve.

-J'en suis pas vraiment sûr, Cap, dit de nouveau Tony, luttant contre l'impulsion de rire hystériquement. Je veux juste vraiment trouver quiconque a fait ça et les tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de bouger. Je suis pas sûr à quel point ça me rend meilleur. Et je m'en fous.

-Tony…

-Je m'en fous ! hurla Tony de nouveau. Une de mes filles est en train de mourir ! »

Elle serait déjà morte si cela n'avait été pour Hatchet. La pensée seule retourna l'estomac de Tony et ne fit que le rendre encore plus en colère.

« -Tu sais combien de balles le doc et Bruce ont sorti d'elle ? demanda-t-elle. Sept ! Ils l'ont touchée sept fois ! »

Sa gorge se rétractait, éraillée à cause de la fatigue et des cris soudains. Il était tellement en colère, tellement épuisé, et il était fatigué d'être en colère. C'était un tel bordel.

« -Prie qu'elle vive, Rogers, dit-il plus doucement, mais juste aussi furieux. Prie vraiment fort, parce que si elle ne s'en sort pas, je ferai putain de rien pour empêcher Loki de se venger. Je l'aiderai même. »

Sa poitrine lui faisait de nouveau mal et sa tête bourdonnait à cause de tout le sang qui battait à ses tempes. Steve fut silencieux durant un long moment, se contentant de regarder Tony à travers l'écran.

« -Je le ferai, dit-il finalement.

-Quoi ? demanda Tony.

-Je prierai pour elle, dit Steve. Mais pas parce que j'ai peur de Loki…ou de toi. »

Il l'avait dit putain de tellement sincèrement que Tony ne pouvait juste plus le regarder en face. Il avait besoin d'être en colère contre quelqu'un et Steve avait encaissé les cris sans répliquer, mais dans les faits cela ne l'avait pas fait se sentir mieux.

« -Je…je dois y aller, dit-il.

-Je suis sérieux, Tony, je veux aider, dit Steve. Appelle si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

-Ouais, d'accord, acquiesça Tony, arrivant enfin à contrôler sa respiration, son cœur se calmant. »

Steve lui rendit son geste puis JARVIS coupa la vidéo. Tony prit une profonde inspiration et revint auprès de Bee, Juyu et Hatchet.

**x-x-x**

« -Et si Loki ne revient pas à temps ? demanda Juyu.

-Il reviendra à temps, dit doucement Hatchet, sa voix était faible et essoufflée, l'épuisement trop évident pour qu'on le manque. »

Les légers tremblements de son corps n'avaient pas cessé un seul instant. Ses mains tremblaient de manière encore pire.

« -Cela ne sera pas long maintenant.

-Il devrait déjà être là, dit misérablement Juyu. »

Tony n'avait délibérément pas pensé à ça. Ce n'était pas que Loki était en retard, parce que dans les faits ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment mis d'accord sur une heure exacte. Ils savaient juste qu'il était supposé revenir à un moment ce soir. Il pouvait arriver à tout instant ou dans quelques heures.

Tony ne pensait pas que Hatchet pouvait tenir quelques heures de plus. Tony s'était assis à côté de lui, le dos contre le mur à côté du lit, ses jambes étendues devant lui reposant à côté de Hatchet. Juyu était assise sur le lit de l'autre côté, ses doigts passant gentiment dans les cheveux de Bee. Ils étaient majoritairement silencieux, parce que Hatchet avait besoin de beaucoup plus se concentrer qu'avant. C'était à vous détruire les nerfs.

Bruce était allé se coucher après être venu les voir quelques heures auparavant. Il avait été debout toute la nuit le jour précédent, aussi il était de toute évidence épuisé. Pepper et Happy étaient revenus depuis une heure, et d'aussi loin que pouvait le dire Tony ils étaient dans la cuisine.

Mike leur avait de nouveau rendu visite dans l'après-midi, mais il n'avait pu ni dire ni faire quoi que ce soit qu'il n'ait pas déjà dit ou fait. C'était toujours un geste aimable d'être venu. Ce n'était pas dur de se rappeler pourquoi Tony avait commencé à apprécier le type en premier lieu.

Maintenant ils étaient seuls de nouveau, juste eux quatre. Le silence était plus oppressant que confortable. Comme si l'air lui-même était lourd et pesait sur eux tous. Hatchet piqua du nez, reposant sa tête sur le lit, ses épaules se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, tremblant. La lumière violette entourant sa main sur l'épaule de Bee vacilla et s'affaiblit un peu.

« -Hatchet, appela Tony, se rapprochant.

-Vais bien, marmonna l'elfe.

-Te fous pas d'moi, dit Tony. »

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Hatchet dans l'intention de le faire se redresser pour regarder son visage. Il devint beaucoup plus évident à quel point il tremblait.

« -Tu dois arrêter.

-Non, dit Hatchet. Il sera de retour bientôt.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire s'il te retrouve mort ? Tu as fait beaucoup pour elle, elle peut tenir jusqu'à ce que Loki revienne. On peut faire revenir Bruce et Mike. Ils peuvent s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

-Non, répéta Hatchet.

-T'es un enfoiré tellement têtu, dit Tony, serrant son épaule plus fermement. »

Qu'était supposé faire Tony ? Hatchet était suffisamment faible pour que Tony puisse probablement l'éloigner en le traînant, mais Bee…cela voulait dire risquer Bee. Tony détestait tout ça, il haïssait tout ça à un point…Il jeta un coup d'œil à Juyu, qui les fixait tous les deux avec des yeux brillants et gonflés, inquiète et effrayée. Tony se sentit inutile de nouveau, inutile et indécis. La partie rationnelle en lui lui dit qu'éloigner Hatchet serait comme éteindre un système de survie, mais bordel, Bee était toujours là, elle pourrait toujours aller bien. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était une sorte de corps en mort cérébrale avec aucune chance de guérir.

« -T'as pas intérêt à me claquer entre les doigts, dit Tony à Hatchet à la place, s'asseyant à côté de l'elfe cette fois, un bras toujours autour de ses épaules tremblantes. »

Il n'avait jamais eu l'air maigre, pas même avec sa silhouette mince, parce qu'il était grand et bruyant et énergique. A présent il avait l'air petit et fragile.

« -Tu m'entends ? Loki serait tellement de putain d'en colère, t'as aucune idée. »

Hatchet luttait, sa respiration profonde et rapide, comme s'il avait à avaler l'air. Tony continua de le regarder, attendant un signe disant que c'était trop, que Hatchet devait être éloigné. C'est là qu'il remarqua les quelques brins de cheveux dorés sur sa tête, presque complètement cachés parmi les mèches blanches.

« -Hatchet, regarde-moi, dit Tony. »

Il essaya de relever la tête de Hatchet sans bouger sa main de Bee. A la fin il eut à placer une main sous son menton pour tourner son visage vers lui. Il y avait plus de brins dorés de l'autre côté de son visage, ainsi que quelques poils blonds isolés dans ses sourcils. Ses yeux avaient l'air plus sombres, plus d'un violet éclatant, mais indigo. Devenant bleus, réalisa Tony dans un sursaut. Les elfes avaient les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus.

« -Hatchet, tes cheveux et tes yeux… »

Hatchet respirait toujours irrégulièrement et sa peau était moite et froide de sueur.

« -M'y attendais, dit Hatchet. Ça va…ça ira.

-Je ne… »

Il se coupa avant de finir. Il ne croyait pas Hatchet, mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça à voix haute. Cela serait comme accepter un fait, accepter que cela allait finir terriblement mal. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, mais ces mots se coincèrent également dans sa gorge.

« -Putain, Hatchet, jura-t-il.

-J'ai soif, fut ce que dit Hatchet avec un faible sourire, le stupide enfoiré borné.

-Je vais te chercher un des smoothies de Pepper, d'accord ? dit Tony en se levant.

-Déteste les fraises, marmonna Hatchet en posant de nouveau sa tête sur le lit. Je l'ai dit à Pepper…a dit qu'elle pouvait être mon amie maintenant.

-Ouais, elle les déteste aussi, dit Tony en soufflant, mais ce n'était en rien proche d'un rire. »

Juyu tendit la main au-dessus de Bee pour la poser sur la tête de Hatchet. Puis elle releva les yeux vers Tony, interrogatrice.

Il n'y avait aucun rassurement qu'il pouvait lui donner. Il aurait dû. Il aurait lui dire que ça irait bien, de pas s'inquiéter, mais il ne savait pas ça. Il n'allait pas mentir.

Il fit à peine un pas hors de la pièce lorsque JARVIS parla.

« -_Monsieur, je détecte un pic d'énergie distinct dans la pièce principale, j'ai rendu les fenêtres restantes réfléchissantes._ »

Le cœur de Tony s'arrêta presque durant un instant, puis il commença à battre avec ferveur. Il se mit à courir à travers la maison aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Son esprit était coincé sur une répétition de « Loki, Loki, Loki ». Il fallait que cela soit ça, c'était juste qu'il le fallait.

Il manqua de se prendre un canapé et de tomber lorsqu'il se précipita dans la pièce, parce qu'il ne regardait pas où il allait, mais il parvint à l'éviter à la dernière seconde.

« -Stark ! »

La voix était à la fois frénétique et soulagée, mais ce n'était rien comparé au soulagement que Tony ressentit lorsqu'il releva les yeux sur eux deux.

« -Oh, merci mon dieu, souffla-t-il. »

Il n'avait pas honte d'être putain à ça de verser une larme ou deux, parce que par le putain d'enfer, enfin. Il se précipita à travers la pièce vers où Loki et Drongo se tenaient et enveloppa le dieu de ses bras avant que celui-ci ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, l'étreignant aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait. Loki lui rendit son étreinte immédiatement, le tenant dans ses bras.

« -Qu'est-il arrivé ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Loki. Tu es blessé ! »

Cela tira Tony de sa transe, et il s'éloigna immédiatement.

« -Non, je vais bien, viens, dépêche-toi, dit-il avant de se saisir de la main de Loki, le traînant à travers la pièce, courant. Bee…et Hatchet…allez ! »

Il n'arrivait pas à former de mots de façon cohérente pour le moment, tout le stress et les nuits sans sommeil le rattrapaient finalement un peu, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Loki était rentré.

**x-x-x**

Loki se tint figé sur le seuil de la porte un instant, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc. Puis il traversa la pièce en un battement de cils et fut par terre à côté de Hatchet non loin du lit.

« -Ah, t'es arrivé…génial, dit faiblement Hatchet.

-Je m'occupe d'elle, arrête, allez, tu en as fait assez, dit fermement Loki. »

Il tendit le bras pour poser une main sur la poitrine de Bee et éloigna la main de Hatchet de son épaule. Lorsque la lumière de magie violette disparut enfin, Hatchet s'écroula juste plus ou moins au pied du lit, sa tête reposant sur les couvertures.

« -Emmenez-le, il a besoin de repos, dit Loki, ne regardant aucun d'eux, entièrement concentré sur Bee. »

Tony prit sur lui de marcher vers l'elfe et de l'aider à se relever, parce que Drongo se tenait juste là comme une statue. Son expression sinistre et ses poings serrés incroyablement fort.

« -Peux-tu la guérir ? demanda Juyu. »

Il y avait tellement d'espoir et de soulagement timide dans sa voix que Tony avait envie de l'entourer de nouveau de ses bras, mais il devait d'abord s'occuper de Hatchet.

« -Je peux l'aider à guérir plus vite, dit Loki, ses mains déjà recouvertes de la lueur verte et dorée éclatante de sa magie. Cela devrait être suffisant. »

Tony sentit un élancement de douleur lorsqu'il souleva le bras de Hatchet pour le passer derrière son épaule avant de le relever sur ses pieds, mais il serra juste la mâchoire et supporta. Hatchet était lourd, mais il avait seulement besoin d'appuyer une partie de son poids sur Tony.

« -Allez vieux, c'est l'heure de dormir, lui dit Tony.

-Bonne idée, dit Hatchet. »

Tony était effaré qu'il soit toujours conscient et qu'il puisse marcher avec de l'aide. Cela enleva un autre lourd poids de son cœur, parce que c'était bon signe.

Ils sortirent de la pièce en marchant doucement. Tony ne voulait pas l'emmener aussi loin que la prochaine chambre intacte. Il supposa qu'un sofa suffirait pour le moment. Hatchet pouvait aller dans sa propre chambre après avoir dormi en premier.

« -T'ai dit que je pouvais le faire, dit Hatchet au bout d'un moment. »

Tony rit un peu, le soulagement allégeant son cœur.

« -Ouais, tu l'as fait, dit Tony, souriant largement. Tu m'as juste fait flipper à mort pendant ce temps. »

Il ne se sentait même pas un peu mal de l'admettre. Ils avaient ce jeu de joutes verbales et d'insultes pour eux, quelque chose qui était resté des jours où ils ne pouvaient véritablement pas se supporter. Mais ces jours n'étaient plus depuis longtemps, ils le savaient tous les deux.

« -J'ai un peu peur aussi, fit Hatchet d'une voix empâtée. »

C'était…au présent ?

« -Hatchet ! »

Tony s'arrêta à la voix de Juyu, et un instant plus tard la fille courait vers eux.

« -Il doit se reposer, Ju, lui dit Tony.

-Je sais, c'est juste que…merci, dit-elle à Hatchet, se tordant les mains.

-C'est bon, dit Hatchet, c'était quelque chose que Tony détestait vraiment entendre à ce stade. »

Il allait bannir le mot. Hatchet n'était plus autorisé à l'utiliser.

« -Je sais, mais… »

Elle se rapprocha un peu plus.

« -Je voulais quand même te remercier. Pour l'avoir autant aidée…même si tu l'as seulement fait pour Loki…

-Ne sois pas stupide, gamine, lui dit Hatchet avec un pâle sourire. »

Juyu releva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux trop brillants de larmes. Puis elle s'avança pour étreindre l'elfe étroitement. Tony l'avait lâché avant que Juyu ne l'atteigne. Elle pouvait facilement supporter le poids de Hatchet.

« -Tout va bien, dit Hatchet, s'appuyant sur elle et lui caressant un peu les cheveux. »

Juyu acquiesça, mais ne le lâcha pas, se contentant de l'étreindre quelques longs moments. La main de Hatchet retomba de sa tête et Juyu dut faire un pas en arrière pour le maintenir debout lorsqu'il s'avachit soudainement dans ses bras.

« -Whoa, s'exclama Juyu avant de se saisir de lui plus fermement pour l'amener lentement au sol.

-Ok, il s'est évanoui, dit Tony. Mettons-le sur le sofa. »

Juyu se tourna pour le regarder, et ses yeux étaient de nouveau écarquillés et alarmés.

« -Il est froid, dit-elle faiblement. »

Hatchet était à moitié sur le sol maintenant, seulement la partie supérieure de son corps reposant contre Juyu.

« -Est-ce qu'il est supposé être froid ? »

Tony se baissa à côté d'eux immédiatement et plaça une main sur le visage relâché et pâle de l'elfe. La peau était toujours humide, mais Juyu avait raison, il était froid au toucher. Il était toujours chaud lorsque Tony le tenait quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant sa peau n'était pas juste fraîche à cause de la sueur, il n'y avait aucune trace de chaleur, ce n'était pas froid comme de la glace, mais comme…

Tony sentit le sang s'échapper de son visage.

« Oh non. »

**x-x-x**

Tain je HAIS QUAND ELLE FAIT CA. Cliffhanger à la *censuré* ! Si Hatchet meurt, je sais pas ce que je fais, mais j'le fais ! Je peux juste PAS accepter que l'un d'eux meure, même Hatchet ! Il était carrément devenu supportable durant ces derniers chapitres, ils peuvent pas avoir une putain d'pause ?!

Après, j'aime bien la petite phrase signifiant que Drongo est genre très, très, TRES en colère. Ce sera la première fois qu'on le verra comme ça, et je pense que ça va être extrêmement intéressant. Quand ils auront trouvé les responsables, je crois que même Hulk pâlira de jalousie…si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire.

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Loki ! Et je vous épargne une semaine de stress en vous disant que ça se passe pas sur Alfheim XD


	82. Scarifié

**Chapitre Quatre-Vingt-Deux**

**Scarifié**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Les blessures de Bee étaient sévères, mais Loki pouvait déjà sentir la chair se reconstituer. Il se concentra juste sur sa tâche, n'osant pas penser à ce qui s'était passé durant son absence. La fureur s'accumulait dans ses entrailles, mais il devait l'ignorer. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y céder. Il devait agir avant tout. Ses mille questions et l'inquiétude qui le rongeait devaient attendre.

Bee commença à peine à respirer plus aisément sous ses mains lorsque Stark et Juyu déboulèrent dans la pièce. Hatchet était flasque dans leurs bras, trop pâle, trop immobile. Le cœur de Loki s'arrêta probablement de battre durant un instant et sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge également, et il manqua de se lever pour se précipiter lorsque Stark captura son regard.

« -Il respire, il respire, le rassura-t-il rapidement, mais il y avait de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, ainsi qu'un regard presque frénétique dans ses yeux. »

Loki avait suffisamment de self-control pour s'empêcher de se précipiter vers l'elfe.

« -Drongo, bouge ou aide ! invectiva Stark. »

Drongo s'était tenu figé en train de regarder le lit tout ce temps, et à présent la voix de Stark le fit enfin arracher ses yeux de Bee. Il s'agenouilla immédiatement et souleva Hatchet hors des bras de Stark et Juyu, supportant facilement son poids.

Le cœur de Loki battait toujours avec véhémence dans sa poitrine.

« -Sa peau est très froide, dit Juyu, la même inquiétude que celle de Stark transparaissant son ton.

-Son cœur bat également très faiblement, dit Drongo, relevant les yeux vers Loki, une large main étalée sur la poitrine de Hatchet.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Stark. »

Loki essaya d'organiser ses pensées, les symptômes étaient assez faciles à reconnaître, mais la solution pouvait être beaucoup plus compliquée. Il avait toujours les mains sur la poitrine de Bee alors que son esprit bouillonnait de possibilités. Il se sentit juste un peu submergé durant une seconde.

« -Que se passe-t-il…oh, vous êtes revenus ! les interrompit quelqu'un, et Loki releva de nouveau les yeux pour trouver Dame Pepper et Happy sur le pas de la porte. »

Elle le regardait avec un tel soulagement que Loki en tressaillit un instant. Puis elle remarqua Hatchet et se rapprocha rapidement de lui.

« -Devrais-je appeler le Dr. Ahlgren de nouveau ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je doute qu'il puisse aider, dit Stark. Loki, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda de nouveau Stark, de façon plus urgente. »

Loki ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration. Il devait garder son calme.

« -Le centre-ville, Los Angeles, dit-il, regardant Stark. La Rue Agatha, entre l'Avenue Towne et Crocker Street, il y a une allée en face d'un parking. Allez-y et appelez Pilzskin et Oakbud. Ils vous entendront. »

Il avait mémorisé l'endroit, parce qu'il savait que c'était important.

« -Je ne peux pas y aller, Bee n'est pas…commença-t-il à expliquer, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

-Non, inquiète-toi juste pour elle, je peux faire ça, acquiesça Stark.

-Dis-leur que Hatchet a brûlé trop de magie, continua Loki. Ils doivent amener une Fae, une suffisamment âgée pour l'aider. Dis-leur que Hatchet devra une faveur à la Fae. S'ils sont réticents à venir, alors promets que je leur devrai une faveur également.

-Ok, quelque chose d'autre ? demanda Stark.

-Non, c'est tout, dépêche-toi juste, lui dit Loki.

-Venez, je vais conduire, dit Happy. »

Ils furent tous deux hors de la pièce une seconde plus tard.

Les yeux se Loki revinrent sur Hatchet, le blond dans ses cheveux était très déconcertant.

« -Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit d'autre que nous pourrions faire ? demanda Drongo.

-Maintenez-le au chaud, dit Loki.

-JARVIS, élève la température de la pièce jusqu'à trente degrés, dit immédiatement Pepper. Juyu, viens et aide-moi. »

Juyu la suivit immédiatement. Les yeux de Loki s'attardèrent sur Hatchet pour un autre long moment, puis il se força à se reconcentrer sur Bee.

« -Comment va-t-elle ? demanda alors Drongo ; il y avait une trace d'inquiétude hésitante dans son ton. »

Ce n'était pas rassurant lorsque Drongo était incertain.

« -Elle s'en sortira, dit simplement Loki. »

Il était plus inquiet à propos de Hatchet à ce moment, mais il ne le dit pas explicitement.

Pepper et Juyu revinrent quelques minutes plus tard. Juyu portait un matelas alors que Pepper avait les bras chargés de duvets et de couvertures. Juyu balança le matelas au sol, le poussant contre le mur, le dégageant du passage.

« -Déposez-le, instruisit Pepper. »

Drongo transporta Hatchet et l'allongea précautionneusement. Pepper était déjà là, le recouvrant de plusieurs couches épaisses. Loki était de nouveau un peu stupéfait par l'attention qu'elle montrait, mais en était reconnaissant néanmoins. Juyu attrapa un des oreillers non utilisés du lit de Bee et l'amena à Hatchet également, le plaçant sous sa tête.

« -Il est toujours froid, dit-elle lorsqu'elle posa une main sur sa joue.

-Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit qui pourrait aider ? demanda Pepper, se tournant sur le sol pour le regarder.

-Non, nous avons besoin d'une Fae, dit Loki. »

Pas même Loki lui-même ne pouvait aider avec ça, en particulier après être retourné d'Alfheim et avoir aidé Bee à guérir.

« -Est-ce que ça ira pour Bee ? demanda Juyu au bout d'un moment de silence.

-Donne-lui juste du temps, dit Loki. »

Juyu se détendit à vue d'œil, soulagée par la nouvelle, mais alors elle se tourna et regarda Hatchet, l'inquiétude assombrissant son expression de nouveau presque immédiatement.

« -Et Hatchet ? »

Loki ne releva pas les yeux, les gardant résolument sur Bee, se concentrant sur la magie qui se déversait de ses doigts. Il dut déglutir avant de pouvoir parler.

« -Je ne sais pas, admit-il. »

**x-x-x**

Alors que les minutes passaient lentement, Loki dut se forcer pour garder les yeux sur Bee afin d'éviter que son attention ne faiblisse. Même si son corps était épuisé, elle respirait plus facilement de seconde en seconde. Loki était absolument certain qu'elle se réveillerait lorsqu'elle se serait suffisamment reposée.

Hatchet par contre… Loki n'avait jamais vu ça arriver avant, pas de ses propres yeux, à savoir voir quelqu'un comme lui en faire trop. Mais il savait que c'était mauvais. Il pouvait voir le sang séché sur ses manches, la pâleur sinistre de sa peau, l'épuisement gravé en de profonds sillons sur son visage. Trois jours, cela n'avait été que trois jours. Comment cela pouvait-il mal tourner aussi rapidement ? Il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire par sa colère, mais plus le temps passait sans que Stark ne revienne, plus de questions apparaissaient dans la tête de Loki. Quiconque avait fait ça, ils paieraient. Ils allaient payer très cher pour ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils allaient apprendre le prix pour de telles transgressions. La revanche de Loki allait être l'attestation de ce dont sa fureur était capable. Quiconque avait osé attaquer durant son absence avait fait une grave erreur. Soit ils ne le connaissaient pas suffisamment bien, soit ils avaient déjà oublié ce dont il était capable. C'était une leçon que Loki avait hâte de leur donner.

La peau de Bee reprenait déjà un peu de couleur, redevenant lentement du vert riche et sombre auquel Loki était habitué. Cela calma son cœur, mais seulement un peu. Le peu de soulagement qu'il ressentait pour Bee était consumé par son inquiétude pour son précieux ami.

Heureusement Stark revint dans l'heure. Loki l'entendit arriver avant de le voir. Il était hors d'haleine lorsqu'il entra, aussi il avait dû courir.

« -Ils ont dit qu'ils viendront ici aussi tôt qu'ils le peuvent, dit-il. »

Happy apparut derrière lui, également à bout de souffle.

« -Peuvent-ils amener une Fae qui peut aider ? demanda Loki.

-Ils ont dit qu'ils connaissaient quelqu'un, acquiesça Stark. »

Cela ne calma que légèrement Loki. Jusqu'à ce que la Fae soit là dans la pièce et accepte d'aider, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver.

« -Je vais réveiller Bruce, dit Pepper. Pour lui faire savoir que vous êtes rentrés. »

Elle se leva du sol, tenant la veste de costume qu'elle avait dépouillée plus tôt dans sa main.

« -Pas d'appels extérieurs, ok ? lui dit Stark. La brèche dans la sécurité de JARVIS n'est toujours pas réparée, n'importe qui pourrait écouter.

-Alors les Avengers devront attendre pour avoir des nouvelles, dit Pepper. »

Elle toucha l'épaule de Stark de manière rassurante en sortant et Stark lui sourit, reconnaissant. Lorsque Pepper et Happy furent partis, Stark marcha jusqu'au lit.

« -Elle va mieux maintenant, dit Loki avant qu'il ne puisse demander. Elle guérira, elle a juste besoin de se reposer à présent. »

Stark acquiesça et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Loki avait des questions pour lui, mais il avait l'air tellement épuisé, il était blessé et inquiet. Loki ne pouvait juste pas se résoudre à demander. Une fois que cela irait pour Hatchet, ils auraient le temps de parler.

Le murmure témoin de la magie dans l'air ne vint que dix minutes après le retour de Stark, et Loki avait envie de se sentir soulagé, mais c'était trop tôt. Il ne pouvait pas encore s'en assurer.

Les deux gnomes apparurent en premier, de toute évidence doués pour voyager de cette manière, puis une troisième Fae apparut. Cela prit un moment à Loki pour voir quelle sorte de compagnie les gnomes avaient amené. C'était une gwyll, définitivement assez âgée pour aider.

Elle avait une taille humaine, quoique pas trop grande. Sa peau avait un aspect rugueux, et était verte et bleue comme du lichen, ses cheveux un entassement brun désordonné. Ses larges yeux scannaient attentivement la pièce. Loki ne doutait pas qu'elle doive avoir une forme plus humaine, mais elle n'avait pas pris la peine de leur cacher sa nature. Il y avait même de délicates ailes dans son dos, transparentes et scintillantes.

Lorsque ses yeux atterrirent sur Hatchet, ils se plissèrent et elle fit claquer sa langue de façon désapprobatrice.

« -Tsk, tsk, ça n'a pas l'air bon du tout, dit-elle.

-Oh, c'est mauvais, tellement mauvais, ajouta Oakbud en escaladant le matelas à côté de Hatchet. »

Pilzskin était sur ses talons, regardant Hatchet également.

« -On aurait dû venir plus tôt, dit-il.

-Pouvez-vous l'aider ? demanda Loki en regardant la gwyll. »

Elle se rapprocha et eut un « hmmm » pensif, considérant la chose.

« -Je pourrais, dit-elle. Sera pas aussi facile cependant.

-Il vous devra une faveur si vous aidez maintenant, dit Loki. »

Les Faes n'étaient pas connues pour faire des choses de bonté de cœur. Loki espérait juste que son prix ne serait pas trop élevé, même si Loki était prêt à lui donner presque n'importe quoi à ce stade. Elle devait le savoir, elle était bien trop confiante pour ne pas connaître l'avantage qu'elle avait sur eux.

« -Cela va demander beaucoup de mon pouvoir, dit-elle toujours calmement. Je serais vulnérable durant des jours. »

Loki grinça des dents, mais au moins il s'attendait à ça.

« -Alors je vous devrai une faveur également, dit-il. C'est une offre juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle se tourna pour le regarder, ses grands yeux gris et bleus scintillant de joie.

« -Dans les faits ce n'est pas de toi que je veux quelque chose, dit-elle. »

Avant que Loki puisse ouvrir la bouche pour négocier, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un grand sourire et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Stark.

« -A présent, Mr. Stark en revanche…

-D'accord, dit Stark sans hésitation. »

Loki était juste sur le point de l'avertir d'à quel point il était dangereux de promettre à une Fae quelque chose comme ça lorsque Stark continua.

« -Tant que ça implique pas que je doive assassiner qui que ce soit ou détruire quelque chose…ou de vous aider dans le meurtre et la destruction. »

La gwyll eut de nouveau un sourire tranchant, de toute évidence très satisfaite de la réponse.

« -Rien de tout ça, dit-elle.

-Alors ok, je vous en devrai une, dit Stark. Maintenant aidez-le.

-Uh, pressé-pressé, ricana-t-elle, mais elle se tourna pour rejoindre Hatchet. »

Elle fit passer son petit haut brun par-dessus sa tête, exposant davantage sa peau. Puis elle s'agenouilla pour enlever les couvertures recouvrant Hatchet.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Juyu, un peu alarmée.

-Laisse-la faire, dit Loki. »

La gwyll alla jusqu'à déchirer la chemise de Hatchet pour atteindre sa peau, puis elle s'allongea sur lui, le couvrant de son corps.

« -Ça va…hum, ça va aider ? demanda Stark.

-Oui, souffla Loki de soulagement. »

Il pouvait déjà sentir le bourdonnement de la magie dans l'air. C'était très différent de la sienne ou de celle de Hatchet, cela rappelait à Loki la sensation de l'air manquant et du vent glacé.

Pilzskin et Oakbud les fixèrent un moment, puis soulevèrent le bras de Hatchet et se faufilèrent dessous.

« -Vous allez demander des faveurs aussi ? demanda Loki.

-Nah, c'est gratuit pour lui, dit Pilzskin en s'installant sur le flanc de Hatchet, la moitié de son corps minuscule reposant sur ses côtes, le reste sous son biceps.

-Il est drôle, ajouta simplement Oakbud sous l'avant-bras de Hatchet alors qu'il posait sa petite tête sur le ventre de l'elfe. »

Loki était déjà familier avec la sensation de leur magie, l'odeur de la terre fraîche et de l'herbe humide. Ils commencèrent même à briller un peu alors qu'ils fermaient les yeux, transmettant leur pouvoir. C'était inhabituel pour une Fae d'aider aussi gratuitement, alors ils avaient vraiment dû apprécier Hatchet encore plus que ce que Loki pensait. La gwyll ferma les yeux également, reposant sa tête sur l'épaule de Hatchet tout en étalant une main au-dessus de son cœur. Ses ailes scintillantes s'agitaient de temps à autre, mais à part ça elle était complètement immobile.

« -Que sont-ils en train de faire exactement ? demanda Drongo. »

Loki fixait la poitrine de Hatchet qui commençait à s'élever et à s'abaisser plus vigoureusement qu'avant malgré le poids sur lui. Il était toujours pâle, et il le serait pour un moment, mais Loki s'autorisa à être entièrement soulagé. Un horrible poids s'était abattu sur ses épaules au moment où il avait posé les yeux sur les dommages dans la maison de Stark. Cela l'avait fait suffoquer de voir Bee aussi horriblement blessée. A présent il pouvait respirer de nouveau.

« -Ils partagent leur magie, dit Loki. C'est ainsi qu'il a été refait lorsqu'il était enfant, en étant englouti dans le pouvoir des Faes. Cela apaisera la tension de son corps et réparera les dommages qu'il s'est fait à lui-même. »

Et ils étaient nombreux, presque trop pour être réparés. La pensée de son ami se blessant autant serrait son cœur et alimentait en même temps sa fureur.

Il leva les mains de la poitrine de Bee, se rasseyant sur le sol.

« -Alors Bee est…invita Stark.

-Elle va bien, dit Loki. Elle a besoin de repos. Son corps n'a pas encore eu le temps d'absorber quoi que ce soit. »

Stark s'appuya contre le mur et y fit reposer sa tête, prenant une profonde inspiration. Cela devait être la première fois depuis un long moment qu'il se relaxait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« -Tu es blessé, Stark. Viens là, dit-il.

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas, fit Stark, rejetant son inquiétude.

-Tony, viens ici, répéta-t-il. »

Cette fois l'homme ne protesta pas. Loki remua jusqu'à ce que son dos soit contre le mur, et il attira Stark sur le sol entre ses jambes écartées.

Une fois que Stark fut installé avec son dos contre le torse de Loki, ce dernier l'étreignit. Fit reposer son menton sur son épaule et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Stark ne dit rien, il leva juste les mains pour les poser sur celles de Loki.

« -Je vais bien, dit-il doucement.

-La simple pensée de te perdre…de perdre n'importe lequel d'entre vous…

-On va tous bien maintenant, dit Stark. »

Loki acquiesça et déplaça une main sur l'épaule blessée de Stark.

« -Pas d'élixir ? demanda Stark.

-C'est une petite plaie, je peux la guérir comme ça, dit Loki. Si je continue de déverser cet élixir dans ta gorge, je vais me retrouver avec un petit garçon et je te préfère largement en homme. »

Stark eut un léger rire à la faible plaisanterie, s'appuyant davantage sur le torse de Loki. Loki se laissa aller, savourant la présence de Stark, l'odeur de ses cheveux et la chaleur de son corps.

« -Merci, dit Loki.

-Pour quoi ? demanda Stark.

-Hatchet. »

Stark haussa les épaules.

« -C'est Hatchet, dit-il comme si ça expliquait tout. »

Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait même pas ce que cela signifiait de faire une promesse à une Fae, qu'il s'agissait d'un signe immense d'attention.

« -Je leur ferai payer, dit Loki au bout d'un long moment de silence. »

Il ne savait pas encore qui était responsable, mais il pouvait déjà promettre cela.

« -Nous le ferons, approuva résolument Stark. Mais pas maintenant, tu dois rester jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent. »

Dans le cas de Bee, cela pourrait n'être qu'une affaire de quelques heures, mais avec Hatchet, il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir combien de temps cela prendrait, cela pourrait même être une question de jours. Loki n'était pas sûr de pouvoir rester tranquille aussi longtemps. Sa peau le démangeait tant il avait envie de partir à la recherche de ceux qui avaient fait ça. Il aspirait à les faire souffrir. Pour chaque blessure qu'ils avaient infligée, pour chaque goutte de sang qui avait été versée, pour chaque instant de douleur que Hatchet avait dû traverser.

Stark avait dû sentir la tension dans son corps, parce qu'il se saisit de la main libre de Loki plus étroitement.

« -Elle t'a appelé, dit-il.

-Quoi ?

-Bee, dit Stark. Elle t'a appelé, elle a dit ton nom, dit-il. J'ai pas entendu mais…il faut que tu sois là lorsqu'elle se réveillera. »

Loki attira Stark plus près et acquiesça.

« -Je le serai, lui dit-il. »

**x-x-x**

Stark s'endormit dans ses bras, l'épuisement l'ayant gagné. Cela ne dérangeait pas Loki de le tenir. Le sol n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable où demeurer aussi longtemps, mais il s'en fichait. Ils étaient tous sains et saufs. Drongo s'était installé sur le sol à côté du pied du lit de Bee, pendant que Juyu était allongée sur le lit en lui-même. Hatchet était toujours profondément endormi, entouré des trois Faes.

La pièce était silencieuse. Loki et Drongo étaient tous deux éveillés, mais ils n'avaient rien à dire. Ils étaient juste assis silencieusement et écoutaient les sons calmes des autres durant leur sommeil. Loki n'avait que faire de la longueur du temps qui passait. Il se souvint de quand Banner et Miss Pepper s'étaient montrés au seuil de la porte, mais après un coup d'œil rapide dans la pièce ils étaient partis sans un mot. Banner avait même levé la main en un étrange petit geste dans la direction de Loki avant de s'éloigner.

Un jour, lorsqu'il aurait le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à la revanche, il allait demander comment exactement s'était passée la poignée de jours ici dans la maison. Pour le moment il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, juste l'identité des attaquants et de ceux qui les avaient envoyés suffisait.

Lorsque Stark se réveilla plus tard, il raconta à Loki comment s'était passée l'attaque. Drongo les avait également écoutés parler silencieusement. Ils apprirent que cela avait commencé à peine quelques heures après que Loki et Drongo soient partis, ce qui n'était de toute évidence pas une coïncidence. Stark leur raconta comment ils s'étaient battus, la façon dont Hulk avait interrompu la chose et fait tourner la balance en leur faveur. Comment ils avaient trouvé Bee trempée de sang et ce que cela avait pris de la maintenir en vie. Seul le fait que Stark soit toujours dans ses bras empêcha Loki de se lever pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce, et il était certain que Stark pouvait sentir à quel point son cœur battait lourdement à cause de sa colère.

Il ne doutait pas que Stark était juste aussi en colère que lui, mais l'homme était également épuisé en raison de tout ce qui leur était arrivé.

« -J'aurais dû… commença Stark en remuant, se tendant un peu. J'aurais dû être capable de mieux gérer ça.

-Tu en as fait assez, lui dit Loki.

-J'ai rien fait. J'ai été mis hors-jeu par un bout de verre…et même après je suis juste resté planté à regarder…

-Tony, interrompit Loki. Tu en as fait assez. »

Il savait que les mots étaient futiles, aussi il ne dit rien d'autre. Il ne connaissait que trop bien le sentiment d'incompétence avec lequel Stark luttait en ce moment même, alors il savait également que dire davantage serait inutile.

« -Je suis heureux que tu sois revenu à temps, dit Tony, se retournant un peu pour pouvoir regarder le visage de Loki.

-Je le suis aussi, mon amour, dit Loki. »

Il tendit la main pour toucher le visage de Tony, caressant un petit bleu sous son œil avec le pouce, le regardant disparaître au léger toucher de la magie. Tony se rapprocha pour un baiser, et Loki le lui donna avec plaisir. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent lentement alors qu'ils s'allongeaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Sans doute que Loki aurait adoré le déshabiller pour observer chaque centimètre de son corps, recherchant chaque égratignure et bleu afin de les faire disparaître. Il voulait sentir que Tony était vivant, il voulait se rappeler du goût de sa peau et du son de ses gémissements.

Mais bien sûr il ne pourrait jamais se résoudre à quitter la pièce pendant que Bee et Hatchet étaient dans un tel état. Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment et la sensation de picotement sur ses lèvres, humide et habituelle, fut suffisante pour le ramener sur terre et lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien perdu.

« -T'veux parler de comment les choses se sont passées sur Alfheim ? demanda Tony. »

Loki secoua la tête.

« -Plus tard. »

Ces choses-là pouvaient attendre. Ils devaient désherber leur propre jardin en premier, si on pouvait dire.

**x-x-x**

Loki ne dormit pas. C'était plus rassurant de veiller sur tous les autres. Et ce n'était pas du tout étrange qu'ils soient tous dans la même pièce, éparpillés à différents endroits. Rester assis immobile durant aussi longtemps fit Loki se détendre un peu, il ne pouvait pas dormir, mais il était presque dans un état méditatif, son corps et son esprit se reposant enfin.

Un faible grognement rauque le fit rouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps était passé dans les faits, mais il faisait définitivement jour dehors. Lorsqu'il regarda autour il remarqua que Hatchet se frottait les yeux. Loki se dépêtra de Stark immédiatement, essayant de ne pas le réveiller, mais ne réussissant pas vraiment. Puis il fut debout et traversait la pièce pour s'asseoir à côté du matelas.

Il y avait toujours des brins blonds dans les cheveux de Hatchet, ce qui ne plaisait pas vraiment à Loki, mais au moins il était en train de se réveiller. La gwyll sur lui remua, s'appuyant sur son coude pour lui donner plus d'espace. Les gnomes restèrent endormis.

Lorsque Hatchet cligna enfin des paupières et fronça les sourcils en considérant le plafond, Loki sentit un poids désagréable s'installer dans son estomac, parce qu'alors qu'un des yeux de Hatchet était retourné à son violet brillant habituel, l'iris droit était toujours d'une profonde couleur indigo. Hatchet le remarqua un instant plus tard, clignant de nouveau des yeux plusieurs fois.

« -T'es vraiment un imbécile, lui dit Loki. »

Hatchet fronça de nouveau les sourcils puis remarqua finalement la gwyll allongée sur lui.

« -Oh…aussi mauvais que ça, dit-il. Bonjour, chérie. N'es-tu pas un joli petit bout ?

-Salut, fit la gwyll en lui rendant son sourire. Toi aussi. »

Hatchet la gratifia d'un sourire fatigué puis baissa les yeux sur les gnomes étalés sur son flanc.

« -Vraiment mauvais, conclut-il, ébouriffant un peu les cheveux désordonnés d'Oakbud. »

Le gnome se contenta de grommeler dans son sommeil.

La gwyll s'assit finalement, s'éloignant de Hatchet pour s'appuyer contre le mur.

« -Ses yeux et ses cheveux sont toujours différents, dit Loki, regardant la Fae d'un air interrogateur.

-Je ne peux pas changer ça, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il a besoin d'un ancien.

-Qu'est-ce qui va pas avec mes yeux ? demanda Hatchet.

-Ils ont changé de couleur, lui dit Loki.

-Oh…t'inquiète pas de ça, dit Hatchet avant de s'assoir lentement ; il avait toujours l'air incroyablement fatigué. »

Les gnomes se réveillèrent au mouvement, grommelant de mécontentement.

« -Mais c'est pas bon, pas vrai ? demanda Stark. »

Loki n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il s'était rapproché.

« -C'est rien, dit Hatchet. C'est juste comme une…une cicatrice. Ça met juste plus de temps à disparaître.

-Ou ça ne disparaît pas du tout, intervint Pilzskin, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Ouais, le Faelin de Conch a été incomplet pour toujours, dit Oakbud.

-Il l'a été, vraiment, la moitié de sa fourrure était redevenue toute brune, acquiesça Pilzskin. »

Loki fixa les brins blonds et l'œil assombri, ses lèvres s'amincissant de colère. Cela devait être écrit en toutes lettres sur son visage, parce que l'expression de Hatchet changea, sa nonchalance s'évanouissant immédiatement.

« -Te tracasse pas, Loki, dit-il. Va-t-elle bien ? »

Loki acquiesça.

« -Alors ce n'est qu'un faible prix à payer.

-Imbécile, lui dit de nouveau Loki. »

Hatchet sourit et se pencha en avant, attirant Loki plus près avec un bras et le maintenant proche. Loki se détendit au toucher et enroula ses bras autour de lui en retour.

« -Créature tactile, murmura-t-il. »

Hatchet eut un petit rire.

« -Tu le sais ça. »

La gwyll se releva du matelas et récupéra le haut qu'elle avait enlevé plus tôt, le repassant sur sa tête de nouveau.

« -Je reviendrai pour cette faveur plus tard, gamin, dit-elle. »

Hatchet et Loki se séparèrent. L'elfe releva les yeux vers elle et acquiesça.

« -J'ai hâte de revoir ton doux visage, lui dit-il.

-Nous verrons à quel point tu penseras que je suis douce après que tu sauras ce que je veux, dit-elle.

-Et huh…notre affaire ? demanda Stark.

-C'est vrai, sourit-elle avant de claquer des doigts, un morceau de papier apparaissant entre eux. »

Elle le tendit à Stark. Il fronça les sourcils en le lisant.

« -Nanosec Electronics ? demanda-t-il.

-Je sais, ils sont nuls, dit la gwyll. C'est dur de construire une carrière décente lorsqu'on a besoin de créer une nouvelle identité chaque décennie ou presque.

-Attendez, vous voulez un boulot ? demanda Stark, un peu incrédule.

-Cela ne ferait pas de mal, dit-elle. Mon CV est impressionnant lorsque je n'ai pas besoin de dénier la plupart de mes expériences professionnelles passées, croyez-moi. Cela fait un moment que je suis là. »

Stark la fixa un moment de plus.

« -Je suppose que vous pouvez avoir l'air…

-Humaine ? Bien sûr. »

Stark regarda la carte dans sa main une nouvelle fois puis haussa les épaules.

« -D'accord, dit-il. Pepper Potts, CEO. Elle est là quelque part dans la maison. JARVIS peut vous diriger. Discutez des détails avec elle. »

La gwyll se contenta de sourire de nouveau et sortit de la pièce. Loki n'était vraiment pas sûr de savoir s'il ne l'appréciait pas ou non.

« -Je m'attendais vraiment pas à ça, dit Stark.

-C'est la meilleure chose en ce qui concerne les Faes, dit Hatchet. Elles changent comme le monde change autour d'elles.

-Devrions-nous parler de notre prochain mouvement à présent ? intervint Drongo. »

Soit il avait été endormi jusqu'à maintenant, soit il n'avait rien eu à ajouter.

L'atmosphère de la pièce s'assombrit immédiatement, et ce ne fut pas que Loki qui le sentit. L'expression de Hatchet se durcit comme la pierre également.

« -Nous devrions, approuva doucement Juyu. »

Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit, mais elle se retourna pour pouvoir les regarder. Bee était toujours endormie à côté d'elle.

« -On peut ne pas savoir qui c'était exactement, dit Stark. Mais on sait où on peut commencer à chercher.

-SHIELD, dit Juyu.

-Etait-ce eux ? demanda sombrement Loki.

-On sait pas, dit Stark. Mais une certaine partie du SHIELD a eu quelque chose à voir avec ça. Ça peut ne pas avoir été Fury, mais ils doivent savoir quelque chose. Alors même si c'était pas eux…

-Nous pouvons leur poser quelques questions, termina Loki.

-J'ai attendu que Coulson et les Avengers rassemblent des infos pour nous jusqu'à maintenant, continua Stark. Mais on n'a plus besoin d'attendre.

-Nous pouvons rassembler les réponses nous-mêmes, dit Juyu. J'aime ce plan.

-Et puis, intervint Hatchet. On peut avoir à faire un exemple de ça. S'assurer que tout le monde soit conscient des conséquences à partir de maintenant. »

Les gnomes gloussèrent joyeusement à ces mots, de toute évidence satisfaits de l'atmosphère tranchante de colère et de violence de la pièce. Loki appréciait presque leur enthousiasme, parce que cela montrait où leurs allégeances siégeaient.

« -Et si nous trouvons les coupables ? demanda Drongo.

-Nous prenons notre revanche. »

Tous se figèrent en entendant ça et ils se tournèrent pour fixer le lit. Juyu manqua de tomber tellement elle avait sursauté violemment. Bee fixa le plafond un instant puis s'assit. Elle baissa les yeux sur les bandages recouvrant son torse en fronçant les sourcils avant de frotter ses côtes d'un geste absent.

« -Bee ? questionna timidement Juyu, comme si elle ne croyait pas avoir bien entendu.

-Nous prendrons notre revanche, répéta Bee. »

Sa voix était rauque de désuétude, éraillée de sommeil, mais forte et profonde, résolue.

Stark lâcha une forte expiration et la fixa avec un émerveillement flagrant. Loki était certain que sa propre expression était également spectaculaire.

« -Tu parles, dit Stark. »

Bee balaya la pièce du regard, absorbant leur présence à tous.

« -J'en suis consciente, dit-elle sèchement, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. »

Juyu émit quelque chose qui était entre le couinement et le rire, puis l'enveloppa de ses bras, l'étreignant étroitement.

Loki n'arrivait pas à discerner la majorité de ce qu'elle disait, mais elle parlait de son soulagement et de sa joie et de comment elle avait eu tellement peur durant les derniers jours. Bee lui caressa les cheveux, laissant sa sœur l'étreindre aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

« -Je suis là, murmura-t-elle à Juyu de façon rassurante. Tout va bien maintenant. »

Stark fut juste à côté du lit également, et Loki se leva aussi. Hatchet suivit le mouvement de près.

« -Ok, rien à foutre, j'vais t'faire un câlin putain, alors prends sur toi, dit Stark en montant sur le lit avant d'attirer les deux filles dans ses bras. »

Juyu rit de nouveau en se retrouvant piégée entre Bee et Stark.

Bee n'avait jamais été très friande des contacts physiques prolongés, mais elle ne se dégagea pas. Ils ressemblaient à une pile de joie, même Loki fut obligé de sourire à cette vision. Il ne les rejoignit pas. Il était satisfait de regarder et de sentir la présence réconfortante de Hatchet à côté de son épaule.

Ils se séparèrent au bout d'un moment. L'expression de Bee aurait eu l'air indicible pour l'œil amateur, mais Loki vit la douceur au coin de ses lèvres. Elle était heureuse. Loki tendit la main vers elle et elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, serrant ses doigts. Bee le regarda durant un long moment, de ce même regard inquisiteur qu'elle dirigeait toujours sur lui. Loki lui rendit son sourire puis se pencha pour déposer un baiser doux sur le sommet de sa tête. Bee eut l'air à la fois heureuse et pas impressionnée, c'était une expression amusante.

Puis elle posa finalement les yeux sur Drongo.

« -Hey, Drongo, dit-elle doucement, lâchant la main de Loki. »

Le géant était toujours assis sur le tapis, à côté du pied du lit. Le bonheur sur son visage était honnête et dénué de honte. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire chaleureux, ses yeux calmes et heureux. Bee traversa le lit dans sa direction et Drongo n'hésita pas à la soulever dans ses bras, l'étreignant étroitement. Bee passa ses bras autour de ses épaules.

« -Hey Drongo, répéta-t-elle, peut-être juste pour le plaisir de la nouveauté. »

Peut-être qu'elle voulait juste dire son nom à voix haute.

« -Tu as une voix tellement belle, dit Drongo avec un autre sourire, caressant ses cheveux et son dos, la tenant étroitement. »

Bee eut un rire léger et se contenta d'enfouir davantage son visage dans son cou.

Loki laissa la joie du moment l'atteindre. Stark pivota pour s'assoir au bord du lit et se pencha vers lui. Loki fit reposer sa main sur sa nuque, caressant la peau et les cheveux doux qui s'y trouvaient. Il prit plaisir à entendre le soupir doux et heureux qui s'échappa des lèvres de Stark en réaction.

Oui, il laisserait ce moment de joie remplir son cœur avant d'autoriser la colère y implanter de nouveau ses racines. Car il sentait que cette joie même était la raison pour laquelle sa vengeance serait sans la moindre once de merci.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Vous avez vu ? Je n'ai tué personne ! :)**_

Je suis désolée pour le retard, le fait est que je suis en stage durant la semaine, et ce pour toute la journée à chaque fois, du coup quand je rentre le soir je suis complètement claquée et j'avance pas T_T

Sinon, que de choses encore dans ce chapitre ! BEE A PARLE BORDEL. Je suis sûre que quelque part vous attendiez ce moment XD

Tony est un vrai papa poule qui s'ignore en fait aussi Oo Ce sont vraiment leurs parents avec Loki XD

Pour le prochain chapitre…allez, j'vous l'dis : point de vue de BEE ! 8D Et les choses sérieuses commencent…


	83. La Forteresse dans le Ciel

**Chapitre Quatre-Vingt Trois**

**La Forteresse dans le Ciel**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Apparemment, même dans une situation de non-urgence, les couloirs de l'Héliporteur étaient remplis d'agents occupés. Aucun d'eux ne les gratifia d'un second regard. C'était étrange d'être invisible sans l'être véritablement dans les faits.

La même odeur était partout : métal, plastique, poudre et sueur. Elle avait l'impression que cela s'insinuait dans ses vêtements et sa peau. L'air semblait également plus propre à l'intérieur en raison de la haute altitude, mais c'était également plus…sans vie d'une certaine façon.

« -_Stark, tous les Avengers sont hors du périmètre, _put-elle entendre à travers la ligne de communication.

-_Merci, Capitaine, _répondit Tony. _Votre part est faite maintenant._

_-Je te fais confiance sur ça, _continua Steve. _Ne fais rien de stupide._

_-Quand ai-je jamais fait ça ?_ demanda Tony. »

Steve eut une exclamation sarcastique.

« -_Tu veux la liste dans l'ordre alphabétique ou chronologique ? _demanda-t-il en retour. »

D'après son ton, on aurait dit que Tony souriait.

« -_On gère à partir de là, Cap. Fais juste en sorte que personne ne bouge._

_-La Tour est verrouillée, _dit Steve. _Bonne chance._

_-Que le spectacle commence, _dit Tony au bout d'un moment. _Tout est prêt, silence radio jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'intérieur._ »

Aucun d'eux ne répondit, parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Ils savaient tous quoi faire ensuite.

Le pont principal était juste aussi plein de vie que les couloirs, et bien sûr pile au milieu se tenait Nick Fury, grand et sombre, une présence autoritaire. Il se retourna sans que son long manteau ne fasse un bruit. Vraiment, seulement les espions devaient posséder cette habilité. Elle ne comprenait pas la fonction du manteau cependant…cela avait l'air tellement…redondant.

« -Agent Romanoff, salua Fury. Vous êtes de retour plus tôt que prévu. »

Son œil se focalisa immédiatement derrière elle cependant, se plissant un peu.

« -Vous, je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir ici, Agent Barton, dit-il.

-C'est pas un rendez-vous social, vint la réponse facile. »

Fury ne réagit pas au ton à la limite de l'irrespectueux.

« -Qu'est-ce donc alors ? demanda Fury. Je peux déjà deviner pourquoi Rogers aurait pu vous appeler. »

Parce qu'il avait juré à Tony qu'il aiderait s'il le pouvait, et il ne revenait pas sur sa parole.

« -C'est mieux si je vous montre, dit-elle à Fury, et elle glissa sa main dans la poche de sa veste pour attraper la minuscule clé USB. »

Elle passa nonchalamment à côté du directeur et l'enfonça dans la fente la plus proche.

Cela ne prit que quelques instants pour que les écrans et les moniteurs ne réagissent partout dans la pièce, de nouvelles lignes de texte prenant la place des données précédentes. L'intégralité du pont réagit comme une fourmi titillée par un large bâton…ou une masse. C'était plus facile que prévu.

Nick Fury pivota immédiatement, son manteau claquant cette fois, comme les ailes d'un grand oiseau en colère. Donc le manteau était probablement pour…l'effet dramatique.

« -Monsieur, nous avons perdu tout contrôle de l'Héliporteur, quoi que cela puisse être, ça traverse nos pare-feux comme s'ils étaient des mouchoirs en papier, cria un des agents. Nous n'avons jamais rien vu de pareil !

-Qu'est-ce que c'est qu'ce bordel ? demanda Fury, déjà en colère. Romanoff ! »

Elle le gratifia d'une expression indéchiffrable et revint à son poste précédent près de la porte, dos au mur. Tous les agents couraient partout, essayant désespérément de reprendre le contrôle, c'était un spectacle amusant.

« -Barton ? questionna Fury.

-Je prends le contrôle de votre vaisseau. Et je serai honnête avec vous, Directeur Fury. Malgré le fait que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous me reconnaissiez, ce fut ridiculement facile. »

Il termina avec un sourire qui était juste trop tranchant pour le visage de Barton. Cela l'aurait trahi peu importe le visage qu'il portait. Fury ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma brusquement lorsque Loki fit tomber son déguisement. Sa peau brilla d'une lumière dorée alors qu'il reprenait son apparence.

Des pistolets furent dégainés et immédiatement pointés sur lui, mais il ne s'en souciait pas. Il avait l'air un peu étrange dans les vêtements qu'il portait, puisque ce n'était rien qu'il aurait choisi de porter de son propre chef, ni le jean sombre, ni le t-shirt violet foncé, et certainement pas la veste. C'était quoi le truc avec Barton avec le violet ? Peut-être que c'était comme Loki et le vert.

Fury avait un pistolet en main également. Loki était parfaitement blasé alors qu'il avait le regard baissé sur la petite arme.

« -Cela ne me fera aucun dommage, aussi vous pourriez tout aussi bien le lâcher. »

Fury ne bougea pas, la plupart des agents les fixant à présent. Ils se tenaient complètement immobiles, les yeux ronds…comme des proies.

« -Agent Romanoff ? interrogea Fury sans quitter Loki des yeux.

-Je crains que l'Agent Romanoff n'ait pu se joindre à nous, dit Loki. Elle est occupée autrement en ce moment. »

C'était un signal, si jamais elle en avait en effet entendu un. Elle laissa ses yeux redevenir rouges en premier, parce que si Loki lui avait appris quelque chose au fil des années, c'était de ne jamais sous-estimer le pouvoir des effets dramatiques. Sa peau redevint alors de son vert naturel, ses cheveux s'assombrissant et s'allongeant en même temps. Elle trouvait toujours les vêtements serrés, mais elle pouvait le supporter durant un petit moment.

« -Sympa comme tour, commenta Fury. »

Bee résista à l'impulsion d'avoir un reniflement moqueur, comme si l'humain savait quoi que ce soit.

« -_Je suis à l'intérieur, _Bee entendit Tony dire. _Contrôle total, vous pouvez poursuivre._

-Monsieur, nous avons perdu tous les systèmes principaux à bord, reporta un des agents.

-Est-ce que c'est Stark ? demanda Fury. »

Loki se contenta de lui sourire, ce qui était une réponse suffisante.

Bee vit du mouvement du coin de l'œil, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de bouger. Loki se retourna et arracha le pistolet de la main de l'homme qui se déplaçait doucement pour se déplacer derrière eux…ou pour fuir par la porte, c'était dur à dire.

Loki le regarda un long moment pendant qu'il retirait le chargeur du pistolet, enlevait la balle supplémentaire du barillet avant de briser l'arme en deux et de la balancer au loin.

« -Le prochain agent qui lèvera une arme sur moi se retrouvera avec quelque chose de brisé en plus de son pistolet, avertit-il. »

Fury baissa son arme, mais ne quitta pas Loki des yeux. Le reste des agents suivirent son exemple et baissèrent leurs armes également. Décidément suffisamment intelligent.

« -Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda Fury.

-Nous allons avoir une petite discussion, dit Loki. Vous devriez ordonner à vos agents de nous laisser seuls.

-_Ok, c'pas c'qu'on avait dit, _dit Stark à travers le micro. _Mais je suppose qu'un peu de privé peut pas faire de mal._ »

Fury n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de faire ça, car il se contenta de continuer à foudroyer Loki du regard avec un air de défi. Un des agents féminins était plus proche que le reste d'entre eux. Elle n'était pas aussi stupéfaite ou prudente que les autres. Bee ne lui avait pas porté attention jusqu'à maintenant, mais alors elle remarqua d'après la façon dont elle maintenait son bras dans son dos qu'elle était prête à mettre en joue et tirer de nouveau une fois qu'elle aurait une cible convenable.

Les balles étaient mauvaises. Elle les détestait, elle les haïssait.

Son bras se transforma sans vraiment y réfléchir, le vert tournant à l'argent, la peau et l'os devenant durs comme l'acier. Elle pivota, fendant l'air rapidement et puissamment. Le bord tranchant de sa hache s'enfonça profondément dans le mur de métal juste à côté de sa tête. Tony avait dit pas de tuerie, alors elle ne l'avait pas dirigé vers sa tête.

« -Pas de pistolets, dit-elle. Lâche-le. »

C'était toujours étrange que les mots sortent de sa bouche si facilement, au lieu de simplement vagabonder dans son esprit, perdus dans le brouillard entre l'opacité et la lucidité. Avant ils étaient une entrave serrant sa gorge étroitement à chaque fois que quelques mots traversaient la brume. Cela avait disparu à présent, emporté avec le sang qui s'était déversé de ses veines, ou peut-être par le sang que sa sœur avait donné pour sa vie, peut-être que c'était la magie que Hatchet avait brûlée pour l'empêcher de partir.

L'agent femelle fut assez intelligente pour obéir, mais elle n'était pas aussi effrayée que ne l'aurait aimé Bee.

« -Ne bougez pas, Agent Hill, lui dit Fury. »

Bee arracha la hache du métal. Elle se délogea avec un petit craquement. Elle fit revenir son bras à sa forme de base, parce qu'elle pouvait se transformer de nouveau si c'était nécessaire. Les regards prudents et carrément horrifiés de quelques-uns des agents étaient des plus gratifiants.

« -Une dernière fois, Fury, s'exprima Loki. Soit vous dites à vos agents de partir, ou…

-Ou quoi ? contra Fury.

-Ou je les ferai partir, murmura Hatchet de nulle part. »

Elle savait qu'il avait été là tout ce temps, aussi elle ne sursauta pas, mais c'était quand même…troublant lorsqu'il faisait ça. Il rendait Bee un peu…nerveuse. Pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas confiance, pas du tout, c'était juste qu'il trompait ses sens. Sa présence était là, comme l'odeur de la pluie dans le vent, mais elle ne pouvait ni l'entendre, ni le voir. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moment où elle se sentait complètement à l'aise avec lui, quand elle pouvait voir ses yeux. C'était dur de capter son regard lorsqu'il était complètement masqué à sa vue, caché même de ses oreilles, elle ne pouvait même pas sentir la chaleur de son corps. Sa présence était juste une démangeaison constante sur sa nuque.

Fury ne sursauta ni ne réagit beaucoup ou pas complètement, mais il se tendit significativement. Hatchet apparut juste à côté de l'homme. Le regard tranchant dans ses yeux de couleurs différentes était une chose à laquelle Bee n'était pas habituée à voir encore. Cela avait été là depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Tout à propos de Hatchet était rude…tranchant…dentelé. Quelque chose s'était brisé, et alors que cela avait été hâtivement reconstitué, il y avait toujours des bords tranchants le long des fissures. Elle se demandait s'ils s'adouciraient jamais de nouveau, si les fissures pouvaient jamais guérir. Loki l'avait remarqué aussi, parce qu'il cédait au besoin de contact et de proximité de Hatchet beaucoup plus qu'avant.

Peut-être que ce n'était rien, peut-être était-ce quelque chose sur lequel il fallait garder un œil. Ses instincts lui avaient dit qu'il était toujours un ami, mais l'avaient également avertie qu'il était plus dangereux à présent, plus enclin à faire usage de ces bords tranchants si quelqu'un lui donnait une assez bonne raison.

« -Regardez la chose sous cet angle, Nick, dit Hatchet. Vous pouvez soit nous faire face seul ou risquer tout le monde dans cette pièce en leur autorisant à rester. Etes-vous prêt à faire ça ? Leurs vies devraient-elles être mises en jeu juste pour vous donner un sens de sécurité factice ? »

Les mots possédaient un certain poids, une lourde suggestion provenant de davantage que le charisme seul.

« -_Pas de bordel mental, Hatchet, _avertit Tony. »

Cela fit sourire Hatchet d'un air narquois, et il recula d'un pas de Fury. Il n'avait même pas essayé de nier.

« -Tout le monde dehors, dit Fury au bout d'un long moment.

-Monsieur…protesta l'Agent Hill, mais Fury se contenta de lui lancer un regard. »

Elle n'eut pas l'air contente, mais quitta docilement le pont avec les autres agents.

Ils attendirent tous silencieusement qu'ils évacuent. L'Agent Hill partit seulement après que tous les autres agents soient sortis. Les portes se fermèrent immédiatement derrière elle.

« -Merci, chéri, dit Loki.

-_Pas de problème, _répondit Tony.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça va être ? demanda Fury. »

Ses mains étaient confortablement croisées derrière son dos.

Loki lança un regard à Hatchet, l'elfe acquiesça en retour et le bout de ses doigts commença immédiatement à briller. Loki capta le regard de Bee également, et elle acquiesça aussi.

« -Stark, je vais devoir te couper durant un moment, dit Loki.

-_Pourquoi ?_ interrogea Drongo.

-_C'est pas ce qu'on avait dit !_ protesta immédiatement Ju.

-_Non, quoi ? Loki ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ protesta Tony immédiatement, confus, sa voix devenant plus forte au fil des secondes. »

Loki enleva son communicateur de son oreille. Bee et Hatchet firent de même.

Fury les scruta prudemment pendant que Hatchet terminait le sort.

« -En train de révéler vos véritables couleurs finalement ? demanda Fury.

-Cela fait un long moment que je ne les cache pas, rit doucement Loki. »

Fury se contenta de continuer à le fixer. Loki commença à marcher un peu, c'était un signe de domination, Bee le savait, de ne pas reconnaître Fury comme une menace en ne gardant pas ses yeux sur lui.

« -Mais je suppose que vous voulez dire : suis-je en train de trahir Stark en ce moment même ? demanda Loki. Non pas que j'ai besoin de m'expliquer devant vous, mais non. Ma dévotion envers lui est inébranlable. »

Fury attendit qu'il continue, son expression indéchiffrable.

« -C'est plus un cas de « négation plausible ». Je crois que c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez, dit Loki. Il ne peut pas être rendu responsable de quelque chose dont il ignore tout.

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Oh, c'est plutôt simple, dit Loki à Fury en marchant vers lui. Croyez-le ou non, je ne vais pas menacer votre vie. Un homme tel que vous ne se soucierait pas tant que ça de sa propre sécurité, après tout.

Donc je vais vous poser quelques questions, expliqua calmement Loki. Et vous y répondrez au mieux de votre habilité. Et si vous me mentez, ou si je n'aime pas vos réponses, je tuerai un de vos agents. »

Le visage de Fury devint encore plus insondable, c'était des plus fascinants. Il n'avait pas montré la moindre réaction aux mots. Loki maintint le contact visuel et laissa une partie de sa colère s'infiltrer dans son ton.

« -Puis je vous donnerai une autre chance de répondre, continua-t-il. Et si vous ne coopérez toujours pas, eh bien…nous continuerons jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez les réponses que je cherche, ou cette forteresse volante manquera d'agents à abattre. »

C'était pour cette simple raison pour laquelle Loki avait seulement voulu Bee et Hatchet avec lui ici. Aucun d'eux ne doutait que Tony, Drongo et Ju seraient prêts à faire ce qui avait besoin d'être fait, mais pourquoi leur forcer la main ? Pourquoi leur faire faire quelque chose allant à l'encontre de leur nature, lorsque le reste d'entre eux pouvait le faire à leur place ?

Sa sœur était prête à le faire, mais à chaque fois qu'elle faisait couler le sang, cette lueur particulière s'affaiblissait dans ses yeux. Ce cher Drongo, sa colère pouvait être tellement destructrice, mais il préférait bien plus la paix à la violence. Et Tony ? Tony était simplement bon. Il protesterait sur la véracité de la chose, mais cela restait un fait.

C'est pourquoi il n'y avait qu'eux trois, pourquoi Loki n'avait pas autorisé Ju à infiltrer l'Héliporteur avec eux. C'était une chose pour laquelle tous trois étaient simplement plus adaptés.

Fury garda les yeux sur Loki, et un homme de moindre envergure aurait été plus effrayé qu'il ne montrait l'être. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans son œil, quelque chose qui montrait qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à une menace de ce genre.

« -Quoi ? demanda Loki. J'espère que vous ne pensiez pas que l'amour m'avait rendu faible ou docile.

-C'est plutôt le contraire, ajouta utilement Hatchet, se tenant toujours derrière Fury.

-Oui, approuva Loki. Cela m'a donné un but et une direction. Vous feriez mieux de croire que cela ne me dérange pas de faire couler le sang de vos hommes en paiement de ce que l'on nous a fait. N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire. »

Loki s'assura que Fury croit chacun de ses mots, que son expression montre à quel point il était sérieux.

« -Bien sûr vous pouvez tous les épargner, ajouta Loki. Alors dites-moi, êtes-vous prêt à entendre mes questions, Directeur Fury ? »

**x-x-x**

L'œil de Fury dévia rapidement vers l'une des nombreuses caméras de la pièce au bout d'un long moment de silence. Loki suivit son regard.

« -Je ne m'inquiéterais pas du fait que quiconque puisse nous entendre, dit Loki. Mon cher ami Hatchet a depuis longtemps maîtrisé l'art de tromper la technologie.

-Pas aussi facile que de tromper les yeux et les esprits, mais pas impossible, approuva Hatchet.

-Je ne sais pourquoi vous hésiteriez, dit Loki à Fury. Si véritablement vous êtes innocent, comme semble le croire le Capitaine Rogers, alors vous ne feriez que gagner à partager des informations avec nous.

-Ou il n'est pas innocent, fit remarquer Bee.

-Pas innocent du tout, rajouta Hatchet.

-Epargnez-moi vos jeux de pouvoir, dit Fury, visiblement pas impressionné. »

Il n'avait pas peur alors qu'il fixait Loki.

« -Vous ne m'avez pas effrayé la première fois, et vous n'y arriverez pas non plus cette fois. »

Loki rit doucement, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire tranchant.

« -Vous semblez être sous la fausse impression que je suis celui que vous devez craindre le plus dans cette pièce, répondit Loki. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Loki avait tombé son déguisement, l'œil de Fury se déplaça pour regarder Bee de nouveau, mais seulement pour un instant. Il ne pouvait regarder Hatchet bien sûr, puisque l'elfe demeurait fermement dans son angle mort.

« -Etes-vous celui qui a envoyé l'escouade à la maison de Stark ? demanda Loki.

-Non, dit simplement Fury.

-Mais le SHIELD a eu quelque chose à voir avec, dit Loki. Vous ne vous seriez pas caché ici dans votre forteresse si cela n'était pas le cas. La question est, pourquoi ? Pourquoi se taire si vous pouvez prouver votre innocence ? Pourquoi ne pas répondre aux questions qui assureraient la sécurité de vos agents et la vôtre ? »

Fury garda son œil sur Loki pendant qu'il parlait, son expression indéchiffrable, ne réagissant prudemment toujours pas.

« -Je ne peux penser qu'à deux réponses à ces questions, continua Loki. Soit vous êtes coupable, auquel cas je vous tuerai bien sûr, ou vous avez quelque plan soigneusement en marche. Un plan dans lequel vous ne souhaitez pas voir intervenir les Avengers, ils ne sont pas connus pour leur subtilité après tout…excepté Romanoff, qui est restée à votre service malgré tout.

-Stark n'est également pas connu pour sa subtilité, dit Fury.

-Vous seriez surpris, sourit Loki. Mais comme je l'ai dit, personne ne peut nous entendre en ce moment. »

Fury considéra les mots durant un moment.

« -Cette bombe, qui a presque été lâchée sur New York lors de votre petite invasion, a été envoyée par un groupe appelé le Conseil de Sécurité Mondial, commença Fury. Le SHIELD est, sur le papier, sous leur contrôle. J'ai tendance à ne pas être d'accord avec eux et avec leurs décisions. Depuis la bataille de New York, cette mésentente a escaladé. Les Avengers ne sont conscients que d'une partie de ça.

-De toute évidence, dit Loki.

-Apparemment, ils sont pressés de me démettre de ma position. Je n'en suis pas des plus heureux.

-Alors est-ce que l'attaque à Malibu était un autre…désaccord, ou un complot pour se débarrasser de vous ? demanda Loki.

-Les deux, très probablement, dit Fury. Naturellement, je n'ai pas encore la preuve de leur implication dans l'attaque ou dans d'autres choses du même genre.

-Pas encore…je suppose que c'est là que l'Agent Romanoff entre en scène, conclut Loki.

-Ils m'ont gardé moi et mes agents les plus fiables sous haute surveillance. Pour l'Agent Coulson, je suis parvenu à le déplacer à un endroit qu'ils ne pouvaient atteindre. En même temps, l'Agent Romanoff s'est mise à faire preuve de loyauté envers le SHIELD et d'une volonté à prendre des ordres venant de gens au-dessus de moi.

-Ce qui aurait pu à la fin la mettre dans une position lui permettant de rassembler des preuves de leur culpabilité, termina Loki.

-Mais alors Stark est revenu et vous a ramené avec lui, dit Fury. Il a toujours été considéré comme un handicap, un joker, beaucoup comme Banner, mais vous…vous êtes un risque parfaitement naturel, un facteur imprévisible, et pour couronner le tout, également quelqu'un facilement mis en colère.

-Alors c'était leur plan ? demanda Hatchet. Foutre Loki en rogne pour qu'il vous découpe en morceaux ?

-Ou ils voulaient mettre la main sur Stark, dit Fury. Après son petit spectacle médiatique, il est devenu évident qu'il est initialement assis sur une mine d'or de technologie hautement avancée. Qui ne voudrait pas une partie de ça ?

-Les deux, dit Bee.

-D'une pierre deux coups, acquiesça Loki. Mettre la main sur Stark tout en vous en laissant prendre le blâme.

-Ca, si on croit qu'il dit la vérité, dit Hatchet. Tu devrais me laisser jeter un coup d'œil pour être sûr.

-Oui, dans les faits il n'a pas de preuve, approuva Bee.

-Vous voyez, je ne suis vraiment pas celui dont vous devez vous inquiéter, commenta Loki. Il est vrai cependant, que je n'ai aucune raison de vous donner le bénéfice du doute.

-Mais ? invita Fury. »

Loki sourit.

« -Mais rien de tout ce qui est réel n'est parfait, dit-il. C'est la plus grande erreur que d'aucun peut faire en construisant une illusion…ou un mensonge, oublier les imperfections. Lorsque tout se rassemble en une seule image claire, lorsque tous les signes pointent de toute évidence dans la même direction…cela me rend très soupçonneux.

-Pourquoi les menaces si vous le saviez depuis le début ? interrogea Fury.

-Ah, mais juste parce que je suis soupçonneux, cela ne veut pas dire que je suis absolument certain de la vérité, lui dit Loki. Vos réponses étaient des plus importantes pour lever le voile sur ce mystère.

-Alors quoi maintenant ? demanda Fury.

-Vous allez me donner toutes les informations que vous avez sur eux, chacun d'entre eux, dit Loki. Peut-être que votre Veuve n'a pas encore trouvé de preuve, mais j'ai mes propres moyens de trouver des réponses. Et puis, vous voyez sûrement l'opportunité ici. Vous me donnez leurs noms, me dites où je peux les trouver, et ils cesseront d'être un problème dont vous devez vous occuper. Tout le monde gagne. »

Fury n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car quelqu'un commença à frapper sur l'une des portes fermées.

« -Ouvrez les portes, dit immédiatement Fury. »

Loki considéra la chose un instant puis remit son communicateur dans son oreille, acquiesça en direction de Hatchet pour qu'il lève son sort.

« -Stark…dit Loki un instant plus tard avant de se taire. »

La curiosité de Bee la fit remettre en place son propre communicateur.

« -_…quoi de putain de bordel de merde tu pensais putain ?! _hurlait Tony.

-J'expliquerai plus tard, lui dit Loki.

-_Et comment qu'tu vas expliquer plus tard bordel, je suis putain d'en rogne contre toi là tout de suite,_ répliqua Tony.

-Ouvre les portes, demanda Loki. »

Tony soupira bruyamment puis toutes les portes s'ouvrirent.

L'Agent Hill se précipita à l'intérieur.

« -Il se passe quelque chose, dit-elle immédiatement. »

**x-x-x**

A la seconde où Tony leur donna une partie du contrôle de l'Héliporteur, les agents revinrent précipitamment sur le pont, pas aussi nombreux qu'avant et tous scrutant Loki prudemment. Aucun d'eux ne renonça à faire son devoir cependant.

Hatchet et Bee se tenaient à côté de Loki, alors que Fury et Hill se tenaient à quelques pas. L'Agent Hill demeura silencieuse durant un long moment, les fixant, puis les ignora comme Fury.

« -Le Conseil a exigé de vous parler à la seconde où les portes se sont fermées et où nous avons perdu toute connexion avec le pont, expliqua Hill. Ils ont été de plus en plus insistants, puis désespérés même. Puis ceci a commencé. »

Plusieurs écrans apparurent devant eux, l'un montrant une carte du coin sud-ouest du pays. Un autre montrait une zone de la cité, un tiers de la cité elle-même.

« -San Diego ? demanda Fury.

-A commencé à la Base Navale, continua Hill. Un de nos agents est entré en contact avec nous, il a dit qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose d'énorme, mais nous avons perdu toute connexion avec lui en l'espace de quelques minutes. J'ai tenté de contacter d'autres agents dans la cité, mais c'est impossible.

-Comment ? demanda Fury.

-Nous ne savons pas, dit Hill. Les gens commencent à le remarquer, les lignes téléphoniques, internet, nous perdons progressivement toute connexion. Nous ne pouvons pas atteindre la cité, et le Conseil a dit de ne pas s'en occuper.

-Est-ce que Stark entend ça ? demanda Fury, se retournant pour regarder Loki.

-_Ai déjà JARVIS dessus,_ résonna soudainement la voix de Tony dans plusieurs haut-parleurs.

-Alors mettons tout de côté pour le moment, dit Fury. Nous devons comprendre ce qui se passe bordel.

_-Mes pensées exactement,_ répondit Tony. _Je suis trop loin de San Diego là._

-Nous pourrions déjà être en route si nous pouvions bouger, dit significativement Hill.

-_J'vais vous y conduire alors_, dit aisément Tony.

-Nous changeons de direction, reporta immédiatement un des agents. La nouvelle destination est 32° 42' Nord, 117° 09' Ouest, San Diego.

-Je donnerais beaucoup pour savoir comment vous faites ça, Stark, fit remarquer Fury.

-_Vous allez juste devoir continuer à deviner, Fury,_ répliqua Tony. »

Bien sûr, il le faisait avec son système IND. Il avait passé un très long moment à perfectionner la technologie de façon à pouvoir contrôler d'autres choses que l'Iron Mage ou son armure, sachant à quel point cela pouvait être utile. Cela avait déjà été utile bien des fois auparavant. Bien sûr Fury n'avait vraiment pas besoin de savoir ça.

« -Qu'est-ce qui est important dans cette cité ? demanda immédiatement Loki.

-Elle accueille la plus grande flotte navale du monde, dit Fury.

-_Comic-con,_ dit Tony en même temps. »

Hill roula des yeux assez dramatiquement.

« -Vous ne savez rien de ça ? fit Fury en fixant Loki.

-Tout autant que vous, répondit Loki. »

Fury n'avait pas l'air de le croire.

« -Alors c'est une coïncidence ? demanda Fury d'un air dubitatif.

-Croyez-vous aux coïncidences de ce genre ? demanda Loki en retour, ses yeux fermement sur les écrans.

-Et pourquoi ce conseil qui est le vôtre n'en ferait pas grand cas ? demanda Hatchet.

-L'Agent Blake est à une heure seulement de San Diego, reporta Hill en touchant son casque. Il est déjà en route.

-Il devrait reporter les choses aussi longtemps qu'il le peut, s'il perd la connexion téléphonique, il doit quitter la zone immédiatement et attendre des renforts, dit Fury.

-Non pas que je veux vous dire quoi faire, dit Loki, mais d'après son ton il était évident qu'il s'attendait au contraire à se faire obéir. Mais je pense que vous devriez prévenir les Avengers également.

-Et pourquoi aurais-je besoin de faire ça ? demanda Fury. »

Loki se rapprocha d'un des écrans flottant dans l'air, celui qui montrait la zone générale de la cité. Il y avait plusieurs graphiques à côté, reportant des données qu'ils pouvaient récupérer à distance.

« -Parce que c'est une signature magique, dit Loki, pointant un des graphiques. Pas purement technologique. Alors qu'importe ce que c'est, je doute fortement que c'est d'un fait humain.

_-Putain de merde, t'as raison,_ approuva Tony. _Il y a définitivement de la magie dans l'coin._

-Cela s'étend, continua Loki. Si cela continue de grandir aussi rapidement, cela va recouvrir entièrement la cité dans vingt minutes environ. »

Fury accepta de prévenir les Avengers.

**x-x-x**

Les emmerdes cooonnnntinuuuennnt ! Pour changer XD

Et je suis la seule à avoir fait ma fangirl quand Loki a menacé tranquillement Fury de tuer tous ses agents les uns après les autres au cas où il tenterait de faire le malin ? Parce que sérieux, un Loki menaçant, c'est juste…sexy. *pas bien dans sa tête*

Pour ceux qui suivent la fic en anglais, oui, je sais, je suis en retard, mais comme je l'ai dit je suis occupée toute la journée TOUS les jours de la semaine, du coup j'ai un peu de temps que le week-end, où j'essaie de me rattraper, mais l'auteur a repris son rythme de malade, du coup ben j'ai un peu de mal à suivre… Vous inquiétez pas cependant, je compte pas me reposer sur mes lauriers XD

Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Hatchet ! Ça promet d'être intéressant, c'est moi qui vous le dis…

_**Amy : **__Pour répondre à ta question, si tu parles du titre du chapitre du moins (pour le titre de la fic, ce sont les paroles d'une chanson), c'est en rapport avec Hatchet, et des séquelles physiques avec lesquelles il se retrouve en se réveillant, comme des cicatrices. Le titre original est « Scarred », ce qui implique d'arborer une cicatrice, d'où « scarifié ». _


	84. Pactes

**Chapitre Quatre-Vingt Quatre**

**Pactes**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

Hatchet était honnêtement déçu de ne pas avoir pu taper qui que ce soit pour le moment. Il avait vraiment hâte. La peau rencontrant la peau, l'os brisant l'os, c'était primaire d'une façon qui lui rappelait les premiers jours de sa jeunesse, lorsqu'il apprenait à chasser avec les Faes dans les Wolveswoods. Les premiers couteaux qu'il avait fabriqués lui-même avaient été faits de pierre et d'os, grossier, mais toujours mortel si manipulé correctement. Il ne pouvait jamais dépecer son gibier correctement. Ses couteaux déchiraient la chair et le manteau de fourrure, aucune chance d'avoir des coupures nettes. Utiliser un couteau tranchant était facile. Le métal glissant s'enfonçait dans le corps de sa proie comme dans du beurre. Avec ses couteaux d'os en revanche, le temps qu'il ait terminé de dépecer et de découper l'animal, il était toujours fatigué, en sueur, couvert de sang et sale au-delà des mots.

Babba avait dit que cela lui apprenait quel effort cela prenait de prendre une vie, combien d'énergie cela coûtait aux prédateurs pour survivre. A quel point il était nécessaire de réfléchir à l'avance pour savoir si le gibier valait l'effort, s'il était vraiment nécessaire de prendre une vie pour commencer. On ne tuait pas pour le plaisir, mais par besoin. Le besoin de survivre, d'être en sécurité, de se venger. Cette leçon en particulier, il l'avait tellement bien apprise que parfois il avait l'impression que c'était gravé dans ses os, mais tout commençait par la chasse. Si quelque chose était dur à faire alors il y réfléchissait à deux fois avant de le faire. Il avait définitivement mangé des fruits ou s'était contenté d'aller pêcher au lieu de chasser bien des fois au fil des années.

Ceci n'était pas une chasse cependant. C'était une affaire bien plus délicate. La règle s'appliquait toujours, c'est pourquoi le sang n'avait pas encore coulé, parce que soudainement ils étaient tous dans une sorte de trêve temporaire.

Au moins plus il fixait les écrans montrant San Diego, plus il devenait certain qu'il allait obtenir sa chance de taper quelqu'un dans un futur immédiat. Parce que quiconque faisait cela, ils méritaient définitivement de se faire botter l'cul…fort.

« -Tu ne veux pas regarder de plus près ? demanda-t-il à Loki. »

Ils pouvaient facilement s'y rendre.

« -Sans savoir ce que c'est ? demanda Loki en retour. Je ne suis pas un imbécile. »

Ça se tenait. Loki avait également raison sur le fait que ça grandissait, alors que les minutes passaient cela commençait à devenir visible même de loin, devenant plus fort et plus solide au fil des secondes. Cela miroitait et grandissait, comme une bulle…oh…

« -Vous devriez avertir la population, dit-il à voix haute. »

Cela prit un moment à Fury pour se rendre compte que c'était à lui qu'il parlait.

« -L'avertir de quoi ?

-De ne pas essayer d'entrer dans la cité, dit Hatchet.

-Est-ce ce que c'est ? demanda Loki, plissant un peu des yeux.

-Une barrière ? Ouais, c'est c'que je pense, dit Hatchet. Qu'est-ce que cela pourrait être d'autre ?

-Non, tu as raison, acquiesça Loki.

-_Ok, donc quelqu'un est en train d'installer une barrière autour de la ville, pourquoi ?_ demanda Stark, sa voix provenant clairement des haut-parleurs.

-Très bonne question, approuva Hatchet.

-Je suis davantage curieux à propos du « qui » que du « pourquoi », dit Fury. Maintenant dites-moi tout ce que vous savez à propos de ça. »

Loki haussa les épaules.

« -Rien de plus que ce que j'ai déjà dit. Vous devriez avertir tous ceux que vous pouvez. Ils peuvent être en mesure de traverser la barrière en ce moment même, mais dès qu'elle atteindra sa taille prévue, elle sera impénétrable. Le trafic doit s'arrêter, que ce soit sur terre, sur mer, ou dans l'air.

-Vous voulez que j'arrête tout trafic entrant et sortant d'une cité de 1.3 million d'habitants ? demanda Fury.

-Nick, je vais exprimer la chose en des termes simples afin que vous puissiez saisir la gravité de la situation, lui dit Hatchet. Si vous ne le faites pas, alors vous allez devoir les regarder tous s'écraser comme des insectes sur un pare-brise. Ça va pas être joli, croyez-moi.

-Nous ne pouvons pas évacuer, dit Hill. Pas en dix minutes. Les gens vont paniquer.

-Sitwell, fit Fury en se tournant vers un des agents. »

L'homme chauve se contenta d'acquiescer et se déplaça vers certains moniteurs.

« -Et avertissez l'Agent Blake aussi.

-Nous devons l'arrêter, dit Hill. Avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa taille complète.

-La source doit être déjà protégée, dit Loki. Stark, ne vous approchez pas trop de la cité. Vous seriez une cible facile.

-_On va s'tenir hors de vue,_ approuva Stark. _Steve est en ligne, au fait._ »

Un des écrans passa de la vue de San Diego au visage de Steve Rogers.

« -_Nous bougerons dans environ dix minutes_, dit-il immédiatement. _Mais cela va prendre genre, quatre heures pour arriver sur place._

-Nous y serons dans une, dit Fury. Nous garderons les choses sous contrôle aussi longtemps que nous le pouvons.

-_Et en ce qui concerne Bruce ?_ demanda Steve.

-_En route également,_ dit Stark. _Temps d'arrivée estimé à deux heures._ »

Fury acquiesça puis se tourna pour regarder Loki avec une expression sévère.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point ça me fait mal de demander ça, mais pouvez-vous faire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter ça ?

-Non, répondit Loki. Ce n'est pas un dispositif technologique, pas purement. Il y a de toute évidence une grande quantité d'énergie cosmique d'impliquée. Interférer avec sans savoir exactement comment cela a été construit pourrait avoir des effets très destructeurs.

-Par lesquels il veut dire, elle pourrait exploser et emporter un large morceau de la cité avec elle, clarifia Hatchet.

-Qui a le pouvoir ou la technologie pour créer quelque chose comme ça ? demanda Fury.

-Personne sur Midgard, mais au-delà de ça la liste est trop longue, dit Loki. »

Puis il fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à l'Agent Hill.

« -Avez-vous dit que votre conseil vous a instruit d'ignorer ça ?

-Oui, acquiesça Hill.

-Alors peut-être que nous savons où nous devons poser quelques questions, dit Loki. »

Fury et Hill échangèrent un long regard puis Fury acquiesça.

« -Capitaine, venez dès que vous le pouvez, amenez tout le monde que vous avez, dit-il.

-_Sommes en route, tous les sept, _acquiesça Steve.

-Stark ? interrogea Fury.

-_J'suis sur mon vaisseau avec mes potes Drongo et Juyu. On est en chemin, _dit Stark. _Mais on peut vraiment pas aller en aveugle là-dedans._

-Non, nous ne pouvons pas, approuva Fury. Je vais voir pour obtenir quelques réponses. Gardez un œil sur tout, Hill. »

Fury se retourna pour partir. Loki le suivit donc Hatchet et Bee en firent de même. Fury leva un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je resterai hors de vue, mais j'entendrai cela, déclara Loki. »

Fury n'essaya même pas de le contredire, le temps était compté après tout.

**x-x-x**

La pièce annexe était plus petite et plus sombre que le pont lui-même, et les écrans ne s'allumèrent qu'une fois la porte refermée. Ces membres du conseil étaient apparemment très prudents en ce qui concernait leurs identités cachées. Aucun de leur visage n'était visible, ils n'étaient que des ombres sombres. Fury se tint au milieu de la pièce, face aux écrans, pendant que Loki, Hatchet et Bee restèrent sur le côté, hors de vue. Hatchet pensa à cacher carrément leur présence, mais les positions des caméras dans la pièce leur donnaient déjà suffisamment d'espace pour se cacher.

« -_Vous avez une présence hostile à bord, Directeur Fury_, fut la toute première chose que dit une femme.

-Une présence discutable, corrigea Fury. Qui n'est pas notre priorité en ce moment, San Diego l'est.

-_Votre priorité est de capturer ce criminel,_ dit un homme.

-Vous voulez que j'essaie de le maîtriser à mains nues ? demanda froidement Fury en retour. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de le contenir, de le capturer, ou de l'enfermer de quelque façon que ce soit. La situation à San Diego doit être réglée immédiatement en revanche. Je requiers toutes les informations que vous pouvez avoir là-dessus.

_-San Diego est sous contrôle, ce n'est pas votre place de_…intervint un autre homme, mais Fury interrompit.

-Il y a presque un million et demi de gens dans cette cité, sans compter que c'est le foyer de la majorité des combattants de la Flotte Pacifique émergée des Etats-Unis, de tous les vaisseaux amphibies de la Navy de la Côte Ouest ainsi que d'une variété des bâtiments de la Garde Côtière et de la Military Sealift Command des super-transporteurs, des navires d'assaut, des sous-marins d'attaque rapide, des destroyers, des cruisers, des frégates, sans compter les dizaines de milliers de marines et de soldats. Au moment même où nous parlons un dôme puissant est en train d'être formé autour de la cité, une barrière impénétrable la coupant du reste du pays. Il y a de toute évidence quelqu'un de dangereux et de désagréable à l'œuvre ici. Plus je me penche dessus, plus cela ressemble à la plus grande prise d'otages que j'ai jamais vue. Alors franchement, j'en ai rien à faire de Loki d'Asgard ou de Tony Stark en ce moment. »

Hatchet se retrouva à sourire un peu à la courte tirade alors que sa magie s'enroulait d'amusement sous sa peau, cela lui donnait un peu moins envie de frapper Fury dans son œil restant.

« -_La situation sera sous contrôle une fois que vous les aurez capturés,_ dit un autre membre du conseil. »

Ce qui capta vraiment l'attention de Loki, et Hatchet écouta un peu plus attentivement également.

« -Les ? Loki et Stark, tous les deux ? fit Fury en plissant son œil. Vous savez qui est sous ce dôme ?

-Ils ont déjà accepté un prix, intervint Loki, sortant des ombres.

-_Directeur Fury_, protesta immédiatement un des hommes dans l'écran.

-Qui est-ce ? Qui me demande en tant que rançon pour votre cité ? exigea Loki. Et qui veulent-ils d'autre ? Stark ?

-_Directeur Fury, vous serez démis de vos fonctions à moins que vous…_

-A moins que quoi ? Que je me saisisse de lui ? Je suis ouvert à la suggestion quant à la façon dont je pourrais possiblement être en mesure de faire ça. Et j'interférerai à San Diego à moins que vous n'ayez une bonne raison de pourquoi je ne devrais pas.

-_Vos raisons sont qu'il vous a été ordonné de ne pas le faire, Directeur Fury,_ dit la femme du conseil.

-Vous avez fait un pacte avec quelqu'un, dit Loki. Mais qui ? Et pourquoi ?

-Ce dôme, c'est une attaque à la fois sur les militaires et les civils, c'est un acte de terreur, dit Fury. J'étais sous l'impression que nous ne passons pas de marchés avec les terroristes.

_-C'est de l'extradition, Directeur Fury,_ répondit un des hommes à l'écran. _Afin d'empêcher de futurs conflits hostiles. _»

Ça sonnait comme une grosse pile de crottin d'cheval, même à Hatchet.

« _-Je suis sûr que la convers quelconque que vous avez en c'moment est importante,_ interrompit Stark à travers le micro. _Mais vous devez abréger et sortir pour voir ça._ »

Loki ne regarda même pas le conseil, il se retourna juste pour partir. Stark leur ouvrit la porte immédiatement. Fury les regarda d'un air confus, n'ayant pas de connexion directe avec Stark, mais lorsqu'il capta l'air particulièrement sinistre de Hill juste derrière la porte, il fit quelques pas dehors également.

« -Stark est assez près pour nous donner une meilleure vue en direct, dit-elle. La barrière est complète et les médias l'ont remarqué. C'est aussi mauvais qu'on s'y attendait, mais malheureusement il y a quelque chose de plus. »

Chaque écran plus large sur le pont montrait la même image. L'Iron Mage devait être des plus proches pour obtenir une si bonne vue. Les écrans montraient un vaisseau, flottant haut dans le ciel, loin au-dessus des nuages, de toute évidence hors de vue depuis le sol. C'était dur de deviner à quel point il était large exactement, mais c'était suffisamment grand et avancé, et définitivement un vaisseau de combat.

La plupart des agents sur le pont fixaient les écrans avec de grands yeux écarquillés, certains clairement choqués.

« -Comment ça s'fait que nous ne soyons pas au courant d'ça bordel ? cria Fury, balayant ses agents du regard. Comment ça s'fait que personne ne l'sache ?

-_Pour être honnête, vous saviez seulement que je suis revenu avec un vaisseau spatial parce que je l'ai annoncé,_ dit Stark. _Mon vaisseau a été caché durant un long moment. Si j'ai la technologie pour me cacher des satellites et de tout le monde à la surface, alors d'autres peuvent faire de même._

-Et si le conseil le savait et l'a gardé secret…insinua Hill, parce qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas besoin de terminer cette pensée.

-_Une idée de qui ça pourrait être bordel ?_ demanda Stark.

-Je ne connais pas ce type de vaisseau, dit doucement Bee, fronçant les sourcils devant l'image. Ce n'est pas Skrull, et probablement pas du tout d'Andromède.

-Cela ne m'est pas familier non plus, ajouta Hatchet. Alors ce n'est pas Kree ni quoi que ce soit provenant des systèmes stellaires à proximité. »

Il regarda Loki pour voir s'il en savait plus. Son ami avait ses deux poings serrés étroitement, ses lèvres amincies, et ses yeux tranchants et furieux.

« -Loki ? »

Loki tourna sur lui-même et revint aux écrans qui montraient toujours les vagues silhouettes sombres du conseil.

« -Vous avez fait un marché avec L'Autre ? Espèce d'imbéciles ! cria-t-il. »

Fury se tourna également, fronçant profondément des sourcils, son expression s'assombrissant. Hatchet sentit un pic de colère familier dans ses entrailles également. L'Autre, celui qui avait fait traverser à Loki et Stark tant de douleur et de souffrance inimaginables. La magie de Hatchet vrombissait, bouillante, chantant pour le trouver et faire couler son sang.

« -L'Autre ? interrogea Fury. Le même Autre dont vous et Stark avez parlé ?

-Exactement le même, cracha Loki. »

Il revint aux écrans sombres, ses yeux brûlant de colère.

« -Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous pensez qu'il ne veut que moi ? Vous pensez qu'il va simplement me prendre et s'en aller ? A quel point êtes-vous stupides ?!

-_La Terre restera hors des conflits entre êtres extraterrestres_, dit l'un d'eux. _Vous serez extradé comme n'importe quel criminel se cachant dans le pays le serait. Avec ça, notre rôle dans ce conflit sera terminé._ »

Loki se mit à rire, sonore, tranchant et désagréable. C'était le genre de rire qui signifiait qu'il était au-delà d'être en colère.

« -C'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici pour vous conquérir en premier, L'Autre et son maître. Etes-vous vraiment si crédules ? Croyiez-vous honnêtement que votre planète serait laissée tranquille si vous me livrez seulement à lui ? leur demanda-t-il, rageant d'incrédulité. Ils ont l'intention de tous vous tuer, de tout détruire sous votre soleil. Ils se moquent de votre planète ou de l'aide que vous leur donnez. C'est seulement un point de départ pour eux, l'endroit d'où ils peuvent lancer leur attaque sur le reste des Neuf Mondes. »

La voix de Loki s'assombrit encore, s'approfondit sous sa rage à peine retenue.

« -Si le Titan Fou est en approche, si vous les avez autorisés à s'approcher aussi près sans avertir le moindre d'entre nous, alors vous avez juste condamné votre monde et tous ceux qui y vivent.

-_Vos menaces vides ne vous mèneront nulle part,_ dit un des membres du conseil avec une bravade factice, il était plus vieux d'après le son de sa voix. »

Hatchet était tenté de trouver où est-ce qu'il se trouvait pour organiser un rencard entre son visage et une surface plane.

Loki secoua la tête et leur tourna le dos.

« -Stark, c'est…

-_Je sais, mais on est pas seuls,_ répondit Stark, sa voix toujours calme et ferme. »

Cela eut un effet immédiat sur Loki. Il prit une profonde inspiration, redressa les épaules et détendit ses poings, reprenant le contrôle de lui-même.

« -_Et comment que vous l'êtes pas,_ les rejoignit la voix de Steve.

-_T'as entendu tout ça Cap ?_ demanda Stark.

_-Chaque mot_, confirma Cap. _Donc nous savons à qui nous avons affaire, maintenant la seule question est comment s'occuper de lui._

-_Est-ce seulement L'Autre ?_ demanda Natasha, ils étaient probablement tous deux dans le même appareil.

-Si cela serait le Titan Fou, il aurait déjà annoncé sa présence, dit Loki. Du moins je suppose qu'il l'aurait fait.

-Inclination aux effets théâtraux ? demanda Fury.

-En effet, acquiesça Loki. Et puis, il est trop puissant pour avoir besoin de comploter et de se cacher avant de terrasser ceux qui se dressent sur son chemin. »

Un des écrans montrant le vaisseau de L'Autre fut soudainement remplacé par le visage assombri d'un des membres du conseil.

« _-Directeur Fury,_ dit-il. _Sous aucune circonstance le SHIELD n'est autorisé à interférer ou à aider Tony Stark et ses alliés._ »

Fury regarda l'écran longuement et durement. La plupart des agents essayèrent de prétendre qu'ils se concentraient sur tout sauf cette conversation. Ils ne faisaient pas du très bon boulot de ce côté. Ils attendaient tous la réplique de leur leader.

« -Je crains que l'Héliporteur n'ait été pris, dit finalement Fury. Nous en avons perdu le contrôle.

-_Fury…_commença à l'avertir le membre du conseil.

-Vous pouvez dire que nous avons affaire à…une prise d'otage nous-mêmes, termina Fury. »

Hill masqua un sourire narquois en tournant la tête.

« -Ouais, vous avez une poignée de putain de dangereux pirates à bord, dit Hatchet avec un grand sourire.

-Exactement, dit Loki. Stark ? »

Le visage du membre du conseil disparut en une seconde, et l'écran montra de nouveau le vaisseau de L'Autre.

« _-Ils ne seront plus en mesure de vous contacter à partir de maintenant_, dit Stark.

-_Sinon comment on va s'occuper de ça ?_ demanda Steve. _Combien cette barrière est forte ? Et le vaisseau ?_

-Le vaisseau est un problème, dit Loki. C'est probablement ce qui alimente la majorité de la barrière. Il est également probable qu'ils sont capables de la traverser, car rien ne la protège d'elle-même. S'ils sont avertis de notre présence, ce dont je ne doute pas que cela sera bientôt le cas, ils peuvent se mettre à couvert en-dessous. Si cela arrive nous ne serons pas en mesure de les combattre et ils auront un accès complet à vos bases militaires et aux gens piégés dans la cité.

-_Devons-nous abattre le vaisseau pour se débarrasser du dôme ?_ interrogea Steve. »

Loki sembla perdu dans ses pensées un moment puis il lança un regard à Hatchet. Il semblait avoir été frappé par une idée.

« -Pas si nous sommes intelligents à ce propos, dit-il. »

Tous le regardèrent un long moment, attendant qu'il continue.

« -_Donc t'as un plan ?_ demanda Stark à la fin.

-San Diego est une grande cité, donc nous avons déjà de l'aide à l'intérieur, nous devons juste les contacter, dit Loki.

-_Quoi, la Navy ?_ demanda Steve. _Peuvent-ils attaquer la barrière de l'intérieur ?_ »

Loki jeta un coup d'œil à Hatchet avec un regard significatif. Oh, ah oui.

« -Je pense que Loki parle d'une aide locale plus inclinée vers la magie, dit-il. Nous devons aller à l'intérieur de la barrière pour ça. »

Loki acquiesça, son expression sérieuse, son esprit de toute évidence bouillonnant de possibilités, élaborant des plans et faisant une carte de leurs options.

Cela ne pouvait juste pas être n'importe qui. Hatchet avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de qui Loki avait à l'esprit : lui-même. L'idée ne lui plaisait pas, bien au contraire. Stark l'aimerait encore moins. Une partie froide du cœur de Hatchet lui dit que risquer Loki, même un peu, n'en valait pas la peine. Sa vie et sa sécurité étaient plus importantes, mais ce n'était pas juste à propos des vies des mortels. C'était à propos de Midgard étant directement en danger pour la première fois depuis que Loki y avait été envoyé pour le Tesseract. Même à cette époque, le monde n'était pas vraiment en jeu. S'ils n'abattaient pas L'Autre une bonne fois pour toutes, ces batailles allaient se transformer en guerre. Une guerre bien plus importante que tout ce que Midgard avait jamais vu auparavant, et une menace bien plus mortelle que tout ce à quoi les Neuf Mondes avaient eu affaire depuis très longtemps.

Il savait tout ça, il le comprenait. Il n'avait toujours pas à l'aimer.

« -Pourquoi choisir San Diego cependant ? demanda Hill, son regard fermement sur les écrans montrant le vaisseau de L'Autre et la cité.

-_Stratégiquement parlant_, dit Stark. _C'est presque une meilleure cible que D.C._

-Mais s'ils ont une connaissance suffisamment précise du pays, pourquoi choisir New York la première fois ? »

Loki lâcha un petit rire à ces mots, à la moquerie délibérément mal cachée.

« -C'est plutôt simple, Agent Hill, dit-il. Vous voyez, dans les faits je n'avais pas l'intention de gagner. Lui, si. J'ai fait un spectacle, alors qu'il a l'intention de vous attaquer là où ça fait véritablement mal. Ce que j'ai fait n'était en aucun cas une manœuvre stratégiquement bien construite. Ceci…de toute évidence ça l'est. Cela met vraiment les choses en perspective, ne pensez-vous pas ? »

Hill se contenta de le regarder un moment puis reporta son regard sur les écrans.

« -Nous y sommes presque, nous avons besoin d'un plan, dit Fury. Un plan qui fonctionne dans les faits.

-J'en ai déjà un, lui dit Loki. La question est, à quel point avez-vous l'intention de jouer le jeu ? »

Fury regarda Loki curieusement. Eh bien, au moins, il semblait suffisamment enclin pour écouter le plan, c'était mieux que rien.

« -_Oh non, je déteste ce ton,_ dit Stark. _Je vais pas aimer ça, pas vrai ?_

-Probablement pas, confirma Loki. Mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, ni beaucoup d'options.

-_Ok, tu sais quoi ?_ dit Stark. »

Son visage apparut dans l'un des écrans centraux. Il portait son armure mais pas son casque, juste son IND. Il darda son regard droit sur Loki, son expression sévère et mortellement sérieuse. Hatchet savait déjà que quoi qui allait sortir de sa bouche, il n'y aurait pas à discuter, parce qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision.

« -_Quel que soit le plan taré qu't'as en tête, chuis sûr que ça va être putain de risqué,_ dit-il. _Je me garderai d'essayer de te raisonner là-dessus, mais tu vas attendre jusqu'à ce que les Avengers soient là, parce qu'on va avoir besoin des renforts supplémentaires._ »

Loki lui rendit son regard quelques secondes puis acquiesça.

« -Très bien, accepta-t-il.

-_Oh, ça va être très mauvais si t'as accepté si facilement,_ soupira Stark.

-Mauvais ou pas, écoutons-le, dit Fury.

-C'est plutôt simple, dans les faits, fit Loki en se tournant vers Fury. Vous allez me faire prisonnier et me livrer à lui. »

**x-x-x**

JE LE SAVAIS. LOKI, ESPECE DE TARE ! T_T

Et me doutais que les membres du conseil à la con étaient derrière aussi, Fury avait un comportement trop bizarre pour être coupable -_- J'crois que j'ai jamais autant détesté des gens 8D

Enfin, prochain chapitre, point de vue de Loki et…gnnnnh. Préparez-vous psychologiquement. Conseil d'amie.


	85. Symphonie du Chaos

**Chapitre Quatre-Vingt Cinq**

**Symphonie du Chaos**

**Galaxie Voie Lactée**

**Système Solaire**

**Neuf Mondes / Planète Terre**

La limite de la barrière était bien au-delà des frontières de la cité. Ils n'avaient pas pu avertir tous les humains à temps avant que cela ne se solidifie, aussi les douzaines de carambolages des deux côtés du dôme ne furent pas un spectacle inattendu. Il ne fut également pas surprenant, que dès que l'Héliporteur fut assez près, que le vaisseau de L'Autre descende de sa position pour flotter juste au-dessus de la cité, à moitié à l'intérieur du dôme. Loki avait informé Fury qu'il était inutile de rester à distance et hors de vue. L'Héliporteur n'était pas équipé de la technologie nécessaire pour se cacher d'un vaisseau comme celui de L'Autre. Il était déjà heureux que l'Iron Mage soit resté inaperçu.

Il était trop loin de la cité pour être en mesure de juger l'étendue du chaos qui devait prendre place à l'intérieur de la barrière. Plus le temps passait, plus les humains deviendraient désespérés, et personne ne devrait sous-estimer la quantité de dommage qu'une masse furieuse et terrifiée de gens pouvait faire. L'invasion de Loki ne serait rien comparée à ça si tout devenait hors de contrôle. Le temps était compté.

L'Autre était trop arrogant pour laisser passer l'opportunité de mettre la main sur Loki. Sans aucun doute, son maître avait dû être mécontent de lui après que Loki et Stark soient parvenus à s'échapper de leurs griffes. Les avait-il cherchés tout ce temps ? Il était venu ici seul, cela devenait de plus en plus évident. Avait-il perdu ses bonnes grâces avec Thanos ? Etait-il furieux et désespéré de prouver de nouveau sa valeur ? Thanos l'avait-il envoyé ou était-il venu de lui-même ? Loki faisait tourner ces questions dans sa tête alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la barrière.

Fury et ses agents armés étaient une présence solide dans son dos, mais il ne leur accordait pas beaucoup d'attention. Il concentrait son esprit sur ses options. Malheureusement, une fois qu'il serait à l'intérieur il allait être extrêmement limité. Hatchet et Stark avaient fait part de leur déplaisir –haine- pour son plan plusieurs fois durant les heures précédentes que cela avait pris aux Avengers pour arriver sur place. Que les deux s'accordent autant à propos de quelque chose n'était pas une grande nouveauté comme cela avait été le cas avant, au contraire même, ils avaient tendance à être beaucoup d'accord lorsqu'il s'agissait de Loki. Cela avait été plus déconcertant lorsque Drongo avait fait part de sa désapprobation, mais même lui ne pouvait pas faire changer Loki d'avis.

Ils étaient tous des hypocrites, Loki inclus. Si Stark ou Hatchet avait été convenable pour faire ça, ils se seraient portés volontaires plus que délibérément. Et bien sûr Loki aurait été celui étant incroyablement en colère contre eux pour se mettre en danger. Ces exactes raisons les avaient fait taire à la fin. Si la balance avait tourné, les choses auraient été exactement les mêmes. Ils se seraient disputés un moment, auraient laissé leur inquiétude se transformer en colère et en frustration, et finalement ils seraient tombés d'accord sur le fait que le moyen d'action proposé était nécessaire, peu importe à quel point c'était dangereux.

« -Dernière chance pour faire demi-tour, dit Fury, probablement par courtoisie, parce que de toute évidence il soutenait le plan plus que n'importe qui d'autre. »

Il n'avait pas beaucoup à perdre et seulement à gagner après tout. Ou peut-être qu'il appréciait juste la vision de Loki enchaîné.

« -Je pense qu'il est un peu trop tard pour ça, dit Loki, tournant son regard vers le ciel. »

Les chars qui se rapprochaient d'eux étaient très similaires à ceux qu'avaient utilisés les Chitauris. Just devant se tenait la silhouette sombre et familière de L'Autre. Son manteau sombre claquait au vent, mais sa capuche tenait néanmoins en place. Loki sentit ses épaules se raidir, davantage de colère que de peur. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de L'Autre, pas véritablement, c'était Thanos qui remplissait toujours son estomac de terreur froide, pas son déchet méprisable de mignon de l'espace.

Loki jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour pour regarder quelle sorte d'hommes de main L'Autre avait recrutés cette fois. Ils étaient grands et roses d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir de loin. Il ne reconnut pas la race à laquelle ils appartenaient, mais les oreilles pointues au sommet de leurs têtes et les nez ronds retroussés de manière presque obscène au milieu de leurs larges visages n'étaient une vision dont il était heureux.

Ils atterrirent pas si loin de Loki et de Fury, descendant rapidement des chars. Il était facile de remarquer que les soldats de L'Autre n'étaient pas habitués aux armes avancées qu'ils portaient. Leur poigne était trop serrée et maladroite, et ils n'avaient que deux doigts sur chaque bras, aussi les pistolets n'avaient clairement pas été modélisés sur leur anatomie. L'Autre avait dû les ramasser sur son trajet jusqu'ici. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de mercenaires, aussi on leur avait probablement promis quelque chose d'autre pour leurs services. Ce que cela pouvait être, Loki ne se souciait pas de le deviner. Il avait des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles maintenir son attention.

L'Autre descendit de son char en dernier, comme un général conquérant. Loki résista à l'impulsion de se hérisser à cette vue. Le chien de Thanos regretterait profondément d'avoir jamais posé le pied sur ce monde, et d'avoir jamais croisé le chemin de Loki pour commencer. Il maudirait le jour où cela était arrivé avant que la vie ne s'échappe de lui, et ce par la main de Loki. Il allait se tenir debout, le toisant, et regarder, s'assurer que la dernière chose que L'Autre verrait soit son visage.

« -J'ai demandé les deux, fut la première chose que dit L'Autre. »

Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Loki, effaçant sa présence sans même la reconnaître. Quelques années auparavant, quelque chose comme ça l'aurait considérablement mis plus en colère. A présent il devait feindre la chaleur dans son regard que L'Autre avait sans le moindre doute vu du coin de son œil.

« -Vous obtenez celui-là, répondit facilement Fury.

-J'étendrai mon séjour alors, jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'autre, lui dit L'Autre. »

Fury le foudroya probablement du regard en retour, mais joua également le rôle de l'humain intimidé et ne dit rien.

Puis L'Autre se tourna finalement pour regarder Loki. Il portait toujours les vêtements qu'il avait enfilés pour personnifier Barton, parce que son armure lui aurait donné un air moins vulnérable. Malgré la différence dans leur apparence, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité. Peu importe à quel point L'Autre voulait sembler intimidant avec son manteau sombre et son masque argenté, Loki était imperturbable.

« -Déité, fit-il d'une voix traînante. Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir t'échapper ?

-Mais je me suis échappé, dit Loki.

-Pas pour longtemps, jamais pour longtemps, dit L'Autre, s'approchant plus près. »

Il baissa le regard sur les menottes que Loki avait aux poignets, considérant probablement la solidité de ses entraves.

« -Et de nouveau vaincu par de simples mortels, fit-il avant de faire une pause, considérant les agents autour d'eux. Comment y sont-ils parvenus exactement cette fois ?

-On avait un bon moyen de pression, répondit Fury.

-Une faiblesse donc, conclut L'Autre. Exploitée si facilement. »

Loki le fixa d'un regard noir. Il n'avait pas à feindre sa colère, car il le méprisait à un niveau des plus profonds. Oh, de quelle joie il allait s'abreuver lorsque sa mort arriverait enfin.

« -Amenez-moi l'autre. Stark, dit L'Autre. Puis votre cité vous sera rendue. »

Quel mensonge flagrant, il ferait plutôt s'écrouler la cité et tuerait jusqu'au dernier humain à l'intérieur de la barrière. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que ses exigences soient remplies.

Fury jouait toujours son rôle parfaitement. Sa position en tant que leader du SHIELD faisait parfois presque oublier à Loki qu'il était lui-même un espion talentueux, quelqu'un parfaitement capable de tromperie. Fury serra des dents visiblement de colère et se détourna de L'Autre, comme soumis.

« -Nous le cherchons, dit-il un peu plus doucement.

-Cherchez plus vite ! ordonna alors L'Autre avant de faire signe à ses hommes de main de prendre Loki aux agents. »

Il fut tiré en avant rudement, mais il conserva son équilibre facilement, ne leur donnant pas la satisfaction de s'autoriser à se laisser traîner comme un chien au bout d'une laisse. Ils le tirèrent vers les chars. Il espérait qu'ils l'emmèneraient dans la cité et non pas directement au vaisseau, mais ce n'était qu'un petit inconvénient. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose dans son plan.

Il jeta un regard en arrière vers Fury une dernière fois alors qu'il était poussé en avant pour monter sur un char. Il n'aimait ni ne faisait confiance à l'homme, mais les Nornes avaient toujours un étrange sens de l'humour lorsqu'il s'agissait de donner des alliés à Loki. Au moins n'avait-il pas à avoir beaucoup de foi en Fury. Il savait que quelque part, pas si loin, au-dessus des nuages, hors de vue, Stark attendait son heure pour frapper.

**x-x-x**

Loki n'avait jamais compris le besoin d'être constamment entouré d'obscurité. Il savait qu'il était nécessaire d'être caché par les ombres, mais il y avait une limite entre le cauchemardesque et le ridiculement trop dramatique. L'intérieur de ce vaisseau était aussi sombre et sinistre que ce à quoi Loki se serait attendu de la part de L'Autre. Les hommes de main semblaient déplacés avec leur peau rose et leurs vêtements inadaptés, ils étaient des taches colorées dans les couloirs sombres.

Si cela avait été Loki, il aurait rendu l'intérieur du vaisseau plus régalien et à couper le souffle. Ce vaisseau donnait une impression de grotte sale. Oui, beaucoup craignaient les ténèbres, mais davantage craignaient le pouvoir. Loki avait seulement vu le vaisseau de Thanos, le Déméter, une fois, mais il ne l'oublierait jamais car c'était un spectacle digne d'être vu, un magnifique vaisseau vert azur de plus de 610 mètres de long. C'était quelque chose à regarder avec crainte et émerveillement, le vaisseau de L'Autre en comparaison n'était qu'un bout de caillou flottant.

Après un peu de marche ils arrivèrent à une partie recluse du vaisseau, encore plus sombre que les couloirs d'avant, si c'était possible. Il n'y avait personne en vue, tout était vide et silencieux. Il fut poussé en avant dans un gros recoin dans le mur, une boîte grandeur nature vraiment, seulement large et profonde de quelques mètres, mais suffisamment haute pour que Loki ne puisse pas atteindre le plafond.

« -Tu penses que je suis un imbécile, Déité, dit L'Autre alors que Loki se redressait avant de se retourner. »

Un champ de force luisant apparut presque immédiatement, apportant un peu de lumière dans la pièce sombre, et séparant efficacement Loki du reste de la chambre.

« -En effet, approuva Loki. »

Pourquoi le nier ?

L'Autre était dangereux et peut-être qu'il n'était pas un débile complet, mais il n'avait pas non plus l'esprit parmi les plus brillants. Sa réponse mis manifestement beaucoup en colère L'Autre, car il siffla d'un ton bas.

« -Je te donnerai une leçon une dernière fois avant que tu meures, et peut-être apprendras-tu enfin.

-Parle autant que tu veux, se moqua Loki. »

L'Autre eut un ricanement méprisant.

« -Les serpents visqueux comme toi ne font que se cacher derrière leurs supérieurs, attendant que les restes soient jetés dans leur direction. »

Loki sourit.

« -Et où est ton marionnettiste ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'entoures de racaille, mais tu es seul, n'est-ce pas ? Ton maître t'a-t-il finalement jeté aux ordures ? Un échec de trop ? Après tout, tu n'es même pas parvenu à tirer des informations d'un homme mortel, et encore moins de moi. »

L'Autre marcha vers la barrière transparente.

« -Tu paieras, siffla-t-il. Et alors je finirai ce que tu n'as pu terminer. »

Loki lui rit à la figure.

« -Pour prouver ta valeur ? Imbécile ! Si cela avait été une question de venir ici ainsi, ton maître l'aurait déjà fait. Tu as scellé ton destin. Tu ne le sais juste pas encore. »

L'Autre regarda la petite pièce dans laquelle se tenait Loki.

« -Je crois que c'est ton destin qui a été décidé, dit-il.

-Tu peux essayer, fit de nouveau Loki avec un grand sourire. Essaie autant que tu veux, mais tu ne seras jamais en mesure de me faire te craindre.

-Je l'ai déjà fait avant, répliqua L'Autre, et cela ne fit que faire rire Loki plus fort.

-Non, le seul que je craignais était ton maître, jamais toi. »

L'Autre fit un mouvement pour s'avancer avant de se reprendre et de faire un pas en arrière pour s'en retourner et partir.

« -Qu'as-tu promis aux mortels ? lui demanda Loki d'une voix forte. Quel était le prix de l'aide dont tu avais si désespérément besoin ? Qu'étais-tu possiblement capable d'offrir ? »

Un peu d'insulte, un peu d'arrogance, bien sûr que cela fit s'arrêter L'Autre qui se retourna pour lui faire face de nouveau.

« -Oh, il leur a été promis le même prix que le tien, dit L'Autre. Leurs vies, et qu'ils gouverneraient tous les humains qui survivraient. Leurs ambitions étaient juste aussi risibles que les tiennes.

-Mais tu n'as pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit vivre, devina Loki.

-Il n'y a pas de promesse à remplir s'il n'y a plus rien à gouverner, dit L'Autre avec un grand sourire. Je te laisserai me regarder réussir là où tu as échoué, puis je te briserai la nuque moi-même. »

Il sortit prestement, son manteau sombre virevoltant autour de ses jambes, ses hommes de main le suivant de près. Aucun garde ne fut laissé dans la pièce avec lui, mais il y en avait certainement quelques-uns devant la porte.

Ces créatures dont L'Autre s'était entouré n'étaient définitivement pas des soldats que Thanos lui avait donnés, aussi cette attaque ne pouvait pas être du fait du Titan Fou. L'Autre avait une vendetta plus personnelle. Mais avait-il complètement perdu la faveur de son maître ? Avait-il été évincé sans nulle part où retourner ? Un homme n'ayant rien à perdre était un ennemi plus dangereux que quelqu'un suivant simplement ses ambitions ou quelques-uns de ses autres instincts cupides.

Une légère sensation de chatouillement sur sa nuque lui rappela qu'il avait d'autres choses à s'inquiéter.

« -Nous sommes seuls, tu peux sortir, dit-il doucement. »

Il y eut du mouvement à l'arrière de son cou, des pieds minuscules tirant sur ses cheveux depuis la racine même de sa tresse. L'aide la plus adaptée qu'il pouvait souhaiter sous la forme d'une musaraigne. Il avait été beaucoup plus facile de s'introduire à l'intérieur que ce à quoi s'était attendu Loki. Il leva la main sur son épaule et Oakbud monta sur sa paume. Sous cette forme il était minuscule et brun, il ressemblait à vraiment n'importe quelle musaraigne, il était presque impossible de remarquer qu'il était une fae déguisée.

Demander une telle faveur à une fae, même si c'était un gnome, n'était pas quelque chose que Loki avait l'habitude de faire. Son court voyage à L.A. n'avait pas été promis à être fructueux au début, après tout, il avait déjà demandé à ses alliés beaucoup de faveurs. Pilzskin avait secoué la tête immédiatement lorsque Loki avait expliqué ce pour quoi il avait besoin d'aide, mais Oakbud avait juste eut une exclamation interloquée et lui avait dit qu'il avait des amis qui vivaient dans le zoo ici à San Diego. Il avait accepté suffisamment aisément pour venir avec Loki, malgré le danger. Loki commençait à se prendre d'affection pour le petit compagnon.

« -Peux-tu toujours sortir d'ici ? demanda Loki. »

Le gnome ne se retransforma pas, il se mit juste sur ses pattes arrière et acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

« -Trouve autant de faes que tu le peux, et déchirez le centre de la barrière, dit Loki. Cela devrait être assez facile de le trouver. Je ne sais pas à quelle rapidité je peux créer une diversion, mais dès que vous aurez suffisamment endommagé la barrière, de l'aide viendra de l'extérieur. »

Oakbud leva une de ses pattes minuscules jusqu'à sa tête en ce qui devait être une sorte de salut, puis il disparut, se téléportant loin du vaisseau. Oakbud lui avait assuré qu'il y avait beaucoup de faes dans la cité qui étaient probablement des plus en colère du fait d'être enfermées à l'intérieur.

Mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas laisser les faes se battre seules. La barrière pouvait suffisamment être endommagée de l'intérieur une fois que les faes en auraient trouvé le centre. Du moins, assez pour la rendre de nouveau pénétrable, mais le vaisseau serait toujours un problème. Loki regarda autour dans sa cellule minuscule et laissa son esprit bouillonner de possibilités. Il devait faire davantage qu'un peu de tort, il devait causer la destruction.

**x-x-x**

Au bord de la folie, lorsque son esprit avait manqué de se briser, son corps constamment affaibli et épuisé, il n'avait eu aucune chance de pouvoir manipuler de la puissante magie. C'est pourquoi L'Autre n'avait jamais été le témoin de la véritable étendue des pouvoirs de Loki. Thanos était probablement plus conscient de ses capacités, car il connaissait les Ases et les autres races des Neuf Mondes, et se souvenait des pouvoirs qu'ils pouvaient manier. L'Autre était plus ignorant. Ce qui était probablement la raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas remplacé les menottes que portait Loki par d'autres qui affaiblissaient vraiment ses pouvoirs.

Loki les enleva facilement de ses poignets en les brisant et se rapprocha du bouclier d'énergie translucide qui le maintenait dans sa cellule. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le toucher pour savoir que tenter de traverser physiquement la barrière le blesserait horriblement. S'il avait été plus désespéré, il aurait quand même tenté la chose. Heureusement, il n'était pas si désespéré. Les murs bourdonnaient de la même sorte d'énergie que la barrière elle-même, aussi il était clair que le même pouvoir passait dedans, rendant impossible le fait de juste les abattre.

Oakbud s'était facilement téléporté à l'extérieur, mais la façon dont les faes s'éclipsaient ainsi était très différente de celle dont Loki traversait les distances avec la magie. Il ne doutait pas du fait qu'il pouvait quand même se faufiler hors de sa petite prison. Cela le fatiguerait juste un peu plus qu'une petite distorsion dans l'espace. Néanmoins, il devait s'échapper, aussi il n'y avait pas à tergiverser beaucoup.

Dès que sa magie s'embrasa, la barrière se jeta sur lui comme une vrille, essayant de le garder à l'intérieur. Il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour cependant. La façon dont l'énergie étrangère s'entrelaçait avec son propre pouvoir naturel était une sensation répulsive. Ce n'était pas vivant et brûlant comme la magie des autres. C'était froid et pas naturel, une imitation impie de magie, un mirage artificiel de quelque chose de réel et de vivant. Cela s'enroulait étroitement autour de lui, essayant de le faire reculer à l'intérieur, l'enfermant de nouveau. Cela devint douloureux très bientôt. Cela épuisait son corps physique autant que cela épuisait sa magie, il pouvait le sentit jusque dans ses os, mais Loki insista, forçant sa sortie.

Lorsqu'il s'y arracha enfin, il atterrit sur le sol avec un claquement dur juste à l'extérieur de sa cage, ravalant à peine un cri de douleur sonore. Ces vrilles de pouvoir s'en étaient prises à son essence même. Il haleta bruyamment, sa poitrine se soulevant désagréablement, et il se sentit prêt à vider son estomac à tout instant à présent. Il frissonna un peu et c'est ce qui l'inquiéta le plus. Il n'avait jamais froid après tout.

Il se releva sur ses pieds au bout de quelques instants. Il était un peu instable, mais toujours suffisamment fort. Il pouvait toujours sentir le spectre du contact de la cage, comme si quelque chose avait laissé de vilaines brûlures sur sa peau alors même qu'il n'y avait aucune marque visible. Il jeta un œil à la petite cellule. Cela ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être aussi vicieux à présent qu'il était hors de ses griffes. C'était de nouveau ce vrombissement d'énergie à peine présent. Comment le gnome s'était-il échappé si facilement ? Cela n'avait pas réagi comme ça à la magie d'Oakbud, seulement à celle de Loki.

Il repoussa les pensées à ce propos, sur ce que cela pouvait signifier, parce qu'il avait des choses plus importantes à faire et n'avait pas le temps de considérer les implications. Il devait aider les faes. Il prit une large et solide inspiration, se débarrassant des effets secondaires de son évasion.

**x-x-x**

Seul un imbécile aurait essayé de partir par la porte, où très probablement des gardes se tenaient. Heureusement, à présent qu'il était hors de sa prison, il pouvait se téléporter autant qu'il le voulait. C'était un peu douloureux. Non pas quelque chose qui faisait véritablement mal, mais comme s'il était fatigué et fourbu. S'il avait eu plus de temps, il aurait été très curieux de la technologie qui était capable de faire quelque chose comme ça. Agir comme de la magie vivante sans en être. Il chercherait des réponses à un autre moment, il n'y avait pas encore de place pour la curiosité.

Le plan du vaisseau lui était inconnu, mais chercher quelque chose discrètement et efficacement était toujours une de ses forces. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant de devoir faire quelque chose de suffisamment drastique qui puisse servir de distraction digne de ce nom, quelque chose qui détournerait tous les yeux de ce qui se passait avec la barrière en bas dans la cité.

Tout le monde avait dû être extrêmement impatient jusqu'à maintenant dehors, ayant hâte de frapper et d'entrer dans la cité, de se mettre en marche contre L'Autre et ses troupes. Pas même Loki lui-même ne savait combien de soldats il y avait dans la cité en elle-même, si L'Autre avait gardé ses hommes de main sur son vaisseau ou les avait éparpillés en bas au sol à des endroits importants. Ils le découvriraient tous bien assez tôt.

Cela prit un peu de temps, mais il trouva une pièce qui avait dû être connectée à quelques-uns des générateurs et des systèmes internes du vaisseau. Ce n'était pas une pièce très large, mais beaucoup de technologie qui avait l'air importante y était entassée. Loki se faufila à l'intérieur, faisant attention à ne pas se faire voir de quiconque pour le moment.

C'est là que sa prudence pris fin cependant, parce que dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur il commença à détruire. Il arracha des câbles de leur revêtement, brisa et tordit des tubes qui parcouraient le mur. Il brisa quelques écrans, tout ce sur quoi il pouvait mettre la main. Des câbles volaient dans toutes les directions et bientôt la pièce était remplie d'étincelles et de l'odeur du plastique brûlé. Ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'il arracha entièrement une boîte de commande du mur qu'une alarme commença à retentir.

De la magie brûlait dans ses mains, et il laissa partir quelques rayons, visant le reste des machines empilées. Il pouvait véritablement commencer à faire des dégâts à présent qu'il était découvert de toute façon. Il se faufila hors de la pièce seulement lorsqu'il entendit de lourds pieds courir dans sa direction.

Un excitant jeu de course-poursuite commença. Loki se faufilait de pièce en pièce, de couloir en couloir, gardant les yeux et les oreilles ouverts et se cachant toujours avant que les hommes de main de L'Autre ne puissent l'apercevoir. Certainement, il aurait pu mettre hors d'état de nuire une bonne partie d'entre eux, mais il préférait largement endommager le vaisseau que combattre la chair à canon inutile.

L'alarme était forte et discordante. Cela aurait ennuyé Loki si cela n'avait pas été la preuve de son travail bien fait. En effet, cela sonnait plus comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Une vraie symphonie du chaos que c'était, l'alarme hurlante, les cris furieux des soldats, et les bruits sourds de pieds lourds essayant et échouant à le poursuivre.

A un certain point il se retrouva accidentellement à ce qui avait dû être les quartiers personnels de l'équipage. Rien de très important ne fut trouvé dans les environs, mais il brisa quand même les tuyaux d'eau au plafond. De l'eau froide commença à se déverser partout en l'espace de quelques secondes, inondant les chambres. Loki suivit les tuyaux et les brisa ici et là, faisant subir à quelques-uns des couloirs le même traitement. Et s'il exposait quelques câbles dans les couloirs inondés jusqu'à ce que des étincelles volent partout, eh bien…c'était juste la cerise trépidante au sommet de son petit gâteau de destruction.

Il résista à l'impulsion de rire à gorge déployée, ou à caqueter comme un maniaque. Cela faisait vraiment trop longtemps depuis l'époque où il pouvait juste casser, éparpiller et détruire tout ce sur quoi il mettait la main. Le Chaos avait deux faces, la création et la destruction. Il avait fait bien plus de la première que de la seconde lors de ces récentes années, il était temps qu'il ait la chance de laisser libre cours à ses instincts les plus destructeurs, de suivre sa nature plus sombre de la manière la plus délectable.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore fait de dommage important au vaisseau de guerre, mais ce n'était pas le problème. Il devait juste garder l'attention de tout le monde sur le vaisseau, en particulier celle de L'Autre.

Enfin, il atteignit quelque chose qui était bien plus important que n'importe quelle zone qu'il avait déjà à moitié détruite. C'était une des salles du générateur. Pas juste une salle de contrôle plus petite qui y était en quelque sorte connectée, celle-là avait un des générateurs principaux à l'intérieur. Si Loki était capable de l'éteindre, la barrière entourant la cité pourrait tomber immédiatement. Ou s'il parvenait à y faire quelque dégât considérable, il pourrait être en mesure de neutraliser le vaisseau lui-même.

Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, cherchant déjà la bonne façon de commencer, mais lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant il sentit le même flux d'énergie froid et pas naturel dont sa cellule était faite, et ce tout autour de lui. C'était différent, plus fort, plus puissant que ne l'était la petite cage. Cela ne fit pas que se jeter sur lui, cela l'engloutit, le faisant suffoquer comme une chandelle n'ayant plus suffisamment d'air pour brûler.

Il hurla lorsqu'il essaya de se libérer de son emprise, parce que cela ne le lâcha pas et la douleur était beaucoup plus intense qu'avant. Il tomba à genoux à un moment, mais il s'en rendit à peine compte. Il se débattit aussi fort qu'il put, sa magie brûla, se débattit comme une bête enchaînée. Il essaya de combattre la chose avec tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais peu importe ce qu'il essayait, le pouvoir ne s'affaiblissait pas.

C'était comme se noyer et chuter en même temps, être attiré dans les ténèbres infinies d'un trou de ver. Il cria, hurla, mais ne fit que continuer à tomber et tomber.

« -Tu penses que je suis un imbécile, Déité, murmura vicieusement la voix de L'Autre. »

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il entendit avant que tout devienne noir et silencieux.

**x-x-x**

_**Notes de l'Auteur :**__** Je sais, je sais, croyez-moi…**_

CA VA CHIER. OH QUE OUI.

On TOUCHE PAS à Loki. JAMAIS. L'Autre…fait aussi partie des personnes qui me font faire des crises de rage assez spectaculaires tellement j'ai envie de les encastrer dans un mur 8D

Sinon je sais pas vous, mais la première fois que je suis arrivée à la fin de ce chapitre, j'ai eu des sueurs froides tellement j'ai eu peur pour Loki et en imaginant ce qui pourrait lui arriver après. Je flippe toujours, mais les sueurs froides se sont calmées -_-

Ah oui, à chaque fois qu'il était là 'nan j'ai pas le temps de me demander pourquoi ça fait ça' j'étais là MAIS SI BORDEL, REFLECHIS. L'a pas fait. Et voilà le résultat -_-

Ah oui, et Oakbud en tite musaraigne qui fait le salut militaire…gnniiii trop mignon *aime les petites bestioles toutes douces à poils*

Allez, courage les gens ! Prochain chapitre, point de vue de Juyu, et accrochez-vous, les choses commencent sérieusement à bouger ! Dans tous les sens du terme…


End file.
